Участник:Steel Nomad/GNames
FormID: 00080235 VMS01Nightkin QUST Like Water For Stealth Boys FormID: 00020096 DemoComputer02A TERM Терминал Убежища 101 FormID: 0000000A Lockpick MISC Заколка FormID: 0000000E LootBag CONT Еда на продажу FormID: 0000000F Caps001 MISC Бутылочная крышка FormID: 00000013 CreatureFaction FACT CreatureFaction FormID: 00000019 Caucasian RACE Европеоид FormID: 0000001A eyeReanimate EYES Оживленного FormID: 0000001B DefaultAshPile1 ACTI Куча золы FormID: 00000022 DefaultAshPile2 ACTI Вязкая жижа FormID: 001405B9 NVCrBigHornerDEAD CREA Толсторог FormID: 00020107 MegatonNoodleStandMerchantContainerKEY KEYM Ключ от витрины FormID: 00020108 VendorChestBuriedBrassLantern CONT Товары FormID: 0002010E MegatonLeoDrugsMerchantContainerKEY KEYM Ключ Лео Стала FormID: 00060232 HairChildMBase HAIR HairChildMBase FormID: 00060233 HairChildMCurly HAIR HairChildMCurly FormID: 00060234 HairChildMShort01 HAIR HairChildMShort01 FormID: 00060235 HairChildMShort02 HAIR HairChildMShort02 FormID: 00060236 HairChildMShort03 HAIR HairChildMShort02 FormID: 0002012B NQlvl QUST Non-Quest Level shared quest FormID: 001205B9 VFSPacerJet ACTI Тайник Пейсера с винтом FormID: 001205BA VFSFollowerPatientRecordsFilingCabinet CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 001205BB VFSPacerPatientRecord NOTE История болезни: Пейсер FormID: 001406A5 vFreeformSloan QUST Sloan Dialogue FormID: 00160736 ToolCabinetMetalNipton CONT Шкаф с инструментами FormID: 0000014A ScriptEffect MGEF Script Effect FormID: 0000014B FireDamage MGEF Урон огнем FormID: 0000014C FrostDamage MGEF Frost Damage FormID: 0000014D ShockDamage MGEF Урон шоком FormID: 0000014E RestoreHealth MGEF Восстановление здоровья FormID: 0000014F UMON MGEF Usage Monitor Effect FormID: 0000016D HelpPipBoyItems MESG Ремонт FormID: 0000016E HelpPipBoyRepair MESG Ремонт FormID: 0006031D GermPoliceHQImpoundInfo NOTE Дело 45602 FormID: 00000176 HelpChargenTagSkills MESG Призовые навыки FormID: 00000177 HelpChargenRace MESG Раса FormID: 00000178 HelpLeveling MESG Повышение уровня FormID: 00000179 HelpDialogue MESG Диалог FormID: 0000017B HelpHacking MESG Хакерство FormID: 0000017C HelpLockpicking MESG Взлом замков FormID: 0016078C LilyNellisBark ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0000017D HelpVATS MESG V.A.T.S. FormID: 0000017E HelpContainer MESG Контейнеры FormID: 0000017F HelpBarter MESG Бартер FormID: 00000180 HelpTerminal MESG Компьютеры FormID: 00160790 LilyDogsBark ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00000181 HelpPipBoyStats MESG Лечение FormID: 00000182 HelpPipBoyData MESG Карты FormID: 00000183 HelpVATSXBox MESG V.A.T.S. FormID: 00000184 HelpLockpickingXBox MESG Взлом замков FormID: 00160794 LilyNovacBark ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00000186 HelpCaravanBetting MESG Караван: Ставки FormID: 00000187 HelpCaravanDeckBuilding MESG Караван: Построение колоды FormID: 00160797 LilyStripBark ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00000188 HelpCaravanStartingCaravans MESG Караван: Старт караванов FormID: 00000189 HelpCaravanContractWar MESG Караван: Война за контракты FormID: 0000018A HelpWeapons MESG Оружие FormID: 0016079A LilyVaultBark ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0000018B HelpApparel MESG Костюмы FormID: 0000018C HelpAmmo MESG Боеприпасы FormID: 0000018D HelpAmmoXbox MESG Боеприпасы FormID: 0000018E HelpRecipe MESG Создание предметов FormID: 0000018F HelpReputation MESG Репутация FormID: 00000190 HelpHardcoreNeeds MESG Потребности игрока в режиме QUOTEХардкорQUOTE FormID: 00140714 vHDLVLNCRRangerEliteNCRBattleSniper NPC_ Рейнджер-ветеран НКР FormID: 001607A2 LilyBlackMountainBark ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 001607AC NCRCFPowderGangerGunAAM2 NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 001607AD NCRCFPowderGangerGunCM2 NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 001607AE NCRCFPowderGangerGunHM2 NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 001607AF NCRCFPowderGangerGunCM3 NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 001607B0 NCRCFPowderGangerGunAAM3 NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 001607B1 NCRCFPowderGangerGunHM3 NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 001607B5 QJDeathclawWanderer02 CREA Коготь смерти FormID: 001607B6 QJDeathclawWanderer03 CREA Коготь смерти FormID: 001607B7 QJDeathclawWanderer04 CREA Коготь смерти FormID: 0014072B vDialogueSecuritron QUST Securitron Dialogue FormID: 001607B8 QJDeathclawWanderer05 CREA Коготь смерти FormID: 001607B9 NCRCFPowderGangerGunAM2 NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 001607BA NCRCFPowderGangerGunAM3 NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 001607BB StJamesRoomKey KEYM Ключ от комнаты Сент-Джеймса FormID: 001607D4 FortLegionaryRecruitAAM2 NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 001607D5 FortLegionaryRecruitCM2 NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 001607D6 FortLegionaryRecruitHM2 NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 0010062F VMS15WaterBreathing ENCH Дых. аппарат FormID: 001607D7 FortLegionaryDecanusAAMTemplate NPC_ Декан ветеранов Легиона FormID: 00100630 VMS15WaterBreathingActual SPEL Водное дыхание FormID: 001607D8 FortLegionaryDecanusCM NPC_ Декан ветеранов Легиона FormID: 00100631 VMS15BallastActivator ACTI Точка прикрепления понтона FormID: 001607D9 FortLegionaryDecanusHM NPC_ Декан ветеранов Легиона FormID: 00100632 VMS15BallastDeployer ACTI Активатор продувки понтона FormID: 00100633 VMS15Rebreather ARMO Дыхательный аппарат FormID: 00100634 VMS15DeployableBallast MISC Понтон FormID: 000C051B EnchRobobrainAttack ENCH Ментальная атака FormID: 00100636 CrashedB29Marker MAPM МЕСТО КРУШЕНИЯ B-29 FormID: 001607DE FortLegionaryVexillariusCM NPC_ Вексиларий Легиона FormID: 001607DF FortLegionaryVexillariusHM NPC_ Вексиларий Легиона FormID: 0002025E Vault101CaveDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 000C0521 MS15AdminLootSafe CONT Сейф FormID: 0010063D VMS15BallastMessage MESG Прикрепить понтон FormID: 001206D8 HooverDamIntPowerPlant01 CELL Дамба Гувера - электростанция 1 FormID: 001607FF vCasinoCompsGomorrah QUST Gomorrah Winnings Threshold Quest FormID: 00160800 vGOMFloorManager NPC_ Администратор QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 00160802 vGOMCashier NPC_ Кассир QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 000001F5 DefaultWaterExplosion EXPL Water Explosion FormID: 000001F6 GasTrapDummy WEAP Газовая ловушка FormID: 000C0546 GNRBroadcastEffect MGEF Эффект вещания РНГ FormID: 000C0548 MS15GNRBroadcast SPEL Вещание РНГ - эффект FormID: 000603A5 MS10EnchClothingOasisHood ENCH Гибкость древена FormID: 000603AA RobcoTurretCeiling CREA Турель QUOTEМарк IQUOTE FormID: 001206FA VFSKingStageAreaEnterTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 001206FB VFSKingStageApproachTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 001206FC VHDColonelMoore NPC_ Полковник Кассандра Мур FormID: 001206FD VFSNCRTrooperSentToKings NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0010067A 2CCampGolfResort CELL Курортный отель FormID: 00160846 MojaveCivilianCrazedAddictAAMTemplate NPC_ Спятивший наркоман FormID: 00160848 AudioTemplateDeathclawSm CREA AudioTemplateDeathclawSm FormID: 00160849 AudioTemplateDeathclawLg CREA AudioTemplateDeathclawLg FormID: 001407E8 V19TerminalTech TERM Терминал FormID: 001407E9 V19DresserClutterLo CONT Комод FormID: 001407EA V19LockerClutter CONT Шкаф Убежища 19 FormID: 08003603 NVDLC04MQ00 QUST ВОССОЕДИНЕНИЕ FormID: 08003605 NVDLC04LoadMessage01 MESG Воссоединение FormID: 08003606 NVDLC04LoadMessage02 MESG Дополнение Lonesome Road загружено FormID: 0800360E NVDLC04XPCalculator QUST DLC04 XP Calculator FormID: 0800360F NVDLC04MQ01 QUST РАБОТА FormID: 08003610 NVDLC04MQ02 QUST РАЗЛОМ FormID: 08003613 NVDLC04MQ02a QUST ОБИТАТЕЛИ ТУННЕЛЕЙ FormID: 08003615 NVDLC04MQ03b QUST КОНЕЦ FormID: 08003616 NVDLC04MQ03a QUST КУРЬЕР FormID: 08003617 NVDLC04MQ01a QUST ПУСКОВАЯ УСТАНОВКА FormID: 000403D8 MinePlasmaProjectile PROJ Плазменная мина FormID: 001207BA VFreeformHooverDam QUST Hoover Dam Conversations FormID: 00020365 MS09TheFamilyHostile FACT The Family Hostile Mode FormID: 00080540 REPCONFeralGhoulPrisoners FACT REPCON Feral Ghoul Prisoners Faction FormID: 000604DD Ear MISC Ухо FormID: 000604DE Finger MISC Палец FormID: 0008058D REPCONBrightBrotherhoodFaction FACT REPCON Bright Brotherhood Faction FormID: 00120851 VMS21ClandenSafeTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00120852 VMS21GomorrahMPTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00080592 REPCONJailKey KEYM Ключ от тюрьмы FormID: 00120853 OutfitProstitute03Wearable ARMO Наряд проститутки FormID: 00120854 OutfitProstitute01Wearable ARMO Наряд проститутки с цепочками FormID: 00120855 OutfitProstitute02Wearable ARMO Открытый наряд проститутки FormID: 00120856 VGOMMP00 NPC_ Военный полицейский НКР FormID: 00120857 VGOMMP01 NPC_ Военный полицейский НКР FormID: 00120858 VGOMMP02 NPC_ Военный полицейский НКР FormID: 00080597 REPCONJailDesk CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00120859 VGOMMP03 NPC_ Военный полицейский НКР FormID: 000805A3 REPCONNightkinFaction FACT Nightkin Faction FormID: 00020420 ArmorCombat ARMO Боевая броня FormID: 00020423 ArmorLeather ARMO Кожаная броня FormID: 00020426 ArmorCombatHelmet ARMO Боевой шлем FormID: 00020429 OutfitLucasSimms ARMO Пыльник шерифа FormID: 0002042E OutfitTunnelSnake01 ARMO Прикид Туннельных змей FormID: 0002042F ArmorRaider01 ARMO Шипастая броня рейдеров FormID: 00020432 ArmorRaider01Helmet ARMO Шлем психо-рейдеров FormID: 000404C0 AmmoBoxExplosion EXPL Frag Explosion FormID: 00020456 CG02Andy CREA Энди FormID: 000003E8 AVStrength AVIF Сила FormID: 000003E9 AVPerception AVIF Восприятие FormID: 00020477 VendorChestBuriedGob CONT Товары FormID: 000003EA AVEndurance AVIF Выносливость FormID: 000003EB AVCharisma AVIF Харизма FormID: 00020479 GobVendorKey KEYM Ключ от салуна Мориарти FormID: 000003EC AVIntelligence AVIF Интеллект FormID: 000003ED AVAgility AVIF Ловкость FormID: 000003EE AVLuck AVIF Удача FormID: 000E07CF ControlPanelHeliosTower ACTI Контрольная панель отражателя FormID: 000E07D1 ARCHIMEDESI WEAP Лазер FormID: 000E07D3 Fantastic NPC_ Фантастик FormID: 000E07D4 IgnacioRivas NPC_ Игнасио Ривас FormID: 000E07D5 LtHaggerty NPC_ Лейтенант Хаггерти FormID: 00080662 REPCONGhoulPrisoner NPC_ Гуль-пленница FormID: 00080664 VMS01 QUST ДАВАЙ ПОЛЕТАЕМ FormID: 0000044C AVActionPoints AVIF Очки действия FormID: 0000044D AVCarryWeight AVIF Максимальный груз FormID: 0000044E AVCritChance AVIF Шанс критического удара FormID: 0000044F AVHealRate AVIF Темп выздоровления FormID: 00000450 AVHealth AVIF Здоровье FormID: 00000451 AVMeleeDamage AVIF Урон в ближнем бою FormID: 00000452 AVDamageResist AVIF Сопротивляемость урону FormID: 00000453 AVPoisonResist AVIF Сопротивляемость ядам FormID: 00000454 AVRadResist AVIF Сопротивляемость радиации FormID: 00000456 AVFatigue AVIF Запас сил FormID: 00000457 AVKarma AVIF Карма FormID: 00000458 AVXP AVIF Очки опыта FormID: 00000459 AVPerceptionCondition AVIF Голова FormID: 0000045A AVEnduranceCondition AVIF Грудь FormID: 0000045B AVLeftAttackCondition AVIF Левая рука FormID: 0000045C AVRightAttackCondition AVIF Правая рука FormID: 0000045D AVLeftMobilityCondition AVIF Левая нога FormID: 0000045E AVRightMobilityCondition AVIF Правая нога FormID: 00020516 DamageRadiationLevel MGEF Радиационное заражение FormID: 00020517 WaterHeal2Good SPEL Хорошая вода FormID: 00020518 d2GoodWater4r30h WATR Хорошая вода FormID: 00020525 NukaVendingMachine CONT Торговый автомат FormID: 0002053D VDoorSliding02 DOOR Дверь FormID: 000004B0 AVBarter AVIF Бартер FormID: 000004B1 AVBigGuns AVIF Тяжелое оружие - УДАЛИТЬ FormID: 000004B2 AVEnergyWeapons AVIF Энергооружие FormID: 000004B3 AVExplosives AVIF Взрывчатка FormID: 000004B4 AVLockpick AVIF Взлом FormID: 000004B5 AVMedicine AVIF Медицина FormID: 000004B6 AVMeleeWeapons AVIF Холодное оружие FormID: 000004B7 AVRepair AVIF Ремонт FormID: 000004B8 AVScience AVIF Наука FormID: 000004B9 AVSmallGuns AVIF Оружие FormID: 000004BA AVSneak AVIF Скрытность FormID: 000004BB AVSpeech AVIF Красноречие FormID: 000004BC AVThrowing AVIF Выживание FormID: 000004BD AVUnarmed AVIF Без оружия FormID: 00140A55 VHDNCREngineerTemplate NPC_ Инженер FormID: 00140A56 VHDEngineer1 NPC_ Инженер FormID: 00140A57 VHDEngineer2 NPC_ Инженер FormID: 00140A58 VHDEngineer3 NPC_ Инженер FormID: 00140A59 VHDEngineer4 NPC_ Инженер FormID: 00140A5A VHDNCREngineer1 NPC_ Инженер FormID: 00140A5B VHDNCREngineer2 NPC_ Инженер FormID: 00140A5C VHDNCREngineer3 NPC_ Инженер FormID: 00140A5D VHDNCREngineer4 NPC_ Инженер FormID: 00140A64 VHDColonelMooresDeskContainer CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00140A65 RecipeBottlecapMine RCPE Крышко-мина FormID: 00140A66 RecipePowderCharge RCPE Пороховой заряд FormID: 00140A67 RecipeWeaponRepairKit RCPE Ремонтный набор оружейника FormID: 00140A68 NVRepairKit ALCH Ремонтный набор оружейника FormID: 00140A69 RepairKitEffect MGEF Ремонтирует выбранное оружие FormID: 00140A6A RecipeSuperStimpak RCPE Суперстимулятор FormID: 00140A6B SleepytimeDogTreatKnockout MGEF Собачье снотворное FormID: 00140A79 vHDLVLCLCenturionNCRBattleSniper NPC_ Центурион FormID: 00140A7A vDialogueBoulderCityGeneric QUST Boulder City Generic Dialogue FormID: 00140A7B vDialogueTheStrip QUST The Strip Dialogue FormID: 00140A91 vDialogueOuterVegas QUST Outer Vegas Dialogue FormID: 00140A92 vDialogueCampGolf QUST Camp Golf Dialogue FormID: 00140A94 vDialogueFreeside QUST Freeside Dialogue FormID: 00140A96 vDialogueTheFortGeneric QUST The Fort Generic Legionary Dialogue FormID: 00140A97 vDialogueCC QUST Cottonwood Cove Dialogue FormID: 00140A98 vDialogueRedRockCanyon QUST Red Rock Canyon Dialogue FormID: 00140A9A RecipeGeckoGoldenHideTanned RCPE Дубленая шкура золотого геккона FormID: 00140A9B RecipeAtomicCocktail RCPE Атомный коктейль FormID: 00140A9E Ammo357MagnumJFPHandLoad AMMO Патрон кал. 357 QUOTEМагнумQUOTE, об. с плоским носиком (ручной снарядки) FormID: 00140A9F Ammo556mmArmorPiercing AMMO 5,56-мм патрон, бронебойный FormID: 00140AA0 Ammo308JSPHandLoad AMMO Патрон кал. 308, об. с мягким носиком (ручной снарядки) FormID: 00140AA1 Ammo50MGHandLoad AMMO Патрон кал. 50 MG, матчевого класса (ручной снарядки) FormID: 00140AA2 Case357Magnum MISC Гильза, .357 QUOTEМагнумQUOTE FormID: 00140AA3 Case44Magnum MISC Гильза, .44 QUOTEМагнумQUOTE FormID: 00140AA4 Case4570Govt MISC Гильза, .45-70 FormID: 00140AA5 Case308 MISC Гильза, .308 FormID: 00140AA6 Case50MG MISC Гильза, .50 MG FormID: 00140AA7 Case10mm MISC Гильза, 10 мм FormID: 00140AA8 Ammo10mmJHPHandLoad AMMO 10-мм патрон, об. экспансивный (ручной снарядки) FormID: 00140AA9 PrimerSmallPistol MISC Капсюль, маленький пистолетный FormID: 00140AAA PrimerLargePistol MISC Капсюль, большой пистолетный FormID: 00140AAB PrimerLargeRifle MISC Капсюль, большой винтовочный FormID: 00140AAC Primer50MG MISC Капсюль, .50 MG FormID: 00140AAD Recipe10mmHandLoad RCPE 10-мм патрон, экспансивный (ручной снарядки) FormID: 00140AAE Recipe308HandLoad RCPE Патрон кал. 308, об. с мягким носиком (ручной снарядки) FormID: 00140AAF Recipe357MagnumHandLoad RCPE Патрон кал. 357 QUOTEМагнумQUOTE, об. с плоским носиком (ручной снарядки) FormID: 00140AB0 Recipe4570GovtHandLoad RCPE Патрон кал. 45-70, усеч. носик (ручной снарядки) FormID: 00140AB1 Recipe50MGHandLoad RCPE Патрон кал. 50 MG, матчевого класса (ручной снарядки) FormID: 00140AB2 PowderPistol MISC Пистолетный порох FormID: 00140AB3 PowderRifle MISC Винтовочный порох FormID: 00140AB4 RecipeBreakdown10mm RCPE Разбор 10 мм FormID: 00140AB5 BreakdownSubRecipes RCCT Разбор FormID: 00140AB6 RecipeBreakdown22LR RCPE Разбор .22 LR FormID: 00140AB7 RecipeBreakdown9mm RCPE Разбор 9 мм FormID: 00140AB8 RecipeBreakdown357Magnum RCPE Разбор .357 QUOTEМагнумQUOTE FormID: 00140AB9 RecipeBreakdown44Magnum RCPE Разбор .44 QUOTEМагнумQUOTE FormID: 00140ABA RecipeBreakdown4570Govt RCPE Разбор .45-70 FormID: 00140ABB RecipeBreakdown556mm RCPE Разбор 5.56 мм FormID: 00140ABC RecipeBreakdown308 RCPE Разбор .308 FormID: 00140ABD RecipeBreakdown5mm RCPE Разбор 5 мм FormID: 00140ABE RecipeBreakdown50MG RCPE Разбор .50 MG FormID: 00080771 Harland NPC_ Харленд FormID: 00080772 REPCONHarlandFaction FACT REPCON Harland Faction FormID: 00080774 REPCONHarlandTriggerREF ACTI HarlandTrigger FormID: 00140ADD Case9mm MISC Гильза, 9 мм FormID: 00140ADE Case5mm MISC Гильза, 5 мм FormID: 00140ADF Case556mm MISC Гильза, 5.56 мм FormID: 00140AE0 PrimerSmallRifle MISC Капсюль, маленький винтовочный FormID: 00140AE1 Recipe10mm RCPE 10-мм патрон FormID: 00140AE2 Recipe9mm RCPE 9-мм патрон FormID: 00140AE3 Recipe308 RCPE Патрон кал. 308 FormID: 00140AE4 Recipe357Magnum RCPE Патрон кал. 357 QUOTEМагнумQUOTE FormID: 00140AE5 Recipe44Magnum RCPE Патрон кал. 44 QUOTEМагнумQUOTE FormID: 00140AE6 Recipe4570Govt RCPE Патрон кал. 45-70 FormID: 00140AE7 Recipe50MG RCPE Патрон кал. 50 MG FormID: 00140AE8 Recipe5mm RCPE 5-мм патрон FormID: 000A0827 TheMallMediumExplosion EXPL Fake Explosion (medium) FormID: 00140AE9 Recipe556mm RCPE 5,56-мм патрон FormID: 00140AEA Hull20Ga MISC Гильза кал. 20 FormID: 00140AEB Hull12Ga MISC Гильза кал. 12 FormID: 001009D2 InjuredBoomer3 NPC_ Раненый бомбист FormID: 00140AEC PrimerShotshell MISC Капсюль, охотничий патрон FormID: 00140AED Recipe20Ga RCPE Патрон 20 кал., крупная дробь FormID: 001009D3 InjuredBoomer1 NPC_ Раненый бомбист FormID: 00140AEE Recipe12Ga RCPE Патрон 12 кал., крупная дробь FormID: 001009D4 InjuredBoomer2 NPC_ Раненый бомбист FormID: 00140AEF RecipeBreakdown20Ga RCPE Разбор 20 кал. FormID: 00140AF0 RecipeBreakdown12Ga RCPE Разбор 12 кал. FormID: 00060730 UtlHallBgEndSewerExLad01 DOOR Лестница FormID: 00060732 SewerLidExit01 DOOR Лаз FormID: 000406A7 WastelandScavengerEnemyFaction FACT Enemies of wasteland scavengers FormID: 000005DC AVInventoryWeight AVIF Вес FormID: 000005DD AVParalysis AVIF FormID: 000005E1 AVDetectLifeRange AVIF Турбо FormID: 000005E4 AVRadiationRads AVIF рад FormID: 000005F6 AVIgnoreCrippledLimbs AVIF Игнорировать негативные эффекты FormID: 000005F7 AVDehydration AVIF H20 FormID: 000005F8 AVHunger AVIF Истощение FormID: 000005F9 AVSleepDeprevation AVIF Депривация сна FormID: 000005FA AVDamageThreshold AVIF ПУ FormID: 00160C3E NVAmmo223AddEffect MGEF Ammo .223 Add Effect FormID: 00160C40 Ammo9mmP AMMO 9-мм патрон, повышенной мощности (+P) FormID: 00160C41 Ammo223 AMMO Патрон кал. 223 FormID: 00160C43 AmmoEffectSWCDamageBonus AMEF Бонус к урону FormID: 00160C44 AmmoEffectSWCDTReduction AMEF Уменьш. порога урона FormID: 00160C45 AmmoEffectJHPDamageBonus AMEF Бонус к урону FormID: 00160C46 AmmoEffectJHPDTPenalty AMEF Увелич. порога урона FormID: 00160C47 AmmoEffectJSPDamageBonus AMEF Бонус к урону FormID: 00160C49 AmmoEffectJFPSpreadReduction AMEF Уменьшение разброса FormID: 00160C4A AmmoEffectJFPDamageBonus AMEF Бонус к урону FormID: 00160C4B AmmoEffectJFPDTReduction AMEF Уменьш. порога урона FormID: 00160C4C AmmoEffectMatchSpreadReduction AMEF Уменьшение разброса FormID: 00160C4D AmmoEffectMatchDamageBonus AMEF Бонус к урону FormID: 00160C4E AmmoEffect223ConditionBonus AMEF СОСТ Уменьш. темпа износа FormID: 00160C4F AmmoEffect223DamageReduction AMEF Уменьшение урона FormID: 00160C50 AmmoEffectPDTReduction AMEF Уменьш. порога урона FormID: 00160C51 AmmoEffectPConditionPenalty AMEF Штраф к состоянию FormID: 00160C52 AmmoEffectPDamageBonus AMEF Бонус к урону FormID: 00160C67 AmmoEffect556DTReduction AMEF Уменьш. порога урона FormID: 00160C68 AmmoEffect556APDTReduction AMEF Уменьш. порога урона FormID: 00160C69 AmmoEffect308DTReduction AMEF Уменьш. порога урона FormID: 00160C6A AmmoEffect308APDTReduction AMEF Уменьш. порога урона FormID: 00160C6B AmmoEffect223DTReduction AMEF Уменьш. порога урона FormID: 080039E3 NVDLC04MQ01c QUST ПУСК FormID: 080039E5 NVDLC04CompanionMSG MESG Lonesome Road FormID: 080039E7 NVDLC04Road1Door DOOR Дверь FormID: 080039EA NVDLC04WreckageDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 080039EC NVDLC04MojaveDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 080039ED NVDLC04Road2Door DOOR Дверь FormID: 080039F0 NVDLC04Silo1Door DOOR Дверь FormID: 080039F2 NVDLC04Road01ToTunnelDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 00120B76 VStreetNCRGamblerAAFd NPC_ Игрок FormID: 080039F5 NVDLC04Silo2Door DOOR Дверь FormID: 00120B77 VStreetNCRGamblerAAFe NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00120B78 VStreetNCRGamblerAAFf NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00120B79 VStreetNCRGamblerAAMd NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00120B7A VStreetNCRGamblerAAMe NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00120B7B VStreetNCRGamblerAAMf NPC_ Игрок FormID: 000C09D4 MS03EnvironmentSuit ARMO Защитный костюм FormID: 080039FA NVDLC04DivideDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 00120B7C VStreetNCRGamblerAFd NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00120B7D VStreetNCRGamblerAFe NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00120B7E VStreetNCRGamblerAFf NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00120B7F VStreetNCRGamblerAMd NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00120B80 VStreetNCRGamblerAMe NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00120B81 VStreetNCRGamblerAMf NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00120B82 VStreetNCRGamblerCFd NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00120B83 VStreetNCRGamblerCFe NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00120B84 VStreetNCRGamblerCFf NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00120B85 VStreetNCRGamblerCMd NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00120B86 VStreetNCRGamblerCMe NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00120B87 VStreetNCRGamblerCMf NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00120B88 VStreetNCRGamblerFluffSpawnPointA NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00120B89 VStreetNCRGamblerFluffSpawnPointD NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00120B8A VStreetNCRGamblerFluffSpawnPointE NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00120B8B VStreetNCRGamblerFluffSpawnPointF NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00120B8C VStreetNCRGamblerHFd NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00120B8D VStreetNCRGamblerHFe NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00120B8E VStreetNCRGamblerHFf NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00120B8F VStreetNCRGamblerHMd NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00120B90 VStreetNCRGamblerHMe NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00120B91 VStreetNCRGamblerHMf NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00120B92 VStreetNCRTravelerAAFb NPC_ Путник FormID: 00120B93 VStreetNCRTravelerAAFc NPC_ Путник FormID: 00120B94 VStreetNCRTravelerAAFd NPC_ Путник FormID: 00120B95 VStreetNCRTravelerAAMb NPC_ Путник FormID: 00120B96 VStreetNCRTravelerAAMc NPC_ Путник FormID: 00120B97 VStreetNCRTravelerAAMd NPC_ Путник FormID: 00120B98 VStreetNCRTravelerAFb NPC_ Путник FormID: 00120B99 VStreetNCRTravelerAFc NPC_ Путник FormID: 00120B9A VStreetNCRTravelerAFd NPC_ Путник FormID: 00120B9B VStreetNCRTravelerAMb NPC_ Путник FormID: 00120B9C VStreetNCRTravelerAMc NPC_ Путник FormID: 00120B9D VStreetNCRTravelerAMd NPC_ Путник FormID: 00120B9E VStreetNCRTravelerCFb NPC_ Путник FormID: 00120B9F VStreetNCRTravelerCFc NPC_ Путник FormID: 00120BA0 VStreetNCRTravelerCFd NPC_ Путник FormID: 00120BA1 VStreetNCRTravelerCMb NPC_ Путник FormID: 00120BA2 VStreetNCRTravelerCMc NPC_ Путник FormID: 00140C2F Lead MISC Свинец FormID: 00140C30 RecipeBreakdownScrapMetalLead RCPE Извлечение свинца из металлолома FormID: 00120BA3 VStreetNCRTravelerCMd NPC_ Путник FormID: 00140C31 TheFortSum CELL TheFortSummitDummy FormID: 00120BA4 VStreetNCRTravelerFluffSpawnPointA NPC_ Путник FormID: 00120BA5 VStreetNCRTravelerFluffSpawnPointB NPC_ Путник FormID: 00120BA6 VStreetNCRTravelerFluffSpawnPointC NPC_ Путник FormID: 00120BA7 VStreetNCRTravelerFluffSpawnPointD NPC_ Путник FormID: 00140C34 V03BryceCleanUpTrigger ACTI Пульт управления дверью убежища FormID: 00120BA8 VStreetNCRTravelerHFb NPC_ Путник FormID: 00140C35 QJSnufflesCrippleTrigger ACTI Бедный Нюхач FormID: 00120BA9 VStreetNCRTravelerHFc NPC_ Путник FormID: 00120BAA VStreetNCRTravelerHFd NPC_ Путник FormID: 00120BAB VStreetNCRTravelerHMb NPC_ Путник FormID: 00140C38 ArmorNVBoone01 ARMO Бронежилет 1-го разведбатальона FormID: 00120BAC VStreetNCRTravelerHMc NPC_ Путник FormID: 00140C39 ArmorNVBoone02 ARMO Штурмовая броня 1-го разведбатальона FormID: 00140C3A VMS45 QUST ПАПАША FormID: 00120BAD VStreetNCRTravelerHMd NPC_ Путник FormID: 00140C3B VMS46 QUST МЕДОВЫЙ МЕСЯЦ В АБА-ДАБА FormID: 00120BAE VStreetNCRTrooperAAFb NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00140C3C VMS47 QUST РУКА ПОМОЩИ FormID: 00120BAF VStreetNCRTrooperAAFc NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00120BB0 VStreetNCRTrooperAAFd NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00120BB1 VStreetNCRTrooperAAFe NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00120BB2 VStreetNCRTrooperAAMb NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00120BB3 VStreetNCRTrooperAAMc NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00120BB4 VStreetNCRTrooperAAMd NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00120BB5 VStreetNCRTrooperAAMe NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00120BB6 VStreetNCRTrooperAFb NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00120BB7 VStreetNCRTrooperAFc NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0002074F MegatonColinsCabinet CONT Шкаф FormID: 00120BB8 VStreetNCRTrooperAMb NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00020751 MegatonColinsKey KEYM Ключ Колина Мориарти FormID: 00120BB9 VStreetNCRTrooperAMc NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00120BBA VStreetNCRTrooperCFb NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00120BBB VStreetNCRTrooperCFc NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00120BBC VStreetNCRTrooperCFd NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00120BBD VStreetNCRTrooperCFe NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00120BBE VStreetNCRTrooperCMb NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00120BBF VStreetNCRTrooperCMc NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00120BC0 VStreetNCRTrooperCMd NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00120BC1 VStreetNCRTrooperCMe NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00120BC2 VStreetNCRTrooperFluffSpawnPointA NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0002075A OffDoorBigBroke01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 00120BC3 VStreetNCRTrooperFluffSpawnPointB NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00120BC4 VStreetNCRTrooperFluffSpawnPointC NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00120BC5 VStreetNCRTrooperFluffSpawnPointD NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00120BC6 VStreetNCRTrooperFluffSpawnPointE NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00120BC7 VStreetNCRTrooperHFb NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00120BC8 VStreetNCRTrooperHFc NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00120BC9 VStreetNCRTrooperHMb NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00120BCA VStreetNCRTrooperHMc NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00020770 OffDoorBigBroke02 DOOR Дверь FormID: 00020772 AmmoSmallEnergyCell AMMO Энергетическая батарея FormID: 00020791 MetLadderLoad01 DOOR Лестница FormID: 00020799 AmmoFatMans AMMO Ядерный выстрел FormID: 0002079C OffDoorBigBroke03 DOOR Дверь FormID: 00140C9D VHDOliverCombatDialogTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00140C9E VHDOliverRangerBattleStartTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00140C9F VHDOliverTeleportTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00140CA0 VHDOliverAreaExtDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 00140CA1 NVSentryBotToyItemBroken MISC Робот-охранник, сломанная игрушка FormID: 00140CA2 NVSentryBotToyItem MISC Игрушечный робот-охранник FormID: 00140CA4 VHDOliverRanger01 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00140CA5 VHDOliverRanger02 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00140CA6 NVCrSentryBotToy CREA Игрушечный робот-охранник FormID: 00140CA7 NVCrSentryBotToyBroken CREA Игрушечный робот-охранник FormID: 00140CA8 SSHQTomasNote NOTE Дневник Томаса FormID: 00060930 MS04CaHDumpster CONT Мусорный контейнер FormID: 00060931 MS04CaHDumpsterKey KEYM Ключ от мусорного контейнера Грейдича FormID: 00140D46 ArmorMetalHelmetReinforced ARMO Металлический шлем, усиленный FormID: 00140D4B LegionCreature CREA Зверь Легиона FormID: 00140D4E vCaesarsLegionVeteranDialogueFaction FACT Caesar's Legion Veteran Dialogue Faction FormID: 0002086C BedFrame01Bunk FURN Двухъярусная кровать FormID: 00000801 VaultDweller CLAS Vault Dweller FormID: 000208B7 BedMattress01L FURN Кровать FormID: 000208B8 BedMattress01R FURN Кровать FormID: 00140DAE RavenFaction FACT Raven Faction FormID: 00140DB0 NVCrRaven CREA Ворон FormID: 08003BEA NVDLC04DivideCaveBldg CELL Погребенные здания FormID: 08003BEB NVDLC04DivideStartBldg CELL Санстоун-Тауэр FormID: 00120D76 NVRouletteTable FURN Рулеточный стол FormID: 00120D80 TurboEffect MGEF Турбо-эффект FormID: 00120D81 NVTurbo ALCH Турбо FormID: 00140E14 VDialogueTEST QUST Test Dialogue FormID: 00060A49 DefaultDebugMSG MESG DEBUG MESSAGE FormID: 00140E27 ChompsLewisTriggerNorth ACTI ChompsLewisTriggerNorth FormID: 00140E53 VRRCPapaKhan NPC_ Папа Хан FormID: 00120DCC VCFHMajorPolatli NPC_ Майор Полатли FormID: 00120DCD VCFHAlexRichards NPC_ Доктор Ричардс FormID: 00120DCE VCFHCarlMayes NPC_ Интендант Мейес FormID: 00120DCF CampForlornHope01 CELL Лагерь Форлорн-Хоуп - столовая FormID: 00140E60 VRRCKarl NPC_ Карл FormID: 00140E67 VRRCKarlsDesk CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00140E6B VRRCJack NPC_ Джек FormID: 00140E6D VRRCDiane NPC_ Дайен FormID: 00140E70 VRRCRegis NPC_ Риджис FormID: 000C0C7E MetroMapNote01 NOTE Управление транспорта - карта Метрополитена FormID: 000C0C7F genericMetroProtectronTerminalSubMenu01 TERM Картографический терминал Метрополитена FormID: 00140EB7 CampGuardianCaves2 CELL Пещера лагеря Гардиан FormID: 08003CAA NVDLC04DivideUlyssesTemple CELL Храм Улисса FormID: 000A0C02 MisterHandyFlamer2HL WEAP Огнемет FormID: 000A0C19 FFSupermutantCaptiveVarAAM NPC_ Пленник с пустошей FormID: 000C0CA6 RCFootlockerFactory100 CONT Сундук FormID: 000A0C1A FFSupermutantCaptiveVarAAF NPC_ Пленник с пустошей FormID: 000C0CA7 RCFootlockerSchool100 CONT Сундук FormID: 000A0C1B FFSupermutantCaptiveVarAM NPC_ Пленник с пустошей FormID: 000C0CA8 RCFootlockerLibrary100 CONT Сундук FormID: 000A0C1C FFSupermutantCaptiveVarAF NPC_ Пленник с пустошей FormID: 000C0CA9 RCFootlockerHouseholdAlcoholic100 CONT Сундук FormID: 000A0C1D FFSupermutantCaptiveVarCM NPC_ Пленник с пустошей FormID: 000C0CAA RCFootlockerMilitary100 CONT Сундук FormID: 000A0C1E FFSupermutantCaptiveVarCF NPC_ Пленник с пустошей FormID: 000C0CAB RCFootlockerAddict100 CONT Сундук FormID: 000C0CAC RCFootlockerHousehold100 CONT Сундук FormID: 000A0C20 FFSupermutantCaptiveVarHF NPC_ Пленник с пустошей FormID: 000A0C21 FFSupermutantCaptiveAAATEMPLATE NPC_ Пленник с пустошей FormID: 00120E9D VStreetNCRGamblerAAFg NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00120E9E VStreetNCRGamblerAAFh NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00120E9F VStreetNCRGamblerAAMg NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00120EA0 VStreetNCRGamblerAAMh NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00120EA1 VStreetNCRGamblerAFg NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00120EA2 VStreetNCRGamblerAFh NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00120EA3 VStreetNCRGamblerAMg NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00120EA4 VStreetNCRGamblerAMh NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00120EA5 VStreetNCRGamblerCFh NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00120EA6 VStreetNCRGamblerCMg NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00120EA7 VStreetNCRGamblerCMh NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00120EA8 VStreetNCRGamblerHFg NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00120EA9 VStreetNCRGamblerHFh NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00120EAA VStreetNCRGamblerHMg NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00120EAB VStreetNCRGamblerHMh NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00120EAC VStreetNCRTravelerAAFe NPC_ Путник FormID: 00120EAD VStreetNCRTravelerAAMe NPC_ Путник FormID: 00120EAE VStreetNCRTravelerAFe NPC_ Путник FormID: 00120EAF VStreetNCRTravelerAMe NPC_ Путник FormID: 00120EB0 VStreetNCRTravelerCFe NPC_ Путник FormID: 00120EB1 VStreetNCRTravelerCMe NPC_ Путник FormID: 00120EB2 VStreetNCRTravelerHFe NPC_ Путник FormID: 00120EB3 VStreetNCRTravelerHMe NPC_ Путник FormID: 00120EB4 VStreetNCRTrooperMPa NPC_ Боец военной полиции НКР FormID: 00120EB5 VStreetNCRTrooperMPb NPC_ Боец военной полиции НКР FormID: 00120EB6 VStreetNCRTrooperMPc NPC_ Боец военной полиции НКР FormID: 00120EB7 VStreetNCRTrooperMPd NPC_ Боец военной полиции НКР FormID: 00080C26 RCArmoryKey KEYM Ключ от оружейной FormID: 00020AF7 FriendshipMetroRoach02 CREA Радтаракан FormID: 00060C12 FlamerNormalEffect SPEL Сожжение FormID: 00060C16 RadImmunity SPEL Иммунитет к радиации FormID: 00060C17 FlamerNormalMagicEffect MGEF Сжигание огнеметом FormID: 00080CAA DefaultTerminalNoNetwork TERM Неработающий терминал FormID: 00080CAB DefaultTerminalBadLoad TERM Неработающий терминал FormID: 00080CAC DefaultTerminalVirus TERM Неработающий терминал FormID: 00080CAD DefaultTerminalBadSector TERM Неработающий терминал FormID: 00080CAE DefaultTerminalBadData TERM Неработающий терминал FormID: 00080CAF DefaultTerminalNoInput TERM Неработающий терминал FormID: 00000A7B EnchDartGun ENCH Ядовитый дротик FormID: 00080CB0 DefaultTerminalNoStorage TERM Неработающий терминал FormID: 00080CB1 DefaultDeskTerminalBadData TERM Неработающий терминал FormID: 00080CB2 DefaultDeskTerminalBadLoad TERM Неработающий терминал FormID: 00080CB3 DefaultDeskTerminalBadSector TERM Неработающий терминал FormID: 00080CB4 DefaultDeskTerminalNoInput TERM Неработающий терминал FormID: 00080CB5 DefaultDeskTerminalNoNetwork TERM Неработающий терминал FormID: 00080CB6 DefaultDeskTerminalNoStorage TERM Неработающий терминал FormID: 00080CB7 DefaultDeskTerminalVirus TERM Неработающий терминал FormID: 00080CB8 Vault101OvseerMessageCG02 NOTE Сообщение от Смотрителя FormID: 00080CBD GermPoliceHQImpoundInfo2 NOTE Дело 43027 FormID: 00080CBE HubrisComicsScheduleNOTE NOTE Издательский план QUOTEХьюбрис КомиксQUOTE, лето 2077 FormID: 00060C4C FFEU16TreasureBox CONT Сокровище Джона FormID: 00060C4F ChemIncSTMorphine MGEF Увеличение силы - мед-X FormID: 00060C50 ChemIncENMorphine MGEF Увеличение выносливости - мед-X FormID: 08003E28 NVDLC04MQ02aTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 08003E2B NVDLC04DivideDoor2 DOOR Дверь FormID: 08003E2D NVDLC04UlyssesTempleDoor02 DOOR Дверь FormID: 08003E30 NVDLC04Silo02LaunchCode NOTE Коды безопасности сети ШПУ FormID: 08003E36 NVDLC04UltDoor01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 08003E38 NVDLC04DeskSilo01BaseCommander CONT Стол командующего FormID: 00060C6D FFEU16Key KEYM Ключ Джона FormID: 08003E40 NVDLC04Ulysses NPC_ Улисс FormID: 08003E44 NVDLC04DialogueUlysses QUST Ulysses' Dialogue FormID: 00120FC7 VForlornHopeNCRTrooperAAMTEMPLATE NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00120FC8 VForlornHopeNCRTrooperAM NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00120FC9 VForlornHopeNCRTrooperHM NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00120FCA VForlornHopeNCRTrooperCM NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 08003E49 NVDLC04UlyssesTempleExitDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 08003E4B NVDLC04RoadHQ CELL Хоупвиль - штаб-квартира ракетной базы FormID: 00040C4A FFER62Eyebot CREA Робоглаз Анклава FormID: 08003EAB NVDLC04RoadTunnel CELL Обрушившийся туннель FormID: 08003EAC NVDLC04Road01MilitaryGateTerminal TERM Терминал ворот FormID: 0016117F VDialogueArcadeGannon QUST Arcade Gannon Dialogue FormID: 0014111F VFreeformVault11KillerMarker ACTI Vault 11 Code Killer FormID: 00141120 VFreeformVault11TriggerMarker ACTI Vault 11 Code Trigger FormID: 00141123 CaveTunnelDoor DOOR Тоннель FormID: 00141136 CrLakelurkBaseDEAD CREA Озерник FormID: 0014113F FortMainGateExteriorTrigger ACTI Fort Main Gate Exterior Trigger FormID: 00141142 FortMainGateInteriorTrigger ACTI Fort Main Gate Interior Trigger FormID: 00141146 FortMainCampGate DOOR Ворота FormID: 001210BA TestRouletteDealer NPC_ Крупье FormID: 001210BC NVRouletteTable02 ACTI Рулеточный стол FormID: 0014114B VHDOliverHeavyTrooperEnableTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0014114C VHDOliverPlayerInRoomTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0014114D VHDOliverDestroyWallTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0014114E NCRHeavyTrooperFireSupport NPC_ Тяжеловооруженный боец НКР FormID: 0014114F NCRHeavyTrooperCMTemplate NPC_ Тяжеловооруженный боец НКР FormID: 001210F9 VMSRSAlphaClipboard MISC Журнал Лайнхолма FormID: 001210FA VMSRSBravoClipboard MISC Журнал Эриксена FormID: 001210FB VMSRSCharlieClipboard MISC Грузовой манифест поста QUOTEЧарлиQUOTE FormID: 001210FC VMSRSDeltaClipboard MISC GBRM2KX, чип памяти FormID: 001210FD VMSRSEchoClipboard MISC Журнал Эразмуса FormID: 001210FE VMSRSFoxtrotClipboard MISC Отчет Кадлоу FormID: 00080E45 Vault101FramedQuote CONT Изречение в рамке FormID: 0016122D VERT2ViperNiptonCodeHolder ACTI Direct the Show FormID: 001411A2 DisguiseFactionPulseEffect MGEF Faction Disguise Pulse Effect FormID: 00161231 VERT2ViperNiptonTrigger1 ACTI Start the Show FormID: 0010108B CannibalJohnsonCave CELL Пещера каннибала Джонсона FormID: 001411A5 DisguiseFactionObjectEffect ENCH Эффект маскировки FormID: 0010108D WeapNVDynamiteNoDrop WEAP Динамит FormID: 001411A8 DisguiseFactionPulseQuest QUST Faction Disguise Pulse Quest FormID: 001411A9 DisguiseFactionPulse EXPL Faction Disguise Pulse FormID: 001411B3 VAutomaticDoorClose ACTI Автоматическая дверь FormID: 001411B4 PowderGangerVault19CM NPC_ Сбежавший преступник FormID: 001411B5 PowderGangerVault19HM NPC_ Сбежавший преступник FormID: 00040D4D MS18FinGeomapper MISC Картографический модуль FormID: 001411B6 PowderGangerVault19AAM1 NPC_ Сбежавший преступник FormID: 001411B7 PowderGangerVault19HM1 NPC_ Сбежавший преступник FormID: 001411B8 PowderGangerVault19AAM NPC_ Сбежавший преступник FormID: 00161245 VendMachMag ACTI Журнальный автомат FormID: 001411B9 PowderGangerVault19CM1 NPC_ Сбежавший преступник FormID: 00161246 WeapNVThrowingKnife WEAP Метательный нож FormID: 001411BA NVCrFireGeckoDEAD CREA Огненный геккон FormID: 001411BB BlueKeyCard KEYM Карта-ключ от синего сектора FormID: 001411BC RedKeyCard KEYM Ключ-карта от Красного сектора FormID: 00121133 Ammo4570 AMMO Патрон кал. 45-70 FormID: 001010B7 VRemCannibalJohnson NPC_ Каннибал Джонсон FormID: 00121148 WeapNVBrushGun WEAP Медвежье ружье FormID: 001010BD CannibalJohnsonCoyote CREA Койот FormID: 0012114B 4570GovtPistolBulletProjectile PROJ Пистолетная пуля кал. 45-70 FormID: 0012114C 44MagnumRifleBulletProjectile PROJ Винт. пуля кал. 44 QUOTEМагнумQUOTE FormID: 0012114D 4570GovtRifleBulletProjectile PROJ Винтовочная пуля кал. 45-70 FormID: 0012114F 556mmPistolBulletProjectile PROJ 5.56-мм пистолетная пуля FormID: 0016126A ChineseStealthArmorHelmet ARMA Chinese Stealth Armor Helmet FormID: 00121150 Ammo5mmSurplus AMMO 5-мм патрон, армейский FormID: 0016126C HVBunkerExplosion EXPL Hidden Valley Bunker Explosion FormID: 00121153 NVAmmo5mmSurplusAddEffect MGEF Ammo 5mm Surplus Add Effect FormID: 00121154 WeapNVRechargerRifle WEAP Винтовка с подзарядкой FormID: 00121155 AmmoMicroBreeder AMMO Микроядерный аппарат FormID: 00161270 SafehouseLegionKey KEYM Ключ от тайной квартиры Легиона FormID: 00121157 EMPPulseGunBeam ENCH Луч ЭМИ FormID: 00121158 DummyNVEMPDamage MGEF ЭМИ - бонус урона роботам, сил. брон. FormID: 00121159 DummyNVPulseGun ENCH Эф. импул. пистолета FormID: 0012115A DecreasedEMPResistance MGEF Уменьш. сопротивление ЭМИ FormID: 0012115E DrainedSmallEnergyCell MISC Истощенная малая энергетическая батарея FormID: 00121160 AddDrainedSmallEnergyCellEffect MGEF Доб. пустой эн. батареи FormID: 00121161 AddDrainedSmallEnergyCell ENCH Доб. пустую эн. бат. FormID: 00121162 Ammo22LRPlinking AMMO Патрон кал. 22LR, плинкинг FormID: 00121165 NVAmmo22LRPlinkingAddEffect MGEF Ammo .22LR Plinking Add Effect FormID: 00121168 WeapNVMultiPlasRifle WEAP Мультиплазменная винтовка FormID: 0012116A ArmorNVNCRTrooperMP ARMO Броня военной полиции НКР FormID: 0012116B OffDoorHotelSmStatic DOOR Дверь FormID: 0012116C OffDoorHotelSmStaticA DOOR Дверь FormID: 00040DCB MS05IceNukaCola ALCH Ледяная ядер-кола FormID: 00020D6F DrinkSink01Avg ACTI Раковина FormID: 00020D72 DrinkFireHydrant ACTI Пожарный гидрант FormID: 00020D73 DrinkFireHydrantClean ACTI Пожарный гидрант FormID: 00020D75 d1PurifiedWater0r30h WATR Очищенная вода FormID: 00020D76 WaterHeal1Rads500 SPEL Смертельно опасная вода FormID: 00020D77 WaterHeal5Terrible SPEL Ужасная вода FormID: 00020D78 WaterHeal3Average SPEL Средняя вода FormID: 00020D79 d5TerribleWater20r4h WATR Ужасная вода FormID: 00020D7A d3AverageWater6r24h WATR Средняя вода FormID: 00141289 SearchlightNCRSafe CONT Сейф FormID: 0014128A VDresserEdwards CONT Комод FormID: 0014128C CampSearchlightGoldenGecko CREA Золотой геккон FormID: 001011C3 NellisArtilleryExplosion EXPL Nellis Artillery Explosion FormID: 000C10F9 MQ04ChandelierRiggedMessage MESG Будьте осторожны! FormID: 000C10FA MQ04ChandelierAlreadyRiggedMessage MESG Будьте осторожны! FormID: 000C10FB MQ04MabelOvenMessage MESG Плита FormID: 001613BD NVBitterDrink ALCH Биттер FormID: 001613BE SpicyCasserole PERK Пряная запеканка FormID: 001613BF BrahminMeat ALCH Мясо брамина FormID: 001613C0 BloatflySlider ALCH Закуска с мясом дутня FormID: 001613C1 CoyoteSteak ALCH Стейк из койота FormID: 001613C2 DogSteak ALCH Стейк из собачатины FormID: 001613C3 FireAntFricassee ALCH Фрикасе из огненного муравья FormID: 001613C4 MoleRatStew ALCH Жаркое из кротокрыса FormID: 001613C5 GeckoKebab ALCH Кебаб из геккона FormID: 001613C6 RecipeBloatflySlider RCPE Закуска с мясом дутня FormID: 001613C7 RecipeBrahminSteak RCPE Стейк из брамина FormID: 001613C8 RecipeCoyoteSteak RCPE Стейк из койота FormID: 001613C9 RecipeDogSteak RCPE Стейк из собачатины FormID: 001613CA RecipeGeckoKebab RCPE Кебаб из геккона FormID: 001613CB RecipeMoleRatStew RCPE Жаркое из кротокрыса FormID: 001613CC RecipeFireAntFricassee RCPE Фрикасе из огненного муравья FormID: 001613CD RecipeGeckoSteak RCPE Стейк из геккона FormID: 001613CE FoodSubRecipes RCCT Пища FormID: 001613CF ChemsSubRecipes RCCT Химикаты FormID: 001613D0 BleakVenom ALCH Бесцветный яд FormID: 001613D1 RecipesRubysSpicyCasseroleNote NOTE Рецепт. Пряная запеканка Руби FormID: 001613D3 RecipesRubysSpicyCasseroleItem MISC Рецепт. Пряная запеканка Руби FormID: 001613D4 Ammo127mmHollowPoint AMMO 12,7-мм патрон, экспансивный FormID: 000C111A Vault106GasMask ARMO Самодельный противогаз FormID: 000C112E DukovsBed01 FURN Кровать FormID: 001613FE AmmoEffectSWCConditionPenalty AMEF СОСТ Увеличение износа FormID: 001613FF Ammo5mmHollowPoint AMMO 5-мм патрон, экспансивный FormID: 00161436 MojaveOutpostPlaque ACTI Памятник объединению FormID: 00161437 MojaveOutpostTravelerCM NPC_ Караванщик FormID: 00161438 MojaveOutpostTravelerCM2 NPC_ Караванщик FormID: 00161439 MojaveOutpostTravelerAAF NPC_ Караванщик FormID: 001413BD VRRCJerrythePunk NPC_ Джерри-Юнец FormID: 001413C2 vRRCAnders NPC_ Андерс FormID: 001413D1 DisguiseFactionPulseActorEffect SPEL Маскировка FormID: 00161488 vPowderGangerFactionRewardNPC NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 001614A0 VForlornHopeNCRTrooperRefugee NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000810E2 VMS01REPCONGhouls QUST REPCONN Generic Ghoul Banter FormID: 000810E7 REPCONGhoul1 NPC_ Последователь Брайта FormID: 000810E8 REPCONLowerKey KEYM Ключ от подвала РЕПКОНН FormID: 000810E9 ChrisHaversam NPC_ Крис Хеверсем FormID: 001614CC BCHostageTrigger ACTI Boulder City Hostage Trigger FormID: 001614D2 BlackjackTableUltraLuxe ACTI Стол для блэкджека FormID: 001614D3 UltraLuxeFloorManagerMsg MESG Администратор QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксаQUOTE FormID: 001614D8 RouletteTableUltraLuxe ACTI Рулеточный стол FormID: 001614DD UltraLuxeBlackjackTable01Stool FURN Табурет FormID: 00020F5E MS09TheFamilyFriendly FACT The Family Friendly FormID: 001614E6 AtomicWranglerSlotsMsg MESG QUOTEАтомный ковбойQUOTE. Джекпот FormID: 001614E9 vCasinoCompsAtomicWrangler QUST Atomic Wrangler Winnings Threshold Quest FormID: 00161508 VWranglerDealer NPC_ Крупье FormID: 00161509 VWranglerDealer2 NPC_ Крупье FormID: 0016150A vWranglerSlot02 ACTI Игровой автомат FormID: 0016150B RouletteTableAtomicWrangler ACTI Рулеточный стол FormID: 0016150C vWranglerSlot01 ACTI Игровой автомат FormID: 0016150D BlackjackTableAtomicWrangler ACTI Стол для блэкджека FormID: 00081156 MS04BrandiceToolbox CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 00020FB8 LootArmorEnclaveArmor CONT Ящик для брони FormID: 00020FB9 LootArmorMetalArmor CONT Ящик для брони FormID: 00020FBA LootArmorPowerArmor CONT Ящик для брони FormID: 000A11EF DEADWastelanderAAM NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 00020FBB LootArmorRadiationSuit CONT Ящик с радиационным костюмом FormID: 000A11F0 DEADWastelanderAF NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 000A11F1 DEADWastelanderAM NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 00020FBD LootArmorRadiationSuitAdv CONT Ящик с радиационным костюмом FormID: 000A11F2 DEADWastelanderCF NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 000A11F3 DEADWastelanderCM NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 00020FBF LootArmorReconArmor CONT Ящик для брони FormID: 000A11F4 DEADWastelanderHF NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 000A11F5 DEADWastelanderHM NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 000A11FA FFCorpseRoach CREA Радтаракан FormID: 00081170 CapPresSocietyTerminal TERM Добро пожаловать в Общество по сохранению столицы FormID: 00121481 CampForlornHope05 CELL Лагерь Форлорн-Хоуп - склад FormID: 00121482 CampForlornHope04 CELL Лагерь Форлорн-Хоуп - хижина FormID: 00121483 CampForlornHope03 CELL Лагерь Форлорн-Хоуп - тюрьма FormID: 00121484 CampForlornHope02 CELL Лагерь Форлорн-Хоуп - казармы FormID: 00121485 VForlornHopeNCRTrooperInjuredTEMPLATE NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00121486 VForlornHopeNCRTrooperInjuredAAM NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00121487 VForlornHopeNCRTrooperInjuredAM NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00121488 VForlornHopeNCRTrooperInjuredCM NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00121489 VForlornHopeNCRTrooperInjuredHM NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0012148C VForlornHopeNCRTrooperDeadTEMPLATE NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0012148D VForlornHopeNCRTrooperDeadAAM NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0012148E VForlornHopeNCRTrooperDeadAM NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0012148F VForlornHopeNCRTrooperDeadCM NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00121490 VForlornHopeNCRTrooperDeadHM NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000410B5 MQPlayerBOSAllyFaction FACT Main Quest Player BOS Ally Faction FormID: 001214A1 VForlornHopeNCRTrooperGuard01 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 001214A2 VForlornHopeNCRTrooperGuard02 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 001214A9 vDialogueCampForlornHope QUST Camp Forlorn Hope Dialog FormID: 001214AA VMS30 QUST ВОЗВРАЩЕНИЕ НАДЕЖДЫ FormID: 001214AB VMS31 QUST МЕДИЦИНСКАЯ ИСТОРИЯ FormID: 001214AC vFreeformForlornHope02 QUST ПОПОЛНЕНИЕ ЗАПАСОВ FormID: 000410D5 BobbleheadAGLBuffMessage MESG Вы нашли пупса FormID: 000410D6 BobbleheadBARTBuffMessage MESG Вы нашли пупса FormID: 000410D7 BobbleheadBGUNBuffMessage MESG Вы нашли пупса FormID: 000410D8 BobbleheadCHABuffMessage MESG Вы нашли пупса FormID: 000410D9 BobbleheadENDBuffMessage MESG Вы нашли пупса FormID: 000410DA BobbleheadERGWBuffMessage MESG Вы нашли пупса FormID: 000410DB BobbleheadEXPLBuffMessage MESG Вы нашли пупса FormID: 000410DC BobbleheadINTBuffMessage MESG Вы нашли пупса FormID: 000410DD BobbleheadLOCKBuffMessage MESG Вы нашли пупса FormID: 000410DE BobbleheadLUKBuffMessage MESG Вы нашли пупса FormID: 000410DF BobbleheadMEDIBuffMessage MESG Вы нашли пупса FormID: 000410E0 BobbleheadMELEBuffMessage MESG Вы нашли пупса FormID: 000410E1 BobbleheadPERBuffMessage MESG Вы нашли пупса FormID: 000410E2 BobbleheadREPRBuffMessage MESG Вы нашли пупса FormID: 000410E3 BobbleheadSCNCBuffMessage MESG Вы нашли пупса FormID: 000410E4 BobbleheadSGUNBuffMessage MESG Вы нашли пупса FormID: 000410E5 BobbleheadSNEKBuffMessage MESG Вы нашли пупса FormID: 000410E6 BobbleheadSPCHBuffMessage MESG Вы нашли пупса FormID: 000410E7 BobbleheadSTRBuffMessage MESG Вы нашли пупса FormID: 000410E9 BobbleheadUARMBuffMessage MESG Вы нашли пупса FormID: 0010143F GreatKhanCave CELL Великие ханы - пещера FormID: 001615E8 VMQEndStatesFreeside QUST Freeside Post-Endgame Content Quest FormID: 00021093 CitDurgaMerchantContainer CONT Шкаф FormID: 0016163C Yeast MISC Дрожжи FormID: 0016163D Moonshine ALCH Самогон FormID: 0016163E RecipesCassMoonshineNote NOTE Рецепт. Самогон Кэсс FormID: 0016163F RecipeCassMoonshine RCPE Самогон Кэсс FormID: 000210DF CitadelJourneymanScribeArchives01 NPC_ Писец Братства Стали FormID: 001616E7 VCrVoidCritterFaction FACT Faction for Void Creatures Used in Chanced Spawns FormID: 001616EB VViperGangGunCFf NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 001616EC VSpawnSpecialTier2NightStalkerSmallWalkingBox CREA Молодой ночной охотник FormID: 001616ED VSpawnSpecialTier4NightStalkerMedWalkingBox CREA Ночной охотник FormID: 001616EE VSpawnSpecialTier3BigHornerLargeClarkHerd CREA Толсторог-баран FormID: 001616EF VSpawnSpecialTier2BigHornerMedClarkHerd CREA Толсторог FormID: 001616F0 VSpawnSpecialTier1BigHornerSmallClarkHerd CREA Толсторог-ягненок FormID: 000211CA DemoMutantFaction2 FACT Demo Faction for first mutant FormID: 000211CB DemoRoachFaction FACT Demo Roach faction FormID: 00021204 LargeExplosion EXPL Large Explosion FormID: 001617A2 VERStalkersSouth01 QUST Night Stalker Scripting for South Map FormID: 000613C0 MS03MirelurkEggClutchCont01a CONT Кладка болотников FormID: 000613D7 MS03MirelurkEggClutchCont02a CONT Кладка болотников FormID: 080045A8 NVDLC04TunnelerTest CREA Туннельщик FormID: 00161868 VMapHiddenValleyRegion REGN Хидден-Вэли FormID: 0006141C MS03MirelurkEggClutchCont03a CONT Кладка болотников FormID: 00161887 HVBrotherhoodScribeHM NPC_ Писец Братства FormID: 00161888 HVBrotherhoodScribeHF NPC_ Писец Братства FormID: 00161898 VMS08Timer QUST VMS08 Quest timer FormID: 0016189B VMQ01NoteObject MISC Голографическая запись FormID: 0002131F Sawbones CREA Скальпель FormID: 001618AE vNiptonMayorSteyn NPC_ Мэр Стайн FormID: 001618AF NiptonDeadRoseCF NPC_ Роуз FormID: 001618B0 NiptonDeadSylviaCF NPC_ Сильвия FormID: 001618BF VMQ01BeagleJournalNote NOTE Журнал помощника Бигла FormID: 001618C6 VCassCaravan ACTI Cass Caravan Found FormID: 001618E2 vNellisJanetNote NOTE Как Дженет попасть в Неллис FormID: 001618E3 VMS11DazzleNote NOTE Записка Блестящей от Уайта FormID: 001618E4 VMS11AndersonNote NOTE Признание Андерсона FormID: 00021367 BehemothFireHydrant WEAP Пожарный гидрант FormID: 0800466C NVDLC04RoadTunnelDoor02 DOOR Вход FormID: 0800466D NVDLC04RoadTunnelDoor01 DOOR Вход FormID: 00161920 ScorpionBurrowTrigger1 ACTI Call the Queen FormID: 08004687 NVDLC04Snowglobe MISC Снежный шар. Одинокая дорога FormID: 08004689 NVDLC04Tunneler01 CREA Туннельщик FormID: 0800468B NVDLC04LootTEMP CONT Мешок с деньгами FormID: 0016192B TheBigOne ACTI Та самая FormID: 0016192C WWSkeletonOwen MSTT Оуэн FormID: 0016192D WWSkeletonBeru MSTT Беру FormID: 0008156E JasonBright2 CREA Джейсон Брайт FormID: 000614ED BrotherhoodOfSteel1GunAFDEAD NPC_ Послушник Братства Стали FormID: 080046C3 NVDLC04WeapGrenadeRifleRED WEAP Гранатомет QUOTEКрасная победаQUOTE FormID: 080046C4 NVDLC04WeapGrenadeRifleBLUE WEAP 40-мм гранатомет QUOTEБольшой медведьQUOTE FormID: 080046C7 NVDLC04WeapBowieKnife WEAP Нож Боуи FormID: 0008158A REPCONGhoul2F NPC_ Последователь Брайта FormID: 001418DC VHDBattleOptimizerTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 001017C6 NVSSCap MISC Бутылочная крышка FormID: 00081599 REPCONGhoul3F NPC_ Последователь Брайта FormID: 0008159A REPCONGhoul4m NPC_ Последователь Брайта FormID: 000213FB MQ01BrotherhoodDCFaction FACT Brotherhood faction in DC (for MQ01) FormID: 000213FC MQ01BrotherhoodGNR FACT Brotherhood at GNR battle FormID: 000213FD MQ01SupermutantsGNR FACT Supermutants at GNR battle FormID: 080046E8 NVDLC04SiloBlastDoorControls ACTI Управление взрывозащитной дверью ШПУ FormID: 0016198F PoisonRemovalEffect MGEF Исцеление от яда FormID: 00161990 RecipeAntivenom RCPE Противоядие FormID: 000815CD FeralGhoulDEAD2 CREA Дикий гуль FormID: 00061542 EnchT51bArmorHelmet ENCH Шлем брони T-51b FormID: 00061544 EnchT51bArmor ENCH Броня T-51b FormID: 00061547 LootGunCaseRiflesGunpowder CONT Ящик с оружием FormID: 00021471 AntFaction FACT Ants FormID: 00021472 BrahminFaction FACT Brahmin FormID: 00021473 CentaurFaction FACT Centaurs FormID: 00021474 DeathclawFaction FACT Deathclaws FormID: 00021475 DogFaction FACT Dogs FormID: 00021476 RaiderFaction FACT Raiders FormID: 00021477 MirelurkFaction FACT Mirelurks FormID: 00021478 RadRoachFaction FACT Radroaches FormID: 00021479 MoleRatFaction FACT Mole rats FormID: 0002147A RadscorpionFaction FACT Radscorpions FormID: 0002147C YaoGuaiFaction FACT Yao Guai FormID: 000615A8 Ammo5mmRobot AMMO 5-мм патрон FormID: 000615AF AmmoElectronChargePackRobot AMMO Электронный заряд FormID: 000615B2 NukaFridge CONT Ядер-холодильник FormID: 000214B6 Vault101SecurityFaction FACT Vault 101 Security FormID: 00141AA1 VBOSSnifferFaction FACT BOS Sniffer faction FormID: 00141AA2 VKhanSnifferFaction FACT Great Khan Sniffer Faction FormID: 00141AA3 VPowderGangerSnifferFaction FACT Powder Ganger Sniffer Faction FormID: 00141AA5 MojaveOutpostBarracks01 CELL Аванпост Мохаве - казармы FormID: 00141AA6 MojaveOutpostHQ01 CELL Аванпост Мохаве - штаб FormID: 001019A6 VFreeformSSHQ QUST SSHQ Dialog FormID: 0008178C REPCONGhoul5m NPC_ Последователь Брайта FormID: 00081792 OutfitRepconCult ARMO Ряса последователя Брайта FormID: 0004168B LDVault108CloningLog NOTE Записи о клонировании FormID: 000C18D4 DEADDeathClawEnclave CREA Коготь смерти FormID: 00101A46 NellisGenerator CELL Неллис - генераторная FormID: 000C1937 GlowOneBurstMagicEffect MGEF GlowingOneBurstScriptEffect FormID: 000C1938 EnchGlowingOneAttack ENCH Радиац. вспышка FormID: 000C1954 FFEncCamp08NoteREPORTAudio NOTE Полевой отчет Анклава FormID: 000C1956 FFEnclaveCamp08ReportHolo NOTE Полевой отчет Анклава FormID: 000617BD RadResistGhoul SPEL Сопротивление радиации FormID: 000617BE GhoulRadHeal SPEL Рад. оздоровление FormID: 000A18F5 LimbExplosionGlow EXPL Limb Explosion Glowing FormID: 000617E8 LDtxtYaoGuaiDenNote01 NOTE Записка из логова яо-гаев FormID: 00061822 WellRestedPerk PERK Заряд бодрости FormID: 000C1A6B MS04StrengthPerk PERK Муравьиная сила FormID: 000C1A6C MS04PerceptionPerk PERK Муравьиный глаз FormID: 0008198C KIDOutfitPrewarChildandWatch ARMO Довоенная одежда и часы FormID: 00061907 HotelElevatorDoor01 DOOR Лифт FormID: 00161D71 VFSAlleyCorpse01 NPC_ Мертвый скваттер FormID: 00061909 HotelElevatorDoor02 DOOR Лифт FormID: 0006191A GlowingOneAttack SPEL Радиационный удар FormID: 000819D8 OasisDruidGloveL ARMA Oasis Druid Left Glove FormID: 000819D9 OasisDruidGloveR ARMA Oasis Druid Right Glove FormID: 000819DD RCDrLiComputerEntry01 NOTE Заметки о гидропонике FormID: 000819DE RCCouncilMinutes01 NOTE Протокол заседания Совета FormID: 000819DF RCCouncilMinutes02 NOTE Протокол заседания Совета FormID: 000819E0 RCPrestonComputerNote01 NOTE Местные болезни FormID: 000819E1 RCPrestonComputerNote02 NOTE Данные о пациентах FormID: 000819E2 IrvingChengNote01 NOTE Построим новый мир! FormID: 00101C32 PowderGangerRanchHouse01 CELL Дом на ранчо FormID: 00161DDF EndingTrigger ACTI Ending Trigger FormID: 00101C8B PowderGanger3GunAAMTEMPLATE NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 00101C8C PowderGanger3GunAM NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 00101C8D PowderGanger3GunHM NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 00101C8E PowderGanger3GunCM NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 00161E40 GomorrahFloorManagerMsg MESG Администратор QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 00101C9B Benny NPC_ Бенни FormID: 00101C9C Jessup NPC_ Джесап FormID: 00161E43 GomorrahRouletteTable ACTI Рулеточный стол FormID: 00101C9D McMurphy NPC_ Макмерфи FormID: 00161E44 BlackjackTableGomorrah ACTI Стол для блэкджека FormID: 00161E48 ScorpionBurrowCodeBox ACTI ScorpionQueenDead FormID: 000218C6 HairDA HAIR Туннельный змей FormID: 000218C7 HairPompadour HAIR Помпадур FormID: 00101CA7 PowderGangerRanchAAMTEMPLATE NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 00101CA8 PowderGangerRanchAM NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 00101CA9 PowderGangerRanchCM NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 00101CAA PowderGangerRanchHM NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 00101CB2 PowderGangRanchNote ACTI Записка подрывника FormID: 00101CB4 PowderGangRanchMsg MESG Записка подрывника FormID: 00101CD3 SheepDog01 CREA Никита FormID: 00161E96 vCasinoCompsVikkiAndVance QUST Vikki and Vance Winnings Threshold Quest FormID: 00161E98 Endgame CELL Endgame FormID: 00161EB2 Narrator NPC_ Рон-рассказчик FormID: 08004C35 NVDLC04WeapGrenadeFlashBang WEAP Светошумовая граната FormID: 08004C36 NVDLC04WeapFlashBangGrenadeProjectile PROJ Светошумовая граната FormID: 08004C3C NVDLC04WeapRedGlare WEAP QUOTEСполохQUOTE FormID: 08004C3F NVDLC04Tunneler20 CREA Туннельщик FormID: 08004C40 NVDLC04Tunneler30 CREA Туннельщик FormID: 08004C41 NVDLC04Tunneler40 CREA Туннельщик FormID: 08004C42 NVDLC04Tunneler50 CREA Туннельщик FormID: 08004C45 NVDLC04TunnelerAmbusher01 CREA Туннельщик FormID: 08004C47 NVDLC04TunnelerAmbusher20 CREA Туннельщик FormID: 08004C48 NVDLC04TunnelerAmbusher30 CREA Туннельщик FormID: 08004C49 NVDLC04TunnelerAmbusher40 CREA Туннельщик FormID: 08004C4A NVDLC04TunnelerAmbusher50 CREA Туннельщик FormID: 08004C4E NVDLC04weapflaregun WEAP Сигнальный пистолет FormID: 00161F03 VMQEndStatesTheStrip QUST End States for The Strip FormID: 00161F07 VCassTimer QUST Cass Bark Timer FormID: 00161F18 NVBrahminWellington ALCH Пирог с мясом брамина FormID: 00161F2C VMS18WhiteGloveTorcher NPC_ Белая перчатка FormID: 00161F2F VMS18WhiteGloveTorcher2 NPC_ Белая перчатка FormID: 000A1BE3 RCDoctorLiKey KEYM Ключ доктора Ли FormID: 000A1BE4 BannonVendorKey KEYM Ключ Беннона FormID: 000A1BE5 RCSisterKey KEYM Ключ Сестры FormID: 000A1BE6 FlakShrapnelVendorKey KEYM Ключ Снаряда и Шрапнели FormID: 000A1BE7 RCZimmerKey KEYM Ключ Зиммера FormID: 00161F35 VWhiteGloveSocietyKitchenFaction FACT White Glove Kitchen Patroller Faction FormID: 000A1BE8 RCYoungKey KEYM Ключ Янга FormID: 00161F36 RestoreDehydrationLevel MGEF Утоление жажды FormID: 000A1BE9 CantelliVendorKey KEYM Ключ Кантелли FormID: 000A1BEA StaleyVendorKey KEYM Ключ Стейли FormID: 000A1BEB SeagraveHolmesVendorKey KEYM Ключ Сигрейва Холмса FormID: 000A1BEC RCHarknessKey KEYM Ключ Харкнесса FormID: 000A1BED DoctorPrestonVendorKey KEYM Ключ доктора Престона FormID: 000A1BEE RCDanversKey KEYM Ключ Дэнверс FormID: 000A1BEF VeraWeatherlyVendorKey KEYM Ключ Веры Уизерли FormID: 00161F6E BrotherhoodHostile FACT Hostile Brotherhood Faction FormID: 00161F70 HVEvilBenefitFightTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00161F71 HVGoodBenefitContainer CONT Сундук FormID: 00161F72 HVNeutralBenefitKnight NPC_ Рыцарь Братства Стали FormID: 00161F73 HVEvilBenefitPaladin NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 00161F74 HVGoodBenefitScribe NPC_ Писец Братства Стали FormID: 00161F75 HVEvilBenefitPaladinAttacker NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 08004CDA NVDLC04EDE CREA ЭД-Э FormID: 08004CDB NVDLC04DialogueEDE QUST Lonesome Road ED-E Dialogue FormID: 00161F8A SLTrashJournal02 NOTE Запись вторая в Смертничке FormID: 00161F8B SLTrashJournal03 NOTE Запись третья в Смертничке FormID: 00161F8C SLTrashJournal01 NOTE Запись первая в Смертничке FormID: 00161FD1 vGOMVarDealers NPC_ Крупье QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 08004D57 NVDLC04WeapFlareGunEnch ENCH Burninate All the Peoples FormID: 08004D5D NVDLC04DivideVistaWorld WRLD Разлом FormID: 00162018 McCarranProperBurialNote NOTE Тело забрано FormID: 00162019 WeapNVMissileLauncherUnique WEAP QUOTEАннабельQUOTE FormID: 0016201A GrenadeFragHolyProjectile PROJ Святая осколочная граната FormID: 0016201B GrenadeFragHolyExplosion EXPL Holy Frag Explosion FormID: 00162026 vVikkiAndVanceSlot01 ACTI Игровой автомат FormID: 00162028 vVikkiAndVanceSlot02 ACTI Игровой автомат FormID: 0016206C BlackjackTableVikkiAndVance ACTI Стол для блэкджека FormID: 0016206F VikkiAndVanceRouletteTable ACTI Рулеточный стол FormID: 00081CFA RocketLabTop CELL РЕПКОНН - лаборатории FormID: 00101F42 PowderGangerFactionNV FACT PowderGangerFactionNV FormID: 00101F43 VintageRadioNVStartON ACTI Радио FormID: 00121FDC FortLegionaryVexillariusAAMTemplate NPC_ Вексиларий Легиона FormID: 00081D1F RocketLabMid CELL РЕПКОНН - комплекс FormID: 00121FEF FortCaesar NPC_ Цезарь FormID: 07000800 WeapNVDLC00FaderatorDUPLICATE003 WEAP QUOTEРегуляторQUOTE FormID: 00122005 VMS30SupplyShipment MISC Запасы лагеря Форлорн-Хоуп FormID: 00122006 VMS30SupplyContainer CONT Ящик с припасами для лагеря Форлорн-Хоуп FormID: 00001BB6 MissileProjectile PROJ Гранатометный выстрел FormID: 00102037 VCG00 QUST ДОБРО ПОЖАЛОВАТЬ В НЬЮ-ВЕГАС FormID: 00162211 CrimsonCaravaneerAAF NPC_ Караванщик FormID: 00162212 CrimsonCaravaneerCF NPC_ Караванщик FormID: 00162213 CrimsonCaravaneerHF NPC_ Караванщик FormID: 00162215 CrimsonCaravaneerAAM2 NPC_ Караванщик FormID: 00162216 CrimsonCaravaneerAAF2 NPC_ Караванщик FormID: 00162217 CrimsonCaravaneerCF2 NPC_ Караванщик FormID: 00162218 CrimsonCaravaneerCM2 NPC_ Караванщик FormID: 00162219 CrimsonCaravaneerHF2 NPC_ Караванщик FormID: 0016221A CrimsonCaravaneerHM2 NPC_ Караванщик FormID: 0016223B VFactionOutfitTutorial MESG Броня фракций FormID: 00061DDF FlamerBurnMagicEffect MGEF Сжигание огнеметом FormID: 00061DE1 FlamerBurnEffectSpell SPEL Обугливание FormID: 001622D0 40mmGrenadeProjectileInc PROJ 40-мм граната, зажигательная FormID: 001622D1 40mmGrenadeExplosionInc EXPL 40mm Grenade Explosion Inc. FormID: 001622D3 V19NoteBlue04b NOTE Убежище 19. Записка FormID: 001622D5 V19NoteBlue04a NOTE Убежище 19. Записка FormID: 001221C1 WeapNVC4PlasticExplosive WEAP Взрывчатка C-4 FormID: 001221C4 Lucky38BasementFloorB2 CELL QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE - подвал FormID: 00102194 NellisBarracks05 CELL Неллис - женское общежитие FormID: 00102195 NellisBarracks01 CELL Дом Перл FormID: 00102196 NellisBarracks04 CELL Неллис - детское общежитие FormID: 00102197 NellisBarracks02 CELL Неллис - мужское общежитие FormID: 001021AD NellisBarracks03 CELL Неллис - женское общежитие FormID: 00041E7D WastelanderFaction FACT Wastelander Faction FormID: 00041E7F GenericPlayer QUST GenericPlayer FormID: 000C20C6 LamplightSouvenirtFaction FACT LamplightResidentFaction FormID: 000C20C7 MS16ChaosFailedMsg MESG Проблемы на домашнем фронте FormID: 000C20C8 MS16AbandonedFailedMsg MESG Задание провалено FormID: 000A2086 PrimmGenericHouse04 CELL Примм - дом FormID: 00061F9D SurpriseRaiderFaction FACT Raiders FormID: 00021EBD CrMisterGutsy CREA Мистер Храбрец FormID: 00021EBE CrMisterGutsyEnclave CREA Мистер Храбрец FormID: 00021EC0 CrMisterGutsyOutcast CREA Мистер Храбрец FormID: 00021EC1 CrMisterGutsySteel CREA Мистер Храбрец FormID: 00021EC4 PipLight MGEF Освещение Пип-боя FormID: 001022D6 NellisGeneratorPowerSwitch ACTI Главный переключатель генераторной FormID: 001022D7 NellisGeneratorPowerSwitch02 ACTI Выключатель FormID: 001022D8 NellisGeneratorPowerSwitch01 ACTI Выключатель FormID: 0006202F Lawnmower CONT Газонокосилка FormID: 00062030 FilingCabinetBunch01 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 00062031 FilingCabinetBunch04 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 00062032 FilingCabinetBunch03 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 00062033 FilingCabinetBunch02 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 00041FDA CaveDoor02 DOOR Дверь FormID: 00062072 MuseumTechCustodianKey01 KEYM Ключ хранителя Технического музея FormID: 00062073 MuseumTechCustodianDesk01 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 001424DA TerrifyingPresenceBaseEffect MGEF Запугивание FormID: 001424DC TerrifyingPresenceSpell SPEL Запугивание FormID: 00062127 LOBEZhuRongBriefcase CONT Сейф QUOTEЛОБ. ЭнтерпрайзисQUOTE FormID: 00102408 ssVendingMachine CONT Торговый автомат FormID: 00062179 EnchSuitAntAgonizer ENCH Костюм НеМирмики FormID: 0006217A EnchSuitMechanist ENCH Костюм Механиста FormID: 0010245F AbandonedUsonianHome01 CELL Заброшенный дом FormID: 001425A8 vCaesarsLegionMilitaryOfficerDialogueFaction FACT Caesars Legion Military Dialogue Faction FormID: 001024BE FiendMeleeAmbusherAF NPC_ Черт FormID: 001024C0 FiendGunAmbusherHM NPC_ Черт FormID: 001024C2 FiendGunAmbusherCM NPC_ Черт FormID: 001024C5 FiendAmbushTrigger ACTI Fiend Ambush Trigger FormID: 000220FB MotorcycleGasTank MISC Бензобак от мотоцикла FormID: 000220FC PilotLight MISC Запальник FormID: 001024D9 NellisTunnel CELL Железнодорожный тоннель FormID: 000220FE MotorcycleHandbrake MISC Ручной тормоз от мотоцикла FormID: 000220FF VacuumCleaner MISC Пылесос FormID: 00022100 LeafBlower MISC Листодув FormID: 00022101 FirehoseNozzle MISC Насадка пожарного шланга FormID: 00022102 Conductor MISC Проводник FormID: 00022103 NukaColaBottle MISC Пустая бутылка из-под ядер-колы FormID: 00022104 TinCan01 MISC Жестяная банка FormID: 00022105 Turpentine MISC Скипидар FormID: 00022106 AbraxoCleaner MISC Чистящее средство QUOTEАбраксоQUOTE FormID: 00022107 Lunchbox MISC Ланчбокс FormID: 00022108 CherryBomb MISC Петарда FormID: 00022109 SensorModule MISC Сенсорный модуль FormID: 0002210A WonderGlue MISC Чудо-клей FormID: 0002210B DeathclawHand MISC Лапа когтя смерти FormID: 0002210C LeatherBelt MISC Кожаный ремень FormID: 0002210D MedicalBrace MISC Медицинская шина FormID: 0002210E PaintGun MISC Пульверизатор FormID: 0002210F RadscorpionPoisonGland MISC Ядовитая железа радскорпиона FormID: 00022110 ToyCar MISC Игрушечная машинка FormID: 00022111 SurgicalTubing MISC Резиновый хирургический жгут FormID: 00022112 SteamGaugeAssembly MISC Манометр FormID: 00022113 PressureCooker MISC Скороварка FormID: 00022170 LootArmorMilitaryRND CONT Ящик для брони FormID: 000A23B4 PrimmPowderGangerDeputy NPC_ Представитель подрывников FormID: 000A23B5 PrimmNCRPatrolMcGee NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0002218A LootArmorRadiationSuitRND CONT Ящик с радиационным костюмом FormID: 000A23C0 NCRObsolete FACT New California Republic FormID: 00022193 FakeLargeExplosion EXPL Large Explosion FormID: 00022195 FakeForceBall1000 EXPL Large Explosion FormID: 000A23D7 VendorContainerJohnsonNash CONT Товары Джонсона Нэша FormID: 000A23D8 PrimmNashDialogue QUST Dialogues for Mr. and Mrs. Nash FormID: 001025E1 FarmerShackInt01 CELL Ферма Вулфхорна FormID: 000C24F8 MS10QuestFailMessage MESG Оазис FormID: 000C24F9 MS04LeskosLabCoat ARMO Лабораторный халат Леско FormID: 000C24FA MS04EnchClothingLeskosLabCoat ENCH Лабораторный халат FormID: 000C2522 EnchClothingVault106GasMask ENCH Комбинезон FormID: 000C2526 MS04StrengthBoost SPEL Сила муравья FormID: 000C2527 MS04PerceptionBoost SPEL Чувства муравья FormID: 000A24F0 DrinkSinkClean02Good ACTI Раковина FormID: 000A24F2 DrinkToiletClean02Good ACTI Унитаз FormID: 001427EA NVHooverDamScaffoldingDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 001227A1 VDialogueCaesar QUST РАЗГОВОР С ЦЕЗАРЕМ FormID: 001227AE VFSRealJetNote NOTE Записка Жана-Батиста о краже винта FormID: 001227AF VFSForgedJetNote NOTE Фальшивая записка о краже винта FormID: 001227B4 OffDoorMetalDoorDoubleStatic DOOR Дверь FormID: 001227B5 OffDoorMetalFrameStatic DOOR Дверь FormID: 001227B6 OffDoorMetalStatic DOOR Дверь FormID: 001227B7 OffDoorWoodDoubleStatic DOOR Дверь FormID: 001227B8 OffDoorWoodFrameStatic DOOR Дверь FormID: 001227B9 OffDoorWoodStatic DOOR Дверь FormID: 001628E2 CrimsonCaravanWaterBrahmin CREA Брамин FormID: 001628FB VFSTrapAlleyTrigger01 ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 001628FC VFSTrapAlleyFleeTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 001628FD VFSReputationBenefitsNorthTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 001628FE VFSTrapAlleyTrigger02 ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000A25B1 RadroachTravel CREA Радтаракан FormID: 001628FF VFSBenefitNPCDespawnTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00162900 VFSThugSpawningTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00162901 VFSTrapAlleyTrigger03 ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00162902 VFSReputationBenefitsEastTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00162903 VFSTrapAlleyResetTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00162904 VFSGoodBenefitKing NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 00162905 VFSNeutralBenefitLocal NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 00162907 VFSBaitThug NPC_ Головорез из Фрисайда FormID: 00162909 VFSDeadLocal NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 0016290A VFSEvilBenefitThug NPC_ Головорез из Фрисайда FormID: 0016290B SafehouseBrotherhoodKey KEYM Ключ от тайной квартиры Братства FormID: 00162944 VLootAmmoTier4BoxGenericLockNV CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 00162945 VSpawnSpecialTier3GoldenGeckoMedCliffside CREA Золотой геккон FormID: 00162946 VSpawnSpecialTier2FeralGhoulMedSL CREA Дикий гуль - боец FormID: 00162947 VCrTier2GlowingTrooperGhoul CREA Светящийся гуль - боец FormID: 00162948 VCrTier2FeralTrooperGhoul CREA Дикий гуль - боец FormID: 00162949 VSpawnSpecialTier2GlowingGhoulMedSL CREA Светящийся гуль - боец FormID: 0016294C VCrTier3FireGeckoSmallRanged CREA Молодой огненный геккон FormID: 0016294D VCrTier4FireGeckoMedRanged CREA Огненный геккон FormID: 0016294E NVCrFireGeckoRanged CREA Огненный геккон FormID: 00162950 CampSearchlightMineNorthKey KEYM Ключ от Северной шахты Серчлайта FormID: 00162964 NVProspectorFemaleDEAD NPC_ Мертвый старатель FormID: 00162965 NVProspectorFemaleDEADSLNorth NPC_ Мертвый старатель FormID: 001428EC JasonBrightoutfit ARMO Костюм Джейсона Брайта FormID: 001428ED GhoulJasonBright NPC_ Джейсон Брайт FormID: 00162998 SafehouseNCRKey KEYM Ключ от тайной квартиры НКР FormID: 00022419 MS15MuseumToken MISC Музейный жетон FormID: 0016299D GunRunnerGuardAAM2 NPC_ Охранник QUOTEОружейниковQUOTE FormID: 0016299E GunRunnerGuardAAF2 NPC_ Охранник QUOTEОружейниковQUOTE FormID: 0016299F GunRunnerGuardCM2 NPC_ Охранник QUOTEОружейниковQUOTE FormID: 001629A0 GunRunnerGuardCF2 NPC_ Охранник QUOTEОружейниковQUOTE FormID: 001629A1 GunRunnerGuardHM2 NPC_ Охранник QUOTEОружейниковQUOTE FormID: 001629A2 GunRunnerGuardHF2 NPC_ Охранник QUOTEОружейниковQUOTE FormID: 001629A6 NVThrowingKnifeProjectile PROJ Метательный нож FormID: 0002242B HairBuzzCut HAIR Сержант FormID: 001629B6 WeapNVMinigunUnique WEAP CZ57 QUOTEАвенджерQUOTE FormID: 001629B9 NVProspectorFemaleA NPC_ Старатель FormID: 001629BA NVProspectorFemaleE NPC_ Старатель FormID: 001629BB NVProspectorFemaleB NPC_ Старатель FormID: 001629BC NVProspectorFemaleC NPC_ Старатель FormID: 001629BD NVProspectorFemaleD NPC_ Старатель FormID: 001629BE NVProspectorFemaleF NPC_ Старатель FormID: 001629C2 CaravanCashRingo CONT Сундучок Ринго FormID: 001629C4 VCFHTrooperNote01 NOTE Форлорн-Хоуп. Письмо 1 FormID: 001629C5 VCFHTrooperNote02 NOTE Форлорн-Хоуп. Письмо 2 FormID: 001629C6 VCFHTrooperNote03 NOTE Форлорн-Хоуп. Письмо 3 FormID: 001629C7 VCFHTrooperNote04 NOTE Форлорн-Хоуп. Письмо 4 FormID: 001629C8 VCFHTrooperNote05 NOTE Форлорн-Хоуп. Письмо 5 FormID: 001629C9 VCFHTrooperNote06 NOTE Форлорн-Хоуп. Письмо 6 FormID: 001629CA VCFHTrooperNote07 NOTE Форлорн-Хоуп. Письмо 7 FormID: 001629CB VCFHTrooperNote08 NOTE Форлорн-Хоуп. Письмо 8 FormID: 001629D3 PrimmCashier NPC_ Кассир QUOTEВикки и ВэнсQUOTE FormID: 001629D6 PrimmDealer00Template NPC_ Крупье QUOTEВикки и ВэнсQUOTE FormID: 001629D7 VikkiAndVanceFloorManager NPC_ Администратор QUOTEВикки и ВэнсQUOTE FormID: 001629D8 PrimmDealer02 NPC_ Крупье QUOTEВикки и ВэнсQUOTE FormID: 001629D9 PrimmDealer03 NPC_ Крупье QUOTEВикки и ВэнсQUOTE FormID: 001629DA PrimmDealer04 NPC_ Крупье QUOTEВикки и ВэнсQUOTE FormID: 001629DB PrimmDealer05 NPC_ Крупье QUOTEВикки и ВэнсQUOTE FormID: 001228DB VMAKathleen NPC_ Кэйт FormID: 00142969 vDialogueGrubnGulp QUST Grub n Gulp Dialogue FormID: 001228DC VStreetNCRGamblerFluffSpawnPointH NPC_ Игрок FormID: 001228DD VStreetNCRTravelerFluffSpawnPointE NPC_ Путник FormID: 001228DE VStreetNCRTrooperMPFluffSpawnPointA NPC_ Военный полицейский НКР FormID: 001228DF VStreetNCRTrooperMPFluffSpawnPointB NPC_ Военный полицейский НКР FormID: 001228E0 VStreetNCRGamblerCFg NPC_ Игрок FormID: 001228E1 VStreetNCRGamblerFluffSpawnPointG NPC_ Игрок FormID: 001228E2 VMAKathleen2 NPC_ Кэйт FormID: 001228E3 VStreetGomorrahBait01 NPC_ Шлюха FormID: 001228E4 VStreetGomorrahBait02 NPC_ Шлюха FormID: 001228E5 VStreetGomorrahBait03 NPC_ Шлюха FormID: 00022487 RadioGalaxyNews TACT Радиостанция QUOTEНовости ГалактикиQUOTE FormID: 000E27E1 HVOuterRoomTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000E27E2 HVBrotherhoodOfSteelPaladinCM NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 000E27E3 HVBrotherhoodInitiateCM NPC_ Послушник Братства Стали FormID: 000E27E4 Ramos NPC_ Паладин Рамос FormID: 000E27E5 HVTorres NPC_ Рыцарь Торрес FormID: 000E27E6 LindaSchuler NPC_ Старший писец Шуллер FormID: 000E27E7 HVBrotherhoodInitiateAAM NPC_ Послушник Братства Стали FormID: 000E27E8 HVBrotherhoodInitiateAM NPC_ Послушник Братства Стали FormID: 000E27E9 HVBrotherhoodInitiateCF NPC_ Послушник Братства Стали FormID: 000E27EA HVBrotherhoodInitiateAAF NPC_ Послушник Братства Стали FormID: 000E27EB HVBrotherhoodInitiateHF NPC_ Послушник Братства Стали FormID: 000224CB Vault101ClassroomComputerLessonHistory NOTE Конспект урока по истории в Убежище 101 FormID: 000224CC Vault101ClassroomComputerLessonScience NOTE Конспект урока в Убежище 101 FormID: 000224CD Vault101ClassroomComputerLessonMath NOTE Конспект урока в Убежище 101 FormID: 000224CE Vault101ClassroomComputerLessonHomeEc NOTE Конспект урока в Убежище 101 FormID: 000224CF Vault101ClassroomComputerLessonHealth NOTE Конспект урока в Убежище 101 FormID: 000224D0 Vault101ClassroomComputerHomework1 NOTE Конспект урока в Убежище 101 FormID: 000224D1 Vault101ClassroomComputerHomework2 NOTE Конспект урока в Убежище 101 FormID: 000224D8 Vault101PepperGomezComputerSub1 TERM Компьютер Пеппер FormID: 001429CF Ammo127mm AMMO 12,7-мм патрон FormID: 001429D1 WeapNV127mmSubmachineGun WEAP 12,7-мм пистолет-пулемет FormID: 001429D3 Case127mm MISC Гильза, 12.7 мм FormID: 000E282D VMS03 QUST СОЛНЕЧНЫЕ БЛИКИ FormID: 001429E1 WeapNVSniperRifleUnique WEAP Винтовка скаута Гобийской кампании FormID: 001429E2 WeapNVGrenadeRifleUnique WEAP QUOTEБух-бухQUOTE FormID: 001429E8 VMS11TrentBascomNote NOTE Записка от капрала Уайта FormID: 001429E9 VMS11RomanowskiNote NOTE Рекомендации по взысканиям FormID: 001429EA 40mmGrenadeProjectileUnique PROJ 40-мм граната, уникальная FormID: 000E2843 NCRCFWardenNote04 NOTE Жалоба FormID: 001429F2 VMQHouse QUST КАЗИНО ВСЕГДА В ВЫИГРЫШЕ FormID: 001429F5 VMS04ChompsLewisNote NOTE Записка Тайрону FormID: 00142A21 Vault19ExitLadder DOOR Лестница FormID: 00142A22 NVCrV19FireGecko CREA Огненный геккон FormID: 000425BA VaultSuit101Utility ARMO Рабочий комбинезон Убежища 101 FormID: 000E2881 PrimmRubyNash NPC_ Руби Нэш FormID: 000E2886 PrimmSlim CREA Примм-Слим FormID: 00162ABC VCFHTrooperNote09 NOTE Форлорн-Хоуп. Письмо 9 FormID: 00162ABD VStripGamblerNote01 NOTE Стрип. Письмо 1 FormID: 00162ABE VStripGamblerNote02 NOTE Стрип. Письмо 2 FormID: 00162ABF VStripGamblerNote03 NOTE Стрип. Письмо 3 FormID: 000E288B PrimmMuseumPlaque ACTI Личный пистолет-пулемет Вэнса FormID: 00162AC0 VStripGamblerNote04 NOTE Стрип. Письмо 4 FormID: 00162AC1 VStripGamblerNote05 NOTE Стрип. Письмо 5 FormID: 000E288E PrimmMuseumPlaqueMessage MESG Ружье Вэнса FormID: 00162AC2 VStripGamblerNote06 NOTE Стрип. Письмо 6 FormID: 0010291B FiendsAnimalFaction FACT Fiends Animal Faction FormID: 00162AC3 VStripTrooperNote01 NOTE Стрип. Письмо 8 FormID: 0010291C SSHQDeputyBadge MISC Значок QUOTEСансет саспариллаQUOTE FormID: 00162AC4 VStripTrooperNote02 NOTE Стрип. Письмо 9 FormID: 0010291D AllenMarks NPC_ Аллен Маркс FormID: 000E2891 nVPrimmVanceGun QUST РУЖЬЕ ВЭНСА FormID: 0010291E SSHQAllenMarksHolo NOTE Голографическая запись FormID: 00162AC5 VStripTrooperNote03 NOTE Стрип. Письмо 10 FormID: 00162AC6 VStripTrooperNote04 NOTE Стрип. Письмо 11 FormID: 000E28B5 VHeliosAuxGenerator ACTI Вспомогательный генератор FormID: 000E28B6 VHeliosFarmTerminal1 TERM Терминал 1 FormID: 000E28B7 VHeliosFarmTerminal2 TERM Терминал 2 FormID: 000E28B8 VHeliosMainframeTerminal TERM ГЕЛИОС Один. Терминал компьютера FormID: 000E28B9 VHeliosFarmTerminal3 TERM Терминал 3 FormID: 00062692 WellRestedAbilityEffect MGEF +10% ОО FormID: 00062693 GenericDebugEffect MGEF Generic Debug Effect FormID: 000E28CA VHeliosAuxGeneratorMessage MESG Вспомогательный генератор FormID: 00062696 PlayerWellRested SPEL Заряд бодрости FormID: 000E28CB VHeliosMainframeInactiveMessage MESG Компьютер FormID: 00062697 WellRestedSpell SPEL Заряд бодрости FormID: 000E28CC VHeliosAuxGeneratorFixedMessage MESG Вспомогательный генератор FormID: 00142A7E VLegateFightTrigger ACTI Fight The Badass FormID: 00162B1C VCFHFootlockerLetter01 CONT Сундук FormID: 00162B1D VCFHDuffleBagLetter01 CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 00162B1E VCFHDuffleBagLetter02 CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 00162B1F VCFHFootlockerLetter02 CONT Сундук FormID: 00162B24 NVProspectorFemaleG NPC_ Старатель FormID: 00162B25 NVProspectorFemaleZ NPC_ Старатель FormID: 00162B26 NVProspectorFemaleH NPC_ Старатель FormID: 00162B27 NVProspectorMaleA NPC_ Старатель FormID: 00162B28 NVProspectorMaleB NPC_ Старатель FormID: 00162B29 NVProspectorMaleC NPC_ Старатель FormID: 00162B2A NVProspectorMaleD NPC_ Старатель FormID: 00162B2B NVProspectorMaleE NPC_ Старатель FormID: 00162B2C NVProspectorMaleF NPC_ Старатель FormID: 00162B2D NVProspectorMaleG NPC_ Старатель FormID: 00162B2E NVProspectorMaleH NPC_ Старатель FormID: 00162B33 VSpawnProspectorMaleGroup01 NPC_ Старатель FormID: 00162B34 VSpawnProspectorMaleGroup02 NPC_ Старатель FormID: 00162B35 VSpawnProspectorFemaleGroup01 NPC_ Старатель FormID: 00162B36 VSpawnProspectorFemaleGroup02 NPC_ Старатель FormID: 00162B3D NVRatCaveROUS CREA Грызун необычного размера FormID: 00142AB3 VMS40Timer QUST Timer for medical training in VMS40 FormID: 00162B5A VNoteElaine NOTE Письмо Элейн FormID: 00162B5B VStripEpicureNote NOTE Отличный обед FormID: 00162B5C VStripGamblerNote07 NOTE Стрип. Письмо 7 FormID: 000A281F Footlocker01Factory CONT Сундук FormID: 000A2820 Footlocker01Hospital CONT Сундук FormID: 000A2821 Footlocker01Military CONT Сундук FormID: 000A2822 RCMuddyRudderKey KEYM Ключ от бара QUOTEУ руляQUOTE FormID: 000A2823 RCTrinnieKey KEYM Ключ Тринни FormID: 000A2824 RCBrockKey KEYM Ключ Барсука FormID: 000A2825 RefrigeratorWithLiquor CONT Холодильник FormID: 000A2826 RCSaintMonicaKey KEYM Ключ от Св. Моники FormID: 000A2827 Footlocker01Library CONT Сундук FormID: 000A2828 RCDiegoKey KEYM Ключ Диего FormID: 000A2829 RCFatherCliffordKey KEYM Ключ отца Клиффорда FormID: 000A282A LockerVaultR01Factory CONT Шкаф FormID: 000A282C RCMeiWongKey KEYM Ключ Мей Вон FormID: 000A282D RCHargraveKey KEYM Ключ Харгрейва FormID: 000A282E Footlocker01School CONT Сундук FormID: 000E2949 VNCRCFHolotapeMale NOTE Письмо-представление FormID: 000A282F Footlocker01HouseholdAlcoholic CONT Сундук FormID: 000E294A VNCRCFHolotapeFemale NOTE Письмо-представление FormID: 000A2830 RCMisterLopezKey KEYM Ключ мистера Лопеса FormID: 000A2831 RCTedStrayerKey KEYM Ключ Теда Стрэйера FormID: 000A2832 Footlocker01Household CONT Сундук FormID: 000E294C HVPaladinLockersTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000E2956 HVBrotherhoodOfSteelPaladinAF NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 000E2957 HVBrotherhoodOfSteelPaladinAAF NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 000E2958 HVBrotherhoodOfSteelPaladinCM2 NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 000E2959 HVBrotherhoodOfSteelPaladinCF NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 000E295A HVBrotherhoodScribeCF2 NPC_ Писец Братства FormID: 000E295B HVBrotherhoodScribeCM2 NPC_ Писец Братства FormID: 000E295C HVBrotherhoodScribeAAF NPC_ Писец Братства FormID: 000E295D HVBrotherhoodScribeCF NPC_ Писец Братства FormID: 000E295E HVBrotherhoodScribeAAM NPC_ Писец Братства FormID: 000E295F HVBrotherhoodScribeCM NPC_ Писец Братства FormID: 000E2960 HVBrotherhoodOfSteelPaladinAAM NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 000E2961 HVBrotherhoodOfSteelPaladinDayTemplate NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 000E2962 HVBrotherhoodOfSteelPaladinPatrolTemplate NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 000E2963 HVBrotherhoodOfSteelPaladinAAM2 NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 000E2964 HVBrotherhoodOfSteelPaladinHF NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 000E2965 HVBrotherhoodOfSteelPaladinHM NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 000E2966 HVBrotherhoodOfSteelPaladinAM NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 00062744 WellRestedMessageEffect MGEF +10% ОО FormID: 00022643 MS12Key KEYM Ключ от генераторной Тенпенни FormID: 00162BCB DamageDehydrationLevel MGEF Обезвоживание организма FormID: 00162BCC RestoreStarvationLevel MGEF Утоление голода FormID: 00162BCD DamageStarvationLevel MGEF Последствия истощения FormID: 00162BD8 FortLegionarySparringHM NPC_ Легионер-ветеран FormID: 000E29A9 DLC03TeslaMagicEffect MGEF Казнь эл-вом FormID: 000E29AA DLC03RadAbsorb MGEF Рад-поглощение FormID: 000E29AB DLC03NuclearAnomalyEffect MGEF Ядерная аномалия FormID: 000E29AC DLC03TeslaBombMagicEffect MGEF Электробомба FormID: 000E29AD DLC03APRegen MGEF Регенерация ОД FormID: 000E29AE DLC03ReaverGlowEffect MGEF Рад. свечение FormID: 000E29AF DLC03ShockDamage MGEF Урон шоком FormID: 000E29B0 DLC03ShockEffect MGEF Эффект шока FormID: 000E29B1 DLC03ShockHammerBaseEffect MGEF Эффект разрядного молота FormID: 000E29B2 DLC03TeslaElecDamage MGEF Урон эл-вом Тесла FormID: 00162BEC FortLegionMongrelCMSniffer CREA Пес Легиона FormID: 000A289F DeadMirelurk01 CREA Болотник FormID: 00162BF0 FortLegionMongrelAAMSniffer CREA Пес Легиона FormID: 000E29C0 DLC03NNEffect ENCH Ночные развлечения FormID: 000E29C1 DLC03TeslaCannonEMP ENCH Электромагн. импульс FormID: 000E29C2 DLC03EnchEnclaveArmor ENCH Броня Анклава FormID: 000E29C3 DLC03EnchEnclaveArmorHelmet ENCH Шлем Анклава FormID: 000E29C4 DLC03EnchFlamerEffect ENCH Горение FormID: 000E29C6 DLC03EnchShockHammer ENCH Шокер FormID: 000E29C8 DLC03EnchTeslaBombEffect ENCH Казнь электричеством FormID: 000E29C9 DLC03EnchTeslaEffect ENCH Казнь электричеством FormID: 000E29CA DLC03LagBoltsArmorEffect ENCH Броня Шурупа FormID: 000E29CB DLC03LagBoltsShadesEffect ENCH Очки Шурупа FormID: 000E29CC DLC03PuppiesEffect SPEL Оздоровление FormID: 000E29CD DLC03RadScorpion3Poison SPEL Яд FormID: 00162C03 VMS35AutoDoc ACTI Автодок QUOTEМарк IIIQUOTE FormID: 000E29CF DLC03ShockHammerEffect SPEL Шок (молот) FormID: 000E29D0 DLC03TrapFieldShockEffect SPEL Шок (ловушка) FormID: 000E29D1 DLC03FeralGhoulPoison SPEL Радиационный яд FormID: 000E29D2 DLC03NuclearAnomalyAbility SPEL Ядерная аномалия FormID: 00162C07 VMS35AutoDocVault34 ACTI Сломанный автодок QUOTEМарк IIIQUOTE FormID: 000E29D3 DLC03PerkNervesOfSteel SPEL Стальные нервы FormID: 000E29D4 DLC03PerkRadAbsorb SPEL Рад-регенерация FormID: 00162C09 MojaveCivilianCrazedAddictCF NPC_ Спятивший наркоман FormID: 00162C0A MojaveCivilianCrazedAddictCM NPC_ Спятивший наркоман FormID: 000E29D6 DLC03CrateAquaPuraEmpty CONT Ящик со свежей водой FormID: 00162C0B MojaveCivilianCrazedAddictAAF NPC_ Спятивший наркоман FormID: 000E29D7 DLC03CrlLoadHatchExt01 DOOR Люк FormID: 00162C0C MojaveCivilianCrazedAddictHM NPC_ Спятивший наркоман FormID: 00162C0D MojaveCivilianCrazedAddictHF NPC_ Наркоман FormID: 000E29DB DLC03CellarDoor DOOR Дверь в погреб FormID: 000E29DE DLC03TeslaCoil MISC Трансформатор QUOTEТеслаQUOTE FormID: 00162C13 CrazedChemAddictFaction FACT Crazed Chem Addict Faction FormID: 00162C44 VSpawnSpecialProspectorFemaleGroup01Den NPC_ Старатель FormID: 00162C45 VSpawnSpecialProspectorFemaleGroup02Den NPC_ Старатель FormID: 00162C46 VSpawnSpecialProspectorMaleGroup01Den NPC_ Старатель FormID: 00162C47 VSpawnSpecialProspectorMaleGroup02Den NPC_ Старатель FormID: 00102AAD NellisAntSoldierExplosive CREA Гигантский муравей - солдат FormID: 00102AAE NellisAntWorkerExplosive CREA Гигантский муравей - рабочий FormID: 00102AAF NellisGeneratorDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 00102AB0 NellisGeneratorSetup ACTI Управление генератором АБ Неллис FormID: 00122B49 JetDixon ALCH Винт Диксона FormID: 00122B4A WhiskeyDixon ALCH Виски Диксона FormID: 00122B4B VFSHighTimesDealerThug2 NPC_ Головорез FormID: 00122B4C VFSHighTimesDealerThug1 NPC_ Головорез FormID: 00122B4D VFSDealerVendorBox CONT Тайник Диксона FormID: 00122B4F VFSDealerFaction FACT Dixon Faction FormID: 00122B6D VForlornHopeNCRTrooperInjured01 NPC_ Раненый боец FormID: 00122B6E VForlornHopeNCRTrooperInjured02 NPC_ Раненый боец FormID: 00122B6F VForlornHopeNCRTrooperInjured03 NPC_ Раненый боец FormID: 00162C8D DamageSleepDeprivationLevel MGEF Последствия лишения сна FormID: 00162C8E RestoreSleepDeprivationLevel MGEF Восстановление бодрости FormID: 00162C8F DummyNVKnife ENCH Эффект ножа FormID: 00162C92 WeapNVKnifeCombatUnique WEAP Нож Шанса FormID: 00162C93 CaravanRulesNote NOTE Как играть в QUOTEКараванQUOTE FormID: 00162C9D BoomerDeadCF NPC_ Мертвый бомбист FormID: 00162C9E BoomerDeadHF NPC_ Мертвый бомбист FormID: 00162CAB GoodspringsRingoFaction FACT Ringo's Personal Faction FormID: 00122B95 FortOtho NPC_ Отон FormID: 00122B97 FortMelody NPC_ Мелоди FormID: 00122B99 FortVulpesInculta NPC_ Вульпес Инкульта FormID: 00122BB9 vGOMBartender01 NPC_ Бармен FormID: 00122BBA vGOMBartender02 NPC_ Бармен FormID: 00122BBB vGOMBartender03 NPC_ Бармен FormID: 00122BBC vGOMBartender04 NPC_ Бармен FormID: 00122BBD vGOMBartender05 NPC_ Бармен FormID: 00122BBF vGOMBartenderRandom NPC_ Бармен FormID: 000A29D6 PrimmSpicyCasserole ALCH Запеканка Руби FormID: 000A29F4 DeadMirelurk02 CREA Болотник FormID: 00122C2C UpgradeSecuritronTrigger ACTI Upgrade Securitron FormID: 00022897 ChairVault01L FURN Рабочее кресло FormID: 000E2BEC WeapTeslaCannon WEAP Пушка QUOTEТеслаQUOTE FormID: 000E2BED WeapTeslaChainEffect WEAP Пушка QUOTEТеслаQUOTE FormID: 000E2BEE WeapTeslaChainEffect02 WEAP Пушка QUOTEТеслаQUOTE FormID: 000E2BEF WeapTeslaChainEffect03 WEAP Пушка QUOTEТеслаQUOTE FormID: 000E2BF0 WeapTeslaChainEffect04 WEAP Пушка QUOTEТеслаQUOTE FormID: 000E2BF4 WeapNVTriBeamLaserRifle WEAP Трехлучевая лазерная винтовка FormID: 000E2BFC WeapHeavyIncinerator WEAP Тяжелый инсинератор FormID: 000E2BFD DLC03CrMisterGutsyEnclave CREA Мистер Храбрец FormID: 000E2BFE DLC03CrProtectronEnclave CREA Протектрон FormID: 000E2BFF DLC03CrRobobrainEnclave CREA Робомозг FormID: 000E2C00 DLC03CrSentryBotGLEnclave CREA Робот-охранник FormID: 000E2C01 DLC03CrSentryBotMGEnclave CREA Робот-охранник FormID: 000E2C02 DLC03CrTurret04 CREA Турель QUOTEМарк VIIIQUOTE FormID: 000E2C03 DLC03CrTurret04Enclave CREA Турель QUOTEМарк VIIIQUOTE FormID: 000E2C04 DLC03CrTurret04Outcast CREA Турель QUOTEМарк VIIIQUOTE FormID: 000E2C05 DLC03CrTurret04Steel CREA Турель QUOTEМарк VIIIQUOTE FormID: 000E2C06 DLC03CrTurretCeiling04 CREA Турель QUOTEМарк VIIQUOTE FormID: 000E2C07 DLC03CrTurretCeiling04Enclave CREA Турель QUOTEМарк VIIQUOTE FormID: 000E2C08 DLC03CrTurretCeiling04Outcast CREA Турель QUOTEМарк VIIQUOTE FormID: 000E2C09 DLC03CrTurretCeiling04Steel CREA Турель QUOTEМарк VIIQUOTE FormID: 000E2C0A DLC03MisterGutsyEnclaveBroken CREA Мистер Храбрец FormID: 000E2C0B DLC03MisterGutsyStiggs CREA Гувер FormID: 000E2C0C DLC03PowerworksTurretHallTurret CREA Турель QUOTEМарк VIQUOTE FormID: 000E2C0D DLC03PresMetroDeadProtectron CREA Протектрон FormID: 000E2C0E DLC03PresMetroProtectronDEAD CREA Протектрон FormID: 000E2C0F DLC03PrimeSequenceTurret02Enclave CREA Турель QUOTEМарк VIQUOTE FormID: 000E2C10 DLC03PrimeSequenceTurret02EnclaveAlt CREA Турель QUOTEМарк VIQUOTE FormID: 000E2C11 DLC03PrimeSequenceTurret02EnclaveHighHP CREA Турель QUOTEМарк VIQUOTE FormID: 000E2C12 DLC03SentryBotMGEnclaveBroken CREA Робот-охранник FormID: 000E2C13 DLC03SentryBotMGEnclaveMB CREA Робот-охранник FormID: 000E2C14 DLC03WhiteFlagEyebot CREA Робоглаз Анклава FormID: 000E2C15 DLC03zCarTunnelTurret CREA Турель QUOTEМарк VIQUOTE FormID: 000E2C16 DLC03CrBrahminPackWater CREA Брамин FormID: 000E2C17 DLC03CrBrahminPackWaterDEAD CREA Брамин FormID: 000E2C18 DLC03CrFeralGhoul4A CREA Дикий гуль - потрошитель FormID: 000E2C19 DLC03CrSuperMutant4GatlingLaserA CREA Супермутант-босс FormID: 000E2C1A DLC03CrSuperMutant4GunA CREA Супермутант-босс FormID: 000E2C1B DLC03CrSuperMutant4MeleeA CREA Супермутант-босс FormID: 000E2C1C DLC03CrSuperMutant4MissileLauncherA CREA Супермутант-босс FormID: 000E2C1D DLC03AFBCrProtectronArmyDEAD CREA Протектрон FormID: 000E2C1E DLC03AFBCrRobobrainArmyDEAD CREA Робомозг FormID: 000E2C1F DLC03AFBCrSentryBotGLArmyDEAD CREA Робот-охранник FormID: 000E2C20 DLC03TeslaCannonProjectile PROJ Гранатометный выстрел FormID: 000E2C21 DLC03TeslaChainProjectile PROJ Гранатометный выстрел FormID: 000E2C22 DLC03TeslaChainProjectile02 PROJ Гранатометный выстрел FormID: 00142DC9 VHDVisitorCenterMainTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 000E2C23 DLC03TeslaChainProjectile03 PROJ Гранатометный выстрел FormID: 00142DCA VHDDutyRosterNote NOTE Дамба Гувера. Расписание нарядов FormID: 000E2C24 DLC03TeslaChainProjectile04 PROJ Гранатометный выстрел FormID: 00142DCB VHDSecurityReportNote NOTE Дамба Гувера. Отчет СБ FormID: 00142DCC VHDEngineeringNote NOTE Дамба Гувера. Инженерный отчет FormID: 000E2C26 DLC03IncineratorProjectile PROJ Огненный шар FormID: 000E2C28 DLC03ScatterBeam PROJ Лазерный луч FormID: 00142DD1 VHDKimballMP03 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00142DD2 VHDKimballMP04 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 000E2C2D DLC03LibertyPrimeNukeExplosionSpecial EXPL Nuke Explosion FormID: 000E2C2E DLC03NuclearAnomalyExplosion EXPL Nuke Explosion FormID: 000E2C2F DLC03OrbitalStrikeExploPrime EXPL Large Explosion FormID: 000E2C30 DLC03OrbitalStrikeExploRock EXPL Large Explosion FormID: 00142DD7 LegionMongrelSnifferLegate CREA Пес Легиона FormID: 000E2C31 DLC03OrbitalStrikeExplosion EXPL Large Explosion FormID: 000E2C32 DLC03OrbitalStrikeShakeExplosionLarge EXPL DLC03 Fake Explosion FormID: 000E2C33 DLC03OrbitalStrikeShakeExplosionMed EXPL DLC03 Fake Explosion FormID: 000E2C34 DLC03OrbitalStrikeShakeExplosionSmall EXPL DLC03 Fake Explosion FormID: 000E2C35 DLC03PowerworksFakeForceBall01 EXPL Large Explosion FormID: 000E2C36 DLC03TeslaCannonExplosion EXPL Missile Explosion FormID: 000E2C37 DLC03TeslaCannonExplosionSmall EXPL Missile Explosion FormID: 000E2C38 DLC03TeslaCannonExplosionSmall02 EXPL Missile Explosion FormID: 000E2C39 DLC03TeslaCannonExplosionSmall03 EXPL Missile Explosion FormID: 000E2C3A DLC03TeslaCannonExplosionSmall04 EXPL Missile Explosion FormID: 000E2C3B DLC03VertibirdRumble EXPL Vertibird Rumble FormID: 000E2C3C DLC03WallExplosion EXPL Prime Explosion FormID: 000E2C3D DLC03CrawlerExplosion EXPL Large Explosion FormID: 000E2C3E DLC03FakeForce100r1000 EXPL Force FormID: 000E2C3F DLC03FieldPanelExplosion EXPL Test Explosion FormID: 000E2C41 DLC03GoreExplosionGlow EXPL Toxic Gore Explosion FormID: 000E2C42 DLC03LibertyPrimeHulkExplosion EXPL Prime Explosion FormID: 000E2C49 DLC03NervesOfSteel PERK Стальные нервы FormID: 000E2C4A DLC03RadAbsorption PERK Рад-поглощение FormID: 000E2C4E DLC03EnclaveArmorRightHand ARMA enclave armor glove right FormID: 000E2C4F DLC03EnclaveArmorLeftHand ARMA enclave armor glove left FormID: 000E2C55 VHeliosMainframeTerminalSub1 TERM ГЕЛИОС Один. Терминал компьютера FormID: 000E2C6D NVAntivenomEffect MGEF Излечение от животного яда FormID: 000E2C6F NVAntivenom ALCH Противоядие FormID: 000E2C76 VNCRCFEddieKey KEYM Ключ администратора FormID: 000E2C7D VNCRCFCellKey KEYM Ключ от камеры заложника FormID: 000E2C86 WeapNV357RevolverUnique WEAP QUOTEСчастливчикQUOTE FormID: 000E2C93 PrimmLanceCorporalMcGee NPC_ Сержант Макги FormID: 000E2C94 PrimmCorporalHayes NPC_ Лейтенант Хейес FormID: 000E2C95 VanceGunNote1 NOTE Испорченный блок памяти Примм-Слима FormID: 000229AB SchDoorSmR01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 000E2DAE VNCRCFCarterKey KEYM Ключ от блока камер B FormID: 000E2DB4 LootAmmoBoxCarterNV CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 000E2DBA WinsResidence CELL Убежище Уинсов FormID: 000E2DCE PaulineWins NPC_ Полин Уинс FormID: 000E2DCF SammyWins NPC_ Сэмми Уинс FormID: 000E2DD0 CowboyHat01 ARMO Ковбойская шляпа QUOTEДесперадоQUOTE FormID: 0016307F RSEchoRangerGhoul01 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00163080 RSEchoRangerGhoul02 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 001630BF BoomerChildFaction FACT Boomer Children FormID: 001630C6 FortBennyGuard NPC_ Преторианец FormID: 001630CA FortCaesarTentExitTrigger ACTI Caesar's Tent Exit Trigger FormID: 001630CD VFortBennyCrucified NPC_ Бенни FormID: 001630EC WeatherStationExitTrigger ACTI Weather Station Exit Trigger FormID: 001630EF IncreaseDamageThreshold MGEF Увеличение порога урона FormID: 00163115 ArmorVWhiteGloveSocietyFaction FACT White Glove Society Armor Faction FormID: 00163119 ArmorWhiteGloveSociety ARMO Наряд общества QUOTEБелая перчаткаQUOTE FormID: 0016311A VGoodspringsDialogueFaction FACT Goodsprings Generic Dialogue FormID: 0016311B VWhiteGloveSocietySnifferFaction FACT White Glove Society Sniffer Faction FormID: 0016311D VMS18WhiteGloveCFSniffer NPC_ Вышибала QUOTEБелой перчаткиQUOTE FormID: 00163125 VMS18MembersOnlyDoubleDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 00163126 VMS18MembersOnlySingleDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 00163127 VHELIOSARCHIMEDESTalker TACT Радио FormID: 00163132 NVProspectorFemaleY NPC_ Старатель FormID: 00163133 VSpawnProspectorAll NPC_ Старатель FormID: 00163134 VSpawnProspectorAll30 NPC_ Старатель FormID: 00163135 VSpawnProspectorAll15 NPC_ Старатель FormID: 00163136 VSpawnProspectorAll50 NPC_ Старатель FormID: 00163169 NVVEFR01NCRRadioEffect MGEF NCREmergencyRadioEffect FormID: 0016316D VEFR0xNCRRadioOpSpeaker TACT Радист НКР FormID: 00123054 NCRDogtag MISC Жетон НКР FormID: 0016316E VEFR01NCRSupplyCacheContainer CONT Припасы НКР FormID: 00163170 VEFR01NCRRadioOperatorDUMMY NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00163171 NVVEFR01NCRGood2Radio ALCH Аварийная радиостанция НКР FormID: 000E2F40 HatVanceHat ARMO Счастливая шляпа Вэнса FormID: 0016317C VEFR01NCRGood2RadioMSG MESG Аварийная радиостанция НКР FormID: 000E2F62 NVIncreaseFireResistance MGEF Увеличение сопротивления огню FormID: 000E2F63 NVIncreaseEnergyResistance MGEF Увеличение сопротивления энергии FormID: 000E2F64 NVGrilledMantis ALCH Жареный богомол FormID: 000E2F65 NVGeckoSteak ALCH Стейк из геккона FormID: 000E2F67 NVPinyonNuts ALCH Кедровые орехи FormID: 000E2F68 WastelandOmeletNV ALCH Пустошный омлет FormID: 000E2F69 NVSporePlantPods ALCH Стручок спор. растения FormID: 000E2F6A NVAtomicCocktail ALCH Атомный коктейль FormID: 000E2F6C NVNukaColaVictory ALCH Ядер-кола QUOTEВикторияQUOTE FormID: 000E2F6D NVNukaColaQuartz ALCH Кварцевая ядер-кола FormID: 000E2F7C HVTargetPractice3Trigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000E2F7D HVTargetPractice4Trigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000E2F7E HVTargetPractice2Trigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000E2F80 HVTargetPractice1Trigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000E2F81 HVBrotherhoodScribeTeacher NPC_ Писец Братства FormID: 000E2F82 MelissaWatkins NPC_ Ученица Уоткинс FormID: 000E2F83 LarsTaggart NPC_ Главный писец Таггарт FormID: 000E2F84 NolanMcNamara NPC_ Старейшина Макнамара FormID: 000E2F85 EdgarHardin NPC_ Главный паладин Хардин FormID: 001631DD VMS38LucyToRoomTrigger01Volume ACTI To your room FormID: 000C2F20 MS16Vault101WeaponLocker01 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 001631E1 VMS38RedLucyBedTrigger ACTI Off With Your Clothes FormID: 001631E4 VMS38RedLucyRoomCodeHolder ACTI Direct the Show FormID: 001631E7 VMS38RedLucyThornCodeHolder ACTI Direct the Show FormID: 001631EB VMS38RedLucyPrivate FACT Faction For Red Lucy's Bed Ownership FormID: 001631ED UtlDoor01TheThornToZoo DOOR Дверь FormID: 001631EE UtlHallBgEndSewerExLad01Thorn DOOR Лестница, ведущая в Вестсайд FormID: 001631EF OffDoorMetalFrameStaticThornToNVSewers DOOR Дверь FormID: 001631F1 OffDoorMetalFrameStaticToThorn DOOR Дверь FormID: 001631F4 SewerLidExit01ToThorn DOOR Лаз FormID: 00062DEA EnclaveWastelandPatrolC1 CREA Робоглаз Анклава FormID: 00123192 TecLegionaryRaider NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 00123193 TecMineNCRHostage NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00123194 TecLegionMongrel CREA Пес Легиона FormID: 00022D3D FakeForceBall4000 EXPL Large Explosion FormID: 001632BF HVSandStormWeatherRemovingTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00022D3F MS11NukeBlindness EXPL NullExplosion FormID: 001632C3 HVSandStormWeatherAddingTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 001632C9 HVPaladinHitSquadRandom NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 001632D3 HVRangerSneakUpTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 001632DB HVDatastoreElderInfoMenuTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 001632DC HVDatastoreElderIncident01Terminal TERM Терминал FormID: 001632DD HVDatastoreElderIncident02Terminal TERM Терминал FormID: 001632DE HVDatastoreElderIncident03Terminal TERM Терминал FormID: 001632DF HVDatastoreChainInfoTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 001632E0 HVFilterPart01 MISC Регулятор перепада давления FormID: 001632E1 HVFilterPart02 MISC Импульсный очиститель FormID: 001632E2 HVFilterPart03 MISC Воздушный фильтр QUOTEHEPA 20QUOTE FormID: 001632E3 V22HiddenValleyFilterWallTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 001632ED NVbedqueen01RedLucy FURN Кровать Рыжей Люси FormID: 00022D8C LootAmmoBoxBulletsRND CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 00062EAC EnclaveWastelandPatrolD1 CREA Робоглаз Анклава FormID: 00163349 HandOfVengeance PERK Рука мщения FormID: 0016334A CalmHeartEffect SPEL Холодное сердце FormID: 0016334B CalmHeart PERK Холодное сердце FormID: 00163360 TheBigOneLowSkillMsg MESG Низкий уровень навыка FormID: 00163361 TheBigOneMsg MESG Та самая FormID: 00163362 TheBigOneSalvagedMsg MESG Та самая FormID: 00163369 VFSGrannyGanger1 NPC_ Вредная Мод FormID: 0016336A VFSGrannyGanger4 NPC_ Коварная Клара FormID: 0016336B VFSGrannyGanger3 NPC_ Злопамятная Рут FormID: 00082F91 ProtectronHeadLaserProjectile PROJ Лазерный луч FormID: 0016336C VFSGrannyGanger2 NPC_ Сердитая Айда FormID: 0016336D VFSRobotShopDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 00163371 FreesideGrannyGangFaction FACT WW Freeside Granny Gang FormID: 000A3045 OutfitMerc05 ARMO Одежда наемника-борца FormID: 00022E4E FemaleA HAIR Умница FormID: 00022E4F FemaleB HAIR Строгая FormID: 00022E50 FemaleC HAIR Официальная FormID: 001633D8 HVFilterPart01Locker CONT Шкаф FormID: 001633D9 HVFilterPart03Locker CONT Шкаф FormID: 001633DA HVFilterPart02Locker CONT Шкаф FormID: 001633F2 VMS55a QUST НЕ СУЙСЯ В ЧУЖИЕ ДЕЛА FormID: 00163402 MetalBox01LegionCache CONT Ящик со снаряжением Легиона FormID: 00163403 MetalBox02LegionCache CONT Ящик со снаряжением Легиона FormID: 00163404 MetalBox03LegionCache CONT Ящик со снаряжением Легиона FormID: 00163405 MetalBox04LegionCache CONT Ящик со снаряжением Легиона FormID: 00163406 MetalBox05LegionCache CONT Ящик со снаряжением Легиона FormID: 00163407 MetalBox01LegionDropbox CONT Ящик с монетами Легиона FormID: 00163408 MetalBox02LegionDropbox CONT Ящик с монетами Легиона FormID: 00163409 MetalBox03LegionDropbox CONT Ящик с монетами Легиона FormID: 0016340A MetalBox01aLegionCache CONT Ящик со снаряжением Легиона FormID: 0016340B MetalBox04LegionDropbox CONT Ящик с монетами Легиона FormID: 0016340C MetalBox05LegionDropbox CONT Ящик с монетами Легиона FormID: 0016340D VEFR02LegionThugLeaderCM NPC_ Легионер-убийца FormID: 0016340E VEFR02LegionThugL01HM NPC_ Легионер-убийца FormID: 0016340F VEFR02LegionThug02CM NPC_ Легионер-убийца FormID: 00163410 VEFR02LegionThug03HM NPC_ Легионер-убийца FormID: 00163411 VEFR02LegionThug04AAM NPC_ Легионер-убийца FormID: 00163412 VEFR0xLegionRaiderCM2Messenger NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 00163427 VEFR01LegionGood2CaesarsFavor QUST МИЛОСТЬ ЦЕЗАРЯ FormID: 00163428 VEFR02LegionBad2CaesarsFoe QUST Caesar's Foe FormID: 00163429 VEFR00LegionMix2CaesarsHire QUST НАЕМНИК ЦЕЗАРЯ FormID: 0016343D NVProspectorMaleZ NPC_ Старатель FormID: 00163441 VStreetSS5 QUST The Street's Scripted Scene Five FormID: 00163487 CaravanDeckDaleBarton CDCK Караванная колода Дейла Бартона FormID: 00163488 CaravanDeckMelissa CDCK Караванная колода Мелиссы FormID: 00163489 CaravanDeckKlamathBob CDCK Караванная колода Кламат-Боба FormID: 0016348A CaravanDeckIsaac CDCK Караванная колода Айзека FormID: 000E327C VDialogueHiddenValley QUST Hidden Valley Conversations FormID: 000C31F7 MS04LeskosSafe CONT Сейф FormID: 000E32A2 NCRCFChavez NPC_ Чавес FormID: 000E32A6 NCRCFBlockADoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 000E32AA Veronica NPC_ Вероника FormID: 000E32F1 HatVikkiBonnet ARMO Шляпка Викки FormID: 000E32F3 SammysSafe CONT Сейф Уинса FormID: 000E32F4 WeapNV9mmSubmachineGunUnique WEAP 9-мм пистолет-пулемет Вэнса FormID: 000E32F5 SammySafeComb NOTE Комбинация к сейфу Сэмми FormID: 000E32F6 SammyAndPauline FACT Sammy and Pauline FormID: 000E32FD PrimmMuseumPlaqueClothing ACTI Одежда Вэнса FormID: 000E32FE PrimmMuseumPlaque02 ACTI Наряды Викки FormID: 000C3280 DCSDeathClaw CREA Коготь смерти FormID: 000630E5 BobbleStrength SPEL Увеличение силы FormID: 000630E6 BobblePerception SPEL Увелич. восприятия FormID: 000630E7 BobbleEndurance SPEL Увелич. выносливости FormID: 000630E8 BobbleCharisma SPEL Увеличение харизмы FormID: 000C3293 DClawFootlocker01 CONT Сундук FormID: 000630F0 BobbleIntelligence SPEL Увеличен. интеллекта FormID: 000630F1 BobbleAgility SPEL Увеличение ловкости FormID: 000630F2 BobbleLuck SPEL Увеличение удачи FormID: 000630F3 BobbleBarter SPEL Увелич.: QUOTEБартерQUOTE FormID: 000630F5 BobbleEnergyWeapons SPEL Увел.: QUOTEЭнергооруж.QUOTE FormID: 000630F6 BobbleExplosives SPEL Увел.: QUOTEВзрывчаткаQUOTE FormID: 000630F8 BobbleLockpick SPEL Увелич.: QUOTEВзломQUOTE FormID: 000630F9 BobbleMedicine SPEL Увелич.: QUOTEМедицинаQUOTE FormID: 000630FA BobbleMeleeWeapons SPEL Увелич.: QUOTEХолодное оружиеQUOTE FormID: 000630FB BobbleRepair SPEL Увелич.: QUOTEРемонтQUOTE FormID: 000630FC BobbleScience SPEL Увелич.: QUOTEНаукаQUOTE FormID: 000630FD BobbleGuns SPEL Увелич. QUOTEОружиеQUOTE FormID: 000630FE BobbleSneak SPEL Увелич.: QUOTEСкрытностьQUOTE FormID: 000630FF BobbleSpeech SPEL Увелич.: QUOTEРечьQUOTE FormID: 00063100 BobbleUnarmed SPEL Увел.: QUOTEБез оружияQUOTE FormID: 00022FF0 MS13CollarMiscObj MISC Ошейник раба FormID: 00022FF1 EyeBot1HP WEAP Электрошокер FormID: 00023030 MS18RangerBattlearmor ARMO Боевая броня рейнджеров FormID: 000430C9 MegatonCratersideSupplyKey KEYM Ключ от QUOTEМагазина на кратереQUOTE FormID: 000430CA MegatonChurchKey KEYM Ключ от Церкви Атома FormID: 000430CB MegatonJerichoHouseKey KEYM Ключ Джерико FormID: 000430CC MegatonLucasSimmsHouseKey KEYM Ключ Лукаса Симмса FormID: 000430CD MegatonLucyWestHouseKey KEYM Ключ Люси Вест FormID: 000430CE MegatonMisterBurkeHouseKey KEYM Ключ мистера Берка FormID: 000430CF MegatonMoriartysKey KEYM Ключ Мориарти FormID: 000430D0 MegatonNathanMaynaHouseKey KEYM Ключ Натана и Маньи FormID: 000430D1 MegatonBrassLanternKey KEYM Ключ от QUOTEЛатунного фонаряQUOTE FormID: 000430D2 MegatonBillyCreelHouseKey KEYM Ключ Билли Крила FormID: 000430D3 MegatonClinicKey KEYM Ключ от клиники Мегатонны FormID: 00002FC8 IvStandEmptyPacket01 CONT Капельница FormID: 00002FC9 OvenRangeClean01 CONT Печь FormID: 00002FCA OvenRangeDirty01 CONT Печь FormID: 000C336F CG04ButchFamilyFaction FACT Butch's family FormID: 000E3412 VendorContainerTorres CONT Сундук Торрес FormID: 000E3413 HVTorresDepotKey KEYM Ключ от базы в Хидден-Вэли FormID: 000230D1 CG04DoorYellFaction FACT Faction for QUOTEdoor yellQUOTE NPCs FormID: 000C33AE SchematicsBottlecapMineNote10 NOTE Схема - крышко-мина, в. 2 FormID: 000C33AF SchematicsBottlecapMineNote20 NOTE Схема - крышко-мина, в. 3 FormID: 000C33B0 SchematicsDartGunNote10 NOTE Схема - дротикомет, в.2 FormID: 000C33B1 SchematicsDartGunNote20 NOTE Схема - дротикомет, в.3 FormID: 000C33B2 SchematicsDeathclawGauntletNote10 NOTE Схема - перчатка когтя смерти, в. 2 FormID: 000C33B3 SchematicsDeathclawGauntletNote20 NOTE Схема - перчатка когтя смерти, в. 3 FormID: 000C33B4 SchematicsNukaCocktailNote10 NOTE Схема - Молотов-кола, в. 2 FormID: 000C33B5 SchematicsNukaCocktailNote20 NOTE Схема - Молотов-кола, в. 3 FormID: 000C33B6 SchematicsRailwayRifleNote10 NOTE Схема - железнодорожная винтовка, в. 2 FormID: 000C33B7 SchematicsRailwayRifleNote20 NOTE Схема - железнодорожная винтовка, в. 3 FormID: 000C33B8 SchematicsRockitLauncherNote10 NOTE Схема - QUOTEРакеткаQUOTE, в. 2 FormID: 000C33B9 SchematicsRockitLauncherNote20 NOTE Схема - QUOTEРакеткаQUOTE, в. 3 FormID: 000C33BA SchematicsShishkebabNote10 NOTE Схема - QUOTEШиш-кебабQUOTE, в. 2 FormID: 000C33BB SchematicsShishkebabNote20 NOTE Схема - QUOTEШиш-кебабQUOTE, в. 3 FormID: 000C33BC SchematicsRockitLauncherNote30 NOTE Схема - QUOTEРакеткаQUOTE, в. 4 FormID: 000E3484 HVBrotherhoodScribeMatrixCM NPC_ Писец Братства FormID: 000E3485 HVBrotherhoodScribeMatrixAAM NPC_ Писец Братства FormID: 000E3486 HVBrotherhoodScribeMatrixAF NPC_ Писец Братства FormID: 0000311A TenpennyHostileFaction FACT Add actors that you want to the guards to attack FormID: 00003130 ArefuFaction FACT Arefu Faction FormID: 00003131 MS09Hematophage PERK Кровопийца FormID: 00003142 ChildAtHeart PERK Вечное дитя FormID: 000C34D1 MS01Lucky8BallAbility SPEL Удача FormID: 000E35B7 IgnacioRivas2 NPC_ Игнасио Ривас FormID: 000E3617 VMS03HaggertyWarning ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000E3618 VMS03HaggertyWarning2 ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000E3619 VMS03Python CREA ПИТОН FormID: 000E361A VMS03HeliosIDCard NOTE ИД-карта служащего QUOTEПосейдон энерджиQUOTE FormID: 000E361B VMS03HeliosTerminalEastPassword NOTE Пароль к восточному терминалу FormID: 000E361C VMS03HeliosTerminalWestPassword NOTE Пароль к западному терминалу FormID: 000E3637 VHeliosPythonMessage MESG ПИТОН FormID: 000E363F HeliosExtLvlNCRTrooperGun NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000E3666 HVOuterLockedDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 000834D8 DrinkToiletMetal00Rads ACTI Унитаз FormID: 00143827 HooverDamIntPowerPlant CELL Hoover Dam Interior Dummy Cell FormID: 0014382C vHDLVLNCRTrooperPowerStation NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00143836 vHDLVLBrotherhoodPaladinPowerStation NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 000E3696 NCRCFEddieBodyguard03 NPC_ Телохранитель подрывников FormID: 00083511 MS16Vault101ExternalRadio TACT Аварийная частота Убежища 101 FormID: 001638EE HVBMRadioConsole ACTI Консоль радара FormID: 00083514 MuddyRudderKey KEYM Ключ от бара QUOTEУ руляQUOTE FormID: 001638F0 VMS55b QUST СЛЕПОЙ ГЛАЗ FormID: 00083515 Drunk CLAS Drunk FormID: 00083516 BelleBonnyVendorKey KEYM Ключ Красотки Бонни FormID: 001638F1 HVRemoteSignalTransmitter MISC Передатчик удаленного сигнала FormID: 000A35DB AntAgonizerLairKey KEYM Ключ от логова НеМирмики FormID: 000634CB RivetCityBridgeIntercom TACT Интерком СБ FormID: 001438BB VCaesarsLegionHELIOSFaction FACT Caesar's Legion HELIOS Dialogue Faction FormID: 001438BC VDialogueBrotherhoodHELIOSFaction FACT VDialogueBrotherhoodHELIOSFaction FormID: 000A35FE MS18QuestFailedMessage MESG Рейнджеры Рейли FormID: 000A3600 ReillysRangersFactionHostile FACT Reilly's Rangers Hostile FormID: 001438C8 LegateKnockdownEffect MGEF LegateKnockdownEffect FormID: 001438CD LegateKnockdownSpell SPEL Нокдаун легата FormID: 001438CE VLegateShowdownCodeHolder ACTI Direct the Show FormID: 001438CF VLegateCampNCRRanger02 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 001438D0 VLegateCampNCRRanger01 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 001438E6 VLegateShowdown QUST Legate Final Fight FormID: 0016397E VStreetDeadGambler01 NPC_ Игрок FormID: 001037DF RanchHouseInterior01 CELL Дом охотника FormID: 000E3754 BisonSteveMaitenanceDoor DOOR Дверь технических помещений FormID: 000E3755 VFreeformPrimmSheriff NOTE Просьба помощника FormID: 000E3756 PrimmVanceGunNote NOTE Брошюра Вэнса об оружии FormID: 0000337D FakeForce700r100 EXPL Force FormID: 000E3775 PrimmVikkiOutfitMessage MESG Наряды Викки FormID: 000E3776 PrimmVanceOutfitMessage MESG Одежда Вэнса FormID: 000E3778 WeapNV9mmPistol WEAP 9-мм пистолет FormID: 0014391F JacobstownMarcusDoor DOOR Дверь в комнату Маркуса FormID: 000E377A WeapNVSilenced22Pistol WEAP Пистолет кал. 22 с глушителем FormID: 000E3790 HVSandStormParentTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000E3791 HVExplosiveCollar ARMO Взрывающийся ошейник FormID: 001639DA VFSGarretGuardFaction FACT Atomic Wrangler Guards FormID: 00143951 MicroclineRock ACTI Амазонский камень FormID: 00143952 Vault19CaveExitLadder DOOR Лестница FormID: 00103861 NellisBoomerKid01 NPC_ Малыш-бомбист FormID: 00103862 NellisBoomerKid02 NPC_ Малыш-бомбист FormID: 00103863 NellisBoomerKid03 NPC_ Малыш-бомбист FormID: 00103864 NellisBoomerKid04 NPC_ Малыш-бомбист FormID: 00103865 NellisBoomerKid05 NPC_ Малыш-бомбист FormID: 00103866 NellisBoomerKid06 NPC_ Малыш-бомбист FormID: 00103867 NellisBoomerKid07 NPC_ Малыш-бомбист FormID: 000033FF MS17SoilStrad MISC Сойл Страдивари FormID: 000A36C0 DefaultUnlockTermWALL2Average TERM Терминал FormID: 00103868 NellisBoomerKid08 NPC_ Малыш-бомбист FormID: 00103869 NellisLindsay NPC_ Линси FormID: 0010386A NellisBoomerKid10 NPC_ Малыш-бомбист FormID: 000E37E7 VMS04 QUST НЕ ЗАСТАВЛЯЙ МЕНЯ ПРОСИТЬ FormID: 000435BC LootCashRegister CONT Кассовый аппарат FormID: 000435BD lootUrbanGarbageCan CONT Урна FormID: 00143A8C VHDDutyRosterHackMsg MESG Доступ к служебному реестру FormID: 00023597 Raider1MeleeHM NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 00023598 Raider2GunHM NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0002359B Raider2SpecialHF NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0002359C Raider3SpecialHM NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 000E3938 MAPM ИСТОЧНИК ГУДСПРИНГС FormID: 000E3939 MAPM ОТКРЫТЫЙ КИНОТЕАТР QUOTEКАЛИФОРНИЯ САНСЕТQUOTE FormID: 000E393A MAPM ДЕПО ЭКСТРЕННОЙ СЛУЖБЫ FormID: 000E393B WeapNVSingleShotgun WEAP Однозарядное ружье FormID: 000E393D SuitCase02Drugs CONT Чемодан FormID: 000E393E SuitCase02Money CONT Чемодан FormID: 000E393F PrimmBisonSteveRansom NOTE Записка о выкупе FormID: 000E394F LootSafeWallAntiRobot CONT Сейф FormID: 000E3950 Cot01R FURN Койка FormID: 000E3952 Cot01L FURN Койка FormID: 000E397F NVDynamiteExplosion EXPL Dynamite Explosion FormID: 00143B33 VLegionaryVeteranRifleLegateCamp NPC_ Легионер-ветеран FormID: 00143B34 VLegionaryVeteranLegateCamp01 NPC_ Легионер-ветеран FormID: 00143B35 VLegionaryVeteranLegateCamp03 NPC_ Легионер-ветеран FormID: 00143B36 VLegionaryVeteranLegateCamp02 NPC_ Легионер-ветеран FormID: 00143B37 VLegionaryVeteranLegateCamp04 NPC_ Легионер-ветеран FormID: 00143B38 VLegionaryVeteranLegateCamp05 NPC_ Легионер-ветеран FormID: 00143B3A VLegionaryVeteranLegateCamp NPC_ Легионер-ветеран FormID: 00163BE1 VESNCRTrooperCMa NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00163BE3 VESNCRTrooperCMb NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00163BE4 VESNCRTrooperCMc NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00163BE5 VESNCRTrooperCFa NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00163BE6 VESNCRTrooperCFb NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00163BE7 VESNCRTrooperCFc NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00163BE8 VES08CampGolf QUST Encounters in Camp Golf and Vicinity FormID: 00163BE9 VESMojaveDwellerCMa NPC_ Житель Мохаве FormID: 00163BEA VESMojaveDwellerCMb NPC_ Житель Мохаве FormID: 000035EA ToolCabinetMetal CONT Шкаф с инструментами FormID: 000C393A DEADRaider1MeleeCF NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 00103A57 NewVegasPatrolTrooperCM NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000236D8 PipBoyNPC ARMO Пип-бой 3000 FormID: 00063808 EnclaveOfficerGloveR ARMA Enclave Officer Right Glove FormID: 00063809 EnclaveOfficerGloveL ARMA Enclave Officer Left Glove FormID: 00163CB5 VESMojaveDwellerBoy NPC_ Житель Мохаве FormID: 00163CB6 VESMojaveDwellerGirl NPC_ Житель Мохаве FormID: 00163CB7 VESMojaveDwellerFMa NPC_ Житель Мохаве FormID: 00163CB8 VESMojaveDwellerFMb NPC_ Житель Мохаве FormID: 00163CB9 VES09Merchant02 NPC_ Бродячий торговец FormID: 00163CBA VES09Merchant03 NPC_ Бродячий торговец FormID: 00163CBB VES09Merchant04 NPC_ Бродячий торговец FormID: 00163CBC VES09MerchantFem01 NPC_ Бродячий торговец FormID: 00163CBD VES09MerchantFem02 NPC_ Бродячий торговец FormID: 00163CBE VES09MerchantFem03 NPC_ Бродячий торговец FormID: 00103B17 SSCrateContainerFull CONT Ящик QUOTEСансет саспариллыQUOTE FormID: 00163CBF VES09MerchantFem04 NPC_ Бродячий торговец FormID: 00103B18 SSCrateContainerEmpty CONT Ящик QUOTEСансет саспариллыQUOTE FormID: 00103B19 SSCrateContainer CONT Ящик QUOTEСансет саспариллыQUOTE FormID: 00103B1A SSCrateContainerCaps CONT Ящик QUOTEСансет саспариллыQUOTE FormID: 00103B1B SSBottleEmpty MISC Бутылка из-под QUOTEСансет саспариллыQUOTE FormID: 00103B1C NVStarBottleCap MISC Крышка от QUOTEСансет саспариллыQUOTE со звездой FormID: 00103B1D WeapNVLaserPistolUnique WEAP QUOTEПью-ПьюQUOTE FormID: 00103B1E SSBottleFull ALCH QUOTEСансет саспариллаQUOTE FormID: 00103B1F BeamPewPewProjectile PROJ Лазерный луч FormID: 000C3A1A FFSuperMutantCamp01Note02 NOTE Записи поисковой партии #2 FormID: 000C3A1B FFSuperMutantCamp01Note03 NOTE Записи поисковой партии #3 FormID: 000C3A1C FFSuperMutantCamp01Note04 NOTE Записи поисковой партии #4 FormID: 00163CF4 NVCRTumbleweedRad CREA Облученное перекати-поле FormID: 00123C85 VFSKingGangMemberPumpGuard NPC_ Охранник водокачки FormID: 00123C8E VFSWaterPump ACTI Колонка FormID: 00123C91 VFSKingWaterPumpGreeter NPC_ Дежурный у колонки FormID: 00123C92 VFSWaterPumpBarkActivator ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00123C95 VFSWaterPumpVendorBox CONT Тайник Диксона FormID: 00123CC6 VCFHPrivateStone NPC_ Рядовой Стоун FormID: 000C3B2E AudioTemplateMirelurkKing CREA AudioTemplateMirelurkKing FormID: 00043906 ReduceHealth MGEF Уменьшение здоровья FormID: 00163E4C CrimsonCaravanTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 00163E4D CrimsonCaravanNote01 NOTE Отделение в Нью-Ханаане FormID: 00163E4E CrimsonCaravanNote02 NOTE Ответ: Генри Джеймисон FormID: 00163E4F CrimsonCaravanNote03 NOTE Пошлины на изделия QUOTEОружейниковQUOTE FormID: 00163E50 CrimsonCaravanNote04 NOTE Снабжение военных FormID: 00163E72 VMS49Timer QUST VMS49 Timer FormID: 00163E80 CrimsonCaravanSack CONT Мешок FormID: 00163E9C VStripMQEventHolder ACTI Direct the Show FormID: 00163E9E NVProspectorMaleY NPC_ Старатель FormID: 00163E9F VStreetSS6 QUST The Street's Lucky 38 Scripted Scene FormID: 00163EA0 VStreetSS6Gambler01 NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00163EA1 VStreetSS6Gambler02 NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00163EA2 VStreetSS6Gambler03 NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00163EA3 VStreetSS6Traveler01 NPC_ Путник FormID: 00163EA4 VStreetSS6Traveler02 NPC_ Путник FormID: 00163EA5 VStreetSS6Trooper01 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00163EA6 VStreetSS6Trooper02 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00143E1A VLegionaryPraetorianLegateCamp NPC_ Преторианец FormID: 00143E1B VLegionaryPraetorianLegateCamp01 NPC_ Преторианец FormID: 00143E1C VLegionaryPraetorianLegateCamp02 NPC_ Преторианец FormID: 00143E1D VLegionaryPraetorianLegateCamp03 NPC_ Преторианец FormID: 00143E1E VLegionaryPraetorianLegateCamp04 NPC_ Преторианец FormID: 00143E1F VLegionaryPraetorianLegateCamp05 NPC_ Преторианец FormID: 0002393C MQ02VirgoIIDish MISC Тарелка QUOTEВирго IIQUOTE FormID: 00063A5B LDtxtzDCint12bNote01 NOTE Записка о тайнике FormID: 00023963 FFRadioSignal04 TACT Радиосигнал QUOTEЭхо ФокстротQUOTE FormID: 000038E5 Hispanic RACE Латиноамериканец FormID: 000038E6 Asian RACE Азиат FormID: 00123E26 VMSRSAlphaLogNote NOTE Журнал Лайнхолма FormID: 00123E27 VMSRSBravoLogNote NOTE Журнал Эриксена FormID: 00123E28 VMSRSCharlieLogNote NOTE Запрос, пост QUOTEЧарлиQUOTE FormID: 00123E29 VMSRSEchoLogNote NOTE Журнал Эразмуса FormID: 00123E2A VMSRSFoxtrotLogNote NOTE Журнал Кадлоу FormID: 000E3D60 VFreeformNCRCFChavezNote NOTE Взломайте замок камеры Чавеса FormID: 00103DF9 GSDocMitchellHouse CELL Дом дока Митчелла FormID: 00103DFD Victor CREA Виктор FormID: 000E3D78 VHeliosGeneralTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 000E3D79 VMS03ARCHIMEDESIITrialsNote NOTE Начальные испытания FormID: 000E3D7A VMS03UpcomingGeneralVisitNote NOTE Предстоящий визит FormID: 000E3D7B VMS03HELIOSPoseidonEnergyPamphlet NOTE QUOTEМогу я сказать ему?QUOTE Памятка для новых сотрудников QUOTEПосейдон энерджиQUOTE FormID: 000E3D7C VMS03ARCHIMEDESTestingNote NOTE Испытания АРХИМЕДа FormID: 00043AF2 BathtubWater01 WATR TestGrantWater FormID: 00164009 VCFHSniperNote NOTE Снайперская позиция FormID: 0016400A VCFHMandateNote NOTE Форлорн-Хоуп. Предписание FormID: 00143FAE LegateKnockdownEffect2 MGEF LegateKnockdownEffect2 FormID: 00143FAF LegateKnockdownEffect3 MGEF LegateKnockdownEffect3 FormID: 00143FB5 VLegateSwordEffect2 ENCH Эффект меча легата FormID: 00143FB6 VLegateSwordEffect ENCH Эффект меча легата FormID: 00143FB7 LegateKnockdownSpell2 SPEL Нокдаун легата FormID: 00143FB8 RegenMed SPEL Средняя регенерация FormID: 00143FB9 VLegateSniperTrigger ACTI Sniper on the Hills FormID: 00143FBA WeapNVLegateSword2 WEAP Клинок Востока FormID: 00143FBB VLegionaryVeteranRifleLegateCamp01 NPC_ Легионер-ветеран FormID: 00143FBC VLegionaryVeteranRifleLegateCamp02 NPC_ Легионер-ветеран FormID: 00143FBD VLegionaryVeteranRifleLegateCamp03 NPC_ Легионер-ветеран FormID: 00143FBE VLegionaryVeteranRifleLegateCamp04 NPC_ Легионер-ветеран FormID: 000A3D14 MS17ShopkeepersSafe CONT Сейф FormID: 000A3D15 DeadMoleRat CREA Труп кротокрыса FormID: 000A3D16 LootSafeWallEmpty CONT Сейф FormID: 000A3D17 Footlocker01Liquor CONT Сундук FormID: 00143FDE IrradiatedBeer ALCH Облученное пиво FormID: 00143FDF IrradiatedYumYumDeviledEggs ALCH Обл. перченые яйца FormID: 00143FE0 IrradiatedNVGeckoMeat ALCH Обл. мясо геккона FormID: 00143FE1 IrradiatedWhiskey ALCH Облученный виски FormID: 00143FE2 IrradiatedMutfruit1 ALCH Обл. хруст. мутафрукт FormID: 00143FE3 IrradiatedMutfruit2 ALCH Облученный мутафрукт FormID: 00143FE4 IrradiatedNVFreshBananaYuccaFruit ALCH Обл. банановая юкка FormID: 00143FE5 IrradiatedNVFreshBarrelCactusFruit ALCH Облуч. ферокактус FormID: 00143FE6 IrradiatedBlamcoMacandCheese ALCH Обл. макароны с сыром FormID: 00143FE7 IrradiatedInstaMash ALCH Облученное пюре FormID: 00143FE8 IrradiatedCram ALCH Обл. готовый обед FormID: 00143FE9 IrradiatedDandyBoyApples ALCH Обл. наливные яблоки FormID: 00143FEA IrradiatedFancyLadsSnackCakes ALCH Облученные кексы FormID: 00143FEB IrradiatedSSBottleFull ALCH Обл. QUOTEСансет саспариллаQUOTE FormID: 00143FEC IrradiatedPorkNBeans ALCH Обл. свинина с бобами FormID: 00143FED IrradiatedPotatoCrisps ALCH Облученные чипсы FormID: 00143FEE IrradiatedSalisburySteak ALCH Обл. солсбери-стейк FormID: 00143FEF IrradiatedScotch ALCH Облученный скотч-виски FormID: 00143FF0 IrradiatedSugarBombs01 ALCH Обл. сахарные бомбы FormID: 00143FF1 IrradiatedWaterUnpurified ALCH Облученная вода FormID: 00143FF2 IrradiatedPotato ALCH Облученный картофель FormID: 00003A7F MS15DeclarationRolled MISC Декларация независимости FormID: 00003A80 MS15MagnaCartaRolled MISC Великая хартия вольностей FormID: 00003A82 MS15BillofRightsRolled MISC Билль о правах FormID: 00003A93 VDoor01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 00003AA2 MS15Ink MISC Чернила FormID: 000E3E91 BisonSteveElevatorButton ACTI Кнопка лифта FormID: 000E3E93 LvlPowderGangerNVBisonSteve01Flamer NPC_ Главарь сбежавших преступников FormID: 000E3E94 PrimmSheriffPetition3 NOTE Примм. Подписной лист FormID: 000E3E95 PrimmSheriffPetition4 NOTE Примм. Подписной лист FormID: 000E3E96 PrimmSheriffPetition5 NOTE Примм. Подписной лист - все подписи FormID: 000E3E97 PrimmSheriffPetition0 NOTE Примм. Подписной лист FormID: 000E3E98 PrimmSheriffPetition1 NOTE Примм. Подписной лист FormID: 000E3E99 PrimmSheriffPetition2 NOTE Примм. Подписной лист FormID: 00023B56 DeadSuperMutant1GunNOAMMO CREA Супермутант FormID: 00023B62 RavenRockCorpseArmorEnclave ARMO Силовая броня Анклава FormID: 000E3EB9 BisonElevatorMessage MESG Сломанный лифт FormID: 00103F5E RatCaveINT CELL Пещера Брок FormID: 000E3EEB HVIntercomUseless TACT Интерком FormID: 000E3EEC HVPaladinHitSquad1 NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 000E3EED HVPaladinHitSquad2 NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 000E3EEE HVPaladinHitSquad3 NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 000E3EEF HVPaladinHitSquad4 NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 000E3F03 NVDynamiteFragProjectile PROJ Подожженный динамит FormID: 00103F9C SouthVegasAntMound CELL Муравейник в Саут-Вегасе FormID: 00003B3E Ghoul RACE Гуль FormID: 00124042 VForlornHopeNCRTrooperJailer01 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00124043 VForlornHopeJailKey KEYM Ключ от камеры Форлорн-Хоупа FormID: 00003B75 VendorFood CLAS Restaurant Owner FormID: 00103FE0 MAPM МУРАВЕЙНИК FormID: 00103FED VFreeformUnderpass QUST Underpass Water Purifier FormID: 00103FEE UnderpassMayor NPC_ Мег Рейнолдс FormID: 00144111 VMissFortuneGunObjectEffect ENCH Желание мисс Удачи FormID: 00144113 NVMissFortuneGunEffect MGEF MissFortuneGunEffect FormID: 00144114 MissFortuneGunSpell SPEL Оружие мисс Удачи FormID: 00144122 vMojave QUST ПРОЯВИТЬ СОЧУВСТВИЕ FormID: 00144124 vMojaveGhost QUST В ПОГОНЕ ЗА ПРИЗОМ FormID: 00144125 HooverDamIntPowerPlant04 CELL Дамба Гувера - электростанция 4 FormID: 00144126 HooverDamIntPowerPlant02 CELL Дамба Гувера - электростанция 2 FormID: 00124099 NelsonBarracks01 CELL Нельсон - казармы FormID: 000E3F92 NCRCFSniper04 NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 0012411C VFSVanGraffCustomer NPC_ Мистер Сорен FormID: 00124123 VMS29a QUST ДВА САПОГА ПАРА FormID: 00164246 CrimsonCaravaneerFootlocker CONT Сундук FormID: 00164257 VCG03CampfireCrafting03 ACTI Лагерный костер FormID: 001040BC NVCrGiantRatAmbush CREA Гигантская крыса FormID: 001040CF SSHQFestusTerminal TERM Контрольный терминал Фестуса FormID: 00083EB5 MS04CrAnt1MarigoldWorker CREA Огненный муравей - рабочий FormID: 00083EB6 MS04CrAnt2MarigoldSoldier CREA Огненный муравей - солдат FormID: 000E405E LootSafeFloorNVBisonSteve CONT Напольный сейф FormID: 000E4088 NCRCFVCDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 0010414A NellisAntExplosion EXPL Frag Explosion FormID: 00104173 HeadVioletMangled MISC Изувеченная голова Вайлит FormID: 00104174 HeadCookCookMangled MISC Изувеченная голова Шеф-Шефа FormID: 00104175 HeadDriverNephiMangled MISC Изувеченная голова Драйвера Нефи FormID: 0010417A SubDresserDazzle CONT Комод FormID: 0010417F NellisSonicEmitter MISC Звуковой эмиттер FormID: 00104180 NellisGeneratorUtilityDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 00104184 VaultSuit21 ARMO Комбинезон Убежища 21 FormID: 0010418C NellisSonicEmitterRadio ACTI Звуковой эмиттер FormID: 0010418D NellisGeneratorAntMound ACTI Муравейник FormID: 00124251 VFSVanGraffIntroTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00124252 VFSVolunteerPushTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00043E94 StealthBoy ALCH Стелс-бой FormID: 00043E95 StealthBoyInvis MGEF Стелс-поле FormID: 0012428E SecuritronVault CELL Бункер секьюритронов FormID: 0012428F FortificationHillWeatherStation CELL Метеорологическая станция FormID: 0012429A VCG01DocMitchellCouch FURN Сломанный диван FormID: 00104310 2CHanlon NPC_ Командир Хенлон FormID: 00104311 2CPoindexter NPC_ Пойндекстер FormID: 00104312 2COHanrahan NPC_ О'Ханрахан FormID: 00104313 2CMcCredie NPC_ Сержант Маккриди FormID: 00104314 2CRazz NPC_ Разз FormID: 00104315 2CMags NPC_ Мэгс FormID: 0010431C VFreeformCampGolf QUST ОТ ПОРАЖЕНИЯ ДО ПОБЕДЫ ОДИН ШАГ FormID: 0014443F FortLegateCampGate DOOR Ворота FormID: 00144447 FeralTrooperGhoul CREA Дикий гуль - боец FormID: 00144448 GlowingTrooperGhoul CREA Светящийся гуль - боец FormID: 000A4193 HVMainLevelEntryTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000A4194 HVPasswordPaladinFinalGuardTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000A4195 HVRamosTargetDialogTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000A4196 HVBunkerInnerRoomTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000A4197 HVPlayerContainer CONT Ящик FormID: 000A4198 HVBunkerToMainDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 000A41A0 HVPasswordPaladinTalk NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 000A41A1 HVPasswordPaladinFlank2 NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 000A41A2 HVBrotherhoodOfSteelKnightAF NPC_ Рыцарь Братства Стали FormID: 000A41A3 HVKnightEDE NPC_ Старший рыцарь Лоренцо FormID: 000A41A4 HVBrotherhoodOfSteelKnightCF NPC_ Рыцарь Братства Стали FormID: 000A41A5 HVBrotherhoodOfSteelKnightCM NPC_ Рыцарь Братства Стали FormID: 000A41A7 HVKnightWeaponTalker NPC_ Рыцарь Братства Стали FormID: 000A41A8 HVPaladinDecorative NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 000A41A9 RamosIntercom NPC_ Паладин Рамос FormID: 000A41AA HVBrotherhoodOfSteelKnightTemplate NPC_ Рыцарь Братства Стали FormID: 000A41AB HVBrotherhoodOfSteelKnightAAM NPC_ Рыцарь Братства Стали FormID: 000A41AC HVKnightArmorTalker2 NPC_ Рыцарь Братства Стали FormID: 000E42C7 VHeliosConsoleInactiveMessage MESG Консоль управления отражателем FormID: 000A41AD HVPasswordPaladinFlank NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 000A41AE HVBunkerKey KEYM Ключ от бункера Хидден-Вэли FormID: 0016450A HotelDoor01Lucky38Exit DOOR Металлическая дверь FormID: 00003F0F OfficeChairRuined01R FURN Рабочее кресло FormID: 00003F37 OfficeChairRuined01L FURN Рабочее кресло FormID: 001043D0 NellisDebugMessage MESG Debug Message FormID: 001043D1 NVCRFestus CREA Фестус FormID: 001043DA SSHQMapMarker MAPM ШТАБ-КВАРТИРА QUOTEСАНСЕТ САСПАРИЛЛЫQUOTE FormID: 000841C8 RSCharlieNVDESTROYED CELL Пост рейнджеров QUOTEЧарлиQUOTE FormID: 00144519 VMS43a QUST АРАХНОФОБИЯ FormID: 0014451A CampSearchlightGlowingTrooperGhoul CREA Светящийся гуль - боец FormID: 0014451B CampSearchlightFeralTrooperGhoul CREA Дикий гуль - боец FormID: 000841D9 GibsonScrapYardInterior CELL Гараж Гибсон FormID: 001645DF HVFastTravelDisableTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00084205 GibsonDog CREA Собака старателя FormID: 00084206 OldLadyGibson NPC_ Мамаша Гибсон FormID: 001645E1 HVSelfDestructPasswordTerminal TERM Терминал подтверждения самоуничтожения FormID: 001244C8 NelsonHouse05 CELL Нельсон - дом FormID: 001645E2 HVSelfDestructTerminal TERM Терминал самоуничтожения FormID: 001244C9 NelsonHouse04 CELL Нельсон - дом FormID: 001645E3 HVSelfDestructKeyCard01 MISC Ключ-карта старейшины FormID: 001244CA NelsonHouse03 CELL Нельсон - дом FormID: 001645E4 HVSelfDestructKeyCard02 MISC Ключ-карта главного писца FormID: 001244CB NelsonHouse02 CELL Нельсон - дом FormID: 001645E5 HVSelfDestructKeyCard03 MISC Ключ-карта главного паладина FormID: 001244CC NelsonHouse01 CELL Нельсон - дом FormID: 001244CD NelsonBarracks02 CELL Нельсон - казармы FormID: 001645E7 HVPaladinPatrolLeaderRandom NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 001645E8 HVPaladinPatrolFollowerRandom NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 001645E9 HVSelfDestructPassword NOTE Хидден-Вэли. Код самоуничтожения FormID: 00084223 VFreeformNovac QUST Novac FormID: 00084224 DialogueOldLadyGibson QUST Old Lady Gibson Dialogue FormID: 00084225 GibsonFaction FACT Old Lady Gibson's Faction FormID: 00164604 HVHeadPaladinRamosMsg MESG Главный паладин Рамос FormID: 00164605 HVElderHardinMsg MESG Старейшина Хардин FormID: 00164606 HVKnightMcNamaraMsg MESG Рыцарь Макнамара FormID: 00164608 SLSulfurCave03INT CELL Пещера Бутджек FormID: 00084241 NCRTrooper1Dead NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00084244 NCRTrooper2Dead NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00084250 NCRTrooper3Dead NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 001445A4 JacobstownMutantSentryMelee CREA Супермутант FormID: 001445A7 JacobstownBigHorner CREA Толсторог FormID: 001445B0 VMS41StealthBoyPrototype ACTI Прототип стелс-боя QUOTEМарк IIQUOTE FormID: 001445B2 VMS41StealthBoyMsg MESG Стелс-бой QUOTEМарк IIQUOTE, прототип FormID: 001445B4 VMS41StealthBoyFixedMsg MESG Стелс-бой QUOTEМарк IIQUOTE, прототип FormID: 001445BB JacobstownKeeneBuddy1 CREA Тень FormID: 001445BC JacobstownKeeneBuddy2 CREA Тень FormID: 080073E3 NVDLC04WeapFlareGunProjectile PROJ Пламя FormID: 080073E6 NVDLC04DummyFlareGunEffect MGEF Пугает чудищ FormID: 00024103 AudioTemplateSuperMutantBehemoth CREA AudioTemplateSuperMutantBehemoth FormID: 000842B9 FFHamRadio01 ACTI Радиосигнал QUOTEКило БравоQUOTE FormID: 000842CC LPCharlieSafeFloor CONT Напольный сейф FormID: 000842D1 NCRTrooper4Dead NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 000842D5 VendorContainerOldLadyGibson CONT Товары мамаши Гибсон FormID: 000842D7 ComputerParts MISC Модули регулирования тяги FormID: 000842D9 GibsonBox CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 000842DD VMQ01 QUST РАССЛЕДОВАНИЕ FormID: 000842DF RSCharlieQuestTrigger ACTI Ranger Station Charlie Quest Trigger FormID: 000842E0 RSCharlieAudioLog01 NOTE Пост рейнджеров QUOTEЧарлиQUOTE. Аудиозапись 1 FormID: 000842E2 RSCharlieAudioLog02 NOTE Пост рейнджеров QUOTEЧарлиQUOTE. Аудиозапись 2 FormID: 000E448F PrimmPetitionFaction FACT Faction to track citizens of primm tha can sign the NCR Petition FormID: 000E44AA HVRangerNoteItem MISC Записка FormID: 000E44AB HVRangerNote NOTE Записка FormID: 00144674 VRRCLegionSlaveLedger MISC Книга учета рабов Легиона FormID: 00144675 VRRCLegionSlaveLedgerNOTE NOTE Книга учета рабов Легиона FormID: 00144679 VRRCPapasCabinFrontDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 0014467C VRRCPapasCabinBackDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 00144680 RegisTalkTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0800747A NVDLC04WeapFlareGunAreaEnch ENCH Эффект вспышки FormID: 08007480 NVDLC04WeapFlareGunAreaEffect MGEF NVDLC04WeapFlareGunAreaEffect FormID: 08007481 NVDLC04WeapGrenadeFlashBangEnch ENCH Светошумовая граната FormID: 08007482 NVDLC04WeapGrenadeFlashBangEffect MGEF VDLC04WeapGrenadeFlashBangEffect FormID: 08007484 NVDLC04FlashBangExplosion EXPL Flash Explosion FormID: 08007486 NVDLC04Warhead ACTI Боеголовка FormID: 0800748A NVDLC04LargeExplosion EXPL Nuke Explosion FormID: 00164734 VMS01LaunchPlatformTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 08007499 NVDLC04DummyFlashBangEffect MGEF Stuns or Dazes Enemies FormID: 0800749A NVDLC04TerminalSilo01UtilityRoomEnter TERM Третий уровень - терминал доступа к ТО FormID: 0800749B NVDLC04TerminalSilo01FirstRobots TERM Второй уровень - управление безопасностью FormID: 0016473B GSVictorDisabled CREA Виктор FormID: 001446AF VMQ03aTimer QUST VMQ03a Timer FormID: 00164754 vNiptonSurvivorCaptive02 NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 0016475B vCCHQDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 00164761 GSVictorDisabledMsg MESG Виктор офлайн FormID: 00164762 FortEquipmentConfiscationQuest QUST Fort Equipment Confiscation FormID: 00164764 FortEquipmentRestoredMsg MESG Снаряжение восстановлено FormID: 00164767 NVProspectorMaleDEAD NPC_ Мертвый старатель FormID: 00164768 NVProspectorMaleDEADSulfurCave03 NPC_ Мертвый старатель FormID: 00164769 NVProspectorMaleDEADLite NPC_ Мертвый старатель FormID: 000A4426 DeadProtectron CREA Протектрон FormID: 00064343 RockopolisNote1 NOTE Роллинс - мы закончили FormID: 00064399 CGTutorialMovementXBox MESG Движение FormID: 0006439A CGTutorialJump MESG Прыжки FormID: 0000421C WeapBaseballBat WEAP Бейсбольная бита FormID: 00104687 UnderpassWaterActiveMsg MESG Генератор FormID: 00004240 Ammo556mm AMMO 5,56-мм патрон FormID: 00004241 Ammo10mm AMMO 10-мм патрон FormID: 0000424A AfricanAmerican RACE Афро-американец FormID: 00004252 EyeGreen EYES Зеленые FormID: 00004253 EyeBlue EYES Голубые FormID: 00004254 EyeBrown EYES Карие FormID: 00004255 EyeDefault EYES Ореховые FormID: 00004256 EyeDarkBrown EYES Темно-карие FormID: 000A4527 ForgeCrProtectronDEAD CREA Протектрон FormID: 000A4528 ForgeCrProtectronDEAD02 CREA Протектрон FormID: 000A4529 ForgeCrProtectronDEAD03 CREA Протектрон FormID: 0000426D 556mmRifleBulletProjectile PROJ 5.56-мм винтовочная пуля FormID: 001046F8 MS03VaultSuit21Armored ARMO Бронекомбинезон Убежища 21 FormID: 00104707 SSHQProtectron CREA Погрузчик FormID: 00104708 SSHQMrHandyBottlingStandstill CREA Робот-разливальщик FormID: 00104709 SSHQProtectronBroken CREA Сломанный погрузчик FormID: 0010470A SSHQEyebot CREA Робоглаз QUOTEСансет саспариллыQUOTE FormID: 0010470C SSHQMrHandyBroken CREA Сломанный робот-разливальщик FormID: 000042BE AfricanAmericanChild RACE Афро-американец - ребенок FormID: 000042BF AfricanAmericanOld RACE Афро-американец - старик FormID: 000042C0 AsianChild RACE Азиат - ребенок FormID: 000042C1 AsianOld RACE Азиат - старик FormID: 000042C2 CaucasianChild RACE Европеоид - ребенок FormID: 000042C3 CaucasianOld RACE Европеоид - старик FormID: 000042C4 HispanicChild RACE Латиноамериканец - ребенок FormID: 000042C5 HispanicOld RACE Латиноамериканец - старик FormID: 000443EF ChildrensStory01 NOTE Хранители Гиллифронда FormID: 000443F1 ChildrensStory02 NOTE Песня Света FormID: 0800766B NVDLC04WeapArcWelder WEAP Электросварка FormID: 0800766C NVDLC04TunnelerFaction FACT NVDLC04 Tunneler Faction FormID: 0800766F NVDLC04BeamSonicDetonatorProjectile PROJ Лазерный луч FormID: 08007670 NVDLC04WeapSonicDetonator WEAP Лазерный детонатор FormID: 00004313 TGWater03 WATR TestGrantWater FormID: 0000431E VaultSuit101 ARMO Комбинезон Убежища 101 FormID: 00004321 Weap10mmSubmachineGun WEAP 10-мм пистолет-пулемет FormID: 0004443B TalonCompany FACT Talon Company FormID: 00004322 WeapAlienBlaster WEAP Бластер Чужих FormID: 0004443C EnchEnclaveArmor ENCH Броня Анклава FormID: 00004323 WeapBBGun WEAP Пневматическое ружье FormID: 0004443D EnchEnclaveArmorHelmet ENCH Шлем Анклава FormID: 00004324 WeapBrassKnuckles WEAP Кастет FormID: 0004443E ArmorEnclave ARMO Силовая броня Анклава FormID: 0004443F ArmorEnclaveHelmet ARMO Силовой шлем Анклава FormID: 00004326 WeapKnifeCombat WEAP Боевой нож FormID: 00004328 WeapTireIron WEAP Монтировка FormID: 0000432B WeapDeathclawGauntlet WEAP Перчатка когтя смерти FormID: 0000432C WeapFatman WEAP QUOTEТолстякQUOTE FormID: 0000432D WeapFlamer WEAP Огнемет FormID: 0000432E WeapGatlingLaser WEAP Гатлинг-лазер FormID: 00124824 CrateShippingEmpty CONT Ящик FormID: 00004330 WeapGrenadeFrag WEAP Осколочная граната FormID: 00004331 WeapGrenadePulse WEAP Импульсная граната FormID: 00004332 WeapGrenadePlasma WEAP Плазменная граната FormID: 00004333 WeapHuntingRifle WEAP Охотничья винтовка FormID: 00004334 WeapKnife WEAP Нож FormID: 00004335 WeapLaserPistol WEAP Лазерный пистолет FormID: 080076A9 NVDLC04WeapEDEArcWelder WEAP Электросварка ЭД-Э FormID: 00004336 WeapLaserRifle WEAP Лазерная винтовка FormID: 00004337 WeapLeadPipe WEAP Свинцовая труба FormID: 0000433A WeapMineBottlecap WEAP Крышко-мина FormID: 0000433C WeapMineFrag WEAP Противопехотная мина FormID: 0000433D WeapMinePlasma WEAP Плазменная мина FormID: 0000433E WeapMinePulse WEAP Импульсная мина FormID: 0000433F WeapMinigun WEAP Миниган FormID: 00004340 WeapMissileLauncher WEAP Гранатомет FormID: 00004343 WeapPlasmaPistol WEAP Плазменный пистолет FormID: 00004344 WeapPlasmaRifle WEAP Плазменная винтовка FormID: 00004345 WeapPoliceBaton WEAP Полицейская дубинка FormID: 00004346 WeapPoolCue WEAP Кий FormID: 00004347 WeapPowerFist WEAP Силовой кастет FormID: 00004349 WeapRipper WEAP QUOTEПотрошительQUOTE FormID: 0000434C WeapShotgunSawedOff WEAP Обрез FormID: 0000434E WeapShishkebab WEAP QUOTEШиш-кебабQUOTE FormID: 0000434F Weap10mmPistol WEAP 10-мм пистолет FormID: 00004351 WeapSledgehammer WEAP Кувалда FormID: 00004352 WeapSuperSledge WEAP Суперкувалда FormID: 00004353 WeapSniperRifle WEAP Снайперская винтовка FormID: 00004354 WeapSpikedKnuckles WEAP Шипованный кастет FormID: 000A4627 Forge01FranksKey KEYM Ключ от ящика Фрэнка FormID: 080076DB NVDLC04ArmorDusterUlyssesNPC ARMO Плащ Улисса FormID: 000A4629 Forge01MetalBox01 CONT Ящик FormID: 00044482 TalonGunClass CLAS Talon Merc FormID: 080076DC NVDLC04HelmetUlysessNPC ARMO Маска Улисса FormID: 080076DD NVDLC04HelmetBreathingMask ARMO Респиратор FormID: 080076DE NVDLC04ArmorDusterUlyssesOW ARMO Плащ Улисса FormID: 080076E0 NVDLC04WeapFlagpole WEAP QUOTEСлава Старого мираQUOTE FormID: 080076E3 NVDLC04WeapSatchelCharge WEAP Ранцевый заряд FormID: 080076E9 NVDLC04SatchelChargeProjectile PROJ Ранцевый заряд FormID: 080076F9 NVDLC04DivideMunicipalMapMarkerREF MAPM АДМИНИСТРАТИВНОЕ ЗДАНИЕ 3-Й УЛИЦЫ FormID: 080076FB NVDLC04UlyssesTempleMarkerREF MAPM ХРАМ УЛИССА FormID: 080076FC NVDLC04DivideSunstoneMapMarkerREF MAPM КРЫША САНСТОУН-ТАУЭР FormID: 0016499B CardJoker02b CCRD Джокер 2 FormID: 0016499C CardJoker01b CCRD Джокер 1 FormID: 0016499D CardHeartsQueenb CCRD Дама червей FormID: 0016499E CardHeartsKingb CCRD Король червей FormID: 0016499F CardHeartsJackb CCRD Валет червей FormID: 001649A0 CardHeartsAceb CCRD Туз червей FormID: 001649A1 CardHearts9b CCRD 9 червей FormID: 001649A2 CardHearts8b CCRD 8 червей FormID: 001649A3 CardHearts7b CCRD 7 червей FormID: 001649A4 CardHearts6b CCRD 6 червей FormID: 001649A5 CardHearts5b CCRD 5 червей FormID: 001649A6 CardHearts4b CCRD 4 червей FormID: 000444B1 SewerEntranceDoor01 DOOR Канализационный люк FormID: 001649A7 CardHearts3b CCRD 3 червей FormID: 001649A8 CardHearts2b CCRD 2 червей FormID: 001649A9 CardHearts10b CCRD 10 червей FormID: 001649AA CardDiamondsQueenb CCRD Дама бубей FormID: 001649AB CardDiamondsKingb CCRD Король бубей FormID: 001649AC CardDiamondsJackb CCRD Валет бубей FormID: 001649AD CardDiamondsAceb CCRD Туз бубей FormID: 001649AE CardDiamonds9b CCRD 9 бубей FormID: 001649AF CardClubs5b CCRD 5 треф FormID: 001649B0 CardClubs6b CCRD 6 треф FormID: 001649B1 CardClubs7b CCRD 7 треф FormID: 001649B2 CardClubs8b CCRD 8 треф FormID: 001649B3 CardClubs9b CCRD 9 треф FormID: 001649B4 CardClubsAceb CCRD Туз треф FormID: 001649B5 CardClubsJackb CCRD Валет треф FormID: 001649B6 CardClubsKingb CCRD Король треф FormID: 001649B7 CardClubsQueenb CCRD Дама треф FormID: 001649B8 CardDiamonds10b CCRD 10 бубей FormID: 001649B9 CardDiamonds2b CCRD 2 бубей FormID: 001649BA CardDiamonds3b CCRD 3 бубей FormID: 001649BB CardDiamonds4b CCRD 4 бубей FormID: 001649BC CardDiamonds5b CCRD 5 бубей FormID: 001649BD CardDiamonds6b CCRD 6 бубей FormID: 001649BE CardDiamonds7b CCRD 7 бубей FormID: 001649BF CardDiamonds8b CCRD 8 бубей FormID: 001649C0 CardClubs10b CCRD 10 треф FormID: 001649C1 CardClubs2b CCRD 2 треф FormID: 001649C2 CardClubs3b CCRD 3 треф FormID: 001649C3 CardClubs4b CCRD 4 треф FormID: 001649C4 CardSpadesQueenb CCRD Дама пик FormID: 001649C5 CardSpadesKingb CCRD Король пик FormID: 001649C6 CardSpadesJackb CCRD Валет пик FormID: 001649C7 CardSpadesAceb CCRD Туз пик FormID: 001649C8 CardSpades9b CCRD 9 пик FormID: 001649C9 CardSpades8b CCRD 8 пик FormID: 001649CA CardSpades7b CCRD 7 пик FormID: 001649CB CardSpades6b CCRD 6 пик FormID: 001649CC CardSpades5b CCRD 5 пик FormID: 001649CD CardSpades4b CCRD 4 пик FormID: 001649CE CardSpades3b CCRD 3 пик FormID: 001649CF CardSpades2b CCRD 2 пик FormID: 001649D0 CardSpades10b CCRD 10 пик FormID: 001649D1 CaravanDeckNash CDCK Феерия Мохавского экспресса FormID: 001649DD ArmorLegate ARMO Броня легата FormID: 001649DE LegateArmorLefth ARMA LegateArmor Lefthand FormID: 001649DF LegateArmorRightH ARMA LegateArmor Righthand FormID: 00064597 FakeForce100r1000 EXPL Force FormID: 00164A00 LootGunCaseCowboyRepeater CONT Ящик с оружием FormID: 00164A02 VGreatKhanSniffer01 NPC_ Великий хан FormID: 00164A03 VPowderGangerSniffer NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 000043F7 MegatonResidentFaction FACT MegatonResidentFaction FormID: 000043F9 GrenadeFragProjectile PROJ Осколочная граната FormID: 000043FA MineFragProjectile PROJ Противопехотная мина FormID: 00044527 HairWavyOld HAIR HairWavyOld FormID: 00044528 HairBaseOld HAIR HairBaseOld FormID: 00044529 FemaleBOld HAIR FemaleBOld FormID: 0004452A FemaleD HAIR Соблазнительница FormID: 00164A25 VSpawnSpecialTier1BarkScorpionPackMedNipton CREA Древесный скорпион - охотник FormID: 000244A4 TranquilityLaneFaction FACT Tranquility Lane Faction FormID: 00044533 MS01JailorsKey KEYM Ключ от тюрьмы Джермантауна FormID: 00164A2C VERT2ViperNiptonCodeHolder2 ACTI Direct the Show FormID: 000A46E7 NCRFactionNV FACT New California Republic FormID: 000A46E8 NCRTrooperAAMMelee NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000645CF LootAmmoBoxAlienPowerCells CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 000A46EA NCRTrooperCF NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000A46EB NCRTrooperAAF NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000A46EC NCRTrooperCFGun2 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000A46ED NCRTrooperAAFGun2 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000A46EE NCRTrooperHFGun2 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000A46EF NCRTrooperHMGun2 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000A46F0 NCRTrooperCMGun2 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000A46F4 CrDogNCR CREA Сторожевая собака НКР FormID: 000A46F5 CrDogNCRFollow CREA Сторожевая собака НКР FormID: 001449C0 vDialogueVault19Generic QUST Vault 19 Generic Generic FormID: 001449C4 LakelurkEggClutchContEmpty01a CONT Кладка яиц озерника FormID: 001449C5 LakelurkEggClutchCont02a CONT Кладка яиц озерника FormID: 001449C6 LakelurkEggClutchCont03a CONT Кладка яиц озерника FormID: 001449CA LakeLurkEgg ALCH Яйцо озерника FormID: 00164A5C CrRadscorpion2LargeDEADIvanpah CREA Гигантский радскорпион FormID: 00164A6C VSpawnSpecialTier2NightStalkerSmallIvanpah CREA Молодой ночной охотник FormID: 00164A6D VSpawnSpecialTier4NightStalkerMedIvanpah CREA Ночной охотник FormID: 000A4723 VMS02MerchantGuard01 NPC_ Путник FormID: 000A4725 VMS02MerchantGuard02 NPC_ Путник FormID: 000A4727 VMS02AmbusherFaction FACT VMS02 NCR Ambush FormID: 0000446C MediumExplosion EXPL Test Explosion FormID: 000A472E ArmorNVPGSoldier ARMO Солдатская одежда подрывников FormID: 000A472F ArmorNVPGPlain ARMO Простая одежда подрывников FormID: 000A4730 ArmorNVPGGuardArmor ARMO Броня охранника подрывников FormID: 000A4731 ArmorNVPGSimple ARMO Легкая одежда подрывников FormID: 000C47C2 FFEU20Note NOTE Записка торговца FormID: 000C47D0 VendorContainerFFER15LootBox CONT Брамин FormID: 00004485 AmmoMicroFusionCell AMMO Микроядерная батарея FormID: 000C4827 HD00TenpennyHouseVendor FACT Tenpenny Tower House Vendor FormID: 001249CF VendorContainerGomorrahBar CONT Барные запасы QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 00164AFA MeatOfChampions QUST КРОВЬ СИЛЬНЫХ МИРА СЕГО FormID: 00164AFB MeatOfChampionsPerk PERK Кровь сильных мира сего FormID: 00164AFD MeatOfChampionsEffect SPEL Кровь сильных мира сего FormID: 00164B0C VCombatRangerTakedown MESG Бой без оружия: Бросок рейнджера FormID: 00164B0D VCombatScribeCounter MESG Бой без оружия: Прием писца FormID: 00164B0E Lucky38MrHouseTerminal04 TERM Терминал FormID: 00164B0F Lucky38MrHouseTerminal05 TERM Терминал FormID: 00144A8B FortLegateMongrelGate DOOR Собачья клетка FormID: 00144A8D LegateCampMongrelGateMessage MESG Собачья клетка FormID: 00144A8F LegateCampMongrelGateMessageFail MESG Собачья клетка FormID: 00144A90 FortLegateMongrelGateBroken DOOR Сломанная собачья клетка FormID: 00144A92 LegateCampMongrelGateBrokenMessage MESG Сломанная собачья клетка FormID: 00144A94 VHDPreBattleNCRRanger1 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00144A95 VHDPreBattleNCRRanger2 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00144A96 VHDPreBattleNCRRanger3 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00144A97 VHDPreBattleNCRRanger4 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00144A98 VHDPreBattleNCRRanger5 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00144A99 VHDPreBattleNCRRanger6 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00144A9A VHDPreBattleNCRRangerFem1 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00144A9B VHDPreBattleNCRRangerFem2 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00144A9C VHDPreBattleNCRRangerFem3 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00144A9D VHDPreBattleNCRRangerFem4 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00144A9E VHDPreBattleNCRRangerFem5 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00144A9F VHDPreBattleNCRRangerFem6 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00144AA0 VHDPreBattleNCRRanger7 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00144AA1 VHDPreBattleNCRRangerFem7 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00144AA2 VHDPreBattleNCRTrooperFem1 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00144AA9 VHDPreBattleNCRTrooperFem2 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00144AAA VHDPreBattleNCRTrooperFem3 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00144AAB VHDPreBattleNCRTrooperFem4 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00144AAC VHDPreBattleNCRTrooperFem5 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00144AAD VHDPreBattleNCRTrooperFem6 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00144AAE VHDPreBattleNCRTrooperFem7 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00144AAF VHDPreBattleNCRTrooper1 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00144AB0 VHDPreBattleNCRTrooper2 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00144AB1 VHDPreBattleNCRTrooper3 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00144AB2 VHDPreBattleNCRTrooper4 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00144AB3 VHDPreBattleNCRTrooper5 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00144AB4 VHDPreBattleNCRTrooper6 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00144AB5 VHDPreBattleNCRTrooper7 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0800792B NVDLC04DivideSLSewers CELL Муниципальные коллекторы FormID: 00164BCB VSpawnSpecialTier2RadscorpionMedIvanpahNest CREA Радскорпион FormID: 00164BCC VSpawnSpecialTier3GiantRadscorpionMedIvanpahNest CREA Гигантский радскорпион FormID: 08007933 NVDLC04PipesDoor01 DOOR Канализационный люк FormID: 08007935 NVDLC04CaveMapRegion REGN Пещера Аваддона FormID: 00104A2B ssVendingMachineEmpty CONT Торговый автомат FormID: 00104A2D NellisTeddyBear MISC Мистер Дружок FormID: 00164BE0 vLucky38AlarmWoman NPC_ Тревога FormID: 00164BE1 DisplacerImpactExplosion EXPL Displacer Impact Explosion FormID: 00164BE3 VDisplacerGloveObjectEffect ENCH Эфф. перч.-вытеснит. FormID: 00164BE4 VDisplacerGloveBaseEffect MGEF DisplacerGloveEffect FormID: 00164BE6 VDisplacerGloveSelfEffect SPEL Свет FormID: 00164BEA vLucky38AlarmWomanTA TACT Тревога FormID: 00124AD1 RepNVFollowers REPU Последователи Апокалипсиса FormID: 08007956 NVDLC04DivideBoxwoodMapMarkerREF MAPM КРЫША ОТЕЛЯ QUOTEБОКСВУДQUOTE FormID: 08007957 NVDLC04DivideCaveMarkerREF MAPM ПЕЩЕРА АВАДДОНА FormID: 08007962 NVDLC04UlyssesCombatBarks QUST Ulysses Combat Barks FormID: 000A48BA Stool MSTT Табурет FormID: 00124AF2 VFSFollowersGuardCF NPC_ Последователь - охранник FormID: 00124AF4 VFSFollowersGuardCF2 NPC_ Последователь - охранник FormID: 00124AF5 VFSFollowersGuardAAF2 NPC_ Последователь - охранник FormID: 00124AF6 VFSFollowersGuardAF2 NPC_ Последователь - охранник FormID: 00124AF7 VFSFollowersGuardHF2 NPC_ Последователь - охранник FormID: 00124AF8 VFSFollowersGuardGF2 NPC_ Последователь - охранник FormID: 00124AF9 VFSFollowersGuardCM2 NPC_ Последователь - охранник FormID: 00124AFA VFSFollowersGuardGM2 NPC_ Последователь - охранник FormID: 00124AFB VFSFollowersGuardHM2 NPC_ Последователь - охранник FormID: 00124AFC VFSFollowersGuardAM2 NPC_ Последователь - охранник FormID: 00124AFD VFSFollowersGuardAAM2 NPC_ Последователь - охранник FormID: 00124AFE VFSFollowersGuard NPC_ Последователь - охранник FormID: 00124AFF VFSFollowersGuardAAM NPC_ Последователь - охранник FormID: 00124B00 VFSFollowersGuardAM NPC_ Последователь - охранник FormID: 00124B01 VFSFollowersGuardHM NPC_ Последователь - охранник FormID: 00124B02 VFSFollowersGuardGM NPC_ Последователь - охранник FormID: 00124B03 VFSFollowersGuardCM NPC_ Последователь - охранник FormID: 00124B04 VFSFollowersGuardGF NPC_ Последователь - охранник FormID: 00124B05 VFSFollowersGuardHF NPC_ Последователь - охранник FormID: 00124B06 VFSFollowersGuardAF NPC_ Последователь - охранник FormID: 00124B07 VFSFollowersGuardAAF NPC_ Последователь - охранник FormID: 00124B08 VFSJulieFarkasVendorBox CONT Медицинские препараты Джули Фаркас FormID: 00144BBD vHDNCRBattleCellTransition ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00144BC4 JacobstownNightstalkerA CREA Ночной охотник FormID: 000C4991 HD00HouseRadio TACT Домашнее радио FormID: 000C4992 HD00JukeboxMusic QUST HD00 Jukebox Music FormID: 00164C56 VHDKimballVisitKey KEYM Ключ от дамбы Гувера FormID: 000A4947 Forge01PulseExplosion01 EXPL EMP Explosion FormID: 00144C39 CrLakelurkBaseDEAD1 CREA Озерник FormID: 00144C3B TheTopsChip CHIP Фишка казино QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 00144C3C UltraLuxeChip CHIP Фишка казино QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00144C3D VikkiVanceChip CHIP Фишка казино QUOTEВикки и ВэнсQUOTE FormID: 00144C3E AtomicWranglerChip CHIP Фишка казино QUOTEАтомный ковбойQUOTE FormID: 00144C3F TheTopsCasinoData CSNO QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 00144C40 UltraLuxeCasinoData CSNO QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00144C41 VikkiVanceCasinoData CSNO QUOTEВикки и ВэнсQUOTE FormID: 00144C42 AtomicWranglerCasinoData CSNO QUOTEАтомный ковбойQUOTE FormID: 0006490C CG04RadroachSpawn CREA Радтаракан FormID: 000E4B4B PythonEnableLinkTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000E4B5B VHeliosPythonMessageUseless MESG ПИТОН FormID: 00104C07 VCG01VigorTesterTrigger ACTI Vigor Tester Trigger FormID: 00104C0A VCG01VigorTester ACTI Энергетический тестер QUOTEВит-о-матикQUOTE FormID: 00104C0C DocMitchell NPC_ Док Митчелл FormID: 00104C1C VCG01 QUST УДАР ПО ГОЛОВЕ FormID: 00104C1F VCG01ChooseSexMessage MESG Выберите пол FormID: 000448D1 MS13CanMez FACT MS13 Can be Mezzed with Mesmetron FormID: 000448D2 MS13CantMez FACT MS13 Can't Be Mezzed (overrides other MS13 factions) FormID: 00104C22 RepNVGoodsprings REPU Гудспрингс FormID: 00104C23 OutfitBennySuit ARMO Костюм Бенни FormID: 000448DB MS13MesmetronEffect MGEF MS13MesmetronEffect FormID: 000448DF MS13MesmetronEnch ENCH Гипнотрон FormID: 0002485B MS16Radio101 TACT Радио 101 FormID: 00064980 LootSafeSpringvaleHouse CONT Сейф FormID: 00104C66 VFreeformGoodsprings QUST Goodsprings Dialogue FormID: 00104C67 GSJoeCobb NPC_ Джо Кобб FormID: 00104C6A GSPGAAM NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 00104C6C GSTrudy NPC_ Труди FormID: 00104C6E GoodspringsFaction FACT Goodsprings Faction FormID: 00104C6F GSPGCM NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 00104C71 GSPGCM2 NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 00104C74 GSPGHM NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 00104C76 GSPGAAM2 NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 00164E1E VNCREmbassyLog4 NOTE Отчет о бандах Стрипа FormID: 00104C78 GSChet NPC_ Чет FormID: 00164E20 VMS18PenthouseKey KEYM Ключ от пентхауса QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксаQUOTE FormID: 00104C7B VendorContainerChet CONT Запасы Чета FormID: 00104C7C GSRingo NPC_ Ринго FormID: 00104C7E GoodspringsPowderGangFaction FACT Goodsprings Powder Gang Faction FormID: 00104C7F GSEasyPete NPC_ Забей-Пит FormID: 00164E27 DialogueBoSSniffer QUST Brotherhood Sniffer Dialog FormID: 00164E29 SLDeadWindCavernINT CELL Пещера Дед-Винд FormID: 00044935 AudioHolotapes QUST Holotape Infos FormID: 08007B8F NVDLC04ToolboxContainer CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 08007B90 NVDLC04LockerVaultR01MED CONT Шкаф FormID: 08007B91 NVDLC04DeskOfficeCornerMetalLOW CONT Письменный стол FormID: 08007B92 NVDLC04FilingCabinetLOW CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 08007B93 NVDLC04DivideSLWaterPlant CELL Водоочистной завод FormID: 00124D1F OffDoorWoodDoubleBigStatic DOOR Дверь FormID: 00044947 ARMAPowerfist ARMA ARMAPowerfist FormID: 00044949 PerkLittleLeaguer2 SPEL Бейсболист (2) FormID: 0004494A PerkLittleLeaguer3 SPEL Бейсболист (3) FormID: 0004494B PerkDaddysBoy1 SPEL Папенькин сынок (1) FormID: 0004494C PerkDaddysBoy2 SPEL Папенькин сынок (2) FormID: 0004494D PerkDaddysBoy3 SPEL Папенькин сынок (3) FormID: 0004494F PerkGunNut1 SPEL Фанатик оружия (1) FormID: 00044950 PerkGunNut2 SPEL Фанатик оружия (2) FormID: 00044951 PerkGunNut3 SPEL Фанатик оружия (3) FormID: 0002490A TGVaultWater01 WATR TestGrantWater FormID: 00164ECA JacobstownMutantMaster CREA Супермутант-мастер FormID: 00164ED1 LooseCannon PERK Непредсказуемый FormID: 08007C3B NVDCL04DivideWastewaterMapMarkerREF MAPM ВОДООЧИСТНОЙ ЗАВОД FormID: 00064A7F Footlocker01HouseholdSpringvale CONT Сундук FormID: 00164EF1 VSpawnSpecialTier2GoldenGeckoSmallCrescent CREA Молодой золотой геккон - охотник FormID: 00164EF2 VSpawnSpecialTier3GoldenGeckoMedCrescentPatrol75 CREA Золотой геккон - охотник FormID: 00164EF3 VSpawnSpecialTier2GoldenGeckoSmallCrescentPatrol75 CREA Молодой золотой геккон - охотник FormID: 00164EF4 VSpawnSpecialTier3GoldenGeckoMedCrescentPatrol50 CREA Золотой геккон - охотник FormID: 00164EF5 VSpawnSpecialTier2GoldenGeckoSmallCrescentPatrol50 CREA Молодой золотой геккон - охотник FormID: 00164EF6 VSpawnSpecialTier4NightStalkerMedIvanpah2 CREA Ночной охотник FormID: 00164EF7 VSpawnSpecialTier2NightStalkerSmallIvanpah2 CREA Молодой ночной охотник FormID: 00164EF8 VSpawnSpecialTier3GoldenGeckoMedCrescent CREA Золотой геккон - охотник FormID: 00144EB5 VRRCKarlAmbushTrigger ACTI Karl Ambush Trigger FormID: 00144EB6 VRRCKarlsJournal MISC Дневник Карла FormID: 00144EB7 VRRCLegionaryRandom NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 00144EB9 VRRCKarlsJournalNOTE NOTE Дневник Карла FormID: 00044A6E MS15ButtonWardrobe01 CONT Гардероб Баттона FormID: 00044A6F MS15ButtonSupplyDesk01 CONT Стол Баттона FormID: 00144EDD VHDLegateCampGate DOOR Ворота FormID: 00104DF1 GSPGHM2 NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 00104DF4 VendorContainerTrudy CONT Товары Труди FormID: 08007D22 NVDLC04DeathclawBoss CREA Рык FormID: 00144F32 vCashierTheTops NPC_ Кассир QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 00144F34 vDialogueCasinoCashier QUST Casino Cashier Dialogue FormID: 00024A50 PuddleWaterSmall01 WATR TestGrantWater FormID: 00064B6E DefaultTurretTermDESK0VeryEasy TERM Система контроля турелей FormID: 00064B70 DefaultTurretTermDESK1Easy TERM Система контроля турелей FormID: 00064B72 DefaultTurretTermDESK2Average TERM Система контроля турелей FormID: 00064B76 DefaultTurretTermDESK3Hard TERM Система контроля турелей FormID: 00064B78 DefaultTurretTermDESK4VeryHard TERM Система контроля турелей FormID: 00064B7A DefaultTurretTermWALL0VeryEasy TERM Система контроля турелей FormID: 00064B7C DefaultTurretTermWALL1Easy TERM Система контроля турелей FormID: 00064B7E DefaultTurretTermWALL3Hard TERM Система контроля турелей FormID: 00064B80 DefaultTurretTermWALL4VeryHard TERM Система контроля турелей FormID: 00044AF6 FlamerCritEffect SPEL Жертвоприношение FormID: 00044AF7 FlamerMagicEffect MGEF Сжигание огнеметом FormID: 00064B85 DefaultUnlockTermDESK0VeryEasy TERM Терминал FormID: 00064B87 DefaultUnlockTermDESK1Easy TERM Терминал FormID: 00064B88 DefaultUnlockTermDESK3Hard TERM Терминал FormID: 00064B89 DefaultUnlockTermDESK4VeryHard TERM Терминал FormID: 00064B8A DefaultUnlockTermWALL0VeryEasy TERM Терминал FormID: 00064B8B DefaultUnlockTermWALL1Easy TERM Терминал FormID: 00064B8C DefaultUnlockTermWALL4VeryHard TERM Терминал FormID: 00064B8D DefaultUnlockTermWALL3Hard TERM Терминал FormID: 00044B30 EnchFlamerEffect ENCH Горение FormID: 0016502A VERT2NiptonCaravanBrahminPackB CREA Брамин FormID: 0016502B VERT2NiptonCaravanBrahminPackA CREA Брамин FormID: 00104E84 GSSunnySmiles NPC_ Санни Смайлс FormID: 0016502C NVProspectorNCRFemaleH NPC_ Старатель НКР FormID: 0016502D NVProspectorNCRFemaleG NPC_ Старатель НКР FormID: 0016502E NVProspectorNCRFemaleF NPC_ Старатель НКР FormID: 0016502F NVProspectorNCRFemaleE NPC_ Старатель НКР FormID: 00165030 NVProspectorNCRFemaleD NPC_ Старатель НКР FormID: 00165031 NVProspectorNCRFemaleC NPC_ Старатель НКР FormID: 00165032 NVProspectorNCRFemaleB NPC_ Старатель НКР FormID: 00165033 NVProspectorNCRFemaleA NPC_ Старатель НКР FormID: 00165034 NVProspectorNCRFemale NPC_ Старатель НКР FormID: 00165035 NVProspectorNCRMaleH NPC_ Старатель НКР FormID: 00165036 NVProspectorNCRMaleG NPC_ Старатель НКР FormID: 00165037 NVProspectorNCRMaleF NPC_ Старатель НКР FormID: 00165038 NVProspectorNCRMaleE NPC_ Старатель НКР FormID: 00165039 NVProspectorNCRMaleD NPC_ Старатель НКР FormID: 0016503A NVProspectorNCRMaleC NPC_ Старатель НКР FormID: 0016503B NVProspectorNCRMaleB NPC_ Старатель НКР FormID: 0016503C NVProspectorNCRMaleA NPC_ Старатель НКР FormID: 0016503D NVProspectorNCRMale NPC_ Старатель НКР FormID: 0016503E NVMercenaryNCRMaleH NPC_ Наемник НКР FormID: 0016503F NVMercenaryNCRMaleG NPC_ Наемник НКР FormID: 00165040 NVMercenaryNCRMaleF NPC_ Наемник НКР FormID: 00165041 NVMercenaryNCRMaleE NPC_ Наемник НКР FormID: 00165042 NVMercenaryNCRMaleD NPC_ Наемник НКР FormID: 00165043 NVMercenaryNCRMaleC NPC_ Наемник НКР FormID: 00165044 NVMercenaryNCRMaleB NPC_ Наемник НКР FormID: 00165045 NVMercenaryNCRMaleA NPC_ Наемник НКР FormID: 00165046 NVMercenaryNCRMale NPC_ Наемник НКР FormID: 00165047 NVMercenaryNCRFemaleH NPC_ Наемник НКР FormID: 00165048 NVMercenaryNCRFemaleG NPC_ Наемник НКР FormID: 08007DAD NVDLC04DivideRumble EXPL Divide Rumble FormID: 00165049 NVMercenaryNCRFemaleF NPC_ Наемник НКР FormID: 08007DAE NVDLC04DivideCaveInRumble EXPL Divide Rumble FormID: 0016504A NVMercenaryNCRFemaleE NPC_ Наемник НКР FormID: 0016504B NVMercenaryNCRFemaleD NPC_ Наемник НКР FormID: 0016504C NVMercenaryNCRFemaleC NPC_ Наемник НКР FormID: 0016504D NVMercenaryNCRFemaleB NPC_ Наемник НКР FormID: 08007DB2 NVDLC04HotelWardrobe01LOW CONT Гардероб FormID: 0016504E NVMercenaryNCRFemaleA NPC_ Наемник НКР FormID: 0016504F NVMercenaryNCRFemale NPC_ Наемник НКР FormID: 00165050 NVMercenaryFemaleA NPC_ Наемник FormID: 00165051 NVMercenaryFemale NPC_ Наемник FormID: 00165052 NVMercenaryMale NPC_ Наемник FormID: 00165053 VSpawnSpecialMercenaryMaleGroup01WB NPC_ Наемник FormID: 00165054 VSpawnSpecialMercenaryFemaleGroup01WB NPC_ Наемник FormID: 00104EAE VMS16 QUST СТРЕЛЬБА В ПРИЗРАЧНОМ ГОРОДЕ FormID: 00165055 VSpawnSpecialMerchantFemaleGroup02WB NPC_ Бродячий торговец FormID: 00165056 VSpawnSpecialMerchantMaleGroup01WB NPC_ Бродячий торговец FormID: 00165057 VSpawnMerchantFemaleGroup02 NPC_ Бродячий торговец FormID: 00165058 VSpawnMerchantFemaleGroup01 NPC_ Бродячий торговец FormID: 00165059 VSpawnMerchantMaleGroup02 NPC_ Бродячий торговец FormID: 0016505A VSpawnMerchantMaleGroup01 NPC_ Бродячий торговец FormID: 0016505B NVMerchantFemaleC NPC_ Бродячий торговец FormID: 0016505C NVMerchantFemaleB NPC_ Бродячий торговец FormID: 0016505D NVMerchantFemaleA NPC_ Бродячий торговец FormID: 0016505E NVMerchantFemale NPC_ Бродячий торговец FormID: 0016505F NVMerchantMaleC NPC_ Бродячий торговец FormID: 00165060 NVMerchantMaleB NPC_ Бродячий торговец FormID: 00165061 NVMerchantMaleA NPC_ Бродячий торговец FormID: 00165062 NVMerchantMale NPC_ Бродячий торговец FormID: 00165063 VSpawnMercenaryFemaleGroup02 NPC_ Наемник FormID: 00165064 VSpawnMercenaryFemaleGroup01 NPC_ Наемник FormID: 00165065 VSpawnMercenaryMaleGroup02 NPC_ Наемник FormID: 00165066 VSpawnMercenaryMaleGroup01 NPC_ Наемник FormID: 00165067 NVMercenaryMaleH NPC_ Наемник FormID: 00165068 NVMercenaryMaleG NPC_ Наемник FormID: 00165069 NVMercenaryMaleF NPC_ Наемник FormID: 0016506A NVMercenaryMaleE NPC_ Наемник FormID: 0016506B NVMercenaryMaleD NPC_ Наемник FormID: 0016506C NVMercenaryMaleC NPC_ Наемник FormID: 0016506D NVMercenaryMaleB NPC_ Наемник FormID: 0016506E NVMercenaryMaleA NPC_ Наемник FormID: 0016506F NVMercenaryFemaleH NPC_ Наемник FormID: 00165070 NVMercenaryFemaleG NPC_ Наемник FormID: 00165071 NVMercenaryFemaleF NPC_ Наемник FormID: 08007DD6 NVDLC04DeskOfficeMetalLOW CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00165072 NVMercenaryFemaleE NPC_ Наемник FormID: 00165073 NVMercenaryFemaleD NPC_ Наемник FormID: 00165074 NVMercenaryFemaleB NPC_ Наемник FormID: 00165075 NVMercenaryFemaleC NPC_ Наемник FormID: 00165076 VERT2NiptonCaravanCodeHolder ACTI Direct the Show FormID: 00165078 VERT2NiptonCaravanFaction FACT Caravan Faction FormID: 00165079 VSpawnSpecialMercenaryFemaleGroup01Post188 NPC_ Наемник FormID: 0016507A VSpawnSpecialMerchantMaleGroup01Post188 NPC_ Бродячий торговец FormID: 0016507B VSpawnSpecialMerchantFemaleGroup01Novac NPC_ Бродячий торговец FormID: 0016507C VSpawnSpecialMercenaryMaleGroup02Novac NPC_ Наемник FormID: 0016507D VSpawnSpecial188CaravanBrahminPackA CREA Брамин FormID: 0016507E VSpawnSpecialNovacCaravanBrahminPackB CREA Брамин FormID: 00104EFD NellisPearlFootlocker01 CONT Сундук FormID: 00104F02 GSSettlerAAM NPC_ Житель Гудспрингс FormID: 00104F05 GSSettlerCF NPC_ Житель Гудспрингс FormID: 00104F07 GSSettlerAM NPC_ Житель Гудспрингс FormID: 00104F09 GSSettlerCM NPC_ Житель Гудспрингс FormID: 00064C6C IsolatedCamp04Interior CELL Заброшенная палатка FormID: 08007E45 NVDLC04OvenRangeDirty CONT Печь FormID: 08007E46 NVDLC04FridgeLOW CONT Холодильник FormID: 08007E47 NVDLC04NukaVendingMachine CONT Торговый автомат FormID: 08007E48 NVDLC04DivideJournal01 NOTE Дневник рядового Фостера FormID: 00165118 FriendOfTheNight PERK Друг ночи FormID: 0016511C FriendOfTheNightQuest QUST ДРУГ НОЧИ FormID: 0016511D NVProspectorMaleX NPC_ Старатель FormID: 0016511E NVProspectorFemaleX NPC_ Старатель FormID: 00165152 VSpawnSpecialNorthVegasCaravan01BrahminPackA CREA Брамин FormID: 00165154 VSpawnSpecialMercenaryFemaleGroup02NV01 NPC_ Наемник FormID: 00165155 VSpawnSpecialMerchantMaleGroup02NV01 NPC_ Бродячий торговец FormID: 00165163 VSpawnSpecialNorthVegasCaravan02BrahminPackA CREA Брамин FormID: 00165165 VSpawnSpecialMercenaryMaleGroup02NV02 NPC_ Наемник FormID: 00165166 VSpawnSpecialMerchantFemaleGroup01NV02 NPC_ Бродячий торговец FormID: 0016517E FerociousLoyaltyEffect SPEL Беззаветная преданность FormID: 0016517F FerociousLoyaltyQuest QUST БЕЗЗАВЕТНАЯ ПРЕДАННОСТЬ FormID: 00165180 FerociousLoyalty PERK Беззаветная преданность FormID: 00165181 SprayAndPray PERK Дружеские подколки FormID: 00165182 CenterOfMass PERK Центр тяжести FormID: 00165183 VSpawnSpecialTier1GeckoSmallGS02Hunter CREA Молодой геккон - охотник FormID: 00165184 VSpawnSpecialTier2GeckoMedGS02Hunter CREA Геккон-охотник FormID: 00044CA1 PerkScoundrel2 SPEL Прохвост (2) FormID: 00044CA2 PerkScoundrel3 SPEL Прохвост (3) FormID: 00044CA3 PerkImpartialMediation SPEL Третейский судья FormID: 00044CA4 PerkNerdRage SPEL Бешенство ботаника FormID: 00044CA5 PerkScoundrel1 SPEL Прохвост (1) FormID: 00044CA7 NerdRage PERK Бешенство ботаника FormID: 00044CA9 LeadBelly PERK Свинцовое брюхо FormID: 00044CAA ParalyzingPalm PERK Парализующая ладонь FormID: 00044CAF ConcentratedFire PERK Массированный огонь FormID: 00044CB0 Infiltrator PERK Домушник FormID: 00044CB1 IntenseTraining PERK Интенсивная тренировка FormID: 000A4E5D CrBrahminPackA CREA Брамин FormID: 000A4E5E CrBrahminPackB CREA Брамин FormID: 001651B6 HitTheDeck PERK Ложись! FormID: 08007F26 NVDLC04Silo01FromVistaDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 08007F27 NVDLC04DivideVistaSiloDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 0016521E TestTraps CELL Test Cell For Traps FormID: 00125125 VStreetTopsPromoter01 NPC_ Промоутер QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 00125126 VStreetTopsPromoter02 NPC_ Промоутер QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 00125127 VStreetTopsPromoter03 NPC_ Промоутер QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 00125128 VStreetTopsPromoter04 NPC_ Промоутер QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 00125129 VStreetTopsPromoterSpawnPoint01 NPC_ Промоутер QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0012512A VStreetTopsPromoterSpawnPoint02 NPC_ Промоутер QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0012512B VMAAssistant01 NPC_ Ассистент FormID: 0012512C VMS26TrooperWillis NPC_ Боец Виллис FormID: 0012512D VMS26Trooper01 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0012512E VMS26Trooper02 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0012512F VMS26LesFretwell NPC_ Фретвелл, ВП FormID: 000E5044 PrimmPowderGangerRifle NPC_ Преступник FormID: 000E508A HiddenValleyBunker4 CELL Хидден-Вэли - бункер FormID: 000E508B HiddenValleyBunker2 CELL Хидден-Вэли - бункер FormID: 000E509E HVRangerJournal ACTI Журнал рейнджера FormID: 000E50A9 HiddenValleyBunker3 CELL Хидден-Вэли - бункер FormID: 00024D5C MS08RewardPerk PERK Супер-рефлексы FormID: 001251C7 VFSSilverRushExitTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 001251C8 VFSSilverRushPlayerGuardTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 001251C9 VFSArmorCombatBlackVanGraff ARMO Боевая броня Ван Графф FormID: 001251CA VanGraffSafe01 CONT Сейф FormID: 001251CB VFSSilverRushPackage MISC Пакет Ван Графф FormID: 001251CC VFSWeapPlasmaRifleVanGraff WEAP Плазменная винтовка Ван Граффов FormID: 001251CD VFSWeapLaserRifleVanGraff WEAP Лазерная винтовка Ван Граффов FormID: 001251CE VFSSilverRushLegionContact NPC_ Странный человек FormID: 001251CF VFSSilverRushDrunk NPC_ Пьяница FormID: 00125202 VFSSilverRushGuardNameMsg MESG Саймон FormID: 00105177 NellisMedHut CELL Неллис - медицинский центр FormID: 00125218 WeatherStationConsole ACTI Консоль FormID: 00105190 NVLootMedicalCabinet CONT Медицинский шкаф FormID: 0012521E VaultSecuritron CREA Секьюритрон QUOTEМарк IQUOTE FormID: 0010521D GSJoeCobbTrigger ACTI Joe Cobb Dialogue Trigger FormID: 001252B3 WeatherStationConsoleMsg MESG Консоль метеостанции FormID: 0010522A GSDynamiteBoxMsg MESG Старая коробка с динамитом FormID: 001252BD WeatherStationLadder DOOR Лестница FormID: 001252BE SVProtectronTerminal TERM Терминал управления протектронами FormID: 00105231 GSBrokenSMG ACTI Сломанный 9-мм пистолет-пулемет FormID: 001252BF FortLupa CREA Люпа FormID: 00105233 GSBrokenSMGMsg MESG Сломанный 9-мм пистолет-пулемет FormID: 001252C1 LegionMongrelSniffer CREA Пес Легиона FormID: 00105234 GSChemistrySet ACTI Химический набор FormID: 00105237 GSChemistrySetMsg MESG Химический набор FormID: 001252C4 FortLegionaryExplorerCM NPC_ Разведчик Легиона FormID: 001252C5 DialogueLegionSniffer QUST Legion Sniffer Dialogue FormID: 00105238 NellisHangar2 CELL Столовая и склад FormID: 001252C7 VCaesarsLegionSnifferFaction FACT Caesar's Legion Sniffer Faction FormID: 001252C8 FortLegionaryExplorerAAM NPC_ Разведчик Легиона FormID: 001252D1 VMS35AutomaticSurgicalUnit MISC Модуль для автодока FormID: 001252D6 VMS35 QUST КАЗНИТЬ НЕЛЬЗЯ ПОМИЛОВАТЬ FormID: 001252E1 LegionaryRaiderCM2 NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 001252E2 LegionaryRaiderCM3 NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 001252E3 LegionaryRaiderCM4 NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 001252E4 LegionaryRaiderCM5 NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 001252E5 LegionaryRaiderHRifle2 NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 00024E9E CapitalPostTerminalNote1a NOTE CapitalPostTerminalNote1a FormID: 00024E9F CapitalPostTerminalNote2a NOTE CapitalPostTerminalNote2a FormID: 00024EA0 CapitalPostTerminalNote1b NOTE CapitalPostTerminalNote1b FormID: 00024EA1 CapitalPostTerminalNote2b NOTE CapitalPostTerminalNote2b FormID: 00024EA2 CapitalPostTerminalNote3a NOTE CapitalPostTerminalNote3a FormID: 00024EA3 ExtraCorpseNote01 NOTE Убивая время FormID: 00024EA4 CapitalPostTerminal1 TERM Новости QUOTEКэпитал ПостQUOTE -- 11.01.2077 FormID: 00024EA5 CapitalPostTerminal2 TERM Новости QUOTEКэпитал ПостQUOTE -- 03.06.2072 FormID: 00024EAE CapitalPostTerminal3 TERM Новости QUOTEКэпитал ПостQUOTE -- 27.07.2052 FormID: 00165446 Slayer PERK Быстрый удар FormID: 00165447 UnstoppableForce PERK Неодолимая сила FormID: 00165449 Stonewall PERK Каменная стена FormID: 00165457 REPCONNTopToMidDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 00064FF9 CGTutorialFastTravel MESG Быстрое путешествие FormID: 0016548E StonewallMessage MESG Эффект каменной стены FormID: 00165490 StonewallMessageEffect MGEF Эффект каменной стены FormID: 00165491 Footlocker01HouseholdGS CONT Сундук FormID: 00165492 LootAmmoBox10mmGS CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001253A1 VForlornHopeStorageKey KEYM Ключ от хранилища Форлорн-Хоупа FormID: 000E5299 PrimmSergeantLee NPC_ Сержант Ли FormID: 000E529B PrimmTrooper01 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000E529C PrimmTrooper02 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000E529D PrimmTrooper03 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000E529E PrimmTrooper04 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00125429 LegionMongrelSnifferNelson CREA Пес Легиона FormID: 00125498 VMSTopsPerformances QUST Tops Performances FormID: 000E5391 WeapNVBoxingGloves WEAP Боксерские перчатки FormID: 00065175 MirelurkMeatHatchling ALCH Мясо дет. болотника FormID: 00025083 ArmorPowerUnplayable ARMO Силовая броня FormID: 000250A3 SurgicalBonesaw01 MISC Хирургическая пила FormID: 000250A4 SurgicalScissors01 MISC Ножницы FormID: 000250A5 SurgicalScalpel01 MISC Скальпель FormID: 000250A6 SurgicalTweasers01 MISC Пинцет FormID: 000250A7 SurgicalForceps01 MISC Зажим FormID: 000250A8 SurgicalSyringe01 MISC Пустой шприц FormID: 000651D0 Stranger44MagnumBulletProjectile PROJ Пуля кал. 44 QUOTEМагнумQUOTE FormID: 080083A0 NVDLC04HighRoadMapMarker01REF MAPM ВХОД НА ВЕРХНЮЮ ДОРОГУ FormID: 000651D5 RaiderArmor03GloveL ARMA RaiderArmor01GloveLeft FormID: 000651D6 RaiderArmor03GloveR ARMA RaiderArmor03GloveRight FormID: 080083CD NVDLC04Silo02MapMarkerREF MAPM ПУЛЬТ УПРАВЛЕНИЯ ШПУ ЭШТОН FormID: 000E5438 HVBrotherhoodKnightFaction FACT Hidden Valley Knights FormID: 000E5439 HVBrotherhoodPaladinFaction FACT Hidden Valley Paladins FormID: 000E543A HVBrotherhoodScribeFaction FACT Hidden Valley Scribes FormID: 080083D7 MarkedMenGhoul RACE Ghoul FormID: 0004518F HairGhoul01 HAIR HairGhoul01 FormID: 0016568C VUltraLuxeFriskingTrigger ACTI Ultra-Luxe Frisking Trigger (honest version) FormID: 0016568D VULCashierTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0016568E VUltraLuxeFriskingHoldoutTrigger ACTI Ultra-Luxe Frisking Trigger (with holdout weapons) FormID: 0016568F VUltraLuxeWeaponsLocker CONT Ящик FormID: 00165690 VMS18ULKitchenElevator DOOR Лифт FormID: 00165691 VUltraLuxeInteriorDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 000A539B VendorContainerFFER73LootBox CONT Брамин FormID: 001656FA VUltraLuxeSecurity QUST Ultra-Luxe Security FormID: 001656FD RadChild PERK Дитя радиации FormID: 08008468 NVDLC04Silo01ReactorDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 0800846D NVDLC04CollapsedBuildingDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 08008470 NVDLC04Silo1EDETrigger01 ACTI EDE Powers Silo FormID: 000A53C8 MS15MagnaCartaSafe CONT Сейф Архивов FormID: 000A53C9 MS15BillOfRightsSafe CONT Сейф Архивов FormID: 0800847C NVDLC04DivideTempleMaint CELL Служебные помещения FormID: 0016572D AudioTemplateDogRex CREA AudioTemplateDogRex FormID: 000A53E7 Forge01KeyCard KEYM Шифр-ключ от сектора А FormID: 000A53EA Forge01Safe01 CONT Сейф FormID: 0016573C VLegionaryWastelandRecruit NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 0016573D NVProspectorMaleW NPC_ Старатель FormID: 0016573E NVProspectorMaleV NPC_ Старатель FormID: 0016573F VLegionaryWastelandRecruitA NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 00165740 VLegionaryWastelandRecruitB NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 00165741 VLegionaryWastelandRecruitC NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 00165742 VSpawnSpecialLegionRecruit00Ulysess NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 00165743 VSpawnSpecialLegionRecruit01Ulysess NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 00165744 VSpawnSpecialLegionRecruit02Ulysess NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 00165745 VSpawnSpecialLegionRecruit03Ulysess NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 00045252 MS06Pennies MISC Коллекция старинных монет Линкольна FormID: 00045254 MS06LincolnDiary MISC Дневник Линкольна FormID: 000A53FC FollowerMessageDead MESG Внимание! FormID: 00045256 MS06AssassinationPoster MISC Плакат QUOTEРазыскивается Джон Уилкс БутQUOTE FormID: 000E5518 SupplyOfficerContreras NPC_ Сержант Дэниэл Контрерас FormID: 00045258 MS06ActionAbe MISC Фигурка Эйба FormID: 000E5519 VendorContainerDanielConteras CONT Товары Дэниэла Контераса FormID: 000E551B ElReyMotelRoom01 CELL Номер мотеля QUOTEЭльрейQUOTE FormID: 0004525A MS06DraftPoster MISC Прокламация о призыве 1863 г. FormID: 0004525D ToolboxContainer CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 00045264 CaveDoorToCave DOOR Дверь FormID: 000251D8 DoctorsDialogueFaction FACT Doctor dialogue FormID: 000251D9 MS01RescueFaction FACT Faction for MS01 rescue sequence FormID: 001055B6 VCG01DocMitchellCouchTrigger ACTI CouchTrigger FormID: 001055BB VCG01Test QUST Psych Exam Scripting FormID: 001055C5 NellisSchool CELL Неллис - школа FormID: 00165771 NVChallengeBarter CHAL Правитель Бартертауна FormID: 00165772 NVChallengeStimAmount CHAL Просто лечение FormID: 00165773 NVChallengeSurvival CHAL Пустынный скаут FormID: 00165774 NVChallengeBandit CHAL Однорукий бандит FormID: 00165775 NVChallengeBlackjack CHAL Удвоение ставки FormID: 00165776 NVChallengeRoulette CHAL Рулеточник FormID: 00165777 NVChallengeCaravanWin CHAL Знаю, когда придержать FormID: 00165778 NVChallengeCaravanLost CHAL Знаю, когда сбросить FormID: 001055E1 GSHouseInterior02 CELL Гудспрингс - дом FormID: 00165789 LaserCommander PERK Лазеров начальник FormID: 0016578B ShotgunSurgeon PERK Два ствола FormID: 00065339 Concussion MGEF Контузия FormID: 0006533A PlayerConcussed SPEL Контузия FormID: 00025235 Clipboard01 MISC Медицинские записи FormID: 00025236 Clipboard04 MISC Финансовые расчеты FormID: 00025237 Clipboard03 MISC Расчеты прибылей FormID: 00025238 Clipboard02 MISC Планшет FormID: 00105619 GSHouseInterior03 CELL Гудспрингс - дом FormID: 0010561A RanchHouseInterior03 CELL Дом в Мохаве FormID: 00065374 TraderFaction FACT Trader Faction FormID: 001657EF VFSInternalTransitionTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 001657F0 VFSBusDoorSouth DOOR Дверь FormID: 001657F5 VLegionaryWastelandRecruitD NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 001657F6 VLegionaryWastelandRecruitE NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 001657F7 VLegionaryWastelandRecruitF NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 001657F8 VLegionaryWastelandRecruitG NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 001657FA VLegionaryWastelandVeteranT2 NPC_ Легионер-ветеран FormID: 00105659 GSHouseInterior01 CELL Гудспрингс - дом FormID: 00165800 VLegionaryWastelandVeteranT2A NPC_ Легионер-ветеран FormID: 00165801 VLegionaryWastelandVeteranT2B NPC_ Легионер-ветеран FormID: 00165802 VLegionaryWastelandVeteranT2C NPC_ Легионер-ветеран FormID: 00165803 VLegionaryWastelandVeteranT2D NPC_ Легионер-ветеран FormID: 00165804 VLegionaryWastelandVeteranT2E NPC_ Легионер-ветеран FormID: 00165805 VLegionaryWastelandVeteranT2F NPC_ Легионер-ветеран FormID: 00165806 VLegionaryWastelandVeteranT2G NPC_ Легионер-ветеран FormID: 0016580D VLegionaryWastelandDecanusT2 NPC_ Декан воинов Легиона FormID: 0016580E VLegionaryWastelandDecanusT1 NPC_ Декан рекрутов Легиона FormID: 0016580F VLegionaryWastelandDecanusT1A NPC_ Декан рекрутов Легиона FormID: 00165810 VLegionaryWastelandDecanusT2A NPC_ Декан воинов Легиона FormID: 00165811 VLegionaryWastelandDecanusT1B NPC_ Декан рекрутов Легиона FormID: 00165812 VLegionaryWastelandDecanusT2B NPC_ Декан воинов Легиона FormID: 00165813 VLegionaryWastelandDecanusT1C NPC_ Декан рекрутов Легиона FormID: 00165814 VLegionaryWastelandDecanusT2C NPC_ Декан воинов Легиона FormID: 00165815 JuryRigging PERK Очумелые ручки FormID: 00165816 VigilantRecycler PERK Рачительный хозяин FormID: 00165817 RecipeEfficientSmallEnergyCell RCPE Эффективный рециклинг, энергетическая батарея FormID: 00165818 RecipeEfficientMicroFusionCell RCPE Эффективный рециклинг, микроядерная батарея FormID: 00165819 RecipeEfficientFlamerFuel RCPE Эффективный рециклинг, топливо для огнемета FormID: 0016581A RecipeEfficientElectronChargePack RCPE Эффективный рециклинг, электронный заряд FormID: 0016581B HandLoader PERK Ручное снаряжение FormID: 001056D2 WeapMissileLauncherBroken WEAP Сломанный гранатомет FormID: 001056D3 WeapNVGrenadeRifleBroken WEAP Сломанный 40-мм гранатомет FormID: 00065435 GalloStorageKey KEYM Ключ Гэлоу FormID: 00065436 FriendshipKeyBox CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 000854CF OutfitBoSScribe ARMO Ряса писца Братства FormID: 000854D7 MS05NukaColaMireLurk2 CREA Ядерник FormID: 001658BA MedicalClinicAutoDoc ACTI Автодок QUOTEМарк IQUOTE FormID: 001658BE ImplantEnduranceMessage MESG Не хватает выносливости FormID: 001658BF HenryJamisonFaction FACT Henry Jamison Faction FormID: 001658C3 BrotherhoodCratePersonals CONT Сундук Братства FormID: 00065478 TestQARepair CONT 50% Condition Weapons FormID: 000C5634 MS03SurvivalGuideBookItem BOOK Руководство по выживанию на пустошах FormID: 08008684 NVDLC04RedGlareMissileProjectile PROJ Снаряд QUOTEСполохаQUOTE FormID: 08008688 NVDLC04UlyssesTempleDoor01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 0800868D NVDLC04LaunchControlActivator ACTI Пульт управления FormID: 08008690 NVDLC04MQ01cTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 08008692 NVDLC04Silo02LockdownMSG MESG Дверь ШПУ запечатана FormID: 00105791 NellisLoyalHut CELL Дом Адепта FormID: 00105793 NVMetalCabinetBoomerBarracks CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00125844 CFHNCRDogtagNote1 NOTE Запрос Мейеса FormID: 080086C9 NVDLC04CrDeathClawYoung20 CREA Молодой коготь смерти FormID: 080086CA NVDLC04CrDeathClaw20 CREA Коготь смерти FormID: 080086CB NVDLC04CrDeathClawAlpha20 CREA Коготь смерти - самец-альфа FormID: 080086CC NVDLC04TunnelerBrute01 CREA Большой туннельщик FormID: 080086CE NVDLC04TunnelerBrute20 CREA Большой туннельщик FormID: 080086CF NVDLC04TunnelerBrute30 CREA Большой туннельщик FormID: 080086D0 NVDLC04TunnelerBrute40 CREA Большой туннельщик FormID: 080086D1 NVDLC04TunnelerBrute50 CREA Большой туннельщик FormID: 080086D4 NVDLC04TunnelerVenom01 CREA Ядовитый туннельщик FormID: 080086D6 NVDLC04TunnelerVenom20 CREA Ядовитый туннельщик FormID: 080086D7 NVDLC04TunnelerVenom30 CREA Ядовитый туннельщик FormID: 080086D8 NVDLC04TunnelerVenom40 CREA Ядовитый туннельщик FormID: 080086D9 NVDLC04TunnelerVenom50 CREA Ядовитый туннельщик FormID: 000E5741 ARMABoxingGloves ARMA ARMABoxing FormID: 000E5742 ARMABoxingGlovesRT ARMA ARMABoxingRight FormID: 080086DC NVDLC04TunnelerBoss CREA Туннельщик-король FormID: 000E5744 Bench02 FURN Скамья FormID: 080086DD NVDLC04CrMoleRat20 CREA Кротокрыс FormID: 000E5745 NovacAbandonedShack CELL Хижина Гибсон FormID: 080086DE NVDLC04CrMoleRatPup20 CREA Кротокрыс-детеныш FormID: 080086DF NVDLC04CrSentryBotGLArmy01 CREA Робот-охранник FormID: 080086E0 NVDLC04CrSentryBotMGArmy01 CREA Робот-охранник FormID: 080086E1 NVDLC04CrSentryBotGLArmy30 CREA Робот-охранник FormID: 080086E2 NVDLC04CrSentryBotGLArmy20 CREA Робот-охранник FormID: 080086E3 NVDLC04CrSentryBotGLArmy40 CREA Робот-охранник FormID: 080086E4 NVDLC04CrSentryBotGLArmy50 CREA Робот-охранник FormID: 080086E5 NVDLC04CrSentryBotMGArmy20 CREA Робот-охранник FormID: 080086E6 NVDLC04CrSentryBotMGArmy30 CREA Робот-охранник FormID: 080086E7 NVDLC04CrSentryBotMGArmy40 CREA Робот-охранник FormID: 080086E8 NVDLC04CrSentryBotMGArmy50 CREA Робот-охранник FormID: 080086ED NVDLC04MarkedMenTEMPLATE NPC_ Меченый FormID: 080086EE NVDLC04MarkedMenScout NPC_ Меченый-разведчик FormID: 080086EF NVDLC04MarkedMenHunter NPC_ Меченый-охотник FormID: 080086F0 NVDLC04MarkedMenRavager NPC_ Меченый-грабитель FormID: 080086F1 NVDLC04MarkedMenMarauder NPC_ Меченый-мародер FormID: 080086F2 NVDLC04MarkedMenHunterBoss NPC_ Волдырь FormID: 080086F3 NVDLC04MarkedMenMarauderBoss NPC_ Зверь FormID: 080086F4 NVDLC04MarkedMenRavagerBoss NPC_ Пильщик FormID: 080086F5 NVDLC04MarkedMenScoutBoss NPC_ Клинок FormID: 080086F6 NVDLC04CrTurretMarkII20 CREA Турель QUOTEМарк IIQUOTE FormID: 080086F7 NVDLC04CrTurretMarkIV20 CREA Турель QUOTEМарк IVQUOTE FormID: 080086F8 NVDLC04CrTurretMarkVI20 CREA Турель QUOTEМарк VIQUOTE FormID: 001057F1 GSGeneralStore CELL Гудспрингс - магазин FormID: 0002541B BigPot MISC Кастрюля FormID: 0002541C Plate04 MISC Жестяная тарелка FormID: 00025421 CoffeeKettle MISC Кофейник FormID: 0012588D VFSSimonGearContainer CONT Ящик из темного металла FormID: 001258B2 VMS21aHiredGun01 NPC_ Большебород FormID: 001258B3 VMS21aHiredGun02 NPC_ Малобород FormID: 001258C0 VStreetStationMerchant01 NPC_ Уличный торговец FormID: 001258C2 OutfitFormalWear ARMO Торжественная одежда FormID: 001258C3 FormalWearHat ARMO Цилиндр FormID: 001258E0 VCFHSergeantCooper NPC_ Сержант Купер FormID: 0010588D GSCheyenne CREA Шайен FormID: 00105894 NellisWorkshop CELL Неллис - мастерская FormID: 080087E0 NVDLC04UlyssesTrigger1 ACTI Road01 Ulysses EDE Trigger FormID: 080087E3 NVDLC04UlyssesTrigger2 ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000E584D NVCrCazador CREA Касадор FormID: 000E584E CrCoyote CREA Койот FormID: 000E584F CrDeathClawAlpha CREA Коготь смерти - альфа FormID: 000E5850 CrDeathClawBaby CREA Молодой коготь смерти FormID: 000E5851 CrDeathClawMother CREA Коготь смерти - матка FormID: 000E5852 CrEyebotCombat CREA Боевой робоглаз FormID: 000E5853 CrCentaurEvolved CREA Мегакентавр FormID: 000E5854 CrFloater CREA Летун FormID: 000E5855 CrFloaterBudding CREA Летун-детеныш FormID: 000E5856 CrFloaterEvolved CREA Мегалетун FormID: 000E585B CrLegionMongrel CREA Пес Легиона FormID: 000E585C CrMisterGutsyHard CREA Усовершенствованный мистер Храбрец FormID: 000E585D CrSentryBotGLHard CREA Усовершенствованный робот-охранник FormID: 000E585E CrSentryBotMGHard CREA Усовершенствованный робот-охранник FormID: 000E585F CrSporeCarrierFD CREA Споронос-карлик FormID: 000E5860 CrSporeCarrierFD2 CREA Споронос FormID: 000E5861 CrSporeCarrierFD3 CREA Споронос-боец FormID: 000E5862 CrSporeCarrierFD4 CREA Споронос-дикарь FormID: 080087FD NVDLC04EDEUpgrade01SuitCase CONT Чемодан сотрудника СБ FormID: 08008802 NVDLC04DivideMarkedMenMarauder NPC_ Меченый-мародер FormID: 08008803 NVDLC04DivideMarkedMenHunter NPC_ Меченый-охотник FormID: 08008804 NVDLC04DivideMarkedMenRavager NPC_ Меченый-грабитель FormID: 08008805 NVDLC04DivideMarkedMenScout NPC_ Меченый-разведчик FormID: 00165AC2 VMQHouseFail QUST КАЗИНО - КРЫШКА! FormID: 00165AC3 CaravanDeckCrocker CDCK Караванная колода посла Крокера FormID: 00165AC4 CaravanDeckErwin CDCK Караванная колода ряд. Эрвина FormID: 00165AC5 CaravanDeckMayes CDCK Караванная колода интенданта Мейеса FormID: 00165AC6 CaravanCashCrocker CONT Сундучок посла Крокера FormID: 00165AC7 CaravanCashMayes CONT Сундучок интенданта Мейеса FormID: 00165AC8 CaravanCashErwin CONT Сундучок рядового Эрвина FormID: 00145A43 AudioTemplateGecko CREA AudioTemplateGecko FormID: 00145A4D PrivateEdwards FACT Facton for Private Edwards FormID: 00165AE6 NukaChemist PERK Ядер-химик FormID: 00165AE7 RecipeNukaColaQuartz RCPE Кварцевая ядер-кола FormID: 00165AE8 RecipeNukaColaVictory RCPE Ядер-кола QUOTEВикторияQUOTE FormID: 00165AE9 RecipeNukaColaIceCold RCPE Ледяная ядер-кола FormID: 00165AEA RecipeStimpak RCPE Стимулятор FormID: 00165AEC TheProfessional PERK Профессионал FormID: 00165AEF PlasmaSpaz PERK Плазменный привет FormID: 000E58BB WeapNVBoxingGoldenGloves WEAP Золотые перчатки FormID: 00165AF0 SplashDamage PERK Зона поражения FormID: 08008855 NVDLC04ArmorRiotGear ARMO Полицейская броня FormID: 000E58BD ARMABoxingGoldGlovesRT ARMA ARMABoxingGoldRight FormID: 08008856 NVDLC04HelmetRiotGear ARMO Полицейский шлем FormID: 000E58BE ARMABoxingGoldGloves ARMA ARMABoxingGold FormID: 00165AF2 FortLegionMongrelGuardSniffer CREA Пес Легиона FormID: 08008857 NVDLC04ArmorRiotGearCustom ARMO Улучшенная полицейская броня FormID: 08008858 NVDLC04WeapSMMG WEAP Наплечный пулемет FormID: 08008859 NVDLC04HelmetRiotGearCustom ARMO Улучшенный полицейский шлем FormID: 0800885A NVDLC04HelmetRiotGearUnique ARMO Элитный полицейский шлем FormID: 0800885B NVDLC04ArmorRiotGearUnique ARMO Элитная полицейская броня FormID: 08008861 NVDLC04LootAmmoSatchelCharge CONT Ящик с ранцевыми зарядами FormID: 00165B03 Lucky38ControlRoomTrigger ACTI L38CRTrigger FormID: 08008869 NVDLC04LootAmmoSatchelChargeLOCKED CONT Ящик с ранцевыми зарядами FormID: 00105965 SSHQAllenMarksTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00105966 SSHQMalcolmHolmesContainer CONT Контейнер с товарами Малколма Холмса FormID: 00105967 dlcanchoffbigdoorred01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 00105969 dlcanchoffsmdoorredr01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 0010596B SSHQMalcolmHolmes NPC_ Малколм Холмс FormID: 0010596C SSHQTomas NPC_ Томас FormID: 0010596D SSHQJacklyn NPC_ Джеклин FormID: 0010596E SSHQProtectronSecurity CREA Охранник QUOTEСансет саспариллыQUOTE FormID: 0010596F SSHQMrHandyAssistantBroken CREA Сломанный личный помощник FormID: 00105970 SSHQMrHandyJanitor CREA Мистер Уборщик FormID: 00105998 VMS09a QUST БЕСЦЕННЫЙ УРОК FormID: 00045656 WaterHeal4Bad SPEL Плохая вода FormID: 000656FB RockItLauncherHose ARMA Hose FormID: 001059C7 DeskWoodTopNellisSchoolContainer CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00065706 CG04GomezFaction FACT Officer Gomez faction FormID: 0004567A LOBEFrontDeskTerminal TERM QUOTEЛОБ ЭнтерпрайзисQUOTE - терминал приемной FormID: 0006570F CGTutorialTest1 MESG Прыжки FormID: 00065710 CGTutorialTest2 MESG Движение FormID: 00065712 AudioTemplateFeralGhoul CREA AudioTemplateFeralGhoul FormID: 00065713 RaiderArmor02GloveL ARMA RaiderArmor02GloveLeft FormID: 00065714 RaiderArmor02GloveR ARMA RaiderArmor02GloveRight FormID: 080088E3 NVDLC04SLaserDetonatorCase CONT Ящик с высокотехнологичным оружием FormID: 000E5958 QJChompsLewis NPC_ Чавк Льюис FormID: 000E5959 VDialogueRemnants QUST The Remnants Dialogue FormID: 000E595A VFreeformQuarryJunction QUST Quarry Junction Dialogue FormID: 000E595B QJJasWilkins NPC_ Джес Уилкинс FormID: 000E595C QJMelissa NPC_ Мелисса FormID: 000456A4 FFEU17SydneyFaction FACT Sydney and Hitman Faction FormID: 000C58EE MS04FireAntGuardFlame2HL WEAP Огнемет FormID: 000C58EF MS04CrAnt3Warrior CREA Огненный муравей - воин FormID: 0800891D NVDLC04Road01ExitCodeHolder ACTI Direct the Show FormID: 00125AAD ULPenthouse CELL QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE - пентхаус FormID: 0800894B NVDLC04Silo01MainExitDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 0800894C NVDLC04TerminalSilo01Mainframe TERM Главный терминал FormID: 0800894D NVDLC04Silo01Floor02AwakenBotTrigger ACTI Awaken Bot FormID: 0800894E NVDLC04Silo01MainframeONOFF ACTI Управление компьютером шахты Хоупвиль FormID: 0800894F NVDLC04Silo1EDEMainframeActivateTrigger ACTI EDE AddScriptPackage Trigger FormID: 08008954 NVDLC04Silo01SecurityTurretFaction FACT Hopeville Silo Security Faction FormID: 08008955 NVDLC04Silo01SecurityBotFaction FACT Hopeville Silo Security Faction FormID: 08008959 NVDLC04FilingCabinetMED CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 0800895A NVDLC04FilingCabinetHIGH CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 0800895B NVDLC04FilingCabinetLOCKED CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 0800895C NVDLC04FridgeMED CONT Холодильник FormID: 0800895D NVDLC04FridgeHIGH CONT Холодильник FormID: 0800895E NVDLC04HotelWardrobe01MED CONT Гардероб FormID: 00145B6D Engineer CLAS Engineer FormID: 0800895F NVDLC04HotelWardrobe01HIGH CONT Гардероб FormID: 00145B6E VHDPreBattleNCREngineer1 NPC_ Инженер FormID: 08008960 NVDLC04HotelWardrobe01LOCKED CONT Гардероб FormID: 00145B6F VHDPreBattleEngineer1 NPC_ Инженер FormID: 08008961 NVDLC04LockerVaultR01LOW CONT Шкаф FormID: 00145B70 VHDPreBattleEngineer2 NPC_ Инженер FormID: 08008962 NVDLC04LockerVaultR01HIGH CONT Шкаф FormID: 00145B71 VHDPreBattleEngineerFem1 NPC_ Инженер FormID: 08008963 NVDLC04LockerVaultR01LOCKED CONT Шкаф FormID: 00145B72 VHDPreBattleEngineerFem2 NPC_ Инженер FormID: 08008964 NVDLC04MetalBox01LOW CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00145B73 VHDPreBattleEngineer3 NPC_ Инженер FormID: 08008965 NVDLC04MetalBox01MED CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00145B74 VHDPreBattleEngineerFem3 NPC_ Инженер FormID: 08008966 NVDLC04MetalBox01HIGH CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00145B75 VHDPreBattleNCREngineer2 NPC_ Инженер FormID: 08008967 NVDLC04MetalBox01LOCK CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00145B76 VHDPreBattleNCREngineerFem1 NPC_ Инженер FormID: 08008968 NVDLC04SackLOW CONT Мешок FormID: 00145B77 VHDPreBattleNCREngineerFem2 NPC_ Инженер FormID: 08008969 NVDLC04SackMED CONT Мешок FormID: 00145B78 VHDPreBattleNCREngineer3 NPC_ Инженер FormID: 0800896A NVDLC04SackHIGH CONT Мешок FormID: 00145B79 VHDPreBattleNCREngineer4 NPC_ Инженер FormID: 0800896B NVDLC04LootDufflebagMED CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 00145B7A VHDPreBattleNCREngineer5 NPC_ Инженер FormID: 0800896C NVDLC04LootDufflebagLOW CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 00145B7B VHDPreBattleNCREngineer6 NPC_ Инженер FormID: 0800896D NVDLC04LootDufflebagHIGH CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 00145B7C VHDPreBattleNCREngineer7 NPC_ Инженер FormID: 0800896E NVDLC04DivideDuffle01 CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 00145B7D VHDPreBattleNCREngineer8 NPC_ Инженер FormID: 0800896F NVDLC04DeskOfficeCornerMetalMED CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00145B7E VHDPreBattleNCREngineerFem3 NPC_ Инженер FormID: 00125AF1 VMS18Sample MISC Кровь Теда Гундерсона FormID: 08008970 NVDLC04DeskOfficeCornerMetalHIGH CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00145B7F VHDPreBattleNCREngineerFem4 NPC_ Инженер FormID: 08008971 NVDLC04DeskOfficeCornerMetalLOCKED CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00145B80 VHDPreBattleNCREngineerFem5 NPC_ Инженер FormID: 08008972 NVDLC04DeskOfficeMetalMED CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00145B81 VHDPreBattleNCREngineerFem6 NPC_ Инженер FormID: 08008973 NVDLC04DeskOfficeMetalHIGH CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00145B82 VHDPreBattleNCREngineerFem7 NPC_ Инженер FormID: 08008974 NVDLC04DeskOfficeMetalLOCKED CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00145B83 VHDPreBattleNCREngineerFem8 NPC_ Инженер FormID: 00145B84 VHDPreBattleEngineerFem4 NPC_ Инженер FormID: 08008976 NVDLC04DivideMoleRatSmall CREA Кротокрыс-детеныш FormID: 00105A6B UnderpassRanchInterior01 CELL Дом в Мохаве FormID: 00145B85 VHDPreBattleEngineerFem5 NPC_ Инженер FormID: 00145B86 VHDPreBattleEngineerFem6 NPC_ Инженер FormID: 08008978 NVDLC04DivideMoleRatMed CREA Кротокрыс FormID: 00105A71 UnderpassCitizen01 NPC_ Житель Подземки FormID: 00105A73 UnderpassCitizen02 NPC_ Житель Подземки FormID: 000E59E7 QJDeathclawMother CREA Коготь смерти - матка FormID: 000E59E8 QJDeathclawAlphaMale CREA Коготь смерти - самец-альфа FormID: 00105A75 UnderpassCitizen03 NPC_ Житель Подземки FormID: 000E59E9 QJWorkerAAM01 NPC_ Рабочий карьера FormID: 000E59EA QJWorkerCM01 NPC_ Рабочий карьера FormID: 00105A77 UnderpassCitizen04 NPC_ Житель Подземки FormID: 000C595E FriendshipCaptiveRadroach CREA Радтаракан FormID: 000E59EB QJWorkerHM01 NPC_ Рабочий карьера FormID: 00105A79 UnderpassCitizen05 NPC_ Житель Подземки FormID: 00105A7C UnderpassFaction FACT UnderpassFaction FormID: 00165C37 VMQYesManFailsafe QUST ДЖОКЕР: ТУЗ В РУКАВЕ FormID: 0800899C NVDLC04DivideMarkedMenScoutD01 NPC_ Меченый-разведчик FormID: 0800899D NVDLC04DivideMarkedMenHunterD01 NPC_ Меченый-охотник FormID: 00125B1F VMS18HeckGundersonBed ACTI Кровать FormID: 00165C3A DrinkToiletClean03Purified ACTI Унитаз FormID: 00165C3B DrinkSinkClean03Purified ACTI Раковина FormID: 00165C3C HVBunkerDoorToOutside DOOR Дверь FormID: 00125B29 VMS18HeckGundersonSinkActivator ACTI Раковина FormID: 00125B32 GSAbandonedShack CELL Заброшенная лачуга FormID: 000A592B CrProtectronArmy CREA Протектрон FormID: 080089E7 NVDLC04Road01MarkedMenMarauder NPC_ Меченый-охотник FormID: 080089E8 NVDLC04Road01CampBossMarkedMenRavager NPC_ Меченый-грабитель FormID: 080089E9 NVDLC04Road01CampBossMarkedMenScout NPC_ Меченый-разведчик FormID: 080089EA NVDLC04Road01CampBossMarkedMenHunter NPC_ Меченый-охотник FormID: 080089EB NVDLC04Road01MarkedMenRavager NPC_ Меченый-грабитель FormID: 080089EC NVDLC04Road01MarkedMenHunter NPC_ Меченый-охотник FormID: 080089ED NVDLC04Road01Camp01MarkedMenRavager NPC_ Меченый-грабитель FormID: 080089EE NVDLC04Road01Camp01MarkedMenHunter NPC_ Меченый-охотник FormID: 080089EF NVDLC04Road01Camp01MarkedMenScout NPC_ Меченый-разведчик FormID: 080089F0 NVDLC04Road01MarkedMenScout NPC_ Меченый-разведчик FormID: 080089F1 NVDLC04Road01MMCamp01GuardsAwakenTrigger ACTI Awaken Guard Duadz FormID: 080089F2 NVDLC04Road01Camp01CodeHolder ACTI Direct the Show FormID: 080089F3 NVDLC04Road01MMCamp01Scout01AwakenTrigger ACTI Awaken Scout Dood FormID: 00145C0C VHDPreBattleEngineer4 NPC_ Инженер FormID: 00145C0D VHDPreBattleEngineer5 NPC_ Инженер FormID: 00145C0E VHDPreBattleEngineer6 NPC_ Инженер FormID: 00145C0F VHDPreBattleNCRTrooper8 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00145C10 VHDPreBattleNCRTrooperFem8 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000E5A84 RepconHQ01 CELL РЕПКОНН - офисы 1-го этажа FormID: 000E5A88 RepconHQ03 CELL РЕПКОНН - офисы верхнего этажа FormID: 000E5A8D RepconHQ02 CELL РЕПКОНН - офисы 2-го этажа FormID: 00125BB5 MrHouse CREA Мистер Хаус FormID: 000A59AE PrimmDeadSheriff NPC_ Труп шерифа Макбейна FormID: 000A59B0 PrimmDeadSheriffWife NPC_ Труп миссис Макбейн FormID: 00145C84 BlackjackTableTheTops ACTI Стол для блэкджека FormID: 000A59DE PrimmResidentMale1 NPC_ Житель Примма FormID: 000A59DF PrimmResidentMale2 NPC_ Житель Примма FormID: 000A59E0 PrimmResidentMale3 NPC_ Житель Примма FormID: 000A59E1 PrimmResidentMale4 NPC_ Житель Примма FormID: 000A59E2 PrimmResidentMale5DEAD NPC_ Житель Примма FormID: 000A59E3 PrimmResidentFemale1TEMPLATE NPC_ Житель Примма FormID: 000A59E4 PrimmResidentFemale2 NPC_ Житель Примма FormID: 000A59E5 PrimmResidentFemale3 NPC_ Житель Примма FormID: 000A59E6 PrimmDeadCourier NPC_ Дэниэл Уайнд FormID: 000A59E7 PrimmResidentFemale5DEAD NPC_ Житель Примма FormID: 00125C1F VForlornHopeNCRTrooperAssaultTEMPLATE NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00125C20 VForlornHopeNCRTrooperAssault01 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00125C21 VForlornHopeNCRTrooperAssault02 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00125C22 VForlornHopeNCRTrooperAssault03 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00125C23 VForlornHopeNCRTrooperAssault04 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00125C2A FortHowitzer ACTI Гаубица FormID: 00125C2D FortHowitzerMsg MESG Гаубица FormID: 00125C30 HowitzerFiringMechanism MISC Стреляющее приспособление гаубицы FormID: 000E5B17 WeapNVVarmintRifleUnique WEAP Крысобой FormID: 00105BCD VMQ01CourierNote NOTE Мохавский экспресс. Распоряжение о доставке (6 из 6) FormID: 00105BD0 VDialogueGoodspringsGeneric QUST Goodsprings Generic Dialogue FormID: 0004588F ScavengerBarnFootlocker CONT Сундук FormID: 0004589B ScavengerBarnKey KEYM Ключ мародера FormID: 000458A0 TrapGrenadeClusterActivateLowSkillMsg MESG Не удалось разрядить гранату FormID: 08008B03 NVDLC04ArmorMarkedMenTrooper ARMO Броня меченого-бойца FormID: 08008B04 NVDLC04ArmorMarkedMenScout ARMO Броня меченого-разведчика FormID: 08008B05 NVDLC04WeapBladeWest WEAP Клинок Запада FormID: 00065960 ChemIncHealthBuffout MGEF Увеличение здоровья - баффаут FormID: 000E5B97 VFreeformQJJasNote NOTE Требуется: яйцо когтя смерти FormID: 00145D50 MAPM ВЫСОХШЕЕ ОЗЕРО АЙВЕНПА FormID: 000A5AD1 VFreeformNCRCFHanniganNote NOTE Раздобудьте медицинский справочник для Хэннигана FormID: 000A5AD5 NCRCFEddieBodyguard01 NPC_ Телохранитель подрывников FormID: 000A5AD8 NCRCFEddieBodyguard02 NPC_ Телохранитель подрывников FormID: 08008BA5 NVDLC04Silo01RevealCodeHolder ACTI Direct the Show FormID: 00165E65 SecuritronVaultExplodeQuest QUST Securiton Vault Destruction FormID: 000C5BAE MS04CrAnt3MarigoldWarrior CREA Огненный муравей - воин FormID: 00165E77 AmmoEffectMagnumDamageBonus AMEF QUOTEМагнумQUOTE - бонус к урону FormID: 00165E78 AmmoEffectMagnumConditionPenalty AMEF QUOTEМагнумQUOTE - штраф к СОСТ FormID: 00165E79 Ammo12GaMagnum AMMO Патрон 12 кал., усиленный FormID: 00165E7A Ammo20GaMagnum AMMO Патрон 20 кал., усиленный FormID: 00165E7B Recipe20GaMagnum RCPE Патрон 20 кал., крупная дробь, усиленный FormID: 00165E7C Recipe12GaMagnum RCPE Патрон 12 кал., крупная дробь, усиленный FormID: 00165E7D Recipe12GaCoinShot RCPE Патрон 12 кал., койн-шот FormID: 00165E7E Recipe20GaSlug RCPE Патрон 20 кал., пулевой FormID: 00165E7F Recipe12GaSlug RCPE Патрон 12 кал., пулевой FormID: 00165E80 TOPSAcesTheater CELL Театр QUOTEТузQUOTE FormID: 00165E81 TOPSRestaurant CELL QUOTEТопсQUOTE - ресторан FormID: 00165E83 VTopsBennysFloorDoor DOOR Лифт FormID: 00085ABB MS04FireAntNectar ALCH Нектар огненного муравья FormID: 00105CF5 WeapNVLilySword WEAP Лопасть винтокрыла Лили FormID: 00105CF6 WeapNVLilyGauntlet WEAP Перчатка Лили FormID: 00105CF7 GSHouseInterior04 CELL Гудспрингс - дом FormID: 00025926 BrotherhoodScribe CLAS Brotherhood of Steel Scribe FormID: 00025927 BrotherhoodInitiate CLAS Brotherhood of Steel Initiate FormID: 00025928 BrotherhoodKnight CLAS Brotherhood of Steel Knight FormID: 00145E6E FeralGhoulJumpsuit CREA Дикий гуль в комбинезоне FormID: 00145E6F GlowingGhoulJumpsuit CREA Светящийся гуль в комбинезоне FormID: 00145E70 CampSearchlightTurretTerminalNorth TERM Терминал защитных турелей FormID: 00145E71 CampSearchlightTurretTerminalNorthEast TERM Терминал защитных турелей FormID: 00145E72 CampSearchlightTurretTerminalEast TERM Терминал защитных турелей FormID: 00145E73 CampSearchlightTurretTerminalSouth TERM Терминал защитных турелей FormID: 00145E74 CampSearchlightTurretTerminalWest TERM Терминал защитных турелей FormID: 000E5CCE QJBarracks CELL Барак рабочих FormID: 00145E75 CampSearchlightRadscorpionSmall CREA Радскорпион FormID: 000E5CCF QJMessHall CELL Столовая FormID: 00145E76 CampSearchlightRadscorpionLarge CREA Гигантский радскорпион FormID: 00145EC5 HelmetNVNCRRangerCombat ARMO Шлем рейнджера FormID: 08008CB9 NVDLC04WeapIndustrialHand WEAP Индустриальный кастет FormID: 00145EDA CrLakelurkKingCG CREA Озерник-король FormID: 00145EDB CrLakelurkCG CREA Озерник FormID: 00125E7E VDeadSea QUST ЛЕГИОН ИМЯ МНЕ FormID: 00125E8B FortShellsCreated MESG Созданы снаряды с белым фосфором FormID: 00125E8C FortHowitzerRepaired MESG Гаубица отремонтирована FormID: 000C5CE5 FriendshipGalloFaction FACT Gallo Faction FormID: 00125E91 NVCRPenthousemaincomputer CREA Мистер Хаус FormID: 000A5C6C CrRobobrainArmy CREA Робомозг FormID: 00125EA2 VDialogueReactivityLegion QUST Caesar's Legion Story Reactivity Dialogue FormID: 000A5C6E CrSentryBotGLArmy CREA Робот-охранник FormID: 000A5C6F CrSentryBotMGArmy CREA Робот-охранник FormID: 000A5C76 SlaverAAFTemplate NPC_ Работорговец FormID: 000A5C77 SlaverAAM NPC_ Работорговец FormID: 000A5C78 SlaverAM NPC_ Работорговец FormID: 000A5C79 SlaverAF NPC_ Работорговец FormID: 000A5C7A SlaverCF NPC_ Работорговец FormID: 00025A4B GNRKnightFaction FACT Galaxy News Radio Knights FormID: 000A5C85 SlaverCM NPC_ Работорговец FormID: 000A5C86 SlaverHF NPC_ Работорговец FormID: 000A5C87 SlaverHM NPC_ Работорговец FormID: 000C5D24 BookGeneric01 MISC Довоенная книга FormID: 000C5D34 OutfitMerc06 ARMO Одежда наемника-патрульного FormID: 00145F69 VRRCGreatKhanAAF NPC_ Великий хан FormID: 00145F6A VRRCGreatKhanAAM NPC_ Великий хан FormID: 00145F6B VRRCGreatKhanCM NPC_ Великий хан FormID: 00145F6C VRRCGreatKhanCM2 NPC_ Великий хан FormID: 00145F6D VRRCGreatKhanHF NPC_ Великий хан FormID: 00145F6E VRRCGreatKhanAAF2 NPC_ Великий хан FormID: 00145F6F VRRCGreatKhanAAM2 NPC_ Великий хан FormID: 00145F70 VRRCGreatKhanHF2 NPC_ Великий хан FormID: 00145F71 VRRCGreatKhanAAF3 NPC_ Великий хан FormID: 00145F72 VRRCGreatKhanAAM3 NPC_ Великий хан FormID: 00145F73 VRRCGreatKhanCM3 NPC_ Великий хан FormID: 08008D65 NVDLC04LootEyebotBroken CONT Сломанный робоглаз FormID: 00145F74 VRRCGreatKhanHF3 NPC_ Великий хан FormID: 00145F84 AudioTemplateFireGecko CREA AudioTemplateFireGecko FormID: 00145F85 VMS49 QUST СПЛОШНЫЕ ЗАБОТЫ FormID: 00145F88 vCasinoCompsTheTops QUST БОЛЬШОЙ КУШ: ТОПС FormID: 00145F8A vFloorManagerTheTops NPC_ Администратор QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 000E5E00 VFreeformQJChompsNote NOTE Да будет свет! FormID: 00125F46 VMS21ThermiteDetonator ACTI Детонатор FormID: 00125F4A GomorrahExitTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00125F4C LegionEar MISC Ухо легионера FormID: 000E5E38 QJMachineShop CELL Мастерская FormID: 000E5E4F QJSnuffles CREA Нюхач FormID: 000A5D40 AudioTemplateDeathclaw CREA AudioTemplateDeathclaw FormID: 08008E0E NVDLC04Silo01CodeHolder ACTI Direct Silo Show FormID: 00025B83 PipBoyGlove ARMO Перчатка Пип-боя FormID: 00146096 TravelLight PERK Путешествие налегке FormID: 00146097 WeaponHandling PERK Обращение с оружием FormID: 00146098 LongHaul PERK Дальние странствия FormID: 00146099 LivingAnatomy PERK Практическая анатомия FormID: 0014609A Meltdown PERK Распад FormID: 0014609B PackRat PERK Барахольщик FormID: 0014609C HeaveHo PERK Размах FormID: 0014609D RunNGun PERK Беги-стреляй FormID: 0014609E SuperSlam PERK Суперудар FormID: 0014609F PiercingStrike PERK Проникающий удар FormID: 000E5F15 188GeneralFaction FACT 188 Faction FormID: 000E5F17 188Michelle NPC_ Мишель FormID: 000E5F32 VendorContainer188Michelle CONT Сундук Мишель и Сэмюэла FormID: 000E5F34 VFreeform188 QUST 188Dialogue FormID: 000E5F36 188Samuel NPC_ Сэмюэл FormID: 08008EF0 NVDLC04Road01EDEWarheadRevealTrigger ACTI Start the Show FormID: 08008EF1 NVDLC04Road01StartCodeHolder ACTI Direct Hopeville Show FormID: 000E5F5F Vault11a CELL Убежище 11 FormID: 08008EFF NVDLC04OutfitUSMilitaryGeneral ARMO Форма генерала Армии США FormID: 08008F00 NVDLC04ArmorUSArmyCombatArmor ARMO Боевая броня Армии США FormID: 00025C20 FusionCarBatteryExplosion EXPL Fusion Car Battery Explosion FormID: 0014615F AudioTemplateGiantRat CREA AudioTemplateGiantRat FormID: 00025C70 EyebotFaction FACT Eyebot Faction FormID: 08008F5F NVDLC04TempleMaintenanceTerminal TERM Терминал службы ТО FormID: 08008F60 NVDLC04TempleMaintenanceTerminal02 TERM Терминал службы ТО FormID: 000A5EE6 BrotherhoodOutcastAllyFaction FACT Brotherhood Outcast FormID: 08008FA7 NVDLC04DivideSniperWarhead01 ACTI Боеголовка FormID: 08008FA8 NVDLC04DivideSniperWarhead03 ACTI Боеголовка FormID: 08008FA9 NVDLC04DivideSniperWarhead02 ACTI Боеголовка FormID: 000E601F QJDeathclawBaby CREA Коготь смерти - детеныш FormID: 000A5F1E TrainingMedicine SPEL Улучш. QUOTEмедицинаQUOTE FormID: 000A5F1F TrainingScience SPEL Улучш. QUOTEнаукаQUOTE FormID: 000A5F20 TrainingRepair SPEL Улучш. QUOTEремонтQUOTE FormID: 000E603A DeathclawFactionNV FACT Deathclaws NV FormID: 000A5F21 TrainingBarter SPEL Улучш. QUOTEбартерQUOTE FormID: 000A5F22 TrainingSpeech SPEL Улучш. QUOTEречьQUOTE FormID: 000A5F23 TrainingBarterHigh SPEL Улучш. QUOTEбартерQUOTE FormID: 000A5F24 TrainingMedicineHigh SPEL Улучш. QUOTEмедицинаQUOTE FormID: 000A5F25 TrainingRepairHigh SPEL Улучш. QUOTEремонтQUOTE FormID: 000A5F26 TrainingScienceHigh SPEL Улучш. QUOTEнаукаQUOTE FormID: 000A5F27 TrainingSpeechHigh SPEL Улучш. QUOTEречьQUOTE FormID: 000A5F2A CashRegisterEmpty CONT Кассовый аппарат FormID: 000E604C 188Forecaster NPC_ Предсказатель FormID: 000E604E Gunrunner CLAS Gunrunner FormID: 08008FE7 NVDLC04Road01MidCodeHolder ACTI Direct Hopeville Show FormID: 000E604F 188Alexander NPC_ Александр FormID: 08008FE8 NVDLC04Road01MMCamp02Scout01AwakenTrigger ACTI Awaken Scout Dood FormID: 000E6050 GunRunnerFactionNV FACT Gun Runner Faction FormID: 000E6055 GunrunnerGuard CLAS Gunrunner Guards FormID: 000E6058 188GunrunnerGuardDayA NPC_ Охранник QUOTEОружейниковQUOTE FormID: 000E605A 188GunrunnerGuardDayB NPC_ Охранник QUOTEОружейниковQUOTE FormID: 000E605C 188GunrunnerGuardNightB NPC_ Охранник QUOTEОружейниковQUOTE FormID: 000E605E VendorContainer188Gunrunner CONT Сундук Мишель и Сэмюэла FormID: 000E6063 RepconWallTerminalEntry TERM Терминал FormID: 000E6064 WeapNVPlasmaRifleUnique WEAP Q-35 Модулятор FormID: 00085ECA MS12GhoulsHostileFaction FACT MS12GhoulsHostileFaction FormID: 000E608F Vault22b CELL Убежище 22 - рециркуляция воздуха FormID: 000E6090 Vault22c CELL Убежище 22 - пищевое производство FormID: 000E60C2 Vault22d CELL Убежище 22 - общие помещения FormID: 000E60CD Vault22e CELL Убежище 22 - уничтож. вредителей FormID: 000E60CF SporePlantFaction FACT Spore Plant Faction FormID: 000E60D0 BlackMountainTreasure CELL Здание склада FormID: 000E60D7 BlackMountainRadio CELL Вещательная станция - 1-й этаж FormID: 000E60D8 BlackMountainPrison CELL Тюрьма FormID: 08009075 NVDLC04Silo02TerminalTEMP TERM ED-E Access Point FormID: 08009078 NVDLC04DivideMarkedMenScoutSniper NPC_ Меченый-разведчик FormID: 000E60E2 MantisFaction FACT Giant Mantis Faction FormID: 000E60EC RadioBlackMountainTA TACT Радио горы Блэк FormID: 000E60ED BMPrisonTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 000E60EF RaulTejada NPC_ Рауль FormID: 000E60F0 BMNeil CREA Нил FormID: 000E60F1 Tabitha CREA Табита FormID: 000E60F2 BMPrisonPasswordNote NOTE Пароль к тюрьме горы Блэк FormID: 000E60F3 BMRaulNote NOTE Гуль в беде FormID: 000E60F4 BlackMountainRadio2 CELL Вещательная станция - 2-й этаж FormID: 000E60F7 VCrSporeCarrier CREA Споронос FormID: 00106185 GSProspectorSaloonInterior CELL Салун QUOTEСтарательQUOTE FormID: 000E60FD Vault22a CELL Убежище 22 - вход FormID: 080090A3 NVDLC04Silo01DeadMarkedMenRavager NPC_ Меченый-грабитель FormID: 080090A6 NVDLC04CrSentryBotMGArmySilo01DeadBot CREA Робот-охранник FormID: 080090AA NVDLC04Silo01DeadMarkedMenScout NPC_ Меченый-разведчик FormID: 00025DC5 FFEU05Radscorpion CREA Гигантский радскорпион FormID: 080090B0 NVDLC04Silo01DeadMarkedMenHunter NPC_ Меченый-охотник FormID: 000A6000 DEADDeathClaw CREA Коготь смерти FormID: 00025E03 LawnmowerBlade MISC Лезвие газонокосилки FormID: 080090F7 NVDLC04Road01BunkerMapMarkerREF MAPM БУНКЕР ШПУ ХОУПВИЛЬ FormID: 080090F8 NVDLC04Road01BaseWestMapMarkerREF MAPM БАЗА ХОУПВИЛЬ - ЗАПАДНЫЙ ВХОД FormID: 080090F9 NVDLC04Road01BaseEastMapMarkerREF MAPM БАЗА ХОУПВИЛЬ - ВОСТОЧНЫЙ ВХОД FormID: 080090FA NVDLC04Road01HQMapMarkerREF MAPM БАЗА ХОУПВИЛЬ - ШТАБ-КВАРТИРА FormID: 080090FB NVDLC04Road01Camp01MapMarkerREF MAPM ЛАГЕРЬ МЕЧЕНЫХ FormID: 080090FC NVDLC04Road01BossCampMapMarkerREF MAPM БАЗА МЕЧЕНЫХ FormID: 080090FD NVDLC04Road01Camp02MapMarkerREF MAPM СТОРОЖЕВОЙ ПОСТ МЕЧЕНЫХ FormID: 080090FE NVDLC04Road01Camp03MapMarkerREF MAPM СКЛАД МЕЧЕНЫХ FormID: 080090FF NVDLC04Road01BaseLoadMapMarkerREF MAPM БАЗА ХОУПВИЛЬ - ГРУЗОВАЯ СТАНЦИЯ FormID: 08009100 NVDLC04Road01TunnelMapMarkerREF MAPM ВХОД В ОБРУШИВШИЙСЯ ТУННЕЛЬ FormID: 08009108 NVDLC04DivideDuffle02 CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 08009109 NVDLC04DivideMarkedMenRavagerRespawn NPC_ Меченый-грабитель FormID: 0800910A NVDLC04DivideMarkedMenScoutRespawn NPC_ Меченый-разведчик FormID: 0800910B NVDLC04DivideMarkedMenHunterRespawn NPC_ Меченый-охотник FormID: 0800910C NVDLC04DivideMarkedMenMarauderRespawn NPC_ Меченый-мародер FormID: 0800910D NVDLC04DivideJournal02 NOTE Отчет о задании FormID: 0014632E VHDPreBattleNCRTrooper9 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0014632F VHDPreBattleNCRTrooperFem9 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00146331 VHDPreBattleNCRTrooperFem10 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00146332 VHDPreBattleNCRTrooper10 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000E61A4 VFreeformBlackMountain QUST Black Mountain Dialog FormID: 000E61A5 VDialogueRaul QUST Raul's Dialog FormID: 000E61A6 RadioBlackMountain QUST Tabitha's Radio Station FormID: 08009142 NVDLC04DVworldWreckageMapMarkerREF MAPM ПРОХОД К КРУШЕНИЮ В КАНЬОНЕ FormID: 08009143 NVDLC04DVWorldBunkerMapMarkerREF MAPM ВХОД В БУНКЕР ШПУ ХОУПВИЛЬ FormID: 08009144 NVDLC04WarheadSide ACTI Боеголовка FormID: 08009149 NVDLC04EyebotRepair20 CREA Ремонтный робоглаз FormID: 0800914A NVDLC04EyebotMedical20 CREA Медицинский робоглаз FormID: 0800917B NVDLC04FungalPurgative ALCH Жгучий антитоксин FormID: 0800917C NVDLC04AutoInjectStimpak ALCH Автостимулятор FormID: 0800917D NVDLC04AutoInjectSuperStimpak ALCH Автосуперстимулятор FormID: 0800917E NVDLC04MRE ALCH ИРП FormID: 0800917F NVDLC04Tourniquet ALCH Блокиратор змеиных укусов FormID: 08009180 NVDLC04RushingWater ALCH Энергетический напиток FormID: 00106277 UnderpassCitizen06 NPC_ Житель Подземки FormID: 000A60DB FFEnclaveEncampment12Terminal TERM Полевые исследования Анклава: лагерь на кратере FormID: 000A6123 FFEnclaveEncampment12A NOTE Особенности лагеря QUOTEНа кратереQUOTE FormID: 00126392 GomorrahJoanaRoom CELL Комната Джоаны FormID: 08009230 NVDLC04SlideShow CELL Презентационная комната FormID: 0800923B NVDLC04SlideShowTrigger ACTI SlideShow Trigger FormID: 000E62A3 QJHawkins NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 0800923E NVDLC04Narrator NPC_ Билл Сборщик Налогов FormID: 08009253 NVDLC04ArmorDusterCourier ARMO Плащ курьера FormID: 08009254 NVDLC04ArmorDusterLegion ARMO Плащ курьера FormID: 08009255 NVDLC04ArmorDusterNCR ARMO Плащ курьера FormID: 08009257 NVDLC04ArmorDusterOldWorld ARMO Плащ курьера FormID: 08009258 ModNVDLC04RedGlareFarSighting IMOD Прицел для QUOTEСполохаQUOTE FormID: 08009259 ModNVDLC04RedGlareAlphaStrike IMOD Альфа-удар для QUOTEСполохаQUOTE FormID: 0800925A ModNVDLC04SMMGRecoilCompensator IMOD Компенсатор для наплечн. п-та FormID: 0800925B ModNVDLC04SMMGMechanicalUpgrade IMOD Улучш. мех-м для наплечн. п-та FormID: 0800925C ModNVDLC04SMMGExtendedMag IMOD Увел. маг-н для наплечн. п-та FormID: 0800925D ModNVDLC04RedGlareAutoLauncher IMOD Автопуск для QUOTEСполохаQUOTE FormID: 0800925E NVDLC04WeapNailGun WEAP Гвоздемет QUOTEЭйч-энд-Эйч тулзQUOTE FormID: 0800925F AmmoNVDLC04RocketIncendiary AMMO Ракета, зажигательная БЧ FormID: 08009261 AmmoNVDLC04Nails AMMO Гвозди FormID: 08009262 AmmoNVDLC04Rocket AMMO Ракета FormID: 08009263 AmmoNVDLC04RocketHE AMMO Ракета, осколочно-фугасная БЧ FormID: 08009264 RecipeNVDLC04Tourniquet RCPE Блокиратор змеиных укусов FormID: 08009265 RecipeNVDLC04FungalPurgative RCPE Жгучий антитоксин FormID: 08009266 RecipeNVDLC04RocketAmmo RCPE Ракета (боеприпас) FormID: 08009267 RecipeNVDLC04Stimpak RCPE Автостимулятор FormID: 08009268 RecipeNVDLC04SuperStimpak RCPE Автосуперстимулятор FormID: 08009269 RecipeNVDLC04BitterDrink RCPE Биттер FormID: 0800926A RecipeNVDLC04RushingWater RCPE Энергетический напиток FormID: 000E62DF SloanMapMarker MAPM СЛОУН FormID: 000E62FB CrDeathClawAlphaVariant CREA Коготь смерти - альфа FormID: 000E6306 QJDeathclawAmbusher CREA Коготь смерти FormID: 000E6321 QJDeathclawEater CREA Коготь смерти FormID: 000E6346 WeapNVBinoculars WEAP Бинокль FormID: 000E6348 QJDeathclawWanderer01 CREA Коготь смерти FormID: 00166580 VMS21ClandenRoomTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 080092E8 NVDLC04ArmorMarkedMenTribal ARMO Племенная броня меченого FormID: 080092E9 NVDLC04ArmorMarkedMenPatrol ARMO Броня меченого-патрульного FormID: 00166585 VSpawnSpecialLegionWastelandVeteranT2Tech1 NPC_ Легионер-ветеран FormID: 080092EA NVDLC04HelmetLegateHelm ARMO Племенной звериный шлем меченого FormID: 00166586 VSpawnSpecialLegionWastelandRecruitT1Tech1 NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 080092EB NVDLC04MarkedMentest01 NPC_ datest FormID: 00166587 VSpawnSpecialLegionWastelandDecanusT2Tech1 NPC_ Декан воинов Легиона FormID: 080092EC NVDLC04MMRangerGloveL ARMA NVDLC04MMRangerGloveL FormID: 00166588 VSpawnSpecialLegionWastelandDecanusT2Tech2 NPC_ Декан воинов Легиона FormID: 080092ED NVDLC04MMRangerGloveR ARMA NVDLC04MMRangerGloveR FormID: 00166589 VSpawnSpecialLegionWastelandRecruitT1Tech2 NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 0016658A VSpawnSpecialLegionWastelandVeteranT2Tech2 NPC_ Легионер-ветеран FormID: 080092EF NVDLC04Silo01SecurityCodeLvl02 NOTE ШПУ Хоупвиль - код безопасности 2-го уровня FormID: 0016658B VSpawnSpecialLegionCliffsideRecruitT1 NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 080092F0 NVDLC04Silo01SecurityCodeLvl01 NOTE ШПУ Хоупвиль - код безопасности 1-го уровня FormID: 0016658C VSpawnSpecialLegionCliffsideVeteranT2 NPC_ Легионер-ветеран FormID: 080092F1 NVDLC04DeskOfficeMetalSilo01Lvl2SecurityCode CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0016658D VSpawnSpecialLegionWreckedDecanusT2 NPC_ Декан рекрутов Легиона FormID: 0016658E VSpawnSpecialLegionCliffsideDecanusT1 NPC_ Декан рекрутов Легиона FormID: 080092F3 NVDLC04DeskOfficeMetalSilo01Lvl1SecurityCode CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0016658F VSpawnSpecialLegionWreckedRecruitT1 NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 00166590 VSpawnSpecialLegionWreckedVeteranT2 NPC_ Легионер-ветеран FormID: 080092F6 NVDLC04TerminalSilo01SecuritySentry TERM Терминал командующего FormID: 080092F7 NVDLC04TerminalSilo01SecurityTurret TERM Терминал управления турелями FormID: 080092FB NVDLC04Silo01TerminalSecurityTurretMSG MESG Терминал системы турелей ШПУ Хоупвиль FormID: 080092FC NVDLC04Silo01MainframeMSG MESG Компьютер ШПУ Хоупвиль FormID: 080092FD NVDLC04Silo01MainframeMSG02 MESG Компьютер ШПУ Хоупвиль FormID: 080092FE NVDLC04Silo01MainframeAccessMSG MESG Компьютер ШПУ Хоупвиль FormID: 080092FF NVDLC04Silo01MainframeOpenMSG MESG Компьютер ШПУ Хоупвиль FormID: 08009300 NVDLC04Silo01MainframeEDEMSG MESG ЭД-Э установил связь с компьютером ШПУ FormID: 08009301 NVDLC04Silo01MaintenanceBot01 ACTI Робот ТО FormID: 08009302 NVDLC04Silo01MaintenanceBot02 ACTI Робот ТО FormID: 0800930D NVDLC04Silo01SiloShaftDoorLow DOOR Дверь FormID: 0800930F NVDLC04TunnelerHide MISC Шкура туннельщика FormID: 0800931A NVDLC04ToolCabinetMetal CONT Шкаф с инструментами FormID: 0800931B NVDLC04ToolboxStash CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 0800931C NVDLC04FilingCabinetBunch04 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 0800931D NVDLC04FireHoseBox CONT Пожарный кран FormID: 0800931E NVDLC04GarbageCanUrban03 CONT Урна FormID: 0800931F NVDLC04FilingCabinetBunch02 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 08009321 NVDLC04DeskWoodTopRusty CONT Письменный стол FormID: 08009322 NVDLC04GarbageCanUrban02 CONT Урна FormID: 08009323 NVDLC04GarbageCanUrban01 CONT Урна FormID: 001264C0 HouseInnerSecretTriggerREF ACTI HouseInnerSecretTrigger FormID: 001264C2 HouseOuterSecretTriggerREF ACTI HouseOuterSecretTrigger FormID: 0800935F NVDLC04RedGlareMissileExplosion EXPL Red Glare Missile Explosion FormID: 0800936C NVDLC04DivideEastCampMarkedMenScout NPC_ Меченый-разведчик FormID: 0800936D NVDLC04DivideEastCampMarkedMenRavager NPC_ Меченый-грабитель FormID: 0800936F NVDLC04DivideEastCampMarkedMenHunter NPC_ Меченый-охотник FormID: 000E63E0 Vault11b CELL Убежище 11 - жилые помещения FormID: 001264FA VendorContainerStreetVendor01 CONT Товары Стрипа FormID: 0014658B HooverDamIntTest CELL Разрушенный магазин FormID: 001264FE ArmorLeatherReinforced ARMO Кожаная броня, усиленная FormID: 001264FF ArmorMetalReinforced ARMO Металлическая броня, усиленная FormID: 00126500 ArmorCombatReinforced ARMO Боевая броня, усиленная FormID: 08009383 NVDLC04TempleEyebotControl01 ACTI Пульт управления робоглазами FormID: 08009384 NVDLC04TempleEyebotControl02 ACTI Пульт управления робоглазами FormID: 0800938A NVDLC04EyebotSpawnExplosion EXPL Eyebot Spawn Explosion FormID: 0800938B NVDLC04TempleEyebotControlMsgR00 MESG Пульт управления робоглазами FormID: 0014659F VHDLegateCampSquad02StarterTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 001465A0 VHDLegionPowerPlant01BattleController ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 001465A1 VHDLegateCampDisableMarker ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 001465A3 VHDLegateCampSquadStarterTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 001465A4 NVHooverDamTowerDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 001465A5 VHDODeckElevatorDoor DOOR Лифт FormID: 001465A6 WeapNVDebugMegaPistol WEAP Debug MegaPistol FormID: 001465A7 VHDLegionEastDamDecanus NPC_ Декан ветеранов Легиона FormID: 001465A9 VHDStartingCampDecanus02 NPC_ Декан воинов Легиона FormID: 0016663B VEFR0xNCRTalkingActivator TACT Радист НКР FormID: 0016663C VEFR01NCREmergencyRadioMSG MESG Аварийная радиостанция НКР FormID: 0016663D VEFR0xDebugMessage MESG VEFR Debug Message FormID: 0016663E VStripULFountain WATR UltraLuxeFountain FormID: 00106499 NellisMuseum CELL Неллис - музей бомбистов FormID: 00166640 BoxAmmo22LRPlinking MISC Коробка боеприпасов, .22LR плинкинг FormID: 0016664E BoxAmmo223 MISC Коробка боеприпасов, .223 FormID: 0016664F BoxAmmo38Special MISC Коробка боеприпасов, .38 QUOTEСпешиалQUOTE FormID: 00166650 BoxAmmo5mmSurplus MISC Коробка боеприпасов, 5 мм армейск. FormID: 00166651 BoxAmmo556mmSurplus MISC Коробка боеприпасов, 5,56 мм армейск. FormID: 00166653 BoxAmmoElectronChargePackBulk MISC Коробка боеприпасов, эл. заряд, эконом. FormID: 00166654 BoxAmmoSmallEnergyCellBulk MISC Коробка боеприпасов, малые энерг. бат., эконом. FormID: 00166655 BoxAmmoMicrofusionCellBulk MISC Коробка боеприпасов, микроядерн. бат., эконом. FormID: 00166656 BoxPrimers50MG MISC Коробка капсюлей, .50 MG FormID: 00166657 BoxPrimersLargeRifle MISC Коробка капсюлей, большой винтовочный FormID: 00166658 BoxPrimersLargePistol MISC Коробка капсюлей, большой пистолетный FormID: 00166659 BoxPrimersSmallRifle MISC Коробка капсюлей, маленький винтовочный FormID: 0016665B BoxPrimersSmallPistol MISC Коробка капсюлей, маленький пистолетный FormID: 0016665C JarRiflePowder MISC Контейнер, винтовочный порох FormID: 0016665D JarPistolPowder MISC Контейнер, пистолетный порох FormID: 0016665F vBennyLoveNote NOTE Спасибо, детка FormID: 00166660 vObituaryMrHouse NOTE Трагедия для всего человечества FormID: 00166661 vConcessionMrHouse NOTE Предложение по условиям аннексии FormID: 00166663 Lucky38MrHouseElevatorDoor2 DOOR Дверь лифта FormID: 00166665 Lucky38MrhouseElevatorMessage2 MESG Добро пожаловать, мистер Хаус. FormID: 001064D2 NellisSolarReflectorActivator ACTI Сломанный солнечный отражатель FormID: 001064D5 RandomEncounterNPCs CELL Склады FormID: 00146607 CampSearchlightHiddenCave CELL Потайной пещерный склад FormID: 00146613 CampSearchlightEdwardsLeaving ACTI Edwards is leaving Camp Searchlight FormID: 00146614 CampSearchlightEdwardsFindsAstor ACTI Edwards Finds Astor FormID: 00146615 CampSearchlightEdwardsRecruitGhouls ACTI Edwards Recruiting Ghouls FormID: 00146616 CampSearchlightNCRStorage TERM База данных склада НКР FormID: 00146617 CampSearchlightFootlocker CONT Сундук FormID: 00146618 CampSearchlightRadSuit MISC Радиационный костюм - пакет FormID: 00146619 CampSearchlightNCRKey KEYM Ключ от склада НКР FormID: 08009418 NVDLC04CrDeathClawTunnel CREA Коготь смерти FormID: 08009419 NVDLC04TunnelTunnelerScare CREA Туннельщик FormID: 0800941A NVDLC04Silo01BowieKnifeCodeHolder ACTI Bowie Knife Fun FormID: 0800941B NVDLC04TunnelTunnelerScareTrigger ACTI Awaken Tunneler FormID: 00026135 DemoDeadAnt1 CREA Гигантский муравей FormID: 0800941C NVDLC04TunnelSoundScareTrigger ACTI Creep Out FormID: 0800941D NVDLC04TunnelCodeHolder ACTI Direct the Show FormID: 00106512 SSHQFeliciaContainer CONT Товары Фелисии FormID: 000E6486 QJOffice CELL Администрация шахты FormID: 00026158 LockerVault01Empty CONT Шкаф FormID: 08009457 NVDLC04TunnelTunnelerScare02 CREA Большой туннельщик FormID: 0014666F MAPM ПОТАЙНОЙ ПЕЩЕРНЫЙ СКЛАД FormID: 000E64E7 BMRepairNote3 NOTE Записка о ремонте #3 FormID: 08009493 NVDLC04TunnelSoundScare02Trigger ACTI Creep Out FormID: 08009494 NVDLC04TunnelSoundCreepTrigger ACTI Creep Out FormID: 08009495 NVDLC04TunnelFinaleTrigger ACTI Creep Out FormID: 0004623C WoodShackDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 001466A8 VRRCCrimsonCaravanDrugs MISC Слегка подозрительный пакет FormID: 0800949A NVDLC04TempleBattleFaction FACT Ulysses Temple Battle Faction FormID: 00046241 OasisWater01 WATR TestGrantWater FormID: 001466A9 VRRCVault3Drugs MISC Крайне подозрительный пакет FormID: 0800949B NVDLC04TempleMarkedMenRavager01 NPC_ Меченый-грабитель FormID: 00106590 SSHQMrJanitorTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0800949C NVDLC04TempleMarkedMenScout01 NPC_ Меченый-разведчик FormID: 00106591 SSHQBottlingRoomGarbageCan CONT Урна FormID: 0800949D NVDLC04TempleMarkedMenHunter01 NPC_ Меченый-охотник FormID: 00106592 SSHQWallSafe CONT Стенной сейф FormID: 00106593 SSHQAshPile CONT Куча золы FormID: 001466BD LakelurkFaction FACT Lakelurks FormID: 000E6528 BMDishExplosion EXPL Nuke Explosion FormID: 001466F2 VendorContainerCalamity CONT Магазин Беды FormID: 001466F5 vDialogueJacobstownNightkinGeneric QUST Jacobstown Nightkin Generic Dialogue FormID: 001466F6 JacobstownAnimalFaction FACT Jacobstown Animal Faction FormID: 080094EF NVDLC04WarheadMSG MESG Боеголовка FormID: 080094F8 NVDLC04FootlockerIndustrialHand CONT Сундук FormID: 06000800 WeapNVDLC00FaderatorDUPLICATE002 WEAP Регулятор FormID: 06000803 NVDLC03X8School CELL X-8 Школьный испытательный комплекс FormID: 08009504 NVDLC04Road02InterchangeMapMarkerREF MAPM РАЗРУШЕННАЯ ТРАНСПОРТНАЯ РАЗВЯЗКА FormID: 08009507 NVDLC04Junction7MapMarkerREF MAPM ПЛОЩАДКА ОТДЫХА У СТАНЦИИ 7 FormID: 08009508 NVDLC04Silo01PowerEDEMSG MESG ЭД-Э установил связь с компьютером ШПУ FormID: 0800950C NVDLC04EDEAccessPoint ACTI ED-E Access Point FormID: 0800950E NVDLC04CrDeathClawYoung01 CREA Молодой коготь смерти FormID: 0800950F NVDLC04CrDeathClawYoung30 CREA Молодой коготь смерти FormID: 08009510 NVDLC04CrDeathClawYoung40 CREA Молодой коготь смерти FormID: 08009511 NVDLC04CrDeathClawYoung50 CREA Молодой коготь смерти FormID: 08009512 NVDLC04CrDeathClaw01 CREA Коготь смерти FormID: 08009513 NVDLC04CrDeathClaw30 CREA Коготь смерти FormID: 00126695 NVGomorrahIntDoor01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 08009514 NVDLC04CrDeathClaw40 CREA Коготь смерти FormID: 08009515 NVDLC04CrDeathClaw50 CREA Коготь смерти FormID: 08009516 NVDLC04CrDeathClawYoungLVL CREA Молодой коготь смерти FormID: 0800951A NVDLC04CrMoleRatPup01 CREA Кротокрыс-детеныш FormID: 0800951B NVDLC04CrMoleRatPup30 CREA Кротокрыс-детеныш FormID: 0800951C NVDLC04CrMoleRatPup40 CREA Кротокрыс-детеныш FormID: 0800951D NVDLC04CrMoleRatPup50 CREA Кротокрыс-детеныш FormID: 0800951E NVDLC04CrMoleRatPupLVL CREA Кротокрыс-детеныш FormID: 08009520 NVDLC04CrDeathClawAlpha01 CREA Коготь смерти - самец-альфа FormID: 08009521 NVDLC04CrDeathClawAlpha30 CREA Коготь смерти - самец-альфа FormID: 08009522 NVDLC04CrDeathClawAlpha40 CREA Коготь смерти - самец-альфа FormID: 08009523 NVDLC04CrDeathClawAlpha50 CREA Коготь смерти - самец-альфа FormID: 08009524 NVDLC04CrDeathClawAlphaLVL CREA Коготь смерти - самец-альфа FormID: 08009526 NVDLC04CrMoleRat01 CREA Кротокрыс FormID: 08009527 NVDLC04CrMoleRat30 CREA Кротокрыс FormID: 08009528 NVDLC04CrMoleRat40 CREA Кротокрыс FormID: 08009529 NVDLC04CrMoleRat50 CREA Кротокрыс FormID: 0800952A NVDLC04CrMoleRatLVL CREA Кротокрыс FormID: 0800952C NVDLC04CrTurretMarkII01 CREA Турель QUOTEМарк IIQUOTE FormID: 00106621 BoomerCook3M NPC_ Бомбист-повар FormID: 0800952D NVDLC04CrTurretMarkII30 CREA Турель QUOTEМарк IIQUOTE FormID: 00106622 BoomerCook2M NPC_ Бомбист-повар FormID: 0800952E NVDLC04CrTurretMarkII40 CREA Турель QUOTEМарк IIQUOTE FormID: 00106623 BoomerCook1M NPC_ Бомбист-повар FormID: 0800952F NVDLC04CrTurretMarkII50 CREA Турель QUOTEМарк IIQUOTE FormID: 00106624 Boomer15M NPC_ Бомбист FormID: 00106625 Boomer09M NPC_ Бомбист FormID: 08009531 NVDLC04CrTurretMarkIV01 CREA Турель QUOTEМарк IVQUOTE FormID: 00106626 Boomer05M NPC_ Бомбист FormID: 08009532 NVDLC04CrTurretMarkIV30 CREA Турель QUOTEМарк IVQUOTE FormID: 00106627 Boomer04M NPC_ Бомбист FormID: 08009533 NVDLC04CrTurretMarkIV40 CREA Турель QUOTEМарк IVQUOTE FormID: 00106628 Boomer00M NPC_ Бомбист FormID: 08009534 NVDLC04CrTurretMarkIV50 CREA Турель QUOTEМарк IVQUOTE FormID: 00106629 Boomer01M NPC_ Бомбист FormID: 08009535 NVDLC04CrTurretMarkVI01 CREA Турель QUOTEМарк VIQUOTE FormID: 0010662A Boomer10F NPC_ Бомбист FormID: 08009536 NVDLC04CrTurretMarkVI30 CREA Турель QUOTEМарк VIQUOTE FormID: 0010662B Boomer08F NPC_ Бомбист FormID: 08009537 NVDLC04CrTurretMarkVI40 CREA Турель QUOTEМарк VIQUOTE FormID: 0010662C Boomer07F NPC_ Бомбист FormID: 08009538 NVDLC04CrTurretMarkVI50 CREA Турель QUOTEМарк VIQUOTE FormID: 0010662D Boomer06F NPC_ Бомбист FormID: 0010662E Boomer03F NPC_ Бомбист FormID: 0010662F Boomer02F NPC_ Бомбист FormID: 0010664D NVFencePickCleanGate DOOR Ворота FormID: 0006638D WastelandhomeextDoorInt DOOR Дверь FormID: 0010664E NVFencePickBurntGate DOOR Ворота FormID: 0006639E MS02Protectron1 CREA Протектрон FormID: 0006639F MS02Protectron2 CREA Протектрон FormID: 000663A4 MS02Protectron3 CREA Протектрон FormID: 000663A5 MS02Protectron4 CREA Протектрон FormID: 001467B4 VDialogueVeronica QUST Veronica Dialogue FormID: 000262C0 IncreaseMeleeDamage MGEF Увеличение урона холодным оружием FormID: 0008646A CrTurret01Enclave CREA Турель QUOTEМарк IIQUOTE FormID: 0008646B CrTurret01Outcast CREA Турель QUOTEМарк IIQUOTE FormID: 0008646C CrTurret01Steel CREA Турель QUOTEМарк IIQUOTE FormID: 0008646D CrTurret02Enclave CREA Турель QUOTEМарк IVQUOTE FormID: 0008646E CrTurret02Outcast CREA Турель QUOTEМарк IVQUOTE FormID: 0008646F CrTurret02Steel CREA Турель QUOTEМарк IVQUOTE FormID: 00086470 CrTurret03Enclave CREA Турель QUOTEМарк VIQUOTE FormID: 00086471 CrTurret03Outcast CREA Турель QUOTEМарк VIQUOTE FormID: 00086472 CrTurret03Steel CREA Турель QUOTEМарк VIQUOTE FormID: 000E6627 DeathclawEggNV MISC Яйцо когтя смерти FormID: 000E6645 188GunrunnerGuardNightA NPC_ Охранник QUOTEОружейниковQUOTE FormID: 000864A1 MQ11VertEncountBridge MSTT Винтокрыл FormID: 00126765 VForlornHopeNCRTrooperDead01 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00126767 VForlornHopeNCRTrooperDead02 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00126768 VForlornHopeNCRTrooperDead03 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000E664F 188NCRTrooperA NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000E6650 188NCRTrooperB NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000E6651 188NCRTrooperC NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000E6652 188MercA NPC_ Наемник FormID: 000E6653 188MercB NPC_ Наемник FormID: 0012676E CrDogNCRSniffer CREA Сторожевая собака НКР FormID: 000E6654 188CivilianHopefulA NPC_ Путник FormID: 000E6655 188CivilianHopefulB NPC_ Путник FormID: 0012676F VNCRSnifferFaction FACT NCR Sniffer Faction FormID: 000E6656 188CivilianHopefulC NPC_ Путник FormID: 000E6657 188CivlianUnhappyA NPC_ Бедный путник FormID: 000E6658 188CivilianUnhappyB NPC_ Бедный путник FormID: 00126773 DialogueNCRSniffer QUST NCR Sniffer Dialogue FormID: 00126776 VForlornHopeMPTemplate NPC_ ВП НКР FormID: 0012677F CaesarsLegionNelsonFaction FACT Caesars Legion Nelson Faction FormID: 000E666D VendorContainer188NCR CONT Сундук Мишель и Сэмюэла FormID: 000E666F VendorContainer188Junk CONT Сундук Мишель и Сэмюэла FormID: 000E6675 188NCRMerchant NPC_ Торговец вооружением FormID: 0012678F vGOMVarRoomGuard NPC_ Вышибала QUOTEЗоарыQUOTE FormID: 000E6678 188JunkVendor NPC_ Торговец FormID: 0012679E vGOMGunroomContainer CONT Сундук FormID: 000463CD IndDoorBg01 DOOR Гаражная дверь FormID: 001267A8 LegionExplorerAura SPEL Разведчик, бонус к воспр. FormID: 000463CE IndDoorSmAnim01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 001267AA LegionExplorerAuraEffect MGEF Аура разведчика Легиона FormID: 001267AB Lucky38Faction FACT Lucky 38 FormID: 08009693 NVDLC04TempleEyebotFaction FACT Eyebot faction for friendly eyebots FormID: 08009695 NVDLC04TempleEyebotControlMsgR01 MESG Пульт управления робоглазами FormID: 08009696 NVDLC04TempleEyebotControlMsgR02 MESG Пульт управления робоглазами FormID: 08009697 NVDLC04TempleEyebotControlMsgR03 MESG Пульт управления робоглазами FormID: 08009698 NVDLC04TempleEyebotControlMsgL00 MESG Пульт управления робоглазами FormID: 08009699 NVDLC04TempleEyebotControlMsgL01 MESG Пульт управления робоглазами FormID: 0800969A NVDLC04TempleEyebotControlMsgL02 MESG Пульт управления робоглазами FormID: 0800969B NVDLC04TempleEyebotControlMsgL03 MESG Пульт управления робоглазами FormID: 00086596 Slaver02GloveR ARMA Slaver02 Right Glove FormID: 00086597 Slaver02GloveL ARMA Slaver02 Left Glove FormID: 00126860 NVGomorrahIntWideDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 000E6749 ArmorNVGKSoldier ARMO Солдатская броня Великих ханов FormID: 000E674A ArmorNVGKSuit ARMO Бронекостюм Великих ханов FormID: 000E674B ArmorNVGKArmored ARMO Кожаная броня Великих ханов FormID: 000E674C ArmorNVGKSimple ARMO Простая броня Великих ханов FormID: 000E6757 TrainStationExtDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 000E6758 NightkinFaction FACT Nightkin Faction FormID: 000E675A HVFireTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 001067F6 NellisRefinery CELL Биодизельный завод FormID: 001669AC V19MedNote01 NOTE Пациент 1648654 FormID: 001669AD V19MedNote02 NOTE Пациент 5498465 FormID: 001669AE V19MedNote03 NOTE Пациент 1687865 FormID: 001669AF V19MedNote04 NOTE Пациент 6585645 FormID: 001669B0 V19MedNote05 NOTE Пациент 3905698 FormID: 001268BD VMS32 QUST ГАУБИЦА FormID: 0800973E NVDLC04Silo02ElevatorExplosionBig EXPL Tunnel Explosion FormID: 001268CB NellisWorkshopCabinet CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 0800974A NVDLC04Silo02ElevatorExplosionsCodeHolder ACTI Direct Elevator Explosions FormID: 0800974B NVDLC04Silo02ElevatorCodeHolder ACTI Direct Elevator Show FormID: 000464F6 MS06Slaver04 NPC_ Работорговец FormID: 08009750 NVDLC04WeapFlagpoleNPC20 WEAP QUOTEСлава Старого мираQUOTE FormID: 000464F7 MS06Slaver05 NPC_ Работорговец FormID: 08009751 NVDLC04WeapFlagpoleNPC30 WEAP QUOTEСлава Старого мираQUOTE FormID: 000464F8 MS06Slaver06 NPC_ Работорговец FormID: 08009752 NVDLC04WeapFlagpoleNPC40 WEAP QUOTEСлава Старого мираQUOTE FormID: 08009753 NVDLC04WeapFlagpoleNPC50 WEAP QUOTEСлава Старого мираQUOTE FormID: 001268FB VFSFollowersDoctorHF NPC_ Последователь-доктор FormID: 001268FC VFSFollowersDoctorAF NPC_ Последователь-доктор FormID: 001268FD VFSFollowersDoctorHM NPC_ Последователь-доктор FormID: 001268FE VFSFollowersDoctorAM NPC_ Последователь-доктор FormID: 001268FF VFSFollowersDoctorAAM NPC_ Последователь-доктор FormID: 00126900 VFSFollowersDoctorAAF NPC_ Последователь-доктор FormID: 00126901 VFSFollowersDoctorCM NPC_ Последователь-доктор FormID: 00126902 VFSFollowersDoctorCF NPC_ Последователь-доктор FormID: 00126903 VFSFollowersDoctor NPC_ Последователь-доктор FormID: 080097A5 NVDLC04Road02MarkedMenScout NPC_ Меченый-разведчик FormID: 080097A8 NVDLC04Road02MarkedMenMarauder NPC_ Меченый-мародер FormID: 00106903 SSHQMrJanitorGarbageCan CONT Урна FormID: 00106904 SSHQMrJanitorBroken CREA Сломанный эксплуатационный робот FormID: 08009810 NVDLC04Road02DeathClawDEAD CREA Коготь смерти FormID: 08009815 NVDLC04Road02MarkedMenSurvivor NPC_ Меченый-разведчик FormID: 00146A51 vHDLVLCLCenturionNCRBattleEast NPC_ Центурион FormID: 000A67A7 ForgeEMP ENCH Электромагн. импульс FormID: 00146A79 VHDLegionPowerPlant02BattleController ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00146A7B VHDPowerPlantEntering02Door DOOR Дверь FormID: 00166B31 CampSearchlightChiefFireOfficer NOTE Отчет начальника пожарной службы FormID: 00166B32 CampSearchlightFireChief TERM Терминал начальника пожарной службы FormID: 000265B3 FFEU01Faction FACT Ben Canning's faction FormID: 00166B50 HVDatastoreElectricalSwitch ACTI Выключатель FormID: 00166B51 HVTurretTerminal TERM Терминал контроля турелей FormID: 00166B52 HVTurretTargetingMainTerminal TERM Терминал контроля турелей FormID: 00166B53 HVTurretTargetingAllowedTerminal TERM Терминал контроля турелей FormID: 00166B54 HVRamosTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 00166B55 HVSchulerTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 00166B56 VHDStealthSuitTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 00166B57 VHDChineseStealthSuitCrate CONT Деревянный ящик FormID: 00166B58 NVWoodenCrateContainer CONT Деревянный ящик FormID: 00166B59 HVTurret03Laser WEAP Лазер FormID: 00166B5A AmmoSmallEnergyCellTurret AMMO Энергетическая батарея FormID: 00166B87 VMS57 QUST СУМАСШЕСТВИЕ FormID: 080098ED NVDLC04MetalBox01LOWFT CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00026607 Dumpster02 CONT Мусорный контейнер FormID: 080098F5 NVDLC04GarbageCanUrban03FT CONT Урна FormID: 00166B94 EDEZapGun WEAP Электрошокер FormID: 00166B95 EDEStunBaton WEAP Оглушающая дубинка FormID: 00166BE0 musSetLOCCaesarBothA MSET musSetLOCCaesarBothA FormID: 00166BE1 musSetLOCCaesarBothAB MSET musSetLOCCaesarBothAB FormID: 00166BE2 musSetLOCCaesarBothABC MSET musSetLOCCaesarBothABC FormID: 00166BE3 musSetLOCCaesarBothB MSET musSetLOCCaesarBothB FormID: 00166BE4 musSetLOCCaesarBothBC MSET musSetLOCCaesarBothBC FormID: 00166BE5 musSetLOCCaesarBothC MSET musSetLOCCaesarBothC FormID: 00166BE6 musSetDNGNHooverCaesarABC MSET musSetDNGNHooverCaesarABC FormID: 00166BE7 musSetDNGNHooverNCRABC MSET musSetDNGNHooverNCRABC FormID: 00166BE8 musSetLOCJacobstownBothA MSET musSetLOCJacobstownA FormID: 00166BE9 musSetLOCJacobstownBothAB MSET musSetLOCJacobstownAB FormID: 00166BEA musSetLOCJacobstownBothABC MSET musSetLOCJacobstownBothABC FormID: 00166BEB musSetLOCJacobstownBothB MSET musSetLOCJacobstownBothB FormID: 00166BEC musSetLOCJacobstownBothBC MSET musSetLOCJacobstownBothBC FormID: 00166BEE musSetOldFO1AcolytesOfTheNewGod MSET musSetOldFO1AcolytesOfTheNewGod FormID: 00166BEF musSetOldFO1CityOfLostAngeles MSET musSetOldFO1CityOfLostAngeles FormID: 00166BF0 musSetOldFO1CityOfTheDead MSET musSetOldFO1CityOfTheDead FormID: 00166BF1 musSetOldFO1DesertWind MSET musSetOldFO1DesertWind FormID: 00166BF2 musSetOldFO1FlameOfTheAncientWorld MSET musSetOldFO1FlameOfTheAncientWorld FormID: 00166BF3 musSetOldFO1MetallicMonks MSET musSetOldFO1MetallicMonks FormID: 00166BF4 musSetOldFO1RadiationStorm MSET musSetOldFO1RadiationStorm FormID: 00166BF5 musSetOldFO1SecondChance MSET musSetOldFO1SecondChance FormID: 00166BF6 musSetOldFO2Modoc MSET musSetOldFO2Modoc FormID: 00166BF7 musSetOldFO2Redding MSET musSetOldFO2Redding FormID: 00166BF8 musSetOldFO3Base2 MSET musSetOldFO3Base2 FormID: 00166BF9 musSetOldFO3Base3 MSET musSetOldFO3Base3 FormID: 00166BFA musSetOldFO3Base5 MSET musSetOldFO3Base5 FormID: 00166BFB musSetOldFO3Dungeon1 MSET musSetOldFO3Dungeon1 FormID: 00166BFC musSetOldFO3Dungeon2 MSET musSetOldFO3Dungeon2 FormID: 00166BFD musSetOldFO3Dungeon3 MSET musSetOldFO3Dungeon3 FormID: 00166BFE musSetOldFO3Explore1 MSET musSetOldFO3Explore1 FormID: 00166BFF musSetOldFO3Explore3 MSET musSetOldFO3Explore2 FormID: 00166C00 musSetOldFO3Explore4 MSET musSetOldFO3Explore4 FormID: 00166C01 musSetOldFO3Explore5 MSET musSetOldFO3Explore5 FormID: 00166C02 musSetOldFO3Explore6 MSET musSetOldFO3Explore6 FormID: 00166C03 musCtrlGnrcCreepy ALOC musCtrlGnrcCreepy FormID: 00166C04 musCtrlGnrcDangerous ALOC musCtrlGnrcDangerous FormID: 00166C05 musCtrlGnrcDeserted ALOC musCtrlGnrcDeserted FormID: 00166C06 musCtrlGnrcIndustrial ALOC musCtrlGnrcIndustrial FormID: 00166C07 musCtrlGnrcMilitary ALOC musCtrlGnrcMilitary FormID: 00166C08 musCtrlGnrcMystical ALOC musCtrlGnrcMystical FormID: 00166C09 musCtrlGnrcPeaceful ALOC musCtrlGnrcPeaceful FormID: 00166C0A musCtrlGnrcRural ALOC musCtrlGnrcRural FormID: 00166C0B musCtrlGnrcTechnological ALOC musCtrlGnrcTechnological FormID: 00166C0C musCtrlGnrcTwisted ALOC musCtrlGnrcTwisted FormID: 00166C0D musCtrlGnrcSubtleRural ALOC musCtrlGnrcSubtleRural FormID: 00166C0E musCtrlGnrcSubtleCreepy ALOC musCtrlGnrcSubtleCreepy FormID: 00166C0F musCtrlGnrcSubtleCity ALOC musCtrlGnrcSubtleCity FormID: 00166C10 musCtrlGnrcVault ALOC musCtrlGnrcVault FormID: 00106A6A NVbedtwin01 FURN Кровать FormID: 00106A6B NVbedqueen01 FURN Кровать FormID: 00146B8D JacobstownBungalow02 CELL Джейкобстаун - бунгало FormID: 00146B8E JacobstownBungalow01 CELL Джейкобстаун - бунгало FormID: 080099A6 NVDLC04Road01Region REGN Хоупвиль FormID: 080099A8 NVDLC04WeapUlyssesEyebotGun WEAP Энергошокер FormID: 00146BE4 JacobstownBungalow03 CELL Джейкобстаун - бунгало FormID: 000A692B CrDogNCRAggressive CREA Сторожевая собака НКР FormID: 080099F0 NVDLC04TurretMarkIILaser2HR20 WEAP Лазер FormID: 080099F1 NVDLC04TurretMarkIILaser2HR30 WEAP Лазер FormID: 080099F2 NVDLC04TurretMarkIILaser2HR40 WEAP Лазер FormID: 080099F3 NVDLC04TurretMarkIILaser2HR50 WEAP Лазер FormID: 080099F4 NVDLC04TurretMarkIVLaser2HR20 WEAP Лазер FormID: 080099F5 NVDLC04TurretMarkIVLaser2HR30 WEAP Лазер FormID: 080099F6 NVDLC04TurretMarkIVLaser2HR40 WEAP Лазер FormID: 080099F7 NVDLC04TurretMarkIVLaser2HR50 WEAP Лазер FormID: 080099F8 NVDLC04TurretMarkVILaser2HR20 WEAP Лазер FormID: 080099F9 NVDLC04TurretMarkVILaser2HR30 WEAP Лазер FormID: 080099FA NVDLC04TurretMarkVILaser2HR40 WEAP Лазер FormID: 080099FB NVDLC04TurretMarkVILaser2HR50 WEAP Лазер FormID: 080099FF NVDLC04Silo02EntranceTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 08009A00 NVDLC04TempleMarkedMenMarauder01 NPC_ Меченый-мародер FormID: 08009A01 NVDLC04EyebotMaintenance NOTE Техническое обслуживание робоглазов FormID: 000E6A6A VFreeformVault22 QUST Vault 22 Dialogs and Tasks FormID: 000E6A6E Vault11c CELL Убежище 11 - нижний уровень FormID: 08009A0C NVDLC04ReloadMessage MESG Смерть FormID: 00146C1C GlowingGhoulSecurity CREA Светящийся гуль - охранник FormID: 00146C1D FeralGhoulSecurity CREA Дикий гуль - охранник FormID: 000E6A83 VMS07 QUST Vault 3 Freeform FormID: 00146C2A VHDLegionPowerPlant04BattleController ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00146C2C VHDLegionPowerPlant03BattleController ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00146C2E VHDPowerPlantEntering03Door DOOR Дверь FormID: 00146C2F VHDPowerPlant03To04Door DOOR Дверь FormID: 00166CCB VSpawnSpecialLegionCliffside01DecanusT1 NPC_ Декан рекрутов Легиона FormID: 00166CCC VSpawnSpecialLegionCliffside01RecruitT1 NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 00166CCD VSpawnSpecialLegionCliffside01VeteranT2 NPC_ Легионер-ветеран FormID: 00166CCE VNCRWastelandMaleTrooper NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00166CCF VNCRWastelandMaleTrooperA NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00166CD0 VNCRWastelandMaleTrooperB NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00166CD1 VNCRWastelandFemaleTrooper NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00166CD2 VNCRWastelandFemaleTrooperA NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00166CD3 VNCRWastelandFemaleTrooperBDUPLICATE000 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 08009A38 NVDLC04LootEyebot CONT Испорченный робоглаз FormID: 00166CD4 NVProspectorFemaleW NPC_ Старатель FormID: 08009A47 NVDLC04LootTruckCrateGeneric CONT Ящик FormID: 08009A4F NVDLC04LootDumpsterRecycling CONT Мусорный контейнер FormID: 00146C79 WeapNVDogTagFist WEAP QUOTEЛичный знакQUOTE FormID: 00146C7A SchematicsDogTagFistNote NOTE Схема - QUOTEЛичный знакQUOTE FormID: 00146C7B RecipeDogTagFist RCPE QUOTEЛичный знакQUOTE FormID: 00146C8E NVCGNCRTrooperDeadAAM2 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00146C8F NVCGNCRTrooperDeadAAM NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00146C90 NVCGNCRTrooperDeadAM2 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00146C91 NVCGNCRTrooperDeadAM NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00146C92 NVCGNCRTrooperDeadAM3 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00146C93 NVCGNCRTrooperDeadHM3 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00146C94 NVCGNCRTrooperDeadHM2 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00146C95 NVCGNCRTrooperDeadHM NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00146C96 NVCGNCRTrooperDeadCM3 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00146C97 NVCGNCRTrooperDeadCM2 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00146C98 NVCGNCRTrooperDeadCM NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000E6AFA AerotechOfficeInterior02 CELL QUOTEАэротехQUOTE - блок 200 FormID: 00146CBE VendorChestLacey CONT Товары Лейси FormID: 00166D4E BoxCase10mm MISC Коробка гильз, 10 мм FormID: 00166D4F BoxCase127mm MISC Коробка гильз, 12.7 мм FormID: 00146CC2 vHDPowerPlant01LoadTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00166D50 BoxCase9mm MISC Коробка гильз, 9 мм FormID: 00166D51 BoxCase5mm MISC Коробка гильз, 5 мм FormID: 00166D52 BoxCase556mm MISC Коробка гильз, 5.56 мм FormID: 00166D53 BoxCase357Magnum MISC Коробка гильз, .357 QUOTEМагнумQUOTE FormID: 00166D54 BoxCase44Magnum MISC Коробка гильз, .44 QUOTEМагнумQUOTE FormID: 00166D55 BoxCase308 MISC Коробка гильз, .308 FormID: 00166D56 BoxCase50MG MISC Коробка гильз, .50 MG FormID: 00146CCA Slasher ALCH Слешер FormID: 00166D57 BoxCase4570Govt MISC Коробка гильз, .45-70 FormID: 00146CCB PartyTimeMentats ALCH Праздничные ментаты FormID: 00146CCC RecipeRocket RCPE Ракета FormID: 00146CCD Rocket ALCH Ракета FormID: 00146CCE RecipePartyTimeMentats RCPE Праздничные ментаты FormID: 00146CCF RecipeSlasher RCPE Слешер FormID: 08009AE2 NVDLC04SentryBotGatling2HH20 WEAP Гатлинг-лазер робота-охранника FormID: 08009AE3 NVDLC04SentryBotGatling2HH30 WEAP Гатлинг-лазер робота-охранника FormID: 08009AE4 NVDLC04SentryBotGatling2HH40 WEAP Гатлинг-лазер робота-охранника FormID: 08009AE5 NVDLC04SentryBotGatling2HH50 WEAP Гатлинг-лазер робота-охранника FormID: 08009AE7 NVDLC04SentryBotMissileLauncher2HL20 WEAP Гранатомет FormID: 08009AE8 NVDLC04SentryBotMissileLauncher2HL30 WEAP Гранатомет FormID: 08009AE9 NVDLC04SentryBotMissileLauncher2HL40 WEAP Гранатомет FormID: 08009AEA NVDLC04SentryBotMissileLauncher2HL50 WEAP Гранатомет FormID: 08009AEC NVDLC04SentryBotMinigun2HR20 WEAP Миниган робота-охранника FormID: 08009AED NVDLC04SentryBotMinigun2HR30 WEAP Миниган робота-охранника FormID: 08009AEE NVDLC04SentryBotMinigun2HR40 WEAP Миниган робота-охранника FormID: 08009AEF NVDLC04SentryBotMinigun2HR50 WEAP Миниган робота-охранника FormID: 08009AF2 NVDLC04LootTruckCrateAmmo100 CONT Армейский транспортный ящик FormID: 08009AF3 NVDLC04LootTruckCrateMRE CONT Армейский транспортный ящик FormID: 08009AF4 NVDLC04LootTruckCrateAmmoALL CONT Армейский транспортный ящик FormID: 08009AF5 NVDLC04LootAmmoBoxEnergy CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 08009AF6 NVDLC04LootAmmoBoxGuns CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 08009AF7 NVDLC04LootTruckCrateNuka CONT Транспортный ящик FormID: 00166D9B CampSearchlightAstorLog NOTE Журнал первого сержанта Астора FormID: 00146D18 RecipeTurbo RCPE Турбо FormID: 00146D1A RecipesTurboNote NOTE Рецепт. Турбо FormID: 0006696D OutfitMysteriousStranger ARMO Костюм Таинственного незнакомца FormID: 00066970 AddictRedAGJet MGEF Уменьшение ловкости FormID: 00066971 AddictRedSTBuffout MGEF Уменьшение силы FormID: 00066972 AddictRedENBuffout MGEF Уменьшение выносливости FormID: 00066973 AddictRedSTJet MGEF Уменьшение силы FormID: 00066974 AddictRedPEJet MGEF Уменьшение восприятия FormID: 00066975 AddictRedPEMentats MGEF Уменьшение восприятия FormID: 00066976 AddictRedINMentats MGEF Уменьшение интеллекта FormID: 00066977 AddictRedCHMentats MGEF Уменьшение харизмы FormID: 00166DE0 VERT4WalkingBoxCodeHolder ACTI Direct the Show FormID: 00066978 AddictRedAGPsycho MGEF Уменьшение ловкости FormID: 00166DE1 VERT5SilverPeakCodeHolder ACTI Direct the Show FormID: 00066979 AddictRedINPsycho MGEF Уменьшение интеллекта FormID: 00166DE2 VERT5SilverPeakTrigger1 ACTI Start the Show FormID: 00166DE3 VNCRWastelandMaleTrooperE NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0006697B ChemIncAGJet MGEF Увеличение ловкости - винт FormID: 00166DE4 VNCRWastelandFemaleTrooperE NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0006697C ChemIncSTBuffout MGEF Увеличение силы - баффаут FormID: 00166DE5 VNCRWastelandFemaleTrooperF NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0006697D ChemIncENBuffout MGEF Увеличение выносливости - баффаут FormID: 00166DE6 VNCRWastelandMaleTrooperF NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0006697E ChemIncSTJet MGEF Увеличение силы - винт FormID: 00166DE7 VNCRWastelandMaleTrooperG NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0006697F ChemIncPEJet MGEF Увеличение восприятия - винт FormID: 00166DE8 VNCRWastelandFemaleTrooperG NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00066980 ChemIncINMentats MGEF Увеличение интеллекта - ментаты FormID: 00166DE9 VNCRWastelandFemaleTrooperH NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00066981 ChemIncPEMentats MGEF Увеличение восприятия - ментаты FormID: 00166DEA VNCRWastelandMaleTrooperH NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00066982 ChemIncCHMentats MGEF Увеличение харизмы - ментаты FormID: 00166DEB VNCRWastelandFemaleTrooperJ NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00066983 ChemIncAGPsycho MGEF Увеличение ловкости - психо FormID: 00166DEC VNCRWastelandMaleTrooperJ NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00066984 ChemRedINPsycho MGEF Уменьшение интеллекта - психо+ FormID: 00166DED VSpawnSpecialNCRTrooperMaleSLCharlie NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00066985 ChemIncDmgResistPsycho MGEF Увеличение сопротивления урону - психо FormID: 00166DEE VSpawnSpecialNCRTrooperFemaleSLCharlie NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00066986 AddictRedINMorphine MGEF Уменьшение интеллекта FormID: 00166DEF VSpawnSpecialNCRTrooperLeaderSLCharlie NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00066987 AddictRedAGMorphine MGEF Уменьшение ловкости FormID: 00166DF0 VSpawnSpecialNCRTrooperFemaleSLCliff NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00066988 ChemIncSTAlcohol MGEF Увеличение силы - алкоголь FormID: 00166DF1 VSpawnSpecialNCRTrooperLeaderSLCliff NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00066989 ChemRedINAlcohol MGEF Уменьшение интеллекта - алкоголь FormID: 00166DF2 VSpawnSpecialNCRTrooperMaleSLCliff NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0006698A AddictRedAGAlcohol MGEF Уменьшение ловкости FormID: 00166DF3 VNCRWastelandMaleTrooperC NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00166DF4 VNCRWastelandFemaleTrooperC NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0006698C WithdrawalAlcohol SPEL Похмелье FormID: 00166DF5 VNCRWastelandMaleTrooperD NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00166DF6 VNCRWastelandFemaleTrooperD NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00166DF7 VSpawnSpecialTier4CazadorMedSilverPeak CREA Касадор FormID: 00166DF8 VCrUniqueTier5CazadorLargeSilverPeak CREA Касадор - легенда FormID: 00166DF9 VSpawnSpecialTier3CazadorSmallSilverPeak CREA Молодой касадор FormID: 00166DFA VSpawnSpecialTier4NightStalkerMedWalkingBoxINT CREA Ночной охотник FormID: 00166DFB VSpawnSpecialTier4DeathclawMedWB CREA Коготь смерти FormID: 00166DFC VSpawnSpecialTier3DeathclawSmallWB CREA Молодой коготь смерти FormID: 00166DFD VSpawnSpecialTier2NightStalkerSmallWalkingBoxINT CREA Молодой ночной охотник FormID: 000A6AC9 GenericConsolPanelOnOff02 ACTI Консоль FormID: 06000E81 NVDLC03BigMT WRLD Большая Гора FormID: 0004692A MQ08FawkesCellIntercom TACT Интерком FormID: 00046940 TrapFaction FACT Put booby-trapped NPCs into this faction for dialogue FormID: 000E6C1A OvenRangeDirty01NoFood CONT Печь FormID: 00126D47 VCFHJamesSexton NPC_ Рядовой Секстон FormID: 00126D48 CFHNCRSextonNote1 NOTE Записка Секстона FormID: 00126D49 vFreeformForlornHope03 QUST КОМАНДНЫЙ ДУХ FormID: 00126D4A NVLucky38RmLoWallNoShadowDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 00166EBD CardClubs10Gomorrah CCRD 10 треф - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166EBE CardClubs2Gomorrah CCRD 2 треф - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166EBF CardClubs3Gomorrah CCRD 3 треф - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166EC0 CardClubs4Gomorrah CCRD 4 треф - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166EC1 CardClubs5Gomorrah CCRD 5 треф - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166EC2 CardClubs6Gomorrah CCRD 6 треф - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166EC3 CardClubs7Gomorrah CCRD 7 треф - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166EC4 CardClubs8Gomorrah CCRD 8 треф - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166EC5 CardClubs9Gomorrah CCRD 9 треф - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166EC6 CardClubsAceGomorrah CCRD Туз треф - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166EC7 CardClubsJackGomorrah CCRD Валет треф - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 08009C2C NVDLC04Silo2ElevatorControls ACTI Управление лифтом шахты Эштон FormID: 00166EC8 CardClubsKingGomorrah CCRD Король треф - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166EC9 CardClubsQueenGomorrah CCRD Дама треф - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166ECA CardDiamonds10Gomorrah CCRD 10 бубей - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166ECB CardDiamonds2Gomorrah CCRD 2 бубей - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166ECC CardDiamonds3Gomorrah CCRD 3 бубей - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166ECD CardDiamonds4Gomorrah CCRD 4 бубей - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166ECE CardDiamonds5Gomorrah CCRD 5 бубей - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166ECF CardDiamonds6Gomorrah CCRD 6 бубей - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166ED0 CardDiamonds7Gomorrah CCRD 7 бубей - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166ED1 CardDiamonds8Gomorrah CCRD 8 бубей - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166ED2 CardDiamonds9Gomorrah CCRD 9 бубей - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166ED3 CardDiamondsAceGomorrah CCRD Туз бубей - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166ED4 CardDiamondsJackGomorrah CCRD Валет бубей - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166ED5 CardDiamondsKingGomorrah CCRD Король бубей - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166ED6 CardDiamondsQueenGomorrah CCRD Дама бубей - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166ED7 CardHearts10Gomorrah CCRD 10 червей - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166ED8 CardHearts2Gomorrah CCRD 2 червей - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166ED9 CardHearts3Gomorrah CCRD 3 червей - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166EDA CardHearts4Gomorrah CCRD 4 червей - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166EDB CardHearts5Gomorrah CCRD 5 червей - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166EDC CardHearts6Gomorrah CCRD 6 червей - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166EDD CardHearts7Gomorrah CCRD 7 червей - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166EDE CardHearts8Gomorrah CCRD 8 червей - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166EDF CardHearts9Gomorrah CCRD 9 червей - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166EE0 CardHeartsAceGomorrah CCRD Туз червей - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166EE1 CardHeartsJackGomorrah CCRD Валет червей - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166EE2 CardHeartsKingGomorrah CCRD Король червей - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166EE3 CardHeartsQueenGomorrah CCRD Дама червей - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166EE4 CardJoker01Gomorrah CCRD Джокер 1 - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166EE5 CardJoker02Gomorrah CCRD Джокер 2 - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166EE6 CardSpades10Gomorrah CCRD 10 пик - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166EE7 CardSpades2Gomorrah CCRD 2 пик - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166EE8 CardSpades3Gomorrah CCRD 3 пик - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166EE9 CardSpades4Gomorrah CCRD 4 пик - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166EEA CardSpades5Gomorrah CCRD 5 пик - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166EEB CardSpades6Gomorrah CCRD 6 пик - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166EEC CardSpades7Gomorrah CCRD 7 пик - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166EED CardSpades8Gomorrah CCRD 8 пик - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166EEE CardSpades9Gomorrah CCRD 9 пик - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166EEF CardSpadesAceGomorrah CCRD Туз пик - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166EF0 CardSpadesJackGomorrah CCRD Валет пик - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166EF1 CardSpadesKingGomorrah CCRD Король пик - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166EF2 CardSpadesQueenGomorrah CCRD Дама пик - QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 00166EF3 CardClubs10UltraLuxe CCRD 10 треф - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166EF4 CardClubs2UltraLuxe CCRD 2 треф - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166EF5 CardClubs3UltraLuxe CCRD 3 треф - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166EF6 CardClubs4UltraLuxe CCRD 4 треф - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166EF7 CardClubs5UltraLuxe CCRD 5 треф - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166EF8 CardClubs6UltraLuxe CCRD 6 треф - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166EF9 CardClubs7UltraLuxe CCRD 7 треф - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166EFA CardClubs8UltraLuxe CCRD 8 треф - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166EFB CardClubs9UltraLuxe CCRD 9 треф - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166EFC CardClubsAceUltraLuxe CCRD Туз треф - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166EFD CardClubsJackUltraLuxe CCRD Валет треф - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166EFE CardClubsKingUltraLuxe CCRD Король треф - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166EFF CardClubsQueenUltraLuxe CCRD Дама треф - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166F00 CardDiamonds10UltraLuxe CCRD 10 бубей - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166F01 CardDiamonds2UltraLuxe CCRD 2 бубей - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166F02 CardDiamonds3UltraLuxe CCRD 3 бубей - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166F03 CardDiamonds4UltraLuxe CCRD 4 бубей - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166F04 CardDiamonds5UltraLuxe CCRD 5 бубей - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166F05 CardDiamonds6UltraLuxe CCRD 6 бубей - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166F06 CardDiamonds7UltraLuxe CCRD 7 бубей - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166F07 CardDiamonds8UltraLuxe CCRD 8 бубей - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166F08 CardDiamonds9UltraLuxe CCRD 9 бубей - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166F09 CardDiamondsAceUltraLuxe CCRD Туз бубей - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166F0A CardDiamondsJackUltraLuxe CCRD Валет бубей - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166F0B CardDiamondsKingUltraLuxe CCRD Король бубей - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166F0C CardDiamondsQueenUltraLuxe CCRD Дама бубей - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166F0D CardHearts10UltraLuxe CCRD 10 червей - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166F0E CardHearts2UltraLuxe CCRD 2 червей - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166F0F CardHearts3UltraLuxe CCRD 3 червей - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166F10 CardHearts4UltraLuxe CCRD 4 червей - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166F11 CardHearts5UltraLuxe CCRD 5 червей - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166F12 CardHearts6UltraLuxe CCRD 6 червей - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166F13 CardHearts7UltraLuxe CCRD 7 червей - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166F14 CardHearts8UltraLuxe CCRD 8 червей - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166F15 CardHearts9UltraLuxe CCRD 9 червей - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166F16 CardHeartsAceUltraLuxe CCRD Туз червей - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166F17 CardHeartsJackUltraLuxe CCRD Валет червей - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166F18 CardHeartsKingUltraLuxe CCRD Король червей - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166F19 CardHeartsQueenUltraLuxe CCRD Дама червей - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166F1A CardJoker01UltraLuxe CCRD Джокер 1 - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166F1B CardJoker02UltraLuxe CCRD Джокер 2 - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166F1C CardSpades10UltraLuxe CCRD 10 пик - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166F1D CardSpades2UltraLuxe CCRD 2 пик - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166F1E CardSpades3UltraLuxe CCRD 3 пик - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166F1F CardSpades4UltraLuxe CCRD 4 пик - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166F20 CardSpades5UltraLuxe CCRD 5 пик - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166F21 CardSpades6UltraLuxe CCRD 6 пик - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166F22 CardSpades7UltraLuxe CCRD 7 пик - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166F23 CardSpades8UltraLuxe CCRD 8 пик - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166F24 CardSpades9UltraLuxe CCRD 9 пик - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166F25 CardSpadesAceUltraLuxe CCRD Туз пик - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166F26 CardSpadesJackUltraLuxe CCRD Валет пик - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166F27 CardSpadesKingUltraLuxe CCRD Король пик - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166F28 CardSpadesQueenUltraLuxe CCRD Дама пик - QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00166F2C CardClubs10Lucky38 CCRD 10 треф - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 08009C91 NVDLC04Silo01MaintenanceDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 00166F2D CardClubs2Lucky38 CCRD 2 треф - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 00166F2E CardClubs3Lucky38 CCRD 3 треф - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 08009C93 NVDLC04TempleMaintenanceDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 00166F2F CardClubs4Lucky38 CCRD 4 треф - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 08009C94 NVDLC04TempleLaunchTerminal ACTI Терминал пуска боеголовки FormID: 00166F30 CardClubs5Lucky38 CCRD 5 треф - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 08009C95 NVDLC04TempleLaunchMSG MESG Терминал управления пуском FormID: 00166F31 CardClubs6Lucky38 CCRD 6 треф - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 08009C96 NVDLC04TempleLaunchCodesMSG MESG Терминал управления пуском FormID: 00166F32 CardClubs7Lucky38 CCRD 7 треф - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 00166F33 CardClubs8Lucky38 CCRD 8 треф - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 08009C98 NVDLC04TempleNCRConfirmMSG MESG Терминал управления пуском FormID: 00166F34 CardClubs9Lucky38 CCRD 9 треф - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 08009C99 NVDLC04TempleCaesarConfirmMSG MESG Терминал управления пуском FormID: 00166F35 CardClubsAceLucky38 CCRD Туз треф - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 00166F36 CardClubsJackLucky38 CCRD Валет треф - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 00166F37 CardClubsKingLucky38 CCRD Король треф - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 00166F38 CardClubsQueenLucky38 CCRD Дама треф - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 00166F39 CardDiamonds10Lucky38 CCRD 10 бубей - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 08009C9E NVDLC04Silo02LaunchExplosionBig EXPL Tunnel Explosion FormID: 00166F3A CardDiamonds2Lucky38 CCRD 2 бубей - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 08009C9F NVDLC04Silo02LaunchExplosionSmall EXPL Tunnel Explosion FormID: 00166F3B CardDiamonds3Lucky38 CCRD 3 бубей - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 00166F3C CardDiamonds4Lucky38 CCRD 4 бубей - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 00166F3D CardDiamonds5Lucky38 CCRD 5 бубей - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 00166F3E CardDiamonds6Lucky38 CCRD 6 бубей - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 00166F3F CardDiamonds7Lucky38 CCRD 7 бубей - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 00166F40 CardDiamonds8Lucky38 CCRD 8 бубей - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 00166F41 CardDiamonds9Lucky38 CCRD 9 бубей - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 00166F42 CardDiamondsAceLucky38 CCRD Туз бубей - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 00166F43 CardDiamondsJackLucky38 CCRD Валет бубей - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 00166F44 CardDiamondsKingLucky38 CCRD Король бубей - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 00166F45 CardDiamondsQueenLucky38 CCRD Дама бубей - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 08009CAA NVDLC04DivideSLWasteDisposal CELL Станция утилизации отходов FormID: 00166F46 CardHearts10Lucky38 CCRD 10 червей - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 08009CAB NVDLC04SLBasement CELL Подвал FormID: 00166F47 CardHearts2Lucky38 CCRD 2 червей - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 08009CAC NVDLC04SLHopeVilleWomensBarracks CELL Хоупвиль - женское общежитие FormID: 00166F48 CardHearts3Lucky38 CCRD 3 червей - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 08009CAD NVDLC04SLArmory01 CELL Хоупвиль - оружейная FormID: 00166F49 CardHearts4Lucky38 CCRD 4 червей - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 08009CAE NVDLC04SLHopeVilleMensBarracks CELL Хоупвиль - мужское общежитие FormID: 00166F4A CardHearts5Lucky38 CCRD 5 червей - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 00166F4B CardHearts6Lucky38 CCRD 6 червей - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 00166F4C CardHearts7Lucky38 CCRD 7 червей - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 00166F4D CardHearts8Lucky38 CCRD 8 червей - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 00166F4E CardHearts9Lucky38 CCRD 9 червей - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 00166F4F CardHeartsAceLucky38 CCRD Туз червей - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 00166F50 CardHeartsJackLucky38 CCRD Валет червей - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 00166F51 CardHeartsKingLucky38 CCRD Король червей - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 00166F52 CardHeartsQueenLucky38 CCRD Дама червей - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 00166F53 CardJoker01Lucky38 CCRD Джокер 1 - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 00166F54 CardJoker02Lucky38 CCRD Джокер 2 - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 00166F55 CardSpades10Lucky38 CCRD 10 пик - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 00166F56 CardSpades2Lucky38 CCRD 2 пик - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 00166F57 CardSpades3Lucky38 CCRD 3 пик - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 00166F58 CardSpades4Lucky38 CCRD 4 пик - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 00166F59 CardSpades5Lucky38 CCRD 5 пик - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 00166F5A CardSpades6Lucky38 CCRD 6 пик - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 00166F5B CardSpades7Lucky38 CCRD 7 пик - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 00166F5C CardSpades8Lucky38 CCRD 8 пик - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 00166F5D CardSpades9Lucky38 CCRD 9 пик - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 00166F5E CardSpadesAceLucky38 CCRD Туз пик - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 00166F5F CardSpadesJackLucky38 CCRD Валет пик - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 00166F60 CardSpadesKingLucky38 CCRD Король пик - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 00166F61 CardSpadesQueenLucky38 CCRD Дама пик - QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 00166F62 AmmoFlamerFuelHomemade AMMO Топливо для огнемета, самодельное FormID: 00166F64 RecipeFlamerFuelHomemade RCPE Топливо для огнемета, самодельное FormID: 00166F65 AmmoEffectHomemadeConditionPenalty AMEF СОСТ Штраф FormID: 00146F19 VendorContainerJackDrugs CONT Аптека Джека FormID: 00146F1D VMS46Timer QUST Timer for VMS46 Fades FormID: 00146F23 Firehelmet ARMO Пожарная каска FormID: 00146F74 LoganInPolice ACTI logan in police FormID: 00126F4D RangerStationFoxtrotMarkerREF MAPM ПОСТ РЕЙНДЖЕРОВ QUOTEФОКСТРОТQUOTE FormID: 00126F7C FreesideVanGraffWarehouse CELL Заброшенный склад FormID: 00066C75 RepDaveDaveSafe CONT Сейф FormID: 001670FE CaesarDeathMsg MESG Смерть Цезаря FormID: 0012700B VFSLegionWarehouseVeteranCM NPC_ Легионер-воин FormID: 00127012 VFSLegionWarehouseDecanus NPC_ Декан воинов Легиона FormID: 0012701A GrenadeGasProjectile PROJ Газовая граната FormID: 0012701D GrenadeGasExplosion EXPL Gas Explosion FormID: 0012701F WeapGrenadeGas WEAP Газовая граната FormID: 00167151 vL38PreWarNote01 NOTE Записка 1 FormID: 00127037 VanGraffWarehouseLegionFaction FACT Van Graff Legion Warehouse Faction FormID: 00167152 vL38PreWarNote02 NOTE Записка 2 FormID: 00167153 vL38PreWarNote03 NOTE Записка 3 FormID: 000C6E93 WaterBeggars QUST WaterBeggars FormID: 0016715D VMS18KitchenKey KEYM Ключ от кухни QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксаQUOTE FormID: 00167162 NovacMotelLobbyDoor01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 00167163 FreesideToNorthSmlDoor01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 00106FEA WeapNVMarksmanCarbine WEAP Карабин стрелка FormID: 00106FEB WeapNVMarksmanCarbineUnique WEAP QUOTEВсеамериканскийQUOTE FormID: 00127095 VFSLegionWHAmbushTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0012709E VFSLegionWarehouseVeteran03 NPC_ Легионер-воин FormID: 0012709F VFSLegionWarehouseVeteran02 NPC_ Легионер-воин FormID: 001270A0 VFSLegionWarehouseVeteran01 NPC_ Легионер-воин FormID: 001270A1 VFSLegionWarehouseVeteran04 NPC_ Легионер-воин FormID: 001270A2 VanGraffWarehouseNCRFaction FACT Van Graff Warehouse NCR Faction FormID: 001270A3 VFSWarehouseGovernorTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 001270A6 V22DresserR01 CONT Комод FormID: 001270BB VMS21aOmertaThug01 NPC_ Головорез Омерты FormID: 001270BC VMS21aOmertaThug02 NPC_ Головорез Омерты FormID: 001270BD VMS21aOmertaThug03 NPC_ Головорез Омерты FormID: 001270BE StreetThug CLAS Street Thug FormID: 000E6FAF ElReyDeadDruggie NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 001671EE 2CCampGolfDiningTent CELL Лагерь Гольф - палатка-столовая FormID: 001671F0 2CCampGolfMisfitsTent CELL Палатка швали FormID: 08009FEA NVDLC04DyingBreathNote ACTI Последняя записка FormID: 08009FEB NVDLC04DyingBreathPaper MISC Записка FormID: 0012716F FortLegionaryBlacksmithAAM NPC_ Легионер-кузнец FormID: 00127171 FortLegionarySparringAAMTemplate NPC_ Легионер-ветеран FormID: 00127174 FortLegionarySparringCM NPC_ Легионер-ветеран FormID: 001672B0 vBennySexTimer QUST BowChickaBowWow FormID: 0014722A ArmorCombatHelmetReinforced ARMO Боевой шлем, усиленный FormID: 001271A3 VMS21aJoanaFriend02 NPC_ Переодетая шлюха FormID: 001271A4 VMS21aJoanaFriend01 NPC_ Переодетая шлюха FormID: 000A6F74 RCBannonRequest NOTE Просьба Беннона FormID: 000A6F75 RCSeagraveLetter NOTE Письмо, компрометирующее Сигрейва FormID: 001271AA NelsonNCRTrooper NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 001271AB NelsonNCRTrooper2 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000A6F77 ArmorPowerT51b ARMO Силовая броня T-51b FormID: 000E7091 HelmetNVGKSpike ARMO Шипованный шлем Великих ханов FormID: 000A6F78 ArmorPowerT51bHelmet ARMO Силовой шлем T-51b FormID: 001672C6 NellisArrayTerminalCompleted TERM Командный интерфейс системы батарей FormID: 001271AD LegionaryRaiderShotgun NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 000A6F79 RCPauliesFilingCabinet CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 001672C9 JacobstownDialogueFaction FACT Jacobstown Dialogue Faction FormID: 001672CA VSpawnSpecialTier4FireGeckoMedNopah CREA Огненный геккон FormID: 001672CB VSpawnSpecialTier3FireGeckoSmallNopah CREA Молодой огненный геккон FormID: 000E70AA TechatticupMineInterior CELL Шахта QUOTEТечаттикапQUOTE FormID: 001271C6 VForlornHopeMP01 NPC_ ВП НКР FormID: 001271C7 VForlornHopeMP02 NPC_ ВП НКР FormID: 001271C8 VForlornHopeMP04 NPC_ Тяжеловооруженный боец НКР FormID: 001271C9 VForlornHopeMP03 NPC_ Тяжеловооруженный боец НКР FormID: 001271D9 VMSRSCharlieDestroyedTrigger ACTI VMSRSCharlieDestroyedTrigger FormID: 001271DF CharlieInteriorRanger NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 001271EA VMS33 QUST ПЕРСТ УКАЗУЮЩИЙ FormID: 001271EE TheFortSlaveFaction FACT The Fort Slave Faction FormID: 00066EB2 ChemIncCHAlcohol MGEF Увеличение харизмы - алкоголь FormID: 00066EB8 ChemIncAPJet MGEF Увеличение очков действия - винт FormID: 000E70F6 QJGreatKhanAAM NPC_ Великий хан FormID: 00127210 VNCRTrooperBoobyTrapTEMPLATE NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00066EC3 ChemIncDRMorphine MGEF Увеличение сопротивления урону - мед-X FormID: 00127225 VFSDebtCapsSantiago MISC Сумка с крышками FormID: 00127226 VFSDebtCapsLadyJane MISC Сумка с крышками FormID: 00127227 VFSDebtCapsGrecks MISC Сумка с крышками FormID: 00167350 VLootAntRefusePile04Gen01 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 00167351 VLootAntRefusePile04Gen02 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 00167352 VLootAntRefusePile04Gen03 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 00167353 VLootAntRefusePile04Gen04 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 00167354 VLootAntRefusePile04Gen05 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 00167355 VLootAntRefusePile04Gen06 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 00167356 VLootAntRefusePile04Gen07 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 00167357 VLootAntRefusePile04Gen08 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 00167358 VLootAntRefusePile04Gen09 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 00167359 VLootAntRefusePile04Gen10 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 0016735A VLootAntRefusePile01Gen01 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 0016735B VLootAntRefusePile01Gen02 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 0016735C VLootAntRefusePile01Gen03 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 0016735D VLootAntRefusePile01Gen04 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 0016735E VLootAntRefusePile01Gen05 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 0016735F VLootAntRefusePile01Gen06 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 00167360 VLootAntRefusePile01Gen07 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 00167361 VLootAntRefusePile01Gen08 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 00167362 VLootAntRefusePile01Gen09 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 00167363 VLootAntRefusePile01Gen10 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 00167364 VLootAntRefusePile01bGen01 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 00167365 VLootAntRefusePile01bGen02 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 00167366 VLootAntRefusePile01bGen03 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 00167367 VLootAntRefusePile01bGen04 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 00167368 VLootAntRefusePile01bGen05 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 00167369 VLootAntRefusePile01bGen06 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 0016736A VLootAntRefusePile01bGen07 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 0016736B VLootAntRefusePile01bGen08 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 0016736C VLootAntRefusePile01bGen09 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 0016736D VLootAntRefusePile01bGen10 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 0016736E VLootAntEggPile02Gen01 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 00167381 musCtrlGnrcNCRCamp ALOC musCtrlGnrcNCRCamp FormID: 001673BE ZapGloveEffect MGEF Эффект бах-перчатки FormID: 001673BF EnchZapGlove ENCH Бах-перчатка FormID: 001673C0 VL38SecuritronMk2 CREA Секьюритрон QUOTEМарк IIQUOTE FormID: 001673CD WeapShotgunSawedOffUnique WEAP QUOTEБольшой бумQUOTE FormID: 001673D4 VES0xGeckomanFaction FACT Geckoman Faction FormID: 001673D6 ScotchGood ALCH Денатурат FormID: 00107232 GSDocMitchellExitTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00107233 GSDocMitchellDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 001673DD VULBonVivantSuiteDoor DOOR Дверь в люкс гурмана FormID: 001673DE VUltraLuxePlayersSuiteKey KEYM Клют от люкса гурмана FormID: 001673DF VNovacRoomKey KEYM Ключ от комнаты в QUOTEДино дилайтеQUOTE FormID: 000E71C0 LootSafeWallOfficeNV CONT Сейф FormID: 000E71D2 TriggerOpenOnTrigger ACTI OpenLinkedObject FormID: 000E71D3 VVault11FadeWhiteTrigger ACTI Fade Trigger FormID: 00066FCE BeardChinWide HDPT Битник FormID: 00066FCF BeardMustacheCurly HDPT Стрелок FormID: 0800A19C NVDLC04SLWasteDisposalNote NOTE Кто найдет это... FormID: 00066FD0 BeardMustache HDPT Джентльмен FormID: 00066FD1 BeardMuttonChops HDPT Бакенбарды FormID: 00066FD2 BeardSide HDPT Баки FormID: 00066FD3 BeardSoulPatch HDPT Эспаньолка FormID: 00066FD4 BeardGoateeWide HDPT Старикашка FormID: 00066FD5 BeardGoatee HDPT Геттисберг FormID: 00066FD6 BeardChopper HDPT Лесоруб FormID: 00066FD7 BeardChinStrip HDPT Полоска FormID: 00066FD8 BeardChinCurtain HDPT Честный Эйб FormID: 0800A1A8 NVDLC04SuitCase CONT Чемодан FormID: 00066FE5 RadioEnclavePASystem TACT Широковещательная система Анклава FormID: 00167475 SilverSting ALCH QUOTEСилвер СтингQUOTE FormID: 00167476 MotherDarkness ALCH QUOTEМать-тьмаQUOTE FormID: 00167477 Tremble ALCH Трясучка FormID: 00167478 RecipeMotherDarkness RCPE QUOTEМать-тьмаQUOTE FormID: 00167479 RecipeSilverSting RCPE QUOTEСилвер СтингQUOTE FormID: 0016747A RecipeTremble RCPE Трясучка FormID: 0016747B DamageStrength MGEF Повреждение силы FormID: 0016747C DamagePerception MGEF Повреждение восприятия FormID: 0016747D DamageEndurance MGEF Повреждение выносливости FormID: 0016747E DamageCharisma MGEF Повреждение харизмы FormID: 0016747F DamageIntelligence MGEF Повреждение интеллекта FormID: 00167480 DamageAgility MGEF Повреждение ловкости FormID: 00167481 DamageLuck MGEF Повреждение удачи FormID: 00167482 DamageSkillGuns MGEF Повреждение навыка QUOTEОружиеQUOTE FormID: 00167483 DamageSkillExplosives MGEF Повреждение навыка QUOTEВзрывчаткаQUOTE FormID: 00167484 DamageSkillEnergyWeapons MGEF Повреждение навыка QUOTEЭнергооружиеQUOTE FormID: 00167485 DamageSkillMeleeWeapons MGEF Повреждение навыка QUOTEХолодное оружиеQUOTE FormID: 00167486 DamageSkillUnarmed MGEF Повреждение навыка QUOTEБез оружияQUOTE FormID: 00147404 VOVSewerLuke NPC_ QUOTEСлепойQUOTE Люк FormID: 00147405 VOVSewerJillDead NPC_ QUOTEСладкаяQUOTE Джилл FormID: 00147406 VOVSewerBlindLukeKey KEYM Ключ от QUOTEнаходкиQUOTE Люка FormID: 00147407 OVWestSewers02b CELL Запечатанный коллектор FormID: 001674A0 NVCCSetInteriorsActivator ACTI Set Interiors FormID: 000C71E0 EnchRedRacerLabCoat ENCH Лабораторный халат FormID: 0800A206 NVDLC04LootTruckCrateMRE75 CONT Армейский транспортный ящик FormID: 000C71E1 RedRacerLabCoat ARMO Лабораторный халат хирурга FormID: 0800A207 NVDLC04LootTruckCrateAmmo75 CONT Армейский транспортный ящик FormID: 000C71E2 RedRacerSurgeonsKey KEYM Ключ Хирурга FormID: 0800A208 NVDLC04LootAmmoBoxElectronChargePacksLock CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0800A209 NVDLC04LootCraftingStationContainer CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0800A20A NVDLC04LootCraftingStationContainerLead CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0800A20B NVDLC04LootCraftingStationContainerLOCKED CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0800A20C NVDLC04LootTruckCrateAmmoRockets100 CONT Армейский транспортный ящик FormID: 0800A20D NVDLC04FootlockerStrippedStuff CONT Сундук FormID: 0800A20E NVDLC04LootTruckCrateFood CONT Армейский транспортный ящик FormID: 0800A20F NVDLC04LootMetalBoxFood CONT Поврежденный транспортный ящик FormID: 0800A210 NVDLC04LootCraftingFootlockerFood CONT Сундук FormID: 0800A211 NVDLC04LootFirstAidKit CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 001674D2 PreorderMessageInventoryTribal MESG Tribal Pack FormID: 001674D3 PreorderMessageSuite MESG Предзаказ FormID: 00026FB3 TrapGrenadeBunch ACTI Связка гранат FormID: 00127431 NCRTrooperDeadNelson NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00127432 NCRTrooperDeadNelson2 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00127433 NelsonNCRTrooperHostage2 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 001474CB vDialogueMedicalClinic QUST New Vegas Medical Clinic Dialogue FormID: 001474CC MedicalClinicGuardAAM NPC_ Охранник клиники FormID: 0800A2CB NVDLC04DivideWaterPlantTerminal TERM Терминал управляющего FormID: 0800A2CC NVDLC04DivideGovtTerminal TERM Терминал казначея FormID: 0800A2CD NVDLC04DivideAptTerminal TERM Компьютер Джеки FormID: 0800A2CE NVDLC04DivideCaveSuitCase CONT Чемодан FormID: 0800A2CF NVDLC04DivideJournal03 NOTE Дневник Санфлауэр Саммерс FormID: 0800A2D0 NVDLC04DivideGovtNote01 NOTE Рапорт FormID: 0800A2D1 NVDLC04DivideGovtNote02 NOTE Сообщение внутренней почты FormID: 0800A2D2 NVDLC04DivideWaterPlant01 NOTE Водоочистная станция FormID: 0800A2D3 NVDLC04DivideWaterPlant02 NOTE Ответ: Водоочистная станция FormID: 0800A2D4 NVDLC04DivideApartmentNote01 NOTE Шум FormID: 0800A2D5 NVDLC04DivideApartmentNote02 NOTE Землетрясения FormID: 0800A2D6 NVDLC04DivideApartmentNote03 NOTE Землетрясения, часть 2 FormID: 0002700A Chair03F FURN Кресло FormID: 0002700D LootFirstAidKit CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 00147502 vHDNCRDeathTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00127476 VMS21aOmertaThug04 NPC_ Головорез Омерты FormID: 00127477 OmertaTraitors FACT Traitors to the Omerta Faction FormID: 00147507 vHDCellTransitionController ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000E7363 VFreeformMcCarran QUST McCarren: Proper Burial, Mess Hall, Supplies FormID: 000C72EC TakomaArtillerySwitchFixMsg MESG Поздравляем! FormID: 000C72ED TakomaArtillerySwitchLowSkillMsg MESG Не хватает навыков FormID: 00147523 V19TerminalRedDoc TERM Терминал FormID: 00147524 V19TerminalRed01 TERM Терминал FormID: 00147525 V19TerminalRedFilter TERM Терминал FormID: 00147526 V19TerminalBlueDoc TERM Терминал FormID: 00147527 V19TerminalBlueSpy TERM Терминал FormID: 00147528 V19TerminalBlueVents TERM Терминал FormID: 00147529 V19TerminalBlueOverseer TERM Терминал FormID: 0014752A V19TerminalBlueMindcontrol TERM Терминал FormID: 0014752B V19TerminalRedVoices TERM Терминал FormID: 0014752C V19TerminalOverseerBlue TERM Терминал FormID: 0014752D V19TerminalOverseerRed TERM Терминал FormID: 0014752E V19TerminalRedKid TERM Терминал FormID: 0014752F Vault19CaveTunnelExit DOOR Тоннель FormID: 000C72FB HatTakomaBaseballCap ARMO Кепка младшей лиги Такома-Парк FormID: 00147530 V19NoteDocBlue01e NOTE Убежище 19. Записка FormID: 00147531 V19NoteDocBlue01f NOTE Убежище 19. Записка FormID: 00147532 V19NoteDocRed02a NOTE Убежище 19. Записка FormID: 00147533 V19NoteDocRed02b NOTE Убежище 19. Записка FormID: 00147534 V19NoteOverseerRed01a NOTE Убежище 19. Записка FormID: 00147535 V19NoteOverseerRed01b NOTE Убежище 19. Записка FormID: 00147536 V19NoteBlue03 NOTE Убежище 19. Записка FormID: 00147537 V19NoteOverseerBlue01 NOTE Убежище 19. Записка FormID: 00147538 V19NoteRed02 NOTE Убежище 19. Записка FormID: 00147539 V19NoteTech01 NOTE Убежище 19. Записка FormID: 0800A32B NVDLC04TunnelSoundScare03Trigger ACTI Creep Out FormID: 0014753A V19NoteRed01 NOTE Убежище 19. Записка FormID: 0014753B V19NoteBlue01 NOTE Убежище 19. Записка FormID: 0014753C V19NoteBlue02a NOTE Убежище 19. Записка FormID: 0014753D V19NoteBlue02b NOTE Убежище 19. Записка FormID: 0014753E V19NoteOverseerMsg01 NOTE Убежище 19. Записка FormID: 0014753F V19NoteKid01 NOTE Убежище 19. Записка FormID: 00147540 V19NoteFilter01 NOTE Убежище 19. Записка FormID: 00147541 V19NoteVentsBlue01a NOTE Убежище 19. Записка FormID: 00147542 V19NoteVentsBlue01b NOTE Убежище 19. Записка FormID: 00147543 V19NoteDocBlue01a NOTE Убежище 19. Записка FormID: 00147544 V19NoteDocBlue01b NOTE Убежище 19. Записка FormID: 00147545 V19NoteDocBlue01c NOTE Убежище 19. Записка FormID: 00147546 V19NoteDocBlue01d NOTE Убежище 19. Записка FormID: 00027059 MQ01BehemothWeaponEffect MGEF Эффект оружия бегемота FormID: 0002705A EnchBehemothWeapon ENCH Пожарный гидрант FormID: 00147553 CLTentFullDoorCH1 DOOR Полог палатки FormID: 00147554 LegateCampTent CELL Военная палатка легата FormID: 000E73C3 FakeInstakillExplosion EXPL Force FormID: 0800A372 NVDLC04LootTruckCrateSS CONT Транспортный ящик FormID: 0800A386 NVDLC04Road02DeathclawTrigger ACTI Road 02 Deathclaw Trigger FormID: 000E7417 QJDeathclawDead CREA Молодой коготь смерти FormID: 00087275 ElderLyonsGloveL ARMA Elder Lyons Left Glove FormID: 00087276 ElderLyonsGloveR ARMA Elder Lyons Right Glove FormID: 000270EC MQ04SimpsonDresser CONT Шкаф FormID: 000270F0 MQ04Undies MISC Кружевное белье FormID: 000872A0 MS16Vault101RebelFaction FACT Vault 101 Rebel FormID: 000872A1 MS16Vault101StatusQuoFaction FACT Vault 101 Old Guard FormID: 000E7449 QJDeathclawHawkins CREA Молодой коготь смерти FormID: 00167685 WeapNVMacheteGladiator WEAP Мачете FormID: 0016768C VCGTutorialJump MESG Прыжки FormID: 0016768F VES02GeckomanNote NOTE Памятка FormID: 00167690 vMapRegionCampGolf REGN Лагерь Гольф FormID: 00147620 ModNV127mmPistolSilencer IMOD Глушитель для 12,7-мм п-та FormID: 000872D7 EnclaveChair01L FURN Рабочее кресло FormID: 000872D8 EnclaveChair01R FURN Рабочее кресло FormID: 0016771E musCtrlGnrcLegionCamp ALOC musCtrlGnrcNCRCamp FormID: 0016771F CalmHeartAbilityEffect MGEF Холодное сердце FormID: 00167722 CalmHeartScriptAbility SPEL Холодное сердце FormID: 00167723 CalmHeartPerk PERK Холодное сердце FormID: 000A73D6 PlasmaProjectile02 PROJ Плазменный луч FormID: 000A73D7 FlamerCritEffect02 SPEL Сжигающий взрыв FormID: 000A73DA FlamerExplodeMagicEffect MGEF Сжигание огнеметом FormID: 00087352 RaiderFriendFaction FACT Used for Very Evil players FormID: 000E74FB REPCONHQRobotFaction FACT REPCONHQ Robot Faction FormID: 000E74FE REPHQHiddenDoor DOOR Потайная дверь FormID: 000E7502 REPCONEyebot CREA Мобильный распознаватель внешности FormID: 000E7503 REPCONMrHandy CREA Служебный робот FormID: 001476AA VeronicaClass CLAS Brotherhood of Steel Scribe FormID: 000E7504 REPCONHQSentryBot CREA Робот-охранник FormID: 001476AD FollowerMessageDeadVeronica MESG Внимание! FormID: 001476B0 ModNV127mmSubmachinegunSilencer IMOD Глушитель для 12,7-мм ПП FormID: 001476B1 AudioTemplateMantis CREA AudioTemplateMantis FormID: 001476B2 AudioTemplateMantisSmall CREA AudioTemplateMantisSmall FormID: 0016774E HVTorresNote NOTE Пропавший лазерный пистолет FormID: 0016779F VLootAntEggPile02Gen02 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 001677A0 VLootAntEggPile02Gen04 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 001677A1 VLootAntEggPile02Gen05 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 001677A2 VLootAntEggPile02Gen06 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 001677A3 VLootAntEggPile02Gen07 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 001677A4 VLootAntEggPile02Gen08 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 001677A5 VLootAntEggPile02Gen09 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 001677A6 VLootAntEggPile02Gen10 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 001677A7 VLootAntEggPile02Gen03 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 00067340 MetalBox01OfficeVault CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 001677A8 VLootAntEggPile01NightStalker CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 001677A9 VLootAntEggPile01Gen02 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 001677AA VLootAntEggPile01Gen03 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 00067343 DeskWoodTop01Vault CONT Письменный стол FormID: 001677AB VLootAntEggPile01Gen04 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 00067344 HitSquadNoteBadGuys NOTE Частный контракт: Убейте &PCName;! FormID: 001677AC VLootAntEggPile01Gen05 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 001677AD VLootAntEggPile01Gen06 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 001677AE VLootAntEggPile01Gen07 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 001677AF VLootAntEggPile01Gen08 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 001677B0 VLootAntEggPile01Gen09 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 001677B1 VLootAntEggPile01Gen10 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 001677B2 VLootAntEggPile03Gen01 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 001677B3 VLootAntEggPile03Gen02 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 001677B4 VLootAntEggPile03Gen03 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 001677B5 VLootAntEggPile03Gen04 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 001677B6 VLootAntEggPile03Gen05 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 001677B7 VLootAntEggPile03Gen06 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 001677B8 VLootAntEggPile03Gen07 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 001677B9 VLootAntEggPile03Gen08 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 001677BA VLootAntEggPile03Gen09 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 001677BB VLootAntEggPile03Gen10 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 001677BC VLootAntRefusePile02Gen01 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 001677BD VLootAntRefusePile02Gen02 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 001677BE VLootAntRefusePile02Gen03b CONT Куча отходов FormID: 001677BF VLootAntRefusePile02Gen04 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 001677C0 VLootAntRefusePile02Gen05 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 001677C1 VLootAntRefusePile02Gen06 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 001677C2 VLootAntRefusePile02Gen07 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 001677C3 VLootAntRefusePile02Gen08 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 001677C4 VLootAntRefusePile02Gen09 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 001677C5 VLootAntRefusePile02Gen10 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 001677C6 VLootAntRefusePile05Gen01 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 001677C7 VLootAntRefusePile05Gen02 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 001677C8 VLootAntRefusePile05Gen03 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 000E7595 BMHiddenTreasureNote NOTE Охота за сокровищами FormID: 001677C9 VLootAntRefusePile05Gen04 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 001677CA VLootAntRefusePile05Gen05 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 001677CB VLootAntRefusePile05Gen06 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 001677CC VLootAntRefusePile05Gen07 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 001677CD VLootAntRefusePile05Gen08 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 001677CE VLootAntRefusePile05Gen09 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 001677CF VLootAntRefusePile05Gen10 CONT Куча отходов FormID: 001677D0 VLootAmmoBoxNVT1Low CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001677D1 VLootAmmoBoxNVT1Hi CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001677D2 VLootAmmoBoxNVT1 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001677D3 VLootAmmoBoxNVT2 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001677D4 VLootAmmoBoxNVT2Hi CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 00147748 VMS41ChewedStealthBoy MISC Жеваный стелс-бой FormID: 001677D5 VLootAmmoBoxNVT2Low CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001677D6 VLootAmmoBoxNVT3 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001677D7 VLootAmmoBoxNVT3Hi CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001677D8 VLootAmmoBoxNVT3Low CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001677D9 VLootAmmoBoxNVT4 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001677DA VLootAmmoBoxNVT4Hi CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001677DB VLootAmmoBoxNVT4Low CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001677DC VLootAmmoBoxNVT1Energy CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001677DD VLootAmmoBoxNVGen14 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001677DE VLootAmmoBoxNVGen15 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001677DF VLootAmmoBoxNVGen16 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0800A544 NVDLC04BowieKnifeVATSAE SPEL На корм червям FormID: 001677E0 VLootAmmoBoxNVGen17 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001677E1 VLootAmmoBoxNVGen18 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0800A546 NVDLC04DummyStealthVATSBE MGEF Stealth VATS Takedown FormID: 001677E2 VLootAmmoBoxNVGen19 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0800A547 NVDLC04BowieKnifeVATSBE MGEF На корм червям FormID: 001677E3 VLootAmmoBoxNVGen20 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0800A548 NVDLC04BowieKnifeOE ENCH Нож Боуи FormID: 001677E4 VLootAmmoBoxNVGen21 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001677E5 VLootAmmoBoxNVGen23 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001677E6 VLootAmmoBoxNVGen22 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001677E7 VLootAmmoBoxNVGen24 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0014775A VMS41DoctorHenryTrigger ACTI Doctor Henry Trigger FormID: 0800A54C NVDLC04IncreaseSkillSneakItemBE MGEF Увеличение навыка QUOTEСкрытностьQUOTE FormID: 001677E8 VLootAmmoBoxNVGen25 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001677E9 VLootMailDropboxGen01 CONT Ящик для почты FormID: 001677EA VLootMailDropboxGen02 CONT Ящик для почты FormID: 001677EB VLootMailDropboxGen03 CONT Ящик для почты FormID: 001677EC VLootMailDropboxGen04 CONT Ящик для почты FormID: 001677ED VLootMailDropboxGen05 CONT Ящик для почты FormID: 001677EE VLootMailDropboxGen06 CONT Ящик для почты FormID: 001677EF VLootMailDropboxGen07 CONT Ящик для почты FormID: 001677F0 VLootMailDropboxGen08 CONT Ящик для почты FormID: 001677F1 VLootMailDropboxGen09 CONT Ящик для почты FormID: 001677F2 VLootMailDropboxGen10 CONT Ящик для почты FormID: 001677F3 VLootHomeModelGen01 CONT Модель дома FormID: 001677F4 VLootHomeModelGen02 CONT Модель дома FormID: 001677F5 VLootHomeModelGen03 CONT Модель дома FormID: 001677F6 VLootHomeModelGen04 CONT Модель дома FormID: 001677F7 VLootHomeModelGen05 CONT Модель дома FormID: 001677F8 VLootAmmoBoxT1Low CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001677F9 VLootAmmoBoxT1Hi CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001677FA VLootAmmoBoxT1 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001677FB VLootAmmoBoxT2 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001677FC VLootAmmoBoxT2Hi CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001677FD VLootAmmoBoxT2Low CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0800A562 NVDLC04UlyssesKnockdownEffect MGEF NVDLC04UIyssesKnockdownEffect FormID: 001677FE VLootAmmoBoxT3 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001677FF VLootAmmoBoxT3Hi CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 00167800 VLootAmmoBoxT3Low CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 00167801 VLootAmmoBoxT4 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0800A566 NVDLC04UlyssesFlagPoleEnch ENCH Гордость Улисса FormID: 00167802 VLootAmmoBoxT4Hi CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 00167803 VLootAmmoBoxT4Low CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0004730E DefaultDeskTerminalNoPower TERM Неработающий терминал FormID: 00167804 VLootAmmoBoxGen13 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 00167805 VLootAmmoBoxGen14 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 00167806 VLootAmmoBoxGen15 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 00167807 VLootAmmoBoxGen16 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 00167808 VLootAmmoBoxGen17 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 00167809 VLootAmmoBoxGen18 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0016780A VLootAmmoBoxGen19 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0016780B VLootAmmoBoxGen20 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0016780C VLootAmmoBoxGen21 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0016780D VLootAmmoBoxGen22 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0016780E VLootAmmoBoxGen23 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0016780F VLootAmmoBoxGen24 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 00167810 VLootAmmoBoxGen25 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 00167811 VLootAmmoBoxGen26 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 00167812 VLootAmmoBoxGen27 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 00167813 VLootAmmoBoxGen28 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 00167814 VLootAmmoBoxGen29 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 00167815 VLootAmmoBoxGen30 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 00167816 VLootAntHeapGen01 CONT Компостная куча FormID: 00167817 VLootAntHeapGen02 CONT Компостная куча FormID: 00167818 VLootAntHeapGen03 CONT Компостная куча FormID: 00167819 VLootAntHeapGen04 CONT Компостная куча FormID: 0016781A VLootAntHeapGen05 CONT Компостная куча FormID: 0016781B VLootAntHeapGen06 CONT Компостная куча FormID: 0016781C VLootAntHeapGen07 CONT Компостная куча FormID: 0016781D VLootAntHeapGen08 CONT Компостная куча FormID: 0016781E VLootAntHeapGen09 CONT Компостная куча FormID: 0800A583 NVDLC04SuitCase02 CONT Чемодан FormID: 0016781F VLootAntHeapGen10 CONT Компостная куча FormID: 0800A584 NVDLC04SuitCaseAddict CONT Чемодан FormID: 00167820 Briefcase01 CONT Портфель FormID: 0800A585 NVDLC04LootSmallCrateFood CONT Грязный ящик FormID: 00167821 VLootBriefcase01Lucky38 CONT Портфель FormID: 0800A586 NVDLC04LootMetalBoxFood02 CONT Поврежденный транспортный ящик FormID: 00167822 VLootBriefcase01Gen03 CONT Портфель FormID: 0800A587 NVDLC04LootFootlockerSurvivalist CONT Сундук выжившего FormID: 00167823 VLootBriefcase01Gen04 CONT Портфель FormID: 0800A588 NVDLC04LootMetalBoxLead01 CONT Освинцованный металлический ящик FormID: 00167824 VLootBriefcase01Gen05 CONT Портфель FormID: 0800A589 NVDLC04LootMetalBoxLead02 CONT Освинцованный металлический ящик FormID: 00167825 VLootBriefcase01Gen06 CONT Портфель FormID: 0800A58A NVDLC04LootTruckCrateHealing CONT Армейский транспортный ящик FormID: 00167826 VLootBriefcase01Gen07 CONT Портфель FormID: 0800A58B NVDLC04LootFootlockerOfficeLock CONT Сундук FormID: 00167827 VLootBriefcase01Gen08 CONT Портфель FormID: 0800A58C NVDLC04LootCraftingPartsCabinet CONT Шкаф с запчастями FormID: 00167828 VLootBriefcase01Gen09 CONT Портфель FormID: 0800A58D NVDLC04LootFridgeRoad02Beer CONT Сломанный холодильник FormID: 00167829 VLootBriefcase01Gen10 CONT Портфель FormID: 0016782A VLootChestTrunkSLSulfur CONT Сундук FormID: 0016782B VLootChestTrunkBlueGen02 CONT Сундук FormID: 0016782C VLootChestTrunkBlueGen03 CONT Сундук FormID: 0016782D VLootChestTrunkBlueGen04 CONT Сундук FormID: 0016782E VLootChestTrunkBlueGen05 CONT Сундук FormID: 0016782F VLootChestTrunkBlueGen06 CONT Сундук FormID: 00167830 VLootChestTrunkBlueGen07 CONT Сундук FormID: 00167831 VLootChestTrunkBlueGen08 CONT Сундук FormID: 00167832 VLootChestTrunkBlueGen09 CONT Сундук FormID: 00167833 VLootChestTrunkBlueGen10 CONT Сундук FormID: 00167834 VLootChestTrunkBlueGen11 CONT Сундук FormID: 00167835 VLootChestTrunkBlueGen12 CONT Сундук FormID: 00167836 VLootChestTrunkBlueGen13 CONT Сундук FormID: 00167837 VLootChestTrunkBlueGen14 CONT Сундук FormID: 0012771E FortLegionaryBlacksmithHM NPC_ Легионер-кузнец FormID: 00167838 VLootChestTrunkBlueGen15 CONT Сундук FormID: 00167839 VLootChestTrunkBlueGen16 CONT Сундук FormID: 0016783A VLootChestTrunkBlueGen17 CONT Сундук FormID: 0016783B VLootChestTrunkBlueGen18 CONT Сундук FormID: 0016783C VLootChestTrunkBlueGen19 CONT Сундук FormID: 000673D5 HitSquadNoteGoodGuys NOTE Разыскивается: &PCName; FormID: 0016783D VLootChestTrunkBlueGen20 CONT Сундук FormID: 0016783E VLootChestTrunkBlueGen21 CONT Сундук FormID: 0016783F VLootChestTrunkBlueGen22 CONT Сундук FormID: 00167840 VLootChestTrunkBlueGen23 CONT Сундук FormID: 00167841 VLootChestTrunkBlueGen24 CONT Сундук FormID: 00167842 VLootChestTrunkBlueGen25 CONT Сундук FormID: 00167843 VLootBurialMound01Tier1Wasteland CONT Могила FormID: 00167844 VLootBurialMound01Tier1WastelandHigh CONT Могила FormID: 00167845 VLootBurialMound01Gen03 CONT Могила FormID: 00167846 VLootBurialMound01Gen04 CONT Могила FormID: 00167847 VLootBurialMound01Gen05 CONT Могила FormID: 00167848 VLootBurialMound01Gen06 CONT Могила FormID: 0008746E LockerEnclave01 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167849 VLootBurialMound01Gen07 CONT Могила FormID: 000E7616 QJLocker01 CONT Шкаф FormID: 0016784A VLootBurialMound01Gen08 CONT Могила FormID: 0016784B VLootBurialMound01Gen09 CONT Могила FormID: 00127732 FortDaleBartonBrahmin CREA Брамин FormID: 0016784C VLootBurialMound01Gen10 CONT Могила FormID: 000E7619 QJToolbox01 CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 0016784D VLootBurialMound01Gen11 CONT Могила FormID: 0016784E VLootBurialMound01Gen12 CONT Могила FormID: 0016784F VLootBurialMound01Gen13 CONT Могила FormID: 00167850 VLootBurialMound01Gen14 CONT Могила FormID: 00127736 Legionary CLAS Legionary FormID: 00167851 VLootBurialMound01Gen15 CONT Могила FormID: 00167852 VLootBurialMound02Tier1Wasteland CONT Могила FormID: 00167853 VLootBurialMound02Tier1WastelandHigh CONT Могила FormID: 00167854 VLootBurialMound02Gen03 CONT Могила FormID: 00167855 VLootBurialMound02Gen04 CONT Могила FormID: 00167856 VLootBurialMound02Gen05 CONT Могила FormID: 00167857 VLootBurialMound02Gen06 CONT Могила FormID: 00167858 VLootBurialMound02Gen07 CONT Могила FormID: 00167859 VLootBurialMound02Gen08 CONT Могила FormID: 0016785A VLootBurialMound02Gen09 CONT Могила FormID: 0016785B VLootBurialMound02Gen10 CONT Могила FormID: 0016785C VLootBurialMound02Gen11 CONT Могила FormID: 0016785D VLootBurialMound02Gen12 CONT Могила FormID: 0016785E VLootBurialMound02Gen13 CONT Могила FormID: 0016785F VLootBurialMound02Gen14 CONT Могила FormID: 00167860 VLootBurialMound02Gen15 CONT Могила FormID: 00167861 VLootBurialMound03Tier1Wasteland CONT Могила FormID: 00167862 VLootBurialMound03Tier1WastelandHigh CONT Могила FormID: 00167863 VLootBurialMound03Tier2WastelandHi CONT Могила FormID: 00167864 VLootBurialMound03Gen04 CONT Могила FormID: 00167865 VLootBurialMound03Gen05 CONT Могила FormID: 00167866 VLootBurialMound03Gen06 CONT Могила FormID: 00167867 VLootBurialMound03Gen07 CONT Могила FormID: 00167868 VLootBurialMound03Gen08 CONT Могила FormID: 00167869 VLootBurialMound03Gen09 CONT Могила FormID: 0016786A VLootBurialMound03Gen10 CONT Могила FormID: 0016786B VLootBurialMound03Gen11 CONT Могила FormID: 0016786C VLootBurialMound03Gen12 CONT Могила FormID: 0016786D VLootBurialMound03Gen13 CONT Могила FormID: 0016786E VLootBurialMound03Gen14 CONT Могила FormID: 0016786F VLootBurialMound03Gen15 CONT Могила FormID: 00167870 VLootDumpster02Gen01 CONT Мусорный контейнер FormID: 00167871 VLootDumpster02Gen02 CONT Мусорный контейнер FormID: 00167872 VLootDumpster02Gen03 CONT Мусорный контейнер FormID: 00167873 VLootDumpster02Gen04 CONT Мусорный контейнер FormID: 00167874 VLootDumpster02Gen05 CONT Мусорный контейнер FormID: 00167875 VLootDumpster02Gen06 CONT Мусорный контейнер FormID: 00167876 VLootDumpster02Gen07 CONT Мусорный контейнер FormID: 00167877 VLootDumpster02Gen08 CONT Мусорный контейнер FormID: 00167878 VLootDumpster02Gen09 CONT Мусорный контейнер FormID: 00167879 VLootDumpster02Gen10 CONT Мусорный контейнер FormID: 0016787A VLootDumpster02Gen11 CONT Мусорный контейнер FormID: 0016787B VLootDumpster02Gen12 CONT Мусорный контейнер FormID: 0016787C VLootDumpster02Gen13 CONT Мусорный контейнер FormID: 0016787D VLootDumpster02Gen14 CONT Мусорный контейнер FormID: 0016787E VLootDumpster02Gen15 CONT Мусорный контейнер FormID: 0016787F VLootBrotherhoodCrateGen01 CONT Сундук Братства FormID: 00167880 VLootBrotherhoodCrateGen02 CONT Сундук Братства FormID: 00167881 VLootBrotherhoodCrateGen03 CONT Сундук Братства FormID: 00167882 VLootBrotherhoodCrateGen04 CONT Сундук Братства FormID: 00167883 VLootBrotherhoodCrateGen05 CONT Сундук Братства FormID: 00167884 VLootBrotherhoodCrateGen06 CONT Сундук с запасами Братства FormID: 00167885 VLootBrotherhoodCrateGen07 CONT Сундук с запасами Братства FormID: 00167886 VLootBrotherhoodCrateGen08 CONT Сундук с запасами Братства FormID: 00167887 VLootBrotherhoodCrateGen09 CONT Сундук с запасами Братства FormID: 00167888 VLootBrotherhoodCrateGen10 CONT Сундук с запасами Братства FormID: 000E7655 WeapNV9mmPistolUnique WEAP QUOTEМарияQUOTE FormID: 00167889 VLootBrotherhoodCrateGen11 CONT Сундук с запасами Братства FormID: 0016788A VLootBrotherhoodCrateGen12 CONT Сундук с запасами Братства FormID: 0016788B VLootBrotherhoodCrateGen13 CONT Сундук с запасами Братства FormID: 0016788C VLootBrotherhoodCrateGen14 CONT Сундук с запасами Братства FormID: 0016788D VLootBrotherhoodCrateGen15 CONT Сундук с запасами Братства FormID: 0016788E VLootFootlocker01Gen01 CONT Сундук FormID: 0016788F VLootFootlocker01Gen02 CONT Сундук FormID: 00167890 VLootFootlocker01Gen03 CONT Сундук FormID: 00167891 VLootFootlocker01Gen04 CONT Сундук FormID: 00167892 VLootFootlocker01Gen05 CONT Сундук FormID: 00167893 VLootFootlocker01Gen06 CONT Сундук FormID: 0800A5F8 NVDLC04ChallengeNostalgia CHAL Ностальгия FormID: 000E7660 LootAmmoBox9mm CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 00167894 VLootFootlocker01Gen07 CONT Сундук FormID: 0800A5F9 NVDLC04ChallengeMostLikelyTo CHAL Скорее всего... FormID: 00167895 VLootFootlocker01Gen08 CONT Сундук FormID: 0800A5FA NVDLC04ChallengeUlyssesOdyssey CHAL Одиссея Улисса FormID: 000E7662 LootAmmoBox22LR CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 00167896 VLootFootlocker01Gen09 CONT Сундук FormID: 000E7663 LootAmmoBox357Magnum CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 00167897 VLootFootlocker01Gen10 CONT Сундук FormID: 0800A5FC NVDLC04AchievementEDECATED CHAL Улучшение ЭД-Э FormID: 000E7664 LootAmmoBox40mmGrenade CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 00167898 VLootFootlocker01Gen11 CONT Сундук FormID: 0800A5FD NVDLC04AchievementDoomedtoRepeat CHAL Вынужден повторить FormID: 000E7665 LootAmmoBox25mmGrenade CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 00167899 VLootFootlocker01Gen12 CONT Сундук FormID: 0800A5FE NVDLC04AchievementHometownHero CHAL Герой родного города FormID: 000E7666 LootAmmoBox12Ga CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0016789A VLootFootlocker01Gen13 CONT Сундук FormID: 0800A5FF NVDLC04ChallengeEndsoftheEarth CHAL Каждый уголок Земли FormID: 000E7667 Footlocker01MilitaryNV CONT Сундук FormID: 0016789B VLootFootlocker01Gen14 CONT Сундук FormID: 0800A600 NVDLC04ChallengeTheCouriersMile CHAL Курьерская Миля FormID: 000E7668 LockerVault01MilitaryNV CONT Шкаф FormID: 0016789C VLootFootlocker01Gen15 CONT Сундук FormID: 0800A601 NVDLC04AchievementRocketsRedGlare CHAL Сполох ракет FormID: 0016789D VLootFootlocker01Gen16 CONT Сундук FormID: 0800A602 NVDLC04CamaraderEPerk PERK ЭДинение FormID: 0016789E VLootFootlocker01Gen17 CONT Сундук FormID: 0016789F VLootFootlocker01Gen18 CONT Сундук FormID: 0800A604 NVDLC04AchievementWarheadHunter CHAL Охотник за боеголовками FormID: 001678A0 VLootFootlocker01Gen19 CONT Сундук FormID: 0800A605 NVDLC04BowieKnifeUniqueOE ENCH Кровопускатель FormID: 001678A1 VLootFootlocker01Gen20 CONT Сундук FormID: 0800A606 NVDLC04WeapBowieKnifeUnique WEAP QUOTEКровопускательQUOTE FormID: 001678A2 VLootFootlocker01Gen21 CONT Сундук FormID: 001678A3 VLootFootlocker01Gen22 CONT Сундук FormID: 001678A4 VLootFootlocker01Gen23 CONT Сундук FormID: 001678A5 VLootFootlocker01Gen24 CONT Сундук FormID: 001678A6 VLootFootlocker01Gen25 CONT Сундук FormID: 001678A7 VLootArmorFootlocker01Gen01 CONT Ящик для брони FormID: 0800A60C NVDLC04DummyBonusSneakBE MGEF Ув. крит. урона, скрытн. +10 FormID: 001678A8 VLootArmorFootlocker01Gen02 CONT Ящик для брони FormID: 0800A60D NVDLC04LootSilo02DeskMagazine CONT Письменный стол FormID: 001678A9 VLootArmorFootlocker01Gen03 CONT Ящик для брони FormID: 0800A60E NVDLC04LootCraftingStationLocker CONT Шкаф с деталями FormID: 001678AA VLootArmorFootlocker01Gen04 CONT Ящик для брони FormID: 0800A60F NVDLC04LootCraftingStationContainer02 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 001678AB VLootArmorFootlocker01Tier1Wasteland CONT Ящик для брони FormID: 0800A610 NVDLC04LootNukeMetalBox02 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 001678AC VLootArmorFootlocker01Tier1PowderGanger CONT Ящик с броней FormID: 001678AD VLootArmorFootlocker01Tier1NCR CONT Ящик с броней FormID: 001678AE VLootArmorFootlocker01Tier2Prospector CONT Ящик с броней FormID: 001678AF VLootArmorFootlocker01Tier2Merc CONT Ящик с броней FormID: 001678B0 VLootArmorFootlocker01Tier1Legion CONT Ящик с броней FormID: 001678B1 VLootArmorFootlocker01Gen11 CONT Ящик для брони FormID: 001678B2 VLootArmorFootlocker01Gen12 CONT Ящик для брони FormID: 001678B3 VLootArmorFootlocker01Gen13 CONT Ящик для брони FormID: 001678B4 VLootArmorFootlocker01Gen14 CONT Ящик для брони FormID: 001678B5 VLootArmorFootlocker01Gen15 CONT Ящик для брони FormID: 001678B6 VLootGunsFootlocker01SnipersNest CONT Ящик с оружием FormID: 001678B7 VLootGunsFootlocker01Tier1Town CONT Ящик для оружия FormID: 001678B8 VLootGunsFootlocker01Tier1ProspectorLocked CONT Ящик для оружия FormID: 001678B9 VLootGunsFootlocker01Tier2NCR CONT Ящик для оружия FormID: 001678BA VLootGunsFootlocker01Gen05 CONT Ящик для оружия FormID: 001678BB VLootGunsFootlocker01Gen06 CONT Ящик для оружия FormID: 001678BC VLootGunsFootlocker01Gen07 CONT Ящик для оружия FormID: 001678BD VLootGunsFootlocker01Gen08 CONT Ящик для оружия FormID: 001678BE VLootGunsFootlocker01Gen09 CONT Ящик для оружия FormID: 001678BF VLootGunsFootlocker01Gen10 CONT Ящик для оружия FormID: 001678C0 VLootGunsFootlocker01Gen11 CONT Ящик для оружия FormID: 001678C1 VLootGunsFootlocker01Gen12 CONT Ящик для оружия FormID: 001678C2 VLootGunsFootlocker01Gen13 CONT Ящик для оружия FormID: 0010771C PowderGanger01Note NOTE Голографическая запись FormID: 001678C3 VLootGunsFootlocker01Gen14 CONT Ящик для оружия FormID: 001678C4 VLootGunsFootlocker01Gen15 CONT Ящик для оружия FormID: 001678C5 VLootGunsFootlocker01Gen16 CONT Ящик для оружия FormID: 000874EB VaultSchoolDeskLeft FURN Парта FormID: 001678C6 VLootGunsFootlocker01Gen17 CONT Ящик для оружия FormID: 001678C7 VLootGunsFootlocker01Gen18 CONT Ящик для оружия FormID: 001678C8 VLootGunsFootlocker01Gen19 CONT Ящик для оружия FormID: 00107722 PowderGangerCamp1GunAAM NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 001678C9 VLootGunsFootlocker01Gen20 CONT Ящик для оружия FormID: 001678CA VLootGunsFootlocker01Gen21 CONT Ящик для оружия FormID: 00107724 PowderGangerCamp1GunCM1 NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 001678CB VLootGunsFootlocker01Gen22 CONT Ящик для оружия FormID: 001678CC VLootGunsFootlocker01Gen23 CONT Ящик для оружия FormID: 00107726 PowderGangerCamp1MeleeCM NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 001678CD VLootGunsFootlocker01Gen24 CONT Ящик для оружия FormID: 001678CE VLootGunsFootlocker01Gen25 CONT Ящик для оружия FormID: 001678CF VLootGunsFootlocker01Gen26 CONT Ящик для оружия FormID: 001678D0 VLootGunsFootlocker01Gen27 CONT Ящик для оружия FormID: 001678D1 VLootGunsFootlocker01Gen28 CONT Ящик для оружия FormID: 001678D2 VLootGunsFootlocker01Gen29 CONT Ящик для оружия FormID: 001678D3 VLootGunsFootlocker01Gen30 CONT Ящик для оружия FormID: 001678D4 VLootFridgeClosedTier1WastelandRS CONT Холодильник FormID: 001678D5 VLootFridgeClosed01Tier1Wasteland CONT Холодильник FormID: 001678D6 VLootFridgeClosed01Empty CONT Холодильник FormID: 001678D7 VLootFridgeClosed01Tier1TownBoozeRS CONT Холодильник FormID: 001678D8 VLootFridgeClosed01Tier1TownBooze CONT Холодильник FormID: 001678D9 VLootFridgeClosed01Gen06 CONT Холодильник FormID: 001678DA VLootFridgeClosed01Gen07 CONT Холодильник FormID: 001678DB VLootFridgeClosed01Gen08 CONT Холодильник FormID: 001678DC VLootFridgeClosed01Gen09 CONT Холодильник FormID: 001678DD VLootFridgeClosed01Gen10 CONT Холодильник FormID: 00107737 ChavezPowderGangerMeleeCM NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 001678DE VLootFridgeClosed01Gen11 CONT Холодильник FormID: 00107738 ChavezPowderGangerGunAAM NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 001678DF VLootFridgeClosed01Gen12 CONT Холодильник FormID: 00107739 ChavezPowderGangerBoxcarGunHM NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 001678E0 VLootFridgeClosed01Gen13 CONT Холодильник FormID: 001678E1 VLootFridgeClosed01Gen14 CONT Холодильник FormID: 001678E2 VLootFridgeClosed01Gen15 CONT Холодильник FormID: 001678E3 VLootFridgeClosed01Gen16 CONT Холодильник FormID: 001678E4 VLootFridgeClosed01Gen17 CONT Холодильник FormID: 0006747D AntEggClutchCont01 CONT Кладка муравьиных яиц FormID: 001678E5 VLootFridgeClosed01Gen18 CONT Холодильник FormID: 001678E6 VLootFridgeClosed01Gen19 CONT Холодильник FormID: 001678E7 VLootFridgeClosed01Gen20 CONT Холодильник FormID: 001678E8 VLootFridgeNew01GenStripRespawn CONT Холодильник FormID: 001678E9 VLootFridgeNew01Gen02 CONT Холодильник FormID: 001678EA VLootFridgeNew01Gen03 CONT Холодильник FormID: 001678EB VLootFridgeNew01Gen04 CONT Холодильник FormID: 001678EC VLootFridgeNew01Gen05 CONT Холодильник FormID: 001678ED VLootFridgeNew01Gen06 CONT Холодильник FormID: 001678EE VLootFridgeNew01Gen07 CONT Холодильник FormID: 001678EF VLootFridgeNew01Gen08 CONT Холодильник FormID: 001678F0 VLootFridgeNew01Gen09 CONT Холодильник FormID: 001678F1 VLootFridgeNew01Gen10 CONT Холодильник FormID: 001678F2 VLootFridgeNew01Gen11 CONT Холодильник FormID: 001678F3 VLootFridgeNew01Gen12 CONT Холодильник FormID: 001678F4 VLootFridgeNew01Gen13 CONT Холодильник FormID: 001678F5 VLootFridgeNew01Gen14 CONT Холодильник FormID: 001678F6 VLootFridgeNew01Gen15 CONT Холодильник FormID: 001678F7 VLootGarbageCanUrban01Gen01 CONT Урна FormID: 001678F8 VLootGarbageCanUrban01Gen02 CONT Урна FormID: 001678F9 VLootGarbageCanUrban01Gen03 CONT Урна FormID: 001678FA VLootGarbageCanUrban01Gen04 CONT Урна FormID: 001678FB VLootGarbageCanUrban01Gen05 CONT Урна FormID: 001678FC VLootGarbageCanUrban01Gen06 CONT Урна FormID: 001678FD VLootGarbageCanUrban01Gen07 CONT Урна FormID: 001678FE VLootGarbageCanUrban01Gen08 CONT Урна FormID: 001678FF VLootGarbageCanUrban01Gen09 CONT Урна FormID: 00167900 VLootGarbageCanUrban01Gen10 CONT Урна FormID: 00167901 VLootGarbageCanUrban01Gen11 CONT Урна FormID: 00167902 VLootGarbageCanUrban01Gen12 CONT Урна FormID: 00167903 VLootGarbageCanUrban01Gen13 CONT Урна FormID: 00167904 VLootGarbageCanUrban01Gen14 CONT Урна FormID: 00167905 VLootGarbageCanUrban01Gen15 CONT Урна FormID: 00167906 VLootGarbageCanUrban02Gen01 CONT Урна FormID: 00167907 VLootGarbageCanUrban02Gen02 CONT Урна FormID: 00167908 VLootGarbageCanUrban02Gen03 CONT Урна FormID: 00167909 VLootGarbageCanUrban02Gen04 CONT Урна FormID: 0016790A VLootGarbageCanUrban02Gen05 CONT Урна FormID: 00107763 CampGolfScoreTerminal TERM Терминал. Донесения отделения FormID: 0800A66F NVDLC04LootDivideStartFilingCabinetLOCKED CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 0016790B VLootGarbageCanUrban02Gen06 CONT Урна FormID: 00107764 CampGolfMissionTerminal TERM Терминал лагеря Гольф. Миссии FormID: 0016790C VLootGarbageCanUrban02Gen07 CONT Урна FormID: 00107765 MisfitsTerminal TERM Терминал. Донесения отделения FormID: 0800A671 NVDLC04WallSafe CONT Стенной сейф FormID: 00107766 CampGolfMisfitsRifleReportGood NOTE Шваль. Стрельба из винтовки (хор.) FormID: 0016790D VLootGarbageCanUrban02Gen08 CONT Урна FormID: 00107767 CampGolfMisfitsRifleReportBad NOTE Шваль. Стрельба из винтовки (плох.) FormID: 00047419 AmmoBloatflyDart AMMO Дротик FormID: 0016790E VLootGarbageCanUrban02Gen09 CONT Урна FormID: 0800A673 NVDLC04UlyssesGrenadeTrigger ACTI NVDLC04 Ulysses Grenade Trigger FormID: 0004741A BloatflyDart PROJ Дротик FormID: 00107768 CampGolfMisfitsGrenadeReportGood NOTE Шваль. Бросание гранат (хор.) FormID: 0016790F VLootGarbageCanUrban02Gen10 CONT Урна FormID: 00107769 CampGolfMisfitsGrenadeReportBad NOTE Шваль. Бросание гранат (плох.) FormID: 00167910 VLootGarbageCanUrban02Gen11 CONT Урна FormID: 0010776A CampGolfAccessDenied NOTE В доступе отказано FormID: 00167911 VLootGarbageCanUrban02Gen12 CONT Урна FormID: 00147885 VMQHouse1 QUST КАЗИНО ВСЕГДА В ВЫИГРЫШЕ, I FormID: 00167912 VLootGarbageCanUrban02Gen13 CONT Урна FormID: 00147886 VMQHouse2 QUST КАЗИНО ВСЕГДА В ВЫИГРЫШЕ, II FormID: 00167913 VLootGarbageCanUrban02Gen14 CONT Урна FormID: 00147887 VMQHouse3 QUST КАЗИНО ВСЕГДА В ВЫИГРЫШЕ, III FormID: 00167914 VLootGarbageCanUrban02Gen15 CONT Урна FormID: 0800A679 NVDLC04UlyssesClass CLAS Ulysses Class FormID: 00147888 VMQHouse4 QUST КАЗИНО ВСЕГДА В ВЫИГРЫШЕ, IV FormID: 00167915 VLootGarbageCanUrban03Gen01 CONT Урна FormID: 00147889 VMQHouse5 QUST КАЗИНО ВСЕГДА В ВЫИГРЫШЕ, V FormID: 00167916 VLootGarbageCanUrban03Gen02 CONT Урна FormID: 0014788A VMQHouse6 QUST КАЗИНО ВСЕГДА В ВЫИГРЫШЕ, VI FormID: 00167917 VLootGarbageCanUrban03Gen03 CONT Урна FormID: 0014788B VMQHouse8 QUST КАЗИНО ВСЕГДА В ВЫИГРЫШЕ, VIII FormID: 00167918 VLootGarbageCanUrban03Gen04 CONT Урна FormID: 00167919 VLootGarbageCanUrban03Gen05 CONT Урна FormID: 0016791A VLootGarbageCanUrban03Gen06 CONT Урна FormID: 0016791B VLootGarbageCanUrban03Gen07 CONT Урна FormID: 0016791C VLootGarbageCanUrban03Gen08 CONT Урна FormID: 0016791D VLootGarbageCanUrban03Gen09 CONT Урна FormID: 0016791E VLootGarbageCanUrban03Gen10 CONT Урна FormID: 0016791F VLootGarbageCanUrban03Gen11 CONT Урна FormID: 00167920 VLootGarbageCanUrban03Gen12 CONT Урна FormID: 00167921 VLootGarbageCanUrban03Gen13 CONT Урна FormID: 00167922 VLootGarbageCanUrban03Gen14 CONT Урна FormID: 00167923 VLootGarbageCanUrban03Gen15 CONT Урна FormID: 00167924 VLootCashRegisterTier1WastelandRS CONT Кассовый аппарат FormID: 00167925 VLootCashRegisterGen02 CONT Кассовый аппарат FormID: 00167926 VLootCashRegisterGen03 CONT Кассовый аппарат FormID: 00167927 VLootCashRegisterGen04 CONT Кассовый аппарат FormID: 00167928 VLootCashRegisterGen05 CONT Кассовый аппарат FormID: 00167929 VLootCashRegisterGen06 CONT Кассовый аппарат FormID: 0016792A VLootCashRegisterGen07 CONT Кассовый аппарат FormID: 0016792B VLootCashRegisterGen08 CONT Кассовый аппарат FormID: 0016792C VLootCashRegisterGen09 CONT Кассовый аппарат FormID: 0800A691 NVDLC04TempleMarkedMenBomber01 NPC_ Меченый-разведчик FormID: 0016792D VLootCashRegisterGen10 CONT Кассовый аппарат FormID: 0016792E VLootCashRegisterGen11 CONT Кассовый аппарат FormID: 0016792F VLootCashRegisterGen12 CONT Кассовый аппарат FormID: 00167930 VLootCashRegisterGen13 CONT Кассовый аппарат FormID: 00167931 VLootCashRegisterGen14 CONT Кассовый аппарат FormID: 00167932 VLootCashRegisterGen15 CONT Кассовый аппарат FormID: 00167933 VLootHouseCabinet01NVGen01 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167934 VLootHouseCabinet01NVGen02 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167935 VLootHouseCabinet01NVGen03 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167936 VLootHouseCabinet01NVGen04 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167937 VLootHouseCabinet01NVGen05 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167938 VLootHouseCabinet01NVGen06 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167939 VLootHouseCabinet01NVGen07 CONT Шкаф FormID: 0016793A VLootHouseCabinet01NVGen08 CONT Шкаф FormID: 0016793B VLootHouseCabinet01NVGen09 CONT Шкаф FormID: 0016793C VLootHouseCabinet01NVGen10 CONT Шкаф FormID: 0016793D VLootGunsHouseCabinet01NVT1TownHi CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 0016793E VLootGunsHouseCabinet01NVT2TownLocked CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 0016793F VLootGunsHouseCabinet01NVT2Wasteland CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167940 VLootGunsHouseCabinet01NVGen04 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167941 VLootGunsHouseCabinet01NVGen05 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167942 VLootGunsHouseCabinet01NVGen06 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167943 VLootGunsHouseCabinet01NVGen07 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167944 VLootGunsHouseCabinet01NVGen08 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167945 VLootGunsHouseCabinet01NVGen09 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167946 VLootGunsHouseCabinet01NVGen10 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167947 VLootLiquorHouseCabinet01NVGen01 CONT Шкаф со спиртным FormID: 00167948 VLootLiquorHouseCabinet01NVGen02 CONT Шкаф со спиртным FormID: 00167949 VLootLiquorHouseCabinet01NVGen03 CONT Шкаф со спиртным FormID: 0016794A VLootLiquorHouseCabinet01NVGen04 CONT Шкаф со спиртным FormID: 0016794B VLootLiquorHouseCabinet01NVGen05 CONT Шкаф со спиртным FormID: 0016794C VLootLiquorHouseCabinet01NVGen06 CONT Шкаф со спиртным FormID: 0016794D VLootLiquorHouseCabinet01NVGen07 CONT Шкаф со спиртным FormID: 0016794E VLootLiquorHouseCabinet01NVGen08 CONT Шкаф со спиртным FormID: 0016794F VLootLiquorHouseCabinet01NVGen09 CONT Шкаф со спиртным FormID: 00167950 VLootLiquorHouseCabinet01NVGen10 CONT Шкаф со спиртным FormID: 0800A6B5 NVDLC04TempleEyebotControlMsgL04 MESG Пульт управления робоглазами FormID: 00167951 VLootGunsHouseCabinet01NVGen11 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 0800A6B6 NVDLC04TempleEyebotControlMsgR04 MESG Пульт управления робоглазами FormID: 00167952 VLootGunsHouseCabinet01NVGen12 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167953 VLootGunsHouseCabinet01NVGen13 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167954 VLootGunsHouseCabinet01NVGen14 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167955 VLootGunsHouseCabinet01NVGen15 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167956 VLootClothesHouseCabinet01NVWasteland CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167957 VLootClothesHouseCabinet01NVOld CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167958 VLootClothesHouseCabinet01NVWastelandRS CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167959 VLootClothesHouseCabinet01NVGen04 CONT Шкаф FormID: 0016795A VLootClothesHouseCabinet01NVGen05 CONT Шкаф FormID: 0016795B VLootClothesHouseCabinet01NVGen06 CONT Шкаф FormID: 0016795C VLootClothesHouseCabinet01NVGen07 CONT Шкаф FormID: 0016795D VLootClothesHouseCabinet01NVGen08 CONT Шкаф FormID: 0016795E VLootClothesHouseCabinet01NVGen09 CONT Шкаф FormID: 0016795F VLootClothesHouseCabinet01NVGen10 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167960 VLootToolsHouseCabinet01NVGen01 CONT Шкаф с инструментами FormID: 00167961 VLootToolsHouseCabinet01NVGen02 CONT Шкаф с инструментами FormID: 00167962 VLootToolsHouseCabinet01NVGen03 CONT Шкаф с инструментами FormID: 00167963 VLootToolsHouseCabinet01NVGen04 CONT Шкаф с инструментами FormID: 00167964 VLootToolsHouseCabinet01NVGen05 CONT Шкаф с инструментами FormID: 00167965 VLootToolsHouseCabinet01NVGen06 CONT Шкаф с инструментами FormID: 00167966 VLootToolsHouseCabinet01NVGen07 CONT Шкаф с инструментами FormID: 00167967 VLootToolsHouseCabinet01NVGen08 CONT Шкаф с инструментами FormID: 000C76A7 MS05QuestFailedMessage MESG Погоня за ядер-колой FormID: 00167968 VLootToolsHouseCabinet01NVGen09 CONT Шкаф с инструментами FormID: 00167969 VLootToolsHouseCabinet01NVGen10 CONT Шкаф с инструментами FormID: 0016796A VLootAidBoxTier1Wasteland CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 0016796B VLootAidBoxTier2TownLocked CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 0016796C VLootAidBoxTier1Town CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 0016796D VLootAidBoxTier1WastelandRS CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 0016796E VLootAidBoxTier2Wasteland CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 0016796F VLootAidBoxGen06 CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 00167970 VLootAidBoxGen07 CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 00167971 VLootAidBoxGen08 CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 00167972 VLootAidBoxGen09 CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 00167973 VLootAidBoxGen10 CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 00167974 VLootAidBoxGen11 CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 00167975 VLootAidBoxGen12 CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 00167976 VLootAidBoxGen13 CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 00167977 VLootAidBoxGen14 CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 0800A6DC NVDLC04LonesomeRoadPerk PERK Одинокая дорога FormID: 00167978 VLootAidBoxGen15 CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 0800A6DD NVDLC04MarkedPerk PERK Меченый FormID: 00167979 VLootAidBoxGen16 CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 0800A6DE NVDLC04CertifiedTechPerk PERK Сертифицированный техник FormID: 0016797A VLootAidBoxGen17 CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 0800A6DF NVDLC04BroadDaylightPerk PERK Белый день FormID: 0016797B VLootAidBoxGen18 CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 0016797C VLootAidBoxGen19 CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 0016797D VLootAidBoxGen20 CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 0016797E VLoorDrugStashGen01 CONT Тайник с химикатами FormID: 0016797F VLoorDrugStashGen02 CONT Тайник с химикатами FormID: 00167980 VLoorDrugStashGen03 CONT Тайник с химикатами FormID: 00167981 VLoorDrugStashGen04 CONT Тайник с химикатами FormID: 00167982 VLoorDrugStashGen05 CONT Тайник с химикатами FormID: 00167983 VLootAidMedSuppliesGen01 CONT Медицинские препараты FormID: 0800A6E8 NVDLC04LootDuffleBagTier2Adventurer CONT Рюкзак искателя приключений FormID: 00167984 VLootAidMedSuppliesGen02 CONT Медицинские препараты FormID: 0800A6E9 NVDLC04LootFilingCabinetDivideStartLOCKED CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 00167985 VLootAidMedSuppliesGen03 CONT Медицинские препараты FormID: 0800A6EA NVDLC04LootAmmoBoxFlashbangs CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 00167986 VLootAidMedSuppliesGen04 CONT Медицинские препараты FormID: 0800A6EB NVDLC04LootAmmoBoxRockets CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 00167987 VLootAidMedSuppliesGen05 CONT Медицинские препараты FormID: 0800A6EC NVDLC04LootEyebotBrokenDivideEast CONT Испорченный робоглаз FormID: 00167988 VLootAidMedSuppliesGen06 CONT Медицинские препараты FormID: 0800A6ED NVDLC04LootDividePhysicianDesk CONT Письменный стол врача FormID: 00167989 VLootAidMedSuppliesGen07 CONT Медицинские препараты FormID: 0800A6EE NVDLC04LootDivideCabinetBunch CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 0016798A VLootAidMedSuppliesGen08 CONT Медицинские препараты FormID: 0016798B VLootAidMedSuppliesGen09 CONT Медицинские препараты FormID: 0016798C VLootAidMedSuppliesGen10 CONT Медицинские препараты FormID: 0016798D VLootAidPharmSuppliesGen01 CONT Аптечные препараты FormID: 0016798E VLootAidPharmSuppliesGen02 CONT Аптечные препараты FormID: 0016798F VLootAidPharmSuppliesGen03 CONT Аптечные препараты FormID: 00167990 VLootAidPharmSuppliesGen04 CONT Аптечные препараты FormID: 00167991 VLootAidPharmSuppliesGen05 CONT Аптечные препараты FormID: 00167992 VLootRNDDuffleBagNVTier1Wasteland CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 00167993 VLootRNDDuffleBagNVTier1WastelandGun CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 00167994 VLootRNDDuffleBagNVTier1WastelandAid CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 00167995 VLootRNDDuffleBagNVTier4ArmorCombat2 CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 00167996 VLootRNDDuffleBagNVBoulderCity CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 00167997 VLootRNDDuffleBagNVTier5ArmorRein CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 00167998 VLootRNDDuffleBagNVTier3FireRoot CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 00067531 AntEggClutchCont01a CONT Кладка муравьиных яиц FormID: 00167999 VLootRNDDuffleBagNVTier4DeadWind CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 0016799A VLootRNDDuffleBagNVTier3WastelandGunHi CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 0016799B VLootRNDDuffleBagNVTier2WastelandGun CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 0016799C VLootRNDDuffleBagNVGen11 CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 0016799D VLootRNDDuffleBagNVGen12 CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 0016799E VLootRNDDuffleBagNVGen13 CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 0016799F VLootRNDDuffleBagNVGen14 CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 001679A0 VLootRNDDuffleBagNVGen15 CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 001679A1 VLootRNDDuffleBagNVGen16 CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 001679A2 VLootRNDDuffleBagNVGen17 CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 001679A3 VLootRNDDuffleBagNVGen18 CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 001679A4 VLootRNDDuffleBagNVGen19 CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 001679A5 VLootRNDDuffleBagNVGen20 CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 001679A6 VLootFireHoseBoxT2Abandoned CONT Пожарный кран FormID: 001679A7 VLootFireHoseBoxT1Abandoned CONT Пожарный кран FormID: 001679A8 VLootFireHoseBoxT3Abandoned CONT Пожарный кран FormID: 001679A9 VLootFireHoseBoxT4Abandoned CONT Пожарный кран FormID: 001679AA VLootFireHoseBoxT5Abandoned CONT Пожарный кран FormID: 001679AB VLootFireHoseBoxT2Used CONT Пожарный кран FormID: 000474B6 FFEU54Faction FACT FFEU54 Faction FormID: 001679AC VLootFireHoseBoxT3Used CONT Пожарный кран FormID: 001679AD VLootFireHoseBoxT4Used CONT Пожарный кран FormID: 001679AE VLootFireHoseBoxT5Used CONT Пожарный кран FormID: 001679AF VLootFireHoseBoxGen10 CONT Пожарный кран FormID: 001679B0 VLootBloodIvStandEmptyPacketGen01 CONT Капельница FormID: 001679B1 VLootBloodIvStandEmptyPacketGen02 CONT Капельница FormID: 001679B2 VLootBloodIvStandEmptyPacketGen03 CONT Капельница FormID: 001679B3 VLootBloodIvStandEmptyPacketGen04 CONT Капельница FormID: 001679B4 VLootBloodIvStandEmptyPacketGen05 CONT Капельница FormID: 001679B5 VLootExplosivesNVCrateXXXTier1Powder CONT Ящик с взрывчаткой FormID: 001679B6 VLootExplosivesNVCrateXXXTier1Workshop CONT Ящик с взрывчаткой FormID: 001679B7 VLootExplosivesNVCrateXXXTier1WorkshopHi CONT Ящик с взрывчаткой FormID: 00107811 50MGRifleBulletProjectile PROJ Винтовочная пуля кал. 50MG FormID: 001679B8 VLootExplosivesNVCrateXXXTier2Powder CONT Ящик с взрывчаткой FormID: 001679B9 VLootExplosivesNVCrateXXXTier2Workshop CONT Ящик с взрывчаткой FormID: 001679BA VLootExplosivesNVCrateXXXTier2WorkshopHi CONT Ящик с взрывчаткой FormID: 001679BB VLootExplosivesNVCrateXXXTier3Powder CONT Ящик с взрывчаткой FormID: 001679BC VLootExplosivesNVCrateXXXTier3Workshop CONT Ящик с взрывчаткой FormID: 001679BD VLootExplosivesNVCrateXXXTier3WorkshopHi CONT Ящик с взрывчаткой FormID: 001679BE VLootExplosivesNVCrateXXXTier4WorkshopHi CONT Ящик с взрывчаткой FormID: 001679BF VLootExplosivesNVCrateXXXTier4Workshop CONT Ящик с взрывчаткой FormID: 001679C0 VLootExplosivesNVCrateXXXGen12 CONT Ящик с взрывчаткой FormID: 001679C1 VLootExplosivesNVCrateXXXGen13 CONT Ящик с взрывчаткой FormID: 001679C2 VLootExplosivesNVCrateXXXGen14 CONT Ящик с взрывчаткой FormID: 001679C3 VLootExplosivesNVCrateXXXGen15 CONT Ящик с взрывчаткой FormID: 001679C4 VLootHouseNVCrateXXXGen01 CONT Ящик FormID: 001679C5 VLootHouseNVCrateXXXGen02 CONT Ящик FormID: 001679C6 VLootHouseNVCrateXXXGen03 CONT Ящик FormID: 001679C7 VLootHouseNVCrateXXXGen04 CONT Ящик FormID: 001679C8 VLootHouseNVCrateXXXGen05 CONT Ящик FormID: 000E7795 188MapMarker MAPM 188 - ТОРГОВЫЙ ПОСТ FormID: 001679C9 VLootHouseNVCrateXXXGen06 CONT Ящик FormID: 001679CA VLootHouseNVCrateXXXGen07 CONT Ящик FormID: 001679CB VLootHouseNVCrateXXXGen08 CONT Ящик FormID: 001679CC VLootHouseNVCrateXXXGen09 CONT Ящик FormID: 001679CD VLootHouseNVCrateXXXGen10 CONT Ящик FormID: 001679CE VLootHouseNVCrateXXXGen11 CONT Ящик FormID: 001679CF VLootHouseNVCrateXXXGen12 CONT Ящик FormID: 001679D0 VLootHouseNVCrateXXXGen13 CONT Ящик FormID: 001679D1 VLootHouseNVCrateXXXGen14 CONT Ящик FormID: 001679D2 VLootHouseNVCrateXXXGen15 CONT Ящик FormID: 001679D3 VLootHouseOvenClean01GenStripRespawn CONT Печь FormID: 001679D4 VLootHouseOvenClean01Gen02 CONT Печь FormID: 001679D5 VLootHouseOvenClean01Gen03 CONT Печь FormID: 001679D6 VLootHouseOvenClean01Gen04 CONT Печь FormID: 001679D7 VLootHouseOvenClean01Gen05 CONT Печь FormID: 001679D8 VLootHouseOvenDirty01Gen01 CONT Печь FormID: 001679D9 VLootHouseOvenDirty01Gen02 CONT Печь FormID: 001679DA VLootHouseOvenDirty01Gen03 CONT Печь FormID: 00067572 HeadCrippleEffect SPEL Повреждение головы FormID: 001679DB VLootHouseOvenDirty01Gen04 CONT Печь FormID: 001679DC VLootHouseOvenDirty01Gen05 CONT Печь FormID: 001679DD VLootHouseOvenDirty01Gen06 CONT Печь FormID: 001679DE VLootHouseOvenDirty01Gen07 CONT Печь FormID: 001679DF VLootHouseOvenDirty01Gen08 CONT Печь FormID: 001679E0 VLootHouseOvenDirty01Gen09 CONT Печь FormID: 001679E1 VLootHouseOvenDirty01Gen10 CONT Печь FormID: 001679E2 VLootDrinkSSCrateGen01 CONT Ящик QUOTEСансет саспариллыQUOTE FormID: 001679E3 VLootDrinkSSCrateGen02 CONT Ящик QUOTEСансет саспариллыQUOTE FormID: 001679E4 VLootDrinkSSCrateGen03 CONT Ящик QUOTEСансет саспариллыQUOTE FormID: 0800A749 NVDLC04AintLikeThatNowPerk PERK Перерождение FormID: 001679E5 VLootDrinkSSCrateGen04 CONT Ящик QUOTEСансет саспариллыQUOTE FormID: 001679E6 VLootDrinkSSCrateGen05 CONT Ящик QUOTEСансет саспариллыQUOTE FormID: 001679E7 VLootFoodSSCrateGen01 CONT Ящик QUOTEСансет саспариллыQUOTE FormID: 001679E8 VLootFoodSSCrateGen02 CONT Ящик QUOTEСансет саспариллыQUOTE FormID: 001679E9 VLootFoodSSCrateGen03 CONT Ящик QUOTEСансет саспариллыQUOTE FormID: 001679EA VLootFoodSSCrateGen04 CONT Ящик QUOTEСансет саспариллыQUOTE FormID: 001679EB VLootFoodSSCrateGen05 CONT Ящик QUOTEСансет саспариллыQUOTE FormID: 001679EC VLootFoodSSCrateGen06 CONT Ящик QUOTEСансет саспариллыQUOTE FormID: 001679ED VLootFoodSSCrateGen07 CONT Ящик QUOTEСансет саспариллыQUOTE FormID: 001679EE VLootFoodSSCrateGen08 CONT Ящик QUOTEСансет саспариллыQUOTE FormID: 001679EF VLootFoodSSCrateGen09 CONT Ящик QUOTEСансет саспариллыQUOTE FormID: 001679F0 VLootFoodSSCrateGen10 CONT Ящик QUOTEСансет саспариллыQUOTE FormID: 001679F1 VLootDrinkSSCrateGen06 CONT Ящик QUOTEСансет саспариллыQUOTE FormID: 001679F2 VLootDrinkSSCrateGen07 CONT Ящик QUOTEСансет саспариллыQUOTE FormID: 001679F3 VLootDrinkSSCrateGen08 CONT Ящик QUOTEСансет саспариллыQUOTE FormID: 001679F4 VLootDrinkSSCrateGen09 CONT Ящик QUOTEСансет саспариллыQUOTE FormID: 001679F5 VLootDrinkSSCrateGen10 CONT Ящик QUOTEСансет саспариллыQUOTE FormID: 001679F6 SuitCase01Empty CONT Чемодан FormID: 001679F7 VLootClothesSuitcase01WastelandHome CONT Чемодан FormID: 001679F8 VLootClothesSuitcase01Gen03 CONT Чемодан FormID: 001679F9 VLootClothesSuitcase01Gen04 CONT Чемодан FormID: 001679FA VLootClothesSuitcase01Gen05 CONT Чемодан FormID: 001679FB VLootClothesSuitcase01Gen06 CONT Чемодан FormID: 001679FC VLootClothesSuitcase01Gen07 CONT Чемодан FormID: 001679FD VLootClothesSuitcase01Gen08 CONT Чемодан FormID: 001679FE VLootClothesSuitcase01Gen09 CONT Чемодан FormID: 001679FF VLootClothesSuitcase01Gen10 CONT Чемодан FormID: 00167A00 VLootToolsToolboxAbandonedLow CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 00167A01 VLootToolsToolboxGen02 CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 00167A02 VLootToolsToolboxGen03 CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 00167A03 VLootToolsToolboxGen04 CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 00167A04 VLootToolsToolboxGen05 CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 00167A05 VLootToolsToolboxGen06 CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 00167A06 VLootToolsToolboxGen07 CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 00167A07 VLootToolsToolboxGen08 CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 00167A08 VLootToolsToolboxGen09 CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 00167A09 VLootToolsToolboxGen10 CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 00167A0A VLootToolsToolboxGen11 CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 00167A0B VLootToolsToolboxGen12 CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 00167A0C VLootToolsToolboxGen13 CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 0800A771 NVDLC04LootFilingCabinetDivideLOCKED CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 00167A0D VLootToolsToolboxGen14 CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 00167A0E VLootToolsToolboxGen15 CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 00167A0F VLootStashToolboxAbandonedHi CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 00167A10 VLootStashToolboxGen02 CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 00167A11 VLootStashToolboxGen03 CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 00167A12 VLootStashToolboxGen04 CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 00167A13 VLootStashToolboxGen05 CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 00167A14 VLootStashToolboxGen06 CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 00167A15 VLootStashToolboxGen07 CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 000C7755 MS04AntMightMessage MESG Добавлена способность QUOTEМуравьиная силаQUOTE FormID: 00167A16 VLootStashToolboxGen08 CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 000C7756 MS04AntSightMessage MESG Добавлена способность QUOTEМуравьиный глазQUOTE FormID: 00167A17 VLootStashToolboxGen09 CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 00167A18 VLootStashToolboxGen10 CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 00167A19 VLootHouseLawnmowerGen01 CONT Газонокосилка FormID: 00167A1A VLootHouseLawnmowerGen02 CONT Газонокосилка FormID: 00167A1B VLootHouseLawnmowerGen03 CONT Газонокосилка FormID: 00167A1C VLootHouseLawnmowerGen04 CONT Газонокосилка FormID: 00167A1D VLootHouseLawnmowerGen05 CONT Газонокосилка FormID: 00167A1E VLootGunsCabinetTier4Guns CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A1F VLootGunsCabinetGen02 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A20 VLootGunsCabinetGen03 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A21 VLootGunsCabinetGen04 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A22 VLootGunsCabinetGen05 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A23 VLootGunsCabinetGen06 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A24 VLootGunsCabinetGen07 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A25 VLootGunsCabinetGen08 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A26 VLootGunsCabinetGen09 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A27 VLootGunsCabinetGen10 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A28 VLootGunsCabinetGen11 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A29 VLootGunsCabinetGen12 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A2A VLootGunsCabinetGen13 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A2B VLootGunsCabinetGen14 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A2C VLootGunsCabinetGen15 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A2D VLootGunsCabinetGen16 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A2E VLootGunsCabinetGen17 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A2F VLootGunsCabinetGen18 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A30 VLootGunsCabinetGen19 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A31 VLootGunsCabinetGen20 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A32 VLootGunsCabinetGen21 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A33 VLootGunsCabinetGen22 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A34 VLootGunsCabinetGen23 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A35 VLootGunsCabinetGen24 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A36 VLootGunsCabinetGen25 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A37 VLootGunsCabinetGen26 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A38 VLootGunsCabinetGen27 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A39 VLootGunsCabinetGen28 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A3A VLootGunsCabinetGen29 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A3B VLootGunsCabinetGen30 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A3C VLootGunsCabinetGen31 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A3D VLootGunsCabinetGen32 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A3E VLootGunsCabinetGen33 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A3F VLootGunsCabinetGen34 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 001479B3 WeapLaserRifleUnique WEAP Прототип AER14 FormID: 00167A40 VLootGunsCabinetGen35 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A41 VLootGunsCabinetGen36 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A42 VLootGunsCabinetGen37 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A43 VLootGunsCabinetGen38 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A44 VLootGunsCabinetGen39 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A45 VLootGunsCabinetGen40 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A46 VLootGunsCabinetGen41 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A47 VLootGunsCabinetGen42 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A48 VLootGunsCabinetGen43 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A49 VLootGunsCabinetGen44 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00127930 VMS30RichardsMedicalReport NOTE Медицинский рапорт д-ра Ричардса FormID: 00167A4A VLootGunsCabinetGen45 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00127931 VMS30MedicalReport MISC Медицинский рапорт д-ра Ричардса FormID: 00167A4B VLootGunsCabinetGen46 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00127932 VMS30LegionRaiderAmbush01 NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 00167A4C VLootGunsCabinetGen47 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A4D VLootGunsCabinetGen48 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00127934 VMS30LegionRaiderAmbush02 NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 00167A4E VLootGunsCabinetGen49 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00127935 VMS30LegionRaiderAmbush03 NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 00167A4F VLootGunsCabinetGen50 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00127936 VMS31MedicalLocker CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167A50 VLootCabinet02Gen01 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167A51 VLootCabinet02Gen02 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167A52 VLootCabinet02Gen03 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167A53 VLootCabinet02Gen04 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167A54 VLootCabinet02Gen05 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167A55 VLootCabinet02Gen06 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167A56 VLootCabinet02Gen07 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167A57 VLootCabinet02Gen08 CONT Шкаф FormID: 001479CB VHDOliverRoomEngineer NPC_ Инженер FormID: 00167A58 VLootCabinet02Gen09 CONT Шкаф FormID: 001479CC MapHooverDam REGN Дамба Гувера FormID: 00167A59 VLootCabinet02Gen10 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167A5A VLootCabinet02Gen11 CONT Шкаф FormID: 0800A7BF NVDLC04EDEReleaseExplosion EXPL Life Spark FormID: 00167A5B VLootCabinet02Gen12 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167A5C VLootCabinet02Gen13 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167A5D VLootCabinet02Gen14 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167A5E VLootCabinet02Gen15 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167A5F VLootCabinet02Gen16 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167A60 VLootCabinet02Gen17 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167A61 VLootCabinet02Gen18 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167A62 VLootCabinet02Gen19 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167A63 VLootCabinet02Gen20 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167A64 VLootCabinet02Gen21 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167A65 VLootCabinet02Gen22 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167A66 VLootCabinet02Gen23 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167A67 VLootCabinet02Gen24 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167A68 VLootCabinet02Gen25 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167A69 VLootCabinet02Gen30 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167A6A VLootCabinet02Gen26 CONT Шкаф FormID: 0800A7CF NVDLC04Silo01MaintenanceAccessNote NOTE ШПУ Хоупвиль - доступ к системе ТО FormID: 00127951 vGOMCashroomGuard NPC_ Охранник кассовой комнаты QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 00167A6B VLootCabinet02Gen27 CONT Шкаф FormID: 0800A7D0 NVDLC04Silo01Level02SecurityNote NOTE ШПУ Хоупвиль. Журнал СБ - Второй уровень. FormID: 00167A6C VLootCabinet02Gen28 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00127952 GomorrahCasinoEnterTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0800A7D1 NVDLC04Silo01MaintenanceAccess02Note NOTE ШПУ Хоупвиль - техническое состояние FormID: 00167A6D VLootCabinet02Gen29 CONT Шкаф FormID: 0800A7D2 NVDLC04TerminalSilo01EDERelease TERM Управление сервисным модулем FormID: 00167A6E VLootGunsCabinet02Tier1GunsWastelandLocked CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 0800A7D3 NVDLC04Silo01EDEReleaseCodeHolder ACTI Direct EDE's Release Show FormID: 00127955 vGOMReceptionist NPC_ Администратор FormID: 00167A6F VLootGunsCabinet02Tier2PowderGangerLocked CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A70 VLootGunsCabinet02Tier3Mercenary CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A71 VLootGunsCabinet02Gen04 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A72 VLootGunsCabinet02Gen05 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A73 VLootGunsCabinet02Gen06 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 0800A7D8 NVDLC04TempleMarkedMenBomber02 NPC_ Меченый-разведчик FormID: 0012795A GomorrahHotelDoor01 DOOR Металлическая дверь FormID: 00167A74 VLootGunsCabinet02Gen07 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 0800A7D9 NVDLC04TempleMarkedMenHunter02 NPC_ Меченый-охотник FormID: 00167A75 VLootGunsCabinet02Gen08 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 0800A7DA NVDLC04TempleMarkedMenMarauder02 NPC_ Меченый-мародер FormID: 00167A76 VLootGunsCabinet02Gen09 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 0800A7DB NVDLC04TempleMarkedMenRavager02 NPC_ Меченый-грабитель FormID: 0012795D vGOMEntranceGuard NPC_ Головорез Омерты FormID: 00167A77 VLootGunsCabinet02Gen10 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A78 VLootGunsCabinet02Gen11 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A79 VLootGunsCabinet02Gen12 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A7A VLootGunsCabinet02Gen13 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A7B VLootGunsCabinet02Gen14 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A7C VLootGunsCabinet02Gen15 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A7D VLootGunsCabinet02Gen16 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00127964 TestRouletteDealer2 NPC_ Крупье FormID: 00167A7E VLootGunsCabinet02Gen17 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A7F VLootGunsCabinet02Gen18 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A80 VLootGunsCabinet02Gen19 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A81 VLootGunsCabinet02Gen20 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167A82 VLootArmorLockerTier2Merc CONT Шкаф с броней FormID: 00167A83 VLootArmorLockerTier2Prospector CONT Шкаф с броней FormID: 00167A84 VLootArmorLockerGen03 CONT Шкаф для брони FormID: 00167A85 VLootArmorLockerGen04 CONT Шкаф для брони FormID: 00167A86 VLootArmorLockerGen05 CONT Шкаф для брони FormID: 00167A87 VLootArmorLockerGen06 CONT Шкаф для брони FormID: 00167A88 VLootArmorLockerGen07 CONT Шкаф для брони FormID: 00167A89 VLootArmorLockerGen08 CONT Шкаф для брони FormID: 00167A8A VLootArmorLockerGen09 CONT Шкаф для брони FormID: 00167A8B VLootArmorLockerGen10 CONT Шкаф для брони FormID: 00167A8C VLootArmorLockerGen11 CONT Шкаф для брони FormID: 00167A8D VLootArmorLockerGen12 CONT Шкаф для брони FormID: 00167A8E VLootArmorLockerGen13 CONT Шкаф для брони FormID: 00167A8F VLootArmorLockerGen14 CONT Шкаф для брони FormID: 00167A90 VLootArmorLockerGen15 CONT Шкаф для брони FormID: 00167A91 VLootArmorLockerGen16 CONT Шкаф для брони FormID: 00167A92 VLootArmorLockerGen17 CONT Шкаф для брони FormID: 00167A93 VLootArmorLockerGen18 CONT Шкаф для брони FormID: 00167A94 VLootArmorLockerGen19 CONT Шкаф для брони FormID: 00167A95 VLootArmorLockerGen20 CONT Шкаф для брони FormID: 00167A96 VLootMailboxDestroyedGen01 CONT Почтовый ящик FormID: 00167A97 VLootMailboxDestroyedGen02 CONT Почтовый ящик FormID: 00167A98 VLootMailboxDestroyedGen03 CONT Почтовый ящик FormID: 00167A99 VLootMailboxDestroyedGen04 CONT Почтовый ящик FormID: 00167A9A VLootMailboxDestroyedGen05 CONT Почтовый ящик FormID: 00167A9B VLootMailboxCleanGen01 CONT Почтовый ящик FormID: 00167A9C VLootMailboxCleanGen02 CONT Почтовый ящик FormID: 00167A9D VLootMailboxCleanGen03 CONT Почтовый ящик FormID: 00167A9E VLootMailboxCleanGen04 CONT Почтовый ящик FormID: 00167A9F VLootMailboxCleanGen05 CONT Почтовый ящик FormID: 00167AA0 VLootLakelurkEggPile01Gen01 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 00167AA1 VLootLakelurkEggPile01Gen02 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 000C77E1 MQ02SecurityOfficeSafe CONT Сейф в кабинете охраны FormID: 00167AA2 VLootLakelurkEggPile01Gen03 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 00167AA3 VLootLakelurkEggPile01Gen04 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 00167AA4 VLootLakelurkEggPile01Gen05 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 00167AA5 VLootLakelurkEggPile01Gen06 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 00167AA6 VLootLakelurkEggPile01Gen07 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 00167AA7 VLootLakelurkEggPile02Gen01 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 00167AA8 VLootLakelurkEggPile02Gen02 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 00167AA9 VLootLakelurkEggPile02Gen03 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 00167AAA VLootLakelurkEggPile02Gen04 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 00167AAB VLootLakelurkEggPile02Gen05 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 00167AAC VLootLakelurkEggPile02Gen06 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 00167AAD VLootLakelurkEggPile02Gen07 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 00167AAE VLootLakelurkEggPile03Gen01 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 00167AAF VLootLakelurkEggPile03Gen02 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 00167AB0 VLootLakelurkEggPile03Gen03 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 00167AB1 VLootLakelurkEggPile03Gen04 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 00167AB2 VLootLakelurkEggPile03Gen05 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 00167AB3 VLootLakelurkEggPile03Gen06 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 00167AB4 VLootLakelurkEggPile03Gen07 CONT Кладка яиц FormID: 00167AB5 VLootSackGen01 CONT Мешок FormID: 00167AB6 VLootSackGen02 CONT Мешок FormID: 00167AB7 VLootSackGen03 CONT Мешок FormID: 00167AB8 VLootSackGen04 CONT Мешок FormID: 00167AB9 VLootSackGen05 CONT Мешок FormID: 00167ABA VLootSackGen06 CONT Мешок FormID: 00167ABB VLootSackGen07 CONT Мешок FormID: 00167ABC VLootSackGen08 CONT Мешок FormID: 00167ABD VLootSackGen09 CONT Мешок FormID: 00167ABE VLootSackGen10 CONT Мешок FormID: 00167ABF VLootSackGen11 CONT Мешок FormID: 00167AC0 VLootSackGen12 CONT Мешок FormID: 00167AC1 VLootSackGen13 CONT Мешок FormID: 0800A826 NVDLC04TrapLaserTripwire ACTI Лазерная растяжка FormID: 00167AC2 VLootSackGen14 CONT Мешок FormID: 00167AC3 VLootSackGen15 CONT Мешок FormID: 00167AC4 VLootSackGen16 CONT Мешок FormID: 00167AC5 VLootSackGen17 CONT Мешок FormID: 0800A82A NVDLC04TrapLaserTripwireEmitter ACTI Эмиттер лазерной растяжки FormID: 00167AC6 VLootSackGen18 CONT Мешок FormID: 00167AC7 VLootSackGen19 CONT Мешок FormID: 00167AC8 VLootSackGen20 CONT Мешок FormID: 00167AC9 VLootSackVendorWastelandT2Mojave CONT Мешок FormID: 00167ACA VLootSackVendorWatelandT3RSAid CONT Мешок FormID: 00167ACB VLootSackVendorWastelandT2RSPros CONT Мешок FormID: 00167ACC VLootSackVendorWastelandT3RS CONT Мешок FormID: 00167ACD VLootSackVendorWastelandT2RS CONT Мешок FormID: 00167ACE VLootFoodSackWastelandT2 CONT Мешок с продуктами FormID: 00167ACF VLootFoodSackGen02 CONT Мешок с продуктами FormID: 00167AD0 VLootFoodSackGen03 CONT Мешок с продуктами FormID: 00167AD1 VLootFoodSackGen04 CONT Мешок с продуктами FormID: 00167AD2 VLootFoodSackGen05 CONT Мешок с продуктами FormID: 00167AD3 VLootFoodSackGen06 CONT Мешок с продуктами FormID: 00167AD4 VLootFoodSackGen07 CONT Мешок с продуктами FormID: 00167AD5 VLootFoodSackGen08 CONT Мешок с продуктами FormID: 00167AD6 VLootFoodSackGen09 CONT Мешок с продуктами FormID: 00167AD7 VLootFoodSackGen10 CONT Мешок с продуктами FormID: 00167AD8 VLootArmorLockerGen21 CONT Шкаф с радиационным костюмом FormID: 00167AD9 VLootArmorLockerGen22 CONT Шкаф с радиационным костюмом FormID: 00167ADA VLootArmorLockerGen23 CONT Шкаф с радиационным костюмом FormID: 00167ADB VLootArmorLockerGen24 CONT Шкаф с радиационным костюмом FormID: 00167ADC VLootArmorLockerGen25 CONT Шкаф с радиационным костюмом FormID: 00167ADD VLootArmorLockerGen26 CONT Шкаф с радиационным костюмом FormID: 00167ADE VLootArmorLockerGen27 CONT Шкаф с радиационным костюмом FormID: 00167ADF VLootArmorLockerGen28 CONT Шкаф с радиационным костюмом FormID: 00167AE0 VLootArmorLockerGen29 CONT Шкаф с радиационным костюмом FormID: 00167AE1 VLootArmorLockerGen30 CONT Шкаф с радиационным костюмом FormID: 00167AE2 VLootLockerGen01 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167AE3 VLootLockerGen02 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167AE4 VLootLockerGen03 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167AE5 VLootLockerGen04 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167AE6 VLootLockerGen05 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167AE7 VLootLockerGen06 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167AE8 VLootLockerGen07 CONT Шкаф FormID: 001279CF FoxtrotSuperMutantRanger CREA Рейнджер Шонси FormID: 00167AE9 VLootLockerGen08 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167AEA VLootLockerGen09 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167AEB VLootLockerGen10 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167AEC VLootLockerGen11 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167AED VLootLockerGen12 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167AEE VLootLockerGen13 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167AEF VLootLockerGen14 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167AF0 VLootLockerGen15 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167AF1 VLootLockerGen16 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167AF2 VLootLockerGen17 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167AF3 VLootLockerGen18 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167AF4 VLootLockerGen19 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167AF5 VLootLockerGen20 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167AF6 VLootMetalBox01MilitaryT1 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 000E78C2 QJJasWilkinsTrigger ACTI Jas Wilkins Trigger FormID: 00167AF7 VLootMetalBox01MilitaryT2 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167AF8 VLootMetalBox01MilitaryT3 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167AF9 VLootMetalBox01MilitaryT4 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 000E78C5 GreatKhansFactionNV FACT Great Khans FormID: 00167AFA VLootMetalBox01MilitaryT5 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 000E78C6 HatConstruction ARMO Строительная каска FormID: 00167AFB VLootMetalBoxGen06 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167AFC VLootMetalBoxGen07 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0800A861 NVDLC04RestoreHealth MGEF Restore Health to Ulysses FormID: 00167AFD VLootMetalBoxGen08 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167AFE VLootMetalBoxGen09 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167AFF VLootMetalBoxGen10 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0800A864 NVDLC04WeapUlyssesEyebotHealGun WEAP Heal Zap FormID: 00167B00 VLootMetalBoxGen11 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0800A865 AmmoNVDLC04EyebotHeal AMMO Healing Ammo FormID: 00167B01 VLootMetalBoxGen12 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B02 VLootMetalBoxGen13 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B03 VLootMetalBoxGen14 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B04 VLootMetalBoxGen15 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B05 VLootMetalBoxGen16 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B06 VLootMetalBoxGen17 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B07 VLootMetalBoxGen18 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B08 VLootMetalBoxGen19 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B09 VLootMetalBoxGen20 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B0A VLootMetalBoxGen21 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B0B VLootMetalBoxGen22 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0800A870 NVDLC04EDECommissary ACTI Терминал армейского магазина FormID: 00167B0C VLootMetalBoxGen23 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B0D VLootMetalBoxGen24 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B0E VLootMetalBoxGen25 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0800A873 NVDLC04Merchant NPC_ Армейский магазин FormID: 00167B0F VLootMetalBoxGen26 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0800A874 NVDLC04MerchantClass CLAS Merchant Class FormID: 00167B10 VLootMetalBoxGen27 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B11 VLootMetalBoxGen28 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B12 VLootMetalBoxGen29 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B13 VLootMetalBoxGen30 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B14 VLootMetalBoxGen31 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B15 VLootMetalBoxGen32 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B16 VLootMetalBoxGen33 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B17 VLootMetalBoxGen34 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B18 VLootMetalBoxGen35 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B19 VLootMetalBoxGen36 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B1A VLootMetalBoxGen37 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B1B VLootMetalBoxGen38 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B1C VLootMetalBoxGen39 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B1D VLootMetalBoxGen40 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B1E VLootMetalBoxGen41 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B1F VLootMetalBoxGen42 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B20 VLootMetalBoxGen43 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B21 VLootMetalBoxGen44 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B22 VLootMetalBoxGen45 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B23 VLootMetalBoxGen46 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B24 VLootMetalBoxGen47 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B25 VLootMetalBoxGen48 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B26 VLootMetalBoxGen49 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B27 VLootMetalBoxGen50 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B28 VLootMetalBox02MilitaryT1 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B29 VLootMetalBox02MilitaryT2 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B2A VLootMetalBox02MilitaryT3 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B2B VLootMetalBox02MilitaryT4 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B2C VLootMetalBox02MilitaryT5 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B2D VLootMetalBox02Gen06 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B2E VLootMetalBox02Gen07 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B2F VLootMetalBox02Gen08 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B30 VLootMetalBox02Gen09 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B31 VLootMetalBox02Gen10 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B32 VLootMetalBox02Gen11 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B33 VLootMetalBox02Gen12 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B34 VLootMetalBox02Gen13 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B35 VLootMetalBox02Gen14 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B36 VLootMetalBox02Gen15 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B37 VLootMetalBox02Gen16 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B38 VLootMetalBox02Gen17 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B39 VLootMetalBox02Gen18 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B3A VLootMetalBox02Gen19 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B3B VLootMetalBox02Gen20 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B3C VLootMetalBox02Gen21 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B3D VLootMetalBox02Gen22 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B3E VLootMetalBox02Gen23 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B3F VLootMetalBox02Gen24 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B40 VLootMetalBox02Gen25 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B41 VLootMetalBox02Gen26 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B42 VLootMetalBox02Gen27 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 000E790F VMS08 QUST ШПИОНОМАНИЯ FormID: 00167B43 VLootMetalBox02Gen28 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B44 VLootMetalBox02Gen29 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B45 VLootMetalBox02Gen30 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167B46 VLootMetalBoxNV01ClutterWastelandMed CONT Сундучок FormID: 000E7913 VFreeformMcCarran2 QUST McCarran: POW FormID: 00167B47 VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen02 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00167B48 VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen03 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00167B49 VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen04 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00167B4A VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen05 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00167B4B VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen06 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00167B4C VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen07 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00167B4D VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen08 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00167B4E VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen09 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00167B4F VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen10 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00167B50 VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen11 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00167B51 VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen12 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00167B52 VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen13 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00167B53 VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen14 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00167B54 VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen15 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00167B55 VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen16 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00167B56 VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen17 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00167B57 VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen18 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00167B58 VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen19 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00167B59 VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen20 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00167B5A VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen21 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00167B5B VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen22 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00167B5C VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen23 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00167B5D VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen24 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00167B5E VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen25 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00167B5F VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen26 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00167B60 VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen27 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00167B61 VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen28 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00167B62 VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen29 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00167B63 VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen30 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00167B64 VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen31 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00167B65 VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen32 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00167B66 VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen33 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00167B67 VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen34 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00167B68 VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen35 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00167B69 VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen36 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00167B6A VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen37 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00167B6B VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen38 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00167B6C VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen39 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00167B6D VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen40 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00167B6E VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen41 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00167B6F VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen42 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00167B70 VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen43 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00167B71 VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen44 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00167B72 VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen45 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00167B73 VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen46 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00167B74 VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen47 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00127A5B VMS21aSupport QUST Support Scripting FormID: 00167B75 VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen48 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00167B76 VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen49 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00167B77 VLootMetalBoxNV01Gen50 CONT Сундучок FormID: 00167B78 VLootMantisOotheca01Gen01 CONT Оотека богомола FormID: 00167B79 VLootMantisOotheca01Gen02 CONT Оотека богомола FormID: 00167B7A VLootMantisOotheca01Gen03 CONT Оотека богомола FormID: 0800A8DF NVDLC04WarheadNukeExplosion EXPL Warhead Explosion FormID: 00167B7B VLootMantisOotheca01Gen04 CONT Оотека богомола FormID: 00167B7C VLootMantisOotheca01Gen05 CONT Оотека богомола FormID: 00167B7D VLootMantisOotheca2Empty CONT Оотека богомола FormID: 00167B7E VLootMantisOotheca2Gen02 CONT Оотека богомола FormID: 00167B7F VLootMantisOotheca2Gen03 CONT Оотека богомола FormID: 00167B80 VLootMantisOotheca2Gen04 CONT Оотека богомола FormID: 00167B81 VLootMantisOotheca2Gen05 CONT Оотека богомола FormID: 000E794E CrNightkinSniper CREA Тень-снайпер FormID: 00167B82 VLootNukaFridgeGen01 CONT Ядер-холодильник FormID: 00167B83 VLootNukaFridgeGen02 CONT Ядер-холодильник FormID: 00167B84 VLootNukaFridgeGen03 CONT Ядер-холодильник FormID: 00167B85 VLootNukaFridgeGen04 CONT Ядер-холодильник FormID: 00167B86 VLootNukaFridgeGen05 CONT Ядер-холодильник FormID: 00167B87 VLootNukaFridgeAntiqueGen01 CONT Прекрасный ядер-холодильник FormID: 000E7953 BMRadioControlPanel ACTI Панель радиопередатчика FormID: 00167B88 VLootNukaFridgeAntiqueGen02 CONT Прекрасный ядер-холодильник FormID: 00167B89 VLootNukaFridgeAntiqueGen03 CONT Прекрасный ядер-холодильник FormID: 00167B8A VLootNukaVendingMachineCleanGen01 CONT Исправный автомат FormID: 00167B8B VLootNukaVendingMachineCleanGen02 CONT Исправный автомат FormID: 00167B8C VLootNukaVendingMachineCleanGen03 CONT Исправный автомат FormID: 00167B8D VLootNukaVendingMachineCleanGen04 CONT Исправный автомат FormID: 00167B8E VLootNukaVendingMachineCleanGen05 CONT Исправный автомат FormID: 00167B8F VLootCashSackNVGen01 CONT Мешок FormID: 00167B90 VLootCashSackNVGen02 CONT Мешок FormID: 00167B91 VLootCashSackNVGen03 CONT Мешок FormID: 00167B92 VLootCashSackNVGen04 CONT Мешок FormID: 00167B93 VLootCashSackNVGen05 CONT Мешок FormID: 00167B94 VLootCashSackNVGen06 CONT Мешок FormID: 00167B95 VLootCashSackNVGen07 CONT Мешок FormID: 00167B96 VLootCashSackNVGen08 CONT Мешок FormID: 00167B97 VLootCashSackNVGen09 CONT Мешок FormID: 00167B98 VLootCashSackNVGen10 CONT Мешок FormID: 00167B99 VLootGoreBagGen01 CONT Кровавая сетка FormID: 00167B9A VLootGoreBagGen02 CONT Кровавая сетка FormID: 00167B9B VLootGoreBagGen03 CONT Кровавая сетка FormID: 00167B9C VLootGoreBagGen04 CONT Кровавая сетка FormID: 00167B9D VLootGoreBagGen05 CONT Кровавая сетка FormID: 00167B9E VLootGoreBag02Gen01 CONT Кровавая сетка FormID: 00167B9F VLootGoreBag02Gen02 CONT Кровавая сетка FormID: 00167BA0 VLootGoreBag02Gen03 CONT Кровавая сетка FormID: 0800A905 NVDLC04Road01MM03StashKey KEYM Ключ от тайника на складе FormID: 00167BA1 VLootGoreBag02Gen04 CONT Кровавая сетка FormID: 0800A906 NVDLC04Road01PostMarkedMenHunter NPC_ Меченый-охотник FormID: 00167BA2 VLootGoreBag02Gen05 CONT Кровавая сетка FormID: 0800A907 NVDLC04Road01PostMarkedMenScout NPC_ Меченый-разведчик FormID: 00167BA3 VLootLockers01RustGen01 CONT Шкаф FormID: 0800A908 NVDLC04Road01PostMarkedMenRavager NPC_ Меченый-грабитель FormID: 00167BA4 VLootLockers01RustGen02 CONT Шкаф FormID: 0800A909 NVDLC04Road01PostMarkedMenMarauder NPC_ Меченый-мародер FormID: 00167BA5 VLootLockers01RustGen03 CONT Шкаф FormID: 0800A90A NVDLC04LootCraftingStationContainerRoad01MM03 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00167BA6 VLootLockers01RustGen04 CONT Шкаф FormID: 0800A90B NVDLC04Silo01Floor01AwakenBotTrigger ACTI Awaken Bot FormID: 00167BA7 VLootLockers01RustGen05 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167BA8 VLootLockers01RustGen06 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167BA9 VLootLockers01RustGen07 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167BAA VLootLockers01RustGen08 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167BAB VLootLockers01RustGen09 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167BAC VLootLockers01RustGen10 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167BAD VLootLockers01RustGen11 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167BAE VLootLockers01RustGen12 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167BAF VLootLockers01RustGen13 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167BB0 VLootLockers01RustGen14 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167BB1 VLootLockers01RustGen15 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167BB2 VLootLockers01RustGen16 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167BB3 VLootLockers01RustGen17 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167BB4 VLootLockers01RustGen18 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167BB5 VLootLockers01RustGen19 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167BB6 VLootLockers01RustGen20 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167BB7 VLootLockers01RustGen21 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167BB8 VLootLockers01RustGen22 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167BB9 VLootLockers01RustGen23 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167BBA VLootLockers01RustGen24 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167BBB VLootLockers01RustGen25 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167BBC VLootLockers01RustGen26 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167BBD VLootLockers01RustGen27 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167BBE VLootLockers01RustGen28 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167BBF VLootLockers01RustGen29 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167BC0 VLootLockers01RustGen30 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167BC1 VLootLockers01RustGen31 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167BC2 VLootLockers01RustGen32 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167BC3 VLootLockers01RustGen33 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167BC4 VLootLockers01RustGen34 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167BC5 VLootLockers01RustGen35 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167BC6 VLootLockers01RustGen36 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167BC7 VLootLockers01RustGen37 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167BC8 VLootLockers01RustGen38 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167BC9 VLootLockers01RustGen39 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167BCA VLootLockers01RustGen40 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167BCB VLootSafeTier1WastelandLock CONT Сейф FormID: 00167BCC VLootSafeGen02 CONT Сейф FormID: 00167BCD VLootSafeGen03 CONT Сейф FormID: 00167BCE VLootSafeGen04 CONT Сейф FormID: 00167BCF VLootSafeGen05 CONT Сейф FormID: 00167BD0 VLootSafeGen06 CONT Сейф FormID: 00167BD1 VLootSafeGen07 CONT Сейф FormID: 00167BD2 VLootSafeGen08 CONT Сейф FormID: 00027651 BusNukeExplosion EXPL Nuke Explosion FormID: 00167BD3 VLootSafeGen09 CONT Сейф FormID: 00027652 BusLargeExplosion EXPL Large Explosion FormID: 00167BD4 VLootSafeGen10 CONT Сейф FormID: 00167BD5 VLootSafeGen11 CONT Сейф FormID: 00167BD6 VLootSafeGen12 CONT Сейф FormID: 00167BD7 VLootSafeGen13 CONT Сейф FormID: 00167BD8 VLootSafeGen14 CONT Сейф FormID: 00167BD9 VLootSafeGen15 CONT Сейф FormID: 00167BDA VLootSafeFloorTier1WastelandLock CONT Напольный сейф FormID: 00167BDB VLootSafeFloorTier1WastelandHigh CONT Напольный сейф FormID: 00167BDC VLootSafeFloorLucky38Cocktail1 CONT Напольный сейф FormID: 00167BDD VLootSafeFloorGen04 CONT Напольный сейф FormID: 00167BDE VLootSafeFloorGen05 CONT Напольный сейф FormID: 00167BDF VLootSafeFloorGen06 CONT Напольный сейф FormID: 00167BE0 VLootSafeFloorGen07 CONT Напольный сейф FormID: 00167BE1 VLootSafeFloorGen08 CONT Напольный сейф FormID: 00167BE2 VLootSafeFloorGen09 CONT Напольный сейф FormID: 00167BE3 VLootSafeFloorGen10 CONT Напольный сейф FormID: 00167BE4 VLootSafeFloorGen11 CONT Напольный сейф FormID: 00167BE5 VLootSafeFloorGen12 CONT Напольный сейф FormID: 00167BE6 VLootSafeFloorGen13 CONT Напольный сейф FormID: 00167BE7 VLootSafeFloorGen14 CONT Напольный сейф FormID: 00167BE8 VLootSafeFloorGen15 CONT Напольный сейф FormID: 00167BE9 VLootSafeWallWastelandLock CONT Стенной сейф FormID: 00167BEA VLootSafeWallTopsPresidentialSuite CONT Стенной сейф FormID: 00167BEB VLootSafeWallGen03 CONT Стенной сейф FormID: 00167BEC VLootSafeWallGen04 CONT Стенной сейф FormID: 00167BED VLootSafeWallGen05 CONT Стенной сейф FormID: 00167BEE VLootSafeWallGen06 CONT Стенной сейф FormID: 00167BEF VLootSafeWallGen07 CONT Стенной сейф FormID: 00167BF0 VLootSafeWallGen08 CONT Стенной сейф FormID: 00167BF1 VLootSafeWallGen09 CONT Стенной сейф FormID: 00167BF2 VLootSafeWallGen10 CONT Стенной сейф FormID: 00167BF3 VLootSafeWallGen11 CONT Стенной сейф FormID: 00167BF4 VLootSafeWallGen12 CONT Стенной сейф FormID: 00167BF5 VLootSafeWallGen13 CONT Стенной сейф FormID: 00167BF6 VLootSafeWallGen14 CONT Стенной сейф FormID: 00167BF7 VLootSafeWallGen15 CONT Стенной сейф FormID: 00167BF8 VLootSSVendingMachineGen01 CONT Торговый автомат FormID: 00167BF9 VLootSSVendingMachineGen02 CONT Торговый автомат FormID: 00167BFA VLootSSVendingMachineGen03 CONT Торговый автомат FormID: 00167BFB VLootSSVendingMachineGen04 CONT Торговый автомат FormID: 00167BFC VLootSSVendingMachineGen05 CONT Торговый автомат FormID: 00167BFD VLootSSVendingMachineGen06 CONT Торговый автомат FormID: 0800A962 NVDLC04UDomeTempleDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 00167BFE VLootSSVendingMachineGen07 CONT Торговый автомат FormID: 00167BFF VLootSSVendingMachineGen08 CONT Торговый автомат FormID: 00167C00 VLootSSVendingMachineGen09 CONT Торговый автомат FormID: 00167C01 VLootSSVendingMachineGen10 CONT Торговый автомат FormID: 00167C02 VLootNukaVendingMachineGen01 CONT Торговый автомат FormID: 00167C03 VLootNukaVendingMachineGen02 CONT Торговый автомат FormID: 00167C04 VLootNukaVendingMachineGen03 CONT Торговый автомат FormID: 000E79D1 CrNightkinMissile CREA Тень FormID: 00167C05 VLootNukaVendingMachineGen04 CONT Торговый автомат FormID: 00167C06 VLootNukaVendingMachineGen05 CONT Торговый автомат FormID: 00167C07 VLootNukaVendingMachineGen06 CONT Торговый автомат FormID: 00167C08 VLootNukaVendingMachineGen07 CONT Торговый автомат FormID: 00167C09 VLootTrunkGen01 CONT Сундук FormID: 00167C0A VLootTrunkGen02 CONT Сундук FormID: 00167C0B VLootTrunkGen03 CONT Сундук FormID: 00167C0C VLootTrunkGen04 CONT Сундук FormID: 00167C0D VLootTrunkGen05 CONT Сундук FormID: 00167C0E VLootTrunkGen06 CONT Сундук FormID: 00167C0F VLootTrunkGen07 CONT Сундук FormID: 00167C10 VLootTrunkGen08 CONT Сундук FormID: 00167C11 VLootTrunkGen09 CONT Сундук FormID: 00167C12 VLootTrunkGen10 CONT Сундук FormID: 00167C13 VLootTrunkGen11 CONT Сундук FormID: 00167C14 VLootTrunkGen12 CONT Сундук FormID: 00167C15 VLootTrunkGen15 CONT Сундук FormID: 00167C16 VLootTrunkGen13 CONT Сундук FormID: 00167C17 VLootTrunkGen14 CONT Сундук FormID: 00167C18 VLootTrunkGen16 CONT Сундук FormID: 00167C19 VLootTrunkGen17 CONT Сундук FormID: 00167C1A VLootTrunkGen18 CONT Сундук FormID: 00167C1B VLootTrunkGen19 CONT Сундук FormID: 00167C1C VLootTrunkGen20 CONT Сундук FormID: 00167C1D VLootArmorTrunkGen01 CONT Сундук для брони FormID: 00167C1E VLootArmorTrunkGen02 CONT Сундук для брони FormID: 00167C1F VLootArmorTrunkGen03 CONT Сундук для брони FormID: 00167C20 VLootArmorTrunkGen04 CONT Сундук для брони FormID: 00167C21 VLootArmorTrunkGen05 CONT Сундук для брони FormID: 00167C22 VLootArmorTrunkGen06 CONT Сундук для брони FormID: 00167C23 VLootArmorTrunkGen07 CONT Сундук для брони FormID: 00167C24 VLootArmorTrunkGen08 CONT Сундук для брони FormID: 00167C25 VLootArmorTrunkGen09 CONT Сундук для брони FormID: 00167C26 VLootArmorTrunkGen10 CONT Сундук для брони FormID: 00167C27 VLootWeapTrunkGen01 CONT Сундук для оружия FormID: 00167C28 VLootWeapTrunkGen02 CONT Сундук для оружия FormID: 00167C29 VLootWeapTrunkGen03 CONT Сундук для оружия FormID: 00167C2A VLootWeapTrunkGen04 CONT Сундук для оружия FormID: 00167C2B VLootWeapTrunkGen05 CONT Сундук для оружия FormID: 00167C2C VLootWeapTrunkGen06 CONT Сундук для оружия FormID: 00167C2D VLootWeapTrunkGen07 CONT Сундук для оружия FormID: 00167C2E VLootWeapTrunkGen08 CONT Сундук для оружия FormID: 00167C2F VLootWeapTrunkGen09 CONT Сундук для оружия FormID: 00167C30 VLootWeapTrunkGen10 CONT Сундук для оружия FormID: 00167C31 VLootWeapTrunkGen11 CONT Сундук для оружия FormID: 00167C32 VLootWeapTrunkGen12 CONT Сундук для оружия FormID: 00167C33 VLootWeapTrunkGen13 CONT Сундук для оружия FormID: 00167C34 VLootWeapTrunkGen14 CONT Сундук для оружия FormID: 00167C35 VLootWeapTrunkGen15 CONT Сундук для оружия FormID: 00167C36 VLootWeapTrunkGen16 CONT Сундук для оружия FormID: 00167C37 VLootWeapTrunkGen17 CONT Сундук для оружия FormID: 00167C38 VLootWeapTrunkGen18 CONT Сундук для оружия FormID: 00167C39 VLootWeapTrunkGen19 CONT Сундук для оружия FormID: 00167C3A VLootWeapTrunkGen20 CONT Сундук для оружия FormID: 00167C3B VLootArmorTrunkGen11 CONT Сундук для брони FormID: 00127B22 VMSRSGlobalCommBreakdownList NOTE Список сержанта Райес FormID: 00167C3C VLootArmorTrunkGen12 CONT Сундук для брони FormID: 00127B23 VMSRSGlobalCommBreakdownListNoCharlie NOTE Список сержанта Райес FormID: 00167C3D VLootArmorTrunkGen13 CONT Сундук для брони FormID: 00167C3E VLootArmorTrunkGen14 CONT Сундук для брони FormID: 00167C3F VLootArmorTrunkGen15 CONT Сундук для брони FormID: 000E7A0B REPCON1stFloorSecurity TERM Терминал FormID: 00167C40 VLootTrunkGen21 CONT Сундук FormID: 00127B26 HanlonSuicideScript ACTI HanlonSuicideScript FormID: 000E7A0D REPCONHQHiddenHallDoor DOOR Потайная дверь FormID: 00167C41 VLootTrunkGen22 CONT Сундук FormID: 000E7A0E REPCONMrHandyKey CREA Служебный робот FormID: 00167C42 VLootTrunkGen23 CONT Сундук FormID: 000E7A0F REPCONHQKeycard01 KEYM Ключ-карта Дженни Миллет FormID: 00167C43 VLootTrunkGen24 CONT Сундук FormID: 00167C44 VLootTrunkGen25 CONT Сундук FormID: 00167C45 VLootTrunkGen26 CONT Сундук FormID: 00167C46 VLootTrunkGen27 CONT Сундук FormID: 00167C47 VLootTrunkGen28 CONT Сундук FormID: 00167C48 VLootTrunkGen29 CONT Сундук FormID: 00167C49 VLootTrunkGen30 CONT Сундук FormID: 00167C4A VLootArmorTrunkGen16 CONT Сундук для брони FormID: 00167C4B VLootArmorTrunkGen17 CONT Сундук для брони FormID: 00167C4C VLootArmorTrunkGen18 CONT Сундук для брони FormID: 00167C4D VLootArmorTrunkGen19 CONT Сундук для брони FormID: 00167C4E VLootArmorTrunkGen20 CONT Сундук для брони FormID: 00167C4F VLootWeapTrunkGen21 CONT Сундук для оружия FormID: 00167C50 VLootWeapTrunkGen22 CONT Сундук для оружия FormID: 00167C51 VLootWeapTrunkGen23 CONT Сундук для оружия FormID: 00167C52 VLootWeapTrunkGen24 CONT Сундук для оружия FormID: 00167C53 VLootWeapTrunkGen25 CONT Сундук для оружия FormID: 00167C54 VLootWeapTrunkGen26 CONT Сундук для оружия FormID: 00167C55 VLootWeapTrunkGen27 CONT Сундук для оружия FormID: 00167C56 VLootWeapTrunkGen28 CONT Сундук для оружия FormID: 00167C57 VLootWeapTrunkGen29 CONT Сундук для оружия FormID: 00167C58 VLootWeapTrunkGen30 CONT Сундук для оружия FormID: 00167C59 VendorMiguelPawnshopTrunk CONT Сундук торговца с пустошей FormID: 00167C5A VLootVendorWastelandTrunkGen02 CONT Сундук торговца с пустошей FormID: 00167C5B VLootVendorWastelandTrunkGen03 CONT Сундук торговца с пустошей FormID: 00167C5C VLootVendorWastelandTrunkGen04 CONT Сундук торговца с пустошей FormID: 00167C5D VLootVendorWastelandTrunkGen05 CONT Сундук торговца с пустошей FormID: 00167C5E VLootVendorWastelandTrunkGen06 CONT Сундук торговца FormID: 00167C5F VLootVendorWastelandTrunkGen07 CONT Сундук торговца FormID: 00167C60 VLootVendorWastelandTrunkGen08 CONT Сундук торговца FormID: 00167C61 VLootVendorWastelandTrunkGen09 CONT Сундук торговца FormID: 00167C62 VLootVendorWastelandTrunkGen10 CONT Сундук торговца FormID: 00167C63 VLootWoodenCrateGen01 CONT Деревянный ящик FormID: 00167C64 VLootWoodenCrateGen02 CONT Деревянный ящик FormID: 00167C65 VLootWoodenCrateGen03 CONT Деревянный ящик FormID: 00167C66 VLootWoodenCrateGen04 CONT Деревянный ящик FormID: 00167C67 VLootWoodenCrateGen05 CONT Деревянный ящик FormID: 00167C68 VLootWoodenCrateGen06 CONT Деревянный ящик FormID: 00167C69 VLootWoodenCrateGen07 CONT Деревянный ящик FormID: 00167C6A VLootWoodenCrateGen08 CONT Деревянный ящик FormID: 00167C6B VLootWoodenCrateGen09 CONT Деревянный ящик FormID: 00167C6C VLootWoodenCrateGen10 CONT Деревянный ящик FormID: 00167C6D VLootWoodenCrateGen11 CONT Деревянный ящик FormID: 00167C6E VLootWoodenCrateGen12 CONT Деревянный ящик FormID: 00167C6F VLootWoodenCrateGen13 CONT Деревянный ящик FormID: 00167C70 VLootWoodenCrateGen14 CONT Деревянный ящик FormID: 00167C71 VLootWoodenCrateGen15 CONT Деревянный ящик FormID: 00167C72 VLootFoodWoodenCrateGen01 CONT Ящик для продуктов FormID: 00167C73 VLootFoodWoodenCrateGen02 CONT Ящик для продуктов FormID: 00167C74 VLootFoodWoodenCrateGen03 CONT Ящик для продуктов FormID: 00167C75 VLootFoodWoodenCrateGen04 CONT Ящик для продуктов FormID: 00167C76 VLootFoodWoodenCrateGen05 CONT Ящик для продуктов FormID: 00167C77 VLootLockerEnclaveGen01 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167C78 VLootLockerEnclaveGen02 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167C79 VLootLockerEnclaveGen03 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167C7A VLootLockerEnclaveGen04 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167C7B VLootLockerEnclaveGen05 CONT Шкаф для брони FormID: 00167C7C VLootLockerEnclaveGen06 CONT Шкаф для брони FormID: 00167C7D VLootLockerKitchenNVAbandoned CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167C7E VLootLockerKitchenNVTownUsedRS CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167C7F VLootLockerNVKitchenMilitaryUsedRS CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167C80 VLootLockerKitchenPreWarHi CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167C81 VLootLockerKitchenNVTownFiller CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167C82 VLootLockerVault01Gen06 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167C83 VLootLockerVault01Gen07 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167C84 VLootLockerVault01Gen08 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167C85 VLootLockerVault01Gen09 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167C86 VLootLockerVault01Gen10 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167C87 VLootLockerVault01Gen11 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167C88 VLootLockerVault01Gen12 CONT Шкаф FormID: 0800A9ED NVDLC04NukeNCR WRLD 15-я трасса FormID: 00167C89 VLootLockerVault01Gen13 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167C8A VLootLockerVault01Gen14 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167C8B VLootLockerVault01Gen15 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167C8C VLootLockerVault01Gen16 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167C8D VLootLockerVault01Gen17 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167C8E VLootLockerVault01Gen18 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167C8F VLootLockerVault01Gen19 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167C90 VLootLockerVault01Gen20 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167C91 VLootArmorLockerV01Tier1NCR CONT Шкаф с броней FormID: 00167C92 VLootArmorLockerV01Tier1PowderGanger CONT Шкаф с броней FormID: 00167C93 VLootArmorLockerVault01Gen03 CONT Шкаф для брони FormID: 00167C94 VLootArmorLockerVault01Gen04 CONT Шкаф для брони FormID: 00167C95 VLootArmorLockerVault01Gen05 CONT Шкаф для брони FormID: 00167C96 VLootArmorLockerVault01Gen06 CONT Шкаф для брони FormID: 00167C97 VLootArmorLockerVault01Gen07 CONT Шкаф для брони FormID: 00167C98 VLootArmorLockerVault01Gen08 CONT Шкаф для брони FormID: 00167C99 VLootArmorLockerVault01Gen09 CONT Шкаф для брони FormID: 00107AF2 VMS15BoomerOutfitWearable ARMO Костюм бомбиста Дженет FormID: 00107AF3 VMS15BoomerOutfit MISC Костюм бомбиста для Дженет FormID: 00167C9A VLootArmorLockerVault01Gen10 CONT Шкаф для брони FormID: 00167C9B VLooWeapLockerVault01Gen01 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167C9C VLooWeapLockerVault01Gen02 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 0800AA01 NVDLC04NukeLegion WRLD Драй-Уэлз FormID: 00167C9D VLooWeapLockerVault01Gen03 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 0800AA02 NVDLC04NukeSilo2 WRLD Курьерская Миля FormID: 00167C9E VLooWeapLockerVault01Gen04 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 000C79DE LDJuryBossPet CREA Тыква FormID: 00167C9F VLooWeapLockerVault01Gen05 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167CA0 VLooWeapLockerVault01Gen06 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167CA1 VLooWeapLockerVault01Gen07 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167CA2 VLooWeapLockerVault01Gen08 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167CA3 VLooWeapLockerVault01Gen09 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167CA4 VLooWeapLockerVault01Gen10 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167CA5 VLooWeapLockerVault01Gen11 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167CA6 VLooWeapLockerVault01Gen12 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167CA7 VLooWeapLockerVault01Gen13 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167CA8 VLooWeapLockerVault01Gen14 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167CA9 VLooWeapLockerVault01Gen15 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167CAA VLootLockerVaultRMilitaryClutterT1Wasteland CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167CAB VLootLockerVaultRMilitaryClutterT1WastelandHI CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167CAC VLootLockerVaultRMilitaryClutterT1WastelandLocked CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167CAD VLootLockerVaultRustGen04 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167CAE VLootLockerVaultRustGen05 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167CAF VLootLockerVaultRustGen06 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167CB0 VLootLockerVaultRustGen07 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167CB1 VLootLockerVaultRustGen08 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167CB2 VLootLockerVaultRustGen09 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167CB3 VLootLockerVaultRustGen10 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167CB4 VLootLockerVaultRustGen11 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167CB5 VLootLockerVaultRustGen12 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167CB6 VLootLockerVaultRustGen13 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167CB7 VLootLockerVaultRustGen14 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167CB8 VLootLockerVaultRustGen15 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167CB9 VLootLockerVaultRustGen16 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167CBA VLootLockerVaultRustGen17 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167CBB VLootLockerVaultRustGen18 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167CBC VLootLockerVaultRustGen19 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167CBD VLootLockerVaultRustGen20 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00167CBE VLootArmorLockerVaultRustGen01 CONT Шкаф для брони FormID: 00167CBF VLootArmorLockerVaultRustGen02 CONT Шкаф для брони FormID: 00167CC0 VLootArmorLockerVaultRustGen03 CONT Шкаф для брони FormID: 00167CC1 VLootArmorLockerVaultRustGen04 CONT Шкаф для брони FormID: 00167CC2 VLootArmorLockerVaultRustGen05 CONT Шкаф для брони FormID: 00167CC3 VLootArmorLockerVaultRustGen06 CONT Шкаф для брони FormID: 00167CC4 VLootArmorLockerVaultRustGen07 CONT Шкаф для брони FormID: 00167CC5 VLootArmorLockerVaultRustGen08 CONT Шкаф для брони FormID: 00167CC6 VLootArmorLockerVaultRustGen09 CONT Шкаф для брони FormID: 00167CC7 VLootArmorLockerVaultRustGen10 CONT Шкаф для брони FormID: 00167CC8 VLootWeapLockerVaultRustGen01 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167CC9 VLootWeapLockerVaultRustGen02 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167CCA VLootWeapLockerVaultRustGen03 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167CCB VLootWeapLockerVaultRustGen04 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167CCC VLootWeapLockerVaultRustGen05 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167CCD VLootWeapLockerVaultRustGen06 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167CCE VLootWeapLockerVaultRustGen07 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167CCF VLootWeapLockerVaultRustGen08 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167CD0 VLootWeapLockerVaultRustGen09 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167CD1 VLootWeapLockerVaultRustGen10 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00167CD2 VLootDeskWoodTopRustGen01 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167CD3 VLootDeskWoodTopRustGen02 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167CD4 VLootDeskWoodTopRustGen03 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167CD5 VLootDeskWoodTopRustGen04 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167CD6 VLootDeskWoodTopRustGen05 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167CD7 VLootDeskWoodTopRustGen06 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167CD8 VLootDeskWoodTopRustGen07 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167CD9 VLootDeskWoodTopRustGen08 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167CDA VLootDeskWoodTopRustGen09 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167CDB VLootDeskWoodTopRustGen10 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 000E7AA8 REPCONHQKeycard02 KEYM Ключ-карта от 2-го этажа РЕПКОНН FormID: 00167CDC VLootDeskWoodTopRustGen11 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167CDD VLootDeskWoodTopRustGen12 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167CDE VLootDeskWoodTopRustGen13 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167CDF VLootDeskWoodTopRustGen14 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167CE0 VLootDeskWoodTopRustGen15 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167CE1 VLootDeskWoodTopRustGen16 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167CE2 VLootDeskWoodTopRustGen17 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167CE3 VLootDeskWoodTopRustGen18 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167CE4 VLootDeskWoodTopRustGen19 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167CE5 VLootDeskWoodTopRustGen20 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167CE6 VLootDresserVaultRustyGen01 CONT Комод FormID: 00167CE7 VLootDresserVaultRustyGen02 CONT Комод FormID: 00167CE8 VLootDresserVaultRustyGen03 CONT Комод FormID: 00167CE9 VLootDresserVaultRustyGen04 CONT Комод FormID: 00167CEA VLootDresserVaultRustyGen05 CONT Комод FormID: 00167CEB VLootDresserVaultRustyGen06 CONT Комод FormID: 00167CEC VLootDresserVaultRustyGen07 CONT Комод FormID: 00167CED VLootDresserVaultRustyGen08 CONT Комод FormID: 00167CEE VLootDresserVaultRustyGen09 CONT Комод FormID: 00167CEF VLootDresserCrocker CONT Комод FormID: 00167CF0 VLootDeskWoodTop01Gen01 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167CF1 VLootDeskWoodTop01Gen02 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167CF2 VLootDeskWoodTop01Gen03 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167CF3 VLootDeskWoodTop01Gen04 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167CF4 VLootDeskWoodTop01Gen05 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167CF5 VLootDeskWoodTop01Gen06 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167CF6 VLootDeskWoodTop01Gen07 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167CF7 VLootDeskWoodTop01Gen08 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167CF8 VLootDeskWoodTop01Gen09 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167CF9 VLootDeskWoodTop01Gen10 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167CFA VLootDeskWoodTop01Gen11 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167CFB VLootDeskWoodTop01Gen12 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167CFC VLootDeskWoodTop01Gen13 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167CFD VLootDeskWoodTop01Gen14 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167CFE VLootDeskWoodTop01Gen15 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167CFF VLootDeskWoodTop01Gen16 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167D00 VLootDeskWoodTop01Gen17 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167D01 VLootDeskWoodTop01Gen18 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167D02 VLootDeskWoodTop01Gen19 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167D03 VLootDeskWoodTop01Gen20 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167D04 VLootHotelDeskTier1LockpickClutter CONT Секретер FormID: 00167D05 VLootHotelDeskGen02 CONT Секретер FormID: 00167D06 VLootHotelDeskGen03 CONT Секретер FormID: 00167D07 VLootHotelDeskGen04 CONT Секретер FormID: 00167D08 VLootHotelDeskGen05 CONT Секретер FormID: 00167D09 VLootHotelDeskGen06 CONT Секретер FormID: 00167D0A VLootHotelDeskGen07 CONT Секретер FormID: 00167D0B VLootHotelDeskGen08 CONT Секретер FormID: 00167D0C VLootHotelDeskGen09 CONT Секретер FormID: 00167D0D VLootHotelDeskGen10 CONT Секретер FormID: 00167D0E VLootHotelWardrobeGen01 CONT Гардероб FormID: 00167D0F VLootHotelWardrobeGen02 CONT Гардероб FormID: 00167D10 VLootHotelWardrobeGen03 CONT Гардероб FormID: 00167D11 VLootHotelWardrobeGen04 CONT Гардероб FormID: 00167D12 VLootHotelWardrobeGen05 CONT Гардероб FormID: 00167D13 VLootHotelWardrobeGen06 CONT Гардероб FormID: 00167D14 VLootHotelWardrobeGen07 CONT Гардероб FormID: 00167D15 VLootHotelWardrobeGen08 CONT Гардероб FormID: 00167D16 VLootHotelWardrobeGen09 CONT Гардероб FormID: 00167D17 VLootHotelWardrobeGen10 CONT Гардероб FormID: 00167D18 VLootFilingCabinetTier1Abandoned CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 00167D19 VLootFilingCabinetGen02 CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 00167D1A VLootFilingCabinetGen03 CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 00167D1B VLootFilingCabinetGen04 CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 00167D1C VLootFilingCabinetGen05 CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 00167D1D VLootFilingCabinetGen06 CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 00167D1E VLootFilingCabinetGen07 CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 00167D1F VLootFilingCabinetGen08 CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 00167D20 VLootFilingCabinetGen09 CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 00167D21 VLootFilingCabinetGen10 CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 00167D22 VLootFilingCabinetGen11 CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 00167D23 VLootFilingCabinetGen12 CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 00167D24 VLootFilingCabinetGen13 CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 00167D25 VLootFilingCabinetGen14 CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 00167D26 VLootFilingCabinetGen15 CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 00167D27 VLootFilingCabinetGen16 CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 00167D28 VLootFilingCabinetGen17 CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 00167D29 VLootFilingCabinetGen18 CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 00167D2A VLootFilingCabinetGen19 CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 00167D2B VLootFilingCabinetGen20 CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 00167D2C VLootDeskOfficeMetalGen01 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167D2D VLootDeskOfficeMetalGen02 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167D2E VLootDeskOfficeMetalGen03 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167D2F VLootDeskOfficeMetalGen04 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167D30 VLootDeskOfficeMetalGen05 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167D31 VLootDeskOfficeMetalGen06 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167D32 VLootDeskOfficeMetalGen07 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167D33 VLootDeskOfficeMetalGen08 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167D34 VLootDeskOfficeMetalGen09 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167D35 VLootDeskOfficeMetalGen10 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167D36 VLootDeskOfficeMetalGen11 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167D37 VLootDeskOfficeMetalGen12 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167D38 VLootDeskOfficeMetalGen13 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167D39 VLootDeskOfficeMetalGen14 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167D3A VLootDeskOfficeMetalGen15 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167D3B VLootDeskOfficeMetalGen16 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167D3C VLootDeskOfficeMetalGen17 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167D3D VLootDeskOfficeMetalGen18 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167D3E VLootDeskOfficeMetalGen19 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167D3F VLootDeskOfficeMetalGen20 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167D40 VLootDeskOfficeCornerMetalGen01 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167D41 VLootDeskOfficeCornerMetalGen02 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167D42 VLootDeskOfficeCornerMetalGen03 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167D43 VLootDeskOfficeCornerMetalGen04 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167D44 VLootDeskOfficeCornerMetalGen05 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167D45 VLootDeskOfficeCornerMetalGen06 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167D46 VLootDeskOfficeCornerMetalGen07 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167D47 VLootDeskOfficeCornerMetalGen08 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167D48 VLootDeskOfficeCornerMetalGen09 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167D49 VLootDeskOfficeCornerMetalGen10 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167D4A VLootDeskOfficeCornerMetalGen11 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167D4B VLootDeskOfficeCornerMetalGen12 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167D4C VLootDeskOfficeCornerMetalGen13 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167D4D VLootDeskOfficeCornerMetalGen14 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167D4E VLootDeskOfficeCornerMetalGen15 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167D4F VLootDeskOfficeCornerMetalGen16 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167D50 VLootDeskOfficeCornerMetalGen17 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167D51 VLootDeskOfficeCornerMetalGen18 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167D52 VLootDeskOfficeCornerMetalGen19 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167D53 DeskOfficerCornerMetalCrimson CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00167D54 VLootSchoolDeskGen01 CONT Школьная парта FormID: 00167D55 VLootSchoolDeskGen02 CONT Школьная парта FormID: 00167D56 VLootSchoolDeskGen03 CONT Школьная парта FormID: 00167D57 VLootSchoolDeskGen04 CONT Школьная парта FormID: 00167D58 VLootSchoolDeskGen05 CONT Школьная парта FormID: 00167D59 VLootSchoolDeskRuinedGen01 CONT Сломанная школьная парта FormID: 00167D5A VLootSchoolDeskRuinedGen02 CONT Сломанная школьная парта FormID: 00167D5B VLootSchoolDeskRuinedGen03 CONT Сломанная школьная парта FormID: 00167D5C VLootSchoolDeskRuinedGen04 CONT Сломанная школьная парта FormID: 00167D5D VLootSchoolDeskRuinedGen05 CONT Сломанная школьная парта FormID: 00167D5E VLootSchoolDeskRuinedGen06 CONT Сломанная школьная парта FormID: 00167D5F VLootSchoolDeskRuinedGen07 CONT Сломанная школьная парта FormID: 00167D60 VLootSchoolDeskRuinedGen08 CONT Сломанная школьная парта FormID: 00167D61 VLootSchoolDeskRuinedGen09 CONT Сломанная школьная парта FormID: 00167D62 VLootSchoolDeskRuinedGen10 CONT Сломанная школьная парта FormID: 00167D63 VLootDresserVaultGen01 CONT Комод FormID: 00167D64 VLootDresserVaultGen02 CONT Комод FormID: 00167D65 VLootDresserVaultGen03 CONT Комод FormID: 00167D66 VLootDresserVaultGen04 CONT Комод FormID: 00167D67 VLootDresserVaultGen05 CONT Комод FormID: 00167D68 VLootDresserVaultGen06 CONT Комод FormID: 00167D69 VLootDresserVaultGen07 CONT Комод FormID: 00167D6A VLootDresserVaultGen08 CONT Комод FormID: 00167D6B VLootDresserVaultGen09 CONT Комод FormID: 00167D6C VLootDresserVaultGen10 CONT Комод FormID: 00167D6D VLootDresserVaultGen11 CONT Комод FormID: 000E7B39 BMNeilConvinceTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00167D6E VLootDresserVaultGen12 CONT Комод FormID: 00167D6F VLootDresserVaultGen13 CONT Комод FormID: 00167D70 VLootDresserVaultGen14 CONT Комод FormID: 00167D71 VLootDresserVaultGen15 CONT Комод FormID: 00167D72 VLootFilingCabinetBunch02Gen01 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 00167D73 VLootFilingCabinetBunch02Gen02 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 00167D74 VLootFilingCabinetBunch02Gen03 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 00167D75 VLootFilingCabinetBunch02Gen04 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 00167D76 VLootFilingCabinetBunch02Gen05 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 00167D77 VLootFilingCabinetBunch02Gen06 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 00167D78 VLootFilingCabinetBunch02Gen07 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 00167D79 VLootFilingCabinetBunch02Gen08 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 00167D7A VLootFilingCabinetBunch02Gen09 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 00167D7B VLootFilingCabinetBunch02Gen10 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 00167D7C VLootFilingCabinetBunch01Gen01 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 00167D7D VLootFilingCabinetBunch01Gen02 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 00167D7E VLootFilingCabinetBunch01Gen03 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 00167D7F VLootFilingCabinetBunch01Gen04 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 00167D80 VLootFilingCabinetBunch01Gen05 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 00167D81 VLootFilingCabinetBunch01Gen06 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 00167D82 VLootFilingCabinetBunch01Gen07 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 00167D83 VLootFilingCabinetBunch01Gen08 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 00167D84 VLootFilingCabinetBunch01Gen09 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 00127C6A NVSlaveBackpack ARMO Ранец раба FormID: 00127C6B Microphone MISC Микрофон на стойке FormID: 00167D85 VLootFilingCabinetBunch01Gen10 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 00127C6C WeapNV44RevolverUnique WEAP Таинственный Магнум FormID: 00167D86 VLootFilingCabinetBunch03Gen01 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 00167D87 VLootFilingCabinetBunch03Gen02 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 00167D88 VLootFilingCabinetBunch03Gen03 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 00167D89 VLootFilingCabinetBunch03Gen04 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 00167D8A VLootFilingCabinetBunch03Gen05 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 00167D8B VLootFilingCabinetBunch03Gen07 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 00167D8C VLootFilingCabinetBunch03Gen06 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 00167D8D VLootFilingCabinetBunch03Gen08 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 00167D8E VLootFilingCabinetBunch03Gen09 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 00167D8F VLootFilingCabinetBunch03Gen10 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 00167D90 FilingCabinetBunch04NVEmpty CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 00167D91 VLootFilingCabinetBunch04Gen02 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 00167D92 VLootFilingCabinetBunch04Gen03 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 00167D93 VLootFilingCabinetBunch04Gen04 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 00167D94 VLootFilingCabinetBunch04Gen05 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 00167D95 VLootFilingCabinetBunch04Gen06 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 00167D96 VLootFilingCabinetBunch04Gen07 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 00167D97 VLootFilingCabinetBunch04Gen08 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 00167D98 VLootFilingCabinetBunch04Gen09 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 00167D99 VLootFilingCabinetBunch04Gen10 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 00167D9A VYangtzeMemorialMapMarkerREF MAPM МЕМОРИАЛ ЯНЦЗЫ FormID: 000C7AF0 HD00LoveTheme MISC Дом: тема машины любви FormID: 00147D25 NightstalkerPoison SPEL Яд FormID: 00147D26 NightstalkerPoisonEffect MGEF Яд ночного охотника FormID: 00147D2B CampSearchlightLootFirstAidKit CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 00147D2C CampSearchlightNCRStorage01 NOTE Запись #1836 FormID: 00147D2D CampSearchlightNCRStorage02 NOTE Запись #2257 FormID: 00167DCF VJackalGangFemale NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 00167DD0 VViperGangSpawnPersGunA NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 00167DD1 VViperGangSpawnPersGunB NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 00167DD2 VViperGangSpawnPersGunC NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 00167DD3 VViperGangSpawnPersGunD NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 00167DD4 VViperGangSpawnPersGunE NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 00167DD5 VJackalGangMale NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 00067970 AntEggClutchCont02 CONT Кладка муравьиных яиц FormID: 00167DD9 VSpawnJackalAll NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 00167DDA VSpawnJackalFemale01 NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 00167DDB VSpawnJackalMale01 NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 00167DDC VSpawnJackalAllNR NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 00167DDD VSpawnJackalFemale01NR NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 00167DDE VSpawnJackalMale01NR NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 00167DDF VSpawnJackalAllNRPers NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 00167DE0 VSpawnJackalFemale01NRPers NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 00167DE1 VSpawnJackalMale01NRPers NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 00167DE2 VSpawnJackalMale01Pers NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 00167DE3 VSpawnJackalFemale01Pers NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 00167DE4 VJackalGangMaleNR NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 00167DE5 VJackalGangMaleNRPers NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 00167DE6 VJackalGangMalePers NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 00167DE7 VJackalGangFemaleNR NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 0800AB4C NVDLC04VendorContainerCommissary CONT Армейский магазин FormID: 00167DE8 VJackalGangFemaleNRPers NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 00167DE9 VJackalGangFemalePers NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 00167DEA VJackalGangBossFemaleNRPers NPC_ Главарь банды Шакалов FormID: 00167DEB VJackalGangBossMaleNRPers NPC_ Главарь банды Шакалов FormID: 00167DEC VJackalGangBossFemaleNR NPC_ Главарь банды Шакалов FormID: 00167DED VJackalGangBossFemalePers NPC_ Главарь банды Шакалов FormID: 0800AB52 NVDLC04EDECommissaryAccessTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00167DEE VJackalGangBossFemale NPC_ Главарь банды Шакалов FormID: 00167DEF VJackalGangBossMale NPC_ Главарь банды Шакалов FormID: 00167DF0 VJackalGangBossMaleNR NPC_ Главарь банды Шакалов FormID: 0800AB55 NVDLC04WeapEDEUnlockZapper WEAP Электросварка ЭД-Э FormID: 00167DF1 VJackalGangBossMalePers NPC_ Главарь банды Шакалов FormID: 00167DF2 VViperGangLeaderFemale NPC_ Главарь банды Гадюк FormID: 00167DF3 VViperGangLeaderMale NPC_ Главарь банды Гадюк FormID: 00167DF4 VViperGangLeaderFemaleNRPers NPC_ Главарь банды Гадюк FormID: 00167DF5 VViperGangLeaderMaleNRPers NPC_ Главарь банды Гадюк FormID: 00167DF6 VViperGangLeaderFemalePers NPC_ Главарь банды Гадюк FormID: 0006798E AntEggClutchCont02a CONT Кладка муравьиных яиц FormID: 00167DF7 VViperGangLeaderMalePers NPC_ Главарь банды Гадюк FormID: 00167DF8 VViperGangSpawnNRGunA NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 00167DF9 VViperGangSpawnNRGunB NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 00167DFA VViperGangSpawnNRGunC NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 00167DFB VViperGangSpawnNRGunD NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 00167DFC VViperGangSpawnNRGunE NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 00167DFD VViperGangSpawnNRPersGunA NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 00167DFE VViperGangSpawnNRPersGunB NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 00167DFF VViperGangSpawnNRPersGunC NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 00167E00 VViperGangSpawnNRPersGunD NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 00167E01 VViperGangSpawnNRPersGunE NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 00167E02 VOVDefenderFemale NPC_ Защитник Внешнего Вегаса FormID: 00167E03 VOVDefenderMale NPC_ Защитник Внешнего Вегаса FormID: 00167E04 VZKeyDirtyGSHome2SafeKey KEYM Ключ FormID: 00167E05 VZKeyDirtyJeansSky KEYM Ключ FormID: 00167E06 VZKeyDirtyBeerBootleggers KEYM Ключ FormID: 00167E07 VZKeyDirtyBeerBootleggers2 KEYM Ключ FormID: 00167E08 VZKeyDirtyCentralSewerProsp KEYM Ключ FormID: 00167E09 VZKeyDirtyGen06 KEYM Ключ FormID: 00167E0A VZKeyDirtyGen07 KEYM Ключ FormID: 00167E0B VZKeyDirtyGen08 KEYM Ключ FormID: 00167E0C VZKeyDirtyGen09 KEYM Ключ FormID: 00167E0D VZKeyDirtyGen10 KEYM Ключ FormID: 00167E0E VZKeyCleanBloodborne KEYM Ключ FormID: 00167E0F VZKeyCleanGen02 KEYM Ключ FormID: 00167E10 VZKeyCleanGen03 KEYM Ключ FormID: 00167E11 VZKeyCleanGen04 KEYM Ключ FormID: 00167E12 VZKeyCleanGen05 KEYM Ключ FormID: 00167E13 VZKeyCleanGen06 KEYM Ключ FormID: 00167E14 VZKeyCleanGen07 KEYM Ключ FormID: 00167E15 VZKeyCleanGen08 KEYM Ключ FormID: 00167E16 VZKeyCleanGen09 KEYM Ключ FormID: 00167E17 VZKeyCleanGen10 KEYM Ключ FormID: 00167E18 VMS38RedLucyKey01 KEYM Ключ от комнаты Рыжей Люси FormID: 00167E19 VMS38ThornCagesKey KEYM Ключ от клеток QUOTEТорнаQUOTE FormID: 00167E1A VMS38ThornMasterKey KEYM Мастер-ключ QUOTEТорнаQUOTE FormID: 00167E1B VZKeyDirtyNiptonHallBasement KEYM Потертый ключ FormID: 00167E1C VZKeyDirtyRubyHill KEYM Потертый ключ FormID: 00167E1D VZKeyDirtyECentralSewerGhoul KEYM Потертый ключ FormID: 00167E1E VZKeyDirtyBisonLvl2Dresser KEYM Потертый ключ FormID: 00167E1F VZKeyDirtyGen15 KEYM Потертый ключ FormID: 00167E20 VZKeyDirtyGen16 KEYM Потертый ключ FormID: 00167E21 VZKeyDirtyGen17 KEYM Потертый ключ FormID: 00167E22 VZKeyDirtyGen18 KEYM Потертый ключ FormID: 00167E23 VZKeyDirtyGen19 KEYM Потертый ключ FormID: 00167E24 VZKeyDirtyGen20 KEYM Потертый ключ FormID: 00167E25 VOVHostetlerKey KEYM Ключ Бекки Хостетлер FormID: 00167E26 WaterChallengePerk PERK Мохавский верблюд FormID: 00167E2A VCrTier1AntWorkerMedNRPers CREA Гигантский муравей - рабочий FormID: 00167E2B VCrTier1AntWorkerMedPers CREA Гигантский муравей - рабочий FormID: 00167E2C VCrTier1AntWorkerMedNR CREA Гигантский муравей - рабочий FormID: 000679C4 AntEggClutchCont03 CONT Кладка муравьиных яиц FormID: 00167E2D VCrTier1BarkScorpionMedNRPers CREA Древесный скорпион FormID: 00167E2E VCrTier1BarkScorpionMedNR CREA Древесный скорпион FormID: 00167E2F VCrTier1BarkScorpionMedPers CREA Древесный скорпион FormID: 00167E30 VCrTier1BarkScorpionPackMedNRPers CREA Древесный скорпион - охотник FormID: 00167E31 VCrTier1BarkScorpionPackMedNR CREA Древесный скорпион - охотник FormID: 000679C9 AntEggClutchCont03a CONT Кладка муравьиных яиц FormID: 00167E32 VCrTier1BarkScorpionPackMedPers CREA Древесный скорпион - охотник FormID: 00167E33 VCrTier1BigHornerSmallNRPers CREA Толсторог-ягненок FormID: 00167E34 VCrTier1BigHornerSmallPers CREA Толсторог-ягненок FormID: 00167E35 VCrTier1BigHornerSmallNR CREA Толсторог-ягненок FormID: 00167E36 VCrTier1BloatFlyMedNRPers CREA Дутень FormID: 00167E37 VCrTier1BloatFlyMedNR CREA Дутень FormID: 00167E38 VCrTier1BloatFlyMedPers CREA Дутень FormID: 00167E39 VCrTier1CoyoteDenMotherNRPers CREA Койот - мать семейства FormID: 00167E3A VCrTier1CoyoteDenMotherPers CREA Койот - мать семейства FormID: 00167E3B VCrTier1CoyoteDenMotherNR CREA Койот - мать семейства FormID: 00167E3C VCrTier1CoyoteMedNRPers CREA Койот FormID: 00167E3D VCrTier1CoyoteMedNR CREA Койот FormID: 00167E3E VCrTier1CoyoteMedPers CREA Койот FormID: 00147DB1 VRRCInitGreatKhanAAF NPC_ Великий хан FormID: 00167E3F VCrTier1CoyoteSmallNRPers CREA Койот-щенок FormID: 00147DB2 VRRCGreatKhanInitAAM2 NPC_ Великий хан FormID: 00167E40 VCrTier1CoyoteSmallNR CREA Койот-щенок FormID: 00147DB3 VRRCGreatKhanInitCM3 NPC_ Великий хан FormID: 00167E41 VCrTier1CoyoteSmallPers CREA Койот-щенок FormID: 00147DB4 VRRCGreatKhanInitHF NPC_ Великий хан FormID: 00167E42 VCrTier1DogLargeNRPers CREA Большая собака FormID: 00167E43 VCrTier1DogLargeNR CREA Большая собака FormID: 00167E44 VCrTier1DogLargePers CREA Большая собака FormID: 00167E45 VCrTier1DogMedNRPers CREA Собака FormID: 00167E46 VCrTier1DogMedNR CREA Собака FormID: 00167E47 VCrTier1DogMedPers CREA Собака FormID: 00167E48 VCrTier1DogWildLargeNRPers CREA Большая дикая собака FormID: 00147DBB VRRCInitiationFaction FACT Great Khan Initiation fighters FormID: 00167E49 VCrTier1DogWildLargeNR CREA Большая дикая собака FormID: 00167E4A VCrTier1DogWildLargePers CREA Большая дикая собака FormID: 00167E4B VCrTier1DogWildMedNRPers CREA Дикая собака FormID: 000E7C17 QJSuitCase CONT Чемодан FormID: 00167E4C VCrTier1DogWildMedNR CREA Дикая собака FormID: 000E7C18 QJChems MISC Набор химикатов FormID: 00167E4D VCrTier1DogWildMedPers CREA Дикая собака FormID: 00147DC0 VRRCInitiationLocker CONT Сундук FormID: 00167E4E VCrTier1GeckoSmallNRPers CREA Молодой геккон FormID: 00167E4F VCrTier1GeckoSmallPers CREA Молодой геккон FormID: 000E7C1B PrimmTyrone NPC_ Тайрон FormID: 00167E50 VCrTier1GeckoSmallNR CREA Молодой геккон FormID: 00167E51 VCrTier1GiantMantisSmallNRPers CREA Гигантский богомол - детеныш FormID: 00167E52 VCrTier1GiantMantisSmallPers CREA Гигантский богомол - детеныш FormID: 00167E53 VCrTier1GiantMantisSmallNR CREA Гигантский богомол - детеныш FormID: 00167E54 VCrTier1GiantRatMedNRPers CREA Гигантская крыса FormID: 00167E55 VCrTier1GiantRatMedNR CREA Гигантская крыса FormID: 00167E56 VCrTier1GiantRatMedPers CREA Гигантская крыса FormID: 00167E57 VCrTier1GiantRatSmallNRPers CREA Гигантская крыса - детеныш FormID: 00167E58 VCrTier1GiantRatSmallNR CREA Гигантская крыса - детеныш FormID: 00167E59 VCrTier1GiantRatSmallPers CREA Гигантская крыса - детеныш FormID: 00167E5A VCrTier1MoleRatMedNRPers CREA Кротокрыс FormID: 00167E5B VCrTier1MoleRatMedPers CREA Кротокрыс FormID: 00167E5C VCrTier1MoleRatMedNR CREA Кротокрыс FormID: 000679F4 PsychoMagicEffect MGEF Урон +25% FormID: 00167E5D VCrTier1MoleRatSmallNRPers CREA Кротокрыс-детеныш FormID: 00167E5E VCrTier1MoleRatSmallNR CREA Кротокрыс-детеныш FormID: 00167E5F VCrTier1MoleRatSmallPers CREA Кротокрыс-детеныш FormID: 00167E60 VCrTier1RadroachMedNRPers CREA Радтаракан FormID: 00167E61 VCrTier1RadroachMedNR CREA Радтаракан FormID: 00127D47 LonesomeDrifterCampfireTRIGGER ACTI LonesomeDrifterCampfire FormID: 00167E62 VCrTier1RadroachMedPers CREA Радтаракан FormID: 00167E63 VCrTier1RadscorpionSmallNRPers CREA Малый радскорпион FormID: 00167E64 VCrTier1RadscorpionSmallNR CREA Малый радскорпион FormID: 00167E65 VCrTier1RadscorpionSmallPers CREA Малый радскорпион FormID: 00167E66 VCrTier2AntSoldierMedNRPers CREA Гигантский муравей - солдат FormID: 00167E67 VCrTier2AntSoldierMedPers CREA Гигантский муравей - солдат FormID: 00167E68 VCrTier2AntSoldierMedNR CREA Гигантский муравей - солдат FormID: 00167E69 VCrTier2BigHornerMedNRPers CREA Толсторог FormID: 00167E6A VCrTier2BigHornerMedNR CREA Толсторог FormID: 00167E6B VCrTier2BigHornerMedPers CREA Толсторог FormID: 00167E6C VCrTier2CentaurMedNRPers CREA Кентавр FormID: 00167E6D VCrTier2CentaurMedNR CREA Кентавр FormID: 00167E6E VCrTier2CentaurMedPers CREA Кентавр FormID: 00167E6F VCrTier2DogViciousMedNRPers CREA Одичавшая собака FormID: 00167E70 VCrTier2DogViciousMedPers CREA Одичавшая собака FormID: 00167E71 VCrTier2DogViciousMedNR CREA Одичавшая собака FormID: 00167E72 VCrTier2FeralTrooperGhoulNRPers CREA Дикий гуль - боец FormID: 00167E73 VCrTier2FeralTrooperGhoulNR CREA Дикий гуль - боец FormID: 00167E74 VCrTier2FeralTrooperGhoulPers CREA Дикий гуль - боец FormID: 00167E75 VCrTier2FireAntWorkerMedNRPers CREA Огненный муравей - рабочий FormID: 00167E76 VCrTier2FireAntWorkerMedPers CREA Огненный муравей - рабочий FormID: 00167E77 VCrTier2FireAntWorkerMedNR CREA Огненный муравей - рабочий FormID: 00167E78 VCrTier2GeckoMedNRPers CREA Геккон FormID: 00167E79 VCrTier2GeckoMedNR CREA Геккон FormID: 00167E7A VCrTier2GeckoMedPers CREA Геккон FormID: 00167E7B VCrTier2GiantMantisMedNRPers CREA Гигантский богомол FormID: 00167E7C VCrTier2GiantMantisMedPers CREA Гигантский богомол FormID: 00167E7D VCrTier2GiantMantisMedNR CREA Гигантский богомол FormID: 00167E7E VCrTier2GlowingTrooperGhoulNRPers CREA Светящийся гуль - боец FormID: 00167E7F VCrTier2GlowingTrooperGhoulNR CREA Светящийся гуль - боец FormID: 00167E80 VCrTier2GlowingTrooperGhoulPers CREA Светящийся гуль - боец FormID: 00167E81 VCrTier2GoldenGeckoSmallNRPers CREA Молодой золотой геккон FormID: 00167E82 VCrTier2GoldenGeckoSmallPers CREA Молодой золотой геккон FormID: 00167E83 VCrTier2GoldenGeckoSmallNR CREA Молодой золотой геккон FormID: 00167E84 VCrTier2MoleRatLargeNRPers CREA Кротокрыс FormID: 00167E85 VCrTier2MoleRatLargeNR CREA Кротокрыс FormID: 00167E86 VCrTier2MoleRatLargePers CREA Кротокрыс FormID: 00167E87 VCrTier2NightStalkerSmallNRPers CREA Молодой ночной охотник FormID: 00167E88 VCrTier2NightStalkerSmallNR CREA Молодой ночной охотник FormID: 00167E89 VCrTier2NightStalkerSmallPers CREA Молодой ночной охотник FormID: 00167E8A VCrTier2RadscorpionMedNRPers CREA Радскорпион FormID: 00167E8B VCrTier2RadscorpionMedNR CREA Радскорпион FormID: 00167E8C VCrTier2RadscorpionMedPers CREA Радскорпион FormID: 00167E8D VCrTier3BigHornerLargeNRPers CREA Толсторог-баран FormID: 00167E8E VCrTier3BigHornerLargeNR CREA Толсторог-баран FormID: 00167E8F VCrTier3BigHornerLargePers CREA Толсторог-баран FormID: 00167E90 VCrTier3CazadorSmallNRPers CREA Молодой касадор FormID: 00167E91 VCrTier3CazadorSmallPers CREA Молодой касадор FormID: 00167E92 VCrTier3CazadorSmallNR CREA Молодой касадор FormID: 00167E93 VCrTier3CentaurEvolvedMedNRPers CREA Мегакентавр FormID: 00167E94 VCrTier3CentaurEvolvedMedNR CREA Мегакентавр FormID: 00167E95 VCrTier3CentaurEvolvedMedPers CREA Мегакентавр FormID: 00167E96 VCrTier3DeathClawSmallNRPers CREA Молодой коготь смерти FormID: 00167E97 VCrTier3DeathClawSmallPers CREA Молодой коготь смерти FormID: 00167E98 VCrTier3DeathClawSmallNR CREA Молодой коготь смерти FormID: 00167E99 VCrTier3FireAntSoldierMedNRPers CREA Огненный муравей - солдат FormID: 00167E9A VCrTier3FireAntSoldierMedNR CREA Огненный муравей - солдат FormID: 00167E9B VCrTier3FireAntSoldierMedPers CREA Огненный муравей - солдат FormID: 00167E9C VCrTier3FireGeckoSmallNRPers CREA Молодой огненный геккон FormID: 00167E9D VCrTier3FireGeckoSmallNR CREA Молодой огненный геккон FormID: 00167E9E VCrTier3FireGeckoSmallPers CREA Молодой огненный геккон FormID: 00167E9F VCrTier3FireGeckoSmallRangedNRPers CREA Молодой огненный геккон FormID: 00167EA0 VCrTier3FireGeckoSmallRangedNR CREA Молодой огненный геккон FormID: 00167EA1 VCrTier3FireGeckoSmallRangedPers CREA Молодой огненный геккон FormID: 00167EA2 VCrTier3GiantAntQueenNRPers CREA Гигантская муравьиная матка FormID: 00167EA3 VCrTier3GiantAntQueenPers CREA Гигантская муравьиная матка FormID: 00167EA4 VCrTier3GiantAntQueenNR CREA Гигантская муравьиная матка FormID: 00167EA5 VCrTier3GiantRadscorpionMedNRPers CREA Гигантский радскорпион FormID: 00167EA6 VCrTier3GiantRadscorpionMedNR CREA Гигантский радскорпион FormID: 00167EA7 VCrTier3GiantRadscorpionMedPers CREA Гигантский радскорпион FormID: 00167EA8 VCrTier3GoldenGeckoMedNRPers CREA Золотой геккон FormID: 00167EA9 VCrTier3GoldenGeckoMedPers CREA Золотой геккон FormID: 00167EAA VCrTier3GoldenGeckoMedNR CREA Золотой геккон FormID: 00167EAB VCrTier3LakelurkMedNRPers CREA Озерник FormID: 00167EAC VCrTier3LakelurkMedNR CREA Озерник FormID: 00167EAD VCrTier3LakelurkMedPers CREA Озерник FormID: 00167EAE VCrTier4CazadorMedNRPers CREA Касадор FormID: 00167EAF VCrTier4CazadorMedPers CREA Касадор FormID: 00167EB0 VCrTier4CazadorMedNR CREA Касадор FormID: 00167EB1 VCrTier4DeathClawMedNRPers CREA Коготь смерти FormID: 00167EB2 VCrTier4DeathClawMedNR CREA Коготь смерти FormID: 00167EB3 VCrTier4DeathClawMedPers CREA Коготь смерти FormID: 00167EB4 VCrTier4FireAntQueenNRPers CREA Гигантская муравьиная матка FormID: 00167EB5 VCrTier4FireAntQueenPers CREA Гигантская муравьиная матка FormID: 00167EB6 VCrTier4FireAntQueenNR CREA Гигантская муравьиная матка FormID: 00167EB7 VCrTier4FireGeckoMedNRPers CREA Огненный геккон FormID: 00167EB8 VCrTier4FireGeckoMedNR CREA Огненный геккон FormID: 00167EB9 VCrTier4FireGeckoMedPers CREA Огненный геккон FormID: 00167EBA VCrTier4FireGeckoMedRangedNRPers CREA Огненный геккон FormID: 00167EBB VCrTier4FireGeckoMedRangedNR CREA Огненный геккон FormID: 00167EBC VCrTier4FireGeckoMedRangedPers CREA Огненный геккон FormID: 00167EBD VCrTier4NightStalkerMedNRPers CREA Ночной охотник FormID: 00167EBE VCrTier4NightStalkerMedPers CREA Ночной охотник FormID: 00167EBF VCrTier4NightStalkerMedNR CREA Ночной охотник FormID: 00167EC0 VCrTier5DeathClawLarge01 CREA Коготь смерти - самец-альфа FormID: 00167EC1 VCrTier5DeathClawLarge02 CREA Коготь смерти - самец-альфа FormID: 00167EC2 VCrTier5DeathClawLarge03 CREA Коготь смерти - матка FormID: 00167EC3 VCrTier5DeathClawLarge01NRPers CREA Коготь смерти - самец-альфа FormID: 00167EC4 VCrTier5DeathClawLarge01NR CREA Коготь смерти - самец-альфа FormID: 00167EC5 VCrTier5DeathClawLarge01Pers CREA Коготь смерти - самец-альфа FormID: 00087AEA VMS01Parts MISC Модули регулирования тяги FormID: 00167EC6 VCrTier5DeathClawLarge02NRPers CREA Коготь смерти - самец-альфа FormID: 00167EC7 VCrTier5DeathClawLarge02NR CREA Коготь смерти - самец-альфа FormID: 00087AEC VMS01GibsonTestContainer CONT Сундук FormID: 00167EC8 VCrTier5DeathClawLarge02Pers CREA Коготь смерти - самец-альфа FormID: 00087AED LootSafeWallREPCON CONT Сейф FormID: 00167EC9 VCrTier5DeathClawLarge03NRPers CREA Коготь смерти - матка FormID: 00167ECA VCrTier5DeathClawLarge03NR CREA Коготь смерти - матка FormID: 00167ECB VCrTier5DeathClawLarge03Pers CREA Коготь смерти - матка FormID: 00167ECC VCrTier1FeralGhoul1A CREA Дикий гуль FormID: 00167ECD VCrTier1FeralGhoul1B CREA Дикий гуль FormID: 00167ECE VCrTier2FeralGhoul2A CREA Дикий гуль - бродяга FormID: 00167ECF VCrTier2FeralGhoul2B CREA Дикий гуль - бродяга FormID: 00167ED0 VCrTier3FeralGhoulGlowingOne CREA Светящийся гуль FormID: 00167ED1 VCrTier0CrFeralGhoulGlowingOneDEAD CREA Светящийся гуль FormID: 00167ED2 VCrTier0CrMisterGutsy CREA Мистер Храбрец FormID: 00167ED3 VCrTier0CrNightkin CREA Тень (осн.) FormID: 00167ED4 VCrTier0CrNightkinSniper CREA Тень-снайпер FormID: 00167ED5 VCrTier0CrProtectron CREA Протектрон FormID: 00167ED7 VCrTier4FeralGhoul4A CREA Дикий гуль - потрошитель FormID: 00167ED8 VCrTier1FeralGhoul1BNRPers CREA Дикий гуль FormID: 00167ED9 VCrTier1FeralGhoul1BPers CREA Дикий гуль FormID: 00167EDA VCrTier1FeralGhoul1BNR CREA Дикий гуль FormID: 00167EDB VCrTier2FeralGhoul2ANRPers CREA Дикий гуль - бродяга FormID: 00167EDC VCrTier2FeralGhoul2ANR CREA Дикий гуль - бродяга FormID: 00167EDD VCrTier2FeralGhoul2APers CREA Дикий гуль - бродяга FormID: 00167EDE VCrTier2FeralGhoul2BNR CREA Дикий гуль - бродяга FormID: 00167EDF VCrTier2FeralGhoul2BNRPers CREA Дикий гуль - бродяга FormID: 00167EE0 VCrTier2FeralGhoul2BPers CREA Дикий гуль - бродяга FormID: 00167EE1 VCrTier1FeralGhoul1ANRPers CREA Дикий гуль FormID: 00167EE2 VCrTier1FeralGhoul1ANR CREA Дикий гуль FormID: 00127DC8 VMS18Dumpster ACTI Мусорный контейнер FormID: 00167EE3 VCrTier1FeralGhoul1APers CREA Дикий гуль FormID: 00167EE4 VCrTier3FeralGhoulGlowingOneNRPers CREA Светящийся гуль FormID: 00127DCA VMS18CarlyleDoorInt DOOR Дверь FormID: 00167EE5 VCrTier3FeralGhoulGlowingOnePers CREA Светящийся гуль FormID: 00127DCB VMS18CarlyleStClairDEAD NPC_ Карлайл Сент-Клер III FormID: 00167EE6 VCrTier3FeralGhoulGlowingOneNR CREA Светящийся гуль FormID: 00127DCC VMS18CarlyleStClair NPC_ Карлайл Сент-Клер III FormID: 00127DCD UnderpassStClair CELL Дом Карлайла Сент-Клера FormID: 00167EE7 VCrTier0CrMisterGutsyNRPers CREA Мистер Храбрец FormID: 00167EE8 VCrTier0CrMisterGutsyNR CREA Мистер Храбрец FormID: 00167EE9 VCrTier0CrMisterGutsyPers CREA Мистер Храбрец FormID: 00167EEA VCrTier0CrNightkinNRPers CREA Тень (осн.) FormID: 00167EEB VCrTier0CrNightkinNR CREA Тень (осн.) FormID: 00167EEC VCrTier0CrNightkinPers CREA Тень (осн.) FormID: 00167EED VCrTier0CrNightkinSniperNRPers CREA Тень-снайпер FormID: 00167EEE VCrTier0CrNightkinSniperNR CREA Тень-снайпер FormID: 0800AC53 NVDLC04TempleMMScoutAshPile CONT Куча золы FormID: 00167EEF VCrTier0CrNightkinSniperPers CREA Тень-снайпер FormID: 0800AC54 NVDLC04TempleMMRavagerAshPile CONT Куча золы FormID: 00167EF0 VCrTier0CrProtectronNRPers CREA Протектрон FormID: 0800AC55 NVDLC04TempleMMBomberAshPile CONT Куча золы FormID: 00167EF1 VCrTier0CrProtectronNR CREA Протектрон FormID: 0002796F Automat01 ACTI Торгомат 3000 FormID: 0800AC56 NVDLC04TempleMMHunterAshPile CONT Куча золы FormID: 00167EF2 VCrTier0CrProtectronPers CREA Протектрон FormID: 0800AC57 NVDLC04TempleMMMarauderAshPile CONT Куча золы FormID: 00167EF3 VCrTier0Brahmin CREA Брамин FormID: 0800AC58 NVDLC04PipesDoor02 DOOR Канализационный люк FormID: 00167EF4 VCrTier0CrBrahminPackA CREA Брамин FormID: 00167EF5 VCrTier0BrahminPackB CREA Брамин FormID: 00167EF6 VCrTier0CrBrahminWater CREA Брамин-водовоз FormID: 00167EF7 VCrTier0BrahminNRPers CREA Брамин FormID: 00167EF8 VCrTier0CrBrahminWaterNRPers CREA Брамин-водовоз FormID: 00167EF9 VCrTier0BrahminNRPersDoor CREA Брамин FormID: 00167EFA VCrTier0BrahminPersDoor CREA Брамин FormID: 00167EFB VCrTier0CrBrahminWaterNRPersDoor CREA Брамин-водовоз FormID: 000C7C3B LDSpringvaleBossNote02 NOTE Журнал рейдеров из Спрингвейла FormID: 00167EFC VCrTier0CrBrahminWaterPersDoor CREA Брамин-водовоз FormID: 000C7C3C LDSpringvaleBossNote03 NOTE Журнал рейдеров из Спрингвейла FormID: 00167EFD VCrUniqueTier5FireGeckoLargeNRPers CREA Огненный геккон - легенда FormID: 00167EFE VCrUniqueTier5NightStalkerLargeNRPers CREA Ночной охотник - легенда FormID: 00167EFF VCrUniqueTier5DeathClawLarge01NRPers CREA Коготь смерти - легенда FormID: 00167F01 VCrTier4FeralGhoul4ANRPers CREA Дикий гуль - потрошитель FormID: 00167F02 VCrTier4FeralGhoul4ANR CREA Дикий гуль - потрошитель FormID: 00167F03 VCrTier4FeralGhoul4APers CREA Дикий гуль - потрошитель FormID: 00167F04 NVEcvDoorBg01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 00167F05 NVEcvDoorSm01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 000C7C4C EnchSilencedMetalArmor ENCH Металлическая броня FormID: 00167F0E VMQNCRFail QUST НЕ БУДИ МЕДВЕДЯ! FormID: 00167F0F VMQCaesarFail QUST БЕРЕГИСЬ ГНЕВА ЦЕЗАРЯ! FormID: 000C7C4E ArmorTorcherMask ARMO Щиток сварщика FormID: 000C7C4F EnchTorchersMask ENCH Защита головы FormID: 000C7C54 ArmorWanderersLeather ARMO Кожаная броня путешественника FormID: 000C7C55 EnchWanderersArmor ENCH Кож. броня странника FormID: 00167F1F vMapNelsonRegion REGN Нельсон FormID: 00167F20 vMapNiptonRegion REGN Ниптон FormID: 00167F21 vMapRSAlphaRegion REGN Пост рейнджеров QUOTEАльфаQUOTE FormID: 00167F22 vMapRSBravoRegion REGN Пост рейнджеров QUOTEБравоQUOTE FormID: 00167F23 vMapRSCharlieRegion REGN Пост рейнджеров QUOTEЧарлиQUOTE FormID: 00167F24 vMapRSDeltaRegion REGN Пост рейнджеров QUOTEДельтаQUOTE FormID: 00167F25 vMapRSEchoRegion REGN Пост рейнджеров QUOTEЭхоQUOTE FormID: 00167F26 vMapRSFoxtrotRegion REGN Пост рейнджеров QUOTEФокстротQUOTE FormID: 00167F27 vMapMojaveOutpostRegion REGN Аванпост Мохаве FormID: 00167F28 vMapRepconnPlatformRegion REGN Испытательный полигон РЕПКОНН FormID: 00167F29 vMapVault3FiendRegion REGN Территория Чертей FormID: 00167F2A vMapNellisAFBRegion REGN АБ Неллис FormID: 00167F2B vMapBlackMtnRegion REGN Гора Блэк FormID: 00167F2C vMapQuarryJunctionRegion REGN Карьер FormID: 00167F2F VFSOrrisSecondRunTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0800AC94 NVDLC04TunnelDeathclawRushTrigger ACTI Run Deathclaw Run FormID: 00167F30 VFSNCRPasswordMiscItem MISC Лагерь скваттеров Фрисайда. Записка FormID: 00167F34 VCassWhiskeyChallenge NOTE Состязание. Записка Кэсс FormID: 00127E45 WeapNVMacheteDeadSea WEAP QUOTEОсвободительQUOTE FormID: 00107DBA NellisMissileNote NOTE Неллис. Металл для снарядов FormID: 00107DBB NellisScrapNote NOTE Неллис. Металлолом FormID: 00127E5A VForlornHopeNCRTrooperAAM NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00047A7F TrapPressurePlate ACTI Нажимная пластина FormID: 00047A97 TrapGasValve ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0800AD0E NVDLC04Tunneler CREA Туннельщик FormID: 0800AD11 NVDLC04Silo02ElevatorExplosionSpecial EXPL Tunnel Explosion FormID: 0800AD12 NVDLC04Silo02ElevTunnelerVictim CREA Туннельщик FormID: 0800AD19 NVDLC04TempleMarkedMenScout02 NPC_ Меченый-разведчик FormID: 00127E9D VStreetLighting QUST Street's Lighting Scripting FormID: 000E7D95 MAPM ВЫСОХШЕЕ ОЗЕРО ЭЛЬДОРАДО FormID: 0800AD4A NVDLC04EDEFinaleQuest QUST Script quest for ED-E's climactic sacrifice. FormID: 0800AD4B NVDLC04EDEZapExplosion EXPL Missile Explosion FormID: 0800AD4C NVDLC04UnlockZapperProjectile PROJ Гранатометный выстрел FormID: 000E7E14 MAPM ПОДСТАНЦИЯ ЭЛЬДОРАДО FormID: 000E7E21 eldoradoNCRTrooper1 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000E7E22 eldoradoNCRTrooper2 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000E7E23 eldoradoNCRTrooper3 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000E7E24 eldoradoNCRSergeant NPC_ Сержант НКР FormID: 001680A5 TheFortAnimalFaction FACT The Fort Animal Faction FormID: 001680A6 DoctorHenryFaction FACT Doctor Henry Faction FormID: 001680A8 RemnantsFaction FACT Enclave Remnants Faction FormID: 001680AC CrimsonCaravanInsideDoor02 DOOR Гаражная дверь FormID: 0014808F VHDLegionEastDamZone02EnableTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00148090 VHDLegionEastDamUpdateRespawners00Trigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00148092 VHDLegionEastDamZone03EnableTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00148095 VHDLegionEastDamUpdateRespawners06Trigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00148096 VHDLegionEastDamUpdateRespawners01Trigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00148097 VHDLegionEastDamAdvanceLegionaries01Trigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00148099 VHDLegionEastDamAdvanceLegionaries02Trigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0014809A VHDLegionEastDamZone01EnableTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0014809B VHDLegionEastDamAdvanceLegionaries03Trigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0014809C VHDLegionNCREastDamTrooper02 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0014809D VHDLegionNCREastDamTrooper03 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0014809E VHDLegionNCREastDamTrooper NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0014809F VHDLegionNCREastDamTrooper01 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 001480A1 VHDLegionNCREastDamTrooper00 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0700683B NVDLC02ZionCanyon WRLD Каньон Зайон FormID: 00087D86 MegatonMoriartyOfficeKey KEYM Ключ от кабинета Мориарти FormID: 00087D87 MQ01MoriartyFilingCabinet CONT Шкаф FormID: 000E7F7C REPCONHQKeycard03 KEYM Ключ-карта от 3-го этажа РЕПКОНН FormID: 000E7F8A REPCONDoorSabotage MESG Автоматическая дверь FormID: 00108020 NVCrBigHorner CREA Толсторог FormID: 00148158 VMapJacobstownRegion REGN Джейкобстаун FormID: 00148159 VMapNCRCFRegion REGN Исправительное учреждение НКР FormID: 001682A0 DrinkUrinal03Purified ACTI Писсуар FormID: 001682A4 VRexSonarActorEffect SPEL Звуколокатор Рекса FormID: 001682A5 VFSOrrisIgnoreTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 001682A6 VFSOrrisFollowAdviceTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0014823D NightstalkerFaction FACT Nightstalker Faction FormID: 0014823E OutfitVeronicaRobes ARMO Бронированная ряса Вероники FormID: 00148242 JacobstownNightkinDead CREA Тень FormID: 0014824A JacobstownNightstalkerB CREA Ночной охотник FormID: 0014824B JacobstownNightstalkerC CREA Ночной охотник FormID: 000C8034 MQ04RollerskateAlreadyRiggedMessage MESG Будьте осторожны! FormID: 00148268 NightstalkerLairMapMarker MAPM ПЕЩЕРА ЧАРЛЬСТОН FormID: 0800B06D NVDLC04UlyssesPackageMSG MESG Последняя посылка FormID: 0800B06E NVDLC04UlyssesLootTrigger ACTI Ulysses Loot Trigger FormID: 000C8063 DeadAnt2 CREA Огненный муравей FormID: 000E8109 BMDoubleBoulderPushTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000E810A BMBoulder1PushTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000E810B DefaultDeskTerminalUnlocked TERM Терминал FormID: 000E810C BMRaulJournalTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 000E810D BMPrisonDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 000E810E CuddlesToyCarUnnamed MISC Игрушечная машинка FormID: 000E810F CuddlesToyCar MISC Игрушечная машинка Надоеды FormID: 000E8112 BMRaulJournal5Note NOTE Запись 5 FormID: 000E8113 BMRaulJournal6Note NOTE Запись 6 FormID: 000E8115 BMRaulJournal1Note NOTE Запись 1 FormID: 000E8116 BMRaulJournal2Note NOTE Запись 2 FormID: 000E8117 BMRaulJournal3Note NOTE Запись 3 FormID: 000E8118 BMRaulJournal4Note NOTE Запись 4 FormID: 001482D4 CampGolfScoreTerminalUnlocked TERM Терминал. Донесения отделения FormID: 001482D5 VRRCMisfitsDrugs MISC Подозрительный пакет FormID: 00027DE5 CaravanWolfgangBrahmin CREA Вьючный брамин Вольфганга FormID: 00027DE7 CaravanHarithBrahmin CREA Вьючный брамин Харита FormID: 00027DEB CaravanCrowBrahmin CREA Вьючный брамин Ворона FormID: 00027DED CaravanHoffBrahmin CREA Вьючный брамин Хоффа FormID: 00047E87 OasisKingSniper CREA Болотник-король FormID: 001482F1 CampSearchlightLoganFireSearch ACTI Logan searches Fire Station FormID: 001482F2 CampSearchlightDeskOfficeMetal02 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00047E8B OasisMirelurkAmbusher CREA Болотник FormID: 001482F3 CampSearchlightNVDuffleBag CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 001482F4 CampSearchlightDeskOfficeMetal01 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 001482F5 CampSearchlightFragGrenade MISC Осколочная граната НКР FormID: 001482F6 CampSearchlightRadioParts02 MISC Части радиоприемника НКР FormID: 001482F7 CampSearchlightComputerParts02 MISC Части компьютера НКР FormID: 001482F8 CampSearchlightRadioParts MISC Части радиоприемника НКР FormID: 001482F9 CampSearchlightComputerParts MISC Части компьютера НКР FormID: 001482FA CampSearchlight10mmPistol MISC 10-мм пистолет НКР FormID: 001482FB CampSearchlight9mmSMG MISC 9-мм пистолет-пулемет НКР FormID: 001482FC CampSearchlightGrenadeRifle MISC 40-мм гранатомет НКР FormID: 00047F01 LootSafeDrugDealer CONT Сейф FormID: 000E81CE NCRCFEddieGangerGun1TEMPLATE NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 000E81D0 NCRCFEddieGangerGun3 NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 000E81D1 NCRCFEddieGangerGun4 NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 000E8202 EDSubstation CELL Силовая подстанция FormID: 001483F3 VHDRangerOliverGuard NPC_ Рейнджер-ветеран НКР FormID: 00027F01 IrvingChengTerminal TERM Персональный компьютер Чена FormID: 001483FB vHDLegateBattleEndTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 001483FE vHDHooverDamExplosion EXPL HooverDam Explosion FormID: 0014840A vHDGenDiagnosticNote NOTE Диагностика генератора FormID: 0014842D NVCGInvisibleCaveDoor DOOR Выход FormID: 00148430 DogTagNoteMisc MISC Записка Хелфорда FormID: 00148431 AudioTemplateLakelurkKing CREA AudioTemplateLakelurkKing FormID: 00148432 DogTagFistNote NOTE Записка Хелфорда FormID: 000C8231 wastelandRoachKingRoach CREA Радтаракан FormID: 00027FA5 TempleUnionFaction FACT Temple of the Union FormID: 00027FAF MS06Slaver01TEMPLATE NPC_ Силас FormID: 00027FB0 MS06Slaver03 NPC_ Работорговец FormID: 00027FB1 MS06Slaver02 NPC_ Работорговец FormID: 00027FB2 CrSuperMutant3MinigunA CREA Супермутант-мастер FormID: 00027FB3 CrSuperMutant2GunA CREA Супермутант-громила FormID: 000E831F REPCON2ndFloorSecurity TERM Терминал FormID: 000E8326 NCRCFScramblerGangerMelee1TEMPLATE NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 000E8328 NCRCFScramblerGangerMelee3 NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 000E8329 NCRCFScramblerGangerMelee4 NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 000E834B VFreeformQJSnufflesNote NOTE Раненый кротокрыс FormID: 000E834C GreatKhanEncampmentMapMarker MAPM ЛАГЕРЬ ВЕЛИКИХ ХАНОВ FormID: 001083DE VNellisInfestation QUST ПЛОХИЕ МУРАВЬИШКИ FormID: 001083E0 CowboyHat02 ARMO Ковбойская шляпа скотовода FormID: 001083E1 CowboyHat03 ARMO Ковбойская шляпа из недубленой кожи FormID: 001083E3 NellisPearlBathroomLocker01 CONT Шкаф FormID: 001083E4 NellisPearlBathroomLocker02 CONT Шкаф FormID: 001083E5 NellisPearlLocker CONT Шкаф FormID: 001083E6 Footlocker01Boomer CONT Сундук FormID: 0014851D VHDUtlDoor01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 0014851E VMSHDBrotherhoodPaladin NPC_ Паладин Тодд FormID: 00028047 AudioTemplateBrahmin CREA AudioTemplateBrahmin FormID: 0800B341 NVDLC04CaveDivideDoorDUPLICATE000 DOOR Выход FormID: 0800B343 NVDLC04Road01DoorDUPLICATE000 DOOR Дверь FormID: 000E83BE PlasmaProjectileQ35 PROJ Плазменный луч Q35 FormID: 000E83C7 QJSafe CONT Сейф FormID: 00048127 MS06Slaver07 NPC_ Работорговец FormID: 00048136 FFEU07RadioBeacon TACT Китайский радиомаяк FormID: 0004813B FakeForceBall250 EXPL Large Explosion FormID: 001084AC VCampGolfHanlon QUST ДРУГОЙ ВЗГЛЯД FormID: 001084AD NVRorschach01 WEAP Рисунок Роршаха FormID: 000E8420 REPCON2ndFloorSecurity2 TERM Терминал FormID: 000E8421 LootSafeREPCONHQ CONT Сейф FormID: 000E8423 REPCONHQPresidentTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0800B3E4 NVDLC04Silo02ElevTunnelerVictim02 CREA Туннельщик FormID: 0800B3E5 NVDLC04Silo02LiftTunnelerFaction FACT NVDLC04 Silo02 Lift Tunneler Faction FormID: 00128586 VTopsGreeter1 NPC_ Председатель-администратор FormID: 00128588 VDialogueTops QUST Tops Dialogue FormID: 00128589 VTopsExteriorDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 000C83E8 SpringvaleBossTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 000E8494 BMAmbushTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000E8495 BMAmbushTargetTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000E8496 BMBonfireTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000E8498 BMNeilTalkTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000E84A2 BMRhonda CREA Сломанный мистер Помощник FormID: 000E84A3 BMTabithaKey KEYM Ключ от комнаты Табиты FormID: 00088326 SpringElemBossKey KEYM Ключ от подвала Спрингвейла FormID: 00088328 SpringElemMinibossKey KEYM Ключ от библиотеки Спрингвейла FormID: 0800B4EC NVDLC04WarheadExplosion EXPL Nuke Explosion FormID: 0800B4F2 NVDLC04NailProjectile PROJ Гвоздь FormID: 000E856A QJWorkerCM02 NPC_ Рабочий карьера FormID: 000E8574 QJWorkerAAM02 NPC_ Рабочий карьера FormID: 000E8576 QJWorkerCM03 NPC_ Рабочий карьера FormID: 000C8503 MS08AndroidComponent MISC Компонент андроида FormID: 0006835F MS17FinSheetMusicBook MISC Ноты FormID: 000C8513 FFRaiderCamp17SuperMutantDead CREA Супермутант FormID: 0008840C LDDeadMolerat CREA Кротокрыс FormID: 000E85C1 BMNightkinAmbushTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000A84B7 RCMeiWongNote NOTE Мей Вон FormID: 000A84B8 CrTurretCeiling01 CREA Турель QUOTEМарк IQUOTE FormID: 000A84BA CrTurretCeiling02 CREA Турель QUOTEМарк IIIQUOTE FormID: 000A84BB CrTurretCeiling03 CREA Турель QUOTEМарк VQUOTE FormID: 000A84BD TurretGunCeiling01 WEAP Турель FormID: 000E85EA REPHQTourSign02 ACTI QUOTEОбычный старый стержень? Или...QUOTE FormID: 000E85EB REPHQTourSign03 ACTI QUOTEРадиоактивная пустошь?QUOTE FormID: 000E85EC REPHQTourSign01 ACTI QUOTEПлаз-ма что?QUOTE FormID: 000E85ED REPCON2ndFloorPassword TERM Терминал FormID: 000E85EE REPCONHQStorageDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 000E85EF REPCONTourGuide CREA Гид FormID: 000A84E1 TalonMeleeClass CLAS Talon Merc FormID: 000A84E5 Enclave3GunAAFTEMPLATE NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 000A84E7 Enclave3GunAAM NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 000A84E8 Enclave3GunAF NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 000A84E9 Enclave3GunAM NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 000A84EA Enclave3GunCF NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 000A84EB Enclave3GunCM NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 000A84EC Enclave3GunHF NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 000A84ED Enclave3GunHM NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 000E8608 VVCorpseBartender NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 000E8609 VVCorpse01 NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 000E860A VVCorpse02 NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 000E860B VVCorpse03 NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 000E860C VVCorpse04 NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 000E860D VVCorpse05 NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 000E860E VVCorpse06 NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 000E860F VVCorpse07 NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 000C8585 MQ04MilkBottle MSTT Молочная бутылка FormID: 000C8588 MQ04GlassPitcher MSTT Стеклянный кувшин FormID: 000C8589 MQ04DrinkingGlass MSTT Стакан FormID: 000C858A MQ04CoffeeMug MSTT Кружка FormID: 000C8590 MQ02MuseumGunLocker CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 000C8592 MQ02GunKey KEYM Ключ от шкафа с оружием FormID: 00028359 MQ04OvenExplosion EXPL Explosion FormID: 0800B648 NVDLC04Road02TunnelerTrigger ACTI Tunneler Spawn Trigger FormID: 0800B658 NVDLC04TempleKillTrigger ACTI Temple Kill Trigger FormID: 0800B659 NVDLC04TempleUlyssesFootlocker CONT Сундук Улисса FormID: 001287E5 TopsFriskingHoldoutTrigger ACTI Tops Frisking Trigger (with holdout weapons) FormID: 001287E6 TopsFriskingTrigger ACTI Tops Frisking Trigger (honest version) FormID: 001287E7 VTopsInteriorDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 001287EA vForlornHopeNCRRangerPatrolTEMPLATE NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 000E86F2 Ammo20Ga AMMO Патрон 20 кал. FormID: 0016894C EdwardsScorpionAttack ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0800B6BF NVDLC04Silo02Explosion EXPL Tunnel Explosion FormID: 0800B6C1 NVDLC04WearArcWelderEffectEnch ENCH Казнь эл-вом FormID: 00168973 dlc04shackdoorB DOOR Дверь FormID: 00168992 VJackalsGangFaction FACT Jackals FormID: 00168996 VERT1PrimmAmbush01CodeHolder ACTI Direct the Show FormID: 00168997 VERT4BloodborneCodeHolder ACTI Direct the Show FormID: 00168998 VERT2IvanpahAmbush01CodeHolder ACTI Direct the Show FormID: 00168999 VJackalGangFemaleA NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 0800B6FE NVDLC04CommissaryNote NOTE Магазин недоступен FormID: 0016899A VJackalGangFemaleB NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 0016899B VJackalGangFemaleC NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 0016899C VJackalGangFemaleD NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 0016899D VJackalGangFemaleE NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 0016899E VJackalGangFemaleF NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 0016899F VJackalGangFemaleG NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 001689A0 VJackalGangMaleA NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 001689A1 VJackalGangMaleB NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 001689A2 VJackalGangMaleC NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 001689A3 VJackalGangMaleD NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 001689A4 VJackalGangMaleE NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 001689A5 VJackalGangMaleF NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 001689A6 VJackalGangMaleG NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 001689A9 VJackalGangNRPersFemale NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 001689AA VJackalGangNRPersFemaleA NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 001689AB VJackalGangNRPersFemaleB NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 001689AC VJackalGangNRPersFemaleC NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 001689AD VJackalGangNRPersFemaleD NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 001689AE VJackalGangNRPersFemaleE NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 001689AF VJackalGangNRPersFemaleF NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 001689B0 VJackalGangNRPersFemaleG NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 001689B1 VJackalGangNRPersMale NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 001689B2 VJackalGangNRPersMaleA NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 001689B3 VJackalGangNRPersMaleB NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 001689B4 VJackalGangNRPersMaleC NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 001689B5 VJackalGangNRPersMaleD NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 001689B6 VJackalGangNRPersMaleE NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 001689B7 VJackalGangNRPersMaleF NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 001689B8 VJackalGangNRPersMaleG NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 001689BB VSpawnSpecialJackalBossFemNRPersPrimm NPC_ Главарь банды Шакалов FormID: 001689BC VSpawnSpecialJackalBossMaleNRPersPrimm NPC_ Главарь банды Шакалов FormID: 001689C1 VSpawnSpecialGangerPrimmAmbush01 NPC_ Преступник FormID: 001689C2 VSpawnSpecialGangerPrimmAmbush02 NPC_ Преступник FormID: 001689C4 VJackalGangBossFemaleNRPersA NPC_ Главарь банды Шакалов FormID: 001689C5 VJackalGangBossMaleNRPersA NPC_ Главарь банды Шакалов FormID: 001689C6 VSpawnSpecialJackalBossFemNRPersIvanpah NPC_ Главарь банды Шакалов FormID: 001689C7 VSpawnSpecialJackalBossMaleNRPersIvanpah NPC_ Главарь банды Шакалов FormID: 001689CC VSpawnSpecialJackalMale01NiptonLair NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 001689CD VSpawnSpecialJackalFemale01NiptonLair NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 001689CE VJackalGangBossFemalePersA NPC_ Главарь банды Шакалов FormID: 001689CF VJackalGangBossMalePersA NPC_ Главарь банды Шакалов FormID: 001689D2 VSpawnSpecialJackalFemale01NiptonLair02 NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 001689D3 VSpawnSpecialJackalMale01NiptonLair02 NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 001689D7 VSpawnSpecialTier4NightStalkerMedBloodborneINT CREA Ночной охотник FormID: 001689D8 VSpawnSpecialTier2NightStalkerSmallBloodborneINT CREA Молодой ночной охотник FormID: 00028496 DEMOMrHandyAct TACT Мистер Помощник FormID: 000A86E2 WastelanderAAF2 NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 000A86E3 WastelanderAAM2 NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 000A86E4 WastelanderAF2 NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 000A86E5 WastelanderAM2 NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 000A86E6 WastelanderCF2 NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 000A86E7 WastelanderCM2 NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 000A86E8 WastelanderHF2 NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 000A86E9 WastelanderHM2 NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 001489B1 LoganFaction FACT Logan's Faction FormID: 000E8816 QJLocker02 CONT Шкаф FormID: 000E881F QJWorkerAM01 NPC_ Рабочий карьера FormID: 000E8823 CrSentryBotRHQ CREA Робот-охранник FormID: 000E8826 REPCONPresidentTerminalMessages TERM Почта FormID: 000E8828 CrSentryBotGLRepcon CREA Робот-охранник FormID: 000E8829 CrSentryBotMGRepcon CREA Робот-охранник FormID: 000A8719 AWMNoteFFStashLocation NOTE Тайник в Анкориджском мемориале FormID: 001489DB Lucky38Securitron CREA Секьюритрон QUOTEМарк IQUOTE FormID: 000A871A AWMSecretStashFridge CONT Холодильник FormID: 00168A6C AcousticGuitar MISC Акустическая гитара FormID: 00168A6D DummyNVFatigueDamage MGEF Причиняет повреждение запасу сил FormID: 00168A6E DummyNVBoxingGloves ENCH Эфф. бокс. перчаток FormID: 001489E6 Lucky38MrHouseUnplugMsg MESG Интерфейс мистера Хауса FormID: 000284F7 LootGunCabinetWoodPistolsAll CONT Шкаф FormID: 000284F9 MS05NukaColaQtm ALCH Квантовая ядер-кола FormID: 001489F5 AudioTemplateSporeCarrier CREA AudioTemplateSporeCarrier FormID: 00168A83 VNovacCrBrahminPackA CREA Брамин FormID: 00168A8A FortMainCampExteriorGate DOOR Ворота FormID: 000A873F AWMNoteTedFFStart NOTE Заметка для Теда FormID: 000A8740 AWMNotePassword NOTE Коды доступа FormID: 000A8743 AWMNoteTedFFTerm NOTE Инструкции FormID: 000A8744 AWMSafeFloor CONT Напольный сейф FormID: 000A8745 AWMFFDoorComponent MISC Компонент двери FormID: 000A874C EnchWeapUniqueTenderizer ENCH Повреждение брони FormID: 001088F6 GoodspringsCemeteryMapMarker MAPM КЛАДБИЩЕ ГУДСПРИНГС FormID: 00068643 WastelandMerchant01GloveL ARMA WastelandMerchant01GloveLeft FormID: 00068644 WastelandMerchant01GloveR ARMA WastelandMerchant01GloveRight FormID: 00068646 Vault87aCentaur CREA Кентавр FormID: 00148A27 JacobstownMercenary01 NPC_ Наемник FormID: 00148A28 JacobstownMercenary02 NPC_ Наемник FormID: 00148A2F JacobstownMercenaryTrigger ACTI Jacobstown Mercenary Trigger FormID: 00148A32 JacobstownNorton NPC_ Нортон FormID: 00148A34 VMS50 QUST НЕДРУЖЕСКИЙ РАЗГОВОР FormID: 00148A38 JacobstownMercenaryFaction FACT Jacobstown Mercenary Faction FormID: 000E88A0 VVault11Speech NOTE Речь Гуса Олсона, омбудсмена, на ежегодных выборах смотрителя FormID: 000E88A1 VVault11JusticeBlocRecording NOTE Блок QUOTEПравосудиеQUOTE. Запись СБ FormID: 000E88A2 VVault11OverseerPassword NOTE Пароль к терминалу смотрителя Убежища 11 FormID: 000E88A3 VVault11OverseerOrder NOTE Приказ смотрителя 745 FormID: 000E88A4 VVault11Deposition NOTE Показания FormID: 000E88A5 VVault11PostponementNotice NOTE Уведомление о переносе срока FormID: 000E88A6 VVault11ElectionGuide NOTE Выборы в Убежище 11 FormID: 000E88A8 VVault11GeneralTerminal TERM Общий терминал FormID: 000E88A9 VVault11JusticeBlocTerminal TERM Личный терминал FormID: 000E88AA VVault11SecurityTerminal TERM Терминал СБ FormID: 000E88AB VVault11OverseerTerminal TERM Терминал смотрителя FormID: 000E88AC VVault11LowerLevelTerminal TERM Терминал Атриума FormID: 00168AE0 ArcadeVault22Conversation ACTI Arcade Vault 22 Conversation FormID: 000E88B0 VVault11ExterminationChairTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000E88B2 VVault11ExterminationChamberTalkTrigger02 ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00148A5A QuarryJunctionDeathclawFaction FACT Quarry Junction Deathclaw Faction FormID: 00148A5B SLJeanSkyDivingINT CELL Джин - парашютная школа FormID: 00168AE9 ArcadeBitterSpringsConversation ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000285F8 MQ04RollerSkate MISC Роликовый конек FormID: 0800B8F6 NVDLC04EDECommissaryDirty ACTI Терминал армейского магазина FormID: 000E8962 188NCRTrooperD NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000E8963 188NCRTrooperE NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000E8964 188NCRTrooperF NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000E8992 ColonelHsu NPC_ Полковник Джеймс Шу FormID: 000E8993 LieutenantBoyd NPC_ Лейтенант Кэрри Бойд FormID: 000E8994 CaptainCurtis NPC_ Капитан Роналд Кертис FormID: 00168BC8 VERT1IvanpahAntCodeHolder ACTI Direct the Show FormID: 00168BC9 VERT3ElDoradoCodeHolder ACTI Direct the Show FormID: 00168BCD VSpawnSpecialViperShadowNRGunD NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 00168BCE VSpawnSpecialViperShadowNRGunE NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 00168BCF VSpawnSpecialViperShadowNRPatrolA NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 00168BD0 VSpawnSpecialViperShadowNRPatrolB NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 00168BD1 VSpawnSpecialViperShadowNRPatrolC NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 00168BD2 VSpawnSpecialViperShadowNRPatrolD NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 00168BD3 VSpawnSpecialViperShadowLeaderMale NPC_ Главарь банды Гадюк FormID: 00168BD4 VSpawnSpecialViperShadowLeaderFemale NPC_ Главарь банды Гадюк FormID: 00168BD5 VSpawnSpecialViperShadowNRGunA NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 00168BD6 VSpawnSpecialViperShadowNRGunB NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 00168BD7 VSpawnSpecialViperShadowNRGunC NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 00028666 TrapBearTrap ACTI Медвежий капкан FormID: 000E89F3 ArmorFiendHelmet01 ARMO Боевой шлем Чертей FormID: 0800B997 NVDLC04MissileExplosion EXPL Missile Explosion FormID: 0800B999 NVDLC04MissileExplosionTimer QUST Missile Explosion Timer FormID: 0800B99D NVDLC04TempleRepairPodTerminal TERM Терминал ремонтного блока FormID: 000286D8 MQ04SlasherFaction FACT Pint-Sized Slasher FormID: 00028704 PassCardRed MISC Красный пропуск FormID: 00028706 PassCardBlue MISC Синий пропуск FormID: 0800B9F0 NVDLC04DivideGovtNote03 NOTE Сообщение внутренней почты FormID: 00148C05 WastelandNVmini WRLD Мохавская пустошь FormID: 0800B9FD NVDLC04shackdoorbasement01DOOR DOOR Дверь FormID: 00148C0C VHDAssassinationNCRRanger1 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00148C0D VHDKimballRangerTemplate NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00148C25 VRRCMongolsBook MISC Великолепные лошади: История Монгольской империи FormID: 00148C26 VRRCEzekiel NPC_ Иезекииль FormID: 00168CFF VERT1GSRoadCodeHolder ACTI Direct the Show FormID: 00168D08 VSpawnSpecialTier1CoyoteDenMotherGolf CREA Койот - мать семейства FormID: 00168D0B VSpawnSpecialTier1GeckoSmallRoachHunter CREA Молодой геккон - охотник FormID: 00168D0C VSpawnSpecialTier1RadroachMedHunted CREA Радтаракан FormID: 000E8B1E VVault11MainframeTerminal TERM Компьютер Убежища 11 FormID: 000E8B1F VVault11PrerecordedVoice NPC_ QUOTEВолт-ТекQUOTE, голосовая запись FormID: 000E8B20 VVault11Survivor1 NPC_ Выживший из Убежища 11 FormID: 000E8B21 VVault11Solution NOTE Системная запись Убежища 11: Решение FormID: 000E8B22 VVault11SolutionResponse NOTE Автоматический ответ FormID: 00168D8E VERShadows01 QUST Encounters at Mountain Shadows Campground FormID: 00108BED TestMentats CELL Ментаты - тестовый уровень FormID: 00108C45 TestFemaleNVPGArmored NPC_ TestFemaleNVPGArmored FormID: 00108C46 TestMaleNVPGArmored NPC_ TestMaleNVPGArmored FormID: 00108C47 TestFemaleNVPGSimple NPC_ TestFemaleNVPGSimple FormID: 00108C48 TestMaleNVPGSimple NPC_ TestMaleNVPGSimple FormID: 06002E82 NVDLC03X42 CELL X-42 Лаборатория боевых роботов FormID: 00108CBA NellisHangar1b CELL Ангар FormID: 0800BBE9 NVDLC04EDEUpgrade MISC Монтажная плата улучшения робоглаза FormID: 00088B0D BrotherhoodMQ11Faction FACT Brotherhood of Steel FormID: 000289C3 WeapSwitchBlade WEAP Выкидной нож FormID: 000E8D16 VickyVanceExNCRfaction FACT VickyVanceExNCRfactionref FormID: 000E8D19 VVexNCRactivator ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000E8D1A VickyVanceExNCR1 NPC_ Лейла FormID: 000E8D1B VickyVanceExNCR2 NPC_ Головорез FormID: 000E8D1C VickyVanceExNCR3 NPC_ Головорез FormID: 000E8D1D VickyVanceExNCR4 NPC_ Головорез FormID: 06002FCA NVDLC03MQ00 QUST КИНО ПОСЛЕ ПОЛУНОЧИ FormID: 06002FCB NVDLC03MQ01 QUST ДОБРО ПОЖАЛОВАТЬ НА ГОРУ FormID: 06002FCC NVDLC03MQ05 QUST БЛЮЗ СТАРОГО МИРА FormID: 06002FCD NVDLC03MQ02 QUST X-2: СТРАННАЯ ПЕРЕДАЧА! FormID: 06002FCE NVDLC03MQ03 QUST X-8: УЖАС В СРЕДНЕЙ ШКОЛЕ! FormID: 06002FCF NVDLC03MQ04 QUST X-13: СЛОЖНОСТИ ПРОНИКНОВЕНИЯ FormID: 06002FD1 NVDLC03LoadMessage02 MESG Дополнение Old World Blues загружено FormID: 06002FD3 NVDLC03LoadMessage01 MESG Old World Blues FormID: 0800BCFA NVDLC04Road01MMCamp03CodeHolder ACTI Direct the Show FormID: 00168FB9 VMS49ShackDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 00168FBA VMS08TowerDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 00168FBB VMS08LupaTalkerActor NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 0800BD34 NVDLC04AudioHolotapes QUST Holotape Infos FormID: 0800BD35 NVDLC04AudioLogTrooper01 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0800BD37 NVDLC04AudioLogTrooper03 NPC_ Боец Глисон FormID: 0800BD38 NVDLC04AudioLogTrooperNote01 NOTE Рапорт рейнджера НКР FormID: 0800BD39 NVDLC04AudioLogTrooperNote02 NOTE Рапорт рейнджера НКР - дополнение FormID: 0800BD3A NVDLC04AudioLogTrooperNote03 NOTE Аварийный радиобуй НКР FormID: 00128F28 Lucky38WallTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 00128F29 Lucky38MainframeTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 00128F2A VFreeformLucky38NoteReactor NOTE Реактор QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 060030AF NVDLC03TheSink CELL Умный Дом FormID: 060030B5 NVDLC03ThinkTank CELL Мозговой Центр FormID: 00128F53 VMS33OmertaThug01 NPC_ Головорез Омерты FormID: 00128F54 VMS33OmertaThug02 NPC_ Головорез Омерты FormID: 00128F55 VMS33OmertaThug03 NPC_ Головорез Омерты FormID: 00128F5C VMS33OmertaThugTrigger ACTI VMS33 Omerta Thug Trigger FormID: 0800BE00 NVDLC04TempleRumble EXPL Temple Rumble FormID: 001690AC CrAlien CREA Чужой FormID: 001690B3 VULPenthouseExtDoor DOOR Лифт FormID: 000C8E07 MS04AmorousAttire ARMO Откровенная пижама FormID: 000E8E95 NVCrGiantRat CREA Гигантская крыса FormID: 000C8E08 MS04LootSafeMarigold01 CONT Сейф Грейди FormID: 000C8E09 MS04EnchClothingAAttire ENCH Откровен. ночнушка FormID: 000C8E0A MS15EnchClothingButtonsWig ENCH Облик джентльмена FormID: 000C8E0B MS04GradysSafeKey KEYM Ключ от сейфа Грейди FormID: 000C8E0D MS04GradysFirehoseBox CONT Пожарный кран Грейди FormID: 000C8E15 DialogueMSMini QUST Mini Quests Dialog and Scripting FormID: 00108F39 GSSchoolHouse CELL Гудспрингс - школа FormID: 001690E2 NVChallengeSamurai CHAL Самурай из Нью-Вегаса FormID: 001690E3 NVChallengeLoveBomb CHAL Бомбардировщик FormID: 001690E4 NVChallengeBlasterMaster CHAL Мастер-бластер FormID: 001690E5 NVChallengeLeadDeal CHAL Свинцовый дождь FormID: 001690E6 NVChallengeMojaveMaster CHAL Знаток Мохаве FormID: 001690E7 NVChallengeArtful CHAL Ловкий карманник FormID: 001690E8 NVChallengeOldTyme CHAL Кулачный боец FormID: 001690E9 CrAlienCaptain CREA Капитан Чужих FormID: 000E8EBB VendorContainerJasWilkins CONT Запасы Картера FormID: 000E8EC5 TrainStationInterior CELL Железнодорожная станция FormID: 00129014 VStreetCombat QUST Street's Combat Scripting FormID: 00129017 VTopsChairman2 NPC_ Председатель FormID: 00129018 VTopsChairman3 NPC_ Председатель FormID: 00129019 VTopsChairmanElite1 NPC_ Председатель FormID: 0012901A VTopsChairmanElite2 NPC_ Председатель FormID: 0012901B VTopsChairmanElite3 NPC_ Председатель FormID: 0012901C VTopsAmbushGoon2 NPC_ Председатель-телохранитель FormID: 0012901D VTopsBodyGuardGoon1 NPC_ Председатель-телохранитель FormID: 0012901E VTopsBodyguardGoon2 NPC_ Председатель-телохранитель FormID: 0012901F VTopsGreeter2 NPC_ Председатель-администратор FormID: 0800BEFA NVDLC04WWSeymour MSTT Сеймур FormID: 000E8F69 CorporalFarber NPC_ Капрал Уильям Фарбер FormID: 0800BF02 NVDLC04TempleNukeAllConfirmMSG MESG Терминал управления пуском FormID: 0800BF03 NVDLC04MQ04 QUST АПОКАЛИПСИС FormID: 000E8F6B ThomasHildern NPC_ Томас Хилдерн FormID: 000E8F6C Keely NPC_ Кили FormID: 000E8F6D PrivateMorales NPC_ Рядовой Кристина Моралес FormID: 000E8F6F 1EEastPumpStation CELL Восточная насосная станция FormID: 000E8F7D VMS09 QUST ЛЕГЕНДА О ЗВЕЗДЕ FormID: 000E8F96 WestsideMiguel NPC_ Мигель FormID: 000E8FA0 VMS10 QUST Variables for The White Wash FormID: 000E8FA2 EastPumpStationTerminal TERM Терминал насосной станции FormID: 000E8FA4 EastPumpStationTermMsg MESG Терминал насосной станции FormID: 000E8FA5 PumpStationTerminal TERM Терминал насосной станции FormID: 001290C2 VDialogueVault21 QUST Vault 21 Dialogue FormID: 00109038 GSGasStation CELL Гудспрингс - заправочная станция FormID: 001691EA SunnySmilesFaction FACT Sunny Smiles Faction FormID: 06003250 NVDLC03BrainBot CREA BrainBot Template FormID: 00109048 DummyNVMachete ENCH Эффект мачете FormID: 00109049 DummyNVLimbDamage MGEF Бонус: повреждение конечностей FormID: 06003255 NVDLC03DoctorKlein01 CREA Доктор Клейн FormID: 0010904A DummyNVCriticalDamage MGEF Бонус: критический урон FormID: 06003256 NVDLC03DialogueKlein QUST Dialogue Dr. Klein FormID: 0010904B DummyNVVarmintRifle ENCH Эф. варминт-винтовки FormID: 0600325F NVDLC03Slideshow CELL Old World Blues Narration FormID: 0600326E NVDLC03SlideshowTrigger ACTI NVDLC03 Slide Show Trigger FormID: 00068DB1 Vault101Security CLAS Vault Security FormID: 0012910A Lucky38ReactorTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0012910B ElDoradoWallTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0012910C VFreeformLucky38NoteElDorado NOTE Питание Эльдорадо FormID: 0600328C NVDLC03X13 CELL X-13 Испытательный полигон FormID: 0012910F Lucky38ReactorMsg MESG QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE. Реактор FormID: 00129110 Lucky38ReactorActiveMsg MESG Подстанция Эльдорадо FormID: 00129111 Lucky38ReactorInactiveMsg MESG QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE. Реактор FormID: 00109085 GoodspringsRadio ACTI Радио FormID: 00109086 GSBrokenRadioMsg MESG Радио салуна QUOTEСтарательQUOTE FormID: 00109088 GSFixedRadioMsg MESG Радио салуна QUOTEСтарательQUOTE FormID: 0800BFA2 NVDLC04LootDufflebagNCRAudioLog CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 0012914C Caz CREA Касадор FormID: 00129164 TechMineKey KEYM Ключ от хранилища QUOTEТечаттикапQUOTE FormID: 0800C005 NVDLC04DeadNCRRangerVeteran NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000E9082 QJGreatKhanHM NPC_ Великий хан FormID: 0800C02D NVDLC04Road01Door DOOR Дверь FormID: 0800C02E NVDLC04ToolboxContainerRoad01ArmoryKey CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 0800C02F NVDLC04Road01ServiceKey KEYM Ключ от служебных ворот базы FormID: 00068E84 VendorCaravanCrow CONT Товары FormID: 00068E86 VendorCaravanLuckyHarith CONT Товары FormID: 00068E87 VendorCaravanDocHoff CONT Товары FormID: 00068E88 UncleRoeVendorKey KEYM Ключ Роу FormID: 00068E89 JoePorterLarderKey KEYM Ключ от кладовой Портера FormID: 00068E8A CaravanCrowKey KEYM Ключ Ворона FormID: 00068E8B CaravanWolfgangKey KEYM Ключ Чокнутого Вольфганга FormID: 00068E8C caravanHarithKey KEYM Ключ Счастливчика Харита FormID: 00068E8D CaravanDocHoffKey KEYM Ключ Дока Хоффа FormID: 000A9016 NVWeaponSpreadPenalty1 PERK Разброс FormID: 00068EFE LootArmorLeatherArmor CONT Ящик для брони FormID: 00129254 ArmorNVNCRRangerCombat ARMO Боевая броня рейнджера НКР FormID: 0012925A VMS18GundersonBodyguard2 NPC_ Наемник Гундерсона FormID: 0012925B VMS18GundersonBodyguardBase NPC_ Наемник Гундерсона FormID: 0012925C VMS18GundersonBodyguard3 NPC_ Наемник Гундерсона FormID: 0016938D NVCRTumbleweed CREA Ветро-брамин FormID: 001292AC VTopsSecurity QUST Tops Security FormID: 0800C12F NVDLC04DivideGovtTerminalWW TERM Терминал казначея FormID: 0800C130 NVDLC04DivideDuffle04 CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 0800C131 NVDLC04DivideDuffle03 CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 0800C143 RecipeNVDLC04SatchelCharge RCPE Ранцевый заряд FormID: 00068FA2 LootArmorVaultSecurity CONT Ящик для брони FormID: 00169420 VULKitchenToGourmandDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 00028EAD ArmorReconHelmet ARMO Шлем разведброни FormID: 000A9103 WastelandChildOutfit04GloveR ARMA Child Space Pajamas Right Glove FormID: 00028ED8 MS06Supermutants FACT MS06 Supermutants FormID: 00028EE6 MS06Recording MISC Голос Линкольна FormID: 00028EE9 MS06Poster MISC Плакат QUOTEМемориал ЛинкольнаQUOTE FormID: 0800C1EE NVDLC04EDEMissileLaunchTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00129373 FreesideNCRFaction FACT Freeside NCR Faction FormID: 0800C1F7 NVDLC04NukeLegionCenturion NPC_ Гай Магнус FormID: 0800C1F9 NVDLC04NukeLegionLegionaryRange NPC_ Облученный легионер-ветеран FormID: 0800C1FE NVDLC04NukeLegionLegionaryMelee NPC_ Облученный легионер-воин FormID: 0800C1FF NVDLC04NukeLegionExplorerRange NPC_ Облученный разведчик Легиона FormID: 00129382 VFSNCRFightPlayerTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00129385 VFSNCRFightInnerTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0800C204 NVDLC04NukeLegionExplorerMelee NPC_ Облученный разведчик Легиона FormID: 00129386 VFSNCRCombatTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0800C205 NVDLC04LegionExplorerClass CLAS Legion Explorer FormID: 00129388 VFreesideTomDooleyMerchantBox CONT Товары Мика FormID: 00129389 VFreesideTomDooleyPlayerStuffMerchantBox CONT Контейнер Тома Дули с товарами для игрока FormID: 0012938A VFreesideGenaroMerchantBox CONT Товары Дженаро FormID: 0012938B VFSOffDutyNCRBarker01 NPC_ Миссионер FormID: 0012938C VFSOffDutyNCRBarker02 NPC_ Миссионер FormID: 0012938D VFSTomDooley NPC_ Том Дули FormID: 0012938E VFSKevinHargrove NPC_ Кевин Харгроув FormID: 0012938F VFSSilverRushGamblerCustomer NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00129390 VFSPacerThug04Dead NPC_ Мертвый король FormID: 00129391 VFSPacerThug03Dead NPC_ Мертвый король FormID: 00129394 VFSFreesideBeggar01 NPC_ Нищий FormID: 00129395 VFSFreesideBeggar02 NPC_ Нищий FormID: 00129396 VFSFreesideBeggar03 NPC_ Нищий FormID: 00129397 VFSLinkedKing02 NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 00129398 VFSKingTellsAboutPacer NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 00129399 VFSLinkedKing03 NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 0012939A VFSLinkedKing04 NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 0012939B VFSLinkedKing01 NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 0012939C VFSLinkedWallKing01 NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 0012939D BetsyTheBrahmin CREA Бетси-брамин FormID: 0012939E RatMeat ALCH Крысиное мясо FormID: 001694BB musCtrlDocMitchell ALOC musCtrlDocMitchell FormID: 001694BF REPCONNMidToBasementDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 0800C229 NVDLC04TempleExplosion EXPL Tunnel Explosion FormID: 001694C7 VHDPresKimbleSpeech TACT VHDPresKimbleSpeech FormID: 0800C22D NVDLC04DeathclawNuked CREA Облученный коготь смерти FormID: 001694DE EDEStunBatonUpgrade WEAP Электрошокер FormID: 001694DF EDEZapGunUpgrade WEAP Энергошокер FormID: 001694E0 NVCompanionEdEUpgradeArmor CREA ЭД-Э FormID: 001694E2 NVCompanionEdEUpgradeWeapons CREA ЭД-Э FormID: 0800C24E NVDLC04ThoughtYouForDeadPerk PERK Неужели еще жив FormID: 0800C24F NVDLC04JustLuckyImAlivePerk PERK Выжить - это счастье FormID: 0800C250 NVDLC04BurdenToBearPerk PERK Груз на плечах FormID: 0800C251 NVDLC04RoughinItPerk PERK Небо над головой FormID: 0800C252 NVDLC04AlertnessPerk PERK Бдительность FormID: 0800C253 NVDLC04VoraciousReaderPerk PERK Ненасытный читатель FormID: 0800C254 NVDLC04WalkerInstinctPerk PERK Интуиция странника FormID: 0800C255 NVDLC04IrradiatedBeautyPerk PERK Облученная красота FormID: 0800C256 NVDLC04LessonsLearnedPerk PERK Выученные уроки FormID: 0800C258 NVDLC04TunnelRunnerPerk PERK Туннелепроходчик FormID: 0800C259 NVDLC04ScourgeOfTheEastPerk PERK Бич Востока FormID: 0800C25A NVDLC04DeadMansBurdenPerk PERK Удел мертвеца FormID: 0800C25B NVDLC04BearSlayerPerk PERK Гроза медведей FormID: 0800C25C NVDLC04DivideSurvivorPerk PERK Выживший в Разломе FormID: 0016951D DummyNVSalvagedPowerArmor MGEF Не треб. умения носить силовую броню FormID: 0016951E DummyNVSalvagedPowerArmorOE ENCH Восст. силовая броня FormID: 00049037 GenericKids QUST GenericKids FormID: 00129442 VNCRStreetMPFaction FACT Street MPs FormID: 00129445 VNelson QUST ВЕРНУТЬСЯ ДОМОЙ FormID: 001093C0 NVGSCrateContainer CONT Ящик FormID: 00049076 MS05FinNukaPie ALCH Миссисипский пирог FormID: 001093C8 GSTrudyNote NOTE Сломанное радио FormID: 00028FED EvergreenMillsBehemoth CREA Супермутант-бегемот FormID: 0800C2D8 NVDLC04SloMoEffect SPEL Slo-Mo for DLC04 Finale FormID: 001093CE HoneyMesquitePickable ACTI Мескитовое дерево FormID: 001093CF BananaYuccaPickable ACTI Банановая юкка FormID: 001093D0 NellisResetMarker ACTI Nellis Reset Marker FormID: 00028FF8 KIDHatPartyChild ARMO Детский праздничный колпак FormID: 00028FF9 HatPrewarBaseballCap ARMO Довоенная бейсболка FormID: 00028FFA OutfitWastelandHat04 ARMO Бейсболка с очками FormID: 00169592 VFSFreesideNorthIntGate DOOR Ворота FormID: 00169593 VFSFreesideEastGateExtDoor DOOR Ворота FormID: 00169594 VFSFreesideNorthGateExtDoor DOOR Ворота FormID: 00169595 VFSFreesideEastGate DOOR Ворота FormID: 00169596 VFSNorthBusDoorEntrance DOOR Дверь FormID: 00169597 VFSNorthToSouthFreesideSmallDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 0800C30B NVDLC04Achievements QUST NVDLC04Achievements FormID: 0800C30F NVDLC04NukeSilo2Marauder NPC_ Облученный меченый-мародер FormID: 0800C312 NVDLC04NukeSilo2Ravager NPC_ Облученный меченый-грабитель FormID: 000A9268 AudioTemplateBrahminPack CREA AudioTemplateBrahminPack FormID: 00029035 EvergreenSuperMutantGladiator CREA Супермутант FormID: 00029036 EvergreenAntSoldierGladiator CREA Гигантский муравей - солдат FormID: 0800C346 NVDLC04DeadNCRVeteranPowerArmor NPC_ Тяжеловооруженный боец НКР FormID: 0800C34B NVDLC04NukeSilo2Hunter NPC_ Облученный меченый-охотник FormID: 0800C34C NVDLC04NukeSilo2Scout NPC_ Облученный меченый-разведчик FormID: 0800C364 NVDLC04CarSmallNukeExplosion EXPL Nuke Explosion FormID: 000290BC MS05NukaColaVendingMachineClean CONT Исправный автомат FormID: 000C938B DogScavenger CREA Собака старателя FormID: 0800C3B3 NVDLC4DummyLaserDetonatorDamage MGEF Детонация боеголовок FormID: 0800C3B4 NVDLC04DummyLaserDetonator ENCH Эффект лазерного детонатора FormID: 0012953A FortLegionaryVeteranRangedAAM NPC_ Легионер-ветеран FormID: 0012953B FortLegionaryVeteranRangedCM NPC_ Легионер-ветеран FormID: 0012953C FortLegionaryVeteranRangedHM NPC_ Легионер-ветеран FormID: 0012954C VTopsPresidentialIntercom TACT Интерком СБ FormID: 0012954D VendorContainerTopsBartender CONT Сундук бармена QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0012954E VTopsInteriorDoorNoScript DOOR Дверь FormID: 00129550 vTopsBartenderRandom NPC_ Бармен FormID: 00129551 vTopsBartender01 NPC_ Бармен FormID: 00129552 vTopsBartender02 NPC_ Бармен FormID: 00129553 vTopsBartender03 NPC_ Бармен FormID: 000290EE TrapTripwire01 ACTI Растяжка FormID: 000E943D REPCONHQVPTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 000E943E REPCONSaraTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 000E943F REPCONBriefcase CONT Портфель Пирса Айсли FormID: 000E9440 REPCONHQQ35 NOTE Проект: Модулятор материи FormID: 000892B9 MS01RedDied MESG Большие проблемы в Большом Городе FormID: 000E947E RhondaFaction FACT Rhonda Faction FormID: 000892D8 LDSpringvaleBossNote01 NOTE Журнал рейдеров из Спрингвейла FormID: 000E947F TabithaFaction FACT Tabitha Faction FormID: 000E9480 BlackMountainSuperMutantFaction FACT Black Mountain Super Mutant Faction FormID: 06003719 NVDLC03X13Nightstalker CREA Ночной охотник FormID: 000E9481 BlackMountainNightkinFaction FACT Black Mountain Nightkin Faction FormID: 000E9486 BMDishHutGuardAmbushTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000E9488 BMDishExplosionTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000E9489 BMDishHutRadio TACT Радиопередатчик FormID: 000E948A BMTabithaJournalTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 000E948B BMOriginalStationJournalTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 000E948C BMDishHutDesk CONT Письменный стол FormID: 000E948D BMDishHutSteamer CONT Сундук FormID: 000E948E BMMinigunTrunk CONT Сундук FormID: 000C9403 JournalGeneric MISC Книга Даниэль FormID: 000E9491 BMCentaurPatrol CREA Кентавр FormID: 0800C42A NVDLC04AintLikeThatNowPerkEffect SPEL Перерождение FormID: 000E9492 BMNightkinRoadAmbusher CREA Тень FormID: 0800C42B NVDLC04AlertnessPerkEffect SPEL Бдительность FormID: 0800C42C NVDLC04CertifiedTechPerkEffect SPEL Сертифицированный техник FormID: 000E9495 BuriedKey KEYM Захороненный ключ FormID: 000E9496 BMOriginalStation1Note NOTE Запись 672 FormID: 0800C42F RecipeNVDLC04RocketHEAmmo RCPE Ракета, осколочно-фугасная БЧ FormID: 000E9497 BMOriginalStation2Note NOTE Запись 674 FormID: 000E9498 BMOriginalStation3Note NOTE Запись 675 FormID: 0800C431 NVDLC04JustLuckyImAlivePerkEffect SPEL Выжить - это счастье FormID: 000E9499 BMMarcusNote NOTE Записка о встрече FormID: 0800C432 NVDLC04BroadDaylightPerkEffect SPEL Белый день FormID: 06003732 NVDLC03DoctorMobius01 CREA Доктор Мебиус FormID: 000E949A BMOriginalStation4Note NOTE Запись 676 FormID: 0800C433 NVDLC04IrradiatedBeautyPerkEffect SPEL Облученная красота FormID: 06003733 NVDLC03DialogueMobius QUST Dialogue Dr. Mobius FormID: 000E949B BMTabithaJournal2Note NOTE Повезло! FormID: 06003737 NVDLC03Narrator NPC_ Рассказчик FormID: 000C9413 InternmentOrders NOTE Приказ об интернировании FormID: 000E94A1 BMTabithaJournal1Note NOTE Замок! FormID: 000892FD VendorContainerEclair CONT Холодильник Эклера FormID: 000C942E OasisExileHolotape NOTE Координаты Оазиса FormID: 00029171 NukaTruck MISC Грузовичок с ядер-колой FormID: 0010954F BarracksDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 0800C465 NVDLC04musCtrlGnrcTwisted ALOC NVDLC04musCtrlGnrcTwisted FormID: 0800C467 NVDLC04musCtrlGnrcNerve ALOC NVDLC04musCtrlGnrcTwisted FormID: 000C9443 MS17AmmoBox CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0800C46B NVDLC04NukedLegionBoat ACTI Лодка (к взорванному лагерю Легиона) FormID: 0008932C VendorChestBuriedEclair CONT Товары FormID: 0800C46D NVDLC04NukedLegionMapMarkerREF MAPM ДРАЙ-УЭЛЗ FormID: 0800C470 NVDLC04CCBoatMarkerREF MAPM ЛОДКА К ДРАЙ-УЭЛЗ FormID: 0800C471 NVDLC04NukedNCRGate DOOR Ворота FormID: 0800C473 NVDLC04NukedNCRGateMapMarkerREF MAPM ВОРОТА НА 15-Ю ТРАССУ FormID: 0800C474 NVDLC04NukedNCRMapMarkerREF MAPM 15-Я ТРАССА FormID: 0800C475 NVDLC04NukedLegionMSG MESG Огни армагеддона FormID: 0800C476 NVDLC04NukedNCRMSG MESG Огни армагеддона FormID: 0800C477 NVDLC04NukedBothMSG MESG Огни армагеддона FormID: 0800C47C NVDLC04NukedNoOneMSG MESG Огни армагеддона FormID: 0008933D EclairVendorKey KEYM Ключ от кулера Эклера FormID: 0800C47E NVDLC04CouriersMileDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 0800C481 NVDLC04NukedSilo2MapMarkerREF MAPM КУРЬЕРСКАЯ МИЛЯ FormID: 0800C482 NVDLC04NukedSilo2DoorMapMarkerREF MAPM ПРОХОД К КУРЬЕРСКОЙ МИЛЕ FormID: 0800C485 NVDLC04NukeSilo2MSG MESG Курьерская Миля FormID: 000291D7 MQ04Chandelier MISC Люстра FormID: 001095BC Boomer02FFarmer NPC_ Бомбист FormID: 001095BD Boomer01FFarmer NPC_ Бомбист FormID: 0012964A DefaultDisableLinkOnSelfTriggerEnter ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 001095BE Boomer03MFarmer NPC_ Бомбист FormID: 001095BF Boomer02MFarmer NPC_ Бомбист FormID: 001095C0 Boomer01MFarmer NPC_ Бомбист FormID: 001095C1 Boomer00FFarmer NPC_ Бомбист FormID: 001095C2 Boomer00MFarmer NPC_ Бомбист FormID: 001095C3 NellisFireTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00129660 VFSLocalTemplate NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 00129661 VFSLocal01 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 00129662 VFSLocal02 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 00129663 VFSLocal03 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 00129664 VFSLocal04 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 00129665 VFSLocal05 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 00129666 VFSLocal06 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 00129667 VFSLocal07 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 00129668 VFSLocal08 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 00129669 VFSLocal09 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 0012966A VFSLocal10 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 0012966B VFSLocal11 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 0012966D VFSKingTemplate NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 0012966F VFSExteriorKing03 NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 000E9556 BMRhondaNameMsg MESG Ронда FormID: 00129670 VFSExteriorKing04 NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 00129671 VFSExteriorKing05 NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 00129672 VFSExteriorKing06 NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 00129675 VFSSquatter01 NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 00129676 VFSSquatterTemplate NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 00129677 VFSSquatter02 NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 00129678 VFSSquatter03 NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 00129679 VFSSquatter04 NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 0012967A VFSSquatter05 NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 0012967B VFSSquatter06 NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 0012967C VFSSquatter07 NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 0800C534 NVDLC04LonesomeRoadPerkMSG MESG Получена способность QUOTEОдинокая дорогаQUOTE FormID: 0800C535 NVDLC04EndgameLootChest CONT Сундук FormID: 000C9520 DukovHouseKey KEYM Ключ Дукова FormID: 001296CE vGOMAlarmTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00029268 DeskOfficeMetalMetro CONT Письменный стол FormID: 060038C6 NVDLC03PlayerStartTrigger ACTI NVDLC03 Player Start Trigger FormID: 0012975B VFSFollowersSleeper3 NPC_ Пациент FormID: 0012975C VFSFollowersSleeper2 NPC_ Пациент FormID: 0012975D VFSFollowersGuard4 NPC_ Последователь - охранник FormID: 0012975E VFSFollowersSleeper1 NPC_ Пациент FormID: 0012975F VFSFollowersDoctor3 NPC_ Последователь-доктор FormID: 00129760 VFSFollowersDoctor2 NPC_ Последователь-доктор FormID: 00129761 VFSFollowersDoctor1 NPC_ Последователь-доктор FormID: 00129762 VFSFollowersGuard3 NPC_ Последователь - охранник FormID: 00129763 VFSFollowersGuard2 NPC_ Последователь - охранник FormID: 00129764 VFSFollowersGuard1 NPC_ Последователь - охранник FormID: 0016988F VFSAWOffLimitsTrigger ACTI Atomic Wrangler Angry Trigger FormID: 0800C60F NVDLC04RedGlareStatic ACTI QUOTEСполохQUOTE FormID: 0800C61D NVDLC04TerminalSilo01HydraulicsRoomEnter TERM Третий уровень - терминал доступа к гидравлике FormID: 0800C61E NVDLC04TerminalSilo01Bots01RoomEnter TERM Первый уровень - управление безопасностью FormID: 0800C61F NVDLC04CamaraderECompanionPerk PERK ЭДинение FormID: 0800C620 NVDLC04Road01ArmoryAccessNote NOTE База Хоупвиль - код доступа к оружейной FormID: 0800C621 NVDLC04TerminalRoad01Armory TERM Терминал доступа к оружейной FormID: 0800C627 NVDLC04MetalBox01HIGHRoad01Key CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0002935B AmmoBB AMMO Шарик для пневматического ружья FormID: 00029364 AmmoAlienPowerCell AMMO Энергоячейка Чужих FormID: 0010973F JukeBoxDirtyNV ACTI Музыкальный автомат FormID: 0800C64C NVDLC04SafeRoad01HQLock CONT Сейф FormID: 0800C64F AudioTemplateRobotEde CREA AudioTemplateRobotEde FormID: 001297D3 V21Control TERM Управление Убежищем 21 FormID: 001297D4 V21Control01 NOTE Опции управления FormID: 00029371 AmmoFlamerFuel AMMO Топливо для огнемета FormID: 0002937E Ammo44magnum AMMO Патрон кал. 44 QUOTEМагнумQUOTE FormID: 00029383 AmmoMissile AMMO Гранатометный выстрел FormID: 00029387 LeatherArmorGloveL ARMA LeatherArmorGloveLeft FormID: 00029388 LeatherArmorGloveR ARMA LeatherArmorGloveRight FormID: 0016990A NellisPearlSupportTrigger ACTI Pearl Dialogue Trigger FormID: 00029389 LucasSimmsGloveL ARMA LucasSimmsGloveLeft FormID: 0002938A LucasSimmsGloveR ARMA LucasSimmsGloveRight FormID: 0002938E RaiderArmor01GloveL ARMA RaiderArmor01GloveLeft FormID: 0002938F RaiderArmor01GloveR ARMA RaiderArmor01GloveRight FormID: 00029390 VaultScientistGloveL ARMA VaultScientistGloveLeft FormID: 00029391 VaultScientistGloveR ARMA VaultScientistGloveRight FormID: 00029392 VaultSecurityGloveL ARMA VaultSecurityGloveLeft FormID: 00029393 VaultSecurityGloveR ARMA VaultSecurityGloveRight FormID: 00029394 WastelandSettler01GloveL ARMA BrahminGloveLeft FormID: 00029395 WastelandSettler01GloveR ARMA BrahminGloveRight FormID: 00029396 WastelandSettler02GloveL ARMA BrahminGloveLeft FormID: 00029397 WastelandSettler02GloveR ARMA BrahminGloveRight FormID: 00029398 WastelandSettler03GloveL ARMA Settler Left Glove FormID: 00029399 WastelandSettler03GloveR ARMA Settler Left Glove FormID: 0002939A LucasSimmsHat ARMA LucasSimmsHat FormID: 0002939C VaultSecurityHelmet ARMA VaultSecurityHelmet FormID: 000293A9 SalisburySteak ALCH Солсбери-стейк FormID: 060039A0 NVDLC03Ending QUST Ending Slide Sequence FormID: 0016998A AudioTemplateSecuritronArmy CREA AudioTemplateSecuritronArmy FormID: 0016998B AudioTemplateSecuritronCops CREA AudioTemplateSecuritronCops FormID: 0016998C AudioTemplateSecuritronFemale CREA AudioTemplateSecuritronFemale FormID: 00129878 ModNV10mmPistolSilencer IMOD Глушитель для 10-мм пистолета FormID: 0012987A VNCRTrooperBoobyTrap01 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0012987B VNCRTrooperBoobyTrap02 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00129884 LegionaryRecruitDeadTemplate NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 00129885 LegionaryRecruitDead01 NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 00129886 LegionaryRecruitDead02 NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 0012988B vForlornHopeNCRRangerGuard01 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 0012988C vForlornHopeNCRRangerGuard02 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00129890 vForlornHopeNCRRangerCombatTEMPLATE NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00129892 vForlornHopeNCRRangerCombat01 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00129893 vForlornHopeNCRRangerCombat02 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00129894 vForlornHopeNCRRangerCombat03 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00129895 vForlornHopeNCRRangerCombat04 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 0002942E HamRadio01 ACTI Рация FormID: 0800C716 NVDLC04ArmorLegateCustom ARMO Броня 87-го племени FormID: 0800C717 NVDLC04ArmorPowerNCRScorched ARMO Опаленная силовая броня QUOTEСьерраQUOTE FormID: 0800C718 NVDLC04WalkerInstinctPerkEffect SPEL Интуиция странника FormID: 0800C719 NVDLC04ThoughtYouForDeadPerkEffect SPEL Неужели еще жив FormID: 001699B6 AverageWaterValve ACTI Кран водопровода FormID: 00029438 trapShotgun ACTI Самовыстреливающий дробовик FormID: 001298A3 VForlornHopeNCRRangerPAssaultTEMPLATE NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 001298A4 VForlornHopeNCRRangerCAssaultTEMPLATE NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 0800C741 NVDLC04InvisibleCaveDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 001699F5 HooverDamIntTower03Interior CELL Дамба Гувера - башня FormID: 001699F6 HooverDamIntTower02Interior CELL Дамба Гувера - башня FormID: 001699FA VFSCenterIntersectionHideTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0800C76B NVDLC04Silo01MaintBotExplosion EXPL Maintenance Eyebot Explosion FormID: 0800C7DF NVDLC04BlankMagazineMISC MISC Чистый журнал FormID: 0800C7E0 RecipeNVDLC04MagazineBarter RCPE Журнал QUOTEТорговля. ЕженедельникQUOTE FormID: 0800C7E1 RecipeNVDLC04MagazineCritical RCPE Журнал QUOTEПолицейские будниQUOTE FormID: 0800C7E2 RecipeNVDLC04MagazineEnergyWeapons RCPE Журнал QUOTEОружие - будущее сегодняQUOTE FormID: 0800C7E3 RecipeNVDLC04MagazineExplosives RCPE Журнал QUOTEПоваренная книга патриотаQUOTE FormID: 0800C7E4 RecipeNVDLC04MagazineGuns RCPE Журнал QUOTEВоенное обозрениеQUOTE FormID: 0800C7E5 RecipeNVDLC04MagazineLockpick RCPE Журнал QUOTEЗамочный мастерQUOTE FormID: 0800C7E6 RecipeNVDLC04MagazineMedicine RCPE Журнал QUOTEТерапевт сегодняQUOTE FormID: 0800C7E7 RecipeNVDLC04MagazineMeleeWeapons RCPE Журнал QUOTEВек рыцарейQUOTE FormID: 0800C7E8 RecipeNVDLC04MagazineRepair RCPE Журнал QUOTEЧиним самиQUOTE FormID: 0800C7E9 RecipeNVDLC04MagazineScience RCPE Журнал QUOTEДайджест программистаQUOTE FormID: 0800C7EA RecipeNVDLC04MagazineSneak RCPE Журнал QUOTEФантомQUOTE FormID: 0800C7EB RecipeNVDLC04MagazineSpeech RCPE Журнал QUOTEЛюди и общениеQUOTE FormID: 0800C7EC RecipeNVDLC04MagazineSurvival RCPE Журнал QUOTEШкола выживанияQUOTE FormID: 0800C7ED RecipeNVDLC04MagazineUnarmed RCPE Журнал QUOTEМир боксаQUOTE FormID: 0800C7F2 NVDLC04EndgameNoReturnMSG MESG Улисс FormID: 0800C7F4 NVDLC04SunstoneTriggerREF ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0800C7F8 NVDLC04MaintenanceTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0800C828 NVDLC04SLWasteDisposalTrigger ACTI Waste Disposal Station Trigger FormID: 001299AA VMS18Securitron CREA Секьюритрон QUOTEМарк IQUOTE FormID: 001299AF VMS18Timer QUST Scripted Timer for VMS18 Events FormID: 0800C82E NVDLC04DivideSLWasteDisposalTT ACTI NVDLC04DivideTrigger2 FormID: 0800C836 NVDLC04ToolCabinetMetalSilo01 CONT Шкаф с инструментами FormID: 0800C837 NVDLC04ToolCabinetMetal2Silo01 CONT Шкаф с инструментами FormID: 0800C838 NVDLC04ToolCabinetMetal2 CONT Шкаф с инструментами FormID: 0800C839 NVDLC04TerminalSilo02DoorLock TERM Терминал FormID: 0800C83A NVDLC04TempleMaintenanceDoorLock TERM Терминал FormID: 0800C848 NVDLC04LootAmmoBoxGunsMarkedMen CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0800C859 NVDLC04Road02MarkedMenRavager NPC_ Меченый-грабитель FormID: 0800C865 NVDLC04LootAmmoBoxWithAmmoFlareGun CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 000295A3 ReillysRangersFaction FACT Reilly's Rangers FormID: 0800C89B NVDLC04LootDuffleBagAdventurerWaste CONT Рюкзак искателя приключений FormID: 0800C89C NVDLC04LootEmergencyKitWaste CONT Аварийный комплект FormID: 0800C89D NVDLC04LootMetalBoxLeadWaste CONT Освинцованный металлический ящик FormID: 0800C89E NVDLC04LootEmergencyKitRawr CONT Аварийный комплект FormID: 0800C89F NVDLC04HotelWardrobeEmpty CONT Гардероб FormID: 0800C8A0 NVDLC04LootHotelWardrobe04 CONT Гардероб FormID: 0800C8A1 NVDLC04LootHotelWardrobe03 CONT Гардероб FormID: 0800C8A2 NVDLC04LootHotelWardrobe02 CONT Гардероб FormID: 0800C8A3 NVDLC04LootHotelWardrobe01 CONT Гардероб FormID: 0800C8A4 NVDLC04ToolboxContainerEmpty CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 0800C8A5 NVDLC04ToolboxContainer04 CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 0800C8A6 NVDLC04ToolboxContainer03 CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 0800C8A7 NVDLC04ToolboxContainer02 CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 0800C8A8 NVDLC04ToolboxContainer01 CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 00129A2A OmertaAllyFaction FACT OmertaFriendFaction FormID: 0800C8A9 NVDLC04SuitCaseEmpty CONT Чемодан FormID: 0800C8AA NVDLC04SuitCase04 CONT Чемодан FormID: 0800C8AB NVDLC04SuitCase03 CONT Чемодан FormID: 0800C8AC NVDLC04SuitCase01 CONT Чемодан FormID: 0800C8AD NVDLC04LootCraftingStationLockerEmpty CONT Шкаф с деталями FormID: 0800C8AE NVDLC04LootCraftingStationLocker04 CONT Шкаф с деталями FormID: 0800C8AF NVDLC04LootCraftingStationLocker03 CONT Шкаф с деталями FormID: 0800C8B0 NVDLC04LootCraftingStationLocker02 CONT Шкаф с деталями FormID: 0800C8B1 NVDLC04LootCraftingStationLocker01 CONT Шкаф с деталями FormID: 0800C8B2 NVDLC04LootFootlockerSurvivalist05 CONT Сундук выжившего FormID: 0800C8B3 NVDLC04LootFootlockerSurvivalist04 CONT Сундук выжившего FormID: 0800C8B4 NVDLC04LootFootlockerSurvivalist03 CONT Сундук выжившего FormID: 0800C8B5 NVDLC04LootFootlockerSurvivalist02 CONT Сундук выжившего FormID: 0800C8B6 NVDLC04LootFootlockerSurvivalist01 CONT Сундук выжившего FormID: 0800C8B7 NVDLC04ToolCabinetMetalEmpty CONT Шкаф с инструментами FormID: 00129A39 VMS18CompanionFreezerTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0800C8B8 NVDLC04ToolCabinetMetal04 CONT Шкаф с инструментами FormID: 0800C8B9 NVDLC04ToolCabinetMetal03 CONT Шкаф с инструментами FormID: 0800C8BA NVDLC04ToolCabinetMetal02 CONT Шкаф с инструментами FormID: 0800C8BB NVDLC04ToolCabinetMetal01 CONT Шкаф с инструментами FormID: 0800C8BC NVDLC04LootEmergencyKit01 CONT Аварийный комплект FormID: 0800C8BD NVDLC04LootEmergencyKit02 CONT Аварийный комплект FormID: 0800C8BE NVDLC04LootNukeEmergencyKit01 CONT Аварийный комплект FormID: 0800C8BF NVDLC04LootNukeEmergencyKit02 CONT Аварийный комплект FormID: 0800C8C0 NVDLC04LootEmergencyKitEmpty CONT Аварийный комплект FormID: 0800C8C1 NVDLC04LootAmmoSatchelChargeEmpty CONT Ящик с ранцевыми зарядами FormID: 0800C8C2 NVDLC04LootAmmoSatchelCharge04 CONT Ящик с ранцевыми зарядами FormID: 00129A44 WeapNVRangerSequoia WEAP QUOTEСеквойяQUOTE рейнджера FormID: 0800C8C3 NVDLC04LootAmmoSatchelCharge03 CONT Ящик с ранцевыми зарядами FormID: 0800C8C4 NVDLC04LootAmmoSatchelCharge02 CONT Ящик с ранцевыми зарядами FormID: 0800C8C5 NVDLC04LootAmmoSatchelCharge01 CONT Ящик с ранцевыми зарядами FormID: 0800C8C6 NVDLC04LootSafeWallEmpty CONT Стенной сейф FormID: 0800C8C7 NVDLC04LootSafeWall04 CONT Стенной сейф FormID: 0800C8C8 NVDLC04LootSafeWall03 CONT Стенной сейф FormID: 0800C8C9 NVDLC04LootSafeWall02 CONT Стенной сейф FormID: 0800C8CA NVDLC04LootSafeWall01 CONT Стенной сейф FormID: 0800C8CB NVDLC04LootSafeFloor01 CONT Напольный сейф FormID: 0800C8CC NVDLC04LootSafeFloor02 CONT Напольный сейф FormID: 0800C8CD NVDLC04LootSafeFloor03 CONT Напольный сейф FormID: 0800C8CE NVDLC04LootSafeFloor04 CONT Напольный сейф FormID: 0800C8CF NVDLC04LootSafeFloorEmpty CONT Напольный сейф FormID: 0800C8D0 NVDLC04LootSafeEmpty CONT Сейф FormID: 0800C8D1 NVDLC04LootSafe04 CONT Сейф FormID: 0800C8D2 NVDLC04LootSafe03 CONT Сейф FormID: 0800C8D3 NVDLC04LootSafe02 CONT Сейф FormID: 0800C8D4 NVDLC04LootSafe01 CONT Сейф FormID: 0800C8D5 NVDLC04LootSackEmpty CONT Мешок FormID: 0800C8D6 NVDLC04LootSack04 CONT Мешок FormID: 0800C8D7 NVDLC04LootSack03 CONT Мешок FormID: 0800C8D8 NVDLC04LootSack02 CONT Мешок FormID: 0800C8D9 NVDLC04LootSack01 CONT Мешок FormID: 0800C8DA NVDLC04FridgeEmpty CONT Холодильник FormID: 0800C8DB NVDLC04LootFridge04 CONT Холодильник FormID: 0800C8DC NVDLC04LootFridge03 CONT Холодильник FormID: 0800C8DD NVDLC04LootFridge02 CONT Холодильник FormID: 0800C8DE NVDLC04LootFridge01 CONT Холодильник FormID: 0800C8DF NVDLC04LootBLUEGrenadeRifle CONT Ящик с оружием FormID: 0800C8E0 NVDLC04LootREDGrenadeRifle CONT Ящик с оружием FormID: 000295FA Raider1MeleeAM NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0800C8E1 NVDLC04LootDividePhysicianDesk03 CONT Письменный стол врача FormID: 000295FB Raider1MeleeCM NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0800C8E2 NVDLC04LootDividePhysicianDesk02 CONT Письменный стол врача FormID: 000295FC Raider1MeleeAAM NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0800C8E3 NVDLC04LootDividePhysicianDesk01 CONT Письменный стол врача FormID: 000295FD Raider1MeleeAAFTEMPLATE NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0800C8E4 NVDLC04LootFootlockerOfficeLock05 CONT Сундук FormID: 000295FE Raider1MeleeAF NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0800C8E5 NVDLC04LootFootlockerOfficeLock04 CONT Сундук FormID: 000295FF Raider1MeleeCF NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0800C8E6 NVDLC04LootFootlockerOfficeLock03 CONT Сундук FormID: 00029600 Raider1MeleeHF NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 00169B82 VERT4BonnieShowTrigger ACTI Start the Show FormID: 0800C8E7 NVDLC04LootFootlockerOfficeLock02 CONT Сундук FormID: 00029601 Raider2GunAM NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0800C8E8 NVDLC04LootFootlockerOfficeLock01 CONT Сундук FormID: 00029602 Raider2GunCM NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0800C8E9 NVDLC04LootCraftingPartsCabinet05 CONT Шкаф с запчастями FormID: 00029603 Raider2GunAAM NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0800C8EA NVDLC04LootCraftingPartsCabinet04 CONT Шкаф с запчастями FormID: 00029604 Raider2GunAAFTEMPLATE NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0800C8EB NVDLC04LootCraftingPartsCabinet03 CONT Шкаф с запчастями FormID: 00029605 Raider2GunAF NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0800C8EC NVDLC04LootCraftingPartsCabinet02 CONT Шкаф с запчастями FormID: 00029606 Raider2GunCF NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0800C8ED NVDLC04LootCraftingPartsCabinet01 CONT Шкаф с запчастями FormID: 00029607 Raider2GunHF NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0800C8EE NVDLC04OvenRangeDirtyEmpty CONT Печь FormID: 0800C8EF NVDLC04OvenRangeDirty04 CONT Печь FormID: 0800C8F0 NVDLC04OvenRangeDirty03 CONT Печь FormID: 0800C8F1 NVDLC04OvenRangeDirty02 CONT Печь FormID: 0800C8F2 NVDLC04OvenRangeDirty01 CONT Печь FormID: 0800C8F3 NVDLC04LootReloadingBenchContainer02 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0800C8F4 NVDLC04LootReloadingBenchContainer01 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0800C8F5 NVDLC04LootHotPlateContainer02 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0800C8F6 NVDLC04LootHotPlateContainer01 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0800C8F7 NVDLC04LootNukeMetalBox01 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00129A79 RepNVNovac REPU Новак FormID: 0800C8F8 NVDLC04LootCampfireContainer01 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00129A7A RepNVFreeside REPU Фрисайд FormID: 0800C8F9 NVDLC04LootCampfireContainer CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0800C8FA NVDLC04LootHotPlateContainer CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0800C8FB NVDLC04LootReloadingBenchContainer CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0800C8FC NVDLC04LootTruckCrateEmpty CONT Армейский транспортный ящик FormID: 00029616 Raider2SpecialAAFTEMPLATE NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0800C8FD NVDLC04LootTruckCrate04 CONT Армейский транспортный ящик FormID: 00029617 Raider2SpecialAF NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0800C8FE NVDLC04LootTruckCrate03 CONT Армейский транспортный ящик FormID: 00029618 Raider2SpecialCF NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0800C8FF NVDLC04LootNukeTruckCrate01 CONT Армейский транспортный ящик FormID: 00029619 Raider3SpecialAAM NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0800C900 NVDLC04LootTruckCrate01 CONT Армейский транспортный ящик FormID: 0002961A Raider3SpecialCM NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0800C901 NVDLC04MetalBoxEmpty CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0002961B Raider3SpecialAM NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0800C902 NVDLC04MetalBox04 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0800C903 NVDLC04MetalBox03 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0800C904 NVDLC04MetalBox02 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0800C905 NVDLC04MetalBox01 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0800C906 NVDLC04LockerMilitaryEmpty CONT Шкаф FormID: 0800C907 NVDLC04LootLockerVault04 CONT Шкаф FormID: 0800C908 NVDLC04LootLockerVault03 CONT Шкаф FormID: 0800C909 NVDLC04LootLockerVault02 CONT Шкаф FormID: 0800C90A NVDLC04LootLockerVault01 CONT Шкаф FormID: 0800C90B NVDLC04LootNukeMetalBoxLead01 CONT Освинцованный металлический ящик FormID: 0800C90C NVDLC04LootNukeMetalBoxLead02 CONT Освинцованный металлический ящик FormID: 0800C90D NVDLC04LootMetalBoxLead03 CONT Освинцованный металлический ящик FormID: 0800C90E NVDLC04LootNukeGunCaseHighTech01 CONT Ящик с высокотехнологичным оружием FormID: 0800C90F NVDLC04LootNukeGunCaseHighTech02 CONT Ящик с высокотехнологичным оружием FormID: 00029629 EnclaveEnergyGuns CLAS Enclave FormID: 0800C910 NVDLC04LootGunCaseHighTech03 CONT Ящик с высокотехнологичным оружием FormID: 0800C911 NVDLC04LootGunCaseHighTech02 CONT Ящик с высокотехнологичным оружием FormID: 0002962B Enclave1GunAAFTEMPLATE NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 0800C912 NVDLC04LootGunCaseHighTech01 CONT Ящик с высокотехнологичным оружием FormID: 00109A07 DummyNVCriticalChance MGEF Бонус: шанс крит. урона FormID: 0800C913 NVDLC04GarbageCanUrbanEmpty CONT Урна FormID: 00109A08 DummyNVCleaver ENCH Эффект секача FormID: 0800C914 NVDLC04GarbageCanUrban04 CONT Урна FormID: 00109A09 DummyNVStraightRazor ENCH Эффект опасн. бритвы FormID: 0800C915 NVDLC04LootFootlockerEmpty CONT Сундук FormID: 0002962F Enclave1GunAF NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 00109A0A WeapNVCleaver WEAP Секач FormID: 0800C916 NVDLC04LootFootlocker04 CONT Сундук FormID: 00029630 Enclave1GunCF NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 00109A0B WeapNVMinePowderCharge WEAP Пороховой заряд FormID: 0800C917 NVDLC04LootFootlocker02 CONT Сундук FormID: 00029631 Enclave1GunHF NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 00109A0C WeapNVLongFuseDynamite WEAP Динамит с длинным запалом FormID: 0800C918 NVDLC04LootFootlocker03 CONT Сундук FormID: 00109A0D MineNVPowderChargeProjectile PROJ Пороховой заряд FormID: 00029632 Enclave1GunAAM NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 0800C919 NVDLC04LootFootlocker01 CONT Сундук FormID: 00109A0E NVLongFuseDynamiteFragProjectile PROJ Подожженный динамит FormID: 00029633 Enclave1GunAM NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 0800C91A NVDLC04LootFirstAidKitNVEmpty CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 00109A0F MineNVPowderChargeExplosion EXPL Powder Charge FormID: 00029634 Enclave1GunCM NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 0800C91B NVDLC04LootFirstAidKitNV04 CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 00029635 Enclave1GunHM NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 0800C91C NVDLC04LootFirstAidKitNV03 CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 00029636 Enclave2GunHM NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 0800C91D NVDLC04LootFirstAidKitNV02 CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 0800C91E NVDLC04LootFirstAidKitNV01 CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 0800C91F NVDLC04FireHoseBoxEmpty CONT Пожарный кран FormID: 0800C920 NVDLC04FireHoseBox04 CONT Пожарный кран FormID: 0800C921 NVDLC04FireHoseBox03 CONT Пожарный кран FormID: 0800C922 NVDLC04FireHoseBox02 CONT Пожарный кран FormID: 0800C923 NVDLC04FireHoseBox01 CONT Пожарный кран FormID: 0800C924 NVDLC04FilingCabinetBunchEmpty CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 0800C925 NVDLC04FilingCabinetBunch03 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 0800C926 NVDLC04FilingCabinetBunch01 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 0800C927 NVDLC04FilingCabinetEmpty CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 0800C928 NVDLC04FilingCabinet04 CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 0800C929 NVDLC04FilingCabinet03 CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 0800C92A NVDLC04FilingCabinet02 CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 0800C92B NVDLC04FilingCabinet01 CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 0800C92C NVDLC04LootDufflebagEmpty CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 0800C92D NVDLC04LootDufflebag04 CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 0800C92E NVDLC04LootDufflebag03 CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 0800C92F NVDLC04LootDufflebag02 CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 0800C930 NVDLC04LootDufflebag01 CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 0800C931 NVDLC04LootSmallCrateEmpty CONT Грязный ящик FormID: 0800C932 NVDLC04LootNukeSmallCrate01 CONT Грязный ящик FormID: 0002964C Enclave2GunAAM NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 0800C933 NVDLC04LootNukeSmallCrate02 CONT Грязный ящик FormID: 0002964D Enclave2GunCM NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 0800C934 NVDLC04LootSmallCrate02 CONT Грязный ящик FormID: 0002964E Enclave2GunAM NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 0800C935 NVDLC04LootSmallCrate01 CONT Грязный ящик FormID: 0002964F Enclave2GunAAFTEMPLATE NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 0800C936 NVDLC04LootEyebotDestroyed05 CONT Испорченный робоглаз FormID: 00029650 Enclave2GunAF NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 0800C937 NVDLC04LootEyebotDestroyed04 CONT Испорченный робоглаз FormID: 00029651 Enclave2GunCF NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 0800C938 NVDLC04LootEyebotDestroyed03 CONT Испорченный робоглаз FormID: 00029652 Enclave2GunHF NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 0800C939 NVDLC04LootEyebotDestroyed02 CONT Испорченный робоглаз FormID: 0800C93A NVDLC04LootEyebotDestroyed01 CONT Испорченный робоглаз FormID: 0800C93B NVDLC04DeskWoodTopRustyEmpty CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0800C93C NVDLC04DeskWoodTopRusty04 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0800C93D NVDLC04DeskWoodTopRusty03 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0800C93E NVDLC04DeskWoodTopRusty02 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0800C93F NVDLC04DeskWoodTopRusty01 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0800C940 NVDLC04DeskOfficeMetalEmpty CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0800C941 NVDLC04DeskOfficeMetal04 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0800C942 NVDLC04DeskOfficeMetal03 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0800C943 NVDLC04DeskOfficeMetal02 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0800C944 NVDLC04DeskOfficeMetal01 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0800C945 NVDLC04DeskOfficeCornerMetalEmpty CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0002965F Enclave1RipperHM NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 0800C946 NVDLC04DeskOfficeCornerMetal04 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00029660 EnclaveMelee CLAS Enclave FormID: 0800C947 NVDLC04DeskOfficeCornerMetal03 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00029661 Enclave1RipperAAM NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 0800C948 NVDLC04DeskOfficeCornerMetal02 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00029662 Enclave1RipperAM NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 0800C949 NVDLC04DeskOfficeCornerMetal01 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00029663 Enclave1RipperCM NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 0800C94A NVDLC04LootCrateShippingDamaged05 CONT Поврежденный транспортный ящик FormID: 00029664 Enclave2FlamerAAFTEMPLATE NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 0800C94B NVDLC04LootCrateShippingDamaged04 CONT Поврежденный транспортный ящик FormID: 00029665 Enclave2FlamerAF NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 0800C94C NVDLC04LootCrateShippingDamaged03 CONT Поврежденный транспортный ящик FormID: 00029666 Enclave2FlamerCF NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 0800C94D NVDLC04LootCrateShippingDamaged02 CONT Поврежденный транспортный ящик FormID: 00029667 Enclave2FlamerHF NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 0800C94E NVDLC04LootCrateShippingDamaged01 CONT Поврежденный транспортный ящик FormID: 00029668 Enclave3MissileAAM NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 0800C94F NVDLC04LootTruckCrateCaravanEmpty CONT Ящик FormID: 00029669 Enclave3MissileAM NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 0800C950 NVDLC04LootTruckCrateCaravan04 CONT Ящик FormID: 0002966A Enclave3MissileCM NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 0800C951 NVDLC04LootTruckCrateCaravan03 CONT Ящик FormID: 0002966B Enclave3MissileHM NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 0800C952 NVDLC04LootTruckCrateCaravan02 CONT Ящик FormID: 0800C953 NVDLC04LootTruckCrateCaravan01 CONT Ящик FormID: 0800C954 NVDLC04LootFridgeBroken05 CONT Сломанный холодильник FormID: 0800C955 NVDLC04LootFridgeBroken04 CONT Сломанный холодильник FormID: 0800C956 NVDLC04LootFridgeBroken03 CONT Сломанный холодильник FormID: 0800C957 NVDLC04LootFridgeBroken02 CONT Сломанный холодильник FormID: 0800C958 NVDLC04LootFridgeBroken01 CONT Сломанный холодильник FormID: 00129ADA OVWestSewers01 CELL Юго-западный коллектор FormID: 0800C959 NVDLC04LootEyebotBroken05 CONT Сломанный робоглаз FormID: 0800C95A NVDLC04LootEyebotBroken04 CONT Сломанный робоглаз FormID: 0800C95B NVDLC04LootEyebotBroken03 CONT Сломанный робоглаз FormID: 0800C95C NVDLC04LootEyebotBroken02 CONT Сломанный робоглаз FormID: 0800C95D NVDLC04LootEyebotBroken01 CONT Сломанный робоглаз FormID: 0800C95E NVDLC04LootAshPileEmpty CONT Куча золы FormID: 0800C95F NVDLC04LootNukeAshPile01 CONT Куча золы FormID: 0800C960 NVDLC04LootNukeAshPile02 CONT Куча золы FormID: 0800C961 NVDLC04LootAshPile02 CONT Куча золы FormID: 0800C962 NVDLC04LootAshPile01 CONT Куча золы FormID: 0800C963 NVDLC04LootAmmoBoxEmpty CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0800C964 NVDLC04LootNukeAmmoBox01 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0800C965 NVDLC04LootNukeAmmoBox02 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0800C966 NVDLC04LootAmmoBox02 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0800C967 NVDLC04LootAmmoBox01 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0800C968 NVDLC04LootDuffleBagAdventurer05 CONT Рюкзак искателя приключений FormID: 0800C969 NVDLC04LootDuffleBagAdventurer04 CONT Рюкзак искателя приключений FormID: 0800C96A NVDLC04LootDuffleBagAdventurer03 CONT Рюкзак искателя приключений FormID: 0800C96B NVDLC04LootDuffleBagAdventurer02 CONT Рюкзак искателя приключений FormID: 0800C96C NVDLC04LootDuffleBagAdventurer01 CONT Рюкзак искателя приключений FormID: 0800C96D NVDLC04SuitCaseRawr CONT Чемодан FormID: 00109A92 OutfitBoomer1 ARMO Комбинезон бомбиста FormID: 00109A93 OutfitBoomer2 ARMO Летный комбинезон бомбиста FormID: 00109A95 CrMisterGutsyNellisDeactivated CREA Мистер Храбрец FormID: 00109A96 CrMisterGutsyNellis CREA Мистер Храбрец FormID: 000296C0 MQ04Brochure MISC Брошюра военного училища FormID: 000296C5 TLHendersonRobot CREA Мистер Помощник FormID: 0800C9C0 NVDLC04HelmetMarkedBeast ARMO Звериный шлем меченого FormID: 0800C9C1 NVDLC04HelmetMarkedBeastEyes ARMO Звериный шлем меченого (глаза) FormID: 0800C9C2 NVDLC04HelmetMarkedBeastFace ARMO Звериный шлем меченого (лицо) FormID: 0800C9CE NVDLC04CraftingCampfireContainer CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0800C9CF NVDLC04CraftingReloadingBenchContainer CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0800C9D0 NVDLC04CraftingWorkBenchContainer CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0800C9D1 NVDLC04LootWorkBenchContainer CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0800C9D2 NVDLC04MarkedMenMarauderClass CLAS Marked Men Marauder FormID: 0800C9D3 NVDLC04Road02Crate CONT Армейский транспортный ящик FormID: 0800C9D5 NVDLC04Road02MarkedMenHunter NPC_ Меченый-охотник FormID: 06003D48 NVDLC03X8Tunnel CELL X-8 Испытательный комплекс FormID: 06003D49 NVDLC03X8Cave CELL X-8 Жилой испытательный комплекс FormID: 06003D4A NVDLC03X8Main CELL X-8 Центральный комплекс FormID: 0800CA57 NVDLC04LootAmmoBox308 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 000E9ABF VVault11RoyGottlieb NPC_ Рой Готтлиб FormID: 000E9AC0 VVault11Survivors NPC_ Выжившие из Убежища 11 (аудиозапись) FormID: 000E9AC1 VVault11SurvivorRecording NOTE Системная запись Убежища 11: Вход FormID: 000E9AC2 VVault11FrontEntranceTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 000E9AC3 VVault11QuestNote NOTE Убежище 11 FormID: 0002977A CrMisterHandy CREA Мистер Помощник FormID: 0002977B MS18TheosAmmoBox CONT Патронный ящик Тео FormID: 000A99B3 ElectricalSwitch02 ACTI Выключатель FormID: 000E9ACF MaizePickable ACTI Маис FormID: 000E9AD0 LvlRaiderGunNVDead NPC_ Труп черта FormID: 000E9AD1 NVFreshMaize ALCH Маис FormID: 0800CA79 NVDLC04EDETempleRevealCodeHolder ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0800CA7A NVDLC04ChallengeRALPHIE CHAL Возвращение в детство FormID: 0800CA7D NVDLC04DeathclawHandUnique MISC Лапа Рыка FormID: 0800CA7E NVDLC04EyebotMaintenance01 NOTE Техническое обслуживание робоглазов FormID: 0800CA7F NVDLC04RecipeFistofRawrWildWasteland RCPE Лапа Полярного Рыка FormID: 0800CA80 NVDLC04RecipeFistofRawr RCPE Лапа Рыка FormID: 0800CA88 NVDLC04WeapDeathclawGauntletUniqueWildWasteland WEAP Лапа Полярного Рыка FormID: 0800CA89 NVDLC04WeapDeathclawGauntletUnique WEAP Лапа Рыка FormID: 000C9A73 ToxicDumpLocker CONT Шкаф FormID: 0800CAA0 NVDLC04ChineseGrenadeLauncherNote NOTE QUOTEПропавшийQUOTE груз FormID: 0800CAA1 NVDLC0440mmGrenadeExplosionCustom EXPL 40mm Grenade Explosion FormID: 0800CAA2 NVDLC0440mmGrenadeProjectileCustom PROJ 40-мм граната FormID: 0800CAFA NVDLC04LootAmmoBoxAmmoFlareGun CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 06003E36 NVDLC03X8Terminal01 TERM X-8 Испытательный терминал FormID: 00169DD4 VSpawnSpecialTier1AntWorkerMedIvanpahQuest CREA Гигантский муравей - рабочий FormID: 00169DD5 VSpawnSpecialTier2AntSoldierMedIvanpahQuest CREA Гигантский муравей - солдат FormID: 00169DD6 VSpawnSpecialTier1AntWorkerMedIvanpahQuestvMojave CREA Гигантский муравей - рабочий FormID: 00169DD7 VSpawnSpecialTier1AntWorkerMedIvanpah04 CREA Гигантский муравей - рабочий FormID: 00169DD8 VSpawnSpecialTier2AntSoldierMedIvanpahQuestvMojave CREA Гигантский муравей - солдат FormID: 00029856 CG04AmataDresser CONT Комод FormID: 00169DD9 VSpawnSpecialTier1AntWorkerMedIvanpahQuest02 CREA Гигантский муравей - рабочий FormID: 00029857 CG04OverseersDesk CONT Шкаф FormID: 00169DDA VSpawnSpecialTier1AntWorkerMedIvanpahQuest01 CREA Гигантский муравей - рабочий FormID: 00029859 CG04OverseerPassword NOTE Пароль к терминалу Смотрителя FormID: 00129CF7 VForlornHopeNCRRangerPAssault01 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 0800CB76 NVDLC04Silo02DoorSwapCodeHolder ACTI No More Lift For U FormID: 00129CF8 VForlornHopeNCRRangerPAssault02 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 0800CB77 NVDLC04Silo01WelcomeDoorTrigger ACTI Welcome to Silo01 FormID: 00129CF9 VForlornHopeNCRRangerPAssault03 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 0800CB78 NVDLC04Road02ToSilo02Door DOOR Дверь FormID: 00129CFA VForlornHopeNCRRangerPAssault04 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00169E14 VFSFreesideToMormonFortDoor DOOR Ворота FormID: 0800CB79 NVDLC04Silo02ToRoad02Door DOOR Дверь FormID: 00129CFB VForlornHopeNCRRangerCAssault01 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00169E15 VFSMormonFortToFreesideDoor DOOR Ворота FormID: 00129CFC VForlornHopeNCRRangerCAssault02 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00129CFD VForlornHopeNCRRangerCAssault03 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00129CFE VForlornHopeNCRRangerCAssault04 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 0002989E TrapComputerBack ACTI Задняя панель FormID: 00169E23 CaravanDeckJules CDCK Караванная колода Джулса FormID: 00169E24 NVProspectorFemaleV NPC_ Старатель FormID: 000298A7 GrenadePlasmaExplosion EXPL Plasma Explosion FormID: 000298A9 GrenadePulseExplosion EXPL EMP Explosion FormID: 00129D14 VMQ02 QUST КЕСАРЮ КЕСАРЕВО FormID: 00129D1D InfectedBrahminMeat MISC Инфицированное мясо брамина FormID: 00129D1E VMS34 QUST The Fort - Arena Fight Variables FormID: 00169E4C OVCentralSewers02 CELL Восточный центральный коллектор FormID: 000298CD HairWastelandM HAIR Свободная стрижка FormID: 000E9C23 BMTabithaRhondaFixedTalkTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000E9C24 BMNCRTrooperCrushed NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000E9C25 BMNCRTrooper1Dead NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000E9C26 BMNCRTrooperNote NOTE Поход на гору Блэк FormID: 0800CBBF NVDLC04BoxAmmoRocketCanister MISC Контейнер с ракетами FormID: 0800CBD3 NVDLC04AutoDoc ACTI Автодок FormID: 000E9C3B WeapNVServiceRifle WEAP Боевая винтовка FormID: 00129D88 VTopsKickedOut QUST Script for the player being kicked out of the tops FormID: 00129D89 SVProtectron CREA Протектрон FormID: 00089B0D Slaver01GloveL ARMA Wasteland Clothing 1 Left Glove FormID: 00089B0E Slaver01GloveR ARMA Wasteland Clothing 1 Right Glove FormID: 00089B23 VaultSchoolDeskDirtyL FURN Парта FormID: 00089B4D CGDadsTerminal TERM Медицинские данные Убежища 101 FormID: 00089B52 Underwear ARMO Нижнее белье FormID: 0800CCA7 NVDLC04ArmorUSMilitaryGeneralOE ENCH Авторитет генерала FormID: 00129E29 vDialogueCaesarsLegionMilitary QUST Generic Dialogue for CL military NPCs FormID: 00129E34 VStreetNCREmbassyGuard01 NPC_ Военный полицейский НКР FormID: 0800CCB7 NVDLC04ToolboxLiquor CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 0800CCB8 NVDLC04ToolboxContainerWithGun CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 0800CCB9 NVDLC04ToolboxChems CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 0800CCBA NVDLC04LootTruckCrateMinesPulse100 CONT Армейский транспортный ящик FormID: 0800CCBB NVDLC04LootTruckCrateMinesPlasma100 CONT Армейский транспортный ящик FormID: 0800CCBC NVDLC04LootTruckCrateMinesFrag100 CONT Армейский транспортный ящик FormID: 0800CCBD NVDLC04LootTruckCrateMines100 CONT Армейский транспортный ящик FormID: 0800CCBE NVDLC04LootTruckCrateGrenadesPulse100 CONT Армейский транспортный ящик FormID: 0800CCBF NVDLC04LootTruckCrateGrenadesPlasma100 CONT Армейский транспортный ящик FormID: 0800CCC0 NVDLC04LootTruckCrateGrenadesIncendiary100 CONT Армейский транспортный ящик FormID: 0800CCC1 NVDLC04LootTruckCrateGrenadesFrag100 CONT Армейский транспортный ящик FormID: 0800CCC2 NVDLC04LootTruckCrateGrenades100 CONT Армейский транспортный ящик FormID: 0800CCC3 NVDLC04LootSafeFloorSilo02Rubble CONT Напольный сейф FormID: 0800CCC9 NVDLC04LootAmmoBoxElectronChargePacks CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0800CCCA NVDLC04LootAmmoBox308LOCK CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 00129E5B Vault34a CELL Убежище 34 - 1-й этаж FormID: 000C9CEA MS09FootlockerSpecial CONT Сундук FormID: 000C9CF4 MS09Ultrajet ALCH Ультра-винт FormID: 000C9CF5 MS09WithdrawalUltrajet SPEL Ломка после ультра-винта FormID: 000C9CF7 MS09MurphysLockerKey KEYM Ключ от сундука Мерфи FormID: 000C9CFE MS09SenecaFaction FACT MS09SenecaFaction FormID: 0600402F NVDLC03ForbiddenZone CELL Купол Запретной зоны FormID: 0800CD4A NVDLC04EDEHireTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0800CD4C NVDLC04RoughinItClosePipBoyMSG MESG Туши свет! FormID: 00029A66 OffDoorBigBrokeSingle01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 0800CD4E NVDLC04RoughinItOutsideOnlyMSG MESG Над головой нет неба! FormID: 0800CD50 NVDLC04RoughinItBedrollKitMSG MESG Спальный мешок QUOTEНебо над головойQUOTE FormID: 0800CD51 NVDLC04RoughinItBedrollKit ALCH Спальный мешок QUOTEНебо над головойQUOTE FormID: 0800CD53 NVDLC04PortableSleepMenuBE MGEF Спальный мешок FormID: 0800CD6F NVDLC04AudioLogUlyssesBigMT1 NOTE Дневник Улисса: Y-17.15 FormID: 0800CD70 NVDLC04AudioLogUlyssesBigMT2 NOTE Дневник Улисса: Y-17.16 FormID: 0800CD71 NVDLC04AudioLogUlyssesBigMT3 NOTE Дневник Улисса: Y-17.17 FormID: 0800CD72 NVDLC04AudioLogUlyssesWhiteLegs1 NOTE Дневник Улисса: Y-17.21 FormID: 0800CD73 NVDLC04AudioLogUlyssesWhiteLegs2 NOTE Дневник Улисса: Y-17.22 FormID: 0800CD90 NVDLC04AudioLogUlyssessFinalMsg NOTE Последнее послание Улисса FormID: 00089C51 VertibirdGun WEAP Винтокрыльная пушка FormID: 0800CD93 NVDLC04AudioLogUlyssesWhiteLegs3 NOTE Дневник Улисса: Y-17.23 FormID: 0800CDB0 NVDLC04UlyssesVistaCodeHolder ACTI Direct the Show FormID: 00069BE9 CGTutorialAddiction MESG Зависимость FormID: 0800CDCD NVDLC04StimpakEffect SPEL Эффект стимулятора FormID: 0800CDCE NVDLC04AutoInjectQuest QUST Auto-Inject Quest FormID: 0800CDD0 NVDLC04DummyAutoInjectStimpak MGEF Автоиспользование при 50% ОЗ FormID: 0800CDD1 NVDLC04DummyAutoInjectSuperStimpak MGEF Автоиспользование при 25% ОЗ FormID: 0800CDD2 NVDLC04SuperStimpakEffect SPEL Эффект суперстимулятора FormID: 000A9D6F HairMessy01 HAIR Путешественник FormID: 00069CC2 MS12AttackFreeformTenpennyAnthonyTrunk CONT Сейф FormID: 0016A151 VStripGate DOOR Ворота FormID: 0016A161 VMQYesMan01a QUST ДЖОКЕР: ВЫ И АРМИЯ? FormID: 0016A162 AudioTemplateBigHornerSmall CREA AudioTemplateBigHornerSmall FormID: 0016A163 AudioTemplateBigHornerLarge CREA AudioTemplateBigHornerLarge FormID: 0016A164 AudioTemplateGeckoSmall CREA AudioTemplateGeckoSmall FormID: 0016A165 AudioTemplateGeckoLarge CREA AudioTemplateGeckoLarge FormID: 0016A166 AudioTemplateNightStalkerSmall CREA AudioTemplateNightStalkerSmall FormID: 0016A167 AudioTemplateNightStalkerLarge CREA AudioTemplateNightStalkerLarge FormID: 0016A168 AudioTemplateMoleRatSmall CREA AudioTemplateMoleRatSmall FormID: 0016A169 AudioTemplateMoleRatLarge CREA AudioTemplateMoleRatLarge FormID: 0016A16A AudioTemplateDogLarge CREA AudioTemplateDogLarge FormID: 0016A16B AudioTemplateDogSmall CREA AudioTemplateDogSmall FormID: 0016A16C AudioTemplateDeathclawGiant CREA AudioTemplateDeathclawGiant FormID: 0016A16D AudioTemplateFireGeckoSmall CREA AudioTemplateFireGeckoSmall FormID: 0800CEE4 NVDLC04MarkedMenRadHeal SPEL Рад. оздоровление FormID: 0800CEE5 NVDLC04MarkedMenRadResist SPEL Сопротивляемость радиации FormID: 0800CEE6 RecipeNVDLC04ConversionBlankMagToBook RCPE Модификация: чистый журнал в книгу FormID: 0800CEE9 NVDLC04RushingWaterBE MGEF Энергетический напиток FormID: 0800CEEB NVDLC04ArmorUlyssesMaskOE ENCH Маска Улисса FormID: 0800CEEC NVDLC04HelmetBreathingMaskUnique ARMO Маска Улисса FormID: 07008884 ThreeMarysMarker MAPM ТРИ-МЭРИЗ FormID: 07008885 SouthernPassageMapMarker MAPM ЮЖНЫЙ ПРОХОД FormID: 07008886 EasternVirginMapMarker MAPM ЛАГЕРЬ МЕРТВЫХ ЛОШАДЕЙ FormID: 07008887 PineCreekMapMarker MAPM ТУННЕЛЬ ПАЙН-КРИК FormID: 07008889 TheNarrowsMapMarker MAPM ЛАГЕРЬ СКОРБЯЩИХ FormID: 07008891 NVDLC02MQ00 QUST ЭКСПЕДИЦИЯ QUOTEДОБРЫЙ ПУТЬQUOTE FormID: 07008892 NVDLC02MQ02 QUST ЧЕРЕДА ПОСТАВОК FormID: 07008893 NVDLC02MQ01 QUST ПРИБЫТИЕ В ЗАЙОН FormID: 07008894 NVDLC02MQ03 QUST ВЕЛИКАЯ ЛЕСТНИЦА FormID: 07008897 NVDLC02InvisibleCaveDoorEnter DOOR Вход FormID: 000A9E65 SuitCase02 CONT Чемодан FormID: 000A9E66 SteamerTrunk01 CONT Сундук FormID: 07008899 NVDLC02PrefabCaves CELL PREFAB CAVES FormID: 000A9E67 LockerCabinet02 CONT Шкаф FormID: 000A9E69 BurnedBook02 MISC Маленькая испорченная книга FormID: 0800CF1C NVDLC04NukeLegionSwimTrigger ACTI NVDLC04 Nuke Legion Swim Trigger FormID: 000A9E6A BurnedBook03 MISC Маленькая опаленная книга FormID: 000A9E6B BurnedBook04 MISC Маленькая разодранная книга FormID: 000A9E6C BurnedBook05 MISC Большая обгоревшая книга FormID: 000A9E6D BurnedBook06 MISC Большая испорченная книга FormID: 000A9E6E BurnedBook07 MISC Большая опаленная книга FormID: 000A9E6F BurnedBook08 MISC Большая разодранная книга FormID: 000A9E70 BurnedBook01 MISC Маленькая обгоревшая книга FormID: 0016A1CA VMapSouthVegasRuinsRegion REGN Руины Саут-Вегаса FormID: 0016A1CB VMapCampMcCarranRegion REGN Лагерь Маккарран FormID: 0016A1CC VMapNorthVegasRegion REGN Площадь Норт-Вегаса FormID: 0016A1CD VHDExteriorLadderFake DOOR Лестница FormID: 0016A1CE VHDExteriorLadder DOOR Лестница FormID: 0800CF38 RecipeNVDLC04ConversionMissileToRocket RCPE Модификация: гранатометный выстрел в ракету FormID: 06004238 NVDLC03SLWeatherStationINT CELL X-17 Метеорологическая станция FormID: 0800CF39 NVDLC04BitterDrinkRecipeNOTE NOTE Рецепт: Биттер FormID: 000A9EA1 UnderworldTulipTerminalPL1 NOTE UnderworldTulipTerminalPL1 FormID: 000A9EC3 UnderworldTulipTerminalPL2 NOTE Книга II FormID: 0016A21C Lucky38Mainframe TACT Компьютер QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 0016A21D YesManMainframe CREA Йес-мэн FormID: 0800CF86 NVDLC04NukeNCRGlowingGhoul20 CREA Светящийся гуль - боец FormID: 0016A227 HVSchulerStandTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0016A228 V03InventoryTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0016A26F OutfitVeronicaHood ARMO Капюшон Вероники FormID: 0010A0D0 ArmorBoomerWeldingHelmet ARMO Сварочный шлем FormID: 000A9F2A UnderworldTulipTerminalPL3 NOTE Книга IV FormID: 0010A0D1 Boomer01Fb29Welder NPC_ Бомбист FormID: 0010A0D2 Boomer02Fb29Welder NPC_ Бомбист FormID: 0010A0D3 Boomer01Mb29Welder NPC_ Бомбист FormID: 0010A0D4 Boomer02Mb29Welder NPC_ Бомбист FormID: 0800CFE0 DLC04EDEArcExplosionSmall EXPL Missile Explosion FormID: 0800CFE2 DLC04EDEProjectile PROJ Гранатометный выстрел FormID: 0800CFF0 NVDLC04BlankMagazinePickupMSG MESG Привет, ненасытный читатель! FormID: 0800D006 NVDLC04DivideSupport QUST Divide Support Quest FormID: 000A9F79 UnderworldTulipTerminalPL4 NOTE Книга VIII FormID: 0800D032 NVDLC04Skeleton ARMO Скелет FormID: 0800D034 NVDLC04SkeletonHandL ARMA SkeletonHandL FormID: 0800D035 NVDLC04SkeletonHandR ARMA SkeletonHandR FormID: 0800D036 NVDLC04SkeletonHead ARMO Голова скелета FormID: 000CA014 BurialMound02Cont CONT Могила FormID: 000CA015 BurialMound03Cont CONT Могила FormID: 000CA016 BurialMound01Cont CONT Могила FormID: 0010A13B NellisMunitionsExplosion EXPL Nellis Munitions Explosion FormID: 0010A13C PowderGangerCampNote01 ACTI Записка подрывника FormID: 0010A13D PowderGangerCampMsg01 MESG Записка подрывника FormID: 00029D63 VendorCaravanCrazyWolfgang CONT Товары FormID: 0010A143 PowderGangerCampNote02 ACTI Записка подрывника FormID: 0010A144 PowderGangerCampMsg02 MESG Записка подрывника FormID: 0010A149 PowderGangerCampNote03 ACTI Записка подрывника FormID: 0010A14A PowderGangerCampMsg03 MESG Записка подрывника FormID: 0010A14F DeadCrimsonCaravanGuardCM NPC_ Охранник QUOTEКрасного караванаQUOTE FormID: 0010A152 DeadCrimsonCaravanGuardAAM NPC_ Охранник QUOTEКрасного караванаQUOTE FormID: 0010A154 DeadCrimsonCaravanGuardAF NPC_ Охранник QUOTEКрасного караванаQUOTE FormID: 0010A156 DeadPowderGanger1GunCM2 NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 0010A158 DeadPowderGanger1MeleeAM NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 0800D067 NVDLC04TourniquetEffect SPEL Эффект блокиратора FormID: 0800D069 NVDLC04DummyTourniquet MGEF Автоматическое использование FormID: 0012A22E CazadorPoison SPEL Яд FormID: 0012A22F CazadorPoisonEffect MGEF Яд касадора FormID: 00069EE6 TestQAAmmo CONT All Ammo FormID: 07008A33 NVDLC02LoadMessage01 MESG Экспедиция QUOTEДобрый путьQUOTE FormID: 00069EE7 TestQAArmor CONT All Armor and Clothing FormID: 07008A34 NVDLC02LoadMessage02 MESG Загружено дополнение Honest Hearts FormID: 00069EE8 TestQABooks CONT All Books and Notes FormID: 0800D0B5 NVDLC04Road02CrowsNestMapMarkerREF MAPM ВОРОНЬЕ ГНЕЗДО FormID: 00069EE9 TestQAMisc CONT All Misc Items FormID: 07008A36 NVDLC02MQ04 QUST ПЕРЕБИТЬ БЕЛЫЕ НОГИ FormID: 00069EEA TestQAPotions CONT All Food and Drugs FormID: 07008A37 NVDLC02MQ05 QUST ПОБЕГ ИЗ ЗАЙОНА FormID: 07008A38 NVDLC02Daniel NPC_ Дэниэл FormID: 07008A39 NVDLC02Joshua NPC_ Джошуа Грэхем FormID: 07008A3A NVDLC02SaltUponWounds NPC_ Соль-на-Раны FormID: 07008A3E NVDLC02NarrowsAbandoned CELL Пещера Свит-Флауэр FormID: 07008A3F NVDLC02Survivalist01 CELL Пещера Стоун-Боунз FormID: 07008A40 NVDLC02NarrowsTunnel CELL Пещера Кроссроуд FormID: 07008A41 NVDLC02NarrowsSorrows CELL Пещера Хаф-Маус FormID: 07008A43 NVDLC02NarrowsWhiteLegs CELL Пещера Гласс-Чайм FormID: 0010A1C2 NellisJackNote NOTE Любовная история Джека FormID: 0010A1C3 NellisArrayNote NOTE Солнечные батареи АБ Неллис FormID: 0012A252 NVCrucifixFurniture FURN Распятие FormID: 0012A253 Prostitute11Ftest1HP NPC_ Проститутка из QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 0010A1D5 NellisCCJanet MESG Дженет FormID: 000AA03D UnderworldBarrowsTerminal1 NOTE Автономная нервная система FormID: 0800D101 NVDLC04LootFirstAidKitLock CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 0010A1F6 VCG02Bottle MISC Бутылка QUOTEСансет саспариллыQUOTE FormID: 0010A1F7 VCG02CrGecko CREA Геккон FormID: 0800D103 NVDLC04ArmorDusterCourierOE ENCH Блэкджек FormID: 0010A1F8 VFreeformGoodspringsGecko CREA Геккон FormID: 0800D104 NVDLC04ArmorDusterLegionOE ENCH Солдатская удача FormID: 0010A1F9 VFreeformGoodspringsWell3Gecko CREA Геккон FormID: 0800D105 NVDLC04ArmorDusterNCROE ENCH Большой медведь FormID: 0800D106 NVDLC04ArmorDusterOldWorldOE ENCH Справедливость Старого мира FormID: 0800D107 NVDLC04ArmorDusterUlyssesOE ENCH Плащ Улисса FormID: 0800D119 NVDLC04DivideWasteDisposalMapMarkerREF MAPM СТАНЦИЯ УТИЛИЗАЦИИ ОТХОДОВ FormID: 0010A214 VCG02 QUST ВНОВЬ В СЕДЛЕ FormID: 0800D12A NVDLC04EDETerminalLever ACTI Рычаг FormID: 00069FCE BedHeart FURN Кровать FormID: 0800D1A3 NVDLC04Skeleton01 NPC_ Меченый-охотник FormID: 0800D1A4 NVDLC04DeadGeneral NPC_ Генерал Мартин Ретслаф FormID: 0800D1AA NVDLC04DeadSniper NPC_ Полицейский НКР FormID: 0800D1AE NVDLC04DeadSniper02 NPC_ Полицейский НКР FormID: 0800D1BA NVDLC04LockerArmorLOCKED CONT Шкаф FormID: 0800D1BC NVDLC04LockerArmor CONT Шкаф FormID: 0800D1BE NVDLC04LockerRiotArmor CONT Шкаф FormID: 0800D1D7 NVDLC04LockerRiotArmorLocked CONT Шкаф FormID: 0800D211 NVDLC04MarkedMenCorpse02Container CONT Труп меченого FormID: 0800D212 NVDLC04MarkedMenCorpse01Container CONT Труп меченого FormID: 0800D213 NVDLC04MarkedMenCorpse03Container CONT Труп меченого FormID: 06004521 NVDLC03AutoDoc ACTI Прототип QUOTEАвтодокаQUOTE FormID: 06004527 NVDLC03SinkRefrigerator CONT Холодильник FormID: 0800D229 NVDLC04ArmorMarkedPatrolOE ENCH Меченый-патрульный FormID: 0800D22A NVDLC04ArmorMarkedTrooperOE ENCH Меченый-боец FormID: 0800D22B NVDLC04ArmorMarkedScoutOE ENCH Меченый-разведчик FormID: 0800D22C NVDLC04ArmorMarkedTribalOE ENCH Меченый-дикарь FormID: 06004530 NVDLC03HQAutoDocMsg MESG Прототип автодока FormID: 0012A3CC SVTerminal01 TERM Терминал состояния систем Убежища FormID: 0800D271 NVDLC04DivideRumbleNoSound EXPL Divide Rumble FormID: 0800D273 NVDLC04NukeLegionCrate CONT Сундук с данью FormID: 0800D275 NVDLC04ArmorRiotGearOE ENCH Полицейская броня FormID: 0800D276 NVDLC04ArmorRiotGearCustomOE ENCH Ответ на беспорядки FormID: 0800D277 NVDLC04ArmorRiotGearUniqueOE ENCH Конец беспорядкам FormID: 0800D278 NVDLC04AmmoMissileRobot AMMO Гранатометный выстрел FormID: 0800D279 NVDLC04MissileRobotProjectile PROJ Гранатометный выстрел FormID: 0800D27A NVDLC04MissileRobotExplosion EXPL Missile Explosion FormID: 00029FA7 FFRaiderCamp07holoObject NOTE Радиопереговоры FormID: 0800D2A9 NVDLC04NukeLegionCrateKey KEYM Ключ от сундука с данью FormID: 0800D2AD NVDLC04RedNightvisionBE MGEF Зрение шпиона FormID: 0800D2AE NVDLC04DummySneakSightBE MGEF Зрение шпиона FormID: 0800D2AF NVDLC04HelmetRiotGearOE ENCH Красный глаз FormID: 0800D2B0 NVDLC04HelmetRiotGearCustomOE ENCH Инфракрасное зрение FormID: 0800D2B1 NVDLC04HelmetRiotGearUniqueOE ENCH QUOTEКрасный ужасQUOTE FormID: 0800D2B3 NVDLC04Road01WomenBarracksCodeHolder ACTI Direct the Show FormID: 060045CA NVDLC03BrokenGrateDoor DOOR Сломанная решетка FormID: 060045D0 NVDLC03SLSaturniteINT CELL Лаборатория сплавов сатурнита FormID: 0800D2DA NVDLC04EDETerminalLeverLaunch ACTI Рычаг FormID: 0800D2DB NVDLC04EDETerminalLeverTemple ACTI Рычаг FormID: 0800D2DE NVDLC04FootlockerMilitaryLOW CONT Сундук FormID: 0800D2E4 NVDLC04LockerMilitary CONT Шкаф FormID: 0800D2E7 NVDLC04LockerMilitaryLock CONT Шкаф FormID: 0800D308 NVDLC04LootAmmoBox10mm CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0800D311 NVDLC04Whitley NPC_ Уитли FormID: 0800D312 NVDLC04Dad NPC_ Отец FormID: 0800D313 NVDLC04Announcer NPC_ Распорядитель FormID: 0800D314 NVDLC04Howard NPC_ Доктор Ховард FormID: 0800D315 NVDLC04Kid NPC_ Ребенок FormID: 0010A410 DefaultBusyTalkingMsg MESG Занят FormID: 0010A417 NellisLindsayNote1 NOTE Мистер Дружок FormID: 0010A418 NellisLindsayNote2 NOTE Мистер Дружок FormID: 0010A420 NVGSMetalBox01 CONT Ящик FormID: 0010A421 NVGSSack01 CONT Мешок FormID: 0010A424 NVGoodSpringsHomeExtDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 0010A425 NVGoodSpringsHomeExtDoorInt DOOR Дверь FormID: 0010A427 CowboyHat04 ARMO Ротанговая ковбойская шляпа FormID: 0010A428 CowboyHat05 ARMO Старая ковбойская шляпа FormID: 0800D33A NVDLC04HelmetMarkedBeastOE ENCH Шлем Зверя FormID: 0800D33B NVDLC04HelmetMarkedBeastEyesOE ENCH Звериные глаза FormID: 0800D33C NVDLC04HelmetMarkedBeastFaceOE ENCH Звериное лицо FormID: 0800D33D NVDLC04HelmetMarkedBeastTribalOE ENCH Племя зверя FormID: 0800D354 NVDLC04FootlockerMilitaryMED CONT Сундук FormID: 0800D355 NVDLC04FootlockerMilitaryHIGH CONT Сундук FormID: 0800D356 NVDLC04FootlockerMilitaryEmpty CONT Сундук FormID: 0800D357 NVDLC04ArmorPowerNCRScorchedOE ENCH Силовая броня QUOTEСьерраQUOTE FormID: 0800D358 NVDLC04ArmorLegateCustomOE ENCH Путь 87-го племени FormID: 0800D359 NVDLC04RegenEffect MGEF Регенерация FormID: 0800D35A NVDLC04ArmorUSArmyCombatOE ENCH Продвинутая тренировка FormID: 0800D35B NVDLC04DecreasedEMPResistance MGEF ЭМИ-уязвимость FormID: 0800D35C NVDLC04ArmorBreathingMaskOE ENCH Респиратор FormID: 0010A4CA WeapMineNellisMunition WEAP Боеприпас АБ Неллис FormID: 000EA4A0 VGearDoorR11 DOOR Дверь убежища FormID: 000EA4A3 VDoorSlidingVault11 DOOR Дверь FormID: 06004746 NVDLC03PlayerTrunk CONT Сундук FormID: 06004749 NVDLC03SinkToolbox CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 0600474C NVDLC03SinkSupplyChute CONT Supply Chute FormID: 0002A171 CG04ButchRadroach CREA Радтаракан FormID: 000EA4C3 BMBoulder1PushTrigger02 ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0002A185 HairBalding HAIR Лысеющий FormID: 07008E17 ModNVDLC0245AutoPistolHDSlide IMOD Износост. затвор для .45 Авто FormID: 07008E18 ModNVDLC0245AutoPistolSilencer IMOD Глушитель для пист .45 Авто FormID: 07008E1A NVDLC02Weap45AutoPistol WEAP Пистолет кал. 45 Авто FormID: 07008E1C NVDLC023MarysCave CELL Пещера Три-Мэриз FormID: 0800D4AD NVDLC04EnchEDEArcEffect ENCH Казнь эл-вом FormID: 000EA544 REPCONHQSpeaker TACT Система местного радиовещания FormID: 000EA545 LootFirstAidKitLockNV CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 0800D4E1 NVDLC04RoughinItBedrollNoPhysics MISC Спальный мешок QUOTEНебо над головойQUOTE FormID: 0800D4E3 NVDLC04EDENoMines PERK Легкий шаг FormID: 0008A3BB MS18RadioSignal TACT Аварийная частота рейнджеров FormID: 0008A3CD LucasSimmsBadge ARMA LucasSimmsBadge FormID: 07008EA5 NVDLC02EasternVirginSurvivalistCave CELL Пещера Фоллен-Рок FormID: 07008EA6 NVDLC02EasternVirginAngelCave CELL Пещера Ангела FormID: 0002A24B FFEC10EnclaveCrateContainer01 CONT Складской ящик Анклава FormID: 0002A2AF DrinkSink02Good ACTI Раковина FormID: 0002A2B0 DrinkToilet02Good ACTI Унитаз FormID: 0002A2B1 DrinkUrinal01Avg ACTI Писсуар FormID: 0002A2B2 DrinkWaterFoutnain00Rads ACTI Фонтанчик FormID: 0006A3DF CageDoor DOOR Дверь клетки FormID: 0800D5C3 NVDLC04DeathclawBossDead CREA Рык FormID: 0800D5CF AmmoNVDLC04NailsCustom AMMO Стрелки FormID: 0006A416 MS18LootSafeWallHospital CONT Сейф FormID: 0006A42A MQ08FawkesFaction FACT Fawkes Faction FormID: 000AA54A RCAbrahamWashingtonKey KEYM Ключ Авраама Вашингтона FormID: 060048FD NVDLC03SinkPaperRecycler CONT Рециклинг бумаги FormID: 0002A317 WaterTypeVault92 WATR TestGrantWater FormID: 06004902 NVDLC03SinkResearchTerminal TERM Исследовательский терминал FormID: 0016A8A0 NCRFactionTechMineNV FACT New California Republic Techatticup Mine FormID: 0010A6FC HVMissingLaserPistol WEAP Пропавший лазерный пистолет FormID: 0010A6FD HVBrotherhoodOfSteelPaladinCMShootingRange NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 0010A6FE HVInitiateStanton NPC_ Послушник Стентон FormID: 0010A709 WeapNVSecuritronSubmachineGun WEAP Пистолет-пулемет FormID: 0010A70A WeapNVSecuritronLauncher WEAP Многозарядный 40-мм гранатомет FormID: 0010A70B WeapNVSecuritronLaser WEAP Лазер FormID: 0010A70C WeapNVSecuritronPowerFist WEAP Робокулак FormID: 0010A728 AttackedCaravanTrigger ACTI AttackedCaravanTrigger FormID: 0010A72A AttackedCaravanPowderGangerGun1 NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 0010A72E AttackedCaravanPowderGangerGun3 NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 0800D63C NVDLC04MarkedMenPerceptionPenalty SPEL Штраф меченых к восприятию FormID: 0600493F NVDLC03SLChemicalINT CELL Z-43 Завод инновационных токсинов FormID: 06004940 NVDLC03SLTunnelWestINT CELL Большая Гора - Западный туннель FormID: 0600494B NVDLC03SLSatelliteStationINT CELL X-2 Трансляционная сеть FormID: 0600494F NVDLC03SLCommunicationsINT CELL Передатчик Сигнального холма FormID: 0800D6B3 NVDLC04AmmoEffectNailsDTReduction AMEF Уменьш. порога урона FormID: 0800D6C3 NVDLC04WWSeymour01 MISC Сеймур FormID: 0002A3F5 FFRadioSignal05 TACT Радиосигнал QUOTEОскар ТангоуQUOTE FormID: 0016A99D VStripSouthCodeHolder ACTI Set the Show FormID: 0016A99E VStripNorthCodeHolder ACTI Set the Show FormID: 0002A42E MS13QuestFailedGrouseMessage MESG Просто бизнес FormID: 0002A43D RCSeagraveComputerNote01 NOTE Оружие выживания FormID: 0002A43E RCSeagraveComputerNote02 NOTE Беннон FormID: 0002A43F RCSeagraveComputerNote03 NOTE Ответ: Беннон FormID: 0002A440 RCSecurityComputer01 NOTE Вакансия FormID: 0002A441 RCSecurityComputer02 NOTE Журнал СБ FormID: 000AA694 MQ08Vault87LootSafeHospital CONT Сейф FormID: 000AA69D MQ08Vault87LootSafeEngineer CONT Сейф FormID: 0800D754 RecipeNVDLC04NailsAmmo RCPE Гвозди FormID: 0800D783 NVDLC04Divide2Ambush01 ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0800D784 NVDLC04DivideBladeGrenade ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0800D785 NVDLC04Divide2Ambush02 ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0800D786 NVDLC04Divide2MarkedMenScout NPC_ Меченый-разведчик FormID: 0800D787 NVDLC04Divide2MarkedMenHunter NPC_ Меченый-охотник FormID: 0800D788 NVDLC04Divide2MarkedMenRavager NPC_ Меченый-грабитель FormID: 0800D789 NVDLC04Divide2MarkedMenMarauder NPC_ Меченый-мародер FormID: 0012A914 GreenhouseWorld01 WRLD Теплица FormID: 0800D793 NVDLC04LaserDetonatorActivator ACTI Лазерный детонатор FormID: 000EA7FE VVault11GottliebFootlocker CONT Сундук FormID: 000EA7FF VVault11GottliebPassword NOTE Пароль к терминалу Роя Готтлиба FormID: 0012A921 UltraLuxeDomeDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 000CA77A CitadelExteriorIntercomActivator TACT Интерком FormID: 0800D7AE NVDLC04TempleMMExplosion EXPL Temple Marked Men Explosion FormID: 0012A932 SVMainConsole ACTI Консоль управления секьюритрона FormID: 0002A4E4 Vault101ButchFamilyFaction FACT Butch's family FormID: 0008A6DA MS17AgathasRadio TACT Радиостанция Агаты FormID: 0800D84E NVDLC04LevelWarningMSG MESG Lonesome Road FormID: 0800D89F NVDLC04NukeNCRHeavyTrooper NPC_ Облученный тяжеловооруженный боец FormID: 0800D8BB NVDLC04EyebotRepair30 CREA Ремонтный робоглаз FormID: 0800D8BC NVDLC04EyebotRepair40 CREA Ремонтный робоглаз FormID: 0800D8BD NVDLC04EyebotRepair50 CREA Ремонтный робоглаз FormID: 0800D8C0 NVDLC04EyebotMedical30 CREA Медицинский робоглаз FormID: 0800D8C1 NVDLC04EyebotMedical40 CREA Медицинский робоглаз FormID: 0800D8C2 NVDLC04EyebotMedical50 CREA Медицинский робоглаз FormID: 0800D8C4 NVDLC04NukeNCRGlowingGhoul30 CREA Светящийся гуль - боец FormID: 0800D8C5 NVDLC04NukeNCRGlowingGhoul40 CREA Светящийся гуль - боец FormID: 0800D8C6 NVDLC04NukeNCRGlowingGhoul50 CREA Светящийся гуль - боец FormID: 0800D8F4 NVDLC04Silo01MainframeCodesMSG MESG Компьютер ШПУ Хоупвиль FormID: 000AA848 AWMNoteMercenary NOTE Распоряжения наемнику FormID: 0800D8FC NVDLC04NukeNCRColonel NPC_ Облученный тяжеловооруженный боец FormID: 0800D90F NVDLC04SunstoneWave2Trigger ACTI Sunstone Wave 2 Trigger FormID: 0800D95C NVDLC04Road01MMRushEVPTrigger ACTI Snap out of it FormID: 0800D96F NVDLC04FlashBangNOTE NOTE Задание отряда QUOTEБравоQUOTE FormID: 0800D970 NVDLC04RoadTunnelDeadTrooper01 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0800D971 NVDLC04RoadTunnelDeadTrooper02 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0800D973 NVDLC04RoadTunnelDeadTrooper03 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 0800D977 NVDLC04CommissaryNote02 NOTE Армейский магазин - напоминание FormID: 0800D984 NVDLC04DummyRushingWater MGEF +50% к скор. атаки FormID: 0800D99A NVDLC04NukeNCRHeavyTrooperBoss NPC_ Полковник Ройз FormID: 000CA98B WastelanderHM3 NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 000CA98C WastelanderAAF3 NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 000CA98D WastelanderAAM3 NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 000CA98E WastelanderAF3 NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 000CA98F WastelanderAM3 NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 000CA990 WastelanderCF3 NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 000CA991 WastelanderCM3 NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 000CA992 WastelanderCM4 NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 000CA993 WastelanderCM5 NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 000CA994 WastelanderHF3 NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 0016AC6E SVEntranceTrigger ACTI Securitron Vault Entrance Trigger FormID: 0016AC71 SVGalleryTrigger ACTI Securitron Gallery Trigger FormID: 0006A80A SolarPoweredRegen MGEF Регенерация FormID: 0006A80C BookSkillExplosives BOOK В укрытие! Ложись! FormID: 0006A80D AmmoMesmetronPowerCell AMMO Аккумулятор для гипнотрона FormID: 0016AC7A AudioTemplateDeathclawBaby CREA AudioTemplateDeathclawBaby FormID: 0010AAFC GSShackVictorInt CELL Хижина Виктора FormID: 0016ACA6 vMojaveMerchantFaction FACT Mojave Traveler Merchants FormID: 0016ACDB VHDCheckpointIntEastDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 070093C0 NVDLC02EasternVirginTrigger ACTI Eastern Virgin Trigger FormID: 0016ACDD VHDODeckIntUpperDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 070093C3 NVDLC02Compass MISC Компас FormID: 070093C4 NVDLC02WalkieTalkie MISC Рация FormID: 070093C6 NVDLC02DebugBox CONT Debug Box FormID: 070093C8 NVDLC02PlayerStartTrigger ACTI Player Start Trigger FormID: 070093CB BighornBluffMapMarker MAPM УТЕС ТОЛСТОРОГОВ FormID: 070093CC NVDLC02BighornBluffTrigger ACTI Bighorn Bluff Trigger FormID: 0016ACE9 CaravanDeckLacey CDCK Караванная колода Лейси FormID: 070093D0 NVDLC02PineCreekTrigger ACTI Pine Creek Trigger FormID: 070093D2 VirginRiverMapMarker MAPM РЕКА ВИРДЖИНИЯ FormID: 070093D3 NVDLC02VirginRiverTrigger ACTI Virgin River Trigger FormID: 070093D9 NVDLC02WhiteLegsTribalMQ04 NPC_ Костолом (Белоногие) FormID: 000CAA35 RedRacer03Terminal02 TERM Заметки Хирурга FormID: 000CAA36 SpellFlamerEffect SPEL Доп. сожжение FormID: 000CAA37 FFEnclaveResearchBloatFly NOTE Полевой отчет: дутень FormID: 000CAA38 FFEnclaveResearchRadroach NOTE Полевой отчет: американский таракан FormID: 000CAA39 FFEnclaveResearchGiantAnt NOTE Полевой отчет: гигантский муравей FormID: 000CAA3A FFEnclaveResearchMirelurk NOTE Полевой отчет: болотник FormID: 000CAA3B FFEnclaveResearchBrahmin NOTE Полевой отчет: двуглавый брамин FormID: 000CAA3C FFEnclaveResearchTerminal02 TERM Полевые исследования Анклава FormID: 000CAA3D FFEnclaveResearchTerminal03 TERM Полевые исследования Анклава FormID: 0010AB6D BarrelCactusPickable ACTI Ферокактус пурпуровый FormID: 0010AB6F PricklyPearCactusPickable ACTI Опунция FormID: 0010AB71 NevadaAgavePickable ACTI Невадская агава FormID: 0010AB79 GSBigHorner CREA Молодой толсторог FormID: 0010AB7B GSBrahminWater CREA Брамин-водовоз FormID: 000EAB01 BMRockslide2Trigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000EAB02 BMMissileAmbushTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000EAB03 BMRockslide3Trigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 07009425 NVDLC02ZionStore CELL Магазин-склад FormID: 07009426 NVDLC02ZionStation CELL Пост рейнджеров FormID: 07009427 NVDLC02ZionLodge CELL Дом рыбака FormID: 0010ABAE GSRingoDialogueTrigger ACTI Ringo Dialogue Trigger FormID: 0002A7E1 Enclave2FlamerAAM NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 0002A7E2 Enclave2FlamerAM NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 0002A7E3 Enclave2FlamerCM NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 0002A7E4 Enclave2FlamerHM NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 0002A7E5 Enclave1RipperAAFTEMPLATE NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 0002A7E6 Enclave1RipperAF NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 0002A7E7 Enclave1RipperCF NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 0002A7E8 Enclave1RipperHF NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 0002A7E9 Enclave3MissileAAFTEMPLATE NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 0002A7EA Enclave3MissileAF NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 0002A7EB Enclave3MissileCF NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 0002A7EC Enclave3MissileHF NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 0002A7F5 Raider2SpecialAAM NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0002A7F6 Raider2SpecialAM NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0002A7F7 Raider2SpecialCM NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0002A7F8 Raider2SpecialHM NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0002A7F9 Raider3SpecialAAFTEMPLATE NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0002A7FA Raider3SpecialAF NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0002A7FB Raider3SpecialCF NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0002A7FC Raider3SpecialHF NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0800DAEB NVDLC04TempleMarkedMenHunter01Weak NPC_ Меченый-охотник FormID: 0800DAEC NVDLC04TempleMarkedMenScout01Weak NPC_ Меченый-разведчик FormID: 0800DAED NVDLC04TempleMarkedMenScout02Weak NPC_ Меченый-разведчик FormID: 0700946D NVDLC02ZionStoreOutDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 0800DAEE NVDLC04TempleMarkedMenMarauder02Weak NPC_ Меченый-мародер FormID: 0700946E NVDLC02ZionStoreDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 0800DAEF NVDLC04TempleMarkedMenRavager02Weak NPC_ Меченый-грабитель FormID: 0800DAF1 NVDLC04TempleMarkedMenRavager01Weak NPC_ Меченый-грабитель FormID: 0800DAF3 NVDLC04TempleMarkedMenMarauder01Weak NPC_ Меченый-мародер FormID: 0016AD90 musCtrlLucky38Penthouse ALOC musCtrlLucky38Penthouse FormID: 0016AD91 musCtrlGnrcFallout3Military ALOC musCtrlGnrcFallout3Military FormID: 0800DAFA NVDLC04TempleMarkedMenBomber01Weak NPC_ Меченый-разведчик FormID: 0800DAFB NVDLC04TempleMarkedMenBomber02Weak NPC_ Меченый-разведчик FormID: 0700947B NVDLC02Ammo45Auto AMMO Патрон кал. 45 Авто FormID: 0800DAFC NVDLC04TempleMarkedMenHunter02Weak NPC_ Меченый-охотник FormID: 0700947C SorrowCacasian RACE SorrowsBase FormID: 0700947D NVDLC02SorrowCM NPC_ Дикарь (Скорбящие) FormID: 0700947E SorrowAfricanAmerican RACE Sorrow African American FormID: 0700947F NVDLC02SorrowAM NPC_ Дикарь (Скорбящие) FormID: 000CAADA SamuelFeralGhoulGlowingOne CREA Сэмюэл FormID: 07009480 NVDLC02SorrowAAM NPC_ Дикарь (Скорбящие) FormID: 000CAADB LDIsabellaTerminal TERM Терминал Изабеллы Прауд FormID: 07009481 DeadHorseAfricanAmerican RACE Sorrow African American FormID: 07009482 NVDLC02DeadhorseAAM NPC_ Дикарь (Мертвые Лошади) FormID: 07009483 DeadHorseCaucasian RACE Deadhorse Caucasian FormID: 0800DB04 NVDLC04ArcWelderProjectile PROJ Электричество FormID: 07009484 NVDLC02DeadHorseCM NPC_ Дикарь (Мертвые Лошади) FormID: 07009485 WhiteLegsAfricanAmerican RACE WhiteLegs African American FormID: 07009486 WhitelegsCacasians RACE WhiteLegs Caucasian FormID: 07009487 NVDLC02WhiteLegAAM NPC_ Дикарь (Белоногие) FormID: 07009488 NVDLC02WhiteLegCM NPC_ Дикарь (Белоногие) FormID: 0012AC9E VBSCaptainGilles NPC_ Капитан Жиль FormID: 0012AC9F VBSLieutenantMarkland NPC_ Лейтенант Маркленд FormID: 0012ACA0 VBSOscarVelasco NPC_ Оскар Веласко FormID: 0012ACA1 VBSRefugeeAAF NPC_ Беженец FormID: 0012ACA2 VBSRefugeeAAM NPC_ Беженец FormID: 0012ACA3 VBSRefugeeAF NPC_ Беженец FormID: 0012ACA4 VBSRefugeeCM NPC_ Беженец FormID: 0012ACA5 VBSRefugeeCM2 NPC_ Беженец FormID: 0012ACA6 VBSRefugeeHM NPC_ Беженец FormID: 0012ACA7 VBSRefugeeAAFChild NPC_ Беженец FormID: 0012ACA8 VBSRefugeeAAMChild NPC_ Беженец FormID: 0012ACA9 VBSRefugeeAFChild NPC_ Беженец FormID: 0012ACAA VBSRefugeeCMChild NPC_ Беженец FormID: 0012ACAB VBSRefugeeCM2Child NPC_ Беженец FormID: 0012ACAC VBSRefugeeCFChild NPC_ Беженец FormID: 070094B7 NVDLC02SacredDaturaPlantLarge ACTI Священный дурман FormID: 070094B8 NVDLC02SacredDaturaPlant ACTI Священный дурман FormID: 070094B9 NVDLC02SorrowShaman NPC_ Белая Птица FormID: 070094BA NVDLC02GhostOfShe CREA Ее Призрак FormID: 070094BB NVDLC02SacredDaturaRoot ALCH Священный корень дурмана FormID: 070094C3 NVDLC02MS01 QUST РИТУАЛ ПРИЕМА FormID: 070094CA NVDLC02SorrowAAMF NPC_ Дикарь (Скорбящие) FormID: 070094CB NVDLC02DeadhorseAAMF NPC_ Дикарь (Мертвые Лошади) FormID: 070094CC NVDLC02DeadHorseCMF NPC_ Дикарь (Мертвые Лошади) FormID: 070094CD NVDLC02WhiteLegAAMF NPC_ Дикарь (Белоногие) FormID: 070094CE NVDLC02WhiteLegCMF NPC_ Дикарь (Белоногие) FormID: 070094CF NVDLC02SorrowCMF NPC_ Дикарь (Скорбящие) FormID: 070094D0 NVDLC02FollowsChalk NPC_ Вслед-за-Мелом FormID: 070094D2 PatriarchsCampgroundMarker MAPM ПРИВАЛ ПАТРИАРХА FormID: 070094D3 RangerStationMapMarker MAPM ЗАЙОНСКИЙ ПОСТ РЕЙНДЖЕРОВ FormID: 070094D4 SorrowsForkCampgroundMarker MAPM ПРИВАЛ СОРРОУЗ-ФОРК FormID: 070094D5 ZionFishingLodgeMarker MAPM ЗАЙОНСКИЙ ДОМ РЫБАКА FormID: 070094D6 VirginForkCampgroundMarker MAPM ПРИВАЛ ВИРДЖИН-ФОРК FormID: 070094D7 MAPM ПОСТ РЕЙНДЖЕРОВ QUOTEПЕРЕГРИНQUOTE FormID: 070094D9 NVDLC02BusMapMarker MAPM РАЗБИВШИЙСЯ СКАУТСКИЙ АВТОБУС FormID: 0016AE00 musCtrlTheStrip ALOC musCtrlGnrcMystical FormID: 070094FB MAPM ПОСТ РЕЙНДЖЕРОВ QUOTEИГЛQUOTE FormID: 070094FC MAPM ПОСТ РЕЙНДЖЕРОВ QUOTEОСПРЕЙQUOTE FormID: 070094FD GhostOfSheDenMapMarker MAPM ЛОГОВО ПРИЗРАКА FormID: 070094FE CrossroadCavernMapMarker MAPM ПЕЩЕРА КРОССРОУД FormID: 070094FF ThreeMarysCaveMarker MAPM ПЕЩЕРА ТРИ-МЭРИЗ FormID: 07009500 CourtForkOverlookMarker MAPM ВЫСОТА КОРТ-ФОРК FormID: 05000800 WeapNVDLC00FaderatorDUPLICATE004 WEAP Регулятор FormID: 07009501 EastForkCampgroundMarker MAPM ПРИВАЛ НОРТ-ФОРК FormID: 07009502 MAPM ИНФОЦЕНТР ДОЛИНЫ ЗАЙОН FormID: 05000802 NVDLC01TestMap01 WRLD Вилла FormID: 000EAC00 DefaultUnlockTermWALL TERM Терминал FormID: 0014ADAE vCampGuardianRadio QUST Camp Guardian Radio FormID: 0014ADB7 NVCGRadioActivator ACTI Рация FormID: 0014ADBA RadioNVCampGuardianRadio TACT Радио лагеря Гардиан FormID: 0014ADDB EVPPulse EXPL Large Explosion FormID: 0014ADDD VEvaluatePackagePulse MGEF Evaluate Package Pulse FormID: 0016AE6B musCtrlThorn ALOC musCtrlThorn FormID: 0014ADDE VEvaluatePackagePulseObjectEffect ENCH Импульсный эффект FormID: 0016AE6C musSetLOCUndergroundTroubles MSET musSetLOCUndergroundTroubles FormID: 0014ADDF VEvaluatePackagePulseSpell SPEL Evaluate Package Pulse FormID: 0014ADE0 VEvaluatePackagePulseEffect MGEF Evaluate Package Pulse FormID: 0014ADE1 VHDLegionWestDamNCRTrooper NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0014ADEB VHDLegionWestDamNCRTrooper02 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0014ADF4 VHDLegionWestDamNCRTrooper03 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0800DBE7 NVDLC04MarkedMenHunterClass CLAS Marked Men Hunter FormID: 0800DBE8 NVDLC04MarkedMenScoutClass CLAS Marked Men Scout FormID: 0800DBE9 NVDLC04MarkedMenRavagerClass CLAS Marked Men Ravager FormID: 0800DBEA NVDLC04MarkedMenBeastClass CLAS Marked Men Marauder FormID: 000EAC54 REPCONHQXuan NOTE Внутренняя корреспонденция #3458503 FormID: 0800DBEE NVDLC04ArcWelderExplosion EXPL Missile Explosion FormID: 0800DBF0 NVDLC04FlashBangExplosionNoDMG EXPL Flash Explosion FormID: 0800DBF1 NVDLC04UlyssesTrigger4 ACTI Road01 Ulysses EDE Trigger FormID: 0014AE01 VHDLegionWestDamNCRTrooper04 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0014AE02 VHDLegionWestDamRanger04 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 0800DBF6 NVDLC04CamaraderETimerEffect MGEF ЭД-Э таймер FormID: 0800DC00 NVDLC04TunnelerPoisonExplosion EXPL Tunneler Death Explosion FormID: 0800DC03 NVDLC04TunnelerPoisonDeathEnch ENCH Эффект яда FormID: 0800DC07 NVDLC04DummyNailGunSilent MGEF Бесшумный FormID: 0800DC08 NVDLC04NailGunOE ENCH Бесшумный FormID: 0014AE17 VHDLegionWestDamUpdateDestination01Trigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0014AE1A VHDLegionWestDamUpdateDestination02Trigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0014AE1D VHDLegionWestDamZone02EnableTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0014AE1F VHDLegionWestDamZone03EnableTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0014AE22 VHDLegionWestDamZone04EnableTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000EAC7C BMRadioReceiver TACT Радио FormID: 000EAC7D BMRoadblockFootlocker CONT Сундук FormID: 000EAC7E BMGoreBagContainer CONT Кровавая сетка FormID: 000EAC7F BMNCRTrooper3Dead NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0006AA59 MS02AntResin MISC Муравьиная смола FormID: 0006AA5D IncreaseCritChance MGEF Увеличение шанса нанести крит. урон FormID: 0012ADB8 WeapNVDogTagFistUnique WEAP QUOTEВозмездие павшихQUOTE FormID: 0800DC37 NVDLC04UlyssesFake NPC_ Улисс FormID: 000EACA1 NVFreshHoneyMesquiteFruit ALCH Стручок мескитового дерева FormID: 000EACA3 NVCoyoteTobaccoFruit ALCH Табачная жвачка FormID: 000EACA4 NVFreshBananaYuccaFruit ALCH Плод банановой юкки FormID: 000EACAE REPHQTourSign04 ACTI QUOTEЯдерная семейкаQUOTE FormID: 000EACAF REPHQTourSign05 ACTI QUOTEГотово, запуск!QUOTE FormID: 000EACB0 REPHQTourSign06 ACTI QUOTEРакеты пошли!QUOTE FormID: 000EACB1 REPHQTourSign07 ACTI QUOTEКончик иглыQUOTE FormID: 000EACB2 REPHQTourSign08 ACTI QUOTEБольшой толстый ФредQUOTE FormID: 000EACB3 REPHQTourSign09 ACTI QUOTEЗеленая фасольQUOTE FormID: 000EACB4 REPHQTourSign10 ACTI QUOTEСмотри куда идешь!QUOTE FormID: 000EACB5 REPHQTourSign11 ACTI QUOTEОн всегда с тобойQUOTE FormID: 000EACB6 REPHQTourSign12 ACTI QUOTEРука помощиQUOTE FormID: 000EACB7 REPHQTourSign13 ACTI QUOTEУ него есть колеса!QUOTE FormID: 000EACB8 REPHQTourSign14 ACTI QUOTEНаша великая Солнечная системаQUOTE FormID: 0016AEF2 VFSVaporizationVolume ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000EACC4 REPCONHQTourMessage08 MESG QUOTEБольшой толстый ФредQUOTE FormID: 0800DC5D NVDLC04TunnelerPoison SPEL Яд FormID: 000EACC5 REPCONHQTourMessage09 MESG QUOTEЗеленая фасольQUOTE FormID: 0016AEF9 AmmoNVArchimedesII AMMO Заряд АРХИМЕДа II FormID: 0800DC5E NVDLC04TunnelerPoisonEffect MGEF Яд обитателя туннелей FormID: 000EACC6 REPCONHQTourMessage03 MESG QUOTEРадиоактивная пустошь?QUOTE FormID: 0016AEFA GSCrBarkScorpion CREA Древесный скорпион FormID: 000EACC7 REPCONHQTourMessage10 MESG QUOTEСмотри куда идешь!QUOTE FormID: 0016AEFB ARCHIMEDESIIProjectile PROJ Луч смерти FormID: 000EACC8 REPCONHQTourMessage11 MESG QUOTEОн всегда с тобойQUOTE FormID: 000EACC9 REPCONHQTourMessage12 MESG QUOTEРука помощиQUOTE FormID: 000EACCA REPCONHQTourMessage13 MESG QUOTEУ него есть колеса!QUOTE FormID: 000EACCB REPCONHQTourMessage06 MESG QUOTEРакеты пошли!QUOTE FormID: 0800DC64 NVDLC04RALPHIEPosterActivator ACTI Постер QUOTEРальфиQUOTE FormID: 000EACCC REPCONHQTourMessage01 MESG QUOTEОбычный старый стержень? Или...QUOTE FormID: 000EACCD REPCONHQTourMessage04 MESG QUOTEЯдерная семейкаQUOTE FormID: 000EACCE REPCONHQTourMessage02 MESG QUOTEПлаз-ма что?QUOTE FormID: 070095E7 NVDLC02RockSlideTrigger ACTI RockSlideTrigger FormID: 000EACCF REPCONHQTourMessage14 MESG QUOTEНаша великая Солнечная системаQUOTE FormID: 000EACD0 REPCONHQTourMessage07 MESG QUOTEКончик иглыQUOTE FormID: 000EACD1 REPCONHQTourMessage05 MESG QUOTEГотово, запуск!QUOTE FormID: 0012ADF6 SVPumpControlMsg MESG Управление насосами FormID: 0014AEB2 VHDLegionLowerLevelNCRTrooperPatrol01 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0014AEB8 VHDLegionLowerLevelNCRDog CREA Сторожевая собака НКР FormID: 0014AEC9 VHDLegionLowerLevelNCRTrooperPatrol02 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0014AECA VHDLegionLowerLevelNCRTrooperPatrol04 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0014AECB VHDLegionLowerLevelNCRTrooperPatrol03 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0014AECF VHDLegionLowerLevelNCRDog02 CREA Сторожевая собака НКР FormID: 0014AED1 VHDPowerPlantToLowerLevelDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 0800DCC7 NVDLC04WeapFlareResistEffect MGEF NVDLC04WeapFlareResistEffect FormID: 0800DCC8 NVDLC04WeapFlareResistSpell SPEL Сопротивление пламени FormID: 0014AEE2 VHDLegionOuterPowerPlantGuardTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0014AEE4 VHDPowerPlantToExteriorDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 0800DCDA NVDLC04SatchelChargeExplosion EXPL Frag Explosion FormID: 0002A9F9 TrapComputer ACTI Терминал FormID: 07009660 WhiteLegsCampMarker MAPM ЛАГЕРЬ БЕЛОНОГИХ FormID: 07009665 NVDLC02WakingCloud NPC_ Недремлющая Туча FormID: 070096D2 NVDLC02PineCreekTunnelTrigger ACTI Pine Creek Tunnel Trigger FormID: 070096D7 NVDLC02WhiteLegsTribalMQ05a1 NPC_ Костолом (Белоногие) FormID: 070096DC NVDLC02SorrowMQ05 NPC_ Пленник (Скорбящие) FormID: 0012AEF3 GreenhouseDoor01 DOOR Дверь в теплицу FormID: 000EADDF HatNVPsychicNullifier ARMO Блокатор психических атак FormID: 0700971D NVDLC02NarrowsWhiteBird CELL Пещера Белой Птицы FormID: 0012AF2A SVMainConsoleMsg MESG Консоль управления секьюритронами FormID: 0012AF30 SVProtectronFaction FACT Securitron Vault Protectron Faction FormID: 0012AF33 SVComputerRoomDoor DOOR Дверь в компьютерную комнату FormID: 0012AF41 SVTerminalNote01 NOTE Журнал состояния систем Убежища FormID: 0012AF44 SVComputerRoomDoorMsg MESG Дверь в компьютерную комнату FormID: 0012AF45 SVComputerRoomDoor02 DOOR Дверь FormID: 0800DDC4 NVDLC04TunnelCodeSupport ACTI Support the Show FormID: 0012AF47 SVComputerRoomDoor02Msg MESG Дверь в компьютерную комнату FormID: 0012AF4E SVTurretTerminal TERM Терминал управления турелями FormID: 0800DDD1 NVDLC04Road02AmbushTrigger ACTI Deathclaw Ambush Trigger FormID: 000CADC1 SDOFaction FACT Sudden-Death Overtime Faction FormID: 0016B090 vNiptonShowVulpesTrigger01 ACTI Start the Show FormID: 0016B091 vNiptonCodeHolder ACTI Direct the Show FormID: 0016B092 vNiptonShowTrigger01 ACTI Start the Show FormID: 0016B093 NVProspectorMaleU NPC_ Старатель FormID: 000CADD8 MS05ResearchSafe CONT Сейф FormID: 000CADD9 MS05ResearchSafeKey KEYM Ключ от сейфа Отдела исследований FormID: 000CADE6 MS05NukaColaDisk MISC Формула чистой ядер-колы FormID: 000CADFB MS12AttackVendorContainerLydiaMontenegro CONT Товары бутика QUOTEШикQUOTE FormID: 000CADFD MS12AttackFreeformTenpennyLydiaTrunk CONT Сейф FormID: 000CADFE MS12TenpennyAttackVendorContainerDoctorBanfield CONT Медицинские препараты FormID: 000CADFF MS12TenpennyVendorContainerShakes CONT Бар Федералистской гостиной FormID: 000CAE00 MS12TenpennyAttackVendorContainerAnthonyLing CONT Товары QUOTEНового стиляQUOTE FormID: 0010AF1B HVScribeIbsen NPC_ Писец Ибсен FormID: 000CAE01 VendorContainerChiefGustavo CONT Оружейный шкаф Тенпенни FormID: 000CAE02 ChiefGustavoVendorKey KEYM Ключ от оружейной Тенпенни FormID: 0014B03E BrotherhoodSteelAllyFaction FACT Brotherhood Ally FormID: 0014B048 VMS49CommTerminal TERM Терминал центра связи FormID: 0014B049 VMS49CommPassword NOTE Пароль к центру связи FormID: 0014B052 VMS49CommMessage MESG Терминал центра связи FormID: 0014B053 OutfitRaul ARMO Броня Рауля FormID: 0014B054 HatRaul ARMO Головной убор Рауля FormID: 0002AB60 VaultSecurityVisorNew ARMA VaultSecurityVisorNew FormID: 0014B05B vNCREmergencyRadio QUST NCR Emergency Radio FormID: 0014B05C vNCREmergencyRadioTA TACT Аварийная радиостанция НКР FormID: 0014B05F vMojaveExpressBox CONT Мохавский экспресс - ящик для почты FormID: 0014B061 vPlayerPonyExpressPickup CONT Посылка для почтовой службы FormID: 0014B06A vDialogueJacobstownMercenaryGeneric QUST Jacobstown Mercenary Dialogue FormID: 0014B083 VTopsWeaponsLocker CONT Шкаф FormID: 0002AB90 BigTownFaction FACT BigTownFaction * FormID: 0014B08E Lucky38MrHouseTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 000CAE69 DrinkTowerPipe03Purified ACTI Вентиль водопровода FormID: 000CAE83 NovacBoonesRoom CELL Комната Буна FormID: 000CAE84 NovacVargasRoom CELL Комната Мэнни Варгаса FormID: 0800DEAB NVDLC04RadHealFood ALCH DEBUG RAD FOOD FormID: 000CAE88 VNovacIntroDialogueTrigger ACTI Jeannie May Intro Trigger FormID: 0800DEB5 NVDLC04Silo01PowerUseLeverMSG MESG Управление взрывозащитной дверью ШПУ FormID: 0800DEB6 NVDLC04AshtonLaunchUseLeverMSG MESG Пульт управления FormID: 0012B039 VMS31EmptyHydraSyringe MISC Пустой шприц из-под гидры FormID: 0800DEB9 NVDLC04TunnelerFriendFaction FACT NVDLC04 Tunneler Faction FormID: 0014B0C8 vCaveTransitionISFX QUST Cave Transition ISFX Controller FormID: 0014B0C9 NVCGInvisibleCaveEntDoor DOOR Вход FormID: 0800DEC7 NVDLC04BowieKnifeUniqueAE SPEL Особенности Кровопускателя FormID: 0800DEC8 NVDLC04SiloUtlDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 0014B0E7 VMS41LilyTrigger ACTI Lily Trigger FormID: 0800DEE2 NVDLC04TunnelerAlt CREA Туннельщик FormID: 000AAE52 GlowOneBurstVisuals MGEF Glowing One Rad B Self Effect FormID: 0014B124 DoorTentALTNV DOOR Полог палатки FormID: 000AAE63 HairMessy02 HAIR Назад FormID: 0800DF1D NVDLC04DummyIgnoresDTDR MGEF Игнорир. ПУ/СУ FormID: 0800DF1E NVDLC04DummyIgnoreDTDREffect ENCH Эффект игнор. ПУ/СУ FormID: 05000BAC NVDLC01Villa WRLD Вилла FormID: 05000BAD NVDLC01CrGhost CREA Призрак FormID: 0800DF3E NVDLC04DummyFistRawr ENCH Эффект Лапы Рыка FormID: 0800DF49 NVDLC04FlashbangAbilitiesMSG MESG Светошумовая граната FormID: 0800DF4A NVDLC04FlashbangAbilitiesNote NOTE Информация о светошумовой гранате FormID: 0800DF65 NVDLC04EnhancedSensors PERK Обостренные чувства FormID: 070098E7 WhiteBirdsCaveMapMarker MAPM ПЕЩЕРА БЕЛОЙ ПТИЦЫ FormID: 070098E8 MAPM ПЕЩЕРА СВИТ-ФЛАУЭР FormID: 070098E9 HalfMouseCaveMapMarker MAPM ПЕЩЕРА ХАФ-МАУС FormID: 070098EA StoneBonesCaveMapMarker MAPM ПЕЩЕРА СТОУН-БОУНЗ FormID: 070098EB MAPM ПЕЩЕРА ФОЛЛЕН-РОК FormID: 07009909 NVDLC02RecipeDaturaRootPoison RCPE Темный дурман FormID: 0700990A NVDLC02DarkDatura ALCH Темный дурман FormID: 0800DFB1 NVDLC04TunnelerKnockdownEffect MGEF NVDLC04TunnelerKnockdownEffect FormID: 07009946 NVDLC02Campfire01 ACTI Лагерный костер FormID: 07009947 NVDLC02Campfire02 ACTI Лагерный костер FormID: 000CAFA2 JundersPlunkettFinger MISC Палец Джандерса Планкетта FormID: 07009948 NVDLC02SacredDaturaPoisonEffect MGEF Яд священного дурмана FormID: 0700994B NVDLC02SacredDaturaPoison SPEL Яд FormID: 0700994C NVDLC02GhostofShePaw MISC Лапа Ее Призрака FormID: 0002ACE7 MorphineEffect MGEF Эффект мед-X FormID: 0800DFD8 NVDLC04RedGlareMissileProjectileIncendiary PROJ Снаряд QUOTEСполохаQUOTE FormID: 0800DFD9 NVDLC04RedGlareMissileProjectileHE PROJ Снаряд QUOTEСполохаQUOTE FormID: 0800DFDA NVDLC04RedGlareMissileExplosionIncendiary EXPL Red Glare Missile Explosion FormID: 0800DFDB NVDLC04RedGlareMissileExplosionHE EXPL Red Glare Missile Explosion FormID: 0800DFDC NVDLC04EnchRedGlareRocketIncendiaryEffect ENCH Горение FormID: 0800DFE3 RecipeNVDLC04RocketIncendiaryAmmo RCPE Ракета, зажигательная БЧ FormID: 000CAFBE VaultSuit77 ARMO Комбинезон Убежища 77 FormID: 000CAFBF HollowRockContainer CONT Выдолбленный камень FormID: 000CAFC0 RockNote1 NOTE Что и требовалось FormID: 0700996A ModNVDLC0245AutoSubmachinegunCompensator IMOD Компенсатор для ПП .45 Авто FormID: 0700996B ModNVDLC0245AutoSubmachinegunDrums IMOD Барабан. маг. для ПП .45 Авто FormID: 0700996C NVDLC02Weap45AutoSubmachineGun WEAP Пистолет-пулемет кал. 45 Авто FormID: 000CAFF8 BrahminWasteland CREA Брамин FormID: 070099AC NVDLC02SaltUponWoundsTrigger ACTI Salt Upon Wounds Trigger FormID: 070099C3 NVDLC02WhiteLegsVictim01 NPC_ Мучитель (Белоногие) FormID: 070099C7 NVDLC02DeadHorse3M NPC_ Воин (Мертвые Лошади) FormID: 070099CC NVDLC02Massacre01Trigger ACTI Massacre01 Trigger FormID: 0014B260 Lucky38MrhouseElevatorMessage MESG Добро пожаловать, мистер Хаус. FormID: 000AAFA0 evergreenLootClosetKey KEYM Ключ от хранилища FormID: 0014B265 Lucky38MrHouseElevatorDoor DOOR Дверь лифта FormID: 0014B270 Lucky38ControlTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 000CB05C NVDoctorBag ALCH Докторский саквояж FormID: 000CB05D RestoreAllLimbs MGEF Восстановление всех частей тела FormID: 0014B299 NVCGLog12Note NOTE Журнал, страница 12 FormID: 0014B29A NVCGLog18Note NOTE Журнал, страница 18 FormID: 0014B29B NVCGLog13Note NOTE Журнал, страница 13 FormID: 0014B29C NVCGLog20Note NOTE Журнал, страница 20 FormID: 0014B29D NVCGLog7Note NOTE Журнал, страница 7 FormID: 0010B183 NellisTunnelKey KEYM Ключ от ж/д тоннеля АБ Неллис FormID: 0014B29E NVCGLog3Note NOTE Журнал, страница 3 FormID: 0014B29F NVCGLogPage MISC Страница из журнала лагеря Гардиан FormID: 0008AF5B GlowingOneGlowEffect MGEF Свечение FormID: 0002ADC1 BelleBonnyBox CONT Тайник Красотки FormID: 000CB08A VNovacSniperNestTrigger ACTI Sniper Nest Trigger FormID: 0014B2D5 CampSearchlightPoliceStationKey KEYM Ключ от отделения полиции Серчлайта FormID: 0014B2D6 CampSearchlightFireStationKey KEYM Ключ от пожарного депо Серчлайта FormID: 000EB14D VVault11ExterminationHallMusicCueTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000EB14E VVault11ExterminationHallDoor1 DOOR Дверь FormID: 0800E0F7 NVDLC04Road01MMBossCampRavagerAttackTrigger ACTI Snap out of it FormID: 0800E105 NVDLC04BowieKnifeUniqueStatic ACTI QUOTEКровопускательQUOTE FormID: 0800E107 RecipeNVDLC04BreakdownRocket RCPE Разбор ракеты FormID: 0800E10A NVDLC04Silo02Floor01AwakenBotTrigger ACTI Awaken Bot FormID: 0002AE26 Vault101SecurityEnemyFaction FACT Enemy faction to Vault 101 Security FormID: 0002AE29 WithdrawalMorphine SPEL Ломка после мед-X FormID: 0002AE2A DukovsLiquorCabinet CONT Шкаф FormID: 0800E11B NVDLC04BladeOfTheWestKnockdownEffect MGEF NVDLC04BladeOfTheWestKnockdownEffect FormID: 0008AFE2 EnclaveBedL01 FURN Кровать FormID: 0008AFE4 EnclaveBedR01 FURN Кровать FormID: 0016B41F ArcadeWestsideTrigger ACTI Arcade Westside Trigger FormID: 0016B46D vCasinoGomorrahRadio TACT Музыка QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 0016B46E vCasinoUltraLuxeRadio TACT Радио QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE FormID: 0016B46F vCountryRadio TACT Радио QUOTEМузыка МохавеQUOTE FormID: 07009B5A NVDLC02Enc QUST Encounters Master Script FormID: 0014B3ED vHDVintageRadioNVStartON ACTI Радио FormID: 0800E1F7 NVDLC04WeapTrailCarbineNoDrop WEAP Карабин следопыта FormID: 07009B7C NVDLC02CrTier3GiantMantisMed CREA Зайонский богомол FormID: 07009B7D NVDLC02CrTier4GiantMantisLarge CREA Гигантский зайонский богомол FormID: 07009B7E NVDLC02CrTier2GiantMantisSmall CREA Зайонский богомол - детеныш FormID: 07009B80 NVDLC02EncCodeHolder ACTI Direct The Show FormID: 0010B2F6 CampGolfNCRTrooperCommandTentA NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0010B2F7 CampGolfNCRTrooperCommandTentB NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0010B2F8 CampGolfNCRTrooperCommandTentC NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0010B2F9 CampGolfNCRTrooperD NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0010B2FA CampGolfNCRTrooperCommandTentE NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0010B2FB CampGolfNCRTrooperF NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0010B2FC CampGolfNCRTrooperCommandTentD NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0010B2FD CampGolfNCRTrooperTower1A NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0010B2FE CampGolfNCRTrooperTower1B NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0010B2FF CampGolfNCRTrooperTower2A NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0010B300 CampGolfNCRTrooperTower2B NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0010B301 CampGolfNCRTrooperTower3A NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 07009B8D NVDLC02DeskOfficeCornerMetalLOW CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0010B302 CampGolfNCRTrooperTower3B NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 07009B8E NVDLC02DeskOfficeMetalLOW CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0010B303 CampGolfNCRTrooperTower4A NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 07009B8F NVDLC02FilingCabinetBunch01LOW CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 0010B304 CampGolfNCRTrooperTower4B NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0010B305 CampGolfNCRTrooperTower5A NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0010B306 CampGolfNCRTrooperTower5B NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0010B307 CampGolfNCRTrooperCommandTentF NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0010B308 CampGolfNCRTrooperCommandTentG NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0010B309 CampGolfNCRTrooperCommandTentH NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0010B30A CampGolfRanger1 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 0010B30B CampGolfRanger2 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 0010B30C CampGolfRanger3 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 0010B30D CampGolfRanger4 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 0010B313 CampGolfRanger10 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 0010B314 CampGolfRanger11 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 0010B315 CampGolfRanger12 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 0010B318 CampGolfNCRTrooperWanderA NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0010B319 CampGolfNCRTrooperWanderB NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0010B31A CampGolfNCRTrooperWanderC NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0010B31B CampGolfNCRTrooperWanderD NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0012B3C7 CottonwoodCoveMapMarker MAPM КОТТОНВУД-КОУВ FormID: 0012B412 ARMANVDogTagFistUnique ARMA ARMANVDogTagFistUnique FormID: 0012B415 ARMANVDogTagF ARMA ARMANVDogTagF FormID: 0010B3B1 SSHQCustodialTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0010B3B2 SSHQCustodialMailTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0010B3B3 SSHQCustodialMailMessage1Terminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0010B3B4 SSHQCustodialMailMessage2Terminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0010B3B5 SSHQMrJanitorCleaningTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0010B3B6 SSHQSecretaryTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0010B3BE SSHQShippingTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0010B3C1 SSHQTechGuyTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0010B3C2 SSHQTechGuyMailTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0010B3C3 SSHQTechGuyMessagesTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0010B3C4 SSHQTechGuyMessagesPage1Terminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0010B3C5 SSHQTechGuyMessagesPage2Terminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0010B3C6 SSHQTechGuyMessagesPage3Terminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0010B3DD VCG02GSSettler NPC_ Житель Гудспрингс FormID: 0010B3E7 OutfitBoomersCap ARMO Кепка бомбиста FormID: 0010B3E8 OutfitBoomersHat ARMO Головной убор бомбиста FormID: 0010B3E9 OutfitBoomersHelmet ARMO Шлем бомбиста FormID: 0010B3F6 GoodspringsAnimalFaction FACT Goodsprings Animal Faction FormID: 0012B4A7 FortPotMsg MESG Кастрюля для тушения FormID: 0012B4AF FortDogBowlMsg MESG Собачья миска FormID: 05000FBE NVDLC01WeapKnifeSpear WEAP Нож-копье FormID: 05000FBF NVDLC01MQ01 QUST MQ01 Master Quest FormID: 05000FC0 NVDLC01MQ02 QUST НАЧАЛО ГАЛА-ПРЕДСТАВЛЕНИЯ FormID: 05000FC1 NVDLC01MQ03 QUST ОГРАБЛЕНИЕ ВЕКА FormID: 05000FC2 NVDLC01ClinicBasement CELL Вилла - подвал клиники FormID: 0016B5E9 NVProspectorSaloonDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 05000FD0 NVDLC01PrefabRestrooms CELL Туалеты FormID: 0006B192 MS15DeclarationRolledForged MISC Поддельная декларация FormID: 000EB3F2 BMVintageRadioBMR ACTI Радио FormID: 0012B512 NVCCAurelius NPC_ Аврелий из Феникса FormID: 0012B513 NVCCSeverus NPC_ Декан Север FormID: 0012B514 NVCCCanyonRunner NPC_ Надсмотрщик FormID: 0012B515 NVCCLucullus NPC_ Курсор Лукулл FormID: 000EB401 CrBarkScorpion CREA Древесный скорпион FormID: 000EB402 BarkScorpionPoison SPEL Яд FormID: 0012B521 3CBSCave3 CELL Пещера-склад Великих ханов FormID: 0012B522 3CBSCave2 CELL Пещера-склад Великих ханов FormID: 0012B523 3CBSCave1 CELL Пещера-склад Великих ханов FormID: 000AB2EF BabyBookStatic BOOK Система SPECIAL! FormID: 000EB409 BarkScorpionPoisonEffect MGEF Яд древесного скорпиона FormID: 000EB40B ScottEGnome MISC Злой гном FormID: 000EB40D DeathclawKnockdownEffect MGEF DeathclawKnockdownEffect FormID: 000EB40E DeathClawKnockback SPEL Удар когтя смерти FormID: 0006B1E5 MS13CollarFaction FACT MS13CollarFaction FormID: 0016B668 VintageRadioNVStartONCountry ACTI Радио FormID: 0006B20B PerkParalyzingPalm SPEL Парализующая ладонь FormID: 0006B20C Paralysis MGEF Паралич FormID: 0006B20E DeathClawPoison SPEL Яд FormID: 000AB33B Vault101Dresser CONT Комод FormID: 0006B235 CG04StanleyFaction FACT Stanley and Andy are friends! FormID: 0006B237 CG04Andy CREA Энди FormID: 0006B238 CG04RadroachStanley CREA Радтаракан FormID: 0006B250 HelpKarma MESG Карма FormID: 0002B137 HairWasteF HAIR Свободная стрижка FormID: 0012B5AF VNCREmbassyDispatch1 NOTE Последний отчет посла Филлипа Гренджера FormID: 0012B5B0 VNCREmbassyDispatch2 NOTE Последний отчет посла Сюзанны Эдит FormID: 0012B5B6 VNCREmbassyCrockerLog1 NOTE Отчет. Информатор FormID: 0012B5B7 VNCREmbassyCrockerLog2 NOTE Отчет. Фрисайд FormID: 0012B5B8 VNCREmbassyCrockerLog3 NOTE Отчет. Фермы FormID: 0012B5B9 VNCREmbassyCrockerLog4 NOTE Отчет. Черти FormID: 07009DBE NVDLC02Weap45AutoPistolUnique WEAP QUOTEСвет во тьмеQUOTE FormID: 0014B67E VHDLegionOliverRangerTrapBearTrap ACTI Медвежий капкан FormID: 0014B67F VHDLegionOliverGenerator01 ACTI Термоядерный генератор FormID: 0014B681 VHDLegionOliverTrapTripwire ACTI Растяжка FormID: 0014B682 VHDOliverRanger NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 07009E68 NVDLC02RangerTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 07009E6A NVDLC02Ammo45AutoHollowPoint AMMO Патрон кал. 45 Авто, экспансивный FormID: 07009E6B NVDLC02Ammo45AutoP AMMO Патрон кал. 45 Авто, +P FormID: 07009E6C NVDLC02Ammo45Super AMMO Патрон кал. 45 Супер (ручной снарядки) FormID: 07009E6D AmmoEffect45SuperConditionPenalty AMEF СОСТ Увеличение износа FormID: 07009E6E AmmoEffect45SuperDamageBonus AMEF Бонус к урону FormID: 07009E6F AmmoEffect45SuperDTReduction AMEF Уменьш. порога урона FormID: 07009E71 NVDLC02Case45Auto MISC Гильза, кал. 45 Авто FormID: 07009E72 NVDLC02BoxCase45Auto MISC Коробка гильз, 10 мм FormID: 000CB4CD SatComNote01 NOTE SatComNote01 FormID: 000CB4CE SatComNote02 NOTE SatComNote01 FormID: 07009E74 NVDLC02Recipe45Auto RCPE Патрон кал. 45 Авто FormID: 000CB4CF SatComNote03 NOTE SatComNote01 FormID: 07009E75 NVDLC02Recipe45Super RCPE Патрон кал. 45 Супер (ручной снарядки) FormID: 000CB4D0 SatComNote04 NOTE SatComNote01 FormID: 07009E76 NVDLC02Recipe45AutoP RCPE Патрон кал. 45 Авто +P FormID: 000CB4D1 SatComNote05 NOTE SatComNote01 FormID: 000CB4D2 SatComNote06 NOTE SatComNote01 FormID: 000CB4D3 SatComData01 NOTE Координаты станции QUOTEСатКомQUOTE NW-07c FormID: 000CB4D4 SatComData02 NOTE Координаты станции QUOTEСатКомQUOTE NN-03d FormID: 000CB4D5 SatComData03 NOTE Код активации 'Укороченные брюки' FormID: 07009E7B NVDLC02Jed NPC_ Джед Мастерсон FormID: 000CB4D6 Satcom01TowerTerm TERM Терминал FormID: 000CB4D9 SatComActivationNote NOTE SatComNote01 FormID: 000CB4E5 WomensAuxStoryNote01 NOTE WomensAuxStoryNote01 FormID: 000CB4E6 WomensAuxTerm TERM Терминал FormID: 000CB4E7 WomensAuxStoryNote02 NOTE WomensAuxStoryNote01 FormID: 000CB4E8 WomensAuxStoryNote03 NOTE WomensAuxStoryNote01 FormID: 000CB4E9 WomensAuxStoryNote04 NOTE WomensAuxStoryNote01 FormID: 000CB4EA WomensAuxStoryNote05 NOTE WomensAuxStoryNote01 FormID: 000CB4EB WomensAuxStoryNote06 NOTE WomensAuxStoryNote01 FormID: 000CB4EC WomensAuxStoryNote07 NOTE WomensAuxStoryNote01 FormID: 000CB4ED WomensAuxStoryNote08 NOTE WomensAuxStoryNote01 FormID: 000CB4EF CommuneTerm TERM Терминал FormID: 000CB4F0 CommuneNote01 NOTE CommuneNote01 FormID: 000CB4F1 CommuneNote02 NOTE CommuneNote01 FormID: 000CB4F2 CommuneNote03 NOTE CommuneNote01 FormID: 05001198 NVDLC01GhostFaction FACT Ghost People Faction FormID: 000CB4F3 CommuneNote04 NOTE CommuneNote01 FormID: 05001199 NVDLC01CrGhostHarvester CREA Призрак-жнец FormID: 000CB4F4 CommuneNote05 NOTE CommuneNote01 FormID: 0500119A NVDLC01CrGhostSeeker CREA Призрак-искатель FormID: 000CB4F5 CommuneNote06 NOTE CommuneNote01 FormID: 000AB468 ComputerChair01L FURN Стул FormID: 0500119B NVDLC01CrGhostTrapper CREA Призрак-охотник FormID: 000CB4F6 CommuneNote07 NOTE CommuneNote01 FormID: 000AB469 ComputerChair01R FURN Стул FormID: 0500119C NVDLC01GhostGasBombProjectile PROJ Газовый снаряд FormID: 000CB4F7 CommuneNote08 NOTE CommuneNote01 FormID: 000AB46A ComputerChair02L FURN Стул FormID: 0500119D NVDLC01WeapBearTrapFist WEAP Медвежий кулак FormID: 000CB4F8 CommuneNote09 NOTE CommuneNote01 FormID: 000AB46B ComputerChair02R FURN Стул FormID: 0500119E NVDLC01WeapThrowingKnifeSpear WEAP Метательный нож-копье FormID: 000AB46C ComputerEnclaveChair01L FURN Рабочее кресло FormID: 0500119F NVDLC01WeapGhostGasBomb WEAP Газовый снаряд FormID: 000CB4FA BountyJundersPlunkett NOTE Разыскивается: Джандерс Планкетт FormID: 000AB46D ComputerEnclaveChair01R FURN Рабочее кресло FormID: 050011A0 NVDLC01Casino CELL QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE - казино FormID: 000AB46E ComputerHotelChair01L FURN Стул FormID: 000CB4FC Vault101AcceptanceLetter NOTE Письмо из QUOTEВолт-ТекQUOTE FormID: 000AB46F ComputerHotelChair01R FURN Стул FormID: 000AB470 ComputerNavalChair01L FURN Рабочее кресло FormID: 000CB4FD MailboxVault101AcceptanceLetter CONT Почтовый ящик FormID: 000AB471 ComputerNavalChair01R FURN Рабочее кресло FormID: 000CB4FF Vault101RejectionLetter NOTE Письмо из QUOTEВолт-ТекQUOTE FormID: 000AB472 ComputerNavalChair02L FURN Стул FormID: 000AB473 ComputerNavalChair02R FURN Стул FormID: 000CB501 NeighborlyLetter NOTE Письмо от соседки FormID: 000AB474 ComputerOfficeChairRuined01L FURN Рабочее кресло FormID: 000AB475 ComputerOfficeChairRuined01R FURN Рабочее кресло FormID: 000CB503 HamHideNote01 NOTE HamHideNote01 FormID: 000CB504 HamHideNote02 NOTE HamHideNote01 FormID: 000CB505 HamHideNote03 NOTE HamHideNote01 FormID: 000CB506 HamHideNote04 NOTE HamHideNote01 FormID: 000CB507 HamHideNote05 NOTE HamHideNote01 FormID: 000CB508 HamHideNote06 NOTE HamHideNote01 FormID: 000CB509 HamHideTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 000CB50B FFMutantcampGrave01 CONT Могила FormID: 000CB511 FFMutantcampGrave03 CONT Могила FormID: 000CB515 FFMutantcampGrave04 CONT Могила FormID: 07009EBD NVDLC02GrandStaircaseNote NOTE Топографическая карта Гранд-Стэркейс FormID: 07009EBE NVDLC02ShippingCrate CONT Ящик компании QUOTEДобрый путьQUOTE FormID: 000AB491 HatPoliceAdult ARMO Полицейская фуражка FormID: 07009ECC NVDLC02Massacre02Trigger ACTI Massacre02 Trigger FormID: 000CB543 UniqueArmorDefender ARMO Броня защитника FormID: 000CB544 UniqueArmorCommando ARMO Броня коммандо FormID: 000CB545 ArmorUniqueWastelander ARMO Снаряжение обитателя пустошей FormID: 000CB549 ArmorUniqueExplorer ARMO Снаряжение исследователя FormID: 000CB54B UniqueGlassesLuckyShades ARMO Счастливые солнечные очки FormID: 000CB55D BethRuinsSafeKey KEYM Ключ от сейфа FormID: 000CB58F MS18StatesmanSafeKey KEYM Ключ от сейфа QUOTEСтейтсменаQUOTE FormID: 000CB590 MS18StatesmanSafe CONT Сейф портье гостиницы FormID: 000CB596 MS18MasterMedsKey KEYM Мастер-ключ больницы Надежды FormID: 000CB597 MS18OLHMedsCase01 CONT Больничный ящик 01 FormID: 000CB598 MS18OLHMedsCase02 CONT Больничный ящик 02 FormID: 07009F3E NVDLC02CrTier0Raven CREA Ворон FormID: 000CB599 MS18OLHMedsCase03 CONT Больничный ящик 03 FormID: 07009F3F NVDLC02CrTier1AntWorkerMed CREA Гигантский муравей - рабочий FormID: 07009F40 NVDLC02CrTier1BarkScorpionMed CREA Древесный скорпион FormID: 07009F41 NVDLC02CrTier1BarkScorpionPackMed CREA Древесный скорпион - охотник FormID: 07009F42 NVDLC02CrTier1BigHornerSmall CREA Толсторог-ягненок FormID: 07009F43 NVDLC02CrTier1BloatFlyMed CREA Дутень FormID: 07009F44 NVDLC02CrTier1CoyoteDenMother CREA Койот - мать семейства FormID: 07009F45 NVDLC02CrTier1CoyoteMed CREA Койот FormID: 07009F46 NVDLC02CrTier1CoyoteSmall CREA Койот-щенок FormID: 07009F47 NVDLC02CrTier1DogLarge CREA Большая собака FormID: 07009F48 NVDLC02CrTier1DogMed CREA Собака FormID: 07009F49 NVDLC02CrTier1DogWildLarge CREA Большая дикая собака FormID: 07009F4A NVDLC02CrTier1DogWildMed CREA Дикая собака FormID: 07009F4B NVDLC02CrTier1GeckoSmall CREA Молодой геккон FormID: 07009F4C NVDLC02CrTier1GiantRatMed CREA Гигантская крыса FormID: 000CB5A7 AddictionRemovalEffect MGEF Излечение от зависимости FormID: 07009F4D NVDLC02CrTier1GiantRatSmall CREA Гигантская крыса - детеныш FormID: 07009F4E NVDLC02CrTier1MoleRatMed CREA Кротокрыс FormID: 000CB5A9 NVFixer ALCH Детоксин FormID: 07009F4F NVDLC02CrTier1MoleRatSmall CREA Кротокрыс-детеныш FormID: 07009F50 NVDLC02CrTier1RadscorpionSmall CREA Малый радскорпион FormID: 07009F51 NVDLC02CrTier2AntSoldierMed CREA Гигантский муравей - солдат FormID: 07009F52 NVDLC02CrTier2BigHornerMed CREA Толсторог FormID: 07009F53 NVDLC02CrTier2GeckoMed CREA Геккон FormID: 07009F54 NVDLC02CrTier3GreenGeckoSmall CREA Молодой зеленый геккон FormID: 07009F55 NVDLC02CrTier2MoleRatLarge CREA Кротокрыс FormID: 07009F56 NVDLC02CrTier2RadscorpionMed CREA Радскорпион FormID: 07009F57 NVDLC02CrTier3BigHornerLarge CREA Толсторог-баран FormID: 07009F58 NVDLC02CrTier3CazadorSmall CREA Молодой касадор FormID: 07009F59 NVDLC02CrTier3GiantAntQueen CREA Гигантская муравьиная матка FormID: 07009F5A NVDLC02CrTier3GiantRadscorpionMed CREA Гигантский радскорпион FormID: 07009F5B NVDLC02CrTier4YaoGuaiMed CREA Яо-гай FormID: 07009F5C NVDLC02CrTier4CazadorMed CREA Касадор FormID: 07009F5D NVDLC02CrTier4GreenGeckoMed CREA Зеленый геккон FormID: 07009F5E NVDLC02CrTier2SporeCarrierFD CREA Споронос-карлик FormID: 07009F5F NVDLC02CrTier2SporeCarrierFU CREA Споронос-карлик FormID: 07009F60 NVDLC02CrTier3SporeCarrierFD2 CREA Споронос FormID: 07009F61 NVDLC02CrTier3SporeCarrierFU2 CREA Споронос FormID: 07009F62 NVDLC02CrTier4SporeCarrierFD3 CREA Споронос-боец FormID: 07009F63 NVDLC02CrTier4SporeCarrierFU3 CREA Споронос-боец FormID: 07009F64 NVDLC02CrTier2SporePlant CREA Споровое растение FormID: 07009F65 NVDLC02CrTier3SporePlant CREA Гигантское споровое растение FormID: 07009F66 NVDLC02HappyTrailsCaravanFaction FACT Happy Trails Caravan Faction FormID: 000AB53F StatesmanHotelExplosion EXPL Fake Explosion (medium) FormID: 000CB5D6 FixerEffect MGEF Снятие зависимости FormID: 000CB5E1 LootFootlocker01HouseholdLock CONT Сундук FormID: 000CB5E2 LootFootlockerHouseholdLock CONT Сундук FormID: 000CB5E4 LootFootlockerOfficeLock CONT Сундук FormID: 000CB5E6 LootFootlockerMilitaryLock CONT Сундук FormID: 000CB5E8 LootFootlockerFactoryLock CONT Сундук FormID: 000CB5EF ArmorUniqueCombat ARMO Боевая металлоброня FormID: 000CB5F0 ArmorUniqueCombatHelmet ARMO Шлем боевой металлоброни FormID: 000CB5F3 ArmorUniqueEnclave ARMO Броня штурмовика Анклава FormID: 000CB5F4 ArmorUniqueEnclaveHelmet ARMO Шлем штурмовика Анклава FormID: 000CB5F5 ArmorUniqueLeather ARMO Кожаная броня бандита с большой дороги FormID: 000CB5F6 ArmorUniqueMetal ARMO Броня гладиатора Апокалипсиса FormID: 000EB684 DeskOfficeCornerMetalNVNoAmmo CONT Письменный стол FormID: 000CB5F7 ArmorUniqueMetalHelmet ARMO Шлем гладиатора Апокалипсиса FormID: 000EB685 DeskOfficeMetalNVNoAmmo CONT Письменный стол FormID: 000CB5FA ArmorUniqueRecon ARMO Композитная разведброня FormID: 000CB5FB ArmorUniqueReconHelmet ARMO Шлем композитной разведброни FormID: 000CB5FC ArmorUniqueRaider01 ARMO Рейдерская броня с шипами FormID: 000CB5FD ArmorUniqueRaider01Helmet ARMO Чертовы хвостики FormID: 000CB5FE ArmorUniqueRaider02 ARMO Ношеная броня рейдеров FormID: 000CB5FF ArmorUniqueRaider04 ARMO Дорожная броня FormID: 000CB600 ArmorUniqueRaider04Helmet ARMO Пирошлем FormID: 000CB605 OutfitUniqueEnclaveScientist ARMO Универсальный костюм для экспериментов FormID: 000CB606 OutfitUniqueMerc01 ARMO Одежда наемника-щеголя FormID: 000CB607 OutfitUniqueMerc02 ARMO Одежда наемника-смутьяна FormID: 000CB608 OutfitUniqueMerc03 ARMO Одежда наемника-авантюриста FormID: 000CB609 OutfitUniqueMerc04 ARMO Одежда Легенды Пустошей FormID: 000CB60A OutfitUniqueMerc05 ARMO Одежда наемника-борца FormID: 0006B464 ArmorTeslaPower ARMO Броня QUOTEТеслаQUOTE FormID: 000CB60B OutfitUniqueMerc06 ARMO Одежда наемника-патрульного FormID: 0006B465 ArmorTeslaHelmet ARMO Шлем QUOTEТеслаQUOTE FormID: 000CB60C OutfitUniquePrewarBusinesswearDirtyDARK ARMO Темный деловой костюм FormID: 000CB60D OutfitUniquePrewarCasualwear ARMO Довоенная повседневная одежда FormID: 0006B467 OutfitMysteriousStrangerHat ARMO Шляпа Таинственного незнакомца FormID: 000CB60E OutfitUniquePrewarNegligee ARMO Пижама FormID: 000CB60F OutfitUniquePrewarSpring2 ARMO Довоенная прогулочная одежда FormID: 050012C1 NVDLC01ClinicMainFloor CELL Вилла - клиника FormID: 000EB6B1 BMWeapNailBoard WEAP Доска с гвоздями FormID: 07009FE2 NVDLC02HireTrigger ACTI Follower Hire Trigger FormID: 0016B8FF musSetINCMountain MSET musSetINCHostile FormID: 07009FE6 NVDLC02FireTrigger ACTI Follower Fire Trigger FormID: 0010B75B JacklynFaction FACT Jacklyn Faction FormID: 0010B75C TomasFaction FACT Tomas Faction FormID: 0010B75D SSHQAdvertisingTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0010B75E SSHQTechGuyMailMessage1Terminal TERM Терминал FormID: 000AB5B8 HairMessy03 HAIR Спросонья FormID: 0002B385 OutfitWastelandMerchant01 ARMO Одежда коробейника FormID: 07009FEF NVDLC02SorrowOutfit ARMO Лагерь Скорбящих FormID: 07009FF0 NVDLC02SorrowOutfit2 ARMO Одежда Скорбящих FormID: 07009FF1 NVDLC02WakingCloudOutfit ARMO Одежда Недремлющей Тучи FormID: 0012B7FB GypsumAbandonedBuilding CELL Офис гипсового рудника FormID: 050012FD NVDLC01Followers QUST DLC01 Followers FormID: 050012FE NVDLC01Dean NPC_ Дин Домино FormID: 050012FF NVDLC01Christine NPC_ Кристин FormID: 05001300 NVDLC01Elijah NPC_ Отец Элайджа FormID: 05001301 NVDLC01Dog CREA Дог FormID: 05001302 NVDLC01DeanDialogue QUST Dean Dialogue FormID: 05001303 NVDLC01ChristineDialogue QUST Christine Dialogue FormID: 05001304 NVDLC01DogDialogue QUST Dog/God Dialogue FormID: 05001305 NVDLC01ElijahDialogue QUST Father Elijah Dialogue FormID: 0500130C NVDLC01FountainTrigger ACTI NVDLC01FountainTrigger FormID: 05001311 NVDLC01DebugGalaTrigger ACTI Debug Gala Trigger FormID: 05001315 NVDLC01WestTownN WRLD Пуэста-дель-Соль - север FormID: 0002B3D8 NukaStool FURN Барный стул FormID: 0012B86D GamblerMHat02 ARMO Изысканная шляпа игрока FormID: 0012B86E GamblerMHat03 ARMO Солидная шляпа игрока FormID: 0012B86F RadscorpionDT SPEL ПУ радскорпиона FormID: 0012B870 GiantRadscorpionDT SPEL ПУ гиг. радскорпиона FormID: 0002B40B Baseball01 MISC Бейсбольный мяч FormID: 0002B40E Basketball MISC Баскетбольный мяч FormID: 0002B410 BaseballGlove MISC Бейсбольная перчатка FormID: 0002B412 PoolBall MISC Бильярдный шар FormID: 0006B52E LootAmmoBox5mm CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0002B415 pool2ball MISC Бильярдный шар 2 FormID: 0006B52F LootAmmoBox308 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0006B530 LootAmmoBoxElectronChargePacks CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0002B417 pool5ball MISC Бильярдный шар 5 FormID: 0002B419 pool8ball MISC Бильярдный шар 8 FormID: 0002B41B pool10ball MISC Бильярдный шар 10 FormID: 0002B41D pool13ball MISC Бильярдный шар 13 FormID: 0002B41F poolcueball MISC Бильярдный шар FormID: 0006B53C Ammo308 AMMO Патрон кал. 308 FormID: 0006B53D Ammo5mm AMMO 5-мм патрон FormID: 0012B88B MrHandyDT SPEL ПУ м-ра Помощника FormID: 0006B53E AmmoElectronChargePack AMMO Электронный заряд FormID: 0012B88C MrGutsyDT SPEL ПУ м-ра Храбреца FormID: 0012B88D SentryBotDT SPEL ПУ робота-охранника FormID: 0012B88E ProtectronDT SPEL ПУ протектрона FormID: 0012B88F RobobrainDT SPEL ПУ робомозга FormID: 0012B890 BarkScorpionDT SPEL ПУ древ. скорпиона FormID: 0012B891 SecuritronDT SPEL ПУ секьюритрона FormID: 0012B892 DeathclawDT SPEL ПУ когтя смерти FormID: 0012B893 BabyDeathclawDT SPEL ПУ дет. когтя смерти FormID: 0012B894 AlphaMotherDeathclawDT SPEL ПУ суперкогтя смерти FormID: 0012B895 SuperMutantDT SPEL ПУ супермутанта FormID: 0008B5D6 HotelWardrobe01 CONT Гардероб FormID: 0008B5D7 HotelWardrobe01Empty CONT Гардероб FormID: 0008B5D8 HotelDesk01 CONT Секретер FormID: 0008B5D9 HotelDesk01Empty CONT Секретер FormID: 0006B54F SubDiningChairR FURN Стул FormID: 0008B5DD HotelChair01TableL FURN Стул FormID: 0006B550 SubDiningChairL FURN Стул FormID: 0008B5DE HotelChair01F FURN Стул FormID: 0006B551 SubDiningChairTableL FURN Стул FormID: 0008B5DF HotelChair01TableR FURN Стул FormID: 0006B552 SubDiningChairTableR FURN Стул FormID: 0008B5E0 HotelBedQueenBothSides FURN Двуспальная кровать FormID: 0006B553 SubDiningChairDirtyF FURN Стул FormID: 0008B5E1 HotelBedQueenRight FURN Двуспальная кровать FormID: 0006B554 SubDiningChairDirtyL FURN Стул FormID: 0008B5E2 HotelBedQueenLeft FURN Двуспальная кровать FormID: 0006B555 SubDiningChairDirtyR FURN Стул FormID: 0008B5E3 HotelChair01L FURN Стул FormID: 0006B556 SubDiningChairDirtyTableL FURN Стул FormID: 0008B5E4 HotelChair01R FURN Стул FormID: 0006B557 SubDiningChairDirtyTableR FURN Стул FormID: 0006B558 SubChairL FURN Кресло FormID: 0006B559 SubChairR FURN Кресло FormID: 0006B55A SubChairF FURN Кресло FormID: 0006B55B SubChairDirtyR FURN Сломанное кресло FormID: 0006B55C SubChairDirtyL FURN Сломанное кресло FormID: 0006B55D SubChairDirtyF FURN Сломанное кресло FormID: 0006B55E SubChairTableL FURN Кресло FormID: 0006B55F SubChairTableR FURN Кресло FormID: 0006B560 SubChairDirtyTableL FURN Сломанное кресло FormID: 0006B561 SubChairDirtyTableR FURN Сломанное кресло FormID: 0008B608 EnchClothingDuster ENCH Пыльник FormID: 0006B5B3 RidgefieldGateKey KEYM Ключ от дверей Минного поля FormID: 0700A110 NVDLC02JedRadioTA TACT Вещание экспедиции QUOTEДобрый путьQUOTE FormID: 0016BA4E NVChallengeCaravanMaster CHAL Знаю, когда придержать FormID: 0016BA51 musSetINCFreeside MSET musSetINCHostile FormID: 0016BA52 musCtrlVickyAndVance ALOC musCtrlGnrcSubtleRural FormID: 0016BA53 musCtrlVault21 ALOC musCtrlVault21 FormID: 0016BA54 musCtrlFreesideAlleys ALOC musCtrlFreeside FormID: 0016BA55 musCtrlBoulderCityExternal ALOC musCtrlBoulderCityExternal FormID: 0016BA56 musCtrlBoulderCityMemorial ALOC musCtrlBoulderCityMemorial FormID: 0016BA57 musCtrlNorthVegas ALOC musCtrlGnrcDangerous FormID: 0016BA58 musCtrlGomorrahCourtyard ALOC musCtrlGnrcPeaceful FormID: 0016BA59 musCtrlGomorrahRooms ALOC musCtrlGnrcMystical FormID: 0016BA5A musCtrlTopsRooms ALOC musCtrlGnrcPeaceful FormID: 0016BA5B musCtrlTopps13thFloor ALOC musCtrlGnrcDangerous FormID: 0016BA5C musCtrlTopsBasement ALOC musCtrlGnrcCreepy FormID: 0016BA5D musCtrlTopsCourtyard ALOC musCtrlGnrcMystical FormID: 0016BA5E musCtrlUltraluxKitchen ALOC musCtrlGnrcTwisted FormID: 0016BA5F musCtrlUltraluxRestaurant ALOC musCtrlGnrcTwisted FormID: 0016BA60 musCtrlUltraluxRooms ALOC musCtrlGnrcTwisted FormID: 0016BA61 musCtrlLucky38Basement ALOC musCtrlLucky38Penthouse FormID: 0016BA62 musCtrlLucky38Rooms ALOC musCtrlLucky38Penthouse FormID: 0016BA63 musCtrlLegateCamp ALOC musCtrlGnrcNCRCamp FormID: 0016BA64 musCtrlRepconCheckpoint ALOC musCtrlRepconTestSite FormID: 0016BA65 musCtrlRedding ALOC musCtrlRedding FormID: 0016BA66 musCtrlSecurotronVault ALOC musCtrlSecurotronVault FormID: 0016BA67 musCtrlTheFortCaesarsTent ALOC musCtrlTheFort FormID: 0016BA68 musCtrlCrashedB29 ALOC musCtrlGnrcMystical FormID: 0016BA69 PowderGangerGunAAM2 NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 0016BA6A PowderGangerGunCM2 NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 0016BA6B PowderGangerGunHM2 NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 0012B965 VaultSuit34 ARMO Комбинезон Убежища 34 FormID: 0012B966 VaultSuit11 ARMO Комбинезон Убежища 11 FormID: 0012B97D VStreetNCREmbassyTerminal01 TERM Терминал FormID: 0012B97E VNCREmbassyLog1 NOTE Личные заметки Лайзы О'Мэлли FormID: 0012B97F VNCREmbassyLog2 NOTE Положение дел в посольстве FormID: 0012B980 VNCREmbassyLog3 NOTE Донесение капитана Паппас FormID: 0012B981 VNCREmbassyPappasDesk CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0012B982 VStreetMPHQStorageKey KEYM Ключ от хранилища штаба ВП НКР FormID: 0012B989 VStreetCaptainPappasTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0012B98A VNCREmbassyPappasLog1 NOTE Отчет СБ Стрипа FormID: 0012B98B VNCREmbassyPappasLog2 NOTE Заметка о Джейке Эрвине FormID: 0012B98C VNCREmbassyPappasLog3 NOTE Сменные рапорты FormID: 0012B98D VStreetEmbassyMP01 NPC_ Военный полицейский НКР FormID: 0012B98E VStreetEmbassyMP02 NPC_ Военный полицейский НКР FormID: 0010B909 VCampGolfBarkstrings QUST Camp Golf Barkstrings FormID: 0010B968 ModNV9mmSMGLightBolt IMOD Облегченный затвор для 9-мм ПП FormID: 0006B6CE AntRefusePile01CONT CONT Муравьиная куча FormID: 0006B6D2 AntRefusePile01aCONT CONT Муравьиная куча FormID: 0006B6DC AntRefusePile02CONT CONT Муравьиная куча FormID: 000AB801 GenericVaultProtectron CREA Протектрон FormID: 000AB802 genericVaultProtectronTerminal TERM Эксплуатационная программа FormID: 0006B756 AntRefusePile02aCONT CONT Муравьиная куча FormID: 0012BAAE VMS18WhiteGloveGreeter NPC_ Администратор QUOTEБелой перчаткиQUOTE FormID: 0700A2E9 NVDLC02EncListCodeHolder ACTI Choose The Show FormID: 0010BA90 WeapNVSecuritronMissile WEAP ПРК FormID: 0010BA91 VictorLauncher CREA Виктор FormID: 0010BA92 VictorLaser CREA Виктор FormID: 0010BA93 VictorSubMachineGun CREA Виктор FormID: 0010BA94 Victorfisticufs CREA Виктор FormID: 0010BA95 VictorMissile CREA Виктор FormID: 0010BA96 SecuritronMissLauncherProjectile PROJ Гранатометный выстрел FormID: 0010BA97 MissExplosionSmall EXPL Missile Explosion FormID: 000EBA3A HouseToolsTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0700A362 NVDLC02Massacre03Trigger ACTI Massacre03 Trigger FormID: 0700A38B NVDLC02ARMASaltWound ARMA NVDLC02ARMASaltWound FormID: 0700A38D NVDLC02WeapPowerFistUnique WEAP Силовой кастет Соль-на-Раны FormID: 0006B842 AntRefusePile04CONT CONT Муравьиная куча FormID: 0006B843 AntRefusePile04aCONT CONT Муравьиная куча FormID: 0006B845 AntRefusePile05CONT CONT Муравьиная куча FormID: 0006B846 AntRefusePile05aCONT CONT Муравьиная куча FormID: 0700A3B9 NVDLC02MS02 QUST ТОЛСТОРОГИ ВОСТОЧНОЙ ВИРДЖИНИИ FormID: 0700A3BA NVDLC02ZionEncInt CELL Zion Encounters Cell FormID: 0700A3DF NVDLC02Danieloutfit ARMO Одежда Дэниэла FormID: 0700A3E0 NVDLC02Danielhat ARMO Шляпа Дэниэла FormID: 0700A3E1 NVDLC02CrYaoGuai CREA Яо-гай FormID: 0700A3E2 NVDLC02EVBighornerSmall CREA Горный толсторог - ягненок FormID: 0700A3E3 NVDLC02EVBighornerMed CREA Горный толсторог FormID: 0700A3E4 NVDLC02EVBigHornerLarge CREA Горный толсторог - баран FormID: 0700A3E5 NVDLC02EVBighornerSpecial01 CREA Потерявшийся ягненок FormID: 0700A3E6 NVDLC02EVBighornerSpecial02 CREA Горный толсторог - мать ягненка FormID: 0700A3F4 NVDLC02SorrowNarrowsCave NPC_ Дикарь (Скорбящие) FormID: 0006B922 DefaultDebugIncrement01 MESG DEBUG MESSAGE FormID: 0006B923 DefaultDebugIncrement05 MESG DEBUG MESSAGE FormID: 0006B924 DefaultDebugIncrement10 MESG DEBUG MESSAGE FormID: 0002B80D WastelandPuddle01 WATR TestGrantWater FormID: 0700A4A2 NVDLC02WhiteLegsFaction FACT White Legs FormID: 0700A4A3 NVDLC02WhiteLegsAggressiveFaction FACT White Legs Enemy of Player FormID: 0700A4A5 NVDLC023MarysBattleTrigger ACTI Marys Battle Trigger FormID: 0700A4A6 NVDLC02WhiteLeg3MAAM NPC_ Мучитель (Белоногие) FormID: 0700A4A7 NVDLC02WhiteLeg3MCM NPC_ Костолом (Белоногие) FormID: 0700A4A8 NVDLC02WhiteLeg3MAAMF NPC_ Огненосец (Белоногие) FormID: 0700A4A9 NVDLC02WhiteLeg3MCMF NPC_ Мучитель (Белоногие) FormID: 0700A4AA NVDLC02WhiteLeg3MSCMF NPC_ Громобой (Белоногие) FormID: 0700A4AB NVDLC02WhiteLeg3SMAAMF NPC_ Громобой (Белоногие) FormID: 0006B970 CG04RadroachGloriaMack CREA Радтаракан FormID: 0002B895 RepublicOfDaveFaction FACT Republic of Dave FormID: 0012BD36 VBSCave1NightStalkerTrigger ACTI Night Stalker Trigger FormID: 0012BD37 VBSCave1NightStalker CREA Ночной охотник FormID: 0700A538 NVDLC02DeadHorseClass CLAS Dead Horse Tribal FormID: 0700A539 NVDLC02SorrowClass CLAS Sorrows Tribal FormID: 0700A53A NVDLC02WhiteLegClass CLAS White Legs Tribal FormID: 0002B8D8 DukovFaction FACT Dukov's Faction FormID: 0002B8DA MS14TedsKey KEYM Особый ключ Теда Стрэйера FormID: 0002B8DB MS14DukovsKey KEYM Особый ключ Дукова FormID: 0002B8E5 UnderworldEthyl CREA Этил FormID: 0002B8E7 UnderworldMeat CREA Мясо FormID: 0002B8FC MQ04ChineseFaction FACT ChineseSoldierFaction FormID: 0014BE0A CampSearchlightTrainingDummy NPC_ Тренировочная мишень FormID: 0014BE10 VMS50Note NOTE Записка наемника FormID: 0014BE12 LoganEVP ACTI Logan evaluates packages FormID: 0700A60E NVDLC02WhiteLegNarrows NPC_ Дикарь (Белоногие) FormID: 0012BE12 OVCentralSewers01 CELL Центральный коллектор FormID: 0012BE13 OVWestSewers02 CELL Северо-западный коллектор FormID: 0012BE14 OVCSewerControlTerminal TERM Управление центральным коллектором FormID: 000ABBE2 MQ04PlayerOutfit ARMO Довоенная одежда и часы FormID: 0012BE35 OVNorthSewers01 CELL Северный коллектор FormID: 0700A639 NVDLC02WhiteLeg3MAAMState01 NPC_ Громобой (Белоногие) FormID: 0700A63A NVDLC02WhiteLeg3MCMFState01 NPC_ Огненосец (Белоногие) FormID: 0700A63B NVDLC02WhiteLeg3MCMState01 NPC_ Мучитель (Белоногие) FormID: 0700A63C NVDLC02WhiteLeg3MAAMFState01 NPC_ Костолом (Белоногие) FormID: 0700A66F NVDLC02MojaveDoor DOOR Переход в пещеру Северного прохода FormID: 0700A672 NVDLC02HealingPowderNote NOTE Запас целебного порошка Скорбящих FormID: 0010BDF3 BCTrainStationInterior CELL Боулдер-Сити - ж/д станция FormID: 000ABC58 CGTutorialSneak MESG Скрытность FormID: 000ABC5A HelpStealth MESG Скрытность FormID: 0700A6AC NVDLC02GrandStaircaseMapNote NOTE Карта Гранд-Стэркейс FormID: 0004BAF4 LDCrSuperMutantBehemothCapitolBuilding CREA Супермутант-бегемот FormID: 0014BF83 DoctorHenryNote01 NOTE Сведения о ночных охотниках FormID: 0014BF84 DoctorHenryNote02 NOTE Прототип стелс-боя FormID: 0014BF85 DoctorHenryNote03 NOTE Кин FormID: 0006BBBE MS03SurvivorPerkMsg MESG Добавлена способность QUOTEСкаутQUOTE FormID: 000ABD06 LDJuryBossKey KEYM Ключ от сейфа Райана Бригга FormID: 000ABD17 MoleRatWonderMeat ALCH Чудо-мясо кротокрыса FormID: 0004BB8D CaucasianRaider RACE Европеоид FormID: 0004BB91 MegatonCrimeFaction FACT Crime tracking faction for Megaton FormID: 0010BEE9 HelmetNVNCRTrooperMP ARMO Шлем бойца военной полиции FormID: 0010BEEA FreesideWorld WRLD Фрисайд FormID: 000CBDF2 LootMineFragLOCK CONT Ящик с минами FormID: 000ABD83 OurLadyHopeMisterHandy CREA Мистер Помощник FormID: 0006BC6D WaterTypeOasisClean WATR TestGrantWater FormID: 0700A7C3 NVDLC02JedBarkTrigger ACTI Jed Bark Trigger FormID: 0700A7C9 NVDLC02AmbushAvoidedTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0014C05F DeskOfficeMetalEMPTY CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0014C068 WeapNVDetonatorLoyal WEAP Активатор Адепта FormID: 0014C069 ImplantStrengthPerk PERK Имплантат силы FormID: 0006BC9B WaterTypeMegatonWater WATR TestGrantWater FormID: 0700A7EB NVDLC02JoshuaGrahamOutfitNPC ARMO Joshua Graham's Armor (NPC) FormID: 0700A7EC NVDLC02JoshuaGrahamOutfit ARMO Броня Джошуа Грэхема FormID: 0700A82C NVDLC02JoshGrahamGlove ARMA JoshuaGrahamGloves FormID: 0700A82D NVDLC02ArmorJGrahamHeadwrap ARMO Joshua Graham's Headwrap (NPC) FormID: 000ABE08 CGPresetAfricanAmericanF03 NPC_ raceAfricanAmericanF03 FormID: 000ABE09 CGPresetAfricanAmericanF04 NPC_ raceAfricanAmericanF04 FormID: 000ABE0A CGPresetAfricanAmericanF05 NPC_ raceAfricanAmericanF05 FormID: 000ABE0B CGPresetAfricanAmericanM03 NPC_ raceAfricanAmericanM03 FormID: 000ABE0C CGPresetAfricanAmericanM04 NPC_ raceAfricanAmericanM04 FormID: 000ABE0D CGPresetAfricanAmericanM05 NPC_ raceAfricanAmericanM05 FormID: 000ABE0E CGPresetAsianF03 NPC_ raceAsianF03 FormID: 000ABE0F CGPresetAsianF04 NPC_ raceAsianF04 FormID: 000ABE10 CGPresetAsianF05 NPC_ raceAsianF05 FormID: 000ABE11 CGPresetAsianM03 NPC_ raceAsianM03 FormID: 000ABE12 CGPresetAsianM04 NPC_ raceAsianM04 FormID: 000ABE13 CGPresetAsianM05 NPC_ raceAsianM05 FormID: 000ABE14 CGPresetCaucasianF03 NPC_ raceCaucasianF03 FormID: 000ABE15 CGPresetCaucasianF04 NPC_ raceCaucasianF04 FormID: 000ABE16 CGPresetCaucasianF05 NPC_ raceCaucasianF05 FormID: 000ABE17 CGPresetCaucasianM03 NPC_ raceCaucasianM03 FormID: 0700A84A NVDLC02WhiteLegTotem MISC Военный тотем Белоногих FormID: 000ABE18 CGPresetCaucasianM04 NPC_ raceCaucasianM04 FormID: 000ABE19 CGPresetCaucasianM05 NPC_ raceCaucasianM05 FormID: 000ABE1A CGPresetHispanicF03 NPC_ raceHispanicF03 FormID: 000ABE1B CGPresetHispanicF04 NPC_ raceHispanicF04 FormID: 000ABE1C CGPresetHispanicF05 NPC_ raceHispanicF05 FormID: 000ABE1D CGPresetHispanicM03 NPC_ raceHispanicM03 FormID: 000ABE1E CGPresetHispanicM04 NPC_ raceHispanicM04 FormID: 000ABE1F CGPresetHispanicM05 NPC_ raceHispanicM05 FormID: 0700A854 NVDLC02WhiteLegsSapperMQ03 NPC_ Минер (Белоногие) FormID: 0700A866 NVDLC023MarysCaveBox ACTI 3 Marys Cave Code Box FormID: 0014C0FE NVCGLog5Note NOTE Журнал, страница 5 FormID: 0014C0FF NVCGLog14Note NOTE Журнал, страница 14 FormID: 0014C100 NVCGLog19Note NOTE Журнал, страница 19 FormID: 0014C101 NVCGLog15Note NOTE Журнал, страница 15 FormID: 0014C102 NVCGLog8Note NOTE Журнал, страница 8 FormID: 0014C104 NVCGC4Crate CONT Ящик FormID: 0014C105 NVCGFragGrenadeCrate CONT Ящик FormID: 0014C10B NVBedTwinOnBackRestricted01L FURN Кровать FormID: 0014C10C NVBedTwinOnBackRestricted01R FURN Кровать FormID: 0014C10D NVBedTwinOnBack01L FURN Кровать FormID: 0014C10E NVBedTwinOnBack01R FURN Кровать FormID: 0014C11C NVHealingPowderLegate ALCH Целеб. порошок легата FormID: 0014C11F VMS49GunNoteFilingCabinet CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 0014C120 VMS49GunCasePulseGun CONT Ящик с оружием FormID: 0014C121 VMS49GunCaseKey KEYM Ключ полк. Блэквелла FormID: 0014C122 VMS49GunNote NOTE Распоряжение о перемещении снаряжения FormID: 0014C129 ImplantStrengthBoost SPEL Гипертрофикатор FormID: 0014C12A ImplantAgilityPerk PERK Имплантат ловкости FormID: 0014C12B ImplantAgilityBoost SPEL Ускоритель рефлексов FormID: 0014C12C ImplantPerceptionBoost SPEL Оптич. оптимизатор FormID: 0014C12D ImplantPerceptionPerk PERK Имплантат восприятия FormID: 0014C12E ImplantEndurancePerk PERK Имплантат выносливости FormID: 0014C12F ImplantEnduranceBoost SPEL Ноцицептивный регул. FormID: 0014C130 ImplantCharismaPerk PERK Имплантат харизмы FormID: 0014C131 ImplantCharismaBoost SPEL Эмпатич. синтезатор FormID: 0014C132 ImplantIntelligencePerk PERK Имплантат интеллекта FormID: 0014C133 ImplantIntelligenceBoost SPEL Логич. сопроцессор FormID: 0014C134 ImplantLuckPerk PERK Имплантат удачи FormID: 0014C135 ImplantLuckBoost SPEL Вероятн. калькулятор FormID: 0014C136 RouletteTableTheTops ACTI Рулеточный стол FormID: 000ABEBA RCHangarKey KEYM Ключ от ангара FormID: 000ABEBD Enclave0GunAAFTEMPLATE NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 000ABEBE Enclave0GunAAM NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 000ABEBF Enclave0GunAF NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 000ABEC0 Enclave0GunAM NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 000ABEC1 Enclave0GunCF NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 000ABEC2 Enclave0GunCM NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 000ABEC3 Enclave0GunHF NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 000ABEC4 Enclave0GunHM NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 000ABECD Enclave0RipperAAFTEMPLATE NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 000ABECE Enclave0RipperAAM NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 000ABECF Enclave0RipperAF NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 000ABED0 Enclave0RipperAM NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 000ABED1 Enclave0RipperCF NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 000ABED2 Enclave0RipperCM NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 000ABED3 Enclave0RipperHF NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 000ABED4 Enclave0RipperHM NPC_ Солдат Анклава FormID: 000EBFF6 VVault11GearDoorControlPanel ACTI Пульт управления дверью убежища FormID: 0700A925 NVDLC02SorrowsFaction FACT Привал Сорроуз-Форк FormID: 0700A926 NVDLC02DeadHorseFaction FACT Dead Horse Faction FormID: 0700A927 NVDLC02ExplosivesCrateMED CONT Ящик с взрывчаткой FormID: 0700A928 NVDLC02ExplosivesCrateLOW CONT Ящик с взрывчаткой FormID: 0700A929 NDLC02MetalBoxMED CONT Ящик FormID: 0700A92A NDLC02MetalBoxLOW CONT Ящик FormID: 0700A92B NVDLC02ReinforcedBoxMED CONT Ящик FormID: 0700A92C NVDLC02ReinforcedBoxLOW CONT Ящик FormID: 0700A92D NVDLC02SackMED CONT Мешок FormID: 0700A92E NVDLC02SackLOW CONT Мешок FormID: 0700A92F NVDLC02CrateLOW CONT Ящик FormID: 0700A930 NVDLC02CrateMED CONT Ящик FormID: 0700A931 NVDLC02WoodenCrateContainerMED CONT Деревянный ящик FormID: 0700A932 NVDLC02WoodenCrateContainerLOW CONT Деревянный ящик FormID: 0700A933 NVDLC02WhiteLegDEAD NPC_ Мертвый дикарь (Белоногие) FormID: 0700A934 NVDLC02DeadHorseNarrowsNightShift NPC_ Дикарь (Мертвые Лошади) FormID: 000EC01C NevadaAgaveFruit ALCH Плод невадской агавы FormID: 0700A935 NVDLC02CrTier2GeckoNarrows CREA Геккон FormID: 000EC01D NVFreshBarrelCactusFruit ALCH Плод ферокактуса FormID: 000EC01E PricklyPearCactusFruit ALCH Плод опунции FormID: 0010C0BD PerkRangerToughness SPEL Стойкость рейнджера FormID: 0010C0BE BCJessup NPC_ Джесап FormID: 000EC044 BMNeilJumpTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000EC045 BMDJBoothEntryTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0004BDA8 MS03FoodRefrigerator CONT Холодильник FormID: 0004BDA9 MetalBox01Commercial CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0004BDAA SDMMetalBox01Commercial CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0004BDAB MS03MedicineKit CONT Аптечные препараты FormID: 0004BDAC PharmacyKey KEYM Ключ от аптеки QUOTEСупермартаQUOTE FormID: 000ABF5D LDJuryBossTerminal TERM Терминал Райана Бригга FormID: 000ABF66 DrinkWaterfountain03Purified ACTI Фонтанчик FormID: 000ABF9A CGTutorialAccessHelpPC MESG Справка по игре FormID: 000ABF9B CGTutorialAccessHelpXBox MESG Справка по игре FormID: 000ABF9D CGTutorialFireWeapon2 MESG Прицельная стрельба FormID: 000ABFEE RCGenericVoiceFaction FACT RC generic human voice types FormID: 0010C1AD ModNVFatManLittleBoyKit IMOD Детский набор для QUOTEТолстякаQUOTE FormID: 0010C1AE RSFoxtrotInterior CELL Пост рейнджеров QUOTEФокстротQUOTE FormID: 0700AAD5 NVDLC02WhiteLegCMPool NPC_ Костолом (Белоногие) FormID: 0700AAD6 NVDLC02WhiteLegAAMFPool NPC_ Мучитель (Белоногие) FormID: 0700AAD7 NVDLC02WhiteLegCMFPool NPC_ Громобой (Белоногие) FormID: 0700AAEF NVDLC02BrokenCompass MISC Сломанный компас FormID: 0008C031 GlowOneDamageRadiationLevel MGEF Рад. взрыв светящегося FormID: 0700AAF6 NVDLC02LodgeFootlocker CONT Аварийные запасы FormID: 0700AAF9 NVDLC02StoreDesk CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0700AAFB NVDLC02StoreDeskKey KEYM Ключ от стола в магазине FormID: 0700AB01 NVDLC02BrokenCompassMsg MESG Сломанный компас FormID: 0700AB02 NVDLC02BrokenWalkieTalkieMsg MESG Сломанная рация FormID: 0700AB04 NVDLC02BrokenCompassPartsMsg MESG Сломанный компас FormID: 0700AB05 NVDLC02BrokenWalkieTalkiePartsMsg MESG Сломанная рация FormID: 0700AB06 NVDLC02RepairCombatMsg MESG Вы сражаетесь! FormID: 0004BF70 HispanicRaider RACE Латиноамериканец FormID: 0004BF71 AsianRaider RACE Азиат FormID: 0004BF72 AfricanAmericanRaider RACE Афро-американец FormID: 0700AB63 NVDLC02CrateHIGH CONT Ящик FormID: 0700AB64 NVDLC02DeskOfficeCornerMetalMED CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0700AB65 NVDLC02DeskOfficeCornerMetalHIGH CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0700AB66 NVDLC02DeskOfficeCornerMetalLOCKED CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0700AB67 NVDLC02DeskOfficeMetalMED CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0700AB68 NVDLC02DeskOfficeMetalHIGH CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0700AB69 NVDLC02DeskOfficeMetalLOCKED CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0700AB6A NVDLC02ExplosivesCrateHIGH CONT Ящик с взрывчаткой FormID: 0700AB6B NVDLC02ExplosivesCrateLOCKED CONT Ящик с взрывчаткой FormID: 0700AB6C NVDLC02FilingCabinetBunch01MED CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 0700AB6D NVDLC02FilingCabinetBunch01HIGH CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 0700AB6E NVDLC02FilingCabinetBunch01LOCKED CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 0700AB6F NVDLC02ReinforcedBoxHIGH CONT Ящик FormID: 0700AB70 NVDLC02ReinforcedBoxLOCKED CONT Ящик FormID: 0700AB71 NVDLC02SackHIGH CONT Мешок FormID: 0700AB72 NVDLC02WoodenCrateContainerHIGH CONT Деревянный ящик FormID: 0700AB73 NVDLC02HollowRockContainerLOW CONT Выдолбленный камень FormID: 0700AB74 NVDLC02HollowRockContainerMED CONT Выдолбленный камень FormID: 0700AB75 NVDLC02HollowRockContainerHIGH CONT Выдолбленный камень FormID: 0700AB76 NVDLC02AntRefusePile04aLOW CONT Муравьиная куча FormID: 0700AB77 NVDLC02AntRefusePile04aMED CONT Муравьиная куча FormID: 0700AB78 NVDLC02AntRefusePile04aHIGH CONT Муравьиная куча FormID: 0700AB79 NVDLC02FootlockerLOW CONT Сундук FormID: 0700AB7A NVDLC02FootlockerMED CONT Сундук FormID: 0700AB7B NVDLC02FootlockerHIGH CONT Сундук FormID: 0700AB7C NVDLC02MetalBox01LOW CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0700AB7D NVDLC02MetalBox01MED CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 000CC1D8 DeadGhoul2 NPC_ Мертвый гуль FormID: 0700AB7E NVDLC02MetalBox01HIGH CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0700AB7F NVDLC02LootFirstAidKitLOW CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 0700AB80 NVDLC02LootFirstAidKitMED CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 0700AB81 NVDLC02LootFirstAidKitHIGH CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 0700AB82 NVDLC02Grave01ContLOW CONT Могила FormID: 0700AB83 NVDLC02Grave01ContMED CONT Могила FormID: 0700AB84 NVDLC02Grave01ContHIGH CONT Могила FormID: 0700AB85 NVDLC02LootAmmoBoxLOW CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0700AB86 NVDLC02LootAmmoBoxMED CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0700AB87 NVDLC02LootAmmoBoxHIGH CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0700AB88 NVDLC02ToolboxLOW CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 0700AB89 NVDLC02ToolboxMED CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 0700AB8A NVDLC02ToolboxHIGH CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 0700AB8B NVDLC02DuffleBagLOW CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 0700AB8C NVDLC02DuffleBagMED CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 0700AB8D NVDLC02DuffleBagHIGH CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 0700AB8E NVDLC02LootFilingCabinetLOW CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 0700AB8F NVDLC02LootFilingCabinetMED CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 0700AB90 NVDLC02LootFilingCabinetHIGH CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 0700AB91 NVDLC02HollowLogLOW CONT Полое бревно FormID: 0700AB92 NVDLC02HollowLogMED CONT Полое бревно FormID: 0700AB93 NVDLC02HollowLogHIGH CONT Полое бревно FormID: 0700AB94 NVDLC02AntRefusePile02aLOW CONT Муравьиная куча FormID: 0700AB95 NVDLC02AntRefusePile02aMED CONT Муравьиная куча FormID: 0700AB96 NVDLC02AntRefusePile02aHIGH CONT Муравьиная куча FormID: 0700AB97 NVDLC02SuitcaseLOW CONT Чемодан FormID: 0700AB98 NVDLC02SuitcaseMED CONT Чемодан FormID: 0700AB99 NVDLC02SuitcaseHIGH CONT Чемодан FormID: 0002BF5A MS14DavesKey KEYM Особый ключ Дэйва FormID: 0014C49A VRRCGreatKhanMessenger NPC_ Великий хан FormID: 0014C4A0 VHDAssassinationNoWaitMessage MESG Внимание! FormID: 000CC279 LDScientistExplosion EXPL LD Scientist Accident FormID: 0002BFDB HairBase HAIR Бритый FormID: 0002BFDC HairCombOver HAIR Зачес набок FormID: 0002BFDD DEMOCrippleBeGoneEffect MGEF Эффект излечения повреждений FormID: 000EC348 MAPM СКОРПИОНЬЕ УЩЕЛЬЕ FormID: 000EC34A DEADWastelanderSG NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 000EC3A2 Vault3a CELL Убежище 3 - комнаты отдыха FormID: 0008C214 CapPresConstitutionRolled MISC Конституция США FormID: 0008C215 CapPresEmancRolled MISC Прокламация об освобождении рабов FormID: 0008C216 CapPresGettysburgRolled MISC Геттисбергская речь FormID: 0008C217 CapPresMonroeRolled MISC Доктрина Монро FormID: 0008C218 CapPresDecWarGermanyRolled MISC Декларация об объявлении войны Германии FormID: 0008C219 CapPresDecWarChinaRolled MISC Декларация об объявлении войны Китаю FormID: 000CC33C FakeForce100r25 EXPL Force FormID: 0010C482 LakeMeadCaveINT CELL Пещера озера Мид FormID: 0014C614 VHDLegionOliverNCRHeavyTrooper NPC_ Тяжеловооруженный боец НКР FormID: 0700AD9A NVDLC02SuitcaseLOCKED CONT Чемодан FormID: 0700AD9B NVDLC02ToolboxLOCKED CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 0700AD9C NVDLC02MetalBox01LOCKED CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0700AD9D NVDLC02LootFirstAidKitLOCKED CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 0700AD9E NVDLC02LootAmmoBoxLOCKED CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0700AD9F NVDLC02FootlockerLOCKED CONT Сундук FormID: 0014C634 VHDLegionOliverBattleTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0014C638 VHDLegionOliverRetreatTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0014C63A VHDLegionOliverFakeLegate NPC_ Легат Ланий FormID: 000AC37A AWMStashKey KEYM Ключ от тайника в мемориале FormID: 000EC4A4 MagazineNVBarter ALCH QUOTEТорговля. ЕженедельникQUOTE FormID: 000EC4A6 MagazineNVEnergyWeapons ALCH QUOTEОружие - будущее сегодняQUOTE FormID: 000EC4A7 MagazineNVExplosives ALCH QUOTEПоваренная книга патриотаQUOTE FormID: 000EC4A8 MagazineNVLockpick ALCH QUOTEЗамочный мастерQUOTE FormID: 000EC4A9 MagazineNVMedicine ALCH QUOTEТерапевт сегодняQUOTE FormID: 000EC4AA MagazineNVMeleeWeapons ALCH QUOTEВек рыцарейQUOTE FormID: 0014C651 VHDLegionLegateFinalTalkTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000EC4AB MagazineNVRepair ALCH QUOTEЧиним самиQUOTE FormID: 000EC4AC MagazineNVGuns ALCH QUOTEВоенное обозрениеQUOTE FormID: 0014C653 VHDLegionPowerPlantQuestUpdateTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000EC4AD MagazineNVSneak ALCH QUOTEФантомQUOTE FormID: 000EC4AE MagazineNVSpeech ALCH QUOTEЛюди и общениеQUOTE FormID: 000EC4AF MagazineNVSurvival ALCH QUOTEШкола выживанияQUOTE FormID: 000EC4B0 MagazineNVUnarmed ALCH QUOTEМир боксаQUOTE FormID: 000EC4B1 MagazineNVScience ALCH QUOTEДайджест программистаQUOTE FormID: 0014C65C VHDLegionOliverRangerC4Projectile PROJ C4 FormID: 000AC3BB AWMNoteMirelurkRecipe NOTE Рецепт. Пирог из болотника FormID: 000AC3C8 ChineseSoldier CLAS Chinese Soldier FormID: 0014C68D CampSearchlightInChurch ACTI player in church FormID: 0014C68E LoganQuestLeavingSearchlight ACTI Player on Logan's quest leaving Searchlight FormID: 0014C69A vHDNCROutsideOliver ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0014C69E vHDNCRRadioTransmission ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0700AE29 NVDLC02Whiteleg01 ARMO Сыромятная броня Белоногих FormID: 0700AE2A NVDLC02Whiteleg02 ARMO Одежда Белоногих FormID: 0004C254 MQ04PlayerContainer CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0014C723 BoulderCityWorld WRLD Руины Боулдер-Сити FormID: 0700AE9A NVDLC02MQ03MineDetector ACTI Mine Detector FormID: 0700AE9C NVDLC02MQ06 QUST ХАОС В ЗАЙОНЕ FormID: 0700AE9F NVDLC02ZionMap MISC Карта каньона Зайон FormID: 0700AECC NVDLC02DeadHorseCMF3M NPC_ Верующий (Мертвые Лошади) FormID: 0700AECD NVDLC02DeadHorseCM3M NPC_ Охотник (Мертвые Лошади) FormID: 0010C66C BlackDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 06006880 NVDLC03SLCuckoosNestINT CELL Гнездо Кукушки FormID: 06006881 NVDLC03SLH2OINT CELL Магнитно-гидравлический комплекс FormID: 06006882 NVDLC03SLTunnelNorthINT CELL Большая Гора - Северный туннель FormID: 0010C67C OutfitJailhouseRocker ARMO Костюм QUOTEТюремный рокерQUOTE FormID: 0010C67D VFSGloriaVanGraff NPC_ Глория Ван Графф FormID: 0010C67E VFSJamesGarret NPC_ Джеймс Гаррет FormID: 0010C67F VFSCalebMcCaffery NPC_ Калеб Маккаффери FormID: 0010C680 VFSFrancineGarret NPC_ Френсин Гаррет FormID: 0010C681 VFSJeanBaptisteCutting NPC_ Жан-Батист FormID: 0010C682 VFSJulieFarkas NPC_ Джули Фаркас FormID: 0010C683 VFSRotface NPC_ Тлен FormID: 0002C2B5 trapMineBuried01 ACTI Спрятанная мина FormID: 0010C6C7 MAPM ПЕЩЕРА ОЗЕРА МИД FormID: 0010C6C8 MAPM РАНЧО ВУЛФХОРНА FormID: 0010C6C9 VCliffsideCavernMapMarkerREF MAPM ПЕЩЕРА БРОК FormID: 0010C6CB MAPM ЛАГЕРЬ МАУНТИН-ШАДОУЗ FormID: 0010C6CC MAPM БРОШЕННАЯ ХИЖИНА FormID: 0010C6CD NVTerrifyingPresence PERK Страшный человек FormID: 0010C6D2 BCTrooperAAMTemplate NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0010C6D3 BCTrooperAF NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0010C6D4 BCTrooperHM NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0010C6D8 BCTrooperCM NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0010C6D9 BCTrooperAAF NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0010C6DD BCLieutenantMonroe NPC_ Лейтенант Монро FormID: 0010C6E1 BCGreatKhanCM NPC_ Великий хан FormID: 0010C6E3 BCGreatKhanCF NPC_ Великий хан FormID: 0010C6E5 BCGreatKhanCM2 NPC_ Великий хан FormID: 0010C6E7 BCGreatKhanAAF NPC_ Великий хан FormID: 0010C6E9 VFreeformBoulderCity QUST Boulder City Dialogue FormID: 0010C6EA BCIke NPC_ Айк FormID: 0010C6EC BCWorkerCM NPC_ Рабочий Боулдер-Сити FormID: 0010C6EE BCWorkerAAM NPC_ Рабочий Боулдер-Сити FormID: 0010C6F0 BCWorkerHM NPC_ Рабочий Боулдер-Сити FormID: 0010C6F3 VMS21Nero NPC_ Неро FormID: 0010C6F4 VMS21BigSal NPC_ Большой Сэл FormID: 0010C6F5 VMS21Cachino NPC_ Качино FormID: 0010C6F6 VMS21Joana NPC_ Джоана FormID: 0010C6F7 VMS21Troike NPC_ Тройк FormID: 0010C6F8 OmertaFaction FACT Omertas FormID: 0010C6F9 VMS21Clanden NPC_ Клэнден FormID: 0010C6FA VMS21Liza NPC_ Лайза О'Мэлли FormID: 0010C6FB GOMAngel CREA Ангел FormID: 0010C6FC vGOMProstitute00MTEMPLATE NPC_ Проститутка из QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 0010C6FD vGOMProstitute01M NPC_ Проститутка из QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 0010C6FE vGOMProstitute02M NPC_ Проститутка из QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 0010C6FF vGOMProstitute03M NPC_ Проститутка из QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 0010C700 vGOMProstitute04M NPC_ Проститутка из QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 0010C701 vGOMProstitute05M NPC_ Проститутка из QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 0010C702 vGOMProstitute06M NPC_ Проститутка из QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 0010C703 vGOMProstitute07M NPC_ Проститутка из QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 0010C704 vGOMProstitute08M NPC_ Проститутка из QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 0010C705 vGOMProstitute09M NPC_ Проститутка из QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 0010C706 vGOMProstitute10M NPC_ Проститутка из QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 0010C707 vGOMProstitute11M NPC_ Проститутка из QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 0010C708 vGOMProstitute12MG NPC_ Проститутка из QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 0010C709 vGOMProstitute13MG NPC_ Проститутка из QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 0010C70A vGOMProstitute14MG NPC_ Проститутка из QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 0010C70B vGOMProstitute15MG NPC_ Проститутка из QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 0010C70C vGOMProstitute01F NPC_ Проститутка из QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 0010C70D vGOMProstitute02F NPC_ Проститутка из QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 0010C70E vGOMProstitute03F NPC_ Проститутка из QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 0010C70F vGOMProstitute04F NPC_ Проститутка из QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 0010C710 vGOMProstitute05F NPC_ Проститутка из QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 0010C711 vGOMProstitute06F NPC_ Проститутка из QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 0010C712 vGOMProstitute07F NPC_ Проститутка из QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 0010C713 vGOMProstitute08F NPC_ Проститутка из QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 0010C714 vGOMProstitute09F NPC_ Проститутка из QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 0010C715 vGOMProstitute10F NPC_ Проститутка из QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 0010C716 vGOMProstitute11F NPC_ Проститутка из QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 0010C717 vGOMProstitute12F NPC_ Проститутка из QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 0010C718 vGOMProstitute13F NPC_ Проститутка из QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 0010C719 vGOMProstitute14F NPC_ Проститутка из QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 0010C71A vGOMProstitute15FG NPC_ Проститутка из QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 0010C71B vGOMProstitute16FG NPC_ Проститутка из QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 0010C71C vGOMProstitute17F NPC_ Проститутка из QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 0010C71D vGOMProstitute18FG NPC_ Проститутка из QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 0010C721 vDialogueGomorrah QUST Gomorrah Freeform Dialogue and Quests FormID: 0010C722 vGOMMuscle00Template NPC_ Головорез Омерты FormID: 0010C723 vGOMMuscle01 NPC_ Головорез Омерты FormID: 0010C724 vGOMMuscle02 NPC_ Головорез Омерты FormID: 0010C725 vGOMMuscle03 NPC_ Головорез Омерты FormID: 0010C726 vGOMMuscle04 NPC_ Головорез Омерты FormID: 0010C727 vGOMMuscle05 NPC_ Головорез Омерты FormID: 0010C728 vGOMMuscle06 NPC_ Головорез Омерты FormID: 0010C729 vGOMMuscle07 NPC_ Головорез Омерты FormID: 0010C72A vGOMMuscle08 NPC_ Головорез Омерты FormID: 0010C72B vGOMMuscle09 NPC_ Головорез Омерты FormID: 0010C72C vGOMMuscle10 NPC_ Головорез Омерты FormID: 0010C72D vGOMMuscle11 NPC_ Головорез Омерты FormID: 0010C72E vGOMMuscle12 NPC_ Головорез Омерты FormID: 0010C72F vGOMMuscle13 NPC_ Головорез Омерты FormID: 0010C730 vGOMMuscle14 NPC_ Головорез Омерты FormID: 0010C731 vGOMMuscle15 NPC_ Головорез Омерты FormID: 0010C732 vGOMMuscle16 NPC_ Головорез Омерты FormID: 0010C733 vGOMMuscle17 NPC_ Головорез Омерты FormID: 0006C48F redRacerMonster CREA Стефан FormID: 0010C760 VFSRalph NPC_ Ральф FormID: 0010C761 VFSMick NPC_ Мик FormID: 0010C762 VFSTheKing NPC_ Король FormID: 0010C764 VFSElizabethKieran NPC_ Элизабет Кирен FormID: 0010C767 VFSArcadeGannon NPC_ Аркейд Геннон FormID: 0010C769 NVCompanionEdE CREA ЭД-Э FormID: 0008C551 SugarBombs01 ALCH Сахарные бомбы FormID: 0008C552 Cram ALCH Готовый обед FormID: 0008C554 DandyBoyApples ALCH Наливные яблоки FormID: 0008C556 BlamcoMacandCheese ALCH Макароны с сыром FormID: 0008C558 InstaMash ALCH Пюре быстрого приготовления FormID: 0008C55A FancyLadsSnackCakes ALCH Кексы FormID: 0008C55C YumYumDeviledEggs ALCH Перченые яйца FormID: 0008C55E PorkNBeans ALCH Свинина с бобами FormID: 0008C560 Bubblegum ALCH Жевательная резинка FormID: 0008C562 PotatoCrisps ALCH Картофельные чипсы FormID: 0008C564 RadioactiveGumDrops ALCH Жевательные пастилки FormID: 0006C55A RRControlCollar MISC Контролирующий ошейник FormID: 000EC7A1 AliceMcLafferty NPC_ Элис Маклафферти FormID: 000EC7A3 DoctorUsanagi NPC_ Доктор Усанаги FormID: 0006C587 MountedVaultSuit101Armored ARMO Бронекомбинезон Убежища 101 FormID: 0010C850 ModNVServiceRifleUpgradedSprings IMOD Улучш. пружина для боевой в-ки FormID: 0010C851 ModNVServiceRifleForgedReceiver IMOD Кован. коробка для боевой в-ки FormID: 0010C852 ModNVLightMGExpandedDrums IMOD Ув. барабан для легк. пулемета FormID: 0010C854 ModNVLaserRCWRecycler IMOD Рециклинг для лазера RCW FormID: 0010C855 ModNVPlasmaCasterHSElectrode IMOD ВС электрод для плазмолива FormID: 0010C856 ModNVGrenadeRifleLongBarrel IMOD Удлинен.ствол для 40-мм гр-та FormID: 0010C857 ModNVGrenadeMachinegunHSKit IMOD ВС пакет для авт. гранатомета FormID: 0010C858 ModNV10mmPistolExtMags IMOD Увелич. магазин для 10-мм п-та FormID: 0010C859 ModNV10mmPistolLaserSight IMOD Лазерный прицел для 10-мм п-та FormID: 0010C85B ModNV44RevolverScope IMOD Опт. прицел для р-ра кал. 44 FormID: 0010C85C ModNV44RevolverHeavyFrame IMOD Тяжелая рамка для р-ра кал. 44 FormID: 0010C85D ModNV10mmSMGExtMags IMOD Увелич. магазин для 10-мм ПП FormID: 0010C85E ModNV10mmSMGRecoilCompensator IMOD Компенс. отдачи для 10-мм ПП FormID: 0010C85F ModNVFlamerExpandedTanks IMOD Увелич. бак для огнемета FormID: 0010C860 ModNVHuntingRifleScope IMOD Опт. прицел для охотн. в-ки FormID: 0010C861 ModNVHuntingRifleCustomAction IMOD Улучш. затвор для охотн. в-ки FormID: 0010C862 ModNVHuntingRifleExtMag IMOD Увел. магазин для охотн. в-ки FormID: 0010C863 ModNVAssaultCarbineExtMags IMOD Увелич. магазин для карабина FormID: 0010C864 ModNVSniperRifleSuppressor IMOD Глушитель для снайперской в-ки FormID: 0010C865 ModNVSniperRifleCarbonFiberParts IMOD Пласт. ложа для снайпер. в-ки FormID: 0010C866 ModNVMinigunDampedSubframe IMOD Гаситель вибрации для минигана FormID: 0010C867 ModNVMinigunHighSpeedMotor IMOD ВС мотор для минигана FormID: 0010C868 ModNVLaserRifleScope IMOD Опт. прицел для лазерной в-ки FormID: 0010C869 ModNVLaserRifleFocusOptics IMOD Фокус. линза для лазерной в-ки FormID: 0010C86A ModNVLaserRifleBeamSplitter IMOD Лучеделитель для лазерной в-ки FormID: 0010C86B ModNVPlasmaRifleMagneticAccelerator IMOD Ускоритель для плазменной в-ки FormID: 0010C86C ModNVGatlingLaserFocusOptics IMOD Фокус. линза для гатлинг-лаз. FormID: 0010C86D ModNVGatlingLaserCFFrame IMOD Пласт. рамка для гатлинг-лаз. FormID: 0010C86E ModNVMissileLauncherGuidanceSys IMOD Система наведения для гран-та FormID: 0010C86F ModNVSilenced22SMGDrums IMOD Ув. маг. для ПП кал. 22 с гл. FormID: 0010C876 OutfitFollowersDoctor ARMO Докторский халат Последователей FormID: 0006C5C2 FFEU05Refrigerator CONT Холодильник FormID: 0006C5CB OutcastWastelandPatrolB1 CREA Робомозг Изгоев FormID: 0006C5CE OutcastWastelandPatrolA1 CREA Протектрон Изгоев FormID: 0004C549 MS10BarkskinPerkMessage MESG Добавлена способность QUOTEКожа-кораQUOTE FormID: 0004C54A MS09HemoPerkMessage MESG Добавлена способность QUOTEКровопийцаQUOTE FormID: 0006C5EB CGTutorialRepair MESG Состояние предметов FormID: 0004C596 MS03MutationPerkMsg MESG Добавлена способность QUOTEРад-регенерацияQUOTE FormID: 0004C597 MS03DeamcrusherPerkMsg MESG Добавлена способность QUOTEКритиканQUOTE FormID: 0004C5A7 VBedSingleL01 FURN Кровать FormID: 0004C5C6 MS08PerkMessage MESG Добавлена способность QUOTEСупер-рефлексыQUOTE FormID: 0700B1CC NVDLC02ExplosivesCrateHIGHLocked CONT Ящик с взрывчаткой FormID: 0004C5FC MS06QuestFailCaleb MESG Глава государства FormID: 000CC83D EnchAntSting ENCH Отравленный дротик FormID: 0008C72D LLKidnapNote NOTE Заказ на ребенка FormID: 0008C77A MS13QuestFailedMessage MESG Просто бизнес FormID: 0700B246 GlassChimeCaveMapMarker MAPM ПЕЩЕРА ГЛАСС-ЧАЙМ FormID: 0700B256 NVDLC02DeadHorseNarrowsDayShift NPC_ Дикарь (Мертвые Лошади) FormID: 0004C67D FEVSubject CREA Результат неудачного эксперимента с ВРЭ FormID: 0002C5F6 poolTriangle MISC Треугольник FormID: 0700B279 NVDLC02TestNPCs CELL Test Cell For NPCs FormID: 0008C815 LibertyPrimeNukeExplosion EXPL Nuke Explosion FormID: 000EC9CB VGearDoorR3 DOOR Дверь убежища FormID: 0016CC0B JukeBoxDirtyNVCountry ACTI Музыкальный автомат FormID: 0700B2F3 NVDLC02HomeOnTheRange PERK И стол, и дом FormID: 0700B2F4 NVDLC02EyeForEye PERK Око за око FormID: 0700B2F5 NVDLC02WayOfTheCanaanite PERK Путь ханаанита FormID: 0700B2F6 NVDLC02WellStackedCairns PERK Указательные знаки FormID: 0700B2F7 NVDLC02QuietAsTheWaters PERK Тишь да гладь FormID: 0700B2F9 NVDLC02ChallengeSurvivalistsBounty CHAL Приз за выживание FormID: 0700B2FA NVDLC02AchievementRememberedZion CHAL Когда вспоминали о Сионе FormID: 0700B2FB NVDLC02AchievementRestoreOurFortunes CHAL Возврати добро наше FormID: 0008C83C OutfitMerc04 ARMO Одежда наемника-ветерана FormID: 0700B2FC NVDLC02AchievementInAForeignLand CHAL На земле чужой FormID: 0008C83D Slaver04GloveL ARMA Slaver04 Left Glove FormID: 0700B2FD NVDLC02AchievementODaughterOfBabylon CHAL Дочь Вавилона FormID: 0008C83E Slaver04GloveR ARMA Slaver04 Right Glove FormID: 0700B2FE NVDLC02AchievementHandForgetItsSkill CHAL Забудь меня десница моя FormID: 0700B2FF NVDLC02QuietWatersPerkEffect SPEL Эффект FormID: 0008C85B JailDoor01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 0700B353 NVDLC02MQ03BearTrap ACTI Медвежий капкан FormID: 0012CB6E SpawnOVSewerNCRTrooper1Rifle NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0012CB6F SpawnOVSewerNCRTrooper1Gun NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0700B390 NVDLC02ChallengeYaoGuaiHunter CHAL Охотник на яо-гаев FormID: 0700B3CE AngelCaveMapMarkerREF MAPM ПЕЩЕРА АНГЕЛА FormID: 0700B3CF EasternVirginMarker MAPM ВОСТОЧНАЯ ВИРДЖИНИЯ FormID: 0700B3D8 NVDLC02MarysFollowTriggerEnd ACTI Marys Follow Trigger 2 FormID: 0700B3D9 NVDLC02MarysFollowTrigger ACTI Marys Follow Trigger FormID: 0700B3DA NVDLC02DeadhorseAAMF3MFollower NPC_ Дикарь (Мертвые Лошади) FormID: 0700B3DB NVDLC02DeadHorseCMF3MFollower NPC_ Верующий (Мертвые Лошади) FormID: 0700B3DC NVDLC02DeadhorseAAM3MFollower NPC_ Верующий (Мертвые Лошади) FormID: 0016CD21 SLGoldMine01VERT3ACTIVATOR ACTI Vipers Return FormID: 06006D8D NVDLC03X13Setup QUST ПРОЕКТ X-13 FormID: 06006DA3 NVDLC03X13CrRobobrainArmy CREA Test Dummy Robobrain FormID: 06006DA5 NVDLC03X13LaserTripwireEmitter01 ACTI Эмиттер лазерной растяжки FormID: 06006DA9 NVDLC03X13PatrolFaction FACT X13 Robot Patrols FormID: 06006DAA NVDLC03SLVillageBorousINT CELL #103 FormID: 0700B42C NVDLC02CrMantisFaction FACT Giant Mantis Faction FormID: 06006DAC NVDLC03SLVillage8INT CELL #108 FormID: 0700B42D NVDLC02CrGeckoFaction FACT Gecko Faction FormID: 06006DAD NVDLC03SLVillageMobiusINT CELL #102 FormID: 0700B42E NVDLC02PlayerFaction FACT NVDLC02 Player Faction FormID: 06006DAE NVDLC03SLVillageKleinINT CELL #101 FormID: 06006DAF NVDLC03SLVillageOINT CELL #00 FormID: 06006DB3 NVDLC03SLVillageBorousBINT CELL Подвал FormID: 0700B435 NVDLC02Saltwounds ARMO Шлем Соль-на-Раны FormID: 0700B44B NVDLC02CrAntFaction FACT Ants FormID: 0700B44C NVDLC02CrDogFaction FACT Dogs FormID: 0700B44D NVDLC02CrMoleRatFaction FACT Mole rats FormID: 0014CCDC VendorContainerDoctorUsanagi CONT Склад доктора Усанаги FormID: 0700B44E NVDLC02CrRadscorpionFaction FACT Radscorpions FormID: 0700B44F NVDLC02CrRavenFaction FACT Raven Faction FormID: 0700B450 NVDLC02CrSporeFaction FACT Spore Plant Faction FormID: 0014CCDF ImplantDTPerk PERK Субдермальная броня FormID: 0700B451 NVDLC02CrBigHornerFaction FACT Big Horner Faction FormID: 0014CCE0 ImplantDTBoost SPEL Субдермальная броня FormID: 0700B452 NVDLC02CrCazadorFaction FACT Cazador Faction FormID: 0014CCE1 ImplantRegenPerk PERK Моноцитарный мультипликатор FormID: 0700B453 NVDLC02CrCoyoteFaction FACT Coyote Faction FormID: 0014CCE2 ImplantRegenBoost SPEL Моноцит. мультипл. FormID: 0700B454 NVDLC02CrGiantRadscorpionFaction FACT Giant Radscorpion Faction FormID: 0700B455 NVDLC02CrGiantRatFaction FACT Giant Rat Faction FormID: 0014CCE4 ImplantRegenEffect MGEF Регенерация FormID: 0700B456 NVDLC02CrVoidCritterFaction FACT Faction for Void Creatures Used in Chanced Spawns FormID: 0700B457 NVDLC02CrYaoGuaiFaction FACT Yao Guai FormID: 0700B458 NVDLC02CrGreenGeckoFaction FACT Gecko Faction FormID: 0700B459 NVDLC02CrBloatflyFaction FACT Bloatfly Faction FormID: 0500277F NVDLC01Lobby CELL QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE - холл FormID: 0014CD29 CampSearchlightNCRComm TERM Терминал связи НКР FormID: 0014CD2A CampSearchlightCommNoNetwork TERM Сломанный терминал связи НКР FormID: 0014CD2B CampSearchlightNCRComm02 NOTE Журнал офицера по связи #923 FormID: 0014CD2C CampSearchlightNCRComm03 NOTE Журнал офицера по связи #937 FormID: 0014CD2D CampSearchlightNCRComm01 NOTE Журнал офицера по связи #842 FormID: 0700B4AC NVDLC02DuffleBagFORCHALLENGE CONT Припрятанные запасы FormID: 0700B4CB NVDLC02MQ05FadeTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0700B4CC NVDLC02SorrowMQ05b NPC_ Дикарь (Скорбящие) FormID: 0700B4CF NVDLC02SorrowMQ05c NPC_ Дикарь (Скорбящие) FormID: 0700B4D0 NVDLC02MQ05bDancingFlame NPC_ Танцующее Пламя FormID: 0700B4D1 NVDLC02MQ05c QUST ДОПОЛНИТЕЛЬНО: ОТБИТЬ МОСТ FormID: 0700B4D2 NVDLC02MQ05b QUST ДОПОЛНИТЕЛЬНО: ДОЛГ ПЕРЕД УСОПШИМИ FormID: 0700B4D3 NVDLC02MQ05a QUST ДОПОЛНИТЕЛЬНО: ВОЕННОПЛЕННЫЕ FormID: 0010CC8F Gomorrah01 CELL QUOTEГоморраQUOTE - основной уровень FormID: 0006CA2F MS03LibraryCatalogueHolotape MISC Голографическая опись каталога FormID: 0006CA30 MS03LibraryArchivesHolotape MISC Голографический архив прессы FormID: 0700B5EA NVDLC02FollowsChalkTest NPC_ Вслед-за-Мелом FormID: 0010CD73 NVCrGecko CREA Геккон FormID: 0006CABE MS14Morphine SPEL Мед-X-эффект брони FormID: 0012CE21 NVSlavePenGate01 DOOR Ворота FormID: 0700B624 NVDLC02CrTier3YaoGuaiSmall CREA Яо-гай - детеныш FormID: 0010CDA4 OutfitGannonArcadesDoctor ARMO Лабораторный халат Аркейда Геннона FormID: 0010CDA6 ULBath CELL QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE - ванные комнаты FormID: 0012CE4D TestThug NPC_ Головорез FormID: 0700B652 NVDLC02MQ05cDisableTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0700B656 NVDLC02MQ05bDisableTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0700B65C NVDLC02MQ05aDisableTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0700B666 NVDLC02MQ05CodeHolder ACTI MQ03 Objective Controller FormID: 0012CE99 SVRealSecuritron CREA Секьюритрон QUOTEМарк IQUOTE FormID: 0700B6A2 NVDLC02PineCreekEscape01 ACTI 1st trigger FormID: 0700B6A3 NVDLC02SorrowPineCreek NPC_ Дикарь (Скорбящие) FormID: 0700B6A4 NVDLC02SorrowDEAD NPC_ Мертвый дикарь (Скорбящие) FormID: 0014CF65 DEADCaravanBrahminCGCave CREA Вьючный брамин FormID: 0014CF66 GarbageCanWastes01 CONT Урна FormID: 050029DA HoloTestCodeHolder ACTI Direct The Show FormID: 050029DB NVDLC01ElevatorVaultLevel DOOR Лифт хранилища FormID: 050029E1 NVDLC01HologramMaleTemplate NPC_ Голограмма FormID: 050029E4 NVDLC01Vault CELL QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE - хранилище FormID: 0004CB10 EyeRaider EYES Рейдера FormID: 0004CB1B FortCCOHomeTerminalPassword01 NOTE Форт Константин - Карта-ключ командующего FormID: 000ECDE8 GunRunnerHQInterior CELL Штаб-квартира QUOTEОружейниковQUOTE FormID: 0012CF26 NPCTextureTest CELL Разрушенный магазин FormID: 0012CF27 VFSTextureTest01 NPC_ Головорез из Фрисайда FormID: 0012CF28 VFSTextureTest02 NPC_ Головорез из Фрисайда FormID: 0012CF29 NPCTextureTestDifferent CELL Разрушенный магазин FormID: 000ECE20 vDialogueWestside QUST Westside Dialogue FormID: 000ECE21 ScorpionsGangRoller NPC_ Роллер FormID: 000ECE25 WestsideCitizenCF NPC_ Обитатель Вестсайда FormID: 000ACD1F LDJuryBossTerminalOlder TERM Терминал Райана Бригга FormID: 0700B753 NVDLC02PineCreekEscape02 ACTI 2nd trigger FormID: 0012CF56 NVDogTagFistUniqueMessage MESG Вы нашли 20 личных знаков FormID: 0700B755 NVDLC02ZionYaoGuaiCave CELL Пещера яо-гаев FormID: 0012CF57 NVDogTagFistUniqueCreatedMessage MESG Создан новый предмет! FormID: 0012CF58 NVDogTagFistUniqueBlueprintMessage MESG Есть копия! FormID: 0012CF76 CrucifiedVictimAAMTemplate NPC_ Распятая жертва FormID: 000ACD55 HVRangerRadio ACTI Рация FormID: 000ACD56 HVMcNamaraHardinConvoTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000ACD58 HVRangerDialogTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000ACD59 HVIntercom TACT Интерком FormID: 000ACD5A OutfitElderMcNamara ARMO Ряса старейшины Братства FormID: 000ACD6B HVRanger NPC_ Добсон FormID: 0600711E NVDLC03X8SchoolEntryTrigger ACTI School Entry Trigger FormID: 0600711F NVDLC03X8TunnelEntryTrigger ACTI X8 Tunnel Entry Trigger FormID: 000ACD6D HVPaladinGuard NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 0700B7A3 NVDLC02EVSurvivalistTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0700B7A5 NVDLC02DeadhorseEVGuard01 NPC_ Воин (Мертвые Лошади) FormID: 0700B7A6 NVDLC02DeadHorseEVGuard02 NPC_ Воин (Мертвые Лошади) FormID: 0700B7A7 NVDLC02DeadhorseEV01 NPC_ Воин (Мертвые Лошади) FormID: 0700B7A8 NVDLC02DeadhorseEV02 NPC_ Воин (Мертвые Лошади) FormID: 0700B7A9 NVDLC02DeadHorseEV03 NPC_ Охотник (Мертвые Лошади) FormID: 0700B7AA NVDLC02DeadHorseEV04 NPC_ Охотник (Мертвые Лошади) FormID: 000ACD8E GirdershadeFaction FACT Girdershade Faction FormID: 000ACD93 CGTutorialTerminalLocked MESG Терминал защищен паролем FormID: 000ACDA4 GlassesThreeDog ARMO Солнечные очки FormID: 0008CD23 NobarkNoonan NPC_ Нелай Нунан FormID: 0008CD26 DialogueNobark QUST No-bark Noonan's Dialog FormID: 0008CD27 CliffBriscoe NPC_ Клифф Брискоу FormID: 000CCEA8 NovacGiftShopNukaVendingMachine CONT Торговый автомат FormID: 0004CC79 FortCBunkerLaunchCodes NOTE Форт Константин - Коды запуска FormID: 0008CD98 nvRepconLaunchButton ACTI Кнопка пуска FormID: 0008CD9B REPCONDebugMessage MESG Debug Message FormID: 000CCEB5 NovacMetalBox01DinoSouvenir CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 000CCEBD EnchClothingNCRSniperBeret ENCH Берет I РБ НКР FormID: 000CCEBF HatNCR1stReconBeret ARMO Берет 1-го разведбатальона FormID: 000CCEC0 VNovacMcBrideRefrigerator CONT Холодильник FormID: 000CCEC3 GhoulPrisonerDecloakTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000CCEC4 HarlandAggroTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000CCEC6 DavisonDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 000CCEF0 DefaultUnlockTermDESKRepcon TERM Терминал администратора РЕПКОНН FormID: 000CCEF1 REPCONNotePassword NOTE Сейф хранилища FormID: 000CCEF2 NVSuperStimpak ALCH Суперстимулятор FormID: 000CCEF3 SuperStimpakEffect MGEF Слабость после приема с/с FormID: 000CCEF5 SuperStimpakDebuffEffect SPEL Суперстим.: слабость FormID: 000CCF6B REPCONStealthBoysMovedTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0002CCB7 TenPenWaterFountain WATR TenPenWaterFountain FormID: 000CCF83 REPCONEmployeeTerminal TERM Терминал служащего FormID: 000CCF84 RepconGenNote1 NOTE Общая кухня FormID: 000CCF85 RepconGenNote2 NOTE Добро пожаловать в QUOTEРобКоQUOTE! FormID: 000CCF91 LootFirstAidKitNV CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 000CCF92 FilingCabinetNV CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 000CCF93 DeskOfficeCornerMetalNV CONT Письменный стол FormID: 000CCF94 FilingCabinetBunch04NV CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 000CCF95 FilingCabinetBunch03NV CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 0012D13D FortSlaveCrucified NPC_ Распятый раб FormID: 000CCF97 Footlocker01HouseholdNV CONT Сундук FormID: 000CCF9B FilingCabinetBunch02NV CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 000CCFC7 VNovacTerminalManny TERM Терминал FormID: 000CCFC8 AliceMcBride NPC_ Элис Макбрайд FormID: 000CCFC9 VFreeformNovacRangerStationNote NOTE Проверьте, все ли в порядке на посту QUOTEЧарлиQUOTE FormID: 0014D1FD VStreetCrBrahmin CREA Брамин FormID: 000CCFCA VFreeformNovacSnipersRevengeNote NOTE Правосудие снайпера FormID: 000CCFCB VNovacGreatKhansNote NOTE Сообщение: Гостеприимство ханов FormID: 000CCFCC VFreeformNovacChupacabraNote NOTE Полуночные нападения на ранчо FormID: 0014D204 VStreetGoofChasee NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0014D205 VStreetGoofChaser NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0002CD5F 10mmBulletProjectile PROJ Винтовочная пуля FormID: 000CD04F REPCONEntrance1 ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000CD050 REPCONEntrance2Trigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0014D2A7 WeapNVStraightRazorUnique WEAP QUOTEФигароQUOTE FormID: 000CD074 REPCONTestMan NPC_ Test Man FormID: 000CD076 TempMan QUST Temp Man FormID: 0014D2AA WeapNVCleaverUnique WEAP Тесак FormID: 0014D2AC WeapNVThrowingSpear WEAP Метательное копье FormID: 000CD08B SniperVictimTrigger ACTI Sniper Killzone FormID: 0014D2C3 vGenericReputationQuest QUST Generic Reputation FormID: 000CD08F GibsonScrapBox CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 000CD0A0 NovacJeannieMayFridge CONT Холодильник FormID: 0010D228 vDialogueRangerStationFoxtrot QUST Foxtrot Station FormID: 0010D229 VMSRSGlobalCommBreakdown QUST БУМЕРАНГ FormID: 000ED19F NewVegasMedicalClinicInterior CELL Медицинская клиника Нью-Вегаса FormID: 0010D23D CHFSergeantReyes NPC_ Тех. сержант Райес FormID: 000CD125 RepconMusicSpeaker ACTI Громкоговоритель FormID: 000CD126 RepconRadioStation TACT Музыка FormID: 000CD133 VNovacCrBrahmin CREA Брамин FormID: 0014D3A6 VMapRedRockCanyonRegion REGN Каньон Ред-Рок FormID: 000CD182 VOldLadyGibsonKey KEYM Ключ мамаши Гибсон FormID: 000CD183 SettlerNV CLAS Settler FormID: 000CD18A RadioRepconQuest QUST Music for Repcon FormID: 000CD18B DinoToy MISC Динозаврик FormID: 0700BB45 NVDLC02NarrowsEnableTrigger02 ACTI Enable Geckos above Sorrows Pond FormID: 0700BB46 NVDLC02NarrowsEnableTrigger01 ACTI Enable Geckos above Dead Hose Camp FormID: 0010D2C6 VMS18 QUST ПИЩА ДЛЯ ГУРМАНОВ FormID: 0010D2CC GomorrahBed01 FURN Кровать QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 0010D2CD OutfitTrooperFatigues ARMO Полевая форма бойца НКР FormID: 0010D2D4 TOPSCasino CELL QUOTEТопсQUOTE - казино FormID: 0008D0A4 VDialogueCliffBriscoe QUST Cliff Briscoe's dialogue FormID: 0014D3F3 AudioTemplateSecuritron CREA AudioTemplateSecuritron FormID: 0014D40C VMapCampSearchlightRegion REGN Лагерь Серчлайт FormID: 000CD1E3 NovacCliffsRoom CELL Бунгало Клиффа Брискоу FormID: 0700BB93 NVDLC02ZionSCaveW CELL Пещера Морнинг-Глори FormID: 0700BB94 NVDLC02ZionSCaveS CELL Пещера Ту-Скайз FormID: 0008D0D5 NCRPrisonVisitorsCenter CELL Информационный центр FormID: 0008D0E3 VMS02 QUST ПУТЬ ИСПРАВЛЕНИЯ FormID: 0008D0E7 NCRCFMeyers NPC_ Майерс FormID: 0008D0E9 NCRCFEddie NPC_ Эдди FormID: 0008D0EB NCRCFScrambler NPC_ Омлет FormID: 0004CFDA LDFortCWarheadStorageKEY KEYM Ключ от хранилища боеголовки FormID: 0008D0FA NCRPrisonBlockA CELL Тюремный блок A FormID: 000CD21B VintageRadioRepconSTARTON ACTI Радио FormID: 000CD21C REPCONBasementTerminalNote1 NOTE REPCONBasementTerminalNote1 FormID: 000CD21D REPCONBasementTerminalNote6 NOTE О поставке стелс-боев FormID: 000CD221 REPCONBasementTerminalNote2 NOTE REPCONBasementTerminalNote2 FormID: 000CD22C GibsonDog01 CREA Басура FormID: 000CD22D GibsonDog02 CREA Колмильо FormID: 0006D086 FloorSitMarker FURN Сиденье FormID: 000CD22E GibsonDog03 CREA Фил FormID: 000CD22F GibsonDog04 CREA Аудас FormID: 000CD230 GibsonDogRey CREA Рэй FormID: 000CD231 GibsonDog06 CREA Рина FormID: 0004D036 AudioTemplateRobotMrHandy CREA AudioTemplateRobotMrHandy FormID: 000CD270 HatNCRBeret ARMO Берет FormID: 0016D543 HVLilyWaitTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0016D544 HVLilyFollowAgainTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0016D545 VHDOliverAreaIntDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 0008D19C QJGeneratorActiveMsg MESG Генератор FormID: 0010D3F1 BCSaloonInterior CELL Салун QUOTEТолстый рогQUOTE FormID: 0016D5B9 VNiptonLegionMongrel CREA Пес Легиона FormID: 0016D5BA BigHornerMeat ALCH Мясо толсторога FormID: 0700BCB2 NVDLC02MapEasternVirgin REGN Восточная Вирджиния FormID: 0700BCB4 NVDLC02WeapFireBomb WEAP Огненная бомба FormID: 0700BCB5 NVDLC02WeapWarClub WEAP Боевая дубинка FormID: 0700BCB6 NVDLC02WeapTomahawk WEAP Томагавк FormID: 0700BCB7 NVDLC02WeapYaoGuaiGauntlet WEAP Яо-гайская перчатка FormID: 0700BCB8 NVDLC02WeapYaoGuaiGauntletUnique WEAP QUOTEЕе объятиеQUOTE FormID: 0700BCB9 NVDLC02TheNarrowsRegion REGN Теснина FormID: 0002D06C MS05NukaFridge CONT Прекрасный ядер-холодильник FormID: 0008D21C VMS01FuellContainer CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0008D21D RocketLabTopTestContainer CONT Ящик FormID: 0008D21E VendorContainerCliffBriscoe CONT Сундук Клиффа Брискоу FormID: 0008D21F VMS01Fuel MISC Ядерное топливо FormID: 000CD345 CrFeralGhoulGlowingOneDEAD CREA Светящийся гуль FormID: 0012D4F4 VOVNorthDwellerCFa NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 0012D4F5 VOVNorthDwellerCMa NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 0012D4F6 VOVNorthDwellerCFb NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 0012D4F7 VOVNorthDwellerCMb NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 0012D4F8 VOVNorthDwellerCMc NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 0012D4F9 VOVNorthDwellerCFc NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 0012D4FD VOVNorthDwellerCFd NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 0012D4FE VOVNorthDwellerCMd NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 0012D4FF VOVNorthDwellerCFeOld NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 0012D500 VOVNorthDwellerCMeOld NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 0008D241 VDialogueJasonBright QUST Jason Bright's Dialog FormID: 0008D243 VDialogueChrisHaversam QUST Chris Haversam's Dialog FormID: 000CD3C8 LootAmmoBoxGenericNV CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 000CD3C9 LootAmmoBoxGenericLockNV CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 000CD3CC LootAmmoBoxEmpty CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0010D4E7 VMS18Marjorie NPC_ Марджори FormID: 0010D4E8 VMS18Mortimer NPC_ Мортимер FormID: 0010D4E9 VMS18Philippe NPC_ Филипп FormID: 0010D4EA VMS18Chauncey NPC_ Чонси FormID: 0010D4EB VMS18HeckGunderson NPC_ Хек Гундерсон FormID: 0010D4EC VMS18TedGunderson NPC_ Тед Гундерсон FormID: 0010D4ED ULCasino CELL QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE - казино FormID: 0500307B nvdlc01hologramoutfit ARMO Голографический костюм FormID: 05003080 NVDLC01PoliceStation CELL Вилла - полицейский участок FormID: 0002D11B HelmetMayorMacCready ARMO Шлем Мак-Криди FormID: 000CD3DC VHarlandFriendDiscoveryTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000CD3DF NovacMotelRoomQueen2 CELL Номер мотеля FormID: 000CD3E0 NovacMotelRoomTwin1 CELL Номер мотеля FormID: 000CD3E1 NovacMotelRoomTwin2 CELL Номер мотеля FormID: 000CD3E5 NovacMotelRoomQueen1 CELL Номер мотеля FormID: 0010D512 Lucky38CasinoFloor01 CELL QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE - казино FormID: 000ED4D0 VendorContainerGunRunnerHQ CONT Снаряжение штаба QUOTEОружейниковQUOTE FormID: 000ED4D1 CrimsonCaravanGuardAAMTemplate NPC_ Охранник QUOTEКрасного караванаQUOTE FormID: 000ED4D2 CrimsonCaravanGuardCM NPC_ Охранник QUOTEКрасного караванаQUOTE FormID: 000ED4D3 CrimsonCaravanGuardAF NPC_ Охранник QUOTEКрасного караванаQUOTE FormID: 000ED4D7 CrimsonCaravaneerAAMTemplate NPC_ Караванщик FormID: 000ED4D9 CrimsonCaravaneerCM NPC_ Караванщик FormID: 0016D714 Lucky38World WRLD Лаки 38 FormID: 000ED4E0 NVMedicalStudentAM NPC_ Последователь - студент-медик FormID: 000ED4E2 GunRunnerIsaac NPC_ Айзек FormID: 000ED4E9 ScorpionsGangYvette NPC_ Иветта FormID: 0008D342 NavalCot01R FURN Койка FormID: 0008D343 NavalBench01TableR FURN Скамья FormID: 0008D345 SubQueenBed01R FURN Двуспальная кровать FormID: 0008D346 SubQueenBed01BothSides FURN Кровать FormID: 0008D349 SubQueenBed01DirtyBothSides FURN Двуспальная кровать FormID: 0008D34B SubQueenBed01DirtyR FURN Двуспальная кровать FormID: 0008D34C SubSingleBed01DirtyL FURN Кровать FormID: 0008D34D SubSingleBed01DirtyR FURN Кровать FormID: 0008D34E SubCouch01F FURN Диван FormID: 0008D34F SubCouchDirty01F FURN Сломанный диван FormID: 0008D350 NavalBench01TableL FURN Скамья FormID: 0008D351 NavalBench01TableBothSides FURN Скамья FormID: 0008D352 NavalCot01L FURN Койка FormID: 0002D1AB NukaVendingMachineClean CONT Исправный автомат FormID: 000ED50D WestsideHector NPC_ Гектор FormID: 000ED50F NVWildwastelandCell CELL Склады торговцев Нью-Вегаса FormID: 000ED511 Vault3b CELL Убежище 3 - жилые помещения FormID: 0008D36F QJGenerator ACTI Генератор FormID: 0008D370 PowderGanger CLAS Powder Ganger FormID: 0008D371 PowderGangerMeleeAAMTEMPLATE NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 0008D372 PowderGangerGunAAMTEMPLATE NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 0008D375 PowderGangerMeleeCM NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 0008D377 PowderGangerMeleeHM NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 0014D6C7 NVSpearProjectile PROJ Копье FormID: 0008D37E NCRPrisonTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0008D381 PowderGangerGunCM NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 0008D382 PowderGangerGunHM NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 0002D1E9 1950StyleSuitHat ARMA SuitHat FormID: 0008D395 NCRCFPowderGangerFaction FACT NCRCFPowderGangerFaction FormID: 0010D5D5 SheepDog02 CREA Токио FormID: 000ED567 PerkWildWasteland QUST ДИКАЯ ПУСТОШЬ FormID: 000ED568 WildWasteland PERK Дикая пустошь FormID: 000CD50A CrNightkin CREA Тень (осн.) FormID: 000CD50D WeapNVBumperSword WEAP Большой меч FormID: 000CD50E WeapNVRebarClub WEAP Арматура FormID: 0010D629 Gomorrah00 CELL QUOTEГоморраQUOTE - нижнее лобби FormID: 000CD514 RepconNightkinAshPile CONT Куча золы FormID: 0008D40B JasonBrightSpeechMessage1 MESG Речь Джейсона Брайта, ч. 1 FormID: 0008D40C JasonBrightSpeechMessage2 MESG Речь Джейсона Брайта, ч. 2 FormID: 0008D40D JasonBrightSpeechMessage3 MESG Речь Джейсона Брайта, ч. 4 FormID: 0008D40E JasonBrightSpeechMessage4 MESG Речь Джейсона Брайта, ч. 3 FormID: 0008D411 GhoulExitTrigger ACTI Ghoul Exit Trigger FormID: 0008D414 REPCONSpeechListeningTrigger ACTI REPCON Speech Listening Trigger FormID: 000CD539 WeapNVTrailCarbine WEAP Карабин следопыта FormID: 000CD53A WeapNVCaravanShotgun WEAP Дробовик караванщика FormID: 0008D423 NCRTrooperAAMTEMPLATE NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0008D424 NCRRanger CLAS NCR Ranger FormID: 0008D441 NCRTrooperAAM2 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0700BF1C NVDLC02ZionSporeCave CELL Куэва-Гуараче FormID: 0700BF33 MAPM ТАЙНИК УЦЕЛЕВШЕГО FormID: 0700BF34 CuevadelaRamaNegraMarker MAPM ЛАГЕРЬ ОХОТНИКОВ FormID: 0700BF35 TwoSkiesCaveMarker MAPM ПЕЩЕРА ТУ-СКАЙЗ FormID: 0700BF36 MAPM ПЕЩЕРА ЯО-ГАЕВ FormID: 0700BF37 MorningGloryMapMarker MAPM ПЕЩЕРА МОРНИНГ-ГЛОРИ FormID: 0700BF38 CuevaGuaracheMarker MAPM КУЭВА-ГУАРАЧЕ FormID: 000CD59C NightkinMeleeDEAD CREA Тень FormID: 0008D48E NCRPrisonBlockB CELL Тюремный блок B FormID: 060078EA NVDLC03SLNightstalkerINT CELL Z-9 Центр консервации ДНК змей FormID: 060078EB NVDLC03SLSecuritronINT CELL Завод по переработке секьюритронов FormID: 0008D516 NCRPrisonAdministration CELL Администрация тюрьмы НКР FormID: 0002D3A0 MS03Perk3A PERK Скаут-мастер FormID: 0002D3A1 MS03Perk2A PERK Скаут-эксперт FormID: 0002D3A2 MS03Perk1A PERK Скаут-новичок FormID: 0002D3A3 MS03MotivationalBook BOOK Мотивационные секреты звезд FormID: 0002D3A4 MS03ScienceBook BOOK Наука для всех FormID: 0002D3A5 MS03Sanitizer MISC Дезинфектант для пищи FormID: 0002D3B2 MS03GuideManuscript BOOK Руководство по выживанию (рукопись) FormID: 0002D3B3 MS03HistoryHolotape MISC Исторические архивы Ривет-Сити FormID: 0002D3B4 MS03TelemetryUnit MISC Процессорный модуль QUOTEРобКоQUOTE FormID: 000CD67B REPCONInteriorIntercom TACT Интерком FormID: 000CD682 REPCONTopIntercomTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0012D852 WeapNVBoxingTape WEAP Боксерские бинты FormID: 0012D853 ARMABoxingTape ARMA ARMABoxingTape FormID: 0012D854 ARMABoxingTapeRT ARMA ARMABoxingTapeRight FormID: 060079E5 NVDLC03DeskOfficeMetalCornerLOW CONT Письменный стол FormID: 060079E8 NVDLC03DeskOfficeMetalLOW CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0014D9AA VDialogueVegasEastArrestNote NOTE Идите с капитаном Паркером и арестуйте Кита. FormID: 0002D4C7 CG04RadroachAmbushA CREA Радтаракан FormID: 05003446 NVDLC01HologramBaseEffect MGEF Голографическое изображение FormID: 0012D94D FreesideNorthWorld WRLD Фрисайд FormID: 0012D94E FreesideFortWorld WRLD Старый мормонский форт FormID: 0010D8DB BountyHunterDuster ARMO Пыльник охотника за головами FormID: 0010D8DC ArmorCombatBlack ARMO Боевая броня FormID: 0010D8DE FSMisterHandyNV CREA Поврежденный мистер Помощник FormID: 000CD818 DiscoverREPCONTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0014DA53 VHooverDamCaesarsLegionFaction FACT Hoover Dam Caesar's Legion Faction FormID: 0014DA5B VHDLegionEnterLegatesTentTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0014DA5C VHDLegionIntakeTowerCenturionBarksTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0014DA5D VHDIntakeTower01Door DOOR Дверь FormID: 0014DA5E VHDLegionLegateTentExtDoor DOOR Полог палатки FormID: 0014DA60 VHDCheckpointEastDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 0014DA61 VLegionarySpeakingPraetorianLegateCamp NPC_ Преторианец FormID: 0008D749 JeannieMayCrawford NPC_ Дженни Мэй Крофорд FormID: 0008D74D DialogueJeannieMayCrawford QUST Jeannie May Crawford's Dialog FormID: 0008D750 VDialogueNovac QUST General Novac Greets and Questions FormID: 05003513 NVDLC01HologramNeutralSpell SPEL Hologram Neutral FormID: 05003514 NVDLC01HoloVaultTerminalA TERM Управление голограммой FormID: 05003515 NVDLC01SierraMadreEntryTrigger ACTI Sierra Madre Entry Trigger FormID: 000CD8AB JasonBrightSpeechMessage5 MESG Речь Джейсона Брайта, ч. 5 FormID: 000CD8AC JasonBrightSpeechMessage6 MESG Речь Джейсона Брайта, ч. 6 FormID: 000CD8AD JasonBrightSpeechMessage7 MESG Речь Джейсона Брайта, ч. 7 FormID: 000CD8AE JasonBrightSpeechMessage8 MESG Речь Джейсона Брайта, ч. 8 FormID: 000CD8AF JasonBrightSpeechMessage9 MESG Речь Джейсона Брайта, ч. 9 FormID: 000AD826 EMillsBazBrothelKey KEYM Ключ Мадам FormID: 05003575 NVDLC01EastTownS WRLD Салида-дель-Соль - юг FormID: 0500359E NVDLC01PrefabBuildingInteriors CELL VDLC01 Prefab Building Interiors FormID: 000ED9BB Vault03OverseersTerminal TERM Терминал смотрителя FormID: 0002D671 JukeBoxDirty01 ACTI Музыкальный автомат FormID: 0010DA71 Gomorrah03 CELL QUOTEГоморраQUOTE - апартаменты FormID: 0010DA72 Gomorrah02 CELL QUOTEГоморраQUOTE - 3-ий этаж FormID: 000CD9AB PrimmDeputyResidence CELL Дом помощника Бигла FormID: 0002D6F7 robcoRoach CREA Радтаракан FormID: 0014DC29 vHDUnlockedTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0014DC2A vHDLockedTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 000CDA59 HVPodSimSelectionTerminal TERM Моделирование. Подменю выбора FormID: 000CDA5C HVWeapPlasmaRifleWeak WEAP Плазменная винтовка FormID: 000CDA60 HVNormalSimNote NOTE Заметка о симуляторе FormID: 000CDA61 HVEasySimNote NOTE Заметка о симуляторе FormID: 000CDA74 HiddenValleyMarkerREF MAPM ХИДДЕН-ВЭЛИ FormID: 0004D840 CGDadComputerFreddie NOTE CGDadComputerFreddie FormID: 0004D841 CGDadComputerStanley NOTE CGDadComputerStanley FormID: 0004D842 CGDadComputerAmata NOTE CGDadComputerAmata FormID: 000CDA77 HVTurretExplosion EXPL Turret Explosion FormID: 0004D843 RadScorpion1Poison SPEL Яд FormID: 0004D844 RadScorpion2Poison SPEL Яд FormID: 0004D845 CGDadComputerExperiment27CE NOTE CGDadComputerExperiment27CE FormID: 0004D846 CGDadComputerExperimentPP216 NOTE CGDadComputerExperimentPP216 FormID: 0004D847 CGDadsTerminalPatients TERM Данные о пациентах FormID: 0004D848 CGDadsTerminalExperiments TERM Эксперименты FormID: 0004D849 CGOverseersTerminalAmata NOTE CGOverseersTerminalAmata FormID: 0004D84A CGOverseersTerminalTunnelSnakes NOTE CGOverseersTerminalTunnelSnakes FormID: 0004D84B CGOverseersTerminalBeatrice NOTE CGOverseersTerminalBeatrice FormID: 0004D84C CGOverseersTerminalJonas NOTE CGOverseersTerminalJonas FormID: 0004D84E LOBEnterpriseNote09 NOTE Ответ: Постреляем сегодня? FormID: 0004D858 LOBESJohnsonEmployeeTerminal TERM QUOTEЛОБ ЭнтерпрайзисQUOTE - терминал Сэма Джонсона FormID: 0004D859 LOBEJMcAndrewsEmployeeTerminal TERM QUOTEЛОБ ЭнтерпрайзисQUOTE - терминал Джин Мак-Эндрюс FormID: 000CDA99 VMS02Trooper13 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000EDB26 ScorpionsGangMemberHM NPC_ Член банды Скорпионов FormID: 000EDB28 ScorpionsGangMemberAAMTemplate NPC_ Член банды Скорпионов FormID: 0004D868 LOBEExecutiveTerminal TERM QUOTEЛОБ ЭнтерпрайзисQUOTE - терминал исполнительного директора FormID: 000EDB2B ScorpionsGangMemberCM NPC_ Член банды Скорпионов FormID: 000EDB2D ScorpionsGangMemberCF NPC_ Член банды Скорпионов FormID: 000EDB2F ScorpionsGangMemberHF NPC_ Член банды Скорпионов FormID: 000EDB30 GunRunnerHolotapeNV NOTE Инструкции по обработке металлов FormID: 000EDB31 GunRunnerTerminal TERM Терминал QUOTEОружейниковQUOTE FormID: 000EDB37 VMS05 QUST МОЖЕШЬ НА МЕНЯ ПОЛОЖИТЬСЯ FormID: 0006D913 HelpVATS2XBox MESG V.A.T.S. - дополнительно FormID: 0006D914 HelpGeneral MESG Движение и бой FormID: 0006D917 MS01ShortyDied MESG Большие проблемы в Большом Городе FormID: 0006D91E MS03FailedMsg MESG Руководство по выживанию на пустошах FormID: 000EDB57 GunRunnerGuardAAMTemplate NPC_ Охранник QUOTEОружейниковQUOTE FormID: 000EDB5A GunRunnerGuardCF NPC_ Охранник QUOTEОружейниковQUOTE FormID: 0006D94F DCWorld05Behemoth CREA Супермутант-бегемот FormID: 0002D849 CG04RadroachFaction FACT CG04 radroaches FormID: 000CDB54 VMS02MilitaryOrders NOTE Военные приказы FormID: 0014DDDA GunRunnerGateKey KEYM Ключ от ворот QUOTEОружейниковQUOTE FormID: 000EDC34 GunRunnerProtectron CREA Торготрон FormID: 0014DDDB GrenadeStunEffect MGEF Оглушение гранатой FormID: 0014DDDC EnchIncendiaryGrenadeEffect ENCH Горение FormID: 0014DDDD EnchStunGrenadeEffect ENCH Оглушение FormID: 0014DDDE WeapNVGrenadeIncendiary WEAP Зажигательная граната FormID: 0014DDDF WeapNVGrenadeStun WEAP Свето-шумовая граната FormID: 0014DDE0 GrenadeStunProjectile PROJ Свето-шумовая граната FormID: 0014DDE1 GrenadeIncendiaryProjectile PROJ Зажигательная граната FormID: 0014DDE2 GrenadeStunExplosion EXPL Stun Explosion FormID: 0014DDE3 GrenadeIncendiaryExplosion EXPL Incendiary Explosion FormID: 000EDC40 WestsideCitizenAAMTemplate NPC_ Обитатель Вестсайда FormID: 000EDC47 Vault3c CELL Убежище 3 - технические помещения FormID: 0014DDF6 LegateSlaveCF NPC_ Раб FormID: 0014DDF7 VHDLegionLegateCampNCRTrooper1Dead NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0014DE1D WeapNVThrowingHatchet WEAP Метательный топорик FormID: 0014DE1E NVHatchetProjectile PROJ Топорик FormID: 0014DE2A NVAmmo556mmSurplusAddEffect MGEF Ammo 5.56mm Surplus Add Effect FormID: 0002D96A LamplightSouvDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 0014DE60 vHDLegionMongrelSniffer CREA Пес Легиона FormID: 0014DE6C SearchlightAirportSteamer CONT Сундук FormID: 050038DE NVDLC01Suites CELL Люксы FormID: 050038DF NVDLC01Restaurant CELL QUOTEКантина МадридQUOTE FormID: 0700C626 NVDLC02WeapComplianceRegulator WEAP QUOTEБлюститель порядкаQUOTE FormID: 0010DDBC GomorraElevatorDoor DOOR Дверь лифта FormID: 0010DDBD GomorraElevatorMessage MESG Выберите этаж FormID: 0014DF02 RadioNewVegasTA TACT Радио Нью-Вегас FormID: 0014DF04 RadioNewVegas QUST Radio New Vegas FormID: 0600800D NVDLC03AtomicPerkMessageBE MGEF Способность QUOTEАтомныйQUOTE FormID: 0600800F NVDLC03AtomicStrBoostAE SPEL Атомная сила FormID: 06008010 NVDLC03AtomicDisplayTextAE SPEL Атомный текст FormID: 06008011 NVDLC03AtomicPerk PERK Атомный! FormID: 06008013 NVDLC03AtomicPerkStrengthBE MGEF Атомная сила FormID: 000EDDC5 NorthVegasGenericHouse03 CELL Норт-Вегас - дом FormID: 000EDDC6 NorthVegasGenericHouse01 CELL Норт-Вегас - дом FormID: 000EDDC7 NorthVegasGenericHouse02 CELL Норт-Вегас - дом FormID: 000EDDC8 NorthVegasHouseTools CELL Завод QUOTEЭйч-энд-Эйч тулзQUOTE FormID: 000EDDC9 NorthVegasResidentFemale1TEMPLATE NPC_ Житель Норт-Вегаса FormID: 000EDDCA NorthVegasResidentFemale2 NPC_ Житель Норт-Вегаса FormID: 000EDDCB NorthVegasResidentFemale3 NPC_ Житель Норт-Вегаса FormID: 000EDDCC NorthVegasResidentMale1 NPC_ Житель Норт-Вегаса FormID: 000EDDCD NorthVegasResidentMale2 NPC_ Житель Норт-Вегаса FormID: 000EDDCE NorthVegasResidentMale3 NPC_ Житель Норт-Вегаса FormID: 000EDDCF NorthVegasCrandon NPC_ Крендон FormID: 000EDDD0 NorthVegasMrsHostetler NPC_ Миссис Хостетлер FormID: 000EDDD1 NorthVegasGenericHouse04 CELL Норт-Вегас - дом FormID: 0004DBDF TakomaParkMuddyWater WATR TestJeffBWater FormID: 0006DC6D AddictRedSTAntNectar MGEF Уменьшение силы FormID: 0006DC6E WithdrawalAntNectar SPEL Ломка после нектара FormID: 0700C7C0 NVDLC02MQ03a QUST РАЗВЕДКА БОЕМ FormID: 0700C7C1 NVDLC02MQ03b QUST ОПАСНАЯ ДОРОГА FormID: 0700C7C2 NVDLC02MQ03c QUST РЕЧНЫЕ ЧУДИЩА FormID: 0700C7C3 NVDLC02C4Marker ACTI Место установки взрывчатки FormID: 0700C7D1 NVDLC02MQ03cCaveTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0700C7D3 NVDLC02MQ03cDetonationTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0700C7D6 NVDLC02MQ03cExplosion EXPL Cave Explosion FormID: 0700C7E6 AerieCaveMarker MAPM ТАЙНИК В ОРЛИНОМ ГНЕЗДЕ FormID: 0002DC01 RobcoRobots FACT Robco Robots FormID: 0002DC05 ArmorLeatherUnplayable ARMO Кожаная броня FormID: 0002DC1E POISuicideNote NOTE Последнее прости Патрика FormID: 0002DC1F POISuicideBox CONT Ящик FormID: 000CDEE7 HVPatrolOutsideTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0010E007 vDialogueRangerStationAlpha QUST Alpha Station FormID: 0010E008 vDialogueRangerStationBravo QUST Bravo Station FormID: 0010E009 vDialogueRangerStationCharlie QUST Charlie Station FormID: 000CDEEF ARCHIMEDESIProjectile PROJ Луч смерти FormID: 0010E00A vDialogueRangerStationDelta QUST Delta Station FormID: 0010E00B vDialogueRangerStationEcho QUST Echo Station FormID: 000CDEF9 RepconHQMapMarkerREF MAPM ШТАБ-КВАРТИРА РЕПКОНН FormID: 000CDEFA NellisMapMarker MAPM АВИАБАЗА НЕЛЛИС FormID: 000CDEFB BlackMountainMapMarkerREF MAPM ГОРА БЛЭК FormID: 000CDEFC Vault34MapMarker MAPM УБЕЖИЩЕ 34 FormID: 000CDEFD VHeliosONEMapMarkerREF MAPM ГЕЛИОС ОДИН FormID: 0010E018 RSFoxtrotQuestTRIG ACTI RS Foxtrot Quest Testing Starting Trigger FormID: 000CDEFF MAPM ОЗЕРО ЛАС-ВЕГАС FormID: 000CDF00 Vault11MapMarker MAPM УБЕЖИЩЕ 11 FormID: 000CDF01 MAPM ТОВАРНОЕ ДЕПО FormID: 000CDF02 SearchlightMapMarker MAPM ЛАГЕРЬ СЕРЧЛАЙТ FormID: 000CDF03 MAPM ШАХТА QUOTEТЕЧАТТИКАПQUOTE FormID: 000CDF04 NelsonMapMarker MAPM НЕЛЬСОН FormID: 000CDF05 CampGolfMapMarker MAPM ЛАГЕРЬ ГОЛЬФ FormID: 000CDF06 BoulderCityMapMarker MAPM БОУЛДЕР-СИТИ FormID: 000CDF07 MAPM ЛАГЕРЬ БОУЛДЕР-БИЧ FormID: 000CDF08 VCampForlornHopeMapMarker MAPM ЛАГЕРЬ ФОРЛОРН-ХОУП FormID: 000CDF0A BitterSpringsMarkerREF MAPM БИТТЕР-СПРИНГС FormID: 000CDF0C CampGuardianMarker MAPM ЛАГЕРЬ ГАРДИАН FormID: 000CDF0D TheFortMapMarker MAPM ФОРТ FormID: 0010E029 FreesideSilverRush CELL QUOTEСеребряная лихорадкаQUOTE FormID: 0010E02A FreesideMickandRalphs CELL QUOTEМик и РальфQUOTE FormID: 000CDF13 NiptonMapMarker MAPM НИПТОН FormID: 000CDF17 QuarryJunctionMapMarker MAPM КАРЬЕР FormID: 0010E037 VFSPacer NPC_ Пейсер FormID: 0010E038 VFSKingGangMemberCM01 NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 0010E039 VFSKingGangMemberHM01 NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 0010E03B FreesideKingsHouse CELL Школа двойников Короля FormID: 000CDF24 Vault22MapMarker MAPM УБЕЖИЩЕ 22 FormID: 000CDF2A Vault3MapMarkerREF MAPM УБЕЖИЩЕ 3 FormID: 000CDF46 PrimmMapMarker MAPM ПРИММ FormID: 000CDF4F MojaveOutpostMapMarker MAPM АВАНПОСТ МОХАВЕ FormID: 000CDF51 MAPM ГУДСПРИНГС FormID: 000CDF52 Vault19MapMarker MAPM УБЕЖИЩЕ 19 FormID: 000CDF53 RedRockCanyonMarker MAPM КАНЬОН РЕД-РОК FormID: 000CDF54 MAPM НАЦ. ПАРК QUOTEРАНЧО У ГОРЫ СПРИНГQUOTE FormID: 000CDF57 JacobstownMapMarker MAPM ДЖЕЙКОБСТАУН FormID: 000CDF63 HatPartyDestroyed ARMO Попорченный праздничный колпак FormID: 0006DDD3 DashwoodSafeAttack CONT Сейф Дэшвуда FormID: 0006DDF4 CantelliFamilySell FACT Cantelli Family Sell FormID: 0006DDF5 FlakShrapnelSell FACT Flak & Shrapnel Sell FormID: 0700C975 AntBurrowMarker MAPM МУРАВЬИНОЕ ЛОГОВО FormID: 0700C977 NVDLC02MapTheThreeMarysRegion REGN Три-Мэриз FormID: 000EE063 VVexNCRdeactivator ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0700C980 NVDLC02LodgeCabinet CONT Шкаф FormID: 0700C981 NVDLC02LodgeCabinetKey KEYM Ключ от шкафа в Доме рыбака FormID: 0700C988 NVDLC02RecipeCompass RCPE Компас FormID: 0002DD80 OutfitLucasSimmsHat ARMO Шляпа шерифа FormID: 0014E28A V19OverseerWallTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0014E28B BlackCaveDoor DOOR Вход FormID: 0002DD9D RobcoPests FACT Robco Pests FormID: 0002DD9E RobcoRobotsHacked FACT Robco Robots Hacked FormID: 0010E195 VFreeformFreeside QUST Freeside Dialogs FormID: 0010E196 VMS19 QUST СОЛДАТСКИЙ БЛЮЗ FormID: 0010E19B 2ETopsPresidentialSuite CELL QUOTEТопсQUOTE - президентский люкс FormID: 0700CA4B NVDLC02Massacre01bTrigger ACTI Massacre01 Trigger FormID: 0700CA52 NVDLC02MQ02RepairMessage MESG Подсказка по ремонту FormID: 0002DDEE HairWavy HAIR Мягкие волны FormID: 0010E1DA VFSHighTimes QUST САМОЕ ВРЕМЯ FormID: 0010E1DB VFSAtomicPimp QUST АТОМНОЕ ТАНГО FormID: 0010E1DC VFSDebtCollector QUST КОЛЛЕКТОР FormID: 0010E1DD OutfitGambler01 ARMO Элегантный костюм игрока FormID: 0010E1DE OutfitGambler02 ARMO Солидный костюм игрока FormID: 0010E1DF OutfitGambler03 ARMO Щегольский костюм игрока FormID: 0010E1E0 OutfitGambler04 ARMO Потертый костюм игрока FormID: 0014E32B AstorPatrol ACTI Astor Patrol Stop FormID: 0014E32C CampSearchlightLegionaryRecruitDead02 NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 0014E32D CampSearchlightLegionaryRecruitDead01 NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 0014E32E CampSearchlightLegionNote NOTE Приказы Легиона FormID: 0004DECA MS10OasisFaction FACT Oasis Faction FormID: 0014E367 vMapCampGuardianRegion REGN Лагерь Гардиан FormID: 0014E368 vMapCottonwoodCove REGN Коттонвуд-Коув FormID: 0008E053 LootSafeFactoryStealthboy CONT Сейф FormID: 0002DEB3 GirderShadeRonaldHouse CELL Дом Рональда Ларена FormID: 0002DEB4 GirderShadeSierraHouse CELL Дом Сьерры Петровиты FormID: 0006DFDC MapTempleOfTheUnionRegion REGN Храм Единения FormID: 000CE1B2 REPCONRocketPadReachedTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000CE1BA REPCONJasonBrightBasementDialogTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000CE1C8 REPCONSpeechListeningTriggerDUPLICATE000 ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000CE1CA REPCONJasonBrightSpeechTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000CE1CC SuitCase03 CONT Чемодан FormID: 0002DF15 FFRadioSignal07 TACT Радиосигнал QUOTEЯнки БравоQUOTE FormID: 0004DFDA GooificationEffect MGEF Разжижение FormID: 000CE22A HVBathroomStallTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0700CC05 ModNVDLC02WarClubCasing IMOD Накладка для боевой дубинки FormID: 0700CC06 ModNVDLC02WarClubHonors IMOD Декор для боевой дубинки FormID: 000CE26D HatNVNCRRanger ARMO Шляпа рейнджера FormID: 000AE225 LDFortCDeadGhoul01 CREA Дикий гуль FormID: 0700CC5A NVDLC02MQ04Timer QUST Timer for NVDLC02MQ04 FormID: 0010E3EA BCWorkerCM2 NPC_ Рабочий Боулдер-Сити FormID: 0700CC78 NVDLC02CaveSurvDoor01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 0010E3ED BCWorkerHF NPC_ Рабочий Боулдер-Сити FormID: 0700CC84 NVDLC02BearTrap ACTI Медвежий капкан FormID: 0700CCB3 NVDLC02DuffleBagMEDSCaveWKey CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 0010E429 2ETopsBennysFloor CELL QUOTEТопсQUOTE - 13-й этаж FormID: 0700CCBA NVDLC02ZionSCaveWKey KEYM Ключ от тайника в Морнинг-Глори FormID: 000EE3BB Barracks01Interior CELL Barracks01Int Template FormID: 000EE3C3 Barracks02Interior CELL Barracks02Int Template FormID: 0700CCED NVDLC02BindWeapon MGEF Живое оружие FormID: 0700CCEE NVDLC02RestoreSightAndLimbs MGEF Лечение ВСП и конечностей FormID: 0700CCEF NVDLC02CureParalysis MGEF Излечение от паралича FormID: 0700CCF0 NVDLC02WeapBindRitualMessage MGEF Сообщение о ритуале FormID: 0700CCF1 NVDLC02WeapBindRitualISFX MGEF Weapon Binding Ritual ISFX FormID: 0700CCF4 NVDLC02Daturana ALCH Дурманита FormID: 0700CCF5 NVDLC02WeapBindRitual ALCH Ритуальное зелье FormID: 0700CCF6 NVDLC02DaturaHide ALCH Дурманная защита FormID: 0700CCFA NVDLC02WeapBindRitualMSG MESG Ритуал превращения в живое оружие FormID: 0700CCFB NVDLC02RecipeWeaponBindingRitual RCPE Ритуальное зелье FormID: 0700CCFC NVDLC02RecipeDaturana RCPE Дурманита FormID: 0700CCFD NVDLC02RecipeDaturaHide RCPE Дурманная защита FormID: 000CE359 MetalBox02FactoryNV CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0002E0B4 Vault101OverseersKey KEYM Ключ от кабинета смотрителя FormID: 000CE37B Footlocker01FactoryNV CONT Сундук FormID: 060086CA NVDLC03SLCazadorINT CELL Z-14 Лаборатория ДНК-сплайсинга FormID: 060086CB NVDLC03SLVillageDalaINT CELL #104 FormID: 000EE47B ArmorNVCLExplorer ARMO Броня разведчика Легиона FormID: 000EE47C ArmorNVCLRecruit ARMO Броня рекрута Легиона FormID: 000EE47D ArmorNVCLPrime ARMO Броня воина Легиона FormID: 000EE47E ArmorNVCLVeteran ARMO Броня ветерана Легиона FormID: 000EE47F ArmorNVCLVexillarius ARMO Броня вексилария Легиона FormID: 000EE480 ArmorNVCLPraetorian ARMO Броня преторианца Легиона FormID: 000EE481 ArmorNVCLCenturion ARMO Броня центуриона Легиона FormID: 000EE482 HelmetNVCLExplorer ARMO Шлем разведчика FormID: 000EE483 HelmetNVCLCenturion ARMO Шлем центуриона FormID: 000EE484 HelmetNVCLVexillarius ARMO Шлем вексилария FormID: 000EE485 HelmetNVCLRecruit ARMO Шлем рекрута FormID: 000EE486 HelmetNVCLRecruitDecanus ARMO Шлем декана рекрутов FormID: 000EE487 HelmetNVCLPrime ARMO Шлем легионера-воина FormID: 000EE488 HelmetNVCLPrimeDecanus ARMO Шлем декана воинов FormID: 000EE489 HelmetNVCLVeteran ARMO Шлем ветерана FormID: 000EE48A HelmetNVCLVeteranDecanus ARMO Шлем декана ветеранов FormID: 000EE506 vDialogueGunRunner QUST Gun Runner Dialogue FormID: 0008E376 NCRPrisonVCDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 000CE549 WeapBooneSniperRifle WEAP Охотничья винтовка Буна (с прицелом) FormID: 000CE552 ArmorNVSpaceSuit ARMO Скафандр FormID: 000CE553 ArmorNVNCRRangerPatrol ARMO Броня рейнджера-патрульного НКР FormID: 06008879 NVDLC03SLHologramINT CELL Z-38 Центр изучения световых волн FormID: 000CE556 NightkinToughness SPEL Стойкость тени FormID: 000CE557 REPCONBasementShortcutTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000CE558 REPCONShortcutHatchDoor DOOR Люк FormID: 0004E324 AngelaDiegoFamily FACT FF FormID: 000CE559 REPCONBasementShortcutLadder DOOR Лестница FormID: 0002E29B WastelanderAAFTEMPLATE NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 0002E29C WastelanderAAM NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 0002E29D WastelanderAM NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 0002E29E WastelanderAF NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 0002E29F WastelanderCM NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 0002E2A0 WastelanderCF NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 0002E2A1 WastelanderHM NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 0002E2A2 WastelanderHF NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 000EE5F5 VBedSingle01L01 FURN Кровать FormID: 000CE569 WeapNVMachete WEAP Мачете FormID: 000CE56C MetalBox02HospitalNV CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 000CE56E MetalBox02OfficeNV CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0014E7A7 vHDExtDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 000CE579 MetalBox02HouseholdNV CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 000CE57B MetalBox02MilitaryNV CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 000CE57C MetalBox02SchoolNV CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 000CE57E MetalBox02LibraryNV CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 000CE580 MetalBox02OfficeVaultNV CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0010E707 VFSBodyguard01 NPC_ Наемный телохранитель FormID: 0010E708 VFSBodyguard02 NPC_ Наемный телохранитель FormID: 0010E709 VFSBodyguard03 NPC_ Наемный телохранитель FormID: 0010E70E VFSNorthGateBodyguardTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000EE688 Silus NPC_ Сил FormID: 000EE689 CaesarsLegionCenturion CLAS CaesarsLegionCenturion FormID: 000EE68A VCaesarsLegionFaction FACT Caesar's Legion Faction FormID: 000EE68B SergeantJacobs NPC_ Сержант Уоррен Джекобс FormID: 0014E833 VMS49RangefinderCourer NPC_ Человек FormID: 000EE68D ArmorPowerBrotherhoodOfSteelT51B ARMO Силовая броня T-51b Братства FormID: 0014E834 VMS49ExplosiveCollar ARMO Уничтоженный ошейник FormID: 000EE68E HelmetNVNCRTrooperGoggles ARMO Шлем с очками FormID: 000EE68F HelmetNVNCRTrooper ARMO Шлем бойца FormID: 000EE690 ArmorNVNCRTrooperFaceWrap ARMO Броня НКР с лицевой маской FormID: 000EE691 ArmorNVNCRTrooperBandoleer ARMO Броня с патронташем НКР FormID: 0014E838 VMS49BeheadedCorpseUpdateTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000EE692 ArmorNVNCRTrooper ARMO Броня бойца НКР FormID: 000EE693 ArmorNVNCRTrooperMantle ARMO Броня НКР с наплечником FormID: 0014E83C VMS49Vagrant NPC_ Бродяга FormID: 0014E860 musSetINCDesert MSET musSetIncDesert FormID: 0014E862 musSetBTTLRuralGood1Perc MSET musSetBTTLRuralGood1Perc FormID: 0014E863 musSetBTTLRuralGood2Perc MSET musSetBTTLRuralGood2Perc FormID: 0014E864 musSetBTTLRuralGood3Perc MSET musSetBTTLRuralGood3Perc FormID: 0014E865 musSetBTTLRuralGood4Perc MSET musSetBTTLRuralGood4Perc FormID: 0014E866 musSetBTTLCityGood1Perc MSET musSetBTTLCityGood1Perc FormID: 0014E867 musSetBTTLCityGood2Perc MSET musSetBTTLCityGood2Perc FormID: 0014E868 musSetBTTLCityGood3Perc MSET musSetBTTLCityGood3Perc FormID: 0014E869 musSetBTTLCityGood4Perc MSET musSetBTTLCityGood4Perc FormID: 0002E374 AndaleSmithsHouseRefrigerator CONT Холодильник FormID: 0014E86A musSetBTTLCityEvil1Perc MSET musSetBTTLCityEvil1Perc FormID: 0002E375 AndaleSmithBasementKey KEYM Ключ от подвала в Андейле FormID: 0014E86B musSetBTTLCityEvil2Perc MSET musSetBTTLCityEvil2Perc FormID: 0002E376 StrangeMeat ALCH Странное мясо FormID: 0014E86C musSetBTTLCityEvil3Perc MSET musSetBTTLCityEvil3Perc FormID: 0014E86D musSetBTTLRuralEvil1Perc MSET musSetBTTLRuralEvil1Perc FormID: 0014E86E musSetBTTLRuralEvil2Perc MSET musSetBTTLRuralEvil2Perc FormID: 000EE6C7 Fiend3GunHFNV NPC_ Черт FormID: 0002E379 BeardFull HDPT Окладистая борода FormID: 0014E86F musSetBTTLRuralEvil3Perc MSET musSetBTTLRuralEvil3Perc FormID: 000EE6C8 RangerMoralesDEAD NPC_ Рейнджер Моралес FormID: 0014E870 musSetBTTLRuralEvil4Perc MSET musSetBTTLRuralEvil4Perc FormID: 0014E871 musSetLOCCorpRuinsBothABC MSET musSetLOCCorpRuinsBothABC FormID: 000EE6CA VGearDoorR22 DOOR Дверь убежища FormID: 0014E872 musSetLOCDesExplBothABC MSET musSetLOCDesExplBothABC FormID: 000EE6CB V22GearDoorR DOOR Дверь убежища FormID: 0014E873 musSetLOCDesSttlBothABC MSET musSetLOCDesSttlBothABC FormID: 000EE6CC MantisLeg MISC Нога богомола FormID: 0014E874 musSetLOCFreesideBothABC MSET musSetLOCFreesideBothABC FormID: 0014E875 musSetLOCLrgTownBothABC MSET musSetLOCLrgTownBothABC FormID: 000EE6CE V22TempSporePlant CREA Споровое растение FormID: 0014E876 musSetLOCCalRepublicBothABC MSET musSetLOCCalRepublicBothABC FormID: 0014E877 musSetLOCCalRepublicBothA MSET musSetLOCCalRepublicBothA FormID: 0014E878 musSetLOCCalRepublicBothB MSET musSetLOCCalRepublicBothB FormID: 0014E879 musSetLOCCalRepublicBothAB MSET musSetLOCCalRepublicBothAB FormID: 0014E87A musSetLOCCalRepublicBothBC MSET musSetLOCCalRepublicBothBC FormID: 0014E87B musSetLOCCalRepublicBothC MSET musSetLOCCalRepublicBothC FormID: 0014E87C musSetLOCCorpRuinsBothA MSET musSetLOCCorpRuinsBothA FormID: 0014E87D musSetLOCCorpRuinsBothB MSET musSetLOCCorpRuinsBothB FormID: 0014E87E musSetLOCCorpRuinsBothC MSET musSetLOCCorpRuinsBothC FormID: 0014E87F musSetLOCCorpRuinsBothBC MSET musSetLOCCorpRuinsBothBC FormID: 0014E880 musSetLOCCorpRuinsBothAB MSET musSetLOCCorpRuinsBothAB FormID: 0014E881 musSetLOCDesExplBothA MSET musSetLOCDesExplBothA FormID: 0014E882 musSetLOCDesExplBothB MSET musSetLOCDesExplBothB FormID: 0002E38D CG04OverseerMegatonNote NOTE Отчет первой партии разведчиков FormID: 0014E883 musSetLOCDesExplBothC MSET musSetLOCDesExplBothC FormID: 0002E38E CG04OverseerGiantAntPicture NOTE Поселение QUOTEМегатоннаQUOTE FormID: 0014E884 musSetLOCDesExplBothAB MSET musSetLOCDesExplBothAB FormID: 0002E38F CG04OverseerMegatonPicture NOTE Поселение QUOTEМегатоннаQUOTE FormID: 0014E885 musSetLOCDesExplBothBC MSET musSetLOCDesExplBothBC FormID: 0014E886 musSetLOCDesSttlBothA MSET musSetLOCDesSttlBothA FormID: 0014E887 musSetLOCDesSttlBothB MSET musSetLOCDesSttlBothB FormID: 0014E888 musSetLOCDesSttlBothC MSET musSetLOCDesSttlBothC FormID: 0014E889 musSetLOCDesSttlBothAB MSET musSetLOCDesSttlBothAB FormID: 0014E88A musSetLOCDesSttlBothBC MSET musSetLOCDesSttlBothBC FormID: 0014E88B musSetLOCFreesideBothA MSET musSetLOCFreesideBothA FormID: 0014E88C musSetLOCFreesideBothB MSET musSetLOCFreesideBothB FormID: 0014E88D musSetLOCFreesideBothC MSET musSetLOCFreesideBothC FormID: 0014E88E musSetLOCFreesideBothAB MSET musSetLOCFreesideBothAB FormID: 0014E88F musSetLOCFreesideBothBC MSET musSetLOCFreesideBothBC FormID: 0014E890 musSetLOCLrgTownBothA MSET musSetLOCLrgTownBothA FormID: 0014E891 musSetLOCLrgTownBothB MSET musSetLOCLrgTownBothB FormID: 0014E892 musSetLOCLrgTownBothC MSET musSetLOCLrgTownBothC FormID: 0014E893 musSetLOCLrgTownBothAB MSET musSetLOCLrgTownBothAB FormID: 0014E894 musSetLOCLrgTownBothBC MSET musSetLOCLrgTownBothBC FormID: 0014E895 musSetDNGN1ABC MSET musSetDNGNOneABC FormID: 0014E896 musSetDNGN2ABC MSET musSetDNGNTwoABC FormID: 0014E897 musSetDNGN3ABC MSET musSetDNGNThreeABC FormID: 0014E898 musSetDNGN4ABC MSET musSetDNGNFourABC FormID: 0014E899 musSetDNGN5ABC MSET musSetDNGNFiveABC FormID: 0014E89A musSetDNGN6ABC MSET musSetDNGNSixABC FormID: 0014E89B musSetDNGN7ABC MSET musSetDNGN7SevenABC FormID: 0014E89C musSetBTTLCityEvil1Full MSET musSetBTTLCityEvil1Full FormID: 0014E89D musSetBTTLCityEvil2Full MSET musSetBTTLCityEvil2Full FormID: 0014E89E musSetBTTLCityEvil3Full MSET musSetBTTLCityEvil3Full FormID: 0014E89F musSetBTTLCityEvil4Full MSET musSetBTTLCityEvil4Full FormID: 0014E8A0 musSetBTTLCityGood1Full MSET musSetBTTLCityGood1Full FormID: 0014E8A1 musSetBTTLCityGood2Full MSET musSetBTTLCityGood2Full FormID: 0014E8A2 musSetBTTLCityGood3Full MSET musSetBTTLCityGood3Full FormID: 0014E8A3 musSetBTTLCityGood4Full MSET musSetBTTLCityGood4Full FormID: 0014E8A4 musSetBTTLCityEvil4Perc MSET musSetBTTLCityEvil4Perc FormID: 0014E8A5 musSetBTTLRuralEvil1Full MSET musSetBTTLRuralEvil1Full FormID: 0014E8A6 musSetBTTLRuralEvil2Full MSET musSetBTTLRuralEvil2Full FormID: 0014E8A7 musSetBTTLRuralEvil3Full MSET musSetBTTLRuralEvil3Full FormID: 0014E8A8 musSetBTTLRuralEvil4Full MSET musSetBTTLRuralEvil4Full FormID: 0014E8A9 musSetBTTLRuralGood1Full MSET musSetBTTLRuralGood1Full FormID: 0014E8AA musSetBTTLRuralGood2Full MSET musSetBTTLRuralGood2Full FormID: 0014E8AB musSetBTTLRuralGood3Full MSET musSetBTTLRuralGood3Full FormID: 0014E8AC musSetBTTLRuralGood4Full MSET musSetBTTLRuralGood4Full FormID: 0014E8AD musCtrlGoodsprings ALOC musCtrlGoodsprings FormID: 000EE708 1ESharecropperHM NPC_ Издольщик FormID: 0014E8B7 VGSStoreRadio TACT Музыка FormID: 0014E8B9 vGSRadioQuest QUST RadioGSStore FormID: 0014E8BD musCtrlSmallRV ALOC musCtrlSmallRV FormID: 000EE716 1ESharecropperAAMTemplate NPC_ Издольщик FormID: 0014E8BF musSetINCHostile MSET musSetINCHostile FormID: 0014E8DE vCasinoTopsRadio TACT Радио QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0014E8E0 StripRadio TACT Музыка FormID: 0014E8E2 TopsRadioQuest QUST TopsRadioQuest FormID: 0014E8E3 StripRadioQuest QUST StripRadioQuest FormID: 0014E8F3 vFollowerMormonFortDialogueFaction FACT FoA Old Mormon Fort FormID: 0700D066 NVDLC02SuitcaseScout CONT Чемодан FormID: 000CE6CA REPCONSabotageTerminalNote NOTE РЕПКОНН. Заметка о саботаже. FormID: 000CE6CB REPCONSabotageSubMenuTerminal TERM Навигационный компьютер FormID: 000CE6EA CrMisterHandyNV CREA Спятивший мистер Помощник FormID: 000CE6F0 OvenRangeDirty02NV CONT Печь FormID: 000CE6F7 REPCONUpstairsTerminal TERM Терминал служащего FormID: 000CE6F8 REPCONEmployeeTerminal1 TERM Терминал служащего FormID: 000AE66C DeadSlaveFemale NPC_ Мертвый раб FormID: 000CE6F9 REPCONEmployeeTerminal2 TERM Терминал служащего FormID: 000AE66D DeadSlaveMale NPC_ Мертвый раб FormID: 000CE6FA REPCONHackTerminal TERM Терминал служащего FormID: 000CE6FB REPCONEmployeeTerminal3 TERM Терминал служащего FormID: 000CE6FC REPCONEmployeeTerminal5 TERM Терминал служащего FormID: 000CE701 REPCONMartinNote NOTE Пирог на день рождения FormID: 000CE702 REPCONTourists NOTE Правила посещения FormID: 0014E950 VHDLegionPowerPlant02SpawnTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0014E951 VHDLegionPowerPlant03SpawnTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0014E952 VHDLegionPowerPlant01SpawnTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0014E953 VHDLegionPowerPlantLegionaryDisableTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0014E954 VHDExteriorToPowerPlant04Door DOOR Дверь FormID: 000AE697 ArtilleryStrikeMagicEffect MGEF Огонь артиллерии FormID: 0700D103 NVDLC02ChalkHeadress ARMO Головной убор Мела FormID: 0008E662 REPCONSabotageTerminal TERM Навигационный компьютер FormID: 0008E663 VMS01SouvenirCrate CONT Ящик FormID: 0008E664 VMS01DinoSouvenir MISC Сувенир QUOTEТирекс ДинкиQUOTE FormID: 0008E665 VMS01RocketSouvenir MISC Сувенир QUOTEРакетаQUOTE FormID: 0014E9F9 VHooverDamCrowdFaction FACT Hoover Dam Crowd Dialogue Faction FormID: 0014E9FA VHooverDamSecurityFaction FACT Hoover Dam Security Dialogue Faction FormID: 0014EA07 nvNelsonLegionaryExplorer NPC_ Разведчик Легиона FormID: 0014EA1E CrucifiedNCRFaction FACT Crucified NCR Faction FormID: 0010E908 VMS20 QUST СТЫЧКА В БОУЛДЕР-СИТИ FormID: 0014EA5A WeapNVGrenadeFragHoly WEAP Святая осколочная граната FormID: 0004E5FD RadscorpionHunterPrey CREA Кротокрыс FormID: 000CE86B REPCONChrisHavFinalIntercomTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000CE86C REPCONSabotageConsole ACTI Навигационный пульт FormID: 000CE88B VNovacDoctorMerc NPC_ Наемник FormID: 000CE88C AdaStraus NPC_ Доктор Ада Штраус FormID: 000CE88D VFreeformNovacChupacabraInventoryNote NOTE Крики брамина FormID: 000CE88E VFreeformNovacNighttimeSniperNote NOTE Ночной снайпер FormID: 0002E5D6 FlashBangExplosion EXPL Flash Explosion FormID: 0700D26D OldRockvilleBridgeMarker MAPM МОСТ ОЛД-РОКВИЛЛ FormID: 0700D26E MAPM МОСТ ИСТ-ФОРК FormID: 0004E6A0 HelmetEyebot ARMO Робо-шлем FormID: 0004E6A2 NukaColaAddCap MGEF Ядер-кола - доб. крышки FormID: 0700D28D NVDLC02ZionSCaveSElectricDoorTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0700D28F NVDLC02ZionSCaveSGenerator ACTI Электрогенератор FormID: 0700D297 NVDLC02ZionSCaveSElectricGeneratorMsg MESG Электрогенератор FormID: 0700D298 NVDLC02ZionSCaveSElectricDoorTerminal02 TERM Терминал FormID: 0700D299 NVDLC02ZionSCaveSElectricGeneratorUMsg MESG Электрогенератор FormID: 0700D29A NVDLC02ZionSCaveSElectricGeneratorMWMsg MESG Электрогенератор FormID: 0700D29B NVDLC02ElectricGeneratorExplosion EXPL Generator Explosion FormID: 0014EB35 VMS49Max NPC_ Макс FormID: 0014EB39 VMS49Stacey NPC_ Стейси FormID: 0014EB3C WeapNVEuclidsCFinder WEAP QUOTEАлгоритм ЭвклидаQUOTE FormID: 0006E770 RadResistGlowingOne SPEL Сопротивление радиации FormID: 0006E772 MS14EnchPowerArmor ENCH Силовая броня FormID: 0006E773 MS14SuitEffect MGEF Компьютер силовой брони FormID: 0006E793 MS15ButtonFaction FACT Button Gwinnett's Robot Army FormID: 0006E794 MS15SydneyFaction FACT Sydney Faction FormID: 0010EA7F GamblerMHat01 ARMO Щегольская шляпа игрока FormID: 0010EA80 GamblerFHat01 ARMO Стильная шляпа игрока FormID: 0010EA81 GamblerFHat02 ARMO Элегантная шляпа игрока FormID: 000CE977 LootGunCaseNVTrailCarbine CONT Ящик с оружием FormID: 0700D326 NVDLC02ZionSCaveSLogTerminal01 TERM Терминал FormID: 0700D32E NVDLC02ZionSCaveSElectricWire ACTI Рубильник электрогенератора FormID: 0700D331 NVDLC02ZionSCaveSElectricSwitchMsg MESG Рубильник электрогенератора FormID: 0700D332 NVDLC02ZionSCaveSElectricSwitchRMsg MESG Рубильник электрогенератора FormID: 0002E6E4 HotelDoor01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 000EEA6D NVTrailCarbineScope MISC Карабин следопыта, опт. прицел FormID: 000EEA6E NVTrailCarbineLam MISC Карабин следопыта, ламинированный приклад FormID: 000EEA6F NVTrailCarbineSteel MISC Карабин следопыта, улучшенный затвор FormID: 000EEA70 ModNVTrailCarbineScope IMOD Опт. прицел для кар. следопыта FormID: 000EEA72 ModNVBrushGunForgedReceiver IMOD Кован. коробка для медв. ружья FormID: 000EEA83 MAPM ВОСТОЧНАЯ НАСОСНАЯ СТАНЦИЯ FormID: 0500469D NVDLC01CasHotelDoorSmL01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 0500469E NVDLC01CasHotelDoorSmL02 DOOR Дверь FormID: 0500469F NVDLC01CasHotelDoorSmL03a DOOR Дверь FormID: 050046A0 NVDLC01CasHotelDoorSmR01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 050046A1 NVDLC01CasHotelDoorSmR02 DOOR Дверь FormID: 050046A2 NVDLC01CasHotelDoorSmR03a DOOR Дверь FormID: 050046A3 NVDLC01CasHotelDoorSmStatic DOOR Дверь FormID: 050046A4 NVDLC01CasHotelDoorSmStaticA DOOR Дверь FormID: 050046A5 NVDLC01TheaterIntDoor01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 050046A6 NVDLC01TheaterIntWideDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 050046A7 NVDLC01TheaterMainDoor01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 050046A8 NVDLC01ToTheaterDoor01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 050046A9 NVDLC01TheaterBackDoorSmR03a DOOR Дверь FormID: 050046AA NVDLC01TheaterVeraDoorSmL01 DOOR Дверь гримерной Веры FormID: 050046AB NVDLC01TheaterDeanDoorSmL01 DOOR Дверь гримерной Дина FormID: 050046AC NVDLC01Theater CELL QUOTEТампикоQUOTE FormID: 0010EB2B BCTrooperHostageAAM NPC_ Рядовой Экермен FormID: 0010EB48 NVCrGiantMantisEssential CREA Гигантский богомол FormID: 000CEA5E NVReboundEffect MGEF Регенерация ОД FormID: 000CEA5F NVReboundChem ALCH Рикошет FormID: 0006E8CE QueenAnt2HL WEAP Кислотный плевок FormID: 0006E8DD EnclaveCrateContainer01 CONT Ящик Анклава FormID: 0002E7D6 RHSRecipe NOTE Рецепт мясной запеканки FormID: 000CEA98 Raider1GunAAFTEMPLATENV NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 000CEA9A Raider1GunAAMNV NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 000CEA9B Raider1GunAFNV NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 000CEA9C Raider1GunAMNV NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 000CEA9D Raider1GunCFNV NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 000CEA9E Raider1GunCMNV NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 000CEA9F Raider1GunHFNV NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 000CEAA0 Raider1GunHMNV NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 000CEAA2 Raider2GunAAFTEMPLATENV NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 000CEAA3 Raider2GunAAMNV NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 000CEAA4 Raider2GunAFNV NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 000CEAA5 Raider2GunAMNV NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 000CEAA6 Raider2GunCFNV NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 000CEAA7 Raider2GunCMNV NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 000CEAA8 Raider2GunHFNV NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 000CEAA9 Raider2GunHMNV NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 000CEAAC Raider3GunAAFTEMPLATENV NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 000CEAAD Raider3GunAAMNV NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 000CEAAE Raider3GunAFNV NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 000CEAAF Raider3GunAMNV NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 000CEAB0 Raider3GunCFNV NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 000CEAB1 Raider3GunCMNV NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 000CEAB2 Raider3GunHFNV NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 000CEAB3 Raider3GunHMNV NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 000CEAB6 WastelanderAAFTEMPLATENV NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 000CEAB7 DEADWastelanderAAMNV NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 000CEAB8 DEADWastelanderCFNV NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 000CEB01 REPCONBasementToMidDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 0700D4C0 NVDLC02ZionSCaveNLogTerminal01 TERM Терминал FormID: 0700D4C1 NVDLC02ZionSCaveWLogTerminal01 TERM Терминал FormID: 0700D4C8 MAPM ПРИСТАНЬ РЕД-РЕПИДЗ FormID: 0700D4C9 TheBendBridgeMarker MAPM МОСТ ЧЕРЕЗ ИЗЛУЧИНУ FormID: 0700D4CA MAPM ПРИСТАНЬ УИНД-УОЛЛ FormID: 0700D4CB MAPM ПРИСТАНЬ КЛИАР-ВОТЕР FormID: 0700D4CC ZionGeneralStoreMarker MAPM МАГАЗИН-СКЛАД FormID: 0700D4CD EastForkBridgeMarker MAPM МОСТ НОРТ-ФОРК FormID: 0700D4CE MAPM САН-СЕНТИНЕЛЗ FormID: 0700D4CF MAPM ОРЛИНОЕ ГНЕЗДО FormID: 0700D50A MAPM МОГИЛЬНЫЕ КУРГАНЫ FormID: 0014EDBE VRRCGreatKhanaArmoryHF NPC_ Великий хан - оружейный мастер FormID: 0014EDC0 VRRCGreatKhanArmoryCM NPC_ Великий хан FormID: 06008EC3 NVDLC03SLMedCenterINT CELL Y-17 Медицинский комплекс FormID: 000EEC30 CrimsonCaravanMapMarker MAPM КОМПАНИЯ QUOTEКРАСНЫЙ КАРАВАНQUOTE FormID: 000CEBBF NCRCFSniper03 NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 000AEB47 RavenRockTrapLaserTripwireEmitter01 ACTI Эмиттер лазерной растяжки FormID: 0002E91C TrapBabyCarriage ACTI Детская коляска FormID: 0008EAE7 NVVendorChestsCell CELL Склады торговцев Нью-Вегаса FormID: 000EED39 ModNVCowboyRepeaterCustomAction IMOD Улучш. скоба для в-ки ковбоя FormID: 000EED3A ModNVCowboyRepeaterLongTube IMOD Удлинен. маг. для в-ки ковбоя FormID: 000EED3B ModNVCowboyRepeaterMapleStock IMOD Кленовая ложа для в-ки ковбоя FormID: 000AEC21 RavenRockCrSentryBotMGEnclave CREA Робот-охранник Анклава FormID: 000EED3C ModNV9mmPistolScope IMOD Опт. прицел для 9-мм пистолета FormID: 000AEC22 RavenRockCrSentryBotGLEnclave CREA Робот-охранник Анклава FormID: 000EED3D ModNV9mmPistolExtMags IMOD Увелич. магазин для 9-мм п-та FormID: 0010EDCD 2EOMichaelAngelo CELL Мастерская Майкла Анджело FormID: 0700D663 NVDLC02CrGreenGecko CREA Зеленый геккон FormID: 0700D665 ARMANVDLC02YaoGuaiGuantlet ARMA ARMANVDLC02YaoGuaiGuantlet FormID: 0700D675 CaterpillarsMoundMarker MAPM КАТЕРПИЛЛАРЗ-МАУНД FormID: 0700D684 PerkWellStackedCairns SPEL Способность спутника FormID: 0700D696 NVDLC02GrandStaircaseMap MISC Голографическая запись: Карта Гранд-Стэркейс FormID: 0700D699 NVDLC02JedDeathMessage MESG Джед мертв, детка! FormID: 050049B1 NVDLC01ClinicSecurityTerminal TERM Терминал СБ клиники FormID: 050049C3 NVDLC01HoloRifleProjectile PROJ Лазерный луч FormID: 050049C4 FogTestRoom CELL Сталелитейный завод Нью-Вегаса FormID: 0014EF5C MedicalClinicGuardCM NPC_ Охранник клиники FormID: 0014EF5F VMS51 QUST ПРЕССИНГ FormID: 0014EF60 VMS51BottleCapPress ACTI Пресс бутылочных крышек FormID: 0014EF63 VMS51BottleCapPressMsg MESG Пресс бутылочных крышек FormID: 0014EFB2 VStreetMrHoldout NPC_ Мистер Тайком FormID: 0014EFB7 VMS49PaladinLeader NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 000CED89 NVSteadyChemPerk PERK Химзащита FormID: 0006EBE3 HomeModel CONT Модель дома FormID: 0006EBE4 GibsonHouseKey KEYM Ключ Гибсона FormID: 000CED8B NVSteadyChemEffect MGEF Уменьшение разброса оружия FormID: 000CED8C NVSteadyChem ALCH Спок FormID: 0006EBF7 GibsonsScrapofPaper NOTE Записка Гибсона FormID: 0014EFEF VStreetCasinoGuard NPC_ Охранник казино FormID: 000CEDF8 McBrideClanFaction FACT McBride Clan FormID: 000CEDF9 VSniperSubDresser01 CONT Комод FormID: 000CEDFA VNovacDoctorMerc2 NPC_ Наемник FormID: 000AED7C RavenRockPlasmaExplosion EXPL Plasma Explosion FormID: 0006EC64 GNRDoorIntercom TACT Интерком FormID: 000AED81 PPurityWaterBase01 WATR Бассейн проекта QUOTEЧистотаQUOTE FormID: 0008ECF5 Ammo12Ga AMMO Патрон 12 кал. FormID: 000AED89 PPurityWater01Murky WATR Бассейн проекта QUOTEЧистотаQUOTE FormID: 0008ECFF Ammo50MG AMMO Патрон кал. 50 MG FormID: 0008ED02 Ammo357Magnum AMMO Патрон кал. 357 QUOTEМагнумQUOTE FormID: 0008ED03 Ammo9mm AMMO 9-мм патрон FormID: 000CEE21 HelmetNVSpaceSuit ARMO Шлем скафандра FormID: 0008ED0A WeapNVRiotShotgun WEAP Полицейский дробовик FormID: 0008ED0B WeapNVHuntingShotgun WEAP Охотничий дробовик FormID: 0008ED0C WeapNVLeverActionShotgun WEAP Дробовик с рычажной перезарядкой FormID: 000EEED7 ModNVVarmintRifleSilencer IMOD Глушитель для варминт-винтовки FormID: 000EEED8 ModNVVarmintRifleExtMags IMOD Увел. магазин для варминт-в-ки FormID: 000EEED9 ModNV357RevolverHDCylinder IMOD Износост. барабан для рев. 357 FormID: 000EEEDA ModNV357RevolverLongBarrel IMOD Удлинен. ствол для р-ра .357 FormID: 000EEEDB ModNVVarmintRifleNightScope IMOD Прицел НВ для варминт-винтовки FormID: 0014F084 VHDLegionPowerPlant04SpawnTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0014F085 VHDPowerPlantEntering01Door DOOR Дверь FormID: 0014F086 VHDDeadLegionary NPC_ Легионер-воин FormID: 000EEEE4 1EDeadGuy NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 000EEEE8 ElReyMotelMapMarker MAPM МОТЕЛЬ QUOTEЭЛЬРЕЙQUOTE FormID: 000CEE6F ClarkFieldRadiationGuyJournal NOTE Дневник мистера РАДикала FormID: 000AEDE3 FFER74FireAntWorker CREA Огненный муравей - рабочий FormID: 000AEDE4 FFER74FireAntSoldier CREA Огненный муравей - солдат FormID: 000CEE76 SpaceSuitGloveR ARMA Space Suit Right Glove FormID: 000CEE77 Space1SuitGloveR ARMA Space Suit Right Glove FormID: 000CEE7C NVSpaceGloveL ARMA SpaceSuitLeftGlove FormID: 000CEE7D NVSpaceGloveR ARMA SpaceGloveRight FormID: 0014F0DB VLegateEndFailSafe ACTI End The Badass FormID: 0004EC79 VGearDoorControlPanel ACTI Пульт управления дверью убежища FormID: 0014F0F0 VMS49HVExitTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0014F0F2 VMS49PaladinCF NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 0014F0F3 VMS49PaladinHM NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 0014F0F4 VMS49PaladinAAM NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 000CEECD NovacQueenBedRight FURN Двуспальная кровать FormID: 000CEEF3 NVRangerGloveL ARMA RangerGloveL FormID: 000CEEF4 NVRangerGloveR ARMA RangerGloveR FormID: 000CEF3A VFreeformNCRCF QUST NCR Correctional Facility FormID: 000CEF3B NCRCFCarter NPC_ Картер FormID: 0700D925 NVDLC02Survivalist2077Note01 NOTE Год: 2077 FormID: 0700D926 NVDLC02Survivalist2078Note01 NOTE Год: 2078 FormID: 0700D927 NVDLC02Survivalist2083Note01 NOTE Год: 2083 FormID: 0700D928 NVDLC02Survivalist2084Note01 NOTE Год: 2084 FormID: 0700D929 NVDLC02Survivalist2095Note01 NOTE Год: 2095 FormID: 0010F09E Retention PERK Хорошая память FormID: 0700D92A NVDLC02Survivalist2096Note01 NOTE Год: 2096 FormID: 0700D92B NVDLC02Survivalist2096Note02 NOTE Год: 2096 (II) FormID: 0010F0A0 MaulerKnockdownEffect MGEF MaulerKnockdownEffect FormID: 0700D92C NVDLC02Survivalist2097Note01 NOTE Год: 2097 FormID: 0700D92D NVDLC02Survivalist2100Note01 NOTE Год: 2100 FormID: 0700D92E NVDLC02Survivalist2101Note01 NOTE Год: 2101 FormID: 0700D92F NVDLC02Survivalist2108Note01 NOTE Год: 2108 FormID: 0700D930 NVDLC02Survivalist2113Note01 NOTE Год: 2113 FormID: 0700D931 NVDLC02Survivalist2123Note01 NOTE Год: 2123 FormID: 0700D932 NVDLC02Survivalist2124Note01 NOTE Год: 2124 FormID: 0006EE14 TGVertibird01 MSTT Test Vertibird for fun FormID: 0004EDAF FFDCzDCint16aSafe CONT Сейф FormID: 0008EF0C JasonBrightGlowSpell SPEL Светящийся гуль FormID: 0004EE09 FFER65EnclaveDeathclaw CREA Коготь смерти FormID: 0008EF28 DeadBrahmin2 CREA Разлагающийся труп брамина FormID: 0014F279 VHDEngineerValentine NPC_ Элисон Валентайн FormID: 0006EECD GoreBagContainer01 CONT Кровавая сетка FormID: 0006EECE GoreBagContainer02 CONT Кровавая сетка FormID: 0006EEE7 BodyPart01 MISC Изуродованная рука FormID: 0700DA3F NVDLC02DeadHorseStalker ARMO Броня охотника Мертвых Лошадей FormID: 0700DA46 NVDLC02Sorrow3MDead NPC_ Дикарь (Скорбящие) FormID: 0700DA47 NVDLC02DeadHorse3MDEAD NPC_ Дикарь (Мертвые Лошади) FormID: 0002EDFB MS01Lucky8ball MISC Счастливый шар 8 FormID: 0700DAAF NVDLC02WakingCloudAggroMessage MESG Недремлющая Туча рассердилась! FormID: 0004EEE6 HairGhoulF02 HAIR HairGhoulF02 FormID: 0004EEE7 HairGhoulF01 HAIR HairGhoulF01 FormID: 0010F23B Lucky38ControlRoom CELL QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE - центр управления FormID: 0010F23C Lucky38SuiteFloor22 CELL QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE - этаж 22, люкс FormID: 000EF1CB OutfitRepublican01 ARMO Одежда караванщика FormID: 000EF1CC OutfitRepublican02 ARMO Одежда полевого рабочего FormID: 000EF1CD OutfitRepublican03 ARMO Одежда поселенца FormID: 000EF1CE OutfitRepublican04 ARMO Одежда старателя FormID: 0700DB1B NVDLC02ClayPot02Empty CONT Глиняный горшок FormID: 0700DB1C NVDLC02ClayPot01Empty CONT Глиняный горшок FormID: 0014F3B0 RadioCodesNote NOTE Пост рейнджеров. Радиокоды FormID: 0014F3B1 VMS52 QUST БУМЕРАНГ FormID: 000EF20D RangerThomasDEAD NPC_ Рейнджер Джексон FormID: 000EF20E VFreeformMcCarranProperBurialStartNote NOTE Найдите тело рейнджера Моралеса FormID: 000EF20F MoralesCorpseMapMarkerREF MAPM ТРУП РЕЙНДЖЕРА МОРАЛЕСА FormID: 0014F3BB VHDOliverRangerSniperRightLaneTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0014F3BC VHDOliverRangerSniperLeftLaneTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0014F3BD VHDOliverRangerSniperMiddleRightLaneTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0014F3BE VHDOliverRangerSniperMiddleLaneTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0014F3BF VHDOliverRangerSniperRetreatTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0014F3C0 VHDOliverRangerSniperReverseRetreatTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0014F3C1 VHDOliverRangerSniperLeftMiddleLaneTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0014F3C3 VHDOliverRangerSniper NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 060094C4 NVDLC03SLChemicalMarker MAPM Z-43 ЗАВОД ИННОВАЦИОННЫХ ТОКСИНОВ FormID: 060094D0 NVDLC03MetroGate DOOR Ворота FormID: 060094D4 NVDLC03SLTunnelWestMarker MAPM БОЛЬШАЯ ГОРА - ЗАПАДНЫЙ ТУННЕЛЬ FormID: 0014F3F5 VCrFireGeckoFaction FACT Fire Gecko Faction FormID: 0014F3F6 VCrGoldenGeckoFaction FACT Golden Gecko Faction FormID: 0014F3F7 VCrCazadorFaction FACT Cazador Faction FormID: 0014F3F8 VCrGiantRadscorpionFaction FACT Giant Radscorpion Faction FormID: 0014F3F9 VCrFireAntFaction FACT Fire Ant Faction FormID: 0014F3FA VCrCoyoteFaction FACT Coyote Faction FormID: 0014F3FB VCrGiantRatFaction FACT Giant Rat Faction FormID: 0014F3FC VCrTier1BloatFlyMed CREA Дутень FormID: 0014F3FD VCrTier2GeckoMed CREA Геккон FormID: 0014F3FE VCrTier4CazadorMed CREA Касадор FormID: 0014F3FF VCrTier1GiantRatMed CREA Гигантская крыса FormID: 0014F400 VCrTier4FireGeckoMed CREA Огненный геккон FormID: 0014F401 VCrTier3GiantRadscorpionMed CREA Гигантский радскорпион FormID: 0014F402 VCrTier4NightStalkerMed CREA Ночной охотник FormID: 0014F403 VCrTier2RadscorpionMed CREA Радскорпион FormID: 0014F404 VCrTier1MoleRatMed CREA Кротокрыс FormID: 0008F0BA RangerAndy NPC_ Рейнджер Энди FormID: 04000800 WeapNVDLC00Faderator WEAP Регулятор FormID: 0008F0C1 HarlandKey KEYM Ключ Харленда FormID: 0014F410 Footlocker01Nelson CONT Сундук FormID: 04000802 NVDLC05WeapNVRechargerPistolUnique WEAP Микроядерный гипераппарат QUOTEАльфаQUOTE (GRA) FormID: 04000803 NVDLC05WeapGatlingLaserUnique WEAP Спртел-Вуд 9700 (GRA) FormID: 04000804 NVDLC05WeapFatmanUnique WEAP QUOTEЭстерQUOTE (GRA) FormID: 04000805 NVDLC05WeapNV127mmPistolUnique WEAP QUOTEДьяволенокQUOTE (GRA) FormID: 04000806 NVDLC05WeapNVLightMachineGunUnique WEAP Бозар (GRA) FormID: 04000807 NVDLC05WeapNVRebarClubUnique WEAP Ядер-дробилка (GRA) FormID: 04000808 NVDLC05WeapNVMantisGauntletUnique WEAP QUOTEХватка короля богомолов!QUOTE (GRA) FormID: 04000809 NVDLC05WeapNVBallisticFistUnique WEAP QUOTEБурное прощаниеQUOTE (GRA) FormID: 0400080A NVDLC05WeapNVPlasmaCasterUnique WEAP QUOTEСмитти СпешиалQUOTE (GRA) FormID: 0400080B NVDLC05WeapFlamerUnique WEAP QUOTEОчищающее пламяQUOTE (GRA) FormID: 0400080C NVDLC05WeapHuntingRifleUnique WEAP QUOTEПасиенсияQUOTE (GRA) FormID: 0400080D NVDLC05Weap10mmSubmachineGunUnique WEAP QUOTEКолыбельнаяQUOTE (GRA) FormID: 0400080E NVDLC05WeapNVBrushGunUnique WEAP QUOTEЛовец сновQUOTE (GRA) FormID: 0008F0CF CrDogTalonCompany CREA Сторожевая собака компании QUOTEКоготьQUOTE FormID: 0400080F NVDLC05WeapShishkebabUnique WEAP QUOTEГееннаQUOTE (GRA) FormID: 04000810 NVDLC05WeapPowerFistUnique WEAP QUOTEМолнияQUOTE (GRA) FormID: 04000811 NVDLC05WeapNVTimeBombCustom WEAP Бомба с часовым механизмом большой мощности (Бешеный террорист) (GRA) FormID: 04000812 NVDLC05WeapNVBattleRifleCustom WEAP Самозарядная винтовка (GRA) FormID: 04000813 NVDLC05WeapNV556mmPistolCustom WEAP 5.56-мм пистолет (GRA) FormID: 0014F422 VCrBigHornerFaction FACT Big Horner Faction FormID: 04000814 NVDLC05WeapGrenadeTin WEAP Жесть-граната (Бешеный террорист) (GRA) FormID: 0014F423 CentaurEvolvedRadiationPoison ENCH Плевок мегакентавра FormID: 04000815 NVDLC05WeapMineFat WEAP Мина QUOTEТолстякQUOTE (Бешеный террорист) (GRA) FormID: 0014F424 CentaurEvolvedSpitMissile WEAP Радиоактивный плевок FormID: 0014F425 VCrTier1DogMed CREA Собака FormID: 04000817 NVDLC05WeapKatanaCustom WEAP Катана (GRA) FormID: 0014F426 VCrTier2DogViciousMed CREA Одичавшая собака FormID: 04000818 NVDLC05WeapGrenadeNuka WEAP Ядерная граната (Бешеный террорист) (GRA) FormID: 0014F427 VCrTier2GiantMantisMed CREA Гигантский богомол FormID: 0014F428 VCrTier1CoyoteMed CREA Койот FormID: 0400081A NVDLC05GrenadeNukaProjectile PROJ Ядерная граната FormID: 0014F429 VCrTier2CentaurMed CREA Кентавр FormID: 0400081B NVDLC05Weap25mmGrenadeAPWCustom WEAP Противопехотный 25-мм гранатомет (GRA) FormID: 0014F42A VCrTier2FireAntWorkerMed CREA Огненный муравей - рабочий FormID: 0400081C NVDLC05MFCGrenadeProjectile PROJ Микроядерная граната FormID: 0014F42B VCrTier3GoldenGeckoMed CREA Золотой геккон FormID: 0014F42C VCrTier4DeathClawMed CREA Коготь смерти FormID: 0014F42D VCrTier3DeathClawSmall CREA Молодой коготь смерти FormID: 0014F42E VCrTier1RadroachMed CREA Радтаракан FormID: 0014F42F VCrTier3CentaurEvolvedMed CREA Мегакентавр FormID: 0014F430 VCrTier1AntWorkerMed CREA Гигантский муравей - рабочий FormID: 04000822 NVDLC05ModNV127mmSMGLaserSight IMOD Лазерный прицел для 12,7-мм ПП FormID: 0014F431 VCrTier2BigHornerMed CREA Толсторог FormID: 04000823 NVDLC05ModNV127mmSMGStackedMagazine IMOD Увел. магазин для 12,7-мм ПП FormID: 04000824 NVDLC05ModNV127mmSMGSuppressor IMOD Глушитель для 12,7-мм ПП FormID: 04000825 NVDLC05ModNV25mmGrenadeAPWExpandedDrum IMOD Ув. маг. для п/п 25-мм гран-та FormID: 04000826 NVDLC05ModNV25mmGrenadeAPWLongBarrel IMOD Удл. ствол для п/п 25-мм гр-та FormID: 04000827 NVDLC05ModNV25mmGrenadeAPWUpgradedInternals IMOD Улуч. мех. для п/п 25-мм гр-та FormID: 04000828 NVDLC05ModNVAntiMaterielRifleCarbonFiberParts IMOD Пласт. ложа для крупн. в-ки FormID: 04000829 NVDLC05ModNVAntiMaterielRifleCustomBolt IMOD Улуч. затвор для крупн. в-ки FormID: 0400082A NVDLC05ModNVAntiMaterielRifleSuppressor IMOD Глушитель для крупн. винтовки FormID: 0400082B NVDLC05ModNVAssaultCarbineExtendedMags IMOD Увел. магазин для карабина FormID: 0400082C NVDLC05ModNVAssaultCarbineForgedReceiver IMOD Кованая коробка для карабина FormID: 0400082D NVDLC05ModNVAssaultCarbineLightBolt IMOD Облегчен. затвор для карабина FormID: 0400082E NVDLC05ModNVBaseballBatCorkCore IMOD Проб. сердцев. для бейсб. биты FormID: 0400082F NVDLC05ModNVBaseballBatMapleBody IMOD Кленовая ручка для бейсб. биты FormID: 04000830 NVDLC05ModNVBaseballBatNails IMOD Гвозди для бейсбольной биты FormID: 04000831 NVDLC05ModNVChainsawAlloyFrame IMOD Полимер. рамка для цепной пилы FormID: 04000832 NVDLC05ModNVChainsawCarbideTeeth IMOD Карбид. зубцы для цепной пилы FormID: 04000833 NVDLC05ModNVChainsawHeavyDutyChain IMOD Усил. цепь для цепной пилы FormID: 04000834 NVDLC05ModNVHuntingRevolverMatchBarrel IMOD Матч. ствол для охотн. рев-ра FormID: 04000836 NVDLC05ModNVHuntingRevolverSixShotCylinder IMOD 6-зар. барабан для охотн. р-ра FormID: 04000837 NVDLC05ModNVKatanaAuthenticBlade IMOD Оригинальный клинок для катаны FormID: 0002EF51 MS03MoleRatRepellantEnch MGEF MS03MoleRatRepellant FormID: 0014F446 VCrLakeLurkFaction FACT Lakelurk Faction FormID: 04000838 NVDLC05ModNVKatanaBalancedGrip IMOD Улучшенная рукоять для катаны FormID: 0002EF52 MS03MoleRatRepellantEnchantment ENCH Крысиный репеллент FormID: 0014F447 LakelurkShriek ENCH Вопль озерника FormID: 04000839 NVDLC05ModNVKatanaProtectiveSheath IMOD Ножны для катаны FormID: 0014F448 LakelurkWaterBreathing SPEL Водное дыхание FormID: 0400083A NVDLC05ModNVLaserPistolCombatSights IMOD Боевой прицел для лазер. пист. FormID: 0014F449 LakelurkSonic2HL WEAP Вопль FormID: 0400083B NVDLC05ModNVLaserPistolFocusOptics IMOD Фокус. линза для лазер. пист. FormID: 0014F44A AmmoLakelurk AMMO Энергия звуковой волны FormID: 0400083C NVDLC05ModNVLaserPistolRecycler IMOD Рециклинг для лазер. пистолета FormID: 0014F44B NVCrLakelurk CREA Озерник FormID: 0400083D NVDLC05ModNVPlasmaDefenderHighCapTerminal IMOD Увел. приемник для пл. защитн. FormID: 0014F44C NVCrLakelurkKing CREA Озерник - самец-альфа FormID: 0400083E NVDLC05ModNVPlasmaDefenderScope IMOD Прицел для плазм. защитника FormID: 0014F44D VCrTier3LakelurkMed CREA Озерник FormID: 0400083F NVDLC05ModNVPlasmaDefenderSheathStabilizer IMOD Стабилизатор для пл. защитника FormID: 0014F44E CrDogLarge CREA Большая собака FormID: 04000840 NVDLC05ModNVPlasmaPistolHighEnergyIonizer IMOD Ионизатор для плазм. пистолета FormID: 0014F44F VCrTier1DogLarge CREA Большая собака FormID: 04000841 NVDLC05ModNVPlasmaPistolMagneticAccelerator IMOD Маг. ускоритель для пл. пист. FormID: 04000842 NVDLC05ModNVPlasmaPistolRecycler IMOD Рециклинг для плазм. пистолета FormID: 04000843 NVDLC05ModNVPowerFistChromedTubes IMOD Хром. трубки для сил. кастета FormID: 04000844 NVDLC05ModNVPowerFistHighCapValves IMOD Улуч. клапаны для сил. кастета FormID: 04000845 NVDLC05ModNVPowerFistPortedChambers IMOD Облегч. кор. для сил. кастета FormID: 04000846 NVDLC05ModNVRipperCarbideTeeth IMOD Карбид. зубцы для QUOTEПотрошителяQUOTE FormID: 04000847 NVDLC05ModNVRipperHeavyDutyChain IMOD Усил. цепь для QUOTEПотрошителяQUOTE FormID: 04000849 NVDLC05ModNVTriBeamLaserRifleFocusOptics IMOD Фокус. линза для трехлуч. ЛВ FormID: 0400084A NVDLC05ModNVTriBeamLaserRifleHDCapacitors IMOD Проч. конден-р для трехлуч. ЛВ FormID: 0400084B NVDLC05ModNVTriBeamLaserRifleHighCapTerminal IMOD Увел. приемник для трехлуч. ЛВ FormID: 0400084C NVDLC05WeapBaseballBatCustom WEAP Бейсбольная бита (GRA) FormID: 0400084D NVDLC05WeapLaserPistolCustom WEAP Лазерный пистолет (GRA) FormID: 0400084E NVDLC05WeapNV127mmSubmachineGunCustom WEAP 12,7-мм пистолет-пулемет (GRA) FormID: 0400084F NVDLC05WeapNVAntiMaterielRifleCustom WEAP Крупнокал. снайперская винтовка (GRA) FormID: 04000850 NVDLC05WeapNVAssaultCarbineCustom WEAP Карабин (GRA) FormID: 04000851 NVDLC05WeapNVChainsawCustom WEAP Цепная пила (GRA) FormID: 04000852 NVDLC05WeapNVHuntingRevolverCustom WEAP Охотничий револьвер (GRA) FormID: 04000853 NVDLC05WeapNVPlasmaDefenderCustom WEAP Плазменный защитник (GRA) FormID: 04000854 NVDLC05WeapNVTriBeamLaserRifleCustom WEAP Трехлучевая лазерная винтовка (GRA) FormID: 0008F115 NCRCFPowderGangerGunAAMTEMPLATE NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 04000855 NVDLC05WeapPlasmaPistolCustom WEAP Плазменный пистолет (GRA) FormID: 04000856 NVDLC05WeapPowerFistCustom WEAP Силовой кастет (GRA) FormID: 04000857 NVDLC05WeapRipperCustom WEAP QUOTEПотрошительQUOTE (GRA) FormID: 0600955B NVDLC03SLSaturniteMarker MAPM ЛАБОРАТОРИЯ СПЛАВОВ САТУРНИТА FormID: 0400085B NVDLC05Ammo50MGExplosive AMMO Патрон кал. 50 MG, взрывной (GRA) FormID: 0400085C NVDLC05Ammo20GaPulseSlug AMMO Патрон 20 кал., импульсная пуля (GRA) FormID: 0400085D NVDLC05Ammo12GaPulseSlug AMMO Патрон 12 кал., импульсная пуля (GRA) FormID: 0400085E NVDLC05Ammo12GaFlechette AMMO Патрон 12 кал., стреловидная пуля (GRA) FormID: 0008F11F RSCharlieIntEnterTrigger ACTI Ranger Station Charlie Interior Enter Trigger FormID: 0400085F NVDLC05Ammo12GaDragonsBreath AMMO Патрон 12 кал., QUOTEДыхание драконаQUOTE (GRA) FormID: 04000860 NVDLC05Ammo20Ga30Buck AMMO Патрон 20 кал., 3/0 дробь (GRA) FormID: 04000861 NVDLC05Ammo12Ga40Buck AMMO Патрон 12 кал., 4/0 дробь (GRA) FormID: 04000862 NVDLC05Ammo12Ga40BuckMagnum AMMO Патрон 12 кал., 4/0 дробь, усил. (ручной снарядки) (GRA) FormID: 04000863 NVDLC05Ammo20Ga30BuckMagnum AMMO Патрон 20 кал., 3/0 дробь, усил. (ручной снарядки) (GRA) FormID: 04000865 NVDLC05AmmoMissileHive AMMO Гранатометный выстрел, QUOTEУлейQUOTE (GRA) FormID: 0014F474 WeapNVFireGeckoYoungFlame WEAP Дыхание огненного геккона FormID: 04000866 NVDLC05AmmoFatMansLowYield AMMO Ядерный выстрел, маломощный (GRA) FormID: 0014F475 VCrTier1BarkScorpionMed CREA Древесный скорпион FormID: 04000867 NVDLC05AmmoFatMansTimed AMMO Ядерный выстрел, с уст. временем (GRA) FormID: 0014F476 VCrTier2NightStalkerSmall CREA Молодой ночной охотник FormID: 04000868 NVDLC05AmmoFatMansBigKid AMMO Ядерный выстрел, QUOTEБольшой ребенокQUOTE (GRA) FormID: 0014F477 VCrTier3FireGeckoSmall CREA Молодой огненный геккон FormID: 04000869 NVDLC05Ammo25mmGrenadeTimed AMMO 25-мм граната, с уст. временем (GRA) FormID: 0014F478 VCrTier3CazadorSmall CREA Молодой касадор FormID: 0400086A NVDLC05Ammo25mmGrenadePulse AMMO 25-мм граната, импульсная (GRA) FormID: 0014F479 VCrTier2GoldenGeckoSmall CREA Молодой золотой геккон FormID: 0400086B NVDLC05Ammo25mmGrenadePlasma AMMO 25-мм граната, плазменная (GRA) FormID: 0014F47A VCrTier3FireAntSoldierMed CREA Огненный муравей - солдат FormID: 0014F47B VCrTier2AntSoldierMed CREA Гигантский муравей - солдат FormID: 0400086D NVDLC05Ammo40mmGrenadePulse AMMO 40-мм граната, импульсная (GRA) FormID: 0014F47C VCrTier1GeckoSmall CREA Молодой геккон FormID: 0400086E NVDLC05Ammo40mmGrenadePlasma AMMO 40-мм граната, плазменная (GRA) FormID: 0014F47D VCrTier1GiantMantisSmall CREA Гигантский богомол - детеныш FormID: 0400086F NVDLC05Ammo556mmMatchHandLoad AMMO 5,56-мм патрон, матчевого класса (ручной снарядки) (GRA) FormID: 0014F47E VCrTier1BigHornerSmall CREA Толсторог-ягненок FormID: 04000870 NVDLC05Ammo9mmJHPHandLoad AMMO 9-мм патрон, об. экспансивный (ручной снарядки) (GRA) FormID: 0014F47F VCrTier1CoyoteSmall CREA Койот-щенок FormID: 04000871 NVDLC05Ammo5mmJSPHandLoad AMMO 5-мм, об. с мягким носиком (ручной снарядки) (GRA) FormID: 0014F480 VCrTier1GiantRatSmall CREA Гигантская крыса - детеныш FormID: 04000872 NVDLC05AmmoSmallEnergyCellOptimized AMMO Энергетическая батарея, оптимизированная (Рачительный хозяин) (GRA) FormID: 0014F481 VCrTier1MoleRatSmall CREA Кротокрыс-детеныш FormID: 04000873 NVDLC05AmmoMicroFusionCellOptimized AMMO Микроядерная батарея, оптимизированная (Рачительный хозяин) (GRA) FormID: 0014F482 VCrTier1RadscorpionSmall CREA Малый радскорпион FormID: 04000874 NVDLC05AmmoElectronChargePackOptimized AMMO Электронный заряд, оптимизированный (Рачительный хозяин) (GRA) FormID: 0014F483 NVOliverRangerFaction FACT Oliver's Rangers Faction FormID: 06009575 NVDLC03SLVillageMarker MAPM ПОСЕЛОК ХИГГСА FormID: 04000875 NVDLC05AmmoFlamerFuelOptimized AMMO Топливо для огнемета, оптимизированное (Рачительный хозяин) (GRA) FormID: 04000876 NVDLC05ARMAMantisKing ARMA NVDLC05ARMAMantisKing FormID: 0014F487 VHDOliverTrapTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0008F13A NCRCFDawes NPC_ Доз FormID: 0014F488 VHDOliverRangerMineLayingTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0008F13B NCRCFPowderGangerMeleeCM NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 0600957B NVDLC03SLCazadorMarker MAPM Z-14 ЛАБОРАТОРИЯ ДНК-СПЛАЙСИНГА FormID: 000EF2E3 AerotechOfficeInterior01 CELL QUOTEАэротехQUOTE - блок 300 FormID: 0008F13C NCRCFPowderGangerGunCM NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 0014F48A LootFirstAidKitNVEmpty CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 0600957C NVDLC03SLNightstalkerMarker MAPM Z-9 ЦЕНТР КОНСЕРВАЦИИ ДНК ЗМЕЙ FormID: 000EF2E4 ElReyMotelRoom02 CELL Номер мотеля QUOTEЭльрейQUOTE FormID: 0008F13D NCRCFPowderGangerGunHM NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 0014F48B VHDOliverRangerTrapper NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 0008F13E NCRCFPowderGangerGunAM NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 0600957E NVDLC03CommMarker MAPM СИГНАЛЬНЫЙ ХОЛМ FormID: 06009581 NVDLC03SLWeatherStationMarker MAPM X-17 МЕТЕОРОЛОГИЧЕСКАЯ СТАНЦИЯ FormID: 05004F04 NVDLC01TheaterVeraKey KEYM Ключ Веры от гримерных FormID: 05004F05 NVDLC01HologramVaultMale NPC_ Голограмма FormID: 05004F06 NVDLC01HologramTheaterMale NPC_ Голограмма FormID: 05004F07 NVDLC01SpeakerTheaterTerminal TERM Управление аудиоустройствами FormID: 05004F08 NVDLC01TheaterDeanFirstTrigger ACTI Start the Show FormID: 04000888 NVDLC05DummyKatana ENCH Эффект катаны FormID: 05004F0A NVDLC01HologramRegen SPEL Hologram Regeneration FormID: 0600958B NVDLC03LittleYangtzeMarker MAPM МАЛАЯ ЯНЦЗЫ FormID: 05004F0B NVDLC01HologramSuitNeutralEffect ENCH Голографический образ FormID: 05004F0E NVDLC01HologramClass CLAS Hologram FormID: 0600958F NVDLC03SLHologramMarker MAPM Z-38 ЦЕНТР ИЗУЧЕНИЯ СВЕТОВЫХ ВОЛН FormID: 06009591 NVDLC03SLCuckoosNestMarker MAPM ГНЕЗДО КУКУШКИ FormID: 04000892 NVDLC05CleansingFlameProjectile PROJ QUOTEОчищающее пламяQUOTE FormID: 04000893 NVDLC05EnchCleansingFlameEffect ENCH QUOTEОчищающее пламяQUOTE FormID: 06009594 NVDLC03SLTunnelEastMarker MAPM БОЛЬШАЯ ГОРА - ВОСТОЧНЫЙ ТУННЕЛЬ FormID: 06009596 NVDLC03SatelliteStationMapMarker MAPM X-2 ТРАНСЛЯЦИОННАЯ СЕТЬ FormID: 0600959B NVDLC03SLArtilleryLandingMarker MAPM X-7B ЗОНА ОБЪЕКТОВ УДАРА FormID: 0600959C NVDLC03SLArtilleryLaunchMarker MAPM X-7A ПРОБНЫЙ ПУСК АРТИЛЛЕРИИ FormID: 060095A1 NVDLC03MedCenterMarker MAPM Y-17 МЕДИЦИНСКИЙ КОМПЛЕКС FormID: 060095A8 NVDLC03X8MapMarker MAPM X-8 ИССЛЕДОВАТЕЛЬСКИЙ ЦЕНТР FormID: 060095AB NVDLC03SLHazmatMarker MAPM ПОЛИГОН ОПАСНЫХ МАТЕРИАЛОВ FormID: 060095AF NVDLC03SLDisintegrationMarker MAPM ПЛАТФОРМА УНИЧТОЖЕНИЯ ОТХОДОВ FormID: 000EF318 1EFiendMeleeCM NPC_ Черт FormID: 060095B2 NVDLC03SLSecuritronMarker MAPM ЦЕХ ПО ДЕМОНТАЖУ СЕКЬЮРИТРОНОВ FormID: 000EF31A 1EFiendRangedCM NPC_ Черт FormID: 000EF31D 1EFiendRangedAAM NPC_ Черт FormID: 060095B7 NVDLC03SLRuinsMarker MAPM Y-0 ИССЛЕДОВАТЕЛЬСКИЙ ЦЕНТР FormID: 060095BA NVDLC03SLBotanicalMarker MAPM X-22 БОТАНИЧЕСКИЙ САД FormID: 000EF323 FiendsFactionNV FACT Fiends Faction FormID: 000EF324 1EFiendMeleeAAM NPC_ Черт FormID: 060095BD NVDLC03NorthTunnelMarker MAPM БОЛЬШАЯ ГОРА - СЕВЕРНЫЙ ТУННЕЛЬ FormID: 060095C3 NVDLC03MagnetohydraulicsMarker MAPM МАГНИТНО-ГИДРАВЛИЧЕСКИЙ КОМПЛЕКС FormID: 040008C8 NVDLC05WeapGrenadeMFC WEAP Микроядерная граната (Бешеный террорист) (GRA) FormID: 040008C9 NVDLC05WeapMineMFCCluster WEAP Микроядерная связка (Бешеный террорист) (GRA) FormID: 0002F005 DemoAnt2 CREA Гигантский муравей FormID: 040008EE NVDLC05FatMineExplosion EXPL Fat Mine Explosion FormID: 040008EF NVDLC05FatMineProjectile PROJ Мина QUOTEТолстякQUOTE FormID: 040008FD ARMABallisticFistUnique ARMA ARMABallisticFistUnique FormID: 040008FE NVDLC05TinGrenadeProjectile PROJ Жесть-граната FormID: 0014F50E VMS15ShoreTriggerMarker ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 04000901 NVDLC05AmmoEffectFlechetteDTReduction AMEF Стреловидная пуля - уменьшение ПУ FormID: 04000902 NVDLC05AmmoEffectMagnumDTReduction AMEF Уменьш. порога урона FormID: 04000903 NVDLC05AmmoEffectMagnumDamageBonus AMEF QUOTEМагнумQUOTE - бонус к урону FormID: 04000904 NVDLC05AmmoEffectMagnumConditionPenalty AMEF QUOTEМагнумQUOTE - штраф к СОСТ FormID: 04000906 NVDLC05DragonsBreathBBProjectile PROJ Шарик QUOTEДыхание драконаQUOTE FormID: 04000908 NVDLC0525mmGrenadeProjectilePlasma PROJ 25-мм граната, плазм. FormID: 04000909 NVDLC0525mmGrenadeExplosionPlasma EXPL 25mm Grenade Explosion, Plasma FormID: 0400090A NVDLC0540mmGrenadeExplosionPlasma EXPL 40mm Grenade Explosion, Plasma FormID: 0400090B NVDLC0540mmGrenadeProjectilePlasma PROJ 40-мм граната, плазм. FormID: 0400090C NVDLC0540mmGrenadeExplosionPulse EXPL 40mm Grenade Explosion, Pulse FormID: 0400090D NVDLC0525mmGrenadeExplosionPulse EXPL 25mm Grenade Explosion, Pulse FormID: 0400090E NVDLC0540mmGrenadeProjectilePulse PROJ 40-мм граната, импульс. FormID: 0400090F NVDLC0525mmGrenadeProjectilePulse PROJ 25-мм граната, импульс. FormID: 04000910 NVDLC05EMP40mm ENCH 40-мм электромагнитный импульс FormID: 04000911 NVDLC05EMP25mm ENCH 25-мм электромагнитный импульс FormID: 04000912 NVDLC0525mmGrenadeProjectileTimed PROJ 25-мм граната, с уст. временем FormID: 04000913 NVDLC05FatManProjectileTimed PROJ Ядерный выстрел FormID: 06009614 NVDLC03ImplantM5Perk PERK Имплантат M-5 FormID: 04000914 NVDLC0550MGExplosiveExplosion EXPL .50 MG Explosive Explosion FormID: 06009615 NVDLC03ImplantY3Perk PERK Имплантат Y-3 FormID: 04000915 NVDLC0550MGExplosivetProjectile PROJ .50MG, взрывной FormID: 06009616 NVDLC03ImplantC13Perk PERK Имплантат C-13 FormID: 04000916 NVDLC05FatManBigKidExplosion EXPL Big Kid Nuke Explosion FormID: 06009617 NVDLC03DNAgentPerk PERK ДНКойот FormID: 04000917 NVDLC05FatManLowYieldExplosion EXPL Low Yield Nuke Explosion FormID: 06009618 NVDLC03NightstalkerSqueezins ALCH Зелье ночного охотника FormID: 04000918 NVDLC05FatManBigKid PROJ Ядерный выстрел, QUOTEБольшой ребенокQUOTE FormID: 06009619 NVDLC03MileInTheirShoesPerk PERK Серпентокинолог FormID: 04000919 NVDLC05FatManLowYield PROJ Ядерный выстрел, маломощный FormID: 0600961A NVDLC03ImplantY7Perk PERK Имплантат Y-7 FormID: 0400091A NVDLC05AmmoEffectMatchDamageBonus AMEF Бонус к урону FormID: 0400091B NVDLC05AmmoEffectMatchSpreadReduction AMEF Уменьшение разброса FormID: 0400091C NVDLC05AmmoEffectJSPConditionPenalty AMEF СОСТ Увеличение износа FormID: 0400091D NVDLC05AmmoEffectJSPDamageBonus AMEF Бонус к урону FormID: 0400091E NVDLC05AmmoEffectJHPDamageBonus AMEF Бонус к урону FormID: 0400091F NVDLC05AmmoEffectJHPDTPenalty AMEF Увелич. порога урона FormID: 04000921 NVDLC05MissileExplosionHive EXPL Missile Explosion, Hive FormID: 04000922 NVDLC05MissileProjectileHive PROJ Гранатометный выстрел, QUOTEУлейQUOTE FormID: 04000923 NVDLC05AmmoEffectOptimizedConditionPenalty AMEF СОСТ Увеличение износа FormID: 04000924 NVDLC05AmmoEffectOptimizedDamageBonus AMEF Бонус к урону FormID: 04000925 NVDLC05AmmoEffectOptimizedDTBypass AMEF Преодол. ПУ FormID: 04000926 NVDLC05RecipeElectronChargePackOptimized RCPE Электронный заряд, оптимизированный (GRA) FormID: 04000927 NVDLC05RecipeMicroFusionCellOptimized RCPE Микроядерная батарея, оптимизированная (GRA) FormID: 04000928 NVDLC05RecipeSmallEnergyCellOptimized RCPE Энергетическая батарея, оптимизированная (GRA) FormID: 04000929 NVDLC05RecipeFlamerFuelOptimized RCPE Топливо для огнемета, оптимизированное (GRA) FormID: 0400092A NVDLC05Recipe556mmHandLoad RCPE 5,56-мм патрон, матчевого класса (ручной снарядки) (GRA) FormID: 0400092B NVDLC05Recipe9mmHandLoad RCPE 9-мм патрон, об. экспансивный (ручной снарядки) (GRA) FormID: 0400092C NVDLC05Recipe5mmHandLoad RCPE 5-мм патрон, об. с мягким носиком (ручной снарядки) (GRA) FormID: 0400092D NVDLC05AmmoEffectJSPDTReduction AMEF Уменьш. порога урона FormID: 0400092E NVDLC05MadBomber PERK Бешеный террорист FormID: 0400092F NVDLC05RecipeFatMine RCPE Мина QUOTEТолстякQUOTE (GRA) FormID: 04000930 NVDLC05RecipeMFCGrenade RCPE Микроядерная граната (GRA) FormID: 04000931 NVDLC05RecipeMFCCluster RCPE Микроядерная связка (GRA) FormID: 04000932 NVDLC05RecipeNukaGrenade RCPE Ядерная граната (GRA) FormID: 04000933 NVDLC05RecipeTimeBombHighYield RCPE Бомба с часовым механизмом большой мощности (GRA) FormID: 04000934 NVDLC05RecipePowderChargeEfficient RCPE Пороховой заряд, упрощенной сборки (GRA) FormID: 04000935 NVDLC05RecipeBottlecapMineEfficient RCPE Крышко-мина, упрощенной сборки (GRA) FormID: 04000936 NVDLC05RecipeTinGrenade RCPE Жесть-граната (GRA) FormID: 04000938 NVDLC05GrenadeTinExplosion EXPL Tin Grenade Explosion FormID: 04000939 NVDLC05Recipe20Ga30BuckMagnum RCPE Патрон 20 кал., 3/0 дробь, усил. (ручной снарядки) (GRA) FormID: 0400093A NVDLC05Recipe12Ga40BuckMagnum RCPE Патрон 12 кал., 4/0 дробь, усил. (ручной снарядки) (GRA) FormID: 0400093C NVDLC05MQ00 QUST Quest to Set-Up Gun Runner's Arsenal FormID: 0400093D NVDLC05LoadMessage02 MESG Арсенал оружейников FormID: 0400093E NVDLC05LoadMessage01 MESG Арсенал оружейников FormID: 000EF3AA V03BryceAnders NPC_ Брайс Андерс FormID: 000EF3AB V03MotorRunner NPC_ Мотогонщик FormID: 04000948 NVDLC05ChallengeMasterOfTheArsenal CHAL (GRA) Знаток оружия FormID: 04000949 NVDLC0512GaPulseSlugProjectile PROJ Патрон 12 кал., импульсная пуля FormID: 0008F20A 308BulletProjectile PROJ Пуля кал. 308 FormID: 0400094A NVDLC0520GaPulseSlugProjectile PROJ Патрон 20 кал., импульсная пуля FormID: 0008F20B 22LRRifleProjectile PROJ Винтовочная пуля кал. 22LR FormID: 0400094B NVDLC0512GaFlechetteProjectile PROJ Патрон 12 кал., стреловидная пуля FormID: 0008F20C 357CalPistolBulletProjectile PROJ Пистолетная пуля кал. 357 FormID: 0008F20E 22LRPistolProjectile PROJ Пистолетная пуля кал. 22LR FormID: 0008F20F 9mmBulletProjectile PROJ 9-мм пуля FormID: 0008F211 357CalRifleBulletProjectile PROJ Винтовочная пуля кал. 357 FormID: 0008F213 WeapNV127mmPistol WEAP 12,7-мм пистолет FormID: 0008F214 WeapNVHuntingRevolver WEAP Охотничий револьвер FormID: 0008F215 WeapNV44Revolver WEAP QUOTEМагнумQUOTE кал. 44 FormID: 0008F216 WeapNV357Revolver WEAP Револьвер QUOTEМагнумQUOTE кал. 357 FormID: 0008F217 WeapNV9mmSubmachineGun WEAP 9-мм пистолет-пулемет FormID: 0008F218 WeapNVSilenced22SMG WEAP Пистолет-пулемет кал. 22 с глушителем FormID: 0008F21A WeapNVCowboyRepeater WEAP Винтовка ковбоя FormID: 0008F21C WeapNVAntiMaterielRifle WEAP Крупнокалиберная снайперская винтовка FormID: 0008F21E WeapNVAssaultCarbine WEAP Карабин FormID: 0400095E NVDLC05VendortronFaction FACT Gun Runner Vendortron Faction FormID: 000EF408 V22EnchFlamerEffect ENCH Горение FormID: 000EF40C V22MantisOotheca CONT Оотека богомола FormID: 000EF40D V22MantisEgg MISC Яйцо богомола FormID: 000EF40E XaMo NPC_ За Мо FormID: 000EF411 NVCrGiantMantisNymph CREA Гигантский богомол - детеныш FormID: 000EF412 NVCrGiantMantis CREA Гигантский богомол FormID: 0700DD6B MAPM ХРЕБЕТ FormID: 0700DD6C NVDLC02CrTier5GreenGeckoLarge CREA Большой зеленый геккон FormID: 0700DD6D NVDLC02CrTier5SporeCarrierFD4 CREA Споронос-зверь FormID: 0700DD6E NVDLC02CrTier5YaoGuaiLarge CREA Гигантский яо-гай FormID: 0006F222 FilingCabinetEmpty CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 0700DD6F NVDLC02CrTier5CazadorLarge CREA Гигантский касадор FormID: 0700DD70 NVDLC02GreenGeckoPoison SPEL Яд зеленого геккона FormID: 0700DD72 NVDLC02GreenGeckoPoisonEffect MGEF Яд зеленого геккона FormID: 0700DD73 NVDLC02FirebombProjectile PROJ Огненная бомба FormID: 0700DD79 NVDLC02WeapServiceRifleUnique WEAP Винтовка Уцелевшего FormID: 000EF468 GnGLupe NPC_ Люп FormID: 06009701 NVDLC03WeapProtonAxeInversal WEAP Инверсионный протонный топор FormID: 04000A09 NVDLC05AmmoFatMansTinyTots AMMO Ядерный выстрел, QUOTEКарапузQUOTE (GRA) FormID: 04000A0A NVDLC05FatManTinyTotsExplosion EXPL Tiny Tots Nuke Explosion FormID: 04000A0B NVDLC05FatManTinyTots PROJ Ядерный выстрел, QUOTEКарапузQUOTE FormID: 04000A0E NVDLC05AmmoEffectFatMansTinyTotsSpreadIncrease AMEF QUOTEКарапузQUOTE - увеличение разброса FormID: 04000A17 ModTestSuppress IMOD Mod Test Supress FormID: 04000A18 ModTest WEAP ModTest FormID: 04000A20 NVDLC05AmmoEffectMissileHiveSpreadIncrease AMEF Гр. выстр. QUOTEУлейQUOTE - увеличение разброса FormID: 0700DDA7 NVDLC02JoshuaVendor CONT Ящик FormID: 0700DDA8 NVDLC02VendorChestCell CELL Vendor Chest Cell FormID: 04000A2B NVDLC05Ammo127mmJHPHandLoad AMMO 12,7-мм патрон (ручной снарядки) (GRA) FormID: 04000A2C NVDLC05Recipe127mmHandLoad RCPE 12,7-мм патрон, об. экспансивный (ручной снарядки) (GRA) FormID: 04000A33 NVDLC05EstherBaseEffectName MGEF +10 ПУ, +25 сопр. рад. FormID: 04000A34 NVDLC05EstherBonusActorEffect SPEL Особенности QUOTEЭстерQUOTE FormID: 04000A36 NVDLC05DummyEsther ENCH Эффект QUOTEЭстерQUOTE FormID: 04000A38 NVDLC05TwoStepGoodbyeEffect MGEF QUOTEБурное прощаниеQUOTE FormID: 04000A39 NVDLC05TwoStepGoodbyeFXSpell SPEL Смертельный взрыв FormID: 04000A3A NVDLC05TwoStepGoodbyeExplosion EXPL Two-Step Goodbye Explosion FormID: 04000A3B NVDLC05DummyNVRedCriticalDamage MGEF Уменьш. крит. урон FormID: 04000A3C NVDLC05DummyNVTwoStepExplosion MGEF Смерт. крит. = бабах! FormID: 04000A3D NVDLC05DummyTwoStepGoodbye ENCH Эффект QUOTEБурного прощанияQUOTE FormID: 04000A49 NVDLC05ChallengeNyahSee CHAL (GRA) Ага-ага. Вот так... ** FormID: 04000A4A NVDLC05ChallengeHistoricalPropriety CHAL (GRA) Исторический юмор ** FormID: 04000A4B NVDLC05ChallengeDeathclawProHunter CHAL (GRA) Убийца когтей смерти *** FormID: 04000A4C NVDLC05ChallengeTalkAboutOwned CHAL (GRA) Поиметь ** FormID: 04000A4D NVDLC05ChallengeWhiteLineNightmare CHAL (GRA) Беспредел на дорогах ** FormID: 04000A4E NVDLC05ChallengeOverkill CHAL (GRA) Из пушки по воробьям * FormID: 04000A50 NVDLC05ChallengeYouDontBelong CHAL (GRA) Тебе не место в этом мире! * FormID: 04000A51 NVDLC05ChallengeNeNeNeNe CHAL (GRA) Не-не-не-не... * FormID: 04000A53 NVDLC05ChallengeCuriosAndRelics CHAL (GRA) Антиквариат и древности FormID: 04000A54 NVDLC05ChallengeAgainstAllTyrants CHAL (GRA) Против всех тиранов *** FormID: 04000A58 NVDLC05ChallengeArmedForBear CHAL (GRA) Медвежья охота *** FormID: 04000A5A NVDLC05ChallengeASlaveObeys CHAL (GRA) Раб подчиняется * FormID: 04000A5D NVDLC05ChallengeTheSameCouldBeSaid CHAL (GRA) Оружие верующих * FormID: 04000A60 NVDLC05ChallengeCrackerjackTiming CHAL (GRA) Властелин времени *** FormID: 04000A63 NVDLC05ChallengeManMachineInterface CHAL (GRA) Интерфейс QUOTEЧеловек - машинаQUOTE *** FormID: 04000A65 NVDLC05ChallengeVault13sRevenge CHAL (GRA) Месть Убежища 13 ** FormID: 04000A67 NVDLC05ChallengeBenefitOrAHazard CHAL (GRA) Благо или угроза * FormID: 04000A68 NVDLC05ChallengeSicSemperTyrannis CHAL (GRA) Sic Semper Tyrannis ** FormID: 04000A6A NVDLC05ChallengeEvenAGodKingCanBleed CHAL (GRA) Даже богочеловек может истечь кровью** FormID: 04000A6C NVDLC05ChallengeDyinAintMuchOfALiving CHAL (GRA) У мертвеца разве жизнь? ** FormID: 04000A81 NVDLC05DummyNVIgnoresDRDT MGEF Игнор. СУ/ПУ FormID: 04000A82 NVDLC05DummyNVFasterAttack MGEF Ускоренная атака FormID: 04000A83 NVDLC05DummyChainsaw ENCH Эффект цепной пилы FormID: 04000A84 NVDLC05DummyPowerFistUnique ENCH Эффект QUOTEМолнииQUOTE FormID: 04000A87 ARMANVDLC05GreasePowerfist ARMA ARMAGreaseLightining FormID: 04000A8D NVDLC05DummyNukaBreaker ENCH Эффект ядер-дробилки FormID: 04000A8E NVDLC05EnchGehennaEffect ENCH Горение FormID: 04000A8F NVDLC05MineMFCGrenaderExplosion EXPL MFC Explosion FormID: 04000A90 NVDLC05MineMFCClusterExplosion2 EXPL MFC Explosion FormID: 04000A91 NVDLC05MFCMineClusterProjectile2 PROJ Связка микрояд. гранат FormID: 06009796 NVDLC03X8MainCodeBox ACTI X8 Main Code Box FormID: 06009797 NVDLC03X8Terminal02 TERM X-8 Терминал псарни FormID: 0006F2D8 BodyPart02 MISC Изуродованная нога FormID: 0006F2D9 BodyPart03 MISC Изуродованные внутренние органы FormID: 0006F2DA BodyPart04 MISC Изуродованный торс FormID: 05005131 NVDLC01CrGhostHarvesterWT CREA Призрак-жнец FormID: 04000AB2 NVDLC05FlamerShaderEffect MGEF Урон огнем огнемета FormID: 04000AB7 NVDLC05DummyNVSilent MGEF Тишина FormID: 04000AB8 NVDLC05DummySleepytyme ENCH Эффект QUOTEКолыбельнойQUOTE FormID: 04000AB9 NVDLC05TimeBombHighYieldExplosion EXPL Time Bomb Explosion FormID: 04000ABA NVDLC05TimeBombHighYieldProjectile PROJ Бомба с запущенным час. мех. FormID: 04000ABB NVDLC05AmmoEffectFlechetteDAMReduction AMEF Стреловидная пуля - уменьшение урона FormID: 04000ABE NVDLC05DragonsBreathActorEffect SPEL Сожжение FormID: 04000ABF NVDLC05AmmoEffectDragonsBreathDAMReduction AMEF QUOTEДыхание драконаQUOTE - уменьшение урона FormID: 04000AC1 NVDLC05BoomerVendorFaction FACT Boomer Vendor Faction FormID: 04000AC3 NVDLC05WeapFatmanCustom WEAP QUOTEТолстякQUOTE (GRA) FormID: 04000AC5 NVDLC05AmmoEffectPulseSlugDAMReduction AMEF Импульсная пуля - уменьшение урона FormID: 0002F21F BeardThin HDPT Бородка FormID: 05005229 NVDLC01MQ00 QUST ОТКРЫТИЕ QUOTEСЬЕРРА-МАДРЕQUOTE FormID: 05005232 NVDLC01ClinicDesk01 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 05005233 NVDLC01ClinicKey KEYM Ключ от подвала клиники FormID: 05005235 NVDLC01ClinicChristinePanel ACTI Панель автодока FormID: 05005236 NVDLC01ClinicChristinePanelMsg MESG Автодок FormID: 05005239 NVDLC01ClinicAutoDoc ACTI Автодок QUOTEМарк IXQUOTE FormID: 060098BA NVDLC03CrSecuritronBerserk01 CREA Обезумевший секьюритрон QUOTEМарк 1QUOTE FormID: 060098BC NVDLC03SpinelessPerk PERK Беспозвоночный FormID: 060098BE NVDLC03BrainlessPerk PERK Безмозглый FormID: 060098BF NVDLC03IncreasedDamageResistance SPEL Увеличение сопротивления урону FormID: 060098C0 NVDLC03TorsoRestoration SPEL Восстановление повреждений торса FormID: 060098C1 NVDLC03SpinelessStrBoostAE SPEL Сила беспозвочного FormID: 060098C2 NVDLC03HeartlessPerk PERK Бессердечный FormID: 060098C4 NVDLC03ThinRedPaste ALCH Жидкая красная паста FormID: 060098C5 NVDLC03BloodSausage ALCH Кровяная колбаса FormID: 060098C9 NVDLC03ThemsGoodEatingPerk PERK Прекрасное блюдо FormID: 05005259 NVDLC01RadioStartON ACTI Радио FormID: 0010F700 RSAlphaCastillo NPC_ Офицер связи Кастильо FormID: 0700DFEF NVDLC02FloorSitCrossMarker FURN Сиденье FormID: 000AF5E4 RavenRockCrSentryBotMGEnclave02 CREA Робот-охранник Анклава FormID: 000AF5E5 RavenRockCrSentryBotGLEnclave02 CREA Робот-охранник Анклава FormID: 0008F571 ArmorTeslaPowerFX ARMO Броня QUOTEТеслаQUOTE FormID: 000AF619 AudioTemplateRadScorpion CREA AudioTemplateRadScorpion FormID: 06009A21 NVDLC03DomeThinkTankMarker MAPM МОЗГОВОЙ ЦЕНТР FormID: 06009A23 NVDLC03TheSinkBalconyMarker MAPM БАЛКОН УМНОГО ДОМА FormID: 06009A25 NVDLC03FZDomeEntranceMapMarker MAPM ВХОД В КУПОЛ ЗАПРЕТНОЙ ЗОНЫ FormID: 000AF676 HVRangerGoBoomTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000AF677 HVRangerHeadingOutTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0006F590 MS10BarkskinSpell SPEL Кожа-кора FormID: 0006F592 MS03PerkRCBargain SPEL Хорошие цены в Ривет-Сити FormID: 0006F593 MS03PerkSnideSurvivalGuru SPEL Гуру по выживанию - ехидна FormID: 0006F594 MS03PerkSlySurvivalGuru SPEL Гуру по выживанию - ловкач FormID: 0006F595 MS03PerkToughSurvivalGuru SPEL Гуру по выживанию - крепыш FormID: 0006F596 MS03PerkSmartSurvivalGuru SPEL Гуру по выживанию - умница FormID: 0006F597 MS03PerkSurvivalGuru SPEL Гуру по выживанию на пустошах FormID: 0006F598 MS03PerkSnideSurvivalExpert SPEL Эксперт по выживанию - ехидна FormID: 0006F599 MS03PerkSlySurvivalExpert SPEL Эксперт по выживанию - ловкач FormID: 0006F59A MS03PerkToughSurvivalExpert SPEL Эксперт по выживанию - крепыш FormID: 0006F59B MS03PerkSmartSurvivalExpert SPEL Эксперт по выживанию - умница FormID: 0006F59C MS03PerkSurvivalExpert SPEL Эксперт по выживанию на пустошах FormID: 0006F59D MS03PerkSnideSurvivalAssistant SPEL Специалист по выживанию - ехидна FormID: 0006F59E MS03PerkSlySurvivalAssistant SPEL Специалист по выживанию - ловкач FormID: 0006F59F MS03PerkToughSurvivalAssistant SPEL Специалист по выживанию - крепыш FormID: 0006F5A0 MS03PerkSmartSurvivalAssistant SPEL Специалист по выживанию - умница FormID: 0006F5A1 MS03PerkSurvivalAssistant SPEL Специалист по выживанию на пустошах FormID: 0006F5A2 MS03PerkMutation SPEL Рад-лечение конечн. FormID: 0006F5A3 RestoreLimbHead MGEF Излечение увечий - голова FormID: 0006F5A4 RestoreLimbChest MGEF Излечение увечий - грудь FormID: 0006F5A5 RestoreLimbLeftArm MGEF Излечение увечий - левая рука FormID: 0006F5A6 RestoreLimbRightArm MGEF Излечение увечий - правая рука FormID: 0006F5A7 RestoreLimbLeftLeg MGEF Излечение увечий - левая нога FormID: 0006F5A8 RestoreLimbRightLeg MGEF Излечение увечий - правая нога FormID: 0004F52B NukaColaPlant01FilingCabinet CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 000AF6E8 RavenRockEcvDoorBg01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 0004F568 GermPoliceHQ01Bananas NOTE Летающие бананы FormID: 0500545C NVDLC01HologramCodeHolder ACTI Direct The Show FormID: 0008F6FF REPCONHarlandResetTrigger ACTI Harland Reset Trigger FormID: 0002F560 SlaveFaction FACT Faction for generic slaves FormID: 0002F561 FreedSlaveFaction FACT Faction for slaves that the player has freed FormID: 0002F563 SlaveCollar ARMO Ошейник раба FormID: 0002F581 RHSLibraryMessage NOTE Заметка библиотекарю FormID: 0002F582 RHSProtectron CREA Декан Деви FormID: 0006F6A5 FFRadioSignal01 TACT Радиосигнал QUOTEКило БравоQUOTE FormID: 0008F775 LLFFArmorRaider03Helmet ARMO Капюшон буки FormID: 0008F7A0 RCAngelaDiegoNote NOTE Анжела и Диего FormID: 0008F7A1 RCAngelaDiegoNote2 NOTE Анжела и Диего FormID: 0008F7A2 RCMisterLopezNote NOTE Мистер Лопес FormID: 0008F7A3 RCCJMissingNote NOTE Си-Джей Янг пропала FormID: 000AF836 RavenRockCrDeathClawEnclave01 CREA Коготь смерти FormID: 0008F7B0 RCTurret01 CREA Турель QUOTEМарк IIQUOTE FormID: 0008F7B9 TestQAWeapons CONT All Weapons FormID: 000EF965 VFreeformMcCarran2POWNote NOTE Помощь при допросе FormID: 06009C8E NVDLC03CrProtectron20 CREA Протектрон QUOTEМарк 3QUOTE FormID: 0010FA83 BCTrooperHostageCF NPC_ Рядовой Гилберт FormID: 06009C8F NVDLC03CrProtectron10 CREA Протектрон QUOTEМарк 2QUOTE FormID: 06009C90 NVDLC03CrProtectron01 CREA Протектрон QUOTEМарк 1QUOTE FormID: 0010FA88 BennysSuiteKey KEYM Ключ от люкса Бенни FormID: 0002F6C2 Raider2MeleeAAFTEMPLATE NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0002F6C3 Raider2MeleeAAM NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0002F6C4 Raider2MeleeAF NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0002F6C5 Raider2MeleeAM NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0002F6C6 Raider2MeleeCF NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0002F6C7 Raider2MeleeCM NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0002F6C8 Raider2MeleeHF NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0002F6C9 Raider2MeleeHM NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0002F6CA Raider3MeleeAAFTEMPLATE NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0002F6CB Raider3MeleeAAM NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0002F6CC Raider3MeleeAF NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0002F6CD Raider3MeleeAM NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0002F6CE Raider3MeleeCF NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0002F6CF Raider3MeleeCM NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0002F6D0 Raider3MeleeHF NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0002F6D1 Raider3MeleeHM NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0002F6D2 Raider1GunAAFTEMPLATE NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0002F6D3 Raider1GunAAM NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0002F6D4 Raider1GunAF NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0002F6D5 Raider1GunAM NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0002F6D6 Raider1GunCF NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0002F6D7 Raider1GunCM NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0002F6D8 Raider1GunHF NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0002F6D9 Raider1GunHM NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0002F6DA Raider3GunAAFTEMPLATE NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0002F6DB Raider3GunAAM NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0002F6DC Raider3GunAF NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0002F6DD Raider3GunAM NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0004F76A HairGhoulF03 HAIR HairGhoulF03 FormID: 0002F6DE Raider3GunCF NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0004F76B HairGhoulF04 HAIR HairGhoulF04 FormID: 0002F6DF Raider3GunCM NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0004F76C HairGhoulF05 HAIR HairGhoulF05 FormID: 0002F6E0 Raider3GunHF NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0002F6E1 Raider3GunHM NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 06009CDD NVDLC03CrCyberDogMilitary10 CREA Армейский киберпес FormID: 06009CDE NVDLC03CrCyberDogMilitary20 CREA Армейский киберпес FormID: 06009CDF NVDLC03CrCyberDogMilitary30 CREA Армейский киберпес FormID: 06009CE7 NVDLC03X8CaveExitTrigger ACTI X8 Cave Exit Trigger FormID: 06009CE8 NVDLC03X8CavetoMainDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 0004F791 FFER66UncleLeoFaction FACT Uncle Leo (supermutant outcast) FormID: 0004F793 FFER66UncleLeo CREA Дядя Лео FormID: 0008F8B5 SubDiningChair MSTT Кресло FormID: 06009D01 NVDLC03X8Faction FACT X8 Faction FormID: 0006F835 FFEU14Note NOTE Контракт на ликвидацию FormID: 0004F7C6 MS17AmmoBoxKey KEYM Ключ Агаты от коробки с патронами FormID: 000AF977 Footlocker01Toys CONT Ящик с игрушками FormID: 06009D3C NVDLC03CrNightstalker01 CREA Ночной охотник FormID: 06009D3D NVDLC03CrNightstalker10 CREA Ночной охотник FormID: 06009D3E NVDLC03CrNightstalker20 CREA Ночной охотник FormID: 06009D44 NVDLC03X8Terminal03 TERM X-8 Главный терминал FormID: 06009D46 NVDLC03X8Terminal04 TERM X-8 Терминал сплайсинг-лаборатории FormID: 06009D48 NVDLC03ImplantGRXPerk PERK Имплантат GRX FormID: 06009D4A NVDLC03ImplantGRX ALCH Имплантат GRX FormID: 06009D4B NVDLC03ImplantGRXBE MGEF Эффект имплантата GRX FormID: 000EFADF V22FoodCaveWallTerm TERM Терминал доступа к двери пещеры FormID: 000EFAE0 V22FoodAdditive MISC Пищевая добавка FormID: 0006F8C2 Chair01TableL FURN Стул FormID: 0006F8C3 Chair01TableR FURN Стул FormID: 0006F8C4 Chair02TableL FURN Стул FormID: 0006F8C5 Chair02TableR FURN Стул FormID: 0006F8C6 ChairVault01TableL FURN Рабочее кресло FormID: 0006F8C7 OfficeChairRuined01TableR FURN Рабочее кресло FormID: 0006F8C8 OfficeChairRuined01TableL FURN Рабочее кресло FormID: 000AF9F2 NCRCFSniper02 NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 000EFB23 VaultSuit3 ARMO Комбинезон Убежища 3 FormID: 000EFB24 V03FiendShooter NPC_ Черт FormID: 000EFB25 V3Marie CREA Треск FormID: 000EFB26 V3Donnie CREA Щелк FormID: 000EFB2D WildWastelandV3Donnie MESG Донни FormID: 0006F8F9 RockCreekEstatesWater WATR TestJeffBWater FormID: 000EFB2E WildWastelandV3Marie MESG Мари FormID: 000EFB39 SenLin NPC_ Сен Лин FormID: 000EFB3B VMS06 QUST НЕ РАСТИ ТРАВА FormID: 000EFB3C SchematicsMantisScytheItem MISC Схема - коса богомола FormID: 06009DE1 NVDLC03ChallengeKleinDestine CHAL Бутылка Клейна FormID: 06009DE2 NVDLC03AchievementMakeUpYourMind CHAL Примирение с мыслями FormID: 06009DE3 NVDLC03AchievementSpinalTapped CHAL Спинальный десенсибилизатор FormID: 06009DE4 NVDLC03AchievementChangeofHeart CHAL Реанимация! FormID: 06009DE5 NVDLC03AchievementOutSmarted CHAL Умница FormID: 06009DE7 NVDLC03ChallengeMobiusStrip CHAL Лента Мебиуса FormID: 000EFB50 VendorContainerLupe CONT Товары Люпа FormID: 000EFB54 VendorContainerRoller CONT Товары Роллера FormID: 0012FC70 V34NorthGateTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0012FC71 V34NorthGateTerminalSystem TERM Терминал FormID: 0012FC72 V34FloodingWarningNote NOTE У34. Предупреждение. Северные ворота FormID: 06009DF1 NVDLC03CrMisterHandyX8 CREA Мистер Помощник FormID: 06009DF2 NVDLC03CrDogX8 CREA Собака FormID: 0006F930 FFER17Note NOTE Контракт на убийство FormID: 000EFB76 ProperBurialCorpseActivator ACTI ProperBurialCorpseActivatorREF FormID: 000EFB7B SupplyOfficerContrerasTerminal TERM База данных по снабжению НКР FormID: 0012FCD1 VHDCrowdCivilianTemplate NPC_ Путник FormID: 0500581A nvdlc01elijahsrobe ARMO Ряса отца Элайджи FormID: 0010FD2F VFSDebtLadyJane NPC_ Леди Джейн FormID: 0010FD30 VFSDebtSantiago NPC_ Сантьяго FormID: 0010FD31 VFSDebtGrecks NPC_ Грекс FormID: 000AFB9A d4BadWater10r20h WATR Плохая вода FormID: 06009FF0 NVDLC03ToolCabinetMetalLOW CONT Шкаф с инструментами FormID: 06009FF1 NVDLC03MetalBox01MilitaryLOW CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 06009FF2 NVDLC03MetalBox01OfficeLOW CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 06009FF3 NVDLC03LockerLOW CONT Шкаф FormID: 06009FF4 NVDLC03LockerGroupLOW CONT Шкаф FormID: 06009FF5 NVDLC03FootlockerFactoryLOW CONT Сундук FormID: 0010FDEA 2EOCasHiHotelLobby01 CELL 2EOCasHiHotelLobby FormID: 06009FF6 NVDLC03FootlockerMilitaryLOW CONT Сундук FormID: 0010FDEB 2EOVault21 CELL Убежище 21 FormID: 06009FF7 NVDLC03FilingCabinetLOW CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 0010FDEC 2EOCasLoHotelLobby01 CELL 2EOCasLoHotelLobby FormID: 06009FF8 NVDLC03FilingCabinetGroup01LOW CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 06009FF9 NVDLC03FilingCabinetGroup02LOW CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 06009FFA NVDLC03FilingCabinetGroup03LOW CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 06009FFB NVDLC03LockerCabinetLOW CONT Шкаф FormID: 06009FFC NVDLC03ToolboxLOW CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 06009FFD NVDLC03WeapGlovesScientist WEAP Перчатка ученого FormID: 06009FFF ARMAnvdlc03ScientistGlovesR ARMA ScientistGloves FormID: 0600A000 ARMAnvdlc03ScientistGlovesL ARMA ScientistGloves FormID: 0002FA2A SlaverEnemyFaction FACT Put enemies of slavers into this faction FormID: 000AFC63 AgathasFaction FACT Agatha's Faction FormID: 0700E6E2 musSetINCDLC2 MSET musSetINCHostile FormID: 0700E6E3 NVDLC02WeapEVMockCombat WEAP Боевая дубинка FormID: 0012FEE6 VMetalBoxFood CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0700E6F6 NVDLC02ShamanFaction FACT Shaman Animation Faction FormID: 0002FAA5 CashRegisterFunctional CONT Кассовый аппарат FormID: 0002FAA6 CrateShippingFactory CONT Ящик FormID: 0700E74B NVDLC02RadioMessage QUST Happy Trails Radio Broadcast FormID: 0006FC19 HairRaiderMid HAIR Риджбек FormID: 0006FC1A HairRaiderSidex HAIR Панк FormID: 0006FC1B HairRaiderSpike HAIR Ирокез FormID: 0600A108 NVDLC03CrMisterGutsy01 CREA Мистер Храбрец QUOTEМарк 1QUOTE FormID: 0600A109 NVDLC03CrMisterGutsy20 CREA Мистер Храбрец QUOTEМарк 3QUOTE FormID: 0600A10A NVDLC03CrMisterGutsy10 CREA Мистер Храбрец QUOTEМарк 2QUOTE FormID: 0600A10C NVDLC03CrMisterHandy01Respawn CREA Спятивший м-р Помощник FormID: 0600A10D NVDLC03CrMisterHandy10Respawn CREA Спятивший м-р Помощник FormID: 0600A10E NVDLC03CrMisterHandy20Respawn CREA Спятивший м-р Помощник FormID: 0600A110 NVDLC03CrMisterHandyNeutralRespawn CREA Мистер Помощник FormID: 0600A111 NVDLC03CrSentryBot01 CREA Робот-охранник QUOTEМарк 1QUOTE FormID: 0600A112 NVDLC03CrSentryBot10 CREA Робот-охранник QUOTEМарк 2QUOTE FormID: 0600A113 NVDLC03CrSentryBot20 CREA Робот-охранник QUOTEМарк 3QUOTE FormID: 0600A114 NVDLC03CrSecuritronBerserk10 CREA Обезумевший секьюритрон QUOTEМарк 2QUOTE FormID: 0600A115 NVDLC03CrSecuritronBerserk20 CREA Обезумевший секьюритрон QUOTEМарк 3QUOTE FormID: 0600A117 NVDLC03CrTurretAvg CREA Турель QUOTEМарк IVQUOTE FormID: 0600A118 NVDLC03CrTurretEasy CREA Турель QUOTEМарк IIQUOTE FormID: 0600A119 NVDLC03CrTurretHard CREA Турель QUOTEМарк VIQUOTE FormID: 0600A11A NVDLC03CrRobobrain01 CREA Робомозг QUOTEМарк 1QUOTE FormID: 0600A11B NVDLC03CrRobobrain10 CREA Робомозг QUOTEМарк 2QUOTE FormID: 0600A11C NVDLC03CrRobobrain30 CREA Робомозг QUOTEМарк 4QUOTE FormID: 0600A11D NVDLC03CrRobobrainNeutralRespawn CREA Робомозг FormID: 0600A11F NVDLC03CrCazador01 CREA Касадор FormID: 0600A120 NVDLC03CrCazador20 CREA Касадор FormID: 0600A121 NVDLC03CrCazador30 CREA Касадор FormID: 0600A122 NVDLC03CrRoboScorpion01 CREA Робоскорпион QUOTEМарк 1QUOTE FormID: 0600A123 NVDLC03CrRoboScorpion10 CREA Робоскорпион QUOTEМарк 2QUOTE FormID: 0600A124 NVDLC03CrRoboScorpion20 CREA Робоскорпион QUOTEМарк 3QUOTE FormID: 0012FFB0 SVProtectronPatroller CREA Протектрон FormID: 0600A12F ARMAnvdlc03corrosiveglovesL ARMA corrosivegloves FormID: 0600A130 NVDLC03WeapGlovesCorrosive WEAP Коррозионная перчатка FormID: 0600A131 ARMAnvdlc03corrosiveglovesR ARMA corrosivegloves FormID: 0600A135 NVDLC03WeapGlovesSterilizer WEAP Перчатка-стерилизатор FormID: 0600A138 NVDLC03WeapGlovesDrMobiusL WEAP Перчатка д-ра Мебиуса FormID: 0600A13E NVDLC03WeapGlovesDrKleinL WEAP Перчатка д-ра Клейна FormID: 0600A143 ARMANVDLC03DrKleinglovesL ARMA NVDLC03DrKleingloves FormID: 0600A144 ARMANVDLC03DrKleinglovesR ARMA NVDLC03DrKleingloves FormID: 0600A145 ARMANVDLC03SterilizerglovesL ARMA NVDLC03Sterilizergloves FormID: 0600A146 ARMANVDLC03SterilizerglovesR ARMA NVDLC03Sterilizergloves FormID: 0600A147 ARMANVDLC03DrMobiusglovesL ARMA NVDLC03DrMobiusgloves FormID: 0600A148 ARMANVDLC03DrMobiusglovesR ARMA NVDLC03DrMobiusgloves FormID: 0013002C OutfitKimballSuit ARMO Костюм президента Кимбола FormID: 0013002D VHDKimball NPC_ Президент Кимбол FormID: 00130041 WeapNVDetonator WEAP Детонатор FormID: 00130043 C4Projectile PROJ C4 FormID: 00130044 C4Explosion EXPL C4 Explosion FormID: 0013005D NVRanchHouseExtDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 0700E862 NVDLC02Eve QUST Events Master Script FormID: 0700E866 NVDLC02EveListCodeHolder ACTI Choose The Show FormID: 0700E869 NVDLC02EveCodeHolder ACTI Direct The Show FormID: 000AFE42 TenpennyIntercomInUseMessage MESG Интерком используется. FormID: 0700E886 NVDLC02DeadHorseAnimTest NPC_ Дикарь (Мертвые Лошади) FormID: 0700E887 NVDLC02DeadHorseAnimTestShaman NPC_ Дикарь (Мертвые Лошади) FormID: 0700E88C NVDLC02Whiteleghair ARMO Whiteleghair FormID: 001300A5 vHDRangerKimballGuardTEMPLATE NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 001300A6 VHDPrivateWatson NPC_ Рядовой Джереми Уотсон FormID: 001300A7 VHDMikeLawson NPC_ Майк Лосон FormID: 001300A8 VHDQuartermasterBardon NPC_ Интендант Бардон FormID: 001300A9 VHDGeneralOliver NPC_ Генерал Ли Оливер FormID: 001300AA VHDLegionLegateLanius NPC_ Легат Ланий FormID: 001300AF VaultSuit19 ARMO Комбинезон Убежища 19 FormID: 001300B0 VaultSuit24 ARMO Комбинезон Убежища 24 FormID: 0002FC63 CurioCabinet CONT Шкаф FormID: 001300E2 VLegionaryVulpesInculta NPC_ Вульпес Инкульта FormID: 0700E8E8 NVDLC02EnchClothingJoshuaGraham ENCH Броня Дж. Грэхема FormID: 0700E8EA NVDLC02EnchClothingDeadHorseStalker ENCH Одежда Мертвых Лошадей FormID: 0700E8EB NVDLC02EnchClothingWhiteLegsOutfit ENCH Одежда Белоногих FormID: 001300ED NVNelsonRangerMilo NPC_ Рейнджер Мило FormID: 0700E8EC NVDLC02EnchClothingSorrowsOutfit ENCH Одежда Скорбящих FormID: 001300EE NVLegionaryAlexus NPC_ Алекс FormID: 0700E8ED NVDLC02WeapTomahawkProjectile PROJ Томагавк FormID: 0700E8EE NVDLC02WeapWarClubFollowsChalk WEAP Боевая дубинка Вслед-За-Мелом FormID: 001300F0 NVTechatticupNCRRenolds NPC_ Рядовой Ринолдс FormID: 0700E8EF NVDLC02Weap45AutoPistolFollowsChalk WEAP Пистолет Вслед-за-Мелом кал. 45 Авто FormID: 0700E8F0 NVDLC02WeapYaoGuaiGauntletWakingCloud WEAP Яо-гайская перчатка Недремлющей Тучи FormID: 001300F6 HDBattleSpawn CELL Hoover Dam Battle Spawner FormID: 0700E8FE NVDLC02FollowsChalkTeleportTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0600A28D NVDLC03BrainBeam1HPRight WEAP Мозговой луч FormID: 0600A28E NVDLC03BrainMesmetron WEAP Мозговой гипнотрон FormID: 00130115 VCrGiantRatTier1TypeA CREA Гигантская крыса FormID: 00130116 VCrGiantRatTier1TypeB CREA Гигантская крыса FormID: 00130117 VCrGiantRatTier1TypeC CREA Гигантская крыса FormID: 00130118 VCrGiantRatTier1TypeE CREA Гигантская крыса FormID: 00130119 VCrGiantRatTier1TypeSmallA CREA Гигантская крыса FormID: 0013011A VCrGiantRatTier2TypeSmallC CREA Гигантская крыса FormID: 0013011B VCrGiantRatTier1TypeSmallC CREA Гигантская крыса FormID: 0013011C VCrGiantRatTier2TypeA CREA Гигантская крыса FormID: 0013011D VCrGiantRatTier2TypeB CREA Гигантская крыса FormID: 0013011E VCrGiantRatTier1TypeD CREA Гигантская крыса FormID: 0013011F VCrGiantRatTier1TypeSmallB CREA Гигантская крыса FormID: 00130120 VCrGiantRatTier2TypeC CREA Гигантская крыса FormID: 00130121 VCrGiantRatTier2TypeD CREA Гигантская крыса FormID: 00130122 VCrGiantRatTier2TypeE CREA Гигантская крыса FormID: 00130123 VCrGiantRatTier2TypeSmallB CREA Гигантская крыса FormID: 00130124 VCrGiantRatTier2TypeSmallA CREA Гигантская крыса FormID: 0700E926 NVDLC02FootlockerReloadingCRAFTING CONT Запчасти для снаряжения патронов FormID: 0700E927 NVDLC02SackCampfireCRAFTING CONT Дорожный мешок FormID: 0700E928 NVDLC02ReinforcedBoxWorkbenchCRAFTING CONT Ящик слесаря FormID: 0002FCC2 DonationBox CONT Ящик для пожертвований FormID: 0700E929 NVDLC02ClayPot02FRUITGRAIN CONT Глиняный горшок FormID: 0002FCC3 DresserAbandoned CONT Шкаф FormID: 0700E92A NVDLC02ClayPot01FRUITGRAIN CONT Глиняный горшок FormID: 0002FCC4 LiquorCabinet CONT Шкаф FormID: 0700E92B NVDLC02ClayPot02INGREDIENTS CONT Глиняный горшок FormID: 0700E92C NVDLC02ClayPot02HEALING CONT Глиняный горшок FormID: 0700E92D NVDLC02ClayPot01HEALING CONT Глиняный горшок FormID: 0700E92E NVDLC02ClayPot01INGREDIENTS CONT Глиняный горшок FormID: 0700E931 NVDLC02DeadHorseEV05 NPC_ Верующий (Мертвые Лошади) FormID: 0700E932 NVDLC02DeadHorseEV06 NPC_ Верующий (Мертвые Лошади) FormID: 00130136 VHDNCRTrooper1 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0002FCCE LootSafeFactory CONT Сейф FormID: 00130137 VHDNCRRanger1 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00130138 VHDNCRRanger1a NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00130139 VHDNCRRanger2 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 0013013A VHDNCRRanger2a NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 0013013B VHDNCRRanger3 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 0013013C VHDNCRRanger3a NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 0013013D VHDNCRRanger4 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 0013013E VHDNCRRanger4a NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 0013013F VHDNCRRanger5 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00130140 VHDNCRRanger5a NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00130141 VHDNCRRanger6 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00130142 VHDNCRRanger6a NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00130143 VHDNCRRanger7 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00130144 VHDNCRRanger7a NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00130145 VHDNCRRanger8 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00130146 VHDNCRRanger8a NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00130147 VHDNCRRanger9 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00130148 VHDNCRRanger9a NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 000AFF3D BisonSteveKey01 KEYM Ключ от служебных помещений QUOTEБизона СтиваQUOTE FormID: 0002FD92 MetalBin01 CONT Ящик FormID: 0600A37F NVDLC03X8ExperimentHusk NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 0600A380 NVDLC03CrCyberDogX8Experiment CREA Рокси FormID: 0600A381 NVDLC03X8ExperimentRobobrain01 CREA Робомозг FormID: 05005D0E NVDLC01FollowerCell CELL NV DLC01 Follower Cell FormID: 05005D13 NVDLC01HireTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 05005D14 NVDLC01FireTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0600A3A1 NVDLC03Skeleton ARMO Скелет FormID: 0600A3A2 NVDLCSkeletonHead ARMO SkeletonHead FormID: 0002FDBD LibertyPrimeBloodyMess MGEF Кровавая баня - Либерти Прайм FormID: 0600A3A5 NVDLC03X13UtlDoor01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 0002FDBF LiberyPrimeMess ENCH Урон Либерти Прайм FormID: 0002FDDF DeskWoodTopR01Container CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0002FE00 ToolCabinet CONT Шкаф с инструментами FormID: 0600A40E dalptest NPC_ dalptest FormID: 0600A446 NVDLC03ChallengeX8Testing01 CHAL Прогулка с собакой I - Нет собаки FormID: 0600A447 NVDLC03ChallengeX8Testing02 CHAL Прогулка с собакой II - Кто выпустил... FormID: 0600A448 NVDLC03ChallengeX8Testing03 CHAL Прогулка с собакой III - Змеиная кожа FormID: 0600A449 NVDLC03ChallengeX13Testing01 CHAL Чемпионат I - Симуляция FormID: 0600A44A NVDLC03ChallengeX13Testing02 CHAL Чемпионат II - Симулякры FormID: 0600A44B NVDLC03ChallengeX13Testing03 CHAL Чемпионат III - Выемка FormID: 05005DCB NVDLC01HoloSupport QUST Scripting Support for Hologram Features FormID: 0600A44C NVDLC03ChallengeMTSpace CHAL Горнопроходчик FormID: 0600A44D NVDLC03ChallengeOuterSpace CHAL Открытое пространство FormID: 0002FE78 LootAmmoBox44Magnum CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0002FE79 LootAmmoBoxPowerCellsRND CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0002FE7B LootAmmoBoxFlamerFuel CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0002FE7C LootAmmoBoxShotgunShells CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0002FE7D LootAmmoBox10mm CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0002FE7F LootAmmoBox556mm CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0002FE80 LootAmmoBoxSmallEnergyCells CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0002FE81 LootAmmoBoxMicroFusionCells CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0002FE82 LootAmmoBoxMissiles CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0002FE87 LootGunCabinetWoodRiflesAll CONT Шкаф FormID: 0002FE89 LootAmmoBoxGeneric CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0700EB78 NVDLC02WhiteLegTypeStormDrummerFem01 NPC_ Громобой (Белоногие) FormID: 0700EB79 NVDLC02WhiteLegTypePainMakerFem02 NPC_ Мучитель (Белоногие) FormID: 0700EB7A NVDLC02WhiteLegTypePainMakerFem01 NPC_ Мучитель (Белоногие) FormID: 0700EB7B NVDLC02WhiteLegTypeLightBringerFem02 NPC_ Огненосец (Белоногие) FormID: 0700EB7C NVDLC02WhiteLegTypeLightBringerFem01 NPC_ Огненосец (Белоногие) FormID: 0700EB7D NVDLC02WhiteLegTypeBoneBreakerFem02 NPC_ Костолом (Белоногие) FormID: 0700EB7E NVDLC02WhiteLegTypePainMaker02 NPC_ Мучитель (Белоногие) FormID: 0700EB7F NVDLC02WhiteLegTypePainMaker01 NPC_ Мучитель (Белоногие) FormID: 0700EB80 NVDLC02WhiteLegTypeLightBringer02 NPC_ Огненосец (Белоногие) FormID: 0700EB81 NVDLC02WhiteLegTypeLightBringer01 NPC_ Огненосец (Белоногие) FormID: 0700EB82 NVDLC02WhiteLegTypeBoneBreaker02 NPC_ Костолом (Белоногие) FormID: 0700EB83 NVDLC02WhiteLegTypeBoneBreaker01 NPC_ Костолом (Белоногие) FormID: 0700EBCF NVDLC02EveSpawnSorrow NPC_ Дикарь (Скорбящие) FormID: 0700EBD0 NVDLC02EveSorrowFem05 NPC_ Дикарь (Скорбящие) FormID: 0700EBD1 NVDLC02EveSorrowFem04 NPC_ Дикарь (Скорбящие) FormID: 0700EBD2 NVDLC02EveSorrowFem03 NPC_ Дикарь (Скорбящие) FormID: 0700EBD3 NVDLC02EveSorrowFem02 NPC_ Дикарь (Скорбящие) FormID: 0700EBD4 NVDLC02EveSorrowFem01 NPC_ Дикарь (Скорбящие) FormID: 0700EBD5 NVDLC02EveSorrow05 NPC_ Дикарь (Скорбящие) FormID: 0700EBD6 NVDLC02EveSorrow04 NPC_ Дикарь (Скорбящие) FormID: 0700EBD7 NVDLC02EveSorrow03 NPC_ Дикарь (Скорбящие) FormID: 0700EBD8 NVDLC02EveSorrow02 NPC_ Дикарь (Скорбящие) FormID: 0700EBD9 NVDLC02EveSorrow01 NPC_ Дикарь (Скорбящие) FormID: 0700EBDA NVDLC02DeadHorseTypeWarriorFem02 NPC_ Воин (Мертвые Лошади) FormID: 0700EBDB NVDLC02DeadHorseTypeWarriorFem01 NPC_ Воин (Мертвые Лошади) FormID: 0700EBDC NVDLC02DeadHorseTypeStalkerFem02 NPC_ Охотник (Мертвые Лошади) FormID: 0700EBDD NVDLC02DeadHorseTypeStalkerFem01 NPC_ Охотник (Мертвые Лошади) FormID: 0700EBDE NVDLC02DeadHorseTypeDiscipleFem02 NPC_ Верующий (Мертвые Лошади) FormID: 0700EBDF NVDLC02DeadHorseTypeWarrior02 NPC_ Воин (Мертвые Лошади) FormID: 0700EBE0 NVDLC02DeadHorseTypeWarrior01 NPC_ Воин (Мертвые Лошади) FormID: 0700EBE1 NVDLC02DeadHorseTypeStalker02 NPC_ Охотник (Мертвые Лошади) FormID: 0700EBE2 NVDLC02DeadHorseTypeStalker01 NPC_ Охотник (Мертвые Лошади) FormID: 0700EBE3 NVDLC02DeadHorseTypeDisciple02 NPC_ Верующий (Мертвые Лошади) FormID: 000B01DC CG04OverseerDresser CONT Комод FormID: 0007015E ElectricBoxExplosion EXPL Test Explosion FormID: 0700ECBE NVDLC02ParkRangerHat ARMO Шляпа егеря FormID: 00030097 RHSLibraryKey KEYM Ключ от библиотеки Рузвельта FormID: 000300AA DeskWoodTopR01Empty CONT Письменный стол FormID: 000300BE JaimesHolo01 NOTE Личный журнал Хайме: запись 01 FormID: 000300BF JaimesHolo02 NOTE Личный журнал Хайме: запись 02 FormID: 000300C0 JaimesHolo03 NOTE Личный журнал Хайме: запись 03 FormID: 000300C1 JaimesHolo04 NOTE Личный журнал Хайме: запись 04 FormID: 000300C2 JaimesHolo05 NOTE Личный журнал Хайме: запись 05 FormID: 000300C3 JaimesHolo06 NOTE Личный журнал Хайме: запись 06 FormID: 000300C4 JaimesHolo07 NOTE Личный журнал Хайме: запись 07 FormID: 000300C5 JaimesHolo08 NOTE Личный журнал Хайме: запись 08 FormID: 000300C6 JaimesHolo09 NOTE Личный журнал Хайме: запись 09 FormID: 000300C8 DunwichBuildingNote09 NOTE Набросок, найденный в Данвич-билдинг FormID: 000B02FC LootGunCasePlasmaPistolEnclave CONT Ящик с оружием FormID: 000B02FE LootGunCasePlasmaRifleEnclave CONT Ящик с оружием FormID: 000B0300 LootAmmoBoxSmallEnergyCellsEnclave CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 000B0301 LootAmmoBoxMicroFusionCellsEnclave CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 000B0302 LootAmmoBoxMissilesEnclave CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 000B0303 LootGunCaseGatlingLaserEnclave CONT Ящик с оружием FormID: 000B0305 LootMinePlasmaEnclave CONT Ящик с минами FormID: 000B0306 LootGrenadePlasmaEnclave CONT Ящик с гранатами FormID: 000300E2 VDoorSlidingRR001 DOOR Дверь FormID: 000300E3 VDoorSlidingRR002 DOOR Дверь FormID: 05006093 NVDLC01HologramSuitesStarlet NPC_ Голограмма FormID: 05006094 NVDLC01HologramFemaleTemplate NPC_ Голограмма FormID: 000B037F AudioTemplateAntQueen CREA AudioTemplateAntQueen FormID: 0600A736 NVDLC03EncCodeBox ACTI Encounter Code Box FormID: 0600A737 NVDLC03EncList ACTI Encounter Spawn List FormID: 000F04AB SunsetSarsparillaAddCap MGEF QUOTEСансет саспариллаQUOTE - доб. крышки FormID: 000F04AD 1ETrentBascom NPC_ Трент Баском FormID: 0600A755 NVDLC03Enc QUST NVDLC03Enc FormID: 000B03A7 WaterTypeUtility WATR TestGrantWater FormID: 000B03A9 WaterTypeIrradiated WATR TestGrantWater FormID: 000B03AC WaterTypeUtilityDeep WATR TestGrantWater FormID: 000B03AE WaterTypeIrradiatedDirty WATR TestGrantWater FormID: 000B03B4 WaterTypeAntAgonizer WATR TestGrantWater FormID: 000B03B6 WaterTypeLittleLamplightMainCave WATR TestGrantWater FormID: 000B03B9 WaterTypeLittleLamplightPier WATR TestGrantWater FormID: 000B03BB WaterTypeFactory WATR TestGrantWater FormID: 0600A76F NVDLC03SkeletonSpaceSuit ARMO SkeletonSpaceSuit FormID: 000B03C0 WaterTypeMetro WATR TestGrantWater FormID: 0700EDF5 NVDLC02SnowGlobe MISC Снежный шар. Национальный парк Зайон FormID: 000B0413 WaterTypeQuantumColaSpill WATR Вода FormID: 000B044E SewerLidExit01NoMinUse DOOR Лаз FormID: 0700EEAE NVDLC02SorrowMarysFollower NPC_ Дикарь (Скорбящие) FormID: 00110628 GamorrahWorld WRLD Двор FormID: 000F05DB MedicalClinicMapMarker MAPM МЕДИЦИНСКАЯ КЛИНИКА НЬЮ-ВЕГАСА FormID: 000F05E2 1ERomanowski NPC_ Лейтенант Романовски FormID: 000302C8 WastelandScavengerFaction FACT Faction for wasteland scavengers FormID: 000302C9 VendorContainerFFER05LootBox CONT Брамин FormID: 000302CA LvlScavenger NPC_ Мародер FormID: 000F0629 VMS11 QUST ПОИСКИ УАЙТА FormID: 000F062B WeapNVBattleRifleUnique WEAP QUOTEМашинаQUOTE FormID: 0007044A VertibirdExplosion EXPL Nuke Explosion FormID: 050062AF NVDLC01HoloVaultTerminalC TERM Управление голограммой FormID: 0600A930 NVDLC03ForbiddenZoneTrigger ACTI NVDLC03 Forbidden Zone Trigger FormID: 050062B0 NVDLC01HoloVaultTerminalB TERM Управление голограммой FormID: 050062B2 NVDLC01DownloadMessage MESG Торжественное открытие QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE! FormID: 050062B3 NVDLC01RadioStation TACT Вещание QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 0600A936 NVDLC03ThinkTankFaction FACT NVDLC03 Think Tank Faction FormID: 0600A93E NVDLC03Lobotomite01Avg NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 0600A93F NVDLC03Lobotomite01Easy NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 0600A940 NVDLC03Lobotomite01Hard NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 0600A946 NVDLC03EncHoldingCell CELL Encounters FormID: 000B05E3 LvlSupermutantGunDISMEMBER CREA Супермутант FormID: 000B05E4 LvlSupermutantMeleeDISMEMBER CREA Супермутант FormID: 000B05E5 LvlSupermutantMeleeDISMEMBERNOAMMO CREA Супермутант FormID: 000B05E6 LvlSupermutantGunDISMEMBERNOAMMO CREA Супермутант FormID: 0500636C NVDLC01CasinoHoloCodeHolder ACTI Casino Teaching Holograms FormID: 0500636D NVDLC01HoloCasinoTerminalA TERM Управление голограммой FormID: 0500636E NVDLC01HoloCasinoTerminalC TERM Управление голограммой FormID: 0500636F NVDLC01HoloCasinoTerminalB TERM Терминал управления безопасностью FormID: 05006370 NVDLC01HologramCasinoMale NPC_ Голограмма FormID: 05006371 NVDLC01CasinoSecurityMemo NOTE NVDLC01CasinoSecurityMemo FormID: 0700F07B NVDLC02GreenGeckoSpitProjectile PROJ Плевок зеленого геккона FormID: 0700F07F NVDLC02CrTier3GreenGeckoSmallRanged CREA Молодой зеленый геккон FormID: 0700F080 NVDLC02CrGreenGeckoRanged CREA Зеленый геккон FormID: 0700F081 NVDLC02CrTier5GreenGeckoLargeRanged CREA Большой зеленый геккон FormID: 0700F082 NVDLC02CrTier4GreenGeckoMedRanged CREA Зеленый геккон FormID: 0700F083 NVDLC02WhiteLegTypeStormDrummerFem NPC_ Громобой (Белоногие) FormID: 0700F084 NVDLC02WhiteLegTypePainMakerFem NPC_ Мучитель (Белоногие) FormID: 0700F085 NVDLC02WhiteLegTypeLightBringerFem NPC_ Огненосец (Белоногие) FormID: 0700F086 NVDLC02WhiteLegTypeBoneBreakerFem NPC_ Костолом (Белоногие) FormID: 0700F087 NVDLC02DeadHorseTypeWarriorFem NPC_ Воин (Мертвые Лошади) FormID: 0700F088 NVDLC02DeadHorseTypeStalkerFem NPC_ Охотник (Мертвые Лошади) FormID: 0700F089 NVDLC02DeadHorseTypeDiscipleFem NPC_ Верующий (Мертвые Лошади) FormID: 0700F08A NVDLC02DeadHorseTypeDisciple NPC_ Верующий (Мертвые Лошади) FormID: 0700F08B NVDLC02DeadHorseTypeWarrior NPC_ Воин (Мертвые Лошади) FormID: 0700F08C NVDLC02DeadHorseTypeStalker NPC_ Охотник (Мертвые Лошади) FormID: 0700F08D NVDLC02WhiteLegTypeStormDrummer NPC_ Громобой (Белоногие) FormID: 0700F08E NVDLC02WhiteLegTypePainMaker NPC_ Мучитель (Белоногие) FormID: 0700F08F NVDLC02WhiteLegTypeLightBringer NPC_ Огненосец (Белоногие) FormID: 0700F090 NVDLC02WhiteLegTypeBoneBreaker NPC_ Костолом (Белоногие) FormID: 0700F091 NVDLC02WeapGreenGeckoSpit WEAP Плевок зеленого геккона FormID: 0700F093 NVDLC02Sorrow3M NPC_ Дикарь (Скорбящие) FormID: 000504D7 MS10TestTubeEmpty MISC Емкость из-под сока FormID: 000504DA MS10TestTubeFull MISC Сок Лавра FormID: 000B06A1 NamedCellArefu MESG Жилище Алана FormID: 00030472 LockerVault01Stimpacks CONT Шкаф FormID: 000F07CA VFreeformMcCarranContreras1GunRunners NOTE Оружие для Маккаррана FormID: 000F07DA Vault3MaintenanceKey KEYM Ключ о технических помещений Убежища 3 FormID: 000304CA VendorCaravanCrazyWolfgangLocal CONT Товары Чокнутого Вольфганга FormID: 000304CC VendorCaravanCrowLocal CONT Товары Ворона FormID: 000304CD VendorCaravanLuckyHarithLocal CONT Товары Счастливчика Харита FormID: 000F0820 WestsidePawnShopInterior CELL Ломбард Мигеля FormID: 000304D7 LimbExplosionAnt EXPL Test Limb Explosion FormID: 000304DF VendorCaravanDocHoffLocal CONT Запасы дока Хоффа FormID: 000F0849 1EWestPumpStation CELL Западная насосная станция FormID: 00030512 BrotherhoodSteelGenericFaction FACT Brotherhood of Steel FormID: 00030520 BrotherhoodOutcastGenericFaction FACT Brotherhood Outcast FormID: 00030522 NukaColaProtectron CREA Охранник QUOTEЯдер-колыQUOTE FormID: 000F0872 EastPumpStationTerminalSubMenu TERM Терминал насосной станции FormID: 000F0873 EastTerminalNote NOTE Восточный терминал. Предупреждение FormID: 000906CF WeapNVPlasmaCaster WEAP Плазмолив FormID: 000906D3 PlasmaCasterProjectile PROJ Плазменная пушка FormID: 000906D4 ExplosionPlasmaCasterEffect EXPL Plasma Cannon Impact FormID: 000906DA WeapNVIncinerator WEAP Инсинератор FormID: 0700F19B NVDLC02HappyTrailsCaravanGuardAF NPC_ Охранник QUOTEДоброго путиQUOTE FormID: 0700F19C NVDLC02HappyTrailsCaravanGuardCM NPC_ Охранник QUOTEДоброго путиQUOTE FormID: 0700F19D NVDLC02Ricky NPC_ Рикки FormID: 0700F19E NVDLC02Stella NPC_ Стелла FormID: 000906DF WeapNVLightMachineGun WEAP Легкий пулемет FormID: 000F089D MAPM ЗАПАДНАЯ НАСОСНАЯ СТАНЦИЯ FormID: 0700F1B7 NVDLC02BoneBreakerDT SPEL ПУ крушителя FormID: 0700F1C9 NVDLC02WhiteLegTypeBoneBreakerFem01 NPC_ Костолом (Белоногие) FormID: 0700F1CA NVDLC02WhiteLegTypeStormDrummer01 NPC_ Громобой (Белоногие) FormID: 0700F1CB NVDLC02WhiteLegTypeStormDrummer02 NPC_ Громобой (Белоногие) FormID: 0700F1CC NVDLC02WhiteLegTypeStormDrummerFem02 NPC_ Громобой (Белоногие) FormID: 0700F1CD NVDLC02DeadHorseTypeDisciple01 NPC_ Верующий (Мертвые Лошади) FormID: 0009070E DoctorLiLab FACT Doctor Li's Lab Staff FormID: 0700F1CE NVDLC02DeadHorseTypeDiscipleFem01 NPC_ Верующий (Мертвые Лошади) FormID: 0700F1D8 NVDLC02WeapWarClubLvl2 WEAP Боевая дубинка FormID: 0700F1D9 NVDLC02WeapWarClubLvl3 WEAP Боевая дубинка FormID: 0700F1DA NVDLC02WeapWarClubLvl4 WEAP Боевая дубинка FormID: 0700F1DB NVDLC02WeapWarClubLvl5 WEAP Боевая дубинка FormID: 000B07A9 KellerJournal1 NOTE Дневник Кендейс Келлер FormID: 0009071F WeapNVRechargerPistol WEAP Пистолет с подзарядкой FormID: 0700F1E1 NVDLC02WeapWarClubLvl1 WEAP Боевая дубинка FormID: 0700F1E6 NVDLC02DiscipleDT SPEL ПУ крушителя FormID: 00090727 WeapNVPlasmaDefender WEAP Плазменный защитник FormID: 0700F1E7 NVDLC02WhiteLeg3WeapState01 NPC_ Громобой (Белоногие) FormID: 0009073B WeapNVLaserRCW WEAP Лазер RCW FormID: 000F08FF V22ScareMantis1Trigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000F0901 V22Bohr CREA Бор FormID: 000F0903 V22Koch CREA Сломанный робот-охранник FormID: 000F0904 V22ScareMantisWalk CREA Гигантский богомол FormID: 0700F232 NVDLC02CrWhiteLegMongrel FACT White Leg Mongrel Faction FormID: 0700F233 NVDLC02SporeCarrierBurstMagicEffect MGEF Эффект взрыва спороноса FormID: 0700F235 NVDLC02SporeCarrierBurstAttack SPEL Взрывная атака спороноса FormID: 0700F236 NVDLC02WeapSporePlantSpitMissileLvl2 WEAP Плевок спорой FormID: 0700F237 NVDLC02WeapSporePlantSpitMissile WEAP Плевок спорой FormID: 0700F238 NVDLC02CrTier3WhiteLegMongrel CREA Большой пес Белоногих FormID: 0700F23A NVDLC02CrTier2WhiteLegMongrel CREA Пес Белоногих FormID: 0700F24A NVDLC02DeadHorseWarriorClass CLAS Dead Horse Disciple FormID: 0700F24B NVDLC02DeadHorseStalkerClass CLAS Dead Horse Disciple FormID: 0700F24C NVDLC02DeadHorseDiscipleClass CLAS Dead Horse Disciple FormID: 0700F24D NVDLC02WhiteLegLightBringerClass CLAS White Legs Light Bringer FormID: 0700F24E NVDLC02WhiteLegPainMakerClass CLAS White Legs Pain Maker FormID: 0500654E NVDLC01PoliceStationTerminal01 TERM Терминал FormID: 0700F24F NVDLC02WhiteLegBoneBreakerClass CLAS White Legs Bone Breaker FormID: 0700F250 NVDLC02WhiteLegStormDrummerClass CLAS White Legs Storm Drummer FormID: 000F0977 WestsideLiquorStoreInterior CELL Винная лавка Кламат-Боба FormID: 0003064D ArmorRecon ARMO Разведброня FormID: 0700F2BA NVDLC02MQ04JoshuaTeleportTrigger ACTI Set up for MQ04 finale FormID: 0700F2C6 NVDLC02MQ04FinaleTrigger ACTI Finale Trigger FormID: 0700F2C8 NVDLC02MQ04Timer2 QUST Second timer for MQ04 finale FormID: 00030663 MS03Observer MISC Наблюдатель FormID: 00030669 MS03BaitGrenadeExplosion EXPL Bait Explosion FormID: 0003066B MS03MutationPerk PERK Рад-регенерация FormID: 0007078A EyebotExplosion EXPL Eyebot Death Explosion FormID: 0007078B MineFragExplosion EXPL Frag Explosion FormID: 0007078C MinePlasmaExplosion EXPL Plasma Explosion FormID: 0007078D MinePulseExplosion EXPL EMP Explosion FormID: 0007078E MineBottlecapExplosion EXPL Bottlecap Explosion FormID: 0007079D AudioTemplateMoleRat CREA AudioTemplateMoleRat FormID: 0600AC6C NVDLC03X8Trigger ACTI X8 Trigger FormID: 00110A63 VMS21 QUST КАК МАЛО МЫ ЗНАЕМ FormID: 00110A65 VMS21a QUST ПРОЩАЙ, ЛЮБОВЬ FormID: 0700F2FB NVdlc02tomahawkrProjectiletest PROJ Копье FormID: 00110A71 OutfitProstitute01 ARMO Наряд проститутки с цепочками FormID: 00110A72 OutfitProstitute02 ARMO Открытый наряд проститутки FormID: 00110A73 OutfitProstitute03 ARMO Наряд проститутки FormID: 00110A74 OutfitKings ARMO Костюм Короля FormID: 0700F304 NVDLC02MQ03d QUST ПЕРЕД БУРЕЙ FormID: 0500661D NVDLC01SuitesCentralTerminal TERM Терминал сети техобслуживания FormID: 0500661E NVDLC01PassEntertainer MISC Ключ-карта артиста FormID: 0500661F NVDLC01PassMaintenance MISC Служебная ключ-карта FormID: 05006620 NVDLC01SuitesStarletBed FURN Кровать FormID: 05006621 NVDLC01MaintenanceKey KEYM Служебная ключ-карта FormID: 05006622 NVDLC01SuitesKey KEYM Служебный ключ от номеров FormID: 05006623 NVDLC01EntertainerKey KEYM Ключ-карта артиста театра FormID: 000306BE HairAfricanAmericanBase HAIR Бобрик FormID: 000306CC CG02Radroach CREA Радтаракан FormID: 000306DA BeardCircle HDPT Козлобород FormID: 000F0A2E VMS07BountyNote NOTE Награда за Мотогонщика FormID: 000F0A44 HectorTrigger ACTI Hector Pump Station Trigger FormID: 0700F368 NVDLC02DuffleBagSurvivalistDude CONT Сумка Уцелевшего FormID: 0700F370 NVDLC02WhiteLegTotemActivator ACTI Военный тотем Белоногих FormID: 0700F371 NVDLC02LodgeCabinetKeyMessage MESG Вы нашли ключ! FormID: 0700F373 NVDLC02StoreDeskKeyMessage MESG Вы нашли ключ! FormID: 0700F374 NVDLC02MorningGloryKeyMessage MESG Вы нашли ключ! FormID: 0600ACF4 NVDLC03X13MapMarker MAPM X-13 ИССЛЕДОВАТЕЛЬСКИЙ КОМПЛЕКС FormID: 0700F378 NVDLC02CaveSurvDoor02 DOOR Дверь FormID: 0600ACF9 NVDLC03SatelliteStationTrigger ACTI Satellite Station Quest Update Trigger FormID: 0700F37A NVDLC02SorrowJFollower NPC_ Дикарь (Скорбящие) FormID: 0700F37B NVDLC02DeadHorseJFollower NPC_ Охотник (Мертвые Лошади) FormID: 0600ACFC NVDLC03PlayerBrainTank TACT Ваш мозг FormID: 0600ACFF NVDLC03orbittingHelmetoneLoop ARMO Валентный плоскостной усилитель FormID: 0600AD01 NVDLC03X8CaveTrigger ACTI X8 Cave Trigger FormID: 0600AD02 NVDLC03X8CaveMoundSonicGun CONT Зарытые сокровища Гейба FormID: 0600AD03 NVDLC03X8CaveMound CONT Зарытые сокровища Гейба FormID: 0600AD04 NVDLC03CrX8CyberDogClassRoom CREA Полицейский киберпес FormID: 0700F386 NVDLC02WhiteLegsTribalMQ01b2 NPC_ Мучитель (Белоногие) FormID: 0700F387 NVDLC02WhiteLegsTribalMQ01a2 NPC_ Мучитель (Белоногие) FormID: 00130B8B CottonwoodCoveHQ CELL Коттонвуд-Коув - штаб-квартира FormID: 00130B8C CottonwoodCoveMess CELL Коттонвуд-Коув - столовая FormID: 00130B8D CottonwoodCoveShack CELL Коттонвуд-Коув - хижина FormID: 00130B8E VFreeformCottonwoodCove QUST Cottonwood Cove dialogue FormID: 0700F38D NVDLC02WhiteLegsTribalMQ03c NPC_ Костолом (Белоногие) FormID: 0700F38E NVDLC02WhiteLegsTribalMQ03d NPC_ Огненосец (Белоногие) FormID: 0700F39D NVDLC02NarrowsSurvivalistTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0600AD1D NVDLC03DoghouseExplosion EXPL Frag Explosion FormID: 050066A0 NVDLC01HologramVilla NPC_ Голограмма FormID: 000908F5 VaultSchoolDeskRight FURN Парта FormID: 000908F7 FFEU16Note NOTE Записка обитателя пустошей FormID: 00130BB9 NVCCMrsWeathers NPC_ Миссис Уизерс FormID: 00130BBA NVCCBarge DOOR Баржа FormID: 0007086F WilliamBrandiceKey KEYM Ключ Уильяма Брэндиса FormID: 00130BBD NVCCSlaveFaction FACT Cottonwood Cove Slaves FormID: 00130BBE VHDNCRTrooper1a NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00130BBF VHDNCRTrooper2 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00130BC0 VHDNCRTrooper2a NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00130BC1 VHDNCRTrooper3 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00130BC2 VHDNCRTrooper3a NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00130BC3 VHDNCRTrooper4 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00070875 MS04BrandiceFootlocker CONT Сундук Уильяма Брэндиса FormID: 00130BC4 VHDNCRTrooper4a NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00130BC5 VHDNCRTrooper5 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00130BC6 VHDNCRTrooper5a NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00070878 MS10EnchLindenPowerArmor ENCH Силовая броня Клена FormID: 00130BC7 VHDNCRTrooper6 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00130BC8 VHDNCRTrooper6a NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0007087A MS09VanceSwordCloset CONT Шкаф для хранения меча FormID: 0007087B MS09VanceSwordCabinetKey KEYM Ключ от шкафа Вэнса FormID: 00130BC9 VHDNCRTrooper7 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00130BCA VHDNCRTrooper7a NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00130BCB VHDNCRTrooper8 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00130BCC VHDNCRTrooper8a NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00130BCD VHDNCRTrooper9 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00130BCE VHDNCRTrooper9a NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00130BCF VHDCLCenturion1 NPC_ Центурион FormID: 00130BD0 VHDCLCenturion1a NPC_ Центурион FormID: 00130BD1 VHDCLCenturion2 NPC_ Центурион FormID: 00130BD2 VHDCLCenturion2a NPC_ Центурион FormID: 00130BD3 VHDCLCenturion3 NPC_ Центурион FormID: 00130BD4 VHDCLCenturion3a NPC_ Центурион FormID: 00130BD5 VHDCLCenturion4 NPC_ Центурион FormID: 00130BD6 VHDCLCenturion4a NPC_ Центурион FormID: 00130BD7 VHDCLCenturion5 NPC_ Центурион FormID: 00130BD8 VHDCLCenturion5a NPC_ Центурион FormID: 00130BD9 VHDCLCenturion6 NPC_ Центурион FormID: 00130BDA VHDCLCenturion6a NPC_ Центурион FormID: 00130BDB VHDCLCenturion7 NPC_ Центурион FormID: 00130BDC VHDCLCenturion7a NPC_ Центурион FormID: 00130BDD VHDCLCenturion8 NPC_ Центурион FormID: 00130BDE VHDCLCenturion8a NPC_ Центурион FormID: 00130BDF VHDCLCenturion9 NPC_ Центурион FormID: 00130BE0 VHDCLCenturion9a NPC_ Центурион FormID: 00130BE1 VHDCLLegionary1 NPC_ Легионер-воин FormID: 00130BE2 VHDCLLegionary1a NPC_ Легионер-воин FormID: 00130BE3 VHDCLLegionary2 NPC_ Легионер-воин FormID: 00130BE4 VHDCLLegionary2a NPC_ Легионер-воин FormID: 00130BE5 VHDCLLegionary3 NPC_ Легионер-воин FormID: 00130BE6 VHDCLLegionary3a NPC_ Легионер-воин FormID: 00130BE7 VHDCLLegionary4 NPC_ Легионер-воин FormID: 00130BE8 VHDCLLegionary4a NPC_ Легионер-воин FormID: 00130BE9 VHDCLLegionary5 NPC_ Легионер-воин FormID: 00130BEA VHDCLLegionary5a NPC_ Легионер-воин FormID: 00130BEB VHDCLLegionary6 NPC_ Легионер-воин FormID: 00130BEC VHDCLLegionary6a NPC_ Легионер-воин FormID: 00130BED VHDCLLegionary7 NPC_ Легионер-воин FormID: 00130BEE VHDCLLegionary7a NPC_ Легионер-воин FormID: 00130BEF VHDCLLegionary8 NPC_ Легионер-воин FormID: 00130BF0 VHDCLLegionary8a NPC_ Легионер-воин FormID: 00130BF1 VHDCLLegionary9 NPC_ Легионер-воин FormID: 00130BF2 VHDCLLegionary9a NPC_ Легионер-воин FormID: 00130BF3 VHDBrotherhoodPaladin1 NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 00130BF4 VHDBrotherhoodPaladin1a NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 00130BF5 VHDBrotherhoodPaladin2 NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 0700F3F4 NVDLC02FollowsChalkLogBarkTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00130BF6 VHDBrotherhoodPaladin2a NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 00130BF7 VHDBrotherhoodPaladin3 NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 00130BF8 VHDBrotherhoodPaladin3a NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 00130BF9 VHDBrotherhoodPaladin4 NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 00130BFA VHDBrotherhoodPaladin4a NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 00130BFB VHDBrotherhoodPaladin5 NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 00130BFC VHDBrotherhoodPaladin5a NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 00130BFD VHDBrotherhoodPaladin6 NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 00130BFE VHDBrotherhoodPaladin6a NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 00130BFF VHDBrotherhoodPaladin7 NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 00130C00 VHDBrotherhoodPaladin7a NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 00130C01 VHDBrotherhoodPaladin8 NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 0700F400 NVDLC02RecipeConversionFissionBATtoSEC RCPE Модификация: Ядерная батарея в МЭнБ FormID: 00130C02 VHDBrotherhoodPaladin8a NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 00130C03 VHDBrotherhoodPaladin9 NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 00130C04 VHDBrotherhoodPaladin9a NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 00130C05 VHDGreatKhan1 NPC_ Великий хан - воин FormID: 00130C06 VHDGreatKhan1a NPC_ Великий хан - воин FormID: 00130C07 VHDGreatKhan2 NPC_ Великий хан - воин FormID: 00130C08 VHDGreatKhan2a NPC_ Великий хан - воин FormID: 00130C09 VHDGreatKhan3 NPC_ Великий хан - воин FormID: 00130C0A VHDGreatKhan3a NPC_ Великий хан - воин FormID: 00130C0B VHDGreatKhan4 NPC_ Великий хан - воин FormID: 00130C0C VHDGreatKhan4a NPC_ Великий хан - воин FormID: 00130C0D VHDGreatKhan5 NPC_ Великий хан - воин FormID: 00130C0E VHDGreatKhan5a NPC_ Великий хан - воин FormID: 00130C0F VHDGreatKhan6 NPC_ Великий хан - воин FormID: 0700F411 NVDLC02DialogueStella QUST NVDLC02 Stella's Dialogue FormID: 000307C3 FFER59ScavengerFaction FACT Scavenger plus robot allies FormID: 000F0B12 WeapNVHuntingShotgunUnique WEAP QUOTEОбеденный колоколQUOTE FormID: 00130C3C VHDGreatKhan6a NPC_ Великий хан - воин FormID: 00130C3D VHDGreatKhan7 NPC_ Великий хан - воин FormID: 00130C3E VHDGreatKhan7a NPC_ Великий хан - воин FormID: 0600ADBD NVDLC03OrbittingHelmet3Loop ARMO Атомно-валентный трехплоскостной осциллятор FormID: 00130C3F VHDGreatKhan8 NPC_ Великий хан - воин FormID: 00130C40 VHDGreatKhan8a NPC_ Великий хан - воин FormID: 00130C41 VHDGreatKhan9 NPC_ Великий хан - воин FormID: 00130C42 VHDGreatKhan9a NPC_ Великий хан - воин FormID: 000F0B30 WaterBrahminHector CREA Брамин-водовоз FormID: 000F0B31 GnGFitz NPC_ Фитц FormID: 000F0B36 VendorContainerFitz CONT Товары Фитца FormID: 0700F454 NVDLC02DialogueRicky QUST NVDLC02 Ricky's Dialogue FormID: 00130C72 VHDVertibirdKimballEncount01 ACTI Президентский винтокрыл FormID: 00130C78 VHDKimballSpeech QUST President Kimball's Speech FormID: 00130C7C NiptonTownHallInterior CELL Ратуша - 1-й этаж FormID: 0700F4A0 NVDLC02CrateOldWorldMED CONT Ящик FormID: 0700F4AD NVDLC02LootGunsHouseCabinetT2 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 0700F4BD NVDLC02LootClothesHouseCabinet01Old CONT Шкаф FormID: 00090A1F MS11DeputyWeldHead TACT Помощник Велд FormID: 0700F4E6 NVDLC02LootGunsFootlocker01Ranger CONT Ящик с оружием FormID: 00130D0B VBSDirtySupplies MISC Радиоактивные припасы FormID: 00130D0C VBSGreatKhanSupplies MISC Припасы Великих ханов FormID: 00130D0D VBSSupplyCacheKey KEYM Ключ от хранилища Великих ханов FormID: 0500680E NVDLC01GasValveRepair ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00090A6A WeapNVGrenadeMachinegun WEAP Автоматический гранатомет FormID: 00090A6B WeapNVPulseGun WEAP Импульсный пистолет FormID: 00090A7B RangerStationCharlieMapMarkerREF MAPM ПОСТ РЕЙНДЖЕРОВ QUOTEЧАРЛИQUOTE FormID: 00090A7C GibsonScrapYardMarker MAPM СВАЛКА МАМАШИ ГИБСОН FormID: 00090A7D ClarkFieldMapMarker MAPM КЛАРК-ФИЛД FormID: 00070A14 PowerArmorTrainingPerkMsg MESG Добавлена способность FormID: 0700F57D NVDLC02LootExplosivesCrateXXXTier4Hi CONT Ящик с взрывчаткой FormID: 0700F57E NVDLC02LootGunsSack01DeadHorse CONT Мешок FormID: 0700F57F NVDLC02DuffleBagHIGHVault22 CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 0700F582 MAPM ДАГГЕРС-ПОЙНТ FormID: 00130DDE HooverDamIntODeck CELL Дамба Гувера - инфоцентр FormID: 00110D89 RSBravoTilden NPC_ Офицер связи Тилден FormID: 00110D8A RangerStationBravoMarkerREF MAPM ПОСТ РЕЙНДЖЕРОВ QUOTEБРАВОQUOTE FormID: 00110D8C RangerStationAlphaMarkerREF MAPM ПОСТ РЕЙНДЖЕРОВ QUOTEАЛЬФАQUOTE FormID: 000309C6 RHSHallKey KEYM Ключ от главного зала FormID: 00110DB1 2ELVBStation CELL Станция QUOTEБульвар Лас-ВегасQUOTE FormID: 00090B7E VNovacSouvenirKey KEYM Ключ от склада м-на QUOTEУ динозавраQUOTE FormID: 00090B7F VNovacSouvenirKeyMisc MISC Ключ от склада м-на QUOTEУ динозавраQUOTE FormID: 000309DA CGPresetAfricanAmericanF02 NPC_ raceAfricanAmericanF02 FormID: 00090B87 NCRCFPowderGangerMeleeAAMTEMPLATE NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 000309E5 CGPresetAfricanAmericanM01 NPC_ raceAfricanAmericanM01 FormID: 000309E7 CGPresetAfricanAmericanM02 NPC_ raceAfricanAmericanM02 FormID: 000309E9 CGPresetAsianF01 NPC_ raceAsianF01 FormID: 000309EB CGPresetAsianF02 NPC_ raceAsianF02 FormID: 00090B92 NCRCFPowderGangerMeleeHM NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 00090B93 NCRCFPowderGangerMeleeAM NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 000309F2 CGPresetAsianM01 NPC_ raceAsianM01 FormID: 000309F3 CGPresetAsianM02 NPC_ raceAsianM02 FormID: 000309F4 CGPresetCaucasianF01 NPC_ raceCaucasianF01 FormID: 000309FA CGPresetCaucasianF02 NPC_ raceCaucasianF02 FormID: 000309FE CGPresetCaucasianM01 NPC_ raceCaucasianM01 FormID: 00170F87 SSBottleEmptyNoFloat MISC Бутылка из-под QUOTEСансет саспариллыQUOTE FormID: 0700F672 MAPM ЛАГЕРЬ ОБИТАТЕЛЕЙ УБЕЖИЩА 22 FormID: 0700F673 NVDLC02CrateEmpty CONT Ящик FormID: 0700F674 NVDLC02CrateMedVault22 CONT Ящик FormID: 0700F675 NVDLC02TribalsFaction FACT DLC02 Tribals Faction FormID: 0700F677 NVDLC02Grunt PERK Пехотинец FormID: 0700F679 NVDLC02TribalWisdom PERK Мудрость племен FormID: 0700F67A NVDLC02PerkTribalWisdomPoisonResistance SPEL Сопротивление яду FormID: 0700F67B NVDLC02SneeringImperialist PERK Империалист FormID: 0700F67C NVDLC02FightThePower PERK Анархист FormID: 00030A17 CGPresetCaucasianM02 NPC_ raceCaucasianM02 FormID: 00030A23 CG02Sweetroll ALCH Рулет FormID: 00030A2E CGPresetHispanicF01 NPC_ raceHispanicF01 FormID: 00030A39 CGPresetHispanicF02 NPC_ raceHispanicF02 FormID: 00030A40 CGPresetHispanicM01 NPC_ raceHispanicM01 FormID: 00030A41 CGPresetHispanicM02 NPC_ raceHispanicM02 FormID: 050069A9 NVDLC01KnifeSpearProjectile PROJ Копье FormID: 050069C8 NVDLC01HoloBaseTerminal TERM Управление голограммой FormID: 00030A77 RHSLibraryOfficeDesk CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0700F6EE NVDLC02MQ02a QUST ДОСТОПРИМЕЧАТЕЛЬНОСТИ FormID: 0700F6EF NVDLC02MQ02b QUST НА РЫБАЛКУ FormID: 0700F6F0 NVDLC02MQ02c QUST ЛОВУШКА ДЛЯ ТУРИСТА FormID: 0700F6F1 NVDLC02MedicalSupplyKit MISC Набор медикаментов FormID: 00070BA6 MailboxDestroyedUnarmed CONT Почтовый ящик FormID: 00070BA7 MailboxDestroyedGuns CONT Почтовый ящик FormID: 000B0CC3 OffDoorHotelSmR01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 0700F6FD NVDLC02MedicalKitMessage MESG Попорченный набор медикаментов FormID: 0700F6FE NVDLC02MedicalSupplyKitActivator ACTI Попорченный набор медикаментов FormID: 0700F6FF NVDLC02MedicalKitPartsMessage MESG Попорченный набор медикаментов FormID: 0700F700 NVDLC02MedicalKitBoozeMessage MESG Попорченный набор медикаментов FormID: 0700F701 NVDLC02MedicalKitTakeMessage MESG Очистка медикаментов FormID: 0700F702 NVDLC02BrokenMedicalSupplyKit MISC Попорченный набор медикаментов FormID: 000B0CD1 OffDoorHotelSmL01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 000B0CD2 OffDoorHotelSmL03a DOOR Дверь FormID: 000B0CD4 OffDoorHotelSmL02 DOOR Дверь FormID: 0700F707 NVDLC02RecipeMedicalSupplyKit RCPE Набор медикаментов FormID: 000B0CD5 OffDoorHotelSmR02 DOOR Дверь FormID: 0700F708 NVDLC02MQ02d QUST ПОМОЩЬ СКОРБЯЩИМ FormID: 000B0CD9 OffDoorHotelSmR03a DOOR Дверь FormID: 0700F70D NVDLC02XPCalculator QUST XP Calculator for DLC02 FormID: 001710A9 FakeShotgunExplosion EXPL Fake Explosion (shotgun) FormID: 001710AA NVCrV19FireGeckoRanged CREA Огненный геккон FormID: 0700F7A3 NVDLC02CompRegParalysisAE SPEL QUOTEБлюстительQUOTE - паралич FormID: 0700F7A4 NVDLC02CompRegParalysisBE MGEF ComplianceRegulatorParalysisFX FormID: 0700F7A5 ParalyzeSelf MGEF Паралич FormID: 0700F7A7 BeamLaserCompRegProjectile PROJ Лазерный луч FormID: 00090CE8 VaultSchoolDeskDirtyR FURN Парта FormID: 00110F2B FreesideAtomicWrangler CELL QUOTEАтомный ковбойQUOTE FormID: 000F0F04 WeapNVStraightRazor WEAP Опасная бритва FormID: 00070CD4 MS18DonovansWrench MISC Гаечный ключ Донована FormID: 000F0F09 V22DownloadMainframe TERM Терминал FormID: 000F0F0B V22ElevatorDoor DOOR Лифт FormID: 0700F82B NVDLC02ToolboxHIGHRangerProd CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 0700F848 NVDLC02GreenGeckoEgg MISC Яйцо зеленого геккона FormID: 0700F84B NVDLC02GeckoGreenHide MISC Шкура зеленого геккона FormID: 0700F85D NVDLC02LilScoutLunch MISC Ланчбокс QUOTEЮный скаутQUOTE FormID: 0700F863 NVDLC02ZionStoreTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0700F869 NVDLC02FollowsChalkPineCreekBarkTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000B0E39 OffDoorBigMetal01Exterior DOOR Дверь FormID: 0700F86D NVDLC02FollowsChalkNarrowsBarkTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0700F871 NVDLC02FollowsChalkMarysBarkTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0700F874 NVDLC02FollowsChalkTabooBarkTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00110FE9 BoulderCityGreatKhanFaction FACT Boulder City Great Khans FormID: 0700F879 NVDLC02EncSpecialSporeCamp02Trigger ACTI Start the Show FormID: 0700F87A NVDLC02CrTier2SporeCarrierFDNR CREA Споронос-карлик FormID: 0700F87B NVDLC02CrTier2SporePlantNR CREA Споровое растение FormID: 0700F87C NVDLC02CrTier3SporeCarrierFD2NR CREA Споронос FormID: 00171198 NukaStoolSlortMachine FURN Барный стул FormID: 0700F87D NVDLC02CrTier3SporePlantNR CREA Гигантское споровое растение FormID: 00171199 NukaStoolBlackjack FURN Барный стул FormID: 0700F87E NVDLC02CrTier4SporeCarrierFD3NR CREA Споронос-боец FormID: 0017119A Stool01LGomorrah FURN Табурет FormID: 0700F87F NVDLC02CrTier5SporeCarrierFD4NR CREA Споронос-зверь FormID: 0700F8A0 NVDLC02WWTwoBearsTrigger ACTI Start the Show FormID: 0700F8A9 NVDLC02DeadHorseWW NPC_ Два-Мишки-Лапы-Вверх FormID: 0700F8AA NVDLC02CrateOldWorldLOW CONT Ящик FormID: 000B0E7B CitadelBrotherhoodKnightAATEMPLATE NPC_ Рыцарь Братства Стали FormID: 0700F8C7 NVDLC02JoshuaGrahamLeaveForceGreetTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0700F8CB NVDLC02MQ05JoshuaForceGreetTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0700F8CF NVDLC02AmbushTrigger ACTI NVDLC02 Ambush Trigger FormID: 0700F8D4 NVDLC02MQ05SUWTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0700F8F3 NVDLC02JoshuaGrahamLeaveForceGreetTriggerDUPLICATE000 ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0700F8F4 NVDLC02AmbushTriggerDUPLICATE000 ACTI NVDLC02 Ambush Trigger FormID: 0700F8F5 NVDLC02MQ05SUWTriggerDUPLICATE000 ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0700F8F6 NVDLC02MQ05JoshuaForceGreetTriggerDUPLICATE000 ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000F0FE8 ModNVHuntingShotgunLongTube IMOD Удлинен. маг. для охот. дроб. FormID: 000F0FE9 ModNVHuntingShotgunChoke IMOD Чок для охотничьего дробовика FormID: 05006C14 NVDLC01SuitesKey4 KEYM Ключ от номера P04 FormID: 0700F915 NVDLC02DarkDaturaPoisonEffect MGEF Яд темный дурман FormID: 05006C15 NVDLC01SuitesKey6 KEYM Ключ от номера P06 FormID: 0700F916 NVDLC02EnchNPCWeapDarkDaturaPoison ENCH Яд FormID: 05006C16 NVDLC01SuitesKey5 KEYM Ключ от номера P05 FormID: 0700F917 NVDLC02EnchNPCWeapCleaverDaturaPoison ENCH Яд FormID: 05006C17 NVDLC01SuitesVeraKey KEYM Ключ Веры FormID: 0700F918 NVDLC02EnchNPCWeapFlameDaturaPoison ENCH Яд FormID: 05006C18 NVDLC01SuitesKey2 KEYM Ключ от номера P02 FormID: 0700F919 NVDLC02WeapNPCFireaxePoison WEAP Отравленный пожарный топор FormID: 05006C19 NVDLC01SuitesKey3 KEYM Ключ от номера P03 FormID: 0700F91A NVDLC02WeapNPCHatchetPoison WEAP Отравленный топорик FormID: 05006C1A NVDLC01DresserRustyLow CONT Шкаф FormID: 0700F91B NVDLC02WeapNPCMachetePoison WEAP Отравленное мачете FormID: 0700F91C NVDLC02WeapNPCCleaverPoison WEAP Отравленный секач FormID: 0700F91D NVDLC02WeapNPCShishkebabPoison WEAP Отравленный QUOTEШиш-кебабQUOTE FormID: 0700F91E NVDLC02WeapThrowingSpearPoison WEAP Отравленное метательное копье FormID: 0700F948 NVDLC02Antivenom ALCH Противоядие от дурмана FormID: 0700F94A NVDLC02AntivenomEffect MGEF Излечение от отравления FormID: 05006CA3 NVDLC01Toolbox CELL Level Design Toolbox Cell FormID: 05006CA6 NVDLC01RadioSphereTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000F1095 WestsideAnderson NPC_ Андерсон FormID: 05006CAE NVDLC01SpeakerShutdownTermWALL0Unlocked TERM Терминал FormID: 05006CAF NVDLC01SpeakerShutdownTermWALL0VeryEasy TERM Терминал FormID: 05006CB0 NVDLC01SpeakerShutdownTermWALL1Easy TERM Терминал FormID: 05006CB1 NVDLC01SpeakerShutdownTermWALL2Average TERM Терминал FormID: 05006CB2 NVDLC01SpeakerShutdownTermWALL3Hard TERM Терминал FormID: 05006CB3 NVDLC01SpeakerShutdownTermWALL4VeryHard TERM Терминал FormID: 05006CB4 NVDLC01SpeakerShutdownTermDESK0Unlocked TERM Терминал FormID: 05006CB5 NVDLC01SpeakerShutdownTermDESK0VeryEasy TERM Терминал FormID: 05006CB6 NVDLC01SpeakerShutdownTermDESK1Easy TERM Терминал FormID: 05006CB7 NVDLC01SpeakerShutdownTermDESK2Average TERM Терминал FormID: 05006CB8 NVDLC01SpeakerShutdownTermDESK3Hard TERM Терминал FormID: 05006CB9 NVDLC01SpeakerShutdownTermDESK4VeryHard TERM Терминал FormID: 00030D89 adamsMorganRoach CREA Радтаракан FormID: 0011118C GomorrahPlaceholder CELL QUOTEГоморраQUOTE - верхний этаж FormID: 00050E44 HatParty ARMO Праздничный колпак FormID: 000B1056 OutfitPrewarBusinesswearDirtyDARK ARMO Засаленный довоенный деловой костюм FormID: 00050ED0 RobobrainLaser1HPRight WEAP Лазер FormID: 0007100D UtlRmStairsHatch01RemoteOpen DOOR Люк FormID: 0007100E VDoorSliding02RemoteOpen DOOR Дверь FormID: 0700FB5E NVDLC02DestroyingAngel CLAS Destroying Angel FormID: 0700FB63 NVDLC02SorrowsGenericDialogue QUST Sorrows Generic Dialogue FormID: 0700FB64 NVDLC02WhiteLegsGenericDialogue QUST White Legs Generic Dialogue FormID: 0700FB65 NVDLC02DeadHorseGenericDialogue QUST Dead Horse Generic Dialogue FormID: 00050F8F Morphine ALCH Мед-X FormID: 00050F91 Addict CLAS Chem Addict FormID: 00050F92 MysteriousStranger44Magnum WEAP Револьвер QUOTEМагнумQUOTE кал. 44 FormID: 00151403 VMS53 QUST ПОХИЩЕНИЕ FormID: 05006E8D NVDLC01RadioStationSpeakers TACT Динамики ошейника-бомбы FormID: 05006E8F NVDLC01ExplosiveCollar ARMO Ошейник QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 05006E93 NVDLC01BombCollarQuest QUST Bomb Collar Quest FormID: 05006E94 NVDLC01Radio ACTI Радио FormID: 05006E98 NVDLC01CollarTestConsole ACTI Тестовая консоль ошейника FormID: 05006E9E NVDLC01SpeakerINV ACTI Динамик FormID: 05006EC4 NVDLC01HologramEmitterEasyMsg MESG Эмиттер голограмм FormID: 05006ED3 NVDLC01VaultHoloTrigger01 ACTI Start the Show FormID: 05006ED6 nvdlc01starletclean ARMO Наряд Веры FormID: 05006ED7 nvdlc01starlewig ARMO Парик актрисы FormID: 05006ED8 nvdlc01Scarlethologramoutfit ARMO Пурпурный голографический костюм FormID: 05006ED9 NVDLC01StarletHologram NPC_ Голограмма актрисы FormID: 05006EDA NVDLC01Starlet NPC_ Актриса FormID: 05006EDB NVDLC01WestTownS WRLD Пуэста-дель-Соль - юг FormID: 000710A3 AudioTemplateMirelurk CREA AudioTemplateMirelurk FormID: 0017153A vGOMVarDealersRoulette NPC_ Крупье QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 00030FBD ElectricalSwitch ACTI Выключатель FormID: 0009118B NavalChair01L FURN Рабочее кресло FormID: 0009118D NavalChair01F FURN Рабочее кресло FormID: 0009118E NavalChair01LTable FURN Рабочее кресло FormID: 0009118F NavalChair01RTable FURN Рабочее кресло FormID: 00091190 NavalChair02F FURN Стул FormID: 00091191 NavalChair02R FURN Стул FormID: 00030FEB MS03DreamCrusherPerk PERK Критикан FormID: 00091192 NavalChair02L FURN Стул FormID: 00091193 NavalChair02LTable FURN Стул FormID: 00091194 NavalChair02RTable FURN Стул FormID: 00151502 NVBusBench01 FURN Автобусная скамья FormID: 00031020 AntNectar ALCH Муравьиный нектар FormID: 00031023 IncreaseCarryWeight MGEF Увеличение грузоподъемности FormID: 00031025 ShalebridgeCompostHeap CONT Муравьиная компостная куча FormID: 00031034 AntNectarEFFECT MGEF Зрение муравья FormID: 001715C6 NeilsShackMapMarker MAPM ХИЖИНА НИЛА FormID: 001715F1 NVProspectorMaleFDeadSewers02B NPC_ Старатель FormID: 001715F3 HVPaladinDead04DeadWindCavern NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 001715F9 NVProspectorMaleWDEADDevilsThroat NPC_ Старатель FormID: 00171600 VJackalGangNRPersFemaleFDEADRubyMine NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 000711A4 SmokerFaction FACT Faction for NPCs that smoke FormID: 0017160D NVProspectorFemaleZDEADBlackRockCavern NPC_ Старатель FormID: 000711A6 GeneralIdleFaction FACT Faction for NPCs that play general idles FormID: 0017160F WastelanderGhoulM2DEADNellisTunnel NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 00171622 NVProspectorFemaleU NPC_ Старатель FormID: 00111484 KingsFaction FACT Kings Faction FormID: 00111485 VFSKingsStageKey KEYM Ключ Пейсера FormID: 001716CA BCKhanHideout CELL Убежище Великих ханов FormID: 0003118A FFEnclaveEncampment09A NOTE Особенности лагеря RHO FormID: 0003118B FFEnclaveEncampment09Terminal TERM Полевые исследования Анклава: лагерь QUOTERhoQUOTE FormID: 0003118D FFEnclaveCampTurret CREA Турель QUOTEМарк VIQUOTE FormID: 000B143E MapParadiseFallsRegion REGN Парадиз-Фоллз FormID: 000B1447 MapGermantownPoliceHQRegion REGN Полицейский участок Джермантауна FormID: 000B1448 MapRivetCityRegion REGN Ривет-Сити FormID: 000B144A MapMegatonRegion REGN Мегатонна FormID: 000B144B MapTenpennyTowerRegion REGN Тенпенни-Тауэр FormID: 000B144C MapRepublicofDaveRegion REGN Республика Дэйва FormID: 000B144D MapOldOlney REGN Олд-Олни FormID: 000B1452 MapGrayditchRegion REGN Грейдич FormID: 000B1453 MapGirdershadeRegion REGN Гердершейд FormID: 000B1454 MapBigTownRegion REGN Большой город FormID: 000B1455 MapCanterburyCommonsRegion REGN Община Кентербери FormID: 000B1456 MapArefuRegion REGN Арефу FormID: 000B1462 MapAndaleRegion REGN Андейл FormID: 001717D3 EDERepair04 MESG Поврежденный дюрафреймовый робоглаз FormID: 00031259 FFEnclaveEncampment10Terminal TERM Полевые исследования Анклава FormID: 00031271 FFEnclaveEncampment10A NOTE Данные по оружию FormID: 00031277 FFEnclaveEncampment10B NOTE Данные по учету прикомандированных FormID: 000312AD DaveBallotBox CONT Урна для голосования FormID: 000312B0 DaveBallot2 NOTE Голос за Рози FormID: 000312B1 DaveBallot3 NOTE Голос за Боба FormID: 000312B2 DaveBallot1 NOTE Голос за Дэйва FormID: 000312FE DemoBusNukeExplosion EXPL Nuke Explosion FormID: 0015181E VStripSS1CodeHolder ACTI Direct the Show FormID: 001718AD Vault22CrewDoorsCloser ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00151822 VStripSS1NCRTrooperGirlA NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00151823 VStripSS1NCRTrooperGirlB NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00151824 VStripSS1NCRTrooperGirlC NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00151825 VStripSS1NCRMPA NPC_ Боец военной полиции НКР FormID: 00151826 VStripSS1NCRMPB NPC_ Боец военной полиции НКР FormID: 00151827 VStripSS1SecuritronA CREA Секьюритрон QUOTEМарк IQUOTE FormID: 00151828 VStripSS1SecuritronB CREA Секьюритрон QUOTEМарк IQUOTE FormID: 001718B6 PerkActionGirl1 SPEL Живчик FormID: 001718B7 PerkActionBoy1 SPEL Живчик FormID: 0015182B NiptonTownHallInteriorFloor2 CELL Ратуша - зал собраний FormID: 001718B9 GenericWildWastelandTrigger ACTI Wild Wasteland Trigger FormID: 000914E1 WastelandhomeextDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 000513EE DeadSuperMutant1Gun CREA Супермутант FormID: 000513F1 DeadSuperMutant2Melee CREA Супермутант-громила FormID: 07010007 NVDLC02ZionArrivalCodeHolder ACTI Direct The Show FormID: 000B1608 FollowerMessageDeadBoone MESG Внимание! FormID: 000B160C VBooneFaction FACT Craig Boone's Faction FormID: 000B160F DefaultTurretTermWALL2Average TERM Система контроля турелей FormID: 0600B9C2 NVDLC03CrSewerRat01Respawn CREA Канализационная крыса FormID: 000B1610 WarringtonGhoulsFaction FACT WarringtonGhoulsFaction * FormID: 07010046 NVDLC02WhiteLegsTribalMQ01c NPC_ Мучитель (Белоногие) FormID: 0600B9CF NVDLC03WeapLaer WEAP ЛАЕР FormID: 07010050 NVDLC02WhiteLegsTribalMQ01f NPC_ Мучитель (Белоногие) FormID: 07010064 NVDLC02WhiteLegsTribalMQ01g NPC_ Мучитель (Белоногие) FormID: 000B1670 NovacGiftShop CELL Магазин сувениров QUOTEУ динозавраQUOTE FormID: 000B16AE genericPodProtectron CREA Протектрон FormID: 070100F9 NVDLC02vHDRockslideExplosion EXPL HooverDam Explosion FormID: 05007401 NVDLC01HoloEmitterA ACTI Эмиттер голограмм FormID: 05007402 NVDLC01HoloEmitterC ACTI Эмиттер голограмм FormID: 000B16D0 VNPCFollowers QUST NV Followers quest FormID: 05007403 NVDLC01HoloEmitterB ACTI Эмиттер голограмм FormID: 000B16D3 genericProtectronTerminal TERM Эксплуатационная программа FormID: 000B16D4 Intercom TACT Интерком FormID: 07010124 NVDLC02SlideShow CELL Endgame FormID: 07010132 NVDLC02SlideShowTrigger ACTI NVDLC02 Slide Show Trigger FormID: 07010135 NVDLC02Narrator NPC_ Боб из бухгалтерии FormID: 07010149 NVDLC02WhiteLegsTribalMQ01g2 NPC_ Громобой (Белоногие) FormID: 0701014A NVDLC02WhiteLegsTribalMQ01h NPC_ Громобой (Белоногие) FormID: 0701014B NVDLC02ZionArrivalFailSafeTrigger ACTI Adjust The Show FormID: 0701014E NVDLC02CrCaravanBrahminPack CREA Брамин FormID: 001519DF ARMABladedGuantlet ARMA ARMABladedGuantlet FormID: 001519E0 WeapBladedGauntlet WEAP Режущая перчатка FormID: 001519EE NVIncineratorProjectile PROJ Огненный шар FormID: 001519EF NVEnchIncineratorEffect ENCH Горение FormID: 0007161C Vault101Loudspeaker ACTI Громкоговоритель FormID: 0007161E RadioVault101 TACT Радио Убежища 101 FormID: 00071622 RadioVault101PA QUST Vault 101 PA system FormID: 000F1863 CrimsonCaravanBlake NPC_ Блейк FormID: 000F1864 NVNCRAgentKeller NPC_ Келлер FormID: 000F1865 NVContrerasMedicalSupplies ALCH Медицинские препараты FormID: 000B175B PFallsEulogySafe CONT Сейф FormID: 000F1893 CampMCTermInt01 CELL Лагерь Маккарран - главный зал FormID: 070101B9 NVDLC02ZionDoor DOOR Переход в долину Зайон FormID: 000F18B6 1ECisternA CELL Северная цистерна FormID: 000F18B8 PawnShopDoorUsable DOOR Дверь FormID: 000B179F EnchCaravanEyebotHelmet ENCH Шлем Ворона FormID: 000B17A0 HelmetEyebotCaravanSpecial ARMO Шлем Ворона FormID: 0600BB56 NVDLC03X13ExitDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 0600BB57 NVDLC03X13EntranceDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 0600BB58 NVDLC03X13TestNotesTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0600BB59 NVDLC03X13TestTerminal TERM Исследовательский терминал FormID: 0600BB5A NVDLC03X13TestParametersTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 00151A6A NelsonNCRTrooperHostage3 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0600BB5E NVDLC03WeapProtonAxeThrown WEAP Метательный протонный топор FormID: 0600BB5F NVDLC03WeapProtonAxeInversalThrown WEAP Инверсионный метательный протонный топор FormID: 0600BB61 NVDLC03X8TurretTermSchool02 TERM X-8 Система управления турелями FormID: 0600BB62 NVDLC03X8TurretTermSchool01 TERM X-8 Система управления турелями FormID: 00151A7D NVCaesarThroneFurniture FURN Трон Цезаря FormID: 00031589 UtlRmStairsHatch01 DOOR Люк FormID: 000F18FC ModNV9mmSMGDrums IMOD Барабанный магазин для 9-мм ПП FormID: 000F1903 Throne01 FURN Трон FormID: 00171B38 NVProspectorMaleADEADJohnny NPC_ Джонни FormID: 00171B3D NVProspectorMaleADEADJohnnyStandIn NPC_ Старатель FormID: 000F190F RepOChair FURN Кресло QUOTEОQUOTE РЕПКОНН FormID: 00171B44 HouseYesManSpeaker TACT Система местного радиовещания FormID: 000F1911 1ECisternB CELL Южная цистерна FormID: 00171B48 WeapNVSlaveBackPack WEAP Рабская ноша FormID: 00171B4C musCtrlPrimmNCRCamp ALOC musCtrlPrimmNCRCamp FormID: 07010241 NVDLC02HappyTrailsCaravanGuardCM2 NPC_ Охранник QUOTEДоброго путиQUOTE FormID: 000F1935 ChompsLewisTrigger ACTI ChompsLewisTrigger FormID: 00171B7A VHDLegionHowitzerStartTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00171B7B VHDLegionHowitzerControlTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00171B7D HVBunkerFirstDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 00171B8A LegionHowitzerExplosion EXPL Legion Howitzer Explosion FormID: 00171B90 VRegeneration MGEF Регенерация FormID: 07010295 NVDLC02CrateHIGHDeadHorseWeapon CONT Ящик FormID: 00171BED WeatherStationLightTrigger ACTI Weather Station Light Trigger FormID: 0701031A NVDLC02WeapNVDetonatorPineCreek WEAP Детонатор FormID: 0701033F NVDLC02DummyCriticalParalysisBE MGEF Крит. удар - паралич (10 с) FormID: 07010340 NVDLC02DummyCritParalysisOE ENCH Dummy Crit Paralysis Effect FormID: 07010342 NVDLC02DrinkToiletMetalR ACTI Унитаз FormID: 07010343 NVDLC02JoshuaBenchSitMarker FURN Скамья FormID: 0009189C CrBloatFly CREA Дутень FormID: 0009189D BloatflyFaction FACT Bloatfly Faction FormID: 000918A5 Slaver03GloveR ARMA Slaver03 Right Glove FormID: 000918A6 Slaver03GloveL ARMA Slaver03 Left Glove FormID: 00031748 PFallsSlavePenKey KEYM Ключ от карцера Парадиз-Фоллз FormID: 050076BA NVDLC01VillaDean WRLD Жилой район FormID: 00171CF3 SLprospectorsDenINT02 CELL Логово старателей FormID: 0003178E RDGateKey KEYM Ключ от ворот FormID: 000F1B0E VendorContainerAngelo CONT Товары Анджело FormID: 00151CFB MAPM ФЕРМА УИТТЕЙКЕРА FormID: 00151CFD MAPM ФЕРМА ОХОТНИКА FormID: 00151D01 LootFoodContainer CONT Ящик QUOTEСансет саспариллыQUOTE FormID: 00151D0C WeapBladedGauntletUnique WEAP QUOTEОткрывашкаQUOTE FormID: 00151D0E ARMABladedGuantletUnique ARMA ARMABladedGuantletUnique FormID: 0003181F MS04AntFriend FACT MS04 Ant Friend FormID: 00171DA6 EMPLAERBeam ENCH Луч ЭМИ ЛАЕРа FormID: 00171DA7 EMPZapGlove ENCH Электромагн. импульс FormID: 0600BE21 NVDLC03SinkBalconyDoor DOOR Балконная дверь FormID: 00171DBF VFSOrrisThugNameMsg MESG Головорез Орриса FormID: 00031851 Poison MGEF Яд FormID: 0600BE3F NVDLC03AuralStealthSuitOE ENCH Стелс-броня QUOTEМарк IIQUOTE FormID: 0600BE8F NVDLC03X13SuitCompleteMsg MESG Экспериментальная стелс-броня готова FormID: 00151DAB VTopsDealer NPC_ Крупье FormID: 0600BEAA NVDLC03X13SuitBoots MISC Прототип X-13: Сапоги FormID: 0600BEAB NVDLC03X13SuitGloves MISC Прототип X-13: Перчатки FormID: 0600BEAC NVDLC03X13SuitChest MISC Прототип X-13: Нагрудник FormID: 000F1C17 Fiend1GunAAMNV NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C18 Fiend1GunAFNV NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C19 Fiend1GunAMNV NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C1A Fiend1GunCFNV NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C1B Fiend1GunCMNV NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C1C Fiend1GunHFNV NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C1D Fiend3GunHMNV NPC_ Черт FormID: 0600BEB6 NVDLC03DrinkUrinal01Avg ACTI Писсуар FormID: 000F1C1E Fiend3GunCMNV NPC_ Черт FormID: 0600BEB7 NVDLC03DrinkToilet01Avg ACTI Унитаз FormID: 000F1C1F Fiend3GunCFNV NPC_ Черт FormID: 0600BEB8 NVDLC03DrinkSink01Avg ACTI Раковина FormID: 000F1C20 Fiend3GunAMNV NPC_ Черт FormID: 0600BEB9 NVDLC03DrinkWaterfountain01Avg ACTI Фонтанчик FormID: 000F1C21 Fiend3GunAFNV NPC_ Черт FormID: 00151DC8 vTopsBlackjackDealer01 NPC_ Крупье FormID: 000F1C22 Fiend3GunAAMNV NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C23 Fiend3GunAAFTEMPLATENV NPC_ Черт FormID: 00151DCA TheTopsBlackjackTable01Stool FURN Табурет FormID: 000F1C24 Fiend2GunHMNV NPC_ Черт FormID: 00171E58 MojaveCivilianCrazedAddictAAM2 NPC_ Спятивший наркоман FormID: 000F1C25 Fiend2GunHFNV NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C26 Fiend2GunCMNV NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C27 Fiend2GunCFNV NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C28 Fiend2GunAMNV NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C29 Fiend2GunAFNV NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C2A Fiend2GunAAMNV NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C2B Fiend2GunAAFTEMPLATENV NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C2C Fiend1GunHMNV NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C2D Fiend3MeleeHMNV NPC_ Черт FormID: 00171E61 MojaveCivilianAddictAAM2 NPC_ Наркоман FormID: 000F1C2E Fiend3MeleeHFNV NPC_ Черт FormID: 00171E62 MojaveCivilianAddictAAF2 NPC_ Наркоман FormID: 000F1C2F Fiend3MeleeCMNV NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C30 Fiend3MeleeCFNV NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C31 Fiend3MeleeAMNV NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C32 Fiend3MeleeAFNV NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C33 Fiend3MeleeAAMNV NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C34 Fiend3MeleeAAFTEMPLATENV NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C35 Fiend2MeleeHMNV NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C36 Fiend2MeleeHFNV NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C37 Fiend2MeleeCMNV NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C38 Fiend2MeleeCFNV NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C39 Fiend2MeleeAMNV NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C3A Fiend2MeleeAFNV NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C3B Fiend2MeleeAAMNV NPC_ Черт FormID: 00151DE3 smuatest CREA Супермутант-мастер FormID: 000F1C3C Fiend2MeleeAAFTEMPLATENV NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C3D Fiend1MeleeHMNV NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C3E Fiend1MeleeHFNV NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C3F Fiend1MeleeCMNV NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C40 Fiend1MeleeCFNV NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C41 Fiend1MeleeAMNV NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C42 Fiend1MeleeAFNV NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C43 Fiend1MeleeAAMNV NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C44 Fiend1MeleeAAFTEMPLATENV NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C4B Fiend3RifleHM NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C4C Fiend3RifleHF NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C4D Fiend3RifleCM NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C4E Fiend3RifleCF NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C4F Fiend3RifleAM NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C50 Fiend3RifleAF NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C51 Fiend3RifleAAM NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C52 Fiend3RifleAAFTEMPLATE NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C53 Fiend2RifleHM NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C54 Fiend2RifleHF NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C55 Fiend2RifleCM NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C56 Fiend2RifleCF NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C57 Fiend2RifleAM NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C58 Fiend2RifleAF NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C59 Fiend2RifleAAM NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C5A Fiend2RifleAAFTEMPLATE NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C5B Fiend1RifleHM NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C5C Fiend1RifleHF NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C5D Fiend1RifleCM NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C5E Fiend1RifleCF NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C5F Fiend1RifleAM NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C60 Fiend1RifleAF NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C61 Fiend1RifleAAM NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C62 Fiend1RifleAAFTEMPLATE NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C65 Fiend3SpecialHM NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C66 Fiend3SpecialHF NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C67 Fiend3SpecialCM NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C68 Fiend3SpecialCF NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C69 Fiend3SpecialAM NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C6A Fiend3SpecialAF NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C6B Fiend3SpecialAAM NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C6C Fiend3SpecialAAFTEMPLATE NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C6D Fiend2SpecialHM NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C6E Fiend2SpecialHF NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C6F Fiend2SpecialCM NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C70 Fiend2SpecialCF NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C71 Fiend2SpecialAM NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F1C72 Fiend2SpecialAF NPC_ Черт FormID: 00151E19 VStripSS1AdmirerA NPC_ Игрок FormID: 000F1C73 Fiend2SpecialAAM NPC_ Черт FormID: 00151E1A VStripSS1AdmirerB NPC_ Игрок FormID: 000F1C74 Fiend2SpecialAAFTEMPLATE NPC_ Черт FormID: 00151E1B VStripSS1AdmirerC NPC_ Путник FormID: 00151E1C VStripSS1AdmirerD NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000F1C78 Fiend1GunAAFTEMPLATENV NPC_ Черт FormID: 00151E2B VStreetSS2 QUST The Street's Scripted Scene Two FormID: 00031944 SpareParts MISC Металлолом FormID: 00031945 TulipVendorKey KEYM Ключ от QUOTEМагазина ПодземельяQUOTE FormID: 00031946 AhzrukhalVendorKey KEYM Ключ от QUOTEДевятого кругаQUOTE FormID: 00031947 GretaVendorKey KEYM Ключ Кэрол FormID: 00031948 SquirrelBits ALCH Беличьи сухарики FormID: 00031949 SquirrelOnAStick ALCH Шашлык из белки FormID: 0003194A SquirrelStew ALCH Жаркое из белки FormID: 00131DEC vHDLVLGreatKhan NPC_ Великий хан - воин FormID: 00131DF1 LegionaryRaiderNipton NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 00131DF2 LegionaryRaiderNipton2 NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 000319A3 FireExtinguisherExplosion EXPL Frag Explosion FormID: 00151EE1 VTopsPlayersSuiteKey KEYM Ключ от люкса QUOTEКрупный игрокQUOTE FormID: 00151EE2 TopsPlayersSuiteTrigger ACTI Player's Suite Trigger FormID: 00111DE7 FreesideAtomicWrangler2 CELL QUOTEАтомный ковбойQUOTE FormID: 00131E7C VNipton QUST МАРАФОН FormID: 00151F0D VendorContainerLtMarkland CONT Товары лейтенанта Маркленда FormID: 00071B87 EnchClothingComfortable ENCH Повседневная одежда FormID: 00071B88 EnchClothingHeadSunGuard ENCH Головной убор FormID: 00071B89 EnchClothingSpeech ENCH Одежда торговца FormID: 00071B8A EnchClothingBarter ENCH Наряд торговца FormID: 00071B8B EnchClothingChinComSuit ENCH Боевой комбинезон FormID: 00071B8C EnchClothingChinOffUniform ENCH Офицерский мундир FormID: 00071B8D EnchClothingClownMask ENCH Маска Убивца FormID: 00071B8E EnchClothingAutumnOutfit ENCH Плащ полк. Отема FormID: 00071B8F EnchClothingEulogyHat ENCH Шляпа Гробовщика FormID: 00071B90 EnchClothingEulogySuit ENCH Костюм Гробовщика FormID: 00151F7D GiantRatMeat ALCH Мясо гигантской крысы FormID: 00151F80 SLniptonRoadMarketINT CELL Ниптон - дорожный магазин FormID: 00131F08 VMQ03a QUST ТЫ ПОЧУВСТВУЕШЬ ПРИБЛИЖЕНИЕ FormID: 00131F09 VMQ03b QUST АРИЗОНСКИЙ УБИЙЦА FormID: 00131F10 VHDRangerKimballGuard01 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00131F11 VHDRangerKimballGuard02 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 07010729 NVDLC02ScriptureMiscItem MISC Священное Писание FormID: 00151FED MAPM НИПТОНСКАЯ ДОРОЖНАЯ СТОЯНКА FormID: 00172090 NellisPeteStoryActivator ACTI Pete Story Deactivator FormID: 00131F77 VVulpesIncultaStrip NPC_ Вульпес Инкульта FormID: 00172091 DoctorLimbRestoration SPEL Восст. конечностей FormID: 00172094 HelpBlackjack MESG Блэкджек FormID: 00172095 HelpRoulette MESG Рулетка FormID: 00172096 HelpSlots MESG Игровой автомат FormID: 00131F97 FortArrivalTrigger ACTI Fort Arrival Trigger FormID: 00131F9B NiptonTownHallInteriorFloor3 CELL Ратуша - кабинет Стайна FormID: 0600C127 NVDLC03LaserStinger WEAP LaserStinger FormID: 0600C129 NVDLC03RoboScorpionSmall CREA Робоскорпион QUOTEМарк 1QUOTE FormID: 0600C12C NVDLC03LaserStingerProjectile PROJ NVDLC03LaserStinger FormID: 0600C12E NVDLC03StealthsuitEffect ENCH Стелс-броня FormID: 0600C12F NVDLC03AuralStealthsuit ARMO Стелс-броня QUOTEМарк IIQUOTE FormID: 001720CD VMQHouseLockdown QUST КАЗИНО ВСЕГДА В ВЫИГРЫШЕ: ЛОКДАУН FormID: 0600C17A NVDLC03X13FieldGun WEAP Пистолет X-13 -уничтожитель поля FormID: 000B1DF4 VMS01NuclearJar MISC Воспламеняющее вещество, изотоп-239 FormID: 001520E8 VTopsGamblerCMd NPC_ Игрок FormID: 001520EA VTopsGamblerCFg NPC_ Игрок FormID: 001520EC VTopsGamblerCFa NPC_ Игрок FormID: 001520EE VTopsGamblerAAMa NPC_ Игрок FormID: 001520F3 VTopsGamblerCMg NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0600C212 NVDLC03X8CrTurretLvl CREA Дежурный по школе FormID: 00031C2E RHSFootLocker CONT Шкаф FormID: 00031C2F RHSGarbageCan CONT Урна FormID: 00112015 VMS18Matchbook NOTE Спички FormID: 070108A3 NVDLC02InvisibleCaveDoorExit DOOR Выход FormID: 070108A7 NVDLC02MQ02MedKitRepairMessage MESG Подсказка по ремонту FormID: 00031C4E LootGunCabinetWoodPistolsGunpowderT1 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00031C4F LootGunCabinetWoodPistolLaser CONT Шкаф FormID: 00031C50 LootGunCabinetWoodRiflesGunpowderT1 CONT Шкаф FormID: 00031C51 LootGunCabinetWoodRifleLaser CONT Шкаф FormID: 00031C56 LootGun10mmPistol CONT Ящик с оружием FormID: 00031C57 LootGun10mmSubmachineGun CONT Ящик с оружием FormID: 00031C59 LootGunAssaultRifle CONT Ящик с оружием FormID: 00031C5A LootGunCaseChineseAssaultRifle CONT Ящик с оружием FormID: 00031C5B LootGunCaseChinesePistol CONT Ящик с оружием FormID: 00031C5C LootGunCaseGatlingLaser CONT Ящик с оружием FormID: 00031C5D LootGunCaseHuntingRifle CONT Ящик с оружием FormID: 070108C4 NVDLC02BrokenCompassActivator ACTI Сломанный компас FormID: 00031C5E LootGunCaseLaserPistol CONT Ящик с оружием FormID: 00031C5F LootGunCaseLaserRifle CONT Ящик с оружием FormID: 00031C60 LootGunCaseMiniGun CONT Ящик с оружием FormID: 070108C7 NVDLC02Weap45AutoPistolUniqueNPC WEAP QUOTEСвет во тьмеQUOTE FormID: 070108C8 NVDLC02FloorSleepBigHornerHideR FURN Подстилка из шкуры толсторога FormID: 0011203D GomorrahCushion01 FURN Подушка FormID: 00152160 CrescentCanyonWestREF MAPM КАНЬОН КРЕСЕНТ - ЗАПАД FormID: 00152161 CrescentCanyonEastREF MAPM КАНЬОН КРЕСЕНТ - ВОСТОК FormID: 00112069 Lucky38ElevatorDoor DOOR Дверь лифта FormID: 00112070 Lucky38SecuritronMkI CREA Секьюритрон QUOTEМарк IQUOTE FormID: 00112073 Lucky38VictorEntrance CREA Виктор FormID: 0600C297 NVDLC03WeapAntenna WEAP Антенна X-2 FormID: 07010946 NVDLC02WeapThrowingSpearWakingCloud WEAP Метательное копье FormID: 07010947 NVDLC02JoshuaYoung NPC_ Джошуа Грэхем FormID: 07010948 NVDLC02CaesarYounger NPC_ Цезарь FormID: 0013215B NVCCBunkerRadroachMeat ALCH Мясо радтараканов FormID: 0013215C NVCCBunkerRadroach CREA Облученный радтаракан FormID: 00132160 dlc04shackdoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 00031CF9 LimbDismemForcePush EXPL Limb Dismember FormID: 00132164 v34GlowingGuard CREA Офицер охраны Убежища FormID: 0013216B HooverDamIntODeckStairs CELL Hoover Dam Emergency Stairs FormID: 00051DB6 FFWasteCaptainsKey KEYM Ключ Капитана FormID: 00031D47 CG02DinerIntercom TACT Интерком FormID: 00051DEE MS14WithdrawalEffect MGEF MS14 Med-X Withdrawal FormID: 00031D69 IncreaseSkillRepair MGEF Увеличение навыка QUOTEРемонтQUOTE FormID: 00031D6A IncreaseSkillBarter MGEF Увеличение навыка QUOTEБартерQUOTE FormID: 00031D6B IncreaseSkillBigGuns MGEF Увеличение навыка QUOTEТяжелое оружиеQUOTE FormID: 00031D6C IncreaseSkillEnergyWeapons MGEF Увеличение навыка QUOTEЭнергооружиеQUOTE FormID: 00031D6D IncreaseSkillExplosives MGEF Увеличение навыка QUOTEВзрывчаткаQUOTE FormID: 00031D6E IncreaseSkillLockpick MGEF Увеличение навыка QUOTEВзломQUOTE FormID: 00031D6F IncreaseSkillMedicine MGEF Увеличение навыка QUOTEМедицинаQUOTE FormID: 00031D70 IncreaseSkillMeleeWeapons MGEF Увеличение навыка QUOTEХолодное оружиеQUOTE FormID: 00031D71 IncreaseSkillScience MGEF Увеличение навыка QUOTEНаукаQUOTE FormID: 00031D72 IncreaseSkillGuns MGEF Увеличение навыка QUOTEОружиеQUOTE FormID: 00031D73 IncreaseSkillSneak MGEF Увеличение навыка QUOTEСкрытностьQUOTE FormID: 00031D74 IncreaseSkillSpeech MGEF Увеличение навыка QUOTEКрасноречиеQUOTE FormID: 00031D76 IncreaseSkillUnarmed MGEF Увеличение навыка QUOTEБез оружияQUOTE FormID: 00031D77 IncreaseActionPoints MGEF Увеличение очков действия FormID: 00031D78 IncreaseHealth MGEF Увеличение здоровья FormID: 00031D79 IncreasePoisonResistance MGEF Увеличение сопротивления яду FormID: 00031D7A IncreaseSpeedMult MGEF Увеличение повыш. коэф-та скорости FormID: 00031D7C IncreaseUnarmedDamage MGEF Увеличение урона без оружия FormID: 00031D7D PerkToughness SPEL Стойкость FormID: 00031D85 PerkRadResistance SPEL Рад-сопротивление FormID: 00031D88 PerkLifeGiver1 SPEL Фонтан жизни (1) FormID: 00031D8A PerkLifeGiver2 SPEL Фонтан жизни (2) FormID: 00031D8B PerkLifeGiver3 SPEL Фонтан жизни (3) FormID: 00031D8D PerkCyborg SPEL Киборг FormID: 00031D90 PerkActionBoy2 SPEL Живчик FormID: 00031D94 PerkSolarPowered SPEL Солнечная батарейка FormID: 00031D9F PerkLittleLeaguer1 SPEL Бейсболист (1) FormID: 00031DA0 PerkIronFist1 SPEL Стальной кулак (1) FormID: 00031DA1 PerkIronFist2 SPEL Стальной кулак (2) FormID: 00031DA2 PerkIronFist3 SPEL Стальной кулак (3) FormID: 00031DA9 RadResistance PERK Рад-сопротивление FormID: 00031DAA Scrounger PERK Халявщик FormID: 00031DAB DemolitionExpert PERK Эксперт-сапер FormID: 00031DAC HereandNow PERK Здесь и сейчас FormID: 00031DAD MisterSandman PERK Песочный человек FormID: 00031DB1 LifeGiver PERK Фонтан жизни FormID: 00031DB2 Pyromaniac PERK Пироман FormID: 00031DB3 SilentRunning PERK Бесшумный бег FormID: 00031DB4 Sniper PERK Снайпер FormID: 00031DB5 AnimalFriend PERK Друг животных FormID: 00031DB7 LightStep PERK Легкий шаг FormID: 00031DBA ActionBoy PERK Живчик FormID: 00031DBB BetterCriticals PERK Критический урон FormID: 00031DBC MysteriousStranger PERK Таинственный незнакомец FormID: 00031DBD Tag PERK Приз! FormID: 00031DC2 RoboticsExpert PERK Робототехник FormID: 00031DC4 ComputerWhiz PERK Хакер FormID: 00031DC5 SolarPowered PERK Солнечная батарейка FormID: 00031DCC Ninja PERK Ниндзя FormID: 00031DD3 SwiftLearner PERK Прилежный ученик FormID: 00031DD8 Educated PERK Образованный FormID: 00031DD9 Entomologist PERK Энтомолог FormID: 001522CE VendorContainerStreetMrHoldout CONT Товары Тайкома FormID: 00031DDE StrongBack PERK Крепкий хребет FormID: 00031DE0 Toughness PERK Стойкость FormID: 00031DE1 Comprehension PERK Понимание FormID: 00031DE3 FortuneFinder PERK Кладоискатель FormID: 00031DE5 Explorer PERK Исследователь FormID: 00071F01 MQ02LootStashKey KEYM Ключ от оружейного склада FormID: 00031DE8 MinigunTracerProjectile PROJ Винтовочная пуля FormID: 00031E12 FFEncounterWorld WRLD Holding pen for freeform encounters FormID: 00152318 NelsonGeneratorMSG MESG Генератор FormID: 00152319 NelsonGenerator01 ACTI Генератор FormID: 0015231C NelsonGenerator02 ACTI Генератор FormID: 00031E29 FFEU02DeathClaw CREA Коготь смерти FormID: 00071F54 MS12TenpennyPlayerSuiteDoorMessage MESG Номер временно недоступен FormID: 00152330 TheTopsFloorManagerMsg MESG Администратор QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 00152334 188CivilianUnhappyC NPC_ Бедный путник FormID: 00071F5B LamplightGenericFaction FACT Lamplight Dog Faction FormID: 00092021 RepConFXDustMyst MSTT Пылевой туман РЕПКОНН FormID: 07010B60 NVDLC02GhostOfSheDupe CREA Ее Призрак FormID: 00031EFF MS10CavesKey KEYM Ключ от пещер Оазиса FormID: 00072022 LockerEnclave01Empty CONT Шкаф FormID: 001523FE AudioTemplateFeralGlowingOne CREA AudioTemplateFeralGlowingOne FormID: 00072023 MailboxVault101 CONT Ящик для почты FormID: 00152405 NelsonGeneratorMSG2 MESG Генератор FormID: 07010B9D NVDLC02GhostOfSheGlowEffect MGEF Призрак в огне! FormID: 00152436 musSetLOCDungeon4AB MSET musSetLOCDungeon4AB FormID: 00152437 musCtrlGSCemetery ALOC musCtrlGSCemetery FormID: 07010BCB NVDLC02RickyDisableTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 001724F2 VHDOliverSniperAntiMaterielRifle WEAP Крупнокалиберная снайперская винтовка FormID: 00092119 DLC01FFFloorSitMarker FURN Сиденье FormID: 00092126 DLCPittWeldingGun01 MSTT Сварочный пистолет FormID: 00092127 DLCPittShovel01 MSTT Лопата FormID: 07010BEA NVDLC02FollowsChalkClass CLAS Follows-Chalk Class FormID: 07010BEB NVDLC02EnchSaltUponWoundsPowerFistEffect ENCH Кровопотеря FormID: 0009212F DLCPittFlint01 MSTT Кремень FormID: 07010BEF NVDLC02WeapNVDetonatorMQ03 WEAP Шахтерский детонатор FormID: 07010BF5 NVDLC02WhiteLegsTribalMQ04a NPC_ Костолом (Белоногие) FormID: 07010BF6 NVDLC02WhiteLegsTribalMQ04b NPC_ Костолом (Белоногие) FormID: 07010C11 NVDLC02Vault22Note01 NOTE БЕРЕГИСЬ - ПО КАНЬОНАМ БРОДИТ МСТИТЕЛЬНЫЙ ДУХ FormID: 0017252F NorthVegasFiendAAMTemplate NPC_ Черт FormID: 07010C14 NVDLC02FloorSleepBigHornerHideL FURN Подстилка из шкуры толсторога FormID: 00172531 NorthVegasFiendCF NPC_ Черт FormID: 00172535 VMcCarranSilusDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 001524B3 WeapNVMantisGauntlet WEAP Перчатка богомола FormID: 07010C25 NVDLC02MQ07 QUST ИСХОД ИЗ РАЯ FormID: 001524B5 ARMAMantisGauntlet ARMA ARMAMantisGauntlet FormID: 07010C2B NVDLC02DuffleBagHIGHVault22Note CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 001524BE SLAlliedTechnologiesOfficesINT CELL Офисы QUOTEЭлайд текнолоджизQUOTE FormID: 07010C68 NVDLC02FollowsChalkGuideBark1Trigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 07010C69 NVDLC02FollowsChalkGuideBark2Trigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 07010C6A NVDLC02FollowsChalkGuideBarkWrongWayTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 07010C6B NVDLC02FollowsChalkGuideBark3Trigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 07010C6C NVDLC02FollowsChalkGuideBark4Trigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 07010C6D NVDLC02FollowsChalkGuideBark5Trigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 07010C6E NVDLC02FollowsChalkGuideBark6Trigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 07010C6F NVDLC02FollowsChalkGuideBark7Trigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 07010C70 NVDLC02FollowsChalkGuideBark8Trigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 07010C71 NVDLC02ArmorDesertRangerCombat ARMO Боевая броня пустынного рейнджера FormID: 07010C72 NVDLC02DanielVendor CONT Ящик FormID: 07010C81 NVDLC02FollowersBanter QUST Followers' random banter controller. FormID: 07010C82 NVDLC02MS04 QUST СЕМЕЙНОЕ ДЕЛО FormID: 07010C83 NVDLC02MS03 QUST БРЕМЯ ЦИВИЛИЗАЦИИ FormID: 07010CAF NVDLC02SpawnSpecialMQ02Crawlie CREA Древесный скорпион - охотник FormID: 07010CB0 NVDLC02FollowsChalkAerieBarkTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 07010CB1 NVDLC02FollowsChalkBusBarkTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 07010CB2 SCNNVDLC02FollowsChalkPlaneBarkTriggerSCRIPT ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 07010CB3 NVDLC02FollowsChalkEasternVirginBarkTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 07010CB4 NVDLC02FollowsChalkVault22BarkTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 07010CB5 NVDLC02FollowsChalkCampgroundBarkTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 07010CB6 NVDLC02FollowsChalkAntBurrowBarkTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 07010CB7 SCNNVDLC02FollowsChalkOverlookBarkTriggerSCRIPT ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0600C652 NVDLC03TTankSlidingDoor01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 07010CD8 NVDLC02EnchClothingChalkHeadress ENCH Головной убор Мела FormID: 07010CD9 NVDLC02RecipeBreakdown45Auto RCPE Разбор .45 Авто FormID: 07010CDA NVDLC02EnchClothingDanielsHat ENCH Шляпа Дэниэла FormID: 07010CEA NVDLC02WhiteLegMQ01Victim NPC_ Громобой (Белоногие) FormID: 07010CEB NVDLC02WakingCloudBurialMoundsBarkTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 07010CEC NVDLC02WakingCloudDocksBarkTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 07010CED NVDLC02WakingCloudGhostofSheBarkTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000B22BD BeardChopperThin HDPT Крутой парень FormID: 00052117 StealthField MGEF Stealth Field Stop Combat FormID: 000B22BF BeardGoateeThin HDPT Макиавелли FormID: 000B22C0 BeardSoulPatchThin HDPT Напыление FormID: 000B22C1 BeardMustacheCurlyThin HDPT Кавалерист FormID: 000B22C2 BeardChinStripThin HDPT Папаша FormID: 00112472 RSDeltaInterior CELL Пост рейнджеров QUOTEДельтаQUOTE FormID: 000B22EA MQ01SilverFaction FACT Silver's Faction FormID: 000B22EB MS04DoctorLeskoFaction FACT Doctor Lesko's Faction FormID: 07010D1E NVDLC02WhiteLegsGuardMQ03 NPC_ Громобой (Белоногие) FormID: 000F2406 RepNVPrimm REPU Примм FormID: 000B22EC MS15SydneyFactionPlayer FACT Sydney Faction Player Companion FormID: 0013253C V34SecurityNorthTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0013253D V34SecurityNorthTerminalSystem TERM Терминал FormID: 0013253E V34SecuritySouthTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 00132540 v34Guard CREA Охранник Убежища FormID: 001124B4 RangerStationDeltaMarkerREF MAPM ПОСТ РЕЙНДЖЕРОВ QUOTEДЕЛЬТАQUOTE FormID: 00132541 v34Overseer CREA Смотритель FormID: 00132542 V34ReactorWarningNote NOTE У34. Предупреждение о реакторе FormID: 000F2429 VDialogueVegasNorth QUST КТО-ТО ДОЛЖЕН ПРИГЛЯДЕТЬ FormID: 00132543 V34FloodingAltWarningNote NOTE У34. Другое предупреждение. Северные ворота FormID: 001525E4 MAPM ОФИСЫ QUOTEЭЛАЙД ТЕКНОЛОДЖИЗQUOTE FormID: 07010D5D NVDLC02ZionArrivalBridgeAvoidTrigger ACTI Adjust The Show FormID: 00032102 FFEU03SettlerFactionB FACT FFEU03 faction B FormID: 00032103 FFEU03SettlerFactionA FACT FFEU03 faction A FormID: 00032105 FFEU03Container CONT Холодильник FormID: 000922B2 DLCPittScfDoor DOOR Ворота FormID: 0003210D FFEU04DeathClaw CREA Коготь смерти FormID: 07010D74 NVDLC02MedicalKitNoQuestMessage MESG Попорченный набор медикаментов FormID: 07010D75 NVDLC02BrokenCompassNoQuestMsg MESG Сломанный компас FormID: 0600C6F7 NVDLC03LobotomiteGoggles ARMO Очки лоботомита FormID: 0600C6FA NVDLC03Higgs WRLD Поселок Хиггса FormID: 00152617 VTopsRouletteDealer NPC_ Крупье FormID: 00152619 WoodShackDoorALT DOOR Дверь FormID: 07010D96 NVDLC02MQ05Timer2 QUST Fade control for MQ05 climac FormID: 000F247F VendorContainerDanielConterasSTASH CONT Тайник Дэниэла Контераса FormID: 000F2480 VFreeformMcCarranContreras2CrimsonCaravan NOTE Медицинские препараты FormID: 07010D99 NVDLC02MQ03ExplosivesFake MISC Шахтерская взрывчатка FormID: 000922DB DLCPittEntranceGate02 DOOR Ворота FormID: 07010D9B NVDLC02CaravanDeathMessage MESG Караванщик мертв, детка! FormID: 07010D9C NVDLC02SackEVHiddenSkel CONT Мешок FormID: 07010D9F NVDLC02CrSpecialGreenGeckoIntro01 CREA Зеленый геккон FormID: 07010DA8 NVDLC02YaoGuaiIntroCodeHolder ACTI Direct The Show FormID: 07010DAC NVDLC02CrSpecialYaoGuaiIntro01 CREA Гигантский яо-гай FormID: 0011253E VMS22MichaelAngelo NPC_ Майкл Анджело FormID: 07010DE7 NVDLC02SackOldWorldHIGH CONT Мешок FormID: 07010DE9 NVDLC02PWSackHIGH CONT Мешок FormID: 07010DEC NVDLC02PWSackMED CONT Мешок FormID: 07010DEE NVDLC02PWSackLOW CONT Мешок FormID: 07010DEF NVDLC02SuitcaseOldWorldHIGH CONT Чемодан FormID: 00112577 VMS22 QUST ИСТОЧНИК ВДОХНОВЕНИЯ FormID: 07010E1A NVDLC02SackWhiteLegs CONT Мешок FormID: 07010E1B NVDLC02SackSorrows CONT Мешок FormID: 07010E1C NVDLC02SackDeadHorses CONT Мешок FormID: 07010E1F NVDLC02Weap45AutoPistolUniqueMelee WEAP Рукоять пистолета Джошуа кал. 45 FormID: 07010E5D NVDLC02WeapNVMantisGauntletPoison WEAP Отравленная перчатка богомола FormID: 0600C7DD NVDLC03HotPlate ACTI Плитка FormID: 07010E5E NVDLC02WeapBladedGauntletPoison WEAP Отравленная режущая перчатка FormID: 07010E5F NVDLC02EnchNPCWeapRazorDaturaPoison ENCH Яд FormID: 07010E60 NVDLC02EnchNPCWeapKnifeDaturaPoison ENCH Яд FormID: 000522B3 Vault101eWaterType WATR Vault101e Water FormID: 00112605 dlc04shackdoorbasement01DOOR DOOR Дверь FormID: 00072346 HelpCompass MESG Компас FormID: 00072348 HelpPipBoyQuest MESG Задания FormID: 0007234C HelpHotkeys MESG Горячие клавиши FormID: 0007234D HelpCrime MESG Преступление и наказание FormID: 00072351 HelpGlossary MESG Глоссарий FormID: 00072357 HelpDrugs MESG Наркотики и наркомания FormID: 00072358 HelpHealingLimbs MESG Лечение увечий FormID: 00072359 HelpHealingLimbsXBox MESG Лечение увечий FormID: 0007235B HelpRadiation MESG Радиация FormID: 07010EA8 NVDLC02WhiteLegKeyMessage MESG Вы нашли ключ! FormID: 0007235C HelpRadio MESG Радиосигналы FormID: 07010EA9 NVDLC02SorrowsPrisonerFaction FACT Sorrows Prisoner Faction FormID: 07010EAA NVDLC02SorrowPineCreekWave03 NPC_ Дикарь (Скорбящие) FormID: 07010EAD NVDLC02MQ05SUWDisableTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 07010EB0 NVDLC02MQ05aPrisonKey KEYM Ключ Белоногих FormID: 07010EB2 NVDLC02MQ05aDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 07010EB4 NVDLC02MQ04ForceGreetQuest QUST Force greet quest for end of MQ04. FormID: 000522DB CG04Radroach CREA Радтаракан FormID: 07010EB6 NVDLC02LunchboxActivator ACTI Ланчбокс QUOTEЮный скаутQUOTE FormID: 001727DA DrunkTestMaleShortWalk NPC_ DrunkTestMale FormID: 0011263C VStreetNCRTrooperAAMa NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0011263D VStreetNCRGamblerAAMa NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0011263E VStreetNCRTravelerAAMa NPC_ Путник FormID: 0011263F VStreetMPAAMTemplate NPC_ Военный полицейский НКР FormID: 00112640 VStreetDennisCrocker NPC_ Посол Деннис Крокер FormID: 00112641 VStreetMariePappas NPC_ Капитан Мари Паппас FormID: 00112642 VStreetJakeErwin NPC_ Рядовой Джейк Эрвин FormID: 00112643 VStreetSecuritron CREA Секьюритрон QUOTEМарк IQUOTE FormID: 00172800 BruceIsaacTeleportTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 07010EFD NVDLC02CrSpecialYaoGuaiIntro02 CREA Яо-гай - детеныш FormID: 07010EFE NVDLC02EncSafeGuardTrigger ACTI Start the Show FormID: 07010F00 NVDLC02CrYaoGuaiIntroFaction FACT Yao Guai Intro Faction FormID: 07010F01 NVDLC02CompanionHealSpell SPEL Оздоровление FormID: 0600C88F NVDLC03X13RobotCompliance PERK Робоконтроль FormID: 00112687 CasinoDoorBig01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 0600C894 NVDLC03X13RobotComplianceNote NOTE Отключение роботов FormID: 0600C895 NVDLC03X13InfiltrationNote NOTE Шпионаж - базовый уровень FormID: 00172838 VCrTier5FeralGhoulGlowingOne CREA Светящийся гуль FormID: 0017283A VCrTier5FeralGhoul4A CREA Дикий гуль - потрошитель FormID: 0017283C VCrTier5NightStalkerMed CREA Ночной охотник FormID: 0017283E VCrGiantRatTier3RatCave CREA Гигантская крыса FormID: 0600C8C2 NVDLC03SinkLightSwitch ACTI Кнопка включения света FormID: 0600C8DD NVDLC03MeetKleinTrigger ACTI Player Meets Klein Trigger FormID: 00052393 EnchClothingVaultSuit77 ENCH Комбинезон Убежища FormID: 00052394 SuitHolo NOTE Сожгите проклятущий комбинезон FormID: 0005239D HairFemaleCherry HAIR Бабетка FormID: 07010FBC NVDLC02MQ04ZionWLEnc QUST Zion encounter scripting for NVDLC02MQ04 FormID: 00072483 CGTutorialRadiation MESG Радиация FormID: 000B25AA MissExplosion EXPL Missile Explosion FormID: 000B25B3 FortBannisterJabscoLocker CONT Сундук FormID: 000B25B4 fortBanJabscoKey KEYM Ключ Джабско FormID: 00172943 LittleBusterDead NPC_ Маленький Паршивец FormID: 00172946 NVBuzzed FACT Need I say more? FormID: 000F271C NorthVegasMrHostetler NPC_ Дон Хостетлер FormID: 07011039 NVDLC02WakingCloudSurvivalistCaveBarkTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0701103C NVDLC02HealingPoultice ALCH Лечебная припарка FormID: 0701103D NVDLC02RecipeHealingPoultice RCPE Лечебная припарка FormID: 000F2742 CrimsonCaravanHolotapeNV NOTE Счет от QUOTEКрасного караванаQUOTE FormID: 000F2745 SporePlantSpitMissile WEAP Плевок спорой FormID: 000F2746 AngelaWilliams NPC_ Анджела Уильямс FormID: 00072524 FollowerMessageDeadButch MESG Внимание! FormID: 00072526 FollowerMessageDeadCharon MESG Внимание! FormID: 00072527 FollowerMessageDeadClover MESG Внимание! FormID: 07011078 MAPM РЕД-ГЕЙТ FormID: 000B2646 FortIndResearchNote01 NOTE Исследование - лазерная винтовка FormID: 0007252D FollowerMessageDeadFawkes MESG Внимание! FormID: 0007252E FollowerMessageDeadJericho MESG Внимание! FormID: 0007252F FollowerMessageDeadRL3 MESG Внимание! FormID: 00072531 FollowerMessageDeadStarPaladinCross MESG Внимание! FormID: 0600CA13 NVDLC03ArtilleryControls ACTI Пульт управления артиллерией FormID: 000B2672 OffDoorBarsSmL01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 000B267D OffDoorBarsSmR01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 00152967 MAPM ПАРАШЮТНАЯ ШКОЛА ДЖИН FormID: 00152976 VFSFollowersGuard6 NPC_ Последователь - охранник FormID: 00152977 VFSFollowersGuard5 NPC_ Последователь - охранник FormID: 070110FC NVDLC02GeckoGreenHideTanned MISC Дубленая шкура зеленого геккона FormID: 070110FD NVDLC02RecipeGeckoGreenHideTanned RCPE Дубленая шкура зеленого геккона FormID: 070110FE NVDLC02ArmorLeatherGecko ARMO Кожаная броня с подкладкой из шкуры геккона FormID: 070110FF NVDLC02EnchArmorLeatherGecko ENCH Гекконова броня FormID: 07011100 NVDLC02ArmorMetalGecko ARMO Металлическая броня с подкладкой из шкуры геккона FormID: 07011101 NVDLC02EnchArmorMetalGecko ENCH Гекконова броня FormID: 07011102 NVDLC02ArmorMetalReinforcedGecko ARMO Металлическая броня с подкладкой из шкуры геккона, усиленная FormID: 07011103 NVDLC02ArmorLeatherReinforcedGecko ARMO Кожаная броня с подкладкой из шкуры геккона, усиленная FormID: 07011104 NVDLC02RecipeArmorLeatherGecko RCPE Кожаная броня с подкладкой из шкуры геккона FormID: 07011105 NVDLC02RecipeArmorLeatherReinforcedGecko RCPE Кожаная броня с подкладкой из шкуры геккона, усиленная FormID: 07011106 NVDLC02RecipeArmorMetalGecko RCPE Металлическая броня с подкладкой из шкуры геккона FormID: 07011107 NVDLC02RecipeArmorMetalReinforcedGecko RCPE Металлическая броня с подкладкой из шкуры геккона, усиленная FormID: 07011108 NVDLC02RecipeDaturaAntivenom RCPE Противоядие от дурмана FormID: 0701110A NVDLC02BloodShield ALCH Кровяной щит FormID: 0701110B NVDLC02RecipeBloodShield RCPE Кровяной щит FormID: 0701110C NVDLC02RecipeHomebrewedNukaCola RCPE Домашняя ядер-кола FormID: 0701110D NVDLC02RecipeHomebrewedSS RCPE Домашняя QUOTEСансет саспариллаQUOTE FormID: 07011110 NVDLC02RecipeWastelandTequila RCPE Пустошная текила FormID: 07011111 NVDLC02WastelandTequila ALCH Пустошная текила FormID: 07011112 NVDLC02BlackCoffee ALCH Черный кофе FormID: 07011113 NVDLC02RecipeBlackCoffee RCPE Черный кофе FormID: 07011114 NVDLC02RecipeMealsToMetal RCPE Столовые приборы - в металл FormID: 07011115 NVDLC02RecipeCookeryToMetal RCPE Кастрюли - в металл FormID: 00132933 NiptonGeneralStore CELL Ниптон - универсальный магазин FormID: 07011160 NVDLC02FollowsChalkMuralBarkTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 07011161 NVDLC02NarrowsFastTravelEnabler ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 07011162 NVDLC02FollowsChalkTabooMarksBarkTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 07011163 NVDLC02StoreNote1 NOTE Ответ: Ошибка доставки FormID: 07011164 NVDLC02StoreNote3 NOTE Ответ: Проблемы с поставками (ВНОВЬ!) FormID: 07011165 NVDLC02StoreNote2 NOTE Ответ: Поездка на автобусе? FormID: 07011181 NVDLC02ZionArrivalForceStartTrigger ACTI Adjust The Show FormID: 0701118C NVDLC02ClayPot01zGen01 CONT Глиняный горшок FormID: 0701118D NVDLC02ClayPot01zGen02 CONT Глиняный горшок FormID: 0701118E NVDLC02ClayPot01zGen03 CONT Глиняный горшок FormID: 0701118F NVDLC02ClayPot02zGen01 CONT Глиняный горшок FormID: 00172AAB BeamLaserGreenProjectile PROJ Лазерный луч FormID: 07011190 NVDLC02ClayPot02zGen02 CONT Глиняный горшок FormID: 07011191 NVDLC02ClayPot02zGen03 CONT Глиняный горшок FormID: 07011192 NVDLC02CratezGen01 CONT Ящик FormID: 07011193 NVDLC02CratezGen02 CONT Ящик FormID: 07011194 NVDLC02CratezGen03 CONT Ящик FormID: 07011195 NVDLC02CratezGen04 CONT Ящик FormID: 07011196 NVDLC02CratezGen05 CONT Ящик FormID: 07011197 NVDLC02DeskOfficeCornerMetalzGen01 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 07011198 NVDLC02DeskOfficeCornerMetalzGen02 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 07011199 NVDLC02DeskOfficeCornerMetalzGen03 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0701119A NVDLC02DeskOfficeMetalzGen01 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0701119B NVDLC02DeskOfficeMetalzGen02 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0701119C NVDLC02DeskOfficeMetalzGen03 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0600CB1C NVDLC03CrCazador10 CREA Касадор FormID: 0701119D NVDLC02DuffleBagzGen01 CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 0600CB1D NVDLC03CrCazador40 CREA Касадор FormID: 0701119E NVDLC02DuffleBagzGen02 CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 0600CB1E NVDLC03CrCazador50 CREA Касадор FormID: 0701119F NVDLC02DuffleBagzGen03 CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 0600CB1F NVDLC03CrCyberDogMilitary01 CREA Армейский киберпес FormID: 070111A0 NVDLC02DuffleBagzGen04 CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 0600CB20 NVDLC03CrCyberDogMilitary40 CREA Армейский киберпес FormID: 070111A1 NVDLC02DuffleBagzGen05 CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 0600CB21 NVDLC03CrCyberDogMilitary50 CREA Армейский киберпес FormID: 070111A2 NVDLC02ExplosivesCratezGen01 CONT Ящик с взрывчаткой FormID: 0600CB22 NVDLC03CrRoboScorpion30 CREA Робоскорпион QUOTEМарк 4QUOTE FormID: 070111A3 NVDLC02ExplosivesCratezGen02 CONT Ящик с взрывчаткой FormID: 0600CB23 NVDLC03CrRoboScorpion40 CREA Робоскорпион QUOTEМарк 5QUOTE FormID: 070111A4 NVDLC02ExplosivesCratezGen03 CONT Ящик с взрывчаткой FormID: 0600CB24 NVDLC03CrRoboScorpion50 CREA Робоскорпион QUOTEМарк 6QUOTE FormID: 070111A5 NVDLC02ExplosivesCratezGen04 CONT Ящик с взрывчаткой FormID: 0600CB25 NVDLC03CrMisterGutsy30 CREA Мистер Храбрец QUOTEМарк 4QUOTE FormID: 070111A6 NVDLC02ExplosivesCratezGen05 CONT Ящик с взрывчаткой FormID: 0600CB26 NVDLC03CrMisterGutsy40 CREA Мистер Храбрец QUOTEМарк 5QUOTE FormID: 070111A7 NVDLC02FilingCabinetBunch01zGen01 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 0600CB27 NVDLC03CrMisterGutsy50 CREA Мистер Храбрец QUOTEМарк 6QUOTE FormID: 070111A8 NVDLC02FilingCabinetBunch01zGen02 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 0600CB28 NVDLC03CrMisterHandy30Respawn CREA Спятивший м-р Помощник FormID: 070111A9 NVDLC02FilingCabinetBunch01zGen03 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 0600CB29 NVDLC03CrMisterHandy40Respawn CREA Спятивший м-р Помощник FormID: 070111AA NVDLC02FootlockerzGen01 CONT Сундук FormID: 0600CB2A NVDLC03CrMisterHandy50Respawn CREA Спятивший м-р Помощник FormID: 070111AB NVDLC02FootlockerzGen02 CONT Сундук FormID: 0600CB2B NVDLC03CrNightstalker30 CREA Ночной охотник FormID: 070111AC NVDLC02FootlockerzGen03 CONT Сундук FormID: 0600CB2C NVDLC03CrNightstalker40 CREA Ночной охотник FormID: 070111AD NVDLC02FootlockerzGen04 CONT Сундук FormID: 0600CB2D NVDLC03CrNightstalker50 CREA Ночной охотник FormID: 070111AE NVDLC02FootlockerzGen05 CONT Сундук FormID: 0600CB2E NVDLC03CrProtectron30 CREA Протектрон QUOTEМарк 4QUOTE FormID: 070111AF NVDLC02Grave01ContzGen01 CONT Могила FormID: 0600CB2F NVDLC03CrProtectron40 CREA Протектрон QUOTEМарк 5QUOTE FormID: 070111B0 NVDLC02Grave01ContzGen02 CONT Могила FormID: 0600CB30 NVDLC03CrProtectron50 CREA Протектрон QUOTEМарк 6QUOTE FormID: 070111B1 NVDLC02Grave01ContzGen03 CONT Могила FormID: 0600CB31 NVDLC03CrRobobrain20 CREA Робомозг QUOTEМарк 3QUOTE FormID: 070111B2 NVDLC02Grave03ContzGen01 CONT Могила FormID: 0600CB32 NVDLC03CrRobobrain40 CREA Робомозг QUOTEМарк 5QUOTE FormID: 070111B3 NVDLC02Grave02ContzGen01 CONT Могила FormID: 0600CB33 NVDLC03CrRobobrain50 CREA Робомозг QUOTEМарк 6QUOTE FormID: 070111B4 NVDLC02Grave02ContzGen02 CONT Могила FormID: 0600CB34 NVDLC03CrSecuritronBerserk30 CREA Обезумевший секьюритрон QUOTEМарк 4QUOTE FormID: 070111B5 NVDLC02Grave02ContzGen03 CONT Могила FormID: 0600CB35 NVDLC03CrSecuritronBerserk40 CREA Обезумевший секьюритрон QUOTEМарк 5QUOTE FormID: 070111B6 NVDLC02Grave03ContzGen02 CONT Могила FormID: 0600CB36 NVDLC03CrSecuritronBerserk50 CREA Обезумевший секьюритрон QUOTEМарк 6QUOTE FormID: 070111B7 NVDLC02Grave03ContzGen03 CONT Могила FormID: 0600CB37 NVDLC03CrSentryBot30 CREA Робот-охранник QUOTEМарк 4QUOTE FormID: 070111B8 NVDLC02HollowLogzGen01 CONT Полое бревно FormID: 0600CB38 NVDLC03CrSentryBot40 CREA Робот-охранник QUOTEМарк 5QUOTE FormID: 070111B9 NVDLC02HollowLogzGen02 CONT Полое бревно FormID: 0600CB39 NVDLC03CrSentryBot50 CREA Робот-охранник QUOTEМарк 6QUOTE FormID: 00152A48 VMS52PasonReport NOTE Отчет рейнджера Пейсона FormID: 070111BA NVDLC02HollowLogzGen03 CONT Полое бревно FormID: 00152A49 VMS52LineholmReport NOTE Отчет рейнджера Лайнхолма FormID: 070111BB NVDLC02HollowLogzGen04 CONT Полое бревно FormID: 070111BC NVDLC02HollowLogzGen05 CONT Полое бревно FormID: 070111BD NVDLC02HollowRockContzGen01 CONT Выдолбленный камень FormID: 070111BE NVDLC02HollowRockContzGen02 CONT Выдолбленный камень FormID: 070111BF NVDLC02HollowRockContzGen03 CONT Выдолбленный камень FormID: 070111C0 NVDLC02LootAmmoBoxzGen01 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 070111C1 NVDLC02LootAmmoBoxzGen02 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 070111C2 NVDLC02LootAmmoBoxzGen03 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 070111C3 NVDLC02LootAmmoBoxzGen04 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 070111C4 NVDLC02LootAmmoBoxzGen05 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 070111C5 NVDLC02LootAmmoBox02zGen01 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 070111C6 NVDLC02LootAmmoBox02zGen02 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 070111C7 NVDLC02LootAmmoBox02zGen03 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 070111C8 NVDLC02LootAmmoBox02zGen04 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 070111C9 NVDLC02LootAmmoBox02zGen05 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 070111CA NVDLC02LootAmmoBox02zGen06 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 070111CB NVDLC02LootAmmoBox02zGen07 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 070111CC NVDLC02LootClothesHouseCabinet01OldzGen01 CONT Шкаф FormID: 070111CD NVDLC02LootClothesHouseCabinet01OldzGen02 CONT Шкаф FormID: 070111CE NVDLC02LootClothesHouseCabinet01OldzGen03 CONT Шкаф FormID: 070111CF NVDLC02LootFilingCabinetzGen01 CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 070111D0 NVDLC02LootFilingCabinetzGen02 CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 070111D1 NVDLC02LootFilingCabinetzGen03 CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 070111D2 NVDLC02LootFirstAidKitzGen01 CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 070111D3 NVDLC02LootFirstAidKitzGen02 CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 070111D4 NVDLC02LootFirstAidKitzGen03 CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 070111D5 NVDLC02LootFirstAidKitzGen04 CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 070111D6 NVDLC02LootFirstAidKitzGen05 CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 070111D7 NVDLC02LootGunsFootlocker01zGen01 CONT Ящик с оружием FormID: 070111D8 NVDLC02LootGunsFootlocker01zGen02 CONT Ящик с оружием FormID: 070111D9 NVDLC02LootGunsFootlocker01zGen03 CONT Ящик с оружием FormID: 070111DA NVDLC02LootGunsFootlocker01zGen04 CONT Ящик с оружием FormID: 070111DB NVDLC02LootGunsFootlocker01zGen05 CONT Ящик с оружием FormID: 070111DC NVDLC02LootGunsHouseCabinetzGen01 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 070111DD NVDLC02LootGunsHouseCabinetzGen02 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 070111DE NVDLC02LootGunsHouseCabinetzGen03 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 070111DF NVDLC02MetalBox01zGen01 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 070111E0 NVDLC02MetalBox01zGen02 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 070111E1 NVDLC02MetalBox01zGen03 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 070111E2 NVDLC02MetalBox01zGen04 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 070111E3 NVDLC02MetalBox01zGen05 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 070111E4 NVDLC02SackzGen01 CONT Мешок FormID: 070111E5 NVDLC02SackzGen02 CONT Мешок FormID: 070111E6 NVDLC02SackzGen03 CONT Мешок FormID: 070111E7 NVDLC02SackzGen04 CONT Мешок FormID: 070111E8 NVDLC02SackzGen05 CONT Мешок FormID: 070111E9 NVDLC02ReinforcedBoxzGen01 CONT Ящик FormID: 070111EA NVDLC02ReinforcedBoxzGen02 CONT Ящик FormID: 070111EB NVDLC02ReinforcedBoxzGen03 CONT Ящик FormID: 070111EC NVDLC02SackCampfireCRAFTINGzGen01 CONT Дорожный мешок FormID: 070111ED NVDLC02SackCampfireCRAFTINGzGen02 CONT Дорожный мешок FormID: 070111EE NVDLC02SackCampfireCRAFTINGzGen03 CONT Дорожный мешок FormID: 070111EF NVDLC02ShippingCratezGen01 CONT Ящик компании QUOTEДобрый путьQUOTE FormID: 070111F0 NVDLC02ShippingCratezGen02 CONT Ящик компании QUOTEДобрый путьQUOTE FormID: 070111F1 NVDLC02ShippingCratezGen03 CONT Ящик компании QUOTEДобрый путьQUOTE FormID: 070111F2 NVDLC02SuitcasezGen01 CONT Чемодан FormID: 070111F3 NVDLC02SuitcasezGen02 CONT Чемодан FormID: 070111F4 NVDLC02SuitcasezGen03 CONT Чемодан FormID: 070111F5 NVDLC02ToolboxzGen01 CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 070111F6 NVDLC02ToolboxzGen02 CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 070111F7 NVDLC02ToolboxzGen03 CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 070111F8 NVDLC02WoodenCrateContainerzGen01 CONT Деревянный ящик FormID: 070111F9 NVDLC02WoodenCrateContainerzGen02 CONT Деревянный ящик FormID: 070111FA NVDLC02WoodenCrateContainerzGen03 CONT Деревянный ящик FormID: 070111FB NVDLC02ToolboxzGen04 CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 070111FC NVDLC02ToolboxzGen05 CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 070111FD NVDLC02CrateTechGen01 CONT Сундук из убежища FormID: 070111FE NVDLC02CrateTechGen02 CONT Сундук из убежища FormID: 070111FF NVDLC02CrateTechGen03 CONT Сундук из убежища FormID: 07011200 NVDLC02DuffleBagzGen06 CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 07011201 NVDLC02DuffleBagzGen07 CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 07011202 NVDLC02SporeCarrierSap ALCH Живица спороноса FormID: 07011203 NVDLC02NoWaitMsg MESG Внимание! FormID: 07011205 NVDLC02BlackCoffeeAddCup MGEF Эффект добавления кружки FormID: 07011207 NVDLC02DogHideBelt RCPE Ремень из шкуры собаки FormID: 07011208 NVDLC02CoyoteHideBelt RCPE Ремень из шкуры койота FormID: 07011209 NVDLC02GeckoHideBelt RCPE Ремень из шкуры геккона FormID: 0701120A NVDLC02FireGeckoHideBelt RCPE Ремень из шкуры огненного геккона FormID: 0701120B NVDLC02GoldenGeckoHideBelt RCPE Ремень из шкуры золотого геккона FormID: 0701120C NVDLC02GreenGeckoHideBelt RCPE Ремень из шкуры зеленого геккона FormID: 0701124D NVDLC02HelmetDesertRangerCombat ARMO Боевой шлем пустынного рейнджера FormID: 0600CC1F NVDLC03SatelliteDishLadder DOOR Проход к спутниковой тарелке FormID: 0600CC33 NVDLC03SLX12INT CELL X-12 FormID: 00152B46 NelsonPCBTrigger01 ACTI NelsonPCBTrigger01 FormID: 00152B47 NelsonDeadSeaTrigger01REF ACTI NelsonDeadSeaTrigger FormID: 070112F5 NVDLC02CompassModule MISC Сенсорный модуль компаса FormID: 070112F6 NVDLC02ReduceIntelligenceHostileBE MGEF Уменьшение интеллекта FormID: 070112F8 CaveFungusPlant ACTI Пещерный гриб FormID: 070112F9 NVDLC02WastelandTequilaLarge ALCH Крепкая пустошная текила FormID: 070112FC NVDLC02RecipeWastelandTequilaLarge RCPE Крепкая пустошная текила FormID: 07011300 NVDLC02AntivenomEffectNoMessage MGEF Cure Poison No Message FormID: 07011304 NVDLC02CraftingOven01 ACTI Плитка FormID: 00092898 RepconMapMarkerREF MAPM ИСПЫТАТЕЛЬНЫЙ ПОЛИГОН РЕПКОНН FormID: 0009289B NovacMapMarker MAPM НОВАК FormID: 00152BEA VMS52RadioAlpha ACTI Рация FormID: 00152BEC VMS52RadioAlphaMsg MESG Рация поста рейнджеров FormID: 00152BED VMS52RadioBravo ACTI Рация FormID: 00152BEE VMS52RadioCharlie ACTI Рация FormID: 00152BEF VMS52RadioDelta ACTI Рация FormID: 00152BF0 VMS52RadioEcho ACTI Рация FormID: 00152BF1 VMS52RadioFoxtrot ACTI Рация FormID: 00152BF8 VMS52RadioBravoMsg MESG Рация поста рейнджеров FormID: 00152BF9 VMS52RadioCharlieMsg MESG Рация поста рейнджеров FormID: 00152BFA VMS52RadioDeltaMsg MESG Рация поста рейнджеров FormID: 00152BFB VMS52RadioEchoMsg MESG Рация поста рейнджеров FormID: 00152BFC VMS52RadioFoxtrotMsg MESG Рация поста рейнджеров FormID: 00152C03 VMS52KudlowReport NOTE Отчет рейнджера Кадлоу FormID: 000B2943 WeapRollingPin WEAP Скалка FormID: 000B2947 DomHouseKey KEYM Ключ от дома Доминика FormID: 000928BB MS09VancesSafe CONT Сейф FormID: 000B2959 SmallNukeExplosionNoKD EXPL Nuke Explosion FormID: 00152C62 127mmPistolBulletProjectile PROJ 12,7-мм пистолетная пуля FormID: 00152C8B TheStripLights REGN Стрип Нью-Вегаса FormID: 00172D1B TopsLonesomeDrifterRadio TACT Дрифтер FormID: 00172D21 VRRCPapasDoorClose ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00152C95 NCRRangerCivilianAAMTemplate NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00152C96 NCRRangerCivilianCM NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00152C97 NCRRangerCivilianHM NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00152C98 NCRRangerCivilianAAF NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00172D25 TopsBruceIsaacRadio TACT Брюс FormID: 00152C99 NCRRangerCivilianCF NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00152C9A NCRRangerCivilianHF NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00152CAD musCtrlHeliosOnePowerPlant ALOC musCtrlHeliosOnePowerPlant FormID: 00152CAE musCtrlBlackMountain ALOC musCtrlBlackMountain FormID: 00152CAF musCtrlNelson ALOC musCtrlNelson FormID: 00152CB0 musCtrlForlornHope ALOC musCtrlForlornHope FormID: 00152CB1 musCtrlHeliosOne ALOC musCtrlHeliosOne FormID: 00152CB2 musCtrlNovac ALOC musCtrlNovac FormID: 00152CB3 musSetLOCDungeon4A MSET musSetLOCDungeon4A FormID: 00152CBB LegionaryRaiderShotgun2 NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 00152CBE NCRRangerPatrolAAMTemplate NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00152CBF NCRRangerPatrolCM NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00152CC0 NCRRangerPatrolHM NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00152CC1 NCRRangerPatrolAAF NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00152CC2 NCRRangerPatrolCF NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00152CC3 NCRRangerPatrolHF NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 0600CDC6 NVDLC03SnowGlobe MISC Снежный шар. Большая Гора FormID: 000929A1 FFEU15Faction FACT FFEU15 faction FormID: 000929A2 FFER17HitmanFaction FACT FFER17HitmanFaction FormID: 0701146C NVDLC02NorthernPassageDoor DOOR Вход FormID: 07011470 NVDLC02NorthernPassageDoorEnter DOOR Вход FormID: 000B2A49 AudioTemplateSentryTurret CREA AudioTemplateSentryTurret FormID: 00172DFE HVDeathTrackerTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 070114F2 NVDLC02TrapFaction FACT NVDLC02TrapFaction FormID: 0600CE75 NVDLC03CorpseSuitAvg NPC_ Y-17 Мобильный травмокостюм FormID: 070114F6 NVDLC02TrapTripwire01 ACTI Растяжка FormID: 0600CE76 NVDLC03CorpseSuitEasy NPC_ Y-17 Мобильный травмокостюм FormID: 070114F7 NVDLC02TrapPressurePlate ACTI Нажимная пластина FormID: 0600CE77 NVDLC03CorpseSuitHard NPC_ Y-17 Мобильный травмокостюм FormID: 07011523 NVDLC02FollowsChalkBighornerFaction FACT Faction to keep FC from attacking Bighorners FormID: 00152DF5 LegionRecruitCM NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 00152DF6 LegionRecruitHM NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 00152DF8 LegionRecruitCMGun NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 00152DF9 LegionRecruitHMGun NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 00152DFD MojaveCivilianAddictAAMTemplate NPC_ Наркоман FormID: 00032909 ShalebridgeBlackAnt CREA Мутировавший муравей-фуражир FormID: 00152E00 MojaveCivilianAddictCM NPC_ Наркоман FormID: 00152E01 MojaveCivilianAddictHM NPC_ Наркоман FormID: 00152E02 MojaveCivilianAddictAAF NPC_ Наркоман FormID: 00152E03 MojaveCivilianAddictCF NPC_ Наркоман FormID: 00152E04 MojaveCivilianAddictHF NPC_ Наркоман FormID: 00112D0B Lucky38Penthouse CELL QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE - пентхаус FormID: 070115D0 NVDLC02NorthernPassageExitDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 000B2BBA LootGunCabinetMetalPistolLaser CONT Шкаф FormID: 000B2BBB LootGunCabinetMetalRifleLaser CONT Шкаф FormID: 00152E8A VMS30HealTimer1 QUST VMS30HealTimer1 FormID: 00152E8B VMS30HealTimer2 QUST VMS30HealTimer2 FormID: 00152E8C VMS30HealTimer3 QUST VMS30HealTimer3 FormID: 07011601 NVDLC02EncToggleCodeHolder ACTI Toggle The Show FormID: 00152E91 vMojaveCivilianFaction FACT Mojave Civilians FormID: 00112DAF OutfitMemphisKid ARMO Детская одежда из Мемфиса FormID: 000F2D28 McLaffertyNoteNV NOTE QUOTEКрасный караванQUOTE. Оплата FormID: 000B2C21 FortIndResearchNote02 NOTE Исследование - плазменная винтовка FormID: 000B2C22 FortIndResearchNote03 NOTE Исследование - миниган FormID: 000B2C23 FortIndResearchNote04 NOTE Исследование - импульсная граната FormID: 000B2C24 FortIndResearchNote05 NOTE Исследование - броня Анклава FormID: 000B2C25 FortIndResearchNote06 NOTE Исследование - гранатомет FormID: 07011673 NVDLC02ZionArrivalWaitWarnCodeHolder ACTI Hold The Show FormID: 000B2C44 FortIndpendenceWeaponsKey KEYM Ключ от оружейной форта Индепенденс FormID: 00132E8E VOVNorthDwellerCFf NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 00132E8F VOVNorthDwellerCMf NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 00132E90 VOVNorthDwellerCFg NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 00132E91 VOVNorthDwellerCMg NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 00132E92 VOVNorthDwellerCFhOld NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 00092BD2 CraigBoone NPC_ Бун FormID: 00132E93 VOVNorthDwellerCMhOld NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 00132E94 VOVNorthDwellerCFi NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 000F2D7A NCRAgent FACT New California Republic FormID: 00132E95 VOVNorthDwellerCMi NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 000B2C61 FortIndFootlocker01 CONT Сундук FormID: 00132E9E VOVNorthDwellerCFj NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 00132E9F VOVNorthDwellerCMj NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 00172FBC PulseGunProjectile PROJ Лазерный луч FormID: 00172FC3 GSSaloonExitTrigger ACTI Prospector Saloon Exit Trigger FormID: 00132EAC V34OverseerTerminalSystem TERM Терминал FormID: 070116AB NVDLC02CrSpecialYaoGuaiSmall05 CREA Яо-гай - детеныш FormID: 00132EAD V34OverseerTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 070116AC NVDLC02CrSpecialYaoGuaiSmall10 CREA Яо-гай - детеныш FormID: 070116AD NVDLC02CrSpecialYaoGuaiMed18 CREA Яо-гай FormID: 00172FDE TopsRadPackRadio TACT Рад-группа FormID: 070116DF NVDLC02MQ04MarkerTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00132EF1 VOVNorthDwellerCFk NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 00132EF2 VOVNorthDwellerCMk NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 00132EF3 VOVNorthDwellerCFlAged NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 00132EF4 VOVNorthDwellerCMlAged NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 070116F3 NVDLC02DeadHorseStalkerFollowsChalk ARMO Броня охотника Мертвых Лошадей FormID: 00132EF5 VOVNorthDwellerCFm NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 070116F4 NVDLC02ChalkHeadressNPC ARMO Головной убор Мела FormID: 00132EF6 VOVNorthDwellerCMm NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 00132EF7 VOVNorthDwellerCFnChild NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 00132EF8 VOVNorthDwellerCMnChild NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 00132EF9 VOVNorthDwellerCFo NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 00132EFA VOVNorthDwellerCMo NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 00132EFB VOVNorthDwellerCFp NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 00132EFC VOVNorthDwellerCMp NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 00132EFD VOVNorthDwellerCMqChild NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 00132EFE VOVNorthDwellerCFqChild NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 00132EFF VOVNorthDwellerCFr NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 00132F00 VOVNorthDwellerCMr NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 00132F01 VOVNorthDwellerCFsAged NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 00132F02 VOVNorthDwellerCMsAged NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 00132F03 VOVNorthDwellerCFt NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 00132F04 VOVNorthDwellerCMt NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 00092C48 PlasmaEffect SPEL Разжижение FormID: 00092C49 CrSuperMutant2MissileLauncherA CREA Супермутант-громила FormID: 0701170C NVDLC02ZionArrivalRickyBarkTrigger ACTI Barkie FormID: 00092C4D CrSuperMutant3GunA CREA Супермутант-мастер FormID: 0701170D NVDLC02ZionArrivalStellaBarkTrigger ACTI Barkie FormID: 00092C4E CrSuperMutant3MeleeA CREA Супермутант-мастер FormID: 00092C4F CrSuperMutant2MinigunA CREA Супермутант-громила FormID: 000F2DF8 V03DoorControlPanel ACTI Пульт управления дверью убежища FormID: 00132F2D VMQ03KimballItinerary NOTE План-график президента Кимбола FormID: 0701172E NVDLC02BoneBreakersFaction FACT White Leg Pain Makers FormID: 05008A2E NVDLC01SignalInterference PERK Интерференция FormID: 0701172F NVDLC02PainMakersFaction FACT White Leg Pain Makers FormID: 05008A2F NVDLC01UncleanLiving PERK Токсикомания FormID: 07011730 NVDLC02DarkDaturaAttackSpell SPEL Отравление дурманом FormID: 00132F33 FiendFriendFaction FACT TestFiendFriendFaction FormID: 07011732 NVDLC02DarkDaturaAttackEffect MGEF Отравление темным дурманом FormID: 07011733 NVDLC02DarkDaturaPoison SPEL Яд FormID: 00132F43 FortGateMsg MESG Ворота Форта FormID: 07011752 NVDLC02FloorSitReadMarker FURN Сиденье FormID: 07011756 NVDLC02NPCWeaponFaction FACT NPC-Only Weapon Users FormID: 00072C26 EnchClothingRepair ENCH Комбинезон FormID: 00072C2A OutcastBaseKey KEYM Ключ от форта Индепенденс FormID: 00052BA1 VendorContainerBessieLynn CONT Товары QUOTEНового стиляQUOTE FormID: 00052BA2 VendorContainerMichaelMasters CONT Товары бутика QUOTEШикQUOTE FormID: 00052BA5 BessieLynnVendorKey KEYM Ключ Бесси Линн FormID: 00052BA6 MichaelMastersVendorKey KEYM Ключ Майкла Мастерса FormID: 070117AB NVDLC02DeathTracker QUST Tracker for starting MQ06 if key NPCs die. FormID: 000F2EA8 GunRunnerMapMarker MAPM QUOTEОРУЖЕЙНИКИQUOTE FormID: 000B2D9D LootGunCabinetMetalAPistolsAll CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 000B2D9E LootGunCabinetMetalBPistolsAll CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 000B2D9F LootGunCabinetMetalAPistolLaser CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 000B2DA0 LootGunCabinetMetalBPistolLaser CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 000B2DA1 LootGunCabinetMetalAPistolsGunpowder CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 070117D4 NVDLC02MQ03cMSG MESG Взрывчатка всегда пригодится FormID: 000B2DA2 LootGunCabinetMetalBPistolsGunpowder CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 000B2DA3 LootGunCabinetMetalARiflesAll CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 070117D6 NVDLC02YaoGuaiIntroForceTrigger ACTI Adjust The Show FormID: 000B2DA4 LootGunCabinetMetalBRiflesAll CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 000B2DA5 LootGunCabinetMetalARiflesGunpowder CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 000B2DA6 LootGunCabinetMetalBRiflesGunpowder CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 070117E9 NVDLC02MQ05TunnelMSG MESG Обрушение туннеля FormID: 070117EA NVDLC02EnchClothingDanielsOutfit ENCH Одежда Дэниэла FormID: 070117EB NVDLC02EnchClothingSaltUponWoundsHelmet ENCH Шлем СнР FormID: 070117EE NVDLC02EnchClothingParkRangerHat ENCH Шляпа егеря FormID: 070117F2 NVDLC02GhostOfSheShaderCodeHolder ACTI Shader Tyme FormID: 070117F3 NVDLC02GhostOfSheCub CREA Яо-гай - детеныш FormID: 07011800 NVDLC02SideQuestWarningMSG MESG Нет пути назад! FormID: 00133036 vFeralGhoulGlowingOne CREA Светящийся гуль FormID: 00133037 vGlowingOneAttack SPEL Радиационный удар FormID: 00133038 vGlowingOneRadAuraEffect SPEL Радиационная аура FormID: 00133039 NVCCCritterRadiationAttack SPEL Радиационный удар FormID: 0013303A NVCCCritterRadiationActorEffect SPEL Радиационная аура FormID: 0013303F vGlowingOneRadAura MGEF GlowingOneRadAura FormID: 00133040 NVCCCritterBurstMagicEffect MGEF RadroachBurstScriptEffect FormID: 00133041 NVCCCritterRadiationEffect MGEF Радиоактивная аура FormID: 00133042 NVCCCritterRadiationBaseEffect MGEF Радиационная аура FormID: 00133045 VMS36 QUST ЕЩЕ НЕМНОЖКО FormID: 00133046 VMS37 QUST ГОРЫ, ТОЛЬКО ГОРЫ FormID: 00133056 GoldenGeckoRadiation SPEL Радиация золотого геккона FormID: 00133058 WeapNVThatGun WEAP QUOTEТот самыйQUOTE FormID: 00133069 vHDSpawner ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00133072 vHDVertibirdSpawnerWest ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00133075 vHDBattleController QUST ЭВРИКА! FormID: 00133082 VHDGunConsole ACTI Консоль FormID: 00133085 VHDGunConsoleMsg MESG Консоль управления орудием дамбы FormID: 0013308B VDialogueWestsideGeneric QUST Westside Generic Dialogue FormID: 000F2F72 Usonianhome01Int CELL Usonianhome01int Template FormID: 001731B8 VendorContainerNellisMunitions CONT Боеприпасы Неллиса FormID: 001731B9 VendorContainerNellisCooks CONT Припасы столовой FormID: 001731BA VendorContainerNellisArgyll CONT Медицинские припасы Аргилла FormID: 05008BB5 NVDLC01VaultMainSecurityTerminal TERM Терминал СБ хранилища FormID: 05008BB6 NVDLC01VaultAltSecurityTerminal TERM Терминал СБ хранилища FormID: 00153157 SLGoodspringsCave01DEAD NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 00153158 SLGoodspringsCave02DEAD NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 00153159 SLGoodspringsCaveINT CELL Гудспрингс - пещера FormID: 05008BCC NVDLC01ClinicBasementTerminal TERM Терминал управления эл. питанием клиники FormID: 05008BCD NVDLC01ClinicBasmentNote01 NOTE Состояние системы питания FormID: 05008BCE NVDLC01ClinicBasmentNote02 NOTE Состояние системы питания FormID: 00032C74 Vodka ALCH Водка FormID: 00032C75 Whiskey ALCH Виски FormID: 001330FA v34AssignKeycards ACTI KeycardVolume FormID: 001330FB v34F2GhoulCage ACTI v34F2GhoulCage FormID: 001330FC v34ReactorRoomAmbush ACTI v34ReactorRoomAmbush FormID: 001330FD v34AmbushVolume ACTI v34AmbushVolume FormID: 00133101 v34Ghoul01 CREA Обитатель убежища FormID: 00133102 v34Ghoul02 CREA Обитатель убежища FormID: 00133107 V34F3Keycard NOTE Пароль к терминалу СБ Убежища 34 FormID: 00133108 V34F2Keycard NOTE Пароль к терминалу комплекса Убежища 34 FormID: 00173236 LegionMoney1Mangled MISC Погнутый динарий Легиона FormID: 0017323B VStripNCRTrooperMonorail2 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0017323C VStripNCRTrooperMonorail1 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00133166 ArmorPowerRemnants ARMO Силовая броня Оставшихся FormID: 00133167 ArmorPowerRemnantsHelmet ARMO Силовой шлем Оставшихся FormID: 00133168 ArmorGannonTesla ARMO Броня QUOTEТеслаQUOTE семьи Геннонов FormID: 00133169 ArmorGannonTeslaHelmet ARMO Шлем QUOTEТеслаQUOTE семьи Геннонов FormID: 07011968 NVDLC02MQ05ZionWLEnc QUST Zion Encounter Scripting for NVDLC02MQ05 FormID: 0013316A ArmorPowerNCRSalvaged ARMO Восстановленная силовая броня НКР FormID: 0013316B ArmorPowerNCRHelmet ARMO Восстановленный силовой шлем FormID: 0013316C EnchPowerArmorNCR ENCH Силовая броня НКР FormID: 0013316D WeapCattleProd WEAP Электропогонялка FormID: 001531FB MAPM ПЕЩЕРА ГУДСПРИНГС FormID: 001531FD MAPM РАДИОСТАНЦИЯ QUOTEОДИНОКИЙ ВОЛКQUOTE FormID: 00133170 HooverDamIntTower01Interior CELL Дамба Гувера - башня FormID: 00133171 HooverDamIntLowerLevel CELL Дамба Гувера - нижний уровень FormID: 001531FF MAPM ДЬЯВОЛЬСКАЯ ВПАДИНА FormID: 00133172 HooverDamIntOliverArea CELL Штаб Оливера FormID: 00072E2B EnchClothingLincolnsHat ENCH Цилиндр Линкольна FormID: 00072E2C EnchClothingSimmsOutfit ENCH Пыльник FormID: 00072E2D EnchClothingWastelandWear ENCH Одежда пустошей FormID: 00072E2E EnchClothingRaider ENCH Куртка Туннел. змей FormID: 00072E2F EnchClothingAdventurerWear ENCH Броня наемников FormID: 00072E30 EnchClothingVaultSuitNormal ENCH Комбинезон Убежища FormID: 00072E32 EnchReconArmor ENCH Броня послушника FormID: 00072E33 HairRaiderF06 HAIR Ирокез FormID: 00072E34 HairRaiderF05 HAIR Не-леди FormID: 07011981 NVDLC02JoshGrahamGloveL ARMA JoshuaGrahamGloves FormID: 00072E35 HairRaiderF04 HAIR Риджбек FormID: 00072E36 HairRaiderF03 HAIR Шелудивая FormID: 07011983 NVDLC02EndingMarkerTrigger ACTI Ending Marker Trigger FormID: 00072E37 HairRaiderF02 HAIR Падший ангел FormID: 00072E38 HairRaiderF01 HAIR Хвостики FormID: 00072E39 HairBaseF HAIR Бритая FormID: 00032D26 FFER04Container CONT Тайник с едой FormID: 0701198F NVDLC02MQ05PeaceCodeHolder ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00032D2A FFER02Ant CREA Гигантский муравей - солдат FormID: 00032D2B FFER01Radscorpion CREA Гигантский радскорпион FormID: 00032D2C FFER04Radroach CREA Радтаракан FormID: 00032D37 HairBun HAIR Венди Сварщица FormID: 070119A0 NVDLC02EncSpecialSporeCamp01Trigger ACTI Start the Show FormID: 000F3088 MAPM БИЗНЕС-ПАРК QUOTEАЭРОТЕХQUOTE FormID: 070119C7 NVDLC02JoshuaNarrowsForceGreetTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0600D352 NVDLC03X8Gabe10 CREA Гейб FormID: 0600D353 NVDLC03X8Gabe20 CREA Гейб FormID: 0600D354 NVDLC03X8Gabe30 CREA Гейб FormID: 0600D355 NVDLC03X8Gabe40 CREA Гейб FormID: 0600D356 NVDLC03X8Gabe50 CREA Гейб FormID: 0600D36C NVDLC03HQJukeBoxMsg MESG Регулировка звуковых волн FormID: 0600D36D NVDLC03SinkJukeBox ACTI Регулятор звуковых волн FormID: 001532B8 VWhiteGloveSocietyDialogueFaction FACT White Glove Society Dialogue Faction FormID: 00032DDA ReduceSkillBigGuns MGEF Уменьшение навыка QUOTEТяжелое оружиеQUOTE FormID: 00032DDB ReduceSkillGuns MGEF Уменьшение навыка QUOTEОружиеQUOTE FormID: 00032DDC ReduceCharisma MGEF Уменьшение харизмы FormID: 00032DDD ReduceSkillEnergyWeapons MGEF Уменьшение навыка QUOTEЭнергооружиеQUOTE FormID: 00173360 NVUltraLuxToiletDrinkPurified ACTI Унитаз FormID: 00173361 NVUltraLuxSinkDrinkPurified ACTI Раковина FormID: 00032DDF ReduceSkillMeleeWeapons MGEF Уменьшение навыка QUOTEХолодное оружиеQUOTE FormID: 00032DE0 ReduceSkillUnarmed MGEF Уменьшение навыка QUOTEБез оружияQUOTE FormID: 00032DE1 ReduceIntelligence MGEF Уменьшение интеллекта FormID: 00032DE3 ReducePerception MGEF Уменьшение восприятия FormID: 00032DE4 ReduceAgility MGEF Уменьшение ловкости FormID: 00032DE5 ReduceStrength MGEF Уменьшение силы FormID: 00032DE6 ReduceEndurance MGEF Уменьшение выносливости FormID: 00032DE7 ReduceLuck MGEF Уменьшение удачи FormID: 00032DED Radiation600 SPEL Крит. рад-отравление FormID: 00032DEE Radiation200 SPEL Малое рад-отравление FormID: 00032DEF Radiation400 SPEL Серьезн. рад-отравл. FormID: 00032DF0 Radiation800 SPEL Смертел. рад-отравл. FormID: 001532F6 SLNHPStationINT CELL Пост Невадского дорожного патруля FormID: 001532F7 SLCavern01INT CELL Пещера Морнинг-Стар FormID: 001532F8 SLscorpionBurrowINT CELL Скорпионья нора FormID: 001532FD NVProspectorMale NPC_ Старатель FormID: 001532FE CrRadscorpionQueen CREA Радскорпион-матка FormID: 001532FF VCrUniqueTier4NightStalkerDenMother CREA Матка-вожак FormID: 001131E5 BCGreatKhanAAMTemplate NPC_ Великий хан FormID: 00113212 VFreesideRalphMerchantBox CONT Товары Ральфа FormID: 00113213 VFreesideMickMerchantBox CONT Товары Мика FormID: 00113214 VFreesideMickOmertaNote1 NOTE Омерта больше не покупает у Мика FormID: 00113246 NVCrFireGecko CREA Огненный геккон FormID: 00113248 WeapNVFireGeckoFlame WEAP Дыхание огненного геккона FormID: 0011324A Gojira CREA Геккон FormID: 0011324C NVGojiraFlame2HL WEAP Огнемет FormID: 0011324D RSEchoGreen NPC_ Офицер связи Грин FormID: 0011324E RSCharlieStepinac NPC_ Офицер связи Степинак FormID: 0011324F RSCharlieInterior CELL Пост рейнджеров QUOTEЧарлиQUOTE FormID: 00032EB8 TestQASleeper NPC_ Спящий FormID: 0600D4C0 NVDLC03X13Fenix NPC_ Д-р Калис FormID: 001132CB RangerStationEchoMarkerREF MAPM ПОСТ РЕЙНДЖЕРОВ QUOTEЭХОQUOTE FormID: 00153401 MAPM ГЛОТКА ДЬЯВОЛА FormID: 00153402 IvanpahRacetrackMapMarker MAPM АВТОДРОМ QUOTEАЙВЕНПАQUOTE FormID: 00153403 MAPM ПОСТ НЕВАДСКОГО ДОРОЖНОГО ПАТРУЛЯ FormID: 001132EA PipboyLightTutorialTrigger ACTI Pipboy Light Tutorial Trigger FormID: 00153405 MesquiteMountainsCrater MAPM КРАТЕР В МЕСКИТСКИХ ГОРАХ FormID: 00153407 MAPM ПЕЩЕРА МОРНИНГ-СТАР FormID: 001132EF VDialogueLucky38Entrance QUST Lucky 38 Entrance Dialogue FormID: 001734F7 VVMS21aJoanaRoomCodeHolder ACTI Direct The Show FormID: 00173507 Vault19PowderGangerFaction FACT Vault19PowderGangerFaction FormID: 0600D56F NVDLC03PatientGown ARMO Больничная рубаха FormID: 0600D58B NVDLC03SinkToolCabinet CONT Полка FormID: 0600D590 NVDLC03HQNukaColaMachineMsg MESG Модифицированный автомат с ядер-колой FormID: 0600D591 NVDLC03SinkNukaColaMachine CONT Автомат с ядер-колой FormID: 0017356C RecipeDoctorsBag RCPE Докторский саквояж FormID: 05008F98 NVDLC01SpeakerVaultTerminalUnlocked TERM Терминал FormID: 0600D61D NVDLC03DoctorMobius10 CREA Доктор Мебиус FormID: 001735B9 FortCaesarComaTrigger ACTI Caesar Coma Trigger FormID: 0600D61E NVDLC03DoctorMobius20 CREA Доктор Мебиус FormID: 0600D61F NVDLC03DoctorMobius30 CREA Доктор Мебиус FormID: 0600D620 NVDLC03DoctorMobius40 CREA Доктор Мебиус FormID: 0600D621 NVDLC03DoctorMobius50 CREA Доктор Мебиус FormID: 0600D623 NVDLC03DoctorKlein10 CREA Доктор Клейн FormID: 0600D624 NVDLC03DoctorKlein20 CREA Доктор Клейн FormID: 0600D625 NVDLC03DoctorKlein30 CREA Доктор Клейн FormID: 0600D626 NVDLC03DoctorKlein40 CREA Доктор Клейн FormID: 0600D627 NVDLC03DoctorKlein50 CREA Доктор Клейн FormID: 001735C4 HVBunkerOuterDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 001735D1 PreordArmorVault13Armored ARMO Бронекомбинезон Убежища 13 FormID: 001735D2 PreordVaultCanteen MISC Фляжка Убежища 13 FormID: 001735D4 WeapPreord10mmPistol WEAP Старый 10-мм пистолет FormID: 05008FBF NVDLC01WTNorth CELL Разрушенное здание FormID: 000F33A7 WestsideCasaMadridApartments CELL Апартаменты QUOTEКаса МадридQUOTE FormID: 0015354F MAPM ЛАГЕРЬ ПОДРЫВНИКОВ - СЕВЕР FormID: 000F33A8 MonteCarloSuitesInterior CELL Апартаменты QUOTEМонте-КарлоQUOTE FormID: 00153550 MAPM ЛАГЕРЬ ПОДРЫВНИКОВ - ЮГ FormID: 05008FC2 NVDLC01PatrolTrigger ACTI West Town Patrol Packages FormID: 00153551 MAPM ЛАГЕРЬ ПОДРЫВНИКОВ - ВОСТОК FormID: 00153552 MAPM ЛАГЕРЬ ПОДРЫВНИКОВ - ЗАПАД FormID: 05008FC4 NVDLC01CrGhostSeekerWT CREA Призрак-искатель FormID: 001735E0 PreordArmorLeather ARMO Облегченная кожаная броня FormID: 00153553 dlc04lawnchair01F FURN Садовое кресло FormID: 05008FC5 NVDLC01WTSouth CELL Разрушенный магазин FormID: 001735E1 PreordArmorMetal ARMO Облегченная металлическая броня FormID: 001735E2 PreordArmorTribalRaiding ARMO Броня дикаря-воина FormID: 001735E3 WeapPreordCaravanShotgun WEAP Износостойкий дробовик караванщика FormID: 001735E4 WeapPreordGrenadeRifle WEAP 40-мм гранатомет наемника FormID: 001735E5 WeapPreordMachete WEAP Широкое мачете FormID: 00033063 WithdrawalMentats SPEL Ломка после ментатов FormID: 00033064 WithdrawalPsycho SPEL Ломка после психо FormID: 00033066 WithdrawalBuffout SPEL Ломка после баффаута FormID: 00033067 WithdrawalJet SPEL Ломка после винта FormID: 00033068 AntQueenPheromones ALCH Феромоны муравьиной матки FormID: 000F33C4 SharecropperFarmsMapMarker MAPM ФЕРМЫ ИЗДОЛЬЩИКОВ НКР FormID: 000F33C6 MAPM АПАРТАМЕНТЫ QUOTEМОНТЕ-КАРЛОQUOTE FormID: 00033078 ArmorRadiationSuit ARMO Антирадиационный костюм FormID: 0003307A ArmorRadiationSuitAdvanced ARMO Улучшенный антирад. костюм FormID: 00113456 VMQTopsSwank NPC_ Франт FormID: 0003307C ArmorRaider02 ARMO Броня рейдеров-садистов FormID: 0003307D ArmorRaider03 ARMO Броня рейдеров с бесплодных земель FormID: 0003307E ArmorRaider04 ARMO Броня рейдеров-взрывников FormID: 0003307F ArmorMetal ARMO Металлическая броня FormID: 00033080 ArmorMetalHelmet ARMO Металлический шлем FormID: 0011345D VMQTops QUST ЗВОНОК FormID: 00033089 BrotherhoodOutcastEnemy FACT Faction for enemies of Brotherhood Outcasts FormID: 0003308A FFER53DeathClaw CREA Коготь смерти FormID: 0600D686 NVDLC03RoboScorpionBurstAttack SPEL Взрывная атака робоскорпиона FormID: 0600D688 NVDLC03RoboScorpionBurstMagicEffect MGEF Эффект взрыва робоскорпиона FormID: 0600D6CE NVDLC03ThinkTankPacifyTrigger ACTI Think Tank Pacification Trigger FormID: 0600D6D1 NVDLC03ThinkTankDoor DOOR Лифт FormID: 0600D6D4 NVDLC03X13RepconHQ03 CELL X-13 Лаборатория тестирования обнаружения FormID: 001535F0 WeaponKnockdownExplosion EXPL Force FormID: 001535FF VDialogueBrotherhoodOfSteelFaction QUST Brotherhood Faction Dialog FormID: 0007323E FFER05Dog CREA Собака старателя FormID: 00073242 FFER10Dog CREA Собака старателя FormID: 0015361F ReloadingBench ACTI Верстак для снаряжения патронов FormID: 00153621 ReloadingBenchRecipes RCCT Верстак для снаряжения патронов FormID: 00153626 PressDemoRaider1 NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 00153628 PressDemoRaider2 NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0015362A PressDemoRaider3 NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 001736FF DontTazeMeBroFaction FACT Freeside Gate Safe Faction FormID: 00173701 EnchClothingBennysSuit ENCH Костюм Бенни FormID: 00033181 BathroomStallDoor01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 00033183 HairSpikey HAIR Прямые пряди FormID: 00033184 TestQACaucasian RACE Европеоид FormID: 00153680 SLprospectorsDenINT CELL Логово старателей FormID: 0017370F HelpHardcoreNeedsJosh MESG Потребности игрока в режиме QUOTEХардкорQUOTE FormID: 0017371E VFSSilverRushRunPastGuardsTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0017371F VFSSupplyKey KEYM Ключ от дома во Фрисайде FormID: 00173720 VFSVanGraffKey KEYM Ключ Ван Граффов FormID: 00173726 HelpReputationJosh MESG Репутация FormID: 000331D4 MS03Perk1B PERK Скаут-новичок FormID: 000331D5 MS03Perk1C PERK Скаут-новичок FormID: 000331D6 MS03Perk1D PERK Скаут-новичок FormID: 000331D7 MS03Perk1E PERK Скаут-новичок FormID: 000331D8 MS03Perk2B PERK Скаут-эксперт FormID: 000331D9 MS03Perk2C PERK Скаут-эксперт FormID: 000331DA MS03Perk2D PERK Скаут-эксперт FormID: 000331DB MS03Perk2E PERK Скаут-эксперт FormID: 000331DC MS03Perk3B PERK Скаут-мастер FormID: 000331DD MS03Perk3C PERK Скаут-мастер FormID: 000331DE MS03Perk3D PERK Скаут-мастер FormID: 001536D3 NVProspectorFemale NPC_ Старатель FormID: 000331DF MS03Perk3E PERK Скаут-мастер FormID: 001536D7 MAPM ЛОГОВО СТАРАТЕЛЕЙ FormID: 001536DA NVProspectorMerchant NPC_ Торговец FormID: 05009174 NVDLC01WTSupport QUST NVDLC01WTSupport FormID: 000532A2 ColonelAutumnGloveL ARMA Colonel Autumn's Left Glove FormID: 000532A3 ColonelAutumnGloveR ARMA Colonel Autumn Right Glove FormID: 00153728 NVContainerNoRespawn CONT Ящик FormID: 00153738 NewVegasRadio ACTI Радио FormID: 050091C4 NVDLC01RegenDean SPEL Регенерация Дина FormID: 00113645 VFSKingGroupie01 NPC_ Поклонница Короля FormID: 00113646 VFSKingGroupie02 NPC_ Поклонница Короля FormID: 00113647 VFSLocalVictim01 NPC_ Фаррис FormID: 00113648 VFSLocalVictim02 NPC_ Уэйн FormID: 00113649 VFSLocalVictim03 NPC_ Рой FormID: 00153770 MAPM КРАТЕР КОТТОНВУД FormID: 00153792 VStreetNCRTravelerFluffSpawnPointCDemo NPC_ Путник FormID: 0600D8AA NVDLC03FollowersDoctorDead NPC_ Последователь-доктор FormID: 05009237 NVDLC01PassMaintenanceNote NOTE Служебная ключ-карта QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 05009238 NVDLC01PassEntertainerNote NOTE Ключ-карта артиста QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 05009239 NVDLC01PassSuitesSecurity MISC Ключ-карта СБ от номеров FormID: 0500923A NVDLC01ChristineFaction FACT Christine Faction FormID: 0500923B NVDLC01SuitesFaction FACT Suites Holograms FormID: 0500923D NVDLC01VillaHologramTerminal02 TERM Терминал управления голограммой 02 FormID: 0500923F NVDLC01VillaHologramTerminal01 TERM Терминал управления голограммой 01 FormID: 00053367 RadiationSuitGloveL ARMA Radiation Suit Left Glove FormID: 00053368 RadiationSuitGloveR ARMA Radiation Suit Right Glove FormID: 05009252 NVDLC01HologramSecurityFaction FACT Hologram Security Faction FormID: 05009253 NVDLC01HologramFriendFaction FACT Hologram Friend Faction FormID: 05009254 NVDLC01HologramFaction FACT Hologram Generic Faction FormID: 05009255 NVDLC01HologramWarningEffect MGEF Hologram Warning FormID: 05009257 NVDLC01HoloWarnSpell SPEL Hologram Warning FormID: 05009258 NVDLC01HologramFriendTemplate NPC_ Голограмма FormID: 00053389 RaiderMoleRatRace01 CREA Кротокрыс FormID: 00173889 NVInvisibleDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 000533CA GenericSafeFloor01 CONT Напольный сейф FormID: 000533CD GenericSafeWall01 CONT Стенной сейф FormID: 000533CE GenericSafe01 CONT Сейф FormID: 0600D95B NVDLC03SecuritronDead CREA Секьюритрон QUOTEМарк IQUOTE FormID: 00173905 FistoFX QUST Fisto FX Sequence FormID: 050092EF NVDLC01WeapHolorifle WEAP Головинтовка FormID: 0017391A VCrUniqueTier5DeathClawLarge03NRPers CREA Коготь смерти - матка FormID: 000F36EC PawnShopMapMarker MAPM ЛОМБАРД МИГЕЛЯ FormID: 001538B0 VLootArmorTier4NCRRangerCombat CONT Ящик для брони FormID: 001538B1 VLootArmorTier2NCRRangerPatrol CONT Ящик для брони FormID: 001538B2 VLootArmorTier1NCRTrooper CONT Ящик для брони FormID: 001538B3 VLootArmorTier2ArmorRaider3 CONT Ящик для брони FormID: 001538B4 VLootArmorTier1FiendArmor2 CONT Ящик для брони FormID: 001538B5 VLootArmorTier2FiendArmor3 CONT Ящик для брони FormID: 001538B6 VLootArmorTier1VaultSecurity CONT Ящик для брони FormID: 001538B7 VLootArmorTier1FiendArmor CONT Ящик для брони FormID: 001538B8 VLootArmorTier3RadiationSuitAdv CONT Ящик с радиационным костюмом FormID: 001538B9 VLootArmorTier1RadiationSuit CONT Ящик с радиационным костюмом FormID: 001538BA VLootArmorTier4PowerArmor CONT Ящик для брони FormID: 001538BB VLootArmorTier2MetalArmor CONT Ящик для брони FormID: 001538BC VLootArmorTier1LeatherArmor CONT Ящик для брони FormID: 001538BD VLootAmmoTier5Box50MG CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001538BE VLootAmmoTier4Box127mm CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001538BF VLootAmmoTier4Box4570 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001538C0 VLootArmorTier3CombatArmor CONT Ящик для брони FormID: 001538C1 VLootAmmoTier1BoxSmallEnergyCells CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001538C2 VLootAmmoTier1BoxShotgunShells CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001538C3 VLootAmmoTier1BoxPowerCellsMix CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001538C4 VLootAmmoTier1BoxArmoryNV CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001538C5 VLootAmmoTier4BoxMissiles CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001538C6 VLootAmmoTier2BoxMicroFusionCells CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001538C7 VLootAmmoTier1BoxGenericNV CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001538C8 VLootAmmoTier1BoxGeneric CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 000734EE HelpHotkeysXBox MESG Горячие клавиши FormID: 001538C9 VLootAmmoTier2BoxFlamerFuel CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001538CA VLootAmmoTier5BoxElectronChargePacks CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001538CB VLootAmmoTier1BoxBulletsMix CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001538CC VLootAmmoTier1Box9mm CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001538CD VLootAmmoTier4Box5mm CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001538CE VLootAmmoTier2Box556mm CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001538CF VLootAmmoTier3Box44Magnum CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001538D0 VLootAmmoTier4Box40mmGrenade CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001538D1 VLootAmmoTier1Box357Magnum CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001538D2 VLootAmmoTier3Box308 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001538D3 VLootAmmoTier4Box25mmGrenade CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001538D4 VLootAmmoTier1Box22LR CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001538D5 VLootAmmoTier3Box12Ga CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 001538D6 VLootAmmoTier1Box10mm CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 000B3625 FXInvertedDaylightWorld WRLD Holder Space for Inverted Region FormID: 0600D9E0 NVDLC03AuralStealthSuitNPCCell CELL Voice NPC for Stealth Suit Mk II FormID: 00133875 VFortTrooperCrucified NPC_ Распятый боец FormID: 00153906 MAPM ЛАГЕРЬ В МЕСКИТСКИХ ГОРАХ FormID: 00133880 HooverDamIntCheckPoint CELL Дамба Гувера - блокпост FormID: 000F3775 CampMcCarranMapMarker MAPM ЛАГЕРЬ МАККАРРАН FormID: 00153928 SLAbandonedShack01INT CELL Хибара Бредли FormID: 0600DA21 NVDLC03StealthSuitStimpak SPEL Автостимулятор FormID: 0600DA22 NVDLC03StealthSuitVoiceCr CREA Стелс-броня QUOTEМарк IIQUOTE FormID: 0600DA28 NVDLC03DNAvengerPerk PERK ДНКасадор FormID: 0600DA29 NVDLC03ChallengeCazaDeathDealer01 CHAL Касакиллер I FormID: 0600DA2A NVDLC03ChallengeCazaDeathDealer02 CHAL Касакиллер II FormID: 0600DA2B NVDLC03ChallengeCazaDeathDealer03 CHAL Касакиллер III FormID: 0600DA2E NVDLC03NighstalkerCraftingContainer CONT Ночные охотники. Образцы FormID: 000F3796 EnchClothingRareFiendHelmet ENCH Головной убор FormID: 0600DA2F NVDLC03SLArtilleryLaunchINT CELL Артиллерийский командный пункт FormID: 000F3797 ArmorFiendHelmetRare ARMO Шлем Мотогонщика FormID: 000F3798 VendorContainerMotorRunner CONT Сундук Мотогонщика FormID: 00153941 MAPM ХИБАРА БРЕДЛИ FormID: 00153942 MAPM НИПТОНСКИЙ ПИТ-СТОП FormID: 00133955 VRemOrionMoreno NPC_ Орион Морено FormID: 00133956 VRemJudahKreger NPC_ Джуда Крегер FormID: 00133957 VRemDoctorHenry NPC_ Доктор Генри FormID: 00133958 VRemDaisyWhitman NPC_ Дейзи Уитмен FormID: 0013395D NVGrindWheelFurniture FURN Шлифовальный круг FormID: 0013396D OVWestSewers03 CELL QUOTEТорнQUOTE FormID: 00153A07 LegionaryRaiderShotgun3 NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 000B374C FortCLaunchComputerExplosion EXPL Computer FormID: 00153A0E OutfitJumpsuitRepconn ARMO Комбинезон РЕПКОНН FormID: 0003357E DefaultTerminalNoPower TERM Неработающий терминал FormID: 00033581 FFDCworld11ServantBot CREA Мистер Помощник FormID: 050094E8 NVDLC01VillaChristine WRLD Больница FormID: 00033583 RobotServantFaction FACT Robots FormID: 0003358A DeadMuffy CREA Недотепа FormID: 00033595 DamageHealth MGEF Повреждение здоровья FormID: 00033597 Radiation1000 SPEL Фатал. рад-отравл. FormID: 00033598 HelmetHockeyMask ARMO Хоккейная маска FormID: 0003359C JunkFood ALCH Чипсы FormID: 00093746 vault92bDataStorageKey KEYM Ключ-шифр к хранилищу данных FormID: 0600DBA4 NVDLC03X13FieldGunNote NOTE Звуковой эмиттер. Заметки FormID: 0600DBB6 NVDLC03GhostHoodlessHead ARMO Маска ЗК с очками НЗ FormID: 0600DBB7 NVDLC03GhostHoodlessbody ARMO Защитный комплект FormID: 000536CB Vault112GarageNote01 NOTE ЦП, режим 1HX-53BB FormID: 0600DC31 NVDLC03SLLittleYangtzeTowerINT CELL Вышка Малой Янцзы FormID: 0005378C RaiderMoleRatRace02 CREA Кротокрыс FormID: 0600DD30 NVDLC03MetalBoxThinkTank CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0600DD32 NVDLC03FootlockerThinkTank CONT Сундук FormID: 0600DD48 NVDLC03X8SchoolRecord NOTE Дисциплинарные взыскания Бетси Брайт FormID: 0600DD49 NVDLC03X8SchoolGrades NOTE Промежуточные оценки Ричи Маркуса FormID: 0600DD4A NVDLC03X8SchoolSchedule NOTE Расписание Чери О'Беннон FormID: 000B39A3 DrinkSinkMetal00Rads ACTI Раковина FormID: 00153C69 MAPM ДЖЕКРЕББИТ-СПРИНГС FormID: 0600DD5C NVDLC03X8Setup QUST X-8 ТЕСТ: СБОР ДАННЫХ FormID: 00113C0A BCMonroeDialogueTrigger ACTI Monroe Dialogue Trigger FormID: 000F3B86 1ESquatterWatchQuest1 NPC_ Скваттер Билл FormID: 000F3B87 1ESquatterWatchQuest2 NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 000F3B88 1ESquatterWatchQuest3 NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 00133CD4 SVSecuritronTrigger ACTI Securitron Default Face Trigger FormID: 000F3BC9 VendorContainerDoctorKemp CONT Тайник Дэниэла Контераса FormID: 00133CE4 SVSecuritronsUpgradedMsg MESG Секьюритроны улучшены FormID: 000F3BCA FiendProperBurial2 NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F3BCB FiendProperBurial1 NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F3BCC FiendProperBurial3 NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F3BCD FiendProperBurial4 NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F3BCE DoctorKemp NPC_ Доктор Кемп FormID: 000F3BCF NCRCorpseGuard2 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000F3BD0 NCRCorpseGuard1 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00133CEE SVMisterHandyDead CREA Мистер Помощник FormID: 000F3BD7 CrimsonCaravanBarracks01 CELL Барак охранников FormID: 00113C64 2ENCREmbassy02 CELL Штаб военной полиции НКР FormID: 00113C66 2ENCREmbassy01 CELL Посольство НКР FormID: 000F3BDC CrimsonCaravanBarracks02 CELL Барак караванщиков FormID: 000F3BF8 1ESharecropperPrivateOrtega NPC_ Рядовой Ортега FormID: 00173EEF VMojaveMercenary FACT Mojave Mercenary Faction FormID: 00173EF2 VPitInterferenceTrigger ACTI Stop that player FormID: 0600DF83 NVDLC03LaserStingerSmallProjectile PROJ NVDLC03LaserStingerSmall FormID: 0600DF84 NVDLC03LaserStingerSmall WEAP LaserStingerSmall FormID: 00133E37 CottonwoodCoveRestroomM CELL Коттонвуд-Коув - туалеты FormID: 00133E38 CottonwoodCoveStorage CELL Коттонвуд-Коув - склад FormID: 00133E39 CottonwoodCoveRestroomF CELL Коттонвуд-Коув - туалеты FormID: 000F3D42 Regen MGEF Регенерация FormID: 000F3D49 SporeCarrierRegen SPEL Регенерация спороноса FormID: 00173F7E BoxPrimersShotshell MISC Коробка капсюлей, охотничий патрон FormID: 000F3D4A V22MantisEnableTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00173F81 BoxHull12Ga MISC Коробка гильз, кал. 12 FormID: 000F3D4D V22cMushroomMantisScareTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00173F82 BoxHull20Ga MISC Коробка гильз, кал. 20 FormID: 000F3D4E V22dClinicTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 000F3D4F V22AdditiveTerminal TERM Восстановленный терминал FormID: 000F3D50 V22BaileysKeycard MISC Ключ-карта к двери пещеры Уб. 22 FormID: 00093BA9 FFRadioSignal02 TACT Радиосигнал QUOTEОскар ЗулуQUOTE FormID: 000F3D51 V22ScareMantisNoise CREA Гигантский богомол FormID: 000F3D52 V22InitialAttackMantis CREA Гигантский богомол FormID: 000F3D53 V22ScareMantisSuddenWalk CREA Гигантский богомол FormID: 000F3D54 V22AttackMantis CREA Гигантский богомол FormID: 000F3D55 V22BaileySporeCarrier CREA Споронос FormID: 000F3D56 V22DeadSporeCarrierFU CREA Споронос FormID: 00173F95 VERT2PrimmDenEnterTriggerActivator ACTI Start the Show FormID: 00173F96 VSpawnSpecialJackalBossFemNRPersPrimmDen NPC_ Главарь банды Шакалов FormID: 00173FAA VERPrimmDen01 QUST Encounters in Prospector Den at Primm Area FormID: 00173FB0 MoeTheCentaur CREA Моу FormID: 00173FB4 VFSSilverRushCassKillingTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00133EAD vFridge CONT Холодильник FormID: 00133EBA VHDLegionAssassinSniper NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00173FD6 V34TurretCeiling01 CREA Турель QUOTEВолт-ТекQUOTE FormID: 00133EC4 3CBSRecreationOffice CELL Биттер-Спрингс - рекреация FormID: 00133EE1 MAPM ЗОНА ОТДЫХА БИТТЕР-СПРИНГС FormID: 000F3DD3 1EUsonianHome01 CELL Дом в Нью-Вегасе FormID: 00174010 NCRRangerCivilianAAM2 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00174011 NCRRangerCivilianCM2 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00174012 NCRRangerCivilianHM2 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 000F3DDF GunRunnerGunsmithCM NPC_ Оружейный мастер QUOTEОружейниковQUOTE FormID: 00174013 NCRRangerCivilianAAF2 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00174014 NCRRangerCivilianCF2 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00174015 NCRRangerCivilianHF2 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00174016 NCRRangerCivilianAAM3 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00174017 NCRRangerCivilianAAF3 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00174018 NCRRangerCivilianCM3 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00174019 NCRRangerCivilianCF3 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 0017401A NCRRangerCivilianHM3 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 0017401B NCRRangerCivilianHF3 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00133F25 vHDVertibirdSpawnerEast ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00153FB2 VHDEastPPConsole ACTI Восточный выключатель питания FormID: 00133F27 vHDNCRKhanTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00153FB5 VHDEastPPConsoleMsg MESG Восточный выключатель питания FormID: 00153FB6 VHDEastPPConsoleOnMsg MESG Восточный выключатель питания FormID: 00174044 MojaveCivilianAddictHM2 NPC_ Наркоман FormID: 00174045 MojaveCivilianAddictHF2 NPC_ Наркоман FormID: 00174046 MojaveCivilianAddictCF2 NPC_ Наркоман FormID: 00174047 MojaveCivilianAddictCM2 NPC_ Наркоман FormID: 00133F31 ArmorRemnantsTesla ARMO Броня QUOTEТеслаQUOTE Оставшихся FormID: 00133F34 AdPowerArmorLefth ARMA AdvancedPowerArm Lefthand FormID: 00133F37 AdPowerArmorRighth ARMA AdvancedPowerArmor Righthand FormID: 0600E0B7 NVDLC03scientistscrubblue ARMO Костюм ученого FormID: 00153FC6 VHDWestPPConsole ACTI Контрольный узел Западной электростанции FormID: 0600E0B9 NVDLC03scientistscrubgreen ARMO Костюм д-ра Клейна FormID: 00153FC8 VHDWestPPConsoleMsg MESG Контрольный узел Зап. электростанции FormID: 0600E0BA NVDLC03scientistscrubred ARMO Костюм д-ра Мебиуса FormID: 00153FC9 VHDWestPPConsoleOnMsg MESG Контрольный узел Зап. электростанции FormID: 0600E0BF NVDLC03scientistscrubwhite ARMO Костюм безумного ученого FormID: 00133F41 TecRenoldsDialogueActivator ACTI Renolds Dialogue Activator FormID: 00133F43 V34WelcomeTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 00133F44 V34ReactorTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 00133F46 v34Tech CREA Техник Убежища FormID: 0600E0DA NVDLC03X8TurretKillVolume ACTI Turret Kill Volume FormID: 0600E0DC NVDLC03X8SchoolTerminal02 TERM X-8 Школьный испытательный терминал FormID: 0600E0DD NVDLC03X8SchoolTerminal03 TERM X-8 Школьный испытательный терминал FormID: 0600E0DE NVDLC03X8SchoolTerminal01 TERM X-8 Школьный испытательный терминал FormID: 00174082 LegionaryVexillariusTemplate NPC_ Вексиларий Легиона FormID: 00174084 NCRRangerVeteranAAMTemplate NPC_ Рейнджер-ветеран НКР FormID: 00174092 PreordVault13CanteenHeal SPEL Эффект Фляжки Убежища 13 FormID: 00174093 WeapNVAssaultCarbineLily WEAP Карабин FormID: 00174094 WeapNVPlasmaDefenderArcade WEAP Плазменный защитник FormID: 00174095 PreordVault13CanteenQuest QUST PreordVault13CanteenQuest FormID: 0017409D OutfitJessupBandana ARMO Бандана Джессапа FormID: 001740BE NCRRangerVeteranCampGolf3 NPC_ Рейнджер-ветеран НКР FormID: 001740BF NCRRangerVeteranCampGolf4 NPC_ Рейнджер-ветеран НКР FormID: 001740C0 NCRRangerVeteranCampGolf6 NPC_ Рейнджер-ветеран НКР FormID: 001740C1 NCRRangerVeteranCampGolf10 NPC_ Рейнджер-ветеран НКР FormID: 001740C2 NCRRangerVeteranCampGolf11 NPC_ Рейнджер-ветеран НКР FormID: 001740C3 NCRRangerVeteranCampGolf12 NPC_ Рейнджер-ветеран НКР FormID: 001740C4 NCRRangerVeteranCampGolf2 NPC_ Рейнджер-ветеран НКР FormID: 00133FB1 HooverDamIntIntakeTower01 CELL Дамба Гувера - башня водосброса 1 FormID: 0015405A vDialogueVault21Guests QUST Vault 21 Generic Dialogue FormID: 0015405F Vault74a CELL Убежище 74 FormID: 00033B70 WastelandCraterScorpion CREA Радскорпион FormID: 00133FDD RoseofSharonCassidy NPC_ Кэсс FormID: 0600E173 NVDLC03X8SplicingRules NOTE Правила биомеханического сплайсинга FormID: 00033BC6 FissionBattery MISC Ядерная батарея FormID: 00033BC7 SchematicsDartGunNote NOTE Схема - дротикомет FormID: 00033BC8 SchematicsDeathclawGauntletNote NOTE Схема - перчатка когтя смерти FormID: 00033BC9 SchematicsNukaCocktailNote NOTE Схема - Молотов-кола FormID: 0600E1B0 NVDLC03WeapTeleporter WEAP Трансумпорталлер Большой Горы! FormID: 00033BCA SchematicsRailwayRifleNote NOTE Схема - железнодорожная винтовка FormID: 00033BCB SchematicsRockitLauncherNote NOTE Схема - QUOTEРакеткаQUOTE FormID: 00033BCC SchematicsShishkebabNote NOTE Схема - QUOTEШиш-кебабQUOTE FormID: 00033BCE SchematicsBottlecapMineNote NOTE Схема - крышко-мина FormID: 0600E1B8 NVDLC03WeapSonicGunOperaSinger WEAP Звуковой эмиттер - Оперный певец FormID: 000B3E4D OffDoorHotelBlankSmL01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 000B3E4E OffDoorHotelBlankSmR01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 00134094 ArmorRemnantsTeslaHelm ARMO Шлем QUOTEТеслаQUOTE Оставшихся FormID: 0015412F VT74 QUST ОБСЛЕДОВАНИЕ УБЕЖИЩА 74 FormID: 00154131 VT74stage10TRIG ACTI FormID: 00073D56 Eyepatch HDPT Повязка на глазу FormID: 00073D57 OutfitWastelandHat05 ARMO Бандана FormID: 00154133 VT74aHoloNote NOTE Голографический журнал смотрителя Убежища 74 FormID: 00154134 VT74aQuestNote NOTE Журнал смотрителя Убежища 74a FormID: 00154137 VT74OverseerOffice ACTI Кабинет смотрителя FormID: 001340B1 SVSabotageTrigger01 ACTI Sabotage Event 01 FormID: 00033C4B MinePulseProjectile PROJ Импульсная мина FormID: 001340B4 SVFloorTurret CREA Турель QUOTEМарк VIQUOTE FormID: 001340B6 SVSabotageTrigger02 ACTI Sabotage Event 02 FormID: 0600E23B NVDLC03GiantRoboScorpionDeathSpell SPEL Giant RoboScorpion Death Spell FormID: 0600E23C NVDLC03GiantRoboScorpionDeathMagicEffect MGEF Giant RoboScorpion Death Magic Effect FormID: 0600E23F NVDLC03X8TunnelTerminal TERM X-8 Терминал наблюдателя FormID: 0600E240 NVDLC03X8InternalMemo01 NOTE X-8 Сбор школьных данных FormID: 0600E241 NVDLC03X8InternalMemo02 NOTE Доступ в зону испытаний киберпсов FormID: 0600E242 NVDLC03X8ShippingMemo1 NOTE Ждем указаний FormID: 00154151 VES01VictorGSMyBodyguard QUST Victor in Boulder City FormID: 0600E243 NVDLC03X8SubjectInfo NOTE X-8 Информация об объекте испытаний FormID: 0600E244 NVDLC03X8ShippingMemo2 NOTE Ждем указаний, повторно FormID: 0600E245 NVDLC03X8ShippingMemo3 NOTE Отдел поставок временно закрыт FormID: 0600E246 NVDLC03X8FieldGunNote NOTE Нам одолжили опытный образец оружия FormID: 00053CFE RCBannonComputerEntry01 NOTE Вопросы к заседанию Совета FormID: 00053CFF RCWeatherlyComputerEntry02 NOTE Список покупок FormID: 00053D00 RCWeatherlyComputerEntry01 NOTE Книга регистрации гостиницы FormID: 001340E0 SVJunctionBox ACTI Щит питания двери FormID: 001340E3 SVSentryBotFaction FACT Securitron Vault Sentry Bot Faction FormID: 001340E5 SVJunctionBoxMsg MESG Соединительная коробка FormID: 001340EA SVSabotageTrigger03 ACTI Sabotage Event 03 FormID: 000F4025 CampMCTermInt02 CELL Лагерь Маккарран - терминал FormID: 00134152 VHDRotateTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00073E07 FFER15Dog CREA Собака старателя FormID: 00073E10 FFER58Dog CREA Собака старателя FormID: 00073E1D FFER73Dog CREA Собака старателя FormID: 0600E30E NVDLC03SinkVendorContainer CONT Sink Vendor Container FormID: 0015421D VStripSS2TrooperAEndPack ACTI Direct the Show FormID: 0015421E VStripSS2TrooperBEndPack ACTI Direct the Show FormID: 0015421F VStripSS2TrooperCEndPack ACTI Direct the Show FormID: 00154220 VStripSS2TrooperDEndPack ACTI Direct the Show FormID: 0600E313 NVDLC03SinkUpgradeRefrigerator MISC Улучшение - Холодильник FormID: 0600E314 NVDLC03SinkUpgradeAutoDocBarber MISC Улучшение автодока - Модуль QUOTEПарикмахерQUOTE FormID: 00154233 VHDIndependentBattle QUST НИ БОГОВ, НИ ГОСПОД FormID: 00154234 VHDHouseBattle QUST ВСЕ ИЛИ НИЧЕГО FormID: 0015423E VHDWestPPConsoleLockedMsg MESG Контрольный узел Зап. электростанции FormID: 0600E35F NVDLC03X13NoSuitMsg MESG X-13 Предупреждение программы ВР FormID: 00033D84 TrapBaseball WEAP Бейсбольный мяч FormID: 00033D85 TrapBaseballProjectile PROJ Бейсбольный мяч FormID: 0600E36E NVDLC03X13ElevatorDoorTerminal TERM Терминал СБ FormID: 0600E37E NVDLC03WeapSonicGunGabrielsBark WEAP Звуковой эмиттер - Лай Гейбриэла FormID: 0600E381 NVDLC03WeapSonicGunRevelation WEAP Звуковой эмиттер - Откровение FormID: 00073EB8 MS15InkStorageBox CONT Набор реставратора FormID: 0600E386 NVDLC03WeapSonicGunRoboScorpion WEAP Звуковой эмиттер - Робоскорпион FormID: 0600E389 NVDLC03WeapSonicGunTarantula WEAP Звуковой эмиттер - Тарантул FormID: 0600E38B NVDLC03SinkUpgradeAutoDocCosmetic MISC Улучшение автодока - Модуль QUOTEПластический хирургQUOTE FormID: 0600E38D NVDLC03ReloadingPack MISC Капсюли и порох FormID: 0600E39E NVDLC03WeapCyberdogGun WEAP Ружье-киберпес K9000 FormID: 00033DDA MercRangedWeapons CLAS Mercenary FormID: 0017435D vHDLVLNCRRangerEliteNCRBattleMojave NPC_ Рейнджер-ветеран НКР FormID: 00174363 WWAlienFaction FACT Wild Wasteland Alien Faction FormID: 000B4016 EyebrowOldMBeardFull HDPT EyebrowOldMBeardFull FormID: 00174365 VERT5AlienCodeHolder ACTI Direct the Show FormID: 000B4017 EyebrowOldMBeardThin HDPT EyebrowOldMBeardThin FormID: 000B4018 EyebrowOldMBeardCircle HDPT EyebrowOldMBeardCircle FormID: 000B4019 EyebrowOldMBeardLincoln HDPT EyebrowOldMBeardLincoln FormID: 0017436B VSpawnSpecialMercenaryBossWW NPC_ Наемник FormID: 0017436C REPCONGhoulDead01 NPC_ Последователь Брайта FormID: 0017436D REPCONGhoulDead02 NPC_ Последователь Брайта FormID: 0017436E REPCONGhoulDead03 NPC_ Последователь Брайта FormID: 0017436F REPCONGhoulDead04 NPC_ Последователь Брайта FormID: 00174370 REPCONGhoulDead05 NPC_ Последователь Брайта FormID: 000B4023 MQ07RoryMaclarenFaction FACT Rory Maclaren Faction FormID: 00154307 VBrotherhoodOfSteelFaction FACT The Brotherhood of Steel FormID: 00154308 Timer01 MISC Таймер FormID: 0015430B WeapNVMacheteGladius WEAP Мачете-гладий FormID: 00154351 GenericWaterPump ACTI Кран водопровода FormID: 00154352 VFSLocalDrunkRandom NPC_ Пьяница FormID: 00053EF3 TrapPitchingMachine01 ACTI Бейсбольная пушка FormID: 0015435E VDialogueBetsy QUST Betsy the Brahmin's dialog FormID: 00174413 VHDODeckStairsDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 00174426 VCatoHostiliusFaction FACT Cato Hostilius Faction FormID: 001543B9 CrimsonCaravanTraderAAMTemplate NPC_ Торговец QUOTEКрасного караванаQUOTE FormID: 001543BA CrimsonCaravanTraderCM NPC_ Торговец QUOTEКрасного караванаQUOTE FormID: 001543C2 CrimsonCaravanGuardHM NPC_ Охранник QUOTEКрасного караванаQUOTE FormID: 001543C5 CrimsonCaravanTraderBrahminMisc CREA Брамин FormID: 001543C6 CrimsonCaravanTraderGuardAAMTemplate NPC_ Охранник QUOTEКрасного караванаQUOTE FormID: 001543C7 CrimsonCaravanTraderGuardHM NPC_ Охранник QUOTEКрасного караванаQUOTE FormID: 001543C8 CrimsonCaravanTraderGuardCM NPC_ Охранник QUOTEКрасного караванаQUOTE FormID: 00073FEE MQ02ThreeDogHeadWrapEnch ENCH Повязка Тридогнайта FormID: 001543D3 CrimsonCaravanTraderGuardAAF NPC_ Охранник QUOTEКрасного караванаQUOTE FormID: 001543D4 CrimsonCaravanTraderGuardCF NPC_ Охранник QUOTEКрасного караванаQUOTE FormID: 001543D5 CrimsonCaravanTraderGuardHF NPC_ Охранник QUOTEКрасного караванаQUOTE FormID: 001543DC CrimsonCaravanTraderBrahminWater CREA Брамин FormID: 001543DD CrimsonCaravanTraderBrahminFood CREA Брамин FormID: 001543E3 NCRTrooperLeaderAAMTEMPLATE NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 001543E4 NCRTrooperLeaderAAF NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 001543E5 NCRTrooperLeaderCM NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 001543E6 NCRTrooperLeaderCF NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 001543E7 NCRTrooperLeaderHF NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 001543E8 NCRTrooperLeaderHM NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0007401E MSMiniEnchLedouxHockeyMask ENCH Хоккейная маска Леду FormID: 00154400 NCRCFVisitorsCenterKey KEYM Ключ от информационного центра тюрьмы НКР FormID: 00154410 FortSlaveBackpackAAFTemplate NPC_ Раб FormID: 00154411 FortSlaveBackpackCF NPC_ Раб FormID: 00154418 vCaesarsLegionTheFortFaction FACT Caesar's Legion - The Fort FormID: 0015441C vDialogueNCRCFGeneric QUST Generic NCRCF Dialogue FormID: 00154448 VStreetSecuritronVault21 CREA Секьюритрон QUOTEМарк IQUOTE FormID: 00154454 VCrUniqueTier2GiantRat CREA Грызун неестественно большого размера FormID: 0015445C VLootWeapTier2AdventurerDuffleBag CONT Рюкзак приключенца FormID: 0600E558 NVDLC03RoboScorpionFaction FACT RoboScorpion Faction FormID: 00154467 TimerBombProjectile PROJ Бомба с час. мех. FormID: 0600E559 NVDLC03RoboScorpionSmallMelee CREA Робоскорпион QUOTEМарк 1QUOTE FormID: 0600E55A NVDLC03RoboScorpionSmallRanged CREA Робоскорпион QUOTEМарк 1QUOTE FormID: 0600E55B NVDLC03RoboScorpionSmallSuicide CREA Робоскорпион QUOTEМарк 1QUOTE FormID: 001343E8 NVCCLegionPlans MISC Планы выступления Легиона FormID: 001343E9 VFSWranglerIntDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 0600E568 NVDLC03CrRoboScorpionSuicide50 CREA Робоскорпион QUOTEМарк 6QUOTE (взрывчатка) FormID: 001343EA NVCCFilingCabinet CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 0600E569 NVDLC03CrRoboScorpionSuicide40 CREA Робоскорпион QUOTEМарк 5QUOTE (взрывчатка) FormID: 001343EB NVCCLegionRadio ACTI Радио Легиона FormID: 0600E56A NVDLC03CrRoboScorpionSuicide30 CREA Робоскорпион QUOTEМарк 4QUOTE (взрывчатка) FormID: 0600E56B NVDLC03CrRoboScorpionSuicide20 CREA Робоскорпион QUOTEМарк 3QUOTE (взрывчатка) FormID: 0600E56C NVDLC03CrRoboScorpionSuicide10 CREA Робоскорпион QUOTEМарк 2QUOTE (взрывчатка) FormID: 0600E56D NVDLC03CrRoboScorpionSuicide01 CREA Робоскорпион QUOTEМарк 1QUOTE (взрывчатка) FormID: 0600E56E NVDLC03CrRoboScorpionRanged50 CREA Робоскорпион QUOTEМарк 6QUOTE (бластер) FormID: 0600E56F NVDLC03CrRoboScorpionRanged40 CREA Робоскорпион QUOTEМарк 5QUOTE (бластер) FormID: 0600E570 NVDLC03CrRoboScorpionRanged30 CREA Робоскорпион QUOTEМарк 4QUOTE (бластер) FormID: 0600E571 NVDLC03CrRoboScorpionRanged20 CREA Робоскорпион QUOTEМарк 3QUOTE (бластер) FormID: 0600E572 NVDLC03CrRoboScorpionRanged10 CREA Робоскорпион QUOTEМарк 2QUOTE (бластер) FormID: 000B41C0 VendorContainerAhzrukhal CONT Холодильник QUOTEДевятого кругаQUOTE FormID: 0600E573 NVDLC03CrRoboScorpionRanged01 CREA Робоскорпион QUOTEМарк 1QUOTE (бластер) FormID: 0600E574 NVDLC03CrRoboScorpionMelee50 CREA Робоскорпион QUOTEМарк 6QUOTE (резак) FormID: 000B41C2 VendorContainerStaley CONT Запасы Гэри FormID: 0600E575 NVDLC03CrRoboScorpionMelee40 CREA Робоскорпион QUOTEМарк 5QUOTE (резак) FormID: 0600E576 NVDLC03CrRoboScorpionMelee30 CREA Робоскорпион QUOTEМарк 4QUOTE (резак) FormID: 000B41C4 VendorContainerAnthonyLing CONT Товары QUOTEНового стиляQUOTE FormID: 0600E577 NVDLC03CrRoboScorpionMelee20 CREA Робоскорпион QUOTEМарк 3QUOTE (резак) FormID: 0600E578 NVDLC03CrRoboScorpionMelee10 CREA Робоскорпион QUOTEМарк 2QUOTE (резак) FormID: 000B41C6 VendorContainerBannon CONT Товары Беннона FormID: 0600E579 NVDLC03CrRoboScorpionMelee01 CREA Робоскорпион QUOTEМарк 1QUOTE (резак) FormID: 0600E57A NVDLC03X8GraveRobbers NOTE Проект 'Берк' и проект ' Хэр' - ПРОЧТИТЕ, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА FormID: 000B41C8 VendorContainerBelleBonny CONT Товары бара QUOTEУ руляQUOTE FormID: 000B41C9 VendorContainerCantelli CONT Набор ремонтника FormID: 0015448D REPCONHQSolDoorKey KEYM Ключ от планетария РЕПКОНН FormID: 000B41CE VendorContainerDocChurch CONT Медицинские препараты клиники FormID: 000B41D0 VendorContainerDoctorBanfield CONT Медицинские препараты FormID: 000B41D2 VendorContainerDoctorBarrows CONT Медицинские препараты FormID: 000B41D4 VendorContainerDoctorPreston CONT Медицинские препараты клиники FormID: 000B41D6 VendorContainerFFER06NPC1 CONT Ящик торговца FormID: 000B41D8 VendorContainerFFER54NPC1 CONT Ящик торговца FormID: 000B41DA VendorContainerFlakAndShrapnel CONT Товары Снаряда и Шрапнели FormID: 000B41DB VendorContainerGob CONT Холодильник салуна FormID: 000B41DD VendorContainerGreta CONT Холодильник Кэрол FormID: 000B41DE VendorContainerBrassLantern CONT Холодильник QUOTEЛатунного фонаряQUOTE FormID: 000B41E0 VendorContainerKnickKnack CONT Товары Барахольщика FormID: 000B41E2 VendorContainerKnightSergeantDurga CONT Оружейный шкаф лаборатории Цитадели FormID: 000B41E4 VendorContainerLvlHunter CONT Ящик торговца FormID: 000B41E5 VendorContainerLvlScavenger CONT Ящик торговца FormID: 000B41E8 VendorContainerLydiaMontenegro CONT Товары бутика QUOTEШикQUOTE FormID: 000B41EA VendorContainerMargaretPrimrose CONT Холодильник кафе QUOTEБомондQUOTE FormID: 00134420 TheFortChildFaction FACT The Fort Child Faction FormID: 001544AF SLNuclearTestShackINT CELL Хижина на ядерном полигоне FormID: 000B41EE VendorContainerSeagraveHolmes CONT Припасы Ривет-Сити FormID: 000B41F1 VendorContainerShakes CONT Бар Федералистской гостиной FormID: 001544B4 DEADCrashedVertibirdPilot NPC_ Пилот винтокрыла FormID: 001544B5 DEADWannabeGhoul NPC_ Ерунда FormID: 000B41F4 VendorContainerSmilingJack CONT Шкафчик Улыбки Джека FormID: 001544B6 CrFarmBrahmin CREA Истощенный брамин FormID: 001544B7 VCrFarmBigHornerSmall CREA Истощенный толсторог-ягненок FormID: 000B41F6 VendorContainerSydney CONT Коробка с патронами Сидни FormID: 001544B8 VCrFarmBigHorner CREA Истощенный толсторог FormID: 001544B9 CrFarmBrahminSmall CREA Истощенный брамин-теленок FormID: 000B41F8 VendorContainerTheFamilyKarl CONT Товары Карла FormID: 001544BA SLFarmDiary02 NOTE Разорванный дневник, страница 2 FormID: 001544BB SLFarmDiary03 NOTE Разорванный дневник, страница 3 FormID: 000B41FA VendorContainerTulip CONT Шкаф QUOTEМагазина ПодземельяQUOTE FormID: 001544BC SLFarmDiary04 NOTE Разорванный дневник, страница 4 FormID: 001544BD SLFarmDiary01 NOTE Разорванный дневник, страница 1 FormID: 000B41FC VendorContainerVeraWeatherly CONT Запасы отеля Уизерли FormID: 001544BE SLBeerBootleggerINT CELL Пивоварня FormID: 000B41FF VendorContainerRed CONT Медицинские препараты Рыжей FormID: 000B4200 RedVendorKey KEYM Ключ Рыжей от медицинских припасов FormID: 000B4203 VendorContainerJoePorter CONT Сейф Джо Портера FormID: 000B4204 SmilingJackVendorKey KEYM Ключ Улыбки Джека FormID: 000B4209 SeedspreaderVendorKey KEYM Ключ от хранилища семян FormID: 0600E5C1 NVDLC03MineMeat PROJ Мясо FormID: 0600E5C3 NVDLC03WeapMeatMine WEAP Мясо FormID: 0600E5C5 NVDLC03X8KennelKey KEYM X-8 Ключ от псарни FormID: 000B4217 AnthonyLingVendorKey KEYM Ключ Энтони Лина FormID: 0600E5CA NVDLC03X8CountdownNPC NPC_ Countdown FormID: 0600E5CC NVDLC03X8Intercom TACT Интерком FormID: 000B421C DoctorBanfieldVendorKey KEYM Ключ доктора Бэнфилда FormID: 000B421E MargaretPrimroseVendorKey KEYM Ключ от холодильника Маргарет Примроуз FormID: 0600E5D1 NVDLC03Dialogue8 QUST Dialogue Dr. 8 FormID: 0600E5D2 NVDLC03Dialogue0 QUST Dialogue Dr. O FormID: 0600E5D3 NVDLC03DialogueBorous QUST Dialogue Dr. Borous FormID: 000B4221 ShakesVendorFaction FACT For making Shakes, a robot, be able to own something FormID: 000B4222 ShakesVendorKey KEYM Ключ Шейкса от шкафа со спиртным FormID: 0600E5D8 NVDLC03DoctorDala01 CREA Доктор Дала FormID: 000B4226 DoctorBarrowsVendorKey KEYM Ключ доктора Берроуза FormID: 0600E5D9 NVDLC03DoctorDala10 CREA Доктор Дала FormID: 0600E5DA NVDLC03DoctorDala20 CREA Доктор Дала FormID: 0600E5DB NVDLC03DoctorDala30 CREA Доктор Дала FormID: 0600E5DC NVDLC03DoctorDala40 CREA Доктор Дала FormID: 0600E5DD NVDLC03DoctorDala50 CREA Доктор Дала FormID: 0600E5DE NVDLC03DoctorO01 CREA Доктор О FormID: 0600E5DF NVDLC03DoctorO10 CREA Доктор О FormID: 0600E5E0 NVDLC03DoctorO20 CREA Доктор О FormID: 000B422E SydneyVendorKey KEYM Ключ от ящика с патронами Сидни FormID: 0600E5E1 NVDLC03DoctorO30 CREA Доктор О FormID: 0600E5E2 NVDLC03DoctorO40 CREA Доктор О FormID: 0600E5E3 NVDLC03DoctorO50 CREA Доктор О FormID: 00134490 NVGenOliverCap ARMO Фуражка генерала Оливера FormID: 001745AF VFSAtomicWranglerCrierTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 001745B0 VFSMickAndRalphsCrierTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 001745B1 VFSSilverRushCrierTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0600E616 NVDLC03X42Turret CREA X-42 Охранная турель FormID: 00134498 vCCEyeforaneye QUST ОКО ЗА ОКО FormID: 000941DC MannyVargas NPC_ Мэнни Варгас FormID: 001745B9 VCassMojaveAmbianceCodeHolder ACTI Direct the Show FormID: 000941E0 DEADClarkFieldScavenger NPC_ Мародер FormID: 001344A3 VFSFistoTerminalCardNote NOTE Карта доступа QUOTEСирулиен роботиксQUOTE FormID: 001344A4 VFSFistoTerminalCard MISC Карта доступа к терминалу FormID: 0003403C BookSkillScience BOOK Наука для всех FormID: 001344A5 VFSFistoCardCabinet CONT Шкаф с инструментами FormID: 0003403D BookSkillRepair BOOK Починка электроники FormID: 0003403E BookSkillGuns BOOK Пистолеты и пули FormID: 0003403F BookSkillUnarmed BOOK Кулачный бой в иллюстрациях FormID: 00034040 BookSkillMelee BOOK Грогнак-варвар FormID: 00034041 BookSkillEnergyWeapons BOOK Никола Тесла и вы FormID: 00034042 BookSkillBarter BOOK Торговец из Джанктауна. Рассказы FormID: 00034043 BookSkillMedicine BOOK Терапевтический журнал округа Колумбия FormID: 00034044 BookSkillSpeech BOOK Ложь: учебник для конгрессмена FormID: 00034045 BookSkillSneak BOOK Боевой устав китайского спецназа FormID: 00034046 BookSkillLockpicking BOOK Современные замки FormID: 00034048 BookSkillBigGuns BOOK Армия США: 30 рецептов зажигательных смесей FormID: 00034049 Mutfruit2 ALCH Мутафрукт FormID: 0003404A Wine ALCH Вино FormID: 0003404B YaoGuaiMeat ALCH Мясо яо-гая FormID: 0003404C MoleRatMeat ALCH Мясо кротокрыса FormID: 0003404E MirelurkMeat ALCH Мясо болотника FormID: 0003404F HumanFlesh ALCH Человечина FormID: 00034050 DogMeat ALCH Собачатина FormID: 00034051 BloodPack ALCH Пакет крови FormID: 001344BE VFortBenny NPC_ Бенни FormID: 00074170 BodyPart05 MISC Изуродованный череп FormID: 00034057 Ashtray MISC Пепельница FormID: 0600E641 NVDLC03X42TurretTerminal TERM Система контроля турелей FormID: 0600E643 NVDLC03X42TurretFaction FACT Forbidden Zone Turret Faction FormID: 0003405E SkullBrahmin MISC Череп брамина FormID: 001344C7 SVSabotageTrigger04 ACTI Sabotage Event 04 FormID: 001745E2 VSpawnSpecialTier4DeathclawMedGypsum CREA Слепой коготь смерти FormID: 001745E3 VSpawnSpecialTier4DeathclawSmallGypsum CREA Слепой коготь смерти FormID: 00034062 Camera MISC Камера FormID: 001344CA SVPowerRegulator ACTI Регулятор мощности FormID: 00034067 PrewarMoney MISC Довоенные деньги FormID: 00034068 CigaretteCarton MISC Блок сигарет FormID: 00034069 CigarettePack MISC Пачка сигарет FormID: 0003406C CoffeeMug01 MISC Кружка FormID: 0003406E BoardCutting MISC Разделочная доска FormID: 0003406F BoxDetergent MISC Стиральный порошок FormID: 00034070 BowlDog MISC Собачья миска FormID: 00034078 Fork01 MISC Вилка FormID: 0003407A GnomeGarden MISC Садовый гном FormID: 0003407B DrinkingGlass01 MISC Стакан FormID: 001344E8 VMQ04 QUST ЯРКИЕ И БЛЕСТЯЩИЕ FormID: 001344E9 SVPowerRegulatorMsg MESG Регулятор мощности FormID: 001344EA SVSecurityAlertMsg MESG СБ - тревога FormID: 001344EF SVPowerAlert2 MESG Предупреждение об опасности FormID: 000F43D5 Dazzle NPC_ Блестящая FormID: 001344F0 SVPowerAlert1 MESG Предупреждение об опасности FormID: 00034088 Iron MISC Утюг FormID: 0017460C VFSSilverRushWarehouseGasThrowTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000F43DD RepNVCaesarsLegion REPU Легион Цезаря FormID: 000F43DE RepNVNCR REPU НКР FormID: 001344FF VHDKhanLeader NPC_ Великий хан - воин FormID: 0003409C PanCookingMetal MISC Металлическая сковорода FormID: 0003409D Paperweight MISC Пресс-папье FormID: 000340A0 PlateDinnerCeramic MISC Глиняная тарелка FormID: 0600E689 NVDLC03LobotomiteJumpsuit ARMO Комбинезон лоботомита FormID: 0600E68A NVDLC03LobotomiteMask ARMO Маска лоботомита FormID: 000340A4 Plunger MISC Вантуз FormID: 0600E68B NVDLC03LobotomiteMask2 ARMO Маска лоботомита с очками FormID: 0600E68C NVDLC03SkeletonHead ARMO SkeletonHead FormID: 000340A7 PotCookingMetal MISC Металлическая кастрюля FormID: 000340AD Rake MISC Грабли FormID: 000F4400 V22MantisOotheca2 CONT Оотека богомола FormID: 000F4401 V22KeelyGuardMantis CREA Гигантский богомол FormID: 000340B5 ShotGlass01 MISC Стопка FormID: 000340BB Spatula01 MISC Лопатка FormID: 000340BC Spoon01 MISC Металлическая ложка FormID: 000340C1 KIDHatPrewarCapKid ARMO Детская бейсболка FormID: 000340C3 KIDOutfitPrewarChild ARMO Довоенная детская одежда FormID: 000340C4 KIDOutfitPrewarChildOld ARMO Грязная довоенная детская одежда FormID: 0009426E RL3Follower CREA Сержант РЛ-3 FormID: 000340C8 HatPrewarHat ARMO Довоенная шляпа FormID: 000340CD HatPrewarBonnet ARMO Довоенная шляпка FormID: 000340CF OutfitPrewarCasualwearDirty ARMO Грязная довоенная повседневная одежда FormID: 000340D0 OutfitPrewarSpring ARMO Довоенная весенняя одежда FormID: 000340D1 OutfitPrewarSpringDirty ARMO Грязная довоенная весенняя одежда FormID: 000340D7 OutfitProjectPurityDoctor ARMO Халат лаборанта FormID: 000340D9 OutfitRivetCityScientist ARMO Халат ученого FormID: 0017465E PowderGangerVault19TEMPLATE NPC_ Сбежавший преступник FormID: 000340DE OutfitEnclaveOfficer01 ARMO Униформа офицера Анклава FormID: 000340E1 KIDHatPoliceChild ARMO Детская полицейская фуражка FormID: 000340E4 KIDOutfitLittleLamplighter01 ARMO Детский костюм пещерной крысы FormID: 000340E6 OutfitPrewarNegligee ARMO Розовая пижама FormID: 000340E7 KIDOutfitMayorMacCready ARMO Одежда мэра Мак-Криди FormID: 000340ED VaultSuit87 ARMO Комбинезон Убежища 87 FormID: 000340EF VaultSuit112 ARMO Комбинезон Убежища 112 FormID: 000340F2 KIDVaultSuitChild101 ARMO Детский комбинезон Убежища 101 FormID: 000340F8 KIDOutfitWastelandChild01 ARMO Наряд беспризорника FormID: 000340F9 KIDOutfitWastelandChild02 ARMO Одежда младшего офицера FormID: 000340FA KIDOutfitWastelandChild03 ARMO Униформа скаута с пустошей FormID: 000340FB KIDOutfitWastelandChild04 ARMO Спортивный костюм пустошей FormID: 000340FD GlassesBlackrimmed ARMO Очки FormID: 000340FE OutfitWastelandDoctor01 ARMO Одежда врача с пустошей FormID: 000340FF OutfitWastelandDoctor02 ARMO Одежда хирурга с пустошей FormID: 00034105 MS18RangerHelmet ARMO Боевой шлем рейнджеров FormID: 0600E6F2 NVDLC03DialogueHQBuddies QUST Dialogue for HQ Buddies FormID: 0600E6F9 NVDLC03Muggy CREA Кружок FormID: 0600E6FA NVDLC03SinkToasterofDoom TACT Тостер FormID: 0600E6FC NVDLC03SinkLightSwitch02 TACT Кнопка 02 FormID: 0600E6FD NVDLC03SinkLightSwitch01 TACT Кнопка 01 FormID: 000942BE WastelanderForceGoodbye FACT Override generic greetings with force goodbyes FormID: 00134580 3CBoatRentals CELL Лодочный прокат капитана Дина FormID: 0600E6FF NVDLC03SinkSink TACT Раковина FormID: 000942C0 FFER69SlaveFaction FACT FFER69 Slave Faction FormID: 0600E700 NVDLC03SinkBookChute TACT Книгоприемник FormID: 0003411A OutfitJumpsuitRobco ARMO Комбинезон QUOTEРобКоQUOTE FormID: 0600E701 NVDLC03SinkJukeBoxTA TACT Слепой Диод Джефферсон FormID: 0003411B OutfitJumpsuitRedRacer ARMO Комбинезон QUOTEРед РейсерQUOTE FormID: 0600E702 NVDLC03SinkBioResearchStation TACT Биологическая станция FormID: 000942C3 WastelanderGhoulF1TEMPLATE NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 0600E703 NVDLC03SinkMainComputer TACT Центральный логический модуль Умного Дома FormID: 0600E704 NVDLC03SinkAutoDoc TACT Автодок FormID: 000942C6 WastelanderGhoulM1TEMPLATE NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 000942C7 WastelanderGhoulM2 NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 000942C8 WastelanderGhoulM3 NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 00034122 OutfitMerc01 ARMO Одежда наемника-щеголя FormID: 00154618 MAPM ПИВОВАРНЯ FormID: 00034123 OutfitMerc02 ARMO Одежда наемника-смутьяна FormID: 00034124 OutfitMerc03 ARMO Одежда наемника-авантюриста FormID: 0015461A MAPM МЕСТО КРУШЕНИЯ ВИНТОКРЫЛА FormID: 00034125 OutfitEulogyJones ARMO Костюм Гробовщика Джонса FormID: 0015461B MAPM СТАРЫЙ ЯДЕРНЫЙ ПОЛИГОН FormID: 00034126 OutfitEulogyJonesHat ARMO Шляпа Гробовщика Джонса FormID: 0015461D MAPM СНАЙПЕРСКАЯ ПОЗИЦИЯ FormID: 00154624 MAPM ЖИВОТНОВОДЧЕСКАЯ ФЕРМА МЭТЬЮ FormID: 0007424C ElevatorControl01 DOOR Лифт FormID: 0600E721 NVDLC03X13NoSuitTerminalMsg NOTE Брони не обнаружено! FormID: 00074296 HeadWrap01 ARMO Головная повязка FormID: 000F4501 Usonianhome02Int CELL Usonianhome02int Template FormID: 00174775 PreorderMessageInventoryCaravan MESG Caravan Pack FormID: 00174776 PreorderMessageInventoryMercenary MESG Mercenary Pack FormID: 00174777 PreorderMessageInventoryClassic MESG Classic Pack FormID: 000F4558 V22KeelyElevatorTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00074333 ArefuEwersFaction FACT Ewers Family in Arefu FormID: 00074334 HeadWrap04 ARMO Головная повязка FormID: 00074335 HeadWrap03 ARMO Головная повязка FormID: 00074336 HeadWrap02 ARMO Головная повязка FormID: 000943EB FollowersHireRL3 QUST Hiring RL-3 Quest FormID: 000943F2 PreWarBook MISC Довоенная книга FormID: 0600E845 NVDLC03AuralStealthSuitPerk PERK Стелс-броня QUOTEМарк IIQUOTE FormID: 0600E847 NVDLC03X13TestItemA MISC X-13 Документ FormID: 0600E848 NVDLC03X13TestSafe CONT Стенной сейф администратора FormID: 0600E84A NVDLC03RoboScorpionGiant01 CREA X-42 гигантский робоскорпион FormID: 0600E84B NVDLC03RoboScorpionGiant10 CREA X-42 гигантский робоскорпион FormID: 0600E84C NVDLC03RoboScorpionGiant20 CREA X-42 гигантский робоскорпион FormID: 000542F3 WastelandScavengerDogFaction FACT Faction for wasteland scavenger dogs FormID: 0600E84D NVDLC03RoboScorpionGiant30 CREA X-42 гигантский робоскорпион FormID: 0600E84E NVDLC03RoboScorpionGiant40 CREA X-42 гигантский робоскорпион FormID: 0600E84F NVDLC03RoboScorpionGiant50 CREA X-42 гигантский робоскорпион FormID: 0600E85B NVDLC03CyberdogPolice CREA Полицейский киберпес FormID: 0600E85C NVDLC03CyberdogMilitary CREA Армейский киберпес FormID: 00154774 BoulderCityRuinsDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 0017480E VTopsChairman4 NPC_ Председатель FormID: 000F45F7 VendorContainerFarber CONT Продукты Фарбера FormID: 001547BB NVLegionaryGabban NPC_ Габбан FormID: 000F4615 SharecropperBarracks01 CELL Барак издольщиков FormID: 001547BC NVNiptonLegionaryDecanus NPC_ Декан рекрутов Легиона FormID: 001547BD vNiptonDeadLegionary NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 000F461A IsaacHouseInterior CELL Дом Айзека FormID: 00154825 SLCavern02INT CELL Пещера Уокин-Бокс FormID: 00154826 SLAbandonedShack02INT CELL Хижина Харпера FormID: 00154827 SLSunkenBeachHouse02INT CELL Затопленный дом на берегу FormID: 00154828 SLSunkenBeachHouse01INT CELL Затопленный дом на берегу FormID: 00154829 SLCavernFireRootINT CELL Пещера Файер-Рут FormID: 001347C9 NVBedrollL FURN Спальник FormID: 001347CA NVBedrollR FURN Спальник FormID: 001347CB OVSleepCell01 CELL Ночлежка в Нью-Вегасе FormID: 001347D4 VPitFighterHealthBoost01 SPEL Оздоровление FormID: 001347D9 VMS38RedLucy NPC_ Рыжая Люси FormID: 001347DA VCrGiantMantisTier1TypeD CREA Гигантский богомол FormID: 001347DB VCrGiantMantisTier1TypeE CREA Гигантский богомол FormID: 001347DC VCrGiantMantisTier1TypeSmallA CREA Гигантский богомол FormID: 001347DD VCrGiantMantisTier1TypeSmallB CREA Гигантский богомол FormID: 001347DE VCrGiantMantisTier1TypeSmallC CREA Гигантский богомол FormID: 001347E0 VSpawnGiantMantisTier1PIT CREA Гигантский богомол FormID: 001347E1 VCrGiantMantisTier1TypeA CREA Гигантский богомол FormID: 001347E2 VCrGiantMantisTier1TypeB CREA Гигантский богомол FormID: 001347E3 VCrGiantMantisTier1TypeC CREA Гигантский богомол FormID: 000744B7 CG02Note NOTE Стихи ко дню рождения FormID: 00174920 VFSSilverRushGuardEscapeTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00174971 REPCONMrHandy2 CREA Служебный робот FormID: 0017497E CassLeaveForeverTrigger ACTI Cass Leave Forever Trigger FormID: 000945B0 DLCPittEyeBlueMut EYES Голубые FormID: 0017498C VLegionaryWastelandDecanusT3 NPC_ Декан ветеранов Легиона FormID: 0017498D LegionaryPrimeTemplate NPC_ Легионер-воин FormID: 000945B2 DLCPittEyeDarkBrownMut EYES Темно-карие FormID: 000945B3 DLCPittEyeDefaultMut EYES Ореховые FormID: 000945BA DLCPittEyeGreenMut EYES Зеленые FormID: 00174996 VLegionaryWastelandCenturionT4 NPC_ Центурион Легиона FormID: 00154921 MAPM ЛАГЕРЬ СТАРАТЕЛЕЙ СМИТ-МЕСА FormID: 00154929 MAPM КУРОРТ БЛЮ-ПАРАДАЙЗ FormID: 0015492C MAPM РАЗБИТЫЙ QUOTEХАЙВЕЙМЕНQUOTE FormID: 000F47A8 V3JailDoor01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 000F47A9 Vault3Prisoner03 NPC_ Деннис FormID: 000F47AA Vault3Prisoner04 NPC_ Труп Картера FormID: 000F47AB Vault3Prisoner01 NPC_ Рик Ленсер FormID: 000F47AC Vault3Prisoner02 NPC_ Рэйчел FormID: 000F47AD Vault3JailCellKey KEYM Ключ от места содержания пленников Чертей FormID: 0009460A DLC01TrogDEAD CREA Трог FormID: 000F47B3 CampMCTermInt04 CELL Лагерь Маккарран - склад FormID: 001348DB VMS38 QUST БЕРИ ВСЕ FormID: 00174A11 NVAerotechRegion REGN Бизнес-парк QUOTEАэротехQUOTE FormID: 001549CD MAPM ПЕЩЕРА ФАЙЕР-РУТ FormID: 001549D3 MAPM ЛАГЕРЬ СТАРАТЕЛЕЙ СНАЙДЕР FormID: 00094687 DLC01CrTrog2 CREA Трог FormID: 0013494C VPitQuestMantisEggs ACTI Яйца гигантского богомола FormID: 000F4833 MAPM ЮЖНАЯ ЦИСТЕРНА FormID: 0009468D DLC01CrTrog3 CREA Трог-боец FormID: 0013494E VMS38MantisEggs MISC Куча яиц гигантского богомола FormID: 0009468F DLC01CrTrog4 CREA Трог-варвар FormID: 00134972 vNiptonBoxcars2 NPC_ Товарняк FormID: 00134985 vNiptonSurvivor NPC_ Оливер Суэник FormID: 00134995 VBSPsychologyBook MISC Стресс и беженцы. Учебник FormID: 00134996 VBSPediatricsBook MISC Наши крошки: Все о педиатрии FormID: 00134997 VBSTrooperRandom3 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00134998 VBSTrooperRandom4 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00134999 VBSTrooperRandom1 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0013499A VBSTrooperRandom2 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000946DA DLC01CrTrog1 CREA Трог-слабак FormID: 001349A7 VMS39 QUST Я ЗАБЫЛ ЗАБЫТЬ FormID: 001349B5 vNiptonVulpes QUST ЖЕСТОКОЕ СЕРДЦЕ FormID: 001349B8 vNiptonSurvivorCaptive NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 001349C1 NVCCAureliusDesk CONT Письменный стол FormID: 001349C2 NVCCLegionNotes MISC Записки патруля Легиона FormID: 001349CB SVSentryBot01 CREA Робот-охранник FormID: 001349CD SVSentryBot02 CREA Робот-охранник FormID: 001349D0 SVSentryBot03 CREA Робот-охранник FormID: 001349D2 SVSentryBot04 CREA Робот-охранник FormID: 001349D4 SVTurretFaction FACT Securitron Vault Turret Faction FormID: 00154A65 MAPM РАЗГРАБЛЕННАЯ ФЕРМА FormID: 00154A69 MAPM ЛОГОВО КОЙОТОВ FormID: 00154A6F VCrTier1CoyoteDenMother CREA Койот - мать семейства FormID: 0500A4F0 NVDLC01ClinicAutoDocMsg MESG Автодок FormID: 00174B48 vHouseVIPKeycard KEYM VIP ключ-карта QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 0500A53B NVDLC01HologramStopTrigger ACTI Stop the Show FormID: 00174B63 VMQYesManSupport QUST Scripting for Yes Man positioning and resurrections FormID: 0500A56B NVDLC01VaultSecurityFaction FACT Vault Security Faction FormID: 0500A56C NVDLC01TurretVault CREA Защитная турель хранилища FormID: 0007472A AntagonistGloveR ARMA Antagonist Right Glove FormID: 0007472B AntagonistGloveL ARMA Antagonist Left Glove FormID: 0500A59C NVDLC01LobbyCodeHolder ACTI Lobby Code Holder FormID: 0500A59D NVDLC01CasinoSwitchCodeBox ACTI Casino Switch Code Box FormID: 0500A59E NVDLC01CasinoSwitch01 ACTI Выключатель FormID: 0500A59F NVDLC01HoloLobbyTerminalA TERM Терминал секретаря FormID: 0500A5A1 NVDLC01CasOff KEYM Ключ от офиса QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 0500A5A2 NVDLC01CasinoPasscode01 NOTE Пароль СБ казино FormID: 00154B34 MAPM ХИЖИНА ХАРПЕРА FormID: 00134B1C VEvaluatePackageEffect MGEF EvaluateStuff FormID: 00134B1D VEvaluatePackageSpell SPEL Вычислить! FormID: 00154BAC MAPM ПЕЩЕРА УОКИН-БОКС FormID: 00134B1F VHDEngineerTemplate NPC_ Инженер FormID: 00134B21 VHDKimballRanger01 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 000747D4 AllistairTenpennySuiteKey KEYM Ключ от люкса Алистера Тенпенни FormID: 00134B24 VHDLegionAssassinBomber NPC_ Инженер FormID: 00134B25 IncreaseSkillSurvival MGEF Увеличение навыка QUOTEВыживаниеQUOTE FormID: 00094868 NtlGuardDepotCrProtectron CREA Протектрон FormID: 0009487E NtlGuardDepotCrRobobrain CREA Робомозг FormID: 0009487F NtlGuardDepotCrMisterGutsy CREA Мистер Храбрец FormID: 00094880 NtlGuardDepotCrSentryBotGL CREA Робот-охранник FormID: 00094881 NtlGuardDepotCrSentryBotMG CREA Робот-охранник FormID: 00174C5D WaterTypeUtilityLong WATR TestGrantWater FormID: 00154BD3 SLBlackRockCaveINT CELL Пещера Блэк-Рок FormID: 00154BD4 SLLuckyJimMineHouseINT CELL Дом у шахты QUOTEЛаки ДжимQUOTE FormID: 00134B47 ArmorNCRFactionNVEnemy FACT NCR Armor Faction FormID: 00154BD5 SLCoyoteMineHouseINT CELL Шахта QUOTEКойотQUOTE - дом FormID: 00134B48 ArmorGreatKhansFactionNVEnemy FACT Great Khan's Armor Faction FormID: 00154BD6 SLCoyoteMineINT CELL Шахта QUOTEКойотQUOTE FormID: 00134B49 ArmorVCaesarsLegionFactionEnemy FACT Caesars Legion Armor Faction FormID: 00134B4A ArmorBrotherhoodSteelFactionEnemy FACT Brotherhood Steel Armor Faction FormID: 00134B4B ArmorPowderGangerFactionNVEnemy FACT Powder Ganger Armor Faction FormID: 00134B6A ArmorBrotherhoodSteelFaction FACT Brotherhood Steel Armor Faction FormID: 00134B6B ArmorGreatKhansFactionNV FACT Great Khan's Armor Faction FormID: 00134B6C ArmorNCRFactionNV FACT NCR Armor Faction FormID: 00134B6D ArmorPowderGangerFactionNV FACT Powder Ganger Armor Faction FormID: 00134B6E ArmorVCaesarsLegionFaction FACT Caesars Legion Armor Faction FormID: 00134B75 CrDogKhanSniffer CREA Сторожевая собака Братства Стали FormID: 00134B76 CrDogBoSSniffer CREA Сторожевая собака Братства Стали FormID: 00134B77 CrDogPowderGangerSniffer CREA Собака тюремной охраны НКР FormID: 00134B9D HooverDamIntIntakeTower02 CELL Дамба Гувера - башня водосброса 2 FormID: 00134B9E HooverDamIntIntakeTower03 CELL Дамба Гувера - башня водосброса 3 FormID: 00174CE1 NVCCLegionaryVeteranGuardHM2 NPC_ Легионер-ветеран FormID: 00174CE2 NVCCLegionaryVeteranGuardAM2 NPC_ Легионер-воин FormID: 00174CE3 NVCCLegionaryVeteranGuardAAM2 NPC_ Легионер-ветеран FormID: 00174CE4 NVCCLegionaryVeteranGuardCM2 NPC_ Легионер-ветеран FormID: 00034773 ShalebridgeBlackAntFaction FACT Shalebridge Black Ants FormID: 00034777 ShalebridgeFFAntInvader CREA Муравей-захватчик FormID: 00074893 ReflectingPoolWaterType WATR Бассейн FormID: 00034785 ShalebridgeAntQueen CREA Гигантская муравьиная матка FormID: 000347DE FFEC09OfficerID MISC Экспериментальная ИД-карта Rho FormID: 00154CF0 CoyoteMinesREF MAPM ШАХТЫ QUOTEКОЙОТQUOTE FormID: 0007494C KIDOutfitWastelandChild05Hat ARMO Шлем QUOTEВзлетQUOTE FormID: 00074950 KIDOutfitWastelandChild01Hat ARMO Шляпа беспризорника FormID: 00074952 KIDOutfitWastelandChild03Hat ARMO Головной убор скаута FormID: 0500A7A9 NVDLC01WeapAutomaticRifle WEAP Автоматическая винтовка FormID: 0500A7C5 NVDLC01ClinicDesk02 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 000F4BFF HouseToolsMarker MAPM ЗАВОД QUOTEЭЙЧ-ЭНД-ЭЙЧ ТУЛЗQUOTE FormID: 000F4C28 KeelyResearchNotes MISC Записи об исследованиях Кили FormID: 0500A845 NVDLC01SuitesPasswordNote NOTE Напоминание об установке пароля FormID: 0500A846 NVDLC01SuitesSecurityPassword MISC Запись о пароле СБ номеров FormID: 0500A847 NVDLC01TrapTripwire ACTI Растяжка FormID: 00094AC8 LootAmmoBox10mmLock CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 00094ACB LootAmmoBox308Lock CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 00094AD0 LootAmmoBox44MagnumLock CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 00094AD1 LootAmmoBox556mmLock CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 00094AD3 LootAmmoBox5mmLock CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 00094AD4 LootAmmoBox5mmBigLock CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 00094AD5 LootAmmoBoxBulletsRNDLock CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 00094AD6 LootAmmoBoxElectronChargePacksLock CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 00094AD7 LootAmmoBoxFlamerFuelLock CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 00094AD8 LootAmmoBoxGenericLock CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 00094AD9 LootAmmoBoxMicroFusionCellsLock CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 00094ADB LootAmmoBoxMissilesLock CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 00094ADD LootAmmoBoxPowerCellsRNDLock CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 00094ADE LootAmmoBoxShotgunShellsLock CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 00094ADF LootAmmoBoxSmallEnergyCellsLock CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 00094AE0 LootFirstAidKitLock CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 00094AE2 LootDrugKitLock CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 000F4CBD MAPM QUOTEОБЖОРКАQUOTE FormID: 00174F35 McCarranNorthTarmacTrigger ACTI McCarran North Tarmac Trigger FormID: 00174F39 McCarranSouthTarmacTrigger ACTI McCarran South Tarmac Trigger FormID: 00174F77 NCRTrooperVendor CLAS NCRTrooperVendor FormID: 00094BCE DEADCaravanBrahmin CREA Вьючный брамин FormID: 00094BD1 DavisonKey KEYM Ключ Дэйвисона FormID: 00094BDB REPCONStorageDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 0600F02A NVDLC03X42DroneNote01 NOTE Испытания гигантского робоскорпиона FormID: 0600F02D NVDLC03ForbiddenZoneDomeDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 0600F037 NVDLC03ForbiddenLockerEmpty CONT Шкаф FormID: 0600F03A NVDLC03ForbiddenLocker02 CONT Шкаф FormID: 0600F03B NVDLC03ForbiddenLocker01 CONT Шкаф FormID: 0600F03D NVDLC03X42DroneNote02 NOTE Эффективность против целей-роботов FormID: 00134EC9 HooverDamIntIntakeTower04 CELL Дамба Гувера - башня водосброса 4 FormID: 0600F059 NVDLC03SinkBioResearchLabTalker NPC_ Bio Research Station Voice (NOT USED IN GAME) FormID: 0600F05C NVDLC03SinkSinkTalker NPC_ Sink Voice (NOT USED IN GAME) FormID: 0600F05F NVDLC03SinkToasterTalker NPC_ Toaster Voice (NOT USED IN GAME) FormID: 0600F061 NVDLC03SinkMainComputerTalker NPC_ ЦЛМ Умного Дома FormID: 0600F062 NVDLC03SinkLightSwitch01Talker NPC_ Light Switch 01 Voice (NOT USED IN GAME) FormID: 0600F063 NVDLC03SinkLightSwitch02Talker NPC_ Light Switch 02 Voice (NOT USED IN GAME) FormID: 0600F064 NVDLC03SinkJukeboxTalker NPC_ Jukebox Voice (NOT USED IN GAME) FormID: 0600F065 NVDLC03SinkBookChuteTalker NPC_ Book Chute Voice (NOT USED IN GAME) FormID: 0600F066 NVDLC03SinkAutoDocTalker NPC_ Auto-Doc Voice (NOT USED IN GAME) FormID: 00034A90 AbandonedSewerValve01 ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00154F8D MAPM ЛАГЕРЬ СТАРАТЕЛЕЙ КЛИФФСАЙД FormID: 0600F085 NVDLC03X8ScorpionTrigger ACTI X8 Scorpion Trigger FormID: 0600F086 NVDLC03X8Terminal01Sub TERM X-8 Испытательный терминал FormID: 0600F087 NVDLC03CrX8ProtectronTunnel CREA Протектрон FormID: 00034AA1 ReduceRadiationResistance MGEF Уменьшение сопротивления радиации FormID: 0600F088 NVDLC03CrProtectronLvlX8Tunnel CREA Протектрон FormID: 00154FB9 MAPM ПЕЩЕРА КАННИБАЛА ДЖОНСОНА FormID: 00154FC3 LuckyJimMineREF MAPM ШАХТА QUOTEЛАКИ ДЖИМQUOTE FormID: 00134F75 FortSlaveNoBackpackCF NPC_ Раб FormID: 0017509C SchematicsPowderChargeItem MISC Схема - пороховой заряд FormID: 0017509E TheBigOneSoundActivator ACTI Звук QUOTEтой самойQUOTE FormID: 00014AB3 DrinkToilet01Avg ACTI Унитаз FormID: 00134FE7 DLCPittEntranceGate02NVpit01 DOOR Ворота FormID: 00134FE8 DLCPittEntranceGate02NVpit02 DOOR Ворота FormID: 00134FF1 VPitFightScriptHolder ACTI Direct The Show FormID: 00134FF3 HooverDamInt CELL Hoover Dam Interior Dummy Cell FormID: 00134FF4 HooverDamExt CELL Hoover Dam Exterior Dummy Cell FormID: 00134FF5 HooverDam CELL Hoover Dam Global Dummy Cell FormID: 00134FF9 VHDRangerKimballSharpshooter NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00014B0F BeamLaserProjectile PROJ Лазерный луч FormID: 00014B90 HairDefault HAIR Короткая стрижка FormID: 00074D55 Vault106MasterKey KEYM Мастер-ключ от Убежища 106 FormID: 00014BD3 FilingCabinet CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 0500ABE1 NVDLC01VaultMainInfoTerminal TERM Терминал управления хранилищем FormID: 0500ABEC NVDLC01VendingArtDeco ACTI Торговый автомат FormID: 001350EF OutfitCass ARMO Одежда Кэсс FormID: 00014C06 FatManNukeExplosion EXPL Nuke Explosion FormID: 00014C08 ArmorPowerT45dHelmet ARMO Силовой шлем T-45d FormID: 00135128 NVCCLegionNotesOld MISC Старые записки патруля Легиона FormID: 00135129 NVCCLegionPlansOld MISC Старые планы выступления Легиона FormID: 0013512A NVCCLegionPapersNote NOTE Легион. Старый документ FormID: 00014C36 BenchSuburban02 FURN Скамья FormID: 001551BD 2CCampGolfTents2 CELL Лагерь Гольф - палатка FormID: 001551BE 2CCampGolfTents CELL Лагерь Гольф - палатка FormID: 001551BF eldoradoNCRTrooper4 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 001551C2 eldoradoNCRTrooper5 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 001551C3 eldoradoNCRTrooper6 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 001551C4 eldoradoNCRTrooper7 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00014C50 FallsChurchSuperMutantDEAD CREA Супермутант FormID: 00135147 VHDWaterPushAwayTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00135149 VHDWaterEntryTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00014C79 FallsChurchSuperMutantDEAD02 CREA Супермутант FormID: 00094EB8 BlackWidow PERK Черная вдова FormID: 00094EB9 LadyKiller PERK Женоубийца FormID: 00094EBA BloodyMess PERK Кровавая баня FormID: 00094EBB Gunslinger PERK Дуэлист FormID: 00094EBC Cannibal PERK Каннибал FormID: 00094EBD NightPerson PERK Ночное существо FormID: 00094EBE PerkNightPerson SPEL Ночное существо FormID: 00094EBF FastMetabolism PERK Ускоренный метаболизм FormID: 00094EC0 PerkFinesse SPEL Точность (1) FormID: 00094EC1 Finesse PERK Точность FormID: 00094EC3 PerkKamikaze SPEL Камикадзе FormID: 00094EC4 AdamantiumSkeleton PERK Алмазный скелет FormID: 00094EC5 CrSuperMutant1GunB CREA Супермутант FormID: 00094EC6 CrSuperMutant1MeleeB CREA Супермутант FormID: 00094EC7 CrSuperMutant2GunB CREA Супермутант-громила FormID: 00094EC8 CrSuperMutant2MeleeB CREA Супермутант-громила FormID: 00094EC9 CrSuperMutant2MinigunB CREA Супермутант-громила FormID: 00094ECA CrSuperMutant2MissileLauncherB CREA Супермутант-громила FormID: 00094ECB CrSuperMutant3GunB CREA Супермутант-мастер FormID: 00094ECC CrSuperMutant3MeleeB CREA Супермутант-мастер FormID: 00094ECD CrSuperMutant3MinigunB CREA Супермутант-мастер FormID: 00094ECE CrSuperMutant3MissileLauncherB CREA Супермутант-мастер FormID: 00074EE1 Flour MISC Мука FormID: 00074EF6 MS17MechanizedFaction FACT Vault-Tec Administrative Robots FormID: 00014D51 OffDoorMetalDoor01EXTERIOR DOOR Дверь FormID: 000F512C LockerVault03 CONT Шкаф FormID: 000F512D V03FiendJailer NPC_ Дэниэл FormID: 000F512E FiendVault3Female NPC_ Черт FormID: 000F5130 Fiend3RifleAADead NPC_ Черт FormID: 00054E71 MegatonBrassLanternSafe CONT Напольный сейф FormID: 00054E73 MegatonGenericBrassLanternCashNotesBEFORE NOTE Заметки о Лео FormID: 00054E74 MegatonGenericBrassLanternCashNotesAFTER NOTE Заметки о Лео FormID: 00054E76 MegatonGenericBrassLanternLeoNotesAFTER NOTE Заметки о Лео FormID: 00054E95 FriendshipFFWarningNote NOTE Метрополитен - аварийное предупреждение FormID: 0500AD74 NVDLC01CrHologramTemplate CREA Голограмма FormID: 00054E9E FriendshipFFGateKey KEYM Ключ от служебных помещений метро FormID: 0500AD78 NVDLC01HologramBeam WEAP Голографический луч FormID: 00054E9F FriendshipFFFirstAidKit CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 0500AD8E NVDLC01SuitesBrokenIntercomMsg MESG Сломанный интерком FormID: 00054EBE FriendshipFFLaserRifleNote NOTE Правила пользования лазерным оружием FormID: 0500AD99 NVDLC01SuitesIntercom TACT Сломанный интерком FormID: 0500AD9A NVDLC01SuitesBarkActivator ACTI Christine Intercom Bark Activator FormID: 0600F421 NVDLC03X13InfiltrationExpNote NOTE Шпионаж - экспертный уровень FormID: 0600F422 NVDLC03X13InfiltrationAdvNote NOTE Шпионаж - продвинутый уровень FormID: 0600F423 NVDLC03X13RepconExitDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 0600F424 NVDLC03X13FloorSafe CONT Сейф FormID: 0600F425 NVDLC03X13RewardSafe CONT Наградной сейф FormID: 0600F428 NVDLC03ForbiddenTalkingActivator TACT Интерком FormID: 0600F42A VVCorpse08 NPC_ Обитатель пустошей 1 FormID: 0500ADBE NVDLC01Narrator NPC_ Рассказчик FormID: 0600F441 NVDLC03X42DroneFaction FACT Forbidden Zone Drone Faction FormID: 0600F444 NVDLC03X42DroneTerminal TERM Терминал управления роботами FormID: 0500ADC4 NVDLC01DogGalaTrigger ACTI Dog Gala Trigger FormID: 0600F447 NVDLC03X42PowerTerminal TERM Терминал регулировки энергии FormID: 0600F448 NVDLC03X42PowerTerminalSub TERM Терминал FormID: 0600F44A NVDLC03ForbiddenScorpionTrigger ACTI Forbidden Zone Scorpion Trigger FormID: 0600F47C NVDLC03DoctorBorous01 CREA Доктор Бороус FormID: 0600F47D NVDLC03DoctorBorous10 CREA Доктор Бороус FormID: 0600F47E NVDLC03DoctorBorous20 CREA Доктор Бороус FormID: 0600F47F NVDLC03DoctorBorous30 CREA Доктор Бороус FormID: 0600F480 NVDLC03DoctorBorous40 CREA Доктор Бороус FormID: 0600F481 NVDLC03DoctorBorous50 CREA Доктор Бороус FormID: 0600F482 NVDLC03Doctor801 CREA Доктор 8 FormID: 0600F483 NVDLC03Doctor810 CREA Доктор 8 FormID: 0600F484 NVDLC03Doctor820 CREA Доктор 8 FormID: 0600F485 NVDLC03Doctor830 CREA Доктор 8 FormID: 0600F486 NVDLC03Doctor840 CREA Доктор 8 FormID: 00014E13 ArmorPowerT45d ARMO Силовая броня T-45d FormID: 0600F487 NVDLC03Doctor850 CREA Доктор 8 FormID: 000F51F0 V22DoorIsLockedTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00014E19 RamshackleScrapDoor01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 0500AE26 NVDLC01VaultCodeHolder ACTI Direct End Game Show FormID: 0500AE28 NVDLC01ElijahFaction FACT Father Elijah Faction FormID: 0500AE29 NVDLC01DeanGalaTrigger ACTI Dean Gala Trigger FormID: 0500AE2C NVDLC01ChristineGalaTrigger ACTI Christine Gala Trigger FormID: 0500AE2F NVDLC01FilingCabinetCasino CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 0500AE30 NVDLC01StarletHologramLobby NPC_ Голограмма актрисы FormID: 0500AE31 NVDLC01CashiersKey KEYM Ключ кассира FormID: 00014E41 VDoorSlidingVault03 DOOR Дверь FormID: 00014E46 VGearDoorR108 DOOR Дверь убежища FormID: 00075005 WorkBench ACTI Верстак FormID: 0500AE71 NVDLC01WTTunnel CELL Служебные помещения FormID: 0500AE73 NVDLC01VistaWestherVolume ACTI Set Vista Weather FormID: 00014E84 CG02 QUST БЫСТРОЕ ВЗРОСЛЕНИЕ FormID: 00014ECC VDoorR01Hinged DOOR Дверь FormID: 000F52AB 1EWatchFiend1 NPC_ Грязный Джонни FormID: 000F52AC 1EWatchFiend2 NPC_ Бандит FormID: 000F52AD 1EWatchFiend3 NPC_ Бандит FormID: 000F52AE 1EWatchFiend4 NPC_ Бандит FormID: 000F52B4 Fiend3MeleeAMNVDead NPC_ Черт FormID: 0600F5CA NVDLC03X13HatedFaction FACT X13 Enemies FormID: 001554DA VHDSecuritronEscort CREA Секьюритрон QUOTEМарк IIQUOTE FormID: 001554E2 VHDControlOverrideMsg MESG Контрольный узел FormID: 001554E3 VHDControlOverrideOnMsg MESG Контрольный узел FormID: 001554EC VHDYesMan CREA Йес-мэн FormID: 001554ED VHDOverrideChip MISC Чип перезагрузки FormID: 00014F81 FusionPulseCharge MISC Импульсный заряд FormID: 0600F621 NVDLC03DialogueDala QUST Dialogue Dr. Dala FormID: 00155548 ETBDEBUGAddPathToPC MESG Debug Message for Script Package FormID: 00155549 ETBDEBUGRemovePathToPC MESG Debug message for removing Script Package FormID: 0015554A ETBDEBUGStopQuest MESG Debug message for stopping a quest FormID: 0015554B ETBDEBUGAddTalkToPC MESG Debug message for adding Script Package FormID: 0015554C ETBDEBUGRemoveTalkToPC MESG Debug message for removing Script Package FormID: 0015554D ETBDEBUGAddGoHome MESG Debug message for adding Script Package FormID: 00015038 PipBoy ARMO Пип-бой 3000 FormID: 0500B042 NVDLC01CrHologramTemplateFriendFemale CREA Голограмма FormID: 0500B043 NVDLC01CrHologramVilla CREA Голограмма FormID: 0500B044 NVDLC01CrHologramVaultMale CREA Голограмма FormID: 0005516B HotPlate MISC Плитка FormID: 0500B045 NVDLC01CrHologramTheaterMale CREA Голограмма FormID: 0500B046 NVDLC01CrHologramStarlet CREA Голограмма актрисы FormID: 0500B047 NVDLC01CrHologramTemplateFemale CREA Голограмма FormID: 0500B048 NVDLC01CrHologramTemplateFriend CREA Голограмма FormID: 0500B049 NVDLC01CrHologramClinic CREA Голограмма FormID: 0500B04A NVDLC01CrHologramCasinoMale CREA Голограмма FormID: 00075201 ArmorPowerBrotherhoodOfSteelT45D ARMO Силовая броня T-45d Братства FormID: 0500B050 NVDLC01EastTownN WRLD Салида-дель-Соль - север FormID: 001555FC SLGoldMine02INT CELL Серчлайт - северная золотая шахта FormID: 001555FD SLBoSBunkerINT CELL Бункер Братства Стали FormID: 001555FE SLGoldMine01INT CELL Серчлайт - восточн. золотая шахта FormID: 0600F7B1 NVDLC03RoboScorpionSmallSuicideTEST CREA Робоскорпион QUOTEМарк 1QUOTE FormID: 0600F7C2 NVDLC03LaserStingerExplosion EXPL Radiation Explosion FormID: 0001515C IncreaseStrength MGEF Увеличение силы FormID: 0001515D IncreasePerception MGEF Увеличение восприятия FormID: 0001515E IncreaseEndurance MGEF Увеличение выносливости FormID: 0001515F IncreaseCharisma MGEF Увеличение харизмы FormID: 00015160 IncreaseIntelligence MGEF Увеличение интеллекта FormID: 00015161 IncreaseAgility MGEF Увеличение ловкости FormID: 00015162 IncreaseLuck MGEF Увеличение удачи FormID: 00015163 Buffout ALCH Баффаут FormID: 00015164 Jet ALCH Винт FormID: 00015165 Mentats ALCH Ментаты FormID: 00015166 Psycho ALCH Психо FormID: 00015167 RadAway ALCH Антирадин FormID: 00015168 RadX ALCH Рад-X FormID: 00015169 Stimpak ALCH Стимулятор FormID: 00015170 IncreaseDamageResistance MGEF Увеличение сопротивления урону FormID: 00015171 DamageRightArm MGEF Повреждение правой руки FormID: 00015173 DamageHead MGEF Повреждение головы FormID: 00015174 DamageLeftArm MGEF Повреждение левой руки FormID: 00015175 DamageRightLeg MGEF Повреждение правой ноги FormID: 00015176 DamageChest MGEF Повреждение груди FormID: 00015177 DamageLeftLeg MGEF Повреждение левой ноги FormID: 000B5439 HD01PlayerBed02 FURN Моя кровать FormID: 00015178 DamageRadiationResistance MGEF Повреждение сопротивления радиации FormID: 00015179 IncreaseRadiationResistance MGEF Увеличение сопротивления радиации FormID: 000B543B HD02PlayerBed02 FURN Моя кровать FormID: 0001517A RestoreRadiationLevel MGEF Уменьшение рад-заражения FormID: 00075323 Vault101WeaponLocker01 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00075324 Vault101WeaponLocker02 CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 0600F7F3 NVDLC03X13RobotComplianceReplayNote NOTE Отключение роботов FormID: 0600F7F4 NVDLC03X13InfiltrationExpReplayNote NOTE Шпионаж - экспертный уровень FormID: 0600F7F5 NVDLC03X13InfiltrationAdvReplayNote NOTE Шпионаж - продвинутый уровень FormID: 0600F7F6 NVDLC03X13InfiltrationReplayNote NOTE Шпионаж - базовый уровень FormID: 0600F7F7 NVDLC03X13ProximityMine ACTI Детектор приближения FormID: 0600F805 ARMASaturniteFist ARMA ARMASaturniteFist FormID: 0600F806 NVDLC03WeapSaturniteFist WEAP Сатурнитовый кастет FormID: 00135689 MagazineNVCritical ALCH QUOTEПолицейские будниQUOTE FormID: 0600F808 NVDLC03CrProtectron CREA Протектрон FormID: 0013568A MissFortune NPC_ Мисс Удача FormID: 00015196 Apple ALCH Свежее яблоко FormID: 0013568B WeapNVMissFortuneGun WEAP Источник несчастий - оружие мисс Удачи FormID: 00015197 Beer ALCH Пиво FormID: 00015198 BrahminSteak ALCH Стейк из брамина FormID: 00015199 Carrot ALCH Свежая морковь FormID: 0001519A IguanaBits ALCH Кусочки игуаны FormID: 0001519B IguanaOnAStick ALCH Шашлык из игуаны FormID: 0001519C Mutfruit1 ALCH Хрустящий мутафрукт FormID: 0001519D Noodles ALCH Вермишель FormID: 0001519E NukaCola ALCH Ядер-кола FormID: 0001519F Pear ALCH Свежая груша FormID: 000151A0 Potato ALCH Свежая картофелина FormID: 00135696 VMS39Timer QUST VMS39 Timer FormID: 000151A1 Scotch ALCH Скотч-виски FormID: 000151A3 WaterPurified ALCH Очищенная вода FormID: 000151A4 WaterUnpurified ALCH Грязная вода FormID: 0013569F VHDFlightControlTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 001356A2 VHDAssassinationConsoleTEMPMsg MESG Temp Assassination Setup FormID: 000552CE MirelurkMeatSoftshell ALCH Мягкое мясо болотника FormID: 0600F83C NVDLC03WeapSaturniteFistHeat WEAP Перегретый сатурнитовый кастет FormID: 0600F83E ARMASaturniteFistHeat ARMA ARMASaturniteHeat FormID: 000151D5 MegatonGenericBrassLanternLeoNotesBEFORE NOTE Заметки о Лео FormID: 000151D6 MegatonGenericBrassLanternInvNotes NOTE Заметки о товарах QUOTEЛатунного фонаряQUOTE FormID: 000151DA MegatonGenericBrassLanternPassword NOTE Пароль к терминалу QUOTEЛатунного фонаряQUOTE FormID: 000151DB BrassLanternPasswordAdder MISC Скомканная записка FormID: 00075387 WaterTypeDirty WATR TestGrantWater FormID: 0007538A WaterTypeDirtyDark WATR TestGrantWater FormID: 000151E3 MegatonPlayerHouse CELL Пустой дом FormID: 0007538B WaterTypeCave WATR TestGrantWater FormID: 000151E4 MegatonHouseKey KEYM Ключ от моего дома в Мегатонне FormID: 0600F868 NVDLC03X13MinePulseExplosion EXPL EMP Explosion FormID: 00015226 FatMan PROJ Ядерный выстрел FormID: 0001522E TenpennySuiteKey KEYM Ключ от моего люкса в Тенпенни FormID: 0013579B vHDOverflowConsole ACTI Панель контроля переполнения FormID: 0600F92B NVDLC03SLConstructionMarker MAPM СТРОИТЕЛЬНАЯ ПЛОЩАДКА FormID: 001758E0 EuclidMagicEffect MGEF Удар АРХИМЕДа II FormID: 001758E2 EnchEuclidEffect ENCH Горение FormID: 001758F6 UtlHallBgEndSewerExLad02 DOOR Лестница FormID: 0009551C FFCaptiveMarker FURN Сиденье FormID: 000F56F5 WeapNVCowboyRepeaterUnique WEAP Длинный карабин FormID: 0600F98E NVDLC03RoboscorpionGiantDT30 SPEL Giant Roboscorpion DT 30 FormID: 000F56F6 WeapNVDriverUnique WEAP Драйвер - клюшка Нефи FormID: 000F56F7 1E10ofSpades NPC_ Десятка пик FormID: 000F56F8 1EMajorDhatri NPC_ Майор Датри FormID: 000F56F9 1ECorporalSterling NPC_ Капрал Стерлинг FormID: 000F56FA 1ESergeantBitterRoot NPC_ Сержант Горечавка FormID: 0600F993 NVDLC03X42ShutdownTerminal TERM Терминал аварийного отключения FormID: 000F56FB 1ECorporalBetsy NPC_ Капрал Бетси FormID: 000F56FC 1ELittleBuster NPC_ Маленький Паршивец FormID: 000F56FD 1EFiendViolet NPC_ Вайлит FormID: 0600F996 NVDLC03X42ShutdownTerminalPassword NOTE Пароль к терминалу аварийного отключения FormID: 000F56FE 1ELieutenantGorobets NPC_ Лейтенант Горобец FormID: 000F56FF 1EDriverNephi NPC_ Драйвер Нефи FormID: 000F5700 1ECookCook NPC_ Шеф-Шеф FormID: 000F5701 CrNVDogFiend CREA Сторожевая собака Чертей FormID: 000F5702 CrFiendBrahmin CREA Брамин Чертей FormID: 001558AA AbandonedBoSBunkerMarker MAPM ЗАБРОШЕННЫЙ БУНКЕР БС FormID: 000F5703 CrFiendBrahminQueenie CREA Куини FormID: 001558AD MAPM ВОСТОЧНАЯ ЗОЛОТАЯ ШАХТА СЕРЧЛАЙТА FormID: 001558AF MAPM СЕВЕРНАЯ ЗОЛОТАЯ ШАХТА СЕРЧЛАЙТА FormID: 001558CA VFSNCRTroopsLeaveTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 001558CB VFSSingingKing NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 001558CC VFSNCRSquadCaptain NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 001558D7 GourdDEAD NPC_ Калабас FormID: 001558E6 RepNVPowderGanger REPU Подрывники FormID: 000F5758 VFreeformMcCarranMessHallPartsListNote NOTE Список деталей для пищевого процессора FormID: 000F5759 McCarranFoodProcessor ACTI Промышленный пищевой процессор FormID: 000F575A McCarranFoodProcessorAttachment ACTI Промышленный пищевой процессор FormID: 0600F9FB NVDLC03X13AwardMsg MESG Испытание пройдено! FormID: 0600F9FC NVDLC03X13MineEnchantment ENCH Мина - обнаружение FormID: 0600F9FE NVDLC03X13MineBaseEffect MGEF Эффект импульсной мины FormID: 00155916 SLWindfarmShackINT CELL Ветроэлектростанция - мастерская FormID: 00155952 MAPM ВЕТРОЭЛЕКТРОСТАНЦИЯ ЮЖНОЙ НЕВАДЫ FormID: 00155953 MAPM АВТОЗАПРАВКА QUOTEЭЛЬДОРАДОQUOTE FormID: 0600FA4E NVDLC03X8PlayerFriendFaction FACT X8 Player Friend Faction FormID: 0600FA50 NVDLC03X8KennelUtlDoor01 DOOR X-8 Дверь псарни FormID: 0600FA53 NVDLC03X8GabeExplosion EXPL X8 Gabe Explosion FormID: 0001540D LimbExplosion EXPL Test Limb Explosion FormID: 00175A52 HVRangerFaction FACT Hidden Valley Ranger Faction FormID: 00175A55 HVSandStormFastTravelTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00175A56 HVCollarKey KEYM Ключ от ошейника раба FormID: 00155A03 2CDocSawbones NPC_ Док Скальпель FormID: 00155A05 SLRaulsHomeINT CELL Дом Рауля FormID: 00175AA8 BighornerSteak ALCH Стейк из толсторога FormID: 00175AA9 RecipeBighornerSteak RCPE Стейк из толсторога FormID: 00175AAA RecipeBrahminWellington RCPE Пирог из мяса брамина FormID: 00175AAB RecipesBrahminWellingtonNote NOTE Рецепт. Пирог с мясом брамина FormID: 00175AAC RecipesBrahminWellingtonItem MISC Рецепт. Пирог из мяса брамина FormID: 00175AAE CookCooksFiendStew ALCH Чертово жаркое Шеф-Шефа FormID: 00175AAF RecipeCookCooksFiendStew RCPE Чертово жаркое Шеф-Шефа FormID: 00175AB0 RecipesCookCooksFiendStewNote NOTE Рецепт. Чертово жаркое Шеф-Шефа FormID: 00175AB2 RecipesCookCooksFiendStewItem MISC Рецепт. Чертово жаркое Шеф-Шефа FormID: 00155A58 MAPM ФЕРМА ХОРОВИЦА FormID: 00155A59 MAPM АВТОЗАПРАВКА QUOTEПОСЕЙДОНQUOTE FormID: 00155A5A MAPM ПЕЩЕРА БЛЭК-РОК FormID: 00135A3B NVCCNCRbug MISC Жучок НКР FormID: 00135A3C NVCCLegionNotesNote NOTE Легион. Заметки FormID: 00135A3D NVCCLegionPlansNote NOTE Планы выступления Легиона FormID: 00175C30 NVHooverDamTowerDoorInterior DOOR Дверь FormID: 00055741 CGOverseersTerminalBraunLetter NOTE CGOverseersTerminalBraunLetter FormID: 00055744 CGOverseersTerminalGECK NOTE CGOverseersTerminalGECK FormID: 00055749 CGOverseersTerminalBraunAttachmentA NOTE CGOverseersTerminalBraunAttachmentA FormID: 0001566B DrinkTowerPipe00Rads ACTI Вентиль водопровода FormID: 00015671 Lamplighter CLAS Little Lamplighter FormID: 00015672 Settler CLAS Settler FormID: 00015673 BrotherhoodSoldier CLAS Brotherhood of Steel Soldier FormID: 00015674 Scribe CLAS Scribe FormID: 00015675 RaiderBigGuns CLAS Raider FormID: 00015677 VillageLeader CLAS Village Leader FormID: 00015678 Villager CLAS Villager FormID: 00015679 Doctor CLAS Doctor FormID: 0001567A VendorDrinks CLAS Bartender FormID: 0001567B Scientist CLAS Scientist FormID: 0001567D Slaver CLAS Slaver FormID: 0001567E Slave CLAS Slave FormID: 0001567F SecurityChief CLAS Security Chief FormID: 00015680 SecurityOfficer CLAS Security Officer FormID: 00135B9B VCrRadscorpionTier1TypeA CREA Радскорпион FormID: 00135B9C VCrRadscorpionTier1TypeB CREA Радскорпион FormID: 00135B9D VCrRadscorpionTier1TypeC CREA Радскорпион FormID: 00135B9E VCrRadscorpionTier1TypeD CREA Радскорпион FormID: 00135B9F VCrRadscorpionTier1TypeE CREA Радскорпион FormID: 00135BA0 VCrRadscorpionTier1TypeSmallA CREA Радскорпион FormID: 00135BA1 VCrRadscorpionTier1TypeSmallB CREA Радскорпион FormID: 00135BA2 VCrRadscorpionTier1TypeSmallC CREA Радскорпион FormID: 00135BA5 VSpawnRadscorpionTier1PIT CREA Радскорпион FormID: 0600FD3C NVDLC03WeapCyberdogGunFido WEAP ФИДО FormID: 00135BC5 VCrRadscorpionTier2TypeA CREA Гигантский радскорпион FormID: 00135BC6 VCrRadscorpionTier2TypeB CREA Гигантский радскорпион FormID: 00135BC7 VCrRadscorpionTier2TypeC CREA Гигантский радскорпион FormID: 00135BC8 VCrRadscorpionTier2TypeD CREA Гигантский радскорпион FormID: 00135BC9 VCrRadscorpionTier2TypeE CREA Гигантский радскорпион FormID: 00135BCA VCrRadscorpionTier2TypeSmallA CREA Гигантский радскорпион FormID: 00135BCB VCrRadscorpionTier2TypeSmallB CREA Гигантский радскорпион FormID: 00135BCC VCrRadscorpionTier2TypeSmallC CREA Гигантский радскорпион FormID: 00135BCF VSpawnRadscorpionTier2PIT CREA Гигантский радскорпион FormID: 000156F0 DoctorBarrows NPC_ Доктор Берроуз FormID: 0009595E LOBESecuritySubMenu TERM Терминал операций СБ FormID: 00095960 LOBELabSubMenu TERM Терминал НИиР FormID: 0001572F ShackExitDoorReg01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 00095964 LOBEExecTerminal TERM Терминал директора FormID: 00095965 LOBEnterpriseNote10 NOTE Правила поведения при ЧС FormID: 00095966 GameTerminalSubMenuNorth TERM Архивный терминал FormID: 00095968 GameLookNorth01a NOTE Текст FormID: 00095969 GameLookNorth01b NOTE Текст FormID: 0009596B GameLookSouth01a NOTE Текст FormID: 0009596D GameLookEast01a NOTE Текст FormID: 0009596F GameLookWest NOTE Текст FormID: 00095971 GameLookEast01b NOTE Текст FormID: 00095972 GameTalkPriest01a NOTE Текст FormID: 00095973 GameExamineGrave01a NOTE Текст FormID: 00095974 GameExamineGrave01c NOTE Текст FormID: 00095975 GameExamineGrave01b NOTE Текст FormID: 00175D50 VCompanionWaitVolume ACTI EnterWaitLeaveFollow FormID: 00095976 GameTalkSmithy01a NOTE Текст FormID: 00095977 GameTalkSmithy01b NOTE Текст FormID: 00095978 GameTalkPriest01b NOTE Текст FormID: 00095979 GameTalkPriest01c NOTE Текст FormID: 0009597A GameLookEast01c NOTE Текст FormID: 0009597B GameExamineChurch01a NOTE Текст FormID: 0009597C GameTalkWizard01a NOTE Текст FormID: 0009597D GameTalkWizard01b NOTE Текст FormID: 0009597E GameTalkWizard01c NOTE Текст FormID: 0009597F GameTalkWizard01d NOTE Текст FormID: 00095980 GameDefeatGrelok NOTE Текст FormID: 00095982 DukovsGirls FACT Dukov's Girls FormID: 00175D68 HooverDamIntPowerPlant01b CELL Дамба Гувера - офисы FormID: 00175D6D WithdrawalTurbo SPEL Ломка после турбо FormID: 00175D6E WithdrawalRebound SPEL Ломка после рикошета FormID: 00175D6F WithdrawalHydra SPEL Ломка после гидры FormID: 00175D70 WithdrawalSteady SPEL Ломка после спока FormID: 00175D71 AddictRedENHydra MGEF Уменьшение выносливости FormID: 00175D72 AddictRedCHRebound MGEF Уменьшение харизмы FormID: 00175D73 AddictRedAGSteady MGEF Уменьшение ловкости FormID: 00175D74 AddictRedINRebound MGEF Уменьшение интеллекта FormID: 00175D75 AddictRedAGTurbo MGEF Уменьшение ловкости FormID: 00175D76 AddictRedSTSteady MGEF Уменьшение силы FormID: 00175D8E VLucky38DemoPortCodeHolder ACTI Start the Show FormID: 00115C38 VFSOrris NPC_ Оррис FormID: 00115C39 VFSKingsRoomKey KEYM Ключ Короля FormID: 000157DC Chair02F FURN Стул FormID: 000157E5 Stool01L FURN Табурет FormID: 000157F2 Chair01F FURN Стул FormID: 000157FA BedTwin01R FURN Кровать FormID: 00155DA7 ETBDEBUGMoveToPC MESG Teleporting to PC FormID: 00155DB5 BoulderCityWorkerFaction FACT Boulder City Worker Faction FormID: 00015838 BedTwin01L FURN Кровать FormID: 00155DBE CrucifiedFaction FACT Crucified Faction FormID: 00155DBF vCrucifiedFaction QUST Crucified Faction FormID: 00155DC0 VLegateCampSecuritron CREA Секьюритрон QUOTEМарк IIQUOTE FormID: 0001583F Chair01L FURN Стул FormID: 00015840 Chair01R FURN Стул FormID: 00015841 Chair02L FURN Стул FormID: 00015842 Chair02R FURN Стул FormID: 00015848 BedMattress01FloorL FURN Кровать FormID: 00015849 BedMattress01FloorR FURN Кровать FormID: 00115CD1 VDresserRustyMickRalph CONT Комод FormID: 00115CD2 VDresserRustyV34 CONT Комод FormID: 00115CD3 VDresserRusty CONT Комод FormID: 00115CD4 VCounterfeitPassport MISC Фальшивый паспорт FormID: 00155E08 20GaSlugProjectile PROJ Патрон 20 кал., пулевой FormID: 00155E09 VCrTier2MoleRatLarge CREA Кротокрыс FormID: 00155E0A MAPM МАГИСТРАЛЬ 95. ЛАГЕРЬ ГАДЮК FormID: 00155E0B MAPM СВАЛКА ЯДОВИТЫХ ОТХОДОВ FormID: 00155E0C MAPM ГНЕЗДО КАСАДОРОВ FormID: 00155E66 WeapNVDisplacerGlove WEAP Перчатка-вытеснитель FormID: 00155E69 ARMADisplacerGlove ARMA ARMADisplacerGlove FormID: 000158E9 MS09ArefuMasterKey KEYM Мастер-ключ Арефу FormID: 00155E6C ARMADisplacerGloveUnique ARMA ARMADisplacerGloveUnique FormID: 00155E6D WeapNVDisplacerGloveUnique WEAP QUOTEНахрапQUOTE FormID: 000B5BC6 LootArmorEnclaveArmorEnclave CONT Ящик для брони FormID: 000B5BC7 LootFirstAidKitV34 CONT Ящик с медпрепаратами FormID: 000B5BC8 LootAmmoBox10mmEnclave CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 000B5BDE LootGrenadePulseEnclave CONT Ящик с гранатами FormID: 000B5BDF LootAmmoBoxElectronChargePacksEnclave CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 000B5BE9 FootlockerRavenRockAutumns CONT Сундук FormID: 000B5BEA EyebrowM HDPT EyebrowM FormID: 00095B61 ArefuHostile FACT Arefu Faction Hostile FormID: 00095B62 MS09QuestFailMessage MESG Узы крови FormID: 00095B63 MS09QuestFailMessageIan MESG Узы крови FormID: 00095B64 MS09IanWestFaction FACT Ian West's Little 'Ole Faction of Love FormID: 00155ECE vDialogueFreesideDrunk QUST Freeside Drunk Dialogue FormID: 00135E55 VHDIntakeTowerLocker CONT Шкаф FormID: 00135E5F VHDMapMarkerREF MAPM ДАМБА ГУВЕРА FormID: 00155EEF SLTumbleweedRanchINT CELL Дом на ранчо QUOTEПерекати-полеQUOTE FormID: 00155EF0 SLElDoradoGasINT CELL Автозаправка QUOTEЭльдорадоQUOTE FormID: 000B5C34 OffDoorMetalDoor01EXTERIORminUse DOOR Дверь FormID: 00135E6D V34WelcomeNote NOTE У34. Приветствие FormID: 00015983 FencePickBurntGate DOOR Ворота FormID: 000B5C54 FakeForceBallNudge EXPL Large Explosion FormID: 000159A5 OffDoorBig01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 000159A6 OffDoorSmL01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 000159A7 OffDoorSmR01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 000B5C6B tepidRockSaltsKey KEYM Ключ Галита FormID: 00135EC1 FourEyesPerceptionPenalty SPEL Штраф к воспр. (4 гл) FormID: 00135EC2 SmallFrameAgility SPEL Повышенная ловкость шустрика FormID: 00135EC3 MathWrath PERK Матлогика FormID: 00135EC4 FourEyes PERK Четыре глаза FormID: 00135EC5 HeavyHanded PERK Тяжелая рука FormID: 00135EC6 SmallFrame PERK Шустрик FormID: 00135EC7 FastShot PERK Стрельба навскидку FormID: 00135EC8 TriggerDiscipline PERK Техника спуска FormID: 00135EC9 GhastlyScavenger PERK Падальщик FormID: 00135F05 Kamikaze PERK Камикадзе FormID: 00135F06 MathWrathEffect MGEF Регенерация ОД FormID: 00135F08 PerkMathWrath SPEL Матлогика FormID: 00015A1B CaveDoor01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 00135F18 Hunter PERK Охотник FormID: 00135F1B V34OverseerTerminalJournal TERM Терминал FormID: 00135F1C V34NorthSecurityLogNote NOTE У34. Журнал северного поста СБ FormID: 00135F1D V34BoomerLogNote NOTE У34. Журнал бомбиста FormID: 00135F1E V34SouthSecurityLogNote NOTE У34. Журнал южного поста СБ FormID: 00135F1F V34OverseerJournal01Note NOTE Фрагмент дневника смотрителя FormID: 00135F20 V34OverseerLog01Note NOTE У34. Журнал смотрителя 01 FormID: 00135F21 V34OverseerLog02Note NOTE У34. Журнал смотрителя 02 FormID: 00135F22 V34ReactorLogNote NOTE У34. Журнал ректора FormID: 00135F3A VCrCazadorTier1TypeA CREA Касадор FormID: 00135F3B VCrCazadorTier1TypeB CREA Касадор FormID: 00135F3C VCrCazadorTier1TypeC CREA Касадор FormID: 00135F3D VCrCazadorTier1TypeD CREA Касадор FormID: 00115EB1 Absinthe ALCH Абсент FormID: 00135F3E VCrCazadorTier1TypeE CREA Касадор FormID: 00115EB2 VFSAtomicWranglerUpstairsKey KEYM Ключ от верхнего этажа QUOTEАтомного ковбояQUOTE FormID: 00135F3F VCrCazadorTier1TypeSmallA CREA Касадор FormID: 00115EB3 VFSAtomicWranglerKey KEYM Ключ от комнаты QUOTEАтомного ковбояQUOTE FormID: 00135F40 VCrCazadorTier1TypeSmallB CREA Касадор FormID: 00135F41 VCrCazadorTier1TypeSmallC CREA Касадор FormID: 00115EB5 NVLootAMGunsCabinet CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00135F43 VSpawnCazadorTier1 CREA Молодой касадор FormID: 00115EB6 VFreesideGarretMerchantBox CONT Товары Гарретов FormID: 00135F44 VSpawnCazadorTier1PIT CREA Касадор FormID: 00115EB7 ChemIncPEAlcohol MGEF Увеличение восприятия - алкоголь FormID: 000F5E35 ElReyMotelRoom03 CELL Номер мотеля QUOTEЭльрейQUOTE FormID: 00135F63 vCCLeftMyHeart QUST ОДИНОЧЕСТВО FormID: 000F5E4A GunRunnerEnterTrigger ACTI Gun Runner Enter Trigger FormID: 00135F67 NVCCLegionaryGuardAAM2 NPC_ Легионер-воин FormID: 000F5E4D GunRunnerExitTrigger ACTI Gun Runner Exit Trigger FormID: 00135F68 NVCCLegionaryGuardAAMExplorer NPC_ Разведчик Легиона FormID: 00135F69 NVCCLegionaryGuardAM2 NPC_ Легионер-воин FormID: 00135F6A NVCCLegionaryGuardAM NPC_ Легионер-воин FormID: 00135F6B NVCCLegionaryGuardHM NPC_ Легионер-воин FormID: 0500BA6A NVDLC01bedBothSides FURN Кровать FormID: 00135F6C NVCCLegionaryGuardHM2 NPC_ Легионер-воин FormID: 0500BA6B NVDLC01bedRight FURN Кровать FormID: 00135F6D NVCCLegionaryGuardCM2 NPC_ Легионер-воин FormID: 0500BA6C NVDLC01bedLeft FURN Кровать FormID: 00135F6E NVCCLegionaryGuardCM NPC_ Легионер-воин FormID: 000F5E59 HostetlerTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 000F5E5A CrimsonCaravanMainOffice CELL QUOTEКрасный караванQUOTE - главный офис FormID: 00135F74 EnchFourEyesGlasses ENCH Четыре глаза FormID: 00135F75 Purifier PERK Борец за чистоту FormID: 00156003 MAPM РАНЧО QUOTEПЕРЕКАТИ-ПОЛЕQUOTE FormID: 00135F76 BoulderCityHostageFaction FACT Boulder City Hostage Faction FormID: 00115F04 VBennysCigarette MISC Характерный окурок FormID: 00115F05 VBennysLighter MISC Гравированная зажигалка FormID: 00115F06 TopsPresidentialKey KEYM Ключ от президентского люкса в QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 000F5EAE VDoorSlidingVault22 DOOR Дверь FormID: 00095D25 DeadEyebotEnclave CREA Робоглаз Анклава FormID: 00095D2C FFEnclaveEncampment02Terminal TERM Полевые исследования Анклава FormID: 00095D2D FFEnclaveResearchDog NOTE Полевой отчет: A001, дикая собака FormID: 00095D2E FFEnclaveResearchScorpion NOTE Полевой отчет: A002, большой скорпион FormID: 00095D2F FFEnclaveResearchMolerat NOTE Полевой отчет: A003, кротокрыс FormID: 001560A2 VHDSecuritronEndEscort CREA Секьюритрон QUOTEМарк IQUOTE FormID: 0500BB19 HologramPulseGunProjectile PROJ Лазерный луч FormID: 00095D7E RadioPlayNPC NPC_ NPC из радиопьесы FormID: 00075D21 DialogueCrimeKarma QUST Crime/Karma dialogue for specific NPCs FormID: 00156114 VendorContainerDocSawbones CONT Склад доктора Усанаги FormID: 0500BBC2 NVDLC01WeapPolicePistol WEAP Полицейский пистолет FormID: 00095E43 BenchMuseum02 FURN Скамья FormID: 000B5ED1 HelpVATS2 MESG V.A.T.S. - дополнительно FormID: 00095E45 BenchMuseum01 FURN Скамья FormID: 00136166 VMQ05 QUST ЗА РЕСПУБЛИКУ, ЧАСТЬ 2 FormID: 001361B3 CherchezLaFemme PERK Шерше ля фам FormID: 001361B4 ConfirmedBachelor PERK Убежденный холостяк FormID: 0500BCD6 NVDLC01LockerPoliceStation CONT Шкаф FormID: 0500BCD7 NVDLC01LockerPoliceStationC4 CONT Шкаф FormID: 0500BCD9 NVDLC01ElijahNote01 NOTE Приказ пленнику FormID: 0500BCDA NVDLC01ElijahNote02 NOTE Сообщение от Элайджи: гала-представление FormID: 0015626C SLRubyHillMineINT CELL Шахта QUOTEРуби-ХиллQUOTE FormID: 0015626D SLSilverPeakMineINT CELL Шахта QUOTEСилвер-ПикQUOTE FormID: 00035D80 MirelurkEggClutchCont02 CONT Яйца болотников FormID: 00035D81 MirelurkEggClutchCont02a CONT Яйца болотников FormID: 00035D82 MirelurkEggClutchCont03 CONT Яйца болотников FormID: 00035D85 MirelurkEggClutchCont03a CONT Яйца болотников FormID: 00035D86 MirelurkEggCont CONT Яйцо болотника FormID: 00035D87 MirelurkEggClutchCont01 CONT Яйца болотников FormID: 00035D8A MirelurkEggClutchCont01a CONT Яйца болотников FormID: 0500BCF7 NVDLC01DeskPoliceStation01 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0500BCF8 NVDLC01DeskPoliceStation02 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00176317 VLegionaryWastelandRecruitCDead NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 00176318 VLegionaryWastelandRecruitEDead NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 0500BCFD NVDLC01PoliceStationTerminal02 TERM Терминал начальника полицейского участка FormID: 0500BD07 ARMABearTrapFist ARMA ARMABearTrapFfist FormID: 00095F48 MS05NukalurkMeat ALCH Мясо ядерника FormID: 0500BD09 NVDLC01WeapSpaceAgeKnife WEAP Космический нож FormID: 0013621D NVCamera WEAP Камера R9000 FormID: 000F6105 GunRunnerGunsmithCM2 NPC_ Оружейный мастер QUOTEОружейниковQUOTE FormID: 000F6112 GunRunnerGunsmithCF NPC_ Оружейный мастер QUOTEОружейниковQUOTE FormID: 00035E04 MS10Barkskin PERK Толстая шкура FormID: 00035E05 TempleUnionKey KEYM Ключ от Храма Единения FormID: 00035E06 TempleUnionStoreroomKey KEYM Ключ от хранилища FormID: 001161E7 MrHouseOUTDATED NPC_ Мистер Хаус FormID: 001161E9 VHousePassport MISC Паспорт Нью-Вегаса FormID: 00035E4F EyeGhoul EYES Гуля FormID: 00035E83 WastelandMarqueeDoor01 DOOR Металлическая дверь FormID: 0500BE21 NVDLC01VaultTurretCodeHolder ACTI Датчик турелей FormID: 0500BE28 NVDLC01WTMid CELL Разрушенное кафе FormID: 00035EDA PlasmaProjectile PROJ Плазменный луч FormID: 060104D7 NVDLC03CrashedSatelliteOld ACTI Разбившийся спутник FormID: 060104DD NVDLC03SonicBark WEAP Звук FormID: 060104DE NVDLC03CrCyberDog01TEST CREA Киберпес FormID: 060104E0 NVDLC03PlayerSpine MISC Ваш позвоночник FormID: 060104E1 NVDLC03PlayerHeart MISC Ваше сердце FormID: 060104E2 NVDLC03PlayerBrain MISC Ваш мозг FormID: 060104E4 NVDLC03FootlockerForbidden CONT Сундук FormID: 000F624E WestsideMarco NPC_ Марко FormID: 000F624F WestsideJimmy NPC_ Джимми FormID: 000F6250 WestsideMaude NPC_ Мод FormID: 000F6251 WestsideSweetie NPC_ Конфетка FormID: 000F6252 WestsidePrettySarah NPC_ Милашка Сара FormID: 00035F07 ReduceCarryWeight MGEF Уменьшение грузоподъемности FormID: 00035F08 ReduceActionPoints MGEF Уменьшение очков действия FormID: 000960BB DinerBooth01TableRL FURN Диван FormID: 000F6277 VMcCarranControlTowerTrigger ACTI Control Tower Trigger FormID: 000F6279 VMcCarranCurtisTowerWarpTrigger ACTI CurtisTowerWarp (Up) FormID: 000F627A VMcCarranLupaTalker TACT Радио FormID: 000F627C VMS08BombPassword NOTE Код активации FormID: 000F62B1 VMcCarranMonorailBombNCRMessage MESG Заряд взрывчатки FormID: 00176538 VNightTimeQuest QUST Night Time Global Check FormID: 00176541 ArcadeVertibirdTrigger ACTI Arcade Vertibird Trigger FormID: 00176544 ArcadeTestSiteTrigger ACTI Arcade Test Site Trigger FormID: 060105AE NVDLC03X8MainUtlDoorBg01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 0017654C ArcadeHooverDamTrigger ACTI Arcade Hoover Dam Trigger FormID: 0017654F NVCRTumbleweedBaby CREA Ветро-брамин FormID: 000F6329 V03AccessTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 001564E0 VERSewers01 QUST Random Encounters and Dialogue for Sewers FormID: 00176576 musCtrlViperHwy95 ALOC musCtrlViperHwy95 FormID: 00176577 musSetLOCCityOfLostAngeles MSET musSetOldFO1CityOfLostAngeles FormID: 0017657A CassClass CLAS Caravan Booze Hound FormID: 0017657B ArcadeClass CLAS Follower of the Apocalypse Doctor FormID: 00136477 V11DresserR01 CONT Комод FormID: 000F6370 NorthVegasAndyScabb NPC_ Энди Скебб FormID: 000F6371 NorthVegasAliceHostetler NPC_ Элис Хостетлер FormID: 000F6374 SporeCarrierBurstMagicEffect MGEF Эффект взрыва спороноса FormID: 000F6376 SporeCarrierBurstAttack SPEL Взрывная атака спороноса FormID: 00116409 FreesideSquatterFaction FACT NCR Squatter Faction FormID: 0011640A FreesideLocalFaction FACT Freeside Local Faction FormID: 0011640C VFSFreesideResidentAM01 NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 0011640D VFSFreesideResidentAF01 NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 0011640E VFSFreesideResidentHM01 NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 0011640F VFSFreesideResidentHM02 NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 00116410 VFSFreesideResidentAAM02 NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 00116411 VFSFreesideResidentAM02 NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 00116412 VFSFreesideResidentCF01 NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 00116413 VFSFreesideResidentCF02 NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 00116414 VFSFreesideResidentAF02 NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 00116415 VFSFreesideResidentAAF01 NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 00116416 VFSFreesideResidentAAF02 NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 00116417 VFSFreesideResidentHF01 NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 00116418 VFSFreesideResidentHF02 NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 00116419 VFSFreesideResidentCM01 NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 0011641A VFSFreesideResidentCM02 NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 0011641B VFSFreesideResidentAAM01 NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 0011641C FreesideSupplyDropHouse CELL Разрушенный магазин FormID: 0500BFBC NVDLC01VaultAltSecurityWarnTerminal TERM Терминал СБ хранилища FormID: 0500BFBD NVDLC01VaultSecurityProtocolNote NOTE Регламент безопасности FormID: 001364C6 vCCWeathersSlaveKey KEYM Ключ Уизерса FormID: 001364C7 NVCCKennyWeathers NPC_ Кенни Уизерс FormID: 001364C8 NVCCSammyWeathers NPC_ Сэмми Уизерс FormID: 0500BFC7 NVDLC01HologramFriendCasino NPC_ Голограмма FormID: 000F6401 1ESharecropperHF NPC_ Издольщик FormID: 000F6403 1ESharecropperCF NPC_ Издольщик FormID: 000F6407 CraftsmanHomesInterior01 CELL Дом мастера 01 FormID: 0011649E VCG04 QUST Player Character Revision FormID: 001164A2 VCG04Activator ACTI VCG04 Activator FormID: 001164B5 vGOMBouncer01 NPC_ Головорез Омерты FormID: 001164BF vDialogueGomorrahGeneric QUST Gomorrah Generic Dialogue FormID: 001164C1 LootSafeGoodspringsSchoolhouse CONT Сейф FormID: 001164C2 NVMonorailDoor DOOR Монорельс FormID: 001164F9 VMQTopsYesMan CREA Йес-мэн FormID: 001164FB VPlatinumChip MISC Платиновая фишка FormID: 001164FC VMSTopsTommyTorini NPC_ Томми Торини FormID: 0013658B RefrigeratorWithFoodNEW CONT Холодильник FormID: 0013658C VMichaelAngeloFaction FACT Michael Angelo's Faction FormID: 00116504 VMSTopsTalentPool QUST ТАЛАНТЫ, ОТЗОВИТЕСЬ! FormID: 06010717 NVDLC03ThinkTankTalkingActivator TACT Доктор Мебиус FormID: 0013659B VCrNightStalkerTier1TypeA CREA Ночной охотник FormID: 0013659C VCrNightStalkerTier1TypeB CREA Ночной охотник FormID: 0013659D VCrNightStalkerTier1TypeC CREA Ночной охотник FormID: 0013659E VCrNightStalkerTier1TypeD CREA Ночной охотник FormID: 0013659F VCrNightStalkerTier1TypeE CREA Ночной охотник FormID: 001365A0 VCrNightStalkerTier1TypeSmallA CREA Ночной охотник FormID: 001365A1 VCrNightStalkerTier1TypeSmallB CREA Ночной охотник FormID: 001365A2 VCrNightStalkerTier1TypeSmallC CREA Ночной охотник FormID: 001365A6 VSpawnNightStalkerTier1PIT CREA Ночной охотник FormID: 001365AA VCrFireGeckoTier1TypeA CREA Огненный геккон FormID: 001365AB VCrFireGeckoTier1TypeB CREA Огненный геккон FormID: 001365AC VCrFireGeckoTier1TypeC CREA Огненный геккон FormID: 001365AD VCrFireGeckoTier1TypeD CREA Огненный геккон FormID: 001365AE VCrFireGeckoTier1TypeE CREA Огненный геккон FormID: 001365AF VCrFireGeckoTier1TypeSmallA CREA Огненный геккон FormID: 001365B0 VCrFireGeckoTier1TypeSmallB CREA Огненный геккон FormID: 001365B1 VCrFireGeckoTier1TypeSmallC CREA Огненный геккон FormID: 001365B5 VSpawnFireGeckoTier1PIT CREA Огненный геккон FormID: 06010757 NVDLC03CrProtectronblue CREA ProtectronBlue FormID: 0500C10B NVDLC01GalaActivator ACTI Панель управления фейерверком FormID: 00116580 VMS18JayBarnes NPC_ Джей Барнс FormID: 0500C10F NVDLC01LockerPoliceStationPistol CONT Шкаф FormID: 00116592 2EOVault21GiftShop CELL Убежище 21 - магазин подарков FormID: 00116597 SarahWeintraub NPC_ Сара FormID: 00096381 Mainframe01 TERM Компьютер QUOTEВолт-ТекQUOTE FormID: 0500C14B NVDLC01VaultMainDoorWarnTerminal TERM Терминал двери хранилища FormID: 0500C14C NVDLC01VaultMainDoorTerminal TERM Терминал двери хранилища FormID: 0500C14D NVDLC01VaultMainDoorSealTrigger ACTI Seal The Vault FormID: 0500C150 NVDLC01VaultDoor DOOR Дверь хранилища FormID: 00176782 NVMercenaryMaleGDead NPC_ Наемник FormID: 00176783 NVProspectorFemaleXDead NPC_ Старатель FormID: 000963D2 CureAddiction MGEF Излечение зависимости FormID: 000963D7 AddictionEFFECT MGEF Зависимость FormID: 00156761 VERT4NightStalkerDenTrigger2 ACTI Heighten the Show FormID: 00156762 VERT4NightStalkerDenCodeHolder ACTI Direct the Show FormID: 00156763 VERT4NightStalkerDenTrigger1 ACTI Start the Show FormID: 00156788 VSpawnTier4NightStalkerMed CREA Ночной охотник FormID: 00156789 VCrUniqueTier4CentaurEvolvedLarge CREA Гигантский мегакентавр FormID: 0015678B VCrUniqueTier2NightStalkerSmallER01 CREA Молодой ночной охотник FormID: 0015678C DeadMoleRatSmall CREA Кротокрыс-детеныш FormID: 001567D7 VMQEndStates QUST World Changes Post-Endgame FormID: 0500C258 NVDLC01CrGhostTrapperETSpecial CREA Призрак-охотник FormID: 001567FE PrimmTents CELL Палатка НКР FormID: 06010915 NVDLC03X13Replay QUST ПРОЕКТ X-13 - ВОЗВРАЩЕНИЕ FormID: 06010919 NVDLC03DuffleBagLOW CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 0601091A NVDLC03WoodenCrateLOW CONT Деревянный ящик FormID: 0601091B NVDLC03OvenRangeDirtyLOW CONT Печь FormID: 0601091C NVDLC03CabinetHousehold CONT Шкаф FormID: 0601091D NVDLC03MetalBoxHouseholdLOW CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0601091E NVDLC03DeskWoodenLOW CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0601091F NVDLC03RefrigeratorWithFoodLOW CONT Холодильник FormID: 06010920 NVDLC03HotelWardrobeLOW CONT Гардероб FormID: 06010921 NVDLC03FootlockerHouseholdLOW CONT Сундук FormID: 06010922 NVDLC03SSVendingMachineLOW CONT Торговый автомат FormID: 00116738 GSSunnyNote NOTE Сейф школы Гудспрингс FormID: 001367E0 TecLegionaryRaiderShotgun NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 001367E6 CameraFilmProjectile PROJ Пленка FormID: 001367FB FortMelodyBear MISC Сержант Тедди FormID: 0011678E VPlatinumChipDUPLICATE000 MISC Платиновая фишка FormID: 001568E4 ARMASpikedKnucklesUnique ARMA ARMASpikedKnucklesUnique FormID: 001568E6 WeapNVSpikedKnucklesUnique WEAP QUOTEЛюбовь и ненавистьQUOTE FormID: 00176983 HVTeleportToRamosTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00176984 HVPlayerLeavingTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00176988 CaravanDeckLittleBuster CDCK Караванная колода Маленького Паршивца FormID: 001167E1 RSAlphaPassword NOTE Пароль к посту QUOTEАльфаQUOTE FormID: 001167E2 RSBravoPassword NOTE Пароль к посту QUOTEБравоQUOTE FormID: 00176989 CaravanCashLittleBuster CONT Сундучок Маленького Паршивца FormID: 001167E3 RSCharliePassword NOTE Пароль к посту QUOTEЧарлиQUOTE FormID: 001167E4 RSDeltaPassword NOTE Пароль к посту QUOTEДельтаQUOTE FormID: 001167E5 RSEchoPassword NOTE Пароль к посту QUOTEЭхоQUOTE FormID: 001167E6 RSFoxtrotPassword NOTE Пароль к посту QUOTEФокстротQUOTE FormID: 00116814 VStreetNCRTravelerAMa NPC_ Путник FormID: 00116815 VStreetNCRTravelerCMa NPC_ Путник FormID: 00116816 VStreetNCRTravelerHMa NPC_ Путник FormID: 00116817 VStreetNCRTravelerAFa NPC_ Путник FormID: 00116818 VStreetNCRTravelerAAFa NPC_ Путник FormID: 00116819 VStreetNCRTravelerCFa NPC_ Путник FormID: 0011681A VStreetNCRTravelerHFa NPC_ Путник FormID: 0011681B VStreetNCRGamblerAMa NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0011681C VStreetNCRGamblerCMa NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0011681D VStreetNCRGamblerHMa NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0011681E VStreetNCRGamblerAFa NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0011681F VStreetNCRGamblerCFa NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00116820 VStreetNCRGamblerHFa NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00116821 VStreetNCRGamblerAAFa NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00116822 VStreetMPAM NPC_ Военный полицейский НКР FormID: 00116823 VStreetMPCM NPC_ Военный полицейский НКР FormID: 00116824 VStreetMPHM NPC_ Военный полицейский НКР FormID: 00116825 VStreetNCRTrooperAAFa NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00116826 VStreetNCRTrooperAMa NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00116827 VStreetNCRTrooperAFa NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00116828 VStreetNCRTrooperCMa NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00116829 VStreetNCRTrooperCFa NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0011682A VStreetNCRTrooperHMa NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0011682B VStreetNCRTrooperHFa NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00156951 VSpawnOVStripCitizenA NPC_ Житель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 00156952 VSpawnOVStripCitizenB NPC_ Житель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 00156953 VSpawnOVStripCitizenC NPC_ Житель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 00156954 VSpawnOVStripCitizenD NPC_ Житель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 00156955 VSpawnOVStripCitizenEOld NPC_ Житель Норт-Вегаса FormID: 00156956 VSpawnOVStripCitizenF NPC_ Житель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 00156957 VSpawnOVStripCitizenG NPC_ Житель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 00156968 WeapSuperSledgeUnique WEAP QUOTEБэби!QUOTE FormID: 00116892 VMS18Crusoe NPC_ Крузо FormID: 00136921 FortMelodyNote NOTE Сержант Тедди FormID: 0011689A OutfitTrenchcoat ARMO Тренч FormID: 0011689B OutfitFedoraHat ARMO Фетровая шляпа FormID: 0011689C VMS18Assassin NPC_ Ассасин FormID: 001168A1 VMS18WhiteGloveBase NPC_ Белая перчатка FormID: 001168A2 VMS18WhiteGloveCM NPC_ Белая перчатка FormID: 001168A3 VMS18WhiteGloveHM NPC_ Белая перчатка FormID: 001168A4 VMS18WhiteGloveMask ARMO Маска общества QUOTEБелая перчаткаQUOTE FormID: 0500C45C NVDLC01GasBombProjectile PROJ Газовая бомба FormID: 0500C45D NVDLC01weapgasbomb WEAP Газовая бомба FormID: 00176AB9 GrenadeFragMisfitsExplosion EXPL Frag Explosion FormID: 00176ABA GrenadeFragMisfitsProjectile PROJ Осколочная граната FormID: 00176ABB WeapGrenadeFragMisfits WEAP Осколочная граната FormID: 00176AC4 MoneyLegion1 CMNY Динарий Легиона FormID: 00176AC5 MoneyLegion1Mangled CMNY Погнутый динарий Легиона FormID: 00176AC6 MoneyNCR5 CMNY 5 долларов НКР FormID: 00176AC7 MoneyLegion25 CMNY Аурей Легиона FormID: 00176AC8 MoneyNCR20 CMNY 20 долларов НКР FormID: 00176AC9 MoneyNCR100 CMNY 100 долларов НКР FormID: 0500C4CF NVDLC01RouletteTable ACTI Рулеточный стол FormID: 0500C4D0 NVDLC01HologramCashierCasino NPC_ Голограмма FormID: 0500C4D4 NVDLC01CasinoComps QUST NVDLC01CasinoComps FormID: 0500C4D6 SierraMadreCasinoData CSNO QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 000B67B9 LimbExplosionBug EXPL Limb Explosion Bug FormID: 0500C4F5 NVDLC01DeanFaction FACT Dean Faction FormID: 0500C4F6 NVDLC01DogFaction FACT Dog and God Faction FormID: 0500C4F7 NVDLC01ToxicCloudTest CELL Test Cell For Traps FormID: 00156A93 VFreeformFreeside2 QUST Freeside Dialogs Cont. FormID: 00156A97 VERT1GSCoyoteDenCodeHolder ACTI Direct the Show FormID: 00156A99 VERT1GSCoyoteDenTrigger1 ACTI Start the Show FormID: 00136A0E MAPM КОЛВИЛЛ-БЭЙ FormID: 00056634 AmmoMirelurkKing AMMO Энергия звуковой волны FormID: 00156AA1 SLAbandonedShack03INT CELL Хижина Филдса FormID: 00156AA2 SLFishermansShackINT CELL Рыбацкая хижина FormID: 00136A1D NVHealingPowder ALCH Целебный порошок FormID: 00136A20 FortLegionMongrelHostile CREA Пес Легиона FormID: 00136A25 TheFortGladiatorFaction FACT The Fort Gladiator Faction FormID: 00136A27 FortPlayerEquipmentContainer CONT Склад снаряжения Арены FormID: 0500C543 NVDLC01ToxicCloud QUST Script Functionality for Toxic Clouds FormID: 00136A45 CrCoyoteDEAD CREA Койот FormID: 00136A49 NVCrNightStalkerDEAD CREA Ночной охотник FormID: 0500C54E NVDLC01TrapBearTrap ACTI Медвежий капкан FormID: 0500C54F NVDLC01SuitesStarletSafe CONT Сейф Веры FormID: 00136A54 VMapCampForlornHopeRegion REGN Лагерь Форлорн-Хоуп FormID: 00156B16 MAPM УЗЛОВАЯ СТАНЦИЯ 15 FormID: 00156B19 MAPM РЫБАЦКАЯ ХИЖИНА FormID: 00156B1A ScavengerPlatformREF MAPM ПЛАТФОРМА МАРОДЕРОВ FormID: 0500C596 NVDLC01VaultPlayerSafeTrigger ACTI Player Safe Zone FormID: 0500C59C NVDLC01VillaTravelTrigger ACTI Перемещение на Виллу FormID: 00116A3B VTopsTommysCard MISC Корпоративная карточка Томми Торини FormID: 00116A4F Lucky38Marilyn CREA Мэрилин FormID: 00116A50 Lucky38Jane CREA Джейн FormID: 00116A54 Lucky38ElevatorMessage MESG Выберите этаж FormID: 00136B11 VSpawnGiantRatTier2PIT CREA Гигантская крыса FormID: 06010C97 NVDLC03GraveContainerLOW CONT Могила FormID: 00136B27 vDialogueHooverDam QUST Hoover Dam Generic Dialogue FormID: 00136B28 vDialogueHooverDamFaction FACT Hoover Dam Dialogue Faction FormID: 00136B3A vHDBrotherhoodActivator ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00076812 HubrisComicsBetaNote NOTE Заметка о бета-тестировании FormID: 00136B60 SVElevatorDoorVault DOOR Дверь лифта FormID: 00136B63 SVSentrybotTerminal TERM Терминал управления роботами-охранниками FormID: 0500C669 NVDLC01LockerPoliceStationShotgun CONT Шкаф FormID: 0500C66A NVDLC01WeapNV9mmPistolDean WEAP 9-мм пистолет FormID: 0500C66D NVDLC01CrGhostTrapperVilla CREA Призрак-охотник FormID: 00116AF4 VFSBrahminPackWaterDEAD CREA Брамин Джейн FormID: 06010D24 NVDLC03KleinTrunk CONT Сундук FormID: 00116B3F RSDeltaScheffer NPC_ Офицер связи Шеффер FormID: 00116B40 RSFoxtrotLenk NPC_ Офицер связи Ленк FormID: 00116B41 VMS23 QUST БОМБИСТЫ FormID: 00116B58 VDialogueMrHouse QUST Mr. House's Dialogue FormID: 0500C6FD NVDLC01TSKitLadder DOOR Лестница FormID: 000B69D5 JohnnyWesFaction FACT Johnny Wes Faction FormID: 0500C737 NVDLC01StarVanishTrigger ACTI NVDLC01StarVanishTrigger FormID: 000768F0 MechanistGloveL ARMA Mechanist Left Glove FormID: 000768F1 MechanistGloveR ARMA Mechanist Right Glove FormID: 00116BD9 WarehouseBathrooms2 CELL Sample Bathrooms of All Sizes FormID: 0005688C CG04StanleyKey KEYM Ключ от служебных помещений Убежища 101 FormID: 0007691F AchievementQuest QUST Achievement Tracking Quest FormID: 00076926 CrDogWastelander CREA Собака FormID: 000568C3 CGPresetHispanicM10 NPC_ raceHispanicM10 FormID: 000568C4 CGPresetHispanicM09 NPC_ raceHispanicM09 FormID: 000568C5 CGPresetHispanicM08 NPC_ raceHispanicM08 FormID: 000568C7 CGPresetHispanicM07 NPC_ raceHispanicM07 FormID: 000568C8 CGPresetHispanicM06 NPC_ raceHispanicM06 FormID: 000568CA CGPresetHispanicF10 NPC_ raceHispanicF10 FormID: 000568D2 CGPresetHispanicF09 NPC_ raceHispanicF09 FormID: 000568D3 CGPresetHispanicF08 NPC_ raceHispanicF08 FormID: 000568D4 CGPresetHispanicF07 NPC_ raceHispanicF07 FormID: 000568D5 CGPresetHispanicF06 NPC_ raceHispanicF06 FormID: 000568D6 CGPresetCaucasianM10 NPC_ raceCaucasianM10 FormID: 000568DA CGPresetCaucasianM09 NPC_ raceCaucasianM09 FormID: 000568DC CGPresetCaucasianM08 NPC_ raceCaucasianM08 FormID: 000568DD CGPresetCaucasianM07 NPC_ raceCaucasianM07 FormID: 000568DF CGPresetCaucasianM06 NPC_ raceCaucasianM06 FormID: 000568E2 CGPresetCaucasianF10 NPC_ raceCaucasianF10 FormID: 000568E3 CGPresetCaucasianF09 NPC_ raceCaucasianF09 FormID: 06010E4B NVDLC03MobiusTrunk CONT Сундук FormID: 06010E4D NVDLC03ThinkTankTrunk CONT Сундук FormID: 000568F5 CGPresetCaucasianF08 NPC_ raceCaucasianF08 FormID: 000568F6 CGPresetCaucasianF07 NPC_ raceCaucasianF07 FormID: 000568F7 CGPresetCaucasianF06 NPC_ raceCaucasianF06 FormID: 000568F8 CGPresetAsianM10 NPC_ raceAsianM10 FormID: 000568FA CGPresetAsianM09 NPC_ raceAsianM09 FormID: 00056905 CGPresetAsianM08 NPC_ raceAsianM08 FormID: 00056906 CGPresetAsianM07 NPC_ raceAsianM07 FormID: 00056907 CGPresetAsianM06 NPC_ raceAsianM06 FormID: 00056908 CGPresetAsianF10 NPC_ raceAsianF10 FormID: 00056909 CGPresetAsianF09 NPC_ raceAsianF09 FormID: 00116C5E VFSPacerAttacksSupplyTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00116C5F NVElizabethKieranDuffleBag CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 00116C61 VFSOffDutyNCRTrooper01 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00116C62 VFSElizabethKieranDead NPC_ Элизабет Кирен FormID: 00116C63 VFSOffDutyNCRTrooper02 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00056916 CGPresetAsianF08 NPC_ raceAsianF08 FormID: 00116C64 VFSOffDutyNCRTrooper03 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00116C65 VFSOffDutyNCRTrooper04 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00056918 CGPresetAsianF07 NPC_ raceAsianF07 FormID: 00056919 CGPresetAsianF06 NPC_ raceAsianF06 FormID: 00056921 CGPresetAfricanAmericanM10 NPC_ raceAfricanAmericanM10 FormID: 00056922 CGPresetAfricanAmericanM09 NPC_ raceAfricanAmericanM09 FormID: 00056923 CGPresetAfricanAmericanM08 NPC_ raceAfricanAmericanM08 FormID: 00056934 CGPresetAfricanAmericanM07 NPC_ raceAfricanAmericanM07 FormID: 00056939 CGPresetAfricanAmericanM06 NPC_ raceAfricanAmericanM06 FormID: 0005693B CGPresetAfricanAmericanF10 NPC_ raceAfricanAmericanF10 FormID: 0005693E CGPresetAfricanAmericanF09 NPC_ raceAfricanAmericanF09 FormID: 00056940 CGPresetAfricanAmericanF08 NPC_ raceAfricanAmericanF08 FormID: 00056946 CGPresetAfricanAmericanF07 NPC_ raceAfricanAmericanF07 FormID: 00056948 CGPresetAfricanAmericanF06 NPC_ raceAfricanAmericanF06 FormID: 00176E3F musSetLOCCorpRuinsDayABC MSET musSetLOCCorpRuinsBothABC FormID: 0500C824 NVDLC01StarletCorpse NPC_ Актриса FormID: 0500C825 NVDLC01SuitesStarletDesk CONT Секретер Веры FormID: 0500C826 NVDLC01SuitesStarletTerminal TERM Терминал компьютера Веры FormID: 0500C827 NVDLC01SuitesAutoDoc ACTI Автодок QUOTEМарк IQUOTE FormID: 0500C828 NVDLC01SuitesSurgeryReadyActivator ACTI Christine Surgery Ready Activator FormID: 0500C829 NVDLC01SuitesChristineConvActivator ACTI Christine Intercom Bark Activator FormID: 00176E54 AmmoCompanion AMMO Волшебный боеприпас спутника FormID: 00176E55 WeapNVCaravanShotgunCass WEAP Дробовик караванщика FormID: 00176E56 WeapKnifeCombatCass WEAP Боевой нож FormID: 00176E57 WeapNV44RevolverRaul WEAP QUOTEМагнумQUOTE кал. 44 FormID: 00176E58 WeapLeadPipeRaul WEAP Свинцовая труба FormID: 00176E59 WeapNVMacheteBoone WEAP Мачете FormID: 00176E5A WeapPowerFistVeronica WEAP Силовой кастет FormID: 00176E5B Weap10mmPistolVeronica WEAP 10-мм пистолет FormID: 0500C840 NVDLC01ClinicNote01a NOTE Коды автоматов FormID: 00176E5C Ammo9mmRobot AMMO 9-мм патрон FormID: 0500C841 NVDLC01ClinicTerminal01 TERM Терминал FormID: 00176E5D WeapRipperArcade WEAP QUOTEПотрошительQUOTE FormID: 000569B2 CG04RadroachGuard CREA Радтаракан FormID: 00136D94 MapPrimm REGN Примм FormID: 00176F09 CaesarDialogueTrigger ACTI Caesar Dialogue Trigger FormID: 00176F0D ArcadeFaction FACT Arcade Faction FormID: 00136E0F vDialoguePowderGangerFaction FACT Powder Ganger Dialogue Faction FormID: 00136E13 LakelurkMeat ALCH Мясо озерника FormID: 00136E14 DeathclawOmelet PERK Пустошный омлет FormID: 00176F49 PrivateEdwardsNeutral FACT Player neutral with Pvt. Edwards FormID: 00096BCD VDialogueCraigBoone QUST КРЕЙГ БУН FormID: 00056AB3 SuperMutantBedL FURN Подстилка FormID: 00116E21 VFSGarretFaction FACT Garret Twins FormID: 00116E22 VFSCalebMcCafferyFaction FACT Caleb McCaffery FormID: 00116E26 VFSCalebMcCafferyHat ARMO Шляпа Калеба Маккаффери FormID: 00116E29 VFSAtomicWranglerBankKey KEYM Ключ от хранилища QUOTEАтомного ковбояQUOTE FormID: 00096C1B NCRCFSniper01 NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 00156F7C WeapNVFireaxeUnique WEAP QUOTEТук-тукQUOTE FormID: 00096C40 Ammo25mmGrenade AMMO 25-мм граната FormID: 00096C41 25mmGrenadeExplosion EXPL 25mm Grenade Explosion FormID: 00156FA1 NCRCFChavezGangerFaction FACT NCRCF Chavez Faction FormID: 00156FAE WeatherStationInteriorDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 00156FB1 FortWeatherStationGuard NPC_ Охранник метеостанции FormID: 00156FB7 WeatherStationElevatorDoor DOOR Дверь лифта FormID: 00156FB8 WeatherStationTrigger ACTI Weather Station Trigger FormID: 00156FBB WeatherStationElevatorMsg MESG Лифт метеостанции FormID: 00156FBC GamblingStool01RedL FURN Табурет FormID: 00096C98 25mmGrenadeProjectile PROJ 25-мм граната FormID: 00096CB7 OutfitTenpenny ARMO Костюм Тенпенни FormID: 00136F97 40mmGrenLaunchProjectile PROJ 40-мм гранат. выстрел FormID: 00116F0E VMS18WhiteGloveAttacker1 NPC_ Белая перчатка FormID: 00116F0F VMS18WhiteGloveAttacker2 NPC_ Белая перчатка FormID: 00116F10 VWhiteGloveSocietyFaction FACT White Glove Society FormID: 00116F14 VMS18WhiteGloveAmbushTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00116F16 RepNVWhiteGloveSociety REPU Общество QUOTEБелая перчаткаQUOTE FormID: 00096CE7 DevArmoryContainer CONT Ящик Анклава FormID: 00096CEC DevArmory CELL Оружейная FormID: 00056BEB MQNPCFaction FACT Main Quest NPC Faction FormID: 00136FCC TheFortBennyFaction FACT Benny's Personal Faction FormID: 00136FCF NiptonHotel CELL Ниптон - отель FormID: 00136FD3 vMOSgtKilborn NPC_ Сержант Килборн FormID: 001770ED EnchClothingCaesarsArmor ENCH Одежда Цезаря FormID: 00136FD4 LegionMongrelSnifferNipton CREA Пес Легиона FormID: 000B6DE4 EyebrowF HDPT EyebrowF FormID: 00096D5E MetalBox01Empty CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00096D61 MetalBox02Empty CONT Ящик FormID: 0017714E BondsOfSteel PERK Узы Стали FormID: 0017714F CauselessRebel PERK Бунтарь FormID: 00177185 VHDSecuritronEscortMK1 CREA Секьюритрон QUOTEМарк IQUOTE FormID: 00177186 VHDSecuritronBattleMk1East CREA Секьюритрон QUOTEМарк IQUOTE FormID: 00116FF9 VMQ01JessupNote NOTE Предложение от председателя FormID: 0011702C RumNukaCola ALCH Ядер-ром FormID: 0011702D VFSFollowersSuppliesNote NOTE Последователям нужны припасы FormID: 001771E0 VHDWestDamSniperTeamBattle02Trigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 001370D6 OutfitNVSlave1 ARMO Лохмотья раба FormID: 001370D7 OutfitNVSlave2 ARMO Лохмотья раба FormID: 001370DC MAPM ХРЕБЕТ КОЙОТ-ТЕЙЛ FormID: 001370DD VBSCLLegionary1 NPC_ Легионер-воин FormID: 001370DE VBSCLLegionary2 NPC_ Легионер-воин FormID: 001370DF VBSCLLegionary3 NPC_ Легионер-воин FormID: 001370E0 VBSCLLegionary4 NPC_ Легионер-воин FormID: 001370E1 VBSCLLegionary5 NPC_ Легионер-воин FormID: 001370E2 VBSCLLegionary6 NPC_ Легионер-воин FormID: 06011261 NVDLC03ElectricalBox01LOW CONT Ящик с электроникой FormID: 001370E3 VBSCLLegionary7 NPC_ Легионер-воин FormID: 001370E4 VBSCLLegionary8 NPC_ Легионер-воин FormID: 06011263 NVDLC03X8ShippingMemo4 NOTE Касательно закрытия отдела поставок FormID: 001370E5 VBSCLLegionary9 NPC_ Легионер-воин FormID: 001370E6 VBSCLLegionary10 NPC_ Легионер-воин FormID: 001370E7 VBSCLVexillariusAAM NPC_ Вексиларий Легиона FormID: 00076D9B MQ08Vault87Faction FACT Vault 87 Super Mutant FormID: 001370EF VBSLegionMongrel CREA Пес Легиона FormID: 06011273 NVDLC03FakeForceBallNudge EXPL Large Explosion FormID: 000D6F50 VendorContainerCarterNV CONT Запасы Картера FormID: 06011277 NVDLC03X13NightstalkerResearchNote NOTE Манипуляции с ДНК ночного охотника FormID: 06011278 NVDLC03scientistscrubblueDestroyed ARMO Разорванный костюм ученого FormID: 001370FD NVSlaveHat01 ARMO Повязка раба FormID: 0601127C NVDLC03DummySneakSpeedEffect MGEF +20% Скор. скр. дв. FormID: 001370FE NVSlaveHat02 ARMO Повязка раба FormID: 0601127D NVDLC03ReduceEnergyWeaponsTouch MGEF Уменьшение навыка: эн. оружие FormID: 06011281 NVDLC03ReduceMeleeWeaponsTouch MGEF Уменьшение навыка: хол. оружие FormID: 000D6F5E NCRPrisonBlockC CELL Тюремный блок C FormID: 0013711F vFortGladiatorSlaveCM NPC_ Раб FormID: 00137121 vFortGladiatorSergeantAndrews NPC_ Сержант Эндрюс FormID: 00137123 vFortGladiatorRangerStella NPC_ Рейнджер Стелла FormID: 060112B6 NVDLC03DomeSinkDoor DOOR Лифт FormID: 060112B8 NVDLC03DomeIntDoor DOOR Лифт FormID: 060112BA NVDLC03WeapSniperRifleUniqueChristine WEAP Снайперская винтовка с глушителем (КС) Кристин FormID: 060112CB NVDLC03MetalBoxDriedSeedSamples01 CONT Коробка с образцами FormID: 060112CC NVDLC03MetalBoxDriedSeedSamples02 CONT Коробка с образцами FormID: 060112CD NVDLC03MetalBoxDriedSeedSamples03 CONT Коробка с образцами FormID: 000D6FA8 BisonSteve02 CELL Отель QUOTEБизон СтивQUOTE FormID: 000D6FAF BisonSteve01 CELL Отель QUOTEБизон СтивQUOTE FormID: 060112D6 NVDLC03HQBuddySamples QUST ПОЛЕВЫЕ ИССЛЕДОВАНИЯ FormID: 060112E3 NVDLC03HQBuddy QUST У ВСЕХ МОИХ ДРУЗЕЙ ЕСТЬ ВЫКЛЮЧАТЕЛИ FormID: 060112E5 NVDLC03HQBuddyUpgrade QUST ОКАЗЫВАЕМ ВЛИЯНИЕ НА ЛЮДЕЙ FormID: 00157247 FortCaesarComaMsg MESG Цезарь в коме FormID: 00157249 VMS35SurgicalTools MISC Хирургические инструменты FormID: 06011346 NVDLC03ElectricalBox01MED CONT Ящик с электроникой FormID: 0015725E Lucky38VictorElevator CREA Виктор FormID: 00157263 Lucky38ElevatorMessageVictor MESG Выберите этаж FormID: 000D703B NCRCFSafe CONT Сейф FormID: 000D704D NCRCFWardenTerminal TERM Терминал начальника тюрьмы FormID: 06011381 NVDLC03ArtilleryLandingFootlocker CONT Сундук FormID: 06011382 NVDLC03GabesBowl MISC Миска Гейба FormID: 000D7065 NCRCFWardenDesk CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0013721E VHDCaptainGraham NPC_ Рейнджер Грант FormID: 00137220 VHDCrowdEngineer1 NPC_ Инженер FormID: 00137221 VHDCrowdEngineer2 NPC_ Инженер FormID: 00137222 VHDCrowdEngineer3 NPC_ Инженер FormID: 00137223 VHDCrowdEngineer4 NPC_ Инженер FormID: 00137224 VHDCrowdTrooperTemplate NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00137225 VHDCrowdCivilian1 NPC_ Путник FormID: 00137226 VHDCrowdCivilian2 NPC_ Путник FormID: 00137227 VHDCrowdCivilian3 NPC_ Путник FormID: 0013722A vNiptonRescueTrigger ACTI vNiptonRescueTrigger FormID: 0013722B vNiptonMayorJournal2 MISC Дневник мэра Стайна 2/2 FormID: 0013722C vNiptonMayorJournal MISC Дневник мэра Стайна 1/2 FormID: 0013722D vNiptonMayorsNote1 NOTE Побег из тюрьмы FormID: 001572C5 12GaSlugProjectile PROJ Патрон 12 кал., пулевой FormID: 00137240 VBSLegionMongrel2 CREA Пес Легиона FormID: 001572E1 PrimmMuseumCase ACTI Личный пистолет-пулемет Вэнса FormID: 001572E2 NVCompanionEdEDdisabled CREA ЭД-Э FormID: 001572E8 vDialogueEDE QUST ЭД-Э, ЛЮБОВЬ МОЯ FormID: 001572ED EDERepair03 MESG Поврежденный дюрафреймовый робоглаз FormID: 001572EE EDERepair00 MESG Поврежденный робот FormID: 001572EF EDERepair01 MESG Поврежденный дюрафреймовый робоглаз FormID: 001572F0 EDERepair02 MESG Поврежденный дюрафреймовый робоглаз FormID: 00056E98 SuperMutantBedR FURN Подстилка FormID: 00137279 VHDCrowdTrooper1 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0013727A VHDCrowdTrooper2 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0013727B VHDCrowdTrooper3 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0013727C VHDCrowdTrooper4 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0013727D VHDCrowdTrooper5 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0013727E VHDCrowdTrooper6 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0013727F VHDCrowdTrooper7 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00137280 VHDCrowdTrooper8 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00137281 VHDCrowdCivilian4 NPC_ Путник FormID: 00137282 VHDCrowdCivilian5 NPC_ Путник FormID: 00076F34 RefrigeratorIrradiated CONT Холодильник FormID: 00137283 VHDCrowdCivilian6 NPC_ Путник FormID: 00137285 vHDReleaseValve ACTI Клапан сброса давления FormID: 00137288 vHDLVLCLCenturionPowerStation NPC_ Центурион FormID: 000D70E2 PrimmNashResidence CELL Дом Нэшей FormID: 00157321 VMQYesMan01 QUST ДЖОКЕР: СМЕНА РУКОВОДСТВА FormID: 00157322 VMQYesMan02 QUST ДЖОКЕР: ДЕЛАЙТЕ ВАШИ СТАВКИ FormID: 0500CDB1 NVDLC01GhostPeopleMeat ALCH Мясо людей-призраков FormID: 0500CDB2 NVDLC01CrSupermutantDogTest CREA Dog Script Test Dude FormID: 0500CDB3 NVDLC01DogFoodTest NPC_ Конфетка FormID: 001372B5 CottonwoodCoveAurelius CELL Офис Аврелия из Феникса FormID: 0500CDB4 NVDLC01VaultTurret03Laser WEAP Лазер FormID: 001372B6 VCCSmallImpulseExplosion EXPL Small Impulse FormID: 00157343 HouseToolsTerminal14 NOTE HouseToolsTerminal14 FormID: 0500CDB5 NVDLC01VaultTurret02Laser WEAP Лазер FormID: 00157344 HouseToolsTerminal15 NOTE HouseToolsTerminal15 FormID: 0500CDB6 NVDLC01VaultTurret01Laser WEAP Лазер FormID: 00157345 HouseToolsTerminal16 NOTE HouseToolsTerminal16 FormID: 00157346 HouseToolsTerminal17 NOTE HouseToolsTerminal17 FormID: 00157347 HouseToolsJennyTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 00157348 HouseToolsAlanTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0601143B NVDLC03CrNightstalker10X13 CREA Ночной охотник FormID: 0601143C NVDLC03CrNightstalker01X13 CREA Ночной охотник FormID: 0500CDBC NVDLC01DogAttackFaction FACT Dog Eats Enemies FormID: 0601143E NVDLC03CrNightstalker50X13 CREA Ночной охотник FormID: 0601143F NVDLC03CrNightstalker40X13 CREA Ночной охотник FormID: 06011440 NVDLC03CrNightstalker30X13 CREA Ночной охотник FormID: 06011441 NVDLC03CrNightstalker20X13 CREA Ночной охотник FormID: 0015736F CaesarTentFlapInterior DOOR Полог палатки FormID: 00157370 FortCaesarTentGuard NPC_ Преторианец FormID: 0500CDE2 NVDLC01VaultPlayerBlocksTrigger ACTI Player Block Zone FormID: 00157371 VMS35SurgicalToolBox CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 00157373 FortCaesarTentTrigger ACTI Caesar's Tent Trigger FormID: 00157378 FortCaesarComaNoToolsNoBagMsg MESG Цезарь в коме FormID: 00157379 FortCaesarComaNoToolsMsg MESG Цезарь в коме FormID: 0015737A FortCaesarComaNoBagMsg MESG Цезарь в коме FormID: 0015737B FortCaesarSurgeryDeath MESG Смерть Цезаря FormID: 0015737C FortCaesarChanceNone MESG Шансы Цезаря выжить FormID: 0015737E SLSilverPeakMineShackINT CELL Хижина у шахты QUOTEСилвер-ПикQUOTE FormID: 0015737F ChancesGrave CONT Могила Шанса FormID: 00157381 CounterfeitCaps MISC Фальшивая бутылочная крышка FormID: 00157382 TCGreatKhan01DEAD NPC_ Великий хан FormID: 00157383 TCGreatKhan02DEAD NPC_ Великий хан FormID: 00157384 TCFiend01DEAD NPC_ Черт FormID: 00157385 TCFiend02DEAD NPC_ Черт FormID: 00157386 TCFiend03DEAD NPC_ Черт FormID: 00157387 SLCapCounterfeiterINT CELL Хибара фальшивокрышечника FormID: 0013731F NVCCLegionMongrelSniffer CREA Пес Легиона FormID: 00137321 NVCCRadTruckDoor DOOR Дверь трейлера FormID: 00137324 VCaesarsLegionCCoveFaction FACT Caesar's Legion Faction FormID: 0013734A CampGolfRanger5 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 0013734B CampGolfRanger6 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 000D71B6 NCRCFHannigan NPC_ Хэнниган FormID: 00036F5B MQ09HoldingCellIntercom01 TACT Интерком FormID: 001774EC HVPlayerEscapingTrigger ACTI HV Player Escaping Trigger FormID: 0500CEDE NVDLC01KillSpell SPEL Убийство FormID: 0500CEDF NVDLC01ElijahVaultTalkingActivator TACT Интерком СБ хранилища FormID: 00036F7E MS02AntAgonizerKey KEYM Ключ от логова НеМирмики FormID: 00036F85 FFER54TinkerJoeFaction FACT Tinker Joe's faction FormID: 00036F87 FFER54Robot2 CREA Протектрон FormID: 00036F89 FFER54Robot1 CREA Мистер Помощник FormID: 000D7258 Cabinet01HouseholdNV CONT Шкаф FormID: 000770C5 VintageRadioGNR01STARTON ACTI Радио FormID: 000770C7 YaoGuaiEffect MGEF Урон +10% FormID: 0013744B FootlockerLegionRecruit CONT Сундук FormID: 0013744C FootlockerLegionVeteran CONT Сундук FormID: 0500CF6C NVDLC01Gala02 CELL QUOTEПуэста-дель-СольQUOTE - подстанция FormID: 001374AB VMS03HeliosHiddenValleyNote NOTE Хидден-Вэли. Информация FormID: 001374AE vMarkOfCaesar MISC Знак Цезаря FormID: 00117507 VTopsBennysGoonFaction FACT Benny's personal goons FormID: 0011750B VTopsAmbushTrigger ACTI Tops Ambush Trigger FormID: 0011750C VTopsAmbushGoon1 NPC_ Председатель-телохранитель FormID: 00037137 FollowersCharonShotgunEFFECT MGEF Эффект дробовика Харона FormID: 0003713B FollowersCharonShotgunENCH ENCH Дробовик Харона FormID: 001776CA VMS21aJoanaFaction FACT Faction for Bye Bye Love FormID: 001375D1 FortLegionaryVeteranSleeperAAM NPC_ Легионер-ветеран FormID: 001375E1 VMapTheFortRegion REGN Форт FormID: 001375ED NVTruckTrailer06Door MSTT Дверь в трейлер FormID: 000B73F1 VaultSuit108 ARMO Комбинезон Убежища 108 FormID: 000B73F2 VaultSuit106 ARMO Комбинезон Убежища 106 FormID: 000B73F3 VaultSuit92 ARMO Комбинезон Убежища 92 FormID: 00177741 VHDLegionBattleStartRunningTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 001175A0 VFSTheKingsWardrobe01 CONT Гардероб FormID: 001175A1 VFSKingsClothingLockerCabinet CONT Шкаф FormID: 001175A2 NVFakeGolfBall MISC Мяч для гольфа FormID: 00137637 FortArenaEquipmentMsg MESG Победа на Арене FormID: 000371D1 Followers QUST Quest to Handle Followers FormID: 000B742A HubrisComics03DeskOfficeMetal CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00057292 VendorContainerGrandmaSparkle CONT Холодильник Бабули FormID: 0005729F GrandmaSparkleVendorKey KEYM Ключ от холодильника Бабули Спаркл FormID: 000D7504 HiddenValleyBunker1 CELL Хидден-Вэли - бункер FormID: 000D7505 HiddenValley02 CELL Хидден-Вэли - бункер L2 FormID: 000B7478 FilingCabinetBunch01EMPTY CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 000D7506 HiddenValley01 CELL Хидден-Вэли - бункер L1 FormID: 000B7479 FilingCabinetBunch03EMPTY CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 000B747A FilingCabinetBunch02EMPTY CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 001376D0 NVCRMrHouse CREA Мистер Хаус FormID: 0003729B ARMADeathClawGauntlet ARMA ARMADeathClawGauntlet FormID: 000372BE DoctorLiGloveR ARMA Doctor Li Right Glove FormID: 000372BF DoctorLiGloveL ARMA DoctorLi Left Glove FormID: 060118B6 NVDLC03X8Intercom02 TACT Интерком FormID: 001176B7 VDialogueRex QUST Rex's Dialog FormID: 001176B8 VMS24 QUST СОБАЧЬЯ ЖИЗНЬ FormID: 00177875 vYesManBunkerNote NOTE О бункере на Фортификационном холме FormID: 001176E3 OutfitVivaVegas ARMO Костюм QUOTEВива Лас-ВегасQUOTE FormID: 000573A3 FFDCUrbanPlanningTerminal02 TERM Рабочая станция FormID: 000573A4 FFDCzDCint17aTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 001377A2 vHDBoomerWestTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 001377A3 vHDBoomerEastTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 001377D6 VHDODeckIntDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 06011956 NVDLC03AchievementMakingFriends CHAL Завоевание друзей FormID: 00037374 MQ09HoldingCellPresIntercom TACT Интерком FormID: 001377E6 FootlockerLegionCaesar CONT Сундук FormID: 06011965 NVDLC03TraumaHarnessNote2 NOTE Мобильные травмокостюмы Y-17 в действии FormID: 001377FD RapidReload PERK Быстрая перезарядка FormID: 001377FE QuickDraw PERK Быстрая реакция FormID: 00137800 MissFortunePerk PERK Мисс Удача FormID: 06011989 NVDLC03ChickenLegGore MSTT Ножка QUOTEцыпленкаQUOTE FormID: 000B75E2 HatPartyStanley ARMO Праздничный колпак Стэнли FormID: 000B75E3 MaxsonDiary1 NOTE MaxsonDiary1 FormID: 000B75E4 MaxsonDiary2 NOTE MaxsonDiary2 FormID: 000B75E5 MaxsonDiary3 NOTE MaxsonDiary3 FormID: 000B75E6 MaxsonDiary4 NOTE MaxsonDiary4 FormID: 000B75E7 MaxsonDiary5 NOTE MaxsonDiary5 FormID: 0601199A NVDLC03LobotomiteFace04 NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 000B75E8 MaxsonDiary6 NOTE MaxsonDiary6 FormID: 0601199B NVDLC03LobotomiteFace02 NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 000B75E9 MaxsonDiary7 NOTE MaxsonDiary7 FormID: 0601199C NVDLC03LobotomiteFace03 NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 000B75EA MaxsonDiary8 NOTE MaxsonDiary8 FormID: 0601199D NVDLC03ArmorUniqueReconChristine ARMO Разведброня (КС) Кристин FormID: 000B75EB MaxsonDiary9 NOTE MaxsonDiary9 FormID: 0601199E NVDLC03WeapTeslaCannonUniqueElijah WEAP Пушка QUOTEТеслаQUOTE Элайджи FormID: 000B75EC MaxsonDiary10 NOTE MaxsonDiary10 FormID: 000B75ED MaxsonDiary11 NOTE MaxsonDiary11 FormID: 000B75F1 MaxsonDossier1 NOTE MaxsonDossier1 FormID: 000B75F2 MaxsonDossier2 NOTE MaxsonDossier2 FormID: 000B75F3 MaxsonDossier3 NOTE MaxsonDossier3 FormID: 0011779A VFSJacobHoff NPC_ Джейкоб Хофф FormID: 0011779B VFSBillRonte NPC_ Билл Ронте FormID: 000B75F5 MaxsonStateNote NOTE MaxsonStateNote FormID: 000B75F7 CitPalandineNote NOTE CitPalandineNote FormID: 000D769F HVBrotherhoodInitiateTemplate NPC_ Послушник Братства Стали FormID: 000D76A0 HVBrotherhoodScribeTemplate NPC_ Писец Братства FormID: 060119CB NVDLC03CrTurretHardX13 CREA Турель QUOTEМарк IVQUOTE FormID: 060119D7 NVDLC03RoboscorpionGiantWeakenEffect MGEF Giant Roboscorpion DT Reduction FormID: 060119D8 NVDLC03GnawedBones MSTT Обглоданные кости FormID: 001578E8 MAPM ПЛЕМЯ FormID: 001578EE MAPM ХИБАРА ФАЛЬШИВОКРЫШЕЧНИКА FormID: 001578EF MAPM ШАХТА QUOTEРУБИ-ХИЛЛQUOTE FormID: 001578F0 MAPM ШАХТА QUOTEСИЛВЕР-ПИКQUOTE FormID: 001578F1 MAPM ХИЖИНА ФИЛДСА FormID: 000173E8 Entrepreneur CLAS Entrepreneur FormID: 001378E1 VPitQuestCazadorEggs ACTI Яйца касадора FormID: 001378E2 VPitQuestDeathclawEggs ACTI Яйца когтя смерти FormID: 001378E3 VPitQuestFireGeckoEggs ACTI Яйца огненного геккона FormID: 001378E4 VPitQuestNightStalkerEggs ACTI Яйца ночного охотника FormID: 00077597 LootGunCabinetWoodEmpty CONT Шкаф FormID: 001378E5 VPitQuestScorpionEggs ACTI Яйца радскорпиона FormID: 001378E6 VMS38FireGeckoEggs MISC Куча яиц огненного геккона FormID: 001378E7 VMS38NightStalkerEggs MISC Куча яиц ночного охотника FormID: 001378E8 VMS38CazadorEggs MISC Куча яиц касадора FormID: 001378E9 VMS38DeathclawEggs MISC Куча яиц когтя смерти FormID: 001378EA VMS38ScorpionEggs MISC Куча яиц радскорпиона FormID: 001378F1 NiptonGSSafe CONT Сейф FormID: 0015798B VHDNCRControlRoomGuard NPC_ Тяжеловооруженный боец НКР FormID: 00157993 VHDCLControlRoomAttacker NPC_ Легионер-воин FormID: 001579AC FortCaesarSurgerySuccess MESG Лекарство для Цезаря FormID: 000D7779 HVBrokenArmorPowerHelmet ARMO Сломанный силовой шлем FormID: 000D777A HVBrokenArmorRecon ARMO Сломанная разведброня FormID: 000D777B HVArmorPowerBroken ARMO Сломанная силовая броня FormID: 000D777C HVBrokenWeapSuperSledge WEAP Сломанная суперкувалда FormID: 000D777D HVBrokenWeapLaserRifle WEAP Сломанная лазерная винтовка FormID: 000D777E HVBrokenWeapMinigun WEAP Заклиненный миниган FormID: 000775DE FakeForce100r100 EXPL Force FormID: 00077641 PerkMS03DreamCrusher SPEL Кровавая баня FormID: 0500D4A8 NVDLC01ElijahLastWords PERK Последние слова Элайджи FormID: 0500D4A9 NVDLC01ElijahRamblings PERK Техника Элайджи FormID: 000D7808 NCRCFWardensLogSubMenu TERM Дневник начальника тюрьмы FormID: 000D7809 NCRCFWardenNote01 NOTE Перевод охранников FormID: 000D780A NCRCFWardenNote02 NOTE Легион Цезаря FormID: 000D780B NCRCFWardenNote03 NOTE Возможен заговор FormID: 0500D4C9 NVDLC01CrGhostTrapperET CREA Призрак-охотник FormID: 00177AFF ElectricBoxExplosionSecurtronVault EXPL Test Explosion FormID: 0500D4E6 NVDLC01AntiGhostFaction FACT AntiGhost Faction FormID: 000D7845 VikkiAndVance CELL Казино QUOTEВикки и ВэнсQUOTE FormID: 00157A90 TCBurnedBody02DEAD NPC_ Сожженное тело FormID: 00157A91 TCBurnedBody01DEAD NPC_ Сожженное тело FormID: 00157A92 NorthernPassageINT CELL Северный проход FormID: 00137A10 AudioTemplateCazador CREA AudioTemplateCazador FormID: 00137A11 AudioTemplateBigHorner CREA AudioTemplateBigHorner FormID: 00137A12 AudioTemplateSporePlant CREA AudioTemplateSporePlant FormID: 00137A33 FortBrahmin CREA Брамин FormID: 00177B68 VNiptonLegionMongrelAttack CREA Пес Легиона FormID: 00137A78 VHDLegionFlanksTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00137A7A VHDStartingCampDecanus NPC_ Декан воинов Легиона FormID: 00157B23 VCrTier0Raven CREA Ворон FormID: 00157B28 VSpawnScavTier2RadscorpionMed CREA Радскорпион FormID: 00137AB9 VHDLegionBattle QUST ПРИШЕЛ, УВИДЕЛ, ПОБЕДИЛ FormID: 00157B4E VERGoodsprings01 QUST Random Encounters - Goodsprings Area FormID: 00157B54 AmmoEffectHPDamageBonus AMEF Бонус к урону FormID: 00157B56 AmmoEffectHPDTPenalty AMEF Увелич. порога урона FormID: 00157B58 AmmoEffectAPDTReduction AMEF Уменьш. порога урона FormID: 00157B59 AmmoEffectSlugSpreadReduction AMEF Уменьшение разброса FormID: 00137ACF VHDKimballK9Ranger01 NPC_ Рейнджер Стивенс FormID: 00077784 CG04PlayerDresser CONT Комод FormID: 00177BEE VendorContainerDocMitchell CONT {} FormID: 00077787 ReducePoisonResistance MGEF Уменьшение сопротивления яду FormID: 00137AD6 VMQ03aVertibirdBombDetonator MISC Дополнительный детонатор FormID: 00077788 ReduceDamageResistance MGEF Уменьшение сопротивления урону FormID: 00137AD7 VHDKimballMP01 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00077789 PerkDaddysGirl1 SPEL Папенькина дочка(1) FormID: 00137AD8 VHDKimballMPTemplate NPC_ ВП НКР FormID: 0007778A PerkDaddysGirl2 SPEL Папенькина дочка(2) FormID: 00137AD9 VHDKimballMP02 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 0007778B PerkDaddysGirl3 SPEL Папенькина дочка(3) FormID: 000D793D NCRCFMapMarker MAPM ИСПРАВИТЕЛЬНОЕ УЧРЕЖДЕНИЕ НКР FormID: 00137AFE GoodNatured PERK Добрая душа FormID: 00137AFF ReduceSkillExplosives MGEF Уменьшение навыка QUOTEВзрывчаткаQUOTE FormID: 00137B00 PerkBuiltToDestroy SPEL Создан разрушать FormID: 00137B01 PerkGoodNatured SPEL Добрая душа FormID: 00137B02 BuiltToDestroy PERK Создан разрушать FormID: 00157BC6 VDoorSlidingVault19 DOOR Дверь FormID: 00157BC7 VGearDoorR19 DOOR Дверь убежища FormID: 00157BCA WeapNVLeadPipeUnique WEAP QUOTEПростая дубинаQUOTE FormID: 00117AC4 VFreeformTheStreet01 QUST СНАРЯЖЕНИЕ ИЗ УБЕЖИЩА FormID: 000F7A48 WestsideCitizenCM NPC_ Обитатель Вестсайда FormID: 000F7A4E ScorpionsGangFactionNV FACT Westside Scorpions FormID: 00137B9D LegionMoney1 MISC Динарий Легиона FormID: 00137BB7 vCaesarsLegionMilitaryDialogueFaction FACT Caesars Legion Military Dialogue Faction FormID: 00157C8D VESGSGeckoman NPC_ Бартон Торн FormID: 06011D8C NVDLC03Satellite ACTI Разбившийся спутник FormID: 06011D8F NVDLC03DriveInMovie ACTI Кинопоказ FormID: 00117B98 TestDance CELL Ментаты - тестовый уровень FormID: 00117B9C DanceMarker FURN Dance Marker FormID: 00157CC3 VDialogueWhiteGloveSociety QUST White Glove Society Dialogue FormID: 000F7B1D ScorpionsGangNoteNV NOTE Боеприпасы для Скорпионов FormID: 000F7B1E ScorpionsGangMemberAAM2 NPC_ Член банды Скорпионов FormID: 000F7B20 ScorpionsGangMemberHM2 NPC_ Член банды Скорпионов FormID: 00157CC8 WeatherStationExteriorDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 00157CCA FortWeatherStationGuardCM NPC_ Легионер-ветеран FormID: 06011DBF NVDLC03HQBioResearchStationMSG MESG Биологическая станция FormID: 00157CCE vFortGladiatorSlaveAAM NPC_ Раб FormID: 00157CD2 ArmorLeatherGladiator ARMO Гладиаторская броня FormID: 00157CD3 FortOthoTrigger ACTI Otho Trigger FormID: 00177D61 musCtrlStripNCREmbassy ALOC musCtrlGnrcNCRCamp FormID: 000B7A24 TestPhysicsExplosion EXPL TestPhysicsExplosion FormID: 0500D758 MAPM ПУЭСТА-ДЕЛЬ-СОЛЬ FormID: 00037803 FFEDoctorFaction FACT Freeform faction for medical service NPCs FormID: 00037822 LootGunCaseMissileLauncher CONT Ящик с оружием FormID: 00037825 LootGunCaseScoped44Magnum CONT Ящик с оружием FormID: 00037827 LootGunCaseSniperRifle CONT Ящик с оружием FormID: 00177DAD VHDBigGeneratorExplosionSpecial EXPL Dam Generator Explosion FormID: 0003782B LootDrugKit CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 00037863 LootGunCaseFlamer CONT Ящик с оружием FormID: 06011E63 NVDLC03X13PlayerContainer CONT Player's Stuff Storage FormID: 0003787E Locker01Hospital CONT Шкаф FormID: 0003787F Locker01Kitchen CONT Шкаф FormID: 0500D7E6 NVDLC01OfficeSafeTerminal TERM Терминал кассира FormID: 00037880 Locker01Library CONT Шкаф FormID: 00037881 Locker01Metro CONT Шкаф FormID: 00037882 Locker01Military CONT Шкаф FormID: 0500D7E9 NVDLC01SMGate DOOR Ворота FormID: 00037883 Locker01Office CONT Шкаф FormID: 00037884 Locker01School CONT Шкаф FormID: 0500D7EB NVDLC01CrHologramCasinoFriend CREA Голограмма FormID: 00037887 MetalBox01Hospital CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00037888 MetalBox01Household CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00037889 MetalBox01Library CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0003788A MetalBox01Metro CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0003788B MetalBox01Military CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0003788C MetalBox01Office CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0003788D MetalBox01School CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 00037895 CrateShippingHospital CONT Ящик FormID: 00037896 CrateShippingMilitary CONT Ящик FormID: 00037897 CrateShippingOffice CONT Ящик FormID: 00037898 CrateShippingSchool CONT Ящик FormID: 0003789C LootSafeHospital CONT Сейф FormID: 0003789D LootSafeHousehold CONT Сейф FormID: 0003789E LootSafeMilitary CONT Сейф FormID: 0003789F LootSafeOffice CONT Сейф FormID: 00157E60 VMS54 QUST ДАВНИЕ ВРЕМЕНА FormID: 000D7C2E NCRCFWaterValve ACTI Кран водопровода FormID: 0500D8D5 NVDLC01wtGala01Terminal TERM Станция СБ FormID: 06011F92 NVDLC03SonicGunGabrielsBarkNOTE NOTE Аудиозапись - Лай Гейбриэла FormID: 06011F93 NVDLC03SonicGunOperaSingerNOTE NOTE Аудиозапись - Оперный певец FormID: 06011F94 NVDLC03SonicGunRoboScorpionNOTE NOTE Аудиозапись - Робоскорпион Мебиуса FormID: 06011F95 NVDLC03SonicGunTarantulaNOTE NOTE Аудиозапись - Гигантский тарантул FormID: 06011F96 NVDLC03HQBuddyBiologyNOTE NOTE Проект QUOTEУмный ДомQUOTE: Биологическая станция FormID: 06011F97 NVDLC03HQBuddyAutoDocNOTE NOTE Проект QUOTEУмный ДомQUOTE: Автодок FormID: 06011F98 NVDLC03HQBuddyJukeboxNOTE NOTE Проект QUOTEУмный ДомQUOTE: Музыкальный автомат FormID: 06011F99 NVDLC03HQBuddyBookChuteNOTE NOTE Проект QUOTEУмный ДомQUOTE: Книгоприемник FormID: 06011F9C NVDLC03HQBuddyToasterNOTE NOTE Проект QUOTEУмный ДомQUOTE: Тостер FormID: 06011F9D NVDLC03HQBuddySinkNOTE NOTE Проект QUOTEУмный ДомQUOTE: Раковина FormID: 06011F9E NVDLC03HQBuddyLightSwitch01NOTE NOTE Проект QUOTEУмный ДомQUOTE: Кнопка включения света 01 FormID: 06011F9F NVDLC03HQBuddyLightSwitch02NOTE NOTE Проект QUOTEУмный ДомQUOTE: Кнопка включения света 02 FormID: 06011FA0 NVDLC03HQBuddyMuggyNOTE NOTE Проект QUOTEУмный ДомQUOTE: Кружок FormID: 06011FA1 NVDLC03HQUpgradeAutoDocBarberNOTE NOTE Улучшение для автодока: Парикмахерская FormID: 06011FA2 NVDLC03HQUpgradeAutoDocC13NOTE NOTE Улучшение для автодока: Имплантат C-13 FormID: 06011FA3 NVDLC03HQUpgradeAutoDocM5NOTE NOTE Улучшение для автодока: Имплантат M-5 FormID: 06011FA4 NVDLC03HQUpgradeAutoDocY3NOTE NOTE Улучшение для автодока: Имплантат Y-3 FormID: 06011FA5 NVDLC03HQUpgradeAutoDocY7NOTE NOTE Улучшение для автодока: Имплантат Y-7 FormID: 06011FA9 NVDLC03HQUpgradeBookChuteMulchingNOTE NOTE Улучшение книгоприемника: Переработка FormID: 06011FAA NVDLC03HQUpgradeSinkWaterNOTE NOTE Улучшение раковины: Производство воды FormID: 06011FAF NVDLC03HQUpgradeLight01SmartNOTE NOTE Улучшение кнопки 01: QUOTEПроясняющий светQUOTE FormID: 06011FB1 NVDLC03HQUpgradeMuggyPartsProductionNOTE NOTE Улучшение Кружка: Производство предметов FormID: 06011FB2 NVDLC03DriedWhiteHorsenettleMISC MISC Сушеная ягода паслена FormID: 06011FB3 NVDLC03RecipeSkillBookBarterNOTE NOTE Рецепт - Учебник по бартеру FormID: 06011FB4 NVDLC03DriedNevadaAgaveMISC MISC Сушеный плод невадской агавы FormID: 06011FB5 NVDLC03DriedBarrelCactusMISC MISC Сушеный плод ферокактуса FormID: 06011FB6 NVDLC03DriedPintoBeanPodMISC MISC Сушеный стручок фасоли пинто FormID: 06011FB7 NVDLC03DriedBananaYuccaMISC MISC Сушеный плод банановой юкки FormID: 06011FB8 NVDLC03DriedBrocFlowerMISC MISC Сушеный цветок брока FormID: 06011FB9 NVDLC03DriedPricklyPearMISC MISC Сушеный плод опунции FormID: 06011FBA NVDLC03DriedXanderRootMISC MISC Сушеный корень зандер FormID: 06011FBB NVDLC03DriedHoneyMesquiteMISC MISC Сушеный стручок мескитового дерева FormID: 06011FBC NVDLC03DriedJalapenoMISC MISC Сушеный перец халапеньо FormID: 06011FBD NVDLC03DriedMaizeMISC MISC Сушеный маис FormID: 06011FBE NVDLC03RecipeSkillBookEnergyWeapNOTE NOTE Рецепт - Учебник по энергооружию FormID: 06011FBF NVDLC03RecipeSkillBookExplosivesNOTE NOTE Рецепт - Учебник по взрывчатке FormID: 06011FC0 NVDLC03RecipeSkillBookGunsNOTE NOTE Рецепт - Учебник по оружию FormID: 06011FC1 NVDLC03RecipeSkillBookLockpickingNOTE NOTE Рецепт - Учебник по взлому FormID: 06011FC2 NVDLC03RecipeSkillBookMedicineNOTE NOTE Рецепт - Учебник по медицине FormID: 06011FC3 NVDLC03RecipeSkillBookMeleeWeapNOTE NOTE Рецепт - Учебник по холодному оружию FormID: 06011FC4 NVDLC03RecipeSkillBookRepairNOTE NOTE Рецепт - Учебник по ремонту FormID: 06011FC5 NVDLC03RecipeSkillBookScienceNOTE NOTE Рецепт - Учебник по науке FormID: 06011FC6 NVDLC03RecipeSkillBookSneakNOTE NOTE Рецепт - Учебник по скрытности FormID: 06011FC7 NVDLC03RecipeSkillBookSpeechNOTE NOTE Рецепт - Учебник по красноречию FormID: 06011FC8 NVDLC03RecipeSkillBookSurvivalNOTE NOTE Рецепт - Учебник по выживанию FormID: 06011FC9 NVDLC03RecipeSkillBookUnarmedNOTE NOTE Рецепт - Учебник по боям без оружия FormID: 06011FCA NVDLC03BlankBookMISC MISC Чистая книга FormID: 06011FCB NVDLC03RecipeSkillBookBarter RCPE Учебник: Бартер FormID: 06011FCC NVDLC03RecipeSkillBookEnergyWeap RCPE Учебник: Энергооружие FormID: 06011FCD NVDLC03RecipeSkillBookExplosives RCPE Учебник: Взрывчатка FormID: 06011FCE NVDLC03RecipeSkillBookGuns RCPE Учебник: Оружие FormID: 06011FCF NVDLC03RecipeSkillBookLockpicking RCPE Учебник: Взлом FormID: 06011FD0 NVDLC03RecipeSkillBookMedicine RCPE Учебник: Медицина FormID: 06011FD1 NVDLC03RecipeSkillBookMeleeWeap RCPE Учебник: Холодное оружие FormID: 06011FD2 NVDLC03RecipeSkillBookRepair RCPE Учебник: Ремонт FormID: 06011FD3 NVDLC03RecipeSkillBookScience RCPE Учебник: Наука FormID: 06011FD4 NVDLC03RecipeSkillBookSneak RCPE Учебник: Скрытность FormID: 06011FD5 NVDLC03RecipeSkillBookSpeech RCPE Учебник: Красноречие FormID: 06011FD6 NVDLC03RecipeSkillBookSurvival RCPE Учебник: Выживание FormID: 06011FD7 NVDLC03RecipeSkillBookUnarmedWeap RCPE Учебник: Без оружия FormID: 06011FDA NVDLC03CrCyberDogPolice01 CREA Полицейский киберпес FormID: 0500D95A NVDLC01BlackjackTable ACTI Стол для блэкджека FormID: 06011FDB NVDLC03CrCyberDogPolice10 CREA Полицейский киберпес FormID: 0500D95B NVDLC01CrGhostSeekerLob CREA Призрак-искатель FormID: 06011FDC NVDLC03CrCyberDogPolice20 CREA Полицейский киберпес FormID: 0500D95C NVDLC01CrGhostTrapperLob CREA Призрак-охотник FormID: 06011FDD NVDLC03CrCyberDogPolice30 CREA Полицейский киберпес FormID: 0500D95D NVDLC01CrGhostHarvesterLob CREA Призрак-жнец FormID: 06011FDE NVDLC03CrCyberDogPolice40 CREA Полицейский киберпес FormID: 06011FDF NVDLC03CrCyberDogPolice50 CREA Полицейский киберпес FormID: 06011FE2 NVDLC03CrProtectronCS01Respawn CREA Робот-строитель FormID: 06011FE3 NVDLC03CrProtectronCS10Respawn CREA Робот-строитель FormID: 06011FE4 NVDLC03CrProtectronCS20Respawn CREA Робот-строитель FormID: 06011FE5 NVDLC03CrProtectronCS30Respawn CREA Робот-строитель FormID: 06011FE6 NVDLC03CrProtectronCS40Respawn CREA Робот-строитель FormID: 06011FE7 NVDLC03CrProtectronCS50Respawn CREA Робот-строитель FormID: 00157F12 JunkWallDoor DOOR Черный ход FormID: 00097BC5 VBedSingle01 FURN Кровать FormID: 00077B42 MotorcycleExplosion EXPL Test Explosion FormID: 06012019 NVDLC03HologramClass CLAS Hologram FormID: 0601201A NVDLC03HologramFaction FACT Hologram Generic Faction FormID: 0601201B NVDLC03HologramFriendFaction FACT Hologram Friend Faction FormID: 0601201C NVDLC03HologramSecurityFaction FACT Hologram Security Faction FormID: 00117E11 VFSHighTimesDealer NPC_ Диксон FormID: 0601201D NVDLC03HologramFadeOutEffect MGEF Hologram Fade Out FormID: 00117E12 FollowersOfTheApocalypseFaction FACT Followers of the Apocalypse FormID: 0601201E NVDLC03HologramFlickerEffect MGEF Hologram Flickering FormID: 0601201F NVDLC03HologramWarningEffect MGEF Hologram Warning FormID: 06012020 NVDLC03HologramBaseEffect MGEF Голографическое изображение FormID: 06012021 NVDLC03HologramBaseEffect2 MGEF Голографическое изображение 2 FormID: 06012022 NVDLC03HologramFadeInEffect MGEF Hologram Fade In FormID: 06012029 NVDLC03HologramSuitNeutralEffect ENCH Голографический образ FormID: 0601202A NVDLC03HologramRegen SPEL Hologram Regeneration FormID: 0601202B NVDLC03HologramFlickerInSpell SPEL Hologram Flicker In FormID: 0601202C NVDLC03HologramFlickerOutSpell SPEL Hologram Flicker Out FormID: 0601202D NVDLC03HologramFlickerSpell SPEL Hologram Flicker FormID: 0601202E NVDLC03HoloFireImmunity SPEL Иммунитет к огню FormID: 0601202F NVDLC03HologramNeutralSpell SPEL Hologram Neutral FormID: 06012030 NVDLC03HologramNeutralSpell2 SPEL Hologram Neutral 2 FormID: 06012031 nvdlc03hologramoutfit ARMO Голографический костюм FormID: 06012032 NVDLC03HologramBeam WEAP Голографический луч FormID: 06012033 AmmoNVDLC03SmallEnergyCellHologram AMMO Энергетическая батарея FormID: 06012034 NVDLC03HologramFriendTemplate NPC_ Hologram FormID: 06012035 TestQAMap CELL Test Cell For QA Test FormID: 00117E37 VMS18RecipeNote NOTE Рецепты Филиппа FormID: 000179D4 CitadelResidentFaction FACT CitadelResidentFaction FormID: 000179D5 LamplightResidentFaction FACT LamplightResidentFaction FormID: 000179D8 ParadiseFallsResidentFaction FACT ParadiseFallsResidentFaction FormID: 000179D9 RCResidentFaction FACT RivetCityResidentFaction FormID: 000179DA GrenadeFragExplosion EXPL Frag Explosion FormID: 00097C1B VDresser01 CONT Комод FormID: 000179EA TenpennyTowerResidentFaction FACT TenpennyTowerResidentFaction FormID: 00157F76 vCaravanQuest QUST КАРАВАН FormID: 00157F77 CaravanPlayerFaction FACT NPC Caravan Players FormID: 00157F7A SafehouseNCRMarkerREF MAPM ТАЙНАЯ КВАРТИРА РЕЙНДЖЕРОВ НКР FormID: 00157F7B BrotherhoodSafehouseMapMarker MAPM ТАЙНАЯ КВАРТИРА БРАТСТВА СТАЛИ FormID: 00157F7C SafehouseLegionMapMarker MAPM ТАЙНАЯ КВАРТИРА ЛЕГИОНА ЦЕЗАРЯ FormID: 00157F7D NorthernPassageMapMarker MAPM СЕВЕРНЫЙ ПРОХОД FormID: 00157F7E CanyonWreckageMapMarker MAPM КРУШЕНИЕ В КАНЬОНЕ FormID: 00017A03 Shakes CREA Шейкс FormID: 000B7CC9 FireImmunity SPEL Иммунитет к огню FormID: 0601207F NVDLC03HoloSupport QUST Scripting Support for Hologram Features FormID: 0601208F NVDLC03ChemistrySet ACTI Химический набор QUOTEЛюксQUOTE FormID: 00157FE0 VSpawnSpecialTier2GeckoMedGSHunter CREA Геккон-охотник FormID: 00157FFB CoyoteMeat ALCH Мясо койота FormID: 06012109 NVdlc03ProtonaxeProjectile PROJ Протонный топор FormID: 0601210A NVdlc03ProtonInversalaxeProjectile PROJ Инверсивный топор FormID: 00037B41 MS05NukaColaMireLurk1 CREA Ядерник FormID: 0601213D NVDLC03CaveFungusACTIVATOR ACTI Мутировавший пещерный гриб FormID: 0601213E NVDLC03CaveFungusINGESTIBLE ALCH Мутировавший гриб FormID: 000F7EAC VFreeformMcCarran3 QUST Three-card Bounty NPCs FormID: 000F7EAE WeapPlasmaRifleAlwaysCrit WEAP Плазменная винтовка FormID: 0500DACC NVDLC01VaultTechCloudNote NOTE Технология облака QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 0500DACD NVDLC01VaultTechHoloNote NOTE Технология голограмм QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 0500DACE NVDLC01VaultTechReplicatorNote NOTE Технология реплицирования QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 0500DACF NVDLC01VaultMaintDoor DOOR Служебная дверь FormID: 0500DAD0 NVDLC01VaultFounderBody CONT Останки основателя FormID: 0500DAD1 NVDLC01VaultMaintenanceTerminal TERM Терминал доступа к служебным помещениям FormID: 0500DAD2 NVDLC01VaultMainInfoDownloadTerminal TERM Терминал управления хранилищем FormID: 000D7E48 HELIOSOnePlant CELL ГЕЛИОС Один - электростанция FormID: 0500DAEE NVDLC01TSKitDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 00077CC0 DinerBooth01TableL FURN Диван FormID: 00077CCD ARMAShishkebabGlove ARMA ShishkebabGlove FormID: 060121E3 NVDLC03ThinkTankQuest QUST ОБМЕН МЫСЛЯМИ FormID: 000D7F28 VMS02WaterMerchant NPC_ Бродячий торговец FormID: 000D7F2C VMS02Trooper01 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000D7F2D VMS02Trooper02 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000D7F2E VMS02Trooper03 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000D7F2F VMS02Trooper04 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000D7F3C LvlPowderGangerGunNVBisonSteve01 NPC_ Преступник FormID: 001380EC VThornPitAccess01Switch ACTI Дверной выключатель FormID: 000D7F56 PrimmResidentsFaction FACT Residents of Primm FormID: 000D7F57 PrimmDeputy NPC_ Помощник Бигл FormID: 000D7F5D NCRCFExplosionTrigger ACTI Точка взрыва FormID: 000D7F60 VMS02FakeLargeExplosion EXPL Large Explosion FormID: 00158194 SLSulfurCave01INT CELL Пещера Бладборн FormID: 0601229F NVDLC03LobotomiteFaction FACT Lobotomite Faction FormID: 000D7F7A HELIOSOneTower CELL Солнечная башня FormID: 060122A0 NVDLC03CorpseFaction FACT Corpse Suit Faction FormID: 00138142 MAPM QUOTEТОРНQUOTE FormID: 060122E7 NVDLC03HQUpgradeLight02MoodNOTE NOTE Улучшение кнопки 02: QUOTEВоодушевляющий светQUOTE FormID: 06012304 NVDLC03SinkToolCabinetWorkBench CONT Полка FormID: 000B7F53 HatNCRBoonesBeret ARMO Берет Буна FormID: 00138196 VSpawnOVWSCitizenA NPC_ Житель Вестсайда FormID: 00138197 VSpawnOVWSCitizenB NPC_ Житель Вестсайда FormID: 00138198 VSpawnOVWSCitizenC NPC_ Житель Вестсайда FormID: 00138199 VSpawnOVWSCitizenD NPC_ Житель Вестсайда FormID: 0013819A VSpawnOVWSCitizenEOld NPC_ Житель Вестсайда FormID: 0013819B VSpawnOVWSCitizenF NPC_ Житель Вестсайда FormID: 0013819C VSpawnOVWSCitizenG NPC_ Житель Вестсайда FormID: 0013819D VSpawnOVWSCitizenHOld NPC_ Житель Вестсайда FormID: 0013819E VSpawnOVWSCitizenJ NPC_ Житель Вестсайда FormID: 0013819F VSpawnOVWSCitizenK NPC_ Житель Вестсайда FormID: 000F80BC HostetlerTerminalNote2 NOTE HostetlerTerminalNote2 FormID: 000F80BD HostetlerTerminalNote3 NOTE HostetlerTerminalNote3 FormID: 000F80BE HostetlerTerminalNote1 NOTE HostetlerTerminalNote1 FormID: 000D8039 VMS02NCRFaction FACT VMS02 NCR Faction FormID: 000D803D VMS02Trooper05 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000D803E VMS02Trooper06 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000D803F VMS02Trooper07 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000D8040 VMS02Trooper08 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000D8041 VMS02Trooper09 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000D8042 VMS02Trooper10 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000D8043 VMS02Trooper11 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000D8044 VMS02Trooper12 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0015827D VMQYesMan03 QUST ДЖОКЕР: ЗАВЕРШАЮЩИЙ ШТРИХ FormID: 00097F30 FFMutantCamp01Behemoth CREA Супермутант-бегемот FormID: 00097F36 FFSuperMutantCamp01Note01 NOTE Записи поисковой партии #1 FormID: 000D8052 HELIOSOneDeck CELL ГЕЛИОС Один - обзорный уровень FormID: 001582A8 musSetLOCMountainBothAB MSET musSetLOCMountainBothAB FormID: 001582A9 musSetLOCMountainBothABC MSET musSetLOCMountainBothABC FormID: 001582AA musSetLOCMountainBothB MSET musSetLOCMountainBothB FormID: 001582AB musSetLOCMountainNightABC MSET musSetLOCMountainNightABC FormID: 001582AC musSetLOCMountainBothBC MSET musSetLOCMountainBothBC FormID: 001582AD musSetLOCMountainBothC MSET musSetLOCMountainBothC FormID: 001582AE musSetLOCCaesarDayC MSET musSetLOCCaesarDayC FormID: 001582AF musSetLOCCalRepublicNightAB MSET musSetLOCCalRepublicNightAB FormID: 001582B0 musSetLOCIndustrialNightAB MSET musSetLOCIndustrialNightAB FormID: 001582B1 musSetOldFO1TheVaultOfTheFuture MSET musSetOldFO1VaultFuture FormID: 001582B2 musSetOldFO1IndustrialJunk MSET musSetOldFO1IndustrialJunk FormID: 001582B3 musSetOldFO1UndergroundTroubles MSET musSetOldFO1UndergroundTroubles FormID: 001582B4 musSetDNGN8ABC MSET musSetDNGN8ABC FormID: 001582B5 musSetLOCIndustrialBothA MSET musSetLOCIndustrialBothA FormID: 001582B6 musSetLOCIndustrialBothAB MSET musSetLOCIndustrialBothAB FormID: 001582B7 musSetLOCIndustrialBothABC MSET musSetLOCIndustrialBothABC FormID: 001582B8 musSetLOCIndustrialBothB MSET musSetLOCIndustrialBothB FormID: 001582B9 musSetLOCIndustrialBothBC MSET musSetLOCIndustrialBothBC FormID: 001582BA musSetLOCIndustrialBothC MSET musSetLOCIndustrialBothC FormID: 001582BB musSetLOCJacobstownBothC MSET musSetLOCJacobstownBothC FormID: 001582BC musSetLOCMountainBothA MSET musSetLOCMountainBothA FormID: 001582BD musCtrlTheFort ALOC musCtrlTheFort FormID: 001582BE musCtrlJacobstown ALOC musCtrlJacobstown FormID: 001582BF musCtrlCampGolf ALOC musCtrlCampGolf FormID: 001582C0 musCtrlAllVaultExterior ALOC musCtrlAllVaultExterior FormID: 001582C3 musCtrlNCRCorrectional ALOC musCtrlNCRCorrectional FormID: 001582C4 musCtrlVault11 ALOC musCtrlVault11 FormID: 001582C5 musCtrlCampGuardian ALOC musCtrlCampGuardian FormID: 001582C6 musCtrlNelisAFB ALOC musCtrlNelisAFB FormID: 001582C7 musCtrlBoulderCity ALOC musCtrlBoulderCity FormID: 001582C8 musCtrlVault19 ALOC musCtrlVault19 FormID: 001582C9 musCtrlNipton ALOC musCtrlNipton FormID: 001582CA musCtrlFreeside ALOC musCtrlFreeside FormID: 001582CB musCtrlQuarryJunction ALOC musCtrlQuarryJunction FormID: 001582CC musCtrlVault22 ALOC musCtrlVault22 FormID: 001582CD musCtrlCampMcCarran ALOC musCtrlCampMcCarran FormID: 001582CF musCtrlBitterSprings ALOC musCtrlBitterSprings FormID: 001582D0 musCtrlHiddenValley ALOC musCtrlHiddenValley FormID: 001582D1 musCtrlRepconTestSite ALOC musCtrlRepconTestSite FormID: 001582D2 musCtrlVault34 ALOC musCtrlVault34 FormID: 00057E6A PlayerClass CLAS Vault Dweller FormID: 001582D3 musCtrlSearchlight ALOC musCtrlSearchlight FormID: 001582D4 musCtrlRepconHQ ALOC musCtrlRepconHQ FormID: 001582D5 musCtrlHooverDam ALOC musCtrlHooverDam FormID: 001582D6 musCtrlVault3 ALOC musCtrlVault3 FormID: 001582D7 musCtrlSunsetSasHQ ALOC musCtrlSunsetSasHQ FormID: 001582DA Ammo12GaCoinShot AMMO Патрон 12 кал., койн-шот FormID: 001582DB 12GaCoinShotProjectile PROJ Патрон 12 кал., койн-шот FormID: 001582DC AmmoEffectOCDamageBonus AMEF Бонус к урону FormID: 001582DE AmmoEffectOCConditionPenalty AMEF СОСТ Увеличение износа FormID: 001582DF AmmoSmallEnergyCellOverCharge AMMO Энергетическая батарея, усиленный заряд FormID: 001582E0 AmmoSmallEnergyCellMaxCharge AMMO Энергетическая батарея, максимальный заряд FormID: 001582E1 AmmoEffectMCConditionPenalty AMEF СОСТ Увеличение износа FormID: 001582E2 AmmoEffectMCDamageBonus AMEF Бонус к урону FormID: 001582E4 AmmoEffectBeanBagFatigue AMEF Повреждение запаса сил FormID: 001582E5 AmmoEffectBeanBagDamageReduction AMEF Уменьшение урона FormID: 001582E6 12GaBeanBagProjectile PROJ Патрон 12 кал., останавливающий FormID: 001582E7 AmmoEffectAPDamagePenalty AMEF Штраф к урону FormID: 001582E8 AmmoEffectBeanBagSpreadReduction AMEF Уменьшение разброса FormID: 001582EB MissileProjectileHV PROJ Гранатометный выстрел FormID: 001582EC AmmoEffectSurplusDamageBonus AMEF Бонус к урону FormID: 001582ED AmmoEffectSurplusSpreadIncrease AMEF Увеличение разброса FormID: 001582EE AmmoEffectSurplusConditionPenalty AMEF СОСТ Увеличение износа FormID: 001582EF AmmoEffectPlinkingDamageReduction AMEF Уменьшение урона FormID: 00057E8E SentryBotMinigun2HR WEAP Миниган робота-охранника FormID: 00057E8F SentryBotMissileLauncher2HL WEAP Гранатомет FormID: 001582F7 CampSearchlightAstorBark ACTI Astor Greets Player FormID: 001582F8 CampSearchlightAstorBarkDeActivate ACTI Astor Greets Player Deactivation FormID: 00158307 Ammo40mmGrenadeIncendiary AMMO 40-мм граната, зажигательная FormID: 0015830A AmmoEffectHEDamageBonus AMEF Бонус к урону FormID: 0015830B AmmoMicroFusionCellOverCharge AMMO Микроядерная батарея, усиленный заряд FormID: 0015830C AmmoMicroFusionCellMaxCharge AMMO Микроядерная батарея, максимальный заряд FormID: 0015830D AmmoElectronChargePackOverCharge AMMO Электронный заряд, усиленный FormID: 00138281 VMapCrimsonCaravanRegion REGN Компания QUOTEКрасный караванQUOTE FormID: 0015830E AmmoElectronChargePackMaxCharge AMMO Электронный заряд, максимальный FormID: 0015830F AmmoEffectBulkDamageReduction AMEF Уменьшение урона FormID: 00138282 VMapBoulderCityRegion REGN Боулдер-Сити FormID: 00158310 AmmoEffectBulkConditionBonus AMEF СОСТ Уменьшение износа FormID: 00138283 VMapSloanRegion REGN Слоун FormID: 00158311 AmmoElectronChargePackBulk AMMO Электронный заряд, экономичный FormID: 00158312 AmmoMicroFusionCellBulk AMMO Микроядерная батарея, экономичный заряд FormID: 00158313 AmmoSmallEnergyCellBulk AMMO Энергетическая батарея, экономичный заряд FormID: 00158314 MissileExplosionHE EXPL Missile Explosion HE FormID: 00158315 25mmGrenadeExplosionHE EXPL 25mm Grenade Explosion HE FormID: 00158316 25mmGrenadeProjectileHE PROJ 25-мм граната, ОФ FormID: 00158317 MissileProjectileHE PROJ ОФВ FormID: 0015831E NVAmmoSmallEnergyCellBulkAddEffect MGEF Ammo Small Energy Cell Bulk Add Effect FormID: 00158321 NVAmmoMicrofusionCellBulkAddEffect MGEF Ammo Microfusion Cell Bulk Add Effect FormID: 00138296 Ruthless SPEL Жестокость FormID: 00158323 NVAmmoElectronChargePackBulkAddEffect MGEF Ammo Electron Charge Pack Bulk Add Effect FormID: 0500DDAE NVDLC01HotelDesk01Low CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0500DDAF NVDLC01HotelDesk01Med CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0500DDB0 NVDLC01HotelDesk01High CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0500DDB1 NVDLC01HotelDesk01Locked CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0500DDB2 NVDLC01HotelWardrobe01Low CONT Гардероб FormID: 0500DDB3 NVDLC01HotelWardrobe01Med CONT Гардероб FormID: 0500DDB4 NVDLC01HotelWardrobe01High CONT Гардероб FormID: 0500DDB5 NVDLC01HotelWardrobe01Locked CONT Гардероб FormID: 0500DDB6 NVDLC01RefrigeratorWithFoodLow CONT Холодильник FormID: 0500DDB7 NVDLC01RefrigeratorWithFoodMed CONT Холодильник FormID: 00158346 VESGSGeckomanTrigger01 ACTI GSGeckomanSpringTrap FormID: 0500DDB8 NVDLC01RefrigeratorWithFoodHigh CONT Холодильник FormID: 0500DDBA NVDLC01LootFirstAidKitNVMED CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 0500DDBB NVDLC01LootFirstAidKitNVHigh CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 0500DDBC NVDLC01LootFirstAidKitNVLow CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 0500DDBD NVDLC01DeskOfficeMetalNVLow CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0500DDBE NVDLC01DeskOfficeMetalNVMed CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0500DDBF NVDLC01DeskOfficeMetalNVHigh CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0500DDC0 NVDLC01DeskOfficeMetalNVLocked CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0500DDC1 NVDLC01FilingCabinetBunch01Low CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 0500DDC2 NVDLC01FilingCabinetBunch01Med CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 0500DDC3 NVDLC01FilingCabinetBunch01High CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 0500DDC4 NVDLC01FilingCabinetBunch01Locked CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 00158353 Lucky38CasinoTrigger01 ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0500DDC5 NVDLC01ToolCabinetLow CONT Шкаф с инструментами FormID: 0500DDC6 NVDLC01ToolCabinetMed CONT Шкаф с инструментами FormID: 0500DDC7 NVDLC01ToolCabinetHigh CONT Шкаф с инструментами FormID: 001382C9 VHDLegionEastDamUpdateRespawners02Trigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0500DDC8 NVDLC01ToolCabinetLocked CONT Шкаф с инструментами FormID: 0500DDC9 NVDLC01DeskOfficeCornerMetalNVLow CONT Письменный стол FormID: 001382CB VHDLegionEastDamUpdateRespawners03Trigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0500DDCA NVDLC01DeskOfficeCornerMetalNVMed CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0500DDCB NVDLC01DeskOfficeCornerMetalNVHigh CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0500DDCC NVDLC01FilingCabinetLow CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 0500DDCD NVDLC01FilingCabinetMed CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 0500DDCE NVDLC01FilingCabinetHigh CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 001382D0 VHDLegionEastDamUpdateRespawners04Trigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0500DDCF NVDLC01GenericSafe01Low CONT Сейф FormID: 0500DDD0 NVDLC01GenericSafe01Med CONT Сейф FormID: 0500DDD1 NVDLC01GenericSafe01High CONT Сейф FormID: 0500DDD3 NVDLC01DeskOfficeCornerMetalNVLocked CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0500DDD4 NVDLC01FilingCabinetLocked CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 0500DDD5 NVDLC01GenericSafeFloor01Low CONT Напольный сейф FormID: 000F81BD VMS12 QUST ОХОТА ЗА ГОЛОВАМИ FormID: 0500DDD6 NVDLC01GenericSafeFloor01Med CONT Напольный сейф FormID: 000F81BE HeadViolet MISC Голова Вайлит FormID: 0500DDD7 NVDLC01GenericSafeFloor01High CONT Напольный сейф FormID: 000F81BF HeadCookCook MISC Голова Шеф-Шефа FormID: 0500DDD8 NVDLC01MetalBox01Low CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 000F81C0 HeadDriverNephi MISC Голова Драйвера Нефи FormID: 0500DDD9 NVDLC01MetalBox01Med CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0500DDDA NVDLC01MetalBox01High CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 000F81C2 RockCrushingPlantMapMarker MAPM КАМНЕДРОБИЛЬНЫЙ ЗАВОД QUOTEСАМСОНQUOTE FormID: 0500DDDB NVDLC01MetalBox01Locked CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0500DDDC NVDLC01RefrigeratorWithFoodNEWLow CONT Холодильник FormID: 0500DDDD NVDLC01RefrigeratorWithFoodNEWMed CONT Холодильник FormID: 0500DDDE NVDLC01RefrigeratorWithFoodNEWHigh CONT Холодильник FormID: 0500DDDF NVDLC01ToolboxContainerLow CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 0500DDE0 NVDLC01ToolboxContainerMed CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 0500DDE1 NVDLC01ToolboxContainerHigh CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 0500DDE2 NVDLC01SuitCase01Low CONT Чемодан FormID: 0500DDE3 NVDLC01SuitCase01Med CONT Чемодан FormID: 0500DDE4 NVDLC01SuitCase01High CONT Чемодан FormID: 0500DDE5 NVDLC01DeskWoodTopR01ContainerLow CONT Письменный стол FormID: 00057F0C Outhouse0000 FURN Уборная FormID: 0500DDE6 NVDLC01DeskWoodTopR01ContainerMed CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0500DDE7 NVDLC01DeskWoodTopR01ContainerHigh CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0500DDE8 NVDLC01DeskWoodTopR01ContainerLocked CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0500DDE9 NVDLC01DresserAbandonedLow CONT Шкаф FormID: 0500DDEA NVDLC01DresserAbandonedMed CONT Шкаф FormID: 0500DDEB NVDLC01DresserAbandonedHigh CONT Шкаф FormID: 0500DDEC NVDLC01DresserAbandonedLocked CONT Шкаф FormID: 0015837B WeapNVGaussRifle WEAP Винтовка Гаусса FormID: 0500DDED NVDLC01FilingCabinetBunch02NVLow CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 0500DDEE NVDLC01FilingCabinetBunch02NVMed CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 0500DDEF NVDLC01FilingCabinetBunch02NVHigh CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 0500DDF0 NVDLC01FilingCabinetNVLow CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 0500DDF1 NVDLC01FilingCabinetNVMed CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 0500DDF2 NVDLC01FilingCabinetNVHigh CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 0500DDF3 NVDLC01FilingCabinetBunch02NVLocked CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 0500DDF4 NVDLC01FilingCabinetNVLocked CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 0500DDF5 NVDLC01FilingCabinetBunch03NVLow CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 0500DDF6 NVDLC01FilingCabinetBunch03NVMed CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 0500DDF7 NVDLC01FilingCabinetBunch03NVHigh CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 0500DDF8 NVDLC01FilingCabinetBunch03NVLocked CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 0500DDF9 NVDLC01FilingCabinetBunch04NVLow CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 0500DDFA NVDLC01FilingCabinetBunch04NVMed CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 0500DDFB NVDLC01FilingCabinetBunch04NVHigh CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 0500DDFC NVDLC01DresserRustyMed CONT Шкаф FormID: 0500DDFD NVDLC01DresserRustyHigh CONT Шкаф FormID: 0500DDFE NVDLC01DresserRustyLocked CONT Шкаф FormID: 0500DDFF NVDLC01OvenRangeDirty01Low CONT Печь FormID: 0500DE00 NVDLC01OvenRangeDirty01Med CONT Печь FormID: 0500DE01 NVDLC01OvenRangeDirty01High CONT Печь FormID: 0500DE03 NVDLC01LootGunCabinetMetalAPistolLaserLow CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 0500DE04 NVDLC01LootGunCabinetMetalAPistolsAllLocked CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 0500DE05 NVDLC01LootGunCabinetMetalAPistolsGunpowder CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 0013830A VFSRobotShopKey KEYM Ключ от QUOTEСирулиен роботиксQUOTE FormID: 0013830C HDCombatTest CELL Hoover Dam Checkpoint FormID: 0500DE0F NVDLC01LootGunCabinetMetalAPistolLaserMed CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 0500DE10 NVDLC01LootGunCabinetMetalAPistolLaserHigh CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 0500DE11 NVDLC01LootGunCabinetMetalAPistolsAllLow CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 0500DE12 NVDLC01LootGunCabinetMetalAPistolsAllMed CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 0500DE13 NVDLC01LootGunCabinetMetalAPistolsAllHigh CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 0500DE17 NVDLC01LootGunCabinetMetalAPistolLaserLocked CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 0500DE19 NVDLC01LootGunCabinetMetalARiflesAllMed CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 060124A7 NVDLC03X8DataRetrievalExpNote NOTE Сбор данных FormID: 060124A8 NVDLC03X8DataRetrievalAdvanceExpNote NOTE Сбор данных FormID: 060124A9 NVDLC03x8GuardTestExpNote NOTE Испытание киберпсов-охранников FormID: 060124AA NVDLC03X8Replay QUST X-8 ПОВТОРНЫЙ ТЕСТ: СБОР ДАННЫХ FormID: 0500DE33 NVDLC01VDresser01Low CONT Комод FormID: 0500DE34 NVDLC01VDresser01Med CONT Комод FormID: 0500DE35 NVDLC01VDresser01High CONT Комод FormID: 0500DE36 NVDLC01VDresser01Locked CONT Комод FormID: 0500DE37 NVDLC01LootCashRegisterNVLow CONT Кассовый аппарат FormID: 001583C6 SafehouseFootlocker CONT Сундук FormID: 00138339 VHDCombatTestPanel ACTI Пульт управления дверью убежища FormID: 0500DE38 NVDLC01LootCashRegisterNVMed CONT Кассовый аппарат FormID: 001583C7 SafehouseLocker01 CONT Шкаф FormID: 0500DE39 NVDLC01LootCashRegisterNVHigh CONT Кассовый аппарат FormID: 001583C8 SafehouseLocker02 CONT Шкаф FormID: 0500DE3A NVDLC01LootCashRegisterNVLocked CONT Кассовый аппарат FormID: 001583C9 SafehouseBoSINT CELL Тайная квартира Братства Стали FormID: 0500DE3B NVDLC01SuitCase01Locked CONT Чемодан FormID: 00057F6B TrapMailboxBomb01 ACTI Почтовый ящик FormID: 000F827E VMS08CrenshawFootlocker CONT Сундук рядового Креншо FormID: 00158426 FoASafehouseMarker MAPM ТАЙНАЯ КВАРТИРА ПОСЛЕДОВАТЕЛЕЙ FormID: 000F827F VMS08Charge MISC Заряд взрывчатки FormID: 000F8280 VMS08BombGarbageCan CONT Урна FormID: 000F828E VMS08BombVent ACTI Вентилятор FormID: 000F8292 VMS08TrainExitTrigger ACTI Выход из поезда FormID: 000F8298 PrivateCrenshaw NPC_ Рядовой Дэйви Креншо FormID: 000F82A2 V22cCaveDoorRoomTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 000F82A3 V22aKeelyTerminal TERM Восстановленный терминал FormID: 000F82A4 V22bKeelyTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0015844C SafehouseFollowersINT CELL Тайная квартира Последователей FormID: 000F82A5 V22bOxygenTerminal TERM Восстановленный терминал FormID: 000F82A6 V22cKeelyTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 000F82A7 V22dKeelyTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 000F82A8 V22dUtilityTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 000F82A9 V22ePestControlTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 000F82AA WeapLaserRifleAlwaysCrits WEAP QUOTEДезинтеграторQUOTE FormID: 000F82AB V22AdditiveNote3 NOTE Убежище 22. Запись 3 FormID: 000F82AC V22OxygenNote1 NOTE Убежище 22. Заметка о воздухе FormID: 000F82AD V22cCaveDoorRoomNote1 NOTE Убежище 22. Терминал двери пещеры. Запись 1 FormID: 000F82AE V22KeelyNote6 NOTE Записка Кили 6 FormID: 000F82AF V22KeelyNote7 NOTE Записка Кили 7 FormID: 000F82B0 V22cCaveDoorRoomNote2 NOTE Убежище 22. Терминал двери пещеры. Запись 2 FormID: 000F82B1 V22cCaveDoorRoomNote3 NOTE Убежище 22. Терминал двери пещеры. Запись 3 FormID: 000F82B2 V22AdditiveNote1 NOTE Убежище 22. Запись 1 FormID: 000F82B3 V22KeelyNote1 NOTE Записка Кили 1 FormID: 000F82B4 V22KeelyNote2 NOTE Записка Кили 2 FormID: 000F82B5 V22AdditiveNote2 NOTE Убежище 22. Запись 2 FormID: 000F82B6 V22MaintenanceNote1 NOTE Убежище 22. ТО. Запись 1 FormID: 000F82B7 V22MaintenanceNote2 NOTE Убежище 22. ТО. Запись 2 FormID: 00118344 VMS18WhiteGloveAAM NPC_ Белая перчатка FormID: 000F82B8 V22KeelyNote3 NOTE Записка Кили 3 FormID: 00118345 VMS18WhiteGloveAAF NPC_ Белая перчатка FormID: 000F82B9 V22dClinicNote1 NOTE Убежище 22. Клиника. Запись 1 FormID: 00118346 VMS18WhiteGloveAF NPC_ Белая перчатка FormID: 000F82BA V22dClinicNote2 NOTE Убежище 22. Клиника. Запись 2 FormID: 00118347 VMS18WhiteGloveCF NPC_ Белая перчатка FormID: 00118348 VMS18CookingMessage MESG Портативная кухня FormID: 000F82BB V22dClinicNote3 NOTE Убежище 22. Клиника. Запись 3 FormID: 000F82BC V22dClinicNote4 NOTE Убежище 22. Клиника. Запись 4 FormID: 000F82BD V22dClinicNote5 NOTE Убежище 22. Клиника. Запись 5 FormID: 0011834A VMS18CookingStation ACTI Портативная кухня FormID: 000F82BE V22dClinicNote6 NOTE Убежище 22. Клиника. Запись 6 FormID: 000F82BF V22KeelyNote4 NOTE Записка Кили 4 FormID: 0011834D VMS18WineMessage MESG Вино для банкета FormID: 000F82C0 V22KeelyNote8 NOTE Записка Кили 8 FormID: 000F82C1 V22KeelyNote9 NOTE Записка Кили 9 FormID: 000F82C2 V22PestControlNote1 NOTE Убежище 22. Уничтожение вредителей. Запись 1 FormID: 0011834F VMS18Wine ACTI Вино FormID: 000F82C3 V22PestControlNote2 NOTE Убежище 22. Уничтожение вредителей. Запись 2 FormID: 000F82C4 V22PestControlNote3 NOTE Убежище 22. Уничтожение вредителей. Запись 3 FormID: 00118351 VMS18WaiterIntercom TACT Интерком FormID: 000F82C5 V22KeelyNote5 NOTE Записка Кили 5 FormID: 00118353 VMS18HeadWaiter NPC_ Метрдотель FormID: 00118356 VMS18DruggedWine ALCH Вино с химикатами FormID: 00118368 VanGraffFaction FACT Van Graff Faction FormID: 0011836C VFSVanGraffVictimAshPile CONT Куча золы FormID: 0011836D NVFakePingPongBall MISC Шарик для пинг-понга FormID: 0011836E VFSVanGraffThug05 NPC_ Головорез Ван Графф FormID: 0011836F VFSVanGraffThug01 NPC_ Головорез Ван Графф FormID: 00118370 VFSVanGraffThugTemplate NPC_ Головорез Ван Графф FormID: 001383FD VHDLegionNCRAmbushTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00118373 VFSVanGraffThug08 NPC_ Головорез Ван Графф FormID: 00118374 VFSSimon NPC_ Головорез Ван Графф FormID: 00118375 VFSKingGangMemberSandboxTemplate NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 00118376 VFSKingGangMemberCM02 NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 00118377 VFSKingGangMemberCM03 NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 00118378 VFSKingGangMemberCM04 NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 00118379 VFSKingGangMemberCM05 NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 0011837A VFSKingGangMemberCM06 NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 0011837B VFSKingGangMemberCM07 NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 0011837C VFSKingGangMemberCM08 NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 0011837D VFSKingGangMemberCM09 NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 0011837E VFSKingGangMemberCM10 NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 0011837F VFSKingGangMemberHM02 NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 00118380 VFSKingGangMemberHM03 NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 00118381 VFSKingGangMemberHM04 NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 00118382 VFSKingGangMemberHM05 NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 00118383 VFSKingGangMemberHM06 NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 00118384 VFSKingGangMemberHM07 NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 00118385 VFSKingGangMemberHM08 NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 00118386 VFSKingGangMemberHM09 NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 00118387 VFSKingGangMemberHM10 NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 00118388 VFSKingGangMemberAAM01 NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 00118389 VFSKingGangMemberAAM02 NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 0011838A VFSKingGangMemberAAM03 NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 0011838B VFSKingGangMemberAAM04 NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 0011838C VFSKingGangMemberAAM05 NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 0011838D VFSKingGangMemberAAM06 NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 0011838E VFSKingGangMemberAAM07 NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 0011838F VFSKingGangMemberAAM08 NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 00118390 VFSKingGangMemberAAM09 NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 00118391 VFSKingGangMemberAAM10 NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 00118392 VFSKingGangMemberAM01 NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 00118393 VFSKingGangMemberAM02 NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 00118394 VFSKingGangMemberAM03 NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 00118395 VFSKingGangMemberAM04 NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 00017F2D MailboxClean CONT Почтовый ящик FormID: 00118396 VFSKingGangMemberAM05 NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 00017F2E MailboxDestroyed CONT Почтовый ящик FormID: 00118397 VFSKingGangMemberAM06 NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 00118399 VFSRatChasingChild01 NPC_ Ребенок FormID: 0011839A VFSVanGraffThug02 NPC_ Головорез Ван Графф FormID: 0011839B VFSVanGraffThug03 NPC_ Головорез Ван Графф FormID: 0011839C VFSRatChasingChild02 NPC_ Ребенок FormID: 0011839D VFSRatChasingChild03 NPC_ Ребенок FormID: 0011839E VFSKingCornerLeaner NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 0011839F VFSKingGangMemberUseLinkedIdleTemplate NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 001183A0 LvlKingsMemberUseLinkedIdleMarker NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 001183A1 LvlKingsMemberUseLinkedFurniture NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 001183A2 VFSKingInAndOutGuy NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 001183A3 VFSVanGraffThug04 NPC_ Головорез Ван Графф FormID: 001183A4 VFSChasedRat CREA Гигантская крыса FormID: 00058064 FFER13Explosion EXPL FFER13Explosion FormID: 001584CD VULSteamRoomDoor DOOR Парилка FormID: 001584CE VMS18WhiteGloveFoodVendor NPC_ Продавец деликатесов FormID: 001584D0 VendorContainerWhiteGloveFood CONT Барные запасы QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 001584D3 VendorContainerWhiteGloveBartender CONT Сундук бармена QUOTEБелой перчаткиQUOTE FormID: 001584D7 VCasinoCashierDialogueFaction FACT Casino Cashier FormID: 001584D8 VMS18WhiteGloveCashier NPC_ Кассир QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксаQUOTE FormID: 0013845E BCGreatKhanExitTrigger ACTI Great Khan Exit Trigger FormID: 00138495 LegionaryRaiderNiptonCaravan NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 00138496 vNiptonSurvivorCrucifix NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 00138497 vNiptonSurvivorCrucifix02 NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 00138498 vNiptonSurvivorCrucifix03 NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 00138499 vNiptonSurvivorCrucifix04 NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 0013849A vNiptonSurvivorCrucifix05 NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 0013849B vNiptonSurvivorCrucifix06 NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 0013849C vNiptonMayorsNote2 NOTE Догадались, кому повезет? FormID: 0013849E MAPM ПОХОДНЫЙ ЛАГЕРЬ ЛЕГИОНА FormID: 0015852F HanlonOfficeTrigger ACTI Chief Hanlon's office trigger. FormID: 000F839A 1ECaptainParker NPC_ Капитан Паркер FormID: 000F839B 1EBertGunnarsson NPC_ Берт Гуннарссон FormID: 000F839C 1EKeith NPC_ Кит FormID: 000F839D 1EFrankWeathers NPC_ Фрэнк Уизерс FormID: 000F839E KlamathBob NPC_ Кламат-Боб FormID: 000F839F 1EBillyBettis NPC_ Билли Беттис FormID: 000F83A1 1EPabloMiller NPC_ Пабло Миллер FormID: 000F83A2 WestsideMeanSonofabitch CREA Огромный Сукинсын FormID: 001384C7 VHDODeckMainDoorExt DOOR Дверь FormID: 0500DFCF NVDLC01DogCommandNote NOTE Команда Догу (запись) FormID: 0500DFD1 NVDLC01DogBarkTrigger ACTI Dog's Bark Trigger FormID: 0500DFEA NVDLC01SuitesSecurityTerminal TERM Контрольная панель СБ FormID: 0500DFEB NVDLC01RestaurantIntercom TACT Интерком FormID: 00138562 Cowboy PERK Ковбой FormID: 00158614 EnchClothingFoADoctorCoat ENCH Лабораторный халат FormID: 00158615 OutfitFollowersDoctorUnique ARMO Лабораторный халат Последователей FormID: 00158616 VFSAtomicWranglerCashier NPC_ Кассир FormID: 0015861A VHDDeadNCRTrooper NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0015861B VHDDeadEngineer NPC_ Инженер FormID: 0015861C VHDDeadNCREngineer NPC_ Инженер FormID: 00138590 vHDLVLCLCenturionNCRBattle NPC_ Центурион FormID: 0015861D VHDDeadNCRRanger NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 0015861E VHDDeadCenturion NPC_ Центурион FormID: 00158643 VHDSecuritronBattleMk2East CREA Секьюритрон QUOTEМарк IIQUOTE FormID: 00158644 VHDSecuritronBattleMk2 CREA Секьюритрон QUOTEМарк IIQUOTE FormID: 00158646 VSecuritronMk1TEMPLATE CREA Секьюритрон QUOTEМарк IQUOTE FormID: 00158647 VSecuritronMk2TEMPLATE CREA Секьюритрон QUOTEМарк IIQUOTE FormID: 0015864C VHDSecuritronBattleMk2South CREA Секьюритрон QUOTEМарк IIQUOTE FormID: 001385C4 NiptonHouse7Tinker CELL Ниптон - дом FormID: 001385C5 NiptonHouse6 CELL Ниптон - дом FormID: 001385C6 NiptonHouse5 CELL Ниптон - дом FormID: 001385C7 NiptonHouse4 CELL Ниптон - дом FormID: 001385C8 NiptonHouse3 CELL Ниптон - дом FormID: 001385C9 NiptonHouse2 CELL Ниптон - дом FormID: 001385CA NiptonHouse1 CELL Ниптон - дом FormID: 000581F9 MS10OasisFactionEnemy FACT Oasis Faction - Player is Enemy FormID: 06012767 NVDLC03TraitEarlyBird PERK Жаворонок FormID: 06012768 NVDLC03TraitEarlyBirdAmAE SPEL Жаворонок - бонус FormID: 06012769 NVDLC03TraitEarlyBirdPmAE SPEL Жаворонок - штраф FormID: 00158678 HanlonBalconyTrigger ACTI HanlonBalconyTrigger FormID: 0601276A NVDLC03TraitHotBloodedAE SPEL Горячая кровь - штраф FormID: 0601276B NVDLC03TraitHotBlooded PERK Горячая кровь FormID: 0015867A HanlonSuicideRadio TACT Частота Хенлона FormID: 0601276C NVDLC03TraitHoarderAE SPEL Скопидом - штраф FormID: 0015867B VHanlonsConfession NOTE Признание командира Хенлона FormID: 0601276D NVDLC03TraitHoarder PERK Скопидом FormID: 0601276E NVDLC03TraitLogansLoophole PERK Уловка Логана FormID: 000B83CC VFreeformNovacBillOfSale NOTE Договор купли-продажи FormID: 000B83CD VLootSafeFloorJeannieMay CONT Сейф FormID: 000B83FD VNovacJeannieMayKey KEYM Ключ от сейфа Дженни Мэй FormID: 000B83FE NovacMotelLobby CELL Холл мотеля QUOTEДино дилайтQUOTE FormID: 000381DF FFER07Dog CREA Одичавшая собака FormID: 0001816A CGPresetAfricanAmericanF01 NPC_ raceAfricanAmericanF01 FormID: 001185F9 ULRooms CELL QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE - номера отеля FormID: 001787BB MkIIITurretDT SPEL ПУ турели Mk. III FormID: 0500E1B7 NVDLC01Stealthsuit ARMO Костюм киллера FormID: 0007836E MS14PowerArmorMorphine ARMO Прототип медицинской силовой брони FormID: 000181D2 BrotherhoodOfSteel1GunAAFTEMPLATE NPC_ Послушник Братства Стали FormID: 000181DA BrotherhoodOfSteel1GunAAM NPC_ Послушник Братства Стали FormID: 000181DB BrotherhoodOfSteel1GunAM NPC_ Послушник Братства Стали FormID: 000181DC BrotherhoodOfSteel1GunAF NPC_ Послушник Братства Стали FormID: 001787EC VStreetSecuritronMk2 CREA Секьюритрон QUOTEМарк IIQUOTE FormID: 000181E3 BrotherhoodOfSteel1GunCM NPC_ Послушник Братства Стали FormID: 0500E1DE NVDLC01Slot01 ACTI Игровой автомат FormID: 0500E1E0 NVDLC01ToolCabinetMetalLow CONT Шкаф с инструментами FormID: 0500E1E1 NVDLC01ToolCabinetMetalMed CONT Шкаф с инструментами FormID: 000181EE BrotherhoodOfSteel1GunCF NPC_ Послушник Братства Стали FormID: 0500E1E2 NVDLC01CrHologramCasinoFriendBD CREA Голограмма FormID: 000181EF BrotherhoodOfSteel1GunHM NPC_ Послушник Братства Стали FormID: 0500E1E3 NVDLC01CrHologramCasinoFriendRD CREA Голограмма FormID: 000181FB BrotherhoodOfSteel1GunHF NPC_ Послушник Братства Стали FormID: 000181FC BrotherhoodOfSteel1MeleeAAFTEMPLATE NPC_ Послушник Братства Стали FormID: 00018202 BrotherhoodOfSteel1MeleeAAM NPC_ Послушник Братства Стали FormID: 00018208 BrotherhoodOfSteel1MeleeAM NPC_ Послушник Братства Стали FormID: 00018209 BrotherhoodOfSteel1MeleeAF NPC_ Послушник Братства Стали FormID: 0001820F BrotherhoodOfSteel1MeleeCM NPC_ Послушник Братства Стали FormID: 00018210 BrotherhoodOfSteel1MeleeCF NPC_ Послушник Братства Стали FormID: 00018211 BrotherhoodOfSteel1MeleeHM NPC_ Послушник Братства Стали FormID: 00018212 BrotherhoodOfSteel1MeleeHF NPC_ Послушник Братства Стали FormID: 00018213 BrotherhoodOfSteel1FlamerAAFTEMPLATE NPC_ Послушник Братства Стали FormID: 0500E208 NVDLC01SlotsMsg MESG Джекпот QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 00018216 BrotherhoodOfSteel1FlamerAAM NPC_ Послушник Братства Стали FormID: 00018217 BrotherhoodOfSteel1FlamerAM NPC_ Послушник Братства Стали FormID: 00018218 BrotherhoodOfSteel1FlamerAF NPC_ Послушник Братства Стали FormID: 0001821A BrotherhoodOfSteel1FlamerCM NPC_ Послушник Братства Стали FormID: 00018224 BrotherhoodOfSteel1FlamerHM NPC_ Послушник Братства Стали FormID: 00018225 BrotherhoodOfSteel1FlamerHF NPC_ Послушник Братства Стали FormID: 00018226 BrotherhoodOfSteel2GunAAFTEMPLATE NPC_ Рыцарь Братства Стали FormID: 00018227 BrotherhoodOfSteel2GunAAM NPC_ Рыцарь Братства Стали FormID: 00018228 BrotherhoodOfSteel2GunAM NPC_ Рыцарь Братства Стали FormID: 00018229 BrotherhoodOfSteel2GunAF NPC_ Рыцарь Братства Стали FormID: 0001822A BrotherhoodOfSteel2GunCM NPC_ Рыцарь Братства Стали FormID: 0001822B BrotherhoodOfSteel2GunCF NPC_ Рыцарь Братства Стали FormID: 0001822C BrotherhoodOfSteel2GunHM NPC_ Рыцарь Братства Стали FormID: 0001822D BrotherhoodOfSteel2GunHF NPC_ Рыцарь Братства Стали FormID: 0001822E BrotherhoodOfSteel2MeleeAAFTEMPLATE NPC_ Рыцарь Братства Стали FormID: 0001822F BrotherhoodOfSteel2MeleeAAM NPC_ Рыцарь Братства Стали FormID: 00018230 BrotherhoodOfSteel2MeleeAM NPC_ Рыцарь Братства Стали FormID: 00018231 BrotherhoodOfSteel2MeleeAF NPC_ Рыцарь Братства Стали FormID: 00018232 BrotherhoodOfSteel2MeleeCM NPC_ Рыцарь Братства Стали FormID: 00018233 BrotherhoodOfSteel2MeleeCF NPC_ Рыцарь Братства Стали FormID: 00018234 BrotherhoodOfSteel2MeleeHM NPC_ Рыцарь Братства Стали FormID: 00018235 BrotherhoodOfSteel2MeleeHF NPC_ Рыцарь Братства Стали FormID: 00018246 BrotherhoodOfSteel3MeleeAAFTEMPLATE NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 00018247 BrotherhoodOfSteel3MissileAAFTEMPLATE NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 00018248 BrotherhoodOfSteel3MeleeAAM NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 00018249 BrotherhoodOfSteel3MeleeAM NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 0001824A BrotherhoodOfSteel3MeleeAF NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 0001824B BrotherhoodOfSteel3MeleeCM NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 0001824C BrotherhoodOfSteel3MeleeCF NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 0001824D BrotherhoodOfSteel3MeleeHM NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 00018251 BrotherhoodOfSteel3MeleeHF NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 00018255 BrotherhoodOfSteel3MissileAAM NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 00018258 BrotherhoodOfSteel3MissileAM NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 00018275 BrotherhoodOfSteel3MissileAF NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 0500E27E NVDLC01SuitesBigDoor01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 0500E27F NVDLC01SuitesSmallDoor01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 0001828C BrotherhoodOfSteel3MissileCM NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 0500E280 NVDLC01SuitesSmallDoor02 DOOR Дверь FormID: 0001828E BrotherhoodOfSteel3MissileCF NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 0003831C FFER61Dog CREA Одичавшая собака FormID: 00018291 BrotherhoodOfSteel3MissileHM NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 00018292 BrotherhoodOfSteel3MissileHF NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 001788AA PrimmTentsHayes CELL Палатка НКР FormID: 0015882B VFSEDEScientist NPC_ Эйприл Мартимер FormID: 0500E2AA NVDLC01VaultKillTrigger ACTI Kill Player FormID: 000182B8 RRVertibirdEffects01 MSTT Винтокрыл FormID: 000182BA BloatFlyExplosion EXPL Limb Explosion Bug FormID: 0500E2C0 NVDLC01VaultMainDoor DOOR Дверь хранилища FormID: 06012946 NVDLC03CrMisterOrderly01Respawn CREA Мистер Санитар QUOTEМарк 1QUOTE FormID: 06012947 NVDLC03CrMisterOrderly10Respawn CREA Мистер Санитар QUOTEМарк 2QUOTE FormID: 0601294A NVDLC03CrMisterOrderly20Respawn CREA Мистер Санитар QUOTEМарк 3QUOTE FormID: 0601294B NVDLC03CrMisterOrderly30Respawn CREA Мистер Санитар QUOTEМарк 4QUOTE FormID: 0601294C NVDLC03CrMisterOrderly40Respawn CREA Мистер Санитар QUOTEМарк 5QUOTE FormID: 0601294D NVDLC03CrMisterOrderly50Respawn CREA Мистер Санитар QUOTEМарк 6QUOTE FormID: 0500E2CD NVDLC01Gala02Ebox ACTI Электрощит FormID: 0500E2CE NVDLC01Gala02InitialTerminalON TERM Терминал FormID: 0500E2CF NVDLC01Gala02ToxicCloudTerminal TERM Система управления вентиляцией FormID: 0500E2D0 NVDLC01Gala02MidRoomTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0500E2D1 NVDLC01Gala02InitialDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 0500E2D2 NVDLC01Gala02Fuse MISC Предохранитель электрощита FormID: 000B85C1 NovacAndysRoom CELL Бунгало рейнджера Энди FormID: 0015888D HelpCrafting MESG Создание предметов FormID: 00158890 SafehouseRefrigerator CONT Холодильник FormID: 00178962 NVProspectorFemaleFDeadUNIQUE NPC_ Мертвый старатель FormID: 00178963 NVProspectorMaleXDeadUNIQUE NPC_ Мертвый старатель FormID: 001789A1 REPCONBasementFoundStairsTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 06012A0B NVDLC03X8Experiment02Note NOTE Голозапись: Эксперимент по сплайсингу собаки и лоботомита FormID: 0015891A VFSFollowersDamDoctor NPC_ Последователь-доктор FormID: 06012A0C NVDLC03X8Experiment03Note NOTE Голозапись: Эксперимент по сплайсингу робота и ночного охотника FormID: 06012A0D NVDLC03X8Experiment01Note NOTE Голозапись: Эксперимент по сплайсингу собаки и робота FormID: 06012A1E NVDLC03CrSporeCarrier01Respawn CREA Споронос-карлик FormID: 06012A1F NVDLC03CrSporeCarrier10Respawn CREA Споронос FormID: 06012A20 NVDLC03CrSporeCarrier20Respawn CREA Споронос-боец FormID: 06012A21 NVDLC03CrSporeCarrier30Respawn CREA Споронос-дикарь FormID: 06012A22 NVDLC03CrSporeCarrier40Respawn CREA Споронос-стервятник FormID: 06012A23 NVDLC03CrSporeCarrier50Respawn CREA Споронос-альфа FormID: 00158956 musLOCDungeonAB MSET musLOCDungeonAB FormID: 001789E4 VFSVanGraffThug01Dead NPC_ Головорез Ван Графф FormID: 001789EE vMojaveOutpostMerchantFaction FACT Mojave Traveler Merchants FormID: 00158972 NamedActorBountyHunter MESG Охотник за головами FormID: 0500E3F0 NVDLC01SierraMadreArmor ARMO Броня QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 0500E3F1 NVDLC01SierraMadreHelmet ARMO Шлем QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 00158980 Lucky38LSChamberNote NOTE Камера жизнеобеспечения FormID: 0500E40D NVDLC01PoliceStationBasement CELL Вилла - подвал полицейского участка FormID: 0500E413 NVDLC01God CREA Бог FormID: 0500E424 NVDLC01HamRadio ACTI Рация FormID: 0500E426 NVDLC01HamRadioON ACTI Рация FormID: 001188CF BoulderCityNote ACTI Голодиск рейнджера FormID: 001188D1 BoulderCityMsg MESG Голодиск рейнджера FormID: 00078619 EMillsFoundryDeskOfficeMetal CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0007861C LockerEnclave01RavenRock CONT Шкаф FormID: 0500E474 NVDLC01TSKitGate01 DOOR Ворота FormID: 001188ED ULGourmand CELL QUOTEГурманQUOTE в QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксеQUOTE FormID: 00018486 VStallDoorR01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 0500E47A NVDLC01TurretWALL3Hard TERM Система контроля турелей FormID: 0007862E Footlocker01RavenRock CONT Сундук FormID: 00078643 KIDOutfitLittleLamplighter01Hat ARMO Детская шапочка крота Мюррея FormID: 00078644 ArmorRaider02Helmet ARMO Щиток рейдеров FormID: 00078645 ArmorRaider03Helmet ARMO Шлем рейдеров-псов FormID: 00078647 OutfitEnclaveOfficer01Hat ARMO Фуражка офицера Анклава FormID: 00078648 OutfitWastelandMerchantHat ARMO Кепка коробейника FormID: 000F8891 VMS13TeddyBear MISC Плюшевый мишка FormID: 000F8892 VMS13 QUST КОЙОТЫ FormID: 000F8894 CasaMadridDoorAnderson DOOR Дверь в апартаменты Андерсона FormID: 000F8895 CasaMadridDoorMaude DOOR Дверь в апартаменты Мод FormID: 000F8896 CasaMadridDoorSweetie DOOR Дверь в апартаменты Конфетки FormID: 000F8897 CasaMadridDoorJimmy DOOR Дверь в апартаменты Джимми FormID: 000F8898 CasaMadridDoorPrettySarah DOOR Дверь в апартаменты Милашки Сары FormID: 000F8899 CasaMadridDoorMarco DOOR Дверь в апартаменты Марко FormID: 000F889A WestsideDermot NPC_ Дермот FormID: 000B8781 NovacSettler01 NPC_ Житель Новака FormID: 000F889B WestsideSaintJames NPC_ Сент-Джеймс FormID: 0500E4C1 NVDLC01SuitesSecurityLocker CONT Шкаф СБ FormID: 000B878F WaterHeal1Purified SPEL Очищенная вода FormID: 0500E4C2 NVDLC01SuitesSecurityLocker2 CONT Шкаф FormID: 000B8791 AmmoAntSpit AMMO Снаряд FormID: 000B8792 AntSpitProjectile PROJ Плевок муравья FormID: 000B8793 MS04QueenAnt2HL WEAP Кислотный плевок FormID: 000B8798 NovacSettlerAAM NPC_ Житель Новака FormID: 0500E4CD NVDLC01PoliceNote01a NOTE Визит Синклера FormID: 00098719 CGTutorialMovementRun MESG Движение FormID: 0009871A CGTutorialPipboy MESG QUOTEПип-бойQUOTE FormID: 000B87B3 RaiderHumanVoiceFaction FACT Human raider voice faction FormID: 0500E4E7 NVDLC01GodBarkActivator ACTI God Basement Bark Activator FormID: 000B87B5 GenericIdleChatter QUST Idle chatter FormID: 00058627 Dunwich02FeralGhoulGlowingOne CREA Светящийся гуль FormID: 06012B86 NVDLC03TraitSkilled PERK Тренированный FormID: 00098747 CGTutorialVATS MESG VATS FormID: 00098748 CGTutorialFireWeapon MESG Стрельба FormID: 0009874E Footlocker01Empty CONT Сундук FormID: 06012B98 NVDLC03X13SubjectObservations1bNote NOTE Ответ: Наблюдения за подопытными FormID: 06012B99 NVDLC03X13K9ModNote NOTE Независимое исследование FormID: 06012B9A NVDLC03X13SubjectObservations2bNote NOTE Ответ: Ответ: Ответ: Наблюдения за подопытными FormID: 06012B9B NVDLC03X13SubjectObservations2Note NOTE Ответ: Ответ: Наблюдения за подопытными FormID: 06012B9C NVDLC03X13SubjectObservations1Note NOTE Наблюдения за подопытными FormID: 06012B9D NVDLC03X13SuggestionNote NOTE Предложение FormID: 06012B9E NVDLC03X13SecurityLockDownNote NOTE X-13 Уведомление о поставке FormID: 06012B9F NVDLC03X13SecurityLockDownReplyNote NOTE Ответ: X-13 Уведомление о поставке FormID: 06012BA0 NVDLC03X13ReslaRoilNote NOTE Взгляни на мою программку! FormID: 06012BA1 NVDLC03X13GetOffYourButtNote NOTE Шевели задницей, Попкинс! FormID: 06012BA2 NVDLC03X13WTHNote NOTE Что за черт?! FormID: 06012BA3 NVDLC03X13SuitTorsoNote NOTE Исследование. Нагрудник QUOTEМарк IIQUOTE FormID: 06012BA4 NVDLC03X13SuitArmsNote NOTE Исследование. Перчатки QUOTEМарк IIQUOTE FormID: 06012BA5 NVDLC03X13SuitBootsNote NOTE Исследование. Сапоги QUOTEМарк IIQUOTE FormID: 06012BA6 NVDLC03X13VentStash CONT Вентилятор FormID: 06012BA7 NVDLC03X13VentStashEmpty CONT Вентилятор FormID: 06012BA8 NVDLC03X13ToolboxSnacks CONT Замасленный ящик с инструментами FormID: 0005864F DunwichFakeForceBallSmall EXPL Large Explosion FormID: 06012BA9 NVDLC03X13RepconTerminalC TERM Терминал инженера FormID: 00058650 DunwichFakeForceBallMedium EXPL Large Explosion FormID: 06012BAA NVDLC03X13RepconTerminalB TERM Терминал FormID: 06012BAB NVDLC03X13RepconTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 06012BAC NVDLC03X13LabTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 06012BAD NVDLC03X13SuitChestTerminal TERM Исследовательский терминал FormID: 06012BAE NVDLC03X13SuitBootsTerminal TERM Исследовательский терминал FormID: 06012BAF NVDLC03X13SuitArmsTerminal TERM Исследовательский терминал FormID: 06012BB0 NVDLC03X13TestObservationTerminalA TERM Исследовательский терминал FormID: 06012BB1 NVDLC03X13FieldGunTerminal TERM Терминал СБ FormID: 06012BB2 NVDLC03LootLockerX13Weapons CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 0500E545 NVDLC01wtCrowdControlN01 ACTI WT Crowd Control FormID: 0500E546 NVDLC01wtCrowdControlN02 ACTI WT Crowd Control FormID: 0500E547 NVDLC01wtFountainTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0500E548 NVDLC01wtHackedTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0500E549 NVDLC01GarbageCanUrban03Med CONT Урна FormID: 0500E54A NVDLC01GarbageCanUrban03High CONT Урна FormID: 0500E54B NVDLC01GarbageCanUrban02Low CONT Урна FormID: 0500E54C NVDLC01GarbageCanUrban02Med CONT Урна FormID: 0500E54D NVDLC01GarbageCanUrban02High CONT Урна FormID: 0500E54E NVDLC01GarbageCanUrban03Low CONT Урна FormID: 0500E54F NVDLC01HologramGenericFriendly NPC_ Голограмма FormID: 0500E551 MAPM ПОДСТАНЦИЯ FormID: 00138A98 NVCCLegionaryGuardAMExplorer NPC_ Разведчик Легиона FormID: 00138A99 NVCCLegionaryGuardCM3 NPC_ Легионер-воин FormID: 000987D8 HairCombOverOld HAIR Зачес набок FormID: 00138A9A NVCCLegionaryGuardCM2Explorer NPC_ Разведчик Легиона FormID: 000987D9 HairAfricanAmericanBaseOld HAIR HairAfricanAmericanBaseOld FormID: 00138A9B NVCCLegionaryGuardCMExplorer NPC_ Разведчик Легиона FormID: 000987DA HairBaldingOld HAIR HairBaldingOld FormID: 00138A9C NVCCRadiationDeathActivator ACTI LegionDeathVolume FormID: 000987DB HairRaiderFCat HAIR Дьяволенок FormID: 000987DC HispanicOldAged RACE Европеоид - старик FormID: 00138A9E Vault34c CELL Убежище 34 - оружейная FormID: 000987DD AsianOldAged RACE Европеоид - старик FormID: 00138A9F LootAmmoBoxNV CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 000987DE AfricanAmericanOldAged RACE Европеоид - старик FormID: 00138AA0 Vault34b CELL Убежище 34 - реактор FormID: 000987DF CaucasianOldAged RACE Европеоид - старик FormID: 00058710 LockerVaultR01Empty CONT Шкаф FormID: 00058711 LockerVaultR01Hospital CONT Шкаф FormID: 00058712 LockerVaultR01Kitchen CONT Шкаф FormID: 00058713 LockerVaultR01Library CONT Шкаф FormID: 00058714 LockerVaultR01Military CONT Шкаф FormID: 00058715 LockerVaultR01Office CONT Шкаф FormID: 00058716 LockerVaultR01School CONT Шкаф FormID: 00058717 CentaurSpitMissile WEAP Радиоактивный плевок FormID: 06012C75 NVDLC03X13RoboScorpFaction FACT X-13 Robo-Scorpions FormID: 06012C78 NVDLC03X13TestObservationsNote NOTE Независимое исследование FormID: 06012C79 NVDLC03X13RepconTerminalD TERM Терминал инженера FormID: 00118A75 OrrisThugFaction FACT Orris Thug Faction FormID: 00118A76 OrrisGuyFaction FACT Orris Faction FormID: 00118A7D VFSOrrisConcernedTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00118A7E VFSOrrisDetourTrigger02 ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00118A7F VFSOrrisEndTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00118A80 VFSOrrisAmbushTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00118A81 VFSFreesideThugTemplate NPC_ Головорез из Фрисайда FormID: 00118A82 VFSFreesideThugCM01 NPC_ Головорез из Фрисайда FormID: 00118A83 VFSFreesideThugCM02 NPC_ Головорез из Фрисайда FormID: 00118A84 VFSFreesideThugCM03 NPC_ Головорез из Фрисайда FormID: 00118A85 VFSOrrisThug01 NPC_ Головорез из Фрисайда FormID: 00118A86 VFSOrrisThug02 NPC_ Головорез из Фрисайда FormID: 06012C92 NVDLC03HQBookChuteNoItemsMSG MESG Осуществить переработку? FormID: 00118A87 VFSOrrisThug03 NPC_ Головорез из Фрисайда FormID: 00118A88 VFSOrrisThug04 NPC_ Головорез из Фрисайда FormID: 00118A89 VFSFreesideThugCM04 NPC_ Головорез из Фрисайда FormID: 00118A8A VFSFreesideThugCM05 NPC_ Головорез из Фрисайда FormID: 000B88E4 NovacSettlerCM NPC_ Житель Новака FormID: 00118A8B VFSFreesideThugAAM01 NPC_ Головорез из Фрисайда FormID: 00118A8C VFSFreesideThugAM01 NPC_ Головорез из Фрисайда FormID: 00118A8D VFSFreesideThugHM01 NPC_ Головорез из Фрисайда FormID: 0005875C ParadiseDoor01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 0005875D ParadiseDoubleDoor01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 00018647 FFEncCamp08Terminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0005876C MirklurkWaterBreathing SPEL Водное дыхание FormID: 0005876D WaterBreathing MGEF Водное дыхание FormID: 0001867F PS05key KEYM Ключ от электростанции MDPL-05 FormID: 00018680 PS05ToolboxContainer CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 000587B1 DeskOfficeWooden CONT Письменный стол FormID: 000B8965 NovacSettlerCF NPC_ Житель Новака FormID: 06012D1B NVDLC03WeapLaserRifleNoDrop WEAP Лазерная винтовка FormID: 000B8977 NovacSettlerHM NPC_ Житель Новака FormID: 000B8979 NovacSettlerHF NPC_ Житель Новака FormID: 06012D38 NVDLC03HQBuddySeedBox01 ACTI Пакет с семенами FormID: 06012D3A NVDLC03HQBuddySeedBox02 ACTI Пакет с семенами FormID: 06012D3B NVDLC03HQBuddySeedBox03 ACTI Пакет с семенами FormID: 0007887A MS06QuestFailHannibal MESG Глава государства FormID: 06012D58 NVDLC03BrainTankOpenTrigger ACTI Brain Tank Open Trigger FormID: 00058824 MegArmoryTerminal TERM Терминал оружейной FormID: 00018738 VendorClothes CLAS Tailor FormID: 0001873D WastelandAdventurer CLAS Wasteland Adventurer FormID: 0001873E WastelandPreacher CLAS Wasteland Preacher FormID: 0001873F SoldierLeader CLAS Soldier FormID: 0001874D Prostitute CLAS Prostitute FormID: 00018756 Mechanic CLAS Mechanic FormID: 0001875D SoldierBigGuns CLAS Soldier FormID: 00018774 RadioEnclave TACT Радио Анклава FormID: 000F8B6A VDialogueCrimsonCaravan QUST Crimson Caravan Dialogue FormID: 000F8B6B 1EExtraFiends QUST 1E Extra Characters - Fiends FormID: 000F8B79 VFreeformCasaMadrid QUST Casa Madrid dialogue FormID: 00038832 BobbleheadSTR MISC Пупс QUOTEСилаQUOTE FormID: 0500E799 NVDLC01stealthTest CELL Stealth Courtyard FormID: 00038833 BobbleheadPER MISC Пупс QUOTEВосприятиеQUOTE FormID: 00038834 BobbleheadEND MISC Пупс QUOTEВыносливостьQUOTE FormID: 00038840 VendorContainerPronto CONT Товары магазина QUOTEЗаряжайQUOTE FormID: 000B8A7D NovacPlayersRoom CELL Номер мотеля FormID: 00038850 BobbleheadCHA MISC Пупс QUOTEХаризмаQUOTE FormID: 0003885C BobbleheadINT MISC Пупс QUOTEИнтеллектQUOTE FormID: 0500E7C8 NVDLC01StarletVoiceFragment01 NOTE QUOTELet the Bright Tomorrow inQUOTE в исполнении Веры Киз FormID: 0500E7C9 NVDLC01StarletVoiceFragment02 NOTE QUOTEGo to the FarawayQUOTE в исполнении Веры Киз FormID: 0500E7CA NVDLC01StarletVoiceFragment03 NOTE QUOTEBegin AgainQUOTE в исполнении Веры Киз FormID: 0500E7CB NVDLC01ElevatorSuitesLevel DOOR Лифт хранилища FormID: 0500E7CD NVDLC01ElevatorCodePassMsg MESG СБ хранилища QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 0500E7CE NVDLC01ElevatorUnlockedMsg MESG Лифт хранилища открыт FormID: 0500E7DE NVDLC01CrGhostHarvesterET CREA Призрак-жнец FormID: 0500E7DF NVDLC01CrGhostSeekerET CREA Призрак-искатель FormID: 06012EAE NVDLC03TraitClaustrophobiaBonusAE SPEL Клаустрофобия - бонус FormID: 06012EAF NVDLC03TraitClaustrophobiaPenaltyAE SPEL Клаустрофобия - штраф FormID: 06012EB9 NVDLC03EnchCOSReconArmor ENCH Разведброня КС FormID: 06012EBC NVDLC03TraitSkilledBE MGEF Trait Skilled BE FormID: 000388E5 BobbleheadAGL MISC Пупс QUOTEЛовкостьQUOTE FormID: 000388E6 BobbleheadLUK MISC Пупс QUOTEУдачаQUOTE FormID: 000388F3 BobbleheadBART MISC Пупс QUOTEБартерQUOTE FormID: 00038906 BobbleheadBGUN MISC Пупс QUOTEТяжелое оружиеQUOTE FormID: 0003890E RCSmDoor01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 0500E87B NVDLC01LightTouch PERK Легкое касание FormID: 0500E87D NVDLC01AmmoBoxLow CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0500E87E NVDLC01AmmoBoxMed CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0500E87F NVDLC01AmmoBoxHigh CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0500E880 NVDLC01AmmoBoxLocked CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0500E882 NVDLC01GlobalToxicDamage QUST Script Functionality for Global Toxic Damage FormID: 00138D85 VMapSharecropperFarmsRegion REGN Фермы издольщиков FormID: 06012F06 NVDLC03FakeProtonicInversalAxe ACTI Протонный инверсивный топор FormID: 06012F0B NVDLC03FakeInversalAxeThrown ACTI Инверсивный метательный топор FormID: 06012F0C NVDLC03FakeSaturnitePowerFist ACTI Сатурнитовый силовой кастет FormID: 06012F0D NVDLC03FakeChristineRifle ACTI Снайперская винтовка с глушителем (КС) Кристин FormID: 0003892F BobbleheadERGW MISC Пупс QUOTEЭнергооружиеQUOTE FormID: 00038930 BobbleheadEXPL MISC Пупс QUOTEВзрывчаткаQUOTE FormID: 00038931 BobbleheadLOCK MISC Пупс QUOTEВзломQUOTE FormID: 0500E89C NVDLC01StarletKnockdownEffect MGEF StarletKnockdownEffect FormID: 06012F1D NVDLC03FakeElijahLAER ACTI Улучшенный ЛАЕР Элайджи FormID: 06012F1E NVDLC03FakeElijahTeslaCannon ACTI Пушка QUOTEТеслаQUOTE Элайджи FormID: 06012F1F NVDLC03FakeLAER ACTI ЛАЕР FormID: 0500E89F NVDLC01StarletWrapsObjEffect ENCH Ярость актрисы FormID: 06012F20 NVDLC03FakeSterilizerGlove ACTI Перчатка-стерилизатор FormID: 0500E8A0 NVDLC01TheaterCodeHolder ACTI Direct Theater Scene FormID: 06012F21 NVDLC03FakeKleinGlove ACTI Перчатка д-ра Клейна FormID: 0500E8A1 NVDLC01TheaterStageDoorSmL01 DOOR Дверь сцены FormID: 0500E8A4 NVDLC01WeapStarletFists WEAP Наручные обмотки актрисы FormID: 0500E8A5 NVDLC01TheaterVera02Key KEYM Мастер-ключ Веры FormID: 06012F29 NVDLC03FakeMobiusGlove ACTI Перчатка д-ра Мебиуса FormID: 00038950 BobbleheadMEDI MISC Пупс QUOTEМедицинаQUOTE FormID: 00038951 BobbleheadMELE MISC Пупс QUOTEХолодное оружиеQUOTE FormID: 00038952 BobbleheadREPR MISC Пупс QUOTEРемонтQUOTE FormID: 00038953 BobbleheadSCNC MISC Пупс QUOTEНаукаQUOTE FormID: 00038954 BobbleheadSGUN MISC Пупс QUOTEЛегкое оружиеQUOTE FormID: 00038955 BobbleheadSNEK MISC Пупс QUOTEСкрытностьQUOTE FormID: 00038956 BobbleheadSPCH MISC Пупс QUOTEКрасноречиеQUOTE FormID: 00038958 BobbleheadUARM MISC Пупс QUOTEБез оружияQUOTE FormID: 00038959 BH01 QUST Collectable Bobbleheads FormID: 00138DC2 ArmorVault34Security ARMO Броня охраны Убежища 34 FormID: 00138DC3 ArmorVault34SecurityHelmet ARMO Шлем охраны Убежища 34 FormID: 06012F4E NVDLC03Lobotomite02Avg NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 00058A0C FFEU10Robot1 CREA Мистер Помощник FormID: 00118D5E vFreeformTheStreet02 QUST The Street Dialog FormID: 00118D61 NVCrGoldenGecko CREA Золотой геккон FormID: 00038993 MegatonFFLeakyPipeActiveMessage MESG Протекающая труба FormID: 00038995 MegatonFFLeakyPipeFixedMessage MESG Протекающая труба FormID: 0001890A MS09SealedEnvelope MISC Запечатанный конверт Люси FormID: 0003899C CapitalWastelandBorderRegion REGN Столичная Пустошь FormID: 00138E04 SchematicsPowderChargeNote NOTE Схема - пороховой заряд FormID: 0003899D Locker01Factory CONT Шкаф FormID: 0003899E LockerVault01Hospital CONT Шкаф FormID: 0003899F LockerVault01Kitchen CONT Шкаф FormID: 000389A0 LockerVault01Library CONT Шкаф FormID: 000389A1 LockerVault01Military CONT Шкаф FormID: 000389A2 LockerVault01Office CONT Шкаф FormID: 000389A3 LockerVault01School CONT Шкаф FormID: 06012F8E NVDLC03Lobotomite03Avg NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 06012F8F NVDLC03Lobotomite04Avg NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 000389AF SentryBotGatling2HH WEAP Гатлинг-лазер робота-охранника FormID: 06012FAB NVDLC03Lobotomite02AvgRespawn NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 06012FAC NVDLC03Lobotomite03AvgRespawn NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 06012FAD NVDLC03Lobotomite04AvgRespawn NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 06012FAE NVDLC03Lobotomite02EasyRespawn NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 06012FB7 NVDLC03Lobotomite02HardRespawn NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 06012FB8 NVDLC03Lobotomite03EasyRespawn NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 06012FB9 NVDLC03Lobotomite03HardRespawn NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 06012FBA NVDLC03Lobotomite04EasyRespawn NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 06012FBB NVDLC03Lobotomite04HardRespawn NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 06012FBC NVDLC03Lobotomite02Easy NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 06012FBD NVDLC03Lobotomite03Easy NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 06012FBE NVDLC03Lobotomite04Easy NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 06012FBF NVDLC03Lobotomite02Hard NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 06012FC0 NVDLC03Lobotomite03Hard NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 06012FC1 NVDLC03Lobotomite04Hard NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 06012FC2 NVDLC03Lobotomite01AvgF NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 06012FC3 NVDLC03Lobotomite01AvgRespawnF NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 06012FCA NVDLC03Lobotomite01EasyF NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 06012FCD NVDLC03Lobotomite01EasyRespawnF NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 06012FCF NVDLC03Lobotomite01HardF NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 06012FD6 NVDLC03Lobotomite01HardRespawnF NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 06012FD7 NVDLC03Lobotomite02AvgF NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 06012FD8 NVDLC03Lobotomite02AvgRespawnF NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 06012FF9 NVDLC03Lobotomite02EasyF NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 06012FFA NVDLC03Lobotomite02EasyRespawnF NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 06012FFD NVDLC03Lobotomite02HardF NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 0500E98F NVDLC01bedqueenL FURN Кровать FormID: 0500E990 NVDLC01bedqueenR FURN Кровать FormID: 06013015 NVDLC03Lobotomite02HardRespawnF NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 06013016 NVDLC03LobotomiteFace02F NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 06013017 NVDLC03LobotomiteFace03F NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 0601301B NVDLC03LobotomiteFace04F NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 0601301D NVDLC03Lobotomite03AvgF NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 0601301E NVDLC03Lobotomite03AvgRespawnF NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 0601301F NVDLC03Lobotomite03EasyF NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 06013020 NVDLC03Lobotomite03EasyRespawnF NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 06013021 NVDLC03Lobotomite03HardF NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 06013024 NVDLC03Lobotomite03HardRespawnF NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 06013025 NVDLC03Lobotomite04AvgF NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 0601304B NVDLC03Lobotomite04AvgRespawnF NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 0601304C NVDLC03Lobotomite04EasyF NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 0601304D NVDLC03Lobotomite04EasyRespawnF NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 06013051 NVDLC03Lobotomite04HardF NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 06013057 NVDLC03Lobotomite04HardRespawnF NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 0500E9DF NVDLC01wtPlanterTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0500E9E0 NVDLC01CrGhostSeekerWTNorth CREA Призрак-искатель FormID: 0500E9E1 NVDLC01CrGhostHarvesterWTSouth CREA Призрак-жнец FormID: 0500E9E2 NVDLC01CrGhostSeekerWTSouth CREA Призрак-искатель FormID: 0500E9E3 NVDLC01CrGhostHarvesterWTNorth CREA Призрак-жнец FormID: 0500E9E4 NVDLC01CrGhostHarvesterWTGala01 CREA Призрак-жнец FormID: 0500E9F5 NVDLC01TheaterProjector ACTI Проектор голографических записей FormID: 0500E9F6 NVDLC01TheaterDeanHolotapeNote NOTE QUOTESaw Her YesterdayQUOTE в исполнении Дина Домино FormID: 0500E9F8 NVDLC01ETGateTerminal01 TERM Терминал управления воротами FormID: 0500E9FB NVDLC01CrGhostSeekerETDG CREA Призрак-искатель FormID: 0500E9FC NVDLC01CrGhostTrapperETDG CREA Призрак-охотник FormID: 00118E71 Rex CREA Рекс FormID: 0500E9FD NVDLC01CrHologramETFriend CREA Голограмма FormID: 0601307E NVDLC03CrashedSatelliteTrigger ACTI Satellite Trigger FormID: 00118E77 RexBiteKnockDownEffect MGEF RexBiteKnockDownEffect FormID: 00118E7A RexDT SPEL ПУ Рекса FormID: 00118E7C VFSVisitorTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00118E7D RexBite WEAP Укус FormID: 00118E7E VFSFreesideResidentAAF03 NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 00118E7F VFSFreesideResidentAAF04 NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 00118E80 VFSFreesideResidentAAF05 NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 00118E81 VFSFreesideResidentAAM03 NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 00118E82 VFSFreesideResidentAAM04 NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 00118E83 VFSFreesideResidentAAM05 NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 00118E84 VFSFreesideResidentAF03 NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 00118E85 VFSFreesideResidentAF04 NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 00118E86 VFSFreesideResidentAF05 NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 00118E87 VFSFreesideResidentAM03 NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 00118E88 VFSFreesideResidentCF03 NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 00118E89 VFSFreesideResidentCF04 NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 00118E8A VFSFreesideResidentCF05 NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 00118E8B VFSFreesideResidentCM03 NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 00118E8C VFSFreesideResidentCM04 NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 00118E8D VFSFreesideResidentCM05 NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 00118E8E VFSFreesideResidentHF03 NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 00118E8F VFSFreesideResidentHF04 NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 00118E90 VFSFreesideResidentHF05 NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 00118E91 VFSFreesideResidentHM03 NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 00118E92 VFSFreesideResidentHM04 NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 00118E93 VFSFreesideResidentHM05 NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 00118E94 VFSSquatterRandom NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 060130A0 NVDLC03DummyCriticalKnockbackBE MGEF Крит. удар - отбрасывание FormID: 00118E95 VFSLocalRandom NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 060130A1 NVDLC03DummyCriticalDismemberBE MGEF Крит. убийство - расчленение FormID: 060130A2 NVDLC03DummyCriticalParalysisNoTimeBE MGEF Крит. удар - паралич FormID: 060130A3 NVDLC03DummyCriticalExplosionBE MGEF Крит. удар - взрыв FormID: 060130A4 NVDLC03DummyCriticalIncendiaryBE MGEF Крит. удар - взрыв FormID: 060130AB NVDLC03DummyCriticalImmolationBE MGEF Крит. удар - сожжение FormID: 060130B9 NVDLC03EMPSonicEmitterGabriel ENCH Электромагн. импульс FormID: 060130C2 NVDLC03EMPSonicEmitterOpera ENCH Электромагн. импульс FormID: 060130C3 NVDLC03EMPSonicEmitterRevelation ENCH Электромагн. импульс FormID: 060130C4 NVDLC03EMPSonicEmitterRoboScorpion ENCH Электромагн. импульс FormID: 060130C5 NVDLC03EMPSonicEmitterTarantula ENCH Электромагн. импульс FormID: 00038ADF CG03GoatQuestion01 MESG КОЗА, вопрос 1 FormID: 00038AE0 CG03GoatQuestion02 MESG КОЗА, вопрос 2 FormID: 00038AE2 CG03GoatQuestion03 MESG КОЗА, вопрос 3 FormID: 00038AE3 CG03GoatQuestion04 MESG КОЗА, вопрос 4 FormID: 00038AE6 CG03GoatQuestion05 MESG КОЗА, вопрос 5 FormID: 00038AE7 CG03GoatQuestion06 MESG КОЗА, вопрос 6 FormID: 00038AE8 CG03GoatQuestion07 MESG КОЗА, вопрос 7 FormID: 00038AEA CG03GoatQuestion08 MESG КОЗА, вопрос 8 FormID: 00038AEB CG03GoatQuestion09 MESG КОЗА, вопрос 9 FormID: 00038AED CG03GoatQuestion10 MESG КОЗА, вопрос 10 FormID: 060130F3 NVDLC03SkeletonHeadHelm ARMO Шлем скелета FormID: 000B8D50 MS16Vault101Faction FACT Vault101 crime tracking faction FormID: 00098CE6 LydiaMontenegroVendorKey KEYM Ключ бутика QUOTEШикQUOTE FormID: 00098CEA FreeformTenpennyLydiaTrunk CONT Сейф FormID: 00078C60 MS04FireAntWorkerFlame2HL WEAP Огнемет FormID: 00098CEE FreeformTenpennyAnthonyTrunk CONT Сейф FormID: 001790F4 CrimsonCaravanEntranceTrigger ACTI Crimson Caravan Entrance Trigger FormID: 00078C9F TenpennyTowerAllResidents FACT TenpennyTowerResidentFaction FormID: 00118F61 RepNVTheStrip REPU Стрип FormID: 00078CB1 MS11BombMessageNoSkill MESG Бомба в Мегатонне FormID: 00078CB2 MS11BombMessage MESG Бомба в Мегатонне FormID: 00078CB4 MS11BombMessageDisarmed MESG Бомба в Мегатонне обезврежена FormID: 00078CB5 MS11BombMessageDisarmSuccess MESG Поздравляем! FormID: 00078CB6 MS11BombMessageWarning MESG Внимание! FormID: 00078CB7 MS11BombMessageDisarmLuck MESG Поздравляем! FormID: 00078CB8 MS11BombMessageArmSuccess MESG Бомба подготовлена к подрыву FormID: 00078CB9 MS11BombMessageArmed MESG Бомба подготовлена к подрыву FormID: 00078CBA MS11BombMessageArmFail MESG Нужен импульсный заряд FormID: 00078CC0 MS11SmallMegatonNuke EXPL Nuke Explosion FormID: 00078CC1 AmmoFlamerFuelRobot AMMO Топливо для огнемета FormID: 00078CC2 AmmoSmallEnergyCellRobot AMMO Энергетическая батарея FormID: 00078CC3 AmmoMicroFusionCellRobot AMMO Микроядерная батарея FormID: 00078CC4 Ammo556mmRobot AMMO 5,56-мм патрон FormID: 00078CC5 AmmoMissileRobot AMMO Гранатометный выстрел FormID: 00179162 PrivateKowalskiFaction FACT Private Kowalski Faction FormID: 00118FD3 VChipHistory QUST Chip Provenance FormID: 06013202 NVDLC03SkeletonAvg NPC_ Y-17 Аниматронный скелет FormID: 06013203 NVDLC03SkeletonEasy NPC_ Y-17 Аниматронный скелет FormID: 06013204 NVDLC03SkeletonHard NPC_ Y-17 Аниматронный скелет FormID: 001791A8 BennyIdleTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00018B9E ProtectronHandLaser1HP WEAP Наручный лазер FormID: 00018B9F ProtectronHeadLaser2HL WEAP Головной лазер FormID: 0500EB95 NVDLC01TableClosedMessage MESG QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE закрыто FormID: 0011904E Lucky38FollowerEmily NPC_ Эмили Ортал FormID: 0011905D GamblingStool01 FURN Табурет FormID: 00119060 Prostitute11Ftest NPC_ Проститутка из QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 060132A2 NVDLC03LootAmmoBoxSink CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0011909A VMS23CrockerNote NOTE Записка посла Крокера FormID: 0011909C VStreetMPMessenger NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 001190A4 VTopsBennyIntroTrigger ACTI Benny Intro Trigger FormID: 001190A5 VTopsBennysGoon1 NPC_ Председатель-телохранитель FormID: 001591D3 HatchDoor DOOR Люк FormID: 001591D5 SLRemnantsBunkerINT CELL Бункер Оставшихся FormID: 0500EC92 NVDLC01Gala02ElevatorTopsideDoor ACTI Лифт к подстанции FormID: 0500EC93 NVDLC01Gala02ElevatorDoor ACTI Лифт FormID: 0500EC94 NVDLC01Gala02FinalRoomUnlockedTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0500EC95 NVDLC01Gala02InitialRoomEnnisTerminal TERM Терминал Энниса FormID: 0500EC96 NVDLC01Gala02FinalRoomRemoteTerminal TERM Удаленный терминал ТО FormID: 001792B2 CaveDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 0500EC97 NVDLC01Gala02Locker CONT Шкаф FormID: 0500EC98 NVDLC01Gala02LockedLocker CONT Шкаф Энниса FormID: 0500EC99 NVDLC01Gala02ElevatorControl DOOR Лифт FormID: 0500EC9B NVDLC01Gala02Key KEYM Ключ Энниса FormID: 0500EC9E NVDLC01Gala02EnnisTerminalFromNote NOTE Пароль от удаленного терминала ТО FormID: 0500EC9F NVDLC01Gala02EnnisLockerNote NOTE Записка Энниса FormID: 000F90A5 LootGunCabinetNVGuns CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 000F90A6 LootGunCabinetNVGunsLocked CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 000B8FA0 DustyMcBride NPC_ Дасти Макбрайд FormID: 000B8FA4 WaterTypeRivetCitySubmerged WATR TestGrantWater FormID: 000B8FA7 NovacNoBarksShack CELL Хижина Нелая FormID: 0500ECF2 NVDLC01WAHDDead NPC_ White Arrow Heart Dude FormID: 00139206 HooverDamIntArizonaSpillway CELL Аризонский водосбросный тоннель FormID: 00139208 VHDLegionEastDamUpdateRespawners05Trigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0013920F VHDNCRTurret01 CREA Турель QUOTEМарк IIQUOTE FormID: 060133A1 RaiseSkillBarter MGEF Пост. увеличение навыка: бартер FormID: 060133A2 NVDLC03TraitClaustrophobiaAE SPEL Клаустрофобия - бонус/штраф FormID: 060133A3 RaiseSkillEnergyWeap MGEF Пост. увеличение навыка: эн. оружие FormID: 060133A4 RaiseSkillExplosives MGEF Пост. увеличение навыка: взрывчатка FormID: 060133A5 RaiseSkillMedicine MGEF Пост. увеличение навыка: медицина FormID: 060133A6 RaiseSkillMelee MGEF Пост. увеличение навыка: холодное оружие FormID: 060133A7 RaiseSkillRepair MGEF Пост. увеличение навыка: ремонт FormID: 060133A8 RaiseSkillScience MGEF Пост. увеличение навыка: наука FormID: 060133A9 RaiseSkillSneak MGEF Пост. увеличение навыка: скрытность FormID: 060133AA RaiseSkillSpeech MGEF Пост. увеличение навыка: речь FormID: 060133AB RaiseSkillSurvival MGEF Пост. увеличение навыка: выживание FormID: 060133AC RaiseSkillUnarmed MGEF Пост. увеличение навыка: без оружия FormID: 001592BB NVTOPSChair01R FURN Кресло FormID: 060133AD NVDLC03TraitSkilledAE SPEL Прибавка к навыкам (+5 к навыкам) FormID: 001592BC NVTOPSChair01L FURN Кресло FormID: 060133AE NVDLC03TraitClaustrophobia PERK Клаустрофобия FormID: 001592BD NVTOPSChair01F FURN Кресло FormID: 060133AF NVDLC03HQAutodocImplantMSG MESG Интерфейс имплантирования FormID: 060133B1 NVDLC03SalientGreen ALCH Зеленый сойлент FormID: 060133B2 NVDLC03RecipeBlackBloodSausage RCPE Черная кровяная колбаса FormID: 060133B3 NVDLC03BlackBloodSausage ALCH Черная кровяная колбаса FormID: 060133B4 NVDLC03RecipeClonedNevadaAgaveFruit RCPE Клонированный плод невадской агавы FormID: 060133B5 NVDLC03RecipeThickRedPaste RCPE Густая красная паста FormID: 060133B6 NVDLC03ThickRedPaste ALCH Густая красная паста FormID: 060133B7 NVDLC03RecipeClonedBarrelCactusFruit RCPE Клонированный плод ферокактуса FormID: 060133B8 NVDLC03RecipeClonedPintoBeanPod RCPE Клонированный стручок фасоли пинто FormID: 060133B9 NVDLC03RecipeClonedBananaYucca RCPE Клонированная банановая юкка FormID: 060133BA NVDLC03RecipeClonedBrocFlower RCPE Клонированный цветок брока FormID: 060133BB NVDLC03RecipeClonedPricklyPearFruit RCPE Клонированный плод опунции FormID: 060133BC NVDLC03RecipeClonedXanderRoot RCPE Клонированный корень зандер FormID: 060133BD NVDLC03RecipeClonedHoneyMesquite RCPE Клонированное мескитовое дерево FormID: 060133BE NVDLC03RecipeClonedJalapeno RCPE Клонированный перец халапеньо FormID: 060133BF NVDLC03RecipeClonedMaize RCPE Клонированный маис FormID: 060133C0 NVDLC03RecipeClonedWhiteHorsenettle RCPE Клонированная ягода паслена FormID: 0500ED40 NVDLC01LootGunsFootlockerPistosAllLow CONT Ящик с оружием FormID: 00038DE0 SchematicsWorkbenchSuccessRailwayRifleMsg MESG Оружие создано FormID: 00038DE3 SchematicsWorkbenchFailureBottlecapMsg MESG Создание оружия невозможно FormID: 0500ED4A NVDLC01TheaterProjectorBlock02Msg MESG Театральный проектор FormID: 0500ED4B NVDLC01TheaterRecorderMsg MESG Театральный рекордер FormID: 0500ED4C NVDLC01TheaterProjectorBlockMsg MESG Театральный проектор FormID: 00038DE6 SchematicsWorkbenchFailureDartGunMsg MESG Создание оружия невозможно FormID: 00038DE7 SchematicsWorkbenchFailureDeathclawMsg MESG Создание оружия невозможно FormID: 00038DE8 SchematicsWorkbenchFailureNukaCocktailMsg MESG Создание оружия невозможно FormID: 00038DE9 SchematicsWorkbenchFailureRailwayRifleMsg MESG Создание оружия невозможно FormID: 00038DEA SchematicsWorkbenchFailureRockItMsg MESG Создание оружия невозможно FormID: 0500ED51 NVDLC01StarletVoiceFragment04 NOTE Склеенная голографическая запись FormID: 00038DEB SchematicsWorkbenchFailureShishkebabMsg MESG Создание оружия невозможно FormID: 0500ED52 NVDLC01TheaterTapeRecorder ACTI Рекордер голографических записей FormID: 00038DED SchematicsWorkbenchMsg MESG Верстак FormID: 00038DEE SchematicsWorkbenchNoneMsg MESG Верстак FormID: 00038DF0 SchematicsWorkbenchSuccessBottlecapMsg MESG Оружие создано FormID: 001592E5 SafehouseNCRINT CELL Тайная квартира рейнджеров НКР FormID: 00038DF2 SchematicsWorkbenchSuccessDartGunMsg MESG Оружие создано FormID: 001592E7 SafehouseCot FURN Койка FormID: 0500ED59 NVDLC01StarletHolotape01 MISC Вера Киз: QUOTELet the Bright Tomorrow inQUOTE FormID: 00038DF3 SchematicsWorkbenchSuccessDeathclawMsg MESG Оружие создано FormID: 001592E8 SafehouseBed02 FURN Кровать FormID: 0500ED5A NVDLC01StarletHolotape02 MISC Вера Киз: QUOTEGo to the FarawayQUOTE FormID: 00038DF4 SchematicsWorkbenchSuccessNukaCocktailMsg MESG Оружие создано FormID: 001592E9 SafehouseBed01 FURN Кровать FormID: 0500ED5B NVDLC01StarletHolotape03 MISC Вера Киз: QUOTEBegin AgainQUOTE FormID: 001592EA SafehouseLegionINT CELL Тайная квартира Легиона Цезаря FormID: 0500ED5C NVDLC01DeanHolotape01 MISC Дин Домино: QUOTESaw Her YesterdayQUOTE FormID: 0500ED5D NVDLC01StarletHolotape04 MISC Склеенная голографическая запись FormID: 00038E0C CaveFungus ALCH Пещерный гриб FormID: 00038E1F SchematicsWorkbenchFailureGenericMsg MESG Создание оружия невозможно FormID: 001392C4 CottonwoodOverlookMapMarker MAPM ВЫСОТА КОТТОНВУД FormID: 001392C5 CottonwoodCoveBuilding01 CELL Коттонвуд-Коув - здание 01 FormID: 00018DE5 OutfitWasteland01 ARMO Одежда из шкуры брамина FormID: 06013463 NVDLC03HQLightSwitchesMSG MESG Кнопка включения света FormID: 06013464 NVDLC03HQSmartLightsAE SPEL Проясняющий свет FormID: 06013465 NVDLC03HQMoodLightingAE SPEL Воодушевляющий свет FormID: 00018E52 TurretFaction FACT Turret Faction FormID: 00018E53 TurretGunCeiling02 WEAP Турель FormID: 00018E54 TurretGunCeiling03 WEAP Турель FormID: 00018E57 MS18EnchRangerArmor ENCH Броня рейнджера FormID: 00139385 LegionaryRecruitAAMTemplate NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 00139386 LegionaryVeteranTemplate NPC_ Легионер-ветеран FormID: 00139387 LegionaryPraetorianTemplate NPC_ Преторианец FormID: 001393A1 VSpawnOVWSCitizenM NPC_ Житель Вестсайда FormID: 001393A2 VSpawnOVWSCitizenO NPC_ Житель Вестсайда FormID: 001393A3 VSpawnOVWSCitizenP NPC_ Житель Вестсайда FormID: 001393A4 VSpawnOVWSCitizenR NPC_ Житель Вестсайда FormID: 001393A5 VSpawnOVWSCitizenT NPC_ Житель Вестсайда FormID: 001393A6 VOVNorthDwellerCMu NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 001393A7 VOVNorthDwellerCFu NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 001393A8 VOVNorthDwellerCFv NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 001393A9 VOVNorthDwellerCFz NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 001393AA VOVNorthDwellerCMv NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 001393AB VOVNorthDwellerCMz NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 001393AC VOVNorthDwellerCMx NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 001393AD VOVNorthDwellerCMw NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 001393AE VOVNorthDwellerCFw NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 001393AF VOVNorthDwellerCFx NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 001393B0 VOVNorthDwellerCFy NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 001393B1 VOVNorthDwellerCMy NPC_ Обитатель Нью-Вегаса FormID: 001393B2 VSpawnOVWSCitizenU NPC_ Житель Вестсайда FormID: 001393B3 VSpawnOVWSCitizenV NPC_ Житель Вестсайда FormID: 001393B4 VSpawnOVWSCitizenW NPC_ Житель Вестсайда FormID: 001393B5 VSpawnOVWSCitizenX NPC_ Житель Вестсайда FormID: 001393B6 VSpawnOVWSCitizenY NPC_ Житель Вестсайда FormID: 00079068 EnchClothingLuckyShades ENCH Счастливые очки FormID: 001393B7 VSpawnOVWSCitizenZ NPC_ Житель Вестсайда FormID: 00058FDF PowerArmorTraining PERK Умение носить силовую броню FormID: 0601353A NVDLC03X8NightStalkerExp CREA Ночной охотник FormID: 06013574 NVDLC03SinkJukeBoxLockedA ACTI Отключенный музыкальный автомат FormID: 001393F6 NiptonHouse8Paranoid CELL Ниптон - дом FormID: 06013581 NVDLC03HQBookChuteMSG MESG Осуществить переработку? FormID: 06013586 NVDLC03VendingMachine ACTI Автомат с голодисками FormID: 0500EF0D NVDLC01SpeakerExplosion EXPL Speaker Explosion FormID: 0500EF0F NVDLC01TheaterDeanKey KEYM Ключ от сейфа Дина FormID: 0500EF10 NVDLC01TheaterDeanSafe01 CONT Сейф Дина FormID: 0500EF12 NVDLC01LobbyTheaterDoor DOOR Дверь театра QUOTEТампикоQUOTE FormID: 0500EF16 NVDLC01deanoutfit ARMO Смокинг Дина FormID: 0500EF17 NVDLC01deanGlasses ARMO Очки Дина FormID: 0500EF18 nvdlc01starletHologramoutfit ARMO Голографический костюм актрисы FormID: 0500EF19 NVDLC01ETNorthEnbalming MISC Бальзамирующая жидкость FormID: 06013608 NVDLC03CyberDogFaction FACT Cyber Dog Faction FormID: 001394A2 NiptonTinkerCabinet CONT Шкаф с инструментами FormID: 001394A3 NiptonTinkerCabinetB CONT Шкаф с инструментами FormID: 001394B0 NiptonSafeTinker CONT Сейф FormID: 0601363B NVDLC03X8BarkTrigger ACTI X8 Plot Bark Trigger FormID: 06013641 NVDLC03X2BarkTrigger ACTI X2 Plot Bark Trigger FormID: 0500EFC9 NVDLC01VentContainerMed CONT Вентиляционная решетка FormID: 0500EFCB NVDLC01PlayerEquipmentContainer CONT Хранилище снаряжения FormID: 06013652 NVDLC03Radio TACT Неизвестная станция FormID: 06013653 NVDLC03RadioBroadcast QUST NVDLC03 Radio Quest FormID: 0601365D NVDLC03RobotFaction FACT Robot Faction FormID: 0601365E NVDLC03CreatureFaction FACT Creature Faction FormID: 0011945D VMS21TroikeBlackMail NOTE Записка о шантаже Тройка FormID: 00119462 VMS21SafeWallBigSal CONT Сейф FormID: 06013687 NVDLC03BigEmptyEnemyFaction FACT Big Empty Enemy Faction FormID: 00019017 WellingtonFaction FACT Wellingtons FormID: 00019018 TenpennyGuardFaction FACT Guards FormID: 00019019 ChengFaction FACT Chengs FormID: 00119483 VMS21SalsTrigger ACTI Cachino Trigger FormID: 00119487 VMS21SalsTerminal TERM Терминал Большого Сэла FormID: 00119488 VMS21BigSalsPassword NOTE Пароль Большого Сэла FormID: 0013951C NiptonCageTrigger ACTI Nipton Cage Trigger FormID: 00139524 NiptonSafeParanoidDude CONT Сейф FormID: 001194B8 VDialogueBenny QUST Benny's Dialogue FormID: 001194CA FreesideTouristFaction FACT Freeside Tourist Faction FormID: 001194CD VFSWranglerTouristDisableTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 001194CE VFSSupplyDropHouseTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 001194CF VFSTouristVanishTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 060136DB NVDLC03CrRoboScorpion01b CREA Робоскорпион QUOTEМарк 1bQUOTE FormID: 001194D0 VFSTouristGamblerWifeRandom NPC_ Игрок FormID: 060136DC NVDLC03CrRoboScorpion10b CREA Робоскорпион QUOTEМарк 2bQUOTE FormID: 001194D1 VFSTouristGamblerHusbandRandom NPC_ Игрок FormID: 060136DD NVDLC03CrRoboScorpion20b CREA Робоскорпион QUOTEМарк 3bQUOTE FormID: 001194D2 VFSTouristGamblerGuardedRandom NPC_ Игрок FormID: 060136DE NVDLC03CrRoboScorpion30b CREA Робоскорпион QUOTEМарк 4bQUOTE FormID: 001194D3 VFSFreesideBodyguardRandom NPC_ Телохранитель FormID: 060136DF NVDLC03CrRoboScorpion40b CREA Робоскорпион QUOTEМарк 5bQUOTE FormID: 060136E0 NVDLC03CrRoboScorpion50b CREA Робоскорпион QUOTEМарк 6bQUOTE FormID: 001194D5 VFSTouristGamblerRandom NPC_ Игрок FormID: 001194D7 VFSGamblerTalkingToOrris NPC_ Игрок FormID: 000B9352 NovacMcBrideHouse CELL Дом Макбрайдов FormID: 00079241 MQ04DiaryMessage MESG Дневник Джанет Роквелл FormID: 00119506 VMS18TedReturnTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 00119508 ULMembersOnly CELL Внутрен. секция QUOTEБелой перчаткиQUOTE FormID: 0015968A VFSOldBen NPC_ Старый Бен FormID: 0601377C NVDLC03SkeletonHandL ARMA SkeletonHandL FormID: 0601377D NVDLC03SkeletonHandR ARMA SkeletonHandR FormID: 00099342 CG04FirstAidKit CONT Набор первой помощи FormID: 000391AE genericMilitaryMrGutsy CREA Мистер Храбрец FormID: 000391B1 MilitaryID MISC Военная ID-карта FormID: 060137D8 NVDLC03EnableControlsTrigger ACTI Enable Controls Trigger FormID: 00039265 RadioCache06KeyCard KEYM Шифр-ключ FormID: 000F95B9 vDialogueVegasEast2 QUST East Vegas Dialogue 2 FormID: 0003926E FFRadioSignal06 TACT Радиосигнал QUOTEСьерра РомеоQUOTE FormID: 000F95C6 VMS13Note NOTE Книга учета Дермота FormID: 000F95C8 VMS13NoteTrigger ACTI VMS13 Note Trigger FormID: 000B94BC NovacGenericHouse01 CELL Новак - дом FormID: 0015977D VFSSergio NPC_ Серджио FormID: 00159780 VES1GSVictorNorthTrigger01 ACTI VicWarnsYouFool FormID: 00159783 VSpawnSpecialTier1GeckoSmallGSHunter CREA Молодой геккон - охотник FormID: 0601387B NVDLC03DummyNightvisionEffect MGEF Ночное зрение FormID: 00119670 ULKitchen CELL QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE - кухня FormID: 0015978E VSpawnSpecialTier1BigHornerSmallPrimmHerd CREA Толсторог-ягненок FormID: 0015978F VSpawnSpecialTier2BigHornerMedPrimmHerd CREA Толсторог FormID: 00159790 VCrTier3BigHornerLarge CREA Толсторог-баран FormID: 00159792 VSpawnSpecialTier3BigHornerLargePrimmHerd CREA Толсторог-баран FormID: 06013886 NVDLC03SonicGabeKnockdownBE MGEF Звуковое ружье - нокдаун FormID: 001597A4 VDONOTDELETE CELL Камера для QUOTEбесполезных существQUOTE FormID: 0500F216 NVDLC01InShiningArmor PERK Сияющие доспехи FormID: 0500F218 NVDLC01AndStayBack PERK Держись подальше FormID: 0500F224 NVDLC01DeanBarkTrigger ACTI Dean Bark Trigger FormID: 0500F227 NVDLC01DeanPlayerChair FURN Сломанное кресло FormID: 0500F229 NVDLC01RadioDean ACTI Радио FormID: 060138AE NVDLC03BloodyMessWeapEffect MGEF Кровавая баня FormID: 06013908 NVDLC03SonicTarantulaCritEffect SPEL Сжигающий взрыв FormID: 06013909 NVDLC3LootAmmoTier3Box308 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0500F2B7 NVDLC01RadioDog QUST Dog's Collar Radio FormID: 0500F2B8 NVDLC01RadioChristine QUST Christine's Collar Radio FormID: 0500F2B9 NVDLC01RadioDeanQuest QUST Dean's Collar Radio FormID: 0500F2BA NVDLC01RadioCasino QUST Vera Radio Dialogue FormID: 0500F2BB NVDLC01RadioElijah QUST Elijah's Collar Radio FormID: 0500F2BC NVDLC01RadioCell CELL Debug Cell FormID: 0500F2C2 NVDLC01RadioStationDog TACT 631.08Hz ULF FormID: 0500F2C3 NVDLC01RadioStationChristine TACT 372.12Hz ULF FormID: 0500F2C4 NVDLC01RadioStationDean TACT 546.14Hz ULF FormID: 0500F2C5 NVDLC01RadioStationElijah TACT 743.00Hz ULF FormID: 0500F2CA NVDLC01HoloCasinoTerminalBHost TERM Терминал управления безопасностью FormID: 0500F2CB NVDLC01HoloCasinoTerminalCHost TERM Управление голограммой FormID: 0500F2CC NVDLC01HoloCasinoTerminalAHost TERM Управление голограммой FormID: 0500F2DD NVDLC01GhostHarvesterRemains MISC Останки призрака-жнеца FormID: 0500F2DE NVDLC01CrGhostHarvesterETDogEat CREA Призрак-жнец FormID: 0500F2DF NVDLC01ETNorthKey KEYM Ключ от дома в Салида-дель-Соль FormID: 00059410 CantCommonsFaction FACT Canterbury Commons Faction FormID: 0011978B VFSVegasGateStopCombatVolume ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0011978C VFSVegasAnnihilationVolume ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0011978D VFSVegasGate DOOR Ворота FormID: 0011978E VFSStripGateToFreeside DOOR Ворота FormID: 0011978F VFSSecuritron CREA Секьюритрон QUOTEМарк IQUOTE FormID: 00119790 VFSSecuritronGreeter CREA Привратник FormID: 00119791 VFSAtomicWranglerRentKey KEYM Ключ от комнаты QUOTEАтомного ковбояQUOTE FormID: 00059449 MineBottleCapProjectile PROJ Крышко-мина FormID: 001598B7 VFSSilverRushGuardPacerTalksToSimonTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 001598B8 VFSSilverRushCustomerEnterTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 001197B9 VTopsBennysSuiteTrigger ACTI Benny's Suite Trigger FormID: 000393EC MS04CrAnt1Worker CREA Огненный муравей - рабочий FormID: 000393ED MS04CrAnt2Soldier CREA Огненный муравей - солдат FormID: 001598EF testfx ALCH testfx FormID: 001598F4 AudioTemplateBarkScorpion CREA AudioTemplateBarkScorpion FormID: 001197E8 VStreetEmbassyJailKey KEYM Ключ от камеры в посольстве НКР FormID: 0003940E UtlDoor01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 001197EB VTopsChairman1 NPC_ Председатель FormID: 0500F379 NVDLC01LobbytoRestaurantDoor DOOR Дверь ресторана QUOTEКантина МадридQUOTE FormID: 0500F37A NVDLC01LobbytoSuitesDoor DOOR Лифт в номера FormID: 0500F37B NVDLC01RestaurantInteriorDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 0500F37C NVDLC01SuiteInteriorElevator DOOR Лифт FormID: 0500F383 NVDLC01VaultAltSecurityProtocolTerminal TERM Терминал СБ хранилища FormID: 0500F384 NVDLC01LootGunsFootlockerPistosAllVault CONT Ящик с оружием FormID: 0500F385 NVDLC01LootGunCabinetMetalAVaultWeapons CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 00019392 BrotherhoodSteelScribeFaction FACT Brotherhood of Steel Scribe FormID: 0500F386 NVDLC01VaultEntry01Door01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 0500F387 NVDLC01VaultEntry02Door01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 06013A23 NVDLC03X12MapMarker MAPM X-12 ИССЛЕДОВАТЕЛЬСКИЙ ЦЕНТР FormID: 0500F3A4 NVDLC01deadmanjumpsuit ARMO Комбинезон QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 00119821 TopsPoolLoungeChair FURN Кресло FormID: 0500F3B1 NVDLC01StarletHologramVilla NPC_ Голограмма актрисы FormID: 0500F3B4 NVDLC01VentContainerLow CONT Вентиляционная решетка FormID: 0500F3B5 NVDLC01VentContainerHigh CONT Вентиляционная решетка FormID: 0500F3B7 NVDLC01ForemansKey KEYM Ключ мастера FormID: 00159954 FreesideAtomicWranglerRoom CELL QUOTEАтомный ковбойQUOTE FormID: 06013A59 NVDLC03EnableTrigger ACTI Enable Linked FormID: 06013A5A NVDLC03BombCollar ACTI Взрыв ошейника FormID: 00159969 VFSAtomicWranglerGuard6 NPC_ Охранник QUOTEАтомного ковбояQUOTE FormID: 06013A5B NVDLC03RefugeeLvl NPC_ Выживший из лагеря Янцзы FormID: 06013A5C NVDLC03RefugeeAvg NPC_ Выживший из лагеря Янцзы FormID: 0015996B VFSAtomicWranglerGuard5 NPC_ Охранник QUOTEАтомного ковбояQUOTE FormID: 06013A5D NVDLC03RefugeeEasy NPC_ Выживший из лагеря Янцзы FormID: 06013A5E NVDLC03RefugeeHard NPC_ Выживший из лагеря Янцзы FormID: 00159970 VFSAtomicWranglerGuard4 NPC_ Охранник QUOTEАтомного ковбояQUOTE FormID: 00159971 VFSAtomicWranglerGuard3 NPC_ Охранник QUOTEАтомного ковбояQUOTE FormID: 00159972 VFSAtomicWranglerGuard2 NPC_ Охранник QUOTEАтомного ковбояQUOTE FormID: 00159973 VFSAtomicWranglerGuard NPC_ Охранник QUOTEАтомного ковбояQUOTE FormID: 0015997B FreesidePickpocketFaction FACT Freeside Pickpockets FormID: 00119866 VFSVaporizedFaction FACT Freeside Suicide Runners FormID: 00119869 VFSSecuritronGreeterActivator ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0011986A VFSFreesideVaporizedHF NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 0011986B VFSFreesideVaporizedGM NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 0500F3F7 NVDLC01ElijahBarkTown QUST СВЯЗЬ С ЭЛАЙДЖЕЙ УСТАНОВЛЕНА FormID: 0500F3F8 NVDLC01HoloFireImmunity SPEL Иммунитет к огню FormID: 0011986D VFSFreesideVaporizedAM NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 0011986E VFSFreesideVaporizedAF NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 0011986F VFSFreesideVaporizedAAM NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 00119870 VFSFreesideVaporizedAAF NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 00119871 VFSFreesideVaporizedCF NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 00119872 VFSFreesideVaporizedCM NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 00119873 VFSFreesideVaporizedHM NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 00119875 VFSVegasGateKey KEYM Ключ от ворот Вегаса FormID: 0500F408 MAPM ПОДСТАНЦИЯ САЛИДА FormID: 0500F40A MAPM САЛИДА-ДЕЛЬ-СОЛЬ FormID: 0500F40D NVDLC01HologramCasinoMaleRD NPC_ Голограмма FormID: 0500F41E NVDLC01LoadedMsg MESG Дополнение Dead Money загружено FormID: 0500F41F NVDLC01StealthTestCodeBox ACTI Stealth Test Patrol Packages FormID: 0011989B RepNVGreatKhans REPU Великие ханы FormID: 001599BC VMS38ThornGuard01 NPC_ Охранник FormID: 001599BD VMS38ThornGuard02 NPC_ Охранник FormID: 001599BE VMS38ThornGuard03 NPC_ Охранник FormID: 001599BF VMS38ThornGuard04 NPC_ Охранник FormID: 001599C0 VVFaceHolderRedLucy NPC_ Red Lucy Face Holder FormID: 000394CE ParadiseFallsClinicMerchantContainerKEY KEYM Ключ от клиники Парадиз-Фоллз FormID: 001599CD VMQHouse7 QUST КАЗИНО ВСЕГДА В ВЫИГРЫШЕ, VII FormID: 0001945C RaiderMelee CLAS Raider FormID: 0001945D RaiderScout CLAS Raider FormID: 0001945E RaiderGuns CLAS Raider FormID: 0001945F SoldierEnergy CLAS Soldier FormID: 00019460 SoldierScout CLAS Soldier FormID: 00019461 VendorMisc CLAS Shopkeeper FormID: 00019462 VendorWeapons CLAS Gun Merchant FormID: 001599FE FreesideAtomicWranglerEscort FACT Atomic Wrangler Escorts FormID: 00159A00 VFSAtomicWranglerEscort3 NPC_ Эскорт FormID: 00159A01 VFSAtomicWranglerEscort NPC_ Эскорт FormID: 000B975B NovacGenericHouse02 CELL Новак - дом FormID: 000F9899 VendorContainerKlamathBob CONT Сундук Кламат-Боба FormID: 0003954F MisterGutsyPlasma1HP WEAP Плазменное ружье FormID: 00039550 MisterGutsyFlamer2HL WEAP Огнемет FormID: 000F98A6 V22MushroomDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 000F98A7 V22Cave2Door DOOR Дверь FormID: 000F98A8 V22MushroomDoor2 DOOR Дверь FormID: 0003956A DrinkUrinal00Rads ACTI Писсуар FormID: 000194E4 ChildGeneric CLAS Child FormID: 00179AF5 NCRRangerVeteranCF NPC_ Рейнджер-ветеран НКР FormID: 00179AF6 NCRRangerVeteranCM NPC_ Рейнджер-ветеран НКР FormID: 00179AF7 NCRRangerVeteranHF NPC_ Рейнджер-ветеран НКР FormID: 00179AF8 NCRRangerVeteranHM NPC_ Рейнджер-ветеран НКР FormID: 00179AF9 NCRRangerVeteranAAF NPC_ Рейнджер-ветеран НКР FormID: 00179AFA NCRRangerVeteranGhoulM NPC_ Рейнджер-ветеран НКР FormID: 00179B03 VStoryStateQuest QUST VStoryStateQuest FormID: 00179B05 NCRHeavyTrooperCF NPC_ Тяжеловооруженный боец НКР FormID: 00179B06 NCRHeavyTrooperHF NPC_ Тяжеловооруженный боец НКР FormID: 00179B07 NCRHeavyTrooperHM NPC_ Тяжеловооруженный боец НКР FormID: 00179B08 NCRHeavyTrooperAAF NPC_ Тяжеловооруженный боец НКР FormID: 00179B09 NCRHeavyTrooperAAM NPC_ Тяжеловооруженный боец НКР FormID: 00179B0A NCRHeavyTrooperAF NPC_ Тяжеловооруженный боец НКР FormID: 00179B0B NCRHeavyTrooperAM NPC_ Тяжеловооруженный боец НКР FormID: 00179B10 NCRHeavyTrooperAFMcCarran NPC_ Тяжеловооруженный боец НКР FormID: 00179B11 NCRHeavyTrooperAAMMcCarran NPC_ Тяжеловооруженный боец НКР FormID: 00159A89 VFSSilverRushBomberCustomer NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00159A8A VFSSilverRushNormalCustomer NPC_ Игрок FormID: 00179B17 EuclidDOTEffect MGEF Укол АРХИМЕДа II FormID: 00179B18 EuclidDamageEffect MGEF Урон АРХИМЕДа II FormID: 00159A9B SafehouseBoSEnterExit ACTI Вход/выход из тайной квартиры FormID: 00159A9C SafehouseBoSPaladin NPC_ Паладин Сато FormID: 00179B2C NVGSCrateContainerEmpty CONT Ящик FormID: 0011999F GomorrahCushion02 FURN Подушка FormID: 00159AC5 MojaveDriveInMapMarker MAPM ОТКРЫТЫЙ КИНОТЕАТР QUOTEМОХАВЕQUOTE FormID: 00139A43 VDialogueBitterSprings QUST Bitter Springs NPC Dialogue FormID: 001199DB VMS18FreezerUnlockTerminal TERM Терминал доступа к холодильнику FormID: 001199DD VMS18TedGundersonKey KEYM Ключ от холодильника QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксаQUOTE FormID: 001199DE VMS18PantryLockTerminal TERM Терминал доступа к кладовой FormID: 00139A7D VMQ03aBloodStain ACTI Кровавый след FormID: 00139A84 VHDKimballRangerAmbushed01 NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00159B12 vSafehouse QUST Safehouse dialogues and scripts FormID: 00139A8A VHDDutyRosterTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 00039626 HairDrLi HAIR Изысканная FormID: 00139A93 vHDLVLNCRRangerNCRBattle NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00159B21 VHDSecuritronHouse CREA Секьюритрон QUOTEМарк IQUOTE FormID: 00139A94 vHDLVLNCRTrooperNCRBattle NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00139AC6 VSpawnOVNVCitizenA NPC_ Житель Норт-Вегаса FormID: 00139AC7 VSpawnOVNVCitizenB NPC_ Житель Норт-Вегаса FormID: 00139AC8 VSpawnOVNVCitizenC NPC_ Житель Норт-Вегаса FormID: 00139AC9 VSpawnOVNVCitizenD NPC_ Житель Норт-Вегаса FormID: 00139ACA VSpawnOVNVCitizenEOld NPC_ Житель Норт-Вегаса FormID: 00139ACB VSpawnOVNVCitizenF NPC_ Житель Норт-Вегаса FormID: 00139ACC VSpawnOVNVCitizenG NPC_ Житель Норт-Вегаса FormID: 00139ACD VSpawnOVNVCitizenHOld NPC_ Житель Норт-Вегаса FormID: 00139ACE VSpawnOVNVCitizenJ NPC_ Житель Норт-Вегаса FormID: 00139ACF VSpawnOVNVCitizenK NPC_ Житель Норт-Вегаса FormID: 00139AD0 VSpawnOVNVCitizenM NPC_ Житель Норт-Вегаса FormID: 00139AD1 VSpawnOVNVCitizenO NPC_ Житель Норт-Вегаса FormID: 00139AD2 VSpawnOVNVCitizenP NPC_ Житель Норт-Вегаса FormID: 00139AD3 VSpawnOVNVCitizenR NPC_ Житель Норт-Вегаса FormID: 00139AD4 VSpawnOVNVCitizenT NPC_ Житель Норт-Вегаса FormID: 00139AD5 VSpawnOVNVCitizenU NPC_ Житель Норт-Вегаса FormID: 00139AD6 VSpawnOVNVCitizenV NPC_ Житель Норт-Вегаса FormID: 00139AD7 VSpawnOVNVCitizenW NPC_ Житель Норт-Вегаса FormID: 00139AD8 VSpawnOVNVCitizenX NPC_ Житель Норт-Вегаса FormID: 00139AD9 VSpawnOVNVCitizenY NPC_ Житель Норт-Вегаса FormID: 00139ADA VSpawnOVNVCitizenZ NPC_ Житель Норт-Вегаса FormID: 00099827 ChemResistant PERK Сопротивляемость химии FormID: 00099828 Commando PERK Коммандо FormID: 0009982D Chemist PERK Химик FormID: 00099834 GrimReaperSprint PERK Смерть на взлете FormID: 00139B6F FortLegionaryEntranceGreeter NPC_ Легионер - страж главных ворот FormID: 00139B70 NVCCPlayerStorage CONT Сундук для оружия FormID: 06013CFF AudioTemplateRoboScorpion CREA AudioTemplateRoboScorpion FormID: 00139B87 VulpesStripFaction FACT Vulpes Inculta Strip Faction FormID: 00139B8B Testacles NPC_ Testacles the Debug Centurion FormID: 00139B8C vDialogueTestaclesDebug QUST Debug Dialogue FormID: 00139B8D VMS40 QUST БИТТЕР-СПРИНГС: БОЛЬНИЧНЫЙ БЛЮЗ FormID: 06013D46 NVDLC03HQJukeboxNoEmitterMSG MESG Звуковой эмиттер не обнаружен FormID: 06013D47 NVDLC03HQToasterMSG MESG Нужно подогреть? FormID: 06013D4A NVDLC03HQToasterNoItemsMSG MESG Нужно подогреть? FormID: 06013D4B NVDLC03HQSinkBuddyMSG MESG Нужна вода? FormID: 000B99A2 CitadelKnightConvSystem FACT Citadel Knight Conversation System FormID: 06013D74 NVDLC03HQBioResearchStationNoItemsMSG MESG Материалы для переработки? FormID: 06013D7E NVDLC03HQUpgradeAutoDocCosmeticNOTE NOTE Улучшение для автодока: Пластическая хирургия FormID: 06013D83 NVDLC03LootSafeWallEmpty CONT Сейф FormID: 06013DAD NVDLC03CyberDogKnockDownEffect MGEF NVDLC03CyberDogKnockDownEffect FormID: 06013EA5 NVDLC03HeatWeaponAE SPEL Поджиг цели FormID: 06013EA6 NVDLC03DummyHeatWeapBE MGEF Крит. тепловой урон FormID: 06013EA7 NVDLC03DummyHeatWeapOE ENCH Dummy Crit Heat Damage FormID: 06013EA9 NVDLC03DummyWeapSpeedBE MGEF Увеличение скорости атаки FormID: 06013EAA NVDLC03DummySpeedWeapOE ENCH Dummy Weap Atk Speed FormID: 06013EB2 NVDLC03AntennaClubParlyzsisFxBE MGEF Antenna Club Paralysis FX FormID: 06013EB3 NVDLC03ParalyzeSelfBE MGEF Паралич - на себя FormID: 06013EB4 NVDLC03DummyCriticalParalysisBE MGEF Крит. удар - паралич (10 с) FormID: 06013EB5 NVDLC03DummyCritParalysisOE ENCH Dummy Crit Paralysis Effect FormID: 06013EB6 NVDLC03AntennaClubParalysisAE SPEL Антенна - паралич FormID: 06013EB8 NVDLC03X13TestAreaANote NOTE Заметки об испытательном полигоне А FormID: 00079A07 MirelurkEggClutchContEmpty01 CONT Яйца болотников FormID: 00079A08 MirelurkEggClutchContEmpty01a CONT Яйца болотников FormID: 00079A0A MirelurkEggClutchContEmpty02 CONT Яйца болотников FormID: 00079A0B MirelurkEggClutchContEmpty02a CONT Яйца болотников FormID: 00079A11 MirelurkEggClutchContEmpty03 CONT Яйца болотников FormID: 00079A12 MirelurkEggClutchContEmpty03a CONT Яйца болотников FormID: 00059987 FFER11Eyebot CREA Робоглаз Анклава FormID: 06013F03 NVDLC03DummyAcidWeapBE MGEF Крит. кислотный урон FormID: 06013F05 NVDLC03AcidWeapSfxBE MGEF Acid Spray MSG/Sfx FormID: 06013F06 NVDLC03AcidWeapAE SPEL Крит. удар кислотным оружием FormID: 06013F07 NVDLC03DummyAcidWeapOE ENCH Dummy Acid Damage FormID: 00079A73 ChairVault01R FURN Рабочее кресло FormID: 0003995B genericOfficeProtectron CREA Протектрон FormID: 000B9B91 SafeElderLyons CONT Стенной сейф FormID: 000B9B93 SafeCitadelMedical CONT Медицинский склад FormID: 0003997E OfficeID MISC ID-карта офисного клерка FormID: 0500F8FE NVDLC01MapNorthCourtyardRegion REGN Двор Салида-дель-Соль FormID: 06013FA5 AudioTemplateBrainBot CREA AudioTemplateBrainBot FormID: 00079AE3 PerkBloodyMess SPEL Кровавая баня FormID: 00079AE4 BloodyMessEffect MGEF Кровавая баня FormID: 000B9C16 NightkinGunDEAD CREA Тень FormID: 0500F96F NVDLC01OldWorldGourmet PERK Радости Старого мира FormID: 0500F973 NVDLC01ElijahBarkCasino QUST СВЯЗЬ С ЭЛАЙДЖЕЙ ВОССТАНОВЛЕНА FormID: 06013FFD NVDLC03BrainTankOpenTimer QUST Brain Tank Open Timer FormID: 000F9D91 V22KeelyElevatorConversationTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000F9D92 V22BathroomScareDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 000F9D93 V22ThreeUpToTwoDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 000F9D94 V22BathroomScareSporeCarrier CREA Споронос-карлик FormID: 00119E50 NVCrNightStalker CREA Ночной охотник FormID: 00119E53 VFSAWGarretSafeFloor01 CONT Напольный сейф FormID: 000F9DD0 WestsideMilitiaAAMTemplate NPC_ Ополченец Вестсайда FormID: 000F9DD2 WestsideMilitiaCM NPC_ Ополченец Вестсайда FormID: 000F9DD3 WestsideMilitiaAAM2 NPC_ Ополченец Вестсайда FormID: 000F9DD6 WestsideFactionNV FACT Westside Faction FormID: 00159F9B VSpawnSpecialTier1AntWorkerMedIvanpah CREA Гигантский муравей - рабочий FormID: 00159F9C VSpawnSpecialTier2AntSoldierMedIvanpah CREA Гигантский муравей - солдат FormID: 00159FA0 VES34Vault QUST ТЯЖЕЛАЯ СУДЬБА FormID: 00059B5F MQ04MabelOven CONT Печь FormID: 00039AF9 genericUtilityProtectron CREA Протектрон FormID: 000B9D35 HeadshotActivator ACTI Headshot Activator FormID: 0015A027 SafehouseNCRRanger NPC_ Рейнджер Гомес FormID: 0015A028 SafehouseFollowersDoctor NPC_ Доктор Луриа FormID: 0015A029 SafehouseLegionVeteran NPC_ Ветеран Аттик FormID: 00099D02 NCRTrooper CLAS NCRTrooper FormID: 00099D03 PrimmNCRTrooper1 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00099D04 PrimmNCRTrooper2 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00099D05 PrimmNCRTrooper3 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00099D06 PrimmNCRTrooper4 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 00039B5F UtilityID MISC ID-карта подсобного рабочего FormID: 000B9D9B TheFamilyKarlVendorKey KEYM Ключ Карла FormID: 000B9D9D KnightSergeantDurgaVendorKey KEYM Ключ Дурги FormID: 00099D10 HELIOSOneRetargetedTurretFaction FACT HELIOS One Retargeted Turret FormID: 00099D12 VHeliosTrapLaserTripwire ACTI Лазерная растяжка FormID: 00099D13 HELIOSTowerTurretTerminal1 TERM Система контроля турелей FormID: 000B9DA1 StahlVendorKey KEYM Ключ QUOTEЛатунного фонаряQUOTE FormID: 000B9DA2 JoePorterVendorKey KEYM Ключ Джо Портера FormID: 000B9DA3 KnickKnackVendorKey KEYM Ключ Барахольщика FormID: 000B9DA5 LeftLegDismemberActivator ACTI Left Leg Dismember Activator FormID: 000B9DA8 SprungTrapBearTrap ACTI Медвежий капкан FormID: 00139FE0 GomorrahChip CHIP Фишка казино QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 06014160 AudioTemplateSecuritronMuggy CREA AudioTemplateSecuritronMuggy FormID: 00139FE2 vGomorrahSlot01 ACTI Игровой автомат FormID: 00099D24 CrMisterGutsyPrototype CREA Мистер Храбрец - прототип FormID: 00139FEF NiptonLegionAshPile CONT Куча золы FormID: 00139FF1 NiptonDeadGuy NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 00099D32 EnclaveChair01TableL FURN Рабочее кресло FormID: 00099D33 EnclaveChair01TableR FURN Рабочее кресло FormID: 06014177 NVDLC03HazmatField ACTI Модуль ЗК FormID: 06014178 NVDLC03HazmatSuit ACTI Защитный комплект FormID: 0601417A NVDLC03CrSporePlant10Respawn CREA Споровое растение FormID: 0601417B NVDLC03CrSporePlant20Respawn CREA Споровое растение FormID: 0601417C NVDLC03CrSporePlant30Respawn CREA Споровое растение FormID: 0601417D NVDLC03CrSporePlant40Respawn CREA Споровое растение FormID: 0601417E NVDLC03CrSporePlant50Respawn CREA Споровое растение FormID: 06014180 NVDLC03CrSecuritronDamaged01 CREA Поврежденный секьюритрон QUOTEМарк 1QUOTE FormID: 06014181 NVDLC03CrSecuritronDamaged10 CREA Поврежденный секьюритрон QUOTEМарк 2QUOTE FormID: 06014182 NVDLC03CrSecuritronDamaged20 CREA Поврежденный секьюритрон QUOTEМарк 3QUOTE FormID: 06014183 NVDLC03CrSecuritronDamaged30 CREA Поврежденный секьюритрон QUOTEМарк 4QUOTE FormID: 06014184 NVDLC03CrSecuritronDamaged40 CREA Поврежденный секьюритрон QUOTEМарк 5QUOTE FormID: 06014185 NVDLC03CrSecuritronDamaged50 CREA Поврежденный секьюритрон QUOTEМарк 6QUOTE FormID: 06014188 NVDLC03CrSporePlant01Respawn CREA Споровое растение FormID: 0601418D NVDLC03HazmatNote NOTE Пароль к модулю ЗК FormID: 0013A024 VNelsonCompanionReactTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0013A027 Lucky38ElevatorMessageLocked MESG Выберите этаж FormID: 060141AB NVDLC03HologramTemplate CREA Голограмма FormID: 00119FBD Lucky38Door DOOR Дверь FormID: 060141CA NVDLC03GiantRoboscorpionClaw WEAP Мегаклешня робоскорпиона FormID: 060141CC NVDLC03X8TunnelHoloBox ACTI X8 Tunnel Hologram Code Box FormID: 060141DC NVDLC03BorousKey KEYM Ключ от подвала дома Бороуса FormID: 00059C85 CGTutorial QUST Chargen tutorial FormID: 0017A17B CrimsonCaravanAnimalFaction FACT Crimson Caravan Animal Faction FormID: 00059C88 FFE08Explosion EXPL FFE08 Explosion FormID: 060141E4 NVDLC03TeddyBear MISC Медвежонок Далы FormID: 060141E9 NVDLC03SLHexMarker MAPM X-66 АРХИПЕЛАГ QUOTEГЕКСАТОНQUOTE FormID: 0500FB6A NVDLC01JunkRounds PERK Ломовые патроны FormID: 0500FB6B AmmoEffectJunkRoundsConditionPenalty AMEF Штраф к состоянию - лом FormID: 0500FB6C Ammo10mmJunkRounds AMMO 10-мм патрон (Лом) FormID: 0500FB6D Ammo127mmJunkRounds AMMO 12,7-мм патрон (Лом) FormID: 0500FB6E Ammo12GaJunkRounds AMMO Патрон 12 кал. (Лом) FormID: 0500FB6F Ammo20GaJunkRounds AMMO Патрон 20 кал. (Лом) FormID: 0500FB70 AmmoEffectJunkRoundsDamageReduction AMEF Уменьшение урона FormID: 0500FB71 Ammo22LRJunkRounds AMMO Патрон кал. 22LR (Лом) FormID: 060141F2 NVDLC03WeatherStationTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0500FB72 Ammo308JunkRounds AMMO Патрон кал. 308 (Лом) FormID: 0500FB73 Ammo357MagnumJunkRounds AMMO Патрон кал. 357 QUOTEМагнумQUOTE (Лом) FormID: 0500FB74 Ammo44magnumJunkRounds AMMO Патрон кал. 44 QUOTEМагнумQUOTE (Лом) FormID: 060141F5 NVDLC03WeatherStationDuffleBag CONT Вымокшая спортивная сумка FormID: 0500FB75 Ammo4570JunkRounds AMMO Патрон кал. 45-70 (Лом) FormID: 0500FB76 Ammo50MGJunkRounds AMMO Патрон кал. 50 MG (Лом) FormID: 0500FB77 Ammo556mmJunkRounds AMMO 5,56-мм патрон (Лом) FormID: 060141F8 NVDLC03ElijahsWatchMarker MAPM НАБЛЮДАТЕЛЬНЫЙ ПУНКТ ЭЛАЙДЖИ FormID: 0500FB78 Ammo5mmJunkRounds AMMO 5-мм патрон (Лом) FormID: 0500FB79 Ammo9mmJunkRounds AMMO 9-мм патрон (Лом) FormID: 0500FB7A RecipeNVDLC0110mmJunkRounds RCPE 10-мм патрон (Лом) FormID: 0500FB7B RecipeNVDLC0112GaJunkRounds RCPE Патрон 12 кал., крупная дробь (Лом) FormID: 060141FC NVDLC03X42Protectron CREA Робот-цель FormID: 0500FB7C RecipeNVDLC0120GaJunkRounds RCPE Патрон 20 кал., крупная дробь (Лом) FormID: 0500FB7D RecipeNVDLC01308JunkRounds RCPE Патрон кал. 308 (Лом) FormID: 0500FB7E RecipeNVDLC01357MagnumJunkRounds RCPE Патрон кал. 357 QUOTEМагнумQUOTE (Лом) FormID: 0500FB7F RecipeNVDLC0144MagnumJunkRounds RCPE Патрон кал. 44 QUOTEМагнумQUOTE (Лом) FormID: 0500FB80 RecipeNVDLC014570GovtJunkRounds RCPE Патрон кал. 45-70 (Лом) FormID: 0500FB81 RecipeNVDLC0150MGJunkRounds RCPE Патрон кал. 50 MG (Лом) FormID: 0500FB82 RecipeNVDLC01556mmJunkRounds RCPE 5,56-мм патрон (Лом) FormID: 0500FB83 RecipeNVDLC015mmJunkRounds RCPE 5-мм патрон (Лом) FormID: 0500FB84 RecipeNVDLC019mmJunkRounds RCPE 9-мм патрон (Лом) FormID: 0500FB8F NVDLC01HologramStarletFaction FACT Hologram Starlet Faction FormID: 0500FB90 NVDLC01StarletElectricEffect MGEF StarletElectricEffect FormID: 0011A026 VFSSquatterAreaTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0011A02C VFSSquatterCustomerRandom NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 0011A02D VFSOffDutyNCRTrooper04Dead NPC_ Человек FormID: 0011A02E VFSOffDutyNCRTrooper03Dead NPC_ Человек FormID: 000F9FA3 V22OverseerTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 06014240 NVDLC03CrSecuritronBoss CREA 010011110110111001100101 FormID: 06014247 NVDLC03SpareComponent MISC Запасная часть FormID: 0015A156 HVHuntingVirusTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 06014248 NVDLC03DamagedCollar MISC Деактивированный ошейник-бомба FormID: 0015A157 HVDatastoreWallTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 06014249 NVDLC03BrokenDetonator MISC Сломанный детонатор FormID: 0015A158 HVDatastoreVirusScreen01 TERM Терминал FormID: 0601424A NVDLC03SatelliteDish MISC Поврежденная спутниковая тарелка FormID: 0015A159 HVDatastoreVirusScreen02 TERM Терминал FormID: 0015A15A HVDatastoreVirusScreen03 TERM Терминал FormID: 06014253 NVDLC03DeadMansJumpSuit ARMO Комбинезон лагеря Янцзы FormID: 0601425D NVDLC03CrCazador01Respawn CREA Касадор FormID: 0601425E NVDLC03CrCazador10Respawn CREA Касадор FormID: 0601425F NVDLC03CrCazador20Respawn CREA Касадор FormID: 06014260 NVDLC03CrCazador30Respawn CREA Касадор FormID: 06014261 NVDLC03CrCazador40Respawn CREA Касадор FormID: 06014262 NVDLC03CrCazador50Respawn CREA Касадор FormID: 06014263 NVDLC03CrMisterGutsy01Respawn CREA Мистер Храбрец QUOTEМарк 1QUOTE FormID: 06014264 NVDLC03CrMisterGutsy10Respawn CREA Мистер Храбрец QUOTEМарк 2QUOTE FormID: 06014265 NVDLC03CrMisterGutsy20Respawn CREA Мистер Храбрец QUOTEМарк 3QUOTE FormID: 06014266 NVDLC03CrMisterGutsy30Respawn CREA Мистер Храбрец QUOTEМарк 4QUOTE FormID: 06014267 NVDLC03CrMisterGutsy50Respawn CREA Протектрон QUOTEМарк 6QUOTE FormID: 06014268 NVDLC03CrMisterGutsy40Respawn CREA Мистер Храбрец QUOTEМарк 5QUOTE FormID: 06014269 NVDLC03CrNightstalker01Respawn CREA Ночной охотник FormID: 0601426A NVDLC03CrNightstalker10Respawn CREA Ночной охотник FormID: 0601426B NVDLC03CrNightstalker20Respawn CREA Ночной охотник FormID: 0601426C NVDLC03CrNightstalker30Respawn CREA Ночной охотник FormID: 0601426D NVDLC03CrNightstalker40Respawn CREA Ночной охотник FormID: 0017A209 musCtrlHooverDamEast ALOC musCtrlHooverDam FormID: 0601426E NVDLC03CrNightstalker50Respawn CREA Ночной охотник FormID: 06014270 NVDLC03CrRobobrain01Respawn CREA Робомозг QUOTEМарк 1QUOTE FormID: 06014271 NVDLC03CrRobobrain10Respawn CREA Робомозг QUOTEМарк 2QUOTE FormID: 06014272 NVDLC03CrRobobrain20Respawn CREA Робомозг QUOTEМарк 3QUOTE FormID: 06014273 NVDLC03CrRobobrain30Respawn CREA Робомозг QUOTEМарк 4QUOTE FormID: 06014274 NVDLC03CrRobobrain40Respawn CREA Робомозг QUOTEМарк 5QUOTE FormID: 0011A069 VMQSecuritronMessenger CREA Секьюритрон QUOTEМарк IQUOTE FormID: 06014275 NVDLC03CrRobobrain50Respawn CREA Робомозг QUOTEМарк 6QUOTE FormID: 06014277 NVDLC03CrSecuritronBerserk01Respawn CREA Обезумевший секьюритрон QUOTEМарк 1QUOTE FormID: 06014278 NVDLC03CrSecuritronBerserk10Respawn CREA Обезумевший секьюритрон QUOTEМарк 2QUOTE FormID: 06014279 NVDLC03CrSecuritronBerserk20Respawn CREA Обезумевший секьюритрон QUOTEМарк 3QUOTE FormID: 0601427A NVDLC03CrSecuritronBerserk30Respawn CREA Обезумевший секьюритрон QUOTEМарк 4QUOTE FormID: 0601427B NVDLC03CrSecuritronBerserk40Respawn CREA Обезумевший секьюритрон QUOTEМарк 5QUOTE FormID: 0601427C NVDLC03CrSecuritronBerserk50Respawn CREA Обезумевший секьюритрон QUOTEМарк 6QUOTE FormID: 0601427E NVDLC03CrSecuritronDamaged01Respawn CREA Поврежденный секьюритрон QUOTEМарк 1QUOTE FormID: 0601427F NVDLC03CrSecuritronDamaged10Respawn CREA Поврежденный секьюритрон QUOTEМарк 2QUOTE FormID: 06014280 NVDLC03CrSecuritronDamaged20Respawn CREA Поврежденный секьюритрон QUOTEМарк 3QUOTE FormID: 06014281 NVDLC03CrSecuritronDamaged30Respawn CREA Поврежденный секьюритрон QUOTEМарк 4QUOTE FormID: 06014282 NVDLC03CrSecuritronDamaged40Respawn CREA Поврежденный секьюритрон QUOTEМарк 5QUOTE FormID: 06014283 NVDLC03CrSecuritronDamaged50Respawn CREA Поврежденный секьюритрон QUOTEМарк 6QUOTE FormID: 06014286 NVDLC03CrSentryBot01Respawn CREA Робот-охранник QUOTEМарк 1QUOTE FormID: 06014287 NVDLC03CrSentryBot10Respawn CREA Робот-охранник QUOTEМарк 2QUOTE FormID: 06014288 NVDLC03CrSentryBot20Respawn CREA Робот-охранник QUOTEМарк 3QUOTE FormID: 06014289 NVDLC03CrSentryBot30Respawn CREA Робот-охранник QUOTEМарк 4QUOTE FormID: 0601428A NVDLC03CrSentryBot40Respawn CREA Робот-охранник QUOTEМарк 5QUOTE FormID: 0601428B NVDLC03CrSentryBot50Respawn CREA Робот-охранник QUOTEМарк 6QUOTE FormID: 0601428F NVDLC03CrProtectron01Respawn CREA Протектрон QUOTEМарк 1QUOTE FormID: 06014290 NVDLC03CrProtectron10Respawn CREA Протектрон QUOTEМарк 2QUOTE FormID: 06014291 NVDLC03CrProtectron20Respawn CREA Протектрон QUOTEМарк 3QUOTE FormID: 06014292 NVDLC03CrProtectron30Respawn CREA Протектрон QUOTEМарк 4QUOTE FormID: 06014293 NVDLC03CrProtectron40Respawn CREA Протектрон QUOTEМарк 5QUOTE FormID: 06014294 NVDLC03CrProtectron50Respawn CREA Протектрон QUOTEМарк 6QUOTE FormID: 060142A2 NVDLC03X13TestEntranceDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 060142A4 NVDLC03X13Perk13Msg MESG Загружена версия 1.3 стелс-брони QUOTEМарк IIQUOTE FormID: 060142A5 NVDLC03X13Perk14Msg MESG Загружена версия 1.4 стелс-брони QUOTEМарк IIQUOTE FormID: 060142A6 NVDLC03X13Perk11Msg MESG Загружена версия 1.1 стелс-брони QUOTEМарк IIQUOTE FormID: 060142A7 NVDLC03X13Perk12Msg MESG Загружена версия 1.2 стелс-брони QUOTEМарк IIQUOTE FormID: 060142C7 NVDLC03X8SchoolTerminal01Sub TERM X-8 Школьный испытательный терминал FormID: 060142C8 NVDLC03X8SchoolTerminal02Sub TERM X-8 Школьный испытательный терминал FormID: 060142C9 NVDLC03X8SchoolTerminal03Sub TERM X-8 Школьный испытательный терминал FormID: 060142CA NVDLC03SchematicsFIDONote NOTE Схема - K9000 ФИДО FormID: 0011A0C5 vfreeformlucky38 QUST КОГДА ЛУНА ВОСХОДИТ НАД БАШНЕЙ FormID: 06014308 NVDLC03CrGiantRatRADS CREA Канализационная крыса FormID: 06014309 NVDLC03RadRatDeathExplosion EXPL Rad Rat Death Explosion FormID: 0011A10A VMS18MortimerSpeakTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0011A10B VMS18WhiteGloveBartender NPC_ Бармен FormID: 0011A10C VMS18MembersOnlyKey KEYM Ключ члена QUOTEБелой перчаткиQUOTE FormID: 00019CA4 DemoMutantFaction FACT Demo Faction for Mutants FormID: 0011A10D VMS18StrangeMeatPie ALCH Пирог из странного мяса - имитация FormID: 0601431E NVDLC03RecipeK9000FIDO RCPE ФИДО - улучшение ружья-киберпса K9000 FormID: 0017A2C6 AutoTracerProjectile PROJ Винтовочная пуля FormID: 0017A2CF VHDNCRTrooper1Heavy NPC_ Тяжеловооруженный боец НКР FormID: 0017A2D0 VHDNCRTrooper1aHeavy NPC_ Тяжеловооруженный боец НКР FormID: 0017A2D1 VHDNCRTrooper2Heavy NPC_ Тяжеловооруженный боец НКР FormID: 0015A245 1ESharecropperMorganBlake NPC_ Морган Блейк FormID: 0017A2D2 VHDNCRTrooper2aHeavy NPC_ Тяжеловооруженный боец НКР FormID: 0017A2D3 VHDNCRTrooper3Heavy NPC_ Тяжеловооруженный боец НКР FormID: 0017A2D4 VHDNCRTrooper3aHeavy NPC_ Тяжеловооруженный боец НКР FormID: 0017A2D5 VHDNCRTrooper4Heavy NPC_ Тяжеловооруженный боец НКР FormID: 0017A2D6 VHDNCRTrooper4aHeavy NPC_ Тяжеловооруженный боец НКР FormID: 0017A2D7 VHDNCRTrooper5Heavy NPC_ Тяжеловооруженный боец НКР FormID: 0017A2D8 VHDNCRTrooper5aHeavy NPC_ Тяжеловооруженный боец НКР FormID: 0017A2D9 VHDNCRTrooper6Heavy NPC_ Тяжеловооруженный боец НКР FormID: 0017A2DA VHDNCRTrooper6aHeavy NPC_ Тяжеловооруженный боец НКР FormID: 0017A2DB VHDNCRTrooper7Heavy NPC_ Тяжеловооруженный боец НКР FormID: 0017A2DC VHDNCRTrooper7aHeavy NPC_ Тяжеловооруженный боец НКР FormID: 0017A2DD VHDNCRTrooper8Heavy NPC_ Тяжеловооруженный боец НКР FormID: 0017A2DE VHDNCRTrooper8aHeavy NPC_ Тяжеловооруженный боец НКР FormID: 0017A2DF VHDNCRTrooper9Heavy NPC_ Тяжеловооруженный боец НКР FormID: 06014344 AudioTemplateBrainBot2 CREA AudioTemplateBrainBot2 FormID: 0017A2E0 VHDNCRTrooper9aHeavy NPC_ Тяжеловооруженный боец НКР FormID: 06014348 AudioTemplateNVDLC03RobotMrHandy CREA AudioTemplateNVDLC03RobotMrHandy FormID: 0017A2E4 VHDNCRRanger1Veteran NPC_ Рейнджер-ветеран НКР FormID: 0017A2E5 VHDNCRRanger1aVeteran NPC_ Рейнджер-ветеран НКР FormID: 0017A2E6 VHDNCRRanger2Veteran NPC_ Рейнджер-ветеран НКР FormID: 0601434B NVDLC03X8CrTurretTunnel CREA Дежурный по школе FormID: 0017A2E7 VHDNCRRanger2aVeteran NPC_ Рейнджер-ветеран НКР FormID: 0017A2E8 VHDNCRRanger3Veteran NPC_ Рейнджер-ветеран НКР FormID: 0017A2E9 VHDNCRRanger3aVeteran NPC_ Рейнджер-ветеран НКР FormID: 0017A2EA VHDNCRRanger4Veteran NPC_ Рейнджер-ветеран НКР FormID: 0017A2EB VHDNCRRanger4aVeteran NPC_ Рейнджер-ветеран НКР FormID: 0017A2EC VHDNCRRanger5Veteran NPC_ Рейнджер-ветеран НКР FormID: 0017A2ED VHDNCRRanger5aVeteran NPC_ Рейнджер-ветеран НКР FormID: 0017A2EE VHDNCRRanger6Veteran NPC_ Рейнджер-ветеран НКР FormID: 0017A2EF VHDNCRRanger6aVeteran NPC_ Рейнджер-ветеран НКР FormID: 0017A2F0 VHDNCRRanger7Veteran NPC_ Рейнджер-ветеран НКР FormID: 0017A2F1 VHDNCRRanger7aVeteran NPC_ Рейнджер-ветеран НКР FormID: 0017A2F2 VHDNCRRanger8Veteran NPC_ Рейнджер-ветеран НКР FormID: 0017A2F3 VHDNCRRanger8aVeteran NPC_ Рейнджер-ветеран НКР FormID: 0017A2F4 VHDNCRRanger9Veteran NPC_ Рейнджер-ветеран НКР FormID: 0017A2F5 VHDNCRRanger9aVeteran NPC_ Рейнджер-ветеран НКР FormID: 00099F1E VBedSingleR01 FURN Кровать FormID: 00019CF4 OffDoorSmL02 DOOR Дверь FormID: 00019CF5 OffDoorMetalSmL01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 06014373 NVDLC03GenereicWildWasteland ACTI Generic Wild Wasteland FormID: 00079ED4 RaiderArmor04GloveR ARMA RaiderArmor04GloveRight FormID: 00079ED5 RaiderArmor04GloveL ARMA RaiderArmor04GloveLeft FormID: 060143A7 AudioTemplateCyberDog CREA AudioTemplateCyberDog FormID: 0013A243 VHDAssassinationDialog QUST Kimball Assassination Dialog FormID: 0015A2E2 MAPM ПЕЩЕРА БЛАДБОРН FormID: 00079F09 VaultSuitUtilityDad ARMO Отцовский костюм FormID: 0015A2E6 RemnantsBunkerMapMarker MAPM БУНКЕР ОСТАВШИХСЯ FormID: 00079F0D AntMoundDoor01 DOOR Муравьиный туннель FormID: 060143F5 NVDLC03Ulysses NPC_ Улисс FormID: 060143F8 NVDLC03Christine NPC_ Кристин FormID: 0015A308 VES00TemplateScript QUST Template Script for Spawned Special Encounters FormID: 0013A287 ssVendingMachineSolid CONT Торговый автомат FormID: 0500FD8C NVDLC01ComputerChairR FURN Стул FormID: 0500FD8D NVDLC01ComputerChairL FURN Стул FormID: 0500FD8E NVDLC01ChairF FURN Стул FormID: 0500FD8F NVDLC01ChairR FURN Стул FormID: 0500FD90 NVDLC01ChairL FURN Стул FormID: 0500FD91 NVDLC01SofaF FURN Диван FormID: 0011A207 AmmoMS22Camera AMMO Пленка FormID: 0011A208 NVWeapMS22Camera WEAP Кодак R9000 FormID: 0011A210 VMS18PhilippeTrappedTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0500FDA7 NVDLC01HologramBeamStarlet WEAP Голографический луч FormID: 0500FDA8 NVDLC01HologramFlickerEffect MGEF Hologram Flickering FormID: 0500FDA9 NVDLC01HologramFlickerSpell SPEL Hologram Flicker FormID: 0013A2B9 VHDCheckpointIntDoorWest DOOR Дверь FormID: 0013A2BB VHDLegionWestDamNCRRangerSniper NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 000DA115 nVPrimmDeputyConv QUST ГОРОД, КОТОРЫЙ МНЕ НРАВИТСЯ FormID: 0015A359 VMS49DoctorAlvarez NPC_ Доктор Альварес FormID: 0015A35B V34MasterOverrideTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0015A35C V34VentNote NOTE Сообщение о вентиляции реактора FormID: 0015A35D V34ShutdownNote NOTE Сообщение об остановке реактора FormID: 0015A35E V34PowerNote NOTE Сообщение о мощности реактора FormID: 0015A35F V34SOSNote NOTE Сообщение об аварии реактора FormID: 06014452 NVDLC03CrTurretBoss CREA Улучшенная турель FormID: 06014453 NVDLC03CrSporePlantBoss CREA Дионея Мусципула FormID: 06014454 NVDLC03CrSporeCarrierBoss CREA Пациент Зеро FormID: 06014455 NVDLC03CrSentryBotBoss CREA RY-589 Робот QUOTEУльтимоQUOTE FormID: 06014456 NVDLC03CrRobobrainBoss CREA Суперэго FormID: 06014457 NVDLC03CrProtectronCSBoss CREA Робот-бригадир FormID: 06014458 NVDLC03CrProtectronBoss CREA Комендант FormID: 06014459 NVDLC03CrNightstalkerBoss CREA Шейдис FormID: 0500FDD9 MAPM КАМПАНАС-ДЕЛЬ-СОЛЬ FormID: 0601445A NVDLC03CrMisterOrderlyBoss CREA Д-р Санитар ДМН ДФМН ДСН FormID: 0601445B NVDLC03CrMisterHandyBoss CREA Спаркс FormID: 0601445C NVDLC03CrMisterGutsyBoss CREA Железное Брюхо FormID: 0601445D NVDLC03CrCazadorBoss CREA Особь 73 FormID: 0601445E NVDLC03SkeletonBoss NPC_ Y-17 Улучшенный аниматронный скелет FormID: 0601445F NVDLC03RefugeeBoss1 NPC_ Номер 34 FormID: 06014460 NVDLC03RefugeeBoss2 NPC_ Номер 27 FormID: 06014461 NVDLC03LobotomiteBoss NPC_ Испытуемый объект 1 FormID: 06014462 NVDLC03CorpseSuitBoss NPC_ Y-17 Мобильный травмокостюм QUOTEМастерQUOTE FormID: 0015A37B NellisGeorgeArtilleryNote NOTE Расписание артиллерии АБ Неллис FormID: 0015A380 RegisTalkTrigger2 ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0015A388 vDialoguePrimm QUST Primm Generic Dialogue FormID: 0015A38E SLRemnantsBunkerPanel ACTI Контрольная панель двери FormID: 0015A390 SLRemnantsBunkerPanelMsg MESG Контрольная панель двери FormID: 0500FE1C NVDLC01HologramFadeOutEffect MGEF Hologram Fade Out FormID: 0500FE1D NVDLC01HologramFadeInEffect MGEF Hologram Fade In FormID: 0500FE20 NVDLC01HologramFlickerInSpell SPEL Hologram Flicker In FormID: 0500FE21 NVDLC01HologramFlickerOutSpell SPEL Hologram Flicker Out FormID: 0500FE22 NVDLC01CrHologramDean CREA Голограмма Дина FormID: 000BA0F3 WeapNVDynamite WEAP Динамит FormID: 0011A29C VFSOrrisConversationTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0011A29D VFSOrrisMistakenTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0011A29E VFSOrrisLeavesTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0500FE2B NVDLC01ToolCabinetMetalMedCasino CONT Шкаф с инструментами FormID: 0011A2A0 VFSKingSchoolExtDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 0500FE2F NVDLC01CasinoCompsMessage MESG Вас ожидает подарок FormID: 000FA230 WestsideCoOp CELL Вестсайд - кооператив FormID: 000FA235 CrimsonCaravanTraderCF NPC_ Торговец QUOTEКрасного караванаQUOTE FormID: 0500FE50 NVDLC01HologramDean NPC_ Голограмма Дина FormID: 0013A355 vHDNCRZoneTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0013A356 vHDLVLNCRRangerNCRBattleSniper NPC_ Снайпер НКР FormID: 0007A028 UniqueFriendlyFire QUST Override generic friendly fire dialogue FormID: 0500FE77 NVDLC01SuitesSecurityPassNote NOTE Ключ-карта СБ от номеров FormID: 0500FE78 NVDLC01SuitesStarletChair FURN Стул FormID: 0500FE7A NVDLC01DresserSuitesMed CONT Шкаф FormID: 0500FE7B NVDLC01DresserSuitesStarlet CONT Комод Веры FormID: 0500FE7C NVDLC01SuitesFinalMedicalCabinet CONT Шкаф с медикаментами FormID: 0500FE7D NVDLC01SuitesChipsSuitCase CONT Чемодан FormID: 0500FE80 NVDLC01Snowglobe MISC Снежный шар. QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 0500FE8F NVDLC01ETCourtyardKey KEYM Ключ от двора Салида-дель-Соль FormID: 000FA292 CrimsonCaravanTraderHM NPC_ Торговец QUOTEКрасного караванаQUOTE FormID: 000FA299 VMS21CachinoJournal NOTE Дневник Качино FormID: 0013A3B7 NVCCSlaveHeadPopper ACTI SlaveDeathVolume FormID: 0015A47F WeapNVTeslaCannonUnique WEAP Прототип QUOTEТесла-БитонQUOTE FormID: 0013A40B VMQ06 QUST ВИВА ЛАС-ВЕГАС! FormID: 0013A42E OVSleepCell02 CELL Дом в Нью-Вегасе FormID: 00019F3C MailDropbox01New CONT Ящик для почты FormID: 00019F52 FakeMediumExplosion EXPL Fake Explosion (medium) FormID: 06014603 NVDLC03DebugTopics QUST Debug Topics FormID: 00019FA2 Locker01Empty CONT Шкаф FormID: 0009A1E5 NamedCellTenpenny MESG Мой люкс в Тенпенни-Тауэр FormID: 0500FFA5 NVDLC01TSKitDoor02 DOOR Дверь FormID: 0009A1E6 NamedCellMegaton MESG Мой дом в Мегатонне FormID: 0009A1E7 NamedActorHarold MESG Харольд FormID: 0013A4AD VCottonwoodCoveSlaveCrucified NPC_ Распятый раб FormID: 0601462D NVDLC03Holotapes QUST Big Empty Holotapes FormID: 0013A4D6 NCRMoney5 MISC 5 долларов НКР FormID: 0500FFD5 NVDLC01VerasPartituresActivator ACTI Партитуры Веры FormID: 0013A4D7 NCRMoney20 MISC 20 долларов НКР FormID: 0500FFD6 NVDLC01VeraPartitures MISC Партитуры Веры FormID: 0013A4D8 NCRMoney100 MISC 100 долларов НКР FormID: 0500FFD7 NVDLC01VeraPartiturKey KEYM Ключ от двери за кулисы FormID: 0013A4D9 LegionMoney25 MISC Аурей Легиона FormID: 06014659 NVDLC03X8ExperimentRobobrain02 CREA Робомозг FormID: 0500FFE5 NVDLC01TheaterProjectorPlayMsg MESG Театральный проектор FormID: 0500FFE6 NVDLC01TheaterVeraPartiturMsg MESG Объект найден FormID: 0001A018 OffDoorBigMetal01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 0001A019 OffDoorMetalSmR01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 0009A24F NCRTrooperCM NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0009A250 NCRTrooperHM NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0009A251 NCRTrooperHF NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0009A253 VHeliosStasisProtectron CREA Протектрон FormID: 0017A636 LegionaryBadAss CLAS Legate FormID: 0017A637 VVault21Private FACT Vault 21 Private Service FormID: 0017A63C VSarahBedTriggerVolume ACTI Off with her clothes FormID: 0017A63D VSarahSceneIntroTrigger ACTI Start the Show FormID: 0017A63E VSarahRoomSexCodeHolder ACTI Direct the Show FormID: 0017A645 VDialogueVegasNorthSupport QUST Support Scripting for Vegas North Quests FormID: 0009A283 PrimmGenericHouse02 CELL Примм - дом FormID: 0009A284 PrimmGenericHouse03 CELL Примм - дом FormID: 0009A285 PrimmGenericHouse01 CELL Примм - дом FormID: 0009A287 DeskOfficeMetalNV CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0009A288 PrimmSheriffStation CELL Примм - офис шерифа FormID: 000DA3BC BoSFootlocker CONT Сундук Братства FormID: 000DA3BD BoSLocker CONT Шкаф FormID: 0011A4D8 PacerFaction FACT Pacer Faction FormID: 0011A4DC VFSWranglerExtDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 0011A4DD VFSSilverRushExtDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 0011A4DE VFSMickandRalphsIntDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 0011A4DF VFSMickandRalphsExtDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 0011A4E0 VFSKingSchoolIntDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 0011A4E1 VFSSilverRushIntDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 0015A5FE vDialogueNCREldoradoSubstation QUST El Dorado Substation Dialogue FormID: 0005A1AF AddictRedCHAlcohol MGEF Уменьшение харизмы FormID: 0011A509 TestingDummy NPC_ Testing Dummy FormID: 0601471B NVDLC03CrConstructionProtectron CREA Протектрон FormID: 0501009C NVDLC01ElijahMedicalTrigger ACTI Elijah Medical District Bark Trigger FormID: 000DA3F8 BoSSchulerORDesk CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0501009F NVDLC01ElijahResidentialTrigger ACTI Elijah Residential Bark FormID: 050100A2 NVDLC01ElijahEastTownTrigger ACTI Elijah East Town Trigger FormID: 050100A6 NVDLC01ElijahWestTownTrigger ACTI Elijah West Town Trigger FormID: 0003A147 CrSuperMutant1MeleeA CREA Супермутант FormID: 0003A148 CrSuperMutant2MeleeA CREA Супермутант-громила FormID: 0003A149 CrSuperMutant3MissileLauncherA CREA Супермутант-мастер FormID: 06014747 NVDLC03ChristineMedicalCenterHolotapeNote NOTE История болезни: Y-17.0 FormID: 06014748 NVDLC03ChristineUlysses01HolotapeNote NOTE История болезни: Y-17.5 FormID: 06014749 NVDLC03ChristineUlysses02HolotapeNote NOTE История болезни: Y-17.9 FormID: 0601474A NVDLC03JukeBoxDirty01 ACTI Музыкальный автомат FormID: 0003A16E CLFenceGateRoad01 DOOR Ворота FormID: 0013A5FE vVMQ02AlerioStrip NPC_ Алерио FormID: 0005A226 UnderworldChopShopSafe CONT Сейф FormID: 0011A57B MAElecSwitch01 ACTI Выключатель света FormID: 0011A581 SchematicsMichaelAngeloProp MISC Схема - билборд FormID: 05010113 NVDLC01DresserSuitesMetalArmor CONT Шкаф FormID: 05010114 NVDLC01SuitesSecurityLocker3 CONT Шкаф СБ FormID: 05010115 NVDLC01SuitesFilingCabinet CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 0015A6A4 RaulsShackMarkerREF MAPM ХИЖИНА РАУЛЯ FormID: 05010116 NVDLC01SuitesSecurityDesk CONT Письменный стол FormID: 05010117 NVDLC01SuitesSecurityLocker5 CONT Шкаф FormID: 05010118 NVDLC01SuitesSecurityLocker4 CONT Шкаф FormID: 05010119 NVDLC01SuitesSuitCase CONT Чемодан FormID: 0501011A NVDLC01SuitesGarbageCanLockpicks CONT Урна FormID: 05010123 NVDLC01HotelCupboard01Empty CONT Буфет FormID: 000BA3FB RavRockExplo01 EXPL RavenRockExplosion FormID: 0013A63C NVCCSlaveDialogueActivator ACTI SlaveDialogueVolume FormID: 000DA498 NVCrTurret03Steel CREA Турель QUOTEМарк VIQUOTE FormID: 000DA499 NVSteelTurret03Laser2HR WEAP Лазер FormID: 0013A64D NiptonDeadGuyCF NPC_ Обитатель пустошей FormID: 0001A168 MQ05Fuse MISC Предохранитель FormID: 0013A66A FreesideMapMarker MAPM СЕВЕРНЫЕ ВОРОТА ФРИСАЙДА FormID: 0013A69D VNiptonTinkerTerminalREF TERM Терминал FormID: 0013A69E VNiptonSteynTerminal TERM Терминал мэра Стайна FormID: 0013A6A0 vNiptonParanoidNote NOTE Декларация жизненной сущности FormID: 0013A6A1 vNiptonTinkerNote NOTE Амбиции! FormID: 0013A6A3 vNiptonMayorsNote4 NOTE Новый терминал FormID: 0013A6A6 vNiptonNCRTrooperDead NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000BA475 BeardGoateeWideFull HDPT Боцман FormID: 000BA476 BeardMustacheCurlyCircle HDPT Буровик FormID: 0013A6E9 VBSFootlockerFoodRespawning CONT Сундук FormID: 0013A6EA VBSMetalBoxFoodRespawning CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0013A6FB VCottonwoodCoveSlaveCrucified02 NPC_ Распятый раб FormID: 0013A6FC VCottonwoodCoveSlaveDead NPC_ Распятый раб FormID: 0013A6FD VCottonwoodCoveSlaveDead02 NPC_ Распятый раб FormID: 0017A817 VStripSS00BRandomizerTrigger ACTI Choose a Show FormID: 0013A6FE VCottonwoodCoveSlaveCrucified03 NPC_ Распятый раб FormID: 0017A818 VSpawnSpecialLegionWreckedDecanusT3 NPC_ Декан ветеранов Легиона FormID: 0013A6FF VCottonwoodCoveSlaveCrucified04 NPC_ Распятый раб FormID: 0015A793 PrimmPowderGangerOutside NPC_ Сбежавший преступник FormID: 05010211 NVDLC01SuitesSuitCase02 CONT Чемодан FormID: 05010212 NVDLC01SuitesGarbageCan01 CONT Урна FormID: 05010213 NVDLC01SuitesLootSafeWall2 CONT Сейф FormID: 05010214 NVDLC01SuitesLootSafeWall CONT Сейф FormID: 05010215 NVDLC01SuitesSecurityFootlocker CONT Сундук FormID: 06014896 NVDLC03MysteriousCaveMarker MAPM ТАИНСТВЕННАЯ ПЕЩЕРА FormID: 05010216 NVDLC01HotelDesk02 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0005A33D AddictRedCHPsycho MGEF Уменьшение харизмы FormID: 05010217 NVDLC01HotelDesk01 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0005A33F AddictRedCHBuffout MGEF Уменьшение харизмы FormID: 0005A340 AddictRedCHJet MGEF Уменьшение харизмы FormID: 0501021A MAPM ПОЛИЦЕЙСКИЙ УЧАСТОК FormID: 0017A836 VERLegionVets QUST Scripting for Legion Escalation in Random Encounters FormID: 0501021B NVDLC01VillaFountainMarkerRef MAPM ФОНТАН ВИЛЛЫ FormID: 0501021C MAPM ЖИЛОЙ РАЙОН FormID: 0501021F MAPM БОЛЬНИЦА FormID: 05010220 MAPM ПУЭСТА-ДЕЛЬ-СОЛЬ FormID: 05010221 MAPM САЛИДА-ДЕЛЬ-СОЛЬ FormID: 0013A725 v34F3GhoulCage ACTI v34F3GhoulCage FormID: 0015A7B3 HVPaladinDead NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 0013A726 V34ClinicWallSafe CONT Стенной сейф FormID: 0013A727 V34OverseerPassword NOTE Пароль смотрителя FormID: 0015A7B4 HVPaladinDead02 NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 0015A7B5 HVPaladinDead03 NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 0015A7B6 HVPaladinDead04 NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 0015A7B7 HVPaladinDead05 NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 0015A7B8 HVPaladinDead06 NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 0015A7B9 HVPatrolNote03 NOTE Постановка задачи CB-03 FormID: 0015A7BA HVPatrolNote01 NOTE Постановка задачи XV-56 FormID: 0015A7BB VFSSilverRushBomberNote NOTE Записка о мщении FormID: 0015A7BC HVPatrolNote02 NOTE Постановка задачи KH-792 FormID: 0015A7D6 VFSSilverRushBombExplosion EXPL Nuke Explosion FormID: 0501025A NVDLC01CasinoCompsHugeMessage MESG Вас ожидает подарок FormID: 0017A885 VStreetSS7 QUST Strip Scripted Scene 7 FormID: 0009A4C6 MS06SlaverRename MESG Работорговец FormID: 0015A814 GenericEvaluatePackageOnLinkedTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0015A815 VMS49DoctorSchillerAshPile CONT Доктор Шиллер FormID: 0015A816 VMS49OutpostDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 0015A817 VMS49FollowersGuard1DEAD NPC_ Последователь - охранник FormID: 0015A818 VMS49FollowersGuard2DEAD NPC_ Последователь - охранник FormID: 0015A819 VMS49FollowersGuard3DEAD NPC_ Последователь - охранник FormID: 0015A81A VMS49FollowersGuard1 NPC_ Последователь - охранник FormID: 0015A81B VMS49FollowersGuard2 NPC_ Последователь - охранник FormID: 0015A81C VMS49FollowersGuard3 NPC_ Последователь - охранник FormID: 0015A81D VMS49FollowersDoctor1 NPC_ Последователь-доктор FormID: 0015A81E VMS49FollowersDoctor2 NPC_ Последователь-доктор FormID: 0015A81F VMS49DoctorAlvarezDEAD NPC_ Доктор Альварес FormID: 0015A820 VMS49FollowersDoctor1DEAD NPC_ Последователь-доктор FormID: 0015A821 VMS49FollowersDoctor2DEAD NPC_ Последователь-доктор FormID: 0015A822 FollowersOutpostInterior CELL Аванпост Последователей FormID: 050102C7 TestSeanMap CELL Fancy Time Fun Place FormID: 06014949 NVDLC03ThinkTankToBigEmptyDoor DOOR Лифт FormID: 0003A36B EMP ENCH Электромагн. импульс FormID: 0013A7D5 V34DoorExplosion EXPL Nuke Explosion FormID: 0601495D NVDLC03PreWarMeat ALCH Сушеное мясо FormID: 0601495E NVDLC03BattleBrew ALCH Боевой напиток FormID: 0601495F NVDLC03BattleBrewBox CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 06014960 NVDLC03BattleBrewBarrel CONT Странная бочка FormID: 06014961 NVDLC03BattleBrewStill ACTI Странный перегонный куб FormID: 06014962 NVDLC03HangingMeatActivator ACTI Подвешенное мясо FormID: 06014963 NVDLC03RedMist SPEL Красный туман FormID: 06014967 NVDLC03BattleBrewEquipEffect MGEF Script Effect FormID: 0013A7EB JacobstownMarcus CREA Маркус FormID: 0003A38C MQ09EnclaveGuardFaction FACT Enclave Guard Faction FormID: 0003A38D MQ09EnclaveRobotFaction FACT Enclave Robot Faction FormID: 0015A892 VSpawnSpecialTier2FireAntWorkerMedElDorado CREA Огненный муравей - рабочий FormID: 0015A893 VSpawnSpecialTier3FireAntSoldierMedElDorado CREA Огненный муравей - солдат FormID: 0013A817 VMS36RadioActiveSupplies MESG Облученные запасы FormID: 0001A330 AndaleFridge CONT Холодильник FormID: 0001A331 AndaleStove CONT Печь FormID: 0005A44D UnderworldCarolSafe CONT Сейф FormID: 0001A335 AndaleWilsonShedKey KEYM Ключ от лачуги в Андейле FormID: 0005A450 UnderworldTulipSafe CONT Сейф FormID: 0015A8D3 VERElDorado01 QUST Random Encounters El Dorado FormID: 0005A47B UnderworldTulipTerminal TERM Терминал Тюльпан FormID: 000FA741 VFreeformMcCarran2BoydInterrogationTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000FA749 CorporalHornsby NPC_ Капрал Уолтер Хорнсби FormID: 05010395 NVDLC01SierraMadreMartini ALCH Мартини QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 0501039A NVDLC01GhostHunter PERK Охотник на призраков FormID: 0501039B NVDLC01CoinOperator PERK Жетон в кармане FormID: 0501039C RecipeNVDLC01CoinOperator RCPE Жетоны QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 0015A92B OrionMorenoFaction FACT Orion Moreno Faction FormID: 0501039D RecipeNVDLC01SierraMadreMartini RCPE Мартини QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 0501039E NVDLC01SierraMadreMartiniPerk PERK Мартини QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 0501039F RecipeNVDLC01FinalComp RCPE Бесплатные фишки FormID: 050103A0 NVDLC01VendingMachineRecipes RCCT Торговый автомат QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050103A2 RecipeNVDLC01VendingDoctorsBag RCPE Докторский саквояж FormID: 050103A3 RecipeNVDLC01VendingStimpak RCPE Стимулятор FormID: 050103A4 RecipeNVDLC01VendingWeaponRepairKit RCPE Ремонтный набор оружейника FormID: 050103A5 RecipeNVDLC01VendingMacAndCheese RCPE Макароны с сыром FormID: 050103A6 RecipeNVDLC01VendingDandyBoyApples RCPE Наливные яблоки FormID: 0015A935 ArmorNVpapakhanHelmet ARMO Шлем Папы Хана FormID: 050103A7 RecipeNVDLC01VendingSnackCakes RCPE Кексы FormID: 0015A936 NVPapaKhan NPC_ Папа Хан FormID: 050103A8 RecipeNVDLC01VendingInstaMash RCPE Пюре быстрого приготовления FormID: 0015A937 NVPapaKhanArmor ARMO Броня Папы Хана FormID: 050103A9 RecipeNVDLC01VendingJunkFood RCPE Чипсы FormID: 050103AA RecipeNVDLC01VendingPorkNBeans RCPE Свинина с бобами FormID: 050103AB RecipeNVDLC01VendingPotatoCrisps RCPE Картофельные чипсы FormID: 050103AC RecipeNVDLC01VendingSalisburySteak RCPE Солсбери-стейк FormID: 050103AD RecipeNVDLC01VendingSugarBombs RCPE Сахарные бомбы FormID: 050103AE RecipeNVDLC01VendingDeviledEggs RCPE Перченые яйца FormID: 050103B0 NVDLC01AchievementSouvenirAficionado CHAL Страстный коллекционер реликвий QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050103B2 NVDLC01ChallengeBigWinner CHAL Призер FormID: 0015A942 CrMoleRatDomesticated CREA Кротокрыс FormID: 050103B4 NVDLC01ChallengeGhostEaterHarvester CHAL Истребитель призраков: жнецы FormID: 0015A943 MAPM РАНЧО QUOTEКРОТОКРЫСQUOTE FormID: 050103B5 NVDLC01ChallengeGhostEaterSeeker CHAL Истребитель призраков: искатели FormID: 050103B6 NVDLC01ChallengeGhostEaterTrapper CHAL Истребитель призраков: охотники FormID: 000DA71B NCRCFDoor02 DOOR Дверь FormID: 000DA71C NCRCFDoor03 DOOR Дверь FormID: 000DA726 WastelandNV WRLD Мохавская пустошь FormID: 000DA728 LvlPowderGangerNVBisonSteve01Sleeping NPC_ Сбежавший преступник FormID: 000DA729 PrimmJohnsonNash NPC_ Джонсон Нэш FormID: 05010416 NVDLC01ResetBarkTrigger ACTI Reset Bark Trigger FormID: 0501041C NVDLC01LootFootlockerARiflesAllLow CONT Сундук FormID: 0011A8A0 WeapNVDressCane WEAP Трость FormID: 06014AAF NVDLC03X8SchoolTrigger01 ACTI X8 School Dog Trigger FormID: 06014AB0 NVDLC03X8SchoolTrigger02 ACTI X8 School Dog Trigger 2 FormID: 06014AB1 NVDLC03X8MaintoSchoolDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 06014AB2 NVDLC03X8SchoolDoor01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 06014AB3 NVDLC03X8Test2SonicEmitterNote NOTE X-8 Испытание 2 звукового эмиттера FormID: 06014ABC NVDLC03SLUlyssesPointINT CELL Наблюдательный пункт Улисса FormID: 06014ABE NVDLC03UlyssesMap ACTI Карта Улисса FormID: 06014ABF NVDLC03FoodFreshContainer CONT Ящик FormID: 06014AC0 NVDLC03InvisibleCaveDoor DOOR Выход на Большую Гору FormID: 05010440 NVDLC01HologramEmitterAverageMsg MESG Эмиттер голограмм FormID: 06014AC1 NVDLC03BlankHolodisk MSTT Чистый голографический диск FormID: 05010441 NVDLC01HologramEmitterHardMsg MESG Эмиттер голограмм FormID: 05010442 NVDLC01HologramEmitterVeryHardMsg MESG Эмиттер голограмм FormID: 05010443 NVDLC01HologramEmitterNoSkillMsg MESG Эмиттер голограмм FormID: 0011A8B9 WeapNVFireaxe WEAP Пожарный топор FormID: 0011A8D8 BCPrivateKowalski NPC_ Рядовой Ковальски FormID: 0011A8E4 WeapNVHatchet WEAP Топорик FormID: 0005A59E HairChildF06 HAIR HairChildF05 FormID: 0005A59F HairChildF05 HAIR HairChildF05 FormID: 0005A5A0 HairChildF04 HAIR HairChildF04 FormID: 0005A5A1 HairChildF03 HAIR HairChildF03 FormID: 0005A5A2 HairChildF02 HAIR HairChildF02 FormID: 0005A5A3 HairChildF01 HAIR HairChildF01 FormID: 0005A5AB UnderworldBarrowsTerminal TERM Исследовательский терминал FormID: 0003A51F GrenadePulseProjectile PROJ Импульсная граната FormID: 000FA877 WestsideEttienne NPC_ Этьен FormID: 06014B1F NVDLC03ReinforcedSpineStrBoostAE SPEL Усиленный хребет FormID: 06014B4E NVDLC03SLUlyssesPointMarker MAPM НАБЛЮДАТЕЛЬНЫЙ ПУНКТ УЛИССА FormID: 0013A9D6 RegenLow SPEL Медлен. регенерация FormID: 0013A9D9 VOVFiend2RifleCF NPC_ Черт FormID: 0013A9DA VOVFiend2RifleCM NPC_ Черт FormID: 0013A9DB VOVFiend2MeleeCF NPC_ Черт FormID: 0013A9DC VOVFiend2MeleeCM NPC_ Черт FormID: 0013A9DD VOVFiend2GunCF NPC_ Черт FormID: 0013A9DE VOVFiend2GunCM NPC_ Черт FormID: 0013A9DF VSpawnOVNVFiend1Gun NPC_ Черт FormID: 06014B5E NVDLC03musCtrlGnrcVault ALOC NVDLC03musCtrlGnrcVault FormID: 0013A9E0 VSpawnOVNVFiend2Gun NPC_ Черт FormID: 0013A9E1 VSpawnOVNVFiend1Melee NPC_ Черт FormID: 0013A9E2 VSpawnOVNVFiend2Melee NPC_ Черт FormID: 0013A9E3 VSpawnOVNVFiend2Rifle NPC_ Черт FormID: 0013A9E4 VOVFiend1GunCF NPC_ Черт FormID: 0013A9E5 VOVFiend1MeleeCF NPC_ Черт FormID: 0013A9E6 VOVFiend1GunCM NPC_ Черт FormID: 0013A9E7 VOVFiend1MeleeCM NPC_ Черт FormID: 0003A584 WastelandHunterFaction FACT Faction for wasteland hunters FormID: 0003A586 LvlHunter NPC_ Охотник FormID: 06014B6E NVDLC03SLLoadingMarker MAPM ПОГРУЗОЧНАЯ СТАНЦИЯ FormID: 0011A970 ArmorMask ARMO Белая маска FormID: 06014B80 NVDLC03X8CyberdogGunNote NOTE Просьба о помощи FormID: 06014B86 NVDLC03X13SonicEmitterFieldNote NOTE Звуковой эмиттер. ПО FormID: 0003A5AD LootGrenadeFrag CONT Ящик с гранатами FormID: 0003A5AF LootGrenadePlasma CONT Ящик с гранатами FormID: 0003A5B0 LootGrenadePulse CONT Ящик с гранатами FormID: 0003A5B1 LootGrenadeRND CONT Ящик с гранатами FormID: 0003A5B2 LootMineFrag CONT Ящик с минами FormID: 0003A5B3 LootMinePlasma CONT Ящик с минами FormID: 0003A5B4 LootMinePulse CONT Ящик с минами FormID: 0003A5B5 LootMineRND CONT Ящик с минами FormID: 06014BF8 NVDLC03ThinkTankDoctorBorous QUST ЛУЧШИЙ ДРУГ МОЗГА FormID: 0011A9F1 VDialogueLucky38Penthouse QUST Lucky 38 Penthouse Dialogue FormID: 0011A9F2 VNCRStreetFaction FACT General Street Faction FormID: 0011A9F4 VStreetSecuritronFaction FACT Street Securitron Faction FormID: 05010589 NVDLC01WeapSpaceAgeKnifeHeated WEAP Перегретый космический нож FormID: 0005A6CE MS10RewardBearCharm MISC Медвежий амулет Ивы FormID: 06014C2C NVDLC03ThinkTankDoctorDala QUST ДОЛОЙ БАРЬЕРЫ FormID: 06014C2D NVDLC03ThinkTankDoctorKlein QUST ОН ПРИШЕЛ... И УШЕЛ FormID: 0009A807 ToasterPostwar MISC Тостер FormID: 0009A808 ToasterPrewar MISC Тостер FormID: 0013AACA VOuterVegasLighting QUST Outer Vegas Lighting FormID: 0009A809 Chessboard MISC Шахматная доска FormID: 0013AACF JacobstownMutant1 CREA Супермутант FormID: 0009A80E MS13MezzedFaction FACT MS13MezzedFaction FormID: 06014C63 NVDLC03ThinkTankDoctor8 QUST НА ТОЙ ЖЕ ЧАСТОТЕ FormID: 0015AB8C TopsSlotMachineStool01L FURN Табурет FormID: 0005A72F OasisChair01 FURN Пень FormID: 0005A730 OasisBed01 FURN Кровать FormID: 0005A731 OasisCouch01 FURN Бревно FormID: 05010622 NVDLC01KitchenOfficeDesk CONT Стол управляющего рестораном FormID: 05010623 NVDLC01KitchenMaintLocker CONT Шкаф с запасными частями FormID: 05010624 NVDLC01KitchenOfficeTerminal TERM Терминал кафе QUOTEМадридQUOTE FormID: 05010626 NVDLC01KitchenGasValve ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0501063F NVDLC01TheaterBackDoorLLocked DOOR Дверь за кулисы FormID: 05010640 NVDLC01TheaterBackDoorRLocked DOOR Дверь за кулисы FormID: 05010641 NVDLC01GenericSafeWall01High CONT Стенной сейф FormID: 05010647 NVDLC01Corpse MSTT Труп FormID: 0015ABE2 VStreetNCRMonorailGuard01 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0005A795 xMS03survivalGuideBookItem MISC Руководство по выживанию на пустошах FormID: 06014CFB NVDLC03ThinkTankDoctor0a QUST ЧТО В ИМЕНИ? FormID: 06014CFE NVDLC03ThinkTankDoctor0b QUST АГРЕССИВНЫЕ ГОСТИ FormID: 0501067F nvdlc01Deanhologramoutfit ARMO Костюм голограммы Дина FormID: 0011AB0B VMS21GunroomKey KEYM Ключ от служебного помещения QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 0003A73A MedicalBraceNew MISC Медицинская шина FormID: 06014D22 NVDLC03EMPProtonAxe ENCH Электромагн. импульс FormID: 0005A7D4 MS06DoorFaction FACT Temple of the Union Door FormID: 0013ABDC VBSBarnabasBear MISC Медвежонок Барнабас FormID: 06014D74 NVDLC03DummyAdvOpticsEffect MGEF Улучш. оптика FormID: 06014D75 NVDLC03StealthSuitCrouchEffect MGEF Улучш. оптика FormID: 06014D81 NVDLC03ElijahsJournal ACTI Дневник Элайджи FormID: 06014D82 NVDLC03DeadGhoul NPC_ Труп выжившего из лагеря Янцзы FormID: 06014D83 NVDLC03CorpseSuitAvgRespawn NPC_ Y-17 Мобильный травмокостюм FormID: 06014D84 NVDLC03CorpseSuitEasyRespawn NPC_ Y-17 Мобильный травмокостюм FormID: 06014D85 NVDLC03CorpseSuitHardRespawn NPC_ Y-17 Мобильный травмокостюм FormID: 06014D87 NVDLC03Lobotomite01AvgRespawn NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 06014D88 NVDLC03Lobotomite01EasyRespawn NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 06014D89 NVDLC03Lobotomite01HardRespawn NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 06014D8B NVDLC03CrSewerRat30Respawn CREA Канализационная крыса FormID: 06014D8C NVDLC03CrSewerRat40Respawn CREA Канализационная крыса FormID: 06014D8D NVDLC03CrSewerRat50Respawn CREA Канализационная крыса FormID: 06014D8E NVDLC03CrSewerRat10Respawn CREA Канализационная крыса FormID: 06014D90 NVDLC03CrSewerRat20Respawn CREA Канализационная крыса FormID: 06014D9D NVDLC03DummyRedMistEffect MGEF Красный туман FormID: 000FAB0C VendorContainerEttienne CONT Сундук Этьена FormID: 000FAB0E ChemIncAGTobacco MGEF Увеличение ловкости - табак FormID: 000FAB0F AddictRedPETobacco MGEF Уменьшение восприятия FormID: 000FAB10 ChemIncPETobacco MGEF Увеличение восприятия - табак FormID: 000FAB11 AddictRedCHTobacco MGEF Уменьшение харизмы FormID: 000FAB12 WithdrawalTobacco SPEL Ломка после табака FormID: 0013AC57 VHDLegionCheckpointDecanus NPC_ Декан ветеранов Легиона FormID: 0013AC5A VHDCheckpointLegionEnableTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0013AC62 VHDWestDamStartBattleTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0013AC65 HooverDamIntODeckStorage CELL Подсобка FormID: 0013AC69 NVHooverDamObsDeckIntStairs DOOR Лестница FormID: 06014DF2 NVDLC03X13CrRobobrain CREA Робомозг FormID: 0015AD0E VendorAdventurer CLAS Adventurer Vendor FormID: 0015AD11 VendorContainerVES03WastelandHunter CONT Сундук охотника с пустошей FormID: 0015AD15 VES03WastelandAdventurer NPC_ Приключенец с пустошей FormID: 0015AD16 CrProtectronLaunchDummy CREA Протектрон FormID: 0013AC9B vDialogueCaesarsLegionCrucified QUST Crucified Person Dialogue FormID: 0013ACA3 NVCCFrankWeathersNote NOTE Семья Фрэнка Уизерса FormID: 0013ACA4 NVCCInvisibleFortGate DOOR Ворота FormID: 06014E29 NVDLC03X13RobotFaction FACT X13 Robots FormID: 0013ACAB VCaesarsLegionCCoveExplorerFaction FACT Cottonwood Cove Explorers FormID: 0013ACB3 VMAPBitterSpringsRegion REGN Биттер-Спрингс FormID: 06014E4E NVDLC03DummyHealthRegenBE MGEF Регенерация здоровья FormID: 06014E4F NVDLC03ElijahYangtzeNote1 NOTE Дневник. День 2 FormID: 06014E50 NVDLC03ElijahYangtzeNote2 NOTE Дневник. День 3 FormID: 06014E51 NVDLC03ElijahYangtzeNote3 NOTE Дневник. День 4 FormID: 06014E52 NVDLC03ElijahYangtzeNote4 NOTE Дневник. День 4 - дополнение FormID: 0001A7EA CGDadSafeNote NOTE Дом, милый дом FormID: 0001A7F8 MQ09EnclaveNeutralFaction FACT MQ09EnclaveNeutralFaction FormID: 050107F6 NVDLC01ETNGalaGauntletGhostTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0009AA4E SodaBottleEmpty01 MISC Бутылка из-под газировки FormID: 06014EA7 NVDLC03X8SchoolTerminalTest2 TERM Терминал ПО отключения поля FormID: 06014EA8 NVDLC03X8SchoolTerminalTest2Sub TERM Терминал ПО отключения поля FormID: 0009AA8A MS13HatePlayerFaction FACT MS13TestFaction FormID: 0011ACC3 FreesideThugFaction FACT Freeside Thug Faction FormID: 06014ED9 NVDLC03PitOfDoom ACTI Pit of Doom FormID: 06014EF4 NVDLC03ProtonInversalExplosion EXPL Inversal Explosion FormID: 06014EF5 NVDLC03ProtonExplosion EXPL Proton Explosion FormID: 050108EA NVDLC01StarletPartitures NOTE Партитуры Веры Киз FormID: 06014F84 NVDLC03X13DrunkBox CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 06014F86 NVDLC03X13VRTestKudosNote NOTE Симулятор ВР - спасибо FormID: 06014F87 NVDLC03X13VRTestFWRENote NOTE Вперед: Ответ: Симулятор ВР FormID: 0017AF3F CrSuperMutantDeadCazadorJacobstown CREA Супермутант-мастер FormID: 0017AF40 CrSuperMutantDeadFireGeckoNopah CREA Супермутант-мастер FormID: 0501092B NVDLC01TheaterTampicoShowsNote NOTE Торжественное открытие QUOTEТампикоQUOTE! FormID: 0501092C NVDLC01TheaterSecurityProtocolNote NOTE Регламент проведения представлений в QUOTEТампикоQUOTE FormID: 0501092D NVDLC01TheaterEmergencyDoorSmR03a DOOR Запасной выход FormID: 0501092E NVDLC01TheaterStageTerminal TERM Терминал сцены QUOTEТампикоQUOTE FormID: 0501092F NVDLC01TheaterDeskTerminal TERM Терминал приемной QUOTEТампикоQUOTE FormID: 0013AE42 VOuterVegasFiends QUST Outer Vegas Random Fiends' Encounters FormID: 0005AA6C DefaultUnlockTermDESK2Average TERM Терминал FormID: 0017AF62 CrSuperMutantDeadMinigunRubyHill CREA Супермутант-громила FormID: 0013AE5A VMS38a QUST Support Scripting for Bleed Me Dry FormID: 0017AF79 VHDLegionWestDamIntakeTowerDestinationTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0017AF7A V22AngelaWilliamsTalkTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0501096C RecipeNVDLC01GasBomb RCPE Газовая бомба FormID: 0501096D RecipeNVDLC01KnifeSpear RCPE Нож-копье FormID: 0501096E RecipeNVDLC01VendingCigarettePack RCPE Пачка сигарет FormID: 0501096F RecipeNVDLC01CloudKissWeak RCPE Ядовитый поцелуй (слабый) FormID: 05010970 RecipeNVDLC01CloudKissStrong RCPE Ядовитый поцелуй (сильный) FormID: 05010971 RecipeNVDLC01CloudKissLethal RCPE Ядовитый поцелуй (смертельный) FormID: 05010972 RecipeNVDLC01SpaceAgeKnifeClean RCPE Космический нож (чистый) FormID: 05010973 RecipeNVDLC01KnifeSpearSpaceAge RCPE Космический нож-копье FormID: 05010975 RecipeNVDLC01SpaceAgeKnifeHeated RCPE Космический нож (перегретый) FormID: 05010977 NVDLC01TheaterFrontDeskTerminalPassword NOTE Пароль от терминала приемной QUOTEТампикоQUOTE FormID: 0017AF94 v34GlowingGuardNoScript CREA Офицер охраны Убежища FormID: 0011ADFD VMS18WhiteGlovePitBoss NPC_ Белая перчатка FormID: 000BAC89 REPCONPatrolNightkinGunKey CREA Тень-тюремщик FormID: 0017AFDC NVProspectorMaleDEADSLCrater02 NPC_ Старатель FormID: 050109C1 AmmoEffectNVDLC01HologramDTReduction AMEF Уменьш. порога урона FormID: 0017AFDD VJackalGangFemaleDEADTier2 NPC_ Член банды Шакалов FormID: 050109C4 AmmoNVDLC01SmallEnergyCellHologram AMMO Энергетическая батарея FormID: 050109C9 NVDLC01TheaterStageControlsTerminal TERM Терминал сцены QUOTEТампикоQUOTE FormID: 050109CA NVDLC01TheaterFrontDeskMessage NOTE Джон К. Лестер: QUOTEЯ скоро буду!QUOTE FormID: 0017AFE8 VFSOrrisThugSleepTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 050109EF NVDLC01TheaterEntertainerPasscodeNote NOTE Код доступа помощника режиссера QUOTEТампикоQUOTE FormID: 050109F2 NVDLC01SierraMadreArmorReinforced ARMO Броня QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE, усиленная FormID: 050109F3 NVDLC01SierraMadreHelmetReinforced ARMO Шлем QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE, усиленный FormID: 050109F5 NVDLC01SpeakerINVOff ACTI Динамик FormID: 06015076 NVDLC03RecipeNightstalkerSqueezins RCPE Зелье ночного охотника FormID: 0601507B NVDLC03SLBloatFlyCave CELL Таинственная пещера FormID: 050109FF NVDLC01Slideshow CELL Dead Money Narration FormID: 06015088 NVDLC03MadScienceKnockbackBE MGEF Безумная наука - отбрасывание FormID: 06015089 NVDLC03MuggyFaction FACT Muggy's Very Own Faction! FormID: 0017B025 VNCRWastelandDeadMaleTrooper NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 05010A10 NVDLC01SlideShowTrigger ACTI NVDLC01 Slideshow Trigger FormID: 05010A20 NVDLC01ETNGGGSwitch01Trigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 05010A21 NVDLC01ETNGGGSwitch02Trigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000BACFE FFUndeworldParadiseLostBook BOOK Потерянный рай FormID: 0017B060 VCrTier3FeralGhoulGlowingOneNRSewers CREA Светящийся гуль FormID: 000BAD1A FeralGhoulDEAD CREA Дикий гуль FormID: 05010A69 NVDLC01PreWarMeat ALCH Довоенный стейк FormID: 05010A6A NVDLC01RestaurantKitchenDoor DOOR Запасной выход FormID: 06015104 NVDLC03X13StealthArmorPants ACTI Поврежденный прототип FormID: 05010ABF DrinkSinkMetal01Avg ACTI Раковина FormID: 05010ADA NVDLC01DummyCosmicKnife ENCH Повреждение конечностей FormID: 0013AFDC JacobstownNightkin CREA Тень FormID: 05010ADF NVDLC01DogEatBoost SPEL Конфетка FormID: 0013AFE1 JacobstownMutant2 CREA Супермутант FormID: 05010AF7 NVDLC01DeanBarkActivateTrigger ACTI Dean Bark Activate Trigger FormID: 05010B46 NVDLC01KitchenManagerKey KEYM Аварийный ключ QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 0005AC6D MQ08FlashBangExplosion EXPL Stun Grenade FormID: 05010B47 NVDLC01KitchenBackDoor DOOR Запасной выход FormID: 0011AFD9 BaseFemaleGloveR ARMA BaseFemaleGloveRight FormID: 0011AFDA BaseFemaleGloveL ARMA BaseFemaleGloveLeft FormID: 06015213 NVDLC03PulseDisableMagicEffect MGEF NVDLC03 Pulse Disable FormID: 0009ADE5 AddictRedCHQuantum MGEF Уменьшение харизмы FormID: 0009ADE6 AddictRedRadResistQuantum MGEF Уменьшение сопротивления радиации FormID: 0009ADE7 WithdrawalQuantumNukacola SPEL Ломка после квантовой FormID: 0009ADE8 NukalurkAttack SPEL Рад-отравление FormID: 0009ADE9 LootArmorRaider CONT Ящик для брони FormID: 05010BAA NVDLC01TheaterStageTerminalMsg MESG Терминал помощника режиссера FormID: 05010BAB NVDLC01TheaterStageTerminal02Msg MESG Терминал помощника режиссера FormID: 0011B021 CrTestSuperMutant1NightkinGunA CREA Тень FormID: 0011B022 CrTestSuperMutant2Nightkin CREA Тень FormID: 0011B023 CrTestSuperMutant3Nightkin CREA Тень-мастер FormID: 0011B024 CrTestSuperMutant3NightkinGunA CREA Тень-мастер FormID: 0011B025 CrTestSuperMutantNightkin CREA Тень FormID: 0011B026 TestGreatKhanAAF NPC_ Великий хан FormID: 0011B027 TestGreatKhanAAM NPC_ Великий хан FormID: 0011B028 TestGreatKhanCM NPC_ Великий хан FormID: 0011B029 TestGreatKhanCM2 NPC_ Великий хан FormID: 0011B02A TestGreatKhanHF NPC_ Великий хан FormID: 000BAE91 LootGunCabinetMetalAEmpty CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 000BAE92 GenericFactoryProtectron CREA Протектрон FormID: 0601524F NVDLC03StealthArmorAcc03 MSTT Поврежденный прототип FormID: 06015252 NVDLC03StealthArmorAcc04 MSTT Поврежденный прототип FormID: 06015253 NVDLC03StealthArmorBoot MSTT Поврежденный прототип FormID: 06015261 NVDLC03StealthArmorGlove MSTT Поврежденный прототип FormID: 06015262 NVDLC03StealthArmorHelmet MSTT Поврежденный прототип FormID: 0601526F NVDLC03StealthArmorPants MSTT Поврежденный прототип FormID: 06015274 NVDLC03LegendaryBloatfly CREA Странный дутень FormID: 0005AD1C LOBEnterpriseNote01 NOTE Всему персоналу: Правила поведения при ЧС FormID: 0005AD1D LOBEnterpriseNote02 NOTE Обвинение в сексуальных домогательствах FormID: 0005AD1E LOBEnterpriseNote03 NOTE Все к дверям! FormID: 0005AD1F LOBEnterpriseNote04 NOTE Постреляем сегодня? FormID: 0005AD20 LOBEnterpriseNote05 NOTE Прописные буквы в письмах FormID: 0005AD21 LOBEnterpriseNote06 NOTE Неблагоприятная обстановка на работе FormID: 0601527B NVDLC03LegendaryBloatflyDT SPEL ПУ странного дутня FormID: 0005AD23 LOBEnterpriseNote08 NOTE Правила поведения при ЧС FormID: 05010BFD NVDLC01ClinicBarkTrigger ACTI Clinic Companion Bark Trigger FormID: 0601527E NVDLC03StealthArmorAcc01 MSTT Поврежденный прототип FormID: 0601527F NVDLC03StealthArmorAcc02 MSTT Поврежденный прототип FormID: 06015281 NVDLC03CrDeathclawBossWW CREA Полосатик FormID: 06015285 NVDLC03StripeWildWastelandTrigger ACTI Stripe Wild Wasteland Trigger FormID: 0005AD5C CG00ChooseSexMessage MESG Выберите пол FormID: 0005AD67 MamaDolceKeyCard KEYM Шифр-ключ QUOTEМамы ДольчеQUOTE FormID: 0005AD6C MamaDolceNote02 NOTE Итоги квартала FormID: 0005AD6D MamaDolceNote01 NOTE Состояние производственного оборудования FormID: 0005AD6E MamaDolceNote03 NOTE Объявление Отдела кадров FormID: 0005AD6F MamaDolceNote04 NOTE Предупреждение о повышенной радиации FormID: 0005AD70 MamaDolceNote05 NOTE Секретная информация FormID: 0013B14D VNCREastDamTurretFaction FACT NCR East Dam Turret Faction FormID: 0013B14E VNCRWestDamTurretFaction FACT NCR West Dam Turret Faction FormID: 0013B156 HooverDamTurretDT SPEL ПУ турели дам Гувера FormID: 0013B157 VHDLegionWestDamUpdateRespawners01Trigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0013B158 VHDLegionWestDamUpdateRespawner03Trigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0013B159 VHDWestDamSniperTeamBattleTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0013B15A VHDLegionWestDamUpdateRespawner04Trigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0013B15B VHDLegionWestDamUpdateRespawners02Trigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0013B166 VHDTower02Hatch DOOR Люк FormID: 0013B167 VHDTowerLadder DOOR Лестница FormID: 0013B168 VHDTower02Ladder DOOR Лестница FormID: 0013B16A VHDLegionWestDamNCRRangerSniperTeam NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 000BAF38 DavisonDialogTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0013B16E VHDNCRTurret02 CREA Турель QUOTEМарк IIQUOTE FormID: 0013B16F VHDNCRTurret03 CREA Турель QUOTEМарк IIQUOTE FormID: 060152F5 NVDLC03RadiationResistanceAE SPEL Сопротивляемость радиации FormID: 06015305 NVDLC03EMPAntenna ENCH Электромагн. импульс FormID: 0601530C NVDLC03X13VREntDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 0601530D NVDLC03X13VRExitDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 0601530F NVDLC03LegendaryBloatflyCodeBox ACTI Legendary Bloatfly Code Box FormID: 06015319 NVDLC03TraitRespecMSG MESG Оценка психики FormID: 06015322 NVDLC03X13TestSelectionTerminal TERM Испытательный терминал FormID: 06015323 NVDLC03Turret02Laser2HR WEAP Лазер FormID: 0013B1A8 NVLegionExplorerAuraToken ARMO Символ ауры FormID: 0013B1A9 DummyMarkerCell CELL Dummy Cell for Scripted XMarkers FormID: 0601533B NVDLC03DuffleBagHIGH CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 0601533C NVDLC03X13ToolboxChems CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 0007AE95 GenericFeralGhoul QUST Feral Ghoul Dialogue Quest FormID: 000BAFBC FactoryID MISC ID-карта заводского рабочего FormID: 000FB0E8 1EKeithDesk CONT Письменный стол FormID: 000FB0E9 1ELoadedDice MISC Помеченные карты FormID: 000FB0EA VDialogueVegasEastKeithNote NOTE Расследуйте операции Кита, связанные с игрой и химикатами FormID: 000FB0EB VDialogueVegasEastDiceNote NOTE Отчет капитану Паркеру FormID: 000FB0EC VDialogueVegasEastDrugsNote NOTE Отчет капитану Паркеру FormID: 000FB0EE CoyoteTobaccoPickable ACTI Табак койоте FormID: 0005AE49 CrEyebotEnclaveVertibird CREA Робоглаз Анклава FormID: 000BAFFA SchematicsDartGunItem MISC Схема - дротикомет FormID: 000BAFFB SchematicsBottlecapMineItem MISC Схема - крышко-мина FormID: 000BAFFC SchematicsDeathclawGauntletItem MISC Схема - перчатка когтя смерти FormID: 000BAFFD SchematicsNukaCocktailItem MISC Схема - ядерная граната FormID: 000BAFFE SchematicsRailwayRifleItem MISC Схема - железнодорожная винтовка FormID: 000BAFFF SchematicsRockItLauncherItem MISC Схема - QUOTEРакеткаQUOTE FormID: 000BB000 SchematicsShishkebabItem MISC Схема - QUOTEШиш-кебабQUOTE FormID: 0017B38A ArcadeGoodbyeTrigger ACTI ArcadeGoodbyeTrigger FormID: 0013B285 NCRRefugee CLAS NCR Refugee FormID: 0013B286 Farmer CLAS Farmer FormID: 0013B2AF BarkScorpionPoisonGland MISC Ядовитая железа древесного скорпиона FormID: 0013B2B0 CazadorPoisonGland MISC Ядовитая железа касадора FormID: 0013B2B1 ScrapElectronics MISC Отходы электроники FormID: 0013B2B2 DuctTape MISC Изолента FormID: 0013B2B3 EggTimer MISC Таймер FormID: 0013B2B4 WhiteHorsenettleBerry ALCH Ягода паслена FormID: 0013B2B5 GeckoHide MISC Шкура геккона FormID: 0013B2B6 GeckoGoldenHide MISC Шкура золотого геккона FormID: 0013B2B7 GeckoFireHide MISC Шкура огненного геккона FormID: 0013B2B8 NightStalkerBlood MISC Кровь ночного охотника FormID: 0013B2B9 XanderRoot ALCH Корень зандер FormID: 0013B2BA BrocFlower ALCH Цветок брока FormID: 0013B2C0 CampfireRecipes RCCT Лагерный костер FormID: 0013B2C1 WorkbenchRecipes RCCT Верстак FormID: 0013B2C2 RecipeHealingPowder RCPE Целебный порошок FormID: 0013B2C3 NVHydra ALCH Гидра FormID: 0013B2C4 RecipeHydra RCPE Гидра FormID: 0013B2C5 NVMissFortuneKnockdownEffect MGEF MissFortuneKnockdownEffect FormID: 0013B2C6 NVMissFortunePowderBlowsUpEffect MGEF MissFortunePowderBlowsUpEffect FormID: 0013B2C7 NVMissFortuneParalysis MGEF MissFortuneParalysis FormID: 0013B2C8 NVMissFortunePlasmaBlowsUpEffect MGEF MissFortunePlasmaBlowsUpEffect FormID: 05010DCB NVDLC01LobbyElijahBark01 ACTI LobbyElijahBark01 FormID: 05010DCC NVDLC01OffDoorMetalLobby DOOR Дверь офиса FormID: 05010DCD NVDLC01OffDoorSmL01Casino DOOR Дверь кассы FormID: 05010DD6 NVDLC01KitchenBackIntDoor DOOR Запасной выход FormID: 0015B38D WeapNVGaussRifleUnique WEAP YCS/186 FormID: 0017B41B CaravanDeckNobark CDCK Караванная колода Ринго FormID: 05010E06 NVDLC01GhostSpawnTrigger01 ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0013B308 TheStripWorldNew WRLD Стрип FormID: 05010E07 NVDLC01GhostSpawnTrigger02 ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 05010E08 NVDLC01GhostSpawnDisable ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0015B3A4 VRemOrionMorenoTrigger ACTI Orion Moreno Dialogue Trigger FormID: 0015B3A9 VMS54MorenoKey KEYM Карта управления дверью FormID: 0015B3AB VRemJudahKregerTrigger ACTI Judah Kreger Trigger FormID: 0003AEF7 AudioTemplateRadRoach CREA AudioTemplateRadRoach FormID: 0003AEF9 DeskFuturistic CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0003AEFB DeskOfficeCornerMetal CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0005AF90 EnchEnvironmentSuit ENCH Защитный костюм FormID: 060154F6 musSetINCDLC3 MSET musSetINCHostile FormID: 060154F7 NVDLC03SinkTrigger ACTI Sink Trigger FormID: 060154FB NVDLC03DummyTeleportDesc MGEF Телепортация в/из БГ FormID: 060154FC NVDLC03DummyTeleporterEffect ENCH Dummy Teleporter Effect FormID: 06015502 NVDLC03x8GabesDeathCodeBox ACTI X8 Gabe's Death Code Box FormID: 06015503 NVDLC03X8UtlDoor01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 06015504 NVDLC03X8LobotomiteDEAD NPC_ Лоботомит FormID: 06015506 NVDLC03X8CrProtectronDEAD CREA Протектрон QUOTEМарк 1QUOTE FormID: 05010E86 NVDLC01BunkerTerminal01 TERM Терминал FormID: 05010E88 NVDLC01BunkerRadio ACTI Радио FormID: 05010E8C NVDLC01BunkerTerminal02 TERM Терминал FormID: 000BB160 PAAveFragExplosion EXPL Frag Explosion FormID: 05010EB2 NVDLC01ChallengePoisoner CHAL Поцелуй смерти FormID: 06015533 NVDLC03HQMuggyMSG MESG Что может сделать Кружок? FormID: 06015534 NVDLC03HQMuggyNoItemsMSG MESG Что может сделать Кружок? FormID: 06015535 NVDLC03HQMuggyNoItemsServicesMSG MESG Что может сделать Кружок? FormID: 05010EC0 NVDLC01RegenDean03 SPEL Регенерация Дина FormID: 05010EC1 NVDLC01RegenDean02 SPEL Регенерация Дина FormID: 06015546 NVDLC03DomeThinkTankDoor DOOR Лифт FormID: 05010ECB NVDLC01HologramFriendFemaleTheater NPC_ Голограмма FormID: 05010ECC NVDLC01HologramFriendTheater NPC_ Голограмма FormID: 05010ECD NVDLC01HologramFriendFemaleTemplate NPC_ Голограмма FormID: 05010ED5 NVDLC01HologramFriendCodeHolder ACTI Direct The Show FormID: 06015557 NVDLC03SinkElevatorDoor DOOR Лифт FormID: 0013B3DC VMQ03aAssassinationRadio TACT Радио FormID: 0013B3E1 CrHDDogNCRBuddy CREA Сторожевая собака НКР FormID: 05010EF1 NVDLC01TrapFaction FACT Trap Faction FormID: 05010EF2 NVDLC01TrapPressurePlate ACTI Нажимная пластина FormID: 05010EF7 NVDLC01GhostSpawnTrigger03 ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 06015581 NVDLC03X8ControlPanel01 ACTI Панель управления хирургической пилой FormID: 06015582 NVDLC03X8MaintoCaveDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 000BB1E1 PAAveMercenaryNote01 NOTE Взрывчатка на Пенсильвания-авеню FormID: 0009B172 CG03Andy CREA Энди FormID: 060155C0 NVDLC03HQLightSwitch01UpgradeMSG MESG Проясняющий свет FormID: 000FB328 VFreeformMcCarran2InterrogationRoomTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 060155C1 NVDLC03HQLightSwitch02UpgradeMSG MESG Воодушевляющий свет FormID: 060155C2 NVDLC03ModK9000MentatChow IMOD K9000 мод.: Ментат чау FormID: 060155C3 NVDLC03ModLAERPrismLens IMOD ЛАЕР мод.: Призмат. линза FormID: 060155C4 NVDLC03ModLAERAuxRecharger IMOD ЛАЕР мод.: Доп. подзарядка FormID: 0009B185 KIDOutfitWastelandChild04Hat ARMO Детская шапочка с очками FormID: 060155C5 NVDLC03ModK9000ReslaRoil IMOD K9000 мод.: Рансформатор Ресла FormID: 0009B186 OutfitWastelandHat01 ARMO Мотоциклетный шлем FormID: 060155C6 NVDLC03SonicGunBloodyMess SPEL Кровавая баня оперного певца FormID: 060155C7 NVDLC03ElijahWatchJournal NOTE Дневник Элайджи FormID: 000BB215 HelpGeneralXBox MESG Движение и бой FormID: 0009B188 OutfitWastelandHat03 ARMO Мотоциклетные очки FormID: 060155C8 NVDLC03ElijahSignalHillsPage NOTE Вырванная из дневника страница FormID: 0009B189 OutfitWastelandHat02 ARMO Шляпа с ветрозащитными очками FormID: 000BB217 MS06Slaver CLAS Slaver FormID: 05010F5C NVDLC01ClinicElijahBark01Trigger ACTI Clinic Elijah Bark Trigger FormID: 0009B1A0 CGVault101Security CLAS Vault Security FormID: 05010F61 NVDLC01ClinicElijahBark02Trigger ACTI Clinic Elijah Bark Trigger FormID: 05010F63 NVDLC01VillaElijahTrigger ACTI Villa Elijah Bark Trigger FormID: 0017B586 NVProspectorFemaleT NPC_ Старатель FormID: 0017B587 VStreetCrBrahmin2 CREA Брамин FormID: 0017B58B VHDLegionWestDamSendIntakeTowerLegionariesOffTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0017B58C VHDLegionPowerPlant01StrategyTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 06015612 NVDLC03HQMuggyUpgradeMSG MESG Производство предметов FormID: 06015613 NVDLC03HQBookChuteUpgradeMSG MESG Измельчение вторсырья FormID: 06015614 NVDLC03HQUpgradeMainComputerK9ModReslaRoilNOTE NOTE Апгрейд главного компьютера: K9000 мод. QUOTEРансформатор РеслаQUOTE FormID: 06015615 NVDLC03HQUpgradeMainComputerLAERModAuxClipNOTE NOTE Апгрейд главного компьютера: ЛАЕР мод. QUOTEДополнительная подзарядкаQUOTE FormID: 06015616 NVDLC03HQUpgradeMainComputerLAERModPrismNOTE NOTE Апгрейд главного компьютера: ЛАЕР мод. QUOTEПризматическая линзаQUOTE FormID: 06015617 NVDLC03HQUpgradeMainComputerK9ModMentatChowNOTE NOTE Апгрейд главного компьютера: K9000 мод. QUOTEМентат чауQUOTE FormID: 0003B033 GrenadePlasmaProjectile PROJ Плазменная граната FormID: 0601561A NVDLC03HQMainComputerUpgrade03MSG MESG ЛАЕР мод.: QUOTEДополнительная подзарядкаQUOTE FormID: 0011B40F VVault21SwitchPlayerRoom ACTI Выключатель света FormID: 0601561B NVDLC03HQMainComputerUpgrade04MSG MESG ЛАЕР мод.: QUOTEПризматическая линзаQUOTE FormID: 0601561C NVDLC03HQMainComputerUpgrade01MSG MESG K9000 мод.: QUOTEМентат чауQUOTE FormID: 0601561D NVDLC03HQMainComputerUpgrade02MSG MESG K9000 мод.: QUOTEРансформатор РеслаQUOTE FormID: 0001B01F Crutch MISC Костыль FormID: 0005B141 NukeCritEffect SPEL Распыление FormID: 0005B143 NukeCritMagicEffect MGEF NukeCritMagicEffect FormID: 0005B146 PulseDisableMagicEffect MGEF Pulse Disable FormID: 05011021 NVDLC01CasinoElijahBarkTrigger ACTI NVDLC01CasinoElijahBark FormID: 0005B148 PulseDisableSpell SPEL Деактивация ЭМ импульса FormID: 05011022 NVDLC01DuffleBagCasino CONT Рюкзак охранника FormID: 05011024 NVDLC01LootGunCabinetCasinoPistolLaserMed CONT Оружейный шкаф FormID: 0007B200 PerkActionGirl2 SPEL Живчик FormID: 0007B201 PerkNinja SPEL Ниндзя FormID: 0007B202 ActionGirl PERK Живчик FormID: 0017B66A VVMS21aJoanaFirstTimeCodeHolder ACTI Start the Show FormID: 0007B204 MS14MrGutsyVoice CELL Test Cell for Char Progression FormID: 0007B235 CrTurret01 CREA Турель QUOTEМарк IIQUOTE FormID: 0007B237 Turret01Laser2HR WEAP Лазер FormID: 0007B239 Turret02Laser2HR WEAP Лазер FormID: 0007B23A Turret03Laser2HR WEAP Лазер FormID: 0007B23B CrTurret02 CREA Турель QUOTEМарк IVQUOTE FormID: 0007B23C CrTurret03 CREA Турель QUOTEМарк VIQUOTE FormID: 000FB4DF VFreeformMcCarran2InterrogationRoomExitTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0017B71A CaravanCashIsaac CONT Сундучок Айзека FormID: 060157AB NVDLC03X8TunnelBarkTrigger03 ACTI X8 Tunnel Bark Trigger FormID: 060157AC NVDLC03X8TunnelBarkTrigger04 ACTI X8 Tunnel Bark Trigger FormID: 060157AD NVDLC03X8TunnelBarkTrigger02 ACTI X8 Tunnel Bark Trigger FormID: 060157AE NVDLC03X8TunnelBarkTrigger05 ACTI X8 Tunnel Bark Trigger FormID: 060157AF NVDLC03X8SchoolIntercom TACT Интерком FormID: 060157B0 NVDLC03X8TunnelIntercom TACT Интерком FormID: 060157B1 NVDLC03X8Intercom03 TACT Интерком FormID: 0017B76B VESVictorMyBodyguardFaction FACT VictorMyBodyguard FormID: 0017B76D OmertaBossFaction2 FACT Omerta Boss Faction FormID: 0017B76E IncreaseHealthPermanent MGEF Увелич. здоровье NPC FormID: 0017B76F DummyNVIgnoresDTDR MGEF Игнорир. ПУ/СУ FormID: 0001B17B IncreaseConfidence MGEF Увеличение уверенности FormID: 0017B78D EnchFourEyesHat ENCH Головной убор FormID: 0017B78E DLC03EnchTeslaEffectUnique ENCH Казнь эл-вом FormID: 0017B78F DummyNVIgnoresDTDRObject ENCH Эффект игнор. ПУ/СУ FormID: 0017B790 RexBloodLegion SPEL Кровь Легиона - способность Рекса FormID: 0017B792 HooverDamWestEnableTrigger ACTI Hoover Dam West Enable Trigger FormID: 0017B794 HooverDamEastEnableTrigger ACTI Hoover Dam East Enable Trigger FormID: 0017B797 V1ESquatterEnabler ACTI Yeppers FormID: 060157FC NVDLC03SonicRevExplosionSmall EXPL Missile Explosion FormID: 0017B799 VFactionSquadListCodeHolder ACTI Выбор отряда FormID: 0017B79B VFactionSquadCodeHolder ACTI Faction Squad Spawner Box FormID: 06015800 NVDLC03CrCyberDogMilitary01Ranged CREA Армейский киберпес FormID: 06015801 NVDLC03CrCyberDogMilitary20Ranged CREA Армейский киберпес FormID: 06015802 NVDLC03CrCyberDogMilitary30Ranged CREA Армейский киберпес FormID: 0017B79E VDialogueVegasNorthGreaserCodeHolder ACTI Out With The Greasers FormID: 06015803 NVDLC03CrCyberDogMilitary40Ranged CREA Армейский киберпес FormID: 0017B7A0 P04CompanionFireTerminal TERM Терминал увольнения спутников FormID: 0017B7A1 LootFirstAidKitFoAPO4 CONT Аптечка Последователей FormID: 06015809 NVDLC03CrCyberDogMilitary50Ranged CREA Армейский киберпес FormID: 06015810 NVDLC03X13DoorTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0001B1A8 MS05NukaColaRobot FACT Nuka-Cola Robots FormID: 0017B7B8 WeapShotgunSawedOffNPC WEAP Обрез FormID: 0017B7B9 SecuritronGrenadeProjectile PROJ Граната секьюритрона FormID: 0001B1B1 EvergreenMillsBoss01Cabinet CONT Шкаф FormID: 0001B1BA EvergreenMillsGuardLocker CONT Шкаф FormID: 0001B1BE EvergreenMillsSlaveKey KEYM Ключ от загона рабов в Эвергрин-Миллс FormID: 050111BF NVDLC01TheaterDeanBark04Trigger ACTI Dean Barks FormID: 050111C0 NVDLC01TheaterDeanBark03Trigger ACTI Dean Barks FormID: 050111C1 NVDLC01TheaterDeanBark02Trigger ACTI Dean Barks FormID: 050111C2 NVDLC01TheaterDeanBark01Trigger ACTI Dean Barks FormID: 0015B75B SLSulfurCave02INT CELL Пещера Нопа FormID: 0005B33C LOBlabNote01 NOTE Отдельная запись FormID: 0005B33D LOBlabNote02 NOTE Отдельная запись FormID: 0005B33E LOBlabNote03 NOTE Отдельная запись FormID: 0005B33F LOBlabNote04 NOTE Отдельная запись FormID: 0015B7A7 VStripSS00RandomizerTrigger ACTI Choose a Show FormID: 05011219 NVDLC01CraftingOven ACTI Электроплитка FormID: 0015B7A8 VStripSS3Watcher01 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0005B340 LOBELabTerminal TERM Терминал НИиР FormID: 0015B7A9 VStripSS3Watcher02 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0015B7AA VStripSS3TrooperDancerGomorrah02 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0015B7AB VStripSS3TrooperDancerGomorrah01 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0005B343 MS15DeclarationWallSafe CONT Сейф Архивов FormID: 060158A7 NVDLC03X8LibraryDownDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 060158A8 NVDLC03X8LibraryUpDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 060158A9 NVDLC03RecipeBattleBrew RCPE Боевой напиток FormID: 060158AB NVDLC03DummyMicroRegenBE MGEF Микрорегенерация FormID: 060158AC NVDLC03MicroRegen MGEF Микрорегенерация FormID: 060158AD NVDLC03MicroRegenOE ENCH Микрорегенерация FormID: 0015B7BC VStreetSS3 QUST The Street's Scripted Scene Three FormID: 060158AF NVDLC03MinorRegen MGEF Малая регенерация FormID: 060158B0 NVDLC03DummyMinorRegenBE MGEF Малая регенерация FormID: 060158B1 NVDLC03MinorRegenOE ENCH Малая регенерация FormID: 060158B3 NVDLC03HQMainComputerUpgrade05MSG MESG Звуковой эмиттер - Откровение FormID: 060158B4 NVDLC03HQJukeBoxInputMSG MESG Регулировка звуковых волн FormID: 060158B5 NVDLC03HQJukeboxOutputMSG MESG Регулировка звуковых волн FormID: 060158B6 NVDLC03HQSinkBuddyUpgradeMSG MESG Наполнение пустых бутылок FormID: 05011236 NVDLC01SierraMadreChip CHIP Фишка казино QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 060158F3 NVDLC03TerminalChemicalNote NOTE Заказ: Костюмы химзащиты FormID: 060158F4 NVDLC03TerminalY17Note NOTE QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE: испытательный полигон? FormID: 060158F5 NVDLC03TerminalYO02Note NOTE Финансирование диспенсеров FormID: 060158F6 NVDLC03TerminalYO01Note NOTE Заказ: Диспенсеры FormID: 060158F7 NVDLC03TerminalHolograml02Note NOTE Голограмма Веры Киз. Отчет о работе FormID: 060158F8 NVDLC03TerminalHolograml01Note NOTE Заказ: Голограммы FormID: 06015908 NVDLC03SLYOTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 06015909 NVDLC03SLY17Terminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0601590A NVDLC03SLHologramTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0601590B NVDLC03SLChemicalTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0005B3BE RadroachGoldRibbon CREA Радтаракан FormID: 0001B2A4 PlayerFaction FACT Player Faction FormID: 000FB680 OrionMorenoHouse CELL Дом Ориона Морено FormID: 000FB681 1ECisternC CELL Восточная цистерна FormID: 0007B46B VendorContainerCutterChems CONT Химикаты FormID: 0007B470 BeardGoateeWideFullOld HDPT Боцман FormID: 0007B472 BeardGoateeWideOld HDPT Старикашка FormID: 0007B473 BeardMustacheCircleOld HDPT Ловелас FormID: 0007B474 BeardMustacheFullOld HDPT Хороший малый FormID: 0007B47B BeardMustacheOld HDPT Джентльмен FormID: 0007B489 BeardMustacheThinOld HDPT Рубака FormID: 0015B8B5 NellisBoomerTeacher NPC_ Бомбист-учитель FormID: 0005B462 PurityGratetoPumpControl DOOR Решетка FormID: 05011343 NVDLC01CrGhostSeekerDEAD CREA Призрак-искатель FormID: 000FB730 NVCraftsmanHomeDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 0015B8E7 KhanTrick PERK Ханское наследие FormID: 0015B8E8 RangerTakedown PERK Бросок рейнджера FormID: 0015B8E9 LegionAssault PERK Атака легионера FormID: 0015B8EA ScribeCounter PERK Прием писца FormID: 000BB636 LimbExplosionRobot EXPL Robot Limb Explosion FormID: 0017BA11 BeatrixFX QUST Beatrix FX Sequence FormID: 0017BA13 SantiagoFX QUST Santiago FX Sequence FormID: 0017BA14 VFactionSquad QUST Faction Hit-Squad Master Quest FormID: 0017BA15 Patch04Quest00 QUST Patch04Debug FormID: 050113FA NVDLC01ElevatorLockedMsg MESG Лифт хранилища заперт FormID: 050113FB NVDLC01ElevatorCodeInfoMsg MESG Объект осмотрен FormID: 06015A82 NVDLC03HQAutoDocPlayerPartsMSG MESG Смена частей тела FormID: 0005B52C Cigarette01 MISC Сигарета FormID: 05011407 NVDLC01SuitesElijahElevatorTrigger ACTI Трансляция сигнала Элайджи FormID: 05011408 NVDLC01SuitesVaultIntercom ACTI Интерком лифта хранилища FormID: 0501140B NVDLC01WeapDemoCharge WEAP Подрывной заряд FormID: 0005B538 germPoliceHQRadRoach CREA Радтаракан FormID: 0017BA2E SecuritronGrenadeExplosion EXPL Securitron Grenade Explosion FormID: 06015A95 NVDLC03X8RobobrainDialogue QUST Dialogue X8 Robobrain FormID: 0017BA3D RecipeBreakdown127mm RCPE Разбор 12,7 мм FormID: 0017BA3E Recipe127mm RCPE 12,7-мм патрон FormID: 0017BA3F AmmoEffect5mmAPDTReduction AMEF Уменьш. порога урона FormID: 0017BA40 AmmoEffectEnergyDTBypass AMEF Преодол. ПУ FormID: 0017BA41 AmmoEffectMCDTBypass AMEF Преодол. ПУ FormID: 0017BA42 AmmoEffectOCDTBypass AMEF Преодол. ПУ FormID: 0017BA43 AmmoEffect5mmDTReduction AMEF Уменьш. порога урона FormID: 0017BA44 AmmoEffectBuckshotDamageBonus AMEF Картечь - бонус к урону FormID: 0017BA45 AmmoEffectJSPConditionPenalty AMEF СОСТ Увеличение износа FormID: 0017BA46 AmmoEffectMagnumDTReduction AMEF Уменьш. порога урона FormID: 0017BA47 AmmoEffect5mmHPDTPenalty AMEF Увелич. порога урона FormID: 06015AB8 NVDLC03FakeCorrosiveGlove ACTI Коррозионная перчатка FormID: 06015AD5 NVDLC03HoloBaseCode01Activator ACTI NVDLC03HoloBaseCode Activator FormID: 06015AD8 NVDLC03GhostHoodGoggleBE MGEF NightvisionBE FormID: 06015ADB NVDLC03GhostHoodGogglesOE ENCH Маска с очками НЗ FormID: 06015ADC NVDLC03GhostSuitOE ENCH Защита ЗК FormID: 06015ADD NVDLC03ScienceArmorOE ENCH Наука! FormID: 06015ADE NVDLC03ScienceWeapOE ENCH НАУКА!!! FormID: 06015AE0 NVDLC03GeniusArmorOE ENCH Супергений FormID: 06015AE1 NVDLC03MadScienceArmorOE ENCH Безумный ученый FormID: 06015AE2 NVDLC03LobotomiteGogglesOE ENCH Очки лоботомита FormID: 06015AE3 NVDLC03LobotomiteArmorOE ENCH Комбинезон лоботомита FormID: 06015AE6 NVDLC03LobotomiteReduceSpeedBE MGEF Уменьшение мульт. скорости FormID: 06015AE7 NVDLC03GlassesDrKlein ARMO Очки д-ра Клейна FormID: 06015AE8 NVDLC03GlassesDrMobius ARMO Очки д-ра Мебиуса FormID: 05011468 NVDLC01HeavyWeight PERK Тяжеловес FormID: 06015AE9 NVDLC03MadScienceGlassesOE ENCH Взгляд безумного ученого FormID: 05011469 NVDLC01Hobbler PERK Капканщик FormID: 06015AEA NVDLC03ScienceGlassesOE ENCH Научный взгляд FormID: 0015BA01 ARMABallisticFist ARMA ARMABallisticFist FormID: 0015BA03 WeapNVBallisticFist WEAP Баллистический кулак FormID: 05011476 NVDLC01VendingBarkTrigger ACTI Companion Vending Machine Bark FormID: 0005B59F DinnerPlate01 MISC Большая тарелка FormID: 06015B02 NVDLC03ChallengeMadScientist CHAL Безумный ученый FormID: 0005B5A9 MS15SecurityModule MISC Модуль компьютерного пароля FormID: 06015B03 NVDLC03ChallengeEvilGenius CHAL Злой гений FormID: 06015B04 NVDLC03ChallengeAutomaton CHAL Автоматон FormID: 06015B07 NVDLC03X2AntennaActivator ACTI X-2 Антенна FormID: 06015B0A NVDLC03ScienceWeapAE SPEL Сила науки! FormID: 06015B0B NVDLC03X13VentStashLockpickSkill CONT Вентилятор FormID: 000FB87A GunRunnerGuardCM NPC_ Охранник QUOTEОружейниковQUOTE FormID: 000FB88F WestsideThug01 NPC_ Головорез из Вестсайда FormID: 000FB890 WestsideThug02 NPC_ Головорез из Вестсайда FormID: 000FB891 WestsideThug03 NPC_ Головорез из Вестсайда FormID: 000BB789 CG03Faction FACT CG03 NPC faction FormID: 000BB78A ToolboxContainerVault CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 0015BA71 ARMAZapGloveUnique ARMA ARMAZapGloveUnique FormID: 0015BA72 WeapNVZapGloveUnique WEAP QUOTEТостер паладинаQUOTE FormID: 0015BA75 ARMAZapGlove ARMA ARMAZapGlove FormID: 0015BA78 WeapNVZapGlove WEAP Бах-перчатка FormID: 000BB7CC GECKActivate01 MESG ГЭКК FormID: 000BB7CD GECKActivate02 MESG ГЭКК FormID: 0005B633 DrinkingGlass02 MISC Стеклянный стакан FormID: 0005B634 GardenGnome01 MISC Неповрежденный садовый гном FormID: 0005B635 GardenGnomeDestroyed01 MISC Поврежденный садовый гном FormID: 0005B636 GlassPitcher01 MISC Стеклянный кувшин FormID: 0005B637 Hammer01 MISC Молоток FormID: 0005B638 Harmonica01 MISC Губная гармошка FormID: 0005B639 Knife01 MISC Столовый нож FormID: 0005B63A Knife02 MISC Столовый нож FormID: 0005B63B Milkbottle01 MISC Молочная бутылка FormID: 0005B63C Pencil01 MISC Карандаш FormID: 0005B63D Plate01 MISC Белая тарелка FormID: 0005B63E Plate02 MISC Красная тарелка FormID: 0005B63F Plate03 MISC Зеленая тарелка FormID: 0005B640 SpoonBig01 MISC Большая ложка FormID: 0005B641 Spork01 MISC Десертная вилка FormID: 06015BB0 NVDLC03SpinefulPerk PERK Позвоночный FormID: 06015BB1 NVDLC03BrainfullPerk PERK Умище FormID: 06015BB2 NVDLC03HeartfullPerk PERK Сердечный FormID: 0011B9AE NVGeckoMeat ALCH Мясо геккона FormID: 06015BBA NVDLC03BigBrainedPerk PERK Большой ум FormID: 06015BBB NVDLC03CardiacArrestPerk PERK Остановка сердца FormID: 06015BBC NVDLC03ReinforcedSpinePerk PERK Усиленный хребет FormID: 0011B9B3 GeckoFaction FACT Gecko Faction FormID: 06015BC5 NVDLC03ModifyAggressionFrenzy MGEF Бешенство (Агрессия 3) FormID: 06015BC6 NVDLC03MadScienceWeapOE ENCH БЕЗУМИЕ!!! FormID: 06015BC7 NVDLC03MadScienceWeapAE SPEL Безумная наука - атака! FormID: 06015BC9 NVDLC03DummyFrenzyBE MGEF Крит. удар - бешенство FormID: 06015BCA NVDLC03DummyWeakenBE MGEF Крит. удар - ослабление (СИЛ/ПУ) FormID: 06015BCC NVDLC03FrenzyMessageBE MGEF Бешенство - сообщение FormID: 0015BADD VCombatKhanTrick MESG Новая техника боя без оружия: Трюк ханов FormID: 06015BEB NVDLC03RoboscorpionGiantDT10 SPEL Giant Roboscorpion DT 10 FormID: 06015BEC NVDLC03RoboscorpionGiantDT15 SPEL Giant Roboscorpion DT 15 FormID: 06015BED NVDLC03RoboscorpionGiantDT20 SPEL Giant Roboscorpion DT 20 FormID: 06015BEE NVDLC03RoboscorpionGiantDT25 SPEL Giant Roboscorpion DT 25 FormID: 0015BB01 VEnding QUST Game Ending Narration FormID: 0005B6CA TinCan02 MISC Мятая жестяная банка FormID: 0005B6CB WhetStone01 MISC Точильный камень FormID: 0005B6CD ScotchBottle01Empty01 MISC Большая бутылка виски FormID: 0005B6CE WhiskeyBottle01Empty01 MISC Бутылка из-под виски FormID: 0005B6D0 Wrench01 MISC Гаечный ключ FormID: 0001B5BD OutfitEnclaveScientist ARMO Костюм ученого Анклава FormID: 0001B5BF EnclaveScientistGloveR ARMA Enclave Scientist Right Glove FormID: 0001B5C0 EnclaveScientistGloveL ARMA Enclave Scientist Left Glove FormID: 0005B6E8 ArmorRaider04Helmet ARMO Шлем рейдеров-взрывников FormID: 0005B6EA KIDOutfitWastelandChild05 ARMO Пижама QUOTEВзлетQUOTE FormID: 06015CC6 NVDLC03X8Terminal05 TERM X-8 Главный терминал FormID: 06015CC7 NVDLC03X8TunnelTerminal02 TERM X-8 Терминал наблюдателя FormID: 06015CC8 NVDLC03X8CyberdogGunNote02 NOTE Помощь предоставлена FormID: 06015CC9 NVDLC03X8CyberdogGunNote03 NOTE Ружье-киберпес K9000 заперто в X-12 FormID: 0011BACB PimpBoy ARMO Пимп-бой 3 миллиарда FormID: 0007B81A CapitalBuildingTalonFaction FACT Capital Building Talon Company FormID: 06015CE9 NVDLC03RoboScorpionGiantFaction FACT Giant Robo-Scorpion Faction FormID: 0011BAE9 JackWilsonNote NOTE Джек Уилсон FormID: 0011BAEE RSAlphaLineholm NPC_ Рейнджер Лайнхолм FormID: 0009B8DB AudioTemplateBlowFly CREA AudioTemplateBlowFly FormID: 06015D3A NVDLC03ForbiddenDoorSTATIC DOOR Дверь FormID: 06015D3B NVDLCYangtzeGate DOOR Ворота FormID: 050116D6 NVDLC01CrHologramStarletSuites CREA Голограмма актрисы FormID: 050116D7 NVDLC01KitchenMeatLocker CONT Шкаф для хранения мяса FormID: 050116D8 NVDLC01KitchenToolCabinetMetalMed CONT Шкаф с инструментами FormID: 050116D9 NVDLC01GarbageCanKitchenHigh CONT Урна FormID: 050116DA NVDLC01GarbageCanKitchen01High CONT Урна FormID: 050116DB NVDLC01KitchenCabinet CONT Кухонный шкаф FormID: 0015BC83 WeaponsFootlockerKey KEYM Ключ от сундука с оружием FormID: 06015D76 NVDLC03SecuritronDamagedFaction FACT Damaged/Berserk Securitron Faction FormID: 0015BC9B PrimmCourierNote NOTE Мохавский экспресс. Распоряжение о доставке (4 из 6) FormID: 0015BCA3 WeatherStationTriggerInterior ACTI Weather Station Dialogue Trigger FormID: 000BB9E7 NovacJeannieMayHouse CELL Дом Дженни Мэй Крофорд FormID: 0015BCA8 TecLegionaryRaiderGuard NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 000BB9E8 NovacGenericTownie FACT Generic Novac Settlers FormID: 0013BC26 Vault19a CELL Убежище 19 - первый этаж FormID: 0013BC27 Vault19b CELL Убежище 19 - жилые помещения FormID: 0013BC28 Vault19c CELL Серная пещера FormID: 06015DCE NVDLC03X13SuitcaseKennelKey CONT Чемодан FormID: 06015DD3 NVDLC03WeapLaerUniqueElijah WEAP Улучшенный ЛАЕР Элайджи FormID: 06015DD5 NVDLC03BodyPartTankSpineActivator ACTI Контейнер FormID: 06015DD6 NVDLC03BodyPartTankHeartActivator ACTI Контейнер FormID: 06015DD7 NVDLC03BodyPartTankBrainActivator ACTI Контейнер FormID: 000BBA30 CrRadroachDEAD CREA Радтаракан FormID: 0015BD03 NVPoisonGreaseRadscorpion MGEF Прим. яда радскорпиона FormID: 0015BD06 PoisonGreaseRadscorpionSpell SPEL Прим. яда радскорпиона FormID: 0015BD07 NVPoisonGreaseScorpionDummy ALCH Ядовитый жир скорпиона FormID: 0015BD44 MAPM ПРОХОД ПРИММ FormID: 0015BD5E VStreetSS4 QUST The Street's Scripted Scene Four FormID: 050117E9 NVDLC01WeapKnifeSpearGhost1 WEAP Нож-копье FormID: 050117EA NVDLC01WeapKnifeSpearGhost10 WEAP Нож-копье FormID: 050117EB NVDLC01WeapKnifeSpearGhost20 WEAP Нож-копье FormID: 050117EC NVDLC01WeapKnifeSpearGhost30 WEAP Нож-копье FormID: 050117ED NVDLC01WeapKnifeSpearGhost40 WEAP Нож-копье FormID: 050117EE NVDLC01WeapKnifeSpearGhost50 WEAP Нож-копье FormID: 050117F0 NVDLC01WeapBearTrapFistGhost1 WEAP Медвежий кулак FormID: 050117F1 NVDLC01WeapBearTrapFistGhost10 WEAP Медвежий кулак FormID: 050117F2 NVDLC01WeapBearTrapFistGhost20 WEAP Медвежий кулак FormID: 050117F3 NVDLC01WeapBearTrapFistGhost30 WEAP Медвежий кулак FormID: 050117F4 NVDLC01WeapBearTrapFistGhost40 WEAP Медвежий кулак FormID: 050117F5 NVDLC01WeapBearTrapFistGhost50 WEAP Медвежий кулак FormID: 050117F7 NVDLC01WeapThrowingSpearGhost1 WEAP Метательный нож-копье FormID: 050117F8 NVDLC01WeapThrowingSpearGhost10 WEAP Метательный нож-копье FormID: 050117F9 NVDLC01WeapThrowingSpearGhost20 WEAP Метательный нож-копье FormID: 050117FA NVDLC01WeapThrowingSpearGhost30 WEAP Метательный нож-копье FormID: 050117FB NVDLC01WeapThrowingSpearGhost40 WEAP Метательный нож-копье FormID: 050117FC NVDLC01WeapThrowingSpearGhost50 WEAP Метательный нож-копье FormID: 050117FE NVDLC01CrGhostHarvesterHealth01 CREA Призрак FormID: 050117FF NVDLC01CrGhostHarvesterHealth10 CREA Призрак FormID: 05011800 NVDLC01CrGhostHarvesterHealth20 CREA Призрак FormID: 05011801 NVDLC01CrGhostHarvesterHealth30 CREA Призрак FormID: 05011802 NVDLC01CrGhostHarvesterHealth40 CREA Призрак FormID: 05011803 NVDLC01CrGhostHarvesterHealth50 CREA Призрак FormID: 05011804 NVDLC01CrGhostSeekerHealth01 CREA Призрак FormID: 05011805 NVDLC01CrGhostSeekerHealth10 CREA Призрак FormID: 05011806 NVDLC01CrGhostSeekerHealth20 CREA Призрак FormID: 05011807 NVDLC01CrGhostSeekerHealth30 CREA Призрак FormID: 05011808 NVDLC01CrGhostSeekerHealth40 CREA Призрак FormID: 05011809 NVDLC01CrGhostSeekerHealth50 CREA Призрак FormID: 0011BC7E VMS21Thermite MISC Зажигательная смесь FormID: 0501180A NVDLC01CrGhostTrapperHealth01 CREA Призрак FormID: 0011BC7F VMS21GomorrahKey KEYM Ключ от клуба QUOTEЗоараQUOTE FormID: 0501180B NVDLC01CrGhostTrapperHealth10 CREA Призрак FormID: 0501180C NVDLC01CrGhostTrapperHealth20 CREA Призрак FormID: 0011BC81 LootSafeFloorEmpty CONT Сейф FormID: 0501180D NVDLC01CrGhostTrapperHealth30 CREA Призрак FormID: 0501180E NVDLC01CrGhostTrapperHealth40 CREA Призрак FormID: 0011BC83 LootSafeEmpty CONT Сейф FormID: 0501180F NVDLC01CrGhostTrapperHealth50 CREA Призрак FormID: 0011BC84 VMS21SafeClanden CONT Сейф FormID: 0011BC86 VMS21Container ACTI Бочка FormID: 0011BCB0 VFSGateGuardFaction FACT Gate Guard Robots FormID: 0011BCB4 VFSNorthGateExitTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0011BCB5 VFSEncounterControllerTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0011BCB6 VFSEastGateExitTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0011BCB7 VFSLeavingSquatterRandom NPC_ Скваттер FormID: 0011BCB8 VFSLeavingLocalRandom NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 06015EF8 NVDLC03GenericDialogueRoboScorpion QUST Robo-Scorpion Generic Dialogue FormID: 06015EF9 NVDLC03GenericDialogueRoboScorpionGiant QUST Giant Robo-Scorpion Generic Dialogue FormID: 06015EFA NVDLC03GenericDialogueCorpseSuit QUST Corpse Suit Generic Dialogue FormID: 06015EFB NVDLC03GenericDialogueSecuritronDamaged QUST Damaged Securitron Generic Dialogue FormID: 0011BCF8 PimpBoyNPC ARMO Пимп-бой 3 миллиарда FormID: 050118F8 NVDLC01Gala02FirstDoorBarkTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 050118F9 NVDLC01Gala02ExitingCloudBarkTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 050118FA NVDLC01Gala02EnteringCloudBarkTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 050118FB NVDLC01Gala02CloudTerminalBarkTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 050118FC NVDLC01Gala02BrokenCatwalkBarkTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 06015F7E NVDLC03BrainTank CREA Контейнер с мозгом FormID: 050118FE NVDLC01Gala02HeadlessCorpse NPC_ Труп FormID: 0501190B NVDLC01ElevatorUnlockedPasswordMsg MESG Лифт хранилища открыт! FormID: 06015FA2 NVDLC03X8UtlDoor02 DOOR Дверь FormID: 06016049 NVDLC03BigBrainMirrorPerk PERK Большой ум FormID: 0601604A NVDLC03CardiacArrestMirrorPerk PERK Остановка сердца FormID: 0601604B NVDLC03ReinforcedSpineMirrorPerk PERK Усиленный хребет FormID: 0601604D NVDLC03TraumaHarnessNote NOTE Результаты испытаний мобильных травмокостюмов Y-17 FormID: 0601604E NVDLC03YangtzeNote1 NOTE Дневник. Лагерь Янцзы, запись 01 FormID: 0601604F NVDLC03YangtzeNote2 NOTE Дневник. Лагерь Янцзы, запись 02 FormID: 06016050 NVDLC03YangtzeNote3 NOTE Дневник. Лагерь Янцзы, запись 03 FormID: 06016051 NVDLC03YangtzeTerminal TERM Терминал Малой Янцзы FormID: 050119DB NVDLC01ElijahsFootlocker CONT Сундук Братства FormID: 0005BB02 RobcoRobot CREA Протектрон FormID: 050119DC NVDLC01ElijahHolomessage NOTE Голографическое сообщение Элайджи FormID: 0005BB10 RobcoMoleRat CREA Кротокрыс FormID: 0005BB11 RobcoProtectron CREA Протектрон FormID: 050119EB NVDLC01CasInaccessibleDoorBig01 DOOR Запертая дверь FormID: 0005BB13 OasisSack01 CONT Мешок FormID: 0001BA00 OutfitWasteland02 ARMO Одежда бродяги с пустошей FormID: 0005BB63 OutfitPrewarCasualwear2 ARMO Довоенная одежда для отдыха FormID: 0005BB66 OutfitPrewarSpring2 ARMO Довоенная прогулочная одежда FormID: 05011A43 NVDLC01SuitesElijahSecondUpTrigger ACTI Трансляция сигнала Элайджи FormID: 05011A44 NVDLC01SuitesElijahFirstUpTrigger ACTI Трансляция сигнала Элайджи FormID: 05011A47 NVDLC01DemoProjectile PROJ Активированный подрывной заряд FormID: 0005BB6F OutfitPrewarCasualwear2Dirty ARMO Грязная довоенная одежда для отдыха FormID: 0005BB70 OutfitPrewarSpring2Dirty ARMO Грязная довоенная прогулочная одежда FormID: 0013BF53 ArmorNVCaesar ARMO Броня Цезаря FormID: 0013BF54 vDialogueJacobstown QUST Jacobstown NPC Dialogue FormID: 0013BF56 vNiptonVulpesTriggerREF ACTI vNiptonVulpesTrigger FormID: 0013BF57 vNiptonSurvivorCrucifix07 NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 0013BF58 vNiptonSurvivorCrucifix08 NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 0013BF59 vNiptonSurvivorCrucifix09 NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 0013BF5A vNiptonSurvivorCrucifix10 NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 0005BB92 FortIndResearchNote01a NOTE Исследование - лазерная винтовка FormID: 0005BB93 FortIndResearchNote01b NOTE Исследование - лазерная винтовка FormID: 0005BB94 FortIndResearchNote01c NOTE Исследование - лазерная винтовка FormID: 0011BEE2 OutfitAmbassadorCrocker ARMO Костюм посла Крокера FormID: 0005BB95 FortIndResearchNote01d NOTE Исследование - лазерная винтовка FormID: 05011A84 NVDLC01DeanSecretStash CONT Тайник Дина FormID: 0013BFBB RecipeGrilledMantisLeg RCPE Жареная нога богомола FormID: 06016156 NVDLC03PlayerBrainFaction FACT Player Brain Faction FormID: 05011ADA NVDLC01Gala02EnterElijahBarkTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 05011ADB NVDLC01Gala02ChristineJumpBarkTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 05011ADC NVDLC01Gala02ElijahCloudBarkTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 05011ADD NVDLC01FireHoseBox CONT Пожарный кран FormID: 05011AFE NVDLC01ElijahOfficeTrigger ACTI Elijah OfficeTrigger FormID: 05011AFF NVDLC01LobbyIntercom TACT Интерком FormID: 05011B00 NVDLC01OfficeIntercom TACT Интерком FormID: 05011B01 NVDLC01CasinoSmallDoor01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 05011B02 NVDLC01SecurityMemo02 NOTE Отчет сотрудника СБ QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE 2 FormID: 05011B03 NVDLC01SecurityMemo01 NOTE Отчет сотрудника СБ QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 05011B11 NVDLC01ElijahBarkLobby QUST Lobby Casino Support Quest FormID: 05011B27 NVDLC01ChallengeDeansSecretStash CHAL Тайник Дина FormID: 05011B28 NVDLC01ChallengeDeanSecretStash MESG Найден тайник! FormID: 05011B29 NVDLC01VendingSuperStims NOTE Код торгового автомата - QUOTEСуперстимуляторQUOTE FormID: 05011B2A NVDLC01VendingPolicePistol NOTE Код торгового автомата - QUOTEПолицейский пистолетQUOTE FormID: 05011B2B NVDLC01VendingDemoCharge NOTE Код торгового автомата - QUOTEПодрывной зарядQUOTE FormID: 05011B2C NVDLC01VendingPolicePistolAmmo NOTE Код торгового автомата - QUOTEПатрон кал. 357 'Магнум'QUOTE FormID: 05011B2D NVDLC01VendingAutoRifleAmmo NOTE Код торгового автомата - QUOTEВинтовочный патрон кал. 308QUOTE FormID: 05011B2E NVDLC01VendingRadAway NOTE Код торгового автомата - QUOTEАнтирадинQUOTE FormID: 05011B2F NVDLC01VendingRadX NOTE Код торгового автомата - QUOTEРад-XQUOTE FormID: 05011B30 NVDLC01VendingWeapRepairKit NOTE Код торгового автомата - QUOTEРемонтный набор оружейникаQUOTE FormID: 05011B31 NVDLC01VendingSteady NOTE Код торгового автомата - QUOTEСпокQUOTE FormID: 05011B32 NVDLC01VendingRebound NOTE Код торгового автомата - QUOTEРикошетQUOTE FormID: 05011B33 NVDLC01VendingBuffout NOTE Код торгового автомата - QUOTEБаффаутQUOTE FormID: 05011B34 NVDLC01VendingMentats NOTE Код торгового автомата - QUOTEМентатыQUOTE FormID: 05011B35 NVDLC01VendingWine NOTE Код торгового автомата - QUOTEВиноQUOTE FormID: 05011B36 NVDLC01VendingScotch NOTE Код торгового автомата - QUOTEСкотч-вискиQUOTE FormID: 05011B37 NVDLC01VendingVodka NOTE Код торгового автомата - QUOTEВодкаQUOTE FormID: 05011B38 RecipeNVDLC01VendingSuperStimpak RCPE Суперстимулятор FormID: 05011B39 RecipeNVDLC01Vending357MagnumRounds RCPE Патрон кал. 357 QUOTEМагнумQUOTE FormID: 05011B3A RecipeNVDLC01Vending308RifleRounds RCPE Винтовочный патрон кал. 308 FormID: 05011B3B RecipeNVDLC01VendingDemoCharge RCPE Подрывной заряд FormID: 05011B3C RecipeNVDLC01VendingRadAway RCPE Антирадин FormID: 05011B3D RecipeNVDLC01VendingRadX RCPE Рад-X FormID: 05011B3E RecipeNVDLC01VendingSteady RCPE Спок FormID: 05011B3F RecipeNVDLC01VendingRebound RCPE Рикошет FormID: 05011B40 RecipeNVDLC01VendingBuffout RCPE Баффаут FormID: 05011B41 RecipeNVDLC01VendingMentats RCPE Ментаты FormID: 05011B42 RecipeNVDLC01VendingWine RCPE Вино FormID: 05011B43 RecipeNVDLC01VendingScotch RCPE Скотч-виски FormID: 05011B44 RecipeNVDLC01VendingVodka RCPE Водка FormID: 05011B8B NVDLC01CasinoOffDoorMetalSmL01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 0015C122 VBallisticFistBaseEffect01 MGEF Световая перчатка FormID: 0015C123 VBallisticFistBaseEffect02 MGEF Искристая перчатка FormID: 0015C125 VBallisticFistObjectEffect ENCH Эффект огнен. кулака FormID: 0015C126 VBallisticFistSelfEffect SPEL Свет FormID: 0015C127 VStripSS4NCRMPA NPC_ Боец военной полиции НКР FormID: 0015C128 VStripSS4NCRMPB NPC_ Боец военной полиции НКР FormID: 0013C0B6 TheFortWorld WRLD Палатка Цезаря FormID: 05011BC4 NVDLC01ETDogGalaBarkTrigger ACTI Dog near gala bark trigger FormID: 05011BC7 NVDLC01ETDeanGasBarkTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0003BC6F MisterHandyBuzzsaw WEAP Циркулярная пила FormID: 0003BC70 MQ09PlayerContainer CONT Шкаф FormID: 0007BDA7 fortBMisterGutsySteel CREA Мистер Храбрец FormID: 0009BE4B LootSafeWallFactory CONT Сейф FormID: 0009BE4C LootSafeFloorFactory CONT Сейф FormID: 0009BE4D LootSafeWallHospital CONT Сейф FormID: 0009BE4E LootSafeFloorHospital CONT Сейф FormID: 05011C0E NVDLC01TheaterElijahFirstUpTrigger ACTI Трансляция сигнала Элайджи FormID: 0009BE4F LootSafeWallHousehold CONT Сейф FormID: 0009BE50 LootSafeFloorHousehold CONT Сейф FormID: 0009BE51 LootSafeWallMilitary CONT Сейф FormID: 05011C11 NVDLC01TheaterElijahTapeUpTrigger ACTI Трансляция сигнала Элайджи FormID: 0009BE52 LootSafeFloorMilitary CONT Сейф FormID: 0009BE53 LootSafeWallOffice CONT Сейф FormID: 0009BE54 LootSafeFloorOffice CONT Сейф FormID: 0015C1A5 Lucky38ControlTerminalWarning TERM Терминал FormID: 0015C1BB Lucky38ControlTerminalWarning2 TERM Терминал FormID: 0015C1BC Lucky38ControlTerminalWarning3 TERM Терминал FormID: 05011C34 NVDLC01KitchenElijahFirstUpTrigger ACTI Трансляция сигнала Элайджи FormID: 05011C35 NVDLC01KitchenElijahTapeUpTrigger ACTI Трансляция сигнала Элайджи FormID: 05011C36 NVDLC01SuitesElijahTapeUpTrigger ACTI Трансляция сигнала Элайджи FormID: 05011C37 NVDLC01ElevatorFumbledMsg MESG Лифт хранилища заперт FormID: 0011C0BC VStreetCrockersTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0011C0E6 JetEmpty MISC Пустой ингалятор из-под винта FormID: 0003BD33 MQ09FEVVial MISC Модифицированный вирус ВРЭ FormID: 0001BCC5 ARMABrassKnuckles ARMA ARMABrassKnuckles FormID: 06016342 NVDLC03walkingeye MSTT Ходячий глаз FormID: 0601634B NVDLC03HQBuddyCentralIntelligenceNOTE NOTE Проект QUOTEУмный ДомQUOTE: Центральный логический модуль FormID: 0601634C NVDLC03X13VRNote NOTE Заметка о симуляторе ВР FormID: 05011D29 NVDLC01DresserMed CONT Шкаф FormID: 05011D2A NVDLC01NightstandMed CONT Тумбочка FormID: 05011D2B NVDLC01DresserLow CONT Шкаф FormID: 05011D2C NVDLC01DresserHigh CONT Шкаф FormID: 05011D2D NVDLC01DeskArtDecoMed CONT Письменный стол FormID: 05011D2E NVDLC01DeskArtDecoLow CONT Письменный стол FormID: 05011D2F NVDLC01Bench01 FURN Скамья FormID: 05011D6E NVDLC01VaultMainInfoDownload03Terminal TERM Терминал управления хранилищем FormID: 05011D6F NVDLC01VaultMainInfoDownload02Terminal TERM Терминал управления хранилищем FormID: 05011D70 NVDLC01VaultMainInfoDownload01Terminal TERM Терминал управления хранилищем FormID: 05011DB1 NVDLC01SMGateMojave DOOR Ворота FormID: 0011C238 VMS21BigSalRoomTrigger ACTI Bis Sal Room Trigger FormID: 0011C23F VMS21WeaponLocker CONT Шкаф FormID: 0011C241 VMS21OfficeKey KEYM Ключ от офиса QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 0011C245 VMS21NeroCouch FURN Сломанный диван FormID: 0011C251 VMS18WhiteGloveCMWaiter NPC_ Белая перчатка FormID: 0011C252 VMS18WhiteGloveAAMKitchenPatroller NPC_ Белая перчатка FormID: 05011DDF NVDLC01CloudResidue ACTI Токсичные осадки FormID: 05011DE0 NVDLC01CRJar MISC Банка токсичных осадков FormID: 000FC1CE KeelyRobotFaction FACT Keely's Faction FormID: 000FC1D0 V22FemaleMantis CREA Гигантский богомол - самка FormID: 05011DFF NVDLC01VendingMedX NOTE Код торгового автомата - QUOTEМед-XQUOTE FormID: 000FC201 VMcCarranMonorailWarning1Trigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000FC202 VMcCarranMonorailWarning2Trigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000FC203 VMS08TowerLogsTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 000FC204 VMcCarranNCRTrooperMonorail4 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000FC205 VMcCarranNCRTrooperMonorail1 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000FC206 VMcCarranNCRTrooperMonorail2 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000FC207 VMcCarranNCRTrooperMonorail3 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0003BEB9 MetroRobotFaction FACT Metro robots FormID: 000FC208 VMS08TowerLogs NOTE Журнал контрольной башни FormID: 000FC21C VMS11Note NOTE Дневник капрала Уайта FormID: 0011C2C8 BoulderCityNCRFaction FACT Boulder City NCR Faction FormID: 0003BF07 BuckshotProjectile PROJ Картечь FormID: 0003BF08 BeamLaserAutoProjectile PROJ Лазерный луч FormID: 0003BF09 BBProjectile PROJ Шарик для пневм. ружья FormID: 0003BF0A 10mmBulletAutoProjectile PROJ 10-мм пуля FormID: 0003BF0B FlameProjectile PROJ Пламя FormID: 0003BF0C 44MagnumPistolBulletProjectile PROJ Пист. пуля кал .44 QUOTEМагнумQUOTE FormID: 0001BE9C MS13Frenzy MGEF MS13Frenzy FormID: 0015C445 VES09BlouderCityTrigger02 ACTI Going South FormID: 0015C446 VES09BlouderCityTrigger01 ACTI Going North FormID: 0015C452 DeadWindCavernMapMarkerREF MAPM ПЕЩЕРА ДЕД-ВИНД FormID: 0015C48A VES09BoulderCity QUST Encounters Boulder City & Repconn HQ FormID: 0007C0BE V101aFirstAidKit CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 0015C4AF VFSOffDutyNCRBarkerPasswordNote NOTE Записка из лагеря скваттеров Фрисайда FormID: 05011F2B NVDLC01ChallengeAuthorityIssues CHAL Нарушитель FormID: 05011F2D NVDLC01AchievementAssembleCrew CHAL Собери свою команду FormID: 05011F2F NVDLC01AchievementHavingABall CHAL Веселье до упаду FormID: 05011F30 NVDLC01AchievementCashOut CHAL Оплата по счету FormID: 05011F31 NVDLC01AchievementSafetyDepositBox CHAL Банковская ячейка FormID: 05011F34 NVDLC01ChallengeAllForOne CHAL Все за одного FormID: 05011F35 NVDLC01ChallengeLooseEnds CHAL Невыясненные вопросы FormID: 05011F36 RecipeNVDLC01ReturnCigarettePack RCPE Возврат Сигареты (пачка) FormID: 05011F37 RecipeNVDLC01ReturnCigaretteCarton RCPE Возврат Сигареты (блок) FormID: 05011F38 NVDLC01CrGhostVer CREA Призрак FormID: 0015C4D6 VendorTraveler CLAS Traveler Merchant FormID: 0015C4D7 VES09GreatKhanCM NPC_ Великий хан FormID: 0015C4D8 VES09GreatKhanCMb NPC_ Великий хан FormID: 0015C4D9 VES09GreatKhanAF NPC_ Великий хан FormID: 0015C4DA VES09Merchant01 NPC_ Бродячий торговец FormID: 05011F4C NVDLC01RadioElijahActivator ACTI Elijah Radio Activation Volume FormID: 0015C4DB VES09BrahminPackA CREA Брамин FormID: 000FC335 WeapNV9iron WEAP 9 айрон FormID: 0007C109 ChildBlastoffHelmet ARMO ChildBlastoffHelmet FormID: 0007C10D BloatflyMeat ALCH Мясо дутня FormID: 05011F66 NVDLC01ClinicAutoDocChristine ACTI Неисправный автодок FormID: 0007C11D HD00Workbench MISC Дом: верстак FormID: 0007C120 HD00ScienceTheme MISC Дом: научный стиль FormID: 0007C121 HD00ExplorerTheme MISC Дом: стиль первопроходцев FormID: 0007C122 HD00BoSTheme MISC Дом: стиль убежища FormID: 0007C123 HD00PreWarTheme MISC Дом: довоенный стиль FormID: 0007C124 HD00RaiderTheme MISC Дом: стиль рейдеров FormID: 0007C125 HD00Jukebox MISC Дом: музыкальный автомат FormID: 0007C126 HD00NukaCola MISC Дом: автомат с ядер-колой FormID: 0007C127 HD00Lab MISC Дом: мини-лаборатория FormID: 0007C128 HD00Infirmary MISC Дом: мини-больничка FormID: 0007C129 HD00MegatonMerchantContainer CONT Шкаф FormID: 0007C12A HD00TenpennyMerchantContainer CONT Шкаф FormID: 0007C12B HD00MegatonMerchantContainerThemes CONT Шкаф FormID: 0007C12C HD00TenpennyMerchantContainerThemes CONT Шкаф FormID: 05011F82 NVDLC01DeskArtDecoHigh CONT Письменный стол FormID: 05011F83 NVDLC01NightstandLow CONT Тумбочка FormID: 06016604 Lobotomites RACE Lobotomites FormID: 05011F84 NVDLC01NightstandHigh CONT Тумбочка FormID: 0601662D NVDLC03ForbiddenDomeDoor DOOR Лифт FormID: 0007C17A EnchClothingShadySunGuard ENCH Головной убор FormID: 0007C17B MS16EnchVaultSuitUtility ENCH Раб. комб. Убежища FormID: 0007C17D MS03StealthHat ARMO Шляпа с полями FormID: 0015C570 PerkCompanionSuite SPEL Спутниковый пакет FormID: 0015C571 CompanionSuite PERK Спутниковый пакет FormID: 000BC2CD RavRockExplo02 EXPL RavenRockExplosion02 FormID: 000BC2F3 MS06QuestFail MESG Глава государства FormID: 000BC2FF LootSafeNukaQuantum CONT Сейф FormID: 060166E0 NVDLC03DomeTheSinkDoor DOOR Лифт FormID: 060166E2 NVDLC03SonicEmitterQuest QUST УЛУЧШЕНИЕ ЗВУКОВОГО ЭМИТТЕРА FormID: 0015C60B BetterHealing PERK Улучшенное лечение FormID: 0015C60C Spotting PERK Наводчик FormID: 0015C60D WhiskeyRose PERK Виски и роза FormID: 0015C60E EnhancedSensors PERK Обостренные чувства FormID: 0015C60F StealthGirl PERK Стелс-герл FormID: 0015C610 RegularMaintenance PERK Регулярное техобслуживание FormID: 0015C611 SearchAndMark PERK Поиск и пометка FormID: 05012083 NVDLC01ElijahClass CLAS Tech Merlin FormID: 05012084 NVDLC01VaultSinclairBag CONT Рюкзак Синклера FormID: 0015C613 ScribeAssistant PERK Помощь писца FormID: 0015C626 RecipeSmallEnergyCell RCPE Рециклинг, энергетическая батарея FormID: 0015C627 RecipeSmallEnergyCellOverCharge RCPE Энергетическая батарея, усиленный заряд FormID: 0015C628 RecipeSmallEnergyCellMaxCharge RCPE Энергетическая батарея, максимальный заряд FormID: 0015C629 DrainedMicrofusionCell MISC Истощенная микроядерная батарея FormID: 0015C62A DrainedElectronChargePack MISC Истощенный электронный заряд FormID: 0015C62B RecipeMicroFusionCell RCPE Рециклинг, микроядерная батарея FormID: 0015C62C RecipeMicroFusionCellOverCharge RCPE Микроядерная батарея, усиленный заряд FormID: 0015C62D RecipeMicroFusionCellMaxCharge RCPE Микроядерная батарея, максимальный заряд FormID: 0015C62E RecipeElectronChargePack RCPE Рециклинг, электронный заряд FormID: 0015C62F RecipeElectronChargePackOverCharge RCPE Электронный заряд, усиленный FormID: 0015C630 RecipeElectronChargePackMaxCharge RCPE Электронный заряд, максимальный FormID: 0015C631 DrainedFlamerFuelTank MISC Пустой контейнер из-под топлива для огнемета FormID: 0015C632 RecipeFlamerFuel RCPE Рециклинг, топливо для огнемета FormID: 0015C633 RecipeConversionSECtoMFC RCPE Модификация: МЭнБ в МЯдБ FormID: 0015C634 RecipeConversionMFCtoSEC RCPE Модификация: МЯдБ в МЭнБ FormID: 050120A6 NVDLC01CrHologramStarletVilla CREA Голограмма актрисы FormID: 0015C635 RecipeConversionSECtoECP RCPE Модификация: МЭнБ в ЭлЗ FormID: 0015C636 RecipeConversionMFCtoECP RCPE Модификация: МЯдБ в ЭлЗ FormID: 050120A8 NVDLC01GhostBarkTrigger ACTI Ghost Bark Trigger FormID: 0015C637 RecipeRubysSpicyCasserole RCPE Пряная запеканка Руби FormID: 0015C638 RecipeConversionECPtoSEC RCPE Модификация: ЭлЗ в МЭнБ FormID: 0015C639 RecipeConversionECPtoMFC RCPE Модификация: ЭлЗ в МЯдБ FormID: 050120AD NVDLC01CrGhostHarvesterVilla CREA Призрак-жнец FormID: 0015C642 VSpawnSpecialTier4DeathclawMedPrimmPass CREA Слепой коготь смерти FormID: 050120B6 NVDLC01ClinicTerminal02 TERM Терминал FormID: 050120B8 NVDLC01ClinicNote02a NOTE Утечка газа на подстанции Пуэста-дель-Соль FormID: 050120B9 NVDLC01ClinicNote02b NOTE Поступление защитных костюмов FormID: 050120BC NVDLC01ClinicTerminal03 TERM Терминал FormID: 050120BD NVDLC01ClinicNote03 NOTE Истощение сил FormID: 0015C64C VSpawnTier2CoyoteAlpha CREA Койот-вожак FormID: 050120C0 NVDLC01ClinicTerminal04 TERM Терминал FormID: 050120C1 NVDLC01ClinicTerminal05 TERM Терминал FormID: 050120C2 NVDLC01ClinicNote04 NOTE Прием пациентов FormID: 050120C3 NVDLC01ClinicNote05a NOTE Прием пациентов FormID: 050120C4 NVDLC01ClinicNote05b NOTE Неприятный визит FormID: 050120C5 NVDLC01ClinicChiefDoctorDoor DOOR Дверь кабинета главного врача FormID: 050120C8 NVDLC01GalaDialogueActivator TACT Контрольная панель гала-представления FormID: 0011C54A VMS21CachinoKey KEYM Ключ от комнаты Качино FormID: 0011C554 OmertaBossFaction FACT Omerta Boss Faction FormID: 0011C557 VMS21CachinoDesk CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0015C68D VCrTier1DogWildMed CREA Дикая собака FormID: 0015C68E VCrTier1DogWildLarge CREA Большая дикая собака FormID: 0015C68F CrDogLargeWild CREA Большая дикая собака FormID: 0015C690 CrDogWild CREA Дикая собака FormID: 05012173 NVDLC01OffDoorMetalSmL01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 05012174 NVDLC01OffDoorMetalSmR01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 05012175 NVDLC01OffDoorSmL01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 05012176 NVDLC01OffDoorSmR01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 0013C6D5 MAPM БОННИ-СПРИНГС FormID: 050121E5 NVDLC01TSKitDoor03 DOOR Дверь FormID: 000BC4B9 RepublicOfDaveShawnaVendor CONT Комод FormID: 0013C6F9 VMQ03bBomb MISC Винтокрыльная бомба FormID: 050121FB NVDLC01CasinoOfficeTerminal TERM Терминал СБ FormID: 050121FC NVDLC01CasinoOfficeTerminal02 TERM Терминал СБ FormID: 050121FD NVDLC01ProtocolsNote NOTE Заметка об экстренных процедурах FormID: 050121FE NVDLC01SecurityMeetingNote NOTE Встреча, посвященная мерам безопасности FormID: 0013C708 vHDGeneratorExplosion EXPL EMP Explosion FormID: 05012208 NVDLC01WeapKnifeSpearClean WEAP Чистый нож-копье FormID: 05012209 NVDLC01WeapSpaceAgeKnifeClean WEAP Чистый космический нож FormID: 0501220E NVDLC01PoliceStationTerminal03 TERM Терминал FormID: 0601688F NVDLC03X12Terminal TERM X-12 Терминал FormID: 05012210 NVDLC01PoliceNote01b NOTE Камера задержания FormID: 05012211 NVDLC01PoliceNote01c NOTE Трансляция FormID: 05012212 NVDLC01PoliceNote02a NOTE Запрещенные предметы FormID: 05012213 NVDLC01PoliceNote02b NOTE Установка системы безопасности FormID: 05012214 NVDLC01PoliceNote03a NOTE Снаряжение FormID: 05012215 NVDLC01PoliceNote03b NOTE Торговые автоматы FormID: 0011C6A0 VendorContainerSarahWeintraub CONT Товары магазина Убежища 21 FormID: 0015C7BE VSpawnSpecialTier2AntSoldierMedIvanpah02 CREA Гигантский муравей - солдат FormID: 0015C7BF VSpawnSpecialTier1AntWorkerMedIvanpah02 CREA Гигантский муравей - рабочий FormID: 0015C7C1 VERIvanpah01 QUST Random Encounters Ivanpah Dry Lake FormID: 0015C7D4 NVCrBigHornerCalfDEAD CREA Толсторог-ягненок FormID: 060168CB NVDLC03GiantRoboScorpionExplosion EXPL Nuke Explosion FormID: 05012265 NVDLC01VaultCollarCodeHolder ACTI Датчик бомбы-ошейника FormID: 05012266 NVDLC01VaultPlayerTroubleTrigger ACTI Player Trouble Zone FormID: 0501226D NVDLC01DogGalaDiagram ACTI Электросхема FormID: 0501226E NVDLC01DogGalaElectricalSwitch ACTI Ржавый выключатель FormID: 05012277 NVDLC01wtContractsTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 05012278 NVDLC01wtPromotionTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 05012279 NVDLC01wtSpecialOrdersTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0501227A NVDLC01wtDamnRaidTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0501227B NVDLC01wtSurveySchedulesTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0501227C NVDLC01wtVisitTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0501227D NVDLC01wtSpecialOrdersNote NOTE Специальные коды FormID: 0501227E NVDLC01wtStainedNote NOTE Запачканная записка FormID: 0501227F NVDLC01wtShipmentInvoiceNote NOTE Счет за поставку FormID: 05012280 NVDLC01wtJournalNote NOTE Дневник FormID: 05012281 NVDLC01wtSurveySchedulesNote NOTE Инспекция FormID: 05012282 NVDLC01wtVisitNote NOTE Визит FormID: 05012283 NVDLC01wtContractsNote NOTE Контракты FormID: 05012284 NVDLC01wtPromotionNote NOTE Повышение FormID: 05012285 NVDLC01wtChatNote NOTE Треп FormID: 05012286 NVDLC01wtDamnRaidNote NOTE Наезд FormID: 05012287 NVDLC01wtMoreExplosivesNote NOTE Еще взрывчатка FormID: 0001C295 GlassesReadingClr ARMO Очки-хамелеоны FormID: 0001C296 GlassesReading ARMO Очки для чтения FormID: 0001C29A ProntoVendorKey KEYM Ключ от QUOTEЗаряжайQUOTE FormID: 0001C2A1 CutterVendorKey KEYM Ключ Резчицы FormID: 0001C2A4 VendorContainerCutter CONT Медицинские препараты FormID: 050122A2 NVDLC01PoliceStationTerminal04 TERM Терминал FormID: 050122A5 NVDLC01PoliceNote04a NOTE Установка торгового автомата FormID: 050122A6 NVDLC01PoliceNote04b NOTE Обыски и выемки FormID: 050122A7 NVDLC01PoliceNote04c NOTE Больше никаких штрафов за парковку FormID: 0003C345 AntMeat ALCH Муравьиное мясо FormID: 0015C852 VES04FactReactPowderGanger02 NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 0015C853 VES04FactReactPowderGanger01 NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 0015C854 VES04FactReactPowderGanger03 NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 06016955 NVDLC03ReduceDT MGEF Уменьшение порога урона FormID: 06016958 NVDLC03HQAutodocImplantNoCapsMSG MESG Интерфейс имплантирования FormID: 0005C40C MailboxNeighborlyLetter CONT Почтовый ящик FormID: 0015C881 WeapThermicLance WEAP Термокопье FormID: 000FC6F3 VDialogueGenericNCRTrooper QUST McCarran Generic NCR Trooper Dialogue FormID: 0015C89A SLBasincreekINT CELL Офис QUOTEБейзин-КрикQUOTE FormID: 000FC6FB vgeardoorr03b DOOR Убежище 3 FormID: 060169CF AudioTemplateDogGabe CREA AudioTemplateDogGabe FormID: 060169E5 NVDLC03RecipeSkillBookBarterITEM MISC Рецепт - Учебник по бартеру FormID: 060169E6 NVDLC03RecipeSkillBookEnergyWeapITEM MISC Рецепт - Учебник по энергооружию FormID: 060169E7 NVDLC03RecipeSkillBookExplosivesITEM MISC Рецепт - Учебник по взрывчатке FormID: 060169E8 NVDLC03RecipeSkillBookGunsITEM MISC Рецепт - Учебник по оружию FormID: 060169E9 NVDLC03RecipeSkillBookLockpickingITEM MISC Рецепт - Учебник по взлому FormID: 060169EA NVDLC03RecipeSkillBookMedicineITEM MISC Рецепт - Учебник по медицине FormID: 060169EC NVDLC03RecipeSkillBookRepairITEM MISC Рецепт - Учебник по ремонту FormID: 060169ED NVDLC03RecipeSkillBookScienceITEM MISC Рецепт - Учебник по науке FormID: 060169EE NVDLC03RecipeSkillBookSneakITEM MISC Рецепт - Учебник по скрытности FormID: 060169EF NVDLC03RecipeSkillBookSpeechITEM MISC Рецепт - Учебник по красноречию FormID: 060169F0 NVDLC03RecipeSkillBookSurvivalITEM MISC Рецепт - Учебник по выживанию FormID: 060169F1 NVDLC03RecipeSkillBookUnarmedITEM MISC Рецепт - Учебник по боям без оружия FormID: 060169F4 NVDLC03RecipeSkillBookMeleeWeapITEM MISC Рецепт - Учебник по холодному оружию FormID: 0013C8BE GuardianPeakMarker MAPM ПИК ГАРДИАН FormID: 0013C8BF CrLakelurkBase CREA Озерник FormID: 0013C8C0 CrLakelurkKing CREA Озерник FormID: 06016A4B NVDLC03WeapProtonAxe WEAP Протонный топор FormID: 06016A50 NVDLC03InvisibleDoorDup DOOR Дверь FormID: 06016A53 NVDLC03MetroGateDup DOOR Ворота FormID: 050123E5 NVDLC01ChristineSpeakerDialogueTrigger ACTI Christine Speaker Dialogue Trigger FormID: 06016A7E NVDLC03PulseGunProjectile PROJ Лазерный луч FormID: 06016A7F NVDLC03SinkDrinkSpell SPEL Умный Дом - Питье FormID: 06016A82 NVDLC03EncCodeBox02 ACTI Encounter Code Box for Box #7 FormID: 0001C4CD CLFenceGate01 DOOR Ворота FormID: 05012500 NVDLC01VendingArtDecoOFF ACTI Торговый автомат FormID: 05012502 NVDLC01CraftingRepairMsg MESG Ремонт торгового автомата FormID: 05012504 NVDLC01CraftingFixedMsg MESG Торговый автомат FormID: 0015CA93 VMS05CassidyBuyoutNote NOTE Караваны Кэссиди. Предложение о покупке. FormID: 05012505 NVDLC01CraftingNoSkillMsg MESG Не удалось отремонтировать торговый автомат FormID: 0015CA94 VCombatLegionAssault MESG Бой без оружия: Атака легионера FormID: 05012509 NVDLC01HologramFriendFemaleBartender NPC_ Голограмма FormID: 0501250D RecipeNVDLC01ReturnCasualwearA RCPE Возврат Повседневная одежда FormID: 0501250E RecipeNVDLC01ReturnSpringwearA RCPE Возврат Весенняя одежда FormID: 0501250F RecipeNVDLC01ReturnCasualwearB RCPE Возврат Одежда для отдыха FormID: 05012510 RecipeNVDLC01ReturnCasualDirtyA RCPE Возврат Повседневная одежда (грязная) FormID: 05012511 RecipeNVDLC01ReturnCasualDirtyB RCPE Возврат Одежда для отдыха (грязная) FormID: 05012512 RecipeNVDLC01ReturnSpringwearB RCPE Возврат Прогулочная одежда FormID: 05012513 RecipeNVDLC01ReturnSpringDirtyA RCPE Возврат Весенняя одежда (грязная) FormID: 05012514 RecipeNVDLC01ReturnSpringDirtyB RCPE Возврат Прогулочная одежда (грязная) FormID: 05012515 RecipeNVDLC01ReturnHatFedora RCPE Возврат Фетровая шляпа FormID: 05012516 RecipeNVDLC01ReturnSecurityArmor RCPE Возврат Броня охраны FormID: 05012517 RecipeNVDLC01ReturnSecurityArmorAdv RCPE Возврат Броня охраны, усиленная FormID: 05012518 RecipeNVDLC01ReturnSecurityHelmet RCPE Возврат Шлем охраны FormID: 05012519 RecipeNVDLC01ReturnSecurityHelmetAdv RCPE Возврат Шлем охраны, усиленный FormID: 0007C6D0 WastelandChild01L ARMA LeatherArmorGloveLeft FormID: 0007C6D1 WastelandChild01R ARMA LeatherArmorGloveRight FormID: 0013CA33 VHDIntakeTowerLegionaryDespawnTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0013CA36 VHDIntakeTowerHatchUnlockTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0013CA37 VHDIntakeTowerCenturion NPC_ Центурион FormID: 0007C6EF CrMirelurk3King CREA Болотник-король FormID: 0007C707 AlienRadioBeacon TACT Маяк разведывательного корабля QUOTEТетаQUOTE FormID: 0007C708 MamaDolceRadioBeacon TACT Радио Народной Республики Америка FormID: 0007C70B GenericFriendlyFireCustomVoice QUST Friendly hit dialogue for custom voice types FormID: 0501255A NVDLC01Gala02CornerRoomTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0501255B NVDLC01Gala02GasLeakNote NOTE Утечка газа FormID: 0005C682 OutfitPrewarBusinesswearDirty ARMO Грязный довоенный деловой костюм FormID: 0501255C NVDLC01Gala02SecondShiftNote NOTE Вторая смена FormID: 0501255D NVDLC01Gala02SuitsAreHereNote NOTE Костюмы здесь FormID: 0501255E NVDLC01Gala02MaintenanceReportNote NOTE Отчет службы ТО FormID: 0501255F NVDLC01Gala02SuitDamageNote NOTE Порча костюмов FormID: 0007C722 MS09VanceHollyFaction FACT Vance and Holly's Faction FormID: 000FC963 VMS08PlansItem MISC Планы саботажа на монорельсовой дороге FormID: 000FC964 VMS08Plans NOTE Планы саботажа на монорельсовой дороге FormID: 000FC965 VMS08GrenadeFragProjectile PROJ Осколочная граната FormID: 0013CA81 JacobstownLodge CELL Джейкобстаун - гостиница FormID: 0005C6A8 DukovClass CLAS Dukov FormID: 000FC96B HouseToolsDobsonTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 000FC96C HouseToolsJackTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 000FC96D HouseToolsOfficeTerminal TERM Терминал дома Энтони FormID: 000FC96E HouseToolsJournalTerminal1 TERM Терминал FormID: 000FC973 HouseToolsSuspiciousTerminal1 TERM Подозрительный терминал FormID: 000FC978 HouseToolsTerminal2 NOTE HouseToolsTerminal2 FormID: 000FC979 HouseToolsTerminal3 NOTE HouseToolsTerminal3 FormID: 000FC97A HouseToolsTerminal4 NOTE HouseToolsTerminal4 FormID: 0005C6B9 DukovSharpshooter SPEL Меткий стрелок FormID: 000FC97B HouseToolsTerminal5 NOTE HouseToolsTerminal5 FormID: 000FC97C HouseToolsTerminal6 NOTE QUOTEЭйч-энд-Эйч тулзQUOTE. Запись 05/14/2027 FormID: 000FC97D HouseToolsTerminal7 NOTE QUOTEЭйч-энд-Эйч тулзQUOTE. Запись 04/14/2042 FormID: 000FC97E HouseToolsTerminal8 NOTE QUOTEЭйч-энд-Эйч тулзQUOTE. Запись 07/25/2042 FormID: 000FC97F HouseToolsTerminal9 NOTE QUOTEЭйч-энд-Эйч тулзQUOTE. Запись 11/08/2053 FormID: 000FC980 HouseToolsTerminal10 NOTE QUOTEЭйч-энд-Эйч тулзQUOTE. Запись 04/06/2058 FormID: 000FC981 HouseToolsTerminal11 NOTE QUOTEЭйч-энд-Эйч тулзQUOTE. Запись 12/27/2064 FormID: 000FC982 HouseToolsTerminal12 NOTE QUOTEЭйч-энд-Эйч тулзQUOTE. Запись 04/15/2077 FormID: 0005C6C1 AlienDisintegrationEffect MGEF Дезинтеграция Чужих FormID: 000FC983 HouseToolsTerminal13 NOTE QUOTEЭйч-энд-Эйч тулзQUOTE. Запись 06/19/2077 FormID: 000FC984 HouseToolsTerminal1 NOTE HouseToolsTerminal1 FormID: 0005C6C3 AlienDisintegrationFXSpell SPEL Дезинтеграция FormID: 0005C6C5 AlienBlasterProjectile PROJ Заряд Чужих FormID: 0005C6C7 LOBESecurityTerminal TERM Терминал операций СБ FormID: 0005C6C8 LOBsecurityNote01 NOTE Отдельная запись FormID: 0005C6CF MS10OasisMasterKey KEYM Ключ к Оазису FormID: 0005C6DE LOBsecurityPhoto01 NOTE Отдельная запись FormID: 0005C6E3 LOBEPoliciesSubMenu TERM Подменю операций СБ FormID: 000FC9B9 V03VincentTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 000FC9BA BookGeneric03b MISC Довоенная книга FormID: 000FC9BB BookGeneric04b MISC Довоенная книга FormID: 000FC9BC BookGeneric05b MISC Довоенная книга FormID: 000FC9BD BookGeneric06b MISC Довоенная книга FormID: 000FC9BE BookGeneric07b MISC Довоенная книга FormID: 000FC9BF BookGeneric08b MISC Довоенная книга FormID: 000FC9C0 BookGeneric02b MISC Довоенная книга FormID: 000FC9DE HouseToolsSuspiciousTerminal2 TERM Подозрительный терминал FormID: 000FC9DF HouseToolsSuspiciousTerminal3 TERM Подозрительный терминал FormID: 000FC9E0 HouseToolsSuspiciousTerminal4 TERM Подозрительный терминал FormID: 000FC9E1 HouseToolsSuspiciousTerminal5 TERM Подозрительный терминал FormID: 000FC9E2 HouseToolsJournalTerminal2 TERM Терминал FormID: 000FC9E3 HouseToolsJournalTerminal3 TERM Терминал FormID: 0015CB8B VNellisJack QUST ЮНЫЕ СЕРДЦА FormID: 000FC9E4 HouseToolsJournalTerminal4 TERM Терминал FormID: 000FC9E5 HouseToolsJournalTerminal5 TERM Терминал FormID: 000FC9E6 HouseToolsJournalFail NOTE HouseToolsJournalFail FormID: 000FC9E7 HouseToolsJournalSucceed NOTE HouseToolsJournalSucceed FormID: 0015CB95 vTopsSlot01 ACTI Игровой автомат FormID: 000FC9F1 GunRunnerNote01 NOTE Лагерь Маккарран, заказ #172 FormID: 000FC9F2 GunRunnerNote02 NOTE QUOTEКрасный караванQUOTE. Возмещение FormID: 000FC9F3 GunRunnerNote03 NOTE Новое название для Торготрона FormID: 000FC9F4 WestsideThugFactionNV FACT Westside Thug Faction FormID: 0011CAA5 FreesideNPCDump CELL Freeside NPC Dump FormID: 0011CABF VFSOrrisAfterCombatDialogTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0501266A NVDLC01VaultExplosionTrigger01 ACTI Фейерверк! FormID: 0015CC27 SLBasincreek NOTE Помогите мне! FormID: 050126B0 NVDLC01VaultExplosion EXPL Vault Fluff Explosion FormID: 0001C6D3 FeralGhoulFaction FACT Faction that feral ghouls should be in FormID: 0001C6D4 GhoulFaction FACT Faction all (non-feral) Ghoul NPCs should be in FormID: 050126D2 NVDLC01ElijahMojaveBarkTrigger ACTI Elijah Mojave Bark Trigger FormID: 050126D8 NVDLC01ElijahCasinoGateBarkTrigger ACTI Elijah Casino Gate Bark Trigger FormID: 050126DB NVDLC01ETPersonalLog01 TERM Терминал FormID: 0011CB50 VFSSecuritronWarningActivator ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 050126DC NVDLC01ETPersonalLog02 TERM Терминал FormID: 050126DD NVDLC01ETStatusReport TERM Терминал FormID: 050126DE NVDLC01ETInfrastructure TERM Терминал FormID: 050126DF NVDLC01ETInfrastructureNote NOTE Инфраструктура FormID: 050126E0 NVDLC01ETPersonalLog02Note NOTE Личный дневник FormID: 050126E1 NVDLC01ETJournalNote NOTE Страница дневника FormID: 050126E2 NVDLC01ETTornJournalNote NOTE Вырванная из дневника страница FormID: 0001C6EF SubarbanRanchDoorDestroyed DOOR Дверь FormID: 050126E3 NVDLC01ETStainedPageNote NOTE Запачканная страница FormID: 050126E4 NVDLC01ETStatusReportNote NOTE Положение дел FormID: 050126E5 NVDLC01ETPersonalLog01Note NOTE Личный дневник FormID: 0015CC85 MAPM ОФИС QUOTEБЕЙЗИН-КРИКQUOTE FormID: 0009C957 RadroachMeat ALCH Мясо радтараканов FormID: 050127AB NVDLC01HoloVendor QUST Hologram Vendor Quest FormID: 050127AE NVDLC01CrHologramTemplateVendor CREA Голограмма-торговец FormID: 050127AF NVDLC01CrHologramVendor CREA Голограмма-торговец FormID: 050127B0 NVDLC01HoloVendorContainer CONT Hologram Vendor Container FormID: 050127F6 NVDLC01WTChristineTerrifiedSoundBarkTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 05012804 ModNVDLC01AutoRifleUpgradedInternals IMOD Улуч. механизм автом. винтовки FormID: 05012805 ModNVDLC01HolorifleReinforced IMOD Усил. детали головинтовки FormID: 05012806 ModNVDLC01BearTrapFistHeavyDutySprings IMOD Улуч. пружины для медв. кулака FormID: 05012807 RecipeNVDLC01VendingModAutoRifle RCPE Мод Улучшенный механизм автоматической винтовки FormID: 05012808 RecipeNVDLC01VendingModHoloRifle RCPE Мод Улучшенные детали головинтовки FormID: 05012809 RecipeNVDLC01VendingModBearTrapFist RCPE Мод Улучшенные пружины для медвежьего кулака FormID: 0015CD9E SuperMutantFirstGenFaction FACT First Generation Super Mutant Faction FormID: 0015CD9F vDialogueSuperMutantFirstGen QUST First Generation Super Mutant Dialogues FormID: 0015CDA0 VDialogueBlackMountain QUST Black Mountain Generic Dialogue FormID: 0005C99F GlassesShades ARMO Солнечные очки FormID: 0005C9A0 GlassesDoctorLi ARMO Очки доктора Ли FormID: 0005C9A1 GlassesTortiseshell ARMO Очки в черепаховой оправе FormID: 0005C9A2 HairDefaultFemale HAIR Прямые пряди FormID: 0015CE12 OVWestSewers03b CELL QUOTEТорнQUOTE - существа FormID: 0015CE17 VCrDeathclawTier1TypeA CREA Коготь смерти FormID: 0015CE18 VSpawnDeathclawTier1PIT CREA Коготь смерти FormID: 0011CD12 Lucky38MainframeActiveMsg MESG QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE. Точка доступа в сеть FormID: 000FCCA2 1ENeonSignFactory CELL QUOTEНеоновые знакиQUOTE Зэппа FormID: 0011CD4A VFSOrrisGamblerLeavingTalkTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0011CD4B VFSBodyguardTalkingAboutOrris NPC_ Телохранитель FormID: 000BCBEB BeardChinStripCircle HDPT Тонкая полоска FormID: 000BCBEC BeardChinStripFull HDPT Баклан FormID: 000BCBED BeardSoulPatchCircle HDPT Касание FormID: 000BCBEE BeardSoulPatchFull HDPT След шин FormID: 000BCBEF BeardMustacheCurlyFull HDPT Товарищ FormID: 000BCBF0 BeardGoateeCircle HDPT Корочка FormID: 000BCBF1 BeardGoateeFull HDPT Манчжурец FormID: 000BCBF2 BeardChopperFull HDPT Роковой мужчина FormID: 000BCBF3 BeardMix01a HDPT Мефистофель FormID: 000BCBF4 BeardMix01b HDPT Щетина FormID: 000BCBF5 BeardMix01c HDPT Эль Карцинеро FormID: 000BCBF6 BeardMix01d HDPT Омбрэ FormID: 000BCBF7 BeardMix02a HDPT Ренегат FormID: 000BCBF8 BeardMix02b HDPT Грубиян FormID: 000BCBF9 BeardMix02c HDPT Рука мертвеца FormID: 000BCBFA BeardMix03a HDPT Вышибала FormID: 000BCBFB BeardMix03b HDPT Перья FormID: 000BCBFC BeardMix4a HDPT Лихач FormID: 000BCBFD BeardMix4b HDPT Мошенник FormID: 000BCBFE BeardMix5a HDPT Председатель Чен FormID: 000BCBFF BeardMix6a HDPT Ронин FormID: 000BCC00 BeardMix6b HDPT Самурай FormID: 000BCC01 BeardMix6c HDPT Щеголь FormID: 000BCC0D MaxsonDossier4 NOTE MaxsonDossier4 FormID: 000BCC4C DeathclawCageKey KEYM Ключ от клетки когтя смерти FormID: 000BCC4D CagedDeathclawEnclave CREA Коготь смерти FormID: 000FCD7C SporeCarrierPoisonResist SPEL Сопротивление яду FormID: 000FCD88 VMS08MonorailTalker TACT Вещание монорельсовой дороги FormID: 000FCD91 VMS08MonorailExplosion EXPL Nuke Explosion FormID: 0007CBA4 DinerBooth02TableL FURN Диван FormID: 0007CBAF DinerBooth03TableL FURN Диван FormID: 0007CBB1 DinerBooth04TableL FURN Диван FormID: 0007CBCC WoodChipper MISC Дробилка для щепы FormID: 0007CBCE FireHoseBox CONT Пожарный кран FormID: 0001CA88 SmallNukeExplosion EXPL Nuke Explosion FormID: 0001CA90 DeskOfficeMetal CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0015D020 musCtrl188Outpost ALOC musCtrl188Outpost FormID: 0015D021 musCtrlSloan ALOC musCtrlSloan FormID: 0015D022 musCtrlBoulderBeach ALOC musCtrlBoulderBeach FormID: 0015D023 musCtrlCallvilleBay ALOC musCtrlCallvilleBay FormID: 0015D024 musCtrlCallvilleJunkyard ALOC musCtrlCallvilleJunkyard FormID: 0015D026 musCtrlAAAntiMusic ALOC musCtrlAAAntiMusic FormID: 000FCEAE NCRTrooperSentryAAF NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000FCEB0 NCRTrooperSentryCM NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000FCEB2 NCRTrooperSentryAAMTEMPLATE NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000FCEBB ArmorFiendHelmet02 ARMO Воинский шлем Чертей FormID: 000FCEBC ArmorFiendHelmet03 ARMO Шлем Чертей FormID: 0015D0AC BMTabithaLootKey KEYM Ключ от снаряжения Табиты FormID: 0015D0B2 BMLootTrunk CONT Сундук FormID: 0005CC51 AudioTemplateRobotSentrybot CREA AudioTemplateRobotSentrybot FormID: 0005CC52 AudioTemplateRobotRobobrain CREA AudioTemplateRobotRobobrain FormID: 0015D0D2 NVMcCarranSignGate DOOR Дверь FormID: 0005CC80 DeadDogVicious CREA Одичавшая собака FormID: 05012BAF NVDLC01GodTapeActivator ACTI God Basement Tape Activator FormID: 000BCE97 GECKStart MESG ГЭКК FormID: 0001CBDB OutfitWasteland03 ARMO Одежда поселенца с пустошей FormID: 0001CBDC VaultLabCoat ARMO Лабораторный халат Убежища FormID: 05012BD7 NVDLC01TravelToSierraMadreMsg MESG Dead Money FormID: 05012BD8 NVDLC01BunkerDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 05012BF2 NVDLC01musCtrlVaultEndGame ALOC musCtrlVaultEndGame FormID: 05012BFB NVDLC1WeapShotgunChristine50 WEAP Обрез FormID: 05012BFC NVDLC1WeapShotgunChristine40 WEAP Обрез FormID: 05012BFD NVDLC1WeapShotgunChristine30 WEAP Обрез FormID: 05012BFE NVDLC1WeapShotgunChristine20 WEAP Обрез FormID: 05012BFF NVDLC1WeapShotgunChristine10 WEAP Обрез FormID: 05012C00 NVDLC1WeapShotgunChristine1 WEAP Обрез FormID: 05012C01 NVDLC01StealthsuitEffect ENCH Стелс-костюм FormID: 05012C29 NVDLC01HeatedKnifeEffectSpell SPEL Обугливание FormID: 05012C2A NVDLC01HeatedKnifeBurnEffect SPEL Сожжение FormID: 05012C2D NVDLC01HeatedKnifeFireEffect ENCH Горение FormID: 05012C2F NVDLC01HeatedKnifeSmokingEffect SPEL Сожжение FormID: 05012C30 NVDLC01HeatedSpaceAgeKnifeCritEffect MGEF Крит. эффект нагретого ножа FormID: 05012C38 NVDLC01GhostSight ALCH Зрение призрака FormID: 05012C3B GhostSightBaseEffect MGEF Зрение призрака FormID: 05012C3C RecipeNVDLC01GhostSight RCPE Зрение призрака FormID: 05012C8B NVDLC01SMMartini MISC Мартини QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 0015D225 NightstalkerTail ALCH Хвост ночн. охотника FormID: 05012C99 NVDLC01Gala02Turret01 CREA Турель QUOTEМарк IIQUOTE FormID: 0007CE57 SeagraveHolmesRoomKey KEYM Ключ от комнаты Сигрейва Холмса FormID: 05012CB0 NVDLC01WeapNV9mmPistolDean10plus WEAP 9-мм пистолет FormID: 05012CB1 NVDLC01WeapNV9mmPistolDean20 WEAP 9-мм пистолет FormID: 05012CB2 NVDLC01WeapNV9mmPistolDean30 WEAP 9-мм пистолет FormID: 05012CB3 NVDLC01WeapNV9mmPistolDean40 WEAP 9-мм пистолет FormID: 05012CB4 NVDLC01WeapNV9mmPistolDean50 WEAP 9-мм пистолет FormID: 0001CCCD GarbageCanUrban01 CONT Урна FormID: 0001CCD2 MetalScrapDoor01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 0015D2BC FullMaintenance PERK Полное техобслуживание FormID: 0015D2BE OldVaquero PERK Старый вакеро FormID: 0015D2BF OVWestSewers03c CELL QUOTEТорнQUOTE - клетки FormID: 0005CE58 LDDCworld15Water WATR LDDCworld15Water FormID: 0009CF75 GalloFootlocker CONT Сундук FormID: 0007CF0A CantelliRoomKey KEYM Ключ от комнаты Кантелли FormID: 000FD156 NCRTrooperSentryHM NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000FD15B DermotandStJamesFactionNV FACT Dermot and Saint James FormID: 000FD161 NCRTrooperMcCarranCM NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000FD162 NCRTrooperMcCarranAAM2 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000FD163 NCRTrooperMcCarranHM NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000FD164 NCRTrooperMcCarranHF NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0007CF3C StaleyRoomKey KEYM Ключ от комнаты Стейли FormID: 000FD175 VaultSuit22 ARMO Комбинезон Убежища 22 FormID: 000FD177 NCRTrooperMcCarranCF NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000BD074 FFSawbonesHealEffect SPEL Точность Скальпеля FormID: 0009CFE8 chryslusMasterKey KEYM Мастер-ключ от Крайслус-билдинга FormID: 0007CF5C BannonRoomKey KEYM Ключ от комнаты Беннона FormID: 0007CF5D FlakShrapnelRoomKey KEYM Ключ от комнаты Снаряда и Шрапнели FormID: 0007CF5E DoctorPrestonRoomKey KEYM Ключ от комнаты д-ра Престона FormID: 0011D21F VGOMBouncer02 NPC_ Головорез Омерты FormID: 0011D220 vGOMBouncer03 NPC_ Головорез Омерты FormID: 0007CF64 VeraWeatherlyRoomKey KEYM Ключ от комнаты Веры Уизерли FormID: 0007CF72 TenpennyResidentKey KEYM Ключ жителя Тенпенни FormID: 0011D23C Lucky38MainframeBuggedMsg MESG QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE. Точка доступа FormID: 000FD1B6 McCarranFieldTrooperAAMTEMPLATE NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0011D243 V21DresserSarahW CONT Комод Сары FormID: 0011D244 VSarahWDresserKey KEYM Ключ от шкафа Сары FormID: 0011D245 VSarahWRoomKey KEYM Карта-ключ от комнаты Сары FormID: 000FD1BA McCarranFieldTrooperAAF NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000FD1BC McCarranFieldTrooperCM NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000FD1BE McCarranFieldTrooperCF NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000FD1C0 McCarranFieldTrooperHF NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000FD1C2 McCarranFieldTrooperHM NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000FD1CF McCarranFieldNote01 NOTE Рыженькая FormID: 000FD1D0 McCarranFieldNote02 NOTE Напоминание FormID: 000FD1D1 McCarranFieldNote03 NOTE Эй, дружище FormID: 000FD1D2 McCarranFieldTerminal01 TERM Терминал FormID: 0001CE2C Vault101TunnelSnakesFaction FACT Tunnel Snakes FormID: 0007CFEF CG00BirthSkirt ARMO Юбка роженицы FormID: 05012E45 NVDLC01DeanVaultTalkingActivator TACT Dean Voice Activator FormID: 05012E46 NVDLC01ChristineVaultTalkingActivator TACT Christine Voice Activator FormID: 05012E47 NVDLC01HoloLobbyTerminalAMusic TERM Управление музыкальным сопровождением FormID: 0005CF6E AudioTemplateRobotEyebot CREA AudioTemplateRobotEyebot FormID: 05012E48 NVDLC01StarletMusicFragment02 NOTE QUOTELet the Bright Tomorrow inQUOTE в исполнении Веры Киз (II) FormID: 05012E49 NVDLC01StarletMusicFragment03 NOTE QUOTELet the Bright Tomorrow inQUOTE в исполнении Веры Киз (III) FormID: 05012E4A NVDLC01StarletMusicFragment01 NOTE QUOTELet the Bright Tomorrow inQUOTE в исполнении Веры Киз (I) FormID: 0015D3E9 GunRunnerGuardAAF NPC_ Охранник QUOTEОружейниковQUOTE FormID: 0015D3EA GunRunnerGuardHF NPC_ Охранник QUOTEОружейниковQUOTE FormID: 0015D3EB GunRunnerGuardHM NPC_ Охранник QUOTEОружейниковQUOTE FormID: 0015D3F2 WestsideCitizenHM NPC_ Обитатель Вестсайда FormID: 0015D3F3 WestsideCitizenAAF NPC_ Обитатель Вестсайда FormID: 0015D3F4 WestsideCitizenHF NPC_ Обитатель Вестсайда FormID: 000BD137 EnclaveCratePersonals CONT Сундук Анклава FormID: 0015D3FB WestsideMilitiaAAF NPC_ Ополченец Вестсайда FormID: 0015D3FC WestsideMilitiaCF NPC_ Ополченец Вестсайда FormID: 0015D3FD WestsideMilitiaHM NPC_ Ополченец Вестсайда FormID: 0015D404 WestsideMilitiaHF NPC_ Ополченец Вестсайда FormID: 0015D40F VMapWestside REGN Вестсайд FormID: 0001CE94 GameTerminalROOT TERM Царство Грелока (бета) FormID: 0015D42F vLegionaryFactionRewardNPC NPC_ Переодетый фрументарий FormID: 0015D431 LegionDropBoxMixed CONT Сундучок с монетами Легиона FormID: 0015D433 BananaYuccaPickableWestside ACTI Банановая юкка FormID: 05012EA5 NVDLC01RadioAMBMusic QUST DLC01 Ambient Music FormID: 05012EA7 NVDLC01RadioStationAMBMusic TACT Музыка QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 0013D3AF AudioTemplateNightStalker CREA AudioTemplateNightStalker FormID: 0003CF4A MS01QuestFailedMessage MESG Большие проблемы в Большом Городе FormID: 0013D3B5 ArmorLightAudioTemplate ARMO ArmorLightAudioTemplate FormID: 0013D3B6 ArmorHeavyAudioTemplate ARMO ArmorHeavyAudioTemplate FormID: 0005CFDE MetalArmorGloveL ARMA Metal Armor Left Glove FormID: 0005CFDF MetalArmorGloveR ARMA Metal Armor Right Glove FormID: 0001CEC7 GameLookROOT NOTE Текст FormID: 0013D3C2 RecipeGeckoHideTanned RCPE Дубленая шкура геккона FormID: 0013D3C3 RecipeTimeBomb RCPE Бомба с часовым механизмом FormID: 0013D3C4 RecipeTrailMix RCPE Походная смесь FormID: 0013D3C5 RecipeMassPurifiedWater RCPE Очистка воды FormID: 0013D3C6 RecipeCactusWater RCPE Кактусовый сок FormID: 0013D3C7 RecipeBleakVenom RCPE Бесцветный яд FormID: 0013D3C8 RecipeCaravanLunch RCPE Завтрак караванщика FormID: 0013D3C9 RecipeRosesWastelandOmelet RCPE Пустошный омлет Роуз FormID: 000FD2CA VFreeformMcCarranMessHallMeatVendorList NOTE Список торговцев мясом FormID: 000FD2CB NCRTrooperMcCarranInterior6 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000FD2CC NCRTrooperMcCarranInterior5 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000FD2CD NCRTrooperMcCarranInterior4 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000FD2CE NCRTrooperMcCarranInterior NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000FD2CF NCRTrooperMcCarranInterior2 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000FD2D0 NCRTrooperMcCarranInterior1 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0015D49A RaulClass CLAS Gunslinging Mechanic FormID: 000FD304 ContrerasFilingCabinet CONT Картотечный шкаф FormID: 000FD305 ContrerasComputerNote NOTE Лагерь Маккарран. Опись оружия FormID: 05012F3C NVDLC01CloudKissStrong ALCH Ядовитый поцелуй (сильный) FormID: 05012F3D NVDLC01CloudKissWeak ALCH Ядовитый поцелуй (слабый) FormID: 05012F3E NVDLC01CloudKissLethal ALCH Ядовитый поцелуй (смертельный) FormID: 05012F53 NVDLC01VendReturnSAArmor NOTE Код торгового автомата - QUOTEВозврат - броняQUOTE FormID: 05012F54 RecipeNVDLC01VendingMedX RCPE Мед-X FormID: 05012F55 NVDLC01VendingStimpak NOTE Код торгового автомата - QUOTEСтимуляторQUOTE FormID: 05012F56 NVDLC01VendReturnOutfitItem NOTE Код торгового автомата - QUOTEВозврат - одеждаQUOTE FormID: 0001CF65 GarbageCanUrban02 CONT Урна FormID: 05012F60 NVDLC01WTElijahHolorifleBarkTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0001CF6D CrRobobrainSteel CREA Робомозг FormID: 0001CF6E CrSentryBotGLSteel CREA Робот-охранник FormID: 0001CF70 CrRobobrainOutcast CREA Робомозг FormID: 0001CF71 CrSentryBotGLOutcast CREA Робот-охранник FormID: 0001CF72 CrDeathClawEnclave CREA Коготь смерти FormID: 0001CF73 CrEyebotEnclave CREA Робоглаз Анклава FormID: 0001CF74 CrRobobrainEnclave CREA Робомозг FormID: 0001CF75 CrSentryBotGLEnclave CREA Робот-охранник FormID: 0001CF77 CrFeralGhoul2B CREA Дикий гуль - бродяга FormID: 05012F6B NVDLC01RadioSpeakers QUST Bomb Collar Audio FormID: 0001CF7A CrFeralGhoul1B CREA Дикий гуль FormID: 0001CF7B CrFeralGhoulGlowingOne CREA Светящийся гуль FormID: 0001CF7C CrRadroach CREA Радтаракан FormID: 0001CF7F CrAnt3Queen CREA Гигантская муравьиная матка FormID: 0001CF80 CrAnt2Soldier CREA Гигантский муравей - солдат FormID: 0001CF81 CrAnt1Worker CREA Гигантский муравей - рабочий FormID: 0001CF83 CrMirelurk1 CREA Болотник FormID: 0001CF84 CrMirelurk2 CREA Болотник-охотник FormID: 0001CF87 CrDogRaider CREA Сторожевая собака рейдеров FormID: 0001CF89 CrRobobrain CREA Робомозг FormID: 0001CF8A CrSentryBotGL CREA Робот-охранник FormID: 0001CF8B CrProtectronEnclave CREA Протектрон FormID: 0013D480 VHDKimballTrooperTemplate NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0013D481 VHDKimballTrooper01 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0001CF8D CrProtectronOutcast CREA Протектрон FormID: 0001CF8E CrProtectronSteel CREA Протектрон FormID: 0001CF8F CrProtectron CREA Протектрон FormID: 0001CF90 CrCentaur CREA Кентавр FormID: 0001CF93 CrSuperMutant1GunA CREA Супермутант FormID: 0013D489 VHDKimballRoofGuard NPC_ Рядовой Дженсен FormID: 0001CF95 CrSuperMutantBehemoth CREA Супермутант-бегемот FormID: 05012F8A NVDLC01SuitesKitchenFirstAidKit CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 0001CF9A CrDeathClaw CREA Коготь смерти FormID: 0001CF9C CrDog CREA Собака FormID: 0001CF9D CrRadscorpion1Small CREA Радскорпион FormID: 0001CF9E CrRadscorpion2Large CREA Гигантский радскорпион FormID: 0001CF9F CrMoleRat CREA Кротокрыс FormID: 0001CFA2 CrBrahmin CREA Брамин FormID: 0001CFA3 CrDogVicious CREA Одичавшая собака FormID: 0001CFAF MS09VancesProposal MISC Предложение Вэнса FormID: 0001CFB2 WallMarker FURN Стена FormID: 0001CFB6 Vault101Faction FACT Vault 101 Resident FormID: 05012FB1 NVDLC01ChallengeWholeSadStory CHAL Печальная повесть FormID: 05012FB2 NVDLC01ChallengeThingsToCome CHAL Кто ищет, тот найдет! FormID: 05012FB3 NVDLC01ChallengeHistorysSake CHAL Хранитель истории FormID: 0001CFDE LootArmorCombatArmor CONT Ящик для брони FormID: 0001CFE4 GarbageCanUrban03 CONT Урна FormID: 0013D52C RecipesRosesWastelandOmeletNote NOTE Рецепт. Пустошный омлет Роуз FormID: 0013D52D GeckoFireHideTanned MISC Дубленая шкура огненного геккона FormID: 0013D52E GeckoGoldenHideTanned MISC Дубленая шкура золотого геккона FormID: 0013D52F GeckoHideTanned MISC Дубленая шкура геккона FormID: 0501302E NVDLC01HologramFriendCodeHolder2 ACTI Direct the Show Part Two FormID: 0013D530 RecipeGeckoFireHideTanned RCPE Дубленая шкура огненного геккона FormID: 0013D531 CaravanLunch ALCH Завтрак караванщика FormID: 0013D532 TimeBombExplosion EXPL Time Bomb Explosion FormID: 0013D533 TimeBombProjectile PROJ Бомба с запущенным час. мех. FormID: 0013D534 WeapNVTimeBomb WEAP Бомба с часовым механизмом FormID: 0013D535 NVCGBlackCaveDoor DOOR Вход FormID: 0013D572 TrailMix ALCH Походная смесь FormID: 05013093 NVDLC01CraftingBox CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0011D582 VFreeformLucky38Note NOTE Разведка. QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 0013D60F NVPoisonGreaseScorpion ALCH Яд скорпиона FormID: 0011D584 GSGiantMantisNymph CREA Гигантский богомол - детеныш FormID: 0011D58D GSBrahmin CREA Брамин FormID: 0011D5A5 VMS18KitchenPatroller FACT Characters who patrol the Ultra-Luxe kitchen. FormID: 0003D1F9 MS13Mezzed MGEF MS13Mezzed * FormID: 0003D1FA MS13HeadExplode MGEF MS13HeadExplode * FormID: 0003D1FC MS13AlwaysMez FACT MS13 Always Mez with Mesmetron FormID: 0003D1FE MS13Collar ARMO Ошейник раба FormID: 0003D205 UtlDoorBg01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 000FD561 OutfitNVJumpsuitRaulPetroChico ARMO Комбинезон Рауля QUOTEПетро-шикоQUOTE FormID: 000FD566 CasaMadridDoorStJames DOOR Дверь в апартаменты Сент-Джеймса FormID: 000FD567 CasaMadridDoorDermot DOOR Дверь в апартаменты Дермота FormID: 000FD56C VendorContainerBlake CONT Магазин Блейка FormID: 0013D6A1 vMORangerJackson NPC_ Рейнджер Джексон FormID: 0013D6A2 vMORangerGhost NPC_ Рейнджер Призрак FormID: 0013D6A4 vMOMajorKnight NPC_ Майор Найт FormID: 000BD473 FakeForce400r100 EXPL Force FormID: 0013D6A7 vMOLacey NPC_ Лейси FormID: 000BD474 FlamerFireDamage MGEF Урон огнем огнемета FormID: 000BD475 FlamerSmokeMagicEffect MGEF Дымовой эффект огнемета FormID: 0015D74D Lucky38OUTERSecuritron CREA Секьюритрон QUOTEМарк IQUOTE FormID: 0001D1E9 LyonsPrideFaction FACT Lyon's Pride FormID: 0001D1EB SuperMutantFaction FACT Supermutants FormID: 0015D78F BoomerMessCM NPC_ Бомбист - зав. складом FormID: 0015D79D VMS55 QUST В НЕВЕДЕНИИ FormID: 0015D7A2 CaravanDeckRingo CDCK Караванная колода Ринго FormID: 0015D7A3 CardClubs2Tops CCRD 2 треф - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7A4 CardClubs3Tops CCRD 3 треф - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7A5 CardClubs4Tops CCRD 4 треф - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7A6 CardClubs5Tops CCRD 5 треф - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7A7 CardClubs6Tops CCRD 6 треф - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7A8 CardClubs7Tops CCRD 7 треф - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7A9 CardClubs8Tops CCRD 8 треф - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7AA CardClubs9Tops CCRD 9 треф - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7AB CardClubs10Tops CCRD 10 треф - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7AC CardClubsJackTops CCRD Валет треф - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7AD CardClubsQueenTops CCRD Дама треф - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7AE CardClubsKingTops CCRD Король треф - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7AF CardClubsAceTops CCRD Туз треф - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7B1 CardSpades10Tops CCRD 10 пик - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7B2 CardSpades2Tops CCRD 2 пик - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7B3 CardSpades3Tops CCRD 3 пик - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7B4 CardSpades4Tops CCRD 4 пик - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7B5 CardSpades5Tops CCRD 5 пик - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7B6 CardSpades6Tops CCRD 6 пик - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7B7 CardSpades7Tops CCRD 7 пик - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7B8 CardSpades8Tops CCRD 8 пик - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7B9 CardSpades9Tops CCRD 9 пик - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7BA CardSpadesJackTops CCRD Валет пик - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7BB CardSpadesQueenTops CCRD Дама пик - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7BC CardSpadesKingTops CCRD Король пик - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7BD CardSpadesAceTops CCRD Туз пик - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7BE CardHearts2Tops CCRD 2 червей - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7BF CardHearts3Tops CCRD 3 червей - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7C0 CardHearts4Tops CCRD 4 червей - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7C1 CardHearts5Tops CCRD 5 червей - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7C2 CardHearts6Tops CCRD 6 червей - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7C3 CardHearts7Tops CCRD 7 червей - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7C4 CardHearts8Tops CCRD 8 червей - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7C5 CardHearts9Tops CCRD 9 червей - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7C6 CardHearts10Tops CCRD 10 червей - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7C7 CardHeartsJackTops CCRD Валет червей - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7C8 CardHeartsQueenTops CCRD Дама червей - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7C9 CardHeartsKingTops CCRD Король червей - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0013D73C vHDCheckpointTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0015D7CA CardHeartsAceTops CCRD Туз червей - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7CB CardDiamonds2Tops CCRD 2 бубей - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7CC CardDiamonds3Tops CCRD 3 бубей - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7CD CardDiamonds4Tops CCRD 4 бубей - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7CE CardDiamonds5Tops CCRD 5 бубей - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7CF CardDiamonds6Tops CCRD 6 бубей - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7D0 CardDiamonds7Tops CCRD 7 бубей - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 05013242 NVDLC01MetalBox01Crafting CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0015D7D1 CardDiamonds8Tops CCRD 8 бубей - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7D2 CardDiamonds9Tops CCRD 9 бубей - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7D3 CardDiamonds10Tops CCRD 10 бубей - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7D4 CardDiamondsJackTops CCRD Валет бубей - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7D5 CardDiamondsQueenTops CCRD Дама бубей - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7D6 CardDiamondsKingTops CCRD Король бубей - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7D7 CardDiamondsAceTops CCRD Туз бубей - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7D8 CardJoker01Tops CCRD Джокер 1 - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0015D7D9 CardJoker02Tops CCRD Джокер 2 - QUOTEТопсQUOTE FormID: 0007D412 EnclaveInfiltratorStealth SPEL Стелс-щит FormID: 0007D41F Enclave4OfficerAAFTEMPLATE NPC_ Офицер Анклава FormID: 0007D422 Enclave4OfficerAAM NPC_ Офицер Анклава FormID: 0007D423 Enclave4OfficerAM NPC_ Офицер Анклава FormID: 0007D424 Enclave4OfficerAF NPC_ Офицер Анклава FormID: 0007D425 Enclave4OfficerCM NPC_ Офицер Анклава FormID: 0007D426 Enclave4OfficerCF NPC_ Офицер Анклава FormID: 0007D427 Enclave4OfficerHM NPC_ Офицер Анклава FormID: 0007D428 Enclave4OfficerHF NPC_ Офицер Анклава FormID: 0003D320 EnchClothingBusinessSuit ENCH Деловой костюм FormID: 0003D321 EnchClothingCommandoJumpsuit ENCH Военная форма FormID: 0003D322 EnchClothingScienceLabCoat ENCH Лабораторный халат FormID: 0003D323 EnchClothingOfficersUniform ENCH Униформа оф. Анклава FormID: 0003D324 MS10EnchClothingOasisGarb ENCH Взгляд древена FormID: 0003D325 MS03ClothingVaultSuitCombat ENCH Боекостюм убежища FormID: 0003D326 EnchClothingVaultSuitSecurity ENCH Костюм охранника FormID: 0003D327 EnchClothingVaultSuitUtility ENCH Раб. комб. Убежища FormID: 0003D328 EnchClothingDoctorsLabCoat ENCH Халат д-ра Берроуза FormID: 0003D329 EnchClothingWastelandMerchant ENCH Костюм торговца FormID: 0003D32A EnchRadiationSuit ENCH Антирад. костюм FormID: 0003D32C EnchRadiationAdvSuit ENCH Ул. антирад. костюм FormID: 0003D32E EnchMetalArmor ENCH Металлическая броня FormID: 0003D330 EnchPowerArmor ENCH Силовая броня FormID: 0003D331 EnchPowerArmorHelmet ENCH Шлем силовой брони FormID: 0003D332 EnchTeslaArmor ENCH Броня Тесла FormID: 0003D333 EnchTeslaArmorHelmet ENCH Шлем брони Тесла FormID: 0003D334 EnchClothingBaseballCap ENCH Бейсболка FormID: 0003D335 IncreaseFireResistance MGEF Увеличение сопротивления огню FormID: 0003D337 EnchFootballHelmet ENCH Футбольный шлем FormID: 0003D338 EnchHockeyMask ENCH Хоккейная маска FormID: 0003D339 EnchClothingDunceCap ENCH Дурацкий колпак FormID: 0003D33A EnchClothingLingerie ENCH Ночное одеяние FormID: 0003D34D MQ08GECK MISC ГЭКК FormID: 0003D34E MQ08Fawkes CREA Фокс FormID: 0015D84A RaulAndyConversation ACTI Raul Andy Conversation FormID: 0001D2C9 BenchUrban01 FURN Скамья FormID: 050132D4 NVDLC01VaultMainTurretTerminal TERM Терминал управления турелями хранилища FormID: 050132D5 NVDLC01StarletAuditionTape01 MISC Прослушивание Веры Киз FormID: 050132D6 NVDLC01DeanHolotape02 MISC Запись шантажа Дина Домино FormID: 050132D7 NVDLC01VaultTurretPasswordNote NOTE Пароль к терминалу турелей хранилища FormID: 050132D8 NVDLC01StarletAudition01Note NOTE Прослушивание Веры Киз FormID: 050132D9 NVDLC01DeanBlackmailTapeNote NOTE Шантаж Дина Домино FormID: 0013D7DD vHDLVLNCRRangerEliteNCRBattle NPC_ Рейнджер-ветеран НКР FormID: 0013D7E1 vHDNCRRangerCommanderNCRBattle NPC_ Командир рейнджеров-ветеранов НКР FormID: 0013D7E2 NVNiptonTownHallExtDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 0013D7E5 JacobstownNightstalkerCave CELL Пещера Чарльстон FormID: 0015D878 Lucky38MrHouseTerminal02 TERM Терминал FormID: 0015D8B0 CaravanSpareDeck CONT Коробка с картами QUOTEкараванQUOTE FormID: 0015D8B2 SLOldWellINT CELL Колодец Джимми FormID: 05013329 NVDLC01VendingModAutoRifle NOTE Код торгового автомата - QUOTEАвтоматическая винтовка - улучшенный механизм QUOTE FormID: 0501332A NVDLC01VendingModHoloRifle NOTE Код торгового автомата - QUOTEГоловинтовка - улучшенные деталиQUOTE FormID: 0501332B NVDLC01VendingModBearTrapFist NOTE Код торгового автомата - QUOTEМедвежий кулак - улучшенные пружиныQUOTE FormID: 0013D82E JacobstownHenryTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0013D831 JacobstownCalamity NPC_ Беда FormID: 0013D834 Lily CREA Лили FormID: 0013D83B JacobstownMutant3 CREA Супермутант FormID: 0007D4F2 RL3Survive SPEL Стойкость РЛ3 FormID: 0007D4F3 PoisonImmunity SPEL Иммунитет к яду FormID: 0013D851 VMS24BrainLupa MISC Мозг Люпы FormID: 0013D852 VMS24BrainRey MISC Мозг Рэя FormID: 05013367 NVDLC01HologramBaseEffect2 MGEF Голографическое изображение 2 FormID: 05013368 NVDLC01HologramNeutralSpell2 SPEL Hologram Neutral 2 FormID: 0501336B NVDLC01Gala02SampleLocker CONT Шкаф FormID: 0501336C NVDLC01Gala02SampleNoteLocker CONT Шкаф FormID: 0501336D NVDLC01Gala02CMDead NPC_ Труп FormID: 0501336E NVDLC01Gala02SampleNote NOTE Токсичные образцы FormID: 0015D908 CrimsonCaravanSafe CONT Сейф FormID: 0015D909 CrimsonCaravanSafeKey KEYM Ключ от сейфа QUOTEКрасного караванаQUOTE FormID: 0015D90A CassNoteCrimsonCaravan NOTE Соглашение между QUOTEКрасным караваномQUOTE и Ван Граффами FormID: 000FD76A V03OverseerWallTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0015D912 VCG03 QUST У КОСТРА FormID: 000FD76B V03LincolnTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 000FD76C V03DanielTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0015D914 DoggieTreat MISC Собачье снотворное FormID: 000FD76D V03MichelleTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 000FD76E V03MichaelTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 000FD76F V03WilliamTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 000FD770 V03NaraTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 000FD771 VaultSuit3Utility ARMO Рабочий комбинезон Убежища 3 FormID: 000FD772 VDresser03 CONT Комод FormID: 0015D91A Lucky38TLPodchair FURN Кресло FormID: 000FD78B VMS07OverseerPassword NOTE Пароль смотрителя Убежища 3 FormID: 0001D3CD DeadBrahmin CREA Разлагающийся труп брамина FormID: 000BD692 MQ03RobobrainFaction FACT MQ03 Robobrain Faction FormID: 000FD7B9 OVNVTheGray CELL Серое здание FormID: 000BD6A0 DashwoodTerminalPeople1 NOTE DashwoodTerminalPeople1 FormID: 000BD6A1 DashwoodTerminalPeople2 NOTE DashwoodTerminalPeople1 FormID: 000BD6A2 DashwoodTerminalPeople3 NOTE DashwoodTerminalPeople1 FormID: 000BD6A3 DashwoodTerminalPeople4 NOTE DashwoodTerminalPeople1 FormID: 000BD6A4 DashwoodTerminalPeople5 NOTE DashwoodTerminalPeople1 FormID: 000BD6A5 DashwoodTerminalPlaces1 NOTE DashwoodTerminalPlaces FormID: 000BD6A6 DashwoodTerminalPlaces2 NOTE DashwoodTerminalPlaces FormID: 000BD6A7 DashwoodTerminalPlaces3 NOTE DashwoodTerminalPlaces FormID: 000BD6A8 DashwoodTerminalPlaces4 NOTE DashwoodTerminalPlaces FormID: 000BD6A9 DashwoodTerminalPlaces5 NOTE DashwoodTerminalPlaces FormID: 000BD6AA DashwoodTerminalPests1 NOTE DashwoodTerminalPests FormID: 000BD6AB DashwoodTerminalPests2 NOTE DashwoodTerminalPests FormID: 000BD6AC DashwoodTerminalPests3 NOTE DashwoodTerminalPests FormID: 050133DF NVDLC01BombCollarExplosion EXPL Bomb Collar Explosion FormID: 000BD6AD DashwoodTerminalPests4 NOTE DashwoodTerminalPests FormID: 000BD6AE DashwoodTerminalPests5 NOTE DashwoodTerminalPests FormID: 000BD6B0 DashwoodSafeKey KEYM Ключ от сейфа Дэшвуда FormID: 000BD6B1 DashwoodSafe CONT Сейф Дэшвуда FormID: 050133E4 NVDLC01CrHologramWTFriend CREA Голограмма FormID: 0001D3FD EnclaveFaction FACT Enclave FormID: 0001D3FE BrotherhoodSteelFaction FACT Brotherhood of Steel FormID: 0001D3FF BrotherhoodOutcastFaction FACT Brotherhood Outcast FormID: 05013404 NVDLC01TravelToMojaveMsg MESG Выход на Мохавскую пустошь FormID: 0501340B NVDLC01ElijahsMailbox CONT Стенной сейф FormID: 0501340D NVDLC01ChipReward QUST Chip Reward Quest FormID: 0501340F NVDLC01SuitesAutoDocMsg MESG Автодок FormID: 05013410 NVDLC01SuitesVeraMedNote NOTE История болезни Веры Киз FormID: 0015D9AF NVCentaurBlood MISC Кровь кентавра FormID: 0015D9B0 NVCoyoteHide MISC Шкура койота FormID: 0015D9B1 NVDogHide MISC Собачья шкура FormID: 0015D9B2 FireAntMeat ALCH Мясо огненного муравья FormID: 0015D9B9 SunnySmilesTrigger ACTI Sunny Smiles Trigger FormID: 0015D9D7 HVScoutReport03 MISC Отчет разведки Братства #3 FormID: 0015D9D8 HVMissionDisc02 MISC Голографическая запись. Миссия Братства Стали FormID: 0015D9D9 HVMissionDisc03 MISC Голографическая запись. Миссия Братства Стали FormID: 0015D9DA HVScoutReport01 MISC Отчет разведки Братства #1 FormID: 0015D9DB HVMissionDisc01 MISC Голографическая запись. Миссия Братства Стали FormID: 0015D9DC HVScoutReport02 MISC Отчет разведки Братства #2 FormID: 0015D9DD HVScout03 NPC_ Разведчик Братства FormID: 0015D9DE HVScout02 NPC_ Разведчик Братства FormID: 0015D9DF HVScout01 NPC_ Разведчик Братства FormID: 0015D9E0 CassNoteVanGraff NOTE Письмо Глории FormID: 05013469 NVDLC01CardSpades10SM CCRD 10 пик - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 0015DA09 NellisArrayMarkerREF MAPM СОЛНЕЧНЫЕ БАТАРЕИ АБ НЕЛЛИС FormID: 0015DA0A NellisHangarsMarkerREF MAPM АНГАРЫ АБ НЕЛЛИС FormID: 0015DA16 VCassCompanion QUST ПЛАТА ПО СЧЕТАМ FormID: 050134A2 NVDLC01CardSpades2SM CCRD 2 пик - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134A3 NVDLC01CardSpades3SM CCRD 3 пик - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134A4 NVDLC01CardSpades4SM CCRD 4 пик - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134A5 NVDLC01CardSpades5SM CCRD 5 пик - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134A6 NVDLC01CardSpades6SM CCRD 6 пик - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134A7 NVDLC01CardSpades7SM CCRD 7 пик - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134A8 NVDLC01CardSpades8SM CCRD 8 пик - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134A9 NVDLC01CardSpades9SM CCRD 9 пик - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134AA NVDLC01CardSpadesAceSM CCRD Туз пик - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134AB NVDLC01CardSpadesJackSM CCRD Валет пик - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134AC NVDLC01CardSpadesKingSM CCRD Король пик - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134AD NVDLC01CardSpadesQueenSM CCRD Дама пик - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134AE NVDLC01CardClubs10SM CCRD 10 треф - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134AF NVDLC01CardClubs2SM CCRD 2 треф - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134B0 NVDLC01CardClubs3SM CCRD 3 треф - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134B1 NVDLC01CardClubs4SM CCRD 4 треф - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134B2 NVDLC01CardClubs5SM CCRD 5 треф - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134B3 NVDLC01CardClubs6SM CCRD 6 треф - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134B4 NVDLC01CardClubs7SM CCRD 7 треф - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134B5 NVDLC01CardClubs8SM CCRD 8 треф - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134B6 NVDLC01CardClubs9SM CCRD 9 треф - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134B7 NVDLC01CardClubsAceSM CCRD Туз треф - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134B8 NVDLC01CardClubsJackSM CCRD Валет треф - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134B9 NVDLC01CardClubsKingSM CCRD Король треф - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134BA NVDLC01CardClubsQueenSM CCRD Дама треф - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134D2 NVDLC01CardHearts10SM CCRD 10 червей - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134D3 NVDLC01CardHearts2SM CCRD 2 червей - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134D4 NVDLC01CardHearts3SM CCRD 3 червей - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134D5 NVDLC01CardHearts4SM CCRD 4 червей - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134D6 NVDLC01CardHearts5SM CCRD 5 червей - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134D7 NVDLC01CardHearts6SM CCRD 6 червей - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134D8 NVDLC01CardHearts7SM CCRD 7 червей - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134D9 NVDLC01CardHearts8SM CCRD 8 червей - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134DA NVDLC01CardHearts9SM CCRD 9 червей - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134DB NVDLC01CardHeartsAceSM CCRD Туз червей - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134DC NVDLC01CardHeartsJackSM CCRD Валет червей - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134DD NVDLC01CardHeartsKingSM CCRD Король червей - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134DE NVDLC01CardHeartsQueenSM CCRD Дама червей - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134DF NVDLC01CardDiamonds10SM CCRD 10 бубей - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134E0 NVDLC01CardDiamonds2SM CCRD 2 бубей - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134E1 NVDLC01CardDiamonds3SM CCRD 3 бубей - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134E2 NVDLC01CardDiamonds4SM CCRD 4 бубей - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134E3 NVDLC01CardDiamonds5SM CCRD 5 бубей - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134E4 NVDLC01CardDiamonds6SM CCRD 6 бубей - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134E5 NVDLC01CardDiamonds7SM CCRD 7 бубей - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134E6 NVDLC01CardDiamonds8SM CCRD 8 бубей - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134E7 NVDLC01CardDiamonds9SM CCRD 9 бубей - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134E8 NVDLC01CardDiamondsAceSM CCRD Туз бубей - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134E9 NVDLC01CardDiamondsJackSM CCRD Валет бубей - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134EA NVDLC01CardDiamondsKingSM CCRD Король бубей - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134EB NVDLC01CardDiamondsQueenSM CCRD Дама бубей - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134EC NVDLC01CardJoker01SM CCRD Джокер 1 - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134ED NVDLC01CardJoker02SM CCRD Джокер 2 - QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 050134FB NVDLC01ChallengeDeadMansHand CHAL Рука мертвеца FormID: 08000800 WeapNVDLC00FaderatorDUPLICATE000 WEAP Регулятор FormID: 0011D997 NVTESTSInfantry CREA Виктор FormID: 0011D998 NVTESTSPolice CREA Виктор FormID: 0011D999 NVTESTSVictor CREA Виктор FormID: 0011D99A NVTESTSYesMan CREA Йес-мэн FormID: 0011D99B NVTESTSMrHouse CREA Виктор FormID: 0011D99C NVTESTSJane CREA Виктор FormID: 0011D99D NVTESTSMarilyn CREA Виктор FormID: 0011D99E FortLegionaryRecruitAAMTemplate NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 0011D99F FortLegionaryRecruitCM NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 0501352D NVDLC01ChallengeSouvenirCollector CHAL Коллекционер реликвий QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 05013531 nvdlc01starletSkeleton ARMO Скелет актрисы FormID: 05013532 NVDLC01StarletSkeletonBase NPC_ Скелет Веры FormID: 05013533 nvdlc01starletSkelDress ARMO Платье актрисы FormID: 0001D542 BenchSuburban01 FURN Скамья FormID: 0013DA43 NVHooverDamSecurityCheckpointSandbagBench01 FURN Скамья FormID: 0013DA44 NVHooverDamSecurityCheckpointSandbagBench02 FURN Скамья FormID: 0009D785 DrinkToiletMetal03Purified ACTI Унитаз FormID: 0009D786 DrinkSinkMetal03Purified ACTI Раковина FormID: 0501354E NVDLC01SuitesKitchenDoor DOOR Запасной выход FormID: 0501354F NVDLC01SuitesEmergencyDoor DOOR Запасной выход FormID: 05013550 NVDLC01SuitesEmergencyTerminal TERM Аварийный терминал FormID: 05013551 NVDLC01SuitesGasValve ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0009D792 VStallDoor01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 0011D9C7 VMS21HotelKey KEYM Мастер-ключ от комнат QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 0011D9C8 VMS21TroikeKey KEYM Ключ от комнаты Тройка FormID: 0011D9C9 VMS21BigSalKey KEYM Ключ от комнаты Большого Сэла FormID: 0011D9CA VMS21ClandenKey KEYM Ключ от комнаты Клэндена FormID: 0011D9CB VMS21NeroKey KEYM Ключ от комнаты Неро FormID: 0011D9CC VMS21MurderTapes NOTE Уличающие пленки FormID: 0011D9D3 vGOMProstitute18FGx NPC_ Проститутка из QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 0011D9EC FortLegionMongrel CREA Пес Легиона FormID: 0011D9ED LegionMongrelHamstring SPEL Клыки пса Легиона FormID: 0011D9EE LegionMongrelHamstringEffect MGEF LegionMongrelHamstringEffect FormID: 0009D7CD LootAmmoBox5mmBig CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 0001D59A SchoolDeskRuined01 CONT Сломанная школьная парта FormID: 0015DB37 SnowglobeFortmormon MISC Снежный шар. Мормонский форт FormID: 0015DB38 SnowglobeMtCharleston MISC Снежный шар. Гора Чарльстон FormID: 0015DB39 SnowglobeHooverDam MISC Снежный шар. Дамба Гувера FormID: 0015DB3A SnowglobeGoodsprings MISC Снежный шар. Гудспрингс FormID: 0015DB3B SnowglobeTestSite MISC Снежный шар. Полигон FormID: 0015DB3C SnowglobeNellis MISC Снежный шар. АБ QUOTEНеллисQUOTE FormID: 0015DB3D SnowglobeTheStrip MISC Снежный шар. Стрип FormID: 0007D7A3 EcvDoorSm01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 0003D6F7 FortIndependence02Terminal01Password NOTE Форт Инд. - Пароль к терминалу доступа FormID: 0003D6FB FortIndependence02Desk01 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0009D8A6 OutfitOasisDruidHoodADDON ARMA Oasis Druid Hood FormID: 0501367B NVDLC01ResidencesWoodenCrateContainer CONT Деревянный ящик FormID: 000FDA86 VFreeformMcCarranContrerasEnableTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000FDA87 VMS11WhiteLocker CONT Шкаф капрала Уайта FormID: 000FDA93 VMS08DefusedMessage MESG Взрывчатка обезврежена FormID: 0003D758 FFRadioSignal08 TACT Радиосигнал QUOTEСьерра ВикторQUOTE FormID: 0013DBEB JacobstownAudioLog01 NOTE Послевоенная аудиозапись FormID: 0013DBEC JacobstownSurvivor NPC_ Выживший (аудиожурнал) FormID: 050136F4 NVDLC01ETJournalMisc MISC Дневник FormID: 050136F5 NVDLC01ETStainedPageMisc MISC Запачканная страница FormID: 050136F6 NVDLC01ETTornJournalMisc MISC Разорванный дневник FormID: 0003D798 ForgeLobbyDoorKey KEYM Ключ от кузницы FormID: 0003D7D8 MS11BombMessageDisarmFail MESG Не хватает навыков FormID: 05013750 NVDLC01Holograms01Note NOTE Голограмма: Установка и обслуживание 1.1 FormID: 05013751 NVDLC01Holograms02Note NOTE Голограмма: Протоколы обслуживания 2.3 FormID: 05013752 NVDLC01Holograms03Note NOTE Голограмма: Протоколы безопасности 2.4 FormID: 05013753 NVDLC01Holograms04Note NOTE Голограмма: Дополнение. Поведение 2.4.1 FormID: 05013754 NVDLC01Holograms05Note NOTE Голограмма: Протоколы безопасности 2.5 FormID: 05013755 NVDLC01Holograms06Note NOTE Голограмма: Обнаружение угрозы 2.6 FormID: 05013756 NVDLC01Holograms07Note NOTE Голограмма: Реакция на угрозу 2.6.2 FormID: 05013757 NVDLC01Holograms08Note NOTE Голограмма: Патрульные 2.7 FormID: 05013758 NVDLC01Holograms09Note NOTE Голограмма: Эмиттеры голограмм 5.0 FormID: 05013759 NVDLC01Holograms10Note NOTE Голограмма: Техническое обслуживание 8.3 FormID: 0501375A NVDLC01Holograms11Note NOTE Синклер: ЭЛИ FormID: 0003D7F9 KellerHolotape1 NOTE Семейный архив Келлеров, 1 из 5 FormID: 0003D7FA KellerHolotape2 NOTE Семейный архив Келлеров, 2 из 5 FormID: 0003D7FB KellerHolotape3 NOTE Семейный архив Келлеров, 3 из 5 FormID: 000BDA2F LaserDisintegrationEffect MGEF Дезинтеграция FormID: 0003D7FC KellerHolotape4 NOTE Семейный архив Келлеров, 4 из 5 FormID: 000BDA30 LaserDisintegrationFXSpell SPEL Дезинтеграция FormID: 0003D7FD KellerHolotape5 NOTE Семейный архив Келлеров, 5 из 5 FormID: 0003D807 MisterKellerGlowingOne CREA Светящийся гуль FormID: 05013780 NVDLC01HoloEmitterVendor ACTI Эмиттер голограмм FormID: 050137BC musSetINCDLC1 MSET musSetINCHostile FormID: 05013856 NVDLC01ElijahSuitesIntercom TACT Сломанный интерком FormID: 05013857 NVDLC01ElijahTheaterTalkingActivator TACT Сломанный интерком FormID: 05013858 NVDLC01ElijahRestaurantIntercom TACT Сломанный интерком FormID: 0501385D NVDLC01BrokenIntercomMsg MESG Сломанный интерком FormID: 0013DD63 CampGuardianCaves CELL Пещеры лагеря Гардиан FormID: 05013867 NVDLC01KitchenElijahSecondUpTrigger ACTI Трансляция сигнала Элайджи FormID: 05013893 NVDLC01VaultElevatorWarnProtocolNote NOTE Предупреждение: Процедура работы лифта FormID: 05013894 NVDLC01VaultWorkerNote NOTE Заметка рабочего FormID: 05013896 NVDLC01VaultSecurityWarnProtocolNote NOTE Регламент безопасности FormID: 05013897 NVDLC01VaultVera01Note NOTE Извлеченная голографическая запись FormID: 0501389B NVDLC01VaultVera02Note NOTE Вера FormID: 0501389C NVDLC01VaultMainInfoVeraTerminal TERM Вера FormID: 0501389D NVDLC01VaultDean01Note NOTE Личные записи Синклера FormID: 050138A7 NVDLC01VaultMainInfoDeanTerminal TERM Личные записи Синклера FormID: 050138A8 NVDLC01ElijahsChemistrySet ACTI Химический набор Элайджи FormID: 050138A9 NVDLC01ElijahsChemistrySetMsg MESG Химический набор FormID: 050138C2 NVDLC01KitchenCabinetCrafting CONT Кухонный шкаф FormID: 050138C7 NVDLC01VendingMachineMsg MESG Торговый автомат FormID: 050138C8 RecipeNVDLC01Extra01 RCPE Удивительная еда FormID: 050138C9 RecipeNVDLC01Extra02 RCPE Удивительная еда FormID: 050138CA RecipeNVDLC01Extra03 RCPE Удивительный препарат FormID: 050138CB RecipeNVDLC01Extra04 RCPE Удивительный препарат FormID: 050138CC RecipeNVDLC01Extra05 RCPE Странный химикат FormID: 050138CD RecipeNVDLC01Extra06 RCPE Странный химикат FormID: 050138DD NVDLC01Radroach01 CREA Радтаракан FormID: 050138DE NVDLC01Radroach02 CREA Радтаракан FormID: 050138DF NVDLC01Radroach03 CREA Радтаракан FormID: 050138E5 NVDLC01KitchenTheseKnivesNote NOTE Эти ножи! FormID: 050138E6 NVDLC01KitchenAnotherShipmentNote NOTE Еще одна поставка? FormID: 050138E7 NVDLC01KitchenTooHotNote NOTE Слишком горячо! FormID: 050138E8 NVDLC01RecipeSuperHeatedKnifeNote NOTE Рецепт: сверхнагретый нож! FormID: 050138E9 NVDLC01KitchenOfficeTerminalKnives TERM Терминал кафе QUOTEМадридQUOTE FormID: 050138EA NVDLC01AmmoExtra01 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 050138EB NVDLC01AmmoExtra02 CONT Ящик с боеприпасами FormID: 050138EC NVDLC01DeskArtDecoExtra01 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 050138ED NVDLC01DeskArtDecoExtra02 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 050138EE NVDLC01DeskOfficeMetalExtra01 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 050138EF NVDLC01DeskOfficeMetalExtra02 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 050138F0 NVDLC01DresserExtra01 CONT Шкаф FormID: 050138F1 NVDLC01DresserExtra02 CONT Шкаф FormID: 050138F2 NVDLC01FilingCabinetBunchExtra01 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 050138F3 NVDLC01FilingCabinetBunchExtra02 CONT Картотечные шкафы FormID: 050138F4 NVDLC01GarbageCanExtra01 CONT Урна FormID: 050138F5 NVDLC01GarbageCanExtra02 CONT Урна FormID: 050138F6 NVDLC01GenericSafeExtra01 CONT Сейф FormID: 050138F7 NVDLC01GenericSafeExtra02 CONT Сейф FormID: 050138F8 NVDLC01HotelDeskExtra01 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 050138F9 NVDLC01HotelDeskExtra02 CONT Письменный стол FormID: 050138FA NVDLC01HotelWardrobeExtra01 CONT Гардероб FormID: 050138FB NVDLC01HotelWardrobeExtra02 CONT Гардероб FormID: 050138FC NVDLC01KitchenCabinetExtra01 CONT Кухонный шкаф FormID: 050138FD NVDLC01KitchenCabinetExtra02 CONT Кухонный шкаф FormID: 050138FE NVDLC01LockerExtra01 CONT Шкаф FormID: 050138FF NVDLC01LockerExtra02 CONT Шкаф FormID: 05013900 NVDLC01LootCashRegisterExtra01 CONT Кассовый аппарат FormID: 0001D90D RefrigeratorWithFood CONT Холодильник FormID: 05013901 NVDLC01LootCashRegisterExtra03 CONT Кассовый аппарат FormID: 05013902 NVDLC01LootFirstAidKitExtra01 CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 05013903 NVDLC01LootFirstAidKitVault CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 05013908 NVDLC01MetalBoxExtra01 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 05013909 NVDLC01MetalBoxExtra02 CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0501390A NVDLC01NightstandExtra01 CONT Тумбочка FormID: 0501390B NVDLC01OvenRangeDirtyExtra01 CONT Печь FormID: 0501390C NVDLC01RefrigeratorExtra01 CONT Холодильник FormID: 0501390D NVDLC01SuitCaseExtra01 CONT Чемодан FormID: 0501390E NVDLC01SuitCaseVault CONT Чемодан FormID: 0501390F NVDLC01ToolboxContainerExtra01 CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 05013910 NVDLC01ToolboxContainerExtra02 CONT Ящик с инструментами FormID: 05013911 NVDLC01ExtraDoor01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 0011DD86 V21SarahTerminalMailIn TERM Сообщения для Сары Вайнтроб FormID: 05013912 NVDLC01ExtraDoor02 DOOR Дверь FormID: 0011DD87 V21SarahTerminalMailOut TERM Отправленные сообщения FormID: 05013913 NVDLC01ExtraDoor03 DOOR Дверь FormID: 0011DD88 V21Guest TERM Гостевой терминал Убежища 21 FormID: 05013914 NVDLC01FakeBunkerReturnDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 0011DD89 V21GuestServices TERM Гостевой терминал Убежища 21 FormID: 0011DD8A V21GuestHistory TERM Гостевой терминал Убежища 21 FormID: 0011DD8B V21GuestMail TERM Гостевой терминал Убежища 21 FormID: 0011DD8C V21SarahTerminal TERM Терминал Сары FormID: 0011DD8D V21SarahTerminalMail TERM Почта Сары FormID: 0011DD8E V21SarahReception TERM Терминал приемной Убежища 21 FormID: 0011DD8F V21DresserEmpty CONT Комод FormID: 0011DD90 V21LockerClutter CONT Шкаф Убежища 21 FormID: 0011DD91 V21LockerClutterHi CONT Шкаф Убежища 21 FormID: 0011DD92 V21LockerEmpty CONT Шкаф Убежища 21 FormID: 0011DD93 V21DresserClutterTop CONT Комод FormID: 0011DD94 V21DresserClutterHi CONT Комод FormID: 0011DD95 V21DresserClutterLo CONT Комод FormID: 0011DD96 V21History01 NOTE История, которую еще предстоит рассказать FormID: 0011DD97 V21History02 NOTE Дверь в Новый Мир FormID: 0011DD98 V21History03 NOTE Дань нашему благодетелю FormID: 0011DD99 V21Service01 NOTE Кушайте на здоровье! FormID: 0011DD9A V21Service02 NOTE Частица прошлого - для вашего будущего FormID: 0011DD9B V21Service03 NOTE Вы будете довольны! FormID: 0011DD9C V21MailMessages01 NOTE Почта всегда под рукой! FormID: 0011DD9D V21MailSent01 NOTE Почта всегда под рукой! FormID: 0011DD9E V21SarahMail01 NOTE От всего сердца FormID: 0011DD9F V21SarahOutMail01 NOTE Привет! FormID: 0011DDA0 V21SarahPassword NOTE Конек FormID: 0011DDA1 V21SarahMail02 NOTE Ваш отель - супер! FormID: 0501393A NVDLC01VaultTurretBox ACTI Электрогенератор турельной защиты FormID: 0501393C NVDLC01VaultTurretGeneratorMsg MESG Электрогенератор защитной турели FormID: 0501393E NVDLC01VaultTurretGeneratorMWMsg MESG Электрогенератор защитной турели FormID: 0501393F NVDLC01VaultTurretGeneratorUMsg MESG Электрогенератор защитной турели FormID: 05013941 NVDLC01VaultGeneratorExplosion EXPL Speaker Explosion FormID: 0013DE6F BigHornerKnockdownEffect MGEF BigHornerKnockdownEffect FormID: 0013DE70 BigHornerKnockback SPEL Удар толсторога FormID: 0013DE87 JacobstownFaction FACT Jacobstown Faction FormID: 0501399E NVDLC01HeadlessCorpseContainer1 CONT Труп FormID: 050139A0 NVDLC01HeadlessCorpseContainer2 CONT Труп FormID: 050139A1 NVDLC01HeadlessCorpseContainer3 CONT Труп FormID: 0005DACE RockItLauncher ARMA RockItLauncher FormID: 050139BF NVDLC01VaultElijahScreen ACTI Экран Элайджи FormID: 050139C4 NVDLC01DrinkUrinal01Avg ACTI Писсуар FormID: 050139CC NVDLC01DrinkUrinal03Purified ACTI Писсуар FormID: 050139D6 NVDLC01GarbageCanUrban02 CONT Урна FormID: 050139D9 NVDLC01GarbageCanUrban01 CONT Урна FormID: 050139DC NVDLC01GlobalToxicBarkTrigger ACTI Elijah Global Toxic Bark FormID: 050139DF NVDLC01MQ01a QUST НАЙТИ ОШЕЙНИК 8: QUOTEДОГQUOTE FormID: 050139E0 NVDLC01MQ01b QUST НАЙТИ ОШЕЙНИК 14: ДИН ДОМИНО FormID: 050139E1 NVDLC01MQ01c QUST НАЙТИ ОШЕЙНИК 12: КРИСТИН FormID: 050139E3 NVDLC01ChristineClass CLAS Tech Wizard FormID: 050139E4 NVDLC01DeanClass CLAS Lounge Lizard FormID: 050139FA NVDLC01HoloEmitterA25 ACTI Эмиттер голограмм FormID: 050139FB NVDLC01HoloEmitterA50 ACTI Эмиттер голограмм FormID: 050139FC NVDLC01HoloEmitterA75 ACTI Эмиттер голограмм FormID: 050139FD NVDLC01HoloEmitterB25 ACTI Эмиттер голограмм FormID: 050139FE NVDLC01HoloEmitterB50 ACTI Эмиттер голограмм FormID: 050139FF NVDLC01HoloEmitterB75 ACTI Эмиттер голограмм FormID: 05013A00 NVDLC01HoloEmitterC25 ACTI Эмиттер голограмм FormID: 05013A01 NVDLC01HoloEmitterC50 ACTI Эмиттер голограмм FormID: 05013A02 NVDLC01HoloEmitterC75 ACTI Эмиттер голограмм FormID: 05013A03 NVDLC01MQ03a QUST ОСТАНОВИТЬ ЗВЕРЯ FormID: 05013A04 NVDLC01MQ02c QUST СМЕШАННЫЕ СИГНАЛЫ FormID: 05013A05 NVDLC01EnableElijahTrigger ACTI Enable Elijah Trigger FormID: 0005DB36 NoteText01 NOTE Записка FormID: 0005DB38 NoteText02 NOTE Записка FormID: 0007DBEF Vault106AScientistNote NOTE Вырванный из дневника листок FormID: 05013A3F NVDLC01MQ02a QUST ОГНИ В НЕБЕ FormID: 05013A40 NVDLC01MQ02b QUST ИГРАЙТЕ, МУЗЫКАНТЫ FormID: 05013A42 NVDLC01ElijahTalkingActivator TACT Отец Элайджа FormID: 05013A43 NVDLC01MQ03b QUST НА СЦЕНУ QUOTEТАМПИКОQUOTE FormID: 05013A44 NVDLC01MQ03c QUST БЫЛАЯ РОСКОШЬ FormID: 05013A5E NVDLC01ElijahProjector ACTI Проектор Элайджи FormID: 0007DC17 Vault106BRantingsNoteA NOTE Писанина FormID: 0007DC19 Vault106BLivingQuartersHippyNote NOTE Почувствуйте любовь FormID: 05013A6C NVDLC01ExtraDoor04 DOOR Дверь FormID: 05013A6D NVDLC01ExtraDoor05 DOOR Дверь FormID: 05013A6E NVDLC01ExtraDoor06 DOOR Дверь FormID: 05013A7B NVDLC01PostChristineEnemyEnableTrigger ACTI Post-Christine Enemy Enable Trigger FormID: 05013A7C NVDLC01PoliceStationDoorTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 05013AA5 NVDLC01EnemyTest QUST DLC01 Enemy Test FormID: 05013AA6 NVDLC01CasinoToLobby DOOR Дверь казино FormID: 0007DC5D Vault106BLockedFamily NOTE Любому, кто прочтет FormID: 05013B13 NVDLC01CasinoFinalComp NOTE QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE - бесплатный талон FormID: 05013B19 NVDLC01Gala02MercNote NOTE Увидимся в аду, скотина FormID: 05013B1A ModNVDLC01HolorifleFocusOptics IMOD Фокус. линза для головинтовки FormID: 05013B1B NVDLC01VendingModHoloRifle02 NOTE Код торгового автомата - QUOTEГоловинтовка - фокусирующая линзаQUOTE FormID: 05013B1C RecipeNVDLC01VendingModHoloRifle02 RCPE Мод Фокусирующая линза для головинтовки FormID: 05013B20 ModNVDLC01HolorifleAdvancedCalibration IMOD Улучш. калибровка головинтовки FormID: 05013B21 NVDLC01VendingModHoloRifle03 NOTE Код торгового автомата - QUOTEГоловинтовка - улучшенная калибровкаQUOTE FormID: 05013B23 RecipeNVDLC01VendingModHoloRifle03 RCPE Мод Улучшенная калибровка головинтовки FormID: 05013B26 NVDLC01InMyFootsteps PERK Верный путь FormID: 05013B31 NVDLC01SpeakerShutdownTermDESK2AverageET TERM Терминал FormID: 05013B32 NVDLC01SpeakerShutdownTermDESK1EasyGala02 TERM Терминал FormID: 05013B33 NVDLC01Gala02Note00 NOTE Состояние системы питания FormID: 05013B34 NVDLC01Gala02Note01 NOTE Состояние системы питания FormID: 05013B35 NVDLC01Gala02Note02 NOTE Состояние системы питания FormID: 05013B36 NVDLC01Gala02Note03 NOTE Состояние системы питания FormID: 05013B37 NVDLC01Gala02Note04 NOTE Состояние системы питания FormID: 05013B38 NVDLC01EastTownNote02 NOTE Состояние системы питания FormID: 05013B39 NVDLC01EastTownNote01 NOTE Состояние системы питания FormID: 05013B3C NVDLC01FinalCompVoucher MISC Бесплатный талон FormID: 05013B3D NVDLC01ETVentilationNote01 NOTE Система вентиляции FormID: 05013B3E NVDLC01ETVentilationNote02 NOTE Система вентиляции FormID: 0007DCF5 LLDog1 CREA Хулиган FormID: 0007DCF6 LamplightDogFaction FACT Lamplight Dog Faction FormID: 05013B43 NVDLC01SuitesNote01 NOTE Состояние системы питания FormID: 05013B44 NVDLC01SuitesNote02 NOTE Состояние системы питания FormID: 0005DC6B HairMessy03F HAIR Спросонья FormID: 05013B45 NVDLC01TheaterNote01 NOTE Состояние системы питания FormID: 0005DC6C HairMessy02F HAIR Назад FormID: 05013B46 NVDLC01TheaterNote02 NOTE Состояние системы питания FormID: 0007DCFB LLDog2 CREA Бандит FormID: 0005DC73 HairMessy01F HAIR Путешественница FormID: 05013B4E NVDLC01SierraMadreGateMsg MESG Вход в казино QUOTEСьерра-МадреQUOTE FormID: 0005DC75 HairDefaultF HAIR Короткая стрижка FormID: 0005DC76 HairCurlyF HAIR Бабетка FormID: 0005DC77 HairBuzzCutF HAIR Сержант FormID: 0005DC78 HairAfricanAmericanF HAIR Бобрик FormID: 05013B52 NVDLC01ClinicSecurityTerminalSub TERM Терминал СБ клиники FormID: 0007DD06 LLDog3 CREA Имбирь FormID: 05013B53 NVDLC01ClinicSecurityTerminalSubB TERM Терминал СБ клиники FormID: 0005DC7A HairWavyGhoul HAIR Мягкие волны FormID: 0007DD0B LLDog4 CREA Дворняга FormID: 0005DC7E HairMessy01Child HAIR Путешественник FormID: 0005DC7F HairCurly HAIR Вверх FormID: 0007DD0D LLDog5 CREA Пит FormID: 0005DC82 GlassesReadingChild ARMO Детские очки для чтения FormID: 0007DD14 LLDog6 CREA Рекс FormID: 0015E10C L38ssVendingMachine CONT Торговый автомат FormID: 0015E10D L38LiquorCabinet CONT Шкаф FormID: 0015E10E GawdyGnome MISC Злой гном FormID: 0015E10F L38BedHeart FURN Кровать FormID: 0015E110 L38YesMan CREA Йес-мэн FormID: 0007DD4F HD00LabSet ACTI Мини-лаборатория FormID: 0007DD51 HD00InfirmSet ACTI Мини-больничка FormID: 000FDFCF NCRTrooperMcCarranInterior3 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000FDFD0 NCRTrooperMcCarranInterior7 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000FDFD1 NCRTrooperMcCarranInterior8 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000FDFD2 NCRTrooperMcCarranInterior9 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000FDFD3 NCRTrooperMcCarranInterior10 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000FDFD4 NCRTrooperMcCarranInterior11 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000FDFD5 NCRTrooperMcCarranInterior12 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0013E119 AidSubRecipes RCCT Помощь FormID: 05013C18 NVDLC01MQ03d QUST РАЗБУДИ QUOTEСЬЕРРА-МАДРЕQUOTE FormID: 0013E11A WeaponSubRecipes RCCT Оружие FormID: 0013E11B MiscSubRecipes RCCT Прочее FormID: 0007DDCE MQ09PresidentEden TACT Президент Эдем FormID: 05013C1B NVDLC01MQ03aEscapeTrigger ACTI Kitchen Escape Trigger FormID: 0001DC43 MS13CollarEffect MGEF MS13CollarEffect FormID: 000FE031 V22EnergyAmmoCabinet CONT Шкаф с инструментами FormID: 000FE032 V22FlamerAmmoCabinet CONT Шкаф с инструментами FormID: 000FE034 CrSporeCarrierFU4 CREA Споронос-дикарь FormID: 000FE035 V22DeadSporeCarrierFD CREA Споронос FormID: 000FE036 CrSporePlant CREA Споровое растение FormID: 000FE037 CrSporeCarrierFU CREA Споронос-карлик FormID: 000FE038 V22DeadMantis CREA Гигантский богомол FormID: 000FE039 CrSporeCarrierFU2 CREA Споронос FormID: 000FE03A CrSporeCarrierFU3 CREA Споронос-боец FormID: 05013C64 NVFollowerFireTrigger ACTI New Vegas Companion Fire Trigger FormID: 05013C66 NVDLC01SuitesEscapeTrigger ACTI Suites Escape Trigger FormID: 05013C69 NVDLC01MQ01d QUST ВОЗВРАЩЕНИЕ К ФОНТАНУ FormID: 05013C6E NVDLC01ScareHarvesterActivateTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 05013C6F NVDLC01InitialHarvesterTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 05013C70 NVDLC01ScareHarvesterDisableTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 05013C71 NVDLC01InitialHarvesterVilla CREA Призрак-жнец FormID: 0003DD0B VBench01 FURN Скамья FormID: 05013C72 NVDLC01ScareHarvester01 CREA Призрак-жнец FormID: 0009DEC6 SubDresser01 CONT Комод FormID: 05013C87 NVDLC01ElijahFountainActivator ACTI Отец Элайджа FormID: 0001DCB2 MS13CollarEnchantment ENCH Ошейник раба FormID: 0015E238 PrimmNCRPatrol NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0015E239 PrimmNCRDeputyRanger NPC_ Зам. командира бойцов НКР FormID: 0001DD0B FFWaste04DriversFootlocker CONT Сундук FormID: 0001DD0F FFWaste04DriverKey KEYM Ключ водителя FormID: 0013E25A HelmetNVLegate ARMO Шлем легата FormID: 05013D5F NVDLC01NamedActorDog MESG Дог FormID: 05013D60 NVDLC01NamedActorGod MESG Бог FormID: 05013D90 NVDLC01WorshipBreakingTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 05013D91 NVDLC01HologramWorshipTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 05013D92 NVDLC01CrGhostHarvesterVilla02 CREA Призрак-жнец FormID: 05013D99 NVDLC01EnchClothingStarletDress ENCH Ночное одеяние FormID: 05013D9A NVDLC01GhostGasBombExplosion EXPL Ghost Gas Bomb Explosion FormID: 0013E2A3 NorthVegasSquareMapMarkerREF MAPM ПЛОЩАДЬ НОРТ-ВЕГАСА FormID: 0015E35D OutfitGeneralOliver ARMO Униформа генерала Оливера FormID: 0007DF86 DinerStool01L FURN Табурет FormID: 0007DF8A DinerBooth02TableR FURN Диван FormID: 0007DF8D DinerBooth04TableR FURN Диван FormID: 0007DF90 DinerBooth01TableR FURN Диван FormID: 000FE1C7 McCarranDrillSergeant NPC_ Сержант-инструктор FormID: 000FE1C8 McCarranObstacleCourseRunner1 NPC_ Рекрут НКР FormID: 0007DF94 DinerBooth03TableR FURN Диван FormID: 000FE1C9 McCarranObstacleCourseRunner2 NPC_ Рекрут НКР FormID: 0007DFAA SuperSniper CLAS SuperSniper FormID: 0013E307 VOVNVJules NPC_ Джулс FormID: 0013E313 v34TechDEAD CREA Техник Убежища FormID: 0015E3A4 MushroomCloud ALCH Грибовидное облако FormID: 0015E3A5 DesertSalad ALCH Пустынный салат FormID: 0015E3A6 RecipeMushroomCloud RCPE Грибовидное облако FormID: 0015E3A7 RecipeDesertSalad RCPE Пустынный салат FormID: 0007DFE4 MS18FootlockerFood CONT Сундук FormID: 000FE239 NCRTrooperAM NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000FE23A NCRTrooperAF NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0015E3FB NellisGeneratorKey KEYM Ключ от генераторной АБ Неллис FormID: 0015E3FD MAPM ПЕЩЕРА НОПА FormID: 0001DEA7 VictoryRifleKnockdownEffect MGEF VictoryRifleKnockdownEffect FormID: 05013EB1 NVDLC01WeapGaussRifleElijah01 WEAP Винтовка Гаусса FormID: 05013EB2 NVDLC01WeapGaussRifleElijah10 WEAP Винтовка Гаусса FormID: 05013EB3 NVDLC01WeapGaussRifleElijah20 WEAP Винтовка Гаусса FormID: 05013EB4 NVDLC01WeapGaussRifleElijah30 WEAP Винтовка Гаусса FormID: 05013EB5 NVDLC01WeapGaussRifleElijah40 WEAP Винтовка Гаусса FormID: 05013EB6 NVDLC01WeapGaussRifleElijah50 WEAP Винтовка Гаусса FormID: 0015E480 VMS56 QUST ЦЕЛИТЕЛЬСТВО FormID: 0013E3FA CampfireCrafting01 ACTI Лагерный костер FormID: 0013E3FC CampfireCrafting02 ACTI Лагерный костер FormID: 0013E3FD CampfireCrafting03 ACTI Лагерный костер FormID: 0013E3FE CampfireCrafting04 ACTI Лагерный костер FormID: 0013E3FF DummyNVRedLimbDamage MGEF Уменьш. поврежд. конечностей FormID: 0015E48F CrimsonCaravanGuardAAF NPC_ Охранник QUOTEКрасного караванаQUOTE FormID: 0015E490 CrimsonCaravanGuardCF NPC_ Охранник QUOTEКрасного караванаQUOTE FormID: 0007E0B5 MS16AmbushFaction FACT Enemy faction to Vault 101 Security FormID: 0015E491 CrimsonCaravanGuardHF NPC_ Охранник QUOTEКрасного караванаQUOTE FormID: 000FE2F6 NVDuffleBagContainerEmpty CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 000FE2F7 V22KeelyGrenadeBag CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 000FE2F8 V22EntranceDuffleBag CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 0011E38C VVault21KeyNPC FACT Vault 21 Key Quest NPCs FormID: 0011E38D VVault21Guests FACT Guests and Residents of Vault 21 FormID: 000FE307 VMS08ControlTowerKey KEYM Код доступа к контрольной башне FormID: 0013E437 Ammo44MagnumHollowPoint AMMO Патрон кал. 44 QUOTEМагнумQUOTE, экспансивный FormID: 0013E438 Ammo44MagnumSWCHandLoad AMMO Патрон кал. 44 QUOTEМагнумQUOTE, усеченный носик (ручной снарядки) FormID: 0013E439 Ammo22LRHollowPoint AMMO Патрон кал. 22LR, экспансивный FormID: 0013E43A Ammo9mmHollowPoint AMMO 9-мм патрон, экспансивный FormID: 0013E43B Ammo10mmHollowPoint AMMO 10-мм патрон, экспансивный FormID: 0013E43C Ammo357MagnumHollowPoint AMMO Патрон кал. 357 QUOTEМагнумQUOTE, экспансивный FormID: 0013E43D Ammo4570HollowPoint AMMO Патрон кал. 45-70, экспансивный FormID: 0013E43E Ammo4570SWCHandLoad AMMO Патрон кал. 45-70, усеченный носик (ручной снарядки) FormID: 0013E43F Ammo5mmArmorPiercing AMMO 5-мм патрон, бронебойный FormID: 0013E440 Ammo556mmSurplus AMMO 5,56-мм патрон, армейский FormID: 0013E441 Ammo556mmHollowPoint AMMO 5,56-мм патрон, экспансивный FormID: 0013E442 Ammo308ArmorPiercing AMMO Патрон кал. 308, бронебойный FormID: 0013E443 Ammo308HollowPoint AMMO Патрон кал. 308, экспансивный FormID: 0013E444 Ammo50MGIncendiary AMMO Патрон кал. 50 MG, зажигательный FormID: 0013E445 Ammo50MGArmorPiercing AMMO Патрон кал. 50 MG, бронебойный FormID: 0013E446 Ammo12GaBeanBag AMMO Патрон 12 кал., останавливающий FormID: 0013E447 Ammo12GaSlug AMMO Патрон 12 кал., пулевой FormID: 0013E448 Ammo20GaSlug AMMO Патрон 20 кал., пулевой FormID: 0013E449 Ammo25mmGrenadeHighExplosive AMMO 25-мм граната, осколочно-фугасная FormID: 0013E44B AmmoMissileHighExplosive AMMO Осколочно-фугасный выстрел FormID: 0013E44C AmmoMissileHighVelocity AMMO Высокоскоростной выстрел FormID: 0011E3BF V21SheldonTerminal TERM Терминал Майкла Анджело FormID: 0013E44D Recipe44MagnumHandLoad RCPE Патрон кал. 44 QUOTEМагнумQUOTE, усеч. носик (ручной снарядки) FormID: 0011E3C0 V21SheldonTerminalMail TERM Почта Шелдона FormID: 0013E44E AmmoSubRecipes RCCT Боеприпасы FormID: 0011E3C1 V21SheldonTerminalMailIn TERM Сообщения для Шелдона Вайнтроба FormID: 0013E44F Schematics44MagnumHandLoad NOTE Схема - QUOTEМагнумQUOTE кал. 44, ручной снарядки FormID: 0011E3C2 V21SheldonTerminalMailOut TERM Отправленные сообщения FormID: 05013F5D NVDLC01RadioElijahSpeaker ACTI Радио FormID: 0013E46F MeanSonofabitchKnockdownEffect MGEF MeanSonofabitchKnockdownEffect FormID: 0013E471 MeanSonofabitchKnockdownSpell SPEL Удар Сукинсына FormID: 0013E472 NVTheGrayAndyDoor DOOR Комната Энди FormID: 05013F71 NVDLC01GoldBar MISC Золотой слиток FormID: 0013E473 VOVNVAndyThug02 NPC_ Головорез FormID: 0007E126 CGTutorialMovement MESG Движение FormID: 0013E474 VOVNVAndyThug01 NPC_ Головорез FormID: 0013E475 VOVNVTheGrayAndyDoorKey KEYM Ключ от комнаты Энди FormID: 05013F78 NVDLC01TheaterEscapeTrigger ACTI Theater Escape Trigger FormID: 0013E490 vDialogueJacobstownGeneric QUST Jacobstown Generic Dialogue FormID: 0015E52F RaulJacobstownTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0015E530 RaulREPCONTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0015E531 RaulForlornHopeTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0015E532 RaulFestusTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0015E533 RaulPvtHalfordTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0005E0CC MS13RemoveCollarEffect MGEF MS13RemoveCollarEffect FormID: 05013FB2 NVDLC01ReturnEquipmentTrigger ACTI Return Player Equipment Trigger FormID: 0007E173 StrangeMeatPie ALCH Пирог из странного мяса FormID: 05013FC3 NVDLC01PSElijahIntercom TACT Отец Элайджа FormID: 0007E178 ArlingtonLibraryLiteracyNote NOTE КУРС! Арлингтона FormID: 05013FD1 NVDLC01RadioStationDeanMusic TACT Музыка Дина FormID: 0013E4D6 VVault19SamuelCooke NPC_ Сэмюэл Кук FormID: 0013E4D7 VVault19PhilipLem NPC_ Филип Лем FormID: 0013E4DE WeapNVLegateSword WEAP Клинок Востока FormID: 0015E57E VEnchOliverUniform ENCH Униформа Оливера FormID: 0015E57F HVBunkerGuardDisplayTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 05013FF2 NVDLC01HolorifleDamageBaseEffect MGEF Урон головинтовки FormID: 0015E581 HVBrotherhoodOfSteelPaladinTemplate NPC_ Паладин Братства Стали FormID: 05013FF3 NVDLC01HolorifleObjectEffect ENCH Эффект головинтовки FormID: 0015E582 VFSFreesideLocalResidentAAF01 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 0015E583 VFSFreesideLocalResidentAAF02 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 05013FF5 NVDLC01SuitesNoSleepTrigger ACTI Suites No Sleep Trigger FormID: 0015E584 VFSFreesideLocalResidentAAF03 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 0015E585 VFSFreesideLocalResidentAAF04 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 0015E586 VFSFreesideLocalResidentAAF05 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 0001E004 MS13HeadExplodeSpell SPEL Гипнотронная мигрень FormID: 0015E587 VFSFreesideLocalResidentAAM01 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 0011E46E NoShovelMsg MESG Нужна лопата FormID: 0015E588 VFSFreesideLocalResidentAAM02 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 0015E589 VFSFreesideLocalResidentAAM03 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 0011E46F WeapShovel WEAP Лопата FormID: 05013FFB NVDLC01FollowerGhostBarkTrigger ACTI Follower Ghost Bark Trigger FormID: 0015E58A VFSFreesideLocalResidentAAM04 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 0015E58B VFSFreesideLocalResidentAAM05 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 0015E58C VFSFreesideLocalResidentAF01 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 0015E58D VFSFreesideLocalResidentAF02 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 0015E58E VFSFreesideLocalResidentAF03 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 0007E1B4 RaiderBrahmin CREA Брамин FormID: 0015E58F VFSFreesideLocalResidentAF04 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 0015E590 VFSFreesideLocalResidentAF05 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 0015E591 VFSFreesideLocalResidentAM01 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 0015E592 VFSFreesideLocalResidentAM02 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 0015E593 VFSFreesideLocalResidentAM03 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 0015E594 VFSFreesideLocalResidentCF01 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 0015E595 VFSFreesideLocalResidentCF02 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 0015E596 VFSFreesideLocalResidentCF03 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 0015E597 VFSFreesideLocalResidentCF04 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 0015E598 VFSFreesideLocalResidentCF05 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 0015E599 VFSFreesideLocalResidentCM01 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 0001E017 DrinkWaterfountain01Avg ACTI Фонтанчик FormID: 0015E59A VFSFreesideLocalResidentCM02 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 0015E59B VFSFreesideLocalResidentCM03 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 0015E59C VFSFreesideLocalResidentCM04 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 0013E510 vDialogueLily QUST Lily's Dialogue FormID: 0015E59D VFSFreesideLocalResidentCM05 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 0015E59E VFSFreesideLocalResidentHF01 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 0015E59F VFSFreesideLocalResidentHF02 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 0015E5A0 VFSFreesideLocalResidentHF03 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 0013E514 FortLupaGladiator CREA Люпа FormID: 0015E5A1 VFSFreesideLocalResidentHF04 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 0015E5A2 VFSFreesideLocalResidentHF05 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 0015E5A3 VFSFreesideLocalResidentHM01 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 05014015 NVDLC01trapShotgun ACTI Самовыстреливающий дробовик FormID: 0015E5A4 VFSFreesideLocalResidentHM02 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 05014016 NVDLC01SprungTrapBearTrap ACTI Медвежий капкан FormID: 0015E5A5 VFSFreesideLocalResidentHM03 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 0015E5A6 VFSFreesideLocalResidentHM04 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 0015E5A7 VFSFreesideLocalResidentHM05 NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 0011E495 VVault21Guests2 FACT Guests and Residents of Vault 21 FormID: 0011E496 MartinaGroesbeck NPC_ Мартина Гресбек FormID: 05014024 NVDLC01StopGodBasementBarkTrigger ACTI Stop God Basement Bark Trigger FormID: 0011E49B Lucky38HouseComputerConsoleTA TACT Консоль компьютера FormID: 0007E1DF SuperDuperMartTalkActivator TACT Громкоговоритель FormID: 0015E5BC HelpRepair MESG Ремонт FormID: 0015E5BD GeckoEgg MISC Яйцо геккона FormID: 0015E5BE FireGeckoEgg MISC Яйцо огненного геккона FormID: 0015E5BF GoldenGeckoEgg MISC Яйцо золотого геккона FormID: 0015E5C0 MantisEgg MISC Яйцо богомола FormID: 0015E5C1 NightstalkerEgg MISC Яйцо ночного охотника FormID: 0015E5C2 RadscorpionEgg MISC Яйцо радскорпиона FormID: 0013E53D VMeanSonofabitchSledgeEffect ENCH Эффект ср. кувалды FormID: 0015E5CB FireAntEgg ALCH Яйцо огненного муравья FormID: 0015E5CC AntEgg ALCH Муравьиное яйцо FormID: 0015E5CD CazadorEgg ALCH Яйцо касадора FormID: 0013E540 WeapSuperSledgeMeanie WEAP QUOTEСукинаQUOTE суперкувалда FormID: 0013E541 VOVNVAndyScabbNote01 NOTE Записка Энди Скеббу от подручного FormID: 0011E4C2 VFSFisto CREA Фисто FormID: 0007E202 Raider1RifleAAFTEMPLATE NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0007E203 Raider1RifleAAM NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0007E204 Raider1RifleAM NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0007E205 Raider1RifleAF NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0007E206 Raider1RifleCF NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0007E207 Raider1RifleCM NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0007E208 Raider1RifleHM NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0007E209 Raider1RifleHF NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0501405E NVDLC01TheaterDeanFootlocker CONT Ящик с оружием FormID: 0007E219 HD01BedHeart FURN Моя кровать FormID: 0007E21A HD01DukovsBed01SingleSide FURN Моя кровать FormID: 0501406C NVDLC01TheaterKeyTrigger ACTI Theater Key Trigger FormID: 0501406E NVDLC01ChristineWaitTrigger ACTI Christine Wait Trigger FormID: 05014077 NVDLC01GotDogTapeTrigger ACTI Got Dog Tape Trigger FormID: 0015E60B AerotechTent CELL QUOTEАэротехQUOTE - палатка FormID: 0011E4FC RSBravoEricsen NPC_ Рейнджер Эриксен FormID: 05014088 NVDLC01ChristineOutfit ARMO Одежда врача с пустошей FormID: 0011E505 FortChildAAM NPC_ Ребенок FormID: 0011E506 FortChildCM NPC_ Ребенок FormID: 0011E507 FortChildHM NPC_ Ребенок FormID: 0011E508 FortLegionaryInstructor NPC_ Легионер-инструктор FormID: 0011E509 FortLegionaryRecruitHM NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 0011E50A FortLegionaryPraetorianAAMTemplate NPC_ Преторианец FormID: 0011E50B FortLegionaryPraetorianCM NPC_ Преторианец FormID: 0011E50C FortLegionaryPraetorianHM NPC_ Преторианец FormID: 0013E5AF VMS42 QUST ПОЧЕМУ БЫ НАМ НЕ ДРУЖИТЬ? FormID: 0007E262 CreatureHits QUST Hit sounds for creatures FormID: 0013E5B9 FiendDogVioletta CREA Виолетта FormID: 0013E5BA VMS24BrainVioletta MISC Мозг Виолетты FormID: 0013E5BD ToughDogDT SPEL ПУ крупной собаки FormID: 0013E5BE VHDGunControlsMsg MESG Консоль управления орудием дамбы FormID: 0013E5BF VHDGunCircuitboardMsg MESG Консоль управления орудием дамбы FormID: 0013E5C0 VHDGunControls2Msg MESG Консоль управления орудием дамбы FormID: 0013E5C1 VHDGunControlsSuccessMsg MESG Консоль управления орудием дамбы FormID: 0013E5C2 VHDGunControlsLowSkillMsg MESG Консоль управления орудием дамбы FormID: 0013E5C3 VHDGunConsoleUsedMsg MESG Консоль управления орудием дамбы FormID: 0013E5C4 VHDGunCircuitboardSuccessMsg MESG Консоль управления орудием дамбы FormID: 0013E5C5 VHDGunCircuitboardLowSkillMsg MESG Консоль управления орудием дамбы FormID: 0013E5C6 VHDFlightControlTerminal2 TERM Терминал FormID: 0013E5C7 VHDFlightControlNote NOTE Полетный журнал FormID: 0013E5C8 VHDWatsonsHelmet ACTI Шлем Уотсона FormID: 0013E5D1 C4ExplosionNoLOS EXPL C4 Explosion FormID: 0013E5D2 4BRRCPapasCabin CELL Великие ханы - общий дом FormID: 000BE3D8 VendorContainerLeoStahlDrugs CONT Запертый стол FormID: 000BE3DB LeoStahlDrugsVendorKey KEYM Ключ от тайника Лео FormID: 0007E2C5 MisterCrowleyClass CLAS Mister Crowley FormID: 0013E64D VRRCPapasRoomKey KEYM Ключ Папы Хана FormID: 0013E651 VRRCPapasDresser CONT Комод FormID: 0013E65B VRRCKarlsFootlocker CONT Сундук FormID: 0013E6BC RexHealthIncreaseMsg MESG Кровь Легиона FormID: 0013E6BD RexDamageIncreaseMsg MESG Верный защитник FormID: 0013E6BE RexSpeedIncreaseMsg MESG Отличный следопыт FormID: 0011E661 VCG01CasualHardcoreMessage MESG Режим QUOTEХардкорQUOTE FormID: 0011E662 RepNVBrotherhood REPU Братство Стали FormID: 0011E667 Grave01Cont CONT Могила FormID: 0007E3BF CapitalPostTerminalNote3b NOTE CapitalPostTerminalNote3b FormID: 000BE4F3 MS09EnchClothingVancesCoat ENCH Ореол главы ковена FormID: 0011E6B6 WalterPhebus NPC_ Уолтер Фебус FormID: 0011E6B7 VMartinaRoomKey KEYM Ключ-карта от комнаты Мартины FormID: 0013E746 VRRCPapasThrone FURN Трон Великих ханов FormID: 0013E74D CampSearchlightTurret CREA Турель QUOTEМарк IIIQUOTE FormID: 0013E74E MAPM АЭРОПОРТ СЕРЧЛАЙТ FormID: 0011E6E4 VSmallImpulseExplosion EXPL Small Impulse FormID: 0007E474 StealthBoyInvisibilitySpell SPEL Стелс-невидимость FormID: 0015E869 CassidyCaravanWreckageMapMarker MAPM МЕСТО ГИБЕЛИ КАРАВАНА КЭССИДИ FormID: 0015E86B GriffinWaresMapMarker MAPM КАРАВАН ГРИФФИНА FormID: 0011E752 VMS21HitMan NPC_ Бандит-убийца FormID: 0015E86D DurableDunnsMapMarker MAPM КАРАВАН ДАННА FormID: 0011E756 VMS21SalRoomTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 000FE6D9 V22KochNameMsg MESG Кох FormID: 0015E8A8 MAPM ПЕРЕДВИЖНОЙ ЛАГЕРЬ ВЕЛИКИХ ХАНОВ FormID: 0015E8A9 MAPM ЛАГЕРЬ ЛЕГАТА FormID: 0015E8AA FollowersOutpostMapMarker MAPM АВАНПОСТ ПОСЛЕДОВАТЕЛЕЙ FormID: 0015E8AC MAPM ВОСТОЧНЫЕ ВОРОТА ФРИСАЙДА FormID: 0015E8AF MAPM ХИМИЧЕСКАЯ ЛАБОРАТОРИЯ РЕД-РОКА FormID: 0015E8B0 MAPM КАРТА ШАНСА FormID: 0015E8EB AmmoEffectSpecialDamageReduction AMEF Уменьшение урона FormID: 0015E8EC AmmoEffectSpecialConditionBonus AMEF СОСТ Уменьшение износа FormID: 0015E8ED Ammo44Special AMMO Патрон кал. 44 QUOTEСпешиалQUOTE FormID: 0015E8EE Ammo38Special AMMO Патрон кал. 38 QUOTEСпешиалQUOTE FormID: 0015E8F0 NVAmmo38SpecialAddEffect MGEF Ammo .38 Special Add Effect FormID: 0015E8FC VERT3CentaurBMTrigger2 ACTI Start the Show FormID: 0015E8FD VERT3CentaurBMTrigger1 ACTI Start the Show FormID: 0015E8FE VERT4AntSVTrigger1 ACTI Start the Show FormID: 0015E8FF VERT3ScorpionGulchCodeHolder ACTI Direct the Show FormID: 0015E900 VERT3CentaurBMCodeHolder ACTI Direct the Show FormID: 0015E901 VERT4AntSVCodeHolder ACTI Direct the Show FormID: 0015E902 VERT3ScorpionGulchTrigger1 ACTI Start the Show FormID: 0015E903 VERT3ScorpionGulchTrigger2 ACTI Start the Show FormID: 0015E904 MS04FireAntQueenFlame2HL WEAP Огнемет FormID: 0015E908 VSpawnSpecialTier4FireAntQueenSouthVegas CREA Гигантская муравьиная матка FormID: 0015E909 VCrTier4FireAntQueen CREA Гигантская муравьиная матка FormID: 0015E90A VCrTier3GiantAntQueen CREA Гигантская муравьиная матка FormID: 0015E90B VCrTier1BarkScorpionPackMed CREA Древесный скорпион - охотник FormID: 0015E910 VSpawnSpecialTier3BarkScorpionPackMedGulch CREA Древесный скорпион - охотник FormID: 0015E911 VCrTier3FireAntSoldierMedInterior CREA Огненный муравей - солдат FormID: 0005E516 DeskWoodTop01Container CONT Письменный стол FormID: 0005E519 LOBEnterpriseCEODesk CONT Стол директора QUOTEЛОБ. ЭнтерпрайзисQUOTE FormID: 0015E9E1 Vault34Faction FACT Vault 34 Dwellers FormID: 0015E9E2 VVault34AAF NPC_ Обитатель Убежища 34 FormID: 0015E9E3 VVault34CF NPC_ Обитатель Убежища 34 FormID: 0015E9E5 VVault34AM NPC_ Обитатель Убежища 34 FormID: 0015E9E6 VVault34Horowitz NPC_ Хоровиц FormID: 0007E635 MQ07CapturedLamplighterFaction FACT MQ07 Captured Lamplighter Faction FormID: 000FE889 1EHostetlerHome CELL Дом Хостетлеров FormID: 0003E54A RegulatorDuster ARMO Пыльник Регуляторов FormID: 000FE89A 1EJunkieFaction FACT 1EJunkieFaction FormID: 000FE89B 1ERefugeeCM2 NPC_ Беженец FormID: 000FE89C 1ERefugeeAAF NPC_ Беженец FormID: 000FE89D 1ERefugeeAF NPC_ Беженец FormID: 000FE89E 1ERefugeeHM NPC_ Беженец FormID: 000FE89F 1EJunkieAAM NPC_ Торчок FormID: 000FE8A0 1ERefugeeAAM NPC_ Беженец FormID: 000FE8A1 1ERefugeeCM NPC_ Беженец FormID: 000FE8A2 1EJunkieHM NPC_ Торчок FormID: 000FE8A3 1EJunkieCF NPC_ Торчок FormID: 000FE8A4 1EJunkieHM2 NPC_ Торчок FormID: 000BE793 TenpennyGenericResidentFaction FACT TenpennyGenericResidentFaction * FormID: 0003E56A MS10Liniment MISC Мазь Березы FormID: 0015EA6D OutfitRaulJumpsuitArmor ARMO Бронекомбинезон Рауля FormID: 0003E58D MS03ClothingSurgicalMask ENCH Маска хирурга FormID: 0003E58F MoiraExperimentsSubTerminal TERM Терминал Мойры FormID: 0003E591 MS03SurgicalMask ARMO Маска хирурга FormID: 0015EAA3 LegionDropBoxGood CONT Сундучок с монетами Легиона FormID: 0005E63D LOBEnterpriseNote07 NOTE Как реагировать на рейды федералов FormID: 0007E6D8 EnchTenpennySuit ENCH Костюм Тенпенни FormID: 0003E5CE MoiraTerminalNote NOTE Пароль к терминалу Мойры FormID: 0015EACF NVCannibalFood ALCH Останки человека FormID: 0015EAD6 SelfLimbDamageChallengePerk PERK Крутой парень FormID: 0015EAD7 InsectChallengePerk PERK Человек-тапок FormID: 0003E5E2 VertibirdBombGun WEAP Винтокрыльный бомбомет FormID: 0015EAD8 ChemChallengePerk PERK День под кайфом FormID: 0015EAD9 TurboChallengePerk PERK Ускорение времени FormID: 0015EADA RadAwayChallengePerk PERK Свободный радикал FormID: 0015EADB AbominationChallengePerk PERK Чудовищно FormID: 0015EADC RobotChallengePerk PERK Луддит FormID: 0015EADD SetLasersForFunPerk PERK Лазерное шоу FormID: 0015EADE MeleeWeaponsChallengePerk PERK Рубака FormID: 0015EADF UnarmedChallengePerk PERK Красивый удар FormID: 0015EAE0 AnimalChallengePerk PERK Контроль над животными FormID: 0015EAE1 CannibalChallengePerk PERK Отобедать и смыться FormID: 0015EAE2 MutantChallengePerk PERK Истребитель мутантов FormID: 0015EAE3 VATSHelperChallengePerk PERK Дружеская помощь FormID: 0015EAE4 LordDeathChallengePerk PERK Старуха с косой FormID: 0015EAE5 NVChallengeDrWaste CHAL Доктор Пустошь FormID: 0015EAE6 NVChallengeQuestin CHAL Счетчик FormID: 0015EAE7 NVChallengeMissFort CHAL Дитя удачи FormID: 0015EAE8 NVChallengeMysterious CHAL Пути его неисповедимы FormID: 0015EAE9 NVChallengeLimber CHAL Членовредитель FormID: 0015EAEA NVChallengeTough CHAL Крутой парень FormID: 0015EAEB NVChallengePerception CHAL Вопрос восприятия FormID: 0015EAEC NVChallengeHeart CHAL Дела сердечные FormID: 0015EAED NVChallengeLefty CHAL Я не левша FormID: 0015EAEE NVChallengeNotSoClose CHAL Близко не подходить FormID: 0015EAEF NVChallengeKnocked CHAL Нокдаун FormID: 0015EAF0 NVChallengeFast CHAL Ускорение времени FormID: 0015EAF1 NVChallengeRadical CHAL Радикал FormID: 0015EAF2 NVChallengeFreeRadical CHAL Свободный радикал FormID: 0015EAF3 NVChallengeCrafty CHAL Мастер FormID: 0015EAF4 NVChallengeCraftyVet CHAL Мастер золотые руки FormID: 0015EAF5 NVChallengeMod CHAL Модифицируй! FormID: 0015EAF6 NVChallengeDismember CHAL Расчленитель FormID: 0015EAF7 NVChallengeBeam CHAL Посвети мне, лучик! FormID: 0015EAF8 NVChallengeNotADrop CHAL ...Вода, вода, одна вода, мы ничего не пьем. FormID: 0015EAF9 NVChallengeRepair CHAL Ремонтник FormID: 0015EAFA NVChallengeCriticalReaction CHAL Критическое попадание FormID: 000FE953 V22KeelyPassword NOTE Пароль Кили FormID: 0015EAFB NVChallengeLetsGetCritical CHAL Энергичная критика FormID: 0015EAFC NVChallengeShootemUp CHAL Перестреляй их всех FormID: 0015EAFD NVChallengeShootemUpAgain CHAL Перестреляй их всех - еще раз FormID: 0015EAFE NVChallengeApple CHAL В яблоко вы не попали... FormID: 0015EAFF NVChallengeEyeOut CHAL В яблочко! FormID: 0015EB00 NVChallengeLucky CHAL Автораздача FormID: 0015EB01 NVChallengeDisint CHAL ...я умею дезинтегрировать! FormID: 0015EB02 NVChallengeEnergetic CHAL Энергетик FormID: 0015EB03 NVChallengeMoreEnergetic CHAL Главный энергетик FormID: 0015EB04 NVChallengeConditionCritical CHAL Критическое состояние FormID: 0015EB05 NVChallengeLittleCrit CHAL Критическое замечание FormID: 000FE95E VMS11RewardChest CONT Конфискат военной полиции FormID: 0015EB06 NVChallengeShotgun CHAL У меня есть дробовик FormID: 000FE95F VFreeformMcCarran2SilusLocker CONT Шкаф FormID: 0015EB07 NVChallengeSqueezy CHAL Любитель винтовок FormID: 000FE960 VMS11RewardKey KEYM Ключ от конт. с конфиск. имуществом ВП НКР FormID: 0015EB08 NVChallengeMachinegun CHAL Щелк-щелк FormID: 0015EB09 NVChallengeKaboom CHAL Бабах! FormID: 0015EB0A NVChallengeKaboomPow CHAL Бабах! Бабах! FormID: 0015EB0B NVChallengeUsingThat CHAL Вы это пробовали? FormID: 0003E616 EyebotEnclaveBroadcast SPEL Вещание робота Анклава FormID: 0015EB0C NVChallengeHappyToSee CHAL …или ты так рад меня видеть? FormID: 0015EB0D NVChallengeBlind CHAL Вы ослепительны FormID: 0003E618 EnclaveBroadcastEffect MGEF Эффект вещания Анклава FormID: 0015EB0E NVChallengeLaserFun CHAL Лазерное шоу FormID: 0015EB0F NVChallengeGrenade CHAL Спелые гранаты FormID: 0015EB10 NVChallengeAimingOptional CHAL Можно и не целиться FormID: 0015EB11 NVChallengeDisarm CHAL Обезоруживающая личность FormID: 0015EB12 NVChallengeUpClose CHAL Холодно FormID: 0015EB13 NVChallengeUpCloser CHAL Еще холоднее FormID: 0015EB14 NVChallengeTwoHands CHAL Две руки лучше FormID: 0015EB15 NVChallengeOneHand CHAL Мясник FormID: 0015EB17 NVChallengeThisHack CHAL Можно порезаться! FormID: 0015EB18 NVChallengeFistful CHAL Одной левой FormID: 0015EB19 NVChallengeMoreHollars CHAL Левой и правой FormID: 0015EB1A NVChallengeDestroyBeauty CHAL Жалко симпатичную мордашку FormID: 0015EB1B NVChallengeAndBoy CHAL ...мы махали и махали, наши рученьки устали FormID: 0015EB1C NVChallengeGoForEyes CHAL Сбор анютиных глазок FormID: 0015EB1D NVChallengeLethalWeapons CHAL Смертельное оружие FormID: 0015EB1E NVChallengeGutCheck CHAL Не щадя живота... FormID: 0015EB1F NVChallengeStarts CHAL Искры из глаз FormID: 0015EB20 NVChallengeBug CHAL Человек-тапок FormID: 0015EB21 NVChallengeMutantMassacre CHAL Расправа над супермутантами FormID: 0015EB22 NVChallengeDemiseMachine CHAL Смерть машинам FormID: 0015EB23 NVChallengeAbom CHAL Чудовищно FormID: 0015EB24 NVChallengeAnimalControl CHAL Контроль над животными FormID: 0015EB25 NVChallengeDineDash CHAL Отобедать и смыться FormID: 0015EB26 NVChallengeDevourer CHAL Пожиратель народов FormID: 0015EB27 NVChallengeLordDeath CHAL Старуха с косой FormID: 0003E632 AudioTemplateDog CREA AudioTemplateDog FormID: 0015EB28 NVChallengeMurder CHAL Старухи с косами FormID: 0015EB29 NVChallengeApocalypse CHAL Рукотворный апокалипсис FormID: 0015EB2A NVChallengeDayTripper CHAL День под кайфом FormID: 0015EB2B NVChallengeStop CHAL Я всегда могу остановиться FormID: 0015EB2C NVChallengeGlow CHAL Х4к3р FormID: 0015EB2D NVChallengeHax CHAL Суп3рХ4к3р FormID: 0015EB2E NVChallengeLocks CHAL Замки и замочки FormID: 0015EB2F NVChallengeLowTech CHAL Хакер из прошлого века FormID: 0015EB30 NVChallengeSirTalk CHAL Сэр Трепло FormID: 0015EB31 NVChallengeWords CHAL Косноязычный FormID: 0015EB32 NVChallengeLie CHAL А вдруг привирают FormID: 0015EB33 NVChallengeExplore CHAL Мохавский странник FormID: 0015EB34 NVChallengeVault11 CHAL Найти Убежище 11 FormID: 0015EB35 NVChallengeVault19 CHAL Найти Убежище 19 FormID: 0015EB36 NVChallengeChallenge CHAL Нет ничего невозможного FormID: 0015EB37 NVChallengeRifleman CHAL Стрелок FormID: 0015EB38 NVChallengePoint CHAL Указал и щелкнул FormID: 0015EB39 NVChallengeOrbit CHAL Орбитальный удар FormID: 0015EB3A NVChallengeKillOne CHAL Одноручка FormID: 0015EB3B NVChallengeVault22 CHAL Найти Убежище 22 FormID: 0015EB3C NVChallengeVault3 CHAL Найти Убежище 3 FormID: 0015EB3D NVChallengeVault34 CHAL Найти Убежище 34 FormID: 0015EB3E NVChallengeSimpak CHAL Стимуляция FormID: 0015EB41 XanderRootPlant ACTI Корень зандер FormID: 0015EB42 WhiteHorseNettle ACTI Паслен лохолистный FormID: 0015EB43 BrocFlowerPlant ACTI Цветок брока FormID: 000FE9A3 NCRTrooperSentryAF NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000FE9A4 NCRTrooperSentryAM NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000FE9A5 NCRTrooperSentryCF NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000FE9A6 NCRTrooperSentryHF NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 000FE9B7 McCarranFieldTrooperAAF2 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0001E5DF RadioTenpennyTower TACT Радиостанция Тенпенни-Тауэр FormID: 000FE9EA McCarranFieldSentryBot CREA Робот-охранник НКР FormID: 000BE8D4 HelpCrippling MESG Увечья FormID: 000FE9F4 ElReyMotelThreatMsg MESG Записка с угрозами FormID: 0013EB0E NVHooverDamSecurityCheckpointLadderHatchDoor DOOR Люк FormID: 0013EB0F NVHooverDamSecurityCheckpointHatchDoor DOOR Люк FormID: 000FE9F5 ElReyMotelRoom01Note ACTI Записка с угрозами FormID: 000FEA00 NVDuffleBagRandomLoot CONT Спортивная сумка FormID: 0013EB32 ArmorPlasticAudioTemplate ARMO ArmorPlasticAudioTemplate FormID: 0013EB33 ArmorMediumAudioTemplate ARMO ArmorMediumAudioTemplate FormID: 000FEA1D 1EDuke NPC_ Дюк FormID: 0015EC29 Vault34SharecropperFaction FACT Sharecropper Exodus Faction FormID: 0015EC2B VES34VaultCodeHolder ACTI Direct the Show FormID: 0009E8DE CrSuperMutant2GunC CREA Супермутант-громила FormID: 0015EC2C VVault34SharecropperAFAnne NPC_ Энн FormID: 0015EC2D VVault34SharecropperCF NPC_ Издольщик FormID: 0009E8DF MS04FireAntSoldierFlame2HL WEAP Огнемет FormID: 0009E8E0 CrSuperMutant2MeleeC CREA Супермутант-громила FormID: 0015EC2E VVault34SharecropperAAM NPC_ Издольщик FormID: 0009E8E1 CrSuperMutant2MinigunC CREA Супермутант-громила FormID: 0015EC2F VVault34SharecropperHM NPC_ Издольщик FormID: 0009E8E2 CrSuperMutant2MissileLauncherC CREA Супермутант-громила FormID: 0009E8E3 CrSuperMutant1GunC CREA Супермутант FormID: 0009E8E4 CrSuperMutant1MeleeC CREA Супермутант FormID: 0009E8E5 CrSuperMutant1GunD CREA Супермутант FormID: 0009E8E6 CrSuperMutant1GunE CREA Супермутант FormID: 0009E8E7 CrSuperMutant1GunF CREA Супермутант FormID: 0009E8E8 CrSuperMutant1MeleeD CREA Супермутант FormID: 0009E8E9 CrSuperMutant1MeleeE CREA Супермутант FormID: 0009E8EA CrSuperMutant1MeleeF CREA Супермутант FormID: 0015EC3D MAPM РУИНЫ САУТ-ВЕГАСА, ЗАПАДНЫЙ ВХОД FormID: 0015EC3E SouthVegasRuinsEastEntranceMapMarker MAPM РУИНЫ САУТ-ВЕГАСА, ВОСТОЧНЫЙ ВХОД FormID: 0015EC3F MAPM СЕВЕРНЫЕ ВОРОТА СТРИПА FormID: 0015EC58 GoodspringsMilitiaFaction FACT Goodsprings Militia FormID: 0015EC59 WestSideSouthMarker MAPM ЮЖНЫЙ ВХОД В ВЕСТСАЙД FormID: 0015EC5A MAPM ЗАПАДНЫЙ ВХОД В ВЕСТСАЙД FormID: 0015EC5B VMS16b QUST ТЕКЛИ РУЧЬИ... FormID: 0011EB45 RatFaction FACT RatFaction FormID: 0011EB46 RexFaction FACT Rex Faction FormID: 0011EB47 VRexRatSonarBaseEffect MGEF Звуколокатор Рекса FormID: 0011EB49 VRexRatSonarObjectEffect ENCH Звуколокатор Рекса FormID: 0011EB4A VRexRatSonar EXPL Rex's Rat Sonar FormID: 0011EB4E NCRGambler CLAS NCR Gambler FormID: 0011EB4F NCRTraveler CLAS NCR Traveler FormID: 0011EB50 VVault21NCRGamblerAAMTemplate02 NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0011EB51 VVault21NCRGamblerAAMTemplate01 NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0011EB52 VVault21NCRGamblerAAMTemplate03 NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0011EB54 VVault21NCRGamblerAAMa NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0011EB55 VVault21NCRGamblerAAMc NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0011EB56 VVault21NCRGamblerAAMb NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0011EB57 VVault21NCRGamblerAAFa NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0011EB58 VVault21NCRGamblerAAFb NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0011EB59 VVault21NCRGamblerAAFc NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0011EB5A VVault21NCRGamblerAFa NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0011EB5B EthelPhebus NPC_ Этель Фебус FormID: 0011EB5C VVault21NCRGamblerAFb NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0011EB5D VVault21NCRGamblerAFc NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0011EB5E VVault21NCRGamblerAMa NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0011EB5F VVault21NCRGamblerAMb NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0011EB60 VVault21NCRGamblerAMc NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0011EB61 VVault21NCRGamblerCFa NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0011EB62 VVault21NCRGamblerCFb NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0001E6FB MegatonNuke EXPL Nuke Explosion FormID: 0011EB63 VVault21NCRGamblerCFc NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0011EB64 VVault21NCRGamblerCMa NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0011EB65 VVault21NCRGamblerCMb NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0011EB66 VVault21NCRGamblerCMc NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0011EB67 VVault21NCRGamblerHFa NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0011EB68 VVault21NCRGamblerHFb NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0011EB69 VVault21NCRGamblerHFc NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0011EB6A VVault21NCRGamblerHMa NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0011EB6B VVault21NCRGamblerHMb NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0011EB6C VVault21NCRGamblerHMc NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0011EB6F VVault21NCRTravelerFluff01 NPC_ Путник FormID: 0011EB70 VVault21NCRTravelerFluff03 NPC_ Путник FormID: 0011EB71 VVault21NCRTravelerFluff02 NPC_ Путник FormID: 0013EC03 ArmorNVNCRDeadTrooper01 ARMO Броня бойца НКР FormID: 0013EC04 ArmorNVNCRDeadTrooper02 ARMO Броня бойца НКР FormID: 0013EC05 ArmorNVNCRDeadTrooper03 ARMO Броня бойца НКР FormID: 0013EC06 ArmorNVNCRDeadTrooper04 ARMO Броня бойца НКР FormID: 0013EC07 ArmorNVNCRDeadTrooper05 ARMO Броня бойца НКР FormID: 0013EC0D vDialogueSloanGeneric QUST Sloan Generic Dialogue FormID: 0001E719 CitadelArmoryIntercom TACT Интерком оружейной FormID: 0013EC12 DismemberHandR ARMA DismemberHandR FormID: 0013EC13 DismemberHandL ARMA DismemberHandL FormID: 0015ECA6 Lucky38SuiteUpgradeTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0015ECA8 VendorChestL38Upgrade CONT Улучшения для люкса в QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE FormID: 0015ECAB VHDTermsOfSurrender NOTE Требование вывода войск FormID: 0013EC23 HooverDamIntPowerPlant03 CELL Дамба Гувера - электростанция 3 FormID: 0015ECB4 VMapLegateCamp REGN Лагерь легата FormID: 0013EC28 VFSEastGateBodyguardTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0013EC29 VHDTowerHatch DOOR Люк FormID: 0013EC2A VFSKingBodyguardNorth NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 0013EC2B VFSChattingLocalRandom NPC_ Местный житель FormID: 0013EC2C VFSGenaro NPC_ Дженаро FormID: 0013EC2D VFSAtomicWranglerCrier NPC_ Зазывала QUOTEАтомного ковбояQUOTE FormID: 0013EC2E VFSMickAndRalphsCrier NPC_ Зазывала QUOTEМика и РальфаQUOTE FormID: 0013EC2F VFSVanGraffCrier NPC_ Зазывала QUOTECеребряной лихорадкиQUOTE FormID: 0013EC30 VFSKingBodyguardEast NPC_ Член банды Королей FormID: 0011EBA7 PressDemoQuest QUST ДОБРО ПОЖАЛОВАТЬ В НЬЮ-ВЕГАС FormID: 0001E746 RCMisterBuckingham CREA Мистер Бекингем FormID: 0015ECC9 NellisSunshineBoogie QUST БУГИ-ВУГИ FormID: 0001E747 RCPrivateJones CREA Рядовой Джонс FormID: 0015ECD6 NellisArrayParts MISC Части солнечной батареи FormID: 0015ECD7 NellisArrayNoPowerTerminal TERM Контрольный интерфейс системы батарей FormID: 0015ECD8 NellisArrayTerminal TERM Командный интерфейс системы батарей FormID: 0015ECD9 NellisSolarReflectorHeliosActivator ACTI Сломанный солнечный отражатель FormID: 0001E75F DrinkSink00Rads ACTI Раковина FormID: 000FEB3C NellisCrimsonCaravanJanet NPC_ Дженет FormID: 0001E766 DrinkToilet00Rads ACTI Унитаз FormID: 0015ECEC OVWestSewers03d CELL Комната Рыжей Люси FormID: 0015ECEE VOVSewerRedLucyLightSwitch ACTI Выключатель света FormID: 0015ECEF VMS38LucyTerminal TERM Терминал Рыжей Люси FormID: 0011EBDD RSDeltaPason NPC_ Рейнджер Пейсон FormID: 0011EBDF CrRobobrainRangerGBRM2kX CREA Робомозг FormID: 000FEB7F CrimsonCaravaneerHM NPC_ Караванщик FormID: 000FEB80 RancherCM NPC_ Фермер FormID: 000FEB82 RancherCF NPC_ Фермер FormID: 0001E7A8 OffDoorSmR02a DOOR Дверь FormID: 000FEB84 CrDogRancher CREA Пастушья собака FormID: 000FEB85 RancherAAMTemplate NPC_ Фермер FormID: 0001E7B3 MQ05Intercom01 TACT Интерком FormID: 000FEB9F CleanWaterValve ACTI Кран водопровода FormID: 0001E7C9 BenchSuburban01Clean FURN Скамья FormID: 0001E821 AudioTemplateTurretCeiling CREA AudioTemplateTurretCeiling FormID: 000BEAFC DoorStorefront01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 000BEB00 DoorStorefrontDbl01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 0015EDDC VTopsDealer02 NPC_ Крупье FormID: 0015EDDF VTopsDealer04 NPC_ Крупье FormID: 0015EDE2 VTopsDealer03 NPC_ Крупье FormID: 0009EA97 InsectLimbExplosion EXPL Test Limb Explosion FormID: 0007EA1B NVCateye ALCH Кошеглаз FormID: 0007EA1F CateyeBaseEffect MGEF Кошачье зрение FormID: 0011ECE5 LegionaryRaider NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 0007EA24 WeapNVVarmintRifle WEAP Варминт-винтовка FormID: 0011ECE6 LegionMongrel CREA Пес Легиона FormID: 0007EA25 WeapNVGrenadeLauncher WEAP Многозарядный 40-мм гранатомет FormID: 0007EA26 Ammo40mmGrenade AMMO 40-мм граната FormID: 0007EA27 Ammo22LR AMMO Патрон кал. 22LR FormID: 0007EA28 CrSuperMutant3Nightkin CREA Тень-мастер FormID: 0007EA29 CrSuperMutantNightkin CREA Тень FormID: 0007EA2A CrSuperMutant1NightkinGunA CREA Тень FormID: 0007EA2B CrSuperMutant2NightkinGunA CREA Тень FormID: 0007EA2C CrSuperMutant3NightkinGunA CREA Тень-мастер FormID: 0007EA2D CrSuperMutant2Nightkin CREA Тень FormID: 0007EA30 40mmGrenadeProjectile PROJ 40-мм граната FormID: 0007EA31 40mmGrenadeExplosion EXPL 40mm Grenade Explosion FormID: 0011ED00 FreesideRobotShop CELL QUOTEСирулиен роботиксQUOTE FormID: 0011ED01 FreesideFortInterior CELL Старый мормонский форт FormID: 0003E930 FFRadioSignal09 TACT Радиосигнал QUOTEПапа НовемберQUOTE FormID: 000FEC87 LootCashRegisterNV CONT Кассовый аппарат FormID: 000FEC8D Footlocker01Drugs CONT Сундук FormID: 0007EA61 RocketLabBasement CELL РЕПКОНН - подвал FormID: 0011ED81 VMS21Chlorine MISC Контейнер с хлором FormID: 000FED1D CrimsonCaravanFactionNV FACT Crimson Caravan Faction FormID: 000FED1E CrimsonCaravanBrahmin CREA Брамин FormID: 000FED31 VFollowerDialogueRose QUST Rose of Sharon Cassidy's Dialogue FormID: 000FED3F BoomerFaction FACT Boomers FormID: 000FED41 NellisPete NPC_ Пит FormID: 000FED42 NellisLoyal NPC_ Адепт FormID: 000FED43 NellisPearl NPC_ Перл FormID: 000FED44 VFreeformNellis QUST Nellis AFB: General Quests FormID: 000FED57 NeonSignFactoryTerminal01 TERM Терминал FormID: 000FED58 NeonSignFactoryNote01 NOTE Отгрузочная накладная #0812 FormID: 000FED59 NeonSignFactoryNote02 NOTE Отгрузочная накладная #1542 FormID: 000FED5A NeonSignFactoryNote03 NOTE Отчет о происшествии FormID: 0015EF54 Lucky38UpgradeWardrobe01REF CONT Гардероб FormID: 0015EF55 Lucky38UpgradeWardrobe02REF CONT Гардероб FormID: 0015EF56 Lucky38UpgradeWardrobe03REF CONT Гардероб FormID: 0015EF57 Lucky38UpgradeWardrobe04REF CONT Гардероб FormID: 0015EF58 L38RefrigeratorWithFoodNEW CONT Холодильник FormID: 0015EF59 L38RefrigeratorWithLiquorNEW CONT Холодильник FormID: 0015EF5A L38UpgradeRefrigerator MISC Холодильник FormID: 0015EF5B vl38SuiteVendor NPC_ Торговец товарами для дома FormID: 0015EF66 ArmorCombatReinforcedMark2 ARMO Боевая броня, усиленная QUOTEМарк 2QUOTE FormID: 0015EF67 ArmorCombatHelmetReinforcedmark2 ARMO Боевой шлем, усиленный QUOTEМарк 2QUOTE FormID: 0015EF8B CassHat ARMO Шляпа Кэсс FormID: 0015EF9C VMS16bMedicalSupplies MISC Общие медицинские запасы FormID: 0015EFB4 vDialogueGoodspringsPowderGanger QUST Generic Powder Ganger Dialogue FormID: 0015EFBA GSBighornerGate DOOR Ворота FormID: 0013EF2F UshomDor01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 0013EF5C V34OverseerJournal04Note NOTE Фрагмент дневника смотрителя FormID: 0013EF5D V34OverseerJournal02Note NOTE Фрагмент дневника смотрителя FormID: 0013EF5E V34OverseerJournal03Note NOTE Фрагмент дневника смотрителя FormID: 0001EA6D OutfitPrewarCasualwear ARMO Довоенная повседневная одежда FormID: 0015F00B L38UpgradeWeaponTrunk2 CONT Сундук для оружия 2 FormID: 0015F00C L38UpgradeSuitcase02REF CONT Чемодан FormID: 0015F00D L38UpgradeCraftingLocker1 CONT Сундук мастера 1 FormID: 0015F00E L38UpgradeCraftingLocker2 CONT Сундук мастера 2 FormID: 0015F00F L38UpgradeSuitcase01REF CONT Чемодан FormID: 0015F010 L38UpgradeWeaponTrunk1 CONT Сундук для оружия 1 FormID: 0015F011 L38UpgradeWardrobe4 MISC Гостевой гардероб 2 FormID: 0015F012 L38UpgradeWardrobe2 MISC Хозяйский гардероб 2 FormID: 0015F013 L38UpgradeSuitcase1 MISC Чемодан 1 FormID: 0015F014 L38UpgradeGunRack1 MISC Пирамида 1 FormID: 0015F015 L38UpgradeGunRack2 MISC Пирамида 2 FormID: 0015F016 L38UpgradeTrunk1 MISC Контейнер для оружия 1 FormID: 0015F017 L38UpgradeTrunk2 MISC Контейнер для оружия 2 FormID: 0015F018 L38UpgradeSuitcase2 MISC Чемодан 2 FormID: 0015F019 L38UpgradessVendingmachine MISC Торговый автомат с саспариллой FormID: 0015F01A L38UpgradeDisplayCase1 MISC Витрина 1 FormID: 0015F01B L38UpgradeLocker1 MISC Сундук мастера 1 FormID: 0015F01C L38UpgradeLocker2 MISC Сундук мастера 2 FormID: 0015F01D L38UpgradeDisplayCase2 MISC Витрина 2 FormID: 0015F01E L38UpgradeWardrobe1 MISC Хозяйский гардероб 1 FormID: 0015F01F L38UpgradeWardrobe3 MISC Гостевой гардероб 1 FormID: 0001EA9F StaleyFamily FACT Staley Family FormID: 0001EAA0 FlakAndShrapnel FACT Flak and Shrapnel FormID: 0001EAA1 CantelliFamily FACT Cantelli Family FormID: 0015F048 SLHellsMotel CELL Мотель Хелла FormID: 0015F072 VESDoctorRotson NPC_ Доктор Ротсон FormID: 000BEDF6 FlameProjectileANT PROJ Пламя FormID: 0015F0C0 vDialogueSL QUST Secondary Location Dialogue FormID: 0015F0C5 VendorContainerDocCanton CONT Медицинский склад FormID: 0015F0E7 JalapenoPepper ALCH Перец халапеньо FormID: 0015F0E8 PintoBeanPod ALCH Стручок фасоли пинто FormID: 0015F0E9 BuffaloGourdSeed ALCH Плод вонючей тыквы FormID: 0013F05D vDialogueSharecropperGeneric QUST Sharecropper Field Generic Dialogue FormID: 0013F05E SharecropperFarmsFaction FACT Sharecropper Farms Faction FormID: 0015F0ED JalapenoPickable ACTI Халапеньо FormID: 0015F0EE PintoPickable ACTI Фасоль FormID: 0015F0EF BuffaloGourdPickable ACTI Вонючая тыква FormID: 0015F101 L38UpgradeWorkBench MISC Верстак FormID: 0013F07E 4BRRCArmory CELL Великие ханы - оружейная FormID: 0015F16E VWastelandNVBanditViperFaction FACT Vipers Faction FormID: 0015F16F VWastelandBanditGuns CLAS Wasteland Gunslinger FormID: 0015F170 VViperGangGunHM NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 0015F171 VViperGangGunHF NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 0015F172 VViperGangGunCM NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 0015F173 VViperGangGunCF NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 0015F174 VViperGangGunAM NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 0015F175 VViperGangGunAF NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 0015F176 VViperGangGunAAM NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 0015F177 VViperGangGunAAF NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 0013F0EB VRRCFlour MISC QUOTEМукаQUOTE FormID: 0015F182 VSpawnSpecialTier3BigHornerLargeNiptonHerd CREA Толсторог-баран FormID: 0015F183 VSpawnSpecialTier2BigHornerMedNiptonHerd CREA Толсторог FormID: 0015F184 VSpawnSpecialTier1BigHornerSmallNiptonHerd CREA Толсторог-ягненок FormID: 0015F187 VMS38LucyTerminalSubASubC TERM Терминал Рыжей Люси FormID: 0015F188 VMS38LucyTerminalSubA TERM Терминал Рыжей Люси FormID: 0015F18A VMS38b QUST The Thorn Mayhem FormID: 0015F18B VERT2ViperSLTrigger2 ACTI Start the Show FormID: 0015F18C VERT2ViperSLTrigger1 ACTI Start the Show FormID: 0015F190 VERT2ViperSLCodeHolder ACTI Direct the Show FormID: 0015F194 VCrDeathclawTier1TypeASmall CREA Коготь смерти FormID: 0015F197 NVProspectorMerchantPrimmDen NPC_ Старатель-торговец FormID: 0001EC51 VendorChestsCell CELL Захороненные склады FormID: 0015F1EA vMojaveExpressControlBox CONT Мохавский экспресс - ящик для почты FormID: 0013F185 JacobstownMutantSentryGun CREA Супермутант FormID: 0015F232 vMojaveExpressControl QUST Mojave Express Control Quest FormID: 0015F233 vMojaveExpressShippingMessage MESG Мохавский экспресс. Отправка и получение FormID: 0015F235 vMojaveExpressFirstMessage MESG Мохавский экспресс. Новый почтовый ящик FormID: 0015F236 vMojaveExpressMessageOpen MESG Мохавский экспресс. Отправка и получение FormID: 0015F237 vMojaveExpressTutorial MESG Мохавский экспресс FormID: 0015F238 vMojaveExpressInvalid MESG Мохавский экспресс. Ошибка доставки FormID: 0013F218 vHDNCRSecurityCheckpointTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0015F310 GoodspringsPowderGangerAAMTemplate NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 0015F311 GoodspringsPowderGangerCM NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 0015F312 GoodspringsPowderGangerHM NPC_ Подрывник FormID: 0015F31C GoodspringsSack CONT Мешок FormID: 0013F297 ArmorPowerAudioTemplate ARMO ArmorPowerAudioTemplate FormID: 0001EDC5 FFDCBrotherhoodDogtag MISC Жетон Братства Стали FormID: 000FF1B8 HenryJamison NPC_ Генри Джеймисон FormID: 000BF0BC LamplightHolo01 NOTE Дневник Керри Дилэни, запись 1 FormID: 000BF0BD LamplightHolo02 NOTE Дневник Керри Дилэни, запись 2 FormID: 000BF0BE LamplightHolo03 NOTE Дневник Джейсона Гранта - Запись 1 FormID: 000BF0BF LamplightHolo04 NOTE Дневник Джейсона Гранта - Запись 2 FormID: 000BF0C0 LamplightHolo05 NOTE 26 января 2077 - Литл-Лэмплайт! FormID: 0011F292 VCG01CasualHardcoreMessageActivate ACTI Выберите режим игры FormID: 0013F323 NVCGHalford NPC_ Рядовой Хелфорд FormID: 0013F326 CaveExitDoor DOOR Выход из пещеры FormID: 0013F371 VHDCatoHostilius NPC_ Катон Гостилий FormID: 0013F373 VMQ03bTimer QUST VMQ03b Timer FormID: 0013F37B VHDMaintenanceLocker CONT Шкаф FormID: 000FF261 BoomerClass CLAS Boomer FormID: 000FF262 NellisRaquel NPC_ Ракель FormID: 000FF263 Boomer00F NPC_ Бомбист FormID: 000FF264 NellisJack NPC_ Джек FormID: 000FF265 NellisArgyll NPC_ Аргилл FormID: 0013F3A0 VHDSaferoomKey KEYM Ключ от безопасной комнаты на дамбе Гувера FormID: 0015F42D VEFR02NCRThugLeaderCF NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 0015F42E VEFR02NCRThug01CM NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 0015F42F VEFR02NCRThug02HF NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 0013F3A2 DamWarPowerArmor ARMO DamWar power armor FormID: 0015F430 VEFR02NCRThug03HM NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 0013F3A3 DamWarEnclaveOfficer ARMO DamWar Enclave Officer FormID: 0015F431 VEFR02NCRThug04AAF NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 0013F3A4 DamWarLegion ARMO DamWar Legion FormID: 0013F3A5 DamWarCenturion ARMO DamWar Centurion FormID: 0013F3A6 DamWarEnclaveScientist ARMO DamWar Enclave Scientist FormID: 0015F434 DummyVESVEFRCell CELL Dummy Cell VES VEFR Encounters FormID: 0013F3A7 DamWarRanger ARMO DamWar Ranger FormID: 0013F3A8 DamWarCombatRanger ARMO DamWar Combat Ranger FormID: 0013F3A9 DamWarGreatKhan ARMO DamWar Great Khan FormID: 0013F3AA DamWarTrooper ARMO DamWar Trooper FormID: 0013F3AB BattlegearLegionary NPC_ Легионер в полном снаряжении FormID: 0013F3AC DamWarCombatRangerHelm ARMO DamWar Combat Ranger Helmet FormID: 0013F3AD DamWarLegionHelm ARMO DamWar Legion Helmet FormID: 0013F3AE DamWarFaceMask ARMO DamWar Face Mask FormID: 0013F3F0 BattlegearCenturion NPC_ Центурион в полном снаряжении FormID: 0013F3F1 BattlegearPowerArmor NPC_ Боец в силовой броне и при полном снаряжении FormID: 0013F3F2 BattlegearCombatRanger NPC_ Рейнджер в полном боевом снаряжении FormID: 0013F3F3 BattlegearEnclaveOfficer NPC_ Офицер Анклава в полном снаряжении FormID: 0013F3F4 BattlegearEnclaveScientist NPC_ Ученый Анклава в полном снаряжении FormID: 0013F3F5 BattlegearGreatKhan NPC_ Великий хан в полном снаряжении FormID: 0013F3F6 BattlegearRanger NPC_ Рейнджер в полном снаряжении FormID: 0013F3F7 BattlegearNCRTrooper NPC_ Боец НКР в полном снаряжении FormID: 0013F400 vFreeformCampGuardian QUST Camp Guardian Dialogue FormID: 0013F405 VMS41 QUST ДОГАДАЙСЯ, КОГО Я ВИДЕЛ! FormID: 0013F411 NVDrunks FACT Need I say more? FormID: 0013F412 WallDrunkMarker FURN Стена FormID: 0013F41A CampSearchlightPoliceStation CELL Серчлайт - отделение полиции FormID: 0013F41B CampSearchlightChurch CELL Серчлайт - подвал церкви FormID: 0013F41C CampSearchlightEdwards CELL Серчлайт - дом FormID: 0013F41D CampSearchlightChurchNCR CELL Серчлайт - склад НКР FormID: 0013F41E CampSearchlightFireStation01 CELL Серчлайт - пожарное депо FormID: 0013F420 CampSearchlightSchool CELL Серчлайт - начальная школа FormID: 000BF20F MS15PrizeVoucher MISC Квитанция на приз FormID: 0011F3D5 Lucky38SuiteSecuritronMkI CREA Секьюритрон QUOTEМарк IQUOTE FormID: 0011F3D7 VDialogueLucky38Suite QUST Lucky 38 Suite Dialogue FormID: 0011F3E2 FortLegionaryVeteranAAM NPC_ Легионер-ветеран FormID: 0011F3E3 FortLegionaryVeteranCM NPC_ Легионер-ветеран FormID: 0011F3E4 FortLegionaryVeteranHM NPC_ Легионер-ветеран FormID: 0015F4FF VEFR02NCRBad2MostWanted QUST Most Wanted FormID: 0011F3E7 LegionaryRaiderHRifle NPC_ Легионер-рекрут FormID: 0015F52C VendorContainerArgyll CONT Товары Аргилла из Неллиса FormID: 0015F52D NellisArrayBrokenTerminal TERM Контрольный интерфейс системы батарей FormID: 0011F438 VVault21NCRTravelerFluff05 NPC_ Путник FormID: 0011F439 VVault21NCRTravelerFluff06 NPC_ Путник FormID: 0011F43A VVault21NCRTravelerFluff01a NPC_ Путник FormID: 0011F43B VVault21NCRTravelerFluff01b NPC_ Путник FormID: 0011F43C VVault21NCRTravelerFluff02a NPC_ Путник FormID: 0011F43D VVault21NCRTravelerFluff02b NPC_ Путник FormID: 0011F43E VVault21NCRTravelerFluff03a NPC_ Путник FormID: 0011F43F VVault21NCRTravelerFluff03b NPC_ Путник FormID: 0011F443 VVault21NCRTravelerFluff04 NPC_ Путник FormID: 0001EFE3 FriendshipMetroMetroRoach CREA Радтаракан FormID: 0001EFF7 MetalBox01Factory CONT Металлический ящик FormID: 0001F005 YoungParents FACT Young Parents FormID: 0001F006 YoungFamily FACT YoungFamily FormID: 0001F007 HargraveFamily FACT Hargrave Family FormID: 0001F008 ZimmerFriends FACT Friends of Zimmer FormID: 0001F009 MuddyRudderFriends FACT Friends of the Muddy Rudder FormID: 0001F00A SaintMonicaFriends FACT Friends of Saint Monica Church FormID: 0001F00B WeatherlyHotelFaction FACT Weatherly Hotel Faction FormID: 0015F5B1 BedHeartSexy FURN Кровать FormID: 0015F5B5 L38PlayerPod ACTI Тренировочный модуль ВР FormID: 0015F5B8 FortNoExitMessage MESG Нет выхода FormID: 0015F5CF L38RobcoProtectron CREA Протектрон FormID: 0005F183 Opthalmoscope MISC Офтальмоскоп FormID: 0015F5F8 SafehouseFollowersKey KEYM Ключ от тайной квартиры Последователей FormID: 0013F5B5 VTopsBennysPassageTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0013F5B6 VTopsPresidentialDoor DOOR Лифт FormID: 0011F55A VMS21WeaponsShipment MISC Поставка разобранного оружия FormID: 0001F0F4 NoCombatFaction FACT Put people you don't want to fight in here FormID: 0005F29A LOBEPlaceholderTerminal TERM Терминал сотрудника QUOTEЛОБ ЭнтерпрайзисQUOTE FormID: 000FF574 NVBrahminWaterSkins CREA Брамин-водовоз FormID: 000FF576 WeapNVGrenadeRifle WEAP 40-мм гранатомет FormID: 000FF579 NellisEntranceActivator ACTI Вход в Неллис FormID: 000FF57D BoomerFrontGateGuard1 NPC_ Бомбист-охранник FormID: 0001F1D4 RCSecurityFoodContainer CONT Контейнер FormID: 0001F1D6 RCSecurityFaction FACT Rivet City Security FormID: 000FF5C7 Boomer02M NPC_ Бомбист FormID: 000FF5CF Boomer03M NPC_ Бомбист FormID: 000FF5D0 Boomer01F NPC_ Бомбист FormID: 000FF5D1 Boomer06M NPC_ Бомбист FormID: 000FF5D2 Boomer07M NPC_ Бомбист FormID: 000FF5D3 Boomer04F NPC_ Бомбист FormID: 000FF5D4 Boomer05F NPC_ Бомбист FormID: 000FF5D5 Boomer08M NPC_ Бомбист FormID: 000FF5D6 Boomer09F NPC_ Бомбист FormID: 000FF5D7 Boomer10M NPC_ Бомбист FormID: 000FF5D8 Boomer11M NPC_ Бомбист FormID: 000FF5D9 Boomer12M NPC_ Бомбист FormID: 000FF5DA Boomer13M NPC_ Бомбист FormID: 000FF5DB Boomer14M NPC_ Бомбист FormID: 000FF5DC Boomer15F NPC_ Бомбист FormID: 000FF5DD Boomer16M NPC_ Бомбист FormID: 000FF5DF VMS15 QUST В НЕБО! FormID: 000FF5E5 CrBrahminWater CREA Брамин-водовоз FormID: 0011F675 VHeliosARCHIMEDESEffect MGEF Световой эффект АРХИМЕДа FormID: 0011F677 EnchARCHIMEDESEffect ENCH Лазерный огонь FormID: 000BF4D2 LenfantSteamerTrunk01 CONT Сундук FormID: 0013F70D JacobstownKeene CREA Кин FormID: 0001F21F TeddyBear01 MISC Плюшевый мишка FormID: 0013F714 JacobstownNightkinFaction FACT JacobstownNightkinFaction FormID: 0013F76F WeapKnifeAssassin WEAP Боевой нож FormID: 000FF697 GeneralHostileToPlayerFaction FACT Hostile to the player only. FormID: 0007F47A HD00RobotsDialog QUST HD00 Robots Dialogue FormID: 0007F47B HD00RoboButler FACT Robotic Bulter Faction FormID: 000FF6B1 1ESteelMill CELL Сталелитейный завод Нью-Вегаса FormID: 000BF5A4 RobobrainMesmetron WEAP Гипнотрон FormID: 000BF5B8 DeadAnt1 CREA Гигантский муравей FormID: 0013F80E OutfitJumpsuitHooverDamCivilian ARMO Комбинезон гражданского инженера FormID: 0013F80F OutfitJumpsuitHooverDamNCR ARMO Комбинезон инженера НКР FormID: 0007F4CE Raider2RifleAAFTEMPLATE NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0007F4CF Raider2RifleAAM NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0007F4D0 Raider2RifleAF NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0007F4D1 Raider2RifleAM NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0007F4D2 Raider2RifleCF NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0007F4D3 Raider2RifleCM NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0007F4D4 Raider2RifleHF NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0007F4D5 Raider2RifleHM NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0007F4D6 Raider3RifleAAFTEMPLATE NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0007F4D7 Raider3RifleAAM NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0007F4D8 Raider3RifleAF NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0007F4D9 Raider3RifleAM NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0007F4DA Raider3RifleCF NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0007F4DB Raider3RifleCM NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0007F4DC Raider3RifleHF NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0007F4DD Raider3RifleHM NPC_ Рейдер FormID: 0015F8C1 GoodspringsBighornerFaction FACT Goodsprings Bighorner Faction FormID: 0015F8C3 CaravanDeck MISC QUOTEКараваннаяQUOTE колода FormID: 0015F8C7 Lucky38MrHouseTerminal03 TERM Терминал FormID: 0015F8D6 EDERadio TACT ЭДЭ частота FormID: 0015F8D8 EDERadioBaseEffect MGEF ЭДЭ вещание FormID: 0015F8DA EDERadioBroadcast SPEL ЭДЭ радио FormID: 0015F8DB GoodspringsRingoAlliesFaction FACT Goodsprings Ringo Allies Faction FormID: 0015F8DE VDieingSolder FACT vDieingSolder FormID: 0007F505 MysteriousStrangerFaction FACT Mysterious Stranger Faction FormID: 0007F506 MisterSandmanFaction FACT Mister Sandman Faction FormID: 0001F388 CG00 QUST ПУТЕШЕСТВИЕ НАЧИНАЕТСЯ FormID: 0007F544 EcvDoorBg01 DOOR Дверь FormID: 0015F924 VViperGangGunAAFb NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 0015F925 VViperGangGunAAFc NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 0015F926 VViperGangGunAAFd NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 0015F927 VViperGangGunAAMb NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 0015F928 VViperGangGunAAMc NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 0015F929 VViperGangGunAAMd NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 0015F92A VViperGangGunAFb NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 0015F92B VViperGangGunAFc NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 0015F92C VViperGangGunAFd NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 0015F92D VViperGangGunAMb NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 0015F92E VViperGangGunAMc NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 0015F92F VViperGangGunAMd NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 0015F930 VViperGangGunCFb NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 0015F931 VViperGangGunCFc NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 0015F932 VViperGangGunCFd NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 0013F8A5 vFollowerGuardDialogueFaction FACT FoA Guard Faction FormID: 0015F933 VViperGangGunCMb NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 0013F8A6 vFollowerDoctorDialogueFaction FACT FoA Doctor Faction FormID: 0015F934 VViperGangGunCMc NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 0015F935 VViperGangGunCMd NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 0015F936 VViperGangGunHFb NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 0015F937 VViperGangGunHFc NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 0015F938 VViperGangGunHFd NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 0015F939 VViperGangGunHMb NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 0015F93A VViperGangGunHMc NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 0015F93B VViperGangGunHMd NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 0015F940 VViperGangGunAAFe NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 0015F941 VViperGangGunAAMe NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 0015F942 VViperGangGunAFe NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 0015F943 VViperGangGunAMe NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 0015F944 VViperGangGunCFe NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 0015F945 VViperGangGunCMe NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 0015F946 VViperGangGunHFe NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 0015F947 VViperGangGunHMe NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 0013F8BA VHDOliverWallBreakTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0015F949 VViperGangSpawnGunA NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 0015F94A VViperGangSpawnGunB NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 0015F94B VViperGangSpawnGunC NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 0015F94C VViperGangSpawnGunD NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 0015F94D VViperGangSpawnGunE NPC_ Стрелок банды Гадюк FormID: 0015F958 VERNovac01 QUST Random Encounters - Novac South Region FormID: 0015F95A VSpawnScavTier2GoldenGeckoSmall CREA Молодой золотой геккон FormID: 0015F95B VSpawnScavTier3GoldenGeckoMed CREA Золотой геккон FormID: 0007F599 MirelurkShriek ENCH Визг болотника FormID: 000FF7D1 SSHQ01 CELL Заводской цех FormID: 0011F862 CarlitosWayne NPC_ Карлитос FormID: 0011F865 VTSFadeOutEffect MGEF FadeOutBro FormID: 0011F866 VTSFadeOutSpell SPEL Исчезни, брат! FormID: 0011F868 VTSFadeInEffect MGEF FadeInBro FormID: 0011F869 VTSFadeInSpell SPEL Явись, брат! FormID: 0011F86A VMS25 QUST ЖАЖДА МЕСТИ FormID: 0011F86B VMS26 QUST ТЮРЕМНЫЙ РОК FormID: 0011F86E VVault21NCRTravelerFluff04a NPC_ Путник FormID: 0011F86F VVault21NCRTravelerFluff04b NPC_ Путник FormID: 0011F870 VVault21NCRTravelerFluff05a NPC_ Путник FormID: 0011F871 VVault21NCRTravelerFluff05b NPC_ Путник FormID: 0011F872 VVault21NCRTravelerFluff06a NPC_ Путник FormID: 0011F873 VVault21NCRTravelerFluff06b NPC_ Путник FormID: 0011F87B OutfitNCRRangerCivilian01 ARMO Костюм рейнджера с красным платком FormID: 0001F413 TenpennyIntercom TACT Интерком СБ FormID: 0011F87C OutfitNCRRangerCivilian02 ARMO Костюм рейнджера с жилетом FormID: 0011F87D OutfitNCRRangerCivilian03 ARMO Повседневная одежда рейнджера FormID: 0011F87E OutfitNCRRangerHat01 ARMO Коричневая шляпа рейнджера FormID: 0011F87F OutfitNCRRangerHat02 ARMO Серая шляпа рейнджера FormID: 0011F880 OutfitNCRRangerHat03 ARMO Бежевая шляпа рейнджера FormID: 0011F881 GlassesNCRRangerCivilian ARMO Полицейские очки FormID: 0001F41E MegatonSewerExit01 DOOR Дренажный люк FormID: 0011F887 VStreetNCRGamblerHFb NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0011F888 VStreetNCRGamblerHFc NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0011F889 VStreetNCRGamblerAAMb NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0011F88A VStreetNCRGamblerAAMc NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0011F88B VStreetNCRGamblerHMb NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0011F88C VStreetNCRGamblerHMc NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0011F88D VStreetNCRGamblerAAFb NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0011F88E VStreetNCRGamblerFluffSpawnPointB NPC_ Игрок FormID: 000FF802 BoomerFrontGateGuard2 NPC_ Бомбист-охранник FormID: 0011F88F VStreetNCRGamblerFluffSpawnPointC NPC_ Игрок FormID: 000FF803 NellisGeorge NPC_ Джордж FormID: 0011F890 VStreetNCRGamblerAAFc NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0011F891 VStreetNCRGamblerAFb NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0011F892 VStreetNCRGamblerAFc NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0011F893 VStreetNCRGamblerAMb NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0011F894 VStreetNCRGamblerAMc NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0011F895 VStreetNCRGamblerCFb NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0011F896 VStreetNCRGamblerCFc NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0011F897 VStreetNCRGamblerCMb NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0011F898 VStreetNCRGamblerCMc NPC_ Игрок FormID: 0015F9BA LilyPreNightkin NPC_ Лили FormID: 0015F9BB LilyGrandkidJimmy NPC_ Джимми FormID: 0015F9BC LilyGrandkidBecky NPC_ Бекки FormID: 0015F9BD VLilyGrandkidsRecording TACT Внуки Лили. Запись FormID: 000BF6FD OutfitJumpsuitTLHandyman ARMO Комбинезон разнорабочего FormID: 0011F8BE VFSFistoTerminalSubP TERM Интерфейс программы протектронов FormID: 0011F8BF VFSFistoTerminal TERM Интерфейс программы протектронов FormID: 0011F8C0 VFSFistoData MISC Голодиск Ральфа для сексбота FormID: 0011F8C1 VFSCRProtectron CREA Протектрон FormID: 0001F47D DemoComputer02 TERM Терминал Убежища 101 FormID: 000FF86A MAPM СТАЛЕЛИТЕЙНЫЙ ЗАВОД НЬЮ-ВЕГАСА FormID: 0015FA1C Dehydration200 SPEL Малое обезвоживание FormID: 0015FA1D Dehydration400 SPEL Серьезн. обезвожив. FormID: 0015FA1E Dehydration600 SPEL Крит. обезвоживание FormID: 0015FA1F Dehydration800 SPEL Смерт. обезвоживание FormID: 0015FA20 Dehydration1000 SPEL Фатал. обезвоживание FormID: 0015FA21 Starvation200 SPEL Малое истощение FormID: 0015FA22 Starvation400 SPEL Серьезн. истощение FormID: 0015FA23 Starvation600 SPEL Крит. истощение FormID: 0015FA24 Starvation800 SPEL Смертел. истощение FormID: 0015FA25 Starvation1000 SPEL Фатальное истощение FormID: 0015FA26 SleepDeprivation200 SPEL Малая депривация сна FormID: 0015FA27 SleepDeprivation400 SPEL Серьезн. депр. сна FormID: 0015FA28 SleepDeprivation600 SPEL Крит. депривация сна FormID: 0011F90F LegionaryDeadSea NPC_ Мертвое Море FormID: 0015FA29 SleepDeprivation800 SPEL Смерт. деприв. сна FormID: 0011F910 LegionaryExplorer NPC_ Разведчик Легиона FormID: 0015FA2A SleepDeprivation1000 SPEL Фатал. деприв. сна FormID: 0011F913 NelsonNCRTrooperHostage1 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0001F4B3 MoriartysSaloonRadio TACT Радио FormID: 0011F935 VTechatticup QUST ГДЕ БЫ Я НИ БРОДИЛ... FormID: 0011F954 BMIntercom TACT Интерком FormID: 0011F95B VMS29 QUST КОРОЛЕВСКИЙ ГАМБИТ FormID: 0011F95D FortSlaveAAF NPC_ Раб FormID: 0011F95E FortSlaveCF NPC_ Раб FormID: 0011F95F FortSlaveBackpackHF NPC_ Раб FormID: 000BF7C5 MS15Mentat01 ALCH Виноградные ментаты FormID: 0007F6AB REPCONJailDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 000BF7C6 MS15Mentat02 ALCH Ягодные ментаты FormID: 000BF7C7 MS15Mentat03 ALCH Апельсиновые ментаты FormID: 0011F976 vGOMProstituteDead NPC_ Проститутка из QUOTEГоморрыQUOTE FormID: 0001F52C DemoComputer01A TERM Терминал СБ Метрополитена FormID: 0001F52D DemoComputer01B TERM Терминал СБ Метрополитена FormID: 0011F9B8 VMSTopsBruceIsaac NPC_ Брюс Айзек FormID: 0011F9B9 VMSTopsHadrian NPC_ Хадриан FormID: 0011F9BA VMSTopsBillyKnight NPC_ Билли Найт FormID: 0011F9BB VMSTopsRadPack1 NPC_ Танцор Рад-группы FormID: 0011F9BC VMSTopsRadPack2 NPC_ Танцор Рад-группы FormID: 0011F9BD VMSTopsRadPack3 NPC_ Танцор Рад-группы FormID: 0011F9BE VMSTopsLonesomeDrifter NPC_ Лоунсем Дрифтер FormID: 0001F55A BedQueenLeft FURN Кровать FormID: 0001F55C BedQueenRight FURN Кровать FormID: 0001F55D MegatonBombWater WATR TestGrantWater FormID: 0011F9CF VFreeformTheFort QUST The Fort Dialogue FormID: 0011F9D0 FortSiri NPC_ Сири FormID: 08002866 NVDLC04Road01World WRLD Одинокая дорога FormID: 080028AE NVDLC04Silo02 CELL Эштон - пусковая установка FormID: 0005F6EF MS04ShackKey KEYM Ключ от хижины FormID: 0005F706 AmmoCentaurSpit AMMO Снаряд FormID: 0005F707 CentaurRadiationPoison ENCH Плевок кентавра FormID: 0005F709 CentaurSpitProjectile PROJ Плевок кентавра FormID: 0015FB77 VEFR01NCRSupportRanger01CF NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 0015FB78 VEFR01NCRSupportRanger02HM NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 0015FB79 VEFR01NCRSupportRanger03AAF NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 0015FB7A VEFR01NCRRadioOperator NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 0015FB7B VEFR01NCRSupportTrooper01AAM NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0001F5F9 OffDoorMetalSmL02a DOOR Дверь FormID: 0015FB7C VEFR01NCRGood2EmergencyRadio QUST АВАРИЙНАЯ ЧАСТОТА FormID: 0001F5FA OffDoorMetalSmR02a DOOR Дверь FormID: 0015FB7D VEFR00NCRMixed2LimitedAccess QUST Limited Access FormID: 0001F5FB OffDoorMetalSmL02b DOOR Дверь FormID: 0001F5FC OffDoorMetalSmR02b DOOR Дверь FormID: 0015FBAF VBooneLastLetterNote NOTE Для Карлы FormID: 0013FB6B vDialogueGreatKhansGeneric QUST Great Khan Generic Dialogue FormID: 0013FB6C vDialogueCaesarsLegionSlave QUST Caesar's Legion Slave Dialogue FormID: 0013FB6D vDialogueNCRMilitary QUST NCR Military Dialogue Quest FormID: 0013FB6E vDialogueKings QUST Kings Dialogue FormID: 0013FB6F vDialogueTheTops QUST Tops Dialogue FormID: 0013FB70 vDialogueFollowersApocalypse QUST Followers of the Apocalypse FormID: 0013FB72 vDialoguePowderGangerGeneric QUST Generic Power Ganger Dialogue FormID: 0013FB73 vDialogueGunRunnerGeneric QUST Gun Runner Dialogue Faction FormID: 0013FB74 vDialogueMojaveCivilian QUST Mojave Civilian Dialogue FormID: 0013FB75 vDialogueNCRCivilian QUST NCR Civilian Dialogue FormID: 0013FB76 vDialogueSuperMutant QUST Super Mutant Dialogues FormID: 0013FB77 vDialogueNightkin QUST Nightkin Dialogues FormID: 0013FB78 CrNightkinRehab CREA Тень (осн., реаб.) FormID: 0013FB79 CrSuperMutantRehab CREA Супермутант (реаб.) FormID: 0013FB81 vDialogueCrimsonCaravanGeneric QUST Crimson Caravan Generic Dialogue FormID: 0007F859 TerminalREPCONJail TERM Терминал FormID: 0003F74D FFEU02Note NOTE Карта обитателя пустошей FormID: 0009F920 BeardMustacheFull HDPT Хороший малый FormID: 0009F921 BeardMustacheThin HDPT Рубака FormID: 0009F922 BeardMustacheCircle HDPT Ловелас FormID: 0009F923 BeardFullOld HDPT Борода старика FormID: 0011FB60 Lucky38CheckpointSecuritron CREA Секьюритрон QUOTEМарк IQUOTE FormID: 000FFAE8 RepNVBoomer REPU Бомбисты FormID: 0011FB7C RSEchoErasmus NPC_ Рейнджер Эразмус FormID: 0007F8C9 FlamerHose ARMA Hose FormID: 0007F8E1 Davison CREA Дэйвисон FormID: 0007F8FE LPipeDoor01 DOOR Решетка FormID: 0011FBC3 FortDaleBarton NPC_ Дейл Бартон FormID: 0011FC07 VFSBeatrixRussell NPC_ Беатрикс Рассел FormID: 0015FD42 AmmoPureWater AMMO Чистая вода FormID: 0015FD56 HVLorenzoTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0015FD58 HVLevel1To2Door DOOR Дверь FormID: 0015FD5A HVLevel1ToBunkerDoor DOOR Дверь FormID: 0015FD5C ChineseStealthArmor ARMO Китайская стелс-броня FormID: 0015FD5D ChineseStealthHelmet ARMO Китайский стелс-шлем FormID: 0015FD5F HVDatastoreScreenMainmenuTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0011FC4B VendorContainerDaleBarton CONT Запасы Чета FormID: 08002ADF NVDLC04Silo01 CELL Хоупвиль - пусковая установка FormID: 0011FC9D FortLucius NPC_ Луций FormID: 0013FD34 CampForlornHopeCommandCenter CELL Лагерь Форлорн-Хоуп - штаб FormID: 0013FD35 CampForlornHopeMedCenter CELL Лагерь Форлорн-Хоуп - клиника FormID: 0013FD7F DrunkTestMale NPC_ DrunkTestMale FormID: 0013FD80 DrunkTestFemale NPC_ DrunkTestMale FormID: 0015FE13 NiptonLotteryTicket MISC Лотерейный билет FormID: 0015FE14 L38TurretCeiling01 CREA Турель QUOTEМарк IQUOTE FormID: 0015FE22 FortPraetorianTentGuard NPC_ Преторианец FormID: 0015FE24 FortCaesarTentEntrance DOOR Полог палатки FormID: 0005F9CA CrSentryBotMG CREA Робот-охранник FormID: 0005F9CB CrSentryBotMGOutcast CREA Робот-охранник FormID: 0005F9CC CrSentryBotMGSteel CREA Робот-охранник FormID: 0005F9CD MissileExplosion EXPL Missile Explosion FormID: 0005F9CE Stranger NPC_ Таинственный незнакомец FormID: 0005F9D1 CrSentryBotMGEnclave CREA Робот-охранник FormID: 000FFC9D CrMisterGutsySteelMillNV CREA Мистер Стальной FormID: 0015FE44 WeapNVChainsaw WEAP Цепная пила FormID: 0015FE47 NiptonLotteryTicketValuable MISC Лотерейный билет FormID: 000FFCA0 NVRestoreLimbs MGEF Излечение увечий FormID: 0009FAFA CrFeralGhoul1A CREA Дикий гуль FormID: 0009FAFB CrFeralGhoul2A CREA Дикий гуль - бродяга FormID: 0009FB00 AttackHealth MGEF Урон здоровью FormID: 0009FB03 ARMASpikedKnucklesTEST ARMA ARMASpikedKnucklesTEST FormID: 0009FB06 ARMASpikedKnuckles ARMA ARMASpikedKnuckles FormID: 000FFCAF NellisHangar1 CELL Ангар FormID: 000FFCDD NewVegasSteelTerminal TERM Терминал FormID: 0015FE9E VEFR02NCRHitSquadFactionNV FACT NCR Hit Squad FormID: 0001F93B DemoComputerPassword NOTE Пароль к компьютеру Метрополитена FormID: 0013FE77 IrradiatedNCRDogtag MISC Облученный жетон НКР FormID: 0013FE78 CampSearchlightAstor NPC_ Первый сержант Астор FormID: 0013FE79 CampSearchlightPvtEdwards NPC_ Рядовой Эдвардс FormID: 0013FE7A CampSearchlightLogan NPC_ Логан FormID: 0013FE7B CampSearchlightAdventurer01 NPC_ Старатель FormID: 0013FE7C CampSearchlightAdventurer02 NPC_ Старатель FormID: 0013FE7D CampSearchlightNCRTrooper01 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0013FE7E CampSearchlightNCRTrooper02 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0013FE7F CampSearchlightNCRTrooper03 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0013FE80 CampSearchlightGhoul NPC_ Гуль-солдат FormID: 0013FE86 CampSearchlightRadscorpionQueen CREA Радскорпион-матка FormID: 08002C7E NVDLC04DivideWorld WRLD Разлом FormID: 0015FF4E VictorOfflineMsg MESG Виктор офлайн FormID: 0005FAE6 MS08Note MISC Голографическая запись FormID: 0015FF51 JimmysWellMapMarker MAPM КОЛОДЕЦ ДЖИММИ FormID: 0015FF5D WeapNVBBGunUnique WEAP Эксклюзивное пневморужье QUOTEДитя АбилинаQUOTE FormID: 0015FF5E VMapGoodspringsRegion REGN Гудспрингс FormID: 0015FF6A EDERepconHQTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0015FF6E VEndingBinks QUST Vegas Ending Binks FormID: 0015FF72 Lucky38CGTerminal02 TERM Терминал FormID: 0015FFBD VEFR00NCRLimitedAccessTrooper01 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0015FFBE VEFR00NCRLimitedAccessTrooper02 NPC_ Боец НКР FormID: 0015FFC1 vDialogueNovacGeneric QUST Generic Novac Barks FormID: 0015FFC3 VMapNovacRegion REGN Новак FormID: 0015FFCA SecuritronDead CREA Секьюритрон QUOTEМарк IQUOTE FormID: 0015FFEC VES01aVictorInNovac QUST Victor In Novac FormID: 0015FFEE VES05NightkinTumbleweedRancher QUST Tumbleweed Rancher FormID: 0015FFF0 VES05NightkinTWeedRancher CREA Тень FormID: 0015FFF4 WeapNVGrenadeMachinegunUnique WEAP QUOTEМилосердиеQUOTE FormID: 0003FB04 AudioTemplateYaoGuai CREA AudioTemplateYaoGuai FormID: 0001FA7C NavalBench02BothSides FURN Скамья FormID: 0007FC25 REPCONDavisonFaction FACT Nightkin Leader Faction FormID: 00160045 VStreetNCRTrooperMPHarass NPC_ Боец военной полиции НКР FormID: 0016007B HVBunkerExplosionTrigger ACTI Газовый кран FormID: 0016007F HVAsterJournal MISC Дневник Астера FormID: 0001FB34 DemoAnt1 CREA Гигантский муравей FormID: 0001FB4C BedQueenBothSides FURN Кровать FormID: 0001FBAA SchoolDesk01 CONT Школьная парта FormID: 0005FCCB AudioTemplateRobotProtectron CREA AudioTemplateRobotProtectron FormID: 0007FD60 REPCONBasementDebugLocker CONT Сундук FormID: 00160140 SecuritronMk2DT SPEL ПУ секьюритрона М 2 FormID: 0003FC72 FFER67EnclaveDeathclaw CREA Коготь смерти FormID: 0005FD0B EnclavePowerArmorGloveR ARMA Enclave power Armor Right Glove FormID: 0005FD0C EnclavePowerArmorGloveL ARMA Enclave power Armor Left Glove FormID: 001400F8 vDialogueSharecropper QUST Sharecropper Field Dialogue FormID: 001400F9 CaesarsLegionTechMineFaction FACT Caesars Legion Techatticup Faction FormID: 0009FE63 RestoreHealthStimpak MGEF Восстановление здоровья и лечение увечий FormID: 0001FC8A LOBEnterpriseCEOKey KEYM Ключ директора QUOTEЛОБ ЭнтерпрайзисQUOTE FormID: 08002F73 NVDLC04Road02World WRLD Верхняя дорога FormID: 0016021E DummyNVBBGunUnique ENCH Эффект QUOTEДитя АбилинаQUOTE FormID: 0016021F GaussProjectile PROJ Пуля гауссовки FormID: 000BFF63 EnchShocker ENCH Шокер FormID: 00160227 BookSkillSurvival BOOK Руководство по выживанию на пустошах FormID: 000BFF66 ShockerEffect MGEF Эффект шокера FormID: 000BFF6D floodedSewerShockerNote NOTE Перчатка-шокер FormID: 00160267 Lilysmedicinetimer QUST LilyMedicineTimer FormID: 00160269 LilysPsychoticBreaks QUST LilyBerserkTimer FormID: 00120172 FortAntony NPC_ Антоний FormID: 00120183 RSFoxtrotKudlow NPC_ Рейнджер Кадлоу FormID: 00140212 vSwitch ACTI Отмена автоматики двери FormID: 001602A5 NellisTLpod01 ACTI Летный симулятор АБ Неллис FormID: 001602A7 BoomerCookFaction FACT Boom Cooks FormID: 001602AB FortAtticus NPC_ Аттик FormID: 001602BC VStreetReputation QUST The Strip's Reputation Script FormID: 0001FD55 TGWater02 WATR TestGrantWater FormID: 00160300 RangerGomez NPC_ Рейнджер НКР FormID: 00160301 VCasinoCompsUltraLuxe QUST Ultra-Luxe Winnings Threshold Quest FormID: 00160302 VMS18WhiteGloveFloorManager NPC_ Белая перчатка FormID: 00160303 GaussImpactExplosion EXPL Gauss Impact Explosion FormID: 0001FE3F FFRadioSignal03 TACT Радиосигнал QUOTEАльфа ЛимаQUOTE FormID: 0005FF9F AnimalFriendFaction FACT Animal Friend Faction FormID: 0001FEC6 LockerVaultUniqueVictoryRifle CONT Шкаф FormID: 0001FEC8 SniperShackRadroach01 CREA Пушок FormID: 00120331 VMS18InvestigatorKey KEYM Ключ от комнаты следователя FormID: 0001FEC9 SniperShackRadroach02 CREA Трясун FormID: 080031BE NVDLC04Silo2Elevator CELL Эштон - лифт к пусковой установке FormID: 000A010E MQ05Explosion EXPL Fake Explosion FormID: 000C01A4 MS14QuestFail MESG Контрольный выстрел FormID: 0001FF13 MoiraBrownVendorKEY KEYM Ключ от QUOTEМагазина на кратереQUOTE FormID: 0001FF14 DocChurchVendorKey KEYM Ключ от клиники Мегатонны FormID: 00140418 CampSearchlightFireStation02 CELL Серчлайт - пожарное депо FormID: 00140419 CampSearchlightFaction FACT Camp Searchlight Faction FormID: 08003218 NVDLC04Silo1ElevatorTrigger ACTI NVDLC04Silo1ElevatorTrigger FormID: 0001FF5F AudioTemplateSuperMutant CREA AudioTemplateSuperMutant FormID: 000A01DD WeapNailBoard WEAP Доска с гвоздями FormID: 000A01DF MisterCrowleyFaction FACT Mister Crowley Faction FormID: 000A01E8 MS14MorphineKit CONT Аптечка первой помощи FormID: 0001FFB5 RCCityCouncil FACT Rivet City Council FormID: 0001FFB6 RobotFaction FACT Robots FormID: 001003AF NellisArtilleryProjectile PROJ Арт. снаряд АБ Неллис FormID: 001003B0 ammoNellisArtillery AMMO Артиллерийский снаряд АБ Неллис FormID: 001003B1 NellisArtillery WEAP Артиллерийское оружие АБ Неллис FormID: 001003B3 NellisArtilleryActivatorEntrance ACTI Артиллерия АБ Неллис FormID: 0014050C VMS43 QUST МЫ ВМЕСТЕ FormID: 0014050D VMS44 QUST КОЛЕСО ФОРТУНЫ FormID: 00140521 GomorrahCasinoData CSNO QUOTEГоморраQUOTE FormID: 000C0327 CG02WeapBBGun WEAP Пневматическое ружье }}